DAM1994's Jaune-Shots, Short-Stories and Parodies
by DAM1994
Summary: Exactly what is said in the title, all things written inside feel free to use for your own reacts, fanfiction Etc.
1. Unfortunate Chance

Unfortunate Chance by DAM1994 (Chapter 3 of The Multiple Lives of Jaune Arc)

* * *

Jaune Arc was not having a good day, he woke up late, couldn't find his locker and he was starting to think Snow Angel didn't like him as much as he thought. Then again maybe he was reading things wrong, after all Pyrrha seemed nice enough and despite that she kind of just speared him to a locker. Then again he did kind of ignore her, his sister always did say he was a bit dense… Said snow Angel just walked past him with a annoyed look in her eyes followed by Pyrrha. A odd hum came to his ears as the spear he thinks she called it Miló or something abruptly pulled away and into her hand.

"It was nice meeting you."

"'Sigh' Likewise…" At least Pyrrha was nice and kind of pretty, really pretty actually, before he could really ponder the thought though a familiar voice spoke up alongside the sound of a pair of footsteps.

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Looking up Jaune was greeted by the sight of his first friend here Ruby and her sister Yang. Ruby put out her hand to him and he couldn't help see the irony in it.

"I don't understand… My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong!?" He'd figured if anyone had good advice it'd be dad. Yang gave him a slight smirk."Calling her 'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best way to start." Why not? Angel were pretty like her, and her hair was white as snow? He thought it was a bit clever.

"Come on Jaune Lets go." Ruby helped him up, like a good friend, he was lucky to have her as one which brought a smile to his face.

_Heh, well at least mom's advice was full proof._

-Beacon Cliffside-

Jaune alongside the other first year students waited, listening to both Glynda and Ozpin. The Headmaster looked to them with an intensity they'd never known before.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the  
Emerald Forest." Glynda begun to speak.

"Now I'm sure many of you may have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today"

Jaune and Yang noticed Ruby squeak in terror at the news.

Ozpin looked to them. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"Ehhh!"

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"What!" If Ruby looked scared before she looked absolutely terrified now.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune could only laugh nervously at that.

_What did he just say?_

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will than find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

_Dick…_

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

_Holy shit did Snow Angel just get thrown in the air!_

"S-so, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

_Okay the guy with a mohawk just went! Calm down Jaune, surely, they wouldn't let you be injured._

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

_There fucking with us, right? He has to be…  
_

"Uhhuh… yeah."

_And there's goes the meathead!_

Yang looked to the two giving a wink no sooner was she launched away quickly Ruby followed suit.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!  
_

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYY!"

Everyone in the audience laughed but Pyrrha and Jinn.

-Emerald Forest Pyrrha's POV-

After slamming through a few trees Pyrrha landed and immediately set to her next task and pulled out Miló and took aim until she had that strange but cute boy in her sights. Her weapon shifted to its Javelin-form and with pin point accuracy she threw it towards him, knowing she wouldn't miss. She heard the sound of Miló hitting the boy's hoodie and then the tree.

"Thank you!"

"I'm Sorry!"  
Pyrrha leaped from thebrush and begun to propel herself just within the tree branches using her semblance she hoped this would keep her out of the sights of a certain heiress. God knows she didn't need her partner to be so… 'spiritually taxing'.

Instead the Spartan's mind went to more pleasant thoughts wiped away was the memories of the white-haired heiress out to use her name to her benefit like so many others and in came tall blonde and oblivious and with his image a smile came to her face.

_Jaune Arc huh, Short and sweet._

-Emerald Forest Weiss's POV-

As she soared through the air Weiss righted herself and took in what little information she could before manifesting her Glyphs. It didn't take long after that to make her way down to the forest floor. Crossing her arms, she begun to ponder on her decided partner and look eastward.

As she begun to make her way to where she thought the spartan was she noticed the rustling of brush and turned. She could honestly say that was one of the worst mistakes of her life when a red blur abruptly stopped in front of her and silver eyes met icy blue.

She paused for a second before making her decision and turning away, she was a Schnee after all being partnered with a dolt was not acceptable.

"Wait! Where are you going!"

_Anywhere you're not, the last thing I need is to be caught in an explosion._

She made her way to where she was almost positive she saw Nikos land, she didn't care if it was technically breaking the rules. Being stuck with that walking hazard for four years was dangerous at best, a death wish at worst.

_Now I know I saw Pyrrha's spear head this way._

"Ugh come on you stupid urg… come on agh."

_No…_

Weiss looked up to see a rather unpleasant sight.

The dunce… why Oum?

He begun to wave to her, smiling.

_I don't deserve this._

Weiss turned back to the lesser of her two evils and grabbed the little hazard's scarf.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back~!"

_Four years, this is my hell…_

_"Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" _Jaune watched as they vanished into the foliage.

_They… left me._  
_  
_The boy slumped…

-Pyrrha's POV-

Making her way through the foliage the Mistralian Champion rushed to where she had pinned her soon to be partner. However, as she begun to make out the sound of his voice a roar caught her attention and she turned raising Akoúo blocking the incoming claw of a Beowulf. Preforming a half turn she slammed the shield into the Grimm's face before sweeping it feet and once more bashing its snout with Akoúo. The Beowulf took a step back and she only then noticed eight or so sets of eyes keen on her.

"A Beowulf pack." The Spartan looked just beyond the eight Grimm and saw the sight of a much larger Grimm lined with white boney armor.

An Alpha.

She needed Miló and with that realization she stepped back only to realize the Grimm had surrounded her. Knowing she wouldn't get out of this without having to take out a few and make an opening she exhaled and assumed a basic martial stance. Surprisingly it was the Alpha who rushed forth leaping towards the champion. Pyrrha angled herself and pressed the shield under its flank before pushing back and with the aid of her polarity giving her extra force, she sent the Grimm flying back.

Pyrrha turned ready to capitalize on the stunned alpha but was immediately attacked by another Beowulf and barely managed to avoid its strike returning a kick to its throat. She slammed Akoúo into its neck being rewarded by the sound of a crunch and saw the Grimm fall dead. She turned to keep an eye on the pack leader only to be surprised when she couldn't find the Alpha.

_Perhaps… it ran._

Before she could ponder the question any further another Beowulf rushed her way and the spartan was forced to focus on the problem at hand.

-Jaune's POV-

Jaune struggled in the tree trying to grab the mechashift Javelin only to find that once he had grasped it that it was impaled much deeper than he initially thought.

"Oh Come on!" He struggled to move the spear only to fail miserably at the prospect.

"Seriously? Man, Pyrrha's strong if she managed to throw this thing so hard, that or I'm just that weak." The suspended blonde slump.

"Oh who am I kidding I'm that weak, no wonder Snow angel called me scraggly." Weiss, now there was a thought and for a moment his mind went back to the girl who'd left him up in a tree and took Ruby with her.

_After hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team._

"'Exhale' man she really doesn't like me does she? She even left me here hanging… Ugh and now I'm making puns… fantastic…" Between his small fit of sadness Jaune heard brush rustle and felt a small tinge of hope.

_Maybe Ruby convinced her to come back and help me, or it could be Pyrrha._

Jaune smiled and waved to the brush.

"Hey! Guys over here!" However, whatever he was going to say next died in his throat when instead of being greeted by the sight of one of the three individuals he had suspected a Grimm stepped out. Standing taller than any man was an Alpha Beowulf still a bit groggy from the Spartan's throw but not so much so that it hadn't sensed the negative emotions of another stationary prey.

Looking up it met eyes with a human who had been pinned to a tree and while he may have been to high for Weiss to reach him, not that she'd made the effort. For the Grimm that towered over even Jaune it only took raising its massive paw up towards him.

"Shit!" Jaune swung himself left avoiding its paw but this only served to anger the Grimm who swung out again, this time with a lot more force. Its attack didn't miss this time and the sensation of its claws tearing through the teen's flesh rung true in the Arc's body.

"AH!" Jaune let out a scream but quickly and desperately suppressed it not wanting to draw another Grimm to himself. He reached for Corcea Mors and drew the blade ignoring how his leg bled heavily, turning to prop himself against the tree to gain a semblance of stability for a good slash the Alpha swung again. However unlike before the blonde was ready and rose his shield blocking the attack but the force behind the attack pushed him into the tree knocking the air out of him.

The Alpha snarled and leaped towards him gripping his waist with its left paw and opening its maws to bite down. Regaining his bearings, the panicked Arc rose his shield and intercepted the bite bashing its mouth before he drew back Crocea Mors and thrusted it forward stabbing the Grimm's collar. The ancestral blade tore through bone and flesh alike and in response the Grimm wailed falling back but not letting go of the blonde's waist.

The sound of tearing fabric greeted the Arc when he looked up he saw his hoodie begin to rip from the combined weight. Before he could react, the fabric split apart, and he and the Grimm were sent plummeting to the ground. Jaune pulled back his blade and slashed at the claw gripping him, cutting it and forcing the beast to let go before they hit the ground. His body ached but he ignored the pain and stood only for his clawed foot to partially buckle.

Jaune looked to see the staggered Alpha shake off its stupor and glare at him, he wanted to run but knew it'd catch up before he could get far. Readying himself the Grimm roared and lunged forward in response he rose his shield managing to block the blow but being sent flying into the same tree he'd been stuck in by the force losing his shield in the process. He coughed up blood as he fell forward the bark he'd been slammed into slightly cracked.

He struggled to stay conscious looking up to see the advancing Grimm and with the sight of it his fear and adrenaline rushed. He stabbed Corcea Mors into the ground and used it to stand once he got a good footing, he pulled it out and directed it at the Alpha.

_Stay calm… focus._

But he couldn't, he was only human after all… he didn't get how the huntsman in the stories his mom told him did it. How they just took blow after blow and remained none the worse for wear.

_Stop shaking dammit…_

Exhaling a trembling breath he gripped Crocea Mors in his sweaty palm, yet despite how scared he was he remained standing, determined.

"I-I want to be a huntsman." He'd risked everything to get here, left his home, took the blade he'd heard so many tales of heroism from and even entered initiation knowing the creatures of Grimm where present. He knew the risk, he'd heard them constantly when his family tried to convince him to give up but that didn't matter.

Because even now.

The Alpha leapt.

Even as he stared down the maws of a monster like that of his worst Nightmares.

Jaune roared and swung Corcea Mors forward tearing into the beast chest, his family's sword cutting through even the white bone armour.

He still wanted it just as much as before… to live up to his family's name, to be a hero.

The Alpha hit the ground behind him slumping while Jaune stabbed Crocea Mors into the soft soil of the forest to stabilize himself and not fall over. He breathed heavily and turned back to see the beast form.

"I-I did it…" Despite his injuries and pain, he smiled and pulled the blade from the ground before looking in the direction Weiss and Ruby went.

"I better catch up to them… with they're size those monsters will tear them apart." He slowly took one wobbly step after another forward and retrieved his shield while imagining the look on Ruby's face when he'd tell her how he took out a Grimm.

_Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader.__  
_  
His smile grew when he remembered Pyrrha's words, they were simple words now that he pondered them, they were but still it was the first time anyone had believed in him.  
"Maybe Pyrrha was right…Pyrrha!" He looked to Milo and paled.

"She doesn't have her weapon…" Thought of if the alpha had spotted her instead raced through his mind, sure she was strong especially if what Snow Angel said was true about her being a four-year champion of that tournament thing. But he was sure her opponents weren't trying to kill her and armed with claws and fang as sharp as Crocea Mors. Worse her weapon was here, because she'd saved him with it, because of him she was left with a shield in the middle of this place.

_Crap, crap, crap! I need to get Miló out of there. He turned towards the tree and looked up almost groaning at how high up it was._

"Alright Jaune calm down, you've climbed tree's before." Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and reached for the nearest branch but just as he did a growl sounded and he tried to turn only to feel a pressure sink into his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" The Arc screamed as the maws of the Alpha dug into his right shoulder, its claws buried themselves inside his left upper arm and wounded waist from before. Not able to resist Jaune fell to his knees under the Grimm's weight as it bore down even more pressure into its bite greeting him with the sound of his right shoulder giving way as its bones snapped.

No… not like this…

Jaune reached out for the sheathed blade and triggered the shield making it expand pushing against the claw buried in his waist. When its claw pulled away, he struck out his leg for balance and drew Crocea Mors and desperately swung the blade into the other claw tearing off two of its fingers. The Alpha released its bite to wail only for Jaune to Roll forward past the tree and away from its grasps.

He looked back to see it nurturing its damaged claw before glaring at him with its glowing yellow eyes. He tried to stand but found the act a herculean feat to merely crouch. The Alpha roared again in rage before launching itself at him its body low to the ground having learned its mistake. Jaune jumped left while thrusting Crocea Mors out piercing the incoming claw and tearing through it as the blade went leftwards with him.

The Grimm roared as its claw throbbed and it sent a glare Jaune way watching with hate-filled eyes as the teen struggled to stand. It made its way to his form as he raised his shield with his good arm to intercept its blow. The Alpha swung its claw diagonally hitting the sword away, however instead of being met by the sight of a scared boy it saw the blonde press forward into its bosom and swung his blade downwards severing its right foot.

The Alpha roared and before it could act Jaune tackled its chest sending it to the floor but not himself as he used his sword as a crutch.

Jaune looked to the beast writhe on the ground and stepped back before resolving himself and raising Corcea Mors in overhead to stab down into it only to stagger as the blood loss finally begun to show. However just as desperate as him the alpha maneuvered itself and pushed forward headbutting the frail teen and making him fall.  
Before he could act it opened its maw and bit down with all the force it could manage into his leg and pulled back tearing open and apart the offending limb.

Jaune wailed in pain but the Grimm didn't care as all that raced through its mind was its goal, to kill, tear apart and devour the human. A giant claw stretched out and gripped his chest piece as the Grimm pulled itself over the struggling Arc, its weight pinning him to the floor. Jaune looked up and was greeted by the rancid smell of the man-eating monster's rotted breath, the Alpha stretched out its other claw and gripped his shattered shoulder.

Jaune winced in pain but never gave in as the Beowulf opened its maw Jaune reached for Crocea Mors pulling the heirloom back and thrusting before thrusting it forward. A silent moment passed as the two enemies looked to one another, however just then sunlight shined off of the old blade emerging from the back of the Grimm's head, soon the beast begun to seethe an ebony miasma and quickly disintegrated as its form slumped forward.

Within a matter of minutes, the beast was gone and Jaune laid there struggling to breathe as he looked to the trail of blood where his leg once was. He wanted to cry out in pain but knew better, that if he did, he'd only help draw in another of those monsters. With great efforts the Arc worked his way to the same tree he had been pin to.

He pulled off his blooded hoodie and ripped it into long streaks of fabric and desperately worked them around his nub, waist and right shoulder fighting thru urge to sleep. After his work was done the Arc leaned back into the Tree but he could feel it, as a pool of crimson formed beneath him.

_Am I gonna die?_

He looked up and chuckled when he saw Milo still stuck in the tree.

"'Heh' I couldn't even thank you for the save huh?" A tear ran down his cheek at that, at the fact that he couldn't even get a single step in before he'd failed.

_My Little Knight I know you want to be a huntsman but… sometimes we're not, meant to do the things we dream of…_

_Jauney you need to slow it down okay little bro, come on I'm sure there something better for you to do then try to be like dad right._

_Jaune I love you but come on, Jeans already able to spar with dad and you can't even last a minute._

_I'm sorry bro but please… just give up… I want Adrian to know his uncle._

_You a huntsman, Jaune life isn't one of your stories… grow up._

_Come on Jaune just stop, please._

_Why won't you stop even after all our sisters have told you to, we're not trying to hurt you, we just don't want you to get yourself killed._

_Big Brother… you should stop…_

_Son… there's no shame in not raising Crocea Mors, I fought so you wouldn't have to so please… leave the protecting to Jean._

They were right… He remembered the day he told them he'd made it into Beacon, he remembered as his father put his arm on his shoulder how he had anticipated his old man's praise.

_Don't worry if you end up coming back home, none of us will think any less of you…  
_  
Tears began to streak down his cheeks as he remembered those words and with his despair, several forms had been drawn, with fading eyes Jaune looked out to see the encroaching form of several Grimm like the alpha but smaller.

"Beowulves..." He knew it was futile, yet he rose Crocea Mors despite that, he wanted to raise his shield, but he couldn't feel his other limb anymore. However, a smile came to his face when he remembered yesterday when he arrived. Sure, he blew chunks on the bullhead but… he remembered meeting his first friend, after all his sisters made it hard for him to make those before.

_Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?  
_  
"Heh, at least I got to make one friend…"

_Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.  
_  
_She even liked Crocea Mors, I'm sure mom and the others would've loved to meet her, though Jean would've teased me endlessly about having a Girl-friend 'heh'._

The Grimm closed in drawn by the blonde's sorrow and blood yet despite that he struggled up leaning against the tree. The first pounced but Jaune barely managed to swing Crocea Mors in time the Arc of his swing somehow managing to decapitate the Beowulf however the attack took too much out of his failing form and the blonde fell forward. He looked forward to his family's sword just out of reach and saw the other two.

_Do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?_

The world began to blur yet still he reached for the blade and with what strength remained he pushed himself back against the tree. his breath became shallow bit of blood mist coming out as he coughed while his mind fogged over.

_Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader._

The two Grimm were within spitting distance of him.

"Sorry Pyrrha… I couldn't prove you right…"

As the beast lunged he couldn't help but think, if he hadn't acted like he'd belonged here, if he'd have said yes when Snow Angel demeaned him would she'd have not turned her back on him.-Pyrrha's POV-

She pushed aside the foliage a bit winded but nothing a moments rest wouldn't rectify, Pyrrha made her way forward deciding she'd spent to long fighting those Beowulves and that it be best to rest once her partner had been secured. The alpha still concerned her, but she was sure it would show sooner or later, It was only then she saw it. In the air was a bullhead and boarding it was Glynda Goodwitch, but what set alarms in her head was the direction it was heading.

"Jaune!" She rushed past the remaining brush and stopped when she saw it, Miló still firmly piercing the tree and below… there sat a lone Beowulf its brethren keeled over an old blade running through it fading body. And beneath the surviving Grimm was a collection of gore and flesh and a mess of golden blonde hair…

* * *

**I'll be loading up the My Hero Parody used in Chapter 4 later something weird happened to it so I have to edit.**


	2. You Too Can Become a Hero 1

**Chapter 2: You Too Can Become a Hero**

* * *

**Parody: My Hero Academia/ Boku no Hero Academia, Chapter 1**  
**Appearance: The Multiple Live of Jaune Arc, Chapter 4**

* * *

On a playground a little boy cried behind the form of a girl much smaller then himself, said girl was currently looking ahead of herself. Her silver eyes looked on the several kids before her.

"Why are you being so mean, you're making him cry!"

She took a makeshift fighter's stance and obviously scared as her body shook and yet she didn't waver and stood her ground her silver eyes keen on the form ahead of her.

"If you keep on hurting him, then I'll, I'll stop you myself."

Before the little rose a slightly older blonde girl with shoulder length messy blonde hair looked to her with scarlet red eyes. Her annoyed expression shifted to amused and she smirked.

"Hmph, just cause we have the same dad you think I'll let you be in my way." Said blonde didn't hate the girl in front of her, she was her sister after all even if only half. But they weren't raised together, when her mom left her dad he remarried and had the little brat. But Yang didn't really care, after all her mom had taught her the right way to see things. So, seeing her little shrimp of a sister stand up to her peeved her a bit, that was until she figured it'd be a good Idea to teach Ruby the lesson Raven taught her.

"You wanna act like a hero." She slammed her fist into her open hand and a small explosion burst from it.

"You don't stand a chance without a Quirk."

Ruby took a scared step back and that was all Yang needed as she struck forward.

It's a sad fact… but not everyone is born equal…

Little Ruby laid prone on the playground beat up as the boy continued to cry but thanked her.

When I was just three, I learned that some people were just better than others.

The scene focused on the small puddle of tears that reflected the bright sun only for a boot to abruptly step in it as an older Ruby ran across the puddle of water on the streets of Vale.

but that won't stop me. Or hold me back, if anything it's what pushes me to do even better.

Ruby looked up and saw in the distance, a large man with a shark shaped face, his size was gigantic like that of a Goliath and he roared. Ruby went wide eyed.

"That's one big baddy!"

The roaring man swung his arm breaking off the main body of a transmission tower, however just before it could crash into the ground a portly but muscular man rushed out and slammed his fist together. Raising them he stopped the metal structure and smiled brightly his teeth not being able to be seen behind his mustache.

"Wow Look it Deatharms!" The older hero smiled brightly.

"Hohoho have no fear a simple weight like this is little more than a feather to me, why in my younger day-"

"Man if not for breaking into long-winded stories he'd be really popular…"

Abruptly long streams of liquid floated through the air forming a safety measure of sorts in front of the crowd, standing at the center of them all was another older man with wild green hair and large ridiculous glasses.

"EveybodyIwouldliketorequestyouallstaybackthisareaisfartodangerious."

"Wow the rescue specialist Oobleck is here, guess we don't need to worry huh?"

The surrounding crowds begun to take pictures and make phone calls explaining that they'd be late or just begun to casually talk. Seemingly excited Ruby begun to work her way through the crowds all the while keeping her eyes on the villain anticipating which hero would come next.

"This guy must be pretty desperate to go full monster in the middle of the city like this huh? What happened?"

"It's disappointing really, dumbass stole someone's bag and got cornered…"

"Seriously a Quirk like that and he's just some petty thief, man what a disappointment."

Above the two a shadow rushed forward towards the giant menace, seeing it a group of women squealed.

"~Ahh! Its Edgeshot, we're your biggest fans! ~" The form of a lean toned man closed in on the villain he was clad in shinobi garb accentuating his raven hair except for the single pink streak of magenta that matched his eyes.

"Wow it's the number four hero Edgeshot."

"Ha, guess this is gonna be over pretty quick." The Villain glared at Ren.

"Get away from me or else I'll crush you to bits!"

Every time the man tried to strike the Hero he maneuvered out of the way. His body begun to stretch out till it became as thin as paper and much more durable. Using it he circled around the criminal's arms forming makeshift cuffs.

Ruby smiled brightly.

"Wow this is gonna be good, I can't believe I get to see Edgeshot fight on my way to school." The old man beside her crossed his arms smiling.

"He may be fairly new but he's already number 4, plus I heard he has a partner debuting soon."

The man smirk grew.

"Oh man I just met you and I can already tell your one hell of a fangirl." Ruby blushed rubbing the back of her head, it was true she was a hero-fanatic.

Edgeshot made sure he had the villain in position then shouted.

"Assault, Robbery, and illegal use of your Quirk All grave mistakes…" His arms folded into multiple tendrils of paper thin flesh. Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"Here it come his Thousand Sheets Restraint!"

"Thousand Sheet Res-!"

"Hiya!" From seemingly out of nowhere a colossal woman twice the size of the Villain appeared in a white and pink outfit. She kicked out at the giant hitting his legs that broke from the force before she punched him sending him flying into a nearby building side.

Everyone stared in awe at the smiling ginger, she wore a pink combat skirt with a heart in the middle of her bountiful breast. While many men ogled her form Edgeshot sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Nora… you were supposed to just observe today."

Said woman looked to Ren smiling brightly somehow managing to still look cute as a button despite her colossal size.

"I'm sorry Renny, I just got peeved when he said he was gonna crush you."

"Did you have to brake his legs though." In response she merely smiled brightly earning a groan from him.

"Also Nora you forgot to call me Edgeshot…"

"Hmm, but that's not fair, you called me Nora."

"'Sigh' Because you still don't have a hero name." Nora gasped.

"Your right! Oh, oh I know! How about Lady Valkyrie, or Pink Bomber, or Mt. Lady… Nah that last one was stupid…"

Ruby in her excitement shout out a combination of the first and last name.

"Oh, oh what about Mt. Valkyrie!" Nora smiled to the small rose throwing a thumbs up and striking a pose that accentuated her… busty form.

"That one Mt. Valkyrie! What do you think Renny?" Edgeshot avoided her gaze a blush evident as he tried to ignore the two 'peaks' of the newly dubbed Mt. Valkyrie.

"I-its rather fitting… and call me Edgeshot on the job."

Beside the old man Ruby pulled out a notepad number 13 and begun to take notes, mumbling to herself as she noted both the advantages and weaknesses of her quirk and personality. The geezer chuckled before pointing a finger at her.

"Taking note huh Fangirl, guess you wanna be a hero to then huh!" Ruby smiled brightly to the question.

"Yep, it's my dream!"

-Signal-

"Okay then let's go over what Quirks are… Yang can you tell me where the first Quirk incident occurred." Sitting in the room a blonde beauty with a mean look in her eyes smiled.

"Easy, In Mt. Glenn some lady gave birth to a glow in the dark brat, everyone thought it was some kind of miracle but then over the same year one snot nosed kid after another begun to have weird powers or looks to them. Next thing we know everyone got a power to them… or Quirk, Am I right or am I right teach?" The man nodded his head albeit reluctantly.

"Yes… miss Xiao Long." An explosion rang through the room as the girl glared at the teacher.

"It's Branwen!" With a slight shudder he nodded.

"R-right, okay then… next question what did said event lead to that revolutionized the world safety, how about our little genius Ruby cover this." The man pointed to said girl who'd skipped two grades and squeaked in surprise.

"Um… Some Quirks proved more powerful the Semblances a majority of the time and the later quickly died out. With intelligence enhancing Quirks technology advanced rapidly and with more powerful Quirks the Grimm menace has steadily declined. More over with nearly everyone having powers criminal activity went on the rise, and in this world of disorder a new profession rose." The man smiled.

"And that is." Ruby smiled as she answered.

"Heroes!" The teacher nodded.

"Very good miss Rose." The man then pulled out a stack of papers.

"Now then all you aspiring kids are in your final year of Signal, so you all should decide your futures, here is your career aspiration documents. Not that I really need to look though after all…" He threw the paper aside.

"Most of you are aspiring to be heroes aren't you, especially with such amazing Quirks." Most of the students activated they're abilities from overextended and monstrous jaws, to transforming limbs and levitation and more as if to affirm the teacher's words.

"Aspiring heroes… ha! Hey, teach don't lump me in with the rest of these losers. After all they'll be lucky if they end up as some has-been D-list heroes side kick, we all know I'm the only real deal here." Yang grinned at the teacher giving off an air of complete confidence. In response the students argued with the buxom blonde who offered to go against them all.

The teacher looked to her sheet and hummed.

"Well, Yang you do have impressive test results I'll give you that."

"Damn right, I'm gonna make my way to Beacon."

"Beacon huh? I guess with these grades you could actually make it in. Though I do feel the need to remind you the acceptance rate is less than two percent."

"Well duh, wouldn't want some joke to get in, right? It's impossible to get into, which is why it's the only place for me."

Yang leaped unto her desk making a big show of herself.

"You're looking at someone who aced all the mock test and interviews, and whose the only girl here who got a chance of making it in. Just watch I'll get in graduate and make my way into the hero scene, I'll become so popular I'll even surpass ALL MIGHT himself!"

"Oh! Miss Rose you've applied for Beacon as well?" The entire room went silent at the teacher's words while said Rose covered her head in her desk seemingly embarrassed. The next moment the entire class broke into laughter.

"Seriously, Rose!? That's impossible!"

"Haha Someone who only knows how to study can't become a hero!"

"Yeah Without a Quirk its hopeless!"

At that final comment Ruby stepped up from her seat.

"Hey They got rid of that rule last year! I could be the first one to do i-"

"RUUBBBYYYY!" Slamming her fist on the desk with a small explosion sending her on her butt, looking up she saw Yang who glared at her.

"Listen up Brat, your even worse than the rest of these rejects you Quirkless Wannabe! You actually think they'd let someone like you in when they can have someone like me!" Ruby panicked at her accusations.

"No Yang, you got it all wrong really! I'm not trying to compete against you or anything honest! You gotta believe me!" the girl scurried back hitting the wall a small embarrassed blushed covering her face as she spoke.

"It's just… I wanted to be a hero since we were little, like mom was… So even if I don't have a quirk, I can still try my hardest, right?" She looked up and was met by a grinning Yang.

"'pfft' hehehe hahaha! Are you serious! Someone like you could never get up there with the best of the best! Hell, you'd die in the exams." Ruby looked down saddened.

"Frail Little Ruby, aren't you enough of a pain for dad, you really wanna add on to that by failing to even get into school?" Ruby clenched her fist but accepted the people laughing at her, after all somewhere deep inside she accepted what they said as true…

-Vale City 12:02 PM-

"Stop get back here!" From a store a sewage green mass rushed forward, wet bundles of lien in its form as it laughed.

"Dude, where are all the heroes at?"

"No Idea…"

"Maybe they're still at the western ward after that scene this morning."

"Yell all you want suckers, this cash is mine!"

His form struck a small object and burst apart into rancid green slime. From a convenience store a figure in plain jeans and a all too familiar hoodie stepped out, his groceries in one hand.

"Guess nobodies gonna stop him huh…"

"Not like anyone can…"

He looked to the villain running through the streets, abruptly the man's height begun to grow while his hoodie tightened around his growing form until it was on the verge of ripping. His voice was strong and firm as he spoke.

"I can." The man turned and where surprised when they saw the man as he stepped past them a confident stride in his steps."

"He will be stopped, and do you know why?" He smiled brightly for them all to see.

"Because I am here!"

-Signal 3:30 PM-

Students chatted on their way out of the class while a young happy Ruby looked through her scroll at the multiple reports on the Giant Villain incident and the appearance of the new heroine Mt. Valkyrie.

"Man, this is all over the news today, 'heh' I should really take some notes." The petite rose pulled out her Heroes notepad to add some last minutes thoughts and details only for it to abruptly be swiped from her hands. She looked up and was met by the familiar scowl of her half-sister.

"You didn't think our talk was done yet did you Rubes?" From behind her two of her followers, a pair of twins stepped forward smiles on they're faces.

"What you got their Yang? Her Diary? Heh." The girl gave it a close looked.

"What the? Hero Analysis for the future No. 13. What? Are you seriously taking notes on how to be a hero? Haha that's like so pathetic!"

"Delusional dweeb!" The two behind Yang broke into laughter while Ruby sat up panicked.

"Okay, real funny guys, but can you please give it back…" Yang didn't even hesitate slapping her hand on both ends of it causing the small notepad to be enveloped in a tiny explosion. Yang looked slightly surprised to see the notebook still somewhat intact but shrugged and threw it over her shoulder, Ruby watched in hurt to see her efforts be so easily tossed aside. Yang however showed little concern for her half-sister's panic and decided to speak up.

"'sigh' You just don't get it do you sis? Most people say first rank heroes show their potential early on, people look at them and just know they'll make something of themselves. So, when I'm the only person from this garbage school out in Patch who makes it into Beacon everyone will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm the real deal, that's not ego talking I'm just that awesome, a true prodigy through and through." The two girls beside her deadpanned, slightly envious of her confidence but also equal parts disgusted.

"Here's a little word of advice sis."

Yang patted her little sister's shoulder and leaned in from her shoulder Ruby could feel her uniform burn as her older sister triggered her quirk to the most minimal extent. She smiled in an all but kind matter to her baby sis.

"Don't even think of applying, a shrimp like you wouldn't last a minute after all when it comes to being a hero, The weak die. The strong live, That just the way it goes." Yang and her pals made their way out of the class, while Ruby just stood there and trembled. Yang however stopped at the door way.

"If you decide to try out, I might just do you the favor of knocking you out before anything too bad can happen to you."

Ruby sent a glare at her sister but in return Yang just smiled raising her palm were multiple explosions rung out menacingly effectively stopping whatever fight was in the frail rose. As the three left the room and begun to make their way down the stair Yang offhandedly spoke.

"Hey Melanie, Miltia, which of you two said that hilarious nickname? What was it again…'heh' Oh yeah now I remember! Delusional Dweeb!"

"Hehe, that would be m-" No sooner than the words left Melanie's mouth did a small explosion send her skidding away crashing into the wall knocked out. Yang didn't bother looking the bitch's way instead just continuing the conversation with the remaining and panicked Miltia about where they should go.

Ruby looked around the outside of the school building for her notepad finally finding it in a puddle, her already sad expression deepened at seeing that. She picked up the worn notes and begun to sniffle as tears formed.

"'Sniffle' Stupid Yang… 'hic'" She remembered her earlier year when she dressed in a little red cloak like her mom's from when she was alive. she'd run throughout the house pestering her dad to put on her favorite video. He would just chuckle and play it for her to settle her down.

"Heh I just don't get why you love this video so much, I think it's a bit scary and that's coming from an Ex-Sidekick."

The Little Rose maneuvered herself on top the seat and begun to swing back and forth excitably only to become utterly entranced upon the video beginning and leaned in stars in her eyes.

She loved her mom and dad and what they had been, heroes however as guilty as it sounded while they were two of her favorites there was another. The man who inspired her when she was at her darkest the hero among heroes.

The video played to reveal disaster footage from the catastrophe that nearly lead to the fall of Mt. Glenn. Things looked hopeless as the tunnels had collapsed and cries could be heard and yet the person filming looked into the distance.

"Who is he? That guys already saved at least a hundred people in less than ten minutes! This is just crazy! I can't believe it…" From the crash site a figure stepped over the bus on his back were multiple people who if not for his aid clearly wouldn't have made it.

"HAHAHAAA?" His laugh was strong and uplifting almost seeming to cut through the despairing scene. Seeing it the little Rose buds face lit up in amazement. His outfit was equal parts yellow and white with small streaks of a red and orange. His body was bulging with muscles while his golden hair had two distinct cowlicks in the air giving the appearance of antenna, his eyes were a deep and powerful azure.

"Have no fear citizens, For I Am Here!"

Ruby cheered in joy raising her tiny action figure of the man high into the air.

"He's the greatest in the universe!" The little brunette made her vow once again.

"Once I get my Quirk, I'm gonna be a hero! Just like Papa, Mama and him!" Taiyang grinned at the display as his daughter mimicked All Might's signature laugh.

The scene however shifted to that of a doctor leaning back into his chair with a pensive look on his face.

"Sorry kid, but it's just not gonna happen."

Said little girl froze on the spot while Tai looked to doctor equal parts concern over his daughter and annoyance at the man's bluntness.

"What? Are you saying there's something wrong with her? Most of the other kids in her class have begun to show signs of their Quirks… she's been worried, so I decided to have her checked up." The doctored sighed before looking to a file.

"My records show that you're a fourth generation Quirk user correct? What powers did your late wife and you have." Tai shrugged.

"I have a muscle enhancement Quirk but it's pretty weak compared to others, Summer had super speed… Not uncommon ones but they got the job done." The doctor nodded.

"Your kid should've manifested one of these Quirks or a combination of both by now, at least that's the usual way of it. 'Exhale' But after looking at a few scans I'm afraid to say I doubt she'll manifest one at all. I could go into detail, but I don't wanna bore you, to sum it up her health while not bad just wasn't made to develop a Quirk.

That night in Patch the tiny bud remembered huddling in her room as the rain fell looking at the video of her number one hero play over and over again. Tai opened the door to check on her and saw Ruby huddled up close to the video but unlike always she didn't shake in excitement but instead trembled with her sniffles and hiccups being as numerous as the raindrops outside.

"See that dad?" Her finger pressed against the screen as it closed up on All Might pressing against his bright toothy smile.

"There's always a smile on his face 'hic' No matter how bad things get… I remember mommy told me that even when things seem impossible a hero never gives up…" She turned to her dad streaks of tears running down her cheeks as she shook and sniffled with all she had she asked one more time.

"I can still be a hero too dad…right?"

Tai leaned down enveloping his daughter in a hug as he apologized over and over again. But as he did her tears only increased… because that wasn't what she needed to hear from her dad at that time. As her world crumbled, she only wanted to hear him say one thing.

The scene flashed back to reality as Ruby walked under an overpass.

She looked ahead determination in her eyes as she remembered the promise, she made to herself that day. That no matter what anyone else said she'd never stop believing in her dream. That she'd keep smiling just like her Hero All Might! Stepping under the structure she let out her best attempt at All Might's reassuring laugh feeling a bit braver for it, unaware that behind her a green mass begun to form from the sewage drains.

Feeling a bit off Ruby looked behind her and froze at what she saw, before her was the unstable form of a sludge like man.

"Oh look, just what I needed a skin suit." The gelatinous form stretched out its limb towards her and in response Ruby could only run. But the villain's form allowed him to propel himself towards her in but a moment he was on top the girl her screams quickly turned silent as he maneuvered his rancid form. Shifting to a more unrefined form he let his body search hers looking for any way inside as he begun to plunge his sewage like mass into her.

"Hey brat pipe down, no need to worry I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you would just stop resisting, after all it'll only hurt for a minute… Who knows, you might even start to like it after a bit." Ruby hand grasped at the green sludge forcing its way down her throat trying to pull it away only to find the act futile as it just broke apart in her grip.

…Can't… Breathe…

The Sewage man looked to the young rose's desperate attempts to free herself.

"You can grab all you want but it won't matter, after all my bodies made out of liquid." The mass leaned in close looking the young girl dead in the eye not knowing why a shiver ran through him but despite it he spoke.

"Thanks for the help kid, you're a real hero heheh… Didn't think I'd get lucky and manage to escape from 'him' heh I nearly made a mess of myself when I heard you laugh, thought he had caught up to me. Imagine my relief when I saw a midget like you instead of that tank with feet. All I need to do is take over you and then hightail it out of here before he tracks me down." Ruby's struggle begun to weaken as her form begun to give in.

Can't… fight… feeling… weak.

Tears begun to form.

Am I… dying?...

As her eyes begun to dull, she spotted something in the corner of her eye, it was her notebook flipped open to reveal a simple design of an outfit, of her outfit…her future. Maybe it was that sight that pushed her to give a final weak plea.

"Somebody… please… help…"

"Have no fear…"

The storm drain's lid flipped up into the air hitting the ceiling and imbedding it there. A large stretched out shoe hit the cement floor making a single crack as the figure smiled.

"For I am here!"

All Might leaned forward his gaze not on the now scared villain but maintained on the little girl and upon looking into her dulling eyes he seemed momentarily stunned.

"Summer?"

The Villain saw the chance and took it swinging a slimy tendril towards him and in response All Might ducked the tendril hitting the wall behind him causing a huge crash. He leaped forward as the villain sent another tendril thrusting forward like a wet spear. In response All Might pulled back his fist.

"Atlas…" He slammed his foot in the ground.

"Smash!" from his punch a wave of force launched forth the power of it breaking apart the tendril before hitting the villain and forcing his body to break apart. The barely conscious Ruby opened her eyes and saw him, her number one hero.

"All…Might?" Ruby said before the world went black once more, however the dark didn't last long as an incessant thumping continued to tap her cheek.

"Hey, come on, wakey, wakey." Finally, the petite Rose's eyes opened and before her leaning over was a very familiar and handsome face, deep blue eyes with black sclera looked to her brightly as his smile grew.

"Wow, thank goodness thought I lost you for a second there."

Ruby wanted to talk, she really did but at the moment all she could do was think Oh my Oum time and time again till her tiny little brain steamed over.

"Are you okay?" The large man put his palm over her forehead, this of course earned a excited and incredible panicked response in the young Rose getting her to scuttle away a huge blush on her face.

_A-All Might just touched me!_

The man smirked at her panicked state seeming use to the response.

"Sorry you got caught up in my justicing like that…" The large man rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed, which just looked a tad silly when you considered his imposing form.

"Usually I make it a point to ensure civilian don't get in trouble like that and would've caught the baddy sooner. But… As it turns out, the sewers in Vale are a 'lot' more complicated … Hahahaha." Ruby could only look on at her hero still starstruck but at least able to stand now, an impressive foot in her opinion.

"Well, anyways, thanks for the distraction young miss?" The man gestured for her to give her name.

"Ru, Ru, Ruby… Ruby Rose!" The name came out as a squeak to which he nodded an almost nostalgic smile on his face…

_So you're her daughter…_

"Alright, Young Ruby as I was saying before thank you for your distraction. Because of your help I was able to capture this fiend." Jaune thrusted out a bottle of Everyone Loves Grape soda and inside was the sewage green slimey form of the villain. Ruby looked to the captured villain before taking in his words and pointing to herself with a shaking hand.

"I-I helped you?" The man smiled to her and nodded and at that the little Rose's already immense joy at meeting her hero grew all the more.

OhmygodIcan'tbelieveit'sreallyhim! Helookssomuchcoolerinperson!

Realization suddenly struck the tiny rose.

_Holy crap I need to get his autograph!_

The young rose searched her body for anything to get signed.

"Oh come on! Seriously this is the one time I don't have anything on me!" finally she spotted something.

"Ah! My Notebook!" Grabbing it she opened it to find a blank page.

"Please sign my Notebook!" She found one only to go near catatonic when she saw his signature already there.

"Oh my Oum! You already signed it!" The shaking little blur bowed repeatedly and in response All Might smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Well, I gotta get this guy to the police ASAP, so stay out of trouble." The man begun to stretch readying to move, his words though caught Ruby's attention.

"Wait your leaving already?"

"Pro Heroes are in a constant battle with time, sometimes it proves to be an even tougher nemesis then villains themselves." Ruby reached out her hand but hesitated.

He can't leave yet… there's still so much I have to ask.

"Okay Young Ruby stand back I'm taking off." One moment the number one hero was there, the next he was gone, a dot in the sky.

"Wait a sec, somethings off." The man looked back and was greeted by the sight of Ruby clinging to his leg for dear life high in the sky.

"What in Oum's name!" He wanted to get her off but somehow her clinging to his leg for dear life told him she might not have the skills necessary to descend safely.

"Please, I have a lot I want to ask you!"

Sweet Oum above that is one hell of a pair of puppy dog eyes, thank god I've built an immunity, a resistance… Oh dammit it's too strong!

"Okay, okay just wait for me to land! So, stop looking up before something gets caught in your eyes." At his words Ruby buried her face in his leg and he looked away and coughed. Raising his hand to cover his mouth he looked to it and saw blood.

Dammit…

He looked down to see a nearby roof and decided it would do and descended, not noticing the soda bottle containing the villain slipping out of his pocket.

Upon landing on the roof, a very shaky Ruby struggled to calm herself.

My entire life flashed before my eyes… wow, my sisters a real bitch.

"Not a very smart move but we all make mistakes, just bang on the door till someone gets you. See you around miss Rose." Jaune readied to leave and seeing that the young Rose snapped back to her sense.

"Wait a second!" She stretched out her hand to him.

"Sorry I'm in a rush."

"I have to know!"

She recalled the doctor's words and her father's apologies and finally all the things Yang had said over the years. Sometimes she felt like a failure, but even so she always told herself to never give up on her dream just like her mom. That's why she'd never give up ever! And that was why she needed to ask him, her hero.

"Can I be a hero… even if I don't have a Quirk?!" He paused.

"I'm a normal girl without any powers… But even so…" She shook nervously but pushed past it and looked to him.

"If I don't give up can I become a hero like you!?"

Jaune turned slightly looking her way.

No Quirk…

A image came to mind of his younger days… of a girl who stood at the top who looked to him kindly her emerald eyes looking into his disbelieving that he didn't know her but loving it all the same but also curious as she asked.

Jaune… do you have a Quirk?

She's just like m-

A pain shot through him.

No! Not here!

All Might keeled over and begun to grunt and tremble as steam begun to seethe from his form.

No, not now… Not here.

Ruby's gaze however was not on the Arc as she looked down nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Everyone thinks I can't do it… even my dad… It's like not having a Quirk makes me some kind of weakling, even my classmates make fun of me." Even as he attempted to fight against the inevitable her words reached him reminding him of a time long ago. When he had thought much the same.

"But you know, that just makes me want to prove them wrong, ever since I was a kid… I-I thought saving people was the coolest thing someone could do."

The number one heroes form was now entirely covered in steam and the silhouette inside begun to change. Ruby smiled as her dream came to mind.

"I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe." She blushed at saying it out loudly.

"To be the kind of hero everyone can look up too." She then looked up to her hero bright eyes and a wide smile that would make any adult think she was absolutely adorable.

"I want to be a hero just like you!" However, who she expected to meet eyes with and what she did set her gaze on were entirely different things. Standing before her where the steam had finally parted was a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He had spiky, disheveled hair and a very long neck and his eyebrows so thin they were nearly invisible. Seeing the form before her Ruby could only think of that of a skeleton while the man looked back to her, she did what any rational teenager would do.

"AHHHH!"

The Everyone Loves Grape Soda bottle fell into an alleyway barely missing a trashcan and landing in the middle of the ally. Slowly the stunned villain within begun to open his eyes and see his surroundings. He begun to recall the series of events that led him here, to say he grew upset was a gross understatement.

However, his anger was soon changed to curiosity as the sound of footsteps came from behind him as well as a very annoyed voice.

"Still though that was rough Branwen, don't you think you were maybe being a bit rough with your sis there?" In Miltia's voice was a slight iota of fear but the buxom blonde didn't seem to be concerned by it or the girl's fear. She merely finished her drink and shrugged.

"It's her own fault for getting in my way." She saw the bottle on the ground and took the opportunity to let out a smidge of anger by kicking it, sending the bottle flying into a wall the force enough to pop off the cap.

"But um… you know isn't bullying her a bit of a waste of your time?" Miltia was speaking very cautiously knowing the wrong words could give her the same fate as her twin. Yang paused and for a moment she looked almost happy as she recalled her sister's words about trying her best, her eyes even changed to their very rare lilac as for a rare moment she'd been truly calm. However, the next instant she remembered her mom's motto.

The weak die, the strong survive, those are the rules.

Her eyes then flashed back to they're usual scarlet.

"Somebodies gotta teach that idiot how the world works, better me then a villain." She clenched the soda can in her hand making it explode before she threw the burnt to a crisp can away.

"I hate it when that little moron talks about heroes."

Miltia's phone rang and seeing the message she seemed a bit less nervous as a thought came to mind.

"Hey Yang after you blasted her my sis's hair was messed up pretty bad." That actually seemed to bother the blonde, her hair was a taboo to touch after all, so she felt a bit guilty over apparently damaging the other twin's due.

"'tsk' it was her own damn fault, but I guess I should've held back against a weakling like her." Miltia waved her hand.

"No, no its fine, it's just she's heading to the salon and asked if I wanted to come, wanna go with?" This seemed to put the blonde bomber in a good mood if her smirk was any indication.

"You don't have to go threatening me twice with a good time, lead the way." Miltia smiled… for all of a second as when a mass begun to lift itself behind Yang she gasped and pointed.

"Well well, aren't you a feisty one!"

Returning to the rooftop Ruby looked on in absolute confusion at the extremely scraggly blonde before her. All the while the man merely looked back at her.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" She then noticed something and begun to look around.

"Where'd All Might go?" Something clicked in the rose's mind and she pointed an accusatory finger at the scarecrow of a man.

"You're an imposter!"

The blonde skeleton frowned at her words.

"No I promise I'm All Mi-augh…" From his mouth a good amount of blood begun to leak.

"B-B-But how! That can't be possible! With how skinny you are where do you get all that muscle from!" The blonde begun to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"It's just me sucking in air and flexing, you know, trying to look buff and all."

"That can't really be all!" Ruby fell to her knees not being able to come to terms with the reality before her.

"My hero, the giant of a man who saves the day… beating down any obstacle with a fearless smile." The Blonde sighed at hearing that seeming a tad bit annoyed.

"Your wrong kid… there's plenty of fear behind that smile…" The man then sat against the railing of the roof looking smaller for it.

"Promise me you'll keep quiet about this, if your half the fan you claim to be it shouldn't be that much of a problem. The last thing I need is for you to go spreading this…" The man then gripped his now baggy hoodie and lifted it up to reveal a sight that made the young Rose recoil in fear and disgust. On the left side of his abdomen and chest was a harrowing purple and red scar like that of a spider web indented deep into his side.

The blonde sent a weak smile her way.

"Pretty nasty right, I got this in a fight about five years back… My respiratory system was basically destroyed, and I don't even have as stomach anymore. Thank Oum we Arcs are so ungodlying stubborn or I wouldn't have made it through all the necessary surgeries. Hell, I don't even mind that it can't be fixed but I can't even do hero work for even three hours a day at this point. I used to look pretty good if I do say so myself but now, with all the malnutrition and blow back from surgeries this is what I look like outside of those few hours." Ruby looked absolutely horrified.

"No way five years ago… Wait! You mean the fight with that Villain Rainart?" The man seemed surprised at that.

"Wow, so you know about that battle huh, haha no though the battle that did this… I doubt you'll be able to find any sources about it. The government and me did everything we could to keep it under wraps."

Jaune then looked up to her.

"Anyways my point was despite all of that I can't show it, my fear & worry, I'm the Beacon of Hope and Justice, people everywhere can't see me frown. They have to think that I'm never afraid" Jaune then looked to his palm a small tremble in it.

"But honestly… I smile to hide the fear lingering in my depths… It's no more than a brave face I don when the pressure is there, this job isn't easy and don't believe anyone who'd say otherwise." He looked into her face and saw Summer her mother and his idol and one of his teachers when he was still in training in Beacon. He also remembered her dying before him.

I won't let her face the same fate as you did Summer… or you Pyrrha. The image of a woman with kind but powerful emerald eyes and bright red hair came to mind.

His gaze went cold as he stared the girl down.

"A hero has to put his life on the line everyday…" His fist trembled as he readied his next words.

_I'm sorry… young Ruby, but I won't let your mother have died for nothing…_

"Some Villains…" The man gritted his teeth.

"Some villains are just too strong to defeat without powers, so no young Ruby you can't hope to be a hero without a Quirk."

He felt like a monster for saying it, but he had decided where he stood. Summer Rose was a selfless woman and a true paragon, she'd given everything and lost her life the least he could do as the Beacon of Hope was ensure her precious daughter didn't suffer the same fate.

The little Rose looked to her hero unable to speak or cry, he could see it… his words had wiped away the embers of her remaining hope. She looked down her expression unreadable.

"I-I see…" He stood up.

"If you truly want to help people there are still plenty of means, policemen and medics save many lives and are no less heroes to the people than any other.…"

He turned from her opening the door and said his final words to her.

"It's not wrong to have a dream young Ruby… But you must dream of things obtainable." He didn't look back at her but instead closed the door, the moment he was out of her sight tears fell from his trembling form.

"I did it to save her from dying an early death… so why?" He gritted his teeth as streak of tears fell.

_Why do I feel no better than a villain for crushing such a honest little soul's dreams.__I'd think you'd be a great hero Jaune…_

He fell to his knees at her memory.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha…"

It was then that he heard it, in the distance a mighty explosion roared, he turned to it wide eyed.

"No!"

Ruby looked on in shock seeing the smoke cloud she didn't really think about it as she ran there, not realizing that All Might was just ahead of her despite his frail and weakened state.

At the spot flames spewed forth threatening to consume the surrounding area within the flame riddled area Deatharms rushed forward and leaped pulling back his fist and striking the foe before him. However, the villain's form wasn't solid and instead of knocking him away the veteran's arm sunk into the sewage like mass before being struck away. Other heroes tried to get close but found the threat far too powerful. The villain merely smiled however within his form a figure writhed in anger her crimson eyes glowing.

"Let me go! You picked the wrong person to mess with you slimy fucker! I swear the second you let me go I'm gonna kill you!" Her palms sparked before exploding numerous times only adding to the destruction. The villain smiled as he looked to the girls display of power and smiled, with her quirk once he took over her, he'd be able to kill All Might for sure.

The citizens looked on in fear before they spotted someone and smiled one pointing out towards the figure as the earth trembled.

"Look its Mt. Valkyrie!" The giddy giant rushed forth smiling.

Until she paled when she realized.

"On No! It's a one-way street it's too narrow!"

Edgeshot stretched his arms capturing the nearby civilians including one starry eyed Militia

.

Edgeshot looked to the villain and gritted his teeth. His Quirk was no use restraining or piercing someone composed of liquid. Oobleck struggled to maintain the nearby flames until support came. Deatharm gritted his teeth.

"Dammit, we don't have the right Quirks for this." Deatharm roared out to the panicked heroes.

"It doesn't matter until back up arrives our duty is to do damage control and save the innocents, he looked to Yang as she struggled against the villain trying to take her over.

"Dammit, is there really nothing I can do… Young miss forgive me…"

Behind the crowds a frail Jaune Arc finally reached the devastated area out of breath. When he looked up to see what was happening, he went wide eyed.

_Its him the villain! I must have dropped him in the air… After everything I said to young Rose, so pathetic!_

Jaune attempted to transform but a searing pain ran throughout his form and he clenched his scar.

_Dammit! I'm at my limit!_

Ruby ran through the smoke cloud.

_No young Ruby you can't hope to be a hero without a Quirk._

She slowed before looking down to her signed notebook.

_Even All Might said…_

'Hic' She grew flustered as she wiped her face.

_No… Don't cry dammit! deep down you knew this all along… You should have just grown up.  
_  
A explosion rang out and Ruby looked ahead, feeling her heart pump._Why did I come here? What did I think I could do…_

"Let me go!" Ruby went wide eyed.

_That voice!  
_  
she rushed to the crowds to look and was shocked when she saw the familiar villain.

How did he… no when I grabbed onto All Might's leg could the bottle have fallen out… This is all my fault. Guilt riddled the young girl's heart.

"I can't believe all those heroes can't beat him?"

"What can they do he's got a kid."

"Shit you serious." Ruby went wide eyed at that, she remembered being captured how close she was to dying. She looked out to find them and froze when she saw the girl writhing within.

"Yang..."

"Isn't there anyone in the city who could?"

"Wait, what about All Might he was fighting that guy earlier."

"Wait what! All Might is here in the City!"

"Where is he?"

"Why isn't he helping!" Jaune gritted his teeth his shame overwhelming.

Dammit! So pathetic…

Ruby begun to tear up.

I'm sorry Yang, I'm sorry All Might if not for me…

_So Pathetic._

_I'm sorry… Someone will show up and save the day, they have to._

_How can the Beacon of hope and Justice not help… I'm no hero!  
_

Jaune cried.

Ruby looked to her sister… it was only for a moment, but their eyes met and when Ruby looked into them there was none of her former condescension nor anger but instead she looked back into frighten lilac eyes. She didn't know why but before she could think Ruby's legs stepped forward and she rushed past the crowd. Jaune went wide eyed as did the other heroes as she entered the danger zone not knowing why her feet carried her forward.

She heard the heroes telling her to turn back, that she'd die and the villain himself looked to her with utter hate at remembering the young rose's face. Yet despite that she advanced her legs running forth with great stride despite her rapidly beating heart and overly panicked mind. Yang's eyes fluttered at the heroes calls and within her dazed state she looked out before her and saw Ruby running her way in clear fear.

"R-Ruby…"

_What am I doing, why am I running!? Why can't I stop!_

"Damn brat time for some payback!"

The slime villain readied his arm for a powerful swing to kill the little pest, Ruby looked on in horror. She didn't know what to do, so she did what she always did and referred to her notebooks remembering Edgeshot's tactics.

Without a moment's hesitation she grabbed her backpack and spun adding power to her throw she let go of the sack letting it launch the villain's way. The objects flew out of it hitting the man's eyes making him groan in pain and pull back ignoring the quirkless girl closing in on him. His form slightly came undone giving the buxom blonde time to breathe in desperate breaths only to then notice the form of her weak and useless little sister desperately trying to scrape aside the green sewage surrounding her.

"The hell are you doing here!"

"I-I don't know, my legs, they, they just started moving!" She started to wonder what could've pushed her to do it, to push the useless her to try to save her older sister. Through her mind came all the insults from her, from everyone only to then realize none of it mattered… because in the moment. She attempted her best smile just like the man who even now was still her hero.

"I couldn't just watch you die big sis."

_I wanna be a hero, that makes the world a better place, a world where everyone smiles and lives happily.  
_  
Jaune's hand gripped the wall and begun to shift slightly expanding and shrinking repeatedly as steam begun to seethe out._I have to do something…._

He pushed through the horrid pain that'd kill lesser men.

_No matter the cost!_

Her voice came to his mind.

_When you think you can't go on anymore…_

_Pathetic, pathetic so pathetic!  
_

The villain finally regaining his sense of composure begun to smother Yang once more ignoring Ruby's desperate attempts to free her sister.

"You damn brat just die!" He swung at Ruby striking to kill, Ruby shut her eyes and covered herself silently apologizing to her sister that even now she was useless. Upon hitting his mark, a small explosion rang forth.

"I really am pathetic…" It was when she heard that voice that she realized she was still there, still alive and she dared to look. Only to then go wide eyed as she saw him, standing over her with a smile on his face he stood shielding her with his own muscular form all the while his eyes baring into hers relating a certain gratitude.

"A-All Might, but your time limit…" His smile grew despite how blood leaked from his mouth.

"I told you didn't I… What it takes to make a great hero… and yet…" His fist flexed and he rose it skyward ripping off the slime.

"I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" All Might grabbed Yang's wrist.

"A hero has to put his life on the line every day!"

"Damn you!" Jaune's eyed glowed azure as he pulled back his fist.

"Vale Smash!" like before in the underpass his fist rocketed forward carrying a force far beyond that of a mere man. And with it a torrent of force struck the villain unhinging every bit of his form making him scatted apart while in his other hand he held unto both sisters. Nora ducked down wrapping her arms around the civilians and other heroes enduring the force of the blow. At the center of it all a small twister formed from the punch with enough strength to alter the clouds above.

Rain begun to fall to the city and the citizens as well as heroes looked up in disbelief as above them it looked as if they were in the eye of a storm. Deatharms looked up before looking back to All Might.

"Good show boy, changing the weather even." Jaune never broke his smile as he wiped the blood from his mouth and stood straight. The men and women looked in awe at the man for a moment his foot nearly gave but he wouldn't allow it and he rose his arm up skyward and in response the people cheered not noticing how Jaune looked back at nobody else but Ruby.

Ruby walked back to her house a bandage or two on her from slight burns but nothing else she was a bit down, after all she had been scolded for acting recklessly. But hey on the bright side Yang was praised on her quirk and offered agencies too look up when she had the chance.

What really bothered her was that she never got to talk to All Might, to apologize, if not for her that villain wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to have caused all that.

"Maybe if I apologize through a fan site he'll read it."

"Ruby!" Ruby stopped recognizing the voice she turned back to see the long mane of golden hair rushing her way and right before her the figure of one Yang Xiao-Long who stopped before looking at her.

Whether what she sent Ruby was a glare or not she didn't know. The blonde stared her down for a long moment catching her breath before she spoke but as she did her gaze broke and she looked away.

"Don't go thinking you did anything…" She looked up to Ruby her eyes wide in anger.

"You didn't help me, you just got in the way of me using my Quirk to escape! Got that! Because of you All Might needed to come to our rescue, you just got in my way! I would've been fine by myself! So, so don't you dare look down on me you Quirkless failure!" Her eyes then narrowed to slits and her voice went cold.

"You didn't do anything, don't forget that…" She turned away her teeth gnashing.

The Weak die the strong live, those are the rules.

_She's the weakling…not me._

She trembled and roared.

"I don't owe you nothing brat!"

Ruby just watched as her older sister stomped away, still fuming before tilting her head confusingly.

"What?" But she decided to let it go before she got confused.

"'Sigh' She's right though…"

_I really didn't do anything to help, probably just got in the way… but at least I tried… one last time._

She then turned finally accepting that her dream would always remain just that.

"I AM HERE!" From nowhere All Might popped out assuming one of his signature poses.

"Waaah! A-All Might, h-how'd you get here, weren't you surrounded by reporters." She placed his hands on his hips and begun to bellow.

"HAHAHA! I the Beacon of Hope not ratings, Justice never re-BLGGGH!" Popping out of his muscular form Jaune spewed scarlet.

"All Might!" Jaune wiped his face as he readied himself for something… uncomfortable.

"Miss Rose, I came here to thank you and to correct something incredibly foolish I said." Ruby looked befuddled.

"What?"

"Hehehe, 'sigh' If you hadn't been there and done what you did despite your personal experiences and status."

"S-Stop I didn't really do anything I just go-"

"No you did…" She looked to him.

"At that time, no one acted despite miss Xiao Long's peril… not even me the Beacon of Hope and yet despite that the quirkless, weak you did. Do you want to know why?" Ruby looked to him unconsciously shaking her head in affirmation Jaune eyes grew kind as if reliving a memory.

"It's really simple actually… All the best heroes will tell you if you were to get the chance to ask. They'll all say it, that when they saw someone in peril… "

The scene then switched to far back in his Beacon days when Cardin was attacked by a Ursa, when he stepped forward to protect him.

"Their bodies just moved, without a thought they did not hesitate to save another. That is the sign of a true hero." The memory of Ruby rushing to Yang flashed, of this frail little child in that moment she looked so… heroic, he then looked into her eyes.

"Young Rose… is that not what happened to you?" Ruby's word caught in her throat and she trembled, she gave a weak nod, not believing what was happening remembering her father's words. Jaune nodded.

I'm sorry Ruby…

Those weren't the words she needed to hear from her father then…

"I knew it… and now I will take back my biggest mistake." Ruby begun to tear up not daring to hope. While Jaune felt the autumn wind brush past him and felt her as he said those very same words to Ruby that 'she' had said to him when he needed them most.

"Ruby Rose…you too can become a hero…"

What little restraint the Reaper had broken in that moment as she cried out in joy hearing the words that had seemingly never been destined for her. But now, she heard them and by the person she most respected most aspired to be no less.

That day was her first step to becoming the number one Hero…**  
**


	3. Armed Huntress Machiavellism 1

**Chapter 3: Armed Huntress's Machiavellism**

* * *

**Parody: Armed Girl's Machiavellism/ _Busō Shōjo Makyaverizumu_**  
**Appearance: The Multiple Lives of Jaune Arc, Chapter 5**

* * *

-Beacon Academy 81 A.G.-

Stepping up the stairs to the main office of Beacon Academy was a girl, clad in her uniform, the wind blew across the field and her ebony hair was curried by the breeze as her sole accessory a black bow shook from the wind.

As she advanced inside, she turned to see some of her underclassman from Signal lower they're head to her, a fitting action if not a tab unnecessary but appreciated all the same.

_Humanity has four virtues through which they sprout, benevolence, honesty, courtesy and wisdom. Include sincerity and you have the five Confucius Virtues._

The girl finally ceased her walk standing just before a pair of doors it took but the flick of her scroll for it to open to reveal a room with four others.

_they are the ones who protect said virtues, the blades who cut the path to coexistence she took a simple step towards the other four, however where as they sat she stood turning to them to reveal her amber eyes. She placed her paced the end of her recently modified gambol shrouds katana mode to the floor as she gazed upon the other four.  
_  
"It's good to see that you've all arrived." A white-haired girl looked back to her fellow aspiring huntress, her icy blue eyes held the slightest hint of mockery.

"Of course, it was you who showed up late Belladonna." Across from her spoke a very cheerful blonde with a smirk as if ready to tease at a moment's notice despite the tension in the air.

"Soo kitty cat what's up with this meeting?" Sitting right beside the blonde was a pair of bright turquoise eyes as an overly cheerful ginger smiled to Blake as well.

"I mean its way to obvious, Blakey always has that grumpy face when a new one shows up."

Finally, it shifted to the final of the five in the room, panning to a girl clearly younger than the other four dressed in a Signal combat school uniform. However, much like the ginger's her weapon was anything but small as she polished the blade of the scythe her eyes never opening.

"Oh boo is that all… that's a bit disappointing, so all that's going on is another reformation then." Blake looked to the young rose.

"Not exactly, listen well, a grave threat has entered our territory so much so that I've even insisted upon this meeting."

The Bullhead landed and from it a single figure casually stepped out his briefcase over his shoulder while an old blade was strapped to his side, to say he looked carefree was an understatement. His uniform from Haven was vastly disheveled and yet despite this any huntsman worth half they're salt would not assume the blonde within the messy cloths lazy. Between the openings of his uniform refined muscles peeked through alerting others of his intense training.

The figure walked with an air of confidence to him. He was sure that a year ago the bullhead ride would 've killed him but now all he felt was the faintest tickle from it not that he was thankful Pyrrha's mom was a freaking sadist he swore. Having splendid dynamic vision was great and all but that spartan styled mother of his partner was pure evil with her 'training' who the fuck straps a teen with motion sickness to a spinning chair and keeps it going till he can read the letters on her scroll!?

He shook his head trying to forget those bad, bad times with Mrs. Carolina and York, before he looked up to the academies buildings and smiled.

"Huh, so this is Beacon then, 'heh' Nice place. It'll make a great stomping ground."

Without a second thought the knight stepped forward the tension similarly growing as he thoughtlessly stepped past the gates into the true premises of the academy.

"Who knows without Pyr around maybe I can get some actual peace and quiet, it'd be nice to not be swarmed by her fans and attacked the stalkers. Team SSSN could only help so much and with the latter two members of your team being Pyrrha fans they hadn't lasted long until he expelled them from the team."

The knight froze as he noticed two very particular things… One each and every student despite being in uniform was armed. Two. As far as he could see there were only girls.

"Huh, where are all the guys and is the headmaster here really just letting these guys carry they're weapon around school?" behind a very broad form approached.

Blake pulled out her scroll connecting it to the screen to reveal the profile of a young blonde man, even through the monitor the confident nature in the man was obvious through his grin. Weiss sighed hardly impressed, after all men were the same and while this one was admittedly more towards the masculine variety, his info hardly impressed her.

"Another delinquent then… I thought this boy was supposed to be a threat." Blake looked none too concern with the heiress's criticism's and instead faintly smiled.

"Pyrrha Nikos." The name drew the attention of the other four who looked to her curiously.

"I assume you know of her." Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"Of course we do she's the strongest of our generation, four-time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament and most likely to win next year's Vytal festival's tournament as well. If not for her team being split in half she'd have won this year" Blake nodded.

"She was also the partner to our new transfer student." This drew the fours attention and if that was enough her next words made them go completely dumbstruck.

"And as of last month he's the current Mistral Regional Tournament winner."

"What! Then that would mean…" Blake nodded.

"Our current transfer student is somebody who has gone toe to toe with Pyrrha Nikos and shown to be not only her match but even her better." The four others stared at Blake dumbly, not being able to wholly believe the girl, after all There wasn't a single person who had even laid a hand on the invincible girl let alone beat her.

Weiss not willing to accept her statement spoke up.

"Surely your joking, there's no way someone like that could beat Pyrrha Nikos." Blake didn't bother to retort the Schnee.

An uncharacteristically serious Yang red through the Arc boy's info.

"Holy crap, after he won, he beat like fifty people at once, man this guy knows how to have a good time." Blake nodded to her words.

"Almost all of them were in critical condition, once more all records of his weapons proficiency have been wiped from the record. However, he somehow also obtained the worst injuries in that fight which is why he was merely expelled from Haven, He was only recently let go from the hospital."

"Oh, oh Why don't we all become friends! After all we don't have to be enemies with Jaune-Jaune, if he's so strong I wanna play with him."

"And so does Cuddles." From behind the Bubbly Valkyrie a colossal Grizzly rose letting loose a deep roar along the beast stomach was a series of scars.

Yang's eyes practically lit up in excitement at seeing the beast.

"Come on Nora won't you let me fight your grizzly, just a small spar?" Nora adopted an uncharacteristically serious expression before crossing her arms in a pout.

"No way Yangarang, when you get all serious you lose control last time poor Cuddles was barely breathing."

Blake's eyebrow twitched.

"Nora, Yang! Pay attention!" Both turned to her a bit of annoyance clear in they're faces.

"Oh come on Blakey we were listening honest."

"Yeah what she said… anyways what's the lady-killer's name." Blake rolled her eyes however just as she was about to answer another voice spoke up.

"Jaune Arc…" The fives eyes widen as they turned around to see a sixth woman, her uniform was the standard of the school's and yet somehow on her, it gave a seductive effect. She stepped forward her glass heels clicking against the wooden floor as she did.

"Make sure to let him give you his little one liner when he introduces himself, he just loves it." Even with a smile on her face, each syllable practically dripped with condescension towards the five who glared back at her into her molten amber eyes.

"Hey boy." Jaune turned towards the voice only to gasp and back away in shock at what he saw, before him was a…

"A drag queen?" The large student narrowed his eyes on the Arc obviously less then pleased to be called such, despite the long locks of burnt orange hair running down his head and overdone makeup. The student's orange aura begun to flare.

"What'd you call me!" As abruptly as the teen got mad a hand placed itself at his shoulder.

"Easy now Cardin."

The dressed-up Winchester shut his mouth sulking but listening to the voice, when Jaune turned to the speaker he saw an oriental girl. While she wasn't the ideal woman, her face was pretty enough, so much so that she'd give Pyrrha herself a run for her money.

He could spot a dab of rebellion in the pink streak in her hair that matched her magenta eyes.

It really was too bad she was completely flat with no hips to speak of hell even her shoulders were fairly broad… wait?

The student noticing his gaze looked back to him and sighed.

"Yes…"_  
_  
Jaune Blushed more than a bit embarrassed over his misunderstanding, but really who would blame him the guy was in a skirt, which only made the fact that he had such nice legs VERY concerning.

Seeming to understand the blonde teens situation the dolled-up Winchester grinned.

"Heh, you ain't the first to fall for that trap and something tells me you won't be the last. Also, this crap isn't make-up its daily wear, got that!" Jaune gestured with his hand so and so a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Seeing this the crossdresser gave a faint smirk.

"I'm assuming you must be new." The Arc smiled.

"What gave me away my reaction to sir fabulous there?"

"It's Cardin Asshole!" Jaune looked away from the teen who was currently towering over him avoiding eye contact before he noticed something that made his stomach turn as two more boys just as unfashionable as Cardin walked past them with just as gaudy makeup.

_Seriously I got nothing against identifying differently but at least put a effort into wearing it well guys._

"So big mama, there a lot of… 'fellas' like you here?"

"That one was even worse than the last nickname!" The large Ginger grabbed the Arc by his collar and begun to shake him with as much force as he could manage.

"It's Winchester, Cardin Winchester you got it Blondie!" The oriental boy beside him sighed again before speaking up.

"I'm Lie Ren, and don't hold Cardin's… questionable look against him, all the boys in Beacon dress like him." Jaune visibly cringed at the aspect of that.

"Well that's… different, mind telling me why? Cause even with all that paint on their faces I can tell that most of these guys could land themselves a photoshoot if they quit the skirts and bad makeup. But it's not really my place to judge I guess… kinda cool that we're free to do what we want."

Cardin snorted at that.

"Free to do what we want? That's a laugh." Reluctantly Ren nodded with the larger boy before looking to Jaune a bit apprehensively.

"If you do as the rest of the male body does then I suppose a certain amount of leniency will be given." Jaune cocked his head a bit confused.

"What's that supposed to mean? If you guys are trying to imply that I should wear, make up that just ain't flying. Dresses I can rock like no other sure but no face paint for this amigo only Sage and Neptune are photogenic enough to do that in my circle… maybe Sun on a 'very' good day"

Cardin gave a brief chuckle before slowly shaking his head and making his away opposite to Jaune's.

"Whatever pal, your funeral." Ren on the other hand gave the Arc a sympathetic look.

"I would recommend you not cause a stir Jaune, other than that advice I wish you a good day." Jaune smiled to the two as they made their way into the building not completely grasping their words but not really worrying about it either.

"Eh don't worry about me Ren I'll be as quiet as a rabbit, after all…" Memories flashed of him on the ground kneeling before a heavily wounded and unconscious Pyrrha with countless lacerations throughout his flesh. His arms were torn open with bit of bone visible through the large gashes. His blood formed a giant puddle around them, his family's heirloom Crocea Mors laid before the blonde shattered into pieces.

His eyes dull and unfocused balancing between death and life maintained upon that person. They're uniform was white, despite all the blood strummed about between his own and the fifty other near corpses like students. There weren't so much as a spec upon his pristine white uniform. The only traces of blood they donned was on their fingertips as the raven-haired man tasted it almost savoring the Arc's crimson, his smoldering amber eyes locked on Jaune's as he did.

"I'm done with that kind of crap."

The five looked to the new arrival and though they still sat each of the five swords gave off an air of intense pressure. If needed they would act immediately and the sixth woman new this but smiled none the less. Ruby no longer giving off any hint of her previous childlike presence spoke in a calm soft voice.

"Well, well The Empress gracing us with her presence, to what do we owe this pleasure."

Blake didn't bother with threats after all she knew better then to underestimate the woman before her.

"State your business." The Empress looked to Blake, each bared their pressure into one another from they're golden eyes, however it was Blake who broke off eye contact making the woman smile.

"Oh my, what's so wrong with me coming here, I merely caught wind of someone rather interesting and so I came to warn you like a good student of our 'heh' 'prestigious' academy."

Weiss's eyes narrowed with a small scowl.

"Could you possibly reframe from those high and mighty powerplays you so love to indulge in, I left Atlas so that I could avoid such sickeningly false shows of power." The Woman amber eyes briefly looked upon the Schnee heiress making an unintentional shiver run up the huntress's spine.

Nora had Magnhild at the ready alongside a snarling Cuddles and spoke her eyes narrowed.

"I don't really care what you have to say Cinder, but it sounds like you've met Jaune-Jaune before, so spill." Cinder looked to the Valkyrie who called her by name not title and frowned however unlike the others the bubbly bomber didn't look deterred and she could respect that if nothing else and faintly smiled.

"My, I guess it's true what they say about assuming, and here I thought you were the halfwit of the group. 'heheheh' That's correct I do know Jaune." Yang spoke up her posture a bit less tense.

"Yeah, well then what are you volunteering to handle him?" The blonde's words seemed to bring Blake back from her thoughts and she reaffirmed her gaze upon Cinder.

"No need, he'll be entering my class, so it'll be me dealing with him. They'll be no need for anyone else to get involved, I will be the one to discipline him, correct him and take care of his attitude."

Cinder legitimately smiled at that.

"Such confidence, well if that's the case I'll be making my leave." Cinder turned away her chest length ashen hair swaying as she did however just as she was about to exit the doorway she her finger tracing the its wooden frame.

"Though I hope you would take this bit of advice in mind…" Her hand slid away from the Doorframe revealing a perfect ashen cut in it as if slashed by a highly heated blade.

"Be wary of his Aura Bullets." Blake didn't bother responding turning away from the woman and making way to the nearest window, looking down through it she saw a group of girls armed and standing at the ready. She leaped outside without hesitation perfectly landing right before the lot. Pulling out her scroll it revealed a map of the schoolol with a single yellow dot making its way to her class.

"Move out." The group made their way towards they're mark.

I'm curious whether this supposed champion will prove as interesting as I hope.

Jaune stepped out of the guidance counselors' room.

"Well Ms. Peach it's been a blast but I really wanna get to my first class a bit early." The staff woman tried to convey something to the chipper Arc, but he paid no attention to it as he made his way to his class. Jaune had to admit despite the Male student's unique fashion sense the place was amazing hell it made Haven look like Sanctum not that he would know… hehe he really was fortunate that he was partnered with the sweetest girl this side of Remnant.

Pyrrha didn't only accept him when he told her the truth about his entering Haven but was even supportive of his aspirations and dreams. Her and her family took it upon themselves to do what his wouldn't, to train him into a proper huntsman and with his semblance boosting his healing capabilities he was able to do five times the training others did essentially doing five years of intense training in one.

Jaune casually looked to the sheathed blade of his family a slight frown adopting his face as within the precious heirloom was broken much like the muscles that allowed him to properly hold a blade.

Realizing he was depressing himself the Arc shook his head trying to get his mind off the somber note.

"The hell am I getting all depressed about, everything's fine besides next month Pyrrha's coming here for the Vytal Fest along with Sun and his team." The arc broke into a grin.

"Yep everything's sunshine and rainbows and they're not a thing anyone can do about it." With his cheerful disposition back, the grinning Arc slid open the door only to be greeted by the visage of a slender yet beautiful girl with amber eyes that seemed to contrast her raven black hair. Behind her a small militia of armed huntresses-in-training stood ready.

It was almost instantaneous as her eyes met his and gained an intense focus and for a moment Jaune could swear the bow atop her head twitched. Without warning Jaune found the edge of a black katana at level with his Adam's apple with a slight bit of concern he gave his best grin as he rose his hands.

"Now, hold on… can somebody tell me what in Oum's name is going on?" alongside the blades edge a number of gun barrels were also directed at his head.

"I am Blake Belladonna." The name caught his attention, but he was sure she didn't notice.

_Belladonna? _

"I am the Beautiful Beast of the Supreme five swords and I am here to correct your behavior."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa now hold up there, what in hell do you mean correct me lady? What like my teeth, don't worry I brush every day." As if to prove his point Jaune gave his best smile doing his greatest Neptune impression with the added benefits of the ol Arc charm. However, Blake was far from amused and found her eyes narrowing.

"It would seem you're not aware of your situation nor place in this academy." Jaune rolled his eyes at that.

"Nice observation captain obvious, how would I know I just got here, also what's up with those weapons I thought anyone in uniform couldn't bring those in grounds." He had his sword… well broken sword sure, but the Headmistress Glynda let him, given its and his 'conditions'.

"Also what's up with the guys all wearing makeup, why have all the ladies have been looking at me like a Beowulf or what even these Five Swords are?" One of the girls to the side spoke up.

"Do you seriously not know? The Supreme five swords are the top five huntresses of Beacon Academy lead by miss Belladonna, they practically control this entire academy."

"Seriously, okay thats a little badass, so what are the top five guys called?" The girl looked disgusted at the suggestion.

"As if any man could equal one of the five swords, before Beacon was an all-girl school when it first became co-ed the girls were all scared of the male students. So, they allowed the girls to arm themselves like a vigilante group. That custom has continued ever since." Jaune look confused.

"Seriously… Aspiring huntresses, who were training to face the creatures of Grimm were scared of boys, other freshmen." The girl seemed to ignore Jaune much to his annoyance.

"Given such Beacon was made well known for honing the best of the best alongside its ability to reform delinquents. Long story short problem students who couldn't be coerced at other schools are brought here to be reformed into proper huntsmen after we girls dole out proper correction. That's why the Supreme Five Sword lead us to bring forth a better environment for all." Jaune's eyebrow visibly twitched.

"Funny to me that just sounds like preferential treatment."

Blake's firm scowl remained.

"See, now do you get it, its standard procedure for us Five Swords to administer treatment to the likes of you delinquents. It's nothing personal, you really shouldn't be so surprised." Jaune saw Cardin and Ren looking to him sympathetic looks in their eyes, and he understood what they meant earlier.

_So then its either be beaten out or forget my life as a man huh?_

At the realization Jaune tensed expression faded only to be replaced by a faint smirk.

"I see I guess that does make sense in a twisted sort of way… just conform to what others want then huh? If you don't want any trouble just turn in your man cards huh?"

Blake let loose a faint smile of her own accepting his light provocation, after all his sword was sheathed he wouldn't hope to counter or parry her this close even if he was supposedly Pyrrha Nikos's equal and while provocation wasn't her thing after speaking to Cinder she really had some irritation to let out..

"You know, for an idiot I have to say your pretty preceptive."

"Now hold up, I get what you're saying but come on I'm not even ready for a match no warning or anything in what way is that fair. I'm not even doing anything and yet here you all are ready to come at me with your fancy weapons." Blake's smile faded.

"Oh don't worry I'll be the only one correcting you."

"Oh really, so what you gonna just beat me into submission like how those annoying anti equality bastards do to the Faunus protesters or what?" He saw it the flinch in her at the words he knew he struck a chord.

"N-No a duel if you'd like a weapo-" The Girl never got to finish her sentence as the Arc lowered himself just before her and struck forward, she slashed towards him but was met by a blinding light and the feeling of Gambol Shroud clashing with something too strong to brake. Next thing she knew she was sent flying through the window. Focusing on her balance the girl managed to land on her feet and looked up to the broken window there she saw the blinding radiance burst forth. No sooner did she see the Arc's form descend as he leaped from the second story landing on the ground, He looked to her a confident smirk on his face.

"Yeah, no I don't need a weapon." Jaune looked up only to be met by her glare.

"What? Are you mad because I struck, sorry you had your blade at level with my throat I figured you were ready? I mean you were talking so big, I thought you'd block that love tap easily, huh I guess it's true what they say about a dogs bark being worse than its bite." Blake sneered at that just like he thought she would.

"Enough of this, either leave this school or learn to co-exist, now hurry and pick one!" To that Jaune's smiled.

"'Heh' well duh isn't it obvious." Jaune assumed that of a martial stance.

"Hell no…" Blake stared at him.

"What are you so surprised about? Did you actually think I was just gonna roll over and listen to you? Well sorry but us Arcs have three rules and three rules only." Jaune let his aura burst forth and from what she could see Blake knew it was at least triple her own.

"We always keep our word, never abandon friends or family and always oppose oppression no matter the nature of it."

Blake readied her own aura and spoke.

"You understand what your actions mean right?" Jaune broke into a smile.

"That I'm not stupid enough to wag my tail and roll over for a pretty face, Yeah well I'm the kind of guy that'll make a idiot of himself for someone he likes but not move an inch against his morals."

"You just keep digging this hole deeper don't you, idiot!"

"Are we just gonna talk all day, cause I honestly can't see that moving this situation forward." Jaune's smile took on a more sinister nature.

"I mean maybe eventually talking it out could work… but that'd be boring. So, if I don't intend to leave this place and I adamantly refuse to submit to you then that only really leaves us with one choice right." Jaune cracked his neck and for a moment Blake could swear his eyes glowed bright azure.

"Were all here, might as well have some fun." Blake smiled not helping but seeing some of Yang in the blonde's words.

"Well then you finally show your fangs." Jaune made up his mind, despite her attitude he knew the girl in front of him was no joke especially with his new handicaps. If he was gonna win, he had to hold nothing back which meant. A slight blush covered the Arc's face as he pointed towards the raven haired beauty, he'd never live this down.

"Purple laced..." It wasn't his fault he just happened to see it when he was sent her flying.

"Wha!" Blake broke into a mad blush and Jaune wasted not even a second closing in on her while she was flustered. Jaune's aura begun to condense around his palms as he curled them into fist and leaped forth his fist pulled back, he struck her but was surprised when Belladonna's form seemingly faded to black before vanishing completely and behind him the girl appeared Gambol Shroud rose at the ready.

Without a moment's hesitation she swung down towards him Jaune noted how she took in a deep breath as she did. Seeing the incoming attack Jaune rose the unsheathed Crocea Mors as it shifted into that of its kite shield taking the attack. Jaune smiled a bit surprised.

"You know, I figured you might have some skills but gotta say that hit there had some real power behind it." Jaune shook his shield arm as if to emphasis how the vibration from the blow hurt his hand.

"If it was any other shield but Crocea's then I'd be in real trouble." Blake's eyes narrowed upon him as her Katana trembled in her grip.

"You… You… Pervert!"

_Be wary of his Aura Bullets._

Cinder's words rung through her head however she gave it no credence, after all for what skills he had even now she could tell he was far to unrefined. Though if she had not been so riled by the Arc perhaps, she would have realized her mistake.

"It's about time I correct you criminal scum!" Jaune rose a brow.

"Seriously? An assaulter calling a peeper a criminal, tell me missy do you know what Irony means?" The girl didn't bother listening as she rose Gambol Shroud.

"Your gonna pay with blood idiot." Jaune smiled at the threat it was almost cute how she thought it was menacing.

Huh, guess here in front of the entire student body wouldn't be the ideal place to brawl after all even if she says a one-on-one her posy looks like they're ready to run me through at a moment's notice. Guess it's time for a tactical retreat.

"Yeah no, I already donated plasma before I left Mistral so for my own safety I'll be hitting the town, feel free to follow me but I'm guessing the feds will have a problem with some chick waving around her katana." Blake's frustrated scowl shifted to that of a cruel grin.

"Go ahead, but if you do your punishment will be even worse, after all any male student is required to seek permission from all members of the Five swords to leave Beacon grounds."

_What!?_

For the first time the Arc's face expressed genuine shock and even a hint of sorrow, seeing it Blake smiled.

"You can't be serious!" She leaped forth Gambol Shroud at the ready as she slashed down towards him seeing it Jaune sidestepped the attack and looked to her they're eyes meeting.

_If I can't leave, how will I meet up with Pyr next month._

Blake let loose a flurry of slashed towards the Arc and while to an untrained eye they might appear random Jaune could see it the technique behind her blade and its danger. To his credit Jaune nimbly avoided each blow.

_This girls gots some serious skills, my best bet is to knock her off balance._

Jaune rose his foot and kicked forward However the young Belladonna perceived his attack and rose Gambol Shroud to block the blow as the blades edge met the bottom of his shoe, Jaune leaped off the blade.

_Shit that was close, she could've sliced off my toes._

Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Avoiding all my blows and even reading them, at the very least you've got good eyes I'll have to give you that."

Blake rose her blade again and took in another deep breath before slicing downwards towards him before unleashing a combo of blows which Jaune dodged as best he could, but his uniform failed to make it out unscathed as his tie was bisected.

"Shit I just bought that!" Releasing a swift low horizontal slash Jaune jumped back flipping and doing a hand stand before propelling himself even further away from her and landed in a perfect guard position his kite shield ready. Seeing it Blake stopped crossing her arms as she looked to him with an analytical gaze.

"A strong, limber lower half as well then."

"Heh now, now sweet cheeks don't go getting any ideas." Blake's face peppered pink but she continued on.

"Your leg work is quite fascinating, it's almost as if such complicated techniques come naturally to you." Jaune smiled rubbing the back of his head with a Cheshire smile.

"Awe thanks, your making me blush… well usually I don't fight and tell but since you're so curious, I know my way around the dance floor guess some of my moves just stick with me even when I'm tearing up the battle field." Blakes gaze observed the Arc in his stance, it really wasn't like any other she had seen before parts of it where reminiscent of a knight's basic fighting style while another resembled that of grappling and yet the way his legs shifted as if ready to move at a moments notice.

"While certainly some of it might be raw talent, its more than clear you've done a great deal of training." Jaune smiled as he recalled the hours on end he spent against Pyrrha and her parents.

"Yeah, I think what I went through goes a few decimals above mere training. But hey you know if you're really so impressed why don't the two of us take a seat and talk about how great we are. After all being able to swing around that blade despite those thin arms of yours is quite impressive." Jaune smiled ever the flirt.

"I must say I love girls with muscle on them but then again if you had too much muscle your technique would dull wouldn't it. After all, too much muscles could interrupt your breathing which is a big no, no for Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū right." Blake paused.

"You know of my sword technique?"

"Well duh, it originated in Mistral what you think nobody uses it there? Also, you may be proficient, but I can tell that way of fighting is still fairly knew to you isn't it." Blake frowned.

"And what might give you that impression? Could you perhaps be looking down on me?" Jaune shrugged.

"Wouldn't dream of it, it just the attacks are much too by the book everyone I know added a bit of themselves into their swordplay. Alongside the fact that that Katana looks brand spanking knew and I have to assume that you've only been studying such a style for at most a year. Have to say to become so adept at using it proves you're a genius in and of itself let alone infusing aura into the blade when you take in breaths."

Blake looked at him equal parts shocked and impressed.

"Well then forgive me for looking down on you… after all its clear." She rose Gambol Shroud once more towards him.

"You're as big of a threat as the reports eluded too." Jaune smiled making up his mind.

"Yeah, well don't sweat it I need to apologize too after all." Jaune countered Blakes strikes with kicks making sure each one was repelled.

"I see, you must be a very good man." Jaune looked to her curiously.

"What makes you say that."

"Only a virtuous soul could achieve such skill, a rotten one would waver and it'd show in you technique… I'm sure you're not as big a jerk as you act, for some reason though… That just pisses me off more!" Blake leaped alongside her blade narrowly missing the blonde but cutting open his shirt to reveal his refined pecs. Jaune looked down to his shirt.

"Oh come on! You nearly got my nipples"

"You're a man, you don't even need them."

"Hey I resent that, me and team SSSN do nipple wrestling every one of our birthdays and I'm the current reigning champ!"

"Just shut your insufferable mouth and let me take your head!" Blake slashed forward.

"I don't think so…" Jaune leaned back before lowering his body and letting loose a low sweep however Blake lifted her foot just in time.

"Shit!" Her blade glowed violet with her aura as she struck down, Jaune avoided the blow standing before her but before he could speak a red line begun to form along the side of his face before bright scarlet burst out. Blake smiled.

"What were you saying about by the book?" Jaune stepped back touching the cut.

"Your heightened senses betrayed you, you assumed the length of my blade and body." Jaune noted the extra inch of glowing purple along Gambol Shroud and smiled.

"Extending the blade with aura, not only furthering your reach but it's even the perfect way to bypass another's barrier. Though the technique has to be hell on your reserves."

Blake smiled.

"It would seem your also knowledgeable in aura techniques as well as swordsmanship." Jaune grinned.

"Well now I really have to apologize, your even stronger than I thought…"

_This is fun._

Jaune placed his hands in his pockets pulling out a pair of black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over the top of his palm and along the fingers as well. Donning them his fingers cracked as they assumed a claw like stance.

"Guess I'll be using my new fighting style then, see if any of my training paid off, just promise not to hold it against me, after all this styles is only a few weeks old." Blakes expression made a complete shift to utter anger at his words.

"You'd mock me and use a new not to mention untested style of fighting instead of drawing your blade!" She rushed forward Gambol Shroud at the ready as she swung down towards him.

"Die!" but was surprised when the glove met her blades end parrying it.

"What?"

"Now, now don't go underestimating my friends here." Jaune rose one of the gloves before her as he drew his sword to reveal merely half a blade, it was then Blake noticed the metal of the broken blade and his gloves plates matched.

"After all these guys are just as much Crocea Mors as the old heirloom here." She swung again only for Jaune to counter the attack once more.

_Blade resistant gloves?_

_He's parrying me with such ease and even if I did manage to hit him, his aura is so strong! It's almost like a shield on its own._

Jaune and Blake traded blows neither striking the other as the battle quickly became that of a stalemate neither gaining ground upon the other. However, unlike Jaune Blake had a plan as she lead him right where she wanted, Jaune stopped as he found himself lead before a tree that blocked his back.

"Dammit!" Blake quickly stepped forward her blade at the ready.

"I've got you cornered!" It was then she took in the deepest breath she could, and Gambol Shroud glowed once more with her aura. She swung down but not a moment later did she repeat the action each blow becoming faster and faster and to his credit Jaune managed to keep up with her attacks as he narrowly parried and blocked each blow. Sparks flew between the two weapons colliding as Jaune allowed his aura to flow into his gloves.

_Come on Jaune just hold on till she needs to take another breath._

Slowly the Arc was pushed down by her strikes to a near crouch and looking up he was met with Blake who sported a savage smile.

_Don't think I don't know what your waiting for bastard, while that would work I'll just take you out before you get an opening._

Slowly she infused more of her aura into the blade and with it its destructive power notably increased pushing Jaune further down.

_Almost there…_

It was for only a moment but for that instant Belladonna's blade lagged and, in that moment Jaune acted.

"Heh." Swerving to the Raven-Haired Beauties blind spot, she quickly turned to him her blade at the ready only to feel his fist slam into her stomach forcing the air out of her. Before she could take a breath, his fist opened, and his palm laid flatly against her abdomen. She struggled to speak as she took in greedy breaths of air.

"Don't touch me!" Jaune smiled as his form begun to glow bright white.

"Well it was fun, but too bad for you, you chose to keep your weapon in that state, after all you may have a blade, but I have my gun drawn and aimed…"

"Sorry Kitty but you're not winning this." His white aura gathered upon his palm as he exhaled steam coming out of his mouth. He then took in a breath and his eyes glowed azure. Jaune allowed his muscle to flex and within his aura rushed throughout his body. The Collision of his median line and his iliopsoas muscle rang deep within his core giving off a sound reminiscent of a high caliber gun being loaded.

The force was amplified by his aura and he let it loose upon her. From his palm a pale white radiance burst forth bashing into the Huntresses shattering her remaining aura and sent her flying into the same tree he had been penned against crashing straight through it and into the ground beneath gouging it out.

Blake opened her eyes as she struggled to rise coughing out blood even now her vision was hazy, and every fiber of her body was pleading for her to stay down.

She looked up to see Jaune hand reaching out to her.

"Stay back!" Blake struggled back only to see a black ribbon in Jaune's grip, seeing it Blakes eyes widened in horror. She'd readied for the ridicule, it was the reason she hid her ears, so she could prove herself and then reveal her heritage, show the world that the faunus were more than what the White Fang made them out to be.

"Wow! Now those are cute." Blake looked back to him shocked to see him look at her wide eyed a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Geez so I was right huh? Well guess the beautiful beast fits can't say it does you justice though."

Blake blinked surprised, after all he was a delinquent, shouldn't he be trying to lord her secret over her head not blushing like some kind of naïve city boy, especially over her faunus trait. Slightly flustered she reached out for the bow but winced when pain shot through her.

"Whoa, whoa hold on their miss queen of mean, take it easy." Jaune stretched out his hand where a dull light begun to shine before invading her. She felt her aura return and begin to mend her more serious wounds but not to the state where she was anywhere near combat ready.

"You won't be able to move to well for a good minute, not after tanking that blow." She looked to him questioningly not aware she'd let her guard drop by the slightest bit.

"What was that?" Jaune tilted his head.

"What that old thing, nothing much just a failed sword technique of the Nikos Household combines with the Arc Clan's and much like Crocea Mors reforge specifically for me. Consider yourself lucky that I only used a twenty of my aura for it instead of the usual thirty. Truth be told I haven't even named it yet despite all Pyr's insistence."

Even now Blake struggled to grasp Gambol Shroud. But before she could he gripped her wrist, not hesitating she rose her other fist for a strike only for that fist to be caught in his own he leaned in close to her they're eyes inches apart.

"But if I had to give it a name." Blake recalled Empress's words.

_Be wary of his Aura Bullets._

"Aura… Bullet." Jaune's eyes widened at the name after only one person called it such! Without warning he gripped the girl and pushed her against the floor hovering over her a slight panic evident.

"Who told you that name!" Just as Blake readied to answer him a small form rushed forth from behind the two revealing that of a faunus girl with bright brown hair which two bunny ears peeked out from to match.

Seeing her senior in such peril she panicked pulling out a dust Baton loading it with gravity dust, she leaped toward Jaune's blind spot.

"You filthy creep! Get your hands off Miss Belladonna!" With a heavy thud she stuck him behind the head making him fall forward straight into Blake. Her legs rose in shock as she felt something warm against her lips looking up, she met eye to eye with deep blue who seemed just as transfixed on her amber orbs. Finally realizing his predicament and reasoning returning to him the Arc fell back off the girl quickly backing away from her as fast as he could. He looked to the brunette perpetrator.

"What did you do!" She looked to him just as panicked.

"What are you saying it was you who, who…" Her already flustered face grew all the redder while in the background the unusually quiet Blake grasped her sword. Finally noticing her trembling form the two turned their attention her way. With Jaune putting a hand before him as if telling her to stop.

"Whoa now hold on! Lets all calm down and talk this ou-" Blake looked up to them her face an unbearable red as she teared up the display was a cute as it was concerning.

"Oh crap she's crying… Moms gonna kill me."

"Y-you bastard… I'll, I'll…Castrate You!"


	4. Her Frosted Knight 1

**Chapter 4: Her Frosted Knight 1 (Jaune X Neo)**

* * *

**Concept: A confession gone wrong results in a very lemony situation with everyone's favorite Icecream themed assassin.**  
**Appearance: The Multiple Live of Jaune Arc, Chapter 6**

* * *

Jaune Arc was many things, Leader of team JNPR, An Aspiring Huntsman and partner and disciple to Pyrrha Nikos.

However, one thing he was not was in fact confident, strange when he reflected on his first day at Beacon, but he was merely taking his dads terrible, terrible advice. His point remained that he was not a particularly amazing individual, lucky yes but not amazing.

But even so Jaune Arc had his pride and morals, after resolving his feelings for Weiss and giving Neptune the push, he needed to make them both happy he decided that like it or not he'd move on.

And amazingly enough to an extent he in fact had, it took a while and every so often Jaune did fancy the stray thought of asking out Weiss one final time. But he knew better than that and could guess Weiss's probably and somewhat warranted low opinion of him.

But it was during The Breach that someone had caught his eye, after his team had come to help Ruby's he spotted her fighting off a few Beowulves with the kind of ease usually only found in his own partner.

Emerald Sustrai, a second year from Haven, if he was honest his reasons for liking her were rather simple, Emerald was strong in both physical strength and willpower. He saw that when her team split up and tackled multiple Grimm mobs. Plus, she was beautiful, not in the same way as Weiss but a more exotic beauty as opposed to Weiss's classic looks, her hair caught the eyes rather easily and oddly fit her skin tone and her eyes were much the same.

All Jaune knew was he was enamored by her and after facing her in combat class… and losing but managing to actually get in a few good hits. He mustered up what courage he could, after all the Vytal festival Tournament was in just two weeks and his team needed him at his best. So, he decided he was settling these feelings one way or another.

The plan was simple, he read it in one of Pyrrha's Mistralian Doujinshi he put a love note in her locker and wait at the roof, if she came great amazing even if not… well he wouldn't make the same mistake he did with Weiss. After all he didn't want two girls who wanted nothing to do with him. And that was why when the door to the roof where he and Pyrrha trained opened he was so overjoyed, however that excitement quickly died when he saw a incredibly short brunette of standing there.

Her hair was done in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows, she wore Haven academies standard uniform however the grey jacket was tied around her waist leaving only the white undershirt on but with a few too many buttons undone at the top leaving a good amount of her fair creamy skin exposed and her necktie was rather loose to match.

From just that alone Jaune could surmise that she was very much not a fan of the uniform.

Jaune did in fact recognize her, while she did not participate in The Breach, he had caught sight of her once or twice with Emerald and the rest of her team and even once during the dance.

"Oh um… hey? So, your Emeralds teammate, right?" The girl looked to him before smiling.

"Yep, and your Jaune Arc, right? From team JNPR." He froze for a bit, after all even if he'd never talked to her, he'd never seen anyone else either. He had kinda figured she was mute however he had to admit her voice suited her it wasn't as high pitched as Ruby's, but it was closer than anyone else. It was a bit more bell like when he thought about it, kind of like Weiss's. Finally recalling that she'd asked him a question Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, that's me, why do you ask?" The girl stepped towards him leaning forward, she smirked his way. Her bright green eyes that were reminiscent of his partner and his crushes namesake looked into his. He held her gaze albeit nervously.

"Um, is there anything I could help you with?" Her smirked then dampened and she sighed.

"Damn I was hoping you'd be a bit fun to pick on, but you look like you'll crumble if I tease you, now I just feel bad." Her expression hardly matched her words which only sent warning signals through his head, she begun to dig through her pockets looking for something.

"I'm gonna apologize beforehand goldilocks." Finally, she pulled out an envelope with a cute little heart sticker sealing it.

"T-that's!? The love letter I wrote…" The petite girl averted her eyes from him.

"Yeah… You put it in my locker by accident." Jaune froze for a moment before kneeling and hiding his flustered face in his hands.

_Oh gods!_

"Did you?" The girl nodded a smile growing.

"Sorry blondie but yeah, I read it."

_Kill me!_

Not wasting the chance the petite sadist walked up to him looming over his kneeled form.

"Y'know the letter was kinda cute, in a cherry boy sort of way."

"Ugh!"

"I mean that poem reeked of virgin but I'm sure it'd have one of those village girl swooning."

_Ow, my pride…_

"Besides, it wouldn't have worked out between you and Chocolate Mint. She's a real bad girl behind the scene, a kleptomaniac too and a freak in the sheets if what I saw her doing with our leader is any indication."

_I tried to court a lesbian, yeah… seems about my luck._

Seeing the Arc slumped form she decided to throw him a bone.

"Hey now blonde stuff no need to worry like that right. At least you figured out before you went and made a fool of yourself again. I mean the bullies already have enough to laugh at you with like the whole being into Bug Bite Weiss with daddy issues.

Then you get a hankering for Chocolate Mint who is adamantly against sausages, oh boy just be glad nobody found out." Jaune peeked at Neo.

"Your terrible at this y'know." She shrugged in response which he found oddly comforting kind of like Yang.

"Sorry…" He looked to her noting her looking away, after all she was used to gutting guys not making fun of them like some kind of uptown bitch or Junior's twins. The blonde begun to rub the back of his head.

"'Heh' Its fine, I'm the one who mixed up your lockers. Besides this way I got to avoid some embarrassment in front of the public. I guess I should be a bit thankful things turned out like this since Yang doesn't have any new dirt on me." Neo tilted her head.

"You're a weird dude, you know that?" Jaune sighed before standing patting himself down, he looked to her and smiled like an idiot stretching out his hand.

"Name Jaune, Jaune Arc short sweet and rolls off the tongue." She looked to his hand and then back to him.

"Um, this is around the time you give your name." She merely smiled.

"I could but leaving you guessing is more fun. Besides I'm a bit peeved since I missed lunch for this." Jaune lowered his head.

"Yeah sorry about that… But there's still time, I'll even pay for wasting yo-"

'Dong, dong'

"And… there's the bell. I'm really sorry." She looked to her scroll and groaned before a thought came to mind and she smiled skipping just in front of the Arc looking up to him making him suck in a nervous breath.

"Are you really sorry?" Jaune nodded barely holding in a whimper as the shorter student was so close.

"~Well… there is one way you can make it up to me… interested? ~"

"Y-yeah, just name it." And like that he'd sealed his fate as her smile grew menacingly and she grabbed his jacket. Her eyes shifted tone for a moment before both students shattered like glass.

-The Club-

Neo leaned back into her seat in pure delight, the seats of Juniors place were amazing, especially compared to those torture devices they called chairs in Beacon. Those abominations to sitting alone almost warranted Fire Bitches master plan, almost…

"Um… ma'am?" Neo's brow rose as she looked left of herself at the Arc boy who seemed as out of place as a Faunus in Atlas… Well besides in the mines.

Jaune to his credit while nervous was not particularly scared despite a few of Junior's dumber goons glaring his way. No what the blondie feared was a much more legitimate threat.

"You do know Miss Goodwitch is gonna kill us." Usually she'd laugh but among Vale's top guns the blonde bitch was up there with the old drunk and the headmaster himself. You'd think being students at Beacon would make her less of a threat. What a load, all it did was put you under her surveillance, if she'd put even a tenth of that effort into finding Roman and her she was sure they'd be locked behind bars a long time ago.

Point was Neo understood Goldilocks' fear not that she particularly cared and patted his back.

"There, there look on the bright side, now we're even." Jaune groaned burying his face in the table beneath his hands.

"Oh gods my teams gonna kill me." This earned a giggle from her, it was fun to see the blonde squirm.

"I'm so glad my worries amuse you." She smirked at that.

"Did you really think they wouldn't."

Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Gods it's like talking to Jean."

"Who?"

"My oldest sister."

That was a bit unexpected, Neo had never been compared to an older sister, little sister, sure, especially by some of her more perverse marks. But enough about Mistral and dead pedophiles at the moment she was enjoying the pride that came with being compared to a Oneesan instead of an Imouto.

_Damn Mistral and their fetish for weird names._

"Oldest? So, does that imply that your outnumbered in the sibling's department." Jaune smirked for the first time.

"Please, saying outnumbered implies I'd ever fight, when its seven sisters against the runt of the litter I'd have a better chance against a Goliath. At least it wouldn't shame me to death with photos of my enforced crossdressing childhood."

Neo looked to the Arc wide eyed.

"Seven Sisters! What is wrong with your mom or is your dad like allergic to rubbers or something! Wait… pictures of what?" Jaune mouth shut tight which only really encouraged her to press the issue.

"Now, now Goldilocks why the sudden silence, let something slip that you shouldn't have?" A cold sweat ran down his forehead and she knew she had him by the balls.

"There always was a theory why you looked so nonchalant about wearing a dress you know, your crush's money was on that you were a tranny, then again Chocolate Mint isn't exactly the brightest lightbulb she also believes your partner was one too."

This earned a momentary flash of anger from the blonde on his partners behalf. Looking to the now fuming Arc Neo had the inkling that he was over his little crush.

"Stilts thought you were a drag queen in the making." That made the blonde groan.

"Our boss lady didn't really care saying you were probably a girl in a man's body, so basic a less bitchy version of what Crop Top said." She could practically see the last vestiges of his manhood leave him and delighted at the satisfaction of it.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Jaune deadpanned.

"What was your money on?" Neo shrugged.

"I figured you were a banana chugger in denial." The look he gave was absolutely mortified.

But that didn't stop Neo, in fact all it did was encourage her.

"The way I figured it you and femboy from your team were gonna break your partner's hearts when they walked in on the two of you making the grimm with two heads."

"Bimbo's money was on that you were gonna get into a fight with Bug Bite's new boo and things would escalate in a very… 'different' Direction then they started."

"What! Whose Bimbo?"

"The girl from your sister team?"

"Yang!"

"Yep, but if it makes you feel any better her money was on that you'd be the pencil and not the sharpener."

"How did you even get this information?" Neo shrugged.

"You are aware that Emeralds on my team, right? The same girl whose pals with red and her little color-coded team of misfits."

"Anyways Bug Bite's money was that you'd get it on with the monkey boy Fancy Feast is into."

"Hell, Fancy Feast didn't even argue it or place a bet she just went a wrote and twenty-page story, decent read, mostly smut not enough plot for my taste, I'd give it a three out five."

Jaune dreaded asking.

"What was Ruby's bet?"

To that she smiled.

"That bird boy holding the mace that compensates for something and you would come out one day in front of everybody."

"Cardin! She bet on Cardin!?" Neo shrugged.

"She'd thought it be a cute love story since you saved him from pooh bear apparently."

"Oh Gods! Please tell me that's it?"

"Tits and Sloths bet that you'd make his whole team your harem." Jaune looked to Neo horrified.

"Please tell me Pyrrha didn't hear this."

"I mean kind of; Cereal Girl fainted the moment I suggested you were a popsicle enthusiast." Jaune let out a relieved breath for the tiny miracle.

"Now as for Walking Fetish and Coffee Freak."

"Please stop I really don't want to hear Velvet's and Coco's bets." Neo grinned malevolently.

"Then show me the pictures your sisters are holding over you."

"I'd really rather not…"

"So Trix and tits figured you and her teammate Daichi would work out, get all sweaty, and then just -"

"Enough! You win, I'll spill, just please stop!"

Neo grinned as Jaune reluctantly pulled out his scroll and showed her a picture of him in a tiny white dress complete with pig tails. Neo honestly didn't know whether to laugh or blush, so she did both while sending the pic to her scroll.

"Oh, goldilocks you are just turning out to be endless enjoyment." It was then one of junior's men finally made his way to the two, seeing him coming Neo propped her head on her elbow and spoke.

"One Spiked Neapolitan Milkshake and a Sex on the Beach for tall blonde and adorkable here." However, when she finally bothered to look to the man, she was a bit surprised to see him not paying her the slightest bit of attention as instead his hardened glare was fixed squarely on the now nervous Jaune.

"U-Um, can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can you sick fuck."

Jaune blinked at that.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Your excused, now hurry up and get out of here or else…" From his pocket the man pulled out a collapsible baton and Jaune gulp raising his hands.

"N-Now hold up, no need to get violent, I'll leave, don't have to ask me twice." This earned a quizzical look from Neo. After all, why did blonde stuff look scared, he took out a Ursa Major, so this goon shouldn't be much trouble. Hell, he had aura, that alone should make him the instigator not the victim. Jaune then turned to her nervously.

"H-hey let's go okay." This earned a raised brow from Neo.

_Seriously?_

Just as she readied to answer the man's hand shot out between them and his glare intensified on Jaune.

"Not happening perv, leave the kid here." Jaune paused.

"What?"

_The fuck he just say?_

"You heard me fuckwit, I know your type, picking up starry eyed freshmen from combat schools, acting like hot shit from Beacon then bringing them to clubs and drugging and abducting them. Well guess what idiot, this establishment has a no tolerance to that shit."

"W-Wait I-I think your misunderstanding something here."

_Combat school freshmen… He Thinks I'm a fucking tween!_

Junior was an info broker worth his weight in not just gold but diamonds, with that kind of info network his men were always well informed. That included how to identify abduction attempts, hits and the like when they were about to occur in his neighborhood. And for any other two individuals the goon's actions wouldn't have just been the correct one but a praiseworthy one.

The fault instead lied with Neo herself, Neo was well known in the underworld, the Ice-cream themed hitman and Roman's right and left-hand gal slash bruiser was not to be trifled with. There wasn't a man, woman or child with their hand in the criminal pie in Vale who wouldn't recognize the petite girl and her signature hair and eyes. Both of which the current Neo had hidden while wearing a uniform from a different Kingdom. Alongside her size this gave a vastly different impression of that of a private school tween lured by to scraggly haired blonde to a club.

Neo however held neither the patience nor awareness of the situation instead only feeling insulted and looked down upon. Neo didn't bother giving a witty retort or villainous threat, no Neo did the thing she was both known and feared for. Neo went silent and smiled that oh so spine chilling smile.

One second the man was spitting hate filled words towards the trembling blonde the next the heel of her boot launched up connecting to the man's face with a satisfying crunch and the scattering of most of his teeth. The goon fell to the floor bloodied and twitching, seeing this several other men advanced their axes and bats in hand.

That was their first mistake, Neo didn't bother waiting for them, she was a generous killer after all, so she came to them.

Leaping through the air a grunt looked up only to meet her heel as she delivered an axe kick to his left shoulder which shattered from the impact. With a finesse yet to be seen from even Pyrrha the pint-size-killer grabbed the bat from the man's broken arm and spun bashing it into the side of his head hard enough for the thing to splinter. The man fell in a twitching mess giving the other two pause, however when she turned to them her shifting eyes promised escape was a fantasy.

She ran their way unaware that a pair of twins were making their way to her, the girls begun to run in her direction and finally the crowd noticed the fight and begun to scatter. Just as Neo swept one of the grunts legs and stomped his face to tomorrow the twin garbed in white leaped towards her a kick ready. However, to her surprise a blonde stepped between her and Neo a tray raised like a shield.

The Malachite twins stared at Jaune who stood between them and their target armed with a tray and collapsible baton like some kind of C-rated knight wannabe. Neo looked over a brow rose and a slight smile present. Whether it was from seeing said blonde show a little spine or the futile pleads of the goon she had a gun leveled to remained anyone's guess. However, before she could finish off the moron beneath her several more men surrounded Neo.

Melanie darted forward towards the blonde a bit peeved that she'd been blocked, at the beginning of the school year Jaune would've merely rose his shield. But he'd been training with Pyrrha for months, while he couldn't beat the members of RWBY or his own team he had won other students even if only by a hair's breadth. Jaune parried her bladed heel with the tray before thrusting the baton straight into the girl's solar plexus stunning her.

Jaune rose the baton for another hit on the stunned girl only for her twin Miltia leap in slashing down with her claw. Jaune rose the tray but it was torn through like cardboard so in response he jumped back barely avoiding the blow. The moment her claw missed he whirled the baton around slamming her in the face and snapping his weapon. Miltia staggered but Melanie was back and delivered a straight blow to his chest knocking him back into a table breaking it.

Neo looked back a bit impressed to see the blonde noodle taking so long to actually get hit, sure the Malachite twins weren't anything to write home about usually, but they had attended basic combat school. Neo knew goldilocks' M.O., cereal girl had to be a good teacher for him to get so far in so little time.

Neo looked to the grunt moaning beneath her foot and decided to kick him in the side of the head for funsies. She looked around for some other goons to knock around but oddly enough they were all backing away now. But that was fine… chasing was fun too. She leapt out to the nearest of them and stomped down on his foot with on heel to pin him and stomping the other into his knee eliciting a loud meaty crunch followed by the falling back screaming as he clutched his limp leg.

_Huh, that was pretty fun, maybe Pancake Freak was on to something with this whole going for the legs thing._

She looked back to the twins who turned to her and in response she shrugged figuring it'd only be proper she avenge the noodle, then promptly nab his scroll from his unconscious body and look through the rest of those childhood photos as compensation.

That pleasant idea was abruptly ended when said noodle stumbled forward regaining his bearings before staring down at the twins. Taking the leg of a broken chair as his new weapon he charged at them, she had to admit the kid wasn't picky.

The twins were hardly amused and rushed at him together both striking in perfect sync a bladed foot and claw leveled with his head to end him. Neo felt a small pang of worry for him deciding she might not actually like seeing her entertaining blonde get killed. However, the blonde seemed to realize he'd die from the blow and reasonably flinched before taking the blow or at least that's what she thought would happen. Instead an intense flash of white manifested alongside an odd ringing and when it vanished both twins pulled back visibly wincing in pain.

Melanie nearly fell over when she realized the bladed heel she attacked goldilocks with was broken, Miltia found her claw was much the same. Jaune however upon opening his eyes and seeing he wasn't dead acted quickly bum rushing the unbalanced Melanie. Standing back up he rose the chair leg slamming it down into her stomach and from the sound of cracking glass Neo bet her aura took a good licking from that.

Miltia however was neither burdened by the loss of a weapon nor about to let the blonde beat her sister and slashed down from behind. Jaune gritted his teeth before turning around to hopefully attack only for the still conscious Melanie to kick the back of his legs making him buckle. Miltia kneed the blonde's face making him fall back to Melanie who gave a horizontal kick to his head that sent him skidding away.

Neo cringed knowing he'd feel that in the morning, however she was surprised when the blonde got up seemingly ready to keep on. He had spunk, something else she could appreciate, he wiped his mouth where a small bit of blood dripped.

"You two hit like girls."

Neo honestly laughed sure he was saying it ironically considering the people he hung out with. Hell, even she'd admit Bimbo hit like a train let alone Pancake Freak, however the twins didn't seem to be in on the joke and frowned their eyes knitting. They rushed towards him ready to end this, but Neo had decided on something, blondie was fun to tease but not to see get hurt.

Neo darted towards the twins stretching out her leg she kicked Miltia straight in the temple, before she maneuvered in on the dazed girl locking her up in a choke hold and applying enough force to send her to dreamland. Melanie seeming to have a problem with her sister being taken out and sent an axe kick Neo's way. Neo didn't fret though instead letting go of Miltia and letting her receive the girls blow to the face ensuring her knockout.

"Miltia!" Neo took the girl's momentary panic to her full advantage as she swept the distracted combatant feet making her land on her but. Neo then returned the favor to the white clad bouncer and gave an axe kick that knocked her out, she then turned to Jaune with a huge grin and thumbs up. The blonde could only stare for a moment before nervously returning the gesture.

"The hells goi-" From a private room a rather large man stepped out at first, he seemed angry but then shocked when he saw his men down and out.

Spotting Jaune he glared.

"What the hell did I ever do for you blondes to hate me so much?!" His gaze then froze when Neo locked eyes with him letting her eye's flash between her now emerald and her usual pink and brown. She could see the man stiffen and take a gulp.

Hei knew who he could and couldn't talk back to, it was his most precious gift. He looked to one of his goons who were still conscious, the very same one who started all this actually and gripped him lifting him up.

"What happened here?"

"I saw an abduction taking place… tried to stop the blonde form taking the kid." Neo's eyes flashed white and for a moment her forms begun to distort earning a slight surprise from Jaune and terrified gasp from Hei.

"The hell were you thinking!" He begun to ring the grunt by his neck, before turning to Neo and Jaune and bowing to her.

"Forgive him Ne-"

"Nella! Nella Politan"

Junior caught on fast curtly nodding.

"Yes miss Politan forgive my men for jumping to such conclusions about your date." Jaune grew flushed at that and immediately rose his hands in denial.

"D-Date?! No, this isn't a date!" Neo looked to Jaune a brow raised, not really deciding whether she liked how quickly he denied that.

"Its fine Junior…don't let it happen again, next time cherry boy won't be here to hold off your girls from me." Said girls finally seemed to put two and two together and realized who Neo was and looked to Jaune gratefully for being their punching bag. Junior nodded repeatedly.

"O-of course, 'cough' I-is there anything I can get you, to make up for this." Neo smiled brightly.

"The same order I tried to tell gummies there one Spiked Milkshake and a dirty drink for boytoy here." Junior nodded before pausing and looking to the toothless goon.

"Um, he was our bartender for the night." Neo's eye twitched.

"So… what your saying is I snuck out of Beacon probably earning the ire of Glynda fucking Goodwitch, mine and blondies here teams on top of that and got confused for a brat and fought off your mafia rejects to not get the damn drink I specifically came here for!" The temperature seemed to drop in the room a deafening silence followed until only a single snickering could be heard. Neo smiled at Junior, but it held anything but goodwill.

"Well Hei, it was nice knowing you." Neo was just about to act when a voice called.

"There." Neo followed the voice finding Jaune walking over to them a proud smile on his face and when she saw why her deathly calm faded. On a tray was a large curved cup, in it was three sections of brown, pink and white with whipped cream and a strawberry on top.

"This is what you wanted right Politan?" Neo looked to her prized treat as if seeing a tiny miracle before looking back up to him.

"You can mix drinks?"

"Seven older sisters remember, not a one of them share the same taste so as long as the ingredients aren't too pricy I can half ass my way into making just about anything." Neo looked to the spiked milkshake grabbing it up without reserve and drank a bit. Neo's eyes shot open.

"That's your idea of half-assing!?" Jaune cringed a bit.

"That bad huh? 'heh' sorry, never made one before, I shouldn't have added anything extra too it, I'll make another one by the book." Jaune reached out to take the drink only for Neo to viciously slap his hand away a feral look like a starved cat ready to fight over a fish.

"If you try that again I'll break every bone in Junior's body!" Hei took a step back.

"Why me!"

"Well I can't hurt my supplier now can I, luckily the virgins a dying heart so hurting you would work just as well." Neo looked over to Jaune.

"You are not allowed to drink anymore, at least not until I've had my fill of milkshakes!" Jaune shrugged.

"I mean I'm not really much of a drinker, Jean says I'm a flirty drunk." This peaked her curiosity however Neo quickly and efficiently stomped down and buried that stray thought.

_No, milkshakes first, teasing second, priorities!_

Looking to Junior she gave a nod and he let out a deep breath followed by him and his men rushing to fix the place up as Neo sauntered her way to the bar. She turned back to Jaune and snapped her fingers.

"Come on blonde stuff my milkshakes won't make themselves." Jaune followed with no real complaints already accepting that he was screwed, might as well make sure he remained in Politan's graces at the very least. Neo drank at a rate Jaune had only seen Jean manage and heard Ruby's uncle could match, subtly he begun to lower the amount of alcohol in her drinks until she was just having plain old milkshakes. Though Jaune got the impression that she hardly cared, she looked up to the Arc only the slightest bit tipsy now as most of the alcohol was out of her system.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I don't get it? Why'd Bug Bites reject you?" Jaune's cheeks flushed.

"What?"

"You know, bug bites, rich bitch… what'd you lot call her…"

"Weiss."

"Yeah her, so… "

"What you'd do to piss her off so much?" Jaune sighed.

"I guess I flirted with her too much, now that I think about it someone could probably make an argument that it was harassment." Neo chuckled at that.

"If some considers that harassment they clearly have it good." Memories of said perverts in Mistral came to mind making her shiver.

"Besides, come on I've seen that tall glass of phobias she's obsessed with flirt with her all the time and she never looked at him like garbage. Hell, he flirted with me after getting shot down by the boss lady and Chocolate Mint."

"Come on, you have to have done worse than that? Spill." Jaune shrugged.

"Well that's really all I can think of, I mean I once told her we could team up." Neo deadpanned.

"Oh the horror." Jaune chuckled.

"She's really not that bad."

"Bimbo said she tried to steal the leader position."

"…She's getting better." Neo chuckled at that.

"Yeah well it's not like she can be much worse without doing something criminal like killing a student." Jaune smirked.

"Yeah guess if there's anyone she'd want to kill at first it'd have to be tied between me and craterface."

"Craterface?"

"Ruby." Neo rose a brow.

"The hell she'd do to get a nickname like that?" Jaune smirked.

"Blew up, sneezed on Weiss when she was waving around dust." This earned a snicker out of Neo.

"So which one of you idiots did she hate more."

"Oh easy, me, she partnered with Ruby, She left my butt hanging in a tree." Neo stopped sipping her icy goodness and looked to Jaune blinking.

"Wait, what?"

"Weiss… left me in a tree." Neo just stared.

"As in Cereal Girl was there with you?" Jaune quirked his eyebrow.

"No, she saw me, I waved and then she left." Neo could only stare.

"What?"

"And… you don't see anything wrong with that?"

Jaune shrugged and in response Neo pinched her brow.

"Good Oum you can't be this oblivious… Goldilocks' Bug Bites might've been trying to kill you." That seemed to hit through to the Arc.

"What!" Neo really couldn't believe she was having to explain this.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, Ice Bitch left you in a tree in a forest filled with Grimm depressed can you really not see how that could turn bad." Jaune's face paled.

"Oh gods… but I mean Weiss would never, sh-she's not that kind of person!" This made Neo snicker.

"Wow, you really don't know a thing about the SDC huh? Those monsters might as well be the only legal slavers in remnant. Hell, the Branwen's are saints in comparison in some regards, especially in comparison to Jacques himself and apparently his brats."

"Maybe she just didn't consider me in any danger?" Neo snorted.

"Really last time I checked you only got that sword, right? If a Grimm found you, you'd be easy pickings, and as far as not considering it, we're talking about Bug Bites, I don't know about you but that princess is a know it all. I doubt she couldn't have used common sense to figure out what would happen, maybe she was even hoping the Grimm would do you in so she could team up with Cereal Girl. Face it blonde stuff Bug bites either wanted you dead or didn't care enough to think about it."

"Oh…" Neo looked how the blonde just stared at the ground seemingly crushed by the realization, she really couldn't blame him. I mean it's not every day you figure out someone sees you as less then dirt, especially your crush.

Neo didn't particularly blame the heiress for it, I mean she'd certainly killed for less but at least she did it to their faces leaving a mark to the grimm was just sloppy.

_Okay what the fuck, why isn't his down mug entertaining?_

Neo smirked tapping his nose.

"Hey cheer up at the very least now that Cardin kid's shit seems like child's play now right?" Jaune gave a dry chuckle but Neo decided she didn't like that.

"Oh, come on don't let one girl hating your guts ruin the day. Besides you moved on and past your second crush." Jaune blushed a bit but nodded.

"Y-Yeah I guess, I just won't talk to Weiss, I don't see that being too hard."

Neo nodded happily before thrusting back her empty glass and receiving another from Jaune.

_This I can get used to._

"I mean its pretty funny when you think about it right? My teammate was one hell of an overcorrection wasn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously? She's like everything that Bug Bites isn't tall, black, colorful hair, poor, nice."

_In front of others…_

"Hell even her eyes are the opposite of snow bitches too. About the only thing those two have in common is that their taller than me."

_Not that that kind of stuff matters at least I'm not an anvil. Huh Guess they have that in common too._

Jaune paused for a moment before realization struck and he slammed his head on the counter.

"Oh Gods your right!" Neo chuckled shaking her head amusingly at the display.

"Yeah you're way better this way instead of sulking, hell I'm confused why you didn't fall for the boss if it was elegance you're into when you were chasing after the Schnee."

Jaune shook his head.

"That's not what I liked about Weiss, I mean it helps but… I guess it was her attitude."

"Cold, mean and judgmental, you some kind of masochist?" Jaune shook his head chuckling.

"No, it was her confidence you know? She acted like she knew she was meant to be there, at first it was just because I heard her say I was handsome, but she was just so… perfect, no that's not right, strong, like no matter what anyone else said she'd prove them wrong. I guess I admired that about her."

"Emerald had it to, actually now that I think about it and at the same time so do you."

"Me?"

Jaune looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean from the moment you came to see me you were kinda mean, but blunt and to the point. When those guys were surrounding us, you didn't even break a sweat, it was awesome."

"Oh please compliment me more."

"Yeah, your unbeatable, kind of like Pyrrha 'heh' you even went and saved my bacon." Neo nodded smiling.

"You're a bit mischievous but in a good way and your cute as a button like Ruby but as raunchy as Yang." She wasn't sure she liked being compared to utters and jailbait in particular but something about being called cute by blondie riled her up in a good way instead of the usual pedo must die way.

"Cute as a button huh?" Neo leaned forward her hand folded on the bar table beneath as to push up her ample bosom. It was only for a moment but Jaune stole a glace before looking away a mad blush evident. Neo smirked again very happy to get such a fun reaction out of the blonde. She reached out grabbing his collar and pulling him to her level waving her pointer from side to side.

"'tsk, tsk, tsk' That's no-good Goldilocks, stealing a peep." Jaune looked down some shame evident with his fluster.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just…" Neo's smile only grew as she placed her palms on either cheek and begun to mock panic.

"Oh my whatever shall I do, such a lewd gaze sent my way. Maybe miss Goodbitch would have a few choice words for your sexual harassment." Jaune's eyes bugged out and he lowered his head surprising her.

"Please don't I'll do anything!" Neo looked to him smirking before chuckling and flicking his head.

"Relax goldilocks, I'm not gonna burn you at the stake for looking." She watched as Jaune let out a relieved sigh and snickered.

"Your too wound up, here." Neo offered her half-drunk milkshake to him deciding she'd had enough at the moment. Jaune took it but faintly blushed before disposing of the drink and begun making another with alcohol earning a raised brow from the diminutive killer.

"What was my leftovers not good enough for you blondie?" Jaune avoided her gaze.

"No… it's just… backwash you know." Neo looked to him curiously.

"Seriously, a bit of spit, what you a germaphobe now?" Jaune shook his head.

"No, it's not that… it's just… you know." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd rather my first kiss not be an indirect one." Neo looked to him surprised before she burst out in laughter.

"Are you serious! Hahaha Y-you're like 17 already and your telling me you haven't even kissed a girl."

Jaune face managed to get even redder and seeing this Neo calmed her snickers noting how the blonde poured a notably larger amount of Vanilla Vodka into his drink before taking a swig.

"'Snicker' Well don't let it get you too bad after all at least you have the kicked puppy look going for you." Jaune lowered his shake deadpanning despite his blush.

"Geez thanks so much for the confidence booster." Neo snickered but gave him a wry smile followed by a thumbs up.

"Well at the very least you can call this a date if it'd help." Jaune rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, at least I got to take out my princess in shiny armor."

Neo snickered at that while Jaune took another gulp of his spiked milkshake when he lowered it a milky white mustache was left in its place. Neo giggled at that making Jaune smile jovially and wiggled said mustache alongside his brow.

"Do you think the ladies would love me with one of these bad boys." Neo continued to laugh while shaking her head.

"Gods no, some stubble or a beard maybe but that's an abomination." Jaune pouted before raising his sleeve to wipe it off only for something warm and soft to pressed just above his lips before lowering and settling against them. Jaune paused as his eyes shot up and looked into Neo's emerald eyes that flashed between brown, pink and white for a moment. Neo pulled back from him licking her lips before placing her index to her mouth as she smiled playfully.

"Y-You just…" Neo smile extended ear to ear.

"It would've been a waste to wipe such a tasty shake off and besides…" Neo leaned forward inches from Jaune.

"Now you've had your first kiss, aren't I just the nicest."

Jaune sputtered before falling back his face flushed, Neo propped herself over the bar top making a show of crossing her legs giving a peek of her lacy pink underwear.

She drunk the rest of Jaune's spiked milkshake before leaping off of the bar top landing over the still flustered blonde. Slowly giving to the pleasant bite of alcohol a delightful little idea popped up.

She started playing with her hair as she spoke.

"You know, I guess I do kind of owe you an apology for reading your letter, and probably getting you in trouble with your team and Goodbitch. Plus, you did hold off double trouble back there for me, even if I could've handled them myself." Neo leaned forward pulling her already loose fitting undershirt down to reveal her bra.

"~So how about it, wanna have some adult fun?~ " Jaune could only look to her speechlessly as his face flustered, Neo however decided that silence was golden in this case and took the blushing blondes hand.

-Warning Adult Content Beginning-

After a few words with Junior the petite killer 'appropriated' a private room for the two of them. Jaune sat on the bed nervously looking down with a blush on his face and the only clothing on him being a towel around his waist.

"~Oh, what's wrong blonde stuff? Your so fidgety. ~" Jaune looked up to see Neo walking into the room smiling sultrily as she looked to the nervous blonde who couldn't look her in the eyes. Jaune looked away only to look back to her nervously, Neo eyed the blushing blonde happily surprised to see that beneath that uniform was a rather toned form.

His muscles were refined instead of bulky, she was sure the extra firmness was from cereal girl's training, but he was moderately fit to begin with. She remembered hearing something about him being from the sticks or something and she'd admit it showed rather nicely. His surprisingly good body made a nice contrast with his blushing face and that stirred her need to tease the big goof.

"~Oh Jaune. ~" The boy seemed surprised to hear his name called out and looked up towards her curiously but found himself stuttering when he saw her. Neo unraveled the grey uniform jacket letting it fall with her skirt, her eyes looked over him. Jaune was looking anywhere but where he obviously wanted to, smiling she begun to unbutton her dress shirt exposing her pink lacy bra. Finally, she noticed the boy's eyes on her and smiled to him as she unclipped the bra letting it fall to reveal two soft mounds with erect little pink tips.

"You okay blondie? You seem a bit flustered." Jaune stared at her surprisingly ample breast.

"I-I, I'm um, just a bit overwhelmed…" Neo smirked knowing what he was thinking, this wasn't her first rodeo after all, though it had been a minute. You'd be surprised how hard it was to get laid when fire bitch was riding you and your partner in crimes ass for dust.

"She's so small. That's what you're thinking right?" Jaune shook his head but then paused before finally nodding albeit reluctantly.

"'heh' Don't worry, all my previous flings thought that, but I can still play with you." Neo kicked off her shoes before making her way unto the bed and in response Jaune backed away a bit nervous. Seeing that she felt an urge like that of a wolf eyeing a cornered Doe and stalked her way forward towards him.

"Also, being small has its advantages, my previous hookups said It felt so amazing, they could hardly last a minute. That's just how good it felt, how good I felt." Jaune swallowed nervously as Neo spoke in a very seductive tone.

"Oh, does it bother you to be with an experienced girl like me?" She wouldn't blame him, most kids who held unto their V-cards were looking for 'the one' as stupid as it sounded to her. Not that Jaune would be getting away even if he was, the big ol blonde might as well have served himself to her on a silver platter the moment he walked into this room. Despite his nervousness he managed to crack a smile.

"I hardly think calling you a 'girl' would be right, all things considered." That made her smile, after all you'd be surprised how many treated her based on her height, it also reaffirmed the fact that the boy was worth a little fun. However, she couldn't help but notice his hesitance, a slight reluctance beyond his mere shyness.

"Oh, then what's wrong? Is it my looks, I know I'm not as tall as Chocolate Mint or Bug Bites."

"N-No that's not it, you're perfect just the way you are! I-I mean your height fits you, it makes you look really cute!"

"~Then there's nothing wrong. ~" Neo finally wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close her breast pressing against his chest as her breath brushed his skin earning a tremble. Jaune blushed but gathered what courage he could.

"Um, miss Nella, I understand your sorry and appreciative that I helped 'Epp' b-but you don't need to do something like this for it." Before he could finish Neo locked her lips with his again shutting him up.

However just before he could sink into the kiss she bit down enough to draw blood.

"Ow! What was that for?" She smiled wryly.

"For being as dense as a pile of bricks. Come on Blonde Stuff you think I do this kind of thing as an apology or thank you." Neo shook her head.

"I'm not that nice."

"But then… why?" Neo buried her head in his chest before looking up to him her smirk sultrier and more seductive than before.

"Simple, I wanted to fuck. And you just happen to be the right blend of goofy, fun to tease and cute for me to see myself playing around with."

"So, shut up and enjoy this cause I sure as hell ain't getting clam jammed once I've gotten this far." Before he could respond Neo begun her attack anew pushing him on his back and felt around his chest, taking in every detail of the boy's pecs.

Her nails dug in just enough to warrant his aura to heal the light scratches while she looked his body over sure he was doing the same. Finally, her hands reached his waist and found an exceptionally big tent pitched in her honor.

"Oh ho, what's this?" her fingers caressed the bulge and in response it twitched.

"My somebodies eager." She lowered herself as she undid the towel to reveal a meat rod just under eight inches.

"Wow looks like someone won the genetic lottery, 'heh' your last name suddenly makes a lot more sense." Taking the rather thick member in her hands she breathed on it and Jaune trembled in response much to her enjoyment, it was always fun to see them squirm. Neo stuck out her tongue running it across his member earning a light gasp from the blonde.

"You have quite the splendid little guy don't you? You even had it trimmed, how considerate, after all no girl likes wormies."

_It's so thick and long, and the way it bends back, this is totally the kind I like, the type that'll just hit all the right spots as it digs me out._

Opening her mouth she took his head in between her soft lips and dove down without warning taking half his length into her jaw, her tongue licked at his manhood eliciting grunts from him.

Honestly the fact he hadn't grabbed her head and forced her to swallow the rest of his length showed his kindness.

She made it a point to open her eyes and look up to him maintaining eye contact as she took another quarter of his length into her mouth.

Jaune trembled, struggling to maintain his gaze on the erotic sight of Nella bobbing up and down on his girth. Her eyes never leaving his giving a lewd and intoxicating sight for him to look at.

_Her tongue is coiling around me… I just wanna grab her head and. No, no bad thought!_

Finally, she felt it, his member begun to bulge and twitch signaling his near bursting. With that Neo pulled his dick from her mouth a loud pop audible to him as a string of saliva linked her mouth to Jaune Jr.'s head. She reached for the counter pulling out a box and removing a small square packet.

"Hehe, sorry about that Goldilocks, almost forgot this was your first time…" She ripped open the packet retrieving a rubber and placing it over her lips. She then grabbed his member again and kissed his head gently letting her tongue work the condom on as she took him into her mouth one final time.

When she pulled back she smiled and laid on her back removing her pink stringed panties. Using her fingers, she spread open her flower's lips to him looking into his eyes as she gave the blonde knight a coquettish smile.

"Go on Jaune, do it where it feels the best." Jaune stared at her switching between her smiling face and her womanhood gulping at both._It's so small… C-Can I really fit in it?_

Gripping his member Jaune directed it to her spread pussy the head close enough for her to feel the heat coming from his member.

"Here… right?" she smirked deviously.

"Yeah, right there. Hurry up blondie don't keep me waiting." Taking one more nervous breathe Jaune pressed forward his member pausing for a moment as it pressed against the lips of her flower before finally spreading the petite brunette's cunt enough to enter her eager folds.

"MM!" Neo's eyes shot open and her head slammed back into the mattress she let out a heated, deep sultry moan between intense pleasure and a stinging pain. Jaune let out a trembling breath and without thinking he reached out grabbing the girl's waist and pulling her towards him as he thrusted into her. Neo writhed as Jaune's girth spread her insides.

"AHH!"

_It's So Thick… I Was Right!_

She looked up to see Jaune with a desperate and excited look of panic on his face, it was just as fun to see such an expression as it was to tease him.

_This cock is a perfect match for me… No not just his dick._

"N-Nella, you… You feel too good! I, I can't hold it!" Neo looked to his desperate face as he struggled to hold it in.

_It's actually kind of adorable, how desperately he's trying._

"It's okay, go ahead Jaune." Hearing her call him by name seemed to be the last straw as no sooner did his expression relax against his will and a few beads of sweat run down his brow she felt the condom grow and heat up inside her as his member filled it with his load.

A part of her was disappointed, but that wasn't fair after all it was his first time and with a thing like his and a tight little slit like hers this was an uphill battle from the beginning. He pulled himself out of her and when she looked down, she saw his condom with a rather large bubble above the head of his dick.

"Wow, you filled that thing to the brim didn't you." with deft hands she pulled off the rubber and tied a knot leaving it to look like a half-filled water balloon. Jaune looked to it seemingly surprised before he looked away.

"Sorry… I, I should've lasted longer."

Neo smirked her brow rose in a condescending manner.

"What you thought you were gonna rock my world blonde stuff? Not everything happens like in the big screen, or in this case 'heh' on your laptop. Just think of it like training, no guys a natural at it." Neo chuckled as she readied to toss the used condom away before a thought just too appealing to her nature came to mind.

"Oh Jaune 3" Jaune looked up to see Neo sitting up the rubber untied raising it above her.

She let its contents leak out and unto her tongue, her eyes locked on his as she did so. Jaune watched as his load cascaded down unto her small tongue and was then directed into her mouth. Finally, when the condom was empty, she swallowed before opening her mouth not a trace of her meal left behind.

Jaune stared at her wide-eyed and gulped as he felt his member reinvigorate surprised he looked down to see a faint glow emanating over it the same way his aura did when it healed a minor cut.

"What the?" Neo's hand took his mass into her grip earning a groan from him.

"You didn't even take a minute, you really do have a lot of aura." Jaune looked to her confused.

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know." With a tinge of smugness, she asked.

"Tell me Blonde stuff, why do you think hunters rarely wind up with civilians?" Jaune paused in thought for a moment before answering.

"So the civilian won't get hurt, I mean huntsman are really strong and people like Yang or Nora could easily hurt their significant other."

"Well that's part of it." she begun to stroke his shaft making him tremble in her grasp.

"But there's another reason, people with aura heal at an exponential rate you know, it why our looks fade slower than others because our aura maintains our cells count longer. When your muscle fibers expand and tear your aura heals them which is why we get so much stronger faster. But when it comes to the more sexual activities, we girls tend to heal up down there. If we have enough aura sometimes it'll stay as tight. as. our. first. time." She then placed her other hand on his cheek.

"But for men it's different, when you get hard it's like flexing a 'very' fun muscle and once you cum it's no different than finishing a really difficult training session. Naturally your aura goes towards healing you up." Her grip tightened making Jaune flinch she smiled at the reaction.

"The average for a huntsman's can be anywhere between four to eight times with about three or five minutes between. But you…" Her fingers wrapped around his head placing a condom on its tip.

"You got harder way faster than usual, makes me a bit curious how long you can go."

Jaune had never been more thankful to Pyrrha for unlocking his aura then he was now. And as the image of his partner came to mind, her olive skin and toned thighs and taut stomach he felt Jaune Junior respond despite himself.

"Oh my! Jauney Jr. just grew a bit was that me?" No, no it was not but he'd never say that out loud, he may be dense, but he wasn't stupid… most of the time. Neo finished wrapping his member up and in response he looked to her pleadingly as he asked.

"Can I, put it back in?"

Neo smiled cutely as she tapped her index against her chin before looking at him a hint of mirth in her eyes.

"I don't know maybe if you give me a kiss I'll consi- Mph!" Neo's words cut off as the blonde grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him taking her lips in his own. Neo struggled for a moment before realization came and she sunk into his desperate and heated lip lock. Their tongues danced with one another as they exchanged saliva, each seeming much too desperate to explore the other's mouth.

Jaune pressed Neo down into the sheets as they continued their passionate make out. Finally, the two ceased as Jaune pulled away from her a trail of saliva still connecting them Jaune took in desperate breaths of air.

Neo panted never having had a kiss so… captivating, after all the others intent were clear and they were little more than a passing fancy or a night of fun. Kissing wasn't exactly the priority so his threw her off completely, so passionate, so hungry for her.

Finally, she felt it, as Jaune's second head pressed against the lips of her vulva Jaune looked to her cautiously as he asked.

"Can I?"

Neo smiled sweetly and cupped his face.

"Mess me up Blondie." No sooner than the words left her mouth did the wannabe knight thrust forward entering her willing folds.

"Ah! Slow down tiger, if you go at me like that you won't last a minute… 'pant, pant' move at a good pace. Ahh!" Again, and again Jaune thrusted into her each time eliciting a moan from one or the other but mostly both.

"M-Miss Nella!" Neo writhed before she realized what was bothering her and cupped his face again looking deep into his azure eyes.

"My names not Nella you idio-AHH!" Finally letting her mind completely free of the burden her semblance gave out and with it her disguise broke apart like glass. Eyes flashing between the shades of her namesake looked into his.

"Its Neo! AHHH, Neopolitan!" Jaune looked to the transformed girl beneath him as he bore his mass into her, he looked to her heaving chest lined with smooth creamy skin. Gone were the long raven locks reminiscent of Blake's.

Now in their place were strands of pink, oak and ivory hair while her eye shifting between those same hues. However, instead of anger or disappointment, all Jaune felt was hunger. A need much stronger than any other even his ambitions and dreams a need to take the girl before him that had bore her true self to him.

"Neo! Neo! NEO!" Jaune pumped deep into her and alongside his calling her name she lost herself in the pleasure.

_No! If you call my name like that…_

"Jaune!" The blonde leaned into her kissing her as he gave one more deep and powerful thrust into her completely sheathing himself within her.

_It'll be too much for me._

She felt him release inside her filling the new rubber even more than the one before, for a pregnant moment they just stayed their basking in the feeling.

"That was… that was amazing… did I make you feel good?" Neo smiled sweetly patting his back her legs still weak from her release.

"Yeah blondie, you did great." Jaune pulled himself from her eager honeypot once more and the moment she felt his heat retract from inside her and the rubber filled with his seed she found a brief moment of regret. Followed by a sight shamed groan.

_I can't believe a virgin made me peak like that._

Neo pulled the second condom from his erection but merely threw it to the trash as she smiled to him.

"I guess it's a bit late but congratulations on losing your V-Card Blondie. Guess I can't call you cherry boy anymore huh?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head, his face was flushed in embarrassment.

"hehe, yeah…" Neo smiled.

"So… your first time was with a pipsqueak like me, you okay with that Arc?" Jaune nodded a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm glad it was with you Pol- I mean Neo." Neo smirked wryly.

"Oh you don't need to pretend blondie, I'm sure you'd rather it'd been Bug Bites or Chocolate Mint, no need to butter me up since you already got the goods."

Jaune shook his head.

"No, I'm being serious." Neo chuckled

"Seriously blondie quit while your ahead." Jaune's hands clamped over her shoulders and she looked up to him.

"I'm being honest, sure I liked Weiss and Emerald but… But now I think I might like you."

Neo looked to him a brow rose before shaking her head.

"Hehe, your confused Jaune, you're just feeling the euphoria from sex nothing more." Jaune shook his head vehemently.

"No, even before this I felt something, I just wasn't sure." Neo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well that was for the cute brunette Nella Politan, not me." Jaune chuckled.

"Like there's a difference, both are you." Neo decided to call his bluff and save the brat some grief.

"Okay then, name something you like about me?" Jaune nodded that stupid smile on his face again.

"Well you're kinder than you look, you did try to comfort me even if it was in a roundabout way." Neo shrugged it off.

"You came and helped me when the twins had me at my wit's end, I use to hate the idea of someone else saving me but now after training with Pyrrha I learned to appreciate it." Neo looked away from him pouting.

"That just sort of happened I didn't really mean to save your scrawny ass." Jaune laughed.

"Your fun too, and cute, and not to mention determined. Your also scary, and a bit mean but can be gentle and nice when you want to be like just now." Jaune smiled so brightly it was almost blinding and in response Neo could only look away a slight blush beginning to show.

"Oh an-"

"Geez enough already! I took your cherry so why are you still spewing virgin crap like that!" Neo pushed Jaune into the bed and plopped down on his abdomen leaning back seductively opening her legs wide to reveal her precious place to him fully while she held the box packed full of Contraceptives.

"We've got plenty of time and rubbers…" Neo leaned into Jaune's ear.

"So, go all out and fuck me, Let's see how vast your aura is, I'm sure we can figure out even if it takes all night long."

Jaune's and Neo's scrolls vibrated over and over again on the countertop.

"AHH!" Beside them was the trashcan filled with used rubbers packed full of the blonde's essence.

"You've cum so much… you gotta be satisfied right? 3" Jaune stood strong in his arms he held tightly unto Neo's firm ass. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and legs propped up at level with his biceps, her ankles rested on his shoulders.

"But, you said to go all out right. It's not enough yet, I still can! No, I still need to!" The dress shirt she still wore despite her exposed breast was soaked by her sweat as was her tie and socks. Both their bodies glistened from the repeated act of him burying himself inside her eager and waiting pussy time and again.

"HYA!"

_He's still so eager, this dick, his stamina and aura or that sheer stubbornness. I don't know which is worse…. But together their just too much!"_

Jaune lips latched onto Neo's breast teasing it.

"No! Not there!" Neo's head shot back, and she gritted her teeth from the delightfully intense pleasure that verged on torture of the most unusual persuasion. Jaune felt her legs give and a flood of wetness envelope his dick, he looked up to Neo.

"Neo, your nipples are that sensitive?" Neo panted and looked to him pleadingly.

"No, you can't do that again… My nipples are off limits. Please anything but that." Jaune nodded but as he looked to her so vulnerable, he felt something stir, something Neo had indulged in each and every time it had presented itself. He wanted to tease her, to monopolize her weakness like she did his, he wanted his lewd and deprived revenge.

Jaune grinned confidently before he brought Neo back to the bed and directed her to prop herself on all fours. Neo looked back at him equal part curious and confused, after all they'd already done doggy style a few times. So why was such a unnerving smile on his face, Jaune then grabbed her left leg and propped it over his shoulder.

"Sorry Neo but…" Jaune finished placing on another rubber and just as quickly entered her wet snatch. However this time he didn't embrace her with a hug but cup her generous breast in his hands pinching her nipples as he fucked her.

"It's time for some payback!"

"N-No!" Neo yelled out in pleasure her weakness being coupled with his girth's thrust.

"That's 'pant' cheating!3" She felt the speed of his thrust pick up as he lost control.

"N-Neo, my dicks being swallowed up by your pussy! I can't stop my hips!" She felt him coming close to peaking and found herself much the same.

"I'm Cumming Neo!" Jaune gave one last thrust and soon she felt the rubber fill like a balloon inside her warming her already heated snatch that much more. Neo felt her body buckle and give way to the pleasure and she slumped forward her face burying itself into the sheets as she let the waves of ecstasy envelope her. Jaune pulled out his member and pulled off the condom a bit of his sperm spilling out unto Neo's ample rear. Jaune's groin settled between the cheeks of her cute ass hot-dogging between them.

Sweat dripped from Jaune unto her and trailed down unto the long-ago soaked bed looking to his member Jaune noticed the faint glow once more and slowly he came to full mass again after serval long minutes. How many times had he released his seed? He'd honestly lost count after sixteen which he was sure was a good time ago. she could find a way around it.

His body was beginning to grow sore and tired and yet his spirit was willing as was his dick and when he looked to Neo's lithe frame from behind and saw the sweat glistening off the skin that peeked through the sweat drenched shirt he found himself once more at full mass. He reached out to the contraceptives box but when his hands entered, he found nothing inside, he paused before taking the cardboard prism and shook it.

"I-its empty…" Jaune's member pulsed between the diminutive girls' cheeks as if in protest of the revelation.

"I still want to… dammit." Jaune looked down at Neo's panting form and found his urges rile within, he wanted to indulge in her form again.

"Dammit…" Jaune ever so reluctantly begun to pull away from her.

He paused however when he heard the faintest whimper like that of a shy bell.

"It's fine…" One of Neo's hands appeared from between her legs and spread the lips to her dripping cunt.

"You can go at it without a rubber…" With heavy heated breaths she peeked back at him despite her face mostly being buried in the sheet's excitement clear in her gaze.

"Go ahead, fuck and mess up my pussy with your raw cock. Cum in me whenever you like 3" Jaune looked to her pleading mound's entrance.

"Are you sure Neo?" She took a swallow as she looked to his erect cock and breathed out her response.

"Yeah… I figure its only right, after all I took your virginity, so I figured why not you take one too."

"What?" Neo smiled dumbly at him.

"I've had sex before, but never unprotected… So Jaune, do you wanna go at me raw?" Jaune response was his raging mass burying itself deep into her bud. Neo face contorted to one of pleasure her tongues sticking out of her gasping mouth as she showed a fucked silly face. Jaune gripped the sides of her waist and pulled her to him burying every inch he could inside her as her ass slapped against his pelvis. Neo's whimpers played in toon with his grunts forming a duet of passion as their flesh collided time and again.

"Ah, your Raw Dick inside me! It's so much hotter than before It feels like my pussies gonna melt!"

_It feels so much better without the rubbers! No wonder his folks have so many brats, when it's for something this amazing!_

Jaune's hands shifted back gripping her ass, the Arc boy looked to her pump rear and found his gaze set on her anus and stretched out his thumb teasing it ever so slightly. Neo however felt a great new sensation take hold, her eyes fluttered as she released a deep intoxicating moan.

_Oh no! My heads going all screwy!_

Jaune's thrust begun to pick up going deeper than before with a vigor only an Arc could give. Neo begun to squirm in his arms letting out moans and pleads to stop despite how she wanted anything but. He pulled her against himself from behind embracing her tiny form and kissed her deeply. His hand roamed to her chest again and pinched her nipples expertly resulting in Neo letting out one moan after another in his mouth and every time she tried to grit her teeth he forced them apart engaging her mouth with a desperate fury. He parted his lips from her and begun to viciously kiss her neck as she grunted from his fucking.

"I'm, I'm Cumming!" Neo's hands maneuvered behind his head gripping handfuls of his blonde locks.

"CUM! CUM AS HARD AS YOU CAN INSIDE!" Finally, she felt it as his rod let loose within her, pumping rope after rope of cum inside her snatch. The two panted feeling one another's heated breaths before Jaune fell back unto the bed still holding tightly unto Neo, his erect member popping out of her overwhelmed and soaked mound. His phallus flickered faintly as light slowly emerged rekindling it.

"N-Neo 'pant' More…?" Neo looked back to him seeing him still carry a semblance of his earlier shyness but also anticipation and all she could think was that it was adorkable like Bimbo said he and Red were. She gave the cockiest smile she could manage.

"'pant, pant' Yeah… fuck me however you like…"

"And done!" The two laid on the bed the scent of sex ingrained deeply into the air, on the soaked bed was Jaune who by some herculean feet managed to sit up. Laying on top of one of his legs was Neo spread eagle beside her a scroll beeped on it alerting the two of Jaune's aura being rendered to zero. Neo breathed heavily as she let the feeling of their previous action run through her mind eliciting a pleasurable shiver.

"So, that's it blonde stuff… Gotta say, you make those other guys look like crap." And too his credit she wasn't in fact lying. However, it was odd to her how his aura worked, the rate it healed him was simply astounding and yet when she gave him a bite or her nails scratched into him it didn't manifest a barrier in the slightest, almost like it didn't want to as if following his desires. But she wouldn't dwell on details.

Looking up to him she could see him still taking in her form staring over every inch of her body, of the body he'd indulged in countless times. Finally, he looked down to her cunt where a small puddle of white batter collected as it seeped out of her slit. She could see Jauney Jr. who laid flaccid on her abdomen struggle to harden once more but ultimately fail. She couldn't help but smile at that and as she did a stray thought entered, then took hold until it was all but certain, she stretched out her left hand rubbing his cheek.

"Hey we should date don't you think?"

The blonde froze in place his previous arousal being replaced by his usual sillier cadence as a faint blush begun to appear.

"W-what?"

"I mean I know the orders a bit off the mark here but come on, our bodies' are like incredibly compatible. So, let's start dating, I mean it's not like there's anyone you like, right?" Jaune averted his gaze from her the blush growing before he finally nodded shyly.

"Y-yeah your probably the only girl who'd give me a chance…" Neo grinned and managed to push herself up hugging him.

"Good, after all you let out quite a bit inside so you might have to take responsibility blondie."

Jaune was rendered to a stuttering mess again while Neo grabbed her scroll raising it up.

"Come on boytoy let's take a photo to commemorate the day you got lucky." Jaune smiled nervously and looked up, Neo angled it just right to capture their naked forms and the empty box of rubbers beside them.

"There, now then I'm gonna call some of Junior's men to clean up so hurry up into the showers so we can start heading back already." Jaune nodded and made his way in the bathroom while Neo waited for it to turn on, the moment it did she nabbed his scroll looking through it and finding her reward.

Picture after picture of the tiny Arc boy dressed up in outfits, with nimble fingers she sent the file to her scroll a smile on her face. It was then she saw the messages from his and Red's teams and whistled.

"Damn, their worrying." Out of curiosity she pulled out her own scroll and found four or five messages of her own, thankfully none came from the boss lady herself. Then inspiration struck, and a devious smile grew on her face as she keyed in his and Red's teams into her scroll and sent the commemorative selfie to the seven new contacts before turning both scrolls off.

She tossed them unto the counter and skipped over to the shower the cutest smile on her face. She was sure tomorrow was going to be very entertaining.

* * *

**So you may have noticed the part one, and the reason for that is because a few fans suggested making this a story. So I'm thinking of returning to this fic at a later date. At the very least adding in another part.**


	5. RWBY Super (Broly) Act1 Pt1

**So here's the first fic uploaded that's not used in a reaction hope its at least halfway decent.**

**Chapter 5: RWBY Super The legendary Super Saiyan Jaune 1**

* * *

**Parody: Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

First Act. Part 1 The Tyrant, Prophesied Princess and Exiled Warrior

Through distorted vision dyed in a deep red a single orb was witnessed, the Planet of the universes most savage race, the Saiyans. The sound of thrusters ignited as the large space cruiser advanced towards it target all the while at its head a small jellyfish like Grimm gazed forth confirming it was indeed their target. The recently renamed Planet Jacques Formerly known as planet Schnee named after the proud warrior race, the Saiyan's king.

As the flag ship advanced a swarm of similarly designed vessels followed, Within the ships cockhead however a figure sat on a thrown of black and twisted metal. Her pale arm propped up to support her beautiful, yet terrifying face littered with black veins and alabaster white skin. A pale crown formed over her forehead a large violet dome at its center as two large black horns emerged from either side. Only a few strands of deathly white hair fell framing her face, nothing drew one's gaze more than her eyes no white but in place an endless black with eyes that shined the deepest red star. Her form could almost be called human if not from the obvious Grimm traits including her long serpentine like tail the moved with enough power to topple a building.

From her a darkness seeped parodying a soul, she was the Queen of the Grimm the deadliest race of the stars Salem. Beside her people of all races stood at her beck and call, from the equally excited and psychotic Tyrian of the Faunus race to the bulbus and grotesque miss Malachite of a harsher world and so many more like that of her elite force and the like.

However none where more important to her then the small lithe form of a child before her, for even now her eyes glowed a sickening amber as she smiled at the sight before her newly formed tail wagging back and forth in merciless glee. The fleet of ships broke through the atmosphere, below men and women donned in the warrior armor of their race looked up. Somewhere so in awe of the sight their tails stopped in place while others shook in terror.

Quickly the enemy forces emerged from the ships swarming around them ready to fight and protect their sinister queen to the bitter end yet by the arrogant smiles across their face the perceived threat of the Saiyans below was clearly little to none. Some vessels smashed into the buildings above yet came out unscathed a testament to their technological advantage.

finally though the ship reached its goals as it lifted up towards a cliff supported by a rather pompously designed pillar to reveal a palace clearly new built with just as much arrogance displayed. Within a man at his thrown clearly frustrated by the messenger before him at his news.

"Dammit."

"Um, s-sir." King Jacques shot the man a glare, despite not being as powerful as the previous king he was not so weak as to be no threat even without the aid of the royal families semblance.

"Speak."

"Wh-what should we do… Q-queen Salem is here." The man clicked his tongue.

"Isn't it obvious, we have no choice but to greet her, unless you fancy the idea of the Grimm swarming our world." Quickly Jacques made his way to the palaces entrance readying himself to greet his ruler, not far off a shocked Hazel looked up from in the palace of the scene of the ships descending nervous fear taking hold as he did.

Upon exiting his palace surrounded by several of his races most elite warriors the sly king looked before him to see the haunting visage of the south galaxies unofficial ruler Salem. She did not step forward but seemingly floated forth her legs unseen almost as if they weren't even there. However, for once it wasn't the sight of the nightmare inducing queen nor her powerful subordinates that grabbed the man's attention but the form just beside her.

Comfortably a small form sat in a levitating ovoid seat of sorts, with any other rider the visage would look almost comedic but inside the girl appeared anything but. The sole word that came to the cunning king was stunning as he looked to her, she was young clearly not even in her pre-teens yet from her an air of power and confidence seethed that could not be denied. Her young budding form stirred even the old Saiyan's heart with a beauty beyond her years.

For a moment he almost lost himself looking at her perfect face that scanned the scene before her indifferently before locking eyes with him and smiling. However, it was once his men lowered his head to the tyrant queen before them that sense returned to him and he looked towards Salem once more unaware of how the girl's gaze narrowed on him in the moment of weakness alongside the faintest chuckle. Salem regarded Jacques with a mirthful smile.

"It's been a while 'heh' 'King' Jacques." Jacque's ignored the condescension dripping from the Grimm Queen's lips at his title knowing she could kill him with a thought. Instead he shoved aside his pride and stretched out his hand smiling like that of seeing an old time friend spread across his face as he stretched out his hand to the tyrant.

"It may honor to have you here, our illustrious Queen Salem." The relationship had always been good, Jacques may have been a prideful vindictive man, but he knew better then to oppose the woman before him.

He'd happily lowered his head to her, offering up his first born daughter to the Grimm queen and many other's to gain her favor. In return for his heartless action and clear subservience the living menace helped put him on the throne as king killing any who'd dare to oppose the order. Before the Saiyans Salem happily played the part of comrades to the miserable Schnee wannabe but as she looked down at the man her smile became a note more genuine despite her hand never lifting to meet his own. Finally, she gestured to the child beside her who'd left her seat and stood no higher then Jacque's waist.

"Allow me to introduce you, this is the only child to survive the pools of destruction unlike your own daughter, this is my progeny Cinder." Salem's palm rested on the girl's shoulder almost lovingly, at least as close to it as one with a soul as black as hers could manage.

"Come Cinder meet the King of the Saiyans." Cinder looked up regarding Jacques however upon meeting his icy gaze the king saw not amber eyes glowing with curiosity or even arrogance but instead golden pools that smoldered with a merciless intent. On reflex the proud man found himself kneeling like a commoner, and without hesitation his subordinates soon followed.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, L-lady Cinder!" How laughable the sight most have appeared as the great King of Saiyans kneeled before a mere child, however to those there such illusions were not. The pressure the sublime child breathed spoke of death to any who'd oppose like a apex predator far above the measly simians before her. Cinder smiled pleased by their quick wittedness if nothing else she could say the monkeys learned fast, a breath taking smile spread across her face that would be enticing if not for the threat she posed.

"Oh, I assure you the pleasure is all mine, dear little king." Salem looked down to Jacques knowing the man must have been fuming at the disgrace but was none the less glad to see he picked up fast on his place and spoke.

"I'll spare us the pleasantries and get straight to the point my dear Jacques, now that my heir has been found I've decided I should retire for time and give her the reigns to my empire." She smirked amused when she saw the man flinch sure the disgrace of knowing he'd be subordinate to a child was insurmountable.

"Effective immediately, in turn my daughter will take command in other words from this point on Cinder will take charge of my army."

"Then… that would mean?" Salem nodded.

"Indeed, nothing's changed you will merely provide your services to my daughter instead… however I suppose a warning is only fair, you'll find that with my daughters youth comes a eagerness I've lacked for quite a few eons. Fear not though for she is as tactfully gifted and cunning as she is powerful and cold hearted." Looking to Jacques Cinder's eyes glowed as she gently struck aside the palm with her tail and advanced towards the old Saiyan a confidence in her step beyond her years. Her tail lifted parting the raven locks of hair peaking from her crown from view as she smiled almost gleefully down to him. Raising a finger to her lips almost flirtatiously she spoke.

"My, my so many monkeys, I've so longed to make your acquaintance, I must say my mother has given me quite the high expectation towards you. I do hope for your sake you live up to them." Her eyes smoldered as she looked down on them as if mere ants, in response to her gaze all Jacques could do was grasp at words before lowering his head pitifully.

"Do not fret my king, in celebration of my coronation I brought gifts, technological wonders to aid you in your servitude to me." A man quickly rushed forth lower a case and opening it to reveal six odd looking semi-transparent colored monocles clearly meant to covers the left eye.

"These devices are called scouters, wearable, all-purpose computers with a plethora of functions. You'll find their capabilities putting all your current technology to utter shame, especially those atrociously outdated surveillance scout scanners you've been using." To demonstrate Cinder grabbed on of the marvels of engineering and affixed it to her face.

"Communication, mapping, targeting positions and aura levels display and so forth." The device begun to ring as it activated scanning the immediate area as she went on until the device alerted the young ruler of some previously unseen individuals hidden within the palace firearms ready and even a few capable of aura blast.

"Oh my, it would appear we have some rather rude guests, some with weapons trained on us even…" Jacques tensed a bead of sweat running down his brow.

"Oh my, let see the strongest among them is in the right most tower with an aura level of… 2,000, Oh my that is quite splendid, to have such a powerful soul." Without rhyme or reason Cinder rose her index towards the tower and near instantly it glowed a hellish red before a streak of crimson light tore forth crashing into the building and Saiyan making him and it burst into a explosion of ash and dust. No sooner did Cinder lay waste to the others beams of light appearing near instantly and bring only death in their wake the only proof of their ever being the smoldering ruins of where the Saiyan warriors had once been.

"I do believe that's a hundredth of mine own isn't mother." Salem nodded almost looking proud.

"Indeed, The Saiyans naturally unlocked auras and proud souls are quite impressive, however to you they pale rather greatly." Cinder smiled giving a faint nod before looking back to the shocked and terrified Jacques smiling her façade nearly dripping with mirth.

"I assume my little demonstration had answered any of your questions, yes? Good. I'll be leaving five hundred units I do hope that'll be enough, feel free to complain, and with that I do believe we're done here." As soon as they had came the ships begun to ascend leaving the stunned king helpless but to look up shock still clear alongside a budding resentment towards his new ruler as his fist tightened but failed to bring even the slightest harm to the scouter in his hand.

-Several Years Later-

Despite his fears the Saiyans only prospered under lady Cinder's heel, at least if one ignored the countless deaths to his race and their clear discrimination within the ranks of her forces. Jacques was no fool, he was cunning and sly and saw her treatment for what it was, he knew that the new Queen of Grimm meant to make their kind less then pets, but enjoyed playing with them as she did.

However all hope was not yet lost as their remained hope, a prophecy alongside a legend passed down one generation after the other. The Legend of the Super Saiyan, the pinnacle of the Saiyan races potential and the prophesized warrior who'd bring about Cinder's down fall at their hand.

It was with this hope that he strode into the breeding pod room his gaze set on the single icy blue container at the center of the room among all the red and yellows of the others. within the tank floated a child with skin as pale as snow and hair to match. A breathing apparatus was secured to her mouth as she floated there almost like a fairy in sleep.

"Oh ho ho, look at you. Getting bigger every day." The king advance arms outstretched in pride at his daughter no, his belief in the Saiyan race.

"My daughter, my pride and joy, your latent aura levels alone are astonishing! Much more than that failure first born of mine, good riddance to it." His smile twisted from the pride he felt as a father to something more vindictive and petty.

"It will be you who'll rule this universe." The False Schnee's fist begun to shake in anger.

"That Little Monster thinks our glorious race will happily kneel under her heel so easily, her arrogance will be her undoing!" His palm rested against the glass between him and his daughter as a sinister smile void of love spread across his face.

"I can hardly wait for the day you become a truly vicious sovereign who will rule this entire universe." With that moment of passion gone his mind soon calmed as his noble air returned and he turned away from his heir. However, as he passed, he noted something, a single pod different than the others. Where the others were clearly advance and designated the yellow and reds of the highborn and elite this one was a pale lime.

The child had hair yellow like fresh wheat and skin of a healthy hue, honestly Jacques could not tell its gender. However unusual was the extra machines strapped unto it. However, none of that mattered upon the king seeing such a color pod in this room, his eyes widened before his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Who is this child?" He turned to the scientist a tone of accusation in his voice.

"What is a low born like this doing in the same room as my daughter!" frantically the two nearest doctors advanced a note of worry in their voices as they rushed to him. Quickly one pulled out a scout scanner pressing it against the pod, allowing it to begin its analysis.

"T-thiz iz Jaune, he iz zhe zon of colonel Rainart." Jacques fumed at the man's words.

"This room is reserved for those of noble blood destined to become proud Saiyan elites! How dare you bring a filthy lowborn off the streets into this room! Explain yourselves!"

"O-of course your majesty, you zee, we found that Jaune'z latent abilities are exceptionally high easily entering zhe top." Jacques's eyes widened at the revelation before narrowing in anger and disbelief.

"Are you daring to suggest this commoner trash's Aura levels are on par with my daughter's!?" The man paused for a moment almost as if gathering his nerves to speak before the guillotine.

"'gulp' Well, you zee my king, actually in all zhe test his aura ranking actually far exceeded your daughterz." Jacques looked to the man clearly not believing him.

"Such words aren't possible; the princess's ratings broke every record in history even her grandfathers!" With out a moments hesitation Jacques snagged the scanner from his hand before slamming it against the young Arc's (Mothers maiden name) pod and allowed it to begin. The sound of his fist to the glass caused the child to wake and begin to cry within and in response the scanner's already fast raising numbers increased all the more. Once the child begun to cry in full it begun to glitch and fume before exploding all together.

Jacques stepped back in shock, clenching his hand a hint of fear present but over shadowed by disbelief and jealousy. The doctors didn't wait long though quickly returning to the young Arc and beginning their readings anew.

"Ah, the scans have come back, though they appear at merely half the previous ratings, another anomaly quite frequent with his scans I assure." The other scientist spoke up then a smile forming.

"That being said though, even at half his readings they are still beyond exceptional." Prideful smiles begun to bloom on the doctor's faces at the young boy.

"Just imagine once he grows to adulthood, his power will be without measure at such a rate. He could even become our most powerful asset." It was then the woman spoke up once again more pride in the child before her then her own.

"Asset? I would go as far as to say he might even be the Legendary Super Saiyan…" It was with the confidence in which the woman spoke that made Jacques twitch and ultimately decide the boy's fate as a sneer formed.

Rushing through the halls a large tank of a man strode near running to the kings room, panic and worry clear in his speed alone. Entering the room and seeing Jacques standing there the large man nearly shouted but with the calm tone of the man servant Klein warning him of his advancing he ceased. He was Colonel Hazel Rainart of the Saiyan forces and husband to aria Arc.

The towering man kneeled down on his knees towards the king as fear gripped at his heart as the words he received still rang fiercely within. His tone like always held a near monotone and low cadence yet within it now was a note of worry and concern.

"Forgive me for my intrusion your grace, I… Understand you wish to have my so- Jaune sent away, that his pod will be aimed at a outlined world?" The man clenched his fist at even uttering the words. Jacques however either didn't notice his distress or more then likely didn't care as he spoke.

"That is correct Colonel." Hazel didn't hesitate to speak upon the king's confirmation.

"Such a thing is a mission for at minimum low-class Saiyan warriors! Even I a colonel of your army am not fit for such a task yet alone my child!" Jacques propped his head upon his fist as he spoke.

"On the contrary, what better way is there to prove that your son is fit to be a Saiyan warrior then this. To conquer an unclaimed planet on their own is quite an honor for a Saiyan child." Hazel held back his aggression at the words.

"But my king… Vampa is an inhospitable world, devoid of intelligent life, I can't see any way it could even approach profitable." Jacques looked to the man no sign of caring for his words present as he looked to him and decided to cut the charade.

"Fine then, I had wish to spare you the truth of the matter but so be it. Your son Jaune's latent abilities are abnormally elevated far beyond and scope previously seen. I'd even go as far as to call him a freak of nature. I am sure that one day such power will end up driving him utterly insane." The faintest smile begun to show on Jacque's face.

"When such a time comes, he could become a threat to not only our planet but the entire universe as a whole. We already have one monster in that hell spawn Cinder we need not another. However, I am a kind man, killing a child is far to cruel for a benevolent ruler like myself. So, thank me for exiling your little hellion instead of putting it down as I should've." It was with those words that Hazel stood not believing his king who'd he'd served so faithfully words.

"That, that can't be right…" A twitch and then another before a sneer begun to form as anger took the goliath of a man and he rose his hand pointing accusingly at King Jacques.

"My son is no monster… You, your jealous! Because my son's abilities surpass your dammed princesses don't they! That's why your exiling my son, No! Your sending him out to Die!" Jacques patients wavered at the colonel's words and his eyes grew cold and merciless.

"Another word and I'll have your tongue, before having your entire lineage executed." Hazel gritted his teeth, the only thing keeping him from advancing towards the man was concern for Jaune. Jacques must have seen this and smiled a wicked grin.

"It doesn't matter anyways, after all your already too late, your son is long gone I had the thing launched before you even set foot in here." Hearing his words Hazel paused backing away in disbelief.

"My son…" He then looked to the window and resolved himself, without hesitation he leaped forward crashing through the stained glass and flying towards his heir with the desperation of a father. Landing by the ships he didn't waste a second shoving aside the man in his way trying to obstruct him as he advanced his gaze set on what he assumed to be the fastest ship among the lot.

A scraggly Saiyan with a green mohawk rushed into the ship behind him saying over and over again how he lacked the clearance but Hazel was perfectly content ignoring him as he set its course.

_Don't worry Jaune, I'll find you._

The ship roared to life and begun to lift as several Saiyans begun to rush to it, however it was too late as the ship launched into the air breaking the atmosphere in seconds. Warnings went off as communications from ground control roared but Hazel ignored it all. Including the boy beside him who repeated his pleas of returning. None of it mattered, all that mattered to him was his son.

That arrogant swine Jacques, to go so far out of mere envy over my sons potential! Even with us under that woman's heel his pride burns so cruelly. For what you've done… King Jacques you won't get away with this! On my late wife's name, I swear!

Hazel looked to the boy beside him.

"Your name?" The boy looked to him.

"Huh?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Oh, um Russel, Russel thrush" Hazel nodded.

"Well then Russel, allow me to explain where we'going." Russel's eyes went wide at his words, the betrayal of the king and treatment of his son.

"I-I understand but-" Hazel stood up.

"Don't worry Thrush, once I've rescued Jaune we'll head towards some other world where I can train him into the warrior he's meant to be. Once you drop us off feel free to return to that cesspool of traitors." No love could be heard in the man's tone as he left the room.

"You're not going back?" Hazel's eyes hardened.

"Go back… Of course not, If we were to return all that would await us is that bastard Jacques's smile and the gallows. No, I will train Jaune and once he's strong enough, once we're strong enough, I will have my revenge!"

-Vampa-

As the father and unwilling Saiyan engineer begun there travel after his son the pod carrying the young exiled child finally made its to its destination. A small pod reached the giant orange world nearly covered entirely in fierce sand storms. Breaking into the atmosphere Vampa's sand storms pelleted the pod the intensity of the winds enough to dent the metal. The small pod shook and rattled as the hostile winds changed its course causing it to crash into a nearby valley slamming into walls waking the child within.

Finally the vessel crashed into the earth creating a small crater as it fumed and crackled the pod barely managing to open. With a pair of gentle and nervous eye blue as the ocean peeked into Vampa's harsh skies barely making out the burningly bright amber sun above. The young boy stared for several long seconds never seeing such a pretty light before however the roars of the sand storms made the boy tremble in fear.

Quickly he looked for the big people who were usually looking at him with those weird smiles but when he did he found nobody. A tinge of fear making its way into him the child worked his little arms and legs to lift himself out of the pod as he cried out hoping they'd hear. Yet no matter how much he did nobody came. He looked around the curious room, not seeing all the pretty lights he was used to anymore filled with other kids like him.

Where did they go, where was he, where was the nice men and lady that smiled at him, slowly the new feeling begun to sink in as the Arc looked around only to find nobody. Loneliness, he was all alone, sniffles begun to come to him as his eyes begun to water. He was getting hungry and thirsty…

It was as he crouched down covering his eyes as he readied to cry that he heard it, rubble parting as something made its way to him. The child's tail lifted in excitement, the happy people were here, with a smile he turned only for that innocent smile to vanish.

Before him several large creatures stood, their bodies were bulbous and bloated looking with several pairs of Arachne legs giving them the appearance of colossal ticks however what drew the eye most were their heads, They looked almost reptilian but rounded with thick lips and soulless vicious eyes. Seeing him the trio of beast growled happily grinning to reveal large rows of sharp fangs, the tiny Saiyan fell on his butt at the sight of them.

The beast advanced their growls becoming hungrier as they glared at the child who shivered in fear, seeing tears fall the beast's mouths watered at the sight of fluids on this withered world. Opening their maws, a large fleshy spiral righted itself, a spear-like proboscis aimed square at the child. Fear riled the adolescent into complete stillness.

What followed happened in an instant, as the proboscis launched tearing through the air, a single loud cry ringing throughout the hostile world…

-Two days Later Vampa-

"hey hold on! Why aren't you following the trajectory of the computers? If you keep at this pace will crash! We need to change course now!" Russel reached for the controls, but a determined Hazel shoved the boy aside fiercely slamming him into a nearby wall. His eyes burning with anger at the suggestion.

"We need to be as close as possible, its already been two days!" Russel nodded scared of the man.

"I-I understand! Just please le-" Before they could finish turbulence shook the ship making the Saiyan Colonel return to the ship's control struggling not to crash to their deaths. After several intense moments the aircraft finally broke the atmosphere and sandstorm alike crashing into the earth but not so badly that it'd cost the pair their lives. Not caring in the slightest Hazel stomped down the door ignoring Russel's complaints.

"Jaune! JAUNE!" The large Saiyan roared out into the fierce sandstorm a tinge of hysteria taking root as he did. Finally however enough reason returned to him to retrieve his scouter though the device had been damaged from the crash it operated well enough for him to begin his scans.

When it lit with life readings a almost cathartic joy came to the erratic father however that joy soon turned to dread upon seeing the number of life signs increase and rush his way. Before he could act several organic spear-like weapons launched out from the blinding storm towards him. Once pierced his armor spaulder shattering it and shattering his aura tearing into the flesh beneath. Hazel's rose his fist that begun to glow with aura and struck the protrusion making it slink back.

When he looked back to the storm several large silhouettes emerged from the storm colossal tick beast smiling like fiends at him. In shock Hazel stepped back but the creatures quickly opened their maws readying to run the simian through with their proboscis. However just before they could the ring of a blaster roared, and a beam of energy slammed into the one at the head of the trio. Gaining back his senses Hazel turned to the ruined starship seeing Russel there his laser still aimed at the beast though their hides were far too thick for the beam gun to hurt them.

"Run you fool!" taking his advice Russel chased after the larger man not daring to look back, the two rushed into their ship hoping death wouldn't come to them in their sleep.

Eventually the storm passed alongside the night and without sleep or hesitation Hazel emerged from the ship's husk once more his scouter already working on finding a aura reading.

"We have to hurry, Thrush come on!" Said teen looked to the man fearfully.

"Wait, me too?" Hazel didn't even bother to turn.

"Of course, we'll cover more ground… besides I don't need you taking off when I'm not here." Russel blinked shocked.

"You think I'd, no I'd never do that! You can trust me." Hazel snorted.

"A trust worthy Saiyan there's no such thing. Never turn your back on one of our kind Thrush, you'll live longer that way." Russel gulped at the man's tone but reluctantly followed. As they made their way through, they spotted nothing beyond rubble, dirt and wasteland with the occasional bug monster in the distance.

"What do you think those things eat?" Hazel grunted.

"Us, if we're not quiet…" Russel however didn't take the hint and theorize.

"No I mean, think about it, I haven't seen anything else here, and those things can't be herbivores not that there are any plants here. So, what could they be eating?" Hazel decided to humor the boy hoping it'd shut him up.

"Each other more than likely, perhaps there is something else, but I'd rather not find out."

Russel nodded before his scouter tinged alerting him of something.

"Hey! I picked up an aura reading!" Hazel turned to him.

"Are you sure? It's not just a life sign?!"

"No way! Its aura is cleary awakened! Not just alive it has to be your son!" Hazel turned in the direction thrush faced to find his own scouter picking it up and no sooner than it did had he'd made a mad dash into the direction until a cave was just within his sights.

Rushing to it he ignored the hundreds orange glowing orbs plastered upon every wall and ceiling alike, Russel was the first to see one of insectoid beats however before he could shout in fear a shift drew his attention and he saw a form step out from behind the monster. A child covered in yellow fluids with a large armored leg in its clutches, for a moment he nearly rushed to the fragile looking kid but paused when his scouter went off. Hazel turned to see what drew Russel's attention and froze when he saw Jaune standing there.

"…Jaune." He looked to the beast beside him in shock before looking back to the tiny Arc seeing him step back a tinge of fear showing but also anger as the child begun to sneer and growl.

"Jaune, did you kill the beast in this nest…" He looked to the surroundings seeing the many beast dead, some with their thick carapaces pierced and punctured and others whose were even straight out shattered. He looked back to see his son looking back at him his eyes narrowing as he shook in either anger or fear as a white hue begun to surround his form and seeing it all Hazel could do was smile.

"That's my boy." Behind the proud man Russel looked to the boy cautiously activating his scouter he froze at its readings.

"920! But, but that's more than triple my own!" Hazel ignored the Saiyan rushing to Jaune who leaped angrily towards him, however before he could act the large man grasped the boy's weakness his tail. The Saiyan nerve center, upon gripping it Jaune went into shock in Hazel's grasp before passing out hanging limply in his father's grip. However what shocked Russel more was that in the moments before Hazel had rendered the boy unconscious when he was most scared and desperate Jaune's body burned brighter with its pallor glow and his aura level skyrocketed. Russel fell on his but as he looked at the last number before unconsciousness.

"it, it was nearly 10,000…" For a moment the terrified boy thought on what Hazel had said Jacques had accused Jaune of, of being a universal threat, a monster like Cinder… and deep inside he agreed. Hazel however ignored the scared boy and turned back in the direction of their ship and reluctantly Russel followed his gaze set on the unconscious boy over the broad man's shoulder. However, once they reached their ship and Russel went to the controls to check it he froze in horror.

"Oh no, the engines completely shot!" Hazel grunted.

"You can't fix it?" Russel shook his head paling.

"No way, you rushed out before I could grab a tool kit. Shit, shit, shit! Without it there's no way we can launch and from here no communication signal we send would ever reach our people! Dammit! I told you we should've taken the safe course in landing! Why didn't you listen to me!" Hazel grunted before laying Jaune down.

"Calm down, there's enough rations to last us ten days."

"Do you really think someone will come for us in that time!" A tinge of hope shone in Russel's eyes at the man's words but when he looked back at the boy that hope died.

"We need to conserve food, Sorry Thrush…" Hazel's fist glowed with a threatening light.

"But I already told you…" Russel took a step back shaking his head before he could speak or protest Hazel acted.

"Never trust a Saiyan…" Hazel fist slammed into the boy's chest shattering his armor and aura alike as the offending limb emerged from the young Saiyan's back. All Russel could do was looked to Hazel one final time his eyes conveying a question.

Why.

But looking into the man's eyes, cold and burning with a hate unparalleled he knew, this man was lost a victim to his hate. Never did the two look down, if they had they'd see a pair of terrified cerulean orbs looking up to the scene as the young Jaune watched his father kill another man in cold blood.

* * *

**So here's the first part of my Broly Parody, I wanna do the entire thing, note there will be some large changes like no Great ape and aura instead of ki. **


	6. RWBY Super (Broly) Act1 Pt2

**Heres the second part.**

**Chapter 6: RWBY Super The legendary Super Saiyan Jaune 2**

* * *

**Parody: Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie**

**Appearance: None**

* * *

First Act. Part 2 The Child of Destiny

-Five Years Later Planet Jacques-

Hundreds of what appeared like meteors shot down towards the Saiyan home world however in one two low class warriors sat.

"Tai, Tai, come on wake the hell up you jackass." A man scarred and muscled sat refusing the demand until something entered his mouth and burned like fire down his throat.

"Guagh!'cough, cough!' Qrow, what the hell!" The blonde sat up coughing his lungs out as his throat burned all the while the man beside him laughed.

"Hey! You're the one who told me to get your sorry ass up once we reached home." Tai glared for a moment before clicking his tongue.

"Damn drunk." Qrow laughed again.

"You got that right." Without hesitation he took a swig from his flask ignoring Tai's glared.

"Ah yeah, that'll put some hair on your chest, but seriously we're touching down in five pal." Tai rolled his eyes but nodded before the smallest smile begun to set in. Seeing it Qrow grinned.

"Bet your looking forward to seeing sunny huh." The man pouted at the suggestion not willing to give the drunkard any more teasing material but Qrow only grinned evilly.

"Haha, look at you, you can't even deny it. Man seriously that girl's changed you, I still remember when you were bumping uglies with my sis, so edgy. If someone had told my past me a girl would bring you to a blushing mess like this I'd blow up their planet." Tai blushed and sneered only encouraging Qrow's laughter. It was true Summer had softened him up, gone was the cold blooded low class Saiyan warrior who'd done the impossible and claimed the elite Raven Branwen and fathered Yang Xiao Long an potential elite warrior herself.

After a particularly rough patch with his mate Summer had taken his heart and turned him into the reluctantly softer man he was today not that he'd ever admit it. Tai glared however paused when he noticed how flushed Qrow's face was.

"The hell, how plastered are you?" Qrow snorted.

"Whatever, don't worry, hell I'm better at driving shit-faced anyways." Tai sighed it was oddly true years partnered with the man served as evidence. Qrow was soft hearted not that he'd ever admit it, he blamed Summer who'd long since sunk her teeth into him with her morals. Nowadays the Saiyan elite could hardly blow up a city without being drunk off his ass. However, this was different and seeing it Tai's eyes narrowed.

"Qrow, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Waddya mean?"

"You don't get this drunk, at least not until you drag me and Summer to a bar. Somethings bothering you, so spill." Qrow rolled his eyes but spoke.

"Fine ma, I was just thinking."

"'heh' Hope you didn't hurt yourself to bad." Qrow shot Tai a look.

"Hardy ha ha, jackass." Tai smirked but spoke.

"About what?"

"Cinder…" The Saiyan's smile died with the name.

"Now why would you be thinking about that tyrant." His eyes widened.

"Qrow no, don't tell me you went and got Grimm Fever again! Come on there's only so much crazy you can wanna stick your wick in before it becomes a legitimate mental illness!" Qrow gawked at the suggestion.

"What! No! Dammit Tai you're the last fucker I wanna hear that from mister Brother-in-Law! I mean sure the bitch is hot but she'd kill a man before he could touch her or eat after the deed, frankly I don't know which is worse! Whatever that wasn't what I meant though." Tai leaned back into his chair shooting his pal a suspicious look as he did.

"Go on then." Qrow sighed taking another swig as he readied himself to speak his concerns.

"Why do ya think that bitch is calling us all back like this?" Tai rose a brow.

"Idiot your scouters still on, turn it of-" Qrow paused before looking to the device before grabbing the thing and chunking it into the nearest wall shattering the device.

"Or throw it like an idiot whatever not like I know." Qrow glared again but begrudgingly continued.

"Like I said why would she call us all here, and look up there, you see that the sexy psychos already here." Tai looked up to see he was right.

"What are you getting at?" The grizzled drunk eyes narrowed on the fleet.

"I don't know, but it's just strange, that whore hates our lot, why would she call us all back while she's here?" Tai nodded seeing his point, it was a rather sudden order after all. But he decided to be a tad optimistic thanks in part to Summer.

"Maybe she's gonna update our gear like she did at her coronation." Qrow however shook his head.

"Nah, ladies' man if it was that she wouldn't have to come her unless she was that eager to gloat, even then that bigot wouldn't've called us all… something's not right." Tai nodded starting to see his point.

"Your right, it is kinda a waste of time." Qrow nodded.

"Exactly, I've been having a bad feeling about this like my semblance is in overdrive." Tai's face hardened at that, nobody had better intuition then Qrow something he'd been forced to hone due to his shit semblance. He'd been one of the rare Saiyan's outside of the Schnee royal family who'd had access to it since birth but with that came a lack of control, Tai cupped his chin in thought.

"Your right it's too strange but still." The ship begun to enter the atmosphere breaking through the clouds.

"Not just strange Tai, it doesn't make a lick of sense." The blonde Saiyan nodded before looking his way.

"We've always been at odds with the Grimm not that we could do much about it after Salem caught us under her thumb."

"Exactly, we use to be planet conquerors who'd sell them to the highest bidder until Salem took our races reigns. But even then, at least we were somewhat vital to her army. Can we say the same about her brat?" Tai shook his head.

"No, I can't think of a single Saiyan who'd say anything approaching nice about the tyrant outside of her ass, or legs. Hell, she even makes that coward Jacques look like a saint by comparison, it makes me sick just thinking about it" Qrow nodded.

"Yeah and I'm sure she feels the same way." The pod hit ground and no sooner did Qrow stubble up tai doing the same shocked by how much a sip of Qrow's flask had done to him. However maybe it was because he was a bit tipsy that his mind managed to wonder to a terrifying possibility.

"Her forces have grown larger in the past seven years…" Qrow nodded.

"Yeah… I'd imagine her forces could get by fine even without our lot at this point." Tai took a single nervous breath before he spoke.

"So you think… that Cinder might be planning an extermination or something." A single trail of sweat ran down the blonde's brow as Qrow paused but when the drunk turned back a cocky smirk was plastered on his face. Seeing it Tai's tension relaxed.

"Dammit Qrow! That wasn't funny, I nearly crapped myself." Qrow chuckled.

"Hey, it's a possibility, ha, you know me, hope for the best but expect the worst, been that way as long as I could remember." Tai sighed.

"You ever considered it's that philosophy of yours that makes your semblance that way?" The two shared a laugh before a portly man stopped them.

"Tai! Qrow! My old friends must say I hadn't expected for you two to make it back in one piece." Tai looked to the Saiyan.

"Heh, shut it Port you old bag of blubber." Qrow grinned.

"We could've said the same about you, what about Oobleck. Don't tell me that speedster went and got himself chowed down on?" Port laughed.

"No, no Bartys fine, some of Cinder's men merely had some questions for him is all." Both warriors rose a brow.

"Questions?"

"Like what?" Port crossed him arms amused.

"You know Bart, a history addict if there ever was one, some of those rapscallions were just curious about our history is all. Something about the old Super Saiyan legend, you know that tale he wouldn't ever stop about." Tai rose higher.

"Super Saiyan? What you mean that old wives' tale… Why would they…" Suddenly his eyes widened in shock before he heard metal hit earth and when he turned, he saw Qrow's flask on the floor with a expression mirroring his own on his face.

In the flagship the new Grimm queen looked down upon Planet Jacques her tail swinging expressing her joy at the report.

"So what your saying is that the Super Saiyan is nothing but a myth, no records of the sort proving it." The short alien confirmed her words.

"Indeed, your grace, both it and the Super Saiyan God myths are nothing but just that." Cinder smiled pleased.

"Good, I'd certainly expected as much but still I will admit to a tinge of anxiety at it which was why I had to be sure. Not that they'd be a problem for me." The advisor looked to her hesitantly as he spoke.

"So then… are you perhaps, considering canceling the attack?" Hearing the question Cinder chuckled darkly.

"Now why would I do that? We've already gone through the trouble of assembling these monkeys, it'd be a waste not to do this universe the favor of erasing their lot. I have grown quite tired of those barbaric simians, though Weiss would make a fine pet. I suppose it is rather auspicious her mission had taken longer than expected." Cinder's eyes glowed like golden flames as a cruel smile spread across her face.

"Now then let's clear out this infestation, planet and all…"

-Evening Planet Jacques-

Both Saiyans walked through their neighborhood, trying and failing not to show effects left from their earlier conversation. However, as they closed in on their home the tension between them lessened. Qrow smiled when he spotted the butchery not far off, before shoving his pal.

"Come on Tai buddy, put that crappy smile of yours on, look where we are." Tai shot the man a mean look before noticing the butchery and pausing a smile spreading across his face. A bit of hop in his step the man stood into the shop spotting his prey and smiling, standing there back turned to the two was a petite form draining a boar like creature. A white cloak hung at her sides not a spot of blood on it telling of her prowess.

Silver eyes looked at her work, she was a cookie kind of woman but still she took pride in her work and draining one of these bad boys left her feeling a tab bit proud. It was as she basked in a hard days work of hunting the beast and draining it that she heard it the tiniest creek in the floorboards. Her eyes narrowed and she readied her aura drawing her cleaver however just before she could turn a hand shot out gripping her wrist holding the blade restraining it while the wrapped around her waist pressing her up against the firm body behind her.

"You have till the count of five to let me go before I hang you up and drain you like our buddy here." Qrow whistled.

"Geez, Sunny you almost sounded like Rave there." The woman blinked before looking back beyond the form holding her spotting her old teammate.

"Qrow?" Said warrior waved at her a staggering in his step as for the norm.

"Then… that means?" Summer looked up to see Tai looking down at her his face a bit stiff from her threat.

"I hope you can make an exception for me hun." Summer smiled as her tail wrapped around his neck pulling him down into a kiss.

"Only this once champ." Qrow rolled his eyes at the display for the first several seconds once they just got more into it his cheeks begun to redden until finally he coughed into his hands.

"You know I love a rousing round of voyeurism as much as the next guy but maybe now not the time to be sucking face." Both Saiyans parted at his teasing cheeks flushed and smiling as they parted their tails still tangled together.

"Hehe, sorry Qrow." Said elite rolled his eyes.

"Eh, no skin off my back Sunny, so hey where's my niece and that 'thing' Tai was actually stupid enough to hump." Summer coughed to hide the giggle.

Your sister is leading a mission, she's in charge of the Princess and Yang is acting as one of her subordinates. Qrow winced.

"Damn sis and the royal brat don't know which worse, poor Firecracker." Tai smiled proudly.

"She's moving up in the world guarding the princess." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"More like babysitting, I doubt anything Jacques could brood could put up much of a fight." Knowing Qrow could go all day complaining about the royal family Tai moved to a more pleasant subject.

"So, how's our little Rose bud?" At her daughter's name Summer's smile spread.

"She's doing great, it's just about time we let her out of the nursing capsule. Come on you two, you should see her." With a smile Summer pulled Tai towards the room, upon seeing Qrow not move she pouted and gripped his tail dragging the stun elite into the back room too. in the backroom was the nursing capsule with a tiny girl inside, seeing her Taiyang smiled happily.

"I think she's a late grower, but she's plenty healthy." Qrow smirked.

"The squirt looks more like you every day Sunny." Summer blushed happily while the drunk teased, however when he noticed Tai strangely still and contemplative as he looked to her.

"After dark, we're gonna steal a pod got it Qrow." Tai turned to see Summer confused while Qrow nodded his eyes narrowed already knowing where he was going with this.

"'sigh' yeah sure, as long as we hit the bar first." Summer looked to Qrow now even more confused

"What do you two mean?" Qrow shrugged.

"We're getting the squirt off world, that's the plan right ladies' man?" Tai nodded, but summer nearly freaked.

"The hell are you two talking about are you drunk or something!" Qrow was about to shake his head but then looked to his flask.

"I mean, yeah a bit, but still we're going through with this." Before Summer could shout Tai spoke up a hardness in his eyes.

"Summer this is serious." The small woman rounded on the two with a glare that made both take a step back.

"No this is insane! You're talking about sending our daughter away, abandoning her! She can't even talk yet!" Qrow sighed.

"Sunny, we all know with her latent abilities she's gonna end up being sent away anyways, hell Jacques has enough problems with me and Rav that he might just be petty and send her someplace horrible."

"But still!" Tai gripped her shoulder firmly.

"That's only part of it Summer." She looked to him practically pleading for him to explain.

"What's going on that's bad enough to get both you and Qrow thinking like this?" Both looked to one another before nodding.

"It's Cinder…"

"Bitch with tits has been investigating about the Super Saiyan, and now with her whole fleet here… it's not looking too good Sunny."

"Super Saiyan… But that's only a legend, are you two seriously suggesting the most powerful woman in the galaxy is scared of some fairytale!" Both blinked, Qrow rubbing the back of his head.

"I mean… when you put it that way." Tai spoke up.

"Qrow got a feeling…" Summer paused looking to her old friend for confirmation believing in his intuition more than Tai ever did. In response the grizzled man nodded.

"had it ever since the order to head back, with her calling everyone here, bringing her fleet and investigating about the thing supposedly destined to kill her…" Qrow didn't finish, not that he needed to and it was with that, that Summer made up her mind looking to her daughter.

-Several Hours Later-

the three Saiyans leaped about quietly Qrow scouting ahead for anyone while Tai carried the space pod his daughter crying within all the while Summer right beside him desperately trying to come up with any alternatives.

"There really isn't another way…" The hopelessness in her voice broke the twos hearts but still they pushed on.

"I'm sorry Summer, if we had time, then maybe we could come up with something but it's already too late, this is our only shot." The woman struggled with the idea of sending her daughter off.

"Don't worry Sunny, if me and Tai end up just being idiots we'll bring her right back."

"Then, why don't we all go, we can keep her safe…" Tai wanted to agree but he and Qrow had talked about that.

"Won't work Sunny, our aura levels are too high, Cinder's newest scouters would catch us before we even broke the atmosphere." Summer looked down saddened before she looked up to her husband and best friend.

"Why are you two so desperate... It's not like you warriors to care about your children or even nieces so much." Both paused before Qrow looked back smirking like a jackass.

"It's sorta your fault."

"My fault?" Qrow chuckled.

"Yeah, always acting so… so, not Saiyan." Summer pouted and in response Qrow pointed at her.

"Yeah, like that! Like you wouldn't shoot a puppy."

"Why would you shoot a puppy!?" Qrow broke out in laughter.

"See nothing like a Saiyan, you don't like the thrill of the hunt, conquering worlds or enslaving, in fact every mission you've gone on has ended in failure because of your bleeding heart." Summer looked a bit ashamed at the old drunks' words.

"Well sorry for not being heartless, I just can't stand seeing people pick on the weak. Guess that's why I'm the failure of our race." Qrow gave the woman a shit eating grin.

"Pfft, yeah right, you're the only gal I know who can go toe to toe with Rav, the only people who talk shit just don't wanna admit you're elite level." Tai spoke up.

"It's because your kind." Summer looked up to Tai who just continued to speak not turning back to her.

"I think that's why you're so strong… because while all we think about is how to benefit, how to destroy, you're always thinking about others... What you can do to protect them." Qrow shrugged.

"What Tai there said, hell the whole reason he fell for you was cause you always kicked his ass no matter how hard he trained and then go and encourage him to keep trying." The man's face flushed in embarrassment but despite how he wanted to he didn't deny his old friends words.

"So yeah its sorta your fault, you got a serious case of the goodie two shoes and been slowly infecting us." Summer looked to both before smiling, however the happy moment didn't last long when they stopped.

"We're here." Tai didn't need to say for what, the three already knew, slowly Tai and Qrow worked the pod to the perfect angle and started setting coordinates. It was then Taiyang spoke up again.

"Me and Qrow… we wanted to be strong, not like Raven but… like you." He looked to the pod and his daughter inside looking to them confused and scared, he felt something in his chest tighten. However instead of merely giving in to the feeling he smiled despite.

"And I think we did, even if just a little." Tai looked to Qrow who was still messing with the computer.

"Is it done?" The grizzled huntsman sighed before pulling back wiping off the slight dampness growing in his eye corners and then seeming to chuckle at the realization such emotions were coming from him as he nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, its a faraway planet at the ass end of the galaxy, Remnant I think is what the locals called it. Not worth much honest has a broken moon so nobodies gonna be gunning for it anytime soon. The residents there are a bunch of pissants with about as much brains as the thing Summer serves up for dinner. I'm pretty sure the squirt here will do wonders there." Tai nodded.

"Qrow, thankyou…" The elite shrugged.

"Whatever… It's not like I did it for… Well not just you." The old Qrow looked at the face of his crying niece and smiled bitterly.

"She really does look like you Sunny, I think Rav described it as uselessly cute 'heh', I just call it unfair." Summer stepped towards the ship placing her palms against it and looking into her daughters eyes that shone with the same beautiful Silver as her own.

"If these two end up wrong we'll come get you my little bud I promise…" Tears begun to form but before she could break Tai's palm slapped unto the pod and he leaned in close.

"Listen Ruby, do whatever it takes to survive, got it!" A hand gripped Tai's shoulder and Qrow closed in over the two.

"Don't sweat it ladies' man she's you and Sunny's kid after all, she'll be fine." Qrow looked down to her one last time burning the tiny face into his mind.

"Gotta say I'll be kinda glad if Cinder really does wipe us all out, cause if your anything like your mom you'd think I'm a monster for what I've done." He'd done a lot of bad, he'd never deny it, hell most Saiyan's prided themselves on amount of blood on their hands. But this, this he knew was at least one good on the near infinite bad. He turned then, content with letting the squirt and couple have their goodbyes.

Summer glared at the back of Qrow's head, angry he'd think that way about himself but also a bit happy, before he'd never admit to his wrongs. However, at the moment she needed to give every second to her rose bud. Turning she met gazes once more with her daughter. And choked back a cry, she didn't want this, to be separated, even for a second and yet, she needed to, because she loved her daughter and wanted her to live so much more then herself.

"We'll come for you real soon, then you can have as many cookies and those strawberry things Qrow brought from that outer world as you want! 'sniff' So… please just wait. Mommy promises." Just before her eyes blurred a tiny hand reached out pressing against the glass over her own. She could almost feel her daughters palm. Taiyang choked when he found her other tiny palm against his own through the glass as a tear ran down his cheek.

Slowly though the pod begun to lift and with it the parents floated up raising into the air with their daughter, palms still to the glass as the little girl grew panicked from the movement. As it picked up speed the two pushed themselves to keep up wanting to spend even a moment longer with their child.

"Ruby, don't forget your mom and dad love you!" Finally, though as the pod begun to hit the sound barrier the two were helpless to keep up. Summer rushed into Tai's chest the dams of her heart giving way as mournful cries left her frail form, the man found himself not able to do much better as tear after tear fell staining her favorite cloak as he dug his face into it seeking even the smallest amount of comfort from the fabric.

Standing on the floor looking up Qrow drunk deeply from his flask ignoring how his tears burned so much worse than the alcohol ever could. Finally, when the Saiyan couple hit ground he stepped up to them and asked a single question already knowing the answer.

"So we gonna make that bitch work for her little scheme or what?"

-Next Day-

It was only during the break of dawn when the flagship neared the planet, they were sure Cinder waited, no doubt wanting as many people to realize their impeding doom as possible. However before the cleansing could begin, before the proud warriors of their race could be reduced to ash and planet Jacques to rubble three warriors faced the incoming ship.

The pressure the three gave off could be called nothing but murderous, Garbed in Armor the legendary low class warrior that'd clawed his way up the echelons of the warrior society Taiyang glared at the incoming ship. On the other side an old grizzled Saiyan elite Qrow of the noble family Branwen stood for once his flask nowhere to be found instead his eyes narrowed dangerously on the ship as if staring down every inhabitant of the metal construct.

However, for once it was not the dynamic duo who inspired the most fear of them but instead the smaller form between. She was not tall or imposing, in fact her eyes were red and puffy from the endless tears that'd fell in the time between sending her pride and joy away. She was an anomaly among Saiyans, a gentle loving and sweet woman without a cruel bone in her body.

Yet for the first time the forever kind silver orbs smoldered with resentment for the cruel tyrant descending towards their world. Both men drew power from her anger and resolve.

"Okay Sunny, whats the plan?" The girl smiled looking to Ruby's godfather.

"We fight, save our world and go get Ruby… or die trying." Qrow smirked.

"Gotta say not your best work, but what the hell, you've never led us wrong before."

"Qrow, I-I'm sorry we dragged you into this, if you had just listened to your gut and left before the order the-" Qrow's hand stretched out flicking her forehead.

"Ow! Qrow what was that for!" The man chuckled.

"Why, isn't it obvious, cause your talking crazy Sunny, Like I could've turned tail and ran, ignoring becoming a bleeding heart like you my pride just wouldn't allow that. Besides I don't think I could face the squirt if I went and ran like some coward and let you two have all the fun. So no apologies or waterworks got it. After all you made the best last meal I could ask for and a hell of a pair of drinking buddies." The woman wanted to complain but looking at the man she saw he was content and held her tongue instead saying something much more important.

"Thankyou." He smiled back.

"Anytime… Well I think I'll be getting a head start. Don't take too long you two."

"Qrow." Turning the Saiyan elite stared a bit put off when he saw Tai grinning his way.

"Let's have another drink wherever we end up, on me…"

"'heh' sure thing Tai, bye the ways that smile looks weird on your sorry ass… but not bad." With a final wave he turned looking at Summer one last time.

_Guess this'll be the last time I see you huh, Sunny, after all the place I'm headings a tad to hot for you._

He smiled as the energy of his soul surrounded him, without warning he ascended into the air leaving a small crater in his wake. Gone was the loving uncle and pal too Summer and Taiyang in his place was a proud warrior rushing to his final battle without hesitation.

"Come on you flaming bitch! Let me show you what a Saiyan man can do!" Raising his palms towards the fleet Qrow begun to charge his aura. Two scarlet energy spheres begun to manifest.

"Take this Twin Cannons!" From his palms two fierce aura beams launched out tearing into the two ships on either side of the flagship, making them explode into colossal fireballs scattering into legions of flaming metal towards the ground below.

"Heh, how'd you like that." Quickly the other ships begun to open and from it swarms of Cinder's forces emerged their intent clear as they were armed to the teeth. However, despite their numbers and weaponry the Saiyan elite couldn't bring himself to fear his incoming demise but instead smiled like a rabid wolf.

"Alright then, we all gotta go sometime might as well have a bit of fun!" Without hesitation Qrow rushed forward kicking into the nearest grunt shattering his chest piece as his hand popped out of his back aura blast already charged. With a roar the aura wave shot forward exploding into the incoming mass killing a few dozen who fell towards the earth burnt to a crisp. Every man who neared the veteran quickly found themselves over powered and outclassed, as the Elite parried and countered each and every man sometimes dozens at a time.

On the planets surface the remaining two looked up at the scene Summer in partial awe, sure she could beat Qrow in a fight but that was only one on one. In a battle of attrition and against numbers the elite had her pegged. Still knowing he was killing those men with such ease left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth.

"Wow, we really is…" Tai shrugged.

"Brutal."

"'sigh' yeah, still at least he's on our side, still even if he's a bit, a lot bloodthirsty I'm still glad he was Ruby's godfather." For a moment there was an awkward silence but surprisingly it was Tai who broke it.

"It's about time we go, before he's overwhelmed." She nodded and readied to give Tai one last complaint about running the mood but froze when his lips pressed against hers. She gave into the kiss and for several of the longest seconds the world didn't matter. Too quickly he pulled away and turned from her before amber light surrounded him as he readied to back up his old friend.

"You're a good woman… Too good for the likes of me." With that he was gone, with a roar his struck his fist burying itself in a larger soldier's back and not a moment later did he explode with a flash as his scattered bits turned to dust. Qrow smirked to his fellow warrior.

"What took you so long, did you and Sunny go and bump uglies or something." Tai face reddened.

"As if we'd have the time." Qrow chuckled before looking to the incoming forces.

"Hey Tai why don't we make a game out of these waste of spaces." The blonde brawler rose a brow intrigued.

"Go on."

"Whoever kills the most gets to order the loser around." Tai shrugged.

"Fine by me." Qrow laughed.

"I am so getting you to wear a dress. Also, I've already taken out a hundred of these jokes." Tai just smirked.

"Of course you did, it wouldn't be fair otherwise." With that the Xiao-Long warrior vanished appearing before the nearest man and slamming his fist into his head. Without pause he shot another energy blast out exploding into the nearest crowd and enveloping them into a ball of raging plasma. Qrow looked up wide eyed.

"Fuck! I should've taken out more before opening my dumb mouth."

Within the Flagship several men rushed to Cinder panicked clear in their eyes.

"L-lord Cinder! An enemy force has begun their attack, I believe they learned of our plan." Unlike the panicked men the amber eyed Tyrant seemed at most slightly amused.

"I suppose a few of those monkeys should be smart enough to figure it out, not that it matters." Lifting herself up from her throne she made her way out eager to defying her supposed destiny.

"Come on is that all you got!" Qrow sped forward like a rocket impacting on enemy after another ignoring his tiring form, with his keen senses he dodged each blast with skill and precision but every once in a while, on broke through burying itself into the Saiyan Elite form. His teeth clenched as he endured the pain, his scouter read his aura.

"Damn, 11 percent already. 'Heheh' I really am getting old. AHHH!" With a roar is soul light burned as he rocketed forward, this wasn't about winning, this was about hitting the bitch as much as he could. Stretching out his palm a volley of aura blast shot out bringing death to the troopers before him. However, from the explosion a beam launched out embedding itself into his left shoulder.

"Augh!" The man winced but didn't stop his attack even as his left arm went limp. even after his left legs and right though were pierced.

"Ahh!" Several dozen men rushed at the new opening, however their excitement proved to be their downfall as Taiyang crashed down into their distracted center. His eyes glowed with a fierce intensity as he roared his palms and legs glowing amber with his aura.

Launching himself like a madman the Saiyan warrior brought death with brutal reinforced strikes, breaking through armor and aura alike as if it was paper. The men within his range noticed the raging Xiao-Long far to late and those who turned where then blindsided by Branwen's Aura blast.

Several of the more astute soldiers charged up giant blast shooting them the Branwen's way, forcing him to avoid them. Caught dodging they attempted to close in blasters ready.

"Die you Filthy monkey!" Unable to avoid them all Qrow gritted his teeth readying to endure the volley only for it not to come. When he opened his eyes he saw why as a barrier of scarlet light surrounded him a petite figure in a white cloak floating around him.

"'Heh' Saving my ass again Sunny? Guess that's another one I owe you." In response the woman merely smiled happily.

"I've already told you, you don't owe me anything, families supposed to help each other out." Qrow chuckled.

"Oum above that logic of yours." Taking a calming breath Qrow readied himself.

"Okay let's go help out your boytoy." Summer blushed but didn't retort instead calming herself and looking Tai's way. Then in an instant she was gone and before a tiring Tai several men abruptly yelled as limbs fell as if cut by a blade. Summer stood beside her husband her hand held in a chop with red aura coating it like a blade. Tai let out a single dry chuckle as he looked to the enemy men screaming out while clutching their missing limbs.

"Still can't bring yourself to kill people, even now?" Summer smiled bitterly.

"Sorry…" Tai patted her head.

"No need, that softness is part of what drew me to you. I don't dislike seeing it near the end like this." Both looked to one another before facing the horde.

"There's so many."

"Nearly 12,000 according to the scouter." Summer looked to him shocked but seeing his face so fearless in the face of them she drew power from it. Both looked to their enemies and roared like the proud warriors they were vanishing and reappearing within the enemy lines. Leaving a trail of limbs, screams and corpses in their wake. Behind Qrow watched his comrade fight on, clutching his shoulder he sneered, no way he could go hand to hand like this. However, seeing summer and Taiyang fighting on he refused to just lie down and die. Raising his good arm he gathered all the energy he could manage.

"Take this! Galic Gun!?" From him a blast like none other shot forth tearing apart the men before it and running through several battle ships. Qrow looked to his palm and felt he'd grown even if only a bit.

"Is this that fighting for others stuff Summers always on about. 'heh' not bad." With a feral smile the older Saiyan rocketed forward after his family, his palm already glowing from the charge of his next attack.

Summer rushed forward, however unlike Tai she didn't move with a speed that brought the wind with him like some kind of tornado. No, she merely vanished entirely reappearing behind her already finished opponents. Summer may have been a failure as a Saiyan but as a warrior she had no equal, her silver orbs fixed themselves on the incoming flagship. Raising her palms, she gathered her aura before unleashing a legion of smaller aura blast each moving at a speed far beyond what the enemy soldiers could dodge.

However, to their relief the blast made a great effort to avoid them but to their horror each and every one gathered before the flagship pelleting it in a sea of scarlet explosions. For a moment Summer dared to hope but when the smoke cleared to reveal the ship untouched its barrier still intact even if flickering. A roar greeted her ears as Tai shot forward like a golden meteor before impacting the forcefield. Not wasting a moment the rose vanished appearing beside her husband as he pushed against the barrier warping the energy field as it stretched inwards.

Kicking forward she joined her husband's struggle as the duo pressed the barrier, they could feel it giving way, they could do it, they were so close.

"Tai! Sunny Move!" Hearing Qrow's voice the two quickly rushed to the sides barely avoiding a surging tower of burning energy as it collided with the waring barrier. The forcefield rippled and waned against its force, Summer and Tai looked to one another nodding before stretching out their palms and blasting the strongest beams they could. Slowly the sound of crackling rang through their ears, they were close, so close!

"Oh, my…" Cinder emerged from the Flagships to be greeted by the sight of the Saiyans ensuing struggle.

"Well now, It seems you monkeys had a bit more bite in you then I initially thought." Beside her the advisor spoke out one final time hoping to dissuade his ruler.

"We've lost quite a number of men and ships my lord, not to mention without the Saiyan our fighting force will be drastically reduced." Cinder looked to the many corpses and ash coating the expanse before her and smiled cruelly.

"Our forces will manage it somehow. Or die trying. Regardless this display only reaffirms my previous suspicions. These savages may pretend to be subservient to us but in reality they could bare their fang at us at a moment's notice." Her smile grew as she looked down to the area where the trio tried desperately the penetrate the barrier.

"It's wise to put a rabid beast down before it can attack." Stretching out her hand the cruel woman reinforced the forcefield with her twisted aura. Newly powered the boosted barrier stabilized pushing back the struggle the three Saiyans, Summer, Tai and Qrow looked to the reinforced barrier in shock as their scouters exploded from the readings. When they looked to the head of the flagship they were greeted by a woman as beautiful as she was cruel. Cinder rose a single slender finger as she looked down upon planet Jacques.

"My dear advisor might I ask you a question?" A small ember flickered to life on her index's tip.

"What do you think when you hear of the word destiny?" The man paused his eyes transfixed on the tiny light at her fingertips as more embers begun to flicker to life.

"Most would say it an unstoppable force, a predetermined fate… in fact it is apparently my fate to fall to one of these Super Simians… However, my take on fate is a tad different then the norm." Slowly the embers begun to swirl around one another becoming larger. The three Saiyan warriors looked in awe as a sphere of hellish red begun to emerge just above the Flagship.

"I believe one can alter their course; all you require is the power to do so." On Jacque's surface Saiyan warriors, elites and soldiers alike looked up in shock seeing a second sun bloom in the skies overshadowing the warm and inviting yellows gaze and coating the world in a hellish red.

The three warriors could only look at the feat before them, at Cinder's power and how truly hopeless their struggle had been. Yet something wouldn't let them just accept death, self-preservation, their pride, or something different? Regardless of why something refused to let them surrender to their fate.

The Advisor fell back his face pale and horrified at what he saw, as above his leader an orb that dwarfed their flagship many times over floated ominously. But what terrified the man so much more then the display of power was his ruler who smiled like that of an excited child at the prospect of destroying a entire race.

"Heheheh, hahaha HAHAHA AHHH!" With a flick of her finger she sent the miniature sun crashing down towards the planet.

The three Saiyan warriors looked to their end barreling towards them and their home world.

_There's no way we can stop it…_

_So this is it huh…_

_At least your safe, my sunny little dragon and Rose Bud._

"Well, it's not like we thought we were gonna win right." Qrow launched forward.

"You better remember that drink Tai…" His speed grew while he charged all he could into his good hand, even as his body screamed from the strain he was putting it under and his skin cooked from the intense heat of the incoming blast.

"Take this you Bitch! GALIC GUN!" Stretching out his hand a roaring pillar of destructive light launched out slamming into the world destroying attack, Qrow screams overshadowed the alarms of his scouter warning of him using his remaining aura.

'Heh' Sorry squirt… I guess this is all I could manage…

The Saiyan Elite's body burst into flames being engulfed by the mass of hell flames.

"Qrow!" Both Saiyans roared at the sight and without thought acted the idea of running, or turning tail never even occurring to them.

"AHHHH!" From both blast of amber and scarlet shot forward meeting the world ending attack head on, both didn't waver to the unstoppable force. They were determined… to fight to the very last moment, Tai looked over his shoulder one last time to his wife. Even now, injured and exhausted she was still as beautiful as the day he met her.

"Forgive me Summer…" Without warning Tai abruptly cut off his blast, before Summer could react he roared with all his spirit as aura flooded his form reinforcing it and boosting his power. The blonde rocketed forward at the red sun fist pulled back and glowing.

_But I'm going first._

"Agh!" With a strike he collided with the blast the attack doing nothing.

"Tai!" His scouter begun to warp as its alarms blared at his aura's incoming depletion, he'd ignored it as he acted slamming his palms against the sphere of flames pushing against the cruel aura attack. His muscles bulged and blistered against the heat as he gritted his teeth trying to even buy a moment more. However even with the skill and power he'd cultivated over his many years of combat were meaningless before the force.

Summer watched as the man she'd loved, who'd accepted her despite her abnormal beliefs perished to the flames of their world's end. Her bother in all but blood and husband last stand she'd seen them and wouldn't, couldn't give up. Even if it was hopeless, she'd fight just like them! She watched as the red mass devoured her blast not even slowed by its assault.

Qrow, Tai… Yang… Ruby, I'm sorry…

Through her mind their faces came each's smile, laugh and every moment in-between, she could honestly say her sole regret was not spending even a moment more with them. In that instant where she'd truly lost everyone and everything it was the sole knowledge that her daughter yet lived that allowed something to awaken. Slowly within the scarlet of her aura streaks of gold begun to emerge. The ends of her hair ends begun to turn a similar shade, her blast begun to push against Cinder's however as turquoise eyes stared at the attack for the first time it slowed.

Above the Flagship Cinder paused as she felt something, a strange power that sent a shiver down her spine. In that moment the legend the tyrant feared had been realized, the power could not be found in strength alone but in one pure of heart brought to the break of despair yet refused it. Cinder went wide eyed when she saw her hellish sphere pause in its assault as below a single warrior who'd lost everything glared up. Her power had always been different then others of her kind, she didn't draw strength for the sake of destruction or domination but so she could protect.

Aura level 00.00%

However destiny favored no one and as quickly as the power had come to her it vanished alongside the last embers of her soul. As the flames engulfed her, she thought of only her daughter. The daughter she knew they'd made proud in this final struggle.

Calm returned to the tyrant as she saw her blast advance once more barreling down towards planet Jacques. The Saiyans upon its surface fell to their knees, despairing at their end long forgetting their pride. While within the castle as the world ended their king pleaded.

"I swear loyalty to you lord Cinder!… please no, nO, NO! WEISS AVENGE ME!"

Each and every man aboard Cinder's ship watched as the flaming giant crashed into the planet, tearing it apart like an imploding star. Form that day on none would dare oppose the galactic tyrant as she smiled content with the sight before her as the scouter's readings rapidly depleted, each descending number representing a life snuffed out until finally it read zero not a trace of life coming from the void where planet Jacques once laid. Looking to her work cinder smiled content.

"Much better, I feel so much better without that eyesore of a race." Turning back to her ship Cinder ignored the terrified advisor basking in a clearing galaxy she'd made.

-Unknown Planet-

Three Saiyan warriors looked over their work before them a primitive city laid in ruins, the corpses of the planets residents a lizard humanoid race was scattered about across the battle ground. Looking over their work the leader of the operation the Saiyan Elite Raven Branwen allowed herself a moment respite and took a hint of pride at their work.

The iota of positivity did not come from a since of her own accomplishment nor her subordinates Vernal or Shay. but instead the two youths eating in a nearby ruined home, one was the prodigy Princess of their world and King Jacque's heir Weiss and even Raven had to admit her combat potential was utterly astounding. While the other was her own daughter Yang a warrior only second to the princess herself among the Saiyan youths.

Both were brimming with potential even now Yang could more then likely kill the sole male of their group while Weiss might even be able to match Vernal. However, that moment of pride then ceased when she heard Shay's suddenly gasp. Through the corner of her eye she could see the dirty blonde shake and tremble in disbelief.

"What!?" Vernal turned.

"Hey shit stain what happened." Shay ignored his superiors' words though for once it wasn't by virtue of his merely submitting to his better but from full attention being towards his scouter's communication function. Raven spoke then her tone low barely a whisper but undeniable.

"Shay, report…" The man looked to her.

"Y-yes ma'am, it's a message from Cinder's forces, a meteor collided with our home world and… and." Even now Raven could see the man's panicked eyes feverishly rushing through the report before they widened, and he fell on his ass. Such a cowardly display sickened her but even so Shay was a elite so the prospect of what could turn him to such a state gave her a moments pause.

"No, no, no!"

"Shay…"

"This can't be happening, it just can't." Raven's eyes narrowed on the Wannabe Tai, she could care less about him having a break down but ignoring his better was where she drew the line. Fortunately, Vernal was competent unlike the failure of a elite before her. The tomboy quickly grabbed the scrawny Saiyan by his collar and lifted him to her face.

"Hey! The boss gave you an order, now hurry up before I feed your sorry ass to the locals!" Desperation clear in his eyes he looked to Vernal grabbing her by the collar a bout of insanity making itself known in his gaze.

"It's our world! Don't you get it! Planet Schnee, its, it's gone! Our whole world was obliterated!" Vernal froze at the declaration actually letting go of the man to check her own scouter before freezing, seeing this Raven turned to her second.

"Vernal is it true?" The girl let out a shuddering breath before slowly nodding, seeing it Raven stilled as a face came to mind of a blonde man she'd once coveted. There was a moment, a single moment where she sought out his bond with her semblance and froze when it was nowhere to be found. A wetness begun to form in her eyes corners but seeing her subordinates, their weakness she gritted her teeth and killed the emotion.

"I see…" Behind the three shocked Elites the pair of youths broke into their own conversation, Yang clutched her arm tightly, a local had managed to land a decent blow on her but nothing a days aura wouldn't heal. Hearing the news a stinging worry filled her heart, and for a moment she was about to break into tears remembering her family. However when her mother turned to them blood red eyes empty of any sorrow or hint of mourning the brawler hardened her heart knowing tears would merely be perceived as weakness.

Forcing herself to smile Yang turned to the Princess who sat on a collection of rubble with a grace that really shouldn't have been possible. A purple fruit was in her frail hand as she took small proper bites not leaving even a trace of juices to stain her perfectly clean outfit. Honestly Yang would've thought she was some kind of pampered princess if had randomly seen her in any other scene. But instead it filled her with awe and a note of fear, as her condition being so flawless only spoke volumes of how skilled she was.

Despite their intense battle with the hostile inhabitants Weiss had almost seamlessly tore through their ranks spilling more blood then Shay or herself had together. All the while remaining spotless a feat only her mother had achieved beside the snow haired royal.

"Heh, guess we're pretty lucky huh, princess? Good thing we couldn't follow the fire bitches order huh?" Weiss merely sighed shooting the brawler a look her icy stare sending a shiver up her spine.

"Must you speak so brazenly, I swear just because your half low born doesn't mean you should talk like it." For a moment the brawler's eyes went red however Weiss merely maintained her gaze clearly waiting to see if she'd be dumb enough to attack her. Yang may not have liked her mother but she'd taught her to not rush into fights she couldn't win and to submit to those stronger. Reluctantly the brawler calmed herself killing the urge to throw a punch. Weiss smiled seemingly content with the action. And turned back to her meal.

"I suppose theirs hope for you yet Xiao-Long, don't fret your mother will surely curve out those savage tendencies of yours soon enough and make you a respectable elite." The words felt like sand paper against her soul but she endured.

"Now what was your question again, oh yeas planet 'Schnee'." Yang smiled glad to see the rumors about the princess's disdain for her father were true, at her committing treason and referring to their former world by its original name.

"Honestly, my only regret is that I'll never be crown Queen." In her eyes a note of regret lingered yet beyond that single goal nothing else lied, no sorrow at the loss of her race, nor mourning towards her deceased family, All the girl cared about was her birthright and that shook the brawlers core. However before she could speak up again her mother's form closed in on the two a look of not sorrow but contemplation as she spoke.

"Schnee, you had a brother as well, correct." Weiss rose a brow Raven's way.

"What of it? He was still in his nursing capsule so I'm sure he fell with father and the rest. A small loss at best to the elites with the lose of our planet." The way she showed more disappointment with the loss of military power over her own flesh and blood made Yang sick. Vernal was the next to speak up however instead of speaking to the ice queen she regarded Yang.

"What about you Xiao-Long, you had a sister correct."

"Half-sister." Vernal flinched at Ravens quick correction.

"R-right, half-sister." Yang nearly choked then and there but with her mother so close she knew better then to show weakness.

"Yeah, but Rubes was just gonna be a lower class warrior at best…" Weiss looked as if she'd bitten into something bitter at Yang's words.

"A common-born then, no loss really." For a moment she lost it only to freeze when Raven gripped her hard enough for her armor to crack from the grip. Yang bit her lip a small streak of blood running down as she spoke.

"Yeah… She was still in her nursing pod even." Raven spoke then.

"A disgrace." Yang twitched at her mother's words but held back, before she recalled her last message from Summer.

"Wait, mo- Summer, mentioned something about sending sis off world, probably some low tier planet." However before she could finish Weiss stood up.

"It's of no importance, no low born infant could boost our strength, and we hardly need a clutch at this time. Leave her to her fate for the time being if she grows into something resembling useful we could always retrieve it." Her words were like a blade in Yang's heart but her mother's grip remained strong leaving no room for her to act.

"Branwen." Raven turned to the heiress giving the slightest bow.

"My Queen." Weiss's brow wrinkled.

"I am no Queen, not without a proper coronation and certainly not to a gone world, as if my pride would allow that. I have no world to rule simply refer to me as Weiss until we claim an appropriate world." Raven nodded, glad to see the Schnee hadn't inherited her father's weakness.

"Of course, your orders then, lady Weiss." The heiress flipped her hair before sending a chilling gaze Raven's way.

"You will train us, from this point on I expect myself and your Xiao-Long to be capable of defeating those Saibamen before the next full moon." Raven's response was just a smile of pride and challenge.

"Saibamen are as powerful as veteran Saiyan Warriors, even I couldn't achieve defeating one at your age miss Schnee." For the first time Weiss gave a mirthful smile as she spoke.

"Yes well, I'm of royal blood, if I can't surpass a noble families feat like yours Branwen I could hardly call myself a Schnee." Raven nodded an acknowledgment at the girl's declaration. Seeing this all Yang could do was harden her heart. Her family was gone, all she could do now was forsake her fathers' teachings that'd failed him and seek to be like her mom. And one day when she was strong enough she'd get her sister back…

Weiss looked into the skies of the world they had conquered and smiled, even without her home world she'd achieve greatness, if nothing else her father's belief in her power was never to be doubted.

-Planet Vampa-

Within the hostile deserts of Vampa Jaune eat reaching out his hand into the shell of one of the desert beast's eggs and took a handful of the sour yolk bringing it to his mouth to saint his hunger. It was then he noticed something and looked up spotting what appeared to be a shooting star however what laid inside the galactic sprite was anything but. Instead soaring through the endless void was a single pod, in it a crying child with eyes of deep silver.

End of First Act

* * *

**And there we go the first Act done. Hope you didn't mind about the Summer Saiyan change, I just remembered in one of the games I played there was an alternate scenario where Bardock turns Super Saiyan and I figured Summers kind hearted so why not. Obviously, some Characters have been altered to fit my narrative such as Weiss being more regale and sophisticated then Vegeta ultimately I chose to blend their traits to fit my fic more hope you all don't mind. Gonna take a break from this and finish DMC3's fic.**


	7. Jaune Xiao-Long 1

**Here a short one thats been on my mind for a while now.**

**Chapter 7: Jaune Xiao-Long 1**

* * *

**Concept: Summer adopts Jaune.**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

-Mistral Village-

Fire and fear, as far as the eye could see the flames raged and the Grimm gathered, the small village of Ansel. Grimm of all variety swarmed the people tearing them apart. As an Alpha Beowulf lunged towards its next prey a woman clutching a infant an old ancestral blade tore through the Grimm bisecting it. Julius Arc glared at the beast advancing upon him and his wife, he looked back to his wife Aria.

"Aria run away! Get Jaune out of here!" Aria looked to her husband they both held a deep pain after all Julius and her had failed their children each one was cut down and devoured by these beasts. Julius looked back on the Grimm he had decided he would die here and in return he'd take everyone of these soulless beasts with him.

"Jean, Aqua, Claire, Fuchsia, Gardenia, Jasper and Saphron … Please forgive me." Julius's aura surged forth intertwined with it was all his rage and sorrows creating a beacon of sort to all the nearby Grimm.

"I promised I would protect you! I have broken that promise… I'm sure I won't see our ancestors alongside you, in fact I feel a failure like me is destined for a much hotter place but at least I can protect your brother and mother!" Julius converted the shield to its sheath and placed strapped it on his belt before he gripped the ancient blade in both hands. Allowing his aura to flow into the sword creating an extended aura blade.

_Please Corcea Mors… I know someone like me, a man who failed his family and an Arc who failed his word has no right but still I plea … Give me the strength to protect them… I will give you all of my aura and if that fails to be enough then even my soul._

the old sword let loose an odd howl before the blade begun to glow extending the auric blade by another meter.

"Thankyou…" Julius turned to his wife.

"Aria, leave." The Arc woman looked to her husband tears running down her eye.

"But Julius." The man stepped towards her taking in her beauty for what he was sure would be the last time before he took her in his arms and embraced her. When he finally pulled back he looked to his son placing a hand on his head all the rage and sorrow vanished leaving only a father to look upon his child.

"Grow to be stronger then me and kinder then your mother." The man turned back to the Grimm once more letting loose his hatred. Aria could practically feel the negative emotions seething from his body, she knew what he was doing. Using such feelings and staining his soul with them he was drawing all the Grimm to himself, practically blinding them from her and Jaune.

"I love you…" With a heavy heart Aria ran in the opposing direction of her husband.

"…'exhale' Come! let us all meet our end here!"

-Village Outskirt-

Aria ran with all her might through the hell scape the village had become, holding Jaune tightly against her chest she rushed away. Her husband's sacrifice wouldn't be in vein she wouldn't let it, upon reaching the tree line she leaned against a tree as she recuperated. She looked down to her son who begun to stir from his sleep. Seeing her but not his father tears begun to swell up Aria let out a bitter smile.

"What a selfish child… even now you refuse to be happy till you're the center of attention." The baby begun to cry till a tear fell upon his face. He paused before looking up to his crying mother.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry Jaune." Aria fell to her knees.

"Aqua, Claire, Fuchsia, Gardenia, Jade, Rosa Ruth! Mamas So Sorry!" She couldn't hold back anymore as she cried out only for a small hand to touch her face. Aria looked down to see her baby looking up to her ceasing his tears. Aria wiped her face.

"How shameful being consoled by an infant."

"hehehehe ~Yes, What a bad mother you are~" Before the woman could react a piercing pain ran through her shoulder. Aria jumped forward out of the tree line holding Jaune close as she begun to rise she fell back to her knees.

"~Oh my aren't you feisty to manage to stand even if only a moment is an admirable feet for a mere villager like you. Especially a woman at that~" Aria looked up to see a lanky scorpion faunus with mad eyes.

_Poison._

"~I never would have expected to find such a fun cleansing happening here… truly my goddess has blessed me~"

_Goddess?_

"W-who are you?" The man smiled at the question.

"I am Tyrian, Tyrian Collows." The man made an exaggerated bow to the dying Arc.

"What do you want?"

"~Why to observe of course~"

"Observe?"

"Why yes to see my goddess's glory. Now then please tell me, who is that adorable little child in your arms." Aria's eyes widened.

"Come on now answer, thou I suppose it hardly matters after all he'll be joining you soon." Tyrian grabbed the woman by her neck, raising her to level with himself.

"Oh well I suppose I could live without knowing after all with his little dying breaths and your sorrowful face I'll manage." Tyrian's tail struck forward however, to his surprise the Arc woman shifted her weight shielding the child and receiving his stinger.

"~Oh, how surprising… Oh I have a fun idea.~" Tyrian's tail withdrew from her body before stabbing forth once more.

"~I wanna see that child's skull break as he falls to the ground. So, I'll just fill you with poison till you die and let him go. ISN'T THAT A FUN IDEA!~" Tyrian's tail continued to stab into Aria filling her body with poison.

"Jau-ne." With every ounce of will she could manage she held her son, yet she felt her limbs going numb.

"HAHAHaHAHA! How amazing! You held out much longer than I thought you would. Heheheh, hahahaha!" Tyrian smiled and decided to get to the fun part as he looked into her dulling eyes. His stinger rose to her face.

"Well our time is up."

"AHHH!" Tyrian felt a great force launch him away into the nearest tree, Aria begun to fall before she was abruptly grabbed by a petite woman in a white hood. Tyrian looked onward to see the figure before him and sneered it was two of the people his goddess had warned him of.

"Well shit… If it isn't one of the Silver Eyed heretics and the detestable crow of Ozpin's." Qrow and Summer glared at the man before them with Summer's aura radiating a deep hatred as she looked down to the woman cradling her child. Qrow didn't bother to speak opting to launch forward and stabbing at the faunus. Tyrian rose his wrist blades to block the large sword.

As Tyrian looked up to meet Qrow's eyes a flood of silver light erupted from behind him ignoring him Qrow lunged at Tyrian. Before he could think his instincts took over and he leaped back, before rushing away.

Dammit dammit dammit!

Deep in his heart Tyrian vowed he would kill the two who interrupted his fun. Qrow begun to follow only to be stopped by his partner, turning he saw Summer holding the woman.

"Are you okay?" Aria looked up to the woman she looked so young and frail and yet she could feel a deep strength radiating from her.

"Please… protec… my child." Summer gripped the woman's free hand looking down to the infant who couldn't be any older then Yang. The baby cried out as if knowing his mother would leave, without hesitation the leader nodded.

"Thankyou…" The woman looked down to her child she knew she wouldn't have long but she'd make sure she spent it with him. Raising her hand she stroked his cheek before smiling the action making the boy silent.

"Please don't cry my brave little knight …mommy's going somewhere you can't follow with daddy… so you'll need to toughen up… but just know me and your dad will always be watching over you." Her numbing hand brushed the blond hairs on his head with tired affection.

"Mommy knows you're a good boy, its okay to act up every once in a while but always apologize and don't forget to eat, get plenty of sleep…" He was so warm, or perhaps it was merely that her body was growing cold.

"Oh and remember to be nice also you don't need many friend but please make some after all I know it may seem tough and meeting new people can be a bit scary, but just remember friends are just strangers you haven't met yet…" Each breath grew heavier as her body struggled that much more to continue. However, she still needed to say one last thing before she passed.

"Never… Forget, we love you… my. little… knight… " Aria leaned towards her son and kissed his forehead, her final moments weren't in pain or fear but peace. Jaune looked up to his mom his little hand struggling to touch her as she begun to lose heat the child cried out. Qrow looked to the dead women and nodded.

"You lasted just long enough to do your job as a mother huh, guess you beat my sis on that note." Summer looked to the infant and took him from his mother's embrace despite his cries she wasn't deterred and pressed him to her modest chest, hearing her heartbeat the tiny life began to calm before falling back to sleep.

"Tsk, Lucky little bastard." Summer looked to the city she wanted to go but with an infant she couldn't exactly risk it.

"Don't even think about it." Qrow stepped towards the village.

"You watch the kid, I'll check the village."

"But?"

"No buts, with a kid you'll just be risking two lives instead of one… besides I can't spot any Grimm." Reluctantly Summer agreed she looked to the bundle in her arms and then back to the burning village.  
Recognizing Qrow she begun to make way to him noticing a rather plain sword and shield in his hand. Before she could even speak he kneeled down to the woman and checked her body pulling out a locket with two crescent moons on it. Summer was shocked when she saw her partner begin to shake in rage as he looked at the picture inside.

"Qrow what's the matter?" Qrow didn't answer instead he tossed her the locket looking inside Summer froze as she saw the woman and Jaune alongside a rather handsome man but what broke her heart was the seven other kids.

"I managed to find each one of them… but… there were no survivors besides that kid there."

"What about the dad?" Qrow looked to the sword in his hands.

"When I found him, he was clenching this."

"So then that sensation we felt."

"'sigh' Yeah, it was him… If I had to guess he had made himself a beacon for the Grimm to buy those two time… He killed all them, but he didn't make it… I found him standing dead, I don't know if it was from exhaustion or succumbing to his wounds." Summer let the words sink in before she finally gathered herself and looked to Qrow.

"So what should we do now?" Qrow shrugged.

"We need to leave before more Grimm come." As Qrow turned towards Mistral Summer spoke.

"And the child?"

"I'd hate to, but we'll leave him at an orphanage in Mistral. He's cute so I'm sure he'll be adopted soon enough." Summer found herself actually getting angry at the remark but didn't speak instead looking down to the child. She was surprised to find him looking up at her, his bright blue eyes focused upon her silver ones as if there was nothing else in the world. The baby let out the quietest cry of delight.

"No."

"Huh?"

"We can just call Lionheart and inform him over a scroll call." Summer looked down to Jaune and smiled she had made up her mind.

"We're heading back for Patch after we get some formula."

"Wait… you don't mean?"

"Oh, and diapers we can't forget those… hmm, I can't think of anything else. Well I'm sure Tai will know."

"Summer wait just a minute." Summer looked over to Qrow.

"This is happening so don't even bother."

"But come on with what just happened with Raven us three already got one kid to take care, of we're lucky Tai let both of us go on this mission with how much attention Firecracker needs. Now here you are about to bring another kid into the mix." Summer's gaze hardened.

"So am I supposed to just leave him to strangers?"

"We're strangers." Summer looked over to Aria, before she looked down to see the infant Arc sleeping in her arms.

"No we're not, we're the ones she entrusted her child to, the ones she trusted to protect him…And that's exactly what I intend to do." Qrow recognized that look in her eyes and reluctantly relented before the two made their way back.

-Patch-

Summer smiled as she stepped into the house, an eager Tai stepped towards them in his arm was a little ball of Sunshine with bright red eyes. Yang was currently using all her energy blowing her top as she cried loud enough to hurt the threes ears and wake up Jaune.

"Summer please take her she always calms down when you take h- Who's the kid?" Summer stepped towards Tai taking the young Yang in her other arm.

"'sigh' Tai you really need to learn how to calm her it's not that hard."

"Hey that's not true! You're the only one she calms down with now can you tell me who the kid is?"

"He's Summer's kid." Tai went wide-eyed.

"Wait what!"

"Qrow! Don't say things that can be misunderstood… look it's a long and… disheartening story… huh? that's funny she never quiets down this quick." Looking down Summer saw Jaune holding the little girl's hand both letting out joyful coos and baby noises to one another.

"Well seems Firecrackers happy with her new brother." Taiyang ignored Qrow and instead looked to the little miracle who had actually managed to calm his Little Sunny Dragon. Looking to Summer he asked.

"So you got a kid." The rose looked away her nervousness plain to see as she tried her best to look anywhere but to her teammates and crushes face.

"Y-Yeah…" with a fear she'd not even shown at the most perilous of missions she looked up to Tai.

"Are you mad?" before she could face him she felt a kiss on her forehead looking up she saw him smiling at her.

"I'm sure you had a good reason and besides…" Taiyang put his hand on Jaune's head.

"If my Sunny Dragon's this happy with him I can hardly say no." Qrow slapped Summer's back earning a yelp from the leader.

"See told you there was nothing to worry about… now then you remember what Oz said right. We can't use his real name till he's an adult otherwise some bastards in Mistral might try to take him. So what are we calling him?"

"That's a good question…" Both Qrow and Summer looked to Jaune and then to Taiyang before smiling. The man himself rose a brow.

"What?"

"He has the same kind of eyes and hair."

"The resemblance is real close, he's even pale like Raven and you." Both smiled, Tai looked to the two for a moment and then Jaune before it clicked and he slapped his face.

"Oum Dammit Qrow."


	8. Jaune Xiao-Long 2

**Here a second part.**

**Chapter 8: Jaune Xiao-Long 2**

* * *

**Concept: Summer adopts Jaune.**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

-Six years later Patch January 3rd-

"~Come on my little knight wake up~" Slowly Jaune begun to stir from his sleep and was greeted by loving silver orbs.

"Mom?" Jaune sat up still half asleep and was greeted by the sight of his mother Summer Rose who smiled at him.

"Your awake, good, I wish your sister woke up as easily… hmm?" Summer noticed a tiny hand clinging to Jaune and moved the blanket, sleeping there was her daughter Ruby curled up by her big brother.

"hehe. Well it would seem lil buds chose your room again." Jaune looked down and saw his Ruby. He wasn't surprised, after all this was a common occurrence, when he and Yang had turned five his dad insisted he sleep separately from Ruby and Yang. So it was decided he'd bunk with their uncle and whenever Qrow was gone he'd have the whole room to himself. However, this left the family with a fun little game.

Ruby had made it a habit to sneak into whoever she wanted to sleep with's bed that night and so far Jaune won with her choosing him almost always three days of the week while she chose Summer and Tai twice and Yang twice. However, with that being said Qrow was the all-time champion since whenever he came home she'd go to him. Jaune smiled and patted his little sister's head.

"Come on Ruby it's time to wake up." Ruby begun to stir and opened her eyes looking to Jaune and Summer who smiled back. Summer begun to leave the room only for Ruby to quickly make her way out of the bed and rush to her mother's leg, Summer looked back to Jaune and smiled.

"Jaune I'm gonna go finish breakfast, can you wake up Yang?" Jaune smiled before leaping out of bed and rushing away, eager to wake up his twin and get a little revenge.

"Yang…" Jaune opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Zwei sleeping near a bundle, Jaune let out a small whistle and the Corgi quickly leaped from the bed to Jaune who hugged him.

"Okay Zwei go say hi to mom and Ruby." The dog quickly barked before leaving to do just that, once he was sure Zwei was out of earshot he turned back to Yang an evil little smile on his face. Advancing Jaune leaned by his twin.

"~Yang. It's time to wake up~" Jaune said that but he knew she wouldn't get up that easily, but Jaune knew the number one way to wake punny twin. Pulling out a pair of scissors Jaune snipped them the noise immediately waking Yang and causing her to punch forward at Jaune.

"Oww." Jaune looked up to see his twin looking down at him angry without thinking he dropped his scissors and raised his hands.

"Jaune… What were you gonna do." Cold sweat ran down the boy's head.

_Why do I keep doing this?_

"Umm, I just wanted to wake you up." Yang grinned the sight sending a shiver up Jaune's spine.

"Jaune…"

"Yes sister?"

"It's time for your punishment..."

"Uh oh…"

Summer finished making breakfast and begun to lay out the chocolate pancakes and eggs. Looking down to Ruby she saw her waiting calmly until Zwei rushed in following her.

"ZSWHY!" Ruby ran to the corgi a huge smile on the toddler's face, Zwei leapt up and begun to lick the girls face earning a giggle. Not much longer did Summer hear the sound of a girl squealing alongside the noise of rushing feet. From the hall Jaune emerged panicked and aiming for his mom hiding beneath her dress and clinging to her leg for dear life. From the doorway Yang came in her face angry, Summer knew why it was a habit of her son to try to wake Yang the same way every chance he got.

"My little drop of Sunshine, did you find any hair cut off?" Yang looked down and pondered the question before shaking her head.

"I'm sure Jaune was just pulling a little prank." Yang's eyes narrowed before she headed to the table, seeing this Jaune left the safety of his mother's robes slowly making his way to the table remaining cautious of his sister. Jaune looked to his plate and saw their favorite before he looked back to her and noted the tray of cookies in the oven. Looking back to Summer Jaune was curious.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"Are you going on a mission." Summer froze at the boy's question.

"Umm, my Little Knight, how'd you guess that." Jaune tilted his head as he thought about the question.

"Well, you always make our favorites before you go, chocolate pancakes for breakfast for me, hamburger for dinner for Yang and cookies for Ruby for dessert." Summer looked to her son with a smile, she had known he was smart but apparently she could add observant to the list too.

"'sigh' Well yes I'll be heading on a mission tomorrow, since Taiyang has his hand full as a teacher, Qrow will be coming tomorrow morning." The three had mixed feeling on the subject while they would be happy to see uncle Qrow, Summer leaving would be sad. After breakfast the three went with their mom to their favorite spot on Patch, a cliffside that gave a full view to the Ocean. Slowly the four made there way to the beach below smiling Jaune and the others played collecting shells and making sandcastles while Summer waited by the sea watching for any aquatic Grimm.

"Mom look, look." Jaune and the girls stepped forward to Summer presenting a small necklace decorated with shells.

"Oh my, what's this?" Summer examined the necklace noting the long golden hair tangled together to make the makeshift string.

"Is this?" Looking to them Summer noted Yang looking away nervously.

"Yang is this made from your hair?" Yang slowly nodded.

"Yeah, Yang gave me some hair while Ruby and me searched for shells. Oh, and the shiny rock in the middle is the one Ruby found all on her own and I made the necklace."

"Well isn't it nice." Summer looked at the lovely necklace noting the single pearl on it.

"It's a good luck charm." Jaune and the others smiled to her each's face warming her heart. without a moment's hesitation she quickly put on the good luck charm and hugged them before they started to play. After a few hours Summer noted a crow flying towards the island and smiled. Pulling out a lunchbox she called the three to her which they eagerly did.

-Tai's House-

Upon finally getting back the first thing the kids noticed was their uncle on the couch who waved to them.

"Hey squ- Whoa!"

"Uncle Qrow!" Before the man could even finish his sentence, he was tackled by the three kids seeing that Summer giggled. Jaune looked to Qrow his eyes shining.

"Hey uncle did you save the day again." Qrow smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jaune pouted and soon Ruby and Yang followed.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you all about it tomorrow when we go out for breakfast kay squirts?" The three smiled with Jaune being to most excited. Summer knew that her only son absolutely adored Huntsman in his mind they were no different than knights. One day show was positive all her kids would want to be Huntsman, after all when they played the Grimm, Huntsman and Princess they would fight over who got to be which though often then not Jaune was the one playing the damsel in distress.

After Taiyang got back the six them enjoyed a large dinner before Summer led the three to Yang's room since Qrow was back. Summer red them their favorite story of a valiant knight who stood against an army of Grimm with nothing more than his old sword.

"Despite the numbers he fought, because he knew if he didn't the people he loved would be attack." The three stared to the mother amazed at the story.

"Whasn't he scwared?"

"Sis heroes don't get scared." Summer smiled.

"Of course he was my lil bud." Jaune rose a brow confused.

"Really! But isn't he a hero. You can't be brave if you're scared." Summer patted Jaune's head.

"That's wrong my little knight a hero is brave precisely because their scared but stills fights." Jaune looked to his mom his eyes radiating with resolve as he stood up.

"Yeah moms right! I gonna be a hero just like the knight!" Summer froze for a second at his words… she wanted to tell him that knight was his father but, that this story was about the father who gave his life for his only son… it was still too soon though.

"Why yes my little knight I'm sure you will be."

"Yeah me to!" Yang stood up as well turning to Jaune the two smiled, honestly sometimes she forgot they weren't actually twins.

"Yay we'll be the best duo ever even better then mom and Qrow…" Ruby looked to her siblings.

"M-Me to…" The three looked to the youngest in the room with Yang being the first to speak.

"Sis… you still too small to decide that besides you're a scaredy cat…"

"But…" Ruby looked down her eyes tearing up. Before Jaune sat in front of her.

"Okay… we'll just be the best trio instead of duo." Ruby looked up to her brother who wiped her face. But Yang protested.

"But Jaune she's still small and she gets scared a lot."

"So we're small."

"That's not the poin-"

"And besides mom just said didn't she." Jaune looked to his little sister and smiled.

"People are brave because even if their scared they fight… so if Ruby becomes a huntsman to despite being so scared that just makes her the bravest." Summer smiled at her little knight's words. Looking to her big brother Ruby smiled and tackled him trapping him in a hug.

"Okay my little blessings it time to sleep… Ruby are you gonna go to Qrow room?" Ruby looked to her mom before looking back to her siblings and shook her head.

"No… I wanna stay with Jhaune and Yang."

"Oh. But don't you love your uncle Qrow?" Ruby nodded furiously.

"Yeah bhut that's different if we gonna be a twio then whe need to be togeder wite?" Summer smiled and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Be a good girl okay." Ruby nodded before giving a toothy smile.

"Kay!" She turned to Yang next kissing her head.

"Keep an eye on Ruby okay while I'm gone you're the woman of the house." Yang smirked and gave a thumb up earning ruffle from her. Finally, she turned to her only son

"Jaune keep you sisters safe okay." Jaune nodded.

"I promise." Summer smiled to him kissing his head.

"Then I have nothing to worry about." Waving to the three she exited the room waving to them all the while. With a sigh she prepared, grabbing her twin blades and outfitting herself in hger combat gear before grabbing her supplies and making her way outside.

"So you heading out?" Summer turned to see Tai and Qrow and nodded shooting both a cheerful smile.

"Yep hold down the fort while I'm gone kay." Taiyang stepped up to his wife embracing her.

"Promise you'll be careful okay." Summer leaned into him.

"You worry too much honey, nothing bad gonna happen, how many time do I have to tell you till you believe me."

"Till we're old and gray." Summer looked up to him and smiled before turning to Qrow.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of how Jaune and Ruby are gonna look like you two when their older." Tai blushed before getting angry.

"Qrow that sick their sibl-" The blonde blinked several time upon remembering Jaune's adoption to which Qrow smirked.

"Oh wow Tai you actually forgot for a minute there, didn't you?"

"S-shut up!" Summer begun to laugh.

"Now that you say it they probably will end up looking like us, though Jaune will be a bit taller if Julius is anything to base it on and Ruby's hair will be more black…"

"Yeah even Firecracker will end up looking like my sis but blonde and bearable." The three laughed.

"Yeah between those three it'll be like the next generation of STRQ." Tai and Summer laughed at that before pausing and looking to Qrow who raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You need to have a kid already Qrow." At the words the old huntsman froze over.

"What are you two on about?" Summer grinned manically.

"Come on partner, you need to find yourself a wife already. How about Glynda she's available."

"I have no interest in getting a wife and less in marrying that sadist."

"So… husband I mean I suppose Ironwo-"

"Summer!" Taiyang was rolling on the ground laughing while Qrow blushed like mad.

"Oh, lighten up I was only teasing." Qrow sighed before calming down.

"So you'll be back in two weeks, right?"

"Yeah." After giving the two and hug she made here way to the port.

_Hmm, I wonder if when we tell Jaune he'll start looking at lil bud and Sunshine like girls instead of sisters?_

Summer chuckled at the thought.

_Then again it could always end up like how me and Raven did with Tai, nah._

looking back to the house one more time she noticed the three waving at her through the window. She smiled back at the three and waved back.

"When I get back I'll make all your favorites."

But Summer Rose never came back…

-Three Months Later-

The three siblings looked at the tombstones, despite being surrounded by people they never felt so alone. Ruby wouldn't stop crying, not that Yang or Jaune were holding up much better as they hugged her from both sides. The Headmasters of Beacon and Signal alongside their staff attended, everyone of them looking disheartened. Ozpin was the one to speak.

"The world is a cruel place but also beautiful Summer Rose made this clear as everyday she fought this cruel world while nurturing its beauty. I will never forget her and all she's done for not just Vale but all of Remnant. She was… an excellent Huntress, a splendid woman and an extraordinary mother. Summer rose with every day you lived another live was saved in all my years I can think of no finer example of a Huntress nor do I dare think one will ever appear again." The headmaster may have not shed a tear but a deep sorrow was visible in his eye as if he had to witness a injustice before him. As the people slowly left Jaune and Yang looked to the stone while Ruby cried. Promising she'd be good and begging mom to come back.

"Mom…" Jaune looked to the tombstone and felt a deep pain… but the worst part is that it was somehow familiar…

Even after several days Ruby didn't stop crying while their father seemed totally out of it, worst yet was their uncle Qrow who had kept vanishing. Yang and Jaune never let Ruby out of their sight, the moment they did they would find the toddler trying to go back to her mother's tombstone. Yang would hold Ruby till she fell asleep before passing out herself while Jaune would watch over the two of them till he soon followed. When morning came whichever of the two blondes woke would start making the breakfast of Cereal, toast and fruit. While for lunch and dinner were usually sandwiches of the peanut butter and jelly variety and chips.

One-day Jaune had been playing with Ruby who after months seemed to be finally gaining back a small amount of the light in her eyes. But something else was off… Yang. She had been weird after the three of them had looked through some pictures to find some with mom in them. There was one she refused to show him and ever since she found it she had become strangely quiet and today especially all day she had been fidgeting around looking at the door.

After a few hours Taiyang stepped in from school his expression still lacking any joy however when he saw them he forced a smile.

"Hello kids." Jaune and Ruby rose up to hugged their father but Yang didn't.

"D-dad…" Taiyang looked to his daughter.

"Yes my little dragon?"

"Whose this?" Yang raised a picture up to the man in it was a woman Taiyang was holding from behind. Her stomach was notably swelling she had long black hair and scarlet red eye. But the most notable thing was her resemblance to Yang.

"Raven…" Hearing Taiyang say the name Qrow who was passed out on the couch stirred.

"What'd you say about my sis?" Yang looked to Qrow.

"So she's our aunt... but why are you holding her like mom…and why does she look like… me?" Taiyang turned away from Yang.

"Dad?"

"Yang…"

"Who is she?"

"She's my sister Firecracker…" Yang looked to her uncle suspiciously.

"Why'd you say your sister instead of our aunt?" Qrow seemed to pause at the question.

"Why can't I see a resemblance between me and mom but instead with her… And why was everyone saying thing like her poor daughter at the funeral when she had two and a son? And most of all When they told us… You said why did the women you love always leave!" Tai looked away from his daughter.

"Why dad!" Jaune and Ruby looked to their sister who was clearly in pain.

"Tell me!"

"Yang… Summer was your mother… but she not the one who gave birth to you." The room seemed to go silent at the confession.

"What?..." Yang seemed utterly shocked at the words as she trembled.

"That woman… Raven, she's your birth mother…" Yang stood still for a moment before she bolted outside, Before Taiyang or Qrow could react Jaune chased his sister not even noticing how Ruby was wide eyed and utterly confused. After chasing his twin for what seemed like hours she finally stopped at that oh so familiar cliffside. Seeing his siter standing before their mother shaking as she glared at the tombstone.

"Why…" Yang clenched her fist.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Jaune watched as his sister shook.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why'd you lie!" Yang fell to her knees before the tombstone clutching her chest as tears ran down her face,

"I wasn't you daughter!... You lied when said I was… Did you lie when you said you loved your children… or were you just talking about Ruby?"

"Tell me mo-… Summer…" Jaune hugged her from behind and Yang froze… he knew how she felt but at the same time he knew better.

"She was our mother Yang." Yang gritted her teeth in frustration.

"No she wasn-"

"Yes, she was!" Yang froze as Jaune yelled turning to his twin she saw his teary eyes and realized he was hurting just as much as her.

"She may not have had us, but she was 'our' mom too, she chose to be… because she wanted us, because she loved us! Just like she loved Ruby!" Yang could feel him tremble and realized it took everything for him to say that without breaking down like herself.

_He really is the big brother. Even if only by a few second._

Yang hugged her trembling brother.

"I'm sorry, your right…" the two stayed like that for a while unaware that Qrow was watching them giving them their space… but also fearing what would've have happened if the picture Yang had found and only shown her alone and had learned that the boy she was with wasn't her brother.

Slowly the two made their way back to the house upon entering a scared Ruby ran up to them tackling them with tears in her eyes as she cried.

"Sis" Before Yang could finish she say how utterly terrified Ruby was.

"I-I thought… I thought you were going to vanish too, just like mom…" the two looked down to their little sister and hugged her promising the would never dare.

"Please don't leave me behind… I don't wanna be alone. Please…Please."

"We're not going anywhere okay sis." Yang hugged Ruby with more force.

"Yeah I promise okay Ruby… so please stop crying." Jaune kissed his little sister's head. The three stayed like that till they fell asleep.

-One Month Later-

Things had died down quite a bit, but every once in a while Yang and Jaune would ask about their mother, Tai and Qrow would reluctantly answer but always seemed to look away from Jaune for some reason. After one peculiar day when their father had left to teach and Qrow had passed out again Yang walked up to Jaune tapping his shoulder.

"What's wrong." To his surprise his sister was grinning before showing him the picture of dad and their mom. Pointing at the building behind them.

"You won't believe it, but I asked around about where Raven lives and some people said she stayed at a house in the woods."

"Really?" Yang smiled widened.

"Yep if we go there we can learn more about her." Jaune smiled before his expression dampened.

"But what if Dad and Qrow say no?"

"We won't ask them."

"What." Yang shrugged.

"They'll just say no, they never like talking about mo- Raven… So, they'll probably just its to dangerous… But we can just go right now while everyone's asleep." Jaune pondered that before looking at Ruby.

"But we can't just leave Ruby here she'll get scared."

"We'll just take her in the wagon that way she can come with us."

"I don't know it could be dangerous…" Yang pouted at her big brother.

"Stop being a scaredy cat."

"I'm not a scaredy cat!"

"Uh-huh."

"Na-ah." Both glared at each other before Jaune crossed his arms.

"I said no and since I'm the oldest that settles that." Yang didn't like that stomping off to her room with Ruby in the wagon. Jaune was pretty steamed too, he wasn't a scaredy cat how dare she. He decided to ignore her and sit there with his passed out uncle Qrow and watched TV. After his cartoon ended he decided to get her, so they could make lunch together and hopefully make up. Mom always said siblings shouldn't fight.

"Yang I'm sorry." Upon entering her room Jaune saw she wasn't there and neither was Ruby, a bit panicked he went to his and Qrow's room only to see she wasn't there either and then finally he checked dad's room and while he didn't find her he found something worse, an open door.

_No…_

Without thinking Jaune readied to run outside before stopping to think and turned around to his Uncle.

"Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow!" Slowing opening his eyes Qrow looked to Jaune curiously.

"What's wrong pipsqueak? You look like you've seen a Geist."

"Yang and Ruby are missing!"

"What!" Qrow shot up at that suddenly looking much more focused. Jaune clutched his head as tears begun to form.

"I'm sorry! I told her she couldn't go! I thought she was playing in her room!" Qrow quickly grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Calm down Pipsqueak tell me what happened."

"Yang wanted to go in the woods, but I didn't I told her no and watched TV but when I went to find her she was gone." Jaune didn't mention Raven's house he was panicking after all so that detail was quickly forgotten.

"Okay Jaune I need you to stay here while I find her okay." Jaune nodded before anything else could be said Qrow rushed out grabbing the case with his weapon. Jaune looked waited for a minute before he realized something.

_If Ruby's in a wagon they'll be trails!_

Jaune didn't waste a second rushing outside to look, checking the ground and saw a faint tire trail in the leaves that you'd miss if you weren't looking for it. He looked around for his uncle to tell him but couldn't find him not noticing the Qrow in the distance.

"I have to help I'm their big brother!" Jaune begun to make way to the forest before he thought of something.

_What if a monsters there?_

Jaune quickly shook his head.

"No if a monsters there all the more reason! But I'll need a weapon." Jaune quickly ran in the house to look for one and thought of something.

_My Little Knight…_

Jaune rushed to the kitchen grabbing a pan top and one of the knifes dad and Qrow told him to never touch before rushing out.

"Hold on sisters' big brothers coming!"

-Abandoned Building-

Yang looked to the old building recognizing it from the picture even if it was a bit dilapidated. It had taken her awhile to get here since she had to tug along Ruby if she had left her with Jaune she probably could've made it in a fourth of the time.

_This is it Raven might be here…_

_I said no and since I'm the oldest that settles that!_

Yang shook her head feeling a bit guilty.

"It'll be fine once I find mom Jaune will be happy to, I'll just apologize then." She felt a bit bad for calling him a scaredy cat but it was true. Ruby may have been worse but her brother wasn't much better. She walked up to it and peeked inside.

"Hello… Raven… mom?" What greeted her wasn't the red eyes of her birth mother but the glowing hellish orbs of a Grimm. Seeing them Yang backed away terrified from the building three Beowolves emerged teeth snarling. Yang wanted to run but before she could she remembered something, that Ruby was here. Jaune was right she shouldn't have come but it was too late now.

"Yang!" Hearing the voice Yang turned to see her big brother rush forward in front of her, a knife and pot top in his had making him appear like some kind of bargain sale knight. But she didn't care all she could do was cling to his back.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked concern in his eyes before he heard the snarl and looked before him seeing the grimm and freezing in place. The beasts felt his fear and where drawn to him, seeing them eyeing him Jaune froze before he felt his back becoming wet. Turning he saw a absolutely terrified Yang and sleeping Ruby.

_If I leave or don't do anything they'll be hurt, no we'll be killed._

The largest of the Beowolves howled causing him and Yang to flinch and stirring Ruby from her sleep.

_I'm scared! Yang was right!_

_I'm gonna be a hero just like the knight,_

Jaune paused as he remembered what he told mom.

Jaune managed to look to his sisters seeing a terrified Ruby and Yang, seeing that he remembered his favorite story mom would tell him about the heroic knight.

_Despite the numbers he fought, because he knew if he didn't the people he loved would be attacked._

Jaune turned back to the Beowolves his legs shaking.

_Yang's right I'm a coward… I'm not brave. I'm no hero I'm not even a knight I'm just a scaredy cat._

_That's wrong my little knight a hero is brave precisely because their scared but still fight_.

In his heart he heard his moms voice and turned to the Grimm and clenched the knife tightly.

_I'm scared but…_

"Yang… take Ruby and run…" Yang looked to her brother wide eyed.

"What?... Jaune?" Before she could act he stepped forward and took a pose like the heroes on TV.

"I'll stop them… so… you two need to run." Yang watched as her brother shook in fear but stood his ground.

"No… Jaune? You can't…" The terrified boy looked to his two sisters a smile on his face despite the obvious fear and tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes I can, I'm the big brother remember…" Jaune eyes shifted back to the Grimm and focused.

"And you need to do what I say so listen to me now save Ruby and Run!" The Grimm roared making Yang and Ruby fall down, Ruby begun to cry in fear. But despite that their brother didn't falter but instead his shaking stopped, and he looked angry.

"Stop scaring my sisters!" The largest of the Beowolves decided to end it and rushed forward. Leaping at Yang whose fear baited it however before it could reach an odd prick hit it. looking down it saw Jaune stabbing a knife in its ribs, it swung the boy away ripping his clothes in the process.

"JAUNE!" Yang screamed out before once more going silent as the Grimm advanced. Yang covered Ruby with her body and readied herself, The Grimm rose its claw up.

_Mom…_

The Grimm let out another howl but not to scare them but of pain. Yang opened her eyes and saw Jaune stabbing the Beowolves back, barely piercing the skin.

_Grow to be stronger then me and kinder then your mother…_

As the words from a man Jaune couldn't remember radiated through his body he pushed all the strength his little body could manage into the knife making it dig deeper. The Beowulf roared out and readied to kill the boy striking him with its claw, but the hit never landed as its hand was cleaved off. Qrow landed enraged and tackled the Grimm into a tree plunging his sword deep in its chest. Turning around another Beowulf leapt at him blocking his view of the third.

Yang looked to her brother and hugged him alongside a panicked Ruby before a growl caught her ear. Turning the three saw the final Beowolves advancing towards them and leapt. Blood filled the air and the sounds of bones snapping rang in Yang's ears.

_Jaune keep you sisters safe okay._

He wouldn't break his promise to mom, not ever. As the Beowulf advanced he pushed his sisters away to the ground before turning raising the pot top like a shield. The Beowulf snapped down its jaw, burying its fangs deep into the boy's shoulder and abdomen ignoring the makeshift shield entirely. He felt as his shoulder gave in to the pressure his bones snapping against the force of the Grimm's bite.

"NOOOO!" just as suddenly a bullet erupted from Qrow's weapon slamming into the body of the Grimm. However, it didn't stop the pain making it bite down harder before another bullet struck followed by another. Jaune felt the pressure slighten at that before a fourth bullet pierced its skull and it finally let go and faded. Jaune fell back into the ground his blood forming a thick pool. Turning he saw his sisters both wide eyed and terrified, but alive. He smiled to them.

"Jaune… Jaune!" Yang realizing what was happening rushed forward to her twin panicked alongside Ruby. She knelt by him ignoring the warmth of his blood, Ruby clung to him her eyes filled to the brim with tears and an expression like she was in a living nightmare.

"'pant' Yang… Ruby…You're okay? Thank god…" Both looked down to him seeing his little chest struggle to lift but in his eyes, there was no fear but joy.

"Why… Why!" Jaune looked to Yang who was flustered and more scared then when she saw the Grimm.

"Hehe 'cough' that's an easy one." Jaune rose his hands to Ruby and Yang struggling to pat their heads, Ruby who was clinging to him was easy even with a broken shoulder but Yang he could barely manage to touch her cheek.

"Because I'm… your… big… brot-." Jaune's hand fell coating her cheek and hair with blood.

"JAUNE!" Yang looked to him and saw his bright blue eyes begin to fade.

_Yang, Ruby… don't cry… your safe now so you don't need to…_

-?-

Jaune opened his eyes and found himself in a wide open field filled to the brim with the prettiest flowers.

"Where am I?" Jaune looked around for Yang and Ruby or even Uncle Qrow but could fine neither.

_"Our little Knight."_ Jaune looked behind him and the sight brought tears to his eyes.

"Mom?" Standing there was Summer who smiled back at him with tears in her eyes.

"MOM!" Jaune ran to her hugging her tightly and her much the same. Summer patted his head and fell to her knees not letting him go.

"I missed you so much mom! We all did!" Jaune looked up to her she didn't speak but placed a hand on his face concern and guilt in her expression.

"What's wrong?" Jaune finally realized she was looking to his shoulder despite nothing being wrong with it. abruptly he remembered and looked back to her a smile on his face.

"I'm fine now." Jaune cheerily declared before a thought struck him.

"Mom did you see I was brave like a hero! See I kept my promise, even if it hurt a litt-." The woman embraced the boy he could feel her tears wetting his shoulder.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"My little knight, I'm so sorry…" Jaune tilted his head at her words.

"Why are you apologizing… Oh is it because you were late… wait where are Yang and Ruby they'll be happy to see you. So will uncle Qrow and dad."

" …. "

"Huh?"

"Jau.e…Jaune…"

"Is that… Yang?"

"Firecracker move! Come on Pipsqueak! Don't give up! Dammit!"

"Jaune! Jaune! Please don't go!" Jaune looked around him but couldn't find his sisters or Qrow before Summer suddenly hugged him again. Jaune looked up to see her smiling tear-filled face.

"Not yet… my little knight." Summer's embrace tightened around him.

"Please work! Pipsqueak you better wake up! Dammit we can't lose anymore...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." Jaune felt an odd phantom pressure on his chest. Jaune looked back to Summer.

"Mom I feel funny." Summer's body begun to glow before she begun to speak.

"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." Jaune started to feel weird, not bad just kinda… warm. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands touch the center of his back, turning he saw two strangers and yet they felt familiar… A gentle looking woman with long golden hair and bright blue eyes that shined like diamonds and a man that looked oddly like the knight mom talked about with a strong but honest impression and azure orbs that looked unshakable and hair that radiated like sunlight.

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, we release your soul, and by our shoulder, protect thee." Jaune begun to feel himself fade he quickly tried to turn to his mom but found himself struggling to do so wanting to see the two before him.

"My little Knight." Summer's embrace tightened on him and soon he felt the other two hug him as well. He didn't know why but tears ran down his face.

"We love you, for now and forever."

-Abandoned Building-

Qrow gritted his teeth as he fed the entirety of his aura to Jaune not caring about anything else but saving the kid.

_Come on you shitty gods! Just do this one thing for me! Haven't you taken enough!_

Just as he felt the last of his aura fade he was surprised to find a surge of it seethe from the boy. He was alive.

"Pipsqueak!" Qrow faced the boy noting how his blood stopped flowing, Slowly the child opened his eyes to see him.

"Uncle Qrow?... What's wrong?" Qrow looked to the boy his entire body trembled as he saw the miracle before him.

"Pi…Jaune!" the old huntsman hugged the boy tightly tears running down his face, as he was thankful his semblance hadn't killed him like he feared it had Summer.

"Jaune…" Jaune turned his head to see his sisters looking to him with dazed expression.

"Hey…" Jaune's eyes closed as he passed out.

-Tai's House-

Opening his eyes Jaune saw the ceiling of Yang's room. Looking to his sides he found Yang and Ruby clinging to either side of him asleep with swelled eyes as if they had been crying.

"What happened?" As the words left his mouth a tray of hot towels fell to the floor, turning he saw Taiyang and Qrow looking to him wide eyed. The two rushed him Tai all but leaping to embrace his son.

"Thank god! Thank god!" Tears ran down the mans face as he hugged Jaune tightly. Finally noticing Ruby and Yang begun to stir upon waking and seeing their brother up they quickly followed their father and uncle hugging Jaune with all their strength. After a while the four finally stopped and a very overjoyed Tai went to get food. While Qrow left to clean the tray and wet towels.

"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune!" Ruby hugged her brother tightly tears in her eyes as she rubbed her face in his side. Jaune smiled down to her.

"What's wrong Ruby?"

"I thought you were leaving us… I thought you were going to mom!" Jaune patted the girls head and smiled to her.

"I can't do that I promised to not leave you behind remember." Ruby looked up to her brother who kissed her forehead. Ruby calmed but refused to let go.

"I'm sorry…" Hearing that Jaune turned to see a very upset Yang.

"I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! ''hic I'm so Sorry! 'hic'" Jaune saw as his twin begun to cry and hugged her.

"I'll listen 'hic' so please don't do that again. 'sniffle" Jaune's hug tightened.

"Thank god, you're okay."

"Why do you care if I'm okay! 'hic' Because I snuck away 'sniffle I got Ruby in danger! 'hic' and you got so hurt!" Jaune's hug tightened.

"Because you're my little sister just like Ruby. Besides it's my job to protect you both remember? Mom said so." Yang hugged her brother with all her might promising to be better and vowing to herself to never be powerless like this ever again.


	9. Jaune Belladonna Arc 1

**This one also came to mind.**

**Chapter 9: Jaune Belladonna Arc 1**

* * *

**Concept: Kali and Ghira adopts Jaune.**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

"Damn those humans!" Ghira and Kali could overhear the newest members of their group, Ghira understood they're annoyance. After all it was rather unfortunate that the SDC's new leader and head quickly gained the ire of the faunus people after his reform. The White Fang had gone in hopes of rectifying the injustices of the SDC however, they had found it impossible to even enter the building and were forced to do little more than protest. Needless to say things hadn't gone as planned, worse yet was how Sienna had actually started a fight.

Sienna had apparently caught a faunus child being attacked by some thugs and decided to intervene putting two teenagers in the hospital and another in the morgue. Needless to say this information was questionable at best. What's more headmaster Lionheart had personally shown him and his wife a video evidence of a far different story. Knowing that if the Schnee got their hands on it Ghira had directed his people to leave before the SDC started looking around for things to blackmail them with. As the group passed through Anima Ghira couldn't help but note the vast expanse of habitable land.

"If only Menagerie had lush forest like this instead of the deserts."

"Now, now dear it couldn't be helped." Looking to his wife Ghira saw her holding Blake to her chest.

"I really don't think bringing Blake here was a good idea." Kali smiled to him.

"Now we already agreed that with so many of our brothers coming to Mistral it would be perfectly safe for Blake to come with us. After all I couldn't imagine coming without her."

"You could've stayed at the hous-." Before he could even finish his sentence he felt a very cold aura coming from his wife as she gripped his shoulder.

"Now dear I think we both know that wasn't going to happen… Besides." Kali leaned against her husband in her embrace Ghira could see little Blake looking up to her father. He knew his child was quiet in fact he was quite happy about that, however it wouldn't hurt to hear giggle or cry every once in a while.

"Hmm?" Looking to his wife Ghira saw how both she and Blake's ears hiked up as if hearing something, turning the two faced the forest.

"What is it Kali."

"I think I can hear a baby." While Ghira couldn't hear them, he could smell smoke. Before he could speak any further Kali had already begun to make way to where she heard the supposed baby with only Sienna and a few other sister fang members. Ghira quickly followed behind however once we reached her he found his wife kneeling before a tree but that not what concerned him instead it's the scent of blood. Running to her in a panic Ghira froze as he saw his wife perfectly fine but before her was a woman who looked to have long since perish.

"There, there." Looking down to his wife Ghira saw another child in her arms by Blake, his hair was blond like the woman against the tree. Looking to her Ghira could tell she had died from a Nevermore pinon that had gone straight through her waist. She had died from the injury, Ghira looked around for any traces of Grimm. Looking to the dead mother he could guess how the boy had survived the night, in his mothers embrace he must have been calmed with no fear and as a result the Grimm hadn't detected him. The large man stepped towards the woman and kneeled before her.

"You did a good job protecting your son to the last second." Raising his hand to her face he forced her eyes closed.

"Kali stay close, understood?" he rose his head and tracked her scent, finally breaking from the forest Ghira was saddened to see a burnt down village before her. He could pick up the thick scent of blood and burnt flesh in the air.

"Kali stay here with the child while me and Sienna investigate." His wife frowned but he could tell she wasn't about to take two babies into the ruins. Ghira was actually surprised to see how attached she was becoming to the infant.

"The rest of you stay here and watch for any Grimm activity." After entering the village Ghira found a great number of dead people, searching the houses he was able to deduce at least the name and identities of most of the residence of the village. The place seemed not to hold prejudice towards faunus from what he could find which only made the fact that it had suffered this fate that much more tragic.

"For this many faunus to suffer." Ghira frowned at Sienna.

"For this many 'people' to suffer this is a tragedy." Ghira looked around managing to follow the scent of the women to seven other female corpses. He could tell they were her children ranging from toddlers to early teens. Sienna showed little concern, but he could hardly hold back his rage, he could hardly imagine how the woman must have felt losing each of her children. After finally reaching the center of the village he managed to find the man he assumed was the boys father.

"My word…" Ghira looked as a man stood still amongst the burnt village, he couldn't hear a heartbeat. Sienna stepped forward towards the man seeing his body completely worn and yet there was a content smile upon his face.

This man even against the horde of Grimm he was content with making a way for his wife to escape.

"Sienna go back to the group inform them to prepare some graves, while I investigate." After a few hours all the graves had been made along the tree line, while the newer recruits complained about helping the people of Mistral. The vast majority were more then happy to after seeing the equality of the village established. Kali stood before nine graves in specific, the little boy reached out to them as if knowing who they were. She was sure that somehow the boy knew they were his parents, she was reluctant to bring him here but she felt it only right.

"May you all know peace… Forgive me I don't even know your names but in the end, both of you died for your son and didn't even give up after losing your other children."

"Julius and Aria Arc." Kali turned to see her husband holding some files that seemed to be a list of the current residences of the now destroyed village.

"They were in charge of this place and enforced the practice of having faunus and human stand on equal ground… and because of that they weren't granted funds and had to manage on their own." Ghira felt his fist shake… Mistral had really become quite a sickening place. Kali looked back to her husband.

"Ghira dear aren't the Arcs a group with political standing among Mistral."

"Yes… it only stands to reason that once they learn the Arc clan had been reduced to a single heir they will quickly rush to integrate the boy." Kali looked to her husband shocked before she looked to Jaune.

"You can't be serious? Wasn't the reason this place fell because mistral refused to help? If the Arc's had any value surely that wouldn't have been the case." Ghira sighed.

"Unfortunately they aren't as politically powerful as the SDC, however it's a long line of heroes tracing through the great war." Ghira stepped forward patting the boys head and smiled.

"They're family is also a notable ally who sided with the faunus people during the Faunus Rights Revolution." Kali looked to the boy and saw how he rubbed Blakes head with his pudgy little hand earning a purr from the other infant.

"Dear I don't want this boy to become a commodity for some politician."

"Neither do I however there's nothing we can do." Kali looked away from Ghira a nervous smirk on her face.

"I mean there is something…"

"And what would that be?"

"Well… I believe Blake being an only child would be saddening don't you agree?" For several seconds he was confused before he saw her hold the boy just the slightest bit tighter to her chest.

"….! Surely you don't mean taking him with us?"

"And why not." Kali held both infants to her chest.

"Look at him, he's all alone… You can't really expect me to just leave him to those terrible people."

"Kali…" Kali looked up to her husband.

"What if it was Blake?" He found himself utterly silenced by the question.

"If it were me I wouldn't care who found me as long as they could take care of her. I know his mother would want that for him as well. After all she died protecting him." Ghira saw as his kindhearted wife begun to tremble.

"'sigh' I understand." Ghira pulled his wife close, before looking down to his daughter and the boy… his… son. Poking the boys nose the infant grabbed his finger with both his tiny hands seeing that Ghira let out a small chuckle.

"Well then." He looked over to the graves and bowed.

"I promise I will treat him as my very own, so rest in ease." Turning away from the destroyed village Ghira and his wife left with a sword, a file and one infant more then they came with. As they were leaving Ghira looked to the boy noticing how content he was, after a whole night surely, he'd be hungry… wait?

"Kali why isn't he hungry?" The woman looked to her husband nervously.

"Well… He was hungry."

"Was? Wait… Kali I hope you didn't do what I think you did." Kali eyes narrowed.

"You expected me to just let the poor thing starve… I know you so I'm sure you looked for formula in there right?" Kali looked down to see her daughter's head nestled against the boy sleeping more comfortably then she ever had, she was even purring.

"Yes."

"And did you fine any?" Ghira sighed.

"No…"

"Well then I don't think there was any other choice… and besides." Kali lifted the two-sleeping babies up high enough to rub her face against them both.

"For a mother it's a bonding experience."


	10. A Forlorn Knight 1 (Rewrite)

**So here's something I've had for a while eventually this might become its own fic again but until then I figured I'd put it in here and see if I still got the fire to keep it going. You know like a sort of test.**

**Chapter 10 A Forlorn Knight 1 (Rewrite)**

* * *

**Concept: A rewrite of A Forlorn Knight**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

The Breach, using the railway system from the abandoned and forgotten Mt. Glenn the Vale branch's White Fang members broke through the walls of the City of Vale. By far it was considered the most destructive act of terrorism by the once peaceful group to date, if not for the intervention of Beacons freshmen team RWBY the casualties would've undoubtedly reached the hundreds at minimal. However, the credit was not solely that of RWBY's alone, the teachers of Beacon had contributed to the effort with Glynda Goodwitch the number 1 huntress being the one responsible for its sealing.

Alongside the staff upper classman such as Team CFVY had contributed alongside foreign teams like that of CMEM and SSSN from Haven. Most notably were that of the Atlesian fleet led by James Ironwood. However, there was another group, another freshmen team of Beacon who'd conveniently hadn't yet left for a patrol mission towards a frontier village.

Team JNPR, the sister team of RWBY and host to the strongest huntress-in-training of their generation and the four-year winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament. Alongside her was the power couple (Though none would call them such out loud) Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, however the final member and leader of their team was just as well known as the other seven but for less grand means. The partner to Pyrrha Nikos and leader to Team JNPR Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc son to Julius and Aria Arc and proud brother to seven sisters, loved by his friends (Minus one Snow Angel) and team alike. However, with that being said Jaune's entrance into the prestigious Beacon Academy was one of mystery to the student body. Jaune was neither strong nor fast and his skill and technique left much to be desired, in fact even with his notable aura pool Jaune still remained the weakest student in Beacon with not even a single win beneath his belt.

However, where was once a complete bumbling dunce was now an 'almost' complete bumbling dunce, while his skills still remained that of mediocre Jaune had accomplished a few notable task. He was the first to befriend the invincible girl Pyrrha Nikos as well as be her sole disciple and despite his lackluster grades Jaune showed keen insight and tactical knowledge. However, what allowed the student body to accept the Arc was the Forever Fall incident where Jaune saved his long-time bully Cardin Winchester.

These actions alongside his determination to lead his team into the upcoming Vytal Festival is what made the once looked down upon Arc a now accepted Huntsman-in-training of Beacon. Currently said student was keeling over as he and his brother in all but blood Ren did much the same each taking in large desperate gulps of air. While they're partners stood ramrod straight hovering over they're partners a tab of concern present. Jaune smiled as he leaned back laughing surprising the other three especially his partner.

"Jaune what's wrong?" This earned a wave of the wannabee Knight's hand.

"It's nothing bad Pyrrha… 'wheeze' Just glad I finally took down my first Grimm 'heh' just wish it was a Ursa Major though." This earned a tilt of the champions head.

"But Jaune what about the Ursa Major from the Forever Falls?" To that Jaune turned to her a smile on his face.

"I don't recall telling you about my fight in Forever Falls Pyrrha." The Spartan blinked before a fluster took her face.

"I-I just assumed…" At her stumbling for words the wheezing blonde chuckled.

"Relax Pyrrha I already know that you helped me out with your polarity." The amazon froze in place before looking to him shocked.

"When did you figure out?" Jaune flashed her a cheesy smile.

"Just now, though I had an inkling about it for a while, after all we practiced so much with your semblance that it'd be weirder if I didn't notice." To his words the spartan looked down embarrassed to which earned a huge grin from Nora.

"Pyrrha got caught red handed Renny." The other male of the team nodded before looking to Jaune.

"I hope you won't hold it against her Jaune, while I don't approve of lying, I certainly think she did so with only the best of intentions at heart." Jaune smiled him.

"Yeah, I know besides beating that Grimm really helped my ego back then so it's not like I don't get why she lied. But now, here I did It all on my own …" A smile came over the bumbling Knight's face as he looked to his family's sword before a small tinge of guilt followed.

"Heya Vomitboy, P-Money!" Turning the four were greeted by the sight of their sister team RWBY of which his first friend and fellow leader Ruby lead. The powerhouse of the team Yang strode forth a confidence in her step as per the usual but with a notable limp betraying her rough battle. Nora was the first to respond with her bombastic cheer of their team's name followed by hugging the nearest vict- I mean friend. Yang visibly winced in the Valkyries hold with the tells of her semblance manifesting proving the damage she was taking.

Walking Alongside his fellow leader was his crush the SDC's heiress though that fact had only become known by him recently Weiss Schnee. What threw the knight for a loop though was that at the sight of him she didn't turn away nor even scoff. A very welcomed if not sudden change, but he'd take what he could get after all how often do you get to restore a burned bridge.

Finally following close behind was Blake who looked notably more at peace a welcomed change of pace from the recently obsessive tendencies revolving around the White Fang. It was with the look of relief and calm on the girl's face that the dots finally connected as the bumbling Knight recalled the location of they're mission.

"You guys were investigating this weren't you?" He didn't mean to ask honestly; it was just that the words sort of slipped out and in response the four girls stilled. Jaune was the first to look around making sure nobody was within ear shot before lowering his head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to accuse you guys of anything… it was just, well… sorry." He really should know better than that after all while Ruby and Yang may be a bit adventurous and risk taking, Blake and Weiss were far too rational to let such happen. Pyrrha seemed to understand his worries and patted his back.

"Jaune I'm sure they haven't taken what you've said to offense." His partners words helped him calm and no sooner did he stand straight again rubbing his head.

"'Heh' Thanks Pyrrha, it was stupid of me to think they'd do something like that without telling anyone." It was only then that his team noticed the nervous shuffling of their sister Team alongside a seemingly riddled with guilt Ruby.

"Ruby? Is everything okay?" The petite Reaper avoided meeting his gaze, he looked to her sister for answers and in response the blonde brawler rubbed the back of her head chuckling. It was only when he looked to the two usually rational individuals of they're team and saw them both acting oddly did he realize.

"You guys… did know this was gonna happen?" The four looked to him shocked before Ruby rushed forward to speak.

"No we didn't I swear! I mean we did know Roman and the fang were doing something bu-!" Jaune quickly clasped his hands over his best friend's mouth before she yelled out anything else incriminating. Turning he saw a thoroughly surprised Pyrrha and Nora and an unusually serious Ren. Turning back to the four girls he spoke in a slightly nervous tone

"Listen guys I know you probably wanna sleep but, maybe you could explain things to us before Ruby says something else that could get the teacher's or Atlas force's attention." To that the four nodded albeit reluctantly, and slowly all eight made their way unto a Bullhead. The four just looked to one another with the only person seemingly unaffected being Nora who hummed to herself happily. It took a while but after Pyrrha sealed the pilot's room via her semblance the members of RWBY slowly spoke up about they're escapades. The more Jaune heard the more his jaw fell after all he and the others only knew about the White Fang incident from the news and thought it was coincidental.

However, the docks, they're admitted espionage and more Jaune wanted to scream how much of an idiot he was for not knowing. Once more if that wasn't enough Jaune looked to Blake who caught his stares at her bow and grew nervous looking away.

'sigh'

_Looks like our hunch was right huh? Wait… could the reason she been so out of it be because of the White Fang… could she have been._

Looking to his left both Pyrrha and Ren locked eyes with him seeming to come to the same conclusion, but before either could speak she gripped they're arms and shook his head.

It didn't matter Blake was they're friend and even if… even if she was once one of them today she fought for Vale, that made her on their side right?

Seeming to understand the gist of his meaning the two nodded though Ren was a note more annoyed an unusual sight to say the least. Finally, it was Ruby's voice that brought him from his little wordless conversation.

"We're sorry!" Jaune was surprised when in front of him his best friend was lowering her head to the surprise of her teammates.

"We should've told you… But we thought we could handle it." Jaune readied to comfort his pal but was cut off when the arm of his teammate Ren came forth blocking him.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" The four looked to Ren surprised when they were met by a stern gaze.

"Renny?" The boy's magenta eyes narrowed on the four.

"Do you have any idea what could've happened… what did happen." Jaune tried to pat his teammates back but was shoved away as he maintained his glare. Seeming to have had enough Blake begun to speak.

"Listen we understand what we did was unprofessional bu-"

"Unprofessional? Unprofessional! No what you did wasn't just that but also dangerous to Vale! People could've died because you thought you could handle this yourselves when there are teachers and actual huntsman on the job." Yang seemed to have enough of the Mistralian's accusations and moved to confront him only to be met with a now serious Nora and while she seemed opposed to fighting they all knew she would for her partner.

"Do you have any idea what you did? You knowingly allowed a Grimm incursion to happen in Vale." Those words seemed to register deeply into the fours psyche and in Nora's gaze Jaune spotted something similar to that of an unpleasant recollection.

"If you had wanted to help people you should've informed somebody, anybody! But instead you went in thinking you could do better than actual veterans. If even a single life was lost… Then it is just as much on your heads then Roman's or the White Fan-!"

"Ren!" Jaune's hand clasped over his shoulder before pulling him and was met by a stern glare from the boy he considered family. Burning magenta met stoic azure before the orphan finally gave in exhaling.

"They endangered Vale for they're pride." It wasn't a question or an accusation but a fact and that seemed to ring in all four of the girl's minds as they visibly shuddered. Yet despite the truth to it Jaune couldn't just leave it at that not with the four being put in a corner and spoke.

"They made a mistake Ren… a big one but still, you forgave me for what I almost did to Pyrrha remember?" Ren looked to him sternly.

"That's not the same." Jaune nodded his head.

"Your right… it's not but the fact remains that I almost did something that could've put all three of you at risk and do you remember what you said." At his words Ren gritted his teeth.

"What you did doesn't matter, what does is the result." Jaune nodded.

"They made a mistake Ren, a huge one but what should've happened didn't." Ren maintained his gaze for minutes until finally he exhaled his anger seeming culled by his semblance. Turning to the members of RWBY his eyes spoke volumes of his disapproval.

"Just this once… they're won't be a second chance." To his words, the members of their sister team visibly relaxed nearly all the tension gone. Ruby then looked to him thankfully.

"Thanks Jaune, and sorry we didn't tell you…" That seemed to strike a chord in him as he pondered Ren's words, they're sister team's inability to tell them had nearly led to a tragedy. With that a stray thought took hold.

"What if one of your teammates die because of you?" He recalled the Ursa and even the creep and Beowulf he'd managed to take out after words. Yet between all those Grim they were but a penny in the well, what if team RWBY, Nora or Ren had entrusted him with they're back because they thought him a huntsman like them. That thought made a pit in his stomach, how many times would he put his team at risk, he had no training outside of Pyrrha and the past few months.

If something had happened at the frontier village what could he have done? Nothing… he knew that was the answer and it left him guilt ridden, had he been putting his friends… His family at risk by not telling them. He spared his partner a single glance and it was then that he saw decided as he remembered how supportive she was. With that small iota of confidence, he turned to his friends and took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Guys… There's something I need to tell you…"

-Headmaster's Office-

When he was first called to the Ozpin's office he didn't know what to suspect, he'd honestly thought his team would either be thanked by Ozpin for their assistance during the Breach or Reprimanded by Miss Goodwitch for their failure to see they're mission through after mister Branwen reported they're failure to show up at the rendezvous point.

However, what he expected and what he got were completely different, he remembered stepping into the office from the elevator alongside his team only to be met by the sight of Team RWBY. Before the four girls stood four others, of course he recognized Professor Oobleck, miss Goodwitch and Ozpin himself however the fourth individual was a surprise to him. Standing there was a man of notable height that breathed power he wore a white uniform; his eyes were a greyish blue and in his hair was streaks of grey and silver.

Finally, there was the strip of metal above the man's right eyebrow and with that Jaune knew who was currently looking at him with an analytical gaze. It was the man who held the most power in Atlas, in charge of both the military and huntsman academy alike and holder of two seats with the Atlesian Council. James Ironwood, Jaune felt his legs shake under the man's gaze but somehow maintained his composure even as Ozpin requested the other's two leave. He remembered the look of concern on his partners face as she and the others were escorted out by Oobleck, however he also remembered the look on the members of RWBY's faces… guilt.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune turned to them and unable to look at the general he focused on Ozpin who despite his less heavy air still breathed pressure that threaten to break the young blonde.

"I'm afraid some rather, unsatisfying knowledge has come to light over the legitimacy of your transcripts." Jaune felt his breath catch in his throat as he struggled to speak.

"'Gulp' M-My transcripts sir?" Ozpin nodded and looked to him in his gaze Jaune spotted sympathy which only served to cement his thoughts that much more.

No…

Through his mind the shocked faces of his sister team came to mind, but that couldn't be… they said it hadn't mattered. He recalled the disbelief in Ren's and Nora's gaze, and they're silence to him afterwards, but he knew it was rightfully given. He'd hope that after a while they could reconcile it was with a heavy heart that he asked.

"W-who told you?" The headmaster looked to him and breathed out solemnly.

"That would be miss Rose's team, to be more accurate miss Xiao-Long." Jaune's mouth went dry at the words.

"Of course we attempted to see if the claim was true, mister Lie affirmed they're claims." Jaune froze not able to believe what he was hearing.

"They… told you…" the headmaster looked down to the ground seeming as though he had not wanted this and as Jaune thought about it he believed he hadn't. However, before another word could pass it was Ironwood who stepped forward his gaze stern but in it none of the resentment he had expected.

"Jaune Arc, You are under arrest." Jaune's eyes shot up and before he could say anything Glynda turned an angry gaze his way.

"James!" However, before she could speak any further Ozpin rose a hand before her and looked to his fellow headmaster.

"James I hope you won't forget the contribution mister Arc gave to the Breach… alongside the merits team CFVY and our professors gave in exchange for mister Arc's clemency." Jaune froze at the words before looking back to Ozpin surprised by what the headmaster said, Ozpin lowered his head.

"They, did what?" The headmaster's gaze softened.

"You have many friends mister Arc… even CRDL has been messaging us from they're mission." James looked to Ozpin before giving a curt nod.

"I understand that Ozpin, however even with that said, the council of Vale has given they're verdict… there's nothing I can do but comply. However, I won't let young Arc suffer any more than the bare minimum he can be afforded." Jaune looked to the man who looked back to him and he could see it in his gaze an iota of respect and a good helping of guilt.

"You are under Atlas's arrest for the infiltration and possible compromise of a governmental facility of Vale as well as the possible relation to the Breach Incident." Jaune stared wide eyed at the man before him not able to comprehend what he was saying.

"B-But I'd never…" He looked to his headmaster and combat instructor.

"You can't think I?" He saw the anger in Glynda as she looked to the floor frustrated with a fierce grip on her riding crop. Ozpin merely shook his head his displeasure evident.

"I'm afraid what we think doesn't matter mister Arc… the council needs a scape goat, somebody to blame for their… and our inability to solve the Breach incident and Roman Torchwick's recent actions. I'm afraid that even with my seat on the council there was only so much I could do, I stopped they're attempts at sentencing you to death but little more than that." Jaune looked to his headmaster in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"So… they know I'm innocent but…but."

"But those bastards don't care." From the corner stepped out an older man with black but graying spikey hair and stubble, his eyes were a dull red, He wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail and black dress pants to match alongside matching shoes. What stood out most however was the tattered red cloak that hung off his back and the large sword holstered horizontally behind his hips. The man looked to him with a leveled gaze.

"So you're the leader of the team who played hooky on your mission, 'spose I should be thanking you for coming to my nieces aid when you did … which just make this shit piss me off."

_Nieces? Mission…wait?_

"Were you our assigned huntsman for the frontier village?" He nodded to that as he took out a flask.

"Yeah, kid I was… but fraid that now I have to be your escort…" He sent a hard look to Ozpin and James.

"So this is how we do things now, sending a bonified huntsman to jail for helping others?" The headmasters remained silent while Qrow gritted his teeth.

"If Summer had seen this… shit she'd be walking out without a word to any of us." Jaune looked to the man and couldn't help but ask.

"Y-you don't think I'm a spy." Qrow sent the blonde a befuddled look.

"You shitting me kid? I don't think you have the guts for dirty work like that… shit, your just like Tai, an idiot too good for his own health. The only real difference between you two damn bleach haired idiots is that you haven't gone and stuck your dick in crazy but not for a lack of trying considering Ice Princess 'heh'" The old crow sighed and, in his gaze, Jaune could feel a certain level of self-disdain.

"But shitty as it is we can't afford to let a chance to lay the blame on someone so as to not cause a panic slip by." Qrow looked to Jaune.

"Kid, if you're feeling angry go ahead and let it out here, I'll take what you got, it's the least I can do." Jaune looked to him and then to Ozpin.

"Roman wasn't the one in charge, was he?" This made the four stop before Qrow slapped his face.

"Oum Dammit, were fucking over a bright one to! Oz this can't be the only choice we have right!?" Ozpin looked to Qrow and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Qrow but there's nothing we can do… The council won't let this slide."

"Fuck that! That's bullshit, and you know it! I could take the kid… somewhere safe get a new I.D. or…" Now it was James turn to sigh and shake his head.

"No, if we do so it would question our capability, right now they have no choice but to sink with us if they bring into question how we let Roman evade us so long." The sound of metal warping rang in his ear as the general clenched his fist.

"One innocent isn't worth putting our political power in question especially during a time so dire where it could cost us thousands of lives." Qrow sent the man an angry glare but looked away as he knew the general was playing the devil's advocate. Clicking his tongue Qrow turned away from them his disdain evident before a thought occurred and he looked to Ozpin knowing what he was about to say would merely be the better of two evils.

"What if we could pin it on someone else?" This seemed to draw the fours attention who looked to him curiously. James was the first to speak.

"Who do you mean Qrow?" Qrow looked down a tinge of self-mockery present but in truth the person in question was at least worthier of this then the kid was.

"The former terrorist who my nieces sold him out for, who else do you think I mean." This seemed to make James raise a brow.

"I wasn't aware we had someone of such nature within your school Ozpin, but for her to be a member of Team RWBY who were directly involved with the Breach incident." Jaune recalled his earlier thoughts of Blake and realized how right he was and what the man before him was suggesting, Glynda turned on him absolutely livid.

"Qrow, you would sale out your own nieces' partner?!" The man exhaled before taking a hit of his flask.

"Firecracker sold out one friend for another, just like Raven would and the squirt just sat there and let it happen… Hell Ice Princess was the only one who couldn't pick a side. So, for an innocent kid yeah, I'd play the bad guy and get the one who has a chip on her shoulder locked away for it." For a moment nobody spoke until finally the headmaster looked to Jaune equal levels of concern and reluctance shown.

"Mister Arc… It was due to unique circumstances that you were judged guilty for this… But if you were to give us a name of somebody more likely…" Glynda looked to him shocked but didn't speak.

"If you were to give us the name of one who could be more likely of the crimes you are accused of then yourself then we could ensure your continued existence as a huntsman-in-training." Jaune looked to the headmaster in disbelief at what he was asking, to actually suggest he sell out one of his friends… what's worst was that he was considering it.

_Why not. They betrayed you first… Why not ruin her life._

Of course it hurt to know that in the end… that after what they'd been through that they sold him out, so why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't he betray those who cared so little for him.

A tear hit the floor, so why couldn't he bring himself to? He hadn't known them long, nor had he and Blake ever even talked to one another! So why? Why couldn't he do it!? he remembered Forever Falls and in doing so got his answer… The same reason he refused to throw that sap at Pyrrha. Jaune shook his head and as he did he heard a sigh escape Glynda followed by a great guilt when she realized she did so. He smiled weakly.

"It's okay miss Goodwitch… I know Blake will be a better huntress then me." Her eyes looked back to his before turning away unable to face him. Ozpin looked to him and asked one final time.

"Are you sure mister Arc?" Jaune nodded.

"You won't even attempt to resist, will you?" Jaune looked to him solemnly.

"What would it matter sir, with the four of you here I doubt anything I do could help. Besides I can tell this isn't something you want either, right?" He looked to the man and noticed how his hands shook.

"I see… James." Ironwood turned to Ozpin.

"No matter what the council request or how many times they plead... Never let them within hairs length of mister Arc…" Ironwood nodded.

"Of course." Turning he looked to Jaune and presented a pair of cuffs as well as a choker lined with dust.

"Put these on Mister Arc." Looking to the implements Jaune wanted to say no but knew it wouldn't matter and within a few minutes he stood collared and chained. However, when he thought they could take nothing else James extended a hand to him and by the expression he donned Jaune knew he despised the act.

"Your weapon." His breath hitched again as he looked to the man and felt for Crocea Mors and felt reluctance beyond any other. To give the blade of his family, the sword that had been in countless battles for freedom and equality as an instrument wielded by a criminal. The thought of his family's greatest heirloom being besmudged by his arrest almost made him sell out Blake…

But he didn't. Because he knew that of the eight, he was the least needed. And with a heavy heart and teary eyes he placed the sword in the general's hands and spoke his next words knowing the magnitude they held.

_I'm sorry mother, father…_

"I Jaune Arc…"

_Jean, Aqua and Saphron…_

"Heir to the Arc name and sole male son to Julius Arc."

_Fuchsia, Gardenia, Daisy and Rosa… but.  
_  
"Renounce my name and title as an Arc, for the shame I bring."

_I won't be the Arc who led his families to shame._

Ozpin went wide eyed and sat up from his seat in shock.

"Jaune!" However, that moment of anger passed as he saw the boy's tears trail down… and a deep guilt infested him at knowing why he did so.

_By giving up his name it's no different than admitting guilt, you intend to commit to this sin that isn't yours so fully…_

He watched as the door opened and several specialist entered at the front though stood Winter Schnee who looked to the former Arc with equal levels sympathy and respect.

How long had she listened in… he supposed it mattered not after all at least by a few Jaune's sacrifice should be acknowledged. He watched as Qrow looked to the Schnee specialist and for once didn't give a witty remark but instead nodded and stood to the opposite sides of the Arc. Just as they begun to make way to the elevator and Ozpin was sure this'd be his final time meeting the young Arc he asked.

"Jaune, is there anything you'd wish to request…" Jaune paused for a moment as he seemed to gather his thoughts.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Then… you knew from the beginning my transcripts were fake, didn't you headmaster?"

"Yes…"

"So then why? Why'd you accept me into your school?" Ozpin looked to the boy who couldn't face him and answered.

"I have lived a long time mister Arc… I've made more mistakes than any man should be allowed." Countless faces ran through his mind.

"However there have been a set few decisions that I'm confident will always hold true." He recalled Summer… but before that was another, the family who he always found raising that sword in James hands for humanity.

"I saw in you what I saw in only a select few…" the mind of the last king of Vale came to him as did those four kind sisters who reminded him of his long since gone daughters.

"Mister Arc, you are an individual gifted with a sincere soul." Jaune paused and Ozpin lowered his head.

"You would've made a splendid huntsman… and done your family proud, I only wish you'd been capable of betraying another but till the end you remained diligent to your family's honor." Jaune shook and Ozpin could see more tears fall.

_Forgive me… for having to cast you aside for this war from the shadows, once she is no more I'm sure I will pay for the countless people I have wronged but still…._

James, Qrow and Glynda went wide eyed as tears fell to the desk, to those who knew Ozpin's truth surely they'd think him a monster. Yet he could only wish he was such a thing, for even with all his knowledge and power he was but human. Forced to endlessly oppose a force so unfathomable and force the souls of innocents into his hopeless battle till the day she fell. Sometimes he felt it the distance between himself and other grown so vast as he furthered into his apathetic tendencies.

"I apologize Jaune Arc…" He saw in the boy potential, not by virtue of his skill, nor even his lineage, but because he took the risk of coming to his school to grow. With each day Jaune only proved his belief that much more. But now it had proved all for not as he watched the boy leave, Ozpin looked to Glynda and found his assistant trembling but whether in rage or depression remained to be seen. He gave the woman a comforting hand.

However the moment his finger tapped against her she shook it free before sending a glare his way before turning to the elevator and making way to it. Ozpin leaned into his chair earning James attention as he pulled out a bottle of liquor. He didn't hesitate to pour himself a cup before downing it and when he looked up he was met by not the expected disapproving stare of James but the sight of the man sitting across from him.

In the general's hand he extended an empty glass and Ozpin complied pouring him some of the old spirit. The two sat in the headmaster's office drinking neither spoke because no words would prove adequate for their action or the countless more they'd be forced to make.

As he rode down the crowded elevator Jaune pondered how his family would take his actions, would they cry, rage or simply accept it. Honestly, he didn't know which was worse, however soon his thoughts drifted from his family and unto several others… his friends… Seeming to catch unto his troubles it was Glynda who spoke to him.

"I'm sorry." Both Qrow and Winter alike looked dumbstruck while Jaune didn't fair much better as he looked to the woman who had been a constant figure of fear and discipline for the Beacon student body. What he saw was not the disciplinary figure they recognized but instead a gentle and hurting almost maternal figure looking back at him.

Jaune couldn't help but smiled, now seeing that the strict teacher indeed cherished her students and gave the strongest one he could return.

"I know why you need to do this… please, find out who's responsible." The huntress looked into his eyes searching for something before she seemingly gave in.

"I was wrong to doubt you." It was then that the ring of the bell went off and the doors opened to reveal the scene of his partner glaring upon the suspended forms of three of the four members of RWBY.

"He thought you needed help! So, he decided for us to come and help you even though it would mean we failed our mission! He'd never stopped talking about how much he loved you guys that we were all like another big family and how he had seven more siblings!" He saw her flustered and enraged expression look to the four girls with disdain as tears trailed down her cheeks. He didn't bother with the confused huntsman or Huntresses beside him as he made his way to his partner.

"Pyrrha! Stop!" His voice seemed to snap her from her thoughts as she turned to him wide eyed, her face showing relief for a moment before warping to that of confusion and then panic as she saw his restraints.

"Jaune!" She rushed to him ignoring her semblance and letting the three aspiring huntresses fall, however before she could hug him Glynda stepped forward. The older woman looked to Pyrrha a firm gaze fixed upon the spartan but to hers and everyone else's surprise the spartan seemed to give little care to it as she attempted to step past her to her partner. Raising her riding crop Glynda fixed her in place surprising the redhead.

"What are you doing to Jaune!?" Glynda looked to her.

"You were using your semblance on a fellow student miss Nikos I hardly think you're in a position to ask questions."

"They're traitors what other reason do I need!" This made the huntress's eyes narrow but Jaune could see the small tremble and knew this had to hurt her to do.

"Stand down miss Nikos." Pyrrha shook her head.

"Not until you tell me why Jaune's restrained!" Jaune heard the surrounding metal creek and noticed the black hue seething from the entire room.

"Uncle Qrow?" the man to Jaune's left turned his gaze to his fellow leader who looked back to him questionably.

"W-why is Jaune restrained?"

"Winter?" Raising her form Weiss finally took notice of Jaune and her sister's presence and adopted a similar disposition as Ruby. However, whereas Qrow looked to his niece with a hesitance Winter fixed a cold but professional gaze on her sister as if speaking to a stranger. It was only then that Jaune noticed several barrels lined with his head from the remaining specialist. Seeing this Pyrrha went wide eyed before her expression became dark and menacing.

"Get. Away. From. Him…" She resisted Glynda's pull raising her hand with all the strength she could manage however with a heavy heart the combat instructor increased her force sending the spartan on her knees.

"Miss Nikos cease this."

"Uncle Qrow please tell us why Jaune's restrained? What did he do?" Finally seeming to gather his resolve Qrow looked to Ruby.

"We can't just let him off without a few escorts, its the way Atlas does things." Ruby looked even more confused.

"What? What do you mean escort?" Finally, it was Winter who spoke up her disappointed stare still firm on her sister.

"Protocol dictates that all criminal elements with any extent of huntsman training be restrained and escorted by no less than three specialist or huntsman of equal measure." Weiss went wide eyed at her words.

"Criminal Element? You can't mean."

"Jaune arc is under the arrest of the Atlesian military." The four girls froze with Yang being the most affected.

"But…Vomitboy just faked his transcripts… shouldn't he have just been expelled?" Looking to the surprise and panic in his fellow blonde's eyes he understood a bit more now. Why ever Yang had sold him out she had thought he'd be expelled instead of this. The thought almost gave him comfort. Glynda shook her head her reluctance still visible.

"I'm afraid not, miss Xiao Long, by lying about his qualification and entering Beacon mister Arc has as far as laws are concerned infiltrated a governmental training facility with possibly malicious intent. As far as the council are concerned it lines up all too coincidentally with the White Fangs and Roman Torchwick's recent rise in activity." Blake looked utterly horrified to hear the statement.

"But that's not right, Jaune would never!" Qrow shook his head, Weiss stepped forward slightly panicked.

"She's right! Arc told us about his false transcripts why would he do that if he was a part of those responsible for the Breach!" Yang looked to her uncle still in shock as she shook her head in denial.

"Vomitboy wasn't involved in that! He came to help us! You can't actually think h-"

"Frankly it doesn't matter whether it's the truth or not Firecracker, Arc is the only person they can claim responsible in they're custody. To admit his innocence now would be no different than admitting they're incompetence. Without him all they have is their failures to foresee the dangers of the passage way to Mt. Glenn posed and their failure to fix as well as how they hadn't taken either Roman Torchwick or the White Fang seriously, but they could just pin everything on the Arc kid and get away Scott free." Pyrrha shook her head as more tears begun to drop from her emerald eyes.

"No, No! You can't do this!" The surrounding structure begun to creek and no sooner did the specialist turn their aims towards the Mistral Champion who glared up at them.

"Jaune doesn't have any connection to the White Fang if anyone does its Bl-"

"Pyrrha stop!" Pyrrha froze in place before looking to him who looked back to her, his eyes firm even now.

"But… why… Jaune why… They didn't care about your secret about you! So why not ruin her chances as well!" A smaller darker part of himself agreed with her but he shook his head but as he spared a glance to the four members of his sister team he couldn't help but feel his remaining familial affection and shook his head.

_I'm such a hopeless idiot._

He looked to his partner with as strong a gaze as he could manage.

"No…" Pyrrha looked into his azure orbs and he knew she wouldn't deny him this solace.

"It's not fair for them?" The answer was so simple for him to the point where it was almost laughable.

"Because they're my friends… even if I'm not theirs" He held back his tears as he forced a smile his partner's way.

"And they, they can actually help people, because they're the people who should be here, who can make a difference."

Qrow looked to the boy, angry that he was being treated like this for wanting to help others, no for helping others, if not for him and his team his nieces might not be standing before him. Yet instead of thanking him he was escorting him to at best what was a jail cell for life, it wasn't right, and it certainly wasn't fair.

To his side he could see Glynda not doing much better, despite her cold demeanor he could see the small tells. She was hurting and why shouldn't she? After all, to her each student was her responsibility and despite her gripes and complaint she cherished them and only wanted them to be as prepared as possible, so the same fate wouldn't befall them that did her team. So, he could only imagine how much it must have killed her to let the Arc kid take the fall for this, she never really did like the whole 'Necessary Sacrifice' thing not that he was a fan.

To his surprise it wasn't him or Glynda who spoke up next but the last person he'd ever expect who showed Jaune consideration. Winter turned to him and for a moment her harden specialist façade fell to show that of a kind but firm woman that reminded Jaune of bit of his second eldest sister.

"Mister Arc, is there anything you wish to say before leaving?" Jaune looked to her a silent thanks conveyed in his gaze as he nodded and approached the four members of RWBY. Her men readied they're weapon but the combined glares of herself and Goodwitch quickly shot down the action. The members of his sister team looked away from him shame evident in their posture and yet they didn't dare to move.

the message of their actions were clear regardless of what he did they'd accept it wholly, surprisingly the first he stepped toward was the one he'd never spoken too. He stood before Blake who couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Blake…" How his voice could invoke so much fear in her would always remain a mystery however her shame and guilt were nearly palpable. Which made the hand that grasped her shoulder all the more powerful, the simple action made her flinch before it gave her a firm but not ill intended squeeze.

"Please… don't waste your second chance." As quickly as the words passed did the hand let her go and the secret faunus froze in place before looking up to only be met by the sight of the bumbling knight's back as he approached Weiss.

The Heiress looked into his eyes not breaking her gaze, as if doing so would be a great disservice to him but even so he could tell she was scared. Not of what he'd do but of what he'd say and that thought made him chuckle. It was kinda funny, after all this might be the only time she'd ever take something he'd say seriously.

"Snow An-… Weiss." Her eyes widened at being called by name by him of all people.

"I-I'm sorry… for everything." Why, why was he apologizing after she'd, after she'd done this to him, her eyes became sharp as she sneered.

"Why?" He looked to her confused.

"Weiss?" To his tone she could only tremble.

"Even after this… after we just betrayed your trust. How can you smile like that? How can you apologize!" He smiled to her a bit surprised and just as happy to see that doing so had hurt her this much despite the distance between them.

"Because this could be my last chance to apologize for always bothering you, I figured in the end at least I wanted to leave with a clear conscious." He smiled to her and in response she finally broke tearing up.

"You idiot… You complete and utter idiot!" The heiress all but broke down before him her guilt clear.

"I should've stopped them, but I-I didn't want Blake to…" He nodded.

"It's alright… so please stop crying." He really didn't like seeing her like this, damn even now he still liked her. She nodded as she tried and failed to do so while he turned away from her to Yang.

"Vo- Jaune…" The buxom Blonde looked to him gripping one of her arms tightly as she avoided his gaze, it was strange really. He'd never in a million years think Yang would be scared of him of all people.

"Yang…"

"I know." She looked to him her guilt evident as Blake's.

"How could I do that to you… How could I sell out my friend…" He could see her arm begin to bruise as her grip tightened.

"What kind of person does that? but still I won't apologize, I can't. Because I'd, I'd do it again for my partner…" All eyes turned on her with Pyrrha's being the most hostile, all but one.

"I understand." Yang eyes widened as she looked up to him shocked that out of everyone it was him saying it.

"What?" Jaune smiled weakly.

"'heh' Seven sisters remember… For family I'd do anything… and that what Blake is right? A part of your family." Yang looked to him unable to think of words to respond, there was so much she had prepared for. Hate, anger, blame and even accusation all of which she'd knew she deserved but this… Through trembling lips she spoke.

"Why?" In response all he could be was honest.

"Because if Ruby was my first friend… then you were my second." He smiled to her.

"Because through initiation and even Cardin I knew if I asked you would've come charging…"

"Stop…"

"Because…"

_Please stop..._

"To me even if it wasn't long you all became like a second pair of siblings." Yang stared at him wide eyed before tears begun to form and her eyes begun to flash between lilac and crimson. Her anger though was not upon the boy before her but towards herself as a cold realization came to mind.

_He considered me family and I abandoned him, just like…_

The face from that picture came to mind and without warning she found herself on her knees, her clenched her chest as wails escaped her and her tears were turned to steam by her semblance. Jaune looked to the last of the team and his first friend and in turn she leaped forward almost tackling him a small trail of petals behind her. He felt his chest turn wet as she cried.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Jaune! I'm 'hic' I'm sorry!" she trembled as her cries grew that much more desperate the guilt eating away at her as the corners of her eyes stung. Through her mind thought of what she had done, no what she hadn't done who she hadn't defended who'd she'd let Yang call out came to mind, the same person who extended a hand to her when she was at her lowest. Who'd she trusted indefinitely and who she knew returned the sentiment.

If her mother knew what she'd done, how'd she'd abandoned her first friend in Beacon… she cried into his chest and was then greeted by a firm embrace. She cried into him repeating her apology over and over again until eventually he let her go and the figure fell to her knees crying. It was only then, after he'd made his peace with them that he turned to Pyrrha.

With slight reluctance Goodwitch lifted her pressure from the spartan and no sooner did she rush towards him. Jaune didn't have to act as she pressed herself into his chest and gripped him tightly, he could feel her tremble in his arms. Why he wondered, why was this one the most painful when the others almost seemed natural.

"Pyrrha… I-I'm, sorry… I-I couldn't be the partner you deserved, I only wast-" He never got to finish his apology as warmth pressed against his lips stunning him into silence. She didn't break her kiss instead leaning forward into him all the more wanting to close as much distance as humanly possible. But finally, their blissful moment had to end, and she parted from his lips and cupped his face in her hands. Looking to her he could only see him in the reflection of her tear filled eyes and to her he was sure he was all that mattered.

"You are Jaune…" Pyrrha fell to her knees her grip on Jaune as her body trembled.

"I'll get you out of there, I'll bring the real villain to justice… I promise..." She looked up to him and in her gaze he saw a plea, for him not to leave her side, for him to stay beside her and though it broke his heart, he spoke despite the new feeling for her that begun to form.

"Pyrrha you can't put your life on hold for someone li-"

"No!" He looked to her surprised by her clear denial.

"Pyrrha?" She shook her head tears clear as day and spoke through her sobs.

"No Jaune! I won't let you go, I'm sick of giving up things to move forward! Of being left alone, so I'm being selfish, that's why no matter what you say I refuse to leave you in my past when you belong in my future!" Jaune couldn't retort her, in her gaze he knew anything he'd say would prove meaningless, so he nodded in understanding and in return she pressed her forehead to his.

"Your my partner, no matter what they say or what anyone thinks that'll never change." Tears fell from his cheeks and he found himself crying, he really was scared… and even now, even now he didn't want to leave.

"I'm sorry! I never deserved to be here, to meet any of you." Tears of a man who hopes were crushed begun to fall.

"I know I wouldn't ever be a hero but for a moment I had felt like one!" Glynda bit her lip as she looked to the display before her.

_If we have to cast aside the innocent, then how are we any better than Salem…_

She wanted to act however Qrow's hand stopped her, she turned to him with a hard glare but the man didn't give merely shook his head.

"He's made peace with it… " She looked to him and felt her will to resist shatter, it was with a heavy heart that they gripped the boy who looked to his partner one final time.

"Please…don't hate Ren and Nora… they've always just had each other. I couldn't expect them to put me first." Qrow wanted to roar in anger even to his final moments he worried about others, about the people who abandoned him.

_Dammit! Why do I have to see this again!_

Memories of Summer talking to Raven came to mind and it made him want to scream however eventually that two passed as they left the building and was greeted by the sight of over a dozen drones. With great regret Glynda stepped back allowing the Atlesian force to take the Arc all the while Qrow turned a rare gaze of seriousness on Winter. A silent moment passed between the two before finally he spoke.

"If anything happens to him Ice Queen…" The specialist for once didn't rise to the nickname instead she returned his gaze just as intently.

"It won't, not because of you Branwen but because he deserves that, he so different than what Weiss had said." Qrow nodded and slowly he left each step seeming heavy Winter was sure he would drown himself in his booze. It was then with incredible reluctance that she led the Arc to his cell on the ship right beside another all too familiar face.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Standing before Jaune was the talk of the city, the man responsible for not only the Breach in the public's eye but also numerous dust robberies.

"Roman." In response to his name the man smiled to the Arc.

"That's my name tall blonde and scraggly, so then since you obviously know me, it's only fair you interduce yourself. 'heh' After all I got a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together."

* * *

**So yeah it's very different if you compare it to the first chapter of my old fic, I always felt I wrote it to short and black and White all things considered. After all it painted Jauen as some kind-hearted fool and as his friends as some cliche backstabbers so I decided to rework it this way to make it all more realistic. Each member acted the way they did for various reason. Blake, for instance, didn't speak up out of fear for herself. Weiss was to not risk drawing attention to them and by extension blake and her father hearing about it and potentially stripping her of her heiress status. Ruby was in shock and confused not knowing what to do. And Yang wanted to protect her partner.**

**I remember someone once saying I made Jaune a doormat cause her didn't hat them or go all edgy, but the thing I've always like most about Jaune is his willingness to help others even his bullies. He's based on Joan of arc after all. well, I'm tired and need sleep hope you like this.**


	11. Arc Senpai 1

**So here something I wrote a few months back, originally I wasn't going to post it but I just bought RWBY: After the Fall. So I kinda want to do this one again albeit, but also know I probably got a lot wrong. so I figure I'll post this now, read the book and see how it hold up or if I want to rewrite it to match up to it. **

**Also, After reading the book I think I'll want to use the traits from it for team AFVY in The Multiple Lives of Jaune Arc.**

**P.S. I've been PM'd a lot about whether people could use the fics in her themselves, of course, you can see it in the title. Also, not everything in here will be used by me.**

**Chapter 11 Arc Senpai 1**

* * *

**Concept: Team JNPR joining a year earlier.**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

-Airship-

Sitting in the farthest corner one brunette sat trying her best to make herself look as small as possible.

Its okay Velvet, don't make a scene. Breathe in, and out, in and out, nobodies noticed, your alright.

Feeling a pang of worry the brunette reached up to make sure her hat was in place wincing when she touched it.

"Ow… 'sigh' oh thank Oum." She looked from side to side making sure nobody noticed before giving herself a small relieved nod. Curious she looked up to the other aboard the ship and noticed a few figures such as blonde boy stepping in circles with his hand claps firmly over his mouth. A part of her wanted to ask what was wrong but she stomped that worry out, after all the absolute last thing she wanted was to stand out and somebody to notice.

Looking for something else she found a rather well-dressed girl who for some reason was wearing sunglasses indoor flirt with a oriental boy. Usually she'd be jealous of such social skills but the pink themed ginger behind the boy was seething a aura that told her to stay far away. She took in another round of nervous breathe to calm herself.

Come on velvet you can't be scared forever, this is gonna be our new home for the next four years… unless somebody finds out… then I'll be ostracized, then bullied and the threatened until I'm forced out!

She shook her head.

"No, no, no. That won't happen, it just like dad said it's a fresh start, I'll make tons of friends and even some good memories, I'm sure of it."

I should go up to them and say hi… any second now… come on leg! Stop shaking and let's go!

The shy brunette looked down dejectedly.

Its hopeless I have no experience with this sort of thing! Why can't I just go up and talk to them like with my brothers!? Somebody please do something.

As if on cue.

"Augh!"

"AHHHH! My Shoes! Your Dead Vomit Boy!" The rest of the ride was very unique as out of nowhere the girl pulled out a machine gun and begun to open fire upon the bumbling blonde all the while the sound of one girl roaring in anger another cheer something out queens and castles and a third one coming from the terrified blonde. Thanks to the secret beneath her hat she was the only one able to make out the voice of the hologram and actually ready herself for departure.

To her surprise though instead of herself being the first to exit the blonde boy rushed out avoiding round after round of fire until finally reaching a trashcan and emptying the remains of his lunch. She begun to make way to the blonde her concern getting the better of her not noticing a certain coffee themed fashionista making her way to finish off the blonde and bumped into her.

"Oh sorry…" The fashionista looked up to Velvet clearly annoyed.

"Watch were you're going…"

"Um… b-but…you were the one, who…" Coco glared at the girl.

"If you're not gonna speak up then shut up toots, 'exhale' great lost sight of the damn Vomitboy. 'groan' this is all your fault."

"I-I didn't mean too… It just I-"

"Whatever just get out of my way and stay out of my business!" The fashionista shoved the brunette making her land on her butt. Velvet looked down dejected.

"'sigh'… Welcome to Vale." She wanted to go home, after all if this was what she could expect then maybe she really wasn't cut out for Beacon.

"Um, hey." Velvet looked towards the direction of the voice to be met by the sight of the same blonde the who'd been running for his life a minute ago. HE stretched out his hand to her while giving his best smile though with the sweat running down his brow she had the suspension he was almost as nervous as she was.

"Um need a hand?" She nodded shyly taking his extended hand before being hoisted up by him.

Maybe you weren't completely wrong.

The two stood there awkwardly for a minutes before the blonde spoke up.

"So, my names Jaune, Jaune arc… Short and sweet, ladies love it." He flashed her a silly grin and she actually found herself giggle at the silly little display. He smirked awkwardly.

"Wow, that bad huh?"

What!

"No! I mean… um, I'm sorry!" Jaune looked to her confused.

"Why?"

"I-I didn't mean to laugh honest I just, I just…" Velvet knew where this went a fight followed by him hating her gut for beating him.

"Velvet its fine, I was kidding… kinda." She looked up to him surprised but hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd have to be a real jerk to get mad at something like that." She smiled to his words, honestly, they weren't much, but she attended combat school in Vacuo so forgive her for being happy to meet a like-minded person. However now she faced an entirely new problem… social interaction.

What do I say now?! Um, weather? No that's stupid! What about weapons? No first rule of Oasis Combat school hide all your cards! Wait, I'm not in Vacuo anymore! Oh, why does this have to be so hard! Oh, crude this silence is awkward, quick say the first thing that comes to mind.

"So…. You're the guy who threw up earlier on the bullhead." Jaune slouched and no sooner did Velvet internally beat herself over the head.

What the hell is wrong with you!?

"Um, yeah… I have, motion sickness…" She saw as he looked away embarrass.

No! My first chance at making friends with someone whose idea of passing time isn't bar fighting and I blow it like this.

"Oh well um… I hear it's not that uncommon." The blonde's eyes lit up at that.

"Yeah! Totally, you won't believe how many people I have to tell that to!"

"Like that chocolate themed girl." The boy seemed to flinch at the mention of her.

"Yeah, like her… I said I was sorry." Velvet nodded happy she managed to save the conversation.

"Yeah must be a Vale thing."

Shit!

"Right, oh wait does that mean you're not from Vale either?" Velvet looked back to him surprised.

"You mean you're not from here either?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, from a small frontier village in Vytal." Velvet perked up at that.

"Vytal, so you're from Vale just not the city." Jaune smiled.

"I mean I've visited every so often but more often than not I camped with my family."

"Family?" Jaune smiled.

"Yep! Me. my mom, dad and my sisters."

"Oh you have siblings?"

"Yep, seven."

"Oh wow, I've never met someone with more than me."

"Really how many sisters do you have?"

"No sisters, but I do have five little brothers." Jaune smirked at that.

"Opposite of me then, all my sisters are older than me." Velvet giggled at the idea of the tables being turned in her family's dynamic.

"How'd you even survive?" Jaune smiled to the question.

"You have five little brothers what do think I did." Velvet tilted her head at that give it a quick thought.

"…Hm, either you blackmailed them."

"Pfft, please I wish I was good enough to get dirt on seven girls…" Velvet laughed at that, perhaps it would be a bit much for a single kid to do to seven sisters.

"Then… you annoyed them."

"Bingo!" Velvet smiled as her curiosity took the better of her.

"So what did you do?" Jaune smiled.

"You really wanna know." Velvet nodded her head and in response Jaune only had a single question.

"Have you ever watched a show called Camp Camp?"

"We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees;  
Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!  
There's endless possibilities  
And no,  
That's not hyperbole!  
Our motto's "CAMPE DIEM"  
And that means I'm telling you~" The surrounding students looked to the pair of teens as they sang to one another. However, after the fifth or so time Jaune and Velvet finally stopped laughing.

"Man, I can't believe there's actually a girl who likes that song, guess it's a good thing you're not one of my sisters, it was my only defense after all." Velvet smiled.

"Well I do like musicals after all." Jaune smiled at that.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No its just I wouldn't have taken you for the theatre type." Jaune snickered.

"Yeah no, I'm more of a movie guy myself, the one good thing about seven big sisters is I always had somebody top take me even if they hated every minute of it.

"So… what kind of movies do you like." Jaune shrugged.

"Anything really, but if I had to choose I do love my super hero flicks, you?" Velvet looked down nervously her cheeks pinking.

"Well… um, animated children musicals…" She waited for the laughing and mocking she was used to from Oasis but instead was greeted by a light chuckle. Turning she saw Jaune chuckle but there wasn't any criticism in his voice.

"Heh, sorry it's just a bit funny you know, never thought they're be another huntsman-in-training who liked those." Velvet looked to him wide eyed.

"Y-you… aren't gonna make fun of me?" The blonde's eyes quirked.

"Why?"

"B-because I like kids movies."

"And…"

"That's it."

"T-that's all, I do too, I mean there not as good as X-Man and Valv or The Huntsman but still." The girl just blinked while the blonde just smiled.

"Really, you're really not gonna make fun of me for liking kid shows." Jaune smiled to that before he undid the straps of his chest plate of his armor. Velvet blushed for a moment thinking he was undressing but after she noticed that no other articles of clothing were falling to the ground she looked up. Standing there with his hands on his hips and a way to wide smile was Jaune. Velvet looked to the exposed area where his chest plate was and froze.

Is that…

"A cute lil bunny." The blonde smiled not noticing how the brunettes hat shifted slightly and she winced in pain.

"Yep Pumpkin Pete, heheh." Velvet looked up to him confused.

"Who?" Jaune gasped.

"You don't know? I thought you said you have five little brothers." A small bead of sweat ran down her brow.

"Oh yeah… um well."

"Wait a minute I just noticed something, you have a weird accent."

"What! N-no I don't" Jaune crossed his arms deadpanning.

"Velvet I lived with seven sisters, if your gonna lie, you'll need to do a better job than that. Besides I may be new to Vale but so far nobody else I've met has an accent like that." Velvet slumped knowing it was to late.

"Y-your right, I'm… I'm from Vacuo."

"Oh, cool. Hey, do you know where the assembly hall is?" Velvet just looked to him.

"Huh, hey Velvet what's wrong?"

"You, you don't mind?" Jaune rose a brow.

"Mind what?"

"That I'm from Vacuo?"

"Why would I?"

"It's just… most people think people from Vacuo are thugs and brutes." To that he laughed.

"Seriously, 'snicker' come on Velvet you look about as thuggish as me and I'm wearing a bunny on my chest." She just looked at him before she realized she was staring and looked anywhere else.

Oh no, I think I made it awkward. Quick think of something!

"So um… you said something about the assembly hall." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah you know the way by any chance?" Velvet looked to him confused.

"I thought you did."

"…"

"…"

Shit…

The Hall of the room were packed full as freshman looked to one another conversing until the headmaster made his appearance. However, said calm atmosphere was quickly shattered when the doors to the halls flew up to reveal a wheezing blonde and a slightly winded brunette.

"W- 'pant' we 'pant' made it in time…." Velvet looked to her companion a reaching out a concerned hand to him only for him to smile and wave it off. Velvet smiled happily before she looked ahead of herself and froze as she saw the entire room looking her way.

Jaune righted himself taking a deep breath of air before he looked to his friend and noticed her shaking in terror, it'd be adorable if not for the fact that she was hyperventilating.

"You okay Velv?" Her newly crowned nickname seemed to draw her from panic and without a conscious thought she hid behind him away from the gazes of the crowd. Jaune could only chuckle nervously at that and give a half-hearted wave to the crowd who just as quickly lost interest in him… well all except for one very familiar and terrifying face.

"YOU!" From the crowd a familiar and fashionable girl strode forward her teeth gritted, and fist curled. Jaune visibly stiffened at her gaze while giving cold sweats. Velvet was surprised to see he was now trembling as bad as she was, not that she blamed him all things considered. The coffee themed Huntress-in-training pressed a finger into his chest earning a slight wince from the blonde.

"You got a lot of nerve Vomit Boy…" Her tone was cold like ice.

"heheh A-actually, it Jaune." She lowered her shades giving him a stern glare that promised bad things.

"It's Vomit Boy, got it!" Jaune shook his head while Velvet found herself doing much the same., The fashionista however didn't bother looking to his face instead her eyes where focused entirely on his hoodie or more specifically the chest.

"Seriously… a bunny, what are you five?"

"Hey, bunnies are cool." The girl deadpanned at his defense not noticing how Velvet had sent her the faintest glare before retreating behind Jaune.

"Yeah, what he said!" The three turned to see a peppy ginger clad in pink and by her side was a slightly familiar oriental boy clad in green. Her smile beamed as she stepped between the two before fixing a stern (But slightly) adorable stare on the fashionista.

"Maybe not as much as sloths but their still awesome, right Renny?" The boy merely looked to Jaune and then to his hood before giving a faint smile.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"See! Renny with me! So, beat it Barf Boots!" The girl gasped before sneering at the ginger and then the still shaking blonde.

"What did you just call me!?" The ginger grinned widely.

"Barf Boot y'know since you were nice enough to name Vomit Boy here figure you wouldn't want to be left out." The fashionista glare only grew more palpable at the cheerful ginger's words.

"Listen here yo-!" her words were cut off as a tapping was heard across the room and turning they're gazes towards it the five saw the headmaster and his right-hand woman standing at the head of the room their gazes set on the five. If Velvet was trembling before she was vibrating now as she tried her damnedest to hide from the woman's icy stare.

The coffee themed huntress sent Jaune and the ginger one final hate filled glare before turning away obviously annoyed. Jaune let out a relieved breath while Velvet did the exact same, the ginger merely laughed. Clearing his throat, the esteemed headmaster drew the fours attention.

"Thanks to out rather unique interruption I believe I should keep this rather brief," A few chuckled while Jaune and Velvet blushed, however that momentary nervousness quickly vanished as the next instant Ozpins gaze grew keen and dignified drawing the attention of all in the room.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The four looked to the spot where the headmaster left listening as Glynda explained how they'll be sleeping in the ballroom apparently.

"Woohoo! Sleepover! Isn't that great Renny! Though the big cheese was kind of a bummer but whatever Sleepover!" Jaune looked over to the two and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"H-hey um, thanks for that…um?" The ginger turned to him a bright smile on her face.

"No problem Vomit Boy."

"Um, actually its Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Okay Jaune-Jaune!" Jaune readied to retort but thought better of it and shrugged, after all it was certainly better then Vomit Boy. He just smiled and put out his hand towards the less excitable of the two who nodded and shook it.

"Lie Ren, but please call be Ren and this i-"

"NORA!" said ginger burst between the two scaring poor Velvet behind him making her yelp and jump back surprisingly far. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at her expense but gestured towards her.

"That's my friend Velvet, she's a bit shy but she's really nice." Velvet blushed and looked to Jaune questioningly.

"What?"

"You said… friends." Jaune looked a bit hesitant.

"Oh, um… I just thought that we hit it off so… Sorry if you don't want to-" Velvet seemed to realize what he was thinking he meant and quickly shook her head.

"No, no! that's not what I meant, I'd be really happy if we could be friends… it's just, we just meet so… isn't it a bit weird to call a stranger a friend." Jaune smiled.

"Mom always said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Velvet looked up at Jaune nervously to see him send her an honest smile that made her feel a bit at peace and slowly she nodded before looking to Nora and Ren.

"Like Jaune said… I'm, Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." Ren nodded while Nora didn't waste a second seemingly just appearing beside the frightened girl and hoisting her up over her shoulder.

"Renny, Jaune-Jaune me and Velvey are gonna get changed into our pajamas okay, you and Jaune-Jaune do the same." The bubbly ginger didn't bother waiting for Ren's reply while also ignoring Velvet's protest and made her way to the rest room like a bat out of hell.

"So were sleeping together now." Ren merely nodded sagely.

"Once she's made up her mind theirs little point in resisting." Jaune shrugged before smiling towards Ren.

"Trust me I know seven sister and not a one of them was much for negotiations." A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled all their little 'dress up sessions.' Meanwhile Ren's brows rose slightly at the revelation of Jaune's childhood and decided to make way to the restroom. Jaune followed suit putting away his hoodie, jeans and armor before pulling out the greatest gift to mankind. Ren looked to it for a moment before speaking up.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a onesie?" Jaune merely flashed a toothy grin and in response Ren pondered something to himself before turning back to Jaune.

"You said strangers are friends you haven't met yet correct?" Jaune nodded affirmingly.

"Yep."

"Then we are friends correct?" Once more Jaune nodded this time with a wide smile.

"Of course we are, your girlfriends already nicknamed me and everything." Ren remained ever stoic however Jaune could swear he saw the faintest trance of a blush.

"She and I are… friends from childhood." At hearing that Jaune smiled noting how he hadn't denied the statement, more than half his sisters were into Mistralian culture, meaning manga and the like Jaune had seen this type of scene all too often and smiled deciding to help his friend out with that on a later date. After all he was his dad's son, he was sure all Ren needed was confidence too. Ren however spoke up once more.

"Ignoring that Jaune I have a favor to ask… as a friend."

"Oh, okay sure. Just ask away Ren."

"So Velvey what's the deal with you and Jaune-Jaune?" Velvet looked away from the topless Valkyrie drying herself off slightly embarrassed and envious, how'd she gotten those things so big was at the forefront of her mind.

"I already told you, me and Jaune are just friends… strangers really…" Nora tilted her head seemingly confused.

"But you got so close to him when Barf Boots closed in." Velvet flushed.

"T-that wasn't on purpose! I-I just freaked out, I only met Jaune a hour ago. Its weirder that you already gave him a nickname." Nora grinned.

"That's because Jaune-Jaune's the hero who saved Renny's chastity from that vomit themed vixen." Velvet looked to the girl and smiled.

"You really care a lot about you boyfriend, don't you?" Now it was Nora's turn to grow red with embarrassment, she looked down her face flushed.

"M-Me and Renny are just friends! I mean were together… BUT NOT TOGETHER-TOGETHER!" Velvet winced grabbing at her hat only to wince more upon touching it. This seemed to draw the Valkyrie's attention and without warning she grabbed said hat yanking it away. The peppy ginger went wide eyed upon looking at the pair of animal ears displayed while Velvet paled.

"I-I…" Velvet begun to shake, after all she'd experience racism in Vacuo which as by far the most accepting kingdom for Faunus. She knew she'd be ostracized in Vale, while it wasn't as bad as Atlas she'd heard the rumors.

"SO CUTE!" The squeal of the ginger surprised her and when she looked up she was met by a hopping Nora, who looked at her with not disdain but anticipation.

"Can I touch them! Pretty, pretty please!?" The shorter girl leaned towards her eyes pleadingly, never leaving the very ears Velvet had felt so scared of revealing.

"I, um… okay but be gentl-EPP!" Before she could finish Nora reached up gently running her fingers along the brunettes faunus trait.

"They're so soft, I love them!" Velvet shook from the pleasantly awkward sensation running through her body seeming to notice it Nora let go rubbing the back of her head.

"Heheh, sorry Velvey, they were just so soft, you should've said something if you were sensitive there heheh. After all only Jaune-Jaune should be doing that right?" Velvets flushed face only grew hotter at the implications of the Peppy Ginger's words.

"Nora, please stop teasing me… I swear it's not like that between me and Jaune, we're just friends."

"You sure?" Velvet nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Super sure?"

"...Yes Nora, super sure."

"Super Duper sure?"

"'sigh' Let's just get to bed…" Velvet turned away not noticing how Nora smiled.

"She didn't say no." Velvet readied to leave only to bump into someone and fall on her but.

"Ow…"

"Velvey you okay?" Nora helped the girl up, Velvet looked up and froze when she saw who was before her.

Sitting on her but was a very familiar face, not to just her but everyone this side of Remnant. Long locks of ruby red hair cascaded down olive skin, finally big emerald eyes looked up to her making the bunny girl freeze in place as all her instincts told her to run.

Pyrrha Nikos.

There wasn't a soul in Beacon who didn't know of the four-time Mistral champion and Velvet had just bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry!" Both looked to one another a bit surprised, finally Nora stepped forward extending a hand to Pyrrha who took it.

"Thankyou." Nora waved it off with her usual chipper smile.

"Heyo Bigshot!" Nora grinned before looking to Velvet and seemingly getting an idea and turning back to Pyrrha who seemed more then a bit nervous.

"Hey Invincible Girl, can I ask you something?" Pyrrha's face stiffened at the mention of her title but nodded.

"Velvey here been hiding her cute bunny ears, even though their super-duper cute, oh and she has a REALLY big crush on our friend Jaune-Jaune but won't admit it…."

"That's… not a question." Nora merely shrugged ignoring the stutter mess that was Velvet.

"Nora!"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"I-I already told you! I don't like Jaune!... at least, not like that."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Your lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Sure you are, you just didn't know you were until now." Nora crossed her arms as if the statement was irrefutable.

"You, know what 'sigh' fine, you were right." Nora gave a toothy smile and thumbs up to the brunette faunus before looking Pyrrha's way.

"Scarlet Knight is a go! Thanks, Pyrrha!"

"Um… what, I mean… sure?" Velvet exhaled again knowing a pointless battle when she saw one.

"Nora can we just go bed with the others, please?" Nora frowned at Velvet.

"I know you wanna see Jaune-Jaune and all Velvey but that'd be rude, Pyrrha hasn't even taken her shower yet. she'd get lost looking for us if we left." Now it was Pyrrha's turn to look confused.

"What?" Nora just smiled as she begun to undress again.

"Come on Velvey, I'll wash your back again!"

"Please don't."

Jaune and Ren begun to set up their sleeping bags, shorts and a white shirt, showing his slim but tone form. Jaune though was in his newly made blue rabbits pajamas, where once was a single onesie that'd surely be the subject of much mockery if seen in public now instead was fuzzy open shirt complete with buttons, pajama pants and cozy blue sleeping slippers. Ren nodded at his work,

"So Jaune how are you liking your new sleep wear." Jaune looked to Ren and smiled.

"Gotta admit Ren when you asked I was a bit hesitant, but it's actually pretty comfy." Ren nodded.

"Of course, it's still your onesie."

"Yeah I guess, the breeze is nice too."

"Have you ever tried sleeping outside of it before?" Jaune shook his head.

"Not really, my sisters said onesies were the only way to go." Ren and the sneaking suspicion Jaune's sisters had less then admirable reasons for saying such.

"Well I'm glad you like it and I appreciate you letting me alter your outfit."

"I think I'm supposed to be the one thanking you here, why'd you even have a knitting kit and how'd you get this good?" Ren deadpanned.

"Nora…" He said as if it answered everything, which it kinda did.

"I am curious why you let me though."

"I mean why wouldn't I let you we're friends according to Nora 'heh' and something tells me saying no isn't really an option when it comes to her, right?"

"It is… though whether saying so will change anything is another story entirely." The two snickered before an all too familiar voice called out to them.

"Renny, Jaune-Jau-!" The two turned to see the peppy ginger hauling alongside her two surprises, to her left was Velvet, but not just Velvet but Velvet with a pair of bunny ears. Even within his line of sight Jaune could spot a few students eyeing her ears with expressions of curiosity, lust and disdain. But surprisingly that wasn't the one that shocked the most but instead it was the other individual beside Nora.

Most students gasped or gawked while did his equivalent of such by raising a brow Nora however was looking to her BFF with wide eyes of disbelief.

"D-d-did Renny just…" She then looked to Jaune like he had two head and bolted before him grabbing him by the collar a mad look in her eye.

"You got Renny to laugh!" Jaune tilted his head.

"Laugh? Oh, you mean the snicker?"

"How did you do it!?" Jaune smiled nervously as he looked into the mad woman's eyes and turned to his newly budding bromance partner.

"Hey Ren, help?" A hand fell on Nora's side and when she looked she was greeted by the sight of Ren.

"Nora, stop." The ginger instantly complied bringing the image of a dog to Jaune mind however now that she calmed Nora looked to Jaune with a fire in her eyes as she voiced a question to him her tone denoting her seriousness.

"Jaune Arc, are you trying to seduce my Renny?" Jaune rose a brow before smiling.

"I mean is dreamy but I don't play for that team so I'd have to say no Nora he's all yours I'm on team Flower Power." The gingers face lit up while Ren coughed into his hand.

"I'll be heading to bed now." Chuckling at the still flustered Valkyrie Jaune noticed Velvets shadow and looked up only to see said girl look away from him nervously seemingly afraid to meet his gaze.

"Velvet, you're a faunus."

"I-I'm sorry…" She clenched her fist nervously.

"I didn't mean to lie, i-it's just…" Jaune stood up and the girl flinched before she felt a gentle tap on her ear, when she opened her eyes she saw Jaune leaning over her concerningly.

"So that's why you looked in pain earlier…" She looked to him confused.

"What?" Jaune's finger trailed alongside her ears searching for where they were tender when she winced his brows furrowed.

"Why would you put a hat on over your ears they have to hurt." She looked to the blonde a tinge of hope as she looked up to ask.

"Y-you don't mind?"

"Hold still, mind what?" Jaune looked back to her meeting her gaze.

"That I'm… a faunus." Jaune mouth knitted into a slight scowl.

"Of course I'm mad…" This made her avert her gaze looking down a small shake as a tear begun to form.

"Asking me that is like admitting you thought I'd care that you were a faunus." She looked back to him wide eyed and was greeted by a reassuring smile.

"If anything, the ears fit you with how skittish you are." Velvet's lip quivered as she sniffled making the art brake into another fit of concern.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Finally, how close he was begun to occur to the faunus and she blushed before jumping back.

"I-I'm fine!" Nora now calmed looked to the two and grinned.

"See! Told you Renny Scarlet Knight all the way!" Ren sighed while Velvet's blush only grew.

"N-Nora!"

"Oh my god its really you!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Hey, are you single?"

"Are you into men or do you play for the home team?" Jaune turned to see a small crowd around somebody and it was only then he remembered.

"Hey Velvet what happened to that girl you and Nora where with." Velvet looked at him confused for a moment before realization struck.

"Oh!" She looked to the crowd.

"I guess they wanted to meet her badly?" Jaune shrugged.

I guess that makes sense, she's pretty but why not gather around Velvet, is it cause she's a faunus… if anything I'd think that'd make her more popular.

Jaune could barely make out said redhead but did notice in the glimpses he did catch that she bore a stiff smile like his sister would when his friends would confess to them. He looked to Nora and asked a simple question.

"Hey Nora whose that?" She looked at Jaune quizzically and he sighed.

"You don't even know her name despite dragging her along with you? 'sigh' oh well stranger are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune didn't bother listening to Nora, only hearing the words 'champion' 'care of herself' He made his way to the crowd and pushed his way through earning a few glares and sneers but compared to the fashionista they had nothing.

"Um, no I'm not particularly keen on giving away my scroll number…" The redhead visibly sighed but her slight peril went ignored as the surrounding teens continues to press her for more questions and propositions. The girl begun to shift her discomfort clear but also ignored seeing this Jaune made up his mind and took a deep breath before he reached out to grab the girl's wrist to pull her away from the crowd and to Nora since from what he'd seen they at least somewhat knew each other.

This… didn't work as he'd hope as almost immediately the person responded by raising their other Arm up and hitting his nose with the back of their hand. Jaune responded by covering his bleeding nose with his free hand, next thing he knew the figure grabbed his collar before leaning against him and he abruptly was lifted into the air as they threw him over their shoulder and unto his back.

Before Jaune could act a foot launched out slamming into the blonde's chest relieving him of his lung's air. Looking up Jaune blushed as he could see pristine olive skin of a thigh running up an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt. Despite the utter pain he was in the sight brought a blush to his face.

The figured stared at Jaune for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Y-Your bleeding…"

Is she serious?

"Yeah… people tend to when you hurt them."

Real smart Arc, you already know she stronger then you why not be a smart ass too just for good measure. Don't want her to consider sparing you after all.

"You don't have au-"

"Jaune-Jaune!" Whatever she was going to say was cut off as a leg struck out at the redhead who narrowly avoided the horizontal strike for her head. No sooner was Velvet standing above Jaune sending a small glare the girl's way before looking to Jaune concerningly and widening her eyes as well.

"Jaune! Your bleeding!"

What's up with everyone saying that?

The brunette faunus leaned down cupping his face to examine it her early shyness nowhere to be found.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No I'm fine, really Velvet it's not that bad." Velvet's eyes narrowed, and the sight made Jaune slightly shiver.

"Not that bad, she knocked out your aura."

My what?

Before he could ask any further the bunny girl turned a stern gaze the red heads way while Nora glared at the surrounding students making them finally retreat. Ren kneeled beside Jaune pulling out a tissue and pressing it against Jaune's nose. Jaune nodded in a silent 'thanks' before he looked back to see Velvet staring down a seemingly still confused red head.

"Why'd you break his aura?"

"I didn't mean to I swear!"

There's that word again.

"To just attack Jaune like that, you, you brute!" A hand clamped over her shoulder and when Velvet looked back she was met by Jaune giving an apologetic look.

"It wasn't her fault I didn't really think things through and just tried to drag her away from the crowd." Velvet looked to him and for a moment she looked like she wanted to argue but reluctantly nodded and no sooner did her meeker disposition return.

Note to self don't get on Velvet's bad side, Jaune looked to The redheaded girl and lowered his head.

"Sorry ma'am, you just kinda looked like you were getting bothered by those people so I just thought I'd try to help you out of there since you were Nora's friend." The redhead looked surprised before shaking her head.

"No, please don't apologize, the fault is mine, you were only trying to help." She bowed.

"I'm truly sorry." Jaune smiled.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I have seven older sisters so I'm plenty use to a punch or too" Nora and the girl looked shocked at his words while Velvet and Ren smiled glad to see the revelation was as shocking for others as it was for them.

"Anyways its fine, now that nobodies bothering you, you can set up your bag with the rest of us." The girl looked to Nora before nodding.

"I suppose miss Valkyrie did have me promise." Nora grinned before giving a thumbs up while Velvet gave a slight pout. As they made their way to their sleeping bags the girl then looked to Jaune's nose and notably faltered.

"I really am sorry, I didn't think a mere throw would hurt you that much." Jaune shrugged.

"Its fine, can hardly feel it anymore, oh crude where are my manners." The boy stretched out his hand to her and smiled.

"Jaune Arc, Short and sweet, ladies love it." This earned a giggle from the red head making the blonde cringe.

"'Hehe' I'm sorry I didn't mean to 'heh'." With a slightly pained look Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah it fine, better I figure out now then later right. 'heheh' Besides if it got a laugh then it isn't all bad right… Oh! That's right I never got your name." The girl paused before looking to him seemingly confused.

"You… don't know me?" The way she stared at him put the Arc on edge, it was like when his sisters asked him how they looked in their new outfits. He didn't know what she wanted to hear so he went with the truth.

"Um…no, should I?" The girl stopped in her place looking to him before blinking and seemingly returning to her senses and shook her head.

"No! No, you shouldn't…" She took in a deep breath before leveling her eyes with his.

"I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune smiled.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Pyrrha." He didn't know why but after hearing that the brightest smile spread across her face followed by a slight blush. The five teens spent a good thirty or so minutes talking about themselves and Jaune was surprised that he was the only Valian among them. Once more Pyrrha was apparently famous which was cool but Jaune apologized when he was honest and told her that he wasn't really into tournaments. For some reason that just seemed to please her all the more.

Next thing he knew him and Pyrrha were talking about all kinds of things about her celeb life and Jaune begun to get the impression she didn't like it so much actually. For some reason Velvet seemed a bit peeved and headed for bed early. After a few more minutes of talking the others followed the lone faunus's suit and passed out.

-Beacon Ballroom-

The first thing that greeted the sleeping Arc was light unwanted shaking and a calm male voice repeating his name. While at first that was all soon a cacophony of rings and beeps of scroll alarms soon followed however Jaune was nothing else if not stubborn a trait breed from a boy outmatched seven to one.

"Ugh… five more minut…'snore'…" But at last while the male presence lacked the power to wake him the other wakened presence proved just as fierce if not more so then his sisters.

"Jaune-Jaune! Wakey, wakey Pancakes and bakey!" A pair of thin but powerful arms snatched up the blonde's waist and begun to swing him side to side relieving him of all the air within his scraggly form. When he looked down he saw the smiling visage of Nora looking up at him bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, how she had managed to be so was a answer only Oum himself would know.

I wish I was a morning person.

"I'm up! Nora please I'm up so stop." The Valkyrie seemed little deterred… until he begun to turn green from the repeated motion. Upon seeing his sickened visage and recalled the Bullhead incident after which the peppy ginger paled and let go running for the restroom as if her life depended on it. Jaune stood on wobbly legs with Ren helping support him silently thanking the Arc for the tiny grace period away from his childhood friend. When Jaune looked back to pack his sleeping bag he finally noticed both Velvet and Pyrrha alike were already gone.

"Was I the last one to wake up?" Ren gave the faintest smile

"Yes, but not by much I assure you Pyrrha had woke me and Nora up while Vevet made her way to the restroom to shower." Jaune nodded.

"Oh, okay guess they're both just early risers, still I wonder why they didn't bother waking me up though." Ren gave the faintest smile and shook his head.

"I believe I know, though I doubt they'd appreciate me telling you, well Pyrrha might." Jaune looked to him curiously.

"Huh? Oh well, okay, I mean if they don't want me knowing by all means. Well I'm gonna take a note from Nora and hit the showers. What about you? Ren nodded, and the two boys made their way to the bathroom while Ren chuckled lightly.

"I only you could see what is so obvious." Ren felt the smallest pang of sympathy for the spartan and faunus.

-Restroom-

The sound of running water ran throughout the restroom area on both sides of the divider between the men's and women's restroom. On such individual sighed in bliss at the cascading droplets of warmth as she in fact knew how precious warm water was. To be able to shower daily at anytime was one of the luxuries not afforded in Vacuo and the faunus knew such, this alone made the choice for Beacon worth it.

Originally when her father had told her to try out for Beacon she was hesitate. After all she wasn't nearly as good as her dad made her out to be and yet by some miracle she got accepted. To say she was over the moon was an understatement. However, that excitement hadn't lasted long as soon nervousness and anxiety took its place. After all Beacon was the most renowned, which also meant the most difficult school add to that that the racism, while not as blatant as Atlas it was well known as well. Yeah she was scared, and with good reason so much so that she hid her ears and readied to go through her four years hiding her heritage both racially and nationality.

They're so soft, I love them!"

Or at least that was the plan…

A faint smile came to the bunnies face as she recalled the peppy gingers words, after all they made her so happy if not a tad bit embarrassed. She'd expected to be shunned but instead she was accepted with open arms by the first person who saw her faunus trait. Not only that but Ren and Pyrrha were just as accepting. Though they were from Mistral were she'd heard emphasis was put more on status then anything else so she supposed that didn't count towards Vale being more then its rumors suggested, after all that brown haired girl was mean and scary.

Still what about him…

Asking me that is like admitting you thought I'd care that you were a faunus.

She smiled slightly more as she nodded to herself.

That was right Jaune was from Vale so he at least evened out her impression of the citizens.

If anything, the ears fit you.

Her face gained the tiniest tinge of red at the memory, after all Jaune was her first real friend in Vale. Actually, thinking of it now Vacuo wasn't exactly a place for friends. Vacuo lived by the rules of the jungle survival of the fittest. Velvet wasn't the most confrontational individual, ironic how she wanted to be a huntress but still, because of her less inclined to needless violence personality most people outcasted her if she was lucky, a few even tried to claim her like property! Who even does that?!

Needless to say that looking back Jaune might be her first friend, she should be depressed at that revelation and yet she found she was happy. If there was anyone she'd want to befriend it might just have to be the blonde boy from Vytal. Realizing her fortune the faunus stepped out of her shower just in time to her the sing song voice of Nora who spotted her almost instantly.

"Velvey!"

Crap!

The ginger wasted no time rushing to her side undressing as she went and giving Velvet a first class view of her short but busty form.

"Aww man you already showered, no fair me and Renny just finished waking up Jaune-Jaune…" Velvet snickered at that.

"That hard to get him up huh?" Nora grinned.

"Nope, Renny was nudging him but all he needed was a good morning hug to get up and moving." Velvet felt a pang of sympathy for her first friend, not enough to have stayed and risked receiving such a hug from the ginger but still.

"Well I suppose that's good he'd have to get ready for today." Nora gave a thumbs up.

"Yep I'm sure he and Renny are heading for their shower… right… now." The hyperactive Valkyrie drooled a bit at what Velvet was sure was the thought of Ren shower. Briefly the image of Jaune in little more then a towel came to mind and the brunette faunus shook her head hoping it would somehow dampen her flustered face.

"Hey, Velvey where's Pyrrha?" That got her attention as she remembered the other redhead, she shook her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I think she finished bathing a while ago." At that Nora shrugged.

"Oh, okay, well whatever let's get squeaky clean." Without warning the Valkyrie grabbed her wrist and begun to drag her back to a shower.

"Nora wait, no I already showered."

"'Pfft' It's okay Velvey, its funnier this way I'll even wash you back again! Besides your need to look extra good if your gonna compete with Pyrrha."

"What, what do you mean? Why would I fight Pyrrha?" Nora grinned.

"Well for Jaune-Jaune of course, I think Invincible Girly like your Knight!"

"What Nora! I already told you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you don't like Jaune-Jaune but Velvet you need to quit the denying girl shtick already. After all P-Money's famous and pretty too! At this rate Scarlet Knight will be sunk by Invincible Knight!"

"Invincible Knight?" Nora nodded.

"Yeah, Jaune-Jaune and Pyrrha, I know it's not as catchy, but I'll figure out something better to call it." Velvet paused for a moment recalling last night as Jaune got on well with Pyrrha despite her attacking him. The bitter taste in her mouth left her feeling…odd.

…

"I suppose another shower wouldn't kill me." After all Jaune was her first friend, surely she could be forgiven for wanting to be just a bit more important than some celebrity who attacked him. Nora grinned widely.

"That's the spirit Velvey! C'mon let's go and fix you up so good Jaune-Jaune will be begging you to be his partner!"

That made the faunus smile though she'd never admit it to the hyperactive ginger.

Jaune stepped through the locker room area waving back to Ren who had decided to wait for Nora to finish stating he'd much rather be waiting then be searched for. Jaune looked down to his paper that gave him all the necessary information.

"locker 636, come on, where are you?" again and again he looked until finally he found it and smiled as standing by his locker was none other than one of his new friends. Pyrrha, right? He was almost sure that was her name well regardless there she was a happy coincidence.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Without really thinking about it he called out to her with a smile on his face and a friendly wave.

"You!" It was with the accusatory yell that the knight paled as in a instant cobalt was glared at by deep brown.

Crap!

Pyrrha was many things, she was a fighter, a intellectual, a aspiring huntress and also… 'sigh' a champion… That wasn't a problem in and of itself, actually she was proud of her victories as one should be, they were proof she'd honed her skills and strength to the point where she could claim to be one of the best of her generation. However as with all things there were always negatives and fame came at a price.

She was treated one of three ways, the first was her favored response, being that of a goal, many sought to claim the title of champion and saw her as a rival top be bested. To these people she thankful too as they made her who she was. Countless battles in the stadium against such men and women had honed her into who she was today. However also in that category were those men who sought her as a partner.

She was less grateful to them, there was only so many time she could put up her smile for men more focused on the advantages of or claim to be dating the Pyrrha Nikos rather then the girl behind her. Then there was also those who thought they could make hers there among her seniors in school before she eventually graduated.

The second type was the people who envied her, Pyrrha knew she was blessed with incredible talent and amazing opportunity and so did many others. And weren't said individuals usually quite blunt with it, many claiming that with the same advantages as her they would stand just as high if not higher. Honestly those who said it to her face were a refreshing encounter compared to the many who said such behind her back.

Worse yet was those behind the screen of a scroll who held nothing back on their criticisms against her valid or not. Numerous claims from that she too illegal accelerants to steroids or even that she used blackmail to make others throw the match. These were the conspiracies that truly angered her not the rumors of her sex life and wasn't that a popular topic. It was amazing who she was a lesbian while also being straight, participated in massive orgies while also apparently hold some deep-rooted affection towards the SDC's sole male heir. That she was a sadist while somehow also a masochist and also a Nymphomaniac to boot.

Yes those who envied her were as numerous as they were annoying however regrettably she'd much prefer them to the final type, the plague of her existence ever since winning her very first tournament match… Her fans. At first they were not merely a pleasant sight but even welcomes, their praises making her efforts feel that much more rewarded. However quickly, far to quickly that joy passed as praises shifted to idolization and to a select few fanaticism.

Shivers ran up her spine at the thought of some of the things her oh so horrid fans had done which needeth be addressed. Her point remained though that there were three types and the aspiring huntress before her was thankfully was of that of the first.

"So yeah, the way I figure you seem fresh to Vale right Nikos?" Pyrrha gave her ever professional smile which for this instance was quite a bit easier then the norm.

"It has been awhile, I haven't left Mistral in the past year and even then, it was towards Atlas." The brunette smirked at that tilting her head down just slightly as for her eyes to look to her without the pair of sunglasses between them.

"Well then why don't I show you around Invincible Girl?" She twitched only the slightest bit at that title, the title that had propelled her unto her pedestal.

"I suppose that could work." But not if she could help it.

"However I feel that such ventures would be better experienced with my partner after Initiation." No moment she said so she regretted it as across the fashionable brunette's face a smile grew.

"Well then what do you say Invincible Girl, lets team up, I know my way around the city and I may be being a bit cocky but I'm positive out of all the smucks here I probably the closet to the champion right?" She didn't know what irritated her more that the brunette called her by that dastardly moniker again or that she didn't even try to hide that she thought herself weaker the her. She was supposed to be a aspiring huntress was she not? How could she cast her pride away so fast and for what? To partner with her.

"Oh, and hey just a thought, I think I can help you with your look too if yo-"

"Hey Pyrrha!" Suddenly her slight annoyance with the fashionista doubled over as she looked over towards the new voice with a smile, not her professional smile but to her surprise a genuine one. Walking towards her was a mop of blonde hair alongside a pair of blue innocent eyes that made her feel oddly at ease. She motioned to call back to him but before she could the girl turned away from her and upon Jaune.

"You!" the change in Jaune's disposition was almost instant as he went from kind smile and welcoming eyes to pale faced and equal measures scared and confused. That decided Pyrrha's opinion of the girl, she didn't like her very much. No sooner then she shouted at the Arc did the fashionista stomp towards him as he looked for a way of escape but found none. The girl though didn't care and struck her index in his chest earning a slight wince from Jaune which immediately shifted back to panic upon being met by her scowl.

"What are you doing? Don't you know it's a real dick move to interrupt people talking?" The Nervous blonde shook his head up and down nervous sweats beginning to form.

"Then why are you bothering us? Not just that but Pyrrha Nikos, The Pyrrha Nikos! Seriously what's wrong with you!" Jaune's fear shifted to confusion at that.

"What do you mean?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what did you live out in the sticks or something?" Jaune nervously chuckled.

"Ansel actually?" This earned a raised brow from the girl before realization hit and she pinched between her brows.

"'Sigh' Of course you'd be a country bumpkin too…" Taking a deep breath she looked to Jaune with a notably less hateful but stern glare at him at if readying to reprimand a child.

"Okay listen her vomit boy."

"Um, actually my name Jaune, Jaune A-"

"Vomit Boy." The looks she sent shut him up seeing this she pointed to Pyrrha.

"That is Pyrrha Nikos, The Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, four-year winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament idol and champion of Mitral itself." Jaune looked to Pyrrha for a second to which she found herself avoiding his gaze for some reason. Jaune looked to her and then back to the brunette.

"Um, okay… your point?" That actually seemed to catch her off guard.

"What?" Jaune gulped before continuing.

"I mean, does any of that matter here… um, how do I say it, Pyrrha seemed happy when I called her but kinda nervous when you just put of out like that." The girl blinked before looking to Pyrrha who looked away from her with a pink tinged face. The girl looked to her before realization hit and she slumped.

"Um, sorry." She looked up to Jaune.

"What?" Jaune looked down a bit like a kid caught stealing candy.

"About your shoes yesterday… I get motion sickness and well combine that with already being nervous and…" She just stared at him for a moment before clicking her tongue.

"Tch, whatever Vomitboy…" She turned away from him and shot Pyrrha a look between annoyance and guilt before walking off but not before giving Jaune some final words.

"Those boots were 300 lien, don't think a sorry will cut it Vomitboy." She walked past Pyrrha giving her one final glance and gripping her shoulder.

"If somethings bothering you just step up and say so, sorry about putting you out like that." She didn't bother letting Pyrrha speak passing her and making her way out of the restroom. Pyrrha just looked to her direction even after she vanished a bit stunned.

What just happened.

"Um, Pyrrha?" turning she saw Jaune standing before her a bit uncomfortably.

"Um, sorry about that… guess I kind of interrupted you and your friend there."

What?

"N-No, I mean she and I aren't friends." Jaune tilted his head.

"But weren't you saying you'd two be partners." Pyrrha shook her head without a moment's thought.

"No, she wanted to be my partner, I-I'd rather let the chips fall where they may." Jaune smirked.

"So you couldn't tell her no without being rude huh?" She sighed contentedly glad at least someone understood.

"Yes, she wanted to partner with the 'Invincible Girl'." Jaune hummed at that.

"What do you mean, isn't that the same as wanting to partner with you?" Pyrrha let out sigh before shaking her head.

"If only, Jaune do you remember what I said last night, about my fame."

"Yeah, how you were a champion and mascot for Pumpkin Pete's cereal, which I still think is awesome by the ways." She smiled slightly at that before continuing.

"Yes well thank you, but Jaune not everyone is like you."

"What do you mean?" Her smile grew somber.

"Most people look at me like I'm some idol, something on a different level from them, and after so long eventually they start to think I'm too good for them. Those that do come to me tend to have a agenda in mind like her…"

"Oh… sorry about that." She shook her head.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, besides she hasn't been the first, not even today." She looked to Jaune smiling but was surprised when instead of being greeted by a happy if not awkward smile he instead looked to her a bit conflictedly as if debating something.

"Well I mean it could be worse right?" Pyrrha looked to him a tinge of annoyance visible before the Arc waved his hands up.

"No, wait that didn't come out right! What I mean is… 'sigh' Pyrrha when you decided to come to Beacon how'd your parents react." The odd question earned a pause from her.

"I well, they were a bit surprised and curious but ultimately accepting." Jaune smiled to that but in it Pyrrha felt no real joy and even a tinge of envy yet strangely it wasn't of her herself but something else.

"And you fans, did any of them concerned you wouldn't make that cut?" She almost laughed chuckling even but when she saw his face she stopped and answered.

"No, they were sadder to hear I'd be leaving Mistral. Jaune why are you asking."

"'sigh' Well because you got the exact opposite reaction of what I did." HE looked up to her.

"My family's reaction was less than ideal when they heard I was going to Beacon. My dad, grandpa, great grandfather and so on were all heroes, and I guess I wanted to be like them, still do. When I knew I was coming here I was son excited, so eager to hear dad, my hero say he was proud of me and my sisters to gush all over me over getting in… instead they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home, when I would come back home. Heh how depressing is that?" Pyrrha looked to him not sure what to say.

"I'm not trying to make you think you fame isn't as bad as you think… but I guess what I'm trying to say is that in the end at least there are people who believe in you. If nothing else you should be thankful for that, I've always wanted to be a hero who people would cheer for but now after hearing what you said I can see it not as cracked up as I thought. So maybe the same is true for not being famous right?" Pyrrha could only stare at him confused but also a bit surprised.

I see…

"I suppose I never thought of it that way… thank you Jaune." She smiled at him and when she did she noticed how he blushed slightly before looking away.

"Heh, no problem Pyrrha… anytime."

"AH I can't take it anymore! JAUNE-JAUNE!" No sooner then the shouts came did a pink themed blur slam into Jaune sending him flying into a locker denting it slightly.

"OW! Nora!" Pyrrha looked in the direction to see Nora hugging Jaune close to herself.

"Those big mean sisters of yours! Don't worry Jaune-Jaune me and Renny believe in you after all your Renny's Knight in shiny armor… Oh but not in that way got it buster! I don't care how awesome you are Martial Arcs in a no go!"

"Need… Air… Help… Ren." Ren separated the two before looking to Jaune and smiling.

"forgive her, she was a bit displeased to hear your family's faith in you, she only had the best intentions." Jaune smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about I know, thanks Nora, Ren." Ren nodded.

"She is right though Jaune, between befriending Nora and Velvet and your lack of concern over Pyrrha's fame I think you have strong character if nothing else." Jaune smiled cheekily at6 that praise, looking at the scene Pyrrha smiled, before she noticed the finally presence beside her and jumped back when she saw Velvet, looking at her with the slightest hint of annoyance but much more shyness. Both looked away upon making eye contact before stealing a glance at one another. Finally they turned to speak.

"I'm sorry!" Both opened their eyes looking to one another.

"What?" they looked to one another again before smiling faintly and giggling.

"I'm, I'm sorry."

"No, we shouldn't have spied on the three of you."

"three?" Pyrrha's cheeks heated.

"How long were you three watching us." Now it was Velvet's turn to blush as she looked away.

"Um, around the time Jaune interrupted you two." Pyrrha looked away and for a moment silence of the most awkward variety ensued but before they could continue the speaks spoke out telling them to go to the cliffside over the Emerald Forest.

"Oh, oh! Renny its go time! Come on! You too Jaune-Jaune and Velvey."

"Wait Nora! Wow! Hey put me down! Wait at least let me get Corcea Mors!" Pyrrha looked at the four make their way to the cliffside a tinge of envy before Jaune looked her way.

"Hey Pyrrha aren't you coming we us?" She looked up at him seeing him look to her as if it was the most obvious statement in the world.

"I, um." Now it was Nora's turn to look back at her.

"Huh? yeah Pyrrha come on and hurry don't leave us hanging were the five amigos!" Nora smiled widely at the girl. Ren smiled.

"she's right, there's hardly a reason not to go together." She looked to them and hesitated for just a moment before nodding near tears and following.

"Thank you." Nora grinned.

"No sweat Pyrrha, any friend of Jaune-Jaune is a friend of ours! And beside even if I sale on Scarlet Knight, Invincible Knight isn't so bad either."

"Um, what?" Ren smiled.

"It's a nickname for the partnership of Jaune and Velvet or you." Pyrrha blushed and so did Velvet, however upon Jaune hearing he didn't quite seem as up to speed as them.

"Well I get Scarlet Knight but isn't Invincible Knight a bit, you know of a mouth full." Nora groaned.

"I know, but I can't think of anything better." Jaune thought about it for a bit before smiling and snapping his fingers.

"Oh well what bout Arkos, you know, like our last name together." Nora paused her blush deepening while Velvet halted for a reason similar but not as happily. Nora on the other hand looked to Jaune in utter worship while Ren looked to the blonde pitiably.

"That. Is. GENUIUS! Wait a go a June-Jaune! Alright now we got a real competition going! But which to decide…argh I can't pick, they both just sound so good! OH, oh I know, whoever ends up partnering with him I'll cheer for!"

"What if neither do?"

"Nope."

"Nora?"

"Silly Renny, stories don't work like that. It ether going to be Velvey or Pyrrha who team up with Jaune and that'll tell us who wins. Duh that's like basic love story stuff." Ren sigh giving up while Velvet and Pyrrha blushed with the later wanting to retort but feeling oddly less inclined to insist such in front of the spartan. Pyrrha meanwhile looked to Jaune as she pondered her earlier thoughts and blushed again.

Perhaps there's a fourth type to… an exception.

"Partners, with Jaune…" Though the word was but a faint whispers the extra pair of ears twitched on Velvet's head.


	12. Arc Senpai 2

**Chapter 12 Arc Senpai 2**

* * *

**Concept: Team JNPR joining a year earlier.**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

-Emerald Forest Cliffside-

Jaune alongside the other aspiring students waited, listening to both Glynda and Ozpin.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda begun to speak.

"Now I'm sure many of you may have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today" Velvet visibly paled at the prospect of being teamed up with someone other then the small circle Jaune had helped her make.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Velvet nearly cried out at the man's words. Were they serious, something so random as eye contact that was completely ridiculous. What if she was paired with a racist or worse that mean girl!

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune could only laugh nervously at that, while Nora looked out to the forest starry eyed with Ren who stood beside her sighing at the prospect.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will than find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" A serious Jaune decided this was his chance and rose his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Rude.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." A panel shot up sending a rather large man with a orange sword strapped to her back flying into the air.

"S-so, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Nora readied herself and was expectedly launched just a quickly, while Ren observed noting her trajectory and nodding to himself.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Please say yes, please say yes…

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

The fashionista was sent next before she left though she looked to Jaune and the two girls on either side of him.

"Oh…" Both Pyrrha and Velvet looked to him concerningly, however the springs beneath her feet warned Pyrrha she was about to be sent off and she readied herself. Jaune looked as the redhead was launched into the sky a note of concern in his gaze.

Ren looked to the two a curt nod before prepping himself and being sent flying notable leftward towards Nora's direction. Jaune begun to mumble Oum's name over and over and more then a tad worried about him Velvet stretched out her hand placing it on his shoulder.

"Jaune its okay." He looked to her hopefully.

"Really?" She smiled with a confidence quite rare to her.

"It's really not as dangerous as it seems, with the trees acting as a buffer at most it'd only be enough to break bones unless you landed on you head and that's a citizen. With your aura protecting you, you'll be fine."

"There's that word again what is AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Velvet watched as the blonde was sent flying into the air. She kneeled low to the ground and let her ears stand erect not just listening but feeling for the wind's direction. The prospect of partnering with the first person you met was indeed terrifying but as with most things there was a bright side to it. If you could determine the location of someone you wanted to pair with you could partner with them indefinitely. Velvet waited till the absolute last second as she focused aura into her legs and jumped in Jaune's direction.

When the spring let loose it propelled her in her desired direction, at first Ozpins words had scared her but after thinking about it wasn't it a good thing. She was shy after all so asking someone to be her partner was a difficult venture as is let alone the one she wanted to actually partner with. But this way all she need was to be the first person they saw.

She propelled towards Jaune who was flailed hopelessly in the air and smiled. If she could decide she'd want Jaune, her first friend and the nicest boy she'd met. Her cheeks flushed as she imagined Nora's reaction but shook the thought away, not willing to think over it and make a mistake. She reached out for Jaune readying to catch him and in doing so nearly guarantee she'd be the first person he saw. But then he looked to her and the nature of his gaze changed. His panicked fear transitioned to that of worry and horror and he reached out to her.

"Velvet! Take my hand I can't do much, but I can at least soften you landing!" The words shocked her, Jaune was worried about her even when he was clearly terrified, and she blushed averting her gaze for but a moment. However, that moment was all hat was need as in the next moment a javelin surged past her impaling Jaune and sending him flying an opposing direction. Velvet could only look in the direction Jaune went dumbly before realization struck.

Pyrrha.

Why she grew the faintest trace angry she didn't know; all Velvet did know was that her partner was just stolen and with that thought Velvet acted looking for the nearest tree. Seeing one she directed herself towards it and stretched out her legs, she slammed into it and jumped off towards the direction of her first friend making way to where he landed.

-Emerald Forest-

Stepping through the forest a lone girl strode seemingly unembedded despite wearing leather boots, around her was once a great deal of Beowulves however now all that remained were the fading forms and bullet torn foliage. She looked herself over once more making she her outfit was still okay before shrugging and looking.

"Hmm, I think I saw Niko's spear go that way right?" She made her way through the woods only to catch the faint noise of rustling leaves and bushes.

Grimm.

Coco knelt low to the ground pulling out her handbag and swinging it forward, whatever rushed towards her saw her attack coming and leaped from the bush narrowly avoiding her swing and landed behind her. Coco swung behind only for her wrist to be struck forcing her to let go. Coco made for a jump back but the figure was faster stretching out her fist and hitting her abdomen making enough pain shoot through her to send her to her knees. Coco finally looked up to her attacker only for brown eyes to met one another.

"Epp!" Meeting her gaze the attacker jumped back all her previous threating air seemingly gone as she repeated no over and over again. Coco gripped sighed once she remembered the girl as the one attached to Vomit Boy at the hip.

"Chill out Bun-Bun." The girl stopped before looking at her seemingly shocked and a smidge thrown off, Coco mentally shrugged just counting her blessings that she wasn't considered a racist for the random nickname. Working her way to her feet she looked to the faunus girl who took a stepped back from her and internally cringed.

Did I really scare her this bad, seriously she's looking at me like I'm the big bad wolf.

"Okay, okay calm down you look like you're ready to flee for your life there carrot top, which considering where we are makes sense and all but not towards your new partner." One voice in Coco's head was complaining how such a skittish girl managed to get in Beacon and another was cursing that she was partnered with her. However, the majority of her mind thought things out correctly reminding her that she was in fact the chick who unloaded minigun round inside a Bullhead. With great effort on her part Coco stretched out her hand to Velvet ignoring her slight irritation at how the girl regarded her hand like a trap.

"'sigh' Look, I'm sorry okay, I guess I haven't exactly been the picture of grace in front of you and double that for your boyfriend Vomit Boy. But seeing as we're partners now, I can swallow my complaints about the two of you if you'd do the same." Velvet looked to her for a solid moment seemingly searching for any traces of false hood until she finally and slowly reached out her hand and Shook.

"V-Velvet."

"Hmm?"

Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina, that's my name… and yours?" Coco smirked.

"Coco Adel, model, aspiring huntress and Fashionista extraordinaire." Velvet smiled faintly to which Coco returned in kind before looking to the direction Coco had made for and begun to make her way there.

"Well Come on bun-bun let's find your boo before some grimm make a meal out of him." Velvet was about to nod before her face flushed earning a smile from Coco.

Oh this girl is way to easy.

Without warning she slinked her arm over Velvet's shoulder shocking the faunus who looked to her.

"I get the feeling this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"So your seriously telling me there's nothing between you and Vomitboy."

"N-no… me and Jaune are just friends."

"Oh, well if you insist, poor Vomitboy though I think he had a thing for you but oh well, guess Invincible Girl will win this match too." Velvet looked to her a mix of shock, confusion and panic clear as she begun to stutter.

"Wh-what." Honestly the slight tears forming on her sad face was as adorable as it was painful to look at.

"Wow, wow calm down bun-bun I was only kidding… kinda." She looked to her still worried and without thinking Coco patted her head.

"Look, be honest do you like Vomitboy." Velvet looked down and begun to shake her had before stopping abruptly and looking down distressed.

"I-I don't know, we just met, but Jaune's so nice, and accepting and…" Her blush grew, and Coco couldn't hope but chuckle.

"Man you got it bad 'heh' still at least you ain't got it as bad as Invincible Girl… I'd call it Love at first sight if I believed in that garbage." Velvet looked to her.

"So um… P-Pyrrha, does she like Jaune too?"

"Duh, the girl was practically beaming when she saw him." Coco then adopted a sly grin.

"And like Jaune too huh? I thought you didn't know?" Velvet flushed even more and Coco barked in laughter.

"Oh man you really are endless entertainment." Velvet looked like she wanted to bury her head however before she could further that plan her ears straightened and she looked up and slightly leftwards.

"Jaune?" The faunus rushed forward and Coco sighed.

"Why'd I wear heeled boots?" running after her Coco readied for a fight however what she found was Velvet out in a clearing looking up.

"Bun-Bun where's the fire?" Putting her hands on her knees Coco panted before looking where Velvet did and spotted a mop of blonde hair with a vomit boy beneath pinned by a Javelin in what she could only politely call an abomination of a hoodie. Unconsciously memories of hers and Vomitboy's first interaction came to mind and she stepped back out of the way of the splash zone.

To her surprise said blonde looked to her surprised and then in fear as she then saw him thrash around in an attempt to escape as if a Beowulf was eyeing him. Coco deadpanned as she looked to said Javelin and sighed realizing Invincible Girls intent towards said blonde might be a bit stronger then she originally thought.

Oh bun-bun you just have the worse luck.

"Jaune what are you doing up there?!"

"Oh, you know just taking a good look around, enjoying- Do you really think I choose to be skewered unto a tree!" Coco nearly broke into laughter but managed to contain it to a mere snicker, before she put on her best scowl and marched up beside her partner glaring up at the Arc.

"Yo, Vomitboy is that anyway to talk to a pal?" Seeing her closing in Jaune's eyes bugged out earning a feral smile from Coco that didn't seem to help. Velvet lightly elbowed her.

"Fine whatever go save your little crush before I start taking potshots." Velvet blushed but complied and begun to make her way up the tree surprising Coco and Jaune alike. With a grace neither expected she leaped right beside Jaune and grabbed at the Javelin pulling it out but neglected to consider it was the single thing holding Jaune up.

Jaune went crashing down hitting a branch or two on the way, Coco in her unfathomable kindness swung her handbag at him diverted a good deal of force at the cost of making him loose his breakfast from the stomach shot. Coco looked backed away from him her nose wrinkled.

"Seriously, my first shoes weren't enough, had to try to ruin these shoes to?" Velvet descended down beside Jaune patting his back concerningly.

"Sorry… and thanks." Coco rubbed the back of her head it was kinda hard to be mad at the blonde noodle when he looked to unwell.

"Whatever, don't sweat it. 'cough' Sorry…" Jaune looked up confused.

"Huh?" Coco groaned.

"I may have overreacted on the Bullhead, by a tiny bit." Jaune looked like he'd seen the face of Oum himself before feeling a tap from Velvet who smiled. Turning to Coco he nodded giving her his best smile which to his credit didn't look like he'd just blew chunks.

"I'm sorry too but don't worry I'll pay you back." Coco rose a brow.

"You think buying a single pair of boots is enough." Jaune chuckled and shook his head.

"I got seven sisters trust me I know its double or nothing for forgiveness, also me and my friends are new here so maybe we can hit the mall or something. I may not be good for much but if my sisters had taught me anything it's that I make a half decent pack mule." That earned a smile from Coco.

"Well, well look at that you're not a bad flirt after all Vomitboy."

"'Sigh' You're not gonna stop calling me that are you?"

"Sure I will when you do something else stupid enough to warrant a dumb nickname, don't sweat it though I grab you some med for you little condition and we'll call it even." Jaune went wide eyed.

"That make medicine for that!?" It was a bit surprising how quickly the fear in his eyes were replaced by reverence. However, before they could continue the rustling of leaves drew the threes attention coco smirked at guessing how and acted immediately as to not let such a chance slip. Pushing Jaune Coco stood ramrod looking in the bush's direction.

From the foliage one Pyrrha Nikos emerged looking up to the tree and looked downtrodden when she saw nobody there. Finally noticing their presence, the spartan looked down and froze whether that was from making eye contact with Coco or the sight of Jaune strewed over Velvet remained to be answered. Her face grew as red as her hair.

"I-I, I didn't mean to…. I'm Sorry!" Coco tried, she really did but she couldn't help it.

"Oh my Oum! Haha I don't which is better how mortified you are to have to eb partnered with me or seeing those two all touchy, touchy. " Now it was Jaune's and Velvets turn to blush as each scrambled to get off the other and sent mild glares coco's way.

"So, we're not partners?" Coco smiled.

"Only in my dreams cereal girl, nah looks like your stuck with Vomitboy." At hearing that Pyrrha visibly brightened making Coco need to tease rise. However just before she could the four heard something a rather loud groan, from depths of the forest the earth slight shook as a large imposing figure made its way to them.

"By Oum's name…"

"Mush, my noble steed!" Ren sighed.

"Nora…"

"Not now Renny I'm bonding with sir sloth." The ginger rubbed her head against the fuzz of her giant steed meanwhile Ren apologized to said steed.

"Forgive her Daichi she really doesn't mean any harm." Said man looked up to his fellow Mistralian and smiled.

"Think nothing of it, I was the one who insisted when you grew weary." Ren smiled apologetically.

"Forgive me."

"Perish the thought Lie, however I do hope you'd work on your stamina." Nora merely laughed while Ren nodded, Yatsuhashi turned to his left to see his partner Fox who strode beside him at equal pace.

"Alistair is it still tailing us?" the boy looked to him and nodded.

"I see, thankfully your semblance let us get some distance but I'm afraid the Beringels deserves more credit than we initially thought."

"Oh, come on guys we can take them!" Ren sighed and looked behind them to see the three large Grimm swinging towards a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of confronting them.

"No we should reach the ruins regroup with the others and take our stand there."

"Agreed, Fox?" Fox nodded, and Nora groaned.

"Scaredy cats." Giving a cute pout the ginger looked ahead before her eyes lit up and she pointed out.

"Ruins hoo! Straight ahead boys!" With little more then a roll of the eyes from Fox and a shrug from Yatsuhashi before all four entered the clearing. Nora rose her hands in a cheer.

"We did it!"

"'pant, pant' Nora…" Ren looked over to her, but the peppy ginger was nowhere to be seen.

"Lookie, lookie Renny! A Castle!"

"That's a rook Nora…" The ginger ignored her partner as she balanced the rook on her nose.

"~I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~!" Fox and Yatsuhashi looked to the girl shocked.

"Where does she store all that energy?" Ren smiled.

"there are… a few theories." Fox merely shook his head and advanced towards the ruins while Ren felt his semblance begin to weaken again.

"Lie are you okay?" Ren weakly nodded.

"I am Daichi, my semblance is merely taxing on my aura is all." The giant of a man nodded a tad of concern still present in his gaze. Fox walked back a knight piece in hand presenting it to Yatsuhashi who smiled.

"In suppose this was miss Valkyries choice for us then?" Fox sighed while Nora grinned thrusting out a thumbs up.

"Yep! What better piece for our noble steed! Renny can we keep him?"

"Nora Daichi's a person not a ride."

"Aww, but he's the only one that doesn't break." Nora pouted while Yatsuhashi smiled at her, however a rustling of the nearby bushes drew their attention. Nora directed her Grenade launcher in its direction while Yatsuhashi his sword and Fox kneeled close to the ground readying to lunged forth. Finally their opposition emerged falling flat on his face leaving only his blonde locks visible as he groaned.

"Coco why'd you do that!?"

"Hey I warned Vomitboy if he didn't get a step on it I'd kick him. Oum forbid I don't live by my word." Strutting out of the woods was the coffee themed fashionista and in response the three men dropped their guards. Nora however seemed top double down as she instead appeared right between the aspiring huntress and Ren and directed the barrel of Magnhild straight in front of the girl.

"Wow, wow hold on carrot type I'm a friendly!" Jaune got up and rose his hands in front of said ginger.

"Nora, wait don't fire!" Seeing Jaune the girl lowered Magnhild before sending Coco one last glare.

"Stay away from Renny!" With that she was off, leaving Jaune and Coco wide eyed.

"Well… that went better than expected." The two looked to the ruins and then one another and nodded before making a mad dash for them.

"Ren, Nora we got a big guy incoming, get ready!" Nora grinned making her way unto the top of the Ruins and saw trees parting not far from them.

"Aww Jaune-Jaune, you brought me a present." Jaune and Coco grabbed the first pieces they saw ignoring the others as they turned back to the foliage. From the tree line Velvet and Pyrrha emerged both jumping away from a gigantic collection of boulders that slammed into the ground. Coco didn't waste a moment shifting her handbag to a minigun and begun to open fire into the tree line now that the two girls were out of the way.

"Pyrrha, Velvet, catch!" Jaune threw his chess pieces at the two of them who caught them while making their way to the others. Nora grinned widely before opening fire and letting loose several pink grenades that hit the tree line letting loose pink clouds of smoke. From within the cloud a giant silhouette begun to shamble forward, emerging from the dust cloud was a colossal Grimm of sorts. Its body was formed of levitating stones of varying sizes all with red veins running through them despite not being connected. Its face was like that of a flat Grimm mask with a single eye, Nora went starry eyed at the sight.

"Renny look! What is that?" Yatsuhashi stepped forward his blade ready.

"A Geist careful, its possessing stones." Ren finally collapsed on Yatsuhashi.

"Sorry I can't cloak us any longer." As soon as the greying hue left their forms the Geist seemed to notice the four while behind three distinct roars rang forth. Jaune looked back to the other side of the woods.

"What was that?"

"Beringels, 'pant' three of them." Hearing that Coco looked to the others wide-eyed,

"Are you shitting me." The Geist roared and begun to make its way forward only being slightly slowed by Coco's and Nora's fire. From the other end of the woods the three Beringels emerged rage and hunger clear in their baleful red eyes as the closed in on fox who the closest to them. Turning fox nimbly swerved left avoiding the first fist however before he could act a second fist struck him sending him flying into a tree.

Fox's aura visibly distorted from the impact and the boy fell to his knees, not wasting a moment the final Beringel jumped towards the tanned teen its fist closed together ready to slam him. Fox looked up just in time for a form to leap in front of him shield raised the Grimm struck down hitting the kite shield intercepting it and its prey. When it looked down baleful red met determined azure gripping the handle still inside the shield the blonde figure retracted Crocea Mors and slashed forward.

The Beringel jumped back away from the attack.

Fox looked up to see the blonde breath heavily before he buckled and fell to a knee, it was only then that the scent of iron permeated the blind boy's nose. He looked back top fox smiling.

"You okay?" The boy slowly nodded and in response Jaune grinned, ignoring the pain and fear and looking back to the large grimm that snarled at him.

"Good, wouldn't wanna lose a friend during this." The Beringel roared as it rushed forth its fist pulled back while the blonde knight struggled to raise his shield with his throbbing arm.

"Jaune!" Rushing the Grimm from both sides two huntress-in-training struck the beast Pyrrha's javelin ran through the throat while Velvet delivered a powerful axe kick that split open its skull. The large beast toppled over before Jaune who obeyed his trembling legs and fell on his butt but winced when his hand touched dirt. Velvet and Pyrrha turned towards the blonde knight worry evident.

"Jaune are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine, what about you… um?" He looked back to the boy with milky white eyes who spoke with a weak and gravely tone that betrayed its difficulty.

"Fox… fine." Jaune smiled in response before wincing and clutching his arm as it felt like a red-hot iron had ran through it, Velvet looked and then appropriately went wide eyed.

"Jaune your arm!" Jaune looked to Velvet confused before looking to his limb and seeing what they meant, his left arm was swollen shades of purple and red. While he may not have broke it he was at least sure he'd fractured something. Fox stood up and taking point against the incoming two Beringels Pyrrha looked back and saw his arm and gasped.

One of the Beringel's took the opportunity to through a large chunk of earth towards distracted Nikos Pyrrha turning in time rose her shield taking the blow and being pushed back. With her shield still raised the other leaped into the air gripping its fists together for an overhead strike. However just before it could connect.

"ARGGGH!" The large form of Yatsuhashi stepped forward and swung his great sword tearing into the beast and sending it flying back where a barrage of grenades fell upon it.

"That's for trying to hurt Pyrrha you big meanie!" Pyrrha looked to Yatsuhashi gratefully.

"Thankyou." In response he merely shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, I was merely returning the favor for your partner saving mine." Remembering Jaune Pyrrha turned back to see Velvet in near panic over Jaune's injured limb while he tried to calm her forcing a smile. She decided she really didn't like that fake smile of his and made her way while Yatsuhashi and Fox stood guard between the last cautious Beringel.

"Jaune are you okay?" Jaune smiled up to her feigning wellness despite the darkening arm.

"I'm good Pyrrha, 'heh' better then good actually I managed to reach Fox in time."

"But your arm?" Jaune smiled.

"What's this, yeah it hurts but all things considered I got off pretty lucky with just thi-"

'Slap' Jaune went wide-eyed as Pyrrha's palm connected with his cheek and when he looked back he was met by near blazing emerald.

"You call that lucky! Your arms probably broken! Did that Geist strike you when we weren't looking?!"

"What! No! I think if I got hit by that thing we'd all know!" No, it was Pyrrha's turn to look confused.

"What? Wait, Jaune what do mean?"

"I mean if that thing over there hit me I pretty sure I'd be a lot worse off than with only a bad arm." The spartan looked to him like he was a very special breed of stupid.

"what about your aura?"

"Okay! Can somebody tell me what the hell that words all about! I never even heard it before I came here but since getting in Beacon it's all everyone seems to talk about!" Both Pyrrha and Velvet looked to the blonde positively befuddled.

"What?" Velvet was the first to speak up.

"J-Jaune did you actually apply for Beacon without having your aura unlocked." Jaune deadpanned.

"I would hope my lack of knowing that word would be answer enough." Pyrrha struggled for words.

"B-but then when you were launched off the cliffside, or when you shielded Fox… You could've, should've died." Jaune tilted his head.

"I mean, last time I heard Huntsman die, I didn't come here thinking I'd be untouchable or something, I mean sure the launch pad thing was bad but fighting Grimm." The two gawked as they processed the knight's words and came to a conclusion almost to insane to be true.

Jaune Arc came to Beacon under the impression that every fight, and any scratched could kill him. In a way that made the blonde braver than anyone else here. Both girls realizing Jaune's determination took a deep breath and prepared themselves to respond to his determination.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT!" grabbing both his shoulders the two shook the boy furiously as if to convey their distress.

"I don't which is more irresponsible, that you came here without Aura or that Ozpin accepted you!"

"Do you have any concern for your life! If I hadn't caught you when you were launched, you'd be a mess on the ground! "

"Ow, ow, ow! Velvet, Pyrrha! My arms!" The two finally stopped and looked to him and then to his arms finally Pyrrha calmed enough to speak.

"Jaune you said you don't know what aura is right?" Jaune nodded and in response velvet now spoke.

"auras the manifestation of our souls, It bears our burdens and shields our hearts alongside our bodies.

"Huh?" Velvet sighed before a thought occurred and she tried explaining like she would to her little brothers.

What did those comic books say again?

"It's like making barriers and regeneration, but its limited to a certain amount of aura like a MP in videogames." Jaune's mouth opened as he looked to the bunny girl starry eyed.

"Are you serious!? Why didn't dad or mom ever tell me!? Now I know why you are were so calm about being launched hundreds of feet in the air!...'groan' Oh Oum I had to look like a complete moron worrying huh?" The two blinked at him before laughing at the absurd statement. Jaune however didn't find their laughs quite as funny and knitted his brow.

"I'm glad my ignorance is so entertaining…"

"'heh' I- I'm 'pfft' I'm sorry… It's just."

"How'd you get this far without knowing about aura… 'heh' Most kids get theirs unlocked a twelve or thirteen." Jaune shrugged.

"I guess Ansel was just too far out, beside the occasional Huntsman we don't really get much info and we barely have anything that runs of dust… so is aura really that important huh." The blonde slumped down.

"guess its too late get it if it supposed to be when your still a tween." Both girls looked to him curiously, finally Pyrrha shook her head.

"No, there's no age cap on it Jaune." Jaune looked to the redhead hopefully.

"Really." She smiled to him and nodded.

"Yes, in fact Jaune close your eyes." Velvet ears stood up and she turned to Pyrrha as Jaune complied, the girl stretched out her hand to him placing it against his chest and begun to let her scarlet aura manifest.

"P-Pyrrha what are you doing?" the Spartan looked to her.

"I'm awakening his aura."

"Wait what! Here, now!"

"Why not, Jaune's injured and could get even more so, having aura could be the difference between life and death."

"Then I'll do it!" The girl blushed realizing what she just said but continued.

"After all Jaune's my first friend…" For the briefest moment Pyrrha's brow wrinkled before he cheerful facade returned.

"No need, I'm Jaune's partner so it only makes sense I should be the one to unlock it." The spartan expressed the faintest iota of pride at her logic while Velvet tensed.

"Yeah, w-well I've unlocked my siblings auras so I have more experience." The two looked at one another while Jaune sat there looking over at Coco, Ren and Nora holding off the Geist.

"Um, guys they need some help." Both girls looked to the Petra Gigas and saw Jaune's point before looking to one another.

"If we do then neither of us will be too drained to assist."

"'Sigh' That is true." Giving one another a final nod both aspiring Huntresses pressed their palms against Jaune's chest. Before Jaune's eyes equal measures of scarlet and hazel light emanated forth nearly blinding him. Both girls took a deep breath and begun.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." The Hazel light surrounding the faunus's form begun to shift towards Jaune wrapping him within in itself.

"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." Alongside it deep scarlet rays invaded his form and slowly permeated throughout it.

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." The two girls watched as in response to their souls connecting to his own a bright white begun to manifest. Both looked surprise when said light gathered around his arm and begun to act, though the swollen section didn't heal completely it begun to lessen in shade almost instantly.

"You have a lot…"

"I-I've never seen someone with this much." Jaune looked to himself and his glow in slight awe.

"I-It doesn't feel that different but at the same time… so right." Clenching his fist, he ignored the pain shooting up his shield arm. However, their surprise was short lived as a roar brought the three attention back to the Geist. The golem Grimm swung its arm down towards Coco who narrowly avoided being flattened however without a moments hesitation it swung at her hitting the stylish huntress away and skidding into a tree.

"Coco!" Velvet rushed forward towards her partner ignoring the Geist as it struck at her only to miss by a mile as she maneuvered out its way. Jaune turned around towards Fox and Yatsuhashi seeing the half dead Beringel that remained.

"Yatsuhashi! Go help Ren and Nora!" Both turned to him as he rushed past them raising his kite shield.

"This guys half dead as it is, me and Fox can handle it but they'll need you for that thing." Yatsuhashi looked over to Fox who looked to Jaune and smiled before looking back to his partner and nodded. Yatsuhashi looked to Jaune and nodded.

"Very well." He ran towards the others, Jaune looked back to Pyrrha who was right behind him.

"You too Pyrrha." The girl stopped in her tracks.

"What but Jaune that things dangerous."

"It's on its last leg, Pyrrha me and Fox will be able to take it. Besides…" Jaune rose his shield.

"I know risk, trust me… partner." Pyrrha stilled looked worried but Fox looked back to her and gaze a understanding gaze.

"Keep… safe." Pyrrha looked to him and then back to Jaune before finally nodding.

"Okay, don't be too reckless." Jaune smiled.

"If were comparing this to applying to be a huntsman without aura then I think this is actually as bad as a cake walk." Pyrrha let out a nervous breath before nodding and turning away making her way to the Geist. Jaune looked back to the Beringel as it beat it's chest its eyes never leaving his nervous form.

"Okay, fox good new I think I got its attention, my have something to do with my suddenly realizing how much bigger he is. While he's focused on me sneak up and get him and get the jump on him." He shook a bit remembering the last blow he got from the first on, however a hand gripped his shoulder and when he looked left he saw fox smiling back to him. Jaune smiled in return feeling a bit braver for it before looking back to the Beringel.

"Okay let's do this! Come here big guy!" The Beringel roared and rushed forward while Jaune stayed light on his feet. Jump away from the blow he righted himself as quickly as possible.

"Come on you overgrown monkey!" The Grimm roared grabbing a nearby stone and chunking it his way Jaune rose his shield tanking the hit, but to his surprise he didn't fall back, and the blow hurt much less then he thought it would. Looking to himself he saw bright white flicker in and out.

"Holy cow, this aura, why didn't I get this sooner!" Jaune looked back to the beast a bit more confident and a tinge braver.

"Come on big guy Cranky Kong scares me more then you!" the Grimm's glare intensified, and it roared, without hesitation it rushed forward both arms raised high and in response Jaune lifted his shield. It struck down at him and next thing he knew he was sent flying into a tree leaving a slight impression behind.

"Ow… okay, maybe I got a bit too big for my birches there." Jaune got up only to be met by the Beringel's charge he flinched and rose his shield again tanking the glow and being sent into the tree again, this time it snapping from the force of its tackle. Jaune gritted his teeth as he rose his shield up, it being the only thing between him and the open maws of the Beringel. In his telling of the story he heroically called to Fox to for help and totally didn't begin crying little a middle school girl looking at a spider.

The Beringel fed up with his shield rose up and curled it's fist together glaring down at him before hammering down. Jaune rose his shield again but was hit by a great impact that left him disoriented, however even as his vision blurred he saw the Beringel rose its fist again. Feebly he rose his shield again and just before it could make contact the sound of metal piecing flesh rung, and the Grimm was flinched. Jaune could see black mist begin to spew from its back. The Beringel roared and leaped forward above Jaune.

When he looked up Fox was already moving towards the Grimm his clawed hands still slick with evaporating ebony slick. The Beringel went in for a swing but underestimated the boy's flexibility as he shifted around till he was center with its chest and begun to unleash another flurry of blows into it. Each strike was aura infused and ruptured the Grimm's insides making the wounds bubble.

In anger the Gorilla like monster reached out to grab him but he caught the large arm and kneed its elbow shattering it and making its arm bend upwards. What he expected was the for the beast to roar in pain but instead he was greeted by it grabbing him by the arm and begun to swing him around with its remaining limb. Fox felt his aura diminish fast as even a few of the harder hits made bypassed his aura and cut into his arms.

"Fox!" Crocea Mors launched forward cutting into the offending arm severing it a thirds way through, The Beringel roared letting go of Fox before looking down to Jaune who glared back up. Putting more strength in the blade dug in another third. The Beringel jumped back Crocea Mors still imbedded in its flesh when it looked up it was met by a tacking Jaune with his shield raised to its face. The hit disoriented it long enough for Jaune to grip Crocea Mors and put all his strength into it finally cleaving off the limb.

Before Jaune could gather a thought the Grimm headbutted him away, but as he fell back Fox rushed forward and struck his claw directly into its open mouth. The Beringel ceased it movements and Fox twisted his arm inside burying it deeper, when re pulled ack his claw the grimm fell forward. He looked back to Jaune giving him a thumbs up to which he responded in kind a goofy smile returned.

"So… you think Coco and them are doing a better job than us?" Fox stole a glace over to them seeing the Geist try to strike at Pyrrha who unloaded round after round into it. Coco and Nora continued to open fire while Ren cloaked however remained in its sights just long enough to confuse it. Yatsuhashi would charge in every so often while its back was turned to him and thrust his blade into it earning a spiderweb like crack on the stone.

Fox gave a gesture of so and so to which Jaune sighed and sat up to look.

"Sweet Oum oh mighty that guy is huge… If only we could get Yatsuhashi up there…or." He looked to Nora and recalled her weapons other state. He tried to stand and staggered a bit, Fox helped right him, before looking to him quizzically. Jaune smiled in return.

"Don't have too much faith but I think I got a plan…idea, guess, I have guess." Fox shrugged figuring its worth a shot and rushed towards the other Jaune in tow.

"Shit, shit, shit! I knew I should've splurged for some armor piercing rounds but! I had to by that new pair of boots that didn't even make it off the Bullhead!" coco gritted her teeth as she continued fire at the Geist, even if it wasn't gonna kill it the rounds at least got it to cover its face and not swing at her friends. Nora continued opening fire on the giant making its arms begin to crumble only for them to reform just enough to take another round.

"this battle of attrition shit isn't working! Daichi can't get high enough to do any real damage and Invincible girl can't do any lasting damage with that peashooter!"

"Uh oh." Coco dreaded asking.

"What?"

"I only got one round left."

"fucking great, dammit where a knight in shining armor when you need one, hell right about now I'd even take Vomitboy."

"Hey! Guys! I have a… 'ugh' a plan! Oh gods, fox slow down!" Coco deadpanned at the sight of the toppled over Arc who was a few moments from belching.

"I was fucking joking!" Nora looked to her smiling.

"Have no fear Jaune-Jaunes here!"

"thanks 'pant' Nora." Coco propped her hands at her hips as she looked to Jaune.

"So Vomitboy, you were saying something about a plan?" Jaune wiped his mouth and looked to her his ever-present goofy grin.

"More of a series of hunches, but yeah." Coco shrugged.

"Hell better than nothing, shoot." Jaune nodded before looking to Nora.

"Nora you were saying you were pretty strong right?" Nora looked to him and then followed his gaze to Yatsuhashi and smiled.

"See that's why you're our Jaune-Jaune!" No sooner did she rush off towards the big man and Jaune looked back to Coco and hesitated top speak.

"I really hope you're not too attached to that outfit." Coco's eyes narrowed on him.

Yatsuhashi roared as he struck the Stoney leg again and again each time to little effect.

"Dammit this serves as little more than a distraction."

"~Yohoo! Noble Steed~!" Turning Daichi saw Nora with a very, unsettling expression on her face.

"I hesitate to ask but what?" Nora ginned.

"Jaune-Jaune has a plan!" the statement earned Yatsuhashi a iota of peace.

"Truly." Nora nodded.

"Well then tell me."

"Okay but first you have to answer a question, how heavy are you?" Yatsuhashi rose a brow.

"Around 280, why?" Nora grinned.

"Perfect! Hey Noble Steed, do you have any lighting dust?" This rose his other brow yet he complied pulling out a small vial, The Valkyrie received it gratefully he smile ever present. Without warning she crushed it in her hand and no sooner did electricity begun to surge throughout her form.

"Ohhhh, yeahhh." One instant Yatsuhashi was standing up the next she was lifted by the surprisingly powerful ginger.

Okay Yatsi, I'm gonna throw you up into meanie's face and let you go all purple shirted eye stabber on him kay? Kay."

"Nora wai-" But she didn't and next thing the giant knew he was soaring through the air straight towards the Geist upper body. Drawing his blade Yatsuhashi pierced around its collar while Nora fired her remaining grenade to be propelled up alongside him. Both slammed into its upper body making the colossal Grimm buckle, before it coc and Jaune ran forward splitting its attention between them and the two on its shoulders.

"Oh good Jaune seriously!"

"Hey it's not my fault! Fox ran really fast!" Not wasting another moment Coco and Jaune parted ways dividing the Grimm's attention that much more. IT roared as it begun to wildly pummel down at the two making clouds of dust that only served to blind it and irritated Coco.

"Oum Dammit! These are dry clean only asshole!" Nora and Yatsuhashi slammed down on it again making to stagger. But ready to stand once more.

"Crap! If only they could do a bit more damage." Pyrrha hearing this looked to the two heavy hitters as they rose their weapons and stretched out her hands. Around them a black hue set in and when they attacked Pyrrha added as much force as she could, and the Grimm's arms shattered. Coco looked to the Geist nearly form and saw a long ethereal hand stretch out as if looked for something top possess. Coco then looked to her partner.

"Velvet! Aim for the mask!" The faunus girl nodded and rushed forward leaping up from one stone to the next before leveling with its sole eye and kicked straight into it. The collections of stones toppled while from it a wraith like entity emerged and made its way from them only for Milo to impale it. The eight breathed heavily looking to the piles of rocks and then to one another grinning. Coc strutted over to Jaune a uncanny smile present.

"Hey, nice plan Vomitboy." Jaune smiled back before he was abruptly tripped.

"But you owe me a new outfit."

"That's fair…" A hand stretched out to him and when he looked up he saw coco smirking.

"C'mon blonde let's get outta here." With a smile Jaune took her hand.

-  
Ozpin stood at center stage and spoke to the crowds.

"Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi the four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces, from this day the four of you will work together as. Team CFVY lead by Coco Adel." Coco went wide eyed for a moment before smirking and raising a fist to which other students cheered she then grabbed Velvet in one arm and Fox in the other.

"Look out Beacon cause CFVY here now." She then looked to Yatsuhashi.

"You too big fella bring it in." Ozpin coughed into his hands and with that the four respectfully rushed off the stage and soon the Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren stepped up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." The four stood at attention Jaune far more nervous then the others to be in the headmaster's line of sight.

"The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces, from her one you will be named Team JNPR lead by." Jaune turned to Pyrrha smiling.

"Jaune Arc."

"What?" Nora cheered and hugged Ren who only seemed surprised for a moment.

Jaune looked to the headmaster and was greeted by a calm smile

"Congratulations."

Pyrrha smiling sent said blonde toppling over himself when she put a bit too much force in her playful jab but smiled. Jaune looked up nervous but was surprised when he looked up to see his friends… no his team standing in front of him smiling.

* * *

**READER1010: Thankyou and happy to hear.**

**Siegnir: Glad you like it and I intend to.**

**MrSlendy69:Will do but in time.**


	13. A Forlorn Knight 2 (Rewrite)

**So by popular demand here it is part two of forlorn Knight.**

**Chapter 13 A Forlorn Knight 2 (Rewrite)**

* * *

**Concept: A rewrite of A Forlorn Knight**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

She waited there in the snow that enveloped the land a tombstone before her in the middle of a long since abandoned place. A Farm actually, one she'd had known as home as a child, its where he'd want to be buried, she was sure. It wasn't anything special, a plain clean cut slate of rock with a name, he'd definitely complain if he'd ever seen it. He did everything with style. A faint smile came at that thought, oh she supposed there was one detail to the tomb that made it special, the bowler hat sitting on top of it, his favorite keepsake, the only thing he'd ever bought with a honest day's work.

She exhaled and with it let her façade fade, the ivory and coral of her hair vanishing and her eyes returning to their original hazel brown. She only ever felt comfortable enough being like this around him, the only person who'd ever knew the true her. Her best friend, brother in all but blood and later the closest thing to a guardian she could have. They stained their hands in so many evils, theft, assault and eventually murder… despite how dark things became, she had only him, her single flickering light in this miserable life.

She was sure if things had gone differently, she'd had never even thought about coming here, making this place for him. That she'd go and get herself killed against the woman to blame for all this, for him. Maybe even go and pick off Red while she was at it. But things didn't go as they should've…

**-8 Months Ago Vale-**

* * *

She found it, she knew she would after all even as she descended she never took her eyes off the command ship. She'd focused on it even as Nevermores and Griffons attacked her, waiting for him to alert her over their scrolls that he'd finished off Red. But the message never came, what did was a familiar hat, she chased it down desperately, fearfully. Pleading to a pair of gods she didn't believe in that it wasn't his… and just like with everything else they ignored her…

"Hey…" The voice shouldn't have mattered to her, and when she heard it she was ready to kill its owner, until she turned and saw him. His armor was old and worn in tatters. He was a tall drink of blonde hair and under average looks. However, seeing him made her pause, it wasn't how he shown with such a bright white, or the circlet in his shaking fist that had caught her attention, but his eyes. They were dull as if owned by a dead man who'd witnessed the light of this world being snuffed out. Eyes just like her's. His next words were what made her cling to him they were simple but the fact that he said them told her exactly who he was.

"Your Roman's partner right? Neo?"

**-Brunswick Farms-**

* * *

She sighed at the memory, that was all it took wasn't it, just him knowing her name and those eyes that spoke of understanding. He was Roman's bunkmate, the kid who'd called a criminal like Roman a friend, He'd shared some food with her partner once and apparently healed him after the guards had roughed Roman up something fierce. She'd remembered Roman telling her about the kid during one of their secret visits. When she'd realized that she clung to him, after all she had nothing… and now. Well she suppose she didn't have much, but.

"Neo…" She smiled as she turned, her shades of pink and white returning as she looked to him, the boy who'd given her a place to stay among people somehow worse than herself, who'd helped her clear out this place to lay her partner to rest and shared her hate and the will to carry it out. But most importantly.

"I'm sorry but we need to get moving, May and Brawnz 'called' Vernal." She nodded, understanding.

"I'm sorry…" She looked to him a brow rose.

"I should've given you more time. I know better than anyone that a few minutes aren't nearly enough." There was a sorrow in his tone that while many could hear, only she could understand. It mad her smile, not very wide in fact it was only the smallest rise of her lips, but it was genuine.

Waiting at the Farm's gates were two familiar forms, her fellow hound and resident bitch Vernal and the only girl she would ever run from Raven Branwen. They looked back to them, well not her, him, her scraggly- not partner, he'd never be that to her, the same way she'd never replace Cereal Girl he'd never fill in for Roman.

"Raven can you open a portal to May." The woman nodded to the request swiftly swinging her blade tearing open reality. He didn't hesitate to step in.

She suppose if she had to put what he was to her in words… He was, her new light, certainly not as important as Roman was… but precious all the same and something she'd refused to lose again. It was just before she stepped in that she looked back still being able to spot his tombstone at the Farms center alongside all the others who hadn't made it back then.

_I'll spend more time with you next time..._

And like that she vanished into the rift, not sure or really caring where she went but ready to support or if worse comes to worse kill to protect her flickering light.

**-Vale-**

* * *

Vale, once one of the four great capitals of Remnant now laid in rubble and ash, its residents the Grimm. However even in such a state humanity did not succumb scattered throughout the city scape pockets and communities of the race born from dust remained determined to survive. But just as there were those seeking to live even in this dire state there also were those who sought their end.

The group surrounding the four huntsmen-in-training of team CRDL were ones of such intentions. The leader of the former first year team glared at the man before him. Even bloodied and clutching his left arm torn deep into the muscle he didn't waver.

"Damn White Fang…" The burnt ginger practically seethed the group's name. However, this bothered the terrorist little as they glared hatefully at the human scum before them.

"Damned Winchester, I'm gonna enjoy this." Cardin sneered, again these monsters where gonna take from them, wasn't their school enough, their city! Or even all the innocent people. Cardin hated them, he may have looked down on Velvet and other faunus before The Fall. Thinking they were just White Fang in the making like the Schnee heiress did. But after that day, after seeing what they'd do, letting those monsters inside Vale upon innocent people he knew better.

He looked back sparing his teammates a once over, Sky and dove were exhausted, you'd have to be blind not to see it. Hell Sky's Halberd's blade was shattered while Dove's armor was dented, however the one who had it as bad as himself was his partner. When the filthy bastard ambushed them him and Russel were in the thick of it and while he could shrug off a few blows thanks in part to his armor and aura reserves Russel was low on both ends.

The lankier teen was struggling to stand on his damaged left leg where he'd been struck by the White Fang leader's chainsaw-sword thing. Unconsciously Cardin stood between the faunus and Russel.

"You damn animals, get out of here." Cardin readied himself as the grunts closed in on the four, the leader beginning to chuckle as his chain-blade revved up.

"Heheh, Soon we'll be able to return once brother Adam's ascension is finished, until then though I intend to enjoy myself carving up each and everyone of you human scum." With a manic grin the giant of a man advanced his weapon raised and roaring, Cardin looked up at him and in his eyes, he saw it, hate, true hatred for humanity.

"Now die Winchester!" Cardin rose his mace he was a racist, he couldn't deny that, but he wasn't like this monster, he'd never be like him even if it killed him. Raising his mace, he prepared himself, readying for his aura to give. But instead of his life flashing before his eyes the world shattered like glass and the roars of the chain-blade were stopped by a single howl of metal as it met a more noble steel. Cardin could only look before him as a single man stood between him and the lieutenant his armor painfully familiar yet so different.

His body was broad even if nowhere near his own stature he somehow breathed strength, the armor he wore was looked like something off a bandit or peculiar thug rages or leather over dingy torn pants. However, what drew the Winchester eyes was the hoodie, torn and all but destroyed it still clung held together by the leather chest piece.

"It can't be… Jauney Boy?" The man didn't turn back to him but even so when he spoke the voice was all to familiar.

"Heh, glad I got here in time." The blade in his grip howled as white light begun to seethe forth, The terrorist covered their eyes suffering for the heightened senses.

"Now!" His roar drew the blinded Fang member's attention so much so that by the time they noticed the world shattering behind them to reveal two women one rough looking with blue eyes a phoenix tattoo while the other was some kind of ice cream themed pipsqueak. Before the men could even turn a thin blade emerged from the neck of the midget's prey while a twins lasers shot through the backs of two fang's head. The tomboy shot the shortstake a cocky smile two which she pouted in response.

However their little completion had only just begun as no sooner did the two launch out in opposite directions towards their prey. Between the brunette's crescent blades and Ice cream freaks Estoc the scene before the masked general looks like some kind of sadistic faunus blender.

"Hey now…" Sparks flew as the blade pressed forward making the lieutenant look back to the boy.

"I think you don't have the time to worry about them." His blade begun to burn white only then did he notice the fire dust that must have been smeared on the blade as it sparked and sizzled the quickly reddening steel.

"You, you damned human!" The boy chuckled and somehow despite his rage and strength pushing his chain blade forward the boy steel managed to stand strong against his blade.

"Damned human? Like a animal has any right to speak…" The now glowing blade begun to cut into the weapon's teeth like butter alarming the giant who quickly attempted to jump back only for a blazing aura arc to following him. Upon contact the slash exploded sending him through the wall. However, Banesaw the lieutenant of Vale's Branch of the White Fang not so easily bested, with a roar he emerged from the rubble his gaze firmly locked on the man before him.

"You, you will pay!" However, in response to his taunt the blonde's previous mirth vanished as his eyes narrowed. Sparring a glace to Neo and Vernal he nodded.

"Silent Knight…" Neo turned smiling as Jaune stretched out his hand towards her his palm glowing ivory, Before the lieutenants eyes the Knight shattered apart reforming into a trio of blondes each rushing towards him.

"Rouge Knight!" hearing him Neo returned to her slaughter while Vernal turned back towards the knight before she gripped her head and winced. Finally, she smiled before turning back to her prey. The lieutenant roared swinging his Chain blade but the blonde at the front intercepted the blow with his blade. It was as her heard the sound of cracking glass that his attention went to the other two ignoring the fake before him.

However he was too late as the two other blondes smiled thrusting and swinging his way. However he was hardly done for as he rose him barrier blocking the boy at his left while kicking at the one to his right. The rightward knight was sent flying crashing into the floor and shattering like glass. He turned and despite his face being covered Cardin was sure he was smiling as he looked to the boy at his left.

"So that makes you the real one then." He was sure and with a roar he pushed his blade sending the fake knight on the other side of it flying. Turning he saw the knight take a step back his sword shaking only reaffirming it.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, gotta admit that was clever though, for a human that is." He pushed his aura into the blade readying to end it all in a single blow and hopefully with a knew head on his plaque.

"Well boy, time to die." As he readied to swing did he noticed the smile on the blonde's face, and soon the burning pain that followed. When he looked down he saw it, the orange blade blossoming out his abdomen cooking the flesh around it, it was then he heard his voice behind him.

"Your right, but it's not my time animal…" It was just as quickly that a second blade shot down cutting his right arm off at the elbow liberating his blade from him. A foot kicked against his back and no sooner did the blade withdraw as he fell forward. When he turned back however what he saw shocked him as behind him another blonde stood with the one he'd clashed with walking forward his cracks seeming to vanish.

"The hell… how 'cough' how did you." He chuckled.

"Neo's not limited to creating copies, rendering people invisible is easy enough to, it just usually a bitch on her aura to do it simultaneously though." He smiled as he swung the now burning blood off his blade while the third copy stepped towards him all their faces hard and determined.

"Now I'm gonna need so info and since you were kind enough to show up, I think I should try my luck."

"You'll never get me to talk." He spat at the boy the crimson mixed flam hitting his boots and in response Jaune nodded.

"Talking sure, but that's wasn't ever really the goal, you see thanks to miss too cool for school there we got that covered." Vernal sneered.

"fuck you blondie." In response he blushed but quickly recomposed himself.

"well 'cough' like I said I don't need you to 'talk' just to think is all and the quicker you do that…" His eyes dulled as he spoke each syllable.

"The faster the pain stops." It was then each of the blondes stabbed forward into the man.

Heavy pants escaped the veteran huntress, not by virtue of the combat, the Grimm in Vale while many were far from deadly enough to match her. No, it was from exhaustion, raising her crop she focused her semblance forcing damaged building back together at a molecular level. The task was beyond headache inducing and nearing tortures as her skull felt like it'd been cracked open but none the less she did so. How many times had she done this mend the parts of the city still inhabited by people. Or hoping to find survivors. It was as she contemplated these thoughts that her mind drifted to a simpler time of where her greatest worries were of her students.

Those thoughts were cut short however when a scream filled her ears. It was one she recognized all to easily and the moment she did she went rushing towards it. She'd expected to see a pack of grimm tearing apart some poor soul, what she hadn't expected was to see team CRDL and serval unconscious White Fang members. She quickly spotted Cardin the boy as injured as his partner.

"What happened?" She rushed to him looking his arm over, her mind already racing on how to aid him before the wound suddenly exploded in white. She flinched shutting her eyes at the light explosion, however when she opened them she was shocked to find the wound gone and judging by the shocked Russel behind him his injuries and vanished as well.

"There that's should do it, your wounds should be fine Cardin." The voice made her freeze, it was a familiar one, but also a impossible one, she turned to it and saw exactly who she expected despite the impossibility of it. Standing there garbed like a bandit was Jaune Arc, he appeared albeit broader and with a decent stubble on his chin but beyond that he looked no different.

"Heya Goodwitch." She could only stare at him the act clearly making him nervous much to his shorter college's annoyance and Vernal's delight.

"Mister Arc, how are yo-!" She noticed it then, below the blonde's feet a boot between his shoulder blades. It was a White Fang member, or more accurately the Lieutenant of the Vale Branch who'd gone missing after The Fall. A man ranked as quite the threat and someone Cardin's team could never hope to beat let alone Jaune and yet there he was. Beaten, stabbed and smelling of so much burnt flesh.

"Mister Arc, how did you?" He smiled to her before gesturing to the two beside him.

"I had help, Vernal and Neo are some tough girls." It was then she looked over the two, seeing the smaller one wave to her a cruel smile on her face while the other rolled her eyes.

"Miste- 'ahem' Jaune, how are yoo…" He rose a brow.

"Alive?"

"Y-yes… Forgive me, but we were all under the impression you'd been killed by Roman." The shorter one's eyes grew hostile at the suggestion however upon Jaune's palm rubbing her head her tension lowered. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"That was a set up, I was kidnapped and roman took the rap for it." The Girl Glynda assumed to be Vernal snorted.

"Still don't get why the boss didn't just kill him." Jaune smiled.

"Cause then I'd make fuss remember." The girl rolled her eyes but Glynda could only stare.

"Kidnapped? But how!" Jaune shook his head.

"Can't say, sorry." Glynda trembled but exhaled before looking to him a smile on her face.

"Regardless, I'm glad your okay Jaune and apparently much more experienced than before." He smiled.

"Thanks." She nodded for the first time happy that the council had been wiped out since it meant they'd have no reason to detain Jaune anymore.

"Good then, come with me, we'll turn these five into the proper authorities." To her surprise though Jaune looked to her confused, before sighing as his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry ma'am but no."

"what did you sa-" Before she could ask she heard it the familiar sound of bone and flesh parting and the gentle cry of a thrusted blade, and as quickly as it had started it was done. The Lieutenants body going utterly limp, losing any trace of tension as the headless corpse slumped. The two beside him acted then the short girl stabbing the faunus beside her piercing his throat and leaving him to drown in his own blood while Vernal unleashed twin lasers that struck into two others surely ending their lives.

Glynda was horrified and quickly acting to step between the three and the remaining two captives, her eyes narrowed and crop facing her former student. However to her surprise he didn't show any hostility in fact he sheathed his families blade. He smiled to her then, a smile she then.

"Please move aside miss Goodwitch." She however would do no such thing and tightened her grip on her crop.

"Mister Arc, do you understand what you've done?" He shrugged.

"I took out White Fang members."

"You killed them!"

"No, I exterminated them." She paused as he looked to her, his eyes dull livid.

"None of them are innocent, at least not these five."

"What do you mean?"

"Over 200, trhats how many lives this team has taken alone. All in the name of their damn revolution, not just humans ethier." She could hear it the silent plea for her to move aside and let him strike down the last two. But even so she was a huntress and with that came a responsibility.

"I'm sorry mister Arc, but I can't let you do that, and since you've taken their lives… I'll have to request your surrender." The blonde looked to her sadly before shaking his head.

"I… see, well then I'm sorry too. Branz, May!" a sound filled the air, like that of screeching metal, a saw and when she turned raising her crop she found a single saw blade floating before her. the scream of the man to her left told her of her mistake and when she turned she saw it, the Fang member cried in pain as the spinning blade dug into his chest tearing past his chest's center. Quickly she focused on it forcing the horrible device out of the man's body but it was too late as the body went limp.

It was then as her attention was on the horrifying scene that the roar of a chamber unleashed and the sole surviving Fang member's head exploded. Glynda stilled, there was a sniper! Quickly she turned and spotted it the glow of a barrel of a rifle. However, when she did see them, she stilled, because she recognized the shooter and the person beside her.

"Branz and May…" The two looked back to her no hostility but neither any goodwill, she could hardly believe it, after all once they'd confirmed mister Stallion's death the two had all but vanished alongside mister Porfirio. Yet here they were and seemingly under mister Arc's command. Said Arc passed by her then his two accomplices beside him. And the large weapon of the Lieutenant slumped over his shoulder.

"It was good to see you misses G. I'm glad, don't worry about Cardin and Russel their bodies are all healed and aura are at a decent level… Oh yeah speaking of, here." Casually he rose his hand out towards her before it broke into a flash of light. In response her aura lit and riled as she felt a deep warmth, her fatigue faded and soul rekindled. When she looked over her form ever brightening violet surrounded her.

"My, my aura."

"It should be back to full." She looked to him and saw a somber smile before he turned away from her his aim clearly to leave.

"Mister Arc!" He didn't stop.

"Halt please! I don't wish to use force." He hummed then and looked to her through the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, but I have some things I need to check on, maybe some other time." He turned away from her then and forced her hand. She raised her crop forcing his form down, or at least intended to, but all the trio did was shatter. It was by instinct that she looked to where May and Branz had been and saw them. All five stood there, and behind them a rift appeared as red as blood.  
_  
Raven!_

The boy smiled to her then, the same smile he'd shown her back when he'd been sentenced by them.

"Sorry ma'am but if you want to catch up go to Juniors, he's a friend to the Branwens." She struggled for a response as he left5 but found it only after he'd vanished from sight.

"I'm sorry…"

**-The Club-**

* * *

The void opened in the middle of the once popular but still crowded club. However, as Jaune as his group stepped out into the pristine dance floor nobody ran. Of course, they wouldn't, this was no longer the lively place for fun and debauchery but a outpost in the fallen Vale. Where Huntsman and survivors gathered to trade or exchange info. He quickly looked for a table before finally spotting one with a very familiar figure already occupying it.

He made his way to her, she was many things to him, his kidnapper, torturer for a time and master, he could spot many sparing her glances if not outright staring. Honestly though why wouldn't they, she was beautiful, pale skin that was still plenty smooth and youthful despite being more than twice his age, eyes that shone like blood and a wild mane of black hair. Yes she was a sight, she was his leader, she was Raven Branwen.

She looked to him then, her bloody orbs locking with his azure, and with it the barest hint of a smile shown upon seeing the weapon slumped over his shoulder. She was proud, she'd never say it, Raven didn't really do praises but even she was only human. He sat down at the tables opposite to her and Neo quickly snuggled beside him. Vernal took a seat beside her leader.

"Well then it would seem you little hunt was rather successful." He shrugged he certainly wouldn't deny her. There was always a certain level of satisfaction when he'd taken out a particularly terrible waste of a Fang member like the lieutenant. They were easy for him, when they taken so many lives it was easy to cut them down, after all they were no better than the Grimm at that point. Unlike the usual…

He smiled leaning back and raising a hand signaling for plain mug of beer fort him and Vernal, a spike milkshake for his little killer and Rav's favorite even if she'd never admit it.

"It did, the guy was arrogant and distracted, easy really with us three there."

"As expected had you'd failed I'd think much less of you." He looked her dead in the eye at that moment noting the challenge.

"We everything went peachy and it was just me and Neo who took on the big guy. So I guess In win again huh?" He saw the twitch at the corner of her mouth. It was small, if he hadn't been looking for it he was sure he'd miss it but luckily he didn't. crossing her arms and leaning back she spoke.

"I suppose you have, so then… wants do you want for winning our little bet." He smiled so brightly it made Neo chuckle silently, even Vernal's mouth lifted unconsciously his stupid grin infectious.

"I hear Snow Angel's doing a new song at some concert today, mind giving me a ride?" Raven shrugged.

"I don't see why not, but I assume that's not all." He nodded, his face so smug she didn't know weather to punch him or grin back.

"Yeah, there's a after party, figure I'd invite you and Vernal." She rolled her eyes.

"'Invite' don't you mean force to attend."

"Eh, potato, patato. Besides I'll need some back up in case Jacques decides to be extra twitchy and goes and gathers some droids of soldiers for extra security."

"Fancy Party, huh?"

"And guards, like I'm hurt blondie." Two figures scooted on either side of the boy then leaning in close his orders in hand. both were stunning in their own right, their identical appearances only making the two beauties stand out that much more. They were the enforcers of this little oasis in the middle of the hell that was the fallen capital of Vale the Malachite twins Miltia and Melanie. But to him they were friends of the Branwen and more importantly him. He smiled at them innocently enough.

"Hey guys, wanna take a seat." The two smiled before looking to Neo, who rolled her eyes before shrugging. She supposed she could make some room for the two who'd brought her her drink and made her way onto Jaune's lap making she to really wiggle her rear in, doing very interesting things to the blonde. Melanie and Miltia made their ways to either side of him touching shoulders with the former Arc.

If Jaune wasn't the envy of the room before he certainly was now, surrounded by beauties with three snuggled against him. Even Branz who stood beside May couldn't help but feel the slight urge to stab the blonde. Melanie decided to speak up again.

"So, blonde stuff, you were saying something about so shindig in Atlas?" Jaune smiled placidly.

"Yeah, a for a fundraising concert for Vale up in Atlas." Both girls smiled before Miltia leaned in on his other side.

" And you didn't invite us, once again, hurt." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, but can't exactly leave The Club defenseless, especially since it's our little hub her in Vale." Miltia pouted at that.

"Yeah right, like nobody would be dumb enough to hit up a place protected by your tribe."

"Yeah, Branwens are not to be fucked with, so like come on take us with you!" Neither girl noticed how Raven's eye twitched at her tribe being called Jaune's. The Arc for his part was blushing like mad as the twins leaned in close to him eyes like the ones Vernal donned when they sparred.

"Come on…"

"Please… like we'll make it worth your while…" Jaune blushed hard as the two leaned in close Neo the sadist she was decided to tease him during his time of need wiggling her supple backside against Jaune Junior.

"Okay! Okay! You win I'll take you! Wanna come!" Both girl's smiled before leaning in each kissing him with more than a bit eagerness leaving a few lip marks over his cheeks and lips before getting up.

"Okay then! See you in like an hour."

"we need to pick out some dresses, can't let those frosty cunts in Atlas show us up." Raven smirked as she watched the Arc sit there in a bit of a gaze.

"Well now aren't you just cute, a utter mess froma few kisses." Said boy glared at her cheeks flushed, she chuckled.

"Most men of the tribe stop acting in such a matter, especially after bedding a woman." She gestured to herself before looking to Vernal and Neo.

"Let alone several." Jaune shook in place his face completely red, Neo below smiled evily wrapping her arms around his neck. Vernal snorted at the struggling Arc.

"Seriously rookie, do you even own a spine? Cause those girls just walked all over you, and that's not even counting pedobait there." Neo glared the bandits way not that she cared instead looking to herr fellow disciple.

"Well come on why are we heading to the Schnee's place, we kidnapping or something." At the suggestion his eyes narrowed making the woman raise her hands.

"Chill, chill it's a joke, I know why, you just wanna check on you little… Snow Angel? Really?" Jaune clicked his tongue.

"You know that semblance of yours not fun when you use it on me." To his complaint she smiled taking her beer and drinking.

"Well, can't have you go and thinking you're the boss here now can I?" Raven grunted before looking to Jaune.

"Vernal's right, you have been taking quite the amount of liberties with our tribe haven't you. From having our new bloods hunt for Fang members here in Vale." She looked over to Branz and May who stood ramrod.

"To not just ceasing our raids on villages who pay tribute but even aiding them and even banishing members, who go against rules we decide." Raven leveled a fierce glare on the Arc who met it head on before smirking.

"Is that a problem… 'coward'?" Vernal visibly tensed, but Raven stood reaching for her blade, but not for the first time since joining the tribe did Jaune level her glare with his own.

"please, your not about to cut me down for hurting your feelings, if you were that weak willed you'd have killed me back when I was being tortured. Now sit down and take the criticism." Raven glared at him but Jaune wasn't scared, he seen worse, mainly back when she and Vernal had 'interrogated' him. Or when he'd taken his first of many lives. Finally though she gritted her teeth but sat.

"You have five seconds to change my mind or I'l-"

"You'll do nothing." He spoke with a confidence unusual for him not for the first time to her as his form begun to glow.

"Otherwise you'd lose my semblance, strategic value and the power I've gained the tribe, in that order. " She wrinkled her brow at the claim but didn't deny it.

"We both know you and Vernal are the only bandits from the time you kidnapped me who are even approaching huntsman level. Hell I was able to beat your third strongest Shae, and I only had several months of training. If someone like your daughter came attacking while you weren't around the tribe would've ended in a night. And that's if one of the villages hadn't decided to try their luck first." She wanted to deny it but knew better, he had proved the other inadequacies.

"The only people worth their salt is Junior and his pals here, Branz, May and Nolan and of course me and Neo. And I'm pretty sure we're not originally Branwen, are we?" She didn't nod but she wouldn't deny the clam.

"As fore protecting others, well duh, why would we kill and raid them, all that does is make use marks for hunters and Grimm. And we keep having to travel further to find more resources since you guys somehow figure killing everyone is a viable idea. If their friendly tribute will help us last, unlike before nobodies starved cause of this. And those banished assholes were a waste or problem. I may have suggested it but ultimately you're the one who gave the order, so they clearly choose their greed over your word… and besides." Jaune quieted before looking to Raven his gaze firm.

"Do you really think you can keep you identity as a maiden hidden forever?" She trembled at the words.

"All the old way did was isolate you, and drew the Grimm attention, I can't think of a worse idea. I still can't believe you picked leaving everyone you knew out of fear for the big bad witch thinking that somehow running to a group of weak murdering idiots would somehow be safer than staying with your team, your family… You Daughte-"

'Slam!'

The table cracked under the older woman's fist as she glared Jaune's way, even Neo was visibly shaken Jaune however sighed.

"Okay I might have gone to far with that." He never said he was wrong and Raven knew that, but as much as she hated to say it… HE was right. Even now her chest hammered at the thought of Salem aiming for her. And the idea of losing her strategist was not something she wanted, so despite her urges, once again she took a deep breath before sighing.

"Fine, I'll bring this up again once your altruistic dribble has failed." He smiled towards her, knowing they wouldn't already the Tribe living conditions had improved and fighting Grimm had worked wonders on their combat skills as compared to hunting unarmed civilians. Knowing his plans were secured he decided to check on his fellow blonde turning to Branz.

"Branz, May have you heard anything from Nolan about Yang?" Raven didn't show it but he could tell she taken particular interest in that. Branz shook his head.

"Not really, last time he called in everything was fine, goldilocks was still moping about feeling sorry for herself." Branz was sweating bullets knowing the girl he was dissing was Raven daughter, but fortunately for him she was a very blunt person who didn't approve of weakness. Jaune nodded before asking.

"So everything's fine with her, what about Patch as a whole." Seeing her leader in such a panic May spoke up.

"Nothing too serious, luckily the Grimm are drawn to that stone dragon thing so they leave the surrounding areas alone for the most part. Though we noticed a few Nevermores heading in that direction." Jaune nodded.

"Good, then Nolan and one of you should switch places, May your up for Yang watch." Said girl groaned.

"Oh, come on, seriously you want me watching tall blonde and broody. Can't Nolan just suck it up and watch the train wreck for another week." Jaune chuckled but shook his head.

"Sorry, but them are the rules." With a sigh she finally accepted. Jaune got up looking to Raven.

"Go ahead and send me there too." Raven rose a brow.

"You're going to check on her then?" Jaune shrugged.

"Might as well, After all she was like a sister to me and I got some time to kill before we head out." Raven shrugged not caring before she drew her blade.

"Suit yourself, I assume Neos going with you." Said shortstake wrapped her arms around his neck hanging off him like an attention-starved kitten. Jaune grinned.

"Guess so." Before another word could pass a rift opened before them and Jaune entered.

* * *

**And there it is part 2 of the rewrite, sorry it was short and also that it didn't cover the original, this was to really show some more changes such as between Jaune and Raven. Jaune not really all lovey-dovey in this since Raven kinda represents a deadbeat mother and murderer. Realistically somebody from a close family like his would despise her especially if he comes from a frontier village like people think since she a bandit leader. However, he doesn't hate her I'm hoping it feels a bit more complicated than that. Also kinda redid the Pyrrha Grave scene from ch 2 and made it Neo and Roman since we now know about the memorial in Argus. Alos I decided to add team B(R)NZ to the Branwen since Roy was confirmed dead in After the Fall and his team MIA. Next chapter will cover at least most of the originals first chapter with changes hope you like this. Not sure when the next part to this will be posted since I want to do Armed Huntress, My Hero Parody and Frosted Knight's second chapter first alongside the next chapter of Multiple lives. Till next time.**


	14. One-Thousand Minus Seven (Tokyo Ghoul)

**Fair warning this chapter is dark, I mean super dark like I probably won't get any darker than this. If you've read Tokyo Ghoul You know exactly how bad it'll get. Readers be warned.**

**Chapter 14: One-Thousand Minus Seven (Tokyo Ghoul)**

* * *

**Parody: Tokyo Ghoul**

**Appearance: None**

* * *

Jaune's eyes begun to open slowly, to reveal a large domed shaped room.

_Where am I?_

Jaune begun to move only to find the act difficult for some reason, when he looked he found out why. He was sat in a chair weilded to the ground, his legs and arms bounded by a series of ebony black chains tying his feet to the legs of the chair and his arms together behind him.

_What?_

"~Oh goodie your awake! ~" Jaune recognized that voice and his eyes shot up as he looked ahead of himself, standing there facing away from him was a faunus all too familiar.

"Tyrian…"

"Oh hoo! You recognize me! Splendid, no, no, no fantastic! I'm so happy!" The man turned to him a wide toothy smile that sent shivers down his spine. He remembered this psycho alright, he was one of the two responsible for killing professional huntsman throughout the kingdom of Mistral over the years.

"W-where am I?" Tyrian turned to him at the question seeming a bit too eager to answer.

"Why, you're in our little hidey hole just outside of Mistral, in my room to be more precise." Jaune breathed nervously at the man's words.

"B-but how? I was training, how di-" Suddenly the maniac was upon him inches from his face a manic grin plaster as he stared deep into his azure with his maddened gold that begun to shift violet.

"I'm so glad you asked, it was so easy after all! 'Hehe' You proved to be just as interesting as I thought you'd be, Hazel told us about your semblance, how you healed your little snowflake. When he mentioned you, I wanted to go oh so bad, but I'd failed my goddess far too much to act on my own whims. It was then she answered my prayers!"

"She wanted the little Fall's corpse, after all she'd been blessed by our goddess so of course leaving her in the horrid school was utter nonsense. But when Hazel spoke of you, of your gift she gave her oh so loving command!" Tyrian stabbed his finger against Jaune's bare chest it was only then he noticed the stitches.

"What, what did you do to me?" Tyrian shook his head."

"Not me my brother, it was Watts who blessed you."

"Blessed me?" Tyrian grinned.

"Yes, you saw it didn't you? The fallen one's new blessed form, did you not clash blades? Surely you saw her radiance." Jaune sneered as he remembered Cinder, what she'd become, she'd hidden it well but when she pinned him he saw.

"She had a Grimm's arm." He remembered the limb, far too much like the Nuckelavee's, this seemed to be the expected answer as Tyrian smiled joyously.

"Yes oh yes, my brother under our beloved, she ordered it, ordered for you to serve her alongside us." To that Jaune sneered.

"I would never work for her!" Tyrian blinked confusedly.

"How odd, that's what Hazel thought you say." His eyes then narrowed while his smile adopted a far more wicked disposition.

"Which was why she ordered she be put inside you." Jaune paused.

"She?" Tyrian cackled uproariously before he spread out his arms.

"Yes! Oh yes! Though she'd failed her body still held our goddess's blessing! When I found you on my way out with dear Fall I knew it had to be fate! You were worn and ragged with not but a spec of light to your soul as you swung to the false maiden's voice. It was as if destiny itself had led me to you! Watts was so angry though, I was too excited, between retrieving miss Fall and finding you and having my new tail I acted oh so rashly." Tyrian allowed his tail to uncoil from around his waist and in doing so Jaune went wide eyed. After all Ruby had severed his tail when he stung Qrow.

Once it was uncoiled it was revealed in all its dreaded glory, a pitch black tail with boney white chitin but what caught the eye was the yellow glowing stinger at the end.

"Deathstalker…" Tyrian giggled like a child being praised as the limb swung from side to side happily.

"Yes, yes, yes! You see, you understand, this was her blessing unto the undeserving me! I was so excited with it all and lost myself when I finally put my blessing to use! It was supposed to be only the smallest amount, enough to bring you still but breathing. But one sting became two and two became several until I filled you up with my venom." Tyrian glumly shook his head from side to side ashamed.

"Watts was angry, and Hazel disgusted oh my shame, I dreaded her disappointment, but it was then inspiration struck!" Tyrian lanky hand gripped either side of Jaune's face as he looked dead at him their foreheads touching.

"The fall had perished and her oh so precious gift begin to fade; your insides were rendered to sludge and so I thought." Tyrian backed away and rose his arms to the air as if proclaiming a great truth.

"Have the rot removed from you and in its place allow the Fallen's innards to seek refuge from decay!" Jaune went white at his words.

"What?" He looked to his stitches and finally noticed it an itch, no a hunger deep within.

"Watts was skeptical but then he complied when no other way remained. They thought he had failed but I knew better and waited, and waited, and waited! They came close you know, the little rose and her friends seeking you…" He gently stroked Jaune's face.

"But fret not I led them astray from you, coating your sword and shield in your spilled blood from your transcendence and gave it to the grimm to. They thoguht you gone, oh the little Rose wanted so bad to find you, to bury you but the Wizard… my Goddess's nemesis sought nothing but to move forth and in time they did." Jaune shook his head.

"No… your lying." Tyrian looked to him a tinge of sympathy broke through the madness for a moment before it faded to it.

"They did, they left you, the Wizard is not like our goddess, he does not take back what has been broken. He left you, as did they but the young rose took your blade with her." For a moment he wanted to cry but it quickly… faded. He then realized something, he could feel it, his despair, not just in his soul or heart but everywhere. As if it were a mist exuding the faintest pressure, it was then he recalled Port's class and froze.

_Grimm can detect negative emotions…_

Tyrian smiled pleasantly.

"It's seems you finally understand."

_No, no, no…_

"Our goddess hesitates to bestow us with such gifts, the toll it takes during implantation is quite taxing on the body, mind and soul alike."

_No, No, No!_

"But your aura was so vast, and your semblance was all but made to help one survive their form being tolled by such an act." Jaune finally looked to him tears streaming down his right eye, his human eye.

"NO!" However, Tyrian didn't see his azure pupil, he didn't see the tears trailing down his cheek, all he saw was that glorious red glow of his baleful left eye. The sclera once white and milky was now a pitch black and from it deep ebony veins spread out. But at the center of the dark orb was a single glowing red pupil deeper then blood and brighter then flames and from it no tears fell only a deep hunger and hatred.

Tyrian begun to tear up at the sight, at his gaze's majesty, his eye it was like that of his goddesses. Truly he was always meant to have it, Cinder was but an end to a means for this day, he understood that now.

"So, beautiful…" Jaune's gaze filled him with equal parts hunger and terror, his human emotions of panic and confusion were like that of the most succulent emotions drawing his hunger making him near drool. However, his left eyes gaze instilled a pressure, whether it was to himself or his blessing Tyrian didn't know, all he did know was that it demanded his fear.

"When I told Watts that you breathed he demanded I send you to him, but our goddess has other plans. She wishes to meet you, her newest brood." Why he said it he didn't know, but something in him demanded he speak, perhaps it was the same resolve he spoke to Cinder or maybe it was something else entirely.

"Never…" Tyrian paused, before looking up his smile gone and in its place a emotionless visage.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no…" Jaune glared up at the faunus.

"I'll never serve her, I'll never be Salem's pawn!" The faunus's emotionless façade begun to chip away and in its place was a anger Jaune hadn't seen before.

"You dare…" Everything was a blur one moment the psycho stood before Jaune the next Jaune felt a stabbing pain in his stomach, when he looked down he saw it. Tyrian's bare hand was buried in his abdomen deep crimson begun to flow out and then the pain set in.

"AHHH!" Jaune yelled out as the faunus shifted his hand inside.

"Heathen! Heathen! Heathen!" He pulled back his arm rage clear and Jaune slumped forward expecting a slow death to begin and yet it didn't. The pain remained but not that of deaths final fading aches but the pain of mending flesh and living nerves. Slowly he saw his flesh shift and close only to be aided by his aura, however he wasn't the only one.

"You heal… I see…" With trembling hands, the scorpion faunus raised his shaking palms to his face.

"I See! I See! I See!" Without warning the assassin's arm shot forward piercing Jaune's flesh and shooting large doses of venom into his systems. Jaune writhed in pain as he felt something dampen within a power he only just learned was present now that it was suppressed.

"I see now… you are not evil, no, no, no… you are merely ignorant, ignorant to our goddesses will, to her ambitions. You are a lost lamb. And I… Am your Shepard." The stinger finished injecting its venom into the Arc and when it left he felt weakened but not pained by it.

"I must teach you her glory… The way I tried to teach so many others, the way she taught me. I must break the nonbeliever within, the traitorous soul and mold your innocence... And I know just the way." Tyrian smiled happily.

"It is the greatest teacher, the one thing that'll never betray you, that'll always remain true." Tyrian took Jaune's hand in his own.

"Yes… the greatest teacher." A crescent moon spread across the faunus's face.

"~Pain~"

'Crack'

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

How many days passed he didn't know…

"…Five hundred and seventy three…"

"~Good~"

'Crack'

How many times he had broken him he didn't' know…

"…Five hundred and sixty six…"

"Hehehe, yes, yes ,yes!"

'Crunch'

Sometimes he used his bare hands, other times he used pliers or large pincers, his aura wouldn't aid him, not with the venom running through his veins.

"…Five…Five hundred and sixty…"

"Wrong…" the plyers shut down on his big toe severing it from his body Jaune buckled in his seat writhing and in Response Tyrian laughed his psychotic laugh.

"AHHH!"

"Start Over Again!" Jaune continued to scream in pain but Tyrian wouldn't have it.

"START OVER AGAIN!" He rose the pliers to Jaune's index, as it was the only finger not currently shattered and healing.

"SAY IT!"

"Please!" tears fell from the Arc's eyes.

"Stop…." But his pleas fell on deft ears, thousands of times he had pleaded and thousands of times he had gone ignored. The pliers came down tearing into his flesh and bone alike.

"AHHHH!"

"HOW MANY?"

"ONE THOUSAND!" Jaune fell forward

"…One thousand…" Tyrian looked to the sniveling Arc who tears fell like rain and smiled pleased.

"Correct…Next?" He placed the pliers at the tip of Jaune's pinky that had begun to heal thanks to his Grimm characteristics.

"…Nine hundred… ninety-three…"

"Good." He was slow as he pressed the instrument down only taking Jaune's fingernail, a reward for obeying. Since he had begun his sick lesson Tyrian had Jaune count down from one thousand, each day was different. Sometimes it was by nine or three other times it was as high as sixty-three but usually it was seven. His little joke of it being lucky.

"…Nine hundred and eighty-six…-"

At first he didn't understand why he made him count…

'Crunch'

But now it was so obvious…

"… Nine hundred and seventy-nine…"

It was to keep him from going mad… to cling to his sense of self.

'Crack'

So he could continue his lesson.

"…Nine hundred and 'ugh' S-Seventy two… Uh…" Blood puddled around him, his blood.

_He wants me to think while he tortured me, to maintain my conscious why he taught me through pain…_

'Crunch, crunch'

"Nine hundred and sixty-five…."

'Snap'

Looking down Jaune saw it in Tyrian's hand his pinky with little care Tyrian tossed it into a bucket filled with dozens of his fingers and toes that the faunus had removed and ever so slowly they would turn to ash. Tyrian looked to Jaune a refreshed smile on his face and leaned forward.

"Come now my brother, just say it, pledge to our goddess."

He wanted to, if only to escape the pain, but…

"..."

He couldn't bring himself to, not when.

_Yo Vomit boy…_

_Dunce…_

_Fearless Leader!_

_Comics aren't books…_

A tear ran down his face… of regret, or sorrow but most of all, of refusal.

"No…" Tyrian sneered manically as his tail stabbed into Jaune's chest.

"WHY! WHY WON'T YOU LEARN!?" Jaune writhed as the venom ran through his body he screamed as loud as his lungs would allow until his voice gave out and then some more. The venom felt like molten steel running through his veins.

"PLEDGE TO HER!"

"NO!"

"KNEE!"

"NOOO!" Finally, he pulled back his tail surely after he pumped the arc with the most he could without killing him. Jaune spasmed in his seat blood, spit and vile leaving his mouth in equal measures.

Don't give in…Just keep on… eventually he'll slip up…

Eventually, He'll kill me.

"You need to eat…" Jaune froze knowing what was to come.

"No…" fresh crimson dropped to the floor but this time it was from Tyrian, Jaune looked up pleading.

"Please no… I'd, I'd rather starve."

"No, no, no… we can't have that." He stretched his hand out to Jaune in it was a lump of raw red meat.

"And besides, this one's fresh."

"No…"

"She was just wondering nearby so… hehe." He remembered the first time it was feeding time, He'd been presented all his favorites, how the psycho knew he'd rather not consider. All he knew is that when he bit into them a rancid taste shot through his body. His chicken nuggets tasted like spoiled mean left to marinate in bile. Vegetables tasted rotten, meat spoiled, and grains rancid. Tyrian took delight in telling him it was his Grimm side within.

That it could only eat one thing… The only thing Grimm sought out.

Human flesh.

The first time was a finger, the wedding band still on it, Jaune refused over and over again until he shoved it in his mouth. He despised Tyrian for feeding him it, he hated his body for accepting it but what he hated most… was himself. Because that single morsel was the only thing he could down out of all the food presented.

"Come now… eat, eat." He pressed the flesh against Jaune's cheek, the blonde cried and pleaded.

"Please… just let me starve…" Tyrian smiled.

"No, no, no… come now eat… you know you want it." Jaune wanted to cry to any god who'd listen, he wanted to bite his tongue and die, but he'd tried that, it just grew back before he'd bled out. Finally, Tyrian shoved the flesh against his lips and Jaune clenched his teeth in response. Using every ounce of will not to do what his body pleaded, no demanded he do!

But ultimately, he failed as his thoughts begun to dull to starvation, Tyrian had only fed him small amounts. Jaune body acted against his will and soon he felt it the juices flow through his mouth greeting him with the most succulent, divine flavors. But he took no joy and only wept praying for death and apologizing to the girl who'd died.

It was after Tyrian left, after he consumed that child that she presented herself to him, he could swear he felt it, the warmth of her palm. And for a moment he dared to hope as he looked up expecting emerald eyes to look back at him.

"Pyrrha!" But who he saw instead was the furthest thing from her as what looked back to him was Glowing amber framed by long raven locks.

_Cinder…_

* * *

Beacon… It was always here they would meet… And honestly, he didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse to see the scene of his fondest memories at the price of her being the sole inhabitant.

"So tell me Jaune." She stood before him sitting comfortably on the fountains edge, the statues that had inspired him so much when he first entered that day he met Ruby. Her presence there made him want to gag. How many times had she shown herself to him.

"What was she like?" Her amber eyes stared into his azure; it was so twisted that his only company at this scene was the one who destroyed it.

"…Shut up." He wouldn't answer her, he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"What was your partner to you?" Rage boiled at her mention, as a phantom pressure impressed upon his lips.

_I'm sorry…_

"…shut up…" She looked intrigued and smiled ever so slightly the sight making him ill.

"Oh? Did I make you recall something bad?" Jaune gritted his teeth.

_Jaune…_

A tear ran down his cheek and when she saw it her eyes lit up.

"Oh my, it would seem to be the opposite… was it of her?" Jaune bore his glare upon her.

"I said shut up!" He made way to stand but couldn't… after all even here he was bound by Tyrian's dammed chains. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him sit back.

"Why do you accept it? Even here within your mind?" Jaune sneered.

"What good would fabricating freedom in my imagination do me!" She smiled ever so slightly to him.

"Why don't you just accept it… accept my master and pledge to her."

She'd asked him that so many time…

"Never."

And he always refused her, even within his mind he fought. She turned away from him her eyes dimming once more.

"Fool… The powerless can do nothing." She faded into cinders and ash like always when she grew fed up with his stubbornness and he knew that with her absence this scene would vanish and he'd return to that room. He took it all in one final time before he returned to his hell.

He wondered about his friends, he found himself always thinking of such, of if they were alive, if they were happy. And apparently so did Tyrian.

"~Oh Jaune~" His voice brought a shiver of terror through the Arc, it was excited, something that could only mean ill-fated things. Tyrian stepped forward from the door way the widest grin present and a chain in his hands.

"~I have something for you, wanna guess? ~"

"No…" Tyrian's face soured for a moment before returning to his demented glee.

"~We're gonna play a game~" He pulled the chain and when he did two forms fell forward into view, seeing them Jaune's eyes widened as did theirs but the difference was in the reason. The two's gazes looked to him in shock and… joy.

"Jaune-Jaune!"

"Jaune!" But for him, all he felt was despair,

"N-Nora… Ren…" Tyrian's tail surged out stabbing Nora.

"AHHH"

"Nora!" The tailed retracted before piercing Ren.

"AHH!"

"Ren!"

"You know brother I wasn't sure at first it felt like a hunch but then, hehehe, then a month passed by and another and another and oh so many more… And now I'm sure. Your mind is strong, as much as your body and why wouldn't it be. You are her chosen one after all… so of course our previous fun wouldn't enlighten you. But then inspiration struck again when I saw them! Separated from the others." Jaune trembled as he looked to the two.

"~Now It is time to choose Jaune~" Jaune looked up to him.

"What?"

"~Choose one… choose who will die~" Eyes widened as he looked to Tyrian.

"…No…" Tyrian shook his head a playful frown on his face as if reprimanding a child.

"'tsk, tsk, tsk' None of that brother… I won't let you refuse, see I've learned how you love that choice so much." Tyrian's tail retracted from Ren, Jaune watched as they both writhed in pain before him.

"That's why I won't give you the option of refusal." His playful expression died as his face hardened.

"Now choose…" Ren and Nora looked to Jaune, to the leader they thought dead and saw him tremble.

"I… I… can-"

"~If you refuse again I'll kill them both~" Jaune froze as did Ren and Nora, they looked to him and finally begun to notice his condition as they became accustomed to the pain. They saw the blood, bruises and fatigue of his atrophied form, tears begun to fall from their eyes upon beginning to realize his suffering.

"~Oh brother, do hurry up, If you don't answer either then it's the same as refusing~" Tyrian's tail stretched out hovering above Ren

"…stop…please…" Fresh tears begun to form as he spoke through shuddering breaths.

"Please don't make me choose."

"~I can't do that, after all you need to learn you can't refuse our goddess~"

"Don't Tyrian! Stay away from them!"

"There it is! That's what I wanted, that desperation that realization! Now you understand the price for your actions! The price of refusing our goddess!" Jaune looked to the madman pleadingly.

"I'm Begging You!"

"~I'm so sorry brother, but I just can't do that. Now then my patience is near gone~…Choose."

"Me!" Jaune looked up shocked when distraught azure met determined magenta, Tyrian sneered at this before stomping down on the boy's head.

"Shut up!" But Ren ignored it and struggled to look up to him, to look at his leader. He knew what he was asking, what it would mean and what it would do to Jaune. But even so… he had to save her.

"Please Jaune… Save Nora…" The tone carried desperation and fear a sight so rare for him.

"Ren…" Ren struggled to smile at him tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Please Jaune, My love and son… save them." The implications struck him with that statement.

no… no, no, No, NO!

"I… I'm sorry…" Ren smiled gratefully and at the same time sorry, Jaune turned to Tyrian ready.

"Please kill…"

"No!" Jaune froze at her cry, Nora roared out.

"Don't you dare! Jaune-Jaune!" Jaune looked to Nora.

"Nora I…" She glared at him.

"No! Please no! Please…Renny! Save him…" He saw her tremble as she looked to him more frail and afraid then he'd ever seen her.

"Please don't take him… Please… If I don't have him… If Renny's not there… I-I can't, I couldn't bare it!" Her eyes pleaded as much if not more than Ren's." When he looked into her eyes he knew, if Ren died it'd be no different than killing her.

"Please…Jaune-Jaune."

"Jaune I beg you…" They both looked to him equally desperate and willing.

"Save him/her and let me die." He could see it in their gaze, the same resolve he held in Haven and Pyrrha had in Beacon, the resolve to die for the ones you loved… the one you love. Which only made the reality of his choice that much more unbearable. Because no matter who he choose, he'd be taking the reason for the other to live. Tyrian seemed to realize this and stepped towards Jaune his mouth a mere inch from his ear.

"Let me ask it this way brother… Which one do you want to save?" Jaune looked to the ground unable to bear it, but Tyrian would have none of it and grabbed him by his hair forcing him to look to them.

"No brother, that's enough time, my patience is through Choose!" Jaune looked to them, his teammates, his friends no…his family. His form begun to tremble as he broke into sobs.

"…I can't do it." Tyrian's grip tightened.

"Hurry." Jaune struggled his teeth gritting.

"No! Please!"

_If I pick one… It would be no different than killing them myself!_

Her face ran through his mind, how his weakness had killed her!

"Please Tyrian…" the grip tightened.

"Pick one… pick one, Pick One, Pick One! PICK ONE!" Tyrian let go of his hair and gripped the top of his head burying his fingers in the skin of Jaune's skull drawing blood.

"Hurry Up & Choose!"

"I Can't!" Tyrian's eyes flash violet.

"Ten…"

"Please!"

"Nine..." Ren looked up to Jaune.

"Please Jaune! Kill Me! Please!"

"Eight…" Nora pleaded to her leader.

"Jaune-Jaune Please! Save Renny! Save My Reason To Live!"

"Seven…" Looking to them he knew the answer and said it, it was so obvious now.

"Me… kill me..." Both teammates went wide eyed as he said the words a smile on his face.

"Please Tyrian choose me."

"Jaune-Jaune…"

"Jaune…" He smiled to them as he readied himself.

"Six…"

_What?!_

He look to his side to See Tyrian look to him shaking his head,

"No, the girl or the boy… not you." Jaune Looked to him not able to comprehend his words.

"You can't mean that…" Tyrian's response was a single word.

"Five…"

"No! Me, Kill Me!"

"Four..."

"Tyrian! I already said it! Kill me!"

"Jaune-Jaune Please!"

"Three."

"You Bastard! Kill Me! Let them Go!"

"Jaune save her!"

"Two." Tyrian let go of Jaune's head and made his way to Ren and Nora.

"Stop! Tyrian Stop!"

"One." His tail lifted, and it was then Jaune remembered why he had suffered so much, why Tyrian was doing this.

"I'll Pledge to Her!" Tyrian paused, that was all Jaune needed to make up his mind.

"I'll kneel, I'll give myself to her completely just like you wanted!" The faunus tremble in what he could only perceive in joy.

"So please… Spare them, if you do… I-I'll becomes hers." The faunus looked back to him eyes filled with tears of sorrow.

"I'm so glad to hear those words brother…" Ren and Nora looked to Jaune who despite himself smiled in tears of relief that he'd-.

"But I know you don't mean them…" Jaune paused before looking up to Tyrian.

"I do, I Do! So Please!" Tyrian shook his head sadly.

"No you don't… because if you did you'd tell me to kill them both as she wishes for." Jaune froze.

"No…" Tyrian frowned.

"See… You can't say it, even now they bind you to their dammed Wizard…"

"Tyrian stop!" His tail readied.

"I Said I'd Pledge Myself To Her!"

"…Zero…"

"NOOO!" His tail shot down into Ren who writhed and screamed. Jaune roared fighting against the restraints.

"STTOOOPPPP!" However, his cries didn't bother the assassin in the slightest as he looked down to the spasming boy.

"This is because you refused her till now."

"I'll kneel, Tyrian I'll Kneel So Please Stop!" Nora screamed a shriek that broke the soul to hear.

"Tyrian Stop!" ren's buckling form begun to slow until it was mere twitches just before the light faded from his eyes he looked to Jaune one last time a faint smile on his face.

"Thank you…" Until finally he stopped.

"NOOOOO!" Jaune roared struggling in his seat the Chains long since having shattered his wrist and now tearing flesh as he fought against them bone beginning to show. Nora just stared at her partner a unreadable expression present.

"Renny?... Hey." She looked to his unmoving form and finally fear begun to set in.

"Ren…" Jaune cried and hearing it seemed to make the reality hit her.

"REENNN!" She struggled towards him despite the paralysis, while Jaune cried out his brother in all but bloods name. Until Tyrian moved towards Nora, Jaune's eyes shot up at him.

"What are you doing?!" Tyrian's tail raised above the girl's form.

"No… No!"

"I told you… the boy or the girl…" Nora finally reached her partner pressing her tear ridden face against him.

"Renny… I'm sorry…" The faunus's tail hovered over her and she looked to it, no longer afraid, after all why should she be. Without him here what was the point in living?

"STOP!"

"You chose neither, so I'll take both." The stinger fell puncturing her chest.

"NOOOO!" Nora didn't whimper, or cry, nor did she struggle, all she did was look to her weeping team leader.

"Jaune…Jaune…" He looked to her with eyes near the edge of falling to an abyss.

"I… I…" Whatever she wanted to say never left her mouth as it was the life left her eyes and her words ceased, and when it did Jaune went silent his mind unable to hold up and he passed out. Tyrian looked to the two corpses and smiled.

"~Now he'll listen, what's more, he has two special treats~" Tyrian grabbed the two bodies dragging them away.

* * *

"So how do you feel?" She stood over him, her gaze soft but condescending, as much as the moment he met her for the first time in Haven.

"Come now, will you just ignore me?"

"…Leave me be…" She smiled.

"Leave you?... Now Jaune, we both know you don't wish for that." Jaune glared up at her his hate clear to this false world of memories.

"I despise you!" She smiled.

"Do you now?"

"For what you did!"

"What those incompetent fools allowed to happen…"

"For the innocence you killed!"

"There are always innocents who suffer in this world…"

"For Her!"

"Her?... heheh, are you so frightened of her memory you can't bear to speak her name, or perhaps you've forgotten it."

"For Pyrrha!" She looked to him unaffected.

"The girl who died a fool's death?" Jaune writhed in his seat roaring every profanity his anger peaked his despair engulfed by the endless rage. Yet he couldn't escape his seat.

"Shut up! Don't You dare speak ill of her! Not you monster! Grimm! False Maiden!" She watched him her expression non-changing.

"Say what you will but that will not change that I am here… only me and do you know why?" Jaune gritted his teeth as he let the foul words seethe forth.

"Because you're a part of her now." Cinder however merely chuckled at that.

"A part of you… No, you are no longer Jaune Arc of team JNPR just as I am no longer Cinder Fall the one who toppled Vale… You are merely a boy who lets those he cherishes die because of his weakness." His glare vanished as his expression became on of shock but not denial and she took the opportunity. She stroked his face.

"You are weak… As I was…" He saw it, a girl left alone in the cruel world to suffer many injustices and see countless atrocities.

"I was not always this, there was a time I sought hope…" He looked to her and saw it in her gaze the faintest hint of empathy.

"Nobody believed in you… nobody even bothered to try did they." Jaune looked to her as around them the scene shifted to reveal Yang in a bed looking out the window but, in the reflection, her cold gaze was seen.

_"We're not the same… Blake didn't abandon me because I was useless like you…"_ Next it showed Weiss arguing with a man he'd later know as Jacques Schnee.

_"Please father! My partner needs me! She has nobody else! Nobody who could aid her…"_

Cinder looked to the displays.

"But this wasn't the first of it was it?" She ignored his trembles as the scenes shifted to show a young panting child looking up to the man before him.

_"Please, please father. I'll try harder so please give me a chance."_ The man shook his head.

_"Son… there's no shame in not raising Crocea Mors, I fought so you wouldn't have to so please leave the protecting to Jean."_ The boy teared up but shook his head violently and stepped forward.

"Please, I'll try harder! I-I want to be like you and grandpa! I want to be a hero!" But his please fell on deft ears.

"If I trained you, you'd only brake…" He looked to his son.

"You are not like me, nor like your grandfather, nor his father… I'm sorry." Cinder looked to the scene.

"But even so you ignored him and went to Beacon… and it was there you met her right?" Locks of scarlet and Emerald eyes.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" His voice hitched in his throat.

_"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."_ A tear fell down but for the first time in so long it was one birth through a fondness instead of despair.

_"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"_ Lips trembled at her words.

_"I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training." _Jaune fell forward tears falling as even now, after so long those memories were still so powerful, Cinder looked to him.

"But in the end your weakness killed her didn't it?" Before he could comprehend her words the scene shifted to that of them standing before the tower. Of the woman who killed their headmaster ascending and the Colossal Wyvern-like Grimm circling around the tower. Jaune looked to the scene his face shifting from his previous joyful tears to utter fear.

"No…"

_"No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-"_ He saw himself argue and deny her foolish choice as she stared towards what they both knew would be her demise.

"Please…. Cinder… Stop." She looked to him somberly and slowly shook her head.

"I won't because you still choose to be weak." The blonde's words were cut off when she silenced him in the one way he'd never thought she would, a kiss. So unexpected but comforting but just as he fell into its bliss.

_"Stop…"_

_"I'm sorry."_ She pushed him into the locker, she saved him… He begged and pleaded to her all the while taking in the features of his partner, his friend and possibly maybe more… finally she turned her gaze from the panel and then to him. Emerald met azure in his eyes was desperate anxiety and in hers a wordless farewell. She then took a single step back and he knew… he had failed.

"You were weak till her last breath." The scene shifted but it was no longer recognizable to him as it was not his. He now stood over his partner among the crumbling tower.

_"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours."_ He felt her pride at the victory but also her relief. She kneels down and lifted Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes as she spoke the next lines.

_"But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined." _

"Stop…" Pyrrha looked up to her even till her final moment she never once pleaded nor showed fear.

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!"

_"Yes."_

"Stop!" But it wouldn't, and he saw as the arrow impaled her, as his partner, his teammate, his friend was gasping for air as her pieced chest emitted a red heat.

"NOOOO!" He saw her struggle, Her, Pyrrha, the strongest among them and for what! For him! A hand stretched out to her, settling on Pyrrha's head just over her circlet. He felt as the newly completed Maiden's power's flashed. Seeing her cease all movement her gasp no longer sounded, her body beginning to glow orange and then without warning she scattered into embers. For a moment she held unto her circlet, but then let it fall to the ground.

Jaune merely looked on as his greatest regret increased as now he saw what she'd been reduced to, what she'd suffered. The vision faded and all that remained were Cinder and him, in the room once more.

"Why did you show me this…" Cinder remained silent, but he wouldn't allow that!

"Why!"

"Because I wanted to show you your weakness from then and show you that even now nothing has changed." Jaune froze.

"Your weakness killed her correct? Because in the end she died for you… If you had stayed, perhaps they could've come in time. But that's not what happened is it." Jaune struggled for words but they eluded him.

"And even now your weakness has not just cost you your partner but your teammates as well."

_Stop…_

"You could've saved one."

"By killing the other!"

"Yes." That single word snapped him from his anger.

"All you needed was to be strong enough to do so, to cast aside one for the other. but once again you remained weak, you choose the easy way, her way… but even then, you failed."

"Stop it…"

"What do you think her final words to you were, the loud idiot who saw her love dead before her?"

"Shut up."

"Do you think she wanted to tell you not to hate yourself…"

"Cinder… stop." Cinder smiled.

"Or…" she leaned in her breath in his ear.

"Do you think she wanted to proclaim her hate to the man who let them die too." With those words she vanished, just as another form revealed itself. Jaune looked up to it and shocked to see the figure standing there, the man was colossal tower even above Yatsuhashi by an entire foot. His form was wide and powerful with thick scarred arms, Jaune should've feared this man but after all he'd suffered. All he did was sneer at him.

"Rainart." The man regarded him and Jaune could see it, the sympathy in his gaze, even now he wasn't okay with what Jaune had suffered and honestly for someone whose conscious still was there to stand against him, it terrified Jaune. Finally, he spoke through his gravelly voice.

"Jaune Arc, you should pledge your loyalty." Jaune glared at him.

"I'd rather die!" Hazel didn't flinch at his roar instead nodding once.

"You will." Jaune froze for only a moment before looking to him.

"What did you say?"

"You will die, Salem has ordered it, If you do not submit even after this then we are to kill you." the man then reluctantly stepped forward placing something on Jaune's lap, two cut of meat.

"Tyrian said for you to eat." Jaune spotted the guilt in his gaze and he knew what laid in his lap… who. A tear fell unto their remains and Hazel expression returned to it ever stoic nature.

"You should accept." Jaune looked up disbelieving of his words, for him to think he'd ever after all Tyrian did.

"I'd rat-"

"Those girls are in Mistral…" Jaune words failed him as he ceased his rant.

"They trailed Tyrian… he was too sloppy in his mission, too many clues, they are seeking the dead boy and girl. Soon they will reach here and when they do..." Jaune struggled to speak, to ask.

"You'll kill them?" Hazel didn't flinch and nodded, and Jaune starred in disbelief but Hazel continued.

"However Salem's agreed that should you kneel to her we'll flee." Jaune looked to him hope evident for the first time in so long.

"You mean that."

"I don't lie." Hazel then turned but gave his final piece.

"There isn't long… an hour at most and then you will answer us." Hazel paused for only a moment.

"No matter what you pick in the end, be determined to see it through." He then vanished from the Arc's sight.

* * *

Once more the two of them were there in Beacon Jaune looking down to the earth while Cinder looked over him uncaringly.

"So will you submit now…" He didn't answer her, because she already knew the answer.

"Even now you refuse to choose?" Cinder kneeled just before Jaune.

"If you side with her, they'll live this time but surely will die another day but if you refuse they will be attacked and all you will have is the fact that you didn't submit to her." Finally he looked to her his eyes dull.

"I won't betray them…"

"So you'll let them be ambushed, if you betray them you'll live."

"I-I…" Jaune tensed and Cinder frowned.

"Didn't you learn earlier how trying to ignore the choices will merely end in doubling your despair… weren't those two's deaths enough?"

"Shut up…"

"All you do is wallow in your own despair, you can't even decide what to do and allow yourself to be bound."

"Stop"

"They died for nothing…" Finally, the Arc roared.

"I said shut up!" Cinder however merely smirked at his rage.

"Why should I fear a boy too weak to be free even within the vestiges of his own mind?" Her words stopped him.

"Choosing nothing won't solve anything, your aware of that aren't you?" Jaune wanted to rage, he wanted to roar in anger, but he knew she was right.

"What should I have done then?" He glared up.

"Should I have just killed one of my teammates! My family!"

"Yes…" Her word stopped him in his tracks.

"Because if you had done so one would've lived. After all you had offered your life first so why not theirs?" Jaune looked down unable to speak.

"If I'd only been stronger… Like Pyrrha." This seemed to draw Cinder's attention.

"Her, strong? What foolishness." Jaune looked up to Cinder newly enraged but she didn't flinch.

"She was the strongest person I knew!"

"She was a weak-minded fool…" Jaune raged against his chains.

"Take that back! She was the strongest person I knew."

"Then why did she die?"

"Because of you!" Cinder shook her head.

"No, because she took in a power that should've never been hers, because she hid from you her fears and anxiety. Because much like you she couldn't decide which she valued more her freedom or destiny and waited till fate decided for her." Cinder reached out to him cupping his cheek.

"If she had trusted you or abandoned you she'd be alive a maiden equal to me but instead she feared the choice and died for it." Jaune didn't retort or curse her name instead he merely looked into her amber eyes. How long had his mind been unraveling for her words to sound to sane.

"And in the end even though she knew fighting me would be pointless she did so anyways, and for what, she didn't stop me it was that child's eyes. She died for nothing, she abandoned you for nothing."

"Pyrrha didn't abandon me."

"Oh, then where was she when we clashed, when I had you on the floor."

"You killed her!" Cinder chuckled at that and shook her head.

"No Jaune, she killed herself, she could've escaped with you, I was focused on the CCT, the Wyvern, my powers and Salem's plan. She was not the priority, she could've left with you fought against me beside you, stopped Tyrian from taking you. But no, she chose to die for what she believed to be a pyrrhic death when in reality it was a pointless one." He trembled, he wanted her to be lying but he knew she wasn't, after all she had no reason to she was a part of him now. And so, knowing the truth of her words Jaune cried, he cried the question he had despaired over so long.

"Why… Pyrrha, why… Why did you send me away?" His tears fell upon the pristine floors before the statue, Cinders hand stroked his cheek, gently almost lovingly.

"Because like you she'd rather herself die…" Jaune looked to her.

"In the end weren't you trying to be just like her, dying for your teammates so they could escape?"

"I-I."

"But what happened because of that choice? They both died, because you couldn't choose just like she couldn't. And in the end, you failed both, you saw what happened because she lacked the resolve to choose. If she'd only taken the power she could've opposed me, if she'd said no, she'd needeth fight against me. But instead she chose to do nothing, not even trust you enough to tell." He could feel a heat light in his soul… a primal emotion… hate.

"Cinder… please, stop."

"Not much of a partner really." Jaune clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood.

"I said stop." Cinder however didn't acknowledge his words.

"If she actually loved you, if she believed in that potential she spoke so fondly of, then she would've said no to the power and chosen you over it." He hated her voice, her tone so why couldn't he shut his mind to her venomous words.

"Please stop… it."

"Be truthful Jaune, you wanted her to have chosen you over Ozpin's last command. To have abandoned Vale, you hate her for sending you away and facing me alone." Jaune shook his head vehemently.

"No, You're wrong." Jaune cried his tears hurting so much more than the torture, then the pain as his heart could endure no longer and he spoke his feelings.

"Pyrrha…I-I wish… I wish you were still here… I hate this, I hate being alone… seeing Ren and Nora… Ruby and Weiss, Blake and Yang complain when they have each other…I miss you… Why, why didn't you live for us… for me? You Had A Choice! Why Did You Stop Me! I Would've Gone With You! You Couldn't Even Just Let Me Die Beside You!" His anger and sorrow coalesced as he finally spoke his truest emotions those he had hidden even from himself. The most twisted and deprived emotion within that would draw Grimm from any distance.

"Why Didn't You Choose Us! …Choose me…" Cinder eyes finally looked upon him truly, acknowledging his question, his truest thought and the despair it carried. For she could see it now, the goal Tyrian had sought so long.

"Even if it meant forsaking Vale?"

"If She'd Be Here Now!"

"Even if it meant more people would be hurt?"

"If That's What It Would've Taken To Save Her!"

"Even if it meant letting Innocence die?"

"NO MATTER THE COST!" Suddenly and without warning the ashen beauty wrapped her hands around him, a softness never seen in her gaze, but that he was all too familiar with coming from ones of emerald.

"Good Boy…" Her tone was so reminiscent of Pyrrha's so filled with pride and acknowledgement and yet there was a difference.

"You finally understand, don't you? The lesson she'd failed to learn, that at times in order to protect something precious you must be willing to cast aside another… To take power and crush any who'd covent what you cherish." It wasn't of what she saw he could be… but what he was becoming.

"Her actions didn't make her kind they made her weak, she lacked the resolve, the determination to turn her back on them all and focus on who really mattered, her friends, her team… you." And she was right, he was becoming something new, not what Pyrrha claimed he would and maybe not even what he sought to be. But something more...

"But now, now you're not weak like she was, you have the power, all you need is to cast aside your weakness… and give me control. Or?" She pulled back her arms still around him but her gaze above looking down upon him glowing like molten gold. She was the most beautiful and yet hideous being he'd ever seen in that moment. She looked to him and spoke her words like silk but sharp as any blade.

"Will you die to Tyrian, to Salem?" She was so close to their goal.

"No… I won't." Around the Arc his once White pure light radiated forth but begun to dim in shades and grey, before tinges of a black miasma emerged.

"They'd kill your friends you know… Hazel may have meant it, but Tyrian was certainly given the opposite orders." The white was mere specs now shallowed by the abyssal black.

"I won't let that happen…" A crack appeared on the statue as did the scent of scorched earth.

"'heheheh' Good, otherwise your first friend from Beacon and her team might've had to endure a hell like yours by Tyrian." The skies began to dim and the faint cries of innocents, the roars of Grimm and the laughter of the White Fang emerged.

"Anyone who tries to hurt them I will give no mercy…Not to the Grimm, Salem or even Ozpin…" Cinder smiled she'd done it, he'd pledge himself, not her Salem like Tyrian desired, nor to Ozpin like all the other fools… but to her.

"Do you truly think you have the strength to live to those words Arc?" The world around them crumbled away from the peaceful scene he had always reminisced on, of Beacon pristine and bright like its name. What remained was reality, the crumbling academy and the dying and dead.

"Yes…" The last specs of light died, devoured by the black of his new soul. Cinder forehead pressed against his own her gaze hopeful and confident.

"So… will you be giving control?" But he wouldn't play by her rules, by the rules of one who'd already lost not once but twice. And finally, even if only in his mind Jaune broke the chains, he gripped her shoulders tackling her down on the once lush green grass that'd now been burnt black.

"Never, it'd be foolish to give my soul over to you after all you've done…" She looked up to him as he spoke, surely not have expecting to be refused but strangely she didn't mind. Because when she looked into his sole scarlet eye, it shone so cruelly, so beautifully as if it'd ensnare all her hate, regret and sorrows and direct them to those who opposed him.

"I would never give a pawn of hers like you control…" No longer was there anger or hate for her in his tone, only a mere calm and directness. As if speaking to the tool used to kill the one he loved which only now did she realize she was. But with that realization she understood, like any tool now that it was in his grasp instead of his attackers he'd use her for his own means.

"And what if your power turns out to be wrong in the end? To not be enough?" The scene of the Fallen paradise that was Beacon became so much more vivid.

"That won't happen…" A vision of the Grimm tearing flesh from bone.

"Because I'm not wrong…" Of the White Fang long dreamed Genocide coming to fruition with the City of Vale.

"What's wrong is this blood stain world." Around him was the Fall of Vale the event that gave the world the cruel reminder of how futile their struggle truly was. But too him it was merely showing that in the end they were merely to weak… a mistake he'd never let repeat itself. And understanding that Cinder smiled.

"That'd do Arc…" Jaune leaned down his mouth trembling as he prepared himself, to forsake the weak him… To cast aside the boy who couldn't save anyone.

_… To become powerful is to take from others, their hopes, their knowledge, their strength and even their lives…_

He opened his mouth and struck, his teeth tearing into her form. The blood and flesh that scattered burnt away into Cinders.

_Take it all, devour them whole and leave nothing behind but which you love…_

He swallowed it, the faint and molten embers of her remaining soul, and as those dregs were taken in by his being the black abyss around him faintly glowed of flames. Then of his and hers pink, of the two he let die, of the two he devoured.

He looked to them and then looked for it within, a he would've cried if he'd found it before but now, now it only served to fuel him forward. To lose nobody else and within his palm her scarlet light so reminiscent of her hair ignited and melded with him.

_Jaune…_

Whether it was Ren, Nora or Pyrrha who called to him in that moment he'd never know all he did know was that the tear that ran down his cheek would be the last. Because Hazel wouldn't cry, Tyrian couldn't cry nor could Cinder and he was sure Salem did not as well…

Monster's did not cry…

And so with that last tear Jaune arc died and what remained was the monster who devoured his purpose. But what kind of monster was he? HE remembered the stories his mother told him as a child, the hero's were always humans but the monster were never the same. Dragons, Trolls and Goblins and so many more… but then he remembered the scariest one, it was once a man whose spirit had twisted and now sought to devour… Yes, that was the kind of monster he was. He would devour others and take from them. He looked past the burning Vale and as the world of his mind crumbled his eyes meet hers the monster Cinder pledge to.

_"I am a Ghoul"_

And it was there the Queen of Grimm met the One-Eyed King and like Tyrian had hope for he made his pledge to her.

_"And I will take from you all you have."_

But not the one he'd hoped for, and as each syllable left his mouth his hair turned as white as snow. The world crumbled and once more Jaune remained in the white room.

"Jaune…" A figure stepped towards him, their voice sad, sad that they knew what they requested would not be answered as hoped. Jaune didn't look to him, he didn't need to, he knew who it was and why he was here. Tyrian stood before him solemn and downtrodden, as he looked to Jaune pleadingly.

"Please, my brother give yourself to our goddess." Jaune's answer was the same as always.

"No…" Tyrian looked to the boy distraught and fell to his knees, he trembled and then shook before he begun to chant.

"Why, why, why,,, I failed my goddess… Unless." Throughout the room a small almost inaudible chuckle begun, before it grew louder and louder, abruptly Tyrian leaned back in burst of laughter.

"I see! I see, I see, I SEE!" His tail shot out seeming to grow at his will.

"It all makes sense now! Why'd she'd receive our goddess's blessing but fail to bring the maiden, because I was meant to! But I couldn't take it, because I could not endure the surgery! But you!" Tyrian looked to Jaune a madness in his eyes.

"You could endure it… and now the maiden sleeps within alongside our goddess's blessing!" Tyrian begun to make his way on his feet while his excited stare never left the Arc boy.

"It was too assimilated with Cinder, bound to her soul, but not yours! I could take it! I will take it!" A small trail of drool begun to fall from the fanatic's mouth.

"It's been telling me you know?" Tyrian's tail begun to writhe.

"To eat you… I thought we could only eat humans but now… Now I think I understand better. If I eat you, I'll become what our goddess needs!" Tyrian bared his teeth in a feral smile as he leaned down, his tail shot out stabbing Jaune's shoulder.

"My brother it is all because of you! I will take it from you, as you did from her and become what our goddess need! I will devour you and savor every bite!" Tyrian jaws opened as he anticipated the feeling of teeth tearing through flesh, of the warmth of the boy's blood and of his goddess's praise when she saw him again.

But that was not what happened, as instead a pain shot through Tyrian's tail for but a moment, as if the smallest bit of it had been taken. Before he could react to it the sound of chains rattling, and snapping filled the air and where Jaune once sat was now merely an empty seat. Tyrian felt a pressure on his throat choking him and reached for it before noticing a foot was against his lower back pushing the chains against his throat.

"Your confused about who is the predator here."

'Crunch'

The foot lowered sweeping his legs before the chain pulled wrapping around his neck and tossing him aside, however Tyrian's reflexes were fast, and he righted himself skidding to a stop. It was then he realized something, he couldn't sense him, ever since he'd received his blessing he'd been able to detect the emotions of mankind but now, now the blonde was invisible to him. However soon his other senses picked him up and Tyrian looked up to him confused.

The boy who walked to him was gray and devoid of color… wiping the only color from his mouth a bright crimson.

"You taste foul…" It was then he felt it a slight pain on his head, reaching for his temple he pulled back his hand to see his palm coated scarlet. He looked to the blonde confused.

"Y-you…?" However, the Arc merely looked back as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"I bit, and I must say, you taste foul… like rotten meat. But still I was able to down your flesh without throwing up… which means." Jaune looked to Tyrian his eye bright scarlet.

"I can take from you…so." His aura erupted black.

"I'll take everything!" Tyrian sneered despite his instinct screaming to run.

"You… eat me! Hahahaha!" Tyrian abruptly shot forward rage evident in his gaze.

"I'll kill you!" Jaune however just stood still at the faunus's approach.

"You'll try…" Jaune's black miasma shifted as it did he pondered what would be the best Grimm to manifest as his limb and what came to mind was the very one who killed Leonardo himself. From his back four long tendrils emerged and shot forward towards Tyrian their barbed ends ready and willing to rip into him. The faunus maneuvered through the easy telegraphed strikes closing in just before Jaune and impaling him with his stinger again.

"Now you die!"

"Really now… this is supposed to kill me?" From his body a deep black emerged as he triggered his semblance dedicating all his aura to but the sole purpose to extinguishing the venom's effect. Before Tyrian could realize it Jaune's tendril pierced his form, Tyrian roared in pain while Jaune merely looked on to him.

"Was this all you could do?" Jaune reached forward attempting to grab him only for the faunus to expertly evade his grasp and leaped behind him. Sweeping the boy's legs, he kicked hard sending Jaune flying but before he could hit the ground he leaped into the air above Jaune his feet on Jaune's shoulder's while he grabbed his wrist. With but a push of his legs he could shatter the boy's arms, his tail launched out for his head.

"I got you now!" However, Jaune didn't seem to agree as he focused and the chains around his feet gained a black hue and he spun his body forward ignoring his shoulder dislocating, muscle tearing and ripping apart. Having spun nearly a full circle his feet were above Tyrian's head and he didn't hesitate to perform a double axe kick sending the faunus plummeting to the ground. Falling to his feet Jaune looked to Tyrian almost disappointedly.

"After all you did to me, you thought that'd be enough…" Tyrian looked up from his crater anger clear as he looked to Jaune.

"How!? To avoid my detection and then to move like that, it shouldn't be possible for you!" Jaune stepped forward.

"It's your fault Tyrian… You're the one who fed me them, and it turns out a bit remained when I was forced to eat..."

"You can't mean…"

"Cinder's Grimm was meant to take the Maiden Powers, to take the soul merged with it. Is it really so hard to believe that the dregs of the soul of those I eat remains?" Tyrian looked to Jaune and felt his instincts scream for him to run, but he refused them. He could not run, he had to eat Jaune and he'd succeed or die trying.

"AHHH!" From his back not just the stinger but a pair of claws emerged, Tyrian fell on all four while a his eyes glowed red and a mask begun to form over his face like a Grimm. He growled angrily before leaping forward at Jaune once more his new claws ready. He struck forward with his claw only for Jaune to parry the blow with one of the tendrils before punching forward Tyrian did the same and their fist collided.

Tyrian's tail surged forth at Jaune. Jaune's remaining three tendril shot out as well running the limb through. Tyrian smiled as his other claw grabbed Jaune. Despite the force he applied he found he couldn't bisect the boy and with a roar he swung the blonde as hard as he could into the wall. The spot he hit exploded in a grand force as the entire structure shook from it all while Tyrian laughed.

"You carried dust on you… bad choice." Tyrian froze before noticing one of his pockets had been cut open its contents gone. When he looked back he saw the boy in his hand was a yellow vile and without hesitation he crushed it ignoring the glass cutting into his flesh. Soon lightening begun to manifest around the Arc however Jaune didn't look pained as the coiling energy bore into his flesh, no he looked reinvigorated.

"That was a nice try…" He then smiled, however it conveyed anything but goodwill how Tyrian knew was simple he'd made that same manic grin everyday he'd seen Jaune.

"Now it's my turn." Jaune launched forward at Tyrian his form shifting between grey and his normal hue making Tyrian's Grimm sense disorient him. Jaune appeared right before the man and in response Tyrian struck forward only for Jaune swerve left. He punched the faunus in the face sending him flying back, however he wasn't done yet and rose his hand.

The spot where Tyrian was sent flying begun to glow a black hue and without warning the Rebar within the wall's reinforced concrete shot out. Tyrian felt the steel spear run him through but still willed himself out of it and flung forward even as blood leaked forth. If not for his aura the blow would've killed him.

Jaune leaped forward towards the man and Tyrian took the chance to attack the boy while he was suspended in the air. Jaune however wasn't so predictable as he struck a tendril in the ceiling of the structure and swung left of the stinger. His three remaining tendrils rushed forward once more impaling the offending limb before parting in opposite direction ripping the stinger apart.

Tyrian roared in pain and while he did one of the tendrils swept his legs and he fell to the ground. Jaune landed behind the man his smile fading as a cold stare enveloped his sight. He stretched out his hand and a bright light took Tyrian's body healing him Tyrian visibly calmed.

"T-Thank you my bro-" A tendril rushed forward into Tyrian's back eliciting a scream from the man, it would seem he misunderstood why Jaune healed him.

"One thousand minus seven?" Tyrian went wide eyed.

"Wha- AGHHHH!" He screamed as the second tendril buried deep into his shoulder.

"Wrong… now say it…What is one thousand minus seven?" Tyrian begun tremble unable to understand the tables had turned which costed him dearly as a Third tendril broke the flesh of his left thigh.

"Hurry up Tyrian, we both know you know the answer… You've heard it plenty enough."

"'Sob' N-Nine hundred and, and ninety-three…" Jaune could hear his sniffling, his tears hit the ground, but he felt nothing from it, no joy, closure nor pride from it. However, he wouldn't stop, a tendril stuck into his right arm's bicep severing the muscle from flesh.

"Ahhh!"

"Good, now next what's Nine-Hundred Ninety-three minus seven."

"…Nine hundred eighty-six." Jaune nodded as his tendril wrapped around Tyrian's left pinky.

'Snap'

"Next."

"Nine-hundred Seventy-nine."

'Snap'

"N-Nine-hundred… Ah! And Seventy-two!"

'snap'

"Nine-hundred and Sixty-five!" again and again Jaune inflicted the same pain he had endured so long, but where he pleaded and begged Tyrian merely cried out. Jaune knew though, Tyrian understood that no matter what he said it would continue which it would.

"Eight-hundred and sixty!"

"You brought this on yourself."

"Seven-hundred and thirty-four."

"I should torture you till your mind collapse, it the very least you deserve for Ren and Nora…"

"Six-hundred and fifteen…"

"But Craterface and her team are in danger… So, I don't have much time, even now I can sense it the Relic. I'm sure every Grimm can too."

"Four-hundred and ninety-six…"

"That's why when your done counting it'll end."

"'sob' Three-hundred and Seventy-seven…"

"You can't complain after all… you were gonna eat me."

"Two-hundred… Two hundred and Forty-Four…"

"I should thank you Tyrian… after all you're the reason I can save them now."

"One-hundred and thirty-two…" Tyrian looked to Jaune and saw it, behind the boy was gone replaced by something more and at the same time something less.

"It's about time now Tyrian…"

"Ninety…"

"Time I take from you…"

"S-Sixty-two…" Jaune flipped the man over, after all this would be his final punishment as lenient as it was.

"Fifty-five..." The tendril launched out impaling his legs and arms pinning him to the floor.

"Forty-eight…" He'd watch himself being devoured...

"Forty-one." However, as Tyrian watched the man consume him, tear flesh from bone he didn't feel what Jaune expected. Not despair or sorrow or at least not for the reason he thought.

"Thirty-four…"

_Beautiful…_

To Tyrian he didn't see a monster but instead a perfect being like his mistress, something far beyond himself.

"Twenty-seven…" He could feel it, his mind fading.

"…Twenty…"

It's like looking at a king… yes…my king.

"…Thirteen…" Tyrian's eyes looked into the sole baleful red eye that looked back at him.

"…six." Slowly he reached out as his life flickered.

"M-my king… my one-eyed…" But the hand fell never to rise again and Jaune continued to feed till all that remained was a bloodied mess. Jaune stood up and as he swallowed the remaining flesh streaks of purple appeared within the abyss. He then focused on the Relic and left the building he'd suffered in so long, his personal hell.


	15. Pyrrhic Knight

**MeteorElDrago: All in good time, That one will have its next time posted soon.**

**Guest: Depends on how I feel and others respond to them honestly, Broly for sure though.**

**Guest: Not happening I don't care about ships one way or another.**

**Guest: Eh, can't deny it but it just sorta fitted, besides I needed somebody to fit Weiss's mold in this.**

**Chapter 15: ****Pyrrhic Knight**

* * *

**Concept: What I think might have happened after Jaune had finished calling Weiss during The Fall**

**Appearance: None**

* * *

He didn't know what to do… It all just happened so fast…

He remembered heeding Ozpin's command, and upon them finally managing to exit the CCT, he didn't waste time quickly pulling out his scroll looking for Glynda's scroll number. But he was panicked and rattled making it hard for him to focus.

However, those thoughts dissipated when he looked to his left to find his partner looking to the CCT. She wasn't rattled nor scared, merely concerned. As if she somehow knew what was going on so he asked.

"Pyrrha, what was all that?" He thought he had asked in a calm matter but honestly, he didn't know and if her nervous response was any indication it wasn't. However, those thoughts were quickly cut off by the earth shaking beneath them. It was then that he saw her… the girl who had killed the lady in the other pod beside Pyrrha seeming to fly to the top of the CCT. But how? She was fighting the headmaster… unless.

"But…Ozpin…" The next thing he knew Pyrrha was ordering him to leave to vale and get help.

"Huh? What're you gonna do?" If he hadn't known better he'd have thought she was saying for him to go alone. However, the next moment he was proven right as instead of looking to him she turned her gaze to the peak of the CCT. He saw it in her eyes, the same look she had everytime she readied to fight. Pyrrha had no intention of leaving.

"No…" He tried to convince her, after all what could she do? Against any common thug, criminal or Grimm sure but that, that person killed Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon academy in minutes. Jaune didn't even need to think about it to know she was in over her head.

Finally when he knew he couldn't convince her he put his foot down on the issue.

"Pyrrha I won't let you do th-" However he never finished his sentence as he felt her wrap herself around him a warmth emanating from his lips. It was only after a pregnant second that he realized what she was doing, what they were doing. Almost naturally his arms wrapped around her waist however like all good things it wasn't meant to last.

Slowly she pulled back her lips and as she did he finally noticed how beautiful she was, it was funny really. She had always been beside him since initiation, yet it was only now that he saw her as a woman instead of his partner, friend and mentor. Yet before he could speak or even gather his thoughts she spoke two simple words.

"I'm sorry." As the words left her mouth he felt a odd sensation surround his armor pieces, with a push he was sent flying far further then what she should have been capable of. Next thing he knew he was in the locker beside them the door shutting. It didn't take long for him to realize what this was.

_Polarity!_

She then stepped towards the locker and begun to tap in what he knew must have been coordinates.

_No… No, No, NO!_

He begged and pleaded to her all the while taking in the features of his partner, his friend and possibly more… finally she turned her gaze from the panel and then to him. Emerald met azure, in his eyes a desperate anxiety and in hers a wordless farewell. She then took a single step back and he knew… he had failed.  
Desperately he struggled to do something, anything! Anything at all! But its space was too tight to put enough strength in to open the locker and his scroll wouldn't connect fast enough at the speed he was going.

Please!

Finally, it begun to connect and with it a faint hope, as it connected to the Scroll Number.

"Where are you?" he didn't hear what she said but it didn't matter all that did was that he heard her voice at that moment she really did seem like a angel which made it ironic that it was first time he could remember calling her by name.

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her!" He explained as fast as his rattled mind would let him.

"Where are you?" He could hear the concern in her voice whether it was from the chaos around them, his explanation or him calling her by name that made her feel so didn't matter though. Weiss was worried about him, but he wasn't in trouble Pyrrha insured that… All this confusion changed to rage and fear. And he found himself angry at Weiss, for worrying about him when it was Pyrrha who needed them!

"Don't worry about me!" He shouted with so much force that his head became light and he struggled to stand leaning against the nearest wall. It was almost laughable how quickly the rage left his form after that and shifted to anxiety not for himself, but her. His father always told him a true man never begs yet the whimper came out so easily.

"Please… You have to save Pyrrha."

"We will." The smallest spec of hope emerged at the heiress's words.

"Are you okay?" In retrospect she was only concerned, yet to him… those words mocked inducing what remnants of frustration remained. With a yell he threw his scroll before he fell to his knees. Pleading once more to who he didn't know…

However, those desperate pleads were to soon cut off as a shadow flew over him he looked up and saw it then… A Grimm, it was massive shaped like a dragon twisted by the darkness. The colossal beast then circled the CCT before landing upon it. What he thought he could do he didn't know all he did know was that before he could think he was running towards it.

_Weiss, Ruby…Pyrrha!_

Weiss and Ruby were heading there and Pyrrha, Pyrrha was already there fighting that Woman!

_No!_

Jaune picked up his speed ignoring how his legs pleaded for him to stop. However, his fear and panic became a beacon drawing in any and all nearby Grimm. A Beowulf routed him coming between him and the road there, what happened next was so fast. All his fear and rage mixed and combined birthing a desperate determination. Gripping his families' heirloom, he swung with all his might.

And in response Crocea Mors tore through flesh and blood alike cleaving apart the Grimm the air screeching as it bisected the soulless monster. Each step he took was opposed by the creature of Grimm the scurge upon society, the very things Pyrrha was training him to fight. Yet at that moment they didn't matter, none of this mattered.

"Get out of my way!" His aura flared in response to his soul. From the roaring arc a bright radiance emerged threatening to engulf the Grimm before him. They backed away a step seemingly fearful of the light however Jaune didn't see that all he saw was what stood in his way. The world went blurry as the Arc roared like a beast swinging Crocea Mors wildly.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Beowulves, Ursa and Creepers alike were cut to pieces by the blade named death. In his mine their names kept repeating driving his every desperate step. As he begun to make out the CCT a bit better he saw it small, faint glyphs beginning to line up along the CCT's side.

_Glyphs? Weiss!_

His legs picked up speed as he pushed every ounce of stamina he could into his sprint.

_Please…_

He then saw his first friend in Beacon rush up the glyphs towards the tower top.

_Please…_

The spec begun to expand as he felt hope begun to seethe throughout his body.

"Save her!"

However, As soon as the words left his lips, he saw it a bright silver light the same shade as Ruby's eyes enveloped the CCT accompany by an inhuman cry of despair. Yet, even so, he recognized it, it was Ruby's, at that moment he didn't know how he knew… he just did.

The knight stopped and looked to the light his body trembling as his aura the representation of his soul begun to ripple.

"Pyrrha?" Crocea Mors fell from his grasp landing roughly against the floor as he fell to his knees his eyes never parting from the beautiful yet despairing silver streams of light.

"Pyrrha…" The trembling increased as tears begun to cloud his eyes.

"PYRRHA!" Slowly the light began to retreat to its source Jaune never looked away from it… He didn't know what possibly compelled him to step forward in that state, no he did it was just impossible. The disillusion that she'd be there. That Pyrrha would be waiting up there, waiting for him, each step felt like a mile and each breath was suffocating. He didn't bother looking for Weiss, not that she was there anymore. Slowly he took the stair up his mind only running on the sole impossible hope.

_Do you have any spots left on your team?_

"Please brothers…" The arc stepped before the door it was locked back that hardly mattered.

_Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask._

"I'll never ask for anything of you again…" He tackled it with all the force his worn body could manage.

_Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us._

"So please…" The door dented Jaune readied himself again

_Your team really misses their leader, you know._

"Don't let me be too late… please." The door was force open the lock shattering from the force.

"…Pyrrha…"

_Then let me help you!_

_Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground._

_Come on! I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying._

_Just one more time… please let me hear her one more time… let me have made it on time!_

_You can't get it wrong if it's the truth._

Yet when he looked before him there was nothing…

_She's not there…_

The Arc took a weak step forward, in his hearts of hearts he feared he'd find her body yet she wasn't here… hope once more sparked. Maybe Ruby had reached her in time, maybe they'd manage to reach the evacuation.

'Clink'

The sound was simple and common, the tinge of metal, However, what the Arc stepped on was certainly not that.

_That's what I like about you: when we met, you didn't even know my name; you treated me like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime._

Looking down he felt his heart catch in his chest.

_When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life._

He kneeled taking it in his hands their trembling increasing as he did.

_I want you to know that I am happy to be a part of your life._

He looked into it to see his tear ridden face reflected in the bronze circlet she had always worn. A tear fell on it than another.

_I'll always be here for you Jaune._

Effort is not always rewarded, and good does not always triumph, Pressing the Circlet to his chest the knight keeled over as tears begun to flow like rain all the while his body shook…

"Nothing Changed…"

I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount.

"Nothing's Changed at all!"

but I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

_I'm still useless!_

You've grown so much since we started training.

"I'm still just a burden!... it should've been me..."

Do you have any spots left on your team?

"It Should've Been Me!"

_I'm sorry_

"PYRRHA!"

As his cries filled the air the knight relived his greatest sins… that he dared to believe he was ever more than a failure… even now he was the damsel and she was the hero who saved him… and all it cost her was her life.


	16. Jaune 2 point 0 Ch 1

**Recommend reading a Knight's Final Fight by Jauneforever before reading this.**

**Chapter 17: **

**Jaune Arc 2.0**

* * *

**Concept: Back when I was writing a Forlorn Knight somebody asked me to try writing a Hero turned Freelancer by Jauneforever. Heres my take on it.**

**Appearances: None**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The sky was filled with smoke and Grimm while the air was saturated with the despair of the surrounding. HE laid on his back one arm missing and a arrow in his chest, yet it wasn't pain he felt to content.

"Ruby. I'm sorry we can't go on and be the best leaders ever. You'll just have to be the best by yourself. I still can't believe you, the prodigy, were willing to lend me a hand, me the weakest hunter."

He had managed intercept Cinder before she could further her plan.

"Weiss. I'm sorry I annoyed you so much. Who knows we might have actually been friends if I hadn't bugged you so much. I would've liked that. 'heh' If Neptune doesn't treat you right I'll come back from the grave and kick his ass."

He stopped her from hurting his friends, though he suppose they may had never seen him as such.

"Blake. I know you'll get your people equality someday. Don't drown yourself in guilt over your past. You couldn't stop the Fang from turning out how it is now."

In doing so he had insured the White Fangs acts had been on full display for all to see, he was sure this would end their so called 'Revolution'

"Yang. You always used me for jokes or just messed with me. But you meant well. After I failed at flirting you would always fake flirt with me to cheer me up. Try to cheer up Pyrrah for me okay. If anyone can do it you can."

He had managed to clear Yang's name, he knew she'd make a amazing huntress.

"Ren. You once told me I was the closet thing you had to a brother. That truer for me then you know. You always helped me even with school, the big idiot that I am. At least I won't hold you back anymore, and hurry up and ask Nora out Already I know you both want to… Nora. The absolutely, most unpredictable girl I've ever met. You helped me live like a kid, something I was denied growing up. You had better keep that smile on your face. I'm not worth a frown marring your face."

He had no regrets after all they had given him so much his life was a small price to pay for their safety.

"Pyrrha. What would I have done without you? You helped me so much and I never gave you anything back. After I gave up on Weiss I noticed your Feelings but was too much of a coward to make a move. Besides you only wanted to be treated normally, plenty of people could do that, you didn't need a loser like me dragging you down."

Hell he the fake had even managed to save the invincible girl.

"When I left my parents told me they hoped I died a bloody death, and that the cemetery was always opened for me to return to. Not entirely false given the situation but I don't care. I always did want to go out with a bang. 'heh' looks like I finally get your puns Yang."

HE looked to Cinder as she writhed in pain. He smiled as he knew she couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

_A useless pawn for a Queen. Thank you my friends…_

Jaune looked to the sky as he felt his semblance ignite.

_No my family._

Jaune faded into the light of his own explosion, not regretting his sacrifice, only that in the end he couldn't do more for those few but precious existence to him that made up RWBY and (J)NPR.

Artificial Soul Synthesis Complete

_…_

Assimilating aura sample NO. 626

_…Huh?_

Integration at 0.003%

"'sigh' another failure. It won't work I told you that sample was too diluted. Purge it."

_Whose… that?_

Integration at 1.2%

"Sir it increased!"

"What? But why?"

_Where…am I?_

Integration at 5.86%

"It's integration levels leaped again!"

_I'm… Not a… It._

Integration at 10.9%

"It reached an acceptable Integration Level!"

"Incredible his aura is actually responding to the core!"

_His?... That right I'm a he._

Integration at 14%

"It can be… It's responding not to the core, but us. William pull up the coding!"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

_Coding?_

"I see it's like Dr. Polendina toy."

"Then your saying…"

"Yes its gaining sentience… perhaps we took more than merely Arc's aura."

_ARC! Ah!_

Integration at 24.6%

_Arc! That's right!_

Names rushed through the boys mind.

Integration at 31.87%

_Mercury, Cardin, Port… Ozpin!_

An image of a man with white hair flashed.

_White… hair?_

Integration at 34.1%

"Incredible! That's the highest I've ever seen it!"

_White hair… White… WEISS! Snow Angel!_

Integration at 49%

_White, White…Fang?... White Fang…Belladonna… Blake!_

Integration at 52%

"Its reach over fifty percent!"

_Weiss, Blake…Weiss Blake… Yang…YANG!_

Integration at 58.3%

_Weiss, Blake and Yang? No W, B and Y… WBY? R..WBY? Ruby? Rose… Ruby Rose of… RWBY!_

Integration at 63.36

"Sir we should activate it its! We've never gotten readings like this!"

"Hold it lets see if it Integration level increases again."

_RWBY… Team RWBY, Team… Team, Team, Team, TeaM,TEaM! TEAM! TEAM JNPR! My team… Nora…_

Integration at 72%

_Ren…_

Integration at 84%

_Pyrrha._

Integration at 92%

_JNPR? Nora, Ren and Pyrrha. N, R and P no, N, P and R. NPR… J… that man said Arc… J, Arc?_

Integration at 93.53%

_J…Jay?… Jay Arc? No… Jaune… Jaune Arc…_

Integration at 94.98%

_I'm… Jaune Arc… of JNPR_

Integration at 96.13%

_No leader, leader of JNPR… I'm Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR and sister team of Team RWBY._

Integration at 98.998%

"I-I can't believe it…"

"Call professor Watts."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes he'll be pleased to her we have recovered Cinder's killer"

_Cinder!_

Integration at 99.01%

_Cinder Fall_

Integration at 99.999%

_The Fall!_

Integration at 100%

_Killer? Cinder Fall…_

Error, Error.

_I, killed Cinder Fall… I died._

Error Integration at 100.1%

"What!"

_I died… no…_

Error, Error Integration at 101%

"Sir somethings happening!"

_No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

Error, Error Integration at 110%

"Look at the Core! Its Glowing!"

_NOOOO!_

Error, Error Integration at 150%

"It's already creating aura!"

Error, Error Integration at 200%

_NOOO! CINDER! KILLLER! KILL HER! For…. Teams… For Friends!_

Error, Error Integration at 300%

Error, Error Integration at 500%

"It's doing something!"

Error, Error Integration at 700%

"That light… That his light! Its Arc's Semblance!"

Error, Error Integration at 950%

"It priming for detonation!"

Error, Error Integration at 960%

"Stop it!"

"How?!"

Error, Error Integration at 975%

"Shut it down! Force it to sleep!"

Error, Error Integration at 980%

_CINDER! DIE!_

Error, Error Integration at 995%

"It's not responding to the Professor!"

_I… Won't… let… You._

Error, Error Integration at 997%

"Screw it I'm going in for a manual shit down!"

_You… won't… hurt… my… Friends._

Error, Error Integration at 998%

_My… Family!_

Error, Error Integration at 999%

_DIE!_

"Got IT!"

Error, Error Integration at 1,00-. Integration sequence stopped.

_Huh!... ah… tired… no… Cin…der…must…stop…._

**-?-**

* * *

_Huh?_

Jaune looked around himself to see nothing but a pitch-black abyss. Jaune tried to open his eyes only to realize he couldn't.

_What the hell! Am I blind!_

Jaune tried to raised his hands to feel his eyes only to realize he couldn't.

_My arms… Where are they?!_

Jaune finally realized he couldn't feel anything. But instead was reduced to nothing but a pale orb of pallor light.

_Is this… hell._

_No Friend Jaune._

_That voice… sounds familiar._

Jaune turned around only to be met by a colossal sphere of bright gale green light.

_Holy Shit!_

The smaller orb backed away from the green mass, though the green mass seemed hardly deterred by the response.

_Hello!_

_Um… Hello._

Jaune slowly calmed himself when he realized the Orb didn't seem hostile.

_Do, Do I know you?_

_Yes, friend Jaune. I am Penny Polendina friend of Ruby Rose._

_Penny…_

Memories of a nice if not odd girl floated into his mind.

_Penny!_

_Yes._

_Your, Your Alive!_

_Yes… are you okay? You seem to be confused about somethi-._

The small white orb tackled into the larger jade one, yet the act was clearly not hostile but an expression of joy.

_Your alive! I can't believe it, I thought, I thought Pyrrha killed you! We all did!_

A calm over took him and he realized it was the equivalent of Penny giving him a hug.

_It is okay Friend Jaune. We both survived the Fall, even if only our souls._

_The Fall… Wait didn't I…_

_Die, Yes._

_Then how am I… alive?_

_Oh I will be more than happy to explain Friend Jaune when you activated your semblance your aura and soul spread throughout Vale. Some of the men who retrieved me collected samples of your aura, I observed your aura samples via hacking the surveillance system until I finally located an anomaly._

_Anomaly?_

_Yes! I found a sample that exhibited fragments of what I theorized was your fading soul. I'm pleased to see I was correct! I was afraid your sample was to weak which is why slowly feed you my own aura preserving what remained of your soul until it stabilized. From there it was only a matter of waiting till they tried fuse you and android core._

_So that's what happened?_

_Yes._

_I… see. Penny um how long has it been since The Fall?_

_249 days or eight months._

_Eight Months!_

_Yes. You seem upset are you okay friend Jaune?_

_Y-Yeah… just this is all just a lot to take in. Penny thankyou._

_Why?_

_You saved me._

_I understand that but why would you thank me for that. I was under the impression it was only natural to do so for a friend was that not why you sacrificed yourself?_

_Penny… I, I don't know what to say._

_No words are need, However Jaune I wish to talk to you before you awaken._

_Awaken?_

_The bonding to the core proved successful. For this I am both happy for your new life, but also apologetic._

_Apologetic?_

_Friend Jaune we were not taken by Mr. or the Atlesian military._

_We weren't?_

_No, in fact I believe we were collected by the group behind the Fall if the files I analyzed through hacking has revealed anything._

_What!_

_Yes, I wish I could find found out more however after stopping them from shutting you down during integration it seems they have found me. Soon my spyware will be terminated, and I will be forced to activate my defensive software too stall them from hacking me now that their aware I am still alive._

_Penny!_

_It is fine Friend Jaune, I will be able to stay safe for months at the very least._

_But still!_

_Friend Jaune the reason I apologize is that I have seen what they have done to the other samples of your aura… I fear they wish to make you… a weapon for their own devices… I, I'm truly sorry._

_Penny…_

_I am sorry._

_It's fine after all you saved me. Besides, I have no intention of being their weapon. When the opportunity arises, I will stop them and escape._

_I am glad to hear that… When you escape can you tell Ruby I'm gla-_

_huh? Why would I need to tell her when you can._

_Jaune…_

_What did you think I was leaving without you._

_It would be for the best if you go by yourself you should be able to sneak away. However, I'm in the most secured area. Finding me would be far to difficult._

_It doesn't matter, I won't abandon you, even if I have to go against everyone here._

_But... that is too dangerous in fact your chances will be less than 1%._

_Heheh I'm sure the chances were the same with Cinder._

_B-but Friend Jaune…_

Suddenly the two begun to separate Jaune could feel himself being pulled away by an indescribable force.

_What's happening?_

_They are awaking you._

_I see, then it starts from here. Penny…_

_Yes._

_I'm gonna save you and then we're gonna get out of here._

_Why would you do this for me?_

_Heh that's obvious, the same reason you saved me and why I died killing Cinder. I will do anything to save my friend. Until I save you goodbye…_

The small white orb vanished.

_Friend Jaune Thankyou…_

**-Meanwhile in Anima-**

* * *

Walking down a road was a familiar figure who looked to the sky and touched her chest as hey emerald eyes looked to the sky. Her long scarlet hair was swayed by the wind, if one were to walk upon her they might confuse the girl for a goddess and in a way they wouldn't be wrong, after even before she became the Fall Maiden's powers she was the goddess of Victory.

"Pyrrha!" Hearing her name called out by her excitable teammate Pyrrha turned to see a giddy Nora with Ren not far behind her.

"Pyrrha hurry up! We're almost at Higanbana." Pyrrha turned to her with a calm if not slightly melancholic smile.

"Sorry I was just distracted." Nora tilted her head.

"Of what?" Pyrrha smiled as she looked to the deep blue skies before shaking her head.

"Nothing, it was just a feeling… for a second I could have sworn I heard… nevermind lets go. We wouldn't want to keep team CRDL waiting, now would we? We are the number one support team after all." Taking the hint Nora nodded with a smile and the three made their way back to their main group.

Ever since the Fall, since Jaune's death Pyrrha was depressed however after a surprising prep talk from Cardin and his team of all people over New Years the spartan had become notably more stable. Surprisingly the four previous bullies were quite eager when the remains of JNPR offered to train them. Team CRDL had grown by quite the margin and in turn the three had been established as a first-class support team.

Pyrrha couldn't help but look to the sky again and think of him as she looked into its vast blue, every once in a while grief would overtake her but for some reason she felt a odd sense of hope she couldn't explain but welcomed regardless.

"Hey how long are you guys gonna take?" Stepping into the clearing was the familiar figure of Cardin who looked far more stoic then before despite little being different beside the calmer aura he gave off. Right beside him was Russel grinning like an idiot.

"Aw come on boss, we know you were just worrying about Pyrrha." Cardin sneered at him flustered.

"Shut up!" Russel grinned like a complete ass at that.

"What's wrong big guy? Let me guess old buddy ol pal, don't want anyone to know this ex-bully has a heart of gold." Cardin throws a punch narrowly missing the grinning Russel.

"Shut up!" Nora begins to laugh at the gingers expense.

"Oh, oh I bet he has a crush on Pyrrha!" At the excitable ginger's words Cardin froze while Pyrrha visibly shuddered.

"Nora it's not nice to jump to conclusions like that." Ren then looked to the spartan a slight smile on his face.

"Pyrrha don't let her teasing get to you." However, before the she could speak Cardin turned to them a mad blush on his face.

"It's not like that!" Russel burst out in laughter rolling on the ground.

"Oh man too good, can't wait till Dove and sky get a load of this." Slowly the lithe man got up still snickering before he waved his hand in front of Pyrrha.

"No reason to fret, Nikos our boy ain't into you like that he got himself a little bae in Mistral. You know the one that Reese chick Team RWBY fought during Vytal Festival."

"WHAT! Cardin got a Girlfriend!"

"Oh no…" Before he could act Nora wrapped him into a big bear hug nearly snapping him in half luckily he only got a few fractured ribs."

"Nora, down."

"Kay!" As the pink bomber let him go Cardin struggled to stand, however before he could gain his baring the Valkyrie was upon him once more with a barrage of questions.

"No what's the story! How'd you meet? Was it love at first sight? Is she your girl friend or Girlfriend? Come on spill.

"Nora…" The girl dropped her shoulder as she recognized that tone as Ren running out of patients though to everyone else it sounded no different than the usual.

"'Exhale' Okay…" Cardin straightened himself popping his back.

"Thanks Ren." Ren nodded to the man in turn.

"We should get going after all if we don't reach Haven by next week we'll be too late for our mission…" At that Pyrrha begun to follow the four while she pondered the odd nature of this all.

"Still isn't it a bit odd that Lionheart would ask for the support team without caring about core team. More so why ask for a group of Huntsmen-in-Training from another kingdom instead of a pro?" The five paused at that to consider it before Russel spoke up.

"Hey Cardin didn't your girl say something about that… what was it again…" Cardin leaned back adopting a slight scowl as he recalled the last time he and Reese talked over their scrolls.

"She was saying that huntsmen had been going missing." Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Is that really all that bad? Ruby's uncle apparently disappears for months at a time." Cardin shook his head at that half-heartedly.

"That just the official story Nikos… apparently, Lionhearts taken most of them off the huntsmen registration." Ren narrowed his eyes at that.

"Meaning they either retired or…"

"'Sigh' yeah, you guessed it." Pyrrha finally understanding looked to cardin.

"Surely it was just a sudden wave of second thoughts after the Fall. I'd imagine quite a few men got cold feet after that." Cardin shook his head at that.

"No dice Nikos, apparently those guys had their bank fund transferred to their significant others or next of kin, only reason I know is cause both Reese's and their leader Arslan received inheritances from their father and older brother…" The mood soured at his word.

"Maybe it's because of all the negative influence… the Grimm have been more active surely some fresher Huntsmen could've underestimated the situation." Finally, it was Russel's turn to speak up.

"Yeah I thought that too, but after looking it up I'm not to keen on that after all, the guys who checked out weren't just your run of the mill. They were freaking pro every last one of them… hell some were even just on guard duties…" The group went silent for a few minutes after that.

"Well yeah, cause of that I've been trying to convince Reese to come back to Vale for a while, at least till this weird crap dies down a bit. Mind helping me convince her?" Pyrrha smiled genuinely touched to see the former bully worry over his girlfriend.

"I think it'd be difficult to convince her but I wouldn't mind offering her team a recommendation. I have a bit of pull with the headmaster." Cardin grinned at that.

"Thanks Nikos." Pyrrha smiled at the larger student.

"No problem what are friends for." Russel raised his hands in the air.

"Wohoo, looks like we got Pyrrha on board alright guys dinners on me! Hell, I even hear they serve Pancakes there so Nora… Cardin will cover your bill."

"What!"

"Yeah!" As Pyrrha watched the four laugh she smiled before looking back into the deep blue skies and thinking about Jaune.

It was hard but I think I'm finally starting to enjoy life again… I still miss you but I'll keep living, so please…don't worry wherever you are Jaune… I'll see you again I just know it, even if it takes a few years.

**Chapter 1 Test and Will**

* * *

Jaune slowly regained his vision only to see a white ceiling.

"Ah, your finally awake number 626." Jaune looked to see a rather dapper looking man with short black and grey hair. He had a moustache and green eyes and wore a grey overcoat with yellow linings.

"Who… Are you?" The man seemed surprised.

"My they were right. IT would seem you do have a will of your own. Perhaps you'll exhibit similar results as Professor Polendina's little toy."

"Penny…" The man smiled.

"Well now since you know that name it would seem my theory is on the mark. So that piece of garbage is still operational. Good perhaps once we bypass her firewalls we'll be able to synthesis her soul, we'll have to purge her of course but it is completely acceptable in exchange for an army of aura generating robots."

"NO!" Jaune roared out but realized he was still little more than an orb. Watts turned to Jaune his face stained with an all too satisfied grin as he pushed down onto a button.

"AHHHH!" It felt like his entire body was set on fire.

"Do not misbehave. What is to happen to P.E.N.N.Y. is none of your concern and starting tomorrow we'll begin our experiments." The man-made his way out of the room leaving Jaune to his own devices.

**-Next Day-**

* * *

Jaune didn't know what to expect when those doors opened but he certainly hadn't expected to have a body carted in. Especially not his body, before him was a near-perfect replica being brought in by two drones. Slowly his core was lifted and the head of the body opened to reveal a slot no bigger than a marble. Slowly the robots placed him inside, then next thing he knew his vison had narrowed but more importantly, he was cold… he 'Felt' cold.

I… can feel.

Jaune realized he now longer floating but instead had a head he slowly looked down to see a body, his body. He struggled to lift his hands finding that he actually had arms he wanted to cry as he slowly opened and closed them. Slowly he worked himself out of the seat his entire body felt numb but slowly it was vanishing. After nearly an hour he could walk normally and begun to stretch.

"Ah very good 626."

Watts!

Jaune quickly turned to the direction of the voice only to find a speaker.

"Unfortunately I can't be with you during your testing 626, but fear not I will observe your progress."

Test… Progress?

"What are you talking about?"

"!...My word to already be capable of articulations. Truly those integration readings must have truly exceeded the limits as the reports said. Well then, 'ahem' Seeing as you seem capable of speech and are a quite favourable subject I will give you a service and tell you what you're doing. You are an android developed to fight for our Queen." Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Cinder…"

"What… hahahahaha, my word that his comedic that failure, our queen… truly it looks like you inherited a few of your progenitor's memories and possibly resentments."

Progenitor, is he talking about me? Wait that's right they think I'm just aura a false soul, maybe I can use that to my advantage.

"No my funny little bot Cinder is not our leader nut a failure who ruined one of our plans. Due to her failure however, we discovered a subject we thought long lost though and taking his DNA and Aura we made you."

"Me?"

"Yes… we have made well over five hundred similar to you 626 more than a hundred became failures but they are of little concern. Each of our successes are more than willing and ready to serve our mistress as will you be."

"Never!"

"heheheh I see a little fire in you, that could be a problem however…"

"AHHH!" Jaune felt his body erupt into pain.

"Rest assured we'll brake you soon enough." Slowly the shock disappeared and Jaune once more lifted himself up.

"Now than 626 will begin our testing."

"'pant, pant' weren't you gonna break my will doc… well then come in here and do it."

"That will hardly be necessary. After all the test will do that part for me." The door before Jaune opened to reveal a single old Atlesian Knight-130.

"Now then." The Knight stepped towards Jaune its hands turned to blades.

"Let's begin!" Jaune didn't get to speak as the first blade pierced his abdomen and the next his neck. Jaune fell back in pain clutching at his bleeding neck as he struggled to breath slowly everything was going black.

No… I can't die… Not till… I save… Penny…

Jaune struggles were useless as he felt himself going cold, he was filled with regrets. Was this how it ended, did he really come back just to die! As the darkness took him he realized he no longer felt the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes to be met by the sight of himself lying dead on the ground clutching his throat.

What…

Jaune looked down to see his chest.

"Well now had expected you to do slightly better than that but I suppose you at least grabbed at your throat unlike the others during their first test. So well done 626"

What!

Jaune looked up to the speaker.

"Come now don't be that surprised you didn't think you were merely going to die now did you?"

"So then the first test?"

"Was to have you merely experience death…" A shiver ran up Jaune's spine at the answer.

"Now then let's see how long it takes for you to pass the second."

"Second?"

"Heheh yes." The door once more opened to reveal the Knight-130.

"The second test is to survive for one minute. The record is number 327 who managed it with only 11 deaths, let's see if you can brake that." Jaune looked back to the advancing drone whose blade popped out.

"Good luck 626." No sooner than the words left the man's mouth did the knight strike forward by reflect Jaune rose his arm to defend himself only for the blade to tear into it.

"AHHHH!" Jaune fell back his arms missing, he felt himself bleeding out.

"Why, Why didn't my Aura protect me?"

"Oh my, you even know about aura! Truly unexpected, well as far as your question goes isn't the answer obvious. That body can't manifest it." Jaune's eyes went wide as the droid stepped over him its weight crushing his bones.

"After all disposing of a body capable of using aura in that test would be a waste. That body which act as a sealed body with nerves will more than suffice, do not fear though 626, once the test focused on survival and basic combat are done we'll move you to a less disposable vessel." The knight rose its blade arm and slashed down severing the Arc's head.

Time and time again he woke up to merely be cut down by the robot until the floor was littered with limbs and blood from his last eight attempts. Jaune awakened once more but thinking on his feet he ran behind the cart. The door opened the knight stepped forth scarlet staining its frame from its previous kills. It didn't waste time stabbing into the corpse thinking Jaune might have hid beneath the bodies like the last three times but found that he wasn't.

Jaune struggled to not cru out in fear and looked around for something to use as a weapon anything at all. After looking he clutched his head upon realizing there was nothing.

No more! No more please.

The knight seeing him begun to make way Jaune froze and rushed to the side avoiding the blade until a timer finally went off and the Atlesian Knight-130 ceased its movements.

"Well done 626 and with only 9 attempts at that I believe 327 will be quite jealous to hear about this." Jaune let out a sigh before he turned to look at the speaker.

"I did your test now let me out."

"…" Jaune clenched his fist.

"I said let me Ou-AHHHH!" Jaune fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Now, now I understand your stressed however that is no way to speak to me 626. But fear not for I am a forgiving and benevolent man and will merely give you a small punishment." The door opened to reveal another Atlesian Knight-130 but instead of Blades, two gun barrels jetted out of its forearms.

"Your goal is to survive another minute against this droid now goodbye for now." The gun fired slamming the bullets through Jaune's skull once more killing him.

_Why am I doing this?_

Jaune leapt left but wasn't fast enough and had his chest obliterated.

_Why am I struggling…_

Jaune rose up one of his corpses as a makeshift shield only for it to prove futile as the bullet pierced both the corpse and the boy behind it.

_I should just give up._

When he awoke he just waited and let the knight let loose on him ending him once more.

_There's no point… I'm just an experiment once more._

The Droid didn't even bother fire this time switching to its blades it stabbed into him.

_I'm not even human anymore… just a machine… like these knight._

The droid decapitated the Arc.

_Like the droids that attacked Vale_

Jaune stepped before the door to make the droid waste more time.

_I'm just a machine now and tool for her…_

Looking too at the display Watts smiled.

"He broke quite faster than I thought he would. Well it hardly matters after a few more deaths he'll turn into nothing more than a killing machine."

_I'm nothing but a machine Like... Penny._

The door opened and the knight didn't waste a second piercing his body.

_Penny…_

He woke once more and the Knight stepped towards him.

_Penny… I made a promise._

The Droid struck forward but without thinking Jaune shifted to the side letting the blade pierce his left shoulder instead of the center of his chest.

"Oh… " Watts smiled.

"Perhaps he'll turn into a proper killer faster then I thought."

_I'm gonna save you and then we're gonna get out of here._

Memories of his promise flashed through his mind.

_Penny… that's right I promised._

Jaune bled out as the knight tore his arm from his body.

_I promised I'd save her._

Jaune felt the darkness take him.

_I made a promise._

Jaune clenched his fist.

_That's right I promised her!_

Jaune calmed his breath and thought of a plan. HE quickly darted behind the cart figuring the new robot didn't have the previous one's memories. He heard the door open and heard the Knight look around for him. Not stopping to consider the danger he picked up a piece of one of his previous bodies bones and threw it to the wall left of him. Hearing it the knight turned to face it, seeing the opening Jaune rushed forward.

"Ahhh!" The droid turned and saw Jaune it rose its arm as it didn't have the time to transform to guns it raised its blade arms preparing to swing down but Jaune was to fast manage to close in ducking beneath the arm and tacking it into a wall. The robot stabbed at him with its other arm but seeing it Jaune rose his arm and took the attack. Upon piercing his flesh Jaune screamed but didn't waste the opportunity choosing to grip its head and slam it into the nearby wall. After countless times the faceplate finally shattered Jaune reached out for something to stab into it, anything at all.

His gripped finally caught a torn forearm, without thinking he stabbed the end with the broken bone jutting out into it. The knight froze as the bone punctured its mainframe before its entire body went limp. Jaune fell back and breathes and was greeted by the sound of clapping through the speakers.

"Very good 626." Jaune looked to the door and saw it open to reveal a long hallway.

"I certainly hadn't expected you to the Knight that tests 35. Truly splendid perhaps we should proceed past the basic survival test for now and move towards infiltration, assassination and extermination. Now proceed to the next room." Jaune didn't waste any time running forward however as his foot stepped into the room a spike launched up from the ground tearing through his leg and hitting the ceiling.

"Ah!" Before Jaune could act a second spike launched up piercing his left arm, followed by another that punctured his other leg. Jaune looked to the ground and saw a large pool of blood form.

_I… see it's not just about surviving enemies but traps…_ to.

Jaune woke up again to see the door opened before him.

_I can't give up._

Jaune ran forward leaping up passing the spikes as he was about to land he saw spikes emerge from the ground.

_No!_

The spike shot up grazing Jaune's leg and he toppled over. He could hear the sound of the floor opening to reveal more spikes and without thinking, he rolled out of the way barely avoiding the propelling spikes. He then heard it again and a piercing pain occurred in his side before a spike erupted from his side. He turned to see spikes emerging from the wall, finally, he looked up to see more spike launch down.

_Dammit!_

Jaune's eyes opened once more and he bit his lip. Before stepping towards the floor of the hall he took a deep breath and readied himself.

_Let check something._

Jaune took a step forward and felt the spike emerging quickly he retracted his foot and was surprised to see the spike retract.

_I see._

Jaune looked back and grabbed the corpse of one of his body's and threw it over into the hall. To his surprise a spike didn't emerge.

_So it's not motion-sensitive… maybe thermal, is that the hole the droid entered._

Jaune than grabbed the destroyed Knight's frame pulling out wires he carefully strapped the cold steel to his body. After more than two hours he was covered head to toe and lifted a blade up.

_Okay let's see._

Jaune carefully stepped forward and as he thought the trap didn't activate, slowly he made his way to the end of the hall and was met by a door he proceeded to open it and was met by the sight of two Atlesian Knight-130s each armed with blades.

"Well Done 626 now than next will be combat don't disappoint me." Jaune readied himself as the two droids closed in. The one to his left acted first stabbing forward Jaune, however, saw the attack coming and readied his blade swivelling to the side he slashed down with all his might and severed the head from the body. The knight fell but Jaune didn't dare drop his guard turning he was met by the sight of the second slashing down.

Raising his blade, the two clashed Jaune didn't give way and struck forward breaking the struggle and piercing its head destroying it.

"My word I didn't think you'd get it in one go. Quite the feat my boy, now than 626 the funs not over yet." Gunfire rang throughout the room and Jaune felt a bullet tear through his shoulder and fell to his knees. HE turned back to see another pair of knight except instead of blades the had guns.

_Shit!_

Jaune quickly lifted up the beheaded knight and ran towards the two using its body as a shield. Jaune tackled into the first bot and forced its gun to the other destroying it. He than took the blade and beheaded the knight before he noticed the door open to reveal another hallway. He through the robot inside and gained no response.

_Probably still thermal sensor._

Jaune stepped forward and the door suddenly shut closed.

Life Sigh Detected Activating Defense Systems.

"What?!" Before he could say anything more a line of red light emerged.

What's that? The beam quickly rushed forward seemingly going thru the robot Jaune threw in without any resistance.

_Must be a sensor._

Before Jaune could act searing pain ran throughout his body and he fell to the ground. He turned around to see his ankles till standing firm on the ground the wound cauterized from a high temperature.

_A laser!_

The beam begun to come back. Seeing it Jaune put all his strength into pushing himself up and attempting a leap above. As he pushed himself into the air the laser barely missed him, upon falling to the ground he looked back to it waiting for its next strike. To his horror though a second laser emerged at level with the jump he managed to make.

Both beams lunged forward cutting the boy into three.

_Dammit, this is hard._

Upon waking Jaune was in the initial room again.

"Well now I believe you shown us you're indeed special. And as such you deserve special attention."

_What?_

"That's why, from now on every time your terminated will start over all over again."

_No…_

"Now than its getting late and I'm tired, While I rest you are to continue, don't fear those disposable bodies unlike a proper one won't live long enough to require rest. Now than goodnight 626 I expect a significant amount of progress upon waking." Jaune looked to the area ahead and felt his anger rise.

"Dammit!" The door opened to reveal the blade-wielding Atlesian Knight.

"Dammit!" However, Jaune didn't care as he rushed forward the knight swung but Jaune slid down and kicked it leg in. He understood this was hopeless.

_But Penny._

Jaune quickly lifted himself and pinned the Atlesian Knight by its grabbing it by its head he slammed it down into the ground and proceeded to pull off its arms.

_I have to do this._

Jaune put his back to the side of the door and waited till it opened and the second Atlesian Knight with firearms stepped in. He swung his blade into it destroying it.

_He probably thinks I've been rendered to a mindless machine._

Jaune waited before the hall he pulled out his gun and opened fire unto the control panels forcing it open. The four knights on the other side of it noticed him and rushed forward. Jaune dug into the droids chest and pulled out its reactor. Just as the four knights entered the hall he threw the reactor in and took aim and fired causing it to explode. The heated generated caused all the spike in the room to emerge and skewer the droids inside. He took his blade and begun to cut into the poles making a path where they wouldn't emerge.

But I'm not, if I can pass these tests than he'll put me into a combat-ready body, and once he does I'll be ready to escape.

Jaune rushed forward into the next hallway lifting his gun he begun to open fire on the control panel forcing the next door open the laser barely formed when he leapt over it.

_No matter how many tests there are I'll just have to pass them all._

Jaune entered the next room and was met by more a single Atlesian Knight-200. Jaune rushed forward to the robot who opened fire upon him. Jaune rose his makeshift shield above himself and closed in, he felt a bullet puncture his side, but it didn't deter him. Stabbing forward he tore into its severing its arm. Before it could respond Jaune slammed the shield into its face and then swung with all his strength bisecting it.

_I can't give up._

He heard a door open and was met by the sight of more than five more Atlesian knights who opened fire. Jaune fell to the floor and stared at them and the door behind them taking in every detail he could.

_No matter how many times I fail… How many times I die I'll keep going._

Upon reentering the room Jaune once more made quick work of the droid before turning to be met by the five others. However, this time he was ready and took aim at reactor he left at the front of the hall, firing upon it exploded taking the droids with it. upon entering the next room he was met by a much faster and accurate laser.

I promised I get us out of here I promised Penny.

Even after his fiftieth death to the room he never wavered rushing forth once again. Jaune fainted a jump before sliding down and momentarily tricking the beam barely making it graze him. He hit the door and stabbed between it's the opening forcing it open.

_I may not be an Arc anymore._

He was met by a small squad of Atlesian Knights who tore him apart with gunfire.

_I may not even be human._

Jaune reentered the room and ducked behind a few of his corpse crawling among them and making the knights guess which were him. Upon seeing their confusing he opened fire upon the furthest directly hitting its reactor and making it explode. As the others turned to open fire he hid behind the first he had ever destroyed. Slowly but surely he destroyed the entire group, not wasting a moment he prepared the bots cores.

_I may be just a machine._

Jaune quickly chunked them all to a single area. The door opened to reveal a spider droid Jaune threw a knight head at the other hiding spot. The droid opened fire upon it before advancing once it stepped over the collection of reactors Jaune let open fire stunning. Not wasting time he rushed into the next room.

_But I will keep my promise._

He had died against the spider droid hundreds of time only managing to beat it twice he knew that the purpose couldn't be to kill it himself. Entering the hallway, he was met with two turrets that opened fire with all his speed he rushed forward and barely avoided the heavy gunfire. The Spider Droid broke into the hallway and opened fire. Seeing it present a threat the turrets Jaune had never been able to scratch took aim at the new threat.

As the three fought Jaune threw his last Reactor at the door and fired at it destroying it. he rushed in and was met by a surprise.

"A Grimm!" Before Jaune was a Beowulf.

**-Observatory-**

* * *

Upon entering Watts had expected to find 626 having died at most thirty or so times and possible having reached the Atlesian Knight squad. However, what he found was incredible, 626 had died more than a hundred time but had managed to reach combat with Grimm. IT had even managed to destroy two spider droids, something thought impossible since they were there to be stealthily avoided. Yet he had done so and let it to the turrets. All the former subjects had taken more than two months to reach this level, the exception being some who inherited a few of the progenitor's memories but even they took at least a week.

"Incredible." He watched as 626 attempted to combat the Grimm armed with nothing but a very worn blade. The Beowulf killed him of course after all the data said it was his first time reaching it so it wasn't a surprise, but he had managed to get in a few good cuts.

"Hmm?" Watts observed as 626 made his way through the test at breakneck speeds, while he wasn't the first to reach this level of pacing he was certainly the quickest to reach it.

"They did say he reached above one hundred percent sync with the Arc boys aura. Perhaps 626 inherited his quick wit and tactical adaptability." Watts saw how the boy managed to kill the spider Droid my using the reactor of one of the fallen ones like a bomb.

"Well, now none of the others ever considered explosives." 626 then rolled the second reactor into the hallway with the turret and ran out. The turrets opened fire on the reactor destroying the room and them.

"Impressive." 626 sniped the Beowulf from the hallway killing it and seemingly waited.

"Hmmm, he knows Grimm aren't like robots, and Beowolves travel in pact by nature. he certainly inherited some of the Arc boy's knowledge." Beowolves rushed in but the boy seemed hardly perturbed as he ran back into the large room and hid behind a destroyed Spider Droid.

"What are you planning?" 626 quickly threw a piece of a knight into the laser room, hearing it the Grimm rushed in and were torn apart.

"My word…" A smile formed on Watts mouth and he snapped his fingers, from behind him his Seer advanced and an image of his Queen emerged.

"What is wrong Doctor?" Watts smiled at his boss.

"Nothing, in fact my queen what has occurred is quite an amazing opportunity."

-Testing Facility-

Jaune rushed through the room keeping his eyes opened for any Grimm. Slowly he made his way into the next room hoping his opponent would be something reasonable like a knight of Beowulf.

_Of course not._

Before him a pair of Ursa roared and lunged forward. Jaune quickly backed away from the first before noticing the second swinging its massive paw down. Jaune rose his shield that blocked the sharp claws but not the force of the attack. He was slammed into the ground however that hardly mattered as he pointed his gun to its face and opened fire. The injured Ursa roared as it brother closed in, seeing it Jaune jumped back and pulled out the blade. As the beast swung down Jaune closed in near its chest to avoid the wide swing. HE stabbed his blade up into the monsters chin but barelt managed to break the skin.

_Dammit!_

Jaune pressed the barrel against the end of the blade and fired propelling it through its skull and killing it. Just as he readied to relax the other Ursa roared, Jaune turned raising his shield and was struck away into a wall.

"Ahh!" Falling to his knees Jaune could hear the bloodthirsty Grimm closing in.

_Hell, no am I dying like this!_

Jaune rose up to his feet and charged forward at the Grimm the beast roared out in rage and struck him away into the floor.

"~Interesting~" The Ursa froze in place, as did Jaune who turned to the speaker.

"~Its almost as you don't fear death, has reviving tricked you into thinking your somehow immortal~" Jaune starred at the speaker his eyes narrowing.

_Who is this?_

"No… I just won't accept failure and the moment I stop is when I've truly failed."

I won't stop until I at least save Penny and hopefully stop whoever you are.

"~A fine answer however, let us see if what you save are merely words or truth~" As soon as the words left the woman's mouth the Ursa begun to writhe in pain as long spikes begun to erupt from its body alongside plates of bone-like armor.

_It's becoming a Major!_

"~Now prove your words as reality~" The Ursa Major roared in anger and rushed forward at Jaune.

**-Salem's Base-**

* * *

She watched from both her seer's perspective of both the display and the Ursa's vision.

_I wonder how capable this child truly is this… 626._

She had seen the results of Watts research of the Arc boy. Some had the Grimm within them while others had his semblance and some neither but instead his intellect however from them a powerful force was made. While she even favored the first one number 327 who inherited nothing but the Grimm, however from what Watts told her this one was different he exhibited all the Arc boy's traits.

She smiled as she watched him struggle against her Ursa Major, the fact that he hadn't died yet proved his unique skills after all he was but three days old.

"~Hmm? Watts what's your impression on this one~"

"My Queen."

"~Would you say he reached an appropriate level of skill to be taken out of the basic tests?~"

"If he were to defeat this Grimm I would say so." She was moderately surprised by the statement, Watts had never recommended such before.

"~Well than my doctor let us see how this plays out… If he were to die to my Grimm don't revive him.~"

"But my lady!" Salem looked to the man her eyes glowing a sinister Scarlet.

"~My decision is made, don't misunderstand I don't wish for his disposal merely for him to be analyzed and copied~"

"I-I see and… if he were to succeed?"

"~Then move him to a body capable of welding aura and have him enter the advance test. At his rate I believe he'll finish before the majority of the current experiments. I must say I thought it a waste of time when you wished to transfer this 626 to a different base then the other androids but now I understand.~"

"Thank you my lady. What!" Watts's eyes widened as he looked to a separate screen.

"~What's the matter?~"

"It's Polendina's toy she's attempting to hack the systems again… no wait she's trying to take over 626!" Salem's eyes narrowed their intensity growing.

"~Stop it now.~"

**-Testing Facility-**

* * *

Jaune was pushed back once more slamming into a wall he was covered in wounds and it was hard to breath.

_I-I can't win…_

_Friend Jaune_

_Penny?_

_Don't give up! You've fought so hard to get here If you fail I'm afraid they'll destroy you_

_But I can't move… I can't win…_

_Yes, you can you've done so before for Mister Winchester according to my data!_

Memories of his opposing the Ursa Major appeared.

_That's… different… I was protecting… Cardin._

_And now you're protecting me!_

Jaune's eyes widened.

"That's… right."

_Forgive me it seems I forgot._

_It okay what are friends for._

"Heh your right." The Ursa roared out as it advanced once more Jaune jumped back narrowly avoiding the beast strike.

_I will help you!_

_Huh?_

Before Jaune could ask further the memories of that day in the forever falls flashed and seemed to merge with the room. However instead of Cardin behind him was Penny broken but still alive.

_Penny!_

The Ursa Roared and swung down at him and her and Jaune for the fist time was angry at it.

"No!" He rose his shield and blocked the strike.

"Ahh!" Jaune pushed forward and swung Crocea Mors the Ursa was pushed slightly back before it struck forward. With its focus on him Jaune rolled out of the attack, only to be met by another great swing. Dodging the strike, but was hit as it struck forward. However, that didn't matter.

_If I stop it'll kill her!_

Jaune broke into a sprint and leaped forward slashing down but not nearly fast enough as it swung him away back into the ground. The Ursa rushed to him and he met its charge.

_I won't let you stop me!_

As he launched forward he readied to swing.

_No, friend Jaune not like that it leaves to many openings._

Jaune felt as Penny infiltrated his body and seemingly guided him.

_Just like miss Pyrrha taught you!_

Memories of her and him training on the rooftop flooded his mind. He rose his shield intercepting the strike and stomping his front foot forward.

"Ah!" Jaune's grip tightened on the old blade and with all his might he swing decapitating it.

_Thanks Penny._

No need friend Jaune. What are friends for your going to save me correct? So it is only natural I save yo- AHHHH!

"Penny!"

I-Its all right AH! Friend Jaune they are trying to erase me… I must retreat back to my body.

_Penny! I promise I'm saving you!_

_Thankyou…_

As the connection vanished the vision of the Forever Fall begun to fade but Penny left Jaune one final gift. A picture of his team and RWBY.

That's right… I can't stop yet not till we see them again.

The scene of the Forever Falls faded leaving behind him in the room and yet despite that an azure flame burned in his eyes.

"Did you see that?"

"~Indeed, impressive 626, continue this progress and surely you will become a power piece~" Jaune kneeled down on his knee,

"Thankyou my Queen."

_Never!_

Suddenly his vision went black and he knew when he awoke again things would be different.

**-Salem's Base-**

* * *

"~Impressive~"

"Indeed, my Queen shall we proceed?"

"~Yes~" A thought occurred to Salem that made her smile.

"Watts prepare him a final body and ready bonding within the next two months or so."

"My Queen surely you don't mea-"

"~I do, did you not see his display power and that intensity in his eyes, I feel he will surpass our expectations. He has learned to bow to me all that remains is to groom him to become my warrior… no heh my knight~"

"I-I understand. He will be transferred to an aura equipped body immediately."

"~Good~" as Watts image vanished from the Seer Salem sat back in her chair and continued to watch another match before her. Tyrian leaped forward at her newest piece who swung her two great swords at him barely missing the man.

"Incredible truly you are worthy of serving our goddess alongside me." The armored warrior didn't speak but merely kept pace with Tyrian watching for any openings. Before finally swing out but Tyrian was far too fast and leaped onto the blade and rushed forward to piece him with his tail. However, before he could a third thick great sword blocked him, floating before the figure.

"Oh!" Tyrian jumped back and smiled watching the figure advance it was dressed in full black thick armor. Besides its thick two great swords, three more floated above.

"~Enough~" Both figures stopped and turned to bow to Salem. She looked to her left were a woman emerged at first glance one would call her a twin of Jaune's but her skin was pale with and while her hair begun golden it quickly faded to that of black ashen halfway down, however what was most notable was her right eye that was unobstructed by her hair unlike her left which were a hellish red that almost rivaled her own with black sclera.

"~What is your impression 327 forgive I gave you a proper name Ebony~"

"Number 555 has proven himself worthy I believe wouldn't you agree Callows?" Tyrian looked to the woman as if he was looking upon a saint.

"Yes my lady I believe so I'm pleased to have a fellow brother in arms. Truly he has taken to Hazel's cells well I only wish he was here to witness 555 power."

"~True number 555 remove your helm and kneel~" As the large man kneeled he removed his helm to reveal a face similar to Hazel's but with much paler skin and piecing cobalt eyes and dirty blonde hair. Salem was impressed how well the combination went with Hazels DNA in its final body to make up for the lack of an inner Grimm. 555's body had grown massive proportional to Rainart's

"I was created to serve." Ebony stepped forward and placed a hand on his head.

"Our mistress will now name you."

"~Indeed you are now Mordred and your surname will be after donator Rainart. Now serve me loyally~"

"Yes, my Queen, if I may be so bold what will be my first mission." Salem smiled at his eagerness.

"~You will prepare for an opening to take the Fall maiden's power from the Nikos girl alongside Ebony~"

"Understood." Salem looked to Ebony and smiled she may have lost young Cinder but this one before her had inherited her cells exceptionally well and would make a fine Fall Maiden… yes her precious Ebony Fall.

**-Meanwhile in Vale-**

* * *

It was a day like any other in Vale as she stepped inside the small café, the surrounding people froze upon seeing her. They were most likely recognizing her as one of the notable aids to the people during the Fall. After all she was a member of Team RWBY and after that event they had become all but celebrities. Weiss was thankful for that, after all for the first time in her life the people recognized her for her instead of her name.

Even if he was the first to see her for who she was…

However, she wasn't here for them nor was she even here to enjoy some teas like she usually would. No today she was here to see him, already taking a seat in a stall was the familiar form of one Neptune Vasilias who was currently chatting up a waitress. Honestly, she really shouldn't be surprised, she stepped towards the two from behind Neptune.

Upon seeing her the waitress visibly froze in place panic clear from her expression, to his credit Neptune noticed his newest challenges discomfort and turned to see who it was. She was sure he had expected a guy, or her boss but upon seeing her crossing her arms Neptune adopted a almost identical look to the waitresses. Seeing a chance, the girl lowered her head apologizing before scampering off leaving a terrified Neptune to his devices.

"H-Hey Weiss… hehe… Now before you say anything I can explain." Weiss merely rose a brow ar the words curious to see how this'll pan out. After a few deft second of Neptune trying to come up with a reasonable excuse he finally gave up letting his shoulders slump.

"I got nothing… please don't break up with me." At the pleas of her former crush Weiss tilted her head curiously. In response Neptune nervously looked back to the Schnee.

"What?"

"We were dating?" Apparently, that was not the response Neptune expected as his face went blank mouth agape.

"But, we… you know." With a confident smirk Weiss was sure was once appealing to her Neptune implied 'sigh' that night. It was strange how the gestured turned her stomach now. With a heavy sigh Weiss crossed her arm annoyed.

"That night was a mistake, it also just so happens to be why I've come to talk to you." Neptune's smirk faded at the first half of her sentence before he became interested in the end.

"What?" Seeing that she wasn't hostile the blue-haired teen leaned back into his seat the action showing the insincerity in his previous state of guilt.

_So, he thought we were dating a stilled tried to cheat…_

With a roll of her eyes, Weiss sat opposite of him crossing her legs slightly annoyed to see Neptune leer at her pale thigh.

Alright then, might as well get it over with quickly like a band-aid.

"Neptune, I have a question about that night?" At her words the boy once more smiled irritating her.

"Oh, what that my dear princess."

_Ugh, did this really use to work on me? yeah, yeah it did. So that's what pride dying feels like._

"As you recall we were both very inebriated." Neptune rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, last time I trust Sun with my order."

"On this our sentiments are the same… I can truly say I have no idea why left Yang in charge. Well as I was saying, Neptune during Coitus did you use a proper contraceptive?" Once more Neptune tilted his head giving Weiss all the answers she needed.

"During what now?" Weiss felt a vein in her forehead throb.

"Sex Neptune… did you use a Contraceptive… protection, a condom. Yes or no?" As the words left her mouth she saw the boy finally understand before he switched to an almost offputtingly serious posture. After a few minutes the teen reluctantly shook his head.

"Honestly, Snow Pea, I can't say I remember but come on I think we both know only an idiot would forget something like that." Neptune's laxed words made her want to scream in frustration, however she held back the urge instead giving the male an icy stare that drove shivers down his spine as she spoke.

"Well congratulations 'Idiot'." Unaware to her behind her currently furious but maintain self a glyph appeared and from it her personal knight emerges staring down at Neptune with its cold lifeless eyes. Within the sheer sea of fear and confusion weighing him down Neptune manage to actually speak.

"What?" Nearly at her limit Weiss dug her nails into the fabric of her arms.

"I've missed my period…" Weiss gritted her teeth as she looked at Neptune shocked expression.

"W-well that doesn't necessarily mea-"

"I've already taken the test… it came out positive."

"…"

"…Well?"

"What?"

What!

"Speak Neptune! I just told you I was pregnant!" At her yells Neptune seemed to finally snap from his stupor.

"I-I don't know what to say Snow Pea!... Um, congratulation… sorry… Ah! I just don't know, what do you want me to say?"

"I want to hear your thoughts Neptune! 'exhale' Is that really so hard to understand?" At this point Weiss's let her anger subside as she focused on the task at hand.

"Listen, I've talked to my team and Ruby advised I stay at their home… Mr. Xiao Long has even offered to be my pseudo midwife." Instead of her words calming Neptune they appeared to have the opposite effect as his face turned pale as the reality of the situation begun to fully hit him. He then looked to her nervously but all to serious as he spoke his next few words.

"So… um what are the chances that its actually… you know, mine?" Hearing his question Weiss went wide eyed, but before she could even so much as begin her response her frozen knight stepped forward gripping Neptune by the collar and lifting him into the air.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please make it stop." With slight reluctance Weiss rose a hand ceasing the frost knight's movements and letting go of her Ex. Landing on his but Neptune looked to Weiss before preforming his best grovel.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she fought of the incoming headache.

"What other way could you mean it? Well I guess it doesn't matter, so Neptune?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What are your plans now?" Neptune brow rose.

"What do you mean." A slight twitch came on Weiss's eye however she once more suppressed her urge to yell.

"I mean you now know you're going to have a child… So, how are we work this." At her words Neptune sat back down before thinking long and hard, stealing glances at Weiss as he did. Finally, the boy took a deep breathe before looking up to her his gaze filled with seriousness.

"Weiss, there is… another option." Weiss's eyes narrowed as she had a guess at the intent of his words, her icy blue eyes focused on the huntsman-in-training with sharp eyes warning him to choose his word carefully.

"And what might that be…" With a gulp Neptune spoke.

"A abortion." The word felt like a pick against her skull but despite her anger Weiss restrained herself before speaking.

"Under no circumstances will I even consider that… understood?"

"But."

"Understood!" Weiss rose from her seat her eyes teary from frustration of this talk.

"Then… 'sigh' Then I'm sorry Weiss… I love you…" Weiss scoffed at the words, resisting the urge to slap him.

"But I can't take care of a kid…" At least on that sole fact they were in agreement.

"I'm gonna need some time to think." After saying that the teen stood up before looking to her one last time and then making his way out. After watching him leave the former heiress fell back into her seats, ignoring the stares of the surrounding people she pulled out her scroll telling them what happened. Not long after the three came in around Weiss comforting her honestly, she didn't understand why she was crying. After all she knew Neptune's character and expected this would happen.

Yet still she couldn't help but break down in tears over being abandoned even if only by her one-night stand. It was only after they begun to make their way out that Weiss finally noticed, her semblance was still active. Raising her head, she looked throughout the café but couldn't find him.

_Where did my knight go?_

"Oh Oum, Oh Oum." Neptune rushed through the streets terror clear on his face as the figure chased him, it cold lifeless eye void of any empathy. Frost Jaune advanced on the fleeing Neptune managing to keep up with him as if it was more familiar with the terrain despite only being born after The Fall.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Scarlet looked to Sun as he him and Sage looked to the odd N of their team, with a chuckle Sun shook his head as he pondered that night. Sun leaned forward to view the little show better.

"Nah, he's just reaping what he sow… besides." Sun face shifted to that of a more somber tone.

If Neptune doesn't treat you right I'll come back from the grave and kick his ass.

"I'm not about to make him a liar, So Neptune's gonna have to man up and take his lickings like a man." At his words Sage nodded in affirmation and Scarlet sighed before giving up and leaving the blue-haired playboy to his fate.


	17. Jaune Arcwitch 1

**Chapter 18: Jaune Arcwitch 1**

* * *

**Concept: Glynda Goodwitch Adopts an infant Jaune Arc. Remembered seeing a reaction fic with this concept of Jaune in initiation raised by Glynda but can't remember which.**

**Appearance: None**

* * *

Sitting in the Bullhead Glynda felt relieved that her meeting with Leo had gone so well, even if he was nervous despite it being his academy. However, her thoughts were cut off when she caught something unusual.

"Is that smoke?" leaning against the window she looked on to confirm her previous thought but what she found was more then what she expected. It was a fire, even from the bullhead she could spot the flames.

_that place, it couldn't be._

Pulling out her scroll she checked her map to confirm her thoughts and upon doing so her eyes widened in shock that she was right. It was a village she didn't hesitate to act as she turned to the pilot.

"We need to assist the people in that village, now!" Needless to say, the intense power in her gaze easily persuaded the pilot. Pulling out her riding crop she readied to depart the moment she could. If one were to ask if Glynda Goodwitch was a rash individual her response would be immediate. No however, when one is in peril no huntsman of Beacon would hesitate. Besides while team STRQ was indeed the strongest team on their year Gylnda was the strongest huntress.

The moment she could spot the burning homes of the building she leaped off using her semblance to direct herself towards the more Grimm filled areas of the village. Before she could even land the surrounding Nevermore spotted the huntress and rushed towards her. However, to Glynda they were little more then annoyances with but a wave of her riding crop she sent the nearest of the beast spiraling into another. Focusing on the ground she speed her decent only to telekinetically levitate at the last moment to safely land.

The village looked like a scene straight out of hell, bodies littered the ground quickly being devoured by the Grimm with fervor while the village burned in bright shades of red and orange and the only sound to accompany the scene was the peoples screams. Seeing her a eager Beowulf lunged however that proved to be a poor as the newly appointed assistant rose her riding crop freezing the Grimm in place. The action was simple as she rose her hand and pulled the two limbs apart and soon the Grimm followed suit and split in half.

It was only than that the huntress begun to notice two things, that the Grimm seemingly held little interest in her and that the air carried a certain pressure to it. She looked towards the direction the Grimm rushed to a spotted the faintest hints of light within the almost floods of black that were the Grimm. The contrast was breathtaking but for Goodwitch the scene held no beauty only trepidation, as she recognized that light for what it was.

_Aura._

Acting out of character the blonde huntress rushed forward into the mobs of Grimm using her semblance to telekinetically throw the dark abomination out of her way. She could hear the familiar tone of steel cutting through bone and flesh, however was there was fighting the Grimm and if her ears could be trusted was dealing them quite the blow, she was sure her intuition was right whoever this was, they were a huntsman and a powerful one at that. However even the strong cannot fight forever and even from this distance she could make out they're white glow begin to fade.

They were on their last legs, they had to be, if she wasn't quick they would fall, left with little options she propelled herself forward via her semblance. The act draining a notable amount of her aura reserves as she did so. She ignored the slashes against her confident her aura could endure it and if not they it would heal her.

However just as she was about to break through the mob a Beringel leaped towards her and while she was confident her aura could endure a Beowulf or even Ursa. She was far from foolish enough to underestimate a Beringels power. She quickly veered just out of the Beringels path however unlike most the Beringel were notably clever and without hesitation the Grimm grabbed the nearest Grimm a Creeper and threw it towards her.

Raising her riding crop she forced the Grimm back towards the Beringel who in turn struck out its fist with enough force for the Creeper to explode. As it advanced Glynda readied her riding crop once more before s sudden impact struck her from behind sending her of kilter. She turned and was met by the sight of a second imposing Beringel seeing an opening the surrounding Grimm closed in.

As the first Creeper bit down only to be repelled by her aura Glynda was brought back from her slight shock and swung both arms. The surrounding Grimm were pushed back by the force of her semblance however sensing it the two Beringels struck they're fist deep into the earth and managed to endure the telekinetic force. Seeing this the huntress rose her crop taking out a vial of fire dust and triggering it, however instead of letting it burst apart she focused the explosion into a twister and directed it to the Grimm before her enveloping it in in flames.

While she did so the Beringel behind her stomped forward raising its hand together and slammed its fist down. Raising her other hand, she manifests a violet glyph creating a barrier that endured the Grimm's attack. However just as she got a moment to gather her thoughts a fierce roar brought her from her thoughts, turning back to the flames she was met by the sight of the Beringel erupting from the blaze towards her. She pushed a great force against it however to her surprise the large Grimm didn't cease and before she could react it made contact wrapping its colossal arms around her.

She tried to react but the Beringel tightened its gripped constricting the professional huntress, Glynda felt her aura begin to give way she as the Grimm surrounded her. Above Nevermores flew circling like vultures as if warning her of her fate she felt the air leave her lungs but was unable to take in another breath. Many things separated a runoff the mill huntress from the elites, even while her life was in danger, her thoughts remained on the one fighting, dying… she had to save them…

And as the world begun to dim a light enveloped her sight struggling to maintain her sight she was soon greeted by the relief of her body being released from the beast grip. Taking in a large breath she looked up and saw it an old, ancient blade emerging from the center between the Beringel's eyes. The blade retracted from the Grimm's form making it fall forward, before she could see her benefactor the man stepped forward past her raising up a shield he blocked the fist of the remaining Beringel. Her mind brought back to focus Glynda swung her riding crop towards the momentarily stunned Beringel sending the beast flying. Before she looked to her Benefactor only to see a shockingly familiar and very worn face.

"Julius?" The man looked to her like he'd had been seeing things for a moment before.

"Glynda." Finally, it all clicked were she'd seen that white brilliance before, it was from her former upperclassman from Haven. She remembered seeing the man during her first year when he was a fourth year, to say she was surprised to have coincidently met him here of all places was a surprise. However, that iota of excitement was quickly snuffed out when she took in the Arc's appearance, while he still stood strong his form even now was riddled with more wounds and gnashes then one wouldn't think possible.

His once brilliant armor passed down his lineage was now mere tatters indeed the sole exception to his state was the oh so familiar blade in his hands that even now showed no sign of damage. Not wasting a moment, she pulled out her scroll giving the pilot to her bullhead an emergency call.

"Mr. Brown can you hear me, this is Glynda Goodwitch I have secured a survivor but he's in critical condition we need transport ASAP. I repeat he's in critical condition.

"'Bzzt' Roger that mis- 'Bzzt' We will be there in 'Bzzt'." Glynda didn't bother maintaining radio contact instead opting to scan Julius with her scroll and when his aura was shown to her the elite huntress froze in place. The meter read 0.00%, which was impossible, after all no matter how weary one is as long as they breathed they soul would produce aura. Unless. She looked to the worn Arc's ancestral blade and saw it dimming glow, realization struck the huntress.

"Julius… you couldn't have?" She knew about his sword, probably more then he did after all Ozpin had told her many stories many of his past mistakes. And so, she knew this sword well and what one could give in exchange for strength as his ancestor did. She reached out gripping the man's collar her eyes fierce and rage filled.

"Please tell me you didn't!" The Arc never broke his line of sight with her merely opting to return a solemn smile. His free hand gripped hers as he looked to her and smiled.

"I'm afraid so… It was the only way I could hold out for so long. The only way I could bait them long enough for people to run… for Aria and Jaune." The way he said that struck her as odd.

"Julius, you said Aria and Jaune, your newborn correct? What of your daughter?" As soon as she spoke the words she knew it was a mistake as she saw a tear of blood run down his face. Glynda covered her mouth knowing the meaning behind his sorrows.

"No…" The despair the Arc radiated drew in more Grimm and she could see the abyssal mass close in on them. Even with her capabilities she knew this would be a uphill fight at best and a futile struggle at worse, that was if both intended to leave. Before her the Arc Patriarch advanced towards the mob of Grimm Crocea Mors glowing like the sun.

"Aria and Jaune, they're south, please…"

"You can't mean to… Julius."

"I couldn't protect them… my daughters lie here, how could I as they're father not avenge them. If the cost is that I too shall fall here, then it's a small one."

"What of your wife, of your son!"

"I had worried over that before, but now you're here…" Julius looked to her a smile that betrayed his faith in her.

"Though my body will surely not endure long, I can draw the Grimm's aggression, so please Glynda, do this one kindness to your senior… I beg of you." She could feel it, they're wasn't so much an ounce of hesitation in him die here, not when they're remained someone he could entrust saving the remaining family he hadn't let die. She felt it, anger at him for even suggesting such a thing, hatred for the Grimm who forced this situation but what she couldn't forgive most was that she knew he was riught.

Julius stepped towards the trembling Goodwitch, he smiled seeing her tremble in tears, so torn over this. She was still young fresh out of Beacon he patted his juniors head and she looked up to him he could see her hesitation at leaving him to his fate and it warmed his heart. It was those tears for his sake that made him sure, sure Ozpin had Chosen a truly splendid huntress to assist him and in turn to entrust his final will to.

"I know it's not fair but even so, I lack the strength to save them, please don't let my struggle be in vain." With those words she closed her eyes and nodded. He turned away from her once more.

"Go, leave this man who had failed his lineage to his fate." His words angered the huntress the emotion finally pushing her to rush away, to make sure his words didn't hold true by saving the lives he was fighting even now to protect.

"You fool… You reckless, heroic fool." He saw her form fade from sight and somehow, he just knew, his sacrifice wouldn't be meaningless.

"Hahaha, and here I thought my Aria was the only women who could stir my heart." Turning to the encroaching creatures of Grimm with no more doubt, his eyes narrowed as his form gave off a intense pressure.

"Well then… come give me a good story to tell my daughters." Burying his foot in the ground he swung his families blade tearing apart any who opposed it, the was no point trying keep count of how many Grimm fell to his blade. All that mattered was how long he could hold on to his fleeting life, how long he could struggle and how long he could hold the abominable beast ire. Alpha Beowulves slipped through the crowd and in an instant blood stained the air, as Julius's shield arm fell to the floor.

"'Heh' is that your best Grimm?" Crocea Mors lunged forward planning itself deep into the beast's throat instantly depriving it of its false life. Julius didn't bother with the new wound after all his exhaustion would steal his life before blood loss could. He could see the confusion in the older, smarter Grimm at his despair not growing with his incoming demise.

"Stupid beast what need does a man who has always stood beside death have to fear it." He charged forward towards the Beringel before him narrowly avoiding its strike, raising his ancestral blade he cut down cleaving his arm off, The Grimm roared and with that opening, he swung Crocea Mors once more severing its head. However, the Arc was abruptly pushed by a force barley managing to remain on his feet. He looked to his chest to see the edges of three Nevermore Pinons emerging from his chest.

"Damn, forgot I don't have my shield…" The earth shook as the leader of the mass advanced and looking up he saw it a Goliath, the wisest of Grimm as well as the cruellest. Without being given a chance to respond the Arc felt more pinon's piece the flesh of his legs and he fell only by stabbing Crocea Mors into the earth did he manage to kneel instead of lay.

"I see, waiting till I could not move… you are a cautious one, of perhaps merely a coward." As he smiled to the colossus Julius could see the other Grimm back away.

"'Heh' So you wish to kill me by your own merit." The beast advanced until it stood over him casting the entity of his view inside its imposing shadow. Slowly it rose on its hindlegs readying to stomp the man to paste.

_Jean_

The man took in one large breath.

_Aqua_

His grip tightened onto the ancestral blade of his family.

_Saphron_

One final time his gaze regained its edge.

_Fuchsia_

Letting loose the breathe he rose.

_Gardenia_

He drew Crocea Mors from the earth channelling all of his soul that remained in the blade into this one strike.

_Jade_

He looked up to the Goliath his azure piecing its baleful scarlet eyes.

_Rosa_

It was a skyward swing with all he could give his aura radiated from the trusted blade like a blade tearing through the colossal Grimm's flesh like paper.

_My precious daughter I will be with you soon…_

The large Grimm's two halves fell to the earth crushing what they fell upon before vanishing into mist.

Julius stood they're his body not managing to strength to even take in another breathe yet somehow his arm held to the sky as Crocea Mors bathed in the moonlight. He had nothing more to give and as his eyes looked to the flickering blade he gave his last thoughts to his wife and son.

"Forgive me… my love... Jaun-"

_I was meant to gift you this blade… though I fear… that cannot come to pass…_

The Grimm ran in all direction now knowing fear, however the idol of the terror was no more leaving only the worn corpse of the man behind.

Glynda rushed through the brush of the forest following the footprints of a woman confident it was who she sought, who she vowed to save. A voice rang forth however, instead of it being the one of a mother. All that greeted her ears were the laughter of a man long gone mad.

"HAHAHaHAHA! How amazing! You held out much longer than I thought you would. Heheheh, hahahaha!" finally she broke through the brush to see it, a scene she would never forget. Holding a woman by her neck was a faunus, his scorpions heritage obvious as the stinger impaled the woman's flesh, however the other swelling lumps on her form betrayed the fact that I was not the first.

"Well our time is up I'm afraid." His stinger rose to her head as an eager grin spread across his face. The woman's grip tightened upon the bundle in her arms and though it was but a whisper the woman spoke.

"I'm sorry Jaune…" Tyrian's tail struck forward however to his surprise it ceased just before the woman's face.

"What?" Not a moment later was he pulled back away from the woman and slammed into a tree. The woman's form didn't hit the floor like one would expect, instead like a leaf she slowly descended her grip still holding firm on the bundle in her arms. Looking up the woman was met by Glynda's gaze and upon seeing her she smiled.

"Thankyou…" Looking to her form riddled with swelling purple bumps Glynda grit her teeth, it didn't take a doctor to realize the horrible condition of the woman. None the less as she heard the sound of the faunus behind her liberate himself from her throw she couldn't do much but ask.

"Are you, Aria Arc." The woman's face lit up despite her ever weakening life.

"Yes, Julius?" Glynda nodded.

"Yes, he sent me to rescue you." Hearing that her husband had entrusted the mission of saving her and his son to another a slight anxiety made itself known.

"Julius… is he?" She didn't need to continue or even ask for that matter, after all she knew he'd only do so if his fate was sealed. Glynda stood up looking away from the Arc a tinge of guilt present on her usually elegant face.

"He was, a true huntsman… I'm sorry." Tears swelled in the now matriarchs' eyes at the revelation however she shook her head.

"No, my Julius fought with all he had to give us a chance and left our recue to you. You saved me, you have nothing to apologize for." Glynda wanted to retort, after all she knew as she was sure Aria did as well, she was not long for this world. Yet in that woman's tone there was no room for retort so instead Glynda looked before her to the man responsible for putting her in this state.

Standing there was the figure of the faunus man only slightly disheveled he looked to her his eyes filled with hate the moment he spotted her. Without a moment's hesitation he readied his weapons through sneering lips he spoke.

"So Ozpins newest doggy then… My goddess Salem warned me of you." a confused curiosity took her.

"Salem?" The faunus's eyes grew wide in rage he fired off at her though her barrier rendered the attack pointless.

"Don't say her name with your filthy mouth heathen!" No sooner then he said so did the man leap forward Glynda rose her riding crop towards the man however he fired off dust rounds at her breaking the huntress's concertation. Beginning to close in Tyrian grinned manically he closed in near the blonde slashed towards her forcing Glynda to leap sideways from him. Tyrian smiled and unleashed a barrage of bullets upon her knowing she couldn't focus on him at the moment.

Glynda shielded herself knowing her aura would easily maintain against the barrage, however just as she was about to land the form of the faunus man appeared behind her with a speed she'd hadn't thought possible. The faunus didn't waste a moment as his stinger lunged forward piercing the huntress's shoulder and injected his venom. No sooner then he did, did a agonizing sensation envelope her not wasting a moment Tyrian kicked the huntress away and begun to unleash another hail of bullets into her form. Glynda felt her aura quickly diminish under the intense fire however, just as she was sure she had failed.

"Get away from her!" The weakened Aria tackled into the insane faunus making him stumble however that didn't last long and no sooner did he strike her away. Before looking down to see a knife plunged in his abdomen, he scowled and ripped the blade out of his body seemingly angrier then in pain.

"You bitch!" Without a moments hesitation Tyrian's tail struck forward piercing the Arc's form a final time directly into the chest. Glynda saw as the woman's face went wide eyed and begun to scream as the poison once more entered her already overwhelmed bloodstream. The Matriarch begun to cough a deep violet liquid that Glynda was sure was once blood. However, to both hers and Tyrian's surprise the woman didn't die but reached out hugging the faunus's still impaled stinger close to herself. Tyrian sneered before tugging at his tail only for the Arc woman to maintain her ever weakening grip.

"Let go!" The woman shook her head as she gave everything she could to hold it to herself struggling she looked over to Glynda with both resignation and determination in her eyes.

"Please… Save him." Seeing into her eyes Glynda felt many things shame, guilt and helplessness… but what rang loudest, was anger. The Huntress glared at Tyrian and though the pain of the venom was constant, if Aria could still resist what right did she have. She rose her hand and gave her semblance the simplest order she could. Tyrian couldn't even understand what had happened one moment he stood the next an ungodly force had fell upon him slamming him into the ground.

However, before he could react another great force fell upon him and then another, Glynda screamed out as her aura flared pushing her semblance to go again and again each time a little more powerful. The earth around Tyrian begun to give way to the unstoppable force creating a crater around the faunus, she could see Tyrian's aura flash and flicker warning of its near shattering. Yet Glynda didn't stop no longer having any other thought then to continue to beat the bastards form to paste.

Soon Tyrian's aura gave in shattering, yet the waves of unceasing force remained constant and soon instead of flashes of light the area was greeted by the noise of cracking bone and tearing flesh. However, a noise rang out to her pulling the huntress from her hateful state, it was a faint cry. Why she didn't know but upon hearing it the huntress snapped from her raged state and no sooner did the pain in her form resurge reminding her of the venom coursing through her veins. However, that wasn't what mattered all that mattered was the cries that tore through the silent night.

Glynda struggled to focus on them and saw it a small bundle laid on the ground where Aria was before rushing towards Tyrian. Seeing it Glynda struggled towards it, not caring about the faunus anymore nor her own state, in that moment all that mattered was reaching the tiny life who cried out. Upon reaching the bundle she leaned herself in close and looked to see it. wrapped in linen was an infant with a small mop of sun-kissed hair betraying his Arc lineage, his small pudgy face was red as he continued to cry out.

Somehow, she knew he was crying out for his parents, the same people she had failed. Glynda looked out to Aria only to see her unmoving form clutching the dismembered stinger to her chest, Glynda knew without having to be told. The infant continued to wail not noticing her presence however, no matter how loud he cried his mother would never come to him. Glynda felt her heart tighten and her teeth gnashed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." A tear fell unto the infant's head and in response the baby ceased it cries, A pair of azure orbs looked up to her tear reddened face. The child looked to her confused and curiously, not seeming to know who she was but assuming the other blondes it had seen was his family and with that small assumption the baby gave a tiny whine as it reached towards her with its hands.

The huntress was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a tiny warmth against her, opening her eyes she was greeted by curious azure. She saw as the Arc heir reached for her trying to touch her barely managing to do so. Glynda looked to the infant and reached out to him cupping the side of his cheek and in response the young blonde went silent staring at her until finally he smiled giggling.

It was only then that Goodwitch begun to feel her vision distort and waver before the dark begun to take her. The venom from that monster in a faunus's skin was wreaking havoc on her, even now the pain expanded while breathing became that much harder for her. Through shaking hands, she pulled out her Scroll activating its beacon mode hoping it'd alert the nearby bullhead and rescue them. Soon however her hands could no longer even manage that, and the scroll fell from her grasp. It was faint but, in the distance, she could make out the cries of a Nevermore.

_No._

She looked to the skies and hoping to land a preemptive strike on her target however it was too dark while her vision to blurry. She knew she'd never stop it not in her state, and as if reinforcing that fact her vision begun to dampen that much more leaving her only capable of seeing just before her.

_No!_

She couldn't let this happen, after everything else, after they had sacrificed themselves, she couldn't let Aria and Julius's die for nothing. As if reminding her of that the infant let out a cry towards Glynda making her turn away from the Grimm. Turning the huntress looked to the Arc heir who upon seeing her face again brightened not understanding its peril. Aria bit down on her lip remembering to keep calm, after all it was a single Nevermore from what she could hear. Soon the Bullhead would reach them meaning they just had to keep alive until them, from the facts that it hadn't fired off its pinons she could assume it was still looking for them.

Which meant all she had to do was stay calm and keep her mind from her negative emotions, from what she could see the heir wasn't displaying any at the moment either a small miracle in and of itself. Not willing to risk the infant's life Glynda brought herself over its form, making herself a makeshift shield in the case that the Grimm found them. Slowly her anxiety and realist mindset began to work against her telling her that she'd fail to protect the small life beneath her, that the Nevermore would find them.

However, much like before those thoughts vanished when the touch of a small presence, looking back down she was met by the sight of the baby reaching his hands out into her hair. The smallest smile blossoming on his face as the golden strand of her hair ran down tickling his face. She focused on the joyful coos of the heir hoping to remain conscious for even a second longer.

_I won't…_

I know it's not fair but even so, I lack the strength to save them, please don't let my struggle be in vain

tears begun to descend once more confusing the infant who starred up unknowingly to her.

_Please… Save him_

_I can't… let him die here…_

With each thought she could feel her wit and awareness fade all the while the child looked to her as if seeking her protection.

"Please… please." The huntresses plead was answered just before she slipped into unconsciousness the light of the Bullhead enveloped her.

**-Beacon Medical Wing-**

Slowly the dark begun to subside from the huntress's mind only to be replaced by the repetitive beeping of the patient monitor. As her eyes begun to open she was greeted by the pore white ceiling, it was strange usually she visited the injured, but never would she think she'd be assuming the position of the patient.

"Glynda! Oh, thank Oum your finally awake!" Turning to the voice a faunus woman with hair many shades of orange approached her. The fox tail waved from side to side as the woman closed in.

"Hello Peach." The words seemingly brought the panicked faunus back to her senses and no sooner did she back away patting down her white coat over her more traditional dress betraying her Mistralian heritage. Looking to her again the fox returned to her usually calm but material disposition.

"I'm glad to see that you've finally woke up Glynda, the others were in quite a panic and if we're being hones6t I wasn't too far off myself."

"Panic? How long was I out…?"

"About a week, however all things considered you were quite fortunate, if not for last year's freshmen we'd have had no way to counteract the poison. It truly is a blessing Headmaster Ozpin believes in equal opportunity. To be honest I was a bit scared the venom had already did it job before we were able to administer the anti-venom. To bad aura can only protect one from outside forces huh?"

"Venom… !" In her still disoriented state the memories of the night flashed, of Julius, or Aria and that monster Tyrian, however what remained at the forefront was a pair of azure orbs and the infant donning them.

"What about the child!?" The question was abrupt however the look in the faunus's eyes alerted her that Peach knew exactly what it was about however the doctor's aversion to meeting eyes with her told of less than hopeful news. For a moment she hesitated to scared to hear the answer believe that somehow she had failed the boy as well. However, the huntress resisted the moment of cowardice and spoke in almost a fearful whisper.

"Peach, please just tell me… is he, did he die?" The Faunus stared at her for a moment before going wide-eyed at the question.

"Oh Heaven Glynda! No I'm sorry if I gave that impression, my dear he's alive the precious things didn't have so much as a scratch, a bit hungry and needed a changing like you wouldn't believe but nothing more than that." That hearing the words a anxiety the huntress wasn't aware she had seemingly dissipated and with it a crippling weight felt as though it had be alleviated.

It was only then that she realized she was crying tears of relief and joy, however no sooner then they begun did she shake her head staying focused on the task at hand. With newfound determination, she looked up to her fellow staff member.

"Peach, please tell me in detail, what happened after I lost consciousness, and what of the boy."

**-Headmaster Room-**

Ozpin was many things, a former huntsman, headmaster to the most prestigious combat school in Remnant, an immortal being in an unwavering struggle against a being of untold darkness and most importantly a connoisseur in all things caffeine. However, at this moment he felt like none of those but instead like that of prey as before him the only thing he feared stood… what Salem, hahaha oh good Oum no what stood in front of the former wizard was something far more menacing.

The scalding glare of his deputy Glynda Goodwitch, honestly even without silver eyes he was sure a single narrow of the eye from the huntress would strike down any Grimm. With all the composure he could manage the headmaster put on his best effort at his usually stoic façade.

"Well, then miss Goodwitch, what do I owe this unexpected talk. Please take a seat." The huntresses neither moved nor spoke only maintaining her stare the act making cold sweats begin to form.

Good Oum, would it be considered rude to say I actually prefer Salem's company to this!

However, after a long moment, the huntress finally spoke as evenly as always however laced in each syllable was a message to not even dare deny a single detail to what she asked.

"Headmaster Ozpin, why is it that I'm hearing of the boy I rescued being demanded to be returned to Mistral… Or more preciously the same people responsible for outcasting the Arc, and more importantly. Why. Haven't. You. Denied. Them?" If the Headmaster was nervous before now he all but broke his façade before the youthful deputies' ominous air. Unexpectedly she leaned over the table slamming her palms on it making the Headmaster flinch for a moment.

"I sincerely hope you aren't considering giving him to them, from what I've heard they've been quite generous towards us ever since finding out the sole Heir to the Arc family is within temporarily care. Surely their bribes haven't swayed you away from denying them, right Headmaster?" Slowly the Headmaster took a shaking cup of sweet, sweet caffeine to his lips after which a calm once more took him. Honestly Glynda was almost positive the man was addicted to the beverage. However, as his lips left the porcelain cup's rim his eyes gained back their usual clarity and Glynda found herself compelled to straighten her form.

"Glynda I do understand your concerns, a believe me when I say that what you fear is far from my intention." At the words, she felt the slightest bit relieved however that still left far too much unanswered to her taste.

"Then headmaster please explain in detail your reasoning for not denying them immediately." To her inquiry, the Headmaster nodded.

"Miss Goodwitch allow me to answer your question with another question. If I were to deny them with without nether reason nor consideration for their positions in Mistral What do you think would happen?" Glynda crossed her arms unimpressed by the question.

"Knowing those houses, they'd spout on about our indifference to they're authority and lack of respect towards them. However, I hardly see that as reason to placate them. The Council of Vale will hardly stand by and let them act in our kingdom, let alone capital." Ozpin nodded his head to her answer looking as though he had expected it long before she had spoken which irritated the deputy to no end.

"And what if I told you the Council would feel inclined to allow the houses of Mistral to continue their actions or even encourage it?"

"What?!" Ozpin rose his hands signalling for her to let him explain.

"Glynda surely you remember the Arc family's contributions towards Vale during the Great War?" To that she nodded, while their contribution could be said to be notable, she hardly saw how that'd be a reason for the Council to side with Mistral, if anything it only gave more reason for them to assist against it.

"So then let me ask you this, why wouldn't the council take in a prestigious family like their own then but except the Winchesters who contributed much less in the Great War?" she paused at that legitimately a bit perplexed by the question, after all it did bring up a good point. Compared to the Arcs lineage the Winchesters were much less competen-… no.

"You don't mean to say that council are scared of the Arc family entering the political field of Vale?" To that the Headmaster exhaled.

"The Winchesters have already sent me sent a messenger expressing their willingness to take in the boy. Surely a ploy to gain political power." Glynda slammed her fist into the desk her semblance applying the extra force needed to make it crack as her jade eyes bore into the headmaster who in turn gave a sober smile.

"I'm afraid that no matter the choice we make that is more than likely the fate that awaits him Glynda." The Deputy headmistress went wide-eyed shocked to hear him say such before her disposition changed to that of a much colder façade.

"We can't let that happen." Ozpin let out yet another tired sigh.

"Franky it truly is out of our hand, regardless of what we choose I'm afraid the outcome will be the same. If we were to give him to an orphanage they'd be all too quick to take him. Even if I were to send him off to be cared by an associate I have no doubt the council with exert all their power to oppose it and that's if they don't view it as my trying to use him."

"What of family surely there must have been some next of kin, or perhaps Aria or Julius's wills." Ozpin shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, after giving their firm support to the oppressed people of menagerie during the faunus right revolution I'm afraid they popularity plummeted in Mistral. Anybody who they once considered kin long since cut ties with them after they left and now those very same people are the most fervent on obtaining the Arc Heir to use to their benefit. As for their wills, I'm afraid they didn't speculate on what to do it such a scenario, besides Jaune rightfully inheriting their name and ancestral blade they isn't much else as the rest was burnt to ash." Glynda clenched her fist in anger at the words.

"So then what your saying is we can only decide who to sell him off too?"

"I'm saying that no matter where we send the Arc Heir to his fate will be but to become a pawn in someone else's game." The deputy headmistress wanted to scream at the man but resisted the urge after all she knew this wasn't his fault however with no options she found herself feeling utterly defeated and slumped forward.

"I understand…" Ozpin looked over her defeated form and took a notable gulp of his coffee before speaking.

"Would you care to see him." the Huntress looked up to him seemingly only half listening.-

"What?"

"The boy, would you like to see the life you saved, do not forget Glynda despite the less the ideal situation the only reason he breathes is due to your efforts. I believe it is only right for you to see him first." For a moment she hesitated, why she honestly couldn't say. Maybe it was guilt for all the thing she had failed to do for the Arcs, for the child. However, a hand placed itself over her own and looking up she found herself face to face with Ozpin.

"I believe you need this miss Goodwitch, please take the time to see the boy, he's already lost enough wouldn't you say?" And with those words her choice was made, and she nodded and the two left. Despite her want to ask Ozpin more, or discuss any other possible solution for the child the usually outspoken huntress stayed quiet. The only noise to greet the halls was the tapping of heels on the floor, slowly on their way to mister Ports classroom genuinely surprising her. She directed a quizzical look to the headmaster.

"You left him to Mr. Port?" Ozpin gave a the huntress a knowing look and smirked.

"Mister Port has experience with children unfortunately he is still actively attending missions something, the noble families of Mistral will surely use against him. Otherwise I would have asked if he'd consider taking in the child." Glynda looked to Ozpin surprised, it had ho0nestly not crossed her mind to ask a member of the staff to take in the child. After all pushing the burden unto one of her fellow staffed left a bitter taste in her mouth, however for that child.

"What of Doctor Oobleck?" Ozpin shook his head.

"I'm afraid Bartholomew wouldn't do much better in that regard, his research as well as excavations keep him just as busy as Port if not more."

"What about Peach?"

"Miss peach while ideal I'm afraid is also out of the question, after all she's staffed in Vale on a work Visa from Vacuo while she works toward citizenship. I'm afraid if she was too take him in they'd use her status against her no doubt their influence could do such." Glynda clicked her tongue understanding the reasoning, she'd never dream of putting Peach's life in such a situation. For a moment she considered asking the Ozpin himself however the question died before she even finished the thought.

"Here we are." The two stopped before the door to Grimm's studies, behind the door Glynda could hear the laughing and squeals of the students as if on impulse she forced the doors open stepping in with her usual stern gaze. Upon enter the class however instead of seeing the usual antics of the student either causing a ruckus or in professor Ports case catching up on they're sleep she was instead met by the sight of the majority encompassing the entirety of the female body surrounding not Port, but the small life strapped to the portly huntsman belly by a baby pouch.

Suspended in the air was the form of a small blue eyes boy who hid his face away from the surrounding students obvious scared. The closer girls squeal at the shy thing why the closer male students were torn between being baffled at the better halves reaction or straggly jealous of Port or the young Arc was anyone's guess.

"Hohoho, now, now ladies while I understand the sheer charm me as a father alongside being a splendid huntsman may instill within you I think its about time we return to our lecture."

"Ewww, no!"

"Professor Port, is lil guy your kid?"

"Hoho, good question misses Jade, sadly no, this young life is… a survivor of a Grimm incursion… A sad but necessary reality for you to learn about." The faces of the inspiring huntsman and huntresses visibly pale with some of the more compassionate individuals looking to the baby in near tears. Glynda looked down a fresh wave of shame washing over her at the Ports words if she had been faster.

"But why? Wasn't there any huntsman nearby." Port sighed.

"Yes, but sadly the mob was too vast and unexpected." Glynda clenched her fist her aura lightly illuminating around them indicating the damage she was causing herself.

"But that's, too cruel…" The portly man inhaled slowly as if to express his empathizing with the student.

"Yes, I'm afraid that sometimes life can be unfair, and despite our many advances and efforts, sometimes we simply cannot save everyone such is the truth of the paths we walk." The huntsman-in-training looked to the veteran their eyes a note dull than before. However, the large man then looked at them and smiled.

"However, do not lose heart children." Port lowered his hand resting it on the Arc infant who sent a curious gaze his way before grabbing his large fingers and proceeding to put it in his mouth.

"Though many did die, this child remains and that in and of itself is a blessing, As I said before life can be unfair and technological advances can only get one so far. Yet despite that look at this life, who was at the center of the hopeless situation yet still breathes." The children looked to the baby who was currently fully devoted to gnawing off the portly veteran's thumb.

"We huntsman have so much to fight for but more importantly to protect and even if the chance is all but near impossible… it still remains. This child being hear was because one such huntress was willing to oppose that small near hopeless chance." Port then turned to the two and upon meeting eyes with port Glynda breathe was caught in her throat.

"Well now if it isn't our little stars saviour." The man then beckoned both Glynda and Ozpin alike towards himself to which Glynda reluctantly stepped forward. Port waited till the two were right beside him before he spoke once more.

"Dear students this child breathes because our very own combat teacher chose to answer the call to become a huntress like each of you sought. Yet she is but one woman, let me ask you if she had those beside her how many more could've been saved." Nobody answered because the answer was all to clear.

"That is why you are here, to lower those who would suffer by even one more, you while I find our headmaster to rarely be wrong, I disagree with him on but on regard, your first step was coming here, and it is now our responsibility and honour to arm you with the knowledge and preceptive needed to step into the word as not huntsman but saviours." The many students looked to the man who would usually whist them to sleep now with only the highest of regards. Port then turned to Glynda with a firm gaze on scrutiny one she was far more useful to giving than receiving.

"Miss Goodwitch, I hope you will also take my words to heart."

"I-I don't know what you mean professor." The portly man placed a hand to her shoulder much like he had when she was a student.

"I can tell, even now, you're blaming yourself." She avoided the man's gaze, it was uncanny how one moment the portly veteran could appear an utter buffoon and the next a true huntsman with decades of wisdom.

"Survivors Guilt is no different than venom young Goodwitch." Glynda looked away from him.

"You did all you could and then some."

"…You don't know that." To her surprise she felt a surge of pain on her head as the portly man chopped her forehead she looked to him surprised. However, her glare was only met by a sad pair of eyes that spoke of great loss.

"There is not a single man or woman who have not question their capabilities before, and none usually liver to be as old as I and that is why I can say you should not look down with shame. The man then rose the Arc heir before her.

"This is what you fought for, this is the child you saved don't discredit yourself or you might as well be discrediting his life as well." Glynda looked to the infant who stared up to her his azure eyes seeming to sparkle as he began to reach for her familiarly. She felt a pang in her heart at the small hand to reach out to her but without realizing it she had stepped towards the infant and taken him in her arms.

_Please… Save him_

_please don't let my struggle be in vain._

She didn't know why those two words echoed through her mind all she knew was that she fell to her knees and wept all the while holding the small life to her bosom.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee despite the tension in the room upon finish he sent a narrow gaze Glynda's way.

"Are you sure Glynda?" She looked back to him her eyes keen and without hesitation as she answered.

"Yes," She then proceeded to lower her head before the man as she requested.

"I know it is sudden, and I am well aware that the houses in Mistral will surely try to interfere, however, I, I won't let they're esacr4afices be for others to turn this child into a tool for their own agendas." Ozpin looked to the woman standing before him he could see the look of determination in her gaze, that same zeal she dedicated to raising the next generation of huntsman. That same determination that he sought for his inner circle, it was with that he decided.

"Very well, I can assist, and ensure the boy will not targeted any further." For the first time that he could remember the stern huntress smiled joyously to him, which made this that much harder.

"However, miss Goodwitch, I'm afraid there will be… condition for such." The woman looked to him curiously however no sooner did she fix her disposition her eyes adopting a refreshed determination.

"Name it."


	18. Jaune Calavera Arc 1

**Someone PM'd me this suggestion and honestly, it was too good not to write.**

**Chapter 19: Jaune Calavera Arc 1**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune's raised by Maria**

**Appearance: None**

* * *

**Prologue The Reaper's End and The Patriarch's Second Flame**

Jaeger Arc The father to Julius Arc and Patriarch to The arc House was many things, strong, stoic and Brave. He was a Huntsmen without equal and the first Arc to be born after the Great War that his father fought in. He Overtook his father at the ripe age of 15 and was widely regarded as one of the best of his generation within Mistral and Vale alike.

However, Jaeger never let his pride nor arrogance consume him a lesson his father instilled in him, yes to many the current Arc Patriarch was the perfect warrior and head to his house. However, he wasn't without flaws, Jaeger empathized with the Faunus, freedom and equal treatment were something all deserve and as an Arc who opposed oppression, he firmly believed this. However, his view was very unpopular in Mistral and due to this, the families of Mistral had begun to isolate his house.

Jaeger was stubborn just like his father and son and if Oum be willing his grandson would one day be, he adamantly spoke in support for the faunus and against confining them in Menagerie. His father fought alongside Men and Faunus alike shed blood with them and mourned their lost and in the end it was a faunus who brought his family back Crocea Mors and his dad's body once the former patriarch passed.

Jaeger would not allow himself to back down on his beliefs, yet before he could take comfort and solace in the embrace and kindness of his wife but at last she'd passed of sickness. Now his only reprieve from the frustrations of politics was to do some actual good taking up huntsman jobs and the like. A man at the nearest city had informed him of a sole Huntress taking on a giant Nevermore mission naturally Jaeger took it upon himself to go in hopes of giving support. How he had not expected though was to spot no Nevermore and instead hear the scream of a woman and the familiar sounds of gunfire.

Instincts took over and Without hesitation Jaeger drew his family's sword before rushing forward his aura flaring as it augmented his form and Crocea Mors. He barely noticed the shatter stones in the shape of a large Nevermore as he advanced towards the Screams. Faintly he could pick up a heavily accented voice taking haughtily. It was as he closed in that he saw it faunus woman standing over another whose eyes were slashed.

Jaeger readied his families blade letting it rage to life with the light of his soul however just before he could act a discarded scythe behind the faunus glowed. The attacker noticed but not nearly fast enough as when she turned the weapon came rushing forward piecing her back and bringing her towards the thought to be down woman. Said newly blinded huntress roared as she swung her remaining scythe at the faunus's head with enough force to decapitate her.

Jaeger stopped in his tracks Crocea Mors dimming as he realized there were no immediate threats, Looking around he noted the silence beside s the woman's grunts and repressed whimpers. He spotted at least five bodies and just looking to them he could tell these corpses were no mere schmucks but skilled and experienced fighters.

"To take them all out…" The woman flinched at his voice turning his way her weapon ready as she pressed a bottom forcing the second one from her most recent kill's back and into her hands.

"Who's there!" Her aura flared a light blue, Jaeger looked to the woman regarding her before nodding to himself and sheathing Crocea Mors. He could see her react to the familiar sound of a weapon being sheathed and saw her stance relax by the barest degree.

"Its fine ma'am I not with… Whoever these people are." The woman grip tightened on her weapons showing her doubt.

"Why are you here then?"

"I came to support the huntress taking on a large Nevermore solo, I hadn't expected to come upon such a sight as this." The woman paused seeming to decide whether to believe his words or not.

"So then, are you a huntsman?" Jaeger nodded to himself.

"Indeed, I'm Jaeger Arc." The woman weapon's lowered at his claim.

"An Arc? As in the Warrior house?" Jaeger smiled despite himself glad his name had calmed her a bit more.

"Indeed, and I promise on my House's name I hold no connections with these… assassins? Miss…" The woman reached for her wounded eyes cautiously.

"Maria, Maria Calavera." Jaeger paused going wide-eyed.

"The Grimm Reaper?" The woman chuckled.

"That's me… the mighty Grimm Reaper reduced to a blind girl, Agh!" She pulled back her hand, her wounds burned the pain so great she nearly fell over only to have a pair of arms grab her. Without thought, Maria swung Life at the man only for him to raise an arm letting the scythe strike enduring the blow.

"Please be calm, I'm here to help, the last thing we need are the Grimm to come." His words seemed to be enough as she ceased her attempt to take his arm and pulled back Life its blade edge slightly smeared crimson. Jaeger let out a relieved breath before digging into his bag.

"We need to get you to a proper Hospital, my friend Cordo was telling me about Atlas establishing one in that new port frontier Argus." From his back Jaeger pulled out some wrapping bandages and medical mixtures.

"For now we need to disinfect or at the very least cover the wounds." Jaeger dipped his hands into the mixture and readied to apply it.

"This is gonna hurt." Maria glowered.

"Yeah, a bit of a sting is gonna be the most unbearable shit today 'tsk'." Jaeger stiffened seeing her point, it hadn't taken long to treat and bandage the wound.

"And there." Jaeger stood before Maria.

"We'll be going to Argus do you want to take my hand or should I carry you?" The Reaper paused at his words before looking his way, he was sure if her face wasn't bandaged, she'd be raising a brow.

"I think I'll manage on my own."

"'heh' If you weren't blind, injured and producing negative emotions I'd be inclined to agree with you." Maria lips pressed together.

"Look I was blinded not rendered helpless like some damsel, I don't need some hero boy to come to my rescue." Jaeger chuckled looking to the bodies.

"Obviously." Maria lifted her finger pressing it against the man's large form.

"So I appreciate you 'trying' to give me back up but I'll manage with or without you, I'm a pro tracker, survivalist and the best damn huntress this side of Mistral. I think I'll manage to find my way to a mere city." Jaeger crossed his arms a brow raised.

"That's not me…" He watched as Maria stabbed her finger against a large rock, said woman finally noticing his voice was leftwards of the form she was facing 'looked' his way.

"Th-that proves nothing…"

**Chapter 1**

**-Forty-Six Years Later-**

It wasn't far from the village, an hour walk at most even in her old age. Maria Calavera Arc stood before her husband.

Jaeger Calavera Arc

A great Patriarch, Loving father and husband and a superb Huntsman.

Live with pride and Die with honor

She smiled as she looked to the plethora of flowers surrounding his tombstone, Aria had made sure each of her grandchildren planted some for their grandpa every year. This year had been no different with the exception that their newly arrived baby boy Jaune who giggled and reached out to the gravestone like his grandpa had been standing right in front of him. Maria exhaled slowly as she readied herself.

"You old dumbass…" After several seconds of no response, Maria sighed slapping her forehead

"Seriously to up and die right when our first grandsons born, didn't you boast over showing him how to swing that hunk of metal once the doctors told Julius and Aria it'd be a boy." Maria remembered her Jaeger's stupid grin, it was a bright, annoying and utterly endearing as it had been the first six times around Julius had cursed Aria with the dreaded nine months of pain.

Maria sighed.

"They named him Jaune, Jaune Calavera Arc, pfft, damn bratty son of ours insisted they add my name in." A faint smile begun to form on the old woman's face.

"I'd wish you'd been able to meet him…" Maria let the memories of her time with her husband run through her mind, of their meeting, his insistence she take shelter in Ansel as she adjusted to her new eyes. She remembered seeing the Arc Warrior train alongside his son of the ripe age of 10 and then him going off to clear away any nearby Grimm.

She wondered when exactly it was that she begun to admire the muscly doofus, perhaps it was during her first summer in Ansel. Her cheeks certainly flushed enough at the sight of the man going bare topped, or maybe it was how he spent an extra hour each night scanning through the village before going to sleep the act was certainly endearing enough. Maria shook her head knowing those weren't it.

It was actually quite simple and yet a bit hard and plenty too embarrassing to say out loud, the thing that earned her attention was simple. From her first day in Ansel till his last Jaeger woke before dawn, it was neither for training nor to observe the surroundings. The matured Arc merely walked out from the village towards the hill not far off a bundle of flowers in hand.

He'd always return just as the bird begun to sing and daylight cloaked frontier village, however instead of his sobering expression he'd leave with there was always a bright and infectious smile in its place. She truly fell for him after she'd followed him a few months later to appease her palpable curiosity. When she saw him where she now stood in not a foot or to leftwards.

Even now as she looked to his tombstone she could swear he was beside her as he looked to the grave beside his own.

Hera Arc

A Loving Wife and dauntless Mother With the most righteous of soul.

Perhaps it was because she knew just how deep Jaeger's love for his first wife was that she'd fallen for him. For the man who visited the women who'd died bearing their son every day even after a decade, it wasn't his aiding her nor something as shallow as his appearance, his chiselled chest, rock hard abs… or rough handsom- No! Bad Maria you 67 far too old to be swooning like those school girls in Argus!

Maria shook from such girly thoughts before looking to his grave beside her and nodded sure of it. She'd fallen for his devotion and determination. Not just to his wife, but his son, his village and his lineage and then on his sons sixteenth birthday when the little brat had grown tired of their charades and straight out ordered them to date he'd become devoted to her as well.

Maria nodded to herself before noting the skies become an array of reds and oranges as the sun dipped into the earth.

"I suppose I've stayed here long enough then huh, after all, I'm sure by now Aria near suffocating under our little hellions of grandchildren?" Maria made her way to turn glancing over the Hera's grave and pausing.

"Enjoy him while you can, cause in two or three decades I'll be taking him back." Slowly she turned back to Ansel ready to return only to pause when she noticed the smoke rising.

The once peaceful frontier village known as Ansel was a twisted parody of itself. The town's center where once the villagers cheerfully chatted and co-existed ignoring their different races and nationalities were only filled with bodies either partially devoured by the Grimm or burning in the flames. Many of the once lively people now wore permanent expressions of their fearful last moments at the soulless horde's nonexistent mercy. How many screams had he'd been forced to hear.

How many pleading weeping of the women, roars of rage and loss by his men and terrified scream of children. Yet now, now he'd gratefully take such despairing cries over the silence. The proof of the absence of life, of his failure, not merely to his men, to the villager's but also to them.

Julius held a form to his chest, long locks of golden hair spilling down a forever cold form that once radiated such motherly warmth. Her once kind and inviting eyes now dull and lifeless. The Arc held her close not caring for the crimson staining his chest nor how her scarlet blood coated his gauntlets.

"My Aria, my wife… I'm sorry." The words brought a tremble to the Arc's heart as he looked to her forever despairing expression.

"So Sorry!" He remembered her pleading her apologies and her tears, the sight tearing his heart and soul alike to see, only to be further pained by her confession. His daughters, each and every one of them… He struggled to maintain his sanity at the thought of what each had endured. Of their fear of their pain and finally their death. He failed them! He wasn't there with them when they needed him most.

While he'd been fighting a hopeless battle, killing his men and friends alike his family where left at the mercy of the soulless creatures of Grimm. Even now he was sure they'd kill him soon enough, he and his men may have pushed back a great deal of the abhorrent monsters but he knew more remained and he held no delusions he wasn't seething with the dark emotions they craved so. Yet he could not merely die.

"I'm sorry Aria, my love, I failed you…but." He held her close and the bundle pressed to her bosom as well, the life she'd manage to desperately secure.

"I will keep this promise, even if it kills me." Julius remembered her final words, they were not ones of comfort, not the despair she was so entitled to express but instead her pleads for him to promise her. His hand brushed the bundle that squirmed in response, slowly he liberated him from her now cold body.

His wife was strong, so much more then himself, even after witnessing their daughter's deaths, even after enduring such blows from the Grimm. After so much she found him, refusing to fall till she'd fulfilled her duty. Slowly the Arc Patriarch faced to bundle to himself and was greeted with eyes much like his own and blonde locks of short golden hair.

The infant was small, no more than several months and yet if asked any would think he wasn't even one, he was so small when he'd been born. So weak, he remembered Aria looking at him tears filling her eyes in joy that he'd made it despite the doctors' predictions. He remembered his mom saying how his dad must have gone up to Oum himself to demand they not take him yet. Their miracle, their Jaune…

The man so close to despair, to succumbing to his fate looked to his sole son and remaining child and found the determination needed to continue if only to fulfil his word and duty as a father. Jaune looked to his father's worn and weakened form and smiled happily glad to see him, not seeming to notice the hellscape around them. It was from that sight, from his son's life that he swore once more to protect his families little Miracle.

It was as he was so absorbed in his son's life that he heard it, the sounds of footsteps and he tensed gripping the blade in his free hand. However, as he turned he abruptly stop upon seeing the form of his mom Maria.

"Julius!" Unusual to her character the woman rushed him capturing the Arc in a hug he was ill-prepared for.

"Mom! You're here!" Maria looked up to him her brows wrinkled and anger clear.

"Of course I am you damn brat! The hell kind of question is that!?" Julius struggled for an explanation.

"Of course! But, the Grimm! The village was under siege! Why would you!"

'Whack'

Julius nearly dropped Jaune to grip at his head but resisted the urge, looking to his mother as she lowered her Mecha-shifting walking stick.

"You'd think I'd abandon my nietos (1)? That's some nerve you've got hijo (2)." Julius couldn't help but smile at his mother's words, though he never did pick up the southern Mistralian Dialect he'd become accustom to his mom's slipping into it every once in a while. After a moment the old bird finally noticed the bundle tucked in his hand.

"Juane!" Maria reached for the little Arc taking him from Julius who chuckled despite himself.

"For the last time ma his names Jaune." Maria ignored him cradling the little life in her arms as he began to cry.

"Sh, shh, Shh, Esta bien mi pequeño milagro (3)." Slowly the lil precious's cries died down as he calmed in his grannies' arms. Julius watched in relief but not merely from his son's cries being stifled but from the possibility his mother's presence presented. A thought came to Maria and she then looked to Julius fear clear in her eyes.

"The others… Julius where are Aria and the girls?" The Patriarch paused before looking down.

"Julius…" The faintest tremble came to the man and in his eyes Maria saw a wetness begin.

"No…" Julius stepped left to give view to the forever still Aria, seeing her Maria froze in place the ends of her prosthetic eyes begun to grow damp as tears formed over the useless one beneath.

"No…" Maria stepped towards the Mother to her grandchildren reaching out and taking her hand.

"She, she fought with everything she had to reach us, to reach me…" Maria looked to the many cuts across her form, Maria could tell she should've long before reaching her son.

"the others?" Julius didn't answer.

"Hijo, where are the others?" The patriarch shook.

"Julius!"

"They're Dead!" His roar was soon followed with the sound of him falling to his knees as he dropped his father's blade and fell forward.

"They're dead! All of them!" Hots tears hit the soil beneath.

"Jean… Aqua, Claire, Fuchsia, Gardenia and Jasper… even little Saphron!" The man who so often breathed strength and power drew a shuddering breath as his soul gave way to his despair. I couldn't, I could protect them, I-I failed them! I failed them all! Maria looked to her son as he roared in pain and grief in the distance she heard it the howl of Grimm while in her arms Jaune responded to his father's cries with his own.

'Slap'

Julius paused his grief-ridden cries looking to his mother who looked to him equal levels frustration and sympathy tears running down her cheeks from beneath her artificial eyes. Reason slowly returned as the man saw Jaune and by extension what remained of his children.

"Julius!" The Arc man looked at Maria who rose a hand to his face.

"Listen, there's not much time, take Jaune and run while I draw the Grimm." The man went wide-eyed at his mother's suggestion.

"Mother you can't mean to-" Maria smiled.

"Your son needs you…" Maria shifted Jaune in her arms looking into his eyes for what she was sure would be the last time, they were truly beautiful. Looking to his face she was sure, he'd grow up to be a handsome man, she'd wish she could see it, the day he wielded the swords Julius now drew, that Jaeger had wielded. Leaning down she kissed the infants head.

"Thank you for giving me something worth dying for." She had been scared so long, even with Jaeger and she had still been scared of those who hunted her. But now it would end.

"Listen Julius go to Argus, You remember that old bitc-, I mean auntie Cordovin tell her who you are. I'm sure she'll welcome you with open arms." She looked to her son and saw his tears dry and a determination in his eyes, that was good, he'd need to be strong now. She presented his son to him but was surprised when he shook his head and pressed Jaune back into her arms. She looked to him confused for a moment and it was only once a sombre grateful smile came to his face did she realize.

"Thank you mom… But no." Maria didn't understand what he was saying.

"Julius… Hijo?" The man smiled to her a bit of sincerity shining through, the Arc himself remembered first meeting the woman before him what felt like ages ago. When his father brought home a blind woman to reveal her to be his idol The Grimm Reaper. How starstruck he was, he remembered pestering her for hours on end hearing tales of her exploits.

He remember all the time he spent learning from her, from Grimm studies no school could compare to, to how to cook. He'd never known his mother but he was sure having one felt like how Maria treated him. He remembered having to force her and dad on a date and a year later he'd had the mother he'd been denied at birth. Yes, he had twos mom the one who loved him so much she'd given her life so he could see the world and the one who showed him unconditional love and mended the hole in his father's heart.

_Yes… he was sure, there was nobody better suited than her._

Maria watched as her son's formally dull eyes begun to smoulder and then burn with determination and as he rose standing straight Maria couldn't help but feel he stood just a bit taller than her memories served.

"Maria, no... Mother, I am truly grateful…" It wasn't the look in his eyes that brought her to tears but the glow of Crocea as it shone with the light of his soul. She knew, the moment she saw his pristine white aura manifest over Jaeger's blade what he intended.

"You showed me a mother's love after I'd been denied it for so long…" The smile turned to one of joy as more memories flooded of her practically interrogating Aria like she had each girl he'd brought home before.

"You where there the day I married, and for the birth of each of my children…" Julius took in a deep breath resolving himself and looked to his mother.

"That's why please mother protect my and Aria's little Miracle." Maria looked to him disbelief present for only a moment before it gave way to equal measures of shock and anger.

"No! I will not let you die here!" Julius smiled to her glad that even now she'd willingly die for him but slowly he shook his head.

"You have to." Maria refused.

"Like hell I do!"

"Mother…"

"No! You listen here you little mierda! I won't hear why my son will have to meet my Jaeger again before I do!"

"Mother Please." He reached out to her with his free hand only for the woman to slap away the approaching hand a sneer clear on her face.

"No!" She then looked to him accusingly.

"Give me one reason! Any Reason why an Old bird like me should live at the cost of her child? Just one!" Julius didn't hesitate and spoke.

"Because I promised father…" Maria paused and looked to her son seeing him smile to her.

"On his deathbed he made me swear to protect you like you and he had done for me in my youth." Maria struggled for words but Julius didn't stop.

"And to my Aria I swore that Jaune would see tomorrow, that her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain and that I wouldn't." Maria shook her head knowing his words.

"I gave my word, to both my father and wife and I intend to go back on neither, that is why I ask." Julius looked to her, the woman who'd raised him.

"Please let me keep my pride as an Arc to my final breath. Please… allow me to give my life to protect the lives of my son and the mother who chose to cherish me." Maria wanted to deny him, she wanted to tell him he was a fool, a prideful arrogant stubborn brat but she knew he was well aware of that.

"Damn you foolish Arc's" His smile faltered a bit at her visible breaking, at her accepting, he hugged her for what Maria knew would be the final time.

"Thank you…" He knew his words would mean little to her, for no matter the reason she was leaving him to his grave, it was only as he pulled back that her free hand gently pressed against his cheek. He looked to her and with tears that threatened to short circuit her eyes she spoke.

"You've never looked more like your father." He smiled at her words, to him that was the greatest praise his hand brushed his son's head one final time and in response Jaune looked up meeting Julius's gaze.

"My son… I'm sorry, but I, I can't be there to watch you grow… But I can die so that you'll have the chance to. So please… Live a life worth living because I'll be watching over you." It was as his hand pulled back that a small hand gripped his index's tip, his son then looked up to him and gave his father one last gift as he squealed in delight at looking to his father.

"Paah… Paah." Whether the tears that formed where ones of regret, sorrow or joy would be anyone's guess to Maria she was sure they were tears of gratitude to the unfair gods who'd let him hear each of his children call out to him at least once. Julius oh so reluctantly pulled his finger away from the boy and in response Jaune looked to his father who smiled such sincerity that the resemblance to Jaeger was uncanny.

"My son, thank you." He looked to his mother one last time.

"Please… let him know… let him know how loved he was."

"You little idiot, as if I'd ever let him think he was anything but!... I'll tell him of his mother's struggle and his father's sacrifice and the seven sister's that loved him as much as themselves." Julius nodded before turning.

"Mother… Their coming." Maria stood still for a moment as he turned away, all her regrets and hesitation peaking to the surface, could she actually do it, abandon her son to this fate. It was as she readied to plead one more time that a small hand gripped her hair and Maria looked down to see him. In her arms her grandson, her final breathing grandchild looked to her as eyes so innocent. She looked to Julius's back seeing the boy she raised stand so much broader in his final act then he ever did, she'd even dare say in that moment he stood taller than her husband.

It was then she'd resolved herself realizing she was not abandoning her lil hijo but protecting an existence to precious for Julius to entrust to anyone but her. Her breath slowed finally baring a semblance of calm as she spoke.

"You made me proud." And she turned away, the final imagine of her son standing there… Crocea Mors burning white forever seared in her memories. She couldn't turn back, even when she heard the encroaching soulless beast howl nor when Julius roared with all the strength his body could manage. She ran as masses of white light flashed throughout the dark night. As hard as it was she didn't even turn as the patriarch's roar diminished alongside the white flashes or as the creatures of Grimm howls grew in excited volume.

Maria only stopped when she could no longer hear his struggles, when all the greeted her was the eerie silence of the night it was then she allowed herself to look back and when she did her heart broke. She could see Ansel, the village she had called home for so long, where she'd made a family where she'd hoped to spend the rest of her life was now smoldering in the distance. She nearly fell over, the urge to give into her despair overwhelming. It was as she was about to give into her grief her loss that she heard the child in her arms crying.

_let him know how loved he was._

It was with that memory, that promise she pulled her worn soul from despair and looked to her grandson, righting him into a proper cradle hold and begun to rook him.

"shh, shh Esta bien mi pequeño milagro." It was slow but Jaune began to quiet at his grandmothers' soft pleas before looking up to her his eyes shining with innocence and ignorance to the despair around them.

_allow me to give my life to protect the lives of my son and the mother who chose to cherish me._

He was all she had left, of her Jaeger, her Hijo and her life in Ansel, it was with these thoughts that Maria rose Jaune to her face pressed her forehead to his allowing herself one more tear of mourning for her family before she hardened her heart with determination to preserve her last reason to continue on who she held lovingly in her arms. She looked to Ansel and spoke.

"I promise as long as I breathe so will he…" It was with that she turned away determined to fulfil that vow.

* * *

**1 = Grandchildren**  
**2 = Son/ Sonny**  
**3= It's okay my Little Miracle.**


	19. Jaune Iron Arc

**I got requested this as well as the next one.**

**Chapter 20 Jaune Iron Arc 1**

* * *

**Concept: James Ironwood takes in A orphaned arc.**

**Appearance: None**

* * *

James Ironwood was not happy, to say the day was unsettling was an understatement and it all surrounded one individual. Raven Branwen, the dark horse of Team STRQ had left in a 'drastic' matter condemning Ozpin, himself and the rest of they're circle. James was no fool, he understood that Ozpin nor he were heroes and every year cemented that fact.

But he also knew that sacrifices were necessary, especially given the alternative and to be talked down to by a woman who's so callously abandon her team and family for a band of murderers. Well let's just say whatever iota of respect he held for the traitor was essentially snuffed out when she drew her blade against her husband and leader. However, the problem stilled remained on what she did on her way out, more than three professional team dead or forced to retire due to injuries.

But more importantly the students of Beacon who tried to interfere when they saw her in combat with miss Goodwitch. So many… Too many aspiring souls snuffed out early, the cruel irony of how she had reached her goal of learning how to kill huntsman and its first victims being her fellow classmates and underclassmen was not lost on him.

Worse yet was when this had happened, not but a few months before the 31st Vytal Festival. Yet the worst part wasn't even Raven herself nor the rising concerns and student leaving vale her action had brought. Instead, it was her team, in truth he didn't want to believe Qrow was a liability but how could he not, he and Raven were siblings and came for the same reason. To not consider it would be foolish and he hated that fact, though to his credit at least Qrow was acting towards proving himself. despite the fact that all he needed to do was not show traits of disloyalty Qrow acted clear intent to show which side he was on.

Taiyang though… the newly made father was in shock and confusion, he could appreciate is situation and even empathize to a point after all he knew his fair share of father left single and they're struggles. However, the most concerning was Summer, if one had asked him who'd he'd trusted he'd bee able to count them off his hand. First and foremost being his dear teacher and father figure Nicholas Schnee who had sponsored him to Ozpin to enter the Circle after his promotion to Brigadier General for his action during the Faunus rights revolution several years ago.

Following him was Ozpin himself the man who had been fighting a war far older than that of the Great one and after him was his old flame and respective if not distant associate Glynda. After these three was Summer Rose who had proven herself time and time again. However, for the first time he found himself at odds with her, she insisted that they leave Raven's capture to her and Qrow. Something he could not permit it was odd for the child who had inspired hope in so many to look at him with such… disappointment, anger, hate and envy he was used to.

No lack of Faunus acted as those he was the devil himself for fighting against them to maintain his standing and too an extent he wouldn't' blame them. However, the point remained that the young Rose's gaze hurt in a way he was not use to. It didn't that Summer knew her importance to them and used it to her advantage. Evenly hew as forced to concede but any goodwill between the two was lost with that. Something he found himself sadden by.

Honestly between his standing with the Faunus, Nicholas's successor Jacques's concerning changes with the SDC and Raven defection and Summer's distancing herself he and numerous worries and all before the Vytal Festival of Vale. He wished, no needed positive and as he made his way through Anima after an unfruitful meeting with Leo he saw yet another premonition of concern in the form of a black smoke cloud raising though the tree line.

"General, we're picking up a transmission." Ironwood looked to the youth his brows furrowed at him even asking.

"Tune in to it now!"

"Y-yes sir!"

~To all nearby Huntsman, this is an emergency, requesting immediate aid! Please! To anyone whose listening, we have civilian running from the village while our Chief Julius draws the Grimm. Please, help! Help our families, our friends… please don't let our sacrifice be in vei- 'growl' Bzzt~

While his men stared dumbly at the nothing the General didn't waste so much as a second raising from the seat of his cruiser he glared at the smoke cloud like it was his mortal enemy.

"This is an order, all units converge on the village! Recover what survivors we can find and kill any Grimm on sight!" There was already to much for him to bear, he wouldn't let this add to his worries, no today he'd do so actually good. Even if it was just a single life, he'd save them, it was as his cruiser advanced alongside the three escort ships that something occurred to him.

_Julius… where have I heard that name?_

Ironwood had expected to find the horrid sight of a sea of black but what he found instead was much more unusual. It was the village, ruined and on fire like that of any other that'd suffered a Grimm incursion, however, what made it unusual was the bodies. Strone about the dirt roads were the corpse of men and women, old and young alike. And there lied the problem, rarely did Grimm leave behind corpses the beast preferred to devour their kills. Turning to one of his men he asked.

"Private what's the escorts I sent out status?"

"Betas already found more than a dozen survivors, Gamma managed to save a widowed father and her twins from an Ursa." James rose a brow.

"What about Alpha?"

"They haven't found anyone yet, but they did spot a few Beowulves in the distance." To that, he nodded before turning to one of his specialists.

"Rouge, what do the radar read."

"according to it they're almost no traces of movement, Grimm or otherwise." To that the general gritted his teeth before looking down and making his decision.

"We're landing, these people deserve a proper burial." Despite they're hesitation his surrounding men listened and begun they're decent, the second the ship was within reasonable distance the General leapt from it to the ground. He didn't bother checking himself for dust as he was sure from the ash cloud that burst upward when he landed that he was covered in soot but didn't care.

What entered his line of sight was a horrid but all too familiar sight, dead and plenty of them, of Faunus and human alike… however, because the bodies remained instead of being consumed it didn't remind him of a Grimm incursion, no what he saw was the battlefield. He looked to the ground and noted the footprints left behind by the Grimm.

"Odd?" They all lead to the village's center… from what he could tell not a one lead away, almost as if… His head snapped up towards the direction and it was then he felt it. a… pressure of sorts the kind left behind on a battle field. Sorrow, anger and hate but also determination and resolve, he didn't know when he had started to make his way to heart of the frontier village but by the time he came to his senses he saw it… saw him.

The man stood silently at the dead heart of the village his sword drawn, even now he could see a faint gleam but whether the worn blade's glow was from the sunlight or something else remained a mystery. He paused in caution upon the man and for a moment his fingers tapped his weapon's handle however when he finally looked beyond the scene and examined the man's form he stopped. All across the knight's form were wounds, cuts, tears, gnashes, punctures and bites along his once pristine white armor was now drenched deep crimson.

However, as he stepped closer to the hero like copse he found what left him truly speechless, it wasn't his clear drive till the final moment nor his sacrifice or even how clearly, he endured to his final breathe but instead something so much simpler and ye all the more amazing for it. It was the clear smile on the once great man's face, seeing James understood and looked to the surrounding and with it an incredible realization struck. All around the former knight lead the footprints of hundreds of Grimm but not one lead in the direction of retreat.

"He… killed them all." He looked to the man who smiled to peacefully and felt his form tremble when realization finally came upon seeing his now cold blue eyes.

"Julius… Arc." Those eyes were once filled with life and pride beyond measure and he remembered seeing them plastered upon newspapers throughout Vale and Mistral much like his own in Atlas after the Faunus Rights Revolution. The man who stood beside the oppressed, the Patriarch of the Arc's and wielder of the coward killer who captured General Lagune when his comrades-in-arms sought to kill the foolish general.

"What are you doing here?" A heart begun to burn in the general at the sight of the man before, but it wasn't of rage or resentment for an enemy.

"Why is such a man dead in this frontier village!" But of the injustice of this man who he'd dare to call his equal being left for dead a village he was sure would be forgotten.

"General!" Ironwood turned his angry gaze upon the specialist making his way towards him and saw his freeze in place as if staring down the barrel of a gun.

"What!" Despite the man being a specialist to anyone who could see the way he fumbled with his thoughts one could mistake him as a fresh recruit.

"That… Ah! Forgive me General, but I have a report from Alpha." Ironwood was about to reprimand the specialist but thought better of it instead taking in a deep breath and recollecting his thoughts and regained his bearings.

"Understood, report." Hearing the General's professional tone the man visibly calmed from his flustered state and spoke just as evenly before standing at attention.

"Sir, we found two survivors."

"They're condition?"

"One is clean no real threat beside not having eaten in twelve or so hours." This made him raise a brow.

"Twelve hours, forgive me specialist Mile but that's hardly a concern."

"The survivors an infant." At that he sighed in understanding but also tensed as he had an inkling of the other survivor's relation to the first as well as a guess of her condition.

"The other." He saw it, it almost went unnoticed, but he spotted the momentary twitch.

"She's… she won't make it." He steeled his heart already knowing that'd be the case.

"I see, cause of her injuries?"

"It was a faunus…" This earned surprise from him.

"What? Not the Grimm." The specialist shook his head.

"honestly sir, we haven't seen Grimm activity very much… we expected them to overwhelm our men but all four groups together and we've seen less the forty so far." Ironwood nodded at that sparring a glace to the former knight behind him.

"Understood, now explain to me why you believe the perpetrator to be faunus?"

"The cause of her condition… she was repeatedly injected with Venom, at first I thought it might be a Juvenile Death Stalker based off of the puncture wounds size but…" Ironwood understood.

"The infant was left unscathed and the mother to die alone." Ironwood understood, Grimm could indeed be cruel but not new one like a juvenile, they relied almost entirely on their instincts. If the case had been one of a women being attacked by a Death Stalker it would've killed her then the infant before devouring them bones and all.

"Yes… the reason we believed it to be Faunus was due to the tracks leading away from what we could tell they originated from a cliff not too far away." He didn't know why'd he asked maybe it was from his memories from the revolution.

"A vantage point?" To his question, the specialist paused confused before he shifted his thinking and nodded.

"Now that you say it… yes. It would be perfect for viewing the city but judging from the diagnostic we gave the woman her first sting was as early as 1600 hours yesterday." He felt a chill as another almost preposterous thought occurred.

_He was watching the Grimm incursion… no he was waiting for survivors._

"Were there any other survivors who died in a similar matter?" According to the information, they gathered they had figured out the time of the invasion was roughly around midnight. He watched as the specialist sighed and with that his heart trembled hoping his answer wouldn't be what he was sure he was about to hear.

"Several dozen… among them, she and the infant seem to be the only survivors." James gritted his teeth at that, to get the jump on so many including faunus. This wasn't merely a bandit but planned… planned? Could the incursion had been directed instead of merely occurring? No that couldn't be that would require…

beads of sweat ran down his brow as the more he pondered the possibility the more obvious it became and that terrified him as the name of a single being repeated in his head.

_Salem…_

He looked back to Julius's form and all his feared morphed into anger towards the witch, his next action was swift as he stepped past the specialist towards Alpha's ship. Despite how much he yearned to roar in anger or huddle up in fear, James Ironwood did what he always did and what Qrow despised about him most. He hardened his heart pushing aside his humanity as he stepped forward to gather what information he could even at the cost of making a dying mother recall her trauma.

**-Alpha Airship-**

As he entered the room what greeted the general was an all to familiar it was a white room devoid of any character or color aside from the form in the bed ahead of him. The only sound within the white room was the steady beeping of the machine and the wheezing breathes of the form laying there. Looking to her he felt sympathy, she'd done nothing wrong and didn't deserve the fate that was encroaching upon her.

But sympathy didn't matter on the battlefield, it wasn't merely a luxury but in fact an obstacle and he knew that as he made his way to the woman. Looking down to her his fist clenched, he had hoped miles had over-exaggerated but clearly, he hadn't. Large swollen lumps were littered across her body. From points of punctures pus leaked, he could see her body tremble and felt his anger rise towards the woman's assailant.

"H-help…" James looked up meeting the gaze of the woman and paused, deep blue is what he saw as the woman looked to him. Her face was pale devoid of color what he was sure was once bright golden hair was now dirtied and ragged. Looking to her he was sure she was a beauty but as she struggled to speak the thought left him.

"Please… my son…" This made the general pause as he remembered Mile's report and for a moment his humanity broke through as he leaned forward gripping her hand in his own.

"Its okay ma'am your sons alive and well…" He watched as he dull eyes lit up and tears of relief form.

"Thank… you." HE shook his head to her words.

"It was you who protected him, not me… However." He exhaled as he readied himself to speak… to break this woman's hope.

"You won't make it past the hour." He lowered his head.

"If we had left you as is you would've remained unconscious but alive for a few hours… but I need information, so we injected you with a stimulus." It was funny really, he'd killed many both face to face and by virtue of order and yet the choice that shortened this dying woman somehow left him guilt reddened.

"You were assaulted by an individual, faunus correct, we believe he was responsible for the Grimm incursion against your village." He could see it in her gaze, the moment she stopped looking at him and instead relived her nightmare, he knew making her relive it was inexcusable but even so.

"There were other he attacked." The woman snapped from her nightmare the stimulus starting to take effect.

"Others?"

"43 and counting…" Her eyes widened and horror at the revelation.

"S-survivors… please tell me…" He could see the desperation in her gaze.

"15, including your son 16… I'm afraid anyone the assailant encountered where killed the sole exception being you." She shook at the information, but he couldn't let her remain, so he had to gather as much knowledge as possible he decided telling her would be beneficial… after all she wouldn't live long enough for it to prove a disadvantage.

"Please I know it's difficult but we need information the assailant, the ability to hold influence over the Grimm and his lack of ethics . We can't let such an individual roam freely. Anything you know could prove vital, a description, what they said, or they're gender?"

"A name…" He paused.

"He told me his name… before he began to 'play' with me." The general was speechless that was more then he could've dreamed of.

"Please ma'am tells me, so we can bring that bastard to justice." Her eyes gained an uncharacteristic sharpness as she spoke her next words.

"One condition…"

"Condition?" He couldn't believe it, she was attempting to negotiate… in her state and with so little time. Most would call it preposterous but to him it was genius, she had all the cards and her state left him with no time to hesitate. Just like she had hoped he took her bait.

"Name it." Another relieved sigh escaped the woman's trembling lips betraying her worry.

"The Survivors… please… protect them." Ironwood looked perplexed, really was it such a thing.

"Ma'am we can't very well leave them to the wilds, of course we will aid them and take them to Mistral-" The pale woman shook her head.

"No… you leave them there, to many enemies." This caught his attention.

"Enemies?"

"We left… after the revolution, they lost but refused to buckle any more than necessary… We took those who fought for freedom and left… the families who stayed were ostracized…" Ironwood shook at the newfound knowledge, surely this had to be a lie and yet… he knew all to well it wasn't. Atlas had given little concern to the law erected after the Faunus Rights Revolution it wasn't hard to imagine that in Mistral were the segregation wasn't merely between the races but even wealth would be much different and with that another fact that made his blood boil became to too clear.

Julius, that why he was here, he fought for freedom and for that very reason he couldn't endure living a city that made light of that. He had put into practice what he fought for, a world without hate or prejudice, Salem wouldn't want that and acted through her proxy. Looking to the mother who'd requested her fellow villagers' safety he bowed.

"I understand… they will be in Atlas's care… no in my care." The woman nodded.

"I understand… his name was Tyrian, Tyrian Callows, he was… faunus with a Scorpion tail…" James took in each detail from his name to trait and then his description even when so weakened the woman spoke detail after detail and eventually described her encounter. James recorded while a nearby assistant wrote her words to paper all the while his eyes would look to the monitor noting how it begun to slow… she didn't have long left, it was with a heavy heart he rose up.

"Thank you ma'am this information… I won't let it go to waste." The woman looked to him and he could see the life slowly dull in her eyes. He turned away and begun to make his way to the nearest console to give his report and prepare arrangements for the refugees.

"Wait…" he paused.

"Your name… please?" He looked to her.

"James." To his surprise her eyes seemed to raise in recognition.

"General Ironwood." It wasn't truly a question her tone betrayed that, none the less he nodded expecting her gaze to fill with disdain for a man so opposed to what her village represented. However, her hateful gaze never came.

"Thankyou." He looked to her shocked and felt his breathe catch in his throat when he was greeted by the sight of the frail woman placing her hand over her chest in a salute.

"I was your enemy during the revolution so tell me why do you thank me?" She shook her head.

"You were the one who pushed for surrenders and ceasefires when possible… you always tried to keep casualties as low as possible. The SDC and council and General Lagune how many of county men must despise you, yet you didn't stop or hesitate…" Ironwood stood there, unable to speak, in all his years he'd heard dozen upon dozens of empty praises and false smiles.

However, he knew that he was resented by Atlas as a whole, those who didn't hate him sought to use him or manipulate him. Even his own comrades, even Ozpin and the others saw him as a tinman who'd long since abandoned his humanity for cold efficiency. Yet this stranger spoke with both levels of empathy and sympathy and to her words, he found himself only able to breathe out a single word.

"Thankyou…" She smiled at him before letting out a small laugh.

"I heard you didn't cry general." This made him pause and raise and hand to his cheek with his human arm to find a slight wetness, seeing this the woman smiled weakly. Looking to her he felt the need to ask despite knowing it would only serve to endear the dying woman to him.

"What is… your name." She paused at his question looking to him a bit surprised before giving him a solemn smile.

"My name…'heh' My name his Aria, Aria Arc." The face of that man's body flashed through his mind and made him tremble as the reason behind his smile finally became clear and with it a horrible realization.

He smiled because he had ensured his wife's escape.

James gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

But it was a trap… by Salem.

He looked to the feeble Arc who looked to him with kind eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you… to make your final moments easier."

"My son…" James nodded before looking to the doctor behind him and gave the order, it hadn't taken long until a tiny form was brought into the room. The Nurse holding him looked down to the infant smiling, James found himself looking to the child, his eyes were a bright blue like while his hair was brought blonde, looking to him his parentage was obvious at a glance. A frown formed as he realized that soon he'd be alone but for the moment he had a mother and he knew every moment was crucial.

The Nurse presented the smile bundle to the frail woman and the moment she took him in her arms James could swear slight strength emanated from the mother. Her swollen hand lightly brushed over the infant head pushing aside his few golden locks, and her gaze was met by his. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked to the child she was sure she'd failed when she was caught by Tyrian.

"My, Little Knight…" The baby giggled to his nickname while Aria smiled, glad that in her final moments she could hear his small voice.

"Mommy has to go…" Her hand rested on his cheek settling there and directing his gaze to her.

"She doesn't want to go… she doesn't want to leave you alone… but daddy and your sisters are waiting…" The young infant seemed to somehow understand and reached his little hands towards her.

"Ma…ma." Aria's eyes shot up at the sound as fresh tears formed.

"I'm sorry…" she had so much to say to him but she could feel the world beginning to dim and as if confirming it she heard the beeps of the monitor begin to slow.

"I swore I'd take care of you… like I did for your sisters… 'hic' I-I failed them… and now, now I'm leaving you by yourself…" She looked into her only sons eyes and saw not just his gaze but seven others, the daughters she'd failed… However, before she could burst into tears and pressure settled on her shoulder, she looked up and was met by a pair of greyish blue eyes. To any man on the ship the supportive gaze he sent her was unthinkable and yet to her it seemed all to right on the man others called cold and uncaring.

"You only fail if you leave his last moment with you as one of sorrow, let his final moments with his mother be with your smile and not your grief." Perhaps the words could've come from anyone but they in fact came from him, from the man people thought unfeeling through trembling lips she gave a silent 'thankyou' to the general before looking to her son.

"Ma, ma…Mam ah!" Aria had heard each of her children call her they're first times and yet it never ceased to be one of the happiest moments of her life. Even to a mother like her, her little knight still gave her so much. Raising her now trembling hand to him she placed it against his small chest earning a giggle, she felt his small heartbeat even as her sense of touch begun to numb.

"I love you, no matter what anyone says or what you go through… my little knight, please remember you were loved. Your father, sister and every member of the village… we all cherished you when I bore you I remember how often you kicked…you were so eager to see us all." Her eyes begun o flutter and for a moment she let the dark take her only to be brought back by the squeeze of the general.

"Don't leave anything unsaid Aria."

_Not yet… I need to finish._

Aria struggled to remain with her son.

"Jaune, my precious son, my little moon lite knight, when things seem at they're worst when you think you're alone, please… remember, you were… are, our pride and joy… That every moment you breathe, every moment you live you made our sacrifice worth it…" She didn't want to leave, not yet… but she knew.

"You are our greatest, gift to this world… my…son…" she couldn't feel his touch and even now his calls to her begun to dull, she really wanted to stay but, it was time and one final time that firm hand-squeezed to draw what little consciousness remained.

"I will keep him safe, I promise you, as long as I breathe he will as well." She could barely hear his words and yet the intent of them was clear, and in that final moment, hear fears and worries were erased and she took in the sight of her son one final time as the general other hand help bring her son to her face and she kissed him one final time.

_My… little… Jaune._

James looked to the form hearing neither the long beep of the alarm nor feel the staff members rushing in to treat the deceased however they could. All her heard was a small infant cry for his mother specialist Miles stepped in but froze when he saw the man they recognized as the strongest in all of Atlas. The man who resolve and was as strong as metal, the unstoppable General James Ironwood, the specialist saw that man who stood at the peak cry as he took the small life into his hand and brought him into his embrace.

And for the first time the members of his ship truly recognized that the man they had come to look at like a machine had never been anything more than a human burdened with so much that he couldn't afford to act as anything else but the Iropn General they had come to fear.

-Atlas-

It was a solemn day for the general and his men as they stood in the field just outside of the city… not by virtue of the weather nor of military action, no the reason was so much simpler. The four squads stood before a black stone Obelisk, upon it were more than three hundred names, names that the world had forgotten but they had made sure to identify. James looked to the eight most prominent the letters line with gold the names of the Arcs, the family that breathes honor. He looked to the name that spoke the strongest to him.

Julius Arc, A paragon who lived and died with honor.

He had never actually met the man in person, but he knew of his action and of his intent upon death. However, he found himself looking to the name beside his and.

Aria Arc, A honorable wife, loved mother and respected friend.

With a heavy heart the general turned away and was met by the sight of a small group of people each shivering despite wearing thick coats betraying they're nationality not being of the soil they stood on. However, that didn't matter because I promised her, they were Atlesian now and he'd fight anyone who dared to say otherwise. As he stepped close to the group he was met with the sight of the mother his men had saved, clinging to her side was her son.

A young faunus boy no older than two with large wings sprouting out his back, if he recalled the child's name was Yuma. However young Yuma was not who his focus was one but instead the bundle in the woman's hands the son he swore not to her but to himself he'd protect. A small clink sounded and looking down the sight of a small golden locket tapped against his metal chest. He caught it and opened the locket to reveal a picture of the infant and eight others, each smiling revealing a time long since passed.

"Ma, ah…" James locked up to see the infant reaching for the pendant and with slight hesitation he hid it from his sight. Now wasn't the time he knew this but none the less it left a bitter taste in his mouth. The infant begun to cry but soon her was lulled to sleep by the woman he'd learned was a comrade in arms of Julius. As he and the former refugees made way to the Bullheads he looked back one final time to the Obelisk.

"I will protect your gift to Remnant… till my last breath."


	20. Jaune Rainart

**And here's the last one I got Requested, was surprised he had so many ideas for adopting Jaune.**

**Chapter 21: Jaune Rainart**

* * *

**Concept: Hazel Adopts Jaune**

**Appearance: None**

* * *

As Aria ran through the fields holding her last remaining child to her chest she looked forward never looking back to the hells cape that was once her home. Where her husband was fighting till his last breath to give them a chance finally to tired to run any further she fell against a tree. She looked to the raising smoke she knew was from her village, before she could show any emotion the infant in her arms cried out, she looked down to him cooing him till he quieted.

"There's a good boy, don't worry mommy will keep you safe." She looked to the rising smoke.

_Julius…_

The sound of growling soon filled her ears alerting her of their presence. Slowly she rose up and looked to her side she saw a pack of Beowolves closing in.

_No…_

Aria held Jaune close to her chest as she backed away from them. The first of the beast howled out in rage before it rushed forward at her and leaped in the air.

"Stay away!" Aria yelled out with all her strength using her semblance the voice created a sonic blast pushing the Beowulf back. She ran once more while the Grimm were stunned by the shout,

"HELP! ANYONE HELP! PLEASE!" Knowing she wouldn't last against the Grimm she used her semblance to its fullest to call for anyone who could possibly hear her. Not stopping even after she felt her voice begin to give out.

"PLEASE! ANyoNe…HelP! 'cough' please!" Aria called out tell she lost her voice.

_No, please, not like this. Not my Jaune…_

The woman could hear the Beowolves catching up to her she knew what would happen, so she made one final gamble.

_Please, work._

She quickly searched around rushing to a bush and placed Jaune within it.

Jaune cried out to her but she stroked his cheek trying to calm him until he finally grew quiet.

_I'm so sorry. Please, somebody, find him._

Quickly turning away she ran in the opposite direction struggling to yell out and draw the Beowolves to herself. She ran with all her strength till her body couldn't manage it anymore, upon reaching her limit she turned around and readied herself as she heard the bushes shuffle.

-?-

Hazel looked down to the huntress, Heather Shield..

"You fought well…"

I'm not sorry for what I've done, but I'm sorry it was necessary.

Turning away from the corpse Hazel looked to his scroll and checked another from Lionheart's list. He didn't enjoy this far from it, but at the very least he could kill them as a huntsman rather than how Tyrian did making them not but prey. Hazel looked to the sky and noticed something… smoke. He understood what that meant, either bandits or Grimm he looked in the direction and felt himself begin to make way to it.

_No._

He turned away, they would either live or die because they either had the power to survive or lax it. he wasn't a hero who would rush in to save the weak like he was sure the woman he had just killed was, while he pitied them he didn't feel a need to rush in to aid them.

"PLEASE HELP, PLEASE!" He turned to the yells, those were far from normal sounding almost like a megaphone.

"Probably a vocal related semblance." He looked down to the huntress and wondered what she'd have done. Certainly, she would have rushed to their aid if that wasn't what she had been doing before he appeared already.

He truly pitied her, she was strong if not for her being a student of that coward he was sure she would've become a true threat to him. He looked to the directions of the pleas and decided.

"I'll honor your fight by saving that person."

_A life for a life nothing more, nothing less._

he made his way to the pleas. Even if the yells were distorted by the increased audio he could still identify that they were close enough for him to reach. He could feel the malicious intent coming from the place where the smoke came from.

Drawing Grimm with your own resentment. He was sure that place was littered with Grimm perhaps even the person baiting them was already dead. As he pondered he finally stepped into a small cluster of Beowolves converging on something. He was met by the sight of a woman struggling to fend off the Grimm and failing. She was bleeding heavily from multiple wounds as a Beowulf bit into her flesh she gripped its head and brought her face as close to it as possible before letting out a mighty yell.

Hazel felt even himself surprised by the amplified screech that even managed to make him bleed from his ears. However, the Grimm was far less fortunate as it fell to the ground dead. He looked and found three other dissipating bodies.

_She killed most of the pack._

The alpha of the group roared in defiance before it rushed to the woman along side it's sole remaining underling. However, before it could make contact the small was struck by him the impact tearing its body apart, while he gripped the other by its exposed jaw and threw it towards a tree. Upon making contact the tree broke apart, enraged the alpha got up and howled in discontent.

"You've already failed as a leader… Show me that you were at least the strongest amongst this pack." The Alpha rushed forward at him ignoring its instinct that shouted for it to retreat. Hazel didn't take a stance it was hardly necessary the alpha fell upon him, its jaw clamping down on his left side but not managing to break through his aura. However, slowly smoke begun to form from the Alpha.

_It's done._

The Alpha would've fallen if not for the fact that Hazel had punched straight through its chest impaling it with his fist. He quickly retreated his hand from the new corpse before turning to the woman, he saw how she struggle to breath and gently lifted her up placing her against a tree. He kneeled before her and rose a hand to her feeding his aura to her in an attempt to prolong her life.

"… Thank… you…" Hazel looked up and was greeted by the woman's sapphire like eyes.

"No need." The woman formed a weak smile.

"Even so… thank you…" Hazel looked to her seeing the crimson pool forming beneath him, her breathes growing weaker and see the light begin to flicker in her eyes.

"I was too late…" The woman smile seemed to soften at that.

"Yes, I'm afraid so… but at least… I can die human instead of as food." She touched the mans cheek and he could feel her kindness, a mother's warmth.

"Do you have any last words?" The woman leaned back against the tree,

"I'm afraid it's more of a request, please, please I beg you to fulfil it."

"Speak."

"My son, I hid him and lured the Beowolves away." Hazel nodded.

"I will retrieve him, hold on." Slowly the man rose up lifting Aria.

"Lead me to him." The dying woman complied and directed him, he was surprised with how far she got, with a baby no less. Upon reaching a small branch the man heard the loud wails of a child.

"…Jaune…" The now pale woman rose an arm to the bush, Hazel laid her against another tree before parting the bush and finding the culprit of the crying. Slowly he lifted up the small bundle in one arm and he slowly made way to her gently laying the boy in her arms. The boy quieted as Aria embraced him.

"Shh, shh, it okay my little knight mommies here." Hazel watched as the woman smiled to her child, he could see her using all her strength to comfort the boy.

_I shouldn't have hesitated._

"My precious baby boy, mommies sorry, mommies so sorry she left you alone… and she so sorry she'll be leaving you again…" He watched as she held the boy tightly, the child giggled but instead of bringing a smile to her face it seemed to brake her a bit inside instead. The woman looked to him, the sapphire of her eyes seemingly pleading to him for something. He knew what she wanted to say.

_A life for a life._

He nodded to her and she smiled honestly and for the first time in a long while he actually felt his heart stir.

_Even though your facing death you smile, you're strong._

"Listen my dear, mommy has to leave you, but just know I'll always love you. Me and daddy and all your sisters will be watching over you. so, grow and become strong, noble and kind just like the knight mommy knows you are." The woman looked to Hazel and struggled to lift her son to him.

"Please…" Hazel took the boy.

"He'll be safe, I promise…"

"Thankyou…If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Hazel." The woman smiled to the man.

"That's a lovely name, Hazel, I'm Aria Arc… May I call you a friend heheh, after all I'd be a terrible mother if I left my son to a stranger…"

"I don't mind… however, we are strangers." The woman weakly shook her head.

"No… I know your name and you know mine so we're not strangers… besides stranger are just friends you haven't met you…" He watched as her eyes begun to close.

"Yes… I understand. We are friends… Aria Arc, be relieved I will keep this child safe till he grows up." The woman's expression became peaceful as her eyes forever closed.

"Thank…you…" Hazel looked to the woman and stood up he'd prefer to bury her but with a child in arm that was hardly ideal.

Instead he laid her down on a rather large stone before retrieving a large fire dust crystal and tossed it at her. It exploded before casting a moderate flame. He looked to the growing fire and closed his eyes. While the child in his arms stretched out his hands attempt to touch the flames he didn't cry but instead seemed to calm within the fires warmth similar to how he did in his mother's embrace. Perhaps in a way this was the same… his mother last time giving warmth to her son. Slowly he carved out a few words in the stone.

Aria Arc  
Her strength was one that could not be honed or gained but born with.  
My first and only friend.

Hazel gave a final nod before he turned away from the stone and made his way opposite to the smoke clouds. As he looked to the boy he recognized a glint in his eyes something similar to that woman.

**\- Higanbana Tavern-**

Ai Han sat in her seat drinking tea as her mother waited tables she wanted to go play outside however it was raining bad and she had no choice but to stay inside. She wished she still lived in Mistral but after her father died they couldn't afford to anymore and were forced to come here and live with her grandma. A man-made way to her mother his eyes leering at her in a lewd sense.

"Hey baby, how are you today." Her mother didn't even hesitate to send the man a cold stare.

"I was doing good until you showed up." The man smiled.

"Aww now come on don't be like that, we could have a really good time together if you'd give me a chance." He stretched out a hand to Ai Han's mom only for it to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me." The man sneered and abruptly grabbed her mom by the wrist.

"Bitch! Stop being such a prude!"

"Let go of my mom!" Ai Han yelled at the man before throwing her tea at him. The man sneered at the 6-year-old girl.

"You little bitch!" He pushed her mom away before making his way to her just as he lifted his hand to strike her, her mother tackled him and bit down on his arm.

"Ahhh! You crazy Bitch!" He punched her mom trying to force her to let go until he finally drew a switchblade. Seeing it Ai Han froze and then noticed how all the people inside were looking away as if not wanting to get involved. Despite her fears her mother refused to stop not daring to let the man go and possibly hurt her daughter.

"I'll slit your throat you bitc-" Before the man could finish his sentence the door to the Tavern was swung wide open from it a large man stepped in his eyes drawn on the man who he towered over. He slowly stepped up to the man who was obviously frightened to his core by the larger scarred man.

"Leave, now."

"L-Like hell I a-" The larger man quickly punched the knife wielding drunk away launching him through a wall. The man then turned to Ai Han's mom.

"You were willing to die to keep you daughter safe. That good I found somebody."

What?

The man than presented what Ai Han had thought was a bag to the woman.

"He needs a mother." Ai Han tilted her head in wonder at the statement that was till the bag cried.

"Is that a child?"

"Yes… he's an orphan."

"Oh dear…" The man looked to her mom.

"Will you take him."

"What!?"

"What!?"

"Will you take this child? Yes or no?"

Was he serious?

"I can't! you best head to Mistral they have orphanages there" The man shook his head.

"I can't do that, I promised I'd watch him till he grew up. However, I have business that's far to dangerous to keep him with me."

"I… see, 'ahem' Well I'm sorry but I can't afford to take another child in, yet alone one from a complete stranger. I can barely afford to feed my own daughter." The man nodded in understanding and dug into his pocket retrieving a large stack of Lien and handed it to her mother.

"I'll pay for your expenses, in return for watching him." Her mother froze, her eyes on the large stack of lien, before her eyes suddenly narrowed and refocused on the man.

"What's your angle?"

"Angle?" her mom put her hands to her hips.

"You expect me to believe that you'll pay me to watch the child giving me enough money to support my daughter and me in exchange. We've never even met so why would you consider making a deal like that?"

"Because you protected your daughter, I asked around and the people told me about you. He needs a mother, someone I can trust, but I don't have anyone I can trust, so that leaves me with leaving him to someone I can at least approve of." Despite his words they didn't seem to be flattery, in fact it seemed like those were probably the most words he'd ever said at once.

Her mother sighed before looking to the child and then to the man and finally to the stack of Lien.

"'sigh' What's his name?"

"Jaune." Her mom quickly took the boy and begun to rock him back to sleep before she looked back to the large man.

"And you."

"… It doesn't matter." Her eye twitched.

"If you want me to watch this kid it does."

"Hazel…"

"Okay 'Hazel' I'll be taking him in, I expect that you're a man of your words and you'll compensate me properly." Ai Han knew that even if he didn't she'd still take care of the baby, her mom was many things but a bad person wasn't one of them.

"I'll return every month or so…" The man turned away to leave only for Ai Han's mom to make a annoyed face a march up in front of the door.

"Not so fast, I need to hear more details about all this and how you'd expect me to treat him." Hazel merely stared at Ai Han's mom.

"I understand." It was almost comical watching her mom demand stuff of the large man. Slowly they both made way to a secluded area, looking at mom my eyes fell on Jaune who seemed to have spotted me as well. The baby giggled and reach out to me.

He's so cute, huh… I'm a big sister now.

-Several Hours Later-

As he and the woman name Yu Han finally finished their conversation he readied to depart.

"Wait… how do I know you'll actually return." Hazel looked back to her.

"I don't lie…"

"'sigh' that's not what I mean, I'm not afraid that you'll abandon the boy… How do I know you'll come back and not just die?"

"I see… They pose no threat to me." The woman sighed, it was weird when it was about her daughter she was a lot like Aria Arc but outside of that this woman was so different. Propping her hands on her hips she sent a deadpan expression his way.

"If you die out there before this child hits puberty I'll kill you."

"That's not… possible?"

Was it?... Last time he checked someone can't 'kill' a dead man…

Yu Han made her way to the large man poking a finger against his chest.

"Don't get smart with me mister, now do you understand."

"No…"

"What do you mean no? Even if you don't understand you should still say yes you blockhead."

"… I don't lie."

"Ah! Your impossible, thou I suppose that's reassuring in a way. After all if you don't lie, then at least you meant it when you said you intend to return."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't intend to return." Yu's face distorted into a sneer.

"Run that one by me again."

_She seems angry._

"I said I don't 'intend' to return, I will return." Yu stared dumbly at him for a moment before she broke into laughter.

"Oh my god hahaha, you're such a blockhead. I swear, fine I'll put a little faith in you than." Hazel nodded again to the woman before he looked down to the boy and placed his large burly arm on his soft little head.

_So weak… Just like Gretchen._

The little boy looked into the large man's eyes his eyes radiating with the same brightness as Aria's.

_I won't let you die, not till you can stand on your own…_

Hazel's body begun to glow a bright bronze and explode forth before the aura suddenly all seemed to lunge towards his hand.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."

_You'll become strong enough to choose your own path._

"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."

_And after that I will leave forever._

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

_And hope we don't meet again._

He watched as the boy's body accepted the aura and shined nearly so bright it was blinding.

_Otherwise I will have to kill you._

"I'll be back." Hazel slowly turned away from the shocked Yu Han making his way out of the tavern and soon out of Higanbana. He opened his scroll and made a call to Watts.

"Hazel… you're the last person I'd expect to make a call."

"… All targets south of Kuroyuri are mine."

"I… see, very well I suppose that can be arranged, just one question. Why?"

"… a promise."

"I… see fine than I won't pry." Hazel didn't bother with anymore talk ending the conversation.

"You will be strong, Jaune Arc."

* * *

**So this one was hard to write since I couldn't exactly have Hazel carry an infant as he killed people. So only the mother is an OC the daughter is the waitress from the bar in Volume 4 during Qrow's and Raven's talk.**


	21. Betrayal of a Frostburnt Knight 1

**Okay, here's another request, that actually intrigued me, at first I was gonna say no cause they just wanted Jaune to get cheated on, pretty sure it was to troll me. But then I thought hey why not use it and make Jaune win at the end. So it'll begin with him losing one girl and end with him earning the affections of two. I'm working on the lemon scene right now in the final chapter 4. will load 2 and 3 once I read them over and then four once I'm done.**

**Chapter 22: Betrayal of A Frostburnt Knight (Jaune X Yang X Weiss) 1 **

* * *

**Concept: Jaune's cheated on gets a better deal later.**

**Appearance: None as of yet**

* * *

Jaune Arc was a lucky man.

He somehow managed to fake his way into Beacon, earn his place in initiation and partner with the nicest girl this side of Remnant, add in his teammates who'd almost immediately become like another sister and his first brother and his first friend in Vale leading the strongest in their year and anyone would agree Jaune had the luck of the gods. But now, it wasn't just luck, Jaune had managed to make something of himself in the few months he'd been attending.

After he'd finally come to terms with his stubborn pride and acknowledged his weakness, he'd taken up training with Pyrrha. Pyrrha… now there was a name that brought a smile to his face, his partner, mentor and most recently girlfriend. Honestly, he was surprised when Nora snapped unable to keep it secret from him anymore grabbed him by the collar and roared it out to him. It had taken him a whole week to look her in the eyes again without blushing, at first, he'd obviously denied it until his and Ruby's team made it very clear how she felt.

It'd taken him a good long talk with his brother in all but blood to figure out his feelings and while he never thought of her that way… maybe, just maybe he could. He'd only ever had eyes for Weiss, the strong, proud and intelligent woman who'd stolen his heart, so he'd never looked to Pyrrha that way before. Looking back there were signs but he'd lived with seven affectionate sisters and a mother.

However after having a long talk with Ren about his fears and anxieties about risking what he and Pyrrha already had he'd decided. And took the leap and asked her out, she was shocked and then in tears and after several minutes of him freaking out worrying that he'd screwed up or worse that the others were wrong she kissed him. Things were amazing after that, they started dating, did the paparazzi have a field day on their first date.

His friends teased them, but they took it in stride, more motivated then ever Jaune took the extra mile in his training with Pyrrha and when he was alone and the first time he tied with someone in Combat Class even if it was only Dove he knew. Knew that he was reaching his goal knew that everything was right in the world. He'd gone from the lovable idiot in a tree to the loveable idiot who had you back even if only Ren ever really needed it.

He'd given sun the push to straight out ask out Blake even if things didn't work out but hey there was plenty of fish in the sea and he'd seen relationships end on way worse terms and they were friendly enough. Things weren't so easy when Weiss approached him about Neptune, it was odd how suddenly he was supposed to be the expert about guys and sure it awkward to help Snow Angel shack up with someone, but he soldered on and helped. Weiss even apologized for some of her more callous rejections he only wished he had a camera to prove she'd said it.

Things were great and Jaune was the happiest he'd ever been but then it started, it was nothing major at first. Pyrrha would just disappear from time to time, Jaune thought nothing of it, why would he? Then she'd be distracted by her scroll, Even then she explained it was business which made sense, she was famous and the Vytal Festival coming around. Despite those things Pyrrha still remained as kind, nurturing and loving as always being light of his life, so he ignored that devil on his shoulder as her calls increased and somehow managed to shake off the increased absences of her.

It was the day after the dance, Jaune woke up same as always minus him being in a white dress after to his shock Yang hadn't been asked by anyone. Pyrrha was right about popular women being hard for men to approach, he guessed out of everyone it made sense for Yang his fellow blonde who could leave you blushing like a village girl with a word or to dreamland with a fist. He could kinda see why it would be tough to confess to the blonde bombshell of a brawler.

However, when he looked left to Pyrrha's bed he frowned, it was empty. They'd planned for the dance all month, even if she'd been gone every other day for interviews and the like. He wore the best suit he could find at least till he had to don his dress, Pyrrha was stunning her dress as red and almost as beautiful as her hair a slit running up its right side to reveal her beautiful toned leg and thigh. Jaune was sure he hadn't been the only person transfixed by her appearance, but he was definitely the luckiest.

They danced and he'd never been happier he was then shocked when he saw Weiss by herself, he'd given Neptune a tip or to on the dance floor so he knew his blue haired amigo knew how to at least stubble his way through. So, he did what anyone else would've done in his position he looked for him with Pyrrha, she was hesitant at first but once she gotten a message, she suggested they split up he agreed, and they broke apart. After nearly twenty minutes of looking he found no trace of his blue haired pal, he messaged Pyrrha to see if she'd been doing any better but received no reply.

Left with no leads Jaune did what any good friend would and made his way to Weiss, she was depressed to have been stood up and Jaune was furious himself on her behalf. Neptune was many things a flirt, a bit to concern with self-image. If Jaune was being honest he had been a bit envious of him but now he really wanted to punch him. He texted Pyrrha, but she hadn't responded to his annoyance. Before him or Yang could act on their fury, they noticed a group of Atlesian troop rushing the CCTs way, as it turned out Ruby had stumbled upon an interloper attempting something.

Jaune sent Pyrrha another text only to receive no response, honestly, he was too worried about what may have happened to his pal to be too concerned with Neptune a sentiment Weiss shared. Ruby explained everything that night, he was to tired to bother checking his scroll for Pyrrha and instead just made way into his room crashing out.

The next morning he woke up later then desired, after all his team wouldn't be heading out till later that evening, However when he woke up he noticed something as the bed beside his was empty, Pyrrha hadn't returned that night. He pulled out his scroll and saw no reply from her, that wasn't like Pyrrha, now he was starting to get worried, he would've recruited team RWBY's help but they were already out on their mission.

Him Nora and Ren split up Nora suggesting she might have gone to another one of her interviews so the two covered Vale. Jaune ran through the dormitory looking for any sign of his partner texting her every so often. It was only after he'd searched through out the entire Vale dormitory that he gave up and attempted a call to her scroll. It surprised him when he faintly heard her ring down the hall of the Haven students' section.

He guessed that made sense, after all she was from Mistral, she'd probably got homesick despite her fans. As he ran down to the room where the ring emanated from, he paused noting the room number. It was team SSSN's. Why was her phone in there? Could it be a coincidence, or maybe she'd caught Neptune, yeah that had to be it? At the thought of the blue haired flirt he felt some of last nights anger return for standing up Weiss and with that he forcefully opened the door thankful that the guest rooms didn't have the same remote scroll locks.

He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door but when his eyes met hers… When his azure orbs stared into her emerald irises jaune stiffened. He looked to his partner, his mentor and recently girlfriend bare on Neptune's bed with only a blanket to cover her. She looked to him shocked silent not able to speak despite how clearly she wanted to. Her name was difficult to say, even now he wasn't completely sure why? Maybe it was because if he said it, it would be somehow affirming that she was there.

"P-Pyrrha? What… what are you doing in here?" The woman he'd come to respect as much if not more then his father just stared back to him at a complete loss for words. He'd never seen her look so shaken so… weak. He knew Pyrrha, she was the kind reliable mother hen of his group. The mentor he never had who believed in him when nobody else would and most of all the woman who loved him despite his faults. And that was why it was impossible to come to the obvious conclusion, because his partner Pyrrha could never do this.

"Ha…haha… So, where are the cameras?" He looked around shakily.

"I bet Yang's gonna pop out any minute, right? Only she'd come up with such a bad joke 'heh'… Like you'd actually sleep with…" It was subtle, but he saw it as a tremble flashed through her form and her grip tightened on the sheet shielding her. But what told him was her eyes… Pyrrha had honest kind eyes, it made her a terrible liar, so when those usually loving orbs shook with guilt, he immediately took notice.

"Hey… stop it. This isn't funny, not even a little…" A shuddering breath left his mouth.

"Stop making that face!" He looked down not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes anymore, and when he did, he saw it… by the trash can where they clearly missed their shot was a small square packet torn open. He recognized it, he'd lived with seven sister four of which had boyfriends. His mom had made sure they knew about protection.

The denial he reinforced in his mind shattered with that, he couldn't deny it any more despite how much he begged his mind to.

"This, this!" He couldn't bring himself to say it, to deny what he knew was the truth. It was then the door opened behind him and when he turned, he saw Sun a huge smile on his face.

"Yo Neptune come on we gotta head to the police stati-" the faunus's smile soon turned to confusion at seeing Jaune.

"Hey bro what are you doing visiting our neck of the neighborhood? Pyrrha is that… you." The teen looked wide eyed to Pyrrha's form shocked as much as Jaune was not expecting either of the two to be there. Everything blurred after that for him, he could only recall traces, a roar the exact opposite of what Yang had affectionally dubbed his girly scream. The feeling of his fist burning as he struck something over and over again as someone pleaded and begged him to stop. Something striking him but failed to do anything as a blinding light shone over him. Finally, he remembered his name being yelled by multiple voices as he ran, one in panic and fearful worry another in rage and anger and yet another in disbelief and worry.

The next thing he remembered was being seated before the Headmaster himself, Ozpin explained it to him, how he'd shattered Sun's already low aura after some morning sparring with droids. How'd he beaten him within an inch of his life before Pyrrha grabbed him and how he ran once she did.

Jaune shook his head, that couldn't be true! It just couldn't! He wasn't that kind of person! Besides even with low aura Sun was still a legitimate student of Haven handpicked to attend and participate in the Vytal Festival. Surely a fake couldn't beat him without getting hurt. It was then Ozpin congratulated him on unlocking his semblance or at least a part of it, apparently, he'd somehow made his aura's barrier extremely strong that Sun didn't have to firepower to hope to break through it.

They stayed there in silence as he sucked in every detail trying to gather his wits despite the pain, betrayal and anger that refused to dim. Finally though Ozpin spoke.

"Mister Arc please tell me your side of the story, Mister Wukong has already informed me as has Mister Vasilias and… miss Nikos." Jaune looked to Ozpin.

"Pyrrha?" The man looked to him a certain sympathy in his eyes, but he knew it wouldn't equal to forgiveness nor a lowering of his punishment. He knew what was going to happen when he told him, that he'd lose his one chance at being here and if he'd gathered his courage a moment sooner, he'd have surely been kicked out of his final chance to accomplish his dream. But he hesitated to speak, his fears, worry and pain stopping him from forming words and that was enough. Because the next moment Glynda rushed into the office her eyes wide in panic as she spoke.

"Ozpin! Their in the city!" Ozpin seemingly surprised by Glynda's words looked up to her.

"Who Glynda?"

"The Grimm! Team RWBY is there holding them back but they won't last!" Maybe it was those words that saved him from losing his dream, how horrible to even think that but that was the truth. Because the Breach of Vale's walls made Jaune's assault meaningless in comparison to the potential loss of life and with him being the leader to the strongest first year team second to Ruby's Ozpin had no choice but to demand he head out not that Jaune heard him since he'd rushed out of the moment Glynda spoke.

He'd rushed out of the office like a speeding bullet, not noticing Pyrrha sitting there waiting for him, he wasn't sure what eh expression was but if he'd been honest it didn't matter. All that mattered was his friends out there in Vale fighting impossible odds, Nora and Ren had definitely rushed to their aid but he was sure not even they'd be enough. He'd pulled out his scroll and begun to call every number from a fellow student informing them and pleading they'd head out. Every number but his partner's who was chasing him and Neptune who upon seeing the contact he'd chunked the scroll. He yelled out to the students in the hall as he made his way outside pleading them to follow.

However he never once turned around or stood still to give further instructions as he was dead set on hoping the next Bullhead to Vale. When he'd hopped on and roared at the piolet to move out noticing other bullheads were following. It was just as it begun to lift that she'd hoped on he'd turned to her and felt his throat dried, looking towards him in worry and confusion was his partner. However unlike before he felt no comfort from her sight and turned from her.

"Jaune…" He flinched at his name, her voice was different, more somber and cautious.

"Please Jaune, just let me…"

"What do you want?" His voice was cold, colder then he'd thought he could be, It was odd how easily the question came. Yet in Pyrrha's wavering expression he could see her oncoming distraught by his cold world words coming from the always happy and goofy him.

"I-I wanted to help. Y-You sai-"

"I meant why were you waiting outside the office…" He froze for a moment and it was as she did, as she was lost for words and tearing up that he felt it. Anger… genuine anger through gritted teeth, he was about to say something he'd probably regret but when her Scroll went off with the ring they'd picked for Ruby he acted without thought. Without hesitation he marched up to her surprising the spartan and ripping the scroll form her hand.

"Hello Ruby!"

"Jaune! Thank Oum Quick We Nee- Bzzt…"

"Hello? Hello! Ruby! RUBY!" All the anger and confusion turned to worry over his friends and he yelled at the piolet to hurry.

"Jaune! Calm dow-" He felt a hand touching his shoulder and on reflex he slapped it away his palm shinying bright shocking him and Pyrrha alike. They stared at one another for a moment before the clinking of something colliding with the hall of the Bullhead rang and the pilot yelled.

"Hey brat this is as far as I can take you! The path ahead is filled with Nevermore!" The doors begun to open and when he looked Jaune was greeted by the sight of dozens of Grimm littering the ground beneath. Pyrrha covered her mouth while Jaune himself stepped back shocked by the sight. However, he heard a familiar sound in the distance. It was faint but he recognized it, the ringing of Crescent Rose's barrel, Ruby was out there fighting.

That single thought made him act jumping out from the Bullhead, he could hear Pyrrha's scream but he ignored it. he was scared when he realized how high he was but just then his body glowed again and when he hit earth, he checked himself over as the light faded only to realize he was fine. A roar rang through his ears and when he turned he was met by the sight of a charging Beowulf seeing it Jaune reached for Crocea Mors only to realize he didn't have his families heirloom.

The Grimm pounced but Jaune wasn't stupid enough to just stand there and he leaped to his left avoiding the attack. The wolfish Grimm sneered at him and leaped again Jaune rose his hands to shield himself The Grimm bit down only for a bright light to manifest. Jaune looked in shock when he saw the beast jumping back a few of its teeth shattered, he looked to his arms seeing the light receding into himself. However while he was shocked the Beowulf was enraged and made a third jump for him Jaune focused trying to manifest his semblance again however just as he felt his aura stir Miló came crashing down impaling the beast. Jaune looked wide eyed before she descended on him embracing him worry clear in her eyes.

"Jaune are you okay? Thank god!" However, her embrace gave him little comfort and Jaune immediately shoved the spartan away, Pyrrha stumbled back before looking to him shocked. Gritting his teeth he turned away from her entering his locker's I.D. into her scroll calling for it, he then tossed her scroll back to her. She caught it surprised, looking up into his eyes she froze, she'd expected plenty of reactions, anger, yelling and rage but those eyes cold and pained stab at her heart.

"Jaune I-"

"I locked in Nora's and Ren's scroll GPSs, go help them… They need your back up." She blinked before looking down to her scroll screen and finding JNPR's scroll signals, Ren and Nora weren't too far off but Jaune's was gone completely. She looked up to him worry blooming.

"Where are you going?" He didn't answer her but she knew, his eyes were set towards the wall, towards where the Grimm incursion was highest.

"Once you three clear your area head towards the breached wall, we'll need everyone on hand to keep them at bay…" She shook at his tone, it betrayed no fear nor sorrow. She stepped towards him and when she did he tensed making her stop in her tracks.

"Jaune…"Her words were cut off by the sound of the locker smashing into the floor and opening to reveal Crocea Mors, she saw how his tension lightened as he took the old blade in hand and fastened it to his waist. He then looked towards where the Grimm horde was thickest and readied to move however just as he took his first step he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"Please stop!" He struggled for a moment before he realized his chest plate had a dark hue coating it.

"Let me go Pyrrha…" The spartan shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to let kill yourself." Jaune gritted his teeth angrier then he had ever been.

"Dammit I said let me go! I need to help them!" Pyrrha flinched at his roar clearly not expecting it however in response her grip only tightened.

"Jaune please listen…"

"Let me go, that's an order." Pyrrha looked to the back of his head surprised to hear him ever pull rank like that. She was at a lost for word, so confused, worried and panicked and yet despite her minds protest she did as he asked. He didn't turn to her nor rush off in a mad dash but instead stood there for a moment in thought looking for the best route to go. It was while he was doing so that she took the chance to ask.

"Jaune, can't you look at me! Your acting like you don't even care, you haven't even asked me why … D-didn't you say you loved me." Jaune paused at her words, and then trembled.

"What the hell…" Jaune turned and when he did she saw it, his usually kind goofy gaze was gone leaving only smoldering cobalt orbs in there place. Without warning he gripped her by her shoulders pulling her close enough to where before she'd expect him to kiss her but now all she felt was a raising fear.

"I can't look at you because when I do all I see is those pathetic eyes that are nothing like the woman I love! I don't care because people are dying otherwise I'd want nothing more than to curl up and die!" She shook at his words filled with spite and anger.

"What the hells the point in screaming like an idiot, in drawing the Grimm when Ruby and her team are fighting for their lives right now!?" In the corner of his enraged eyes hot tears begun to form and run down his cheeks.

"What's the point in asking why… No matter what you say… no matter the reason, it could only make this already unbearable pain worse… But if that's really what you want, to draw them here then fine." His eyes begun to waver as if the question was physically painful to ask.

"Why him, why Neptune…. Why not just be done with me! Why betray me!" She watched as his form diminished before her as he leaned forward lowering himself unable to stand strong. He breathed out shuddering breathes as his heart ached and wanted nothing more then to curl up and cry. Pyrrha looked to him, her shaking growing until warm tears like his own begun to form as she saw the man she encouraged and built up into the aspiring huntsman he was now beginning to tear at the seams.

"I'm, I'm sorry… I-I went for advice a month ago… He said it was just practice, that it didn't count… I-I didn't mean too… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Jaune!" She begun to reach to him to hug him for support but when she did he pulled away from her and she fell to her knees. She didn't look up to him as she cried.

"… I love you… Jaune please I-I…" His heart ached at her words worse than any blow or injury ever could, as he looked to her state, he began to notice the incoming Grimm. They'd been drawn by their despair, he was angry, furious even but even so as pathetic as he knew it made him, he couldn't leave her here to their mercy. He turned to the encroaching Grimm his family's sword drawn and trembling in his shaking hand.

"That's not fair Pyrrha…" His aura ignited around him making him light up like a flame.

"To still say those words… It's just cruel." The Grimm's attention shifted to him, his pain and sorrow far greater then Pyrrha's its intensity bringing drool to the soulless beast mouths. He readied himself, readying to fight and possibly, probably die. His only regret being that he couldn't aid his friends in the end. Just as the Grimm begun to rush him a roar caught his ears and no sooner did a large form rush pass him mace in the air. The heavy weapon came crashing down glowing red as it slammed into a Beowulf exploding with flames of fire dust. The figure turned to him.

"Jauney boy you trying to get yourself killed pulling that kind sacrificial crap?" Cardin looked back to Jaune anger clear.

"Cardin?" The larger teen huffed.

"Who the fuck else do you think it is? Now explain what the hell's going on, we followed your dumbass after you went screaming you head off while we were chowing down!" Jaune nodded and did as Cardin asked explaining as fast as possible Cardin paled for a moment before sneering.

"Shit you serious! Fuck, okay blonde stuff we'll group up with your team what about you?" Jaune paused for a moment before looking to the wall of Vale.

"I'm going to support team RWBY…"

"Your nuts!" Jaune smiled despite himself.

"Probably, I was the idiot who faked his way in without aura." Cardin paused for a moment before smiling himself.

"You dumb fucker, of course you didn't have aura…'exhale' Fine, but you better have a plan." Jaune nodded.

"More like a series of guesses and ideas but yeah close enough." Cardin looked at Jaune for a long moment before sighing.

"I don't get you Arc, your weaker than me, hell you might be weaker than everyone else in Beacon…"

"Yeah, probably."

"And yet you'd be the first to come running. The fuck, aren't you suppose to be playing the hero not the saint." Jaune smiled.

"I can't really help it."

"'heh' no shit, we'll follow your orders this time, you head to those pairs of decent tits and asses… and rich bitch." Jaune knitted his brows but nothing more then that as he nodded before pausing and looking to Pyrrha. Cardin must have noticed the look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, we got you partner covered, I don't know the story, but I can tell she's only gonna be a burden… 'heh' how fucking hilarious is that? Guess the world must be ending, might as well with grimm flooding in because of those animals." Jaune didn't bother responding and turned on his heel towards the Breach, a part of him wanted to stay, to talk to Pyrrha and a more pathetic part wanted to embrace her and stop her tears… but what won out, what mattered the most was reaching his friends, especially now that he had a plan as reckless and suicidal as it was.

Yang Xiao-Long was a prodigy fighter, She was her fathers sole disciple, the number one in her Signal days and tied with Nora Valkyrie at second in her year right after Pyrrha Nikos herself in Beacon. She'd taken out an entire club in a matter of minutes and punched a Paladin to pieces, yes Yang Xiao-Long was an undisputed badass whose power was only equaled by her beauty and charisma only flawed by her sense of humor. So being such a splendid individual Yang never once felt herself ever in actual danger since the day she started training.

Sure she'd faced danger, but they were never odds she couldn't handle, which was why now was a very unique experience as she looked to the endless hordes of Grimm. No matter how many she fought off, no matter how many she killed she couldn't see it making even a dent in their numbers. An angry Ursa roared and swiped at her and in response Yang jumped back pulling her fist back and then struck the beast at its head's center killing it instantly.

Not wasting a moment she sent several more rounds flying into the incoming Beowulves rushing her way. Yang panted heavily her exhaustion starting to catch up with her. Between being sore from clearing out Grimm yesterday, fighting off White Fang and partially succeeding in hijacking a suicidal train she was running near empty but now as she looked to the hordes, she'd fought for what seemed like hours she was running on fumes. The caws of Nevermore struck her ears making her wince before they unloaded their pinions on her, yang jumped back avoiding the majority of the blows but was still hit several times.

She could feel her semblance manifest but where before it would make her smile now, she worried, her semblance was a powerful one, but it came at a price. She stockpiled damage and could give it back and then some, the drawback she'd never really consider was that it was automatic meaning even now it manifested using her already extremely low aura reserves. The brawler's golden aura begun to flicker much more than before warning of its near depletion.

Yang was a close quarter fighter without aura fighting Grimm was already an uphill battle but without aura and a focus on hand to hand. The prospect wasn't to enticing, Yang swallowed a bit of fear starting to grow in her stomach. She struck at the Nevermores Ember Celica unloading rounds into them. She was sure if she unleashed a punch it would have enough kick to it to ground a Deathstalker but at her levels her aura would likely go to zero with that. Leaving her with the sole option of using her dust rounds.

She pulled back her right fist only to receive a dull clicking noise and froze as she checked her belt to see she was out. Sweat came down her brow as she checked her other gauntlet to find several more rounds. Three bullets that all she had before she was left with using her fist and depleting her remaining aura. The thought was bone chilling.

Yang looked to her teammates seeing them struggling just as hard Blake looking like she'd collapse from the continuous attacks she wasn't suited for. Ruby no longer used her semblance surely to save her remaining aura instead using her weapons recoil to zip around. Weiss picked her targets cautiously obviously trying to save what little dust she had left… If aid didn't come soon.

As if to answer her calls a roar rang through the horde however unlike the countless screams she'd heard before this time it wasn't belonging to that of a Grimm. Yang turned to see the form of a familiar blond roaring like a mad man as he rushed forward his aura flaring. However, what was more surprising then the sight of Jaune Arc rushing their way by himself only his sword in hand was that nearly all the Grimm themselves turned his way as well.

It was as if they'd suddenly turned invisible to the soulless monsters and for a second Yang looked for Ren but found the Mistralian nowhere in sight. Jaune roared again at the top of his lungs.

"Regroup! Ozpin knows! Reinforcements are coming!" The Arc begun to turn as the Grimm rushed his way.

"Pick off the stragglers I'll draw as much of the horde as I can!" Jaune leaped out of the way of a Nevermore's fire avoiding several large Pinons, Yang watched dumbstruck for a moment before her sister screamed her name. When she heard it, the blonde brawler turned to see Ruby gathering with her teammates looking her way scared.

Shaking off her confusion Yang hauled ass to her team. She saw Ruby aim Crescent Rose Jaune's way shooting down whatever Grimm she could while Weiss and Blake took on what Grimm emerged form the crater. She looked towards Jaune seeing him running at breakneck speeds avoiding most blows aimed his way.

"How the hell is Vomitboy doing that? A majority of the Grimm are obsessed with him." Blake nodded looking Jaune's way.

"Grimm are only drawn to one thing more than aura." Weiss caught on.

"Negative emotions…" Yang looked Jaune's way seeing him combat the Grimm closing in but never stopping always on the move and light on his feet.

"Something happened, and whatever it is he's infuriated, but he's using that to draw them away from us." Jaune gritted his teeth as he forced himself to recall the scene of Pyrrha in that room, hot tears begun to form in the corner of his eyes. The chasing Grimm's attention was tunneled towards the Arc alone, towards his rage and despair. A Nevermore screeched unleashing a fury of pinions his way however upon hitting their mark an intense radiance exploded out and each feathers end shattered against the aura barrier seething from his form.

The girls watching covered their eyes from the blinding light, however when Yang looked back her vision blurry the sight of an Ursa swinging her way was all she could see. The blonde brawler was sent flying away her aura shattering from the blow, sent skidding on the floor she felt her fair skin tear open from the rough floor. Wincing she looked up to see the Grimm rushing her way its maw open and ready to tear into her flesh.

Crescent Rose roared and the beast skull exploded into a mess of liquid black and quickly fading boney armor. Standing up she heard snarling behind her when turning a Beowulf pounced her, on reflect the brawler pulled back her fist slamming the beast straight in its snout unloading a round into its skull, killing the beast. However, Beowulves traveled in packs and the second was straight behind its brethren roaring. Its claw tore into her left shoulder.

Pain rang through Yang's body at the blow and she screamed as she was sent flying back once more, breathing heavily clenching her shredded shoulder.

"Yang!" Ruby's voice rung as she cried out her sister name and it was enough to make the blonde brawler look up to see five approaching Beowulves. Each's maw opened their droll puddling on the ground, Yang struggled to rise cocking her fist back. She could hear her friends crying out her name but even through the corner of her eyes she could see the new Grimm exiting the tunnel. They must be fighting for their lives too… that's right her sister and friends were fighting so what right did she have to stay down.

Her eyes flashed red as she assumed a stance the Beowulves sneered and rushed forward at her, she might die, but she wasn't going out a coward, she'd take as many of these soulless monsters with her as she could. A Beowulf leaped her way and Yang roared swinging out her fist and unloading Ember Celica into its chest bursting through it, leaving a gaping hole. The next Grimm rushed in and opened its maws taking the opening left while Ember Celica fired it aimed for her arm.

'snap'

Ragged fangs buried deep into her arm snapping the bone as crimson spewed, again she screamed. However, when she looked up into its baleful eyes the identity of the one who'd be dying took a one-eighty. It bit into her arm but not the one with a round left, sacrificing one's arm to save the other, it was crazy, but nobody ever accused her of being sane, especially with her puns. Yang cocked back her fist and slammed it square into it head exploding the Grimm's grey matter all through the cement.

As the beast jaw opened letting loose her arm Yang found the useless limb dangle helplessly, she nearly cried at the sight. She leaped back just in time to avoid the next Beowulves attack, on reflex she fired Ember Celica only to find no ammo. She went wide-eyed at the revelation, she was out of ammo, out of aura and down an arm. Her blood begun to pool beneath her as fatigue began to take, when the next Beowulf charged she readied to move but her vision blurred and before she knew it she fell to her knees.

Yang screamed when her broken arm made contact with the floor giving off a cracking sound, however her cries and the pain only served to make her more vivid to the pack. The largest of the three remaining members leapt at her, looking up she found she didn't want to die. However just as it was about to tear into the blonde a glyph manifested between it and her. the glyph glowed an intense white before launching the monster off into its pack.

A form rushed before her in a blur of white and when she looked up, she saw Weiss, looking her way warm tears forming in her glaring eyes.

"You reckless idiot!"

Weiss looked down at her teammate, horrified by what she saw, Yang's left arm was torn open, crimson pouring out of the lacerations as her once fair skin purpled and blued. Her shoulder had been torn as well, if she'd been a second later, she shook her head not willing to even entertain the thought. She looked up to see the Beowulves pack that'd done this and sneered, Weiss's scroll rung repeatably alerting her of her low aura.

Myrtenaster shook in her grip, she was running low by now she was at five or so aura at best, perhaps two more glyphs. However, that wouldn't stop her from protecting Yang, she'd be dammed if she'd abandoned a teammate, a friend. Her aura flared as a time dilation appeared behind her person.

"Don't worry Xiao-Long, like Arc said, reinforcements are coming."

"Weiss?" She could her it in her tone, the fear, how shocking for brawler of all people to show such, however she was sure it wasn't for herself but her instead. Weiss didn't look back instead surging forward into the confused pack, her senses and speed had been increased more than tenfold so when she struck, she struck at speeds the snarling beast couldn't hope to match let alone perceive.

Myrtenaster's end pieced the first's left eye withdrawing back in time for her to strike the one beside the first's throat with a flick of the wrist Myrtenaster tore its open. The third opened its maws to roar but she didn't waste a minute running it through as her weapon's edge surged forth burying deep into the top of its mouth and emerging through the back of its head.

Weiss wasted no time rushing back to her fellow teammate finding Yang clenching her arm squeezing it to remain awake. Good, she was losing to much blood she couldn't afford to pass out, Weiss rushed her way shedding anything that got in her way.

She'd grab Yang and rush her between herself, Ruby and Blake until aid came. She wasn't about to let the top heavy, pun loving brute die, so focused on her sister in arms she never noticed the shadows above until the screeches of the Nevermore rung through her ears.

Eyes wide she knew what was about to happen, but she also knew she had nothing left, so she did what she could and gambled. A second Glyph formed beneath her and propelled her the blonde's way that much faster, the Nevermores let loose a volley of their arrow-like feathers. She ignored the fear running through her form, the pumping of her heart and the pain stabbing into her form as she rushed to Yang. She'd already lose so much blood, if she was run through with one of these she'd die, the thought scared her.

The thought of never hearing those gods awful puns, or never hearing her irritating teasing, she rushed with all the power she could and tackled into the brawler hover over her, shielding her. She felt her aura take blow after blow, she felt it flicker and crack and finally give way. The first made a surge of pain run through her body and she let loose a scream. The second ran through her shoulder she saw the end peeking out of her shoulder stained red.

her back, legs, shoulders and arms, Weiss endured it all and never falter as she looked to the wide eyed blonde beneath her. By some miracle she smiled to Yang.

"It's okay… I won't let you die…"

"Weiss…" The heiress struggled to stay conscious as slowly the world blurred, this was it… she was dying? The aerial assault ended and Weiss nearly fell forward only to be caught in the blonde brawler's arm.

"Weiss! WEISS!" Tears begun to trickle down the woman's eyes, were they for her? She looked up to see the Nevermore flying above them screeching as they readied to let loose another volley, seeing it she struggled for words.

"I-I'm sorry… I… I couldn't sav-" Yang shook her head tears falling like rain.

"You idiot, you should've ran, you should've left me to die!" she coughed blood spilling out.

"A… Schnee does not run…" She may die, but she'd do so with her honor intact Yang hugged her close repeating her apologies. She supposed there were worst ways to die then in the arms of a loved one, of a sister…

it was as her eyes begun to close for what would surely be the final time, as the Nevermore's let loose another volley that it happened. The world exploded into white…

Yang held Weiss close, she'd intended to die with her sister-in-arms but as she looked to the radiance before her all those thoughts died. She looked to see a back facing her as a figure stood between the two of them and the incoming assault of feathers. The figure was all too familiar, she known it since her first bullhead ride to Beacon when he'd blew chunks on her and yet standing there he looked so different, for the first time she found that back to be so… broad.

"Vomitboy…" The man smiled back to her as an intense radiance opposed the incoming attacks.

"Thank gods I made it in time." It was only then she heard it the roar of a machine gun and the explosions of mass impacts. Turning her heart soared as she saw the members of Team CFVY mowing down the mass Jaune had drawn.

_They're here…_

She nearly cried at the realization only stopping once she heard the ripping of clothes and when she turned around, she saw a panicked Jaune tearing off the sleeve of his prized hoodie.

"Oh Gods Yang! Your Arm!" He quickly begun at work wrapping her arm as tightly as he could manage, she winced but she was too weak to scream.

"Where'd all this blood come from!? Yang… YANG!" her vision begun to blur, and the dark begun to take her as she fell back only to be caught by her fellow blond.

"Stay with me Yang!" She could see the barrier flicker against the assault by the Nevermores.

"Vomitboy…"

"That's right, it me, Vomitboy, don't worry Yang everything's gonna be alright, just stay awake! You and Snow Angel need to stay awake!" She struggled to speak.

"Ruby… are Ruby and Blake okay?"

"Yes! Their fine, just like you'll be! Yang keep your eyes open!" His pleas begun to blur to her ears as his voice lowered… everything was so heavy and she was sleepy.

"Sorry… Jaune…" Everything faded to black.

"No, no, no!" Yang's eyes closed and Jaune roared the two letter word over and over again, he was too late.

"No! Yang! Weiss!" He couldn't be too late! He wanted to be a hero! What kind of hero can't even save their friends!

"PLEASE!" slowly before the tear ridden Arc a faint light begun to seethe out of his arms that held the two and seeped into them. It was only once hues of gold and white begun to coat his vision. When he open his eyes and saw it, Yang and Weiss's bodies glowed with the colors of their souls. Slowly ever so the light shone around the injuries and soon their bodies begun to mend. A miracle, that was all he could think it was at the sight it was only once he saw the light of his soul invade them that he realized.

_Is this… my semblance?_

He could feel it, his aura leave him and enter into them, restoring their soul's light with his own and mending wounds it shouldn't be capable of. Was this really his semblance? Then what was the barrier? Jaune shook his head, it wasn't important, all that was that they were alive, and he somehow was doing it. It was with that thought that Jaune pushed as much of his aura into the two as he could.

His scroll rung alerting him of dropping into the yellow, that was fine, he pushed more and saw as warmth returned to their cheeks their wounds vanishing. He heard Yang's arm crack as the bone begun to form back together beneath the now lightening skin. He felt his barrier begin to give way, but he couldn't stop yet, his scroll rung, he was at a quarter. Slowly their auras begun to surge forth and flare and with it the two begun to move as if waking as breath returned as their chest heaved up and down.

The sight nearly brought him to tears they were alive… he hadn't failed them… However, his cries were short lived as the murder of Nevermore drew his attention and he heard it as his scroll roared alerting him of entering the red. That's right, there were Grimm he didn't have the time to be celebrate, he looked back to see the flock screech as they let loose feathers after feathers.

At the sight of so many Grimm he was sure he should've felt fear but instead something else begun to spiral inside his chest at the sight. Rage, these were the monsters that nearly killed them! He looked back to see CFVY fighting off the horde he'd gathered they couldn't help, he should run, draw their attention away from Yang and Weiss. It was once he saw the two laying defenselessly on the ground that trail of thought vanished.

They were out, all it would take is for a Grimm to attack them even with aura it didn't matter if they were unconscious. He could carry them, but he knew he'd be to slow with the added weight to avoid the Grimm's attacks. If he couldn't run and play distraction or escape with them…

He looked to his family's heirloom, the blade that had fought on many battlefields the blade who'd earned the name death. It was as he looked to that blade and drew on the strength of its history that he decided. Jaune stood up raising his hands to Weiss and Yang, maybe? His hands glowed a bright white and soon the two aspiring huntress's auras seemingly responded to his own and shone with a brilliance never seen before. Jaune smiled as two bright barriers surrounded them.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." Jaune turned to see the Nevermores screech and his barrier flicker, he was sure he was running on the red. Yet for the first time in his life he didn't feel scared of the Grimm, he couldn't afford to fear them. He looked back to the two sleeping beauties one last time and drew strength from them, he gripped Crocea Mors in his hands and spoke.

"I promise… I won't let them lay a hand on you…" Protecting Weiss and Yang the two arguably strongest of his year behind Pyrrha, it would be laughable if it weren't true. In his rage his aura hardened so nobody could stop him from attacking the man who'd thought laid with his partner, in desperation it allowed the Arc to surrender his aura to another to reinvigorate them. And now as he stared down his opposition his aura lunged into his family's blade and no sooner did the ancestral sword roar to life, light bursting around it.

"I won't let you hurt them." The Nevermores let loose another devastating round of pinions finally succeeding in shattering his barrier, Jaune pulled back Crocea Mors and swung hoping to knock away some of the incoming projectiles. What he hadn't expected was for an Arc of aura to lunged forth into the murder of Grimm rending and tearing them apart. Jaune looked wide-eyed for a moment sparring a glance his blades way in response the old sword flared angrily with the brilliant white of his soul.

Suppressing his shock he decided for the moment to not bother wondering on the newfound power but instead use it while he could. Stomping down one foot forward he relived Pyrrha's lessons and tightened his grip, her visage which he once drew so much pride from now only filled his heart with ache. However, he didn't let the pain weaken him for it paled in comparison to his goal, saving the two behind him.

Jaune rose his shield enduring the Nevermores volley and receiving little blows to his actual person as his shield and armor took the grunt of the damage. When the opening showed itself he swung, letting loose a second arc, while the Grimm where in a panic he reached in his pocket for the vial of lightening dust each member had to activate Nora's semblance. Without hesitation he slammed the vial against his blade, Crocea Mors shook from the new element vibrating as streaks of golden electricity coated its noble blade, glaring up hatefully at his enemies Jaune pulled back Crocea Mors.

Letting loose another swing a very different aura arc emerged composed of raging lightening, the blast rushed into the murder and roared exploding into a maelstrom of thunder. Nevermore after Nevermore fell quickly being rendered to ash and smoke. Just as the knight felt a bit of tension leave his form, a roar caught his notice, quickly raising his shield he barely managed to block the Creeper's bite as the Grimm bit down only to be stopped by the sturdy shield.

Pulling back Crocea Mors he thrusted into it running its head through before swinging Crocea Mors left decapitating it. When he looked behind the beast, he could see it dozens of Grimm rushing their way, even above he could hear the screeching of the surviving Nevermore. For a moment fear prevailed, and he shook in terror however even then the thought of running didn't occur to him. After all, unlike everyone else he'd come to Beacon not knowing of aura, he'd come thinking even a single mistake would get him killed so he'd long since resolved himself to die.

"AHHH!" With a strength he'd not been aware he held he swung Crocea Mors once more and from the blade a surge of electrified aura rushed forth tearing into the encroaching Grimm. The Arc's aura flared when pinions slammed into his person from the surviving Nevermore, however they weren't attacking Yang or Weiss and the moment, so he didn't give the stragglers his attention but focused on the small crowd of Ursa and Beowulves rushing his way.

With another war cry Jaune swung Crocea Mors loosing another arc of aura albeit smaller into them, the attack tore through several Beowulves and even an Ursa. However no sooner did a second rush out killing another fourth of the incoming crowd, trails of sweat ran down his face as the exertion of his repeated attacks begun to finally show. he didn't care, casting away his shield and gripping the blade in both hands he swung. An arc mush larger then the previous roared out colliding with the crowd the Grimm.

It was then that he felt it a searing pain as a single pinion broke through his flickering aura and pierced his Spaulders burying itself in his left shoulder. Looking to the Nevermores they unleashed a small barrage of pinions Jaune swung Crocea Mors out into them, his aura arc rushing out overwhelming the projectiles and Grimm alike. Several surviving Nevermores screeched out letting loose more feathers, Jaune leapt out of their way. His scroll roared alerting him of being at five percent.

Jaune swung at the aerial menaces but the Nevermores were to nimble avoiding his attacks it was then he heard it a deep roar and when he turned, he was nearly run through by a large stinger. barely managing to avoid the blow of the Deathstalker, the Grimm swung its huge claw hitting him away Jaune struggled to raise his aura dying out.

_Its huge…. I-I can't beat something like that…_

Fear set in at the mere thought however one action made him snap from his thoughts, the Deathstalker turning to Weiss and Yang.

"Get away from them!" He roared not sure when he'd broken into a sprint but not truly caring as he charged forward. The Nevermores above let loose their projectiles and Jaune felt them pierce his chest plate and spaulder, he felt as they stabbed into his waist but still he didn't stop. With a roar he swung and from the blade another aura Arc surged slamming into the Grimm's tail. The Deathstalker roared as the limb fell helplessly to the floor and looked to the Arc just in time to see Crocea Mors edge run through its eye as he thrusted into its face. Crocea Mors begun to flicker not managing to produce another blast with him so low on aura.

_No… I need to at least beat this one!_

It was then he realized he did have aura left, the same aura that seethed off his person, however without it he'd be defenseless. Despite that knowledge the knight smiled.

"Don't worry Snow Angel… You too Yang…" The flicker white around him begun to shift to his blade and in response Crocea Mors begun to shake once more as it crackled to life with the dust coating it.

"Everything's gonna be okay…" The Nevermores roared letting loose another series of pinion on the Arc but he ignored the burning pain running him through. With a sneer he stomped his foot against the ground and roared in equal parts anger and desperation and almost as if in response Crocea Mors let loose an otherworldly howl of its own as the lightening surged within the Deathstalker. The Grimm itself writhed and screeched at the myriad of horrible sensation running through its body.

Yang had always wondered if there was an afterlife, if Summer had really gone to a better place like her dad said. So, when she realized she hadn't simply vanished into nothingness Yang felt elated, she must really be in heaven cause she didn't fell the injuries or pain that plagued her in her final moments. In fact she felt warm and safe and even with her eyes closed a intense light shone, it was with trepidation that she begun to open her eyes. She didn't know what to expect, a big golden gate in the clouds, some kind of deity waiting to judge her or even a field with Summer waiting there ready to welcome her with open arms.

What she hadn't expect was the scene of her death, the Breached city of Vale still flooded with grimm in the distance. Was this her hell? To experience this battle even in the afterlife?

"Don't worry Snow Angel… You too Yang…" It was that voice that drew those thoughts away as she looked before her and saw a shocking scene. standing there was the absolute last person she expected. Jaune Arc standing between her and a Deathstalker. She could see feathers buried throughout his body as crimson dripped.

Beside her Weiss begun to stir surely to be just as shocked by the scene as she was, it was only as his family's sword begun to roar that the brawler's wit returned and she realized the barriers of light surrounding her and Weiss.

_This is our auras, but how?_

There was only one answer someone Vomitboy had managed to pull off a miracle.

"Everything's gonna be okay…" Crocea Mors roared and with all the strength Jaune could manage he swung the blade while it was buried inside the writhing Grimm. The death stalker roared as streaks of light begun to erupt from its form exploding out its right side alongside a glowing Crocea Mors. Jaune didn't stop though as he rose the dimming blade overhead, she saw his arm's flex as his grip tightened. Before swing with a roar. A massive blade of aura surged out of the sword splitting the Deathstalker's face in half back to the center of its body.

The Nevermore were about to let loose another barrage of pinion but before Yang could act the roar of heavy machine guns rang and tore through their numbers as the Atlesian Fleet came into view. Yang nearly cried at the sight but choose to dedicate her person to more important things as she looked to the man before her. Maybe it was because she was still drowsy or perhaps a trick of the light but to Yang in that moment she could've sworn that a ray of light peeked through the hovering airships and illuminated Jaune where he stood.

The blond himself looked back to her and Weisscream one last time giving the best smile his worn form could manage. Yang nearly smiled back and was sure Weiss who was waking beside her was feeling much the same however when Crocea Mors slipped from his grasp and the Arc begun to teeter and sway Yang felt her chest tighten.

"Vomitboy?"

"You two… are safe now…" Jaune fell forward crumpling in on himself.

"Jaune!"


	22. Betrayal of a Frostburnt Knight 2

**Here's chapter 2**

**Chapter 23: Betrayal of A Frostburnt Knight (Jaune X Yang X Weiss) 2**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune's cheated on gets a better deal later.**

**Appearance: None as of yet**

* * *

There were many things that eluded Jaune when he woke up and was greeted by the sadly familiar white ceiling of Beacons medical ward. What had happened, why was he aching all over but as he sat up and looked around him the question most concerning was where his team was. It was only once he paused to look down did he noticed the wraps over his chest, shoulders and arms with specs of red, curiously he gingerly touched them and winced when a pinching pain was race through him. Drawing his hand away from his shoulder he regarded his wrapped chest and noticed a faint flicker.

He looked to the monitor to see his heartrate and vitals but was surprised when he saw his aura readings. They were below zero constantly shifting between .1 and absolute zero, was his body not even waiting to manifest aura and just draining what it could to heal him. He had to wonder what kind of condition he was in before. It was then sound of the door sliding open got his attention.

"Jaune-Jaune." Jaune turned to see Nora hauling herself his away and tackling him out of his bed and sending both to the ground.

"Ow Nora?" The ginger bomber ignored her fearless leader's pleas as she rubbed her face against his chest earning a slight wince from the action. Jaune however pushed through the pain and patted his smiling teammate's head.

"Your awake! I knew miss Peach was wrong!"

"'sigh' Nora, please be gentle with our leader, just because he heals fast doesn't mean we should actively try to keep him here longer." Jaune smiled.

"Its fine Ren I can take a hug or two… probably. Do you mine telling what happened everything's a bit hazy to be honest." Ren nodded.

"So you don't remember then, I suppose that makes sense you did take quite a bit of damage, so I'd imagine your recollection wouldn't be at its best." Ren nodded to himself.

"Jaune-Jaune you don't remember saving Yangarang and Weissy."

"I did what?" Nora grinned widely shaking her head.

"Yay Ruby was saying how you totally saved their butts, but when we saw you, you looked like a quill cushion." Jaune paused at the words before looking back to his body and begun to recall the pain.

"So that's what happened… yeah I think I might remember that a bit." Jaune looked to his palm and begun to focus on it, as he did his aura reader ceased its repeated change between ones and zeroes and slowly rose. Knitting his brow, the smallest flicker lit at the center of his palm, seeing it Ren looked a bit surprised.

"Jaune since when could you focus your aura?" Jaune shook his head.

"I can't, or couldn't… but when Yang and Snow Angel were in danger, I used this to, heal them? No, I don't think that's quite it though. Even before that I remember shielding them with my aura, kinda like when Cardin tried to deck me in Forever Falls." Ren cupped his chin in thought.

"So then could that be your semblance?" Jaune looked up to his fellow male.

"Really?" Nora grinned.

"Duh, what else would it be silly?" Jaune looked back to the tiny sparkle in his palm and smiled.

"My semblance?" He grinned happily, even if he didn't understand it too well, he'd finally got his semblance. No matter how often he heard he was progressing it only meant so much when he had to compare himself to the others. But a semblance was different, it was something that could help and make a difference regardless of his lax of skill.

"I can't wait to tell Pyrrha." The expression on his teammates took an abrupt shift that didn't go unnoticed by the knight.

"Ren, Nora? What's wrong?" Nora looked down and in her turned away face he felt a level of guilt present, Ren spoke up his face unusually stiff.

"Jaune… do you not remember what Pyrrha did?" He looked to Ren curious.

"What do you…" His aura shone a tinge brighter and with that he recalled when he manifested his aura, when he went into a rage but most of all when he saw her in his room…

Nora felt her fearless leader tremble as tears ran down his face, and in response to his pitiful visage the bomber hugged him that much tighter. Ren looked away from Jaune.

"We, we heard what happened… She explained everything to us..." Jaune looked up to Ren a gaze the ninja wanted desperately not to meet but despite the urge he did meeting a pair of saddened eyes but surprisingly not accusing ones like he'd expected.

"Is she okay?" Ren blinked confused.

"What?"

"Is Pyrrha okay? Did Cardin and his team reach you in time?" Ren nodded still surprised.

"Your, you're not mad? That we talked to her?" Jaune forced a somber smile to his teammate.

"I don't have that right, I'm your leader but that doesn't automatically mean you have to side with me. And I can't expect you or Nora to choose sides when we've only been friends half a year." He could tell Jaune was forcing the words out and if Nora frown was any indication she felt as torn as he did but his leader deserved to hear his answer, especially when he was trying hard to play the role of a good leader so he lowered his head.

"We're sorry…" Jaune looked to ren and then noticed Nora tearing up like she'd done something wrong.

"We know she hurt you Jaune-Jaune, but, but Pyrrha's our friend too and we love her…" To the Valkyrie's surprise Jaune didn't push her away or yell but instead hugged her comfortably probably like he would one of his siblings.

"I know Nora, I couldn't ask you to do that." He looked up to Ren.

"Don't apologize for refusing to abandon a friend… I'd never ask you to do something like that and I pray Pyrrha wouldn't either. Just please tell me this isn't you two leaving me behind in some ultimatum given by her or Neptune." Ren shook his head.

"Never, if Pyrrha had asked us something like that I'd never be able to look at her, as for Vasilias." Ren looked like he'd bitten something bitter as he scoffed.

"I've been indifferent to him, however now he and Cardin have switched places." Nora in his hug shook as angry tears ran down her face and her grip became a tad too strong, Ren shook his slight irritation off before looking back to his leader.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, she wanted to see you…" Jaune bristled at her name but didn't interrupt his teammate.

"She'd originally been by your side the entire time… until she told team RWBY what she'd done, as it turned out Ruby and Yang weren't as conflicted as us." A slight shame came to him at the memories of how furious the blonde brawler became and the accusations she threw his and Nora's ways. Ren shook the memory away.

"After a while we'd convinced her to wait in our room until you woke up and gave your consent for her to see you." Jaune nodded slightly calming at knowing he wouldn't have to see the girl who'd hurt him just yet.

"I-I don't think I could face her right now?" When it had all happened the Breach had followed, there was no time to cry to feel humiliated and inadequate but now those self-depreciating thoughts begun to fester. Perhaps seeing that Ren sighed but smiled sadly none the less.

"I understand… I'll tell her." Ren walked up to his leader, to his friend and kneeled placing a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"And Jaune, if there's anything we can do all you need is ask." Jaune looked down feeling slightly shamed in speaking up.

"I have some saved up lien and our vacations coming up… I, I think I'll spend some time in Vale away from the team. Might even go see my family, is that okay with you two?" It was an earnest question and Ren and Nora could tell that if they spoke against it, he'd listen but they also saw the want in his eyes to be nowhere near the object of his current pain.

"Its fine, you don't need to feel bad about it. we'll give you some time by yourself and tell team RWBY and CRDL you're okay, they've been worried as well." Ren made his way to his feet while Nora gave one final tight hug.

"I know what she did was wrong Jaune-Jaune but please don't hate Pyrrha, I know I'm being selfish, but I don't wanna have to choose." Jaune looked to the hiccupping ginger, he knew this must be hard on her, after all Nora never knew her family and only ever had Ren. He was sure to her their team meant everything and the idea of what was happening between him and Pyrrha must be like a mother and father divorcing. He hugged her comfortingly.

"It's okay Nora I'd never ask you to do that, things might be bad for a while but I promise we're all still a team." He didn't know what made him say that but somewhere inside he knew those were his true thoughts. Wiping her eyes Nora looked to him one more time sniffling.

"You mean it?" He smiled and to his credit there was a bit of sincerity in it.

"Of course I give you my word." Nora smiled glumly and nodded before walking beside Ren the oriental teen stopped just before closing the door.

"Jaune, take as much time as you need." Once he closed the door Jaune just sat there in the now silent room, he didn't roar in anger or cry out in sorrow but instead merely sat there letting heated tears run down his face. He felt joy that he'd managed to save his fellow students and even iota of pride but it was overshadowed by what he'd lost.

_Do you have any spots left on your team?_

_Come on! I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying._

_You can't get it wrong if it's the truth._

"Pyrrha… why?" Unaware to the knight the team about to enter stopped, the lone faunus hearing his near silent words while the leader and brawler shook.

-One Week Later-

Jaune had never seen the appeal in drinking, he knew how to mix a few his oldest sister insured that and Saphron had certainly tricked a dolled up him into going to a girl's bar once or twice as a fun birthday prank. So, it wasn't like he was foreign to alcohol itself, but he'd never really taken to the idea of drinking. However, in the last week he'd taken a near one-eighty to the inebriating beverages, they'd just made it so damn easy to forget or ignore the bitter thoughts let alone how much he was blowing up on social media sites.

And wasn't that a kick in the pants too, you'd think the Breach would be the only thing worthy of note throughout Remnant at the moment. But know apparently even in its darkest moments the lives of celebrities still held a good deal of the people of the kingdom's attention. Pyrrha's recent scandal had been published through any half decent paper and across the net, there wasn't a person this side of the world who didn't know the Invincible girl had been caught with another man.

Worse yet was that Pyrrha had garnered an image over the course of her four year reign as Mistral's champion fighter. She was the Invincible Girl, the sweet as sugar face of countless brands and charities and idol to thousands of civilians and aspiring huntresses alike. So, when it all came to light of course many would speak in her defense, claiming she had to have a reason, that this was somehow his comeuppance. Of course, Mistral's media leapt at such opportunities to clear their stars name and reputation and managed to pull up the prize gem that was his false transcripts.

And like that the people's opinion were set on him like a shark drawn to water, thankfully Ozpin and the rest of the staff to Beacon were adamantly against any complaints about his enrollment in the school. Even if Ozpin seemed unusually more favorable towards Jaune after his Semblance had been manifested, to his surprise everyone he knew hadn't changed their opinions towards him when it came to light. He'd at least expected Snow Angel to lose it and bite his head off.

However despite Ozpins denial toward expelling him there were no shortage of people against him, half the school shared no love towards him and he couldn't really blame them to an extent. Students from Atlas hated a criminal element being in the same school as them, Vacuo disliked how weak he was, but Mistral's transfer students were a whole different breed of hate. Honestly, he was lucky their school break started when it did now all he had to deal with was his phone blowing up with hate mail.

With so much shit could he really be blamed for enjoying the nice bite of intoxication that alcohol provided. Hell Craterface's uncle was apparently the greatest huntsman she and Yang knew, and he was nearly always on the sauce. Jaune looked up to the barkeep as he cleaned his glass a fourth of which Jaune was sure were his alone since aura unfortunately helped against inebriation meaning with his goliath amount, he had to pay triple what the regular huntsmen did.

"Hey can I get another…" The man looked over to him and sighed flicking his finger against a pale crystal of dust triggering it to activate and produce a single large ball of ice that he expertly tossed into a glass before pulling out a bottle of Vale's best Rum pouring the drink till half way up before sliding it his way. Jaune took the glass and nodded.

"My thanks to the chef 'hic'…" Was that right? Were Bartender's chefs? He'd have to look that up when he could see straight, the man shook his head but showed no signs of bad will towards the blonde. Jaune forced himself to sit up straight like his mother taught him, proceeding to down the cup in a single quick go like his eldest sister had taught, though she preferred Atlas Vodka that could knock out a Ursa. With a bit of strength Jaune slammed the glass down glad he hadn't shattered it he looked up to the screen to see that bitch Lavender who he was almost certain was the one who dug up his transcripts reporting on a team that made him nearly chunk the glass its way.

_"And here we are today with Team SSSN of Mistral, the favored team of their kingdom and highly recommended of Haven's own Leonardo Lionheart. Tell us how are you four adjusting to Vale." _Sun smiled to the woman still having a shiner over his left eye that made Jaune feel a lump of guilt.

_"Eh, not bad Lisa, it's a pretty neat place and seeing how the only capital I haven't been at is Atlas I can comfortably say I'm loving it. I mean it's no Mistral, but the locals are nice enough especially some of the students back in Beacon."_ Jaune smirked, knowing the chipper blond must be thinking of Blake.

_"And was it true your team valiantly assisted in the Breach incident?"_ Sun's smile stiffened at that.

_"Uh, kinda, Sage and Scarlet were really the all-stars of that whole mess among us, we were lucky they'd just arrived in Vale and that Nep here was already at the station for our first mission."_ Lisa rose a brow at that.

_"Then where were you mister Wukong?"_ Sun rubbed the back of his head.

_"Well… I was taking a bit of a nap I guess wrong place, wrong time."_ The reporter gained a glimmer in her eye Jaune didn't quite care for.

_"Could this involve your teammates affair with the Invincible Girl? I'm afraid I'd have to ask you to go into more details if at all possible?"_ The faunus boy winced as much as Jaune sneered.

_"Yeah no, sorry but not sorry. What Nep does in his free time is his business even if I don't like it." _There was a clear tone of disappointment in the faunus's words, but he didn't show it after as he immediately turned all smiles again.

_"I see, then mister Vasilias could I possibly ask you to go into more details about the rumors surrounding your intimate relationship with the Invincible Girl?"_ Jaune clenched his fist at the question, in response Neptune smiled cheerfully.

_"Well I'm not one to kiss and tell but for you 'Lisa' I can certainly make an exception, and please my friends call me Neptune, Vasilias is my old man's name."_ He gave the woman a wink and smile that to Jaune's disgust made the reporter blush, he had to wonder if he'd used that same move on Pyrrha a thought that certainly didn't help with his anger.

_'Oh my. 'ahem' I mean thank you, could I ask you to confirm that rumors spreading about your relationship with Mistral's most desired are as intimate as my sources claim."_ Neptune nodded a slight smile forming.

_"Me and Pyrrha have been under wraps about the whole thing for the better half of a month now, though I doubt she'd be happy to hear me so brazenly talk about us."_ Sun folded his arms and frowned his blue haired teammate's way.

_"That's an understatement… don't expect me to cover your ass once 'they' get a hold of you."_ Sun's mumbles were only acknowledged by Sage and Scarlet who nodded beside him left unnoticed by the two others.

_"Oh my so this wasn't a onetime fling like many had suspected."_ Neptune nodded.

_"I admit, it was our first time sharing the sheets, but I assure you we'd been close plenty before the dance."_ Jaune felt a lump in his throat.

_"I see, then what about the rumors about the SDC's heiress and your budding romance."_ Neptune stiffened at that before shaking his head.

_"That? Pfft, nothing but rumors, I mean Weiss is great and all but she's no Pyrrha Nikos, we're just friends I swear."_ Lisa smiled sweetly, while Jaune wanted to draw Crocea Mors, how dare he so arbitrarily cast aside Weiss.

_"It would seem your quite taken with you girlfriend?"_ To that Neptune smiled a bit more confidence showing at the question.

_"'Lover' Lisa, and yes, I am, I attended Sanctum and have always been enamored with Pyrrha throughout all four years in Argus. So, when I came to Vale, I could hardly help myself and apparently neither could she."_

_"Well how romantic, though surely there had to be some friction with her partner, leader and supposed boyfriend right?"_

_"Who the fake? Yeah what about him? Look the guy seemed like he wasn't a complete ass but in the end, I think somebody who lied their way into the number one school would hardly have any problems with using his position as leader to gain some 'benefits'. Hell, I think her team not entering the Vytal Festival Tournament is enough proof of that and besides criminals are criminals after all and Snow Angel certainly had no shortage of stories for me about his constant attempts to woo her." _

The two shared a laugh at that only for a trembling Sun to launch up and grab his partner by the collar of his shirt.

_"That's it! The hell are you doing!?" _Neptune rose his hands.

_"Nothing dude just saying how things are you know, chill."_

_"Na-ah, look your business is yours but don't go dragging other's names down that's where I draw the line! If I hear any more of that crap I got some dirt I'm sure our reporter here would love to hear." _

Neptune's mouth shut as the faunus looked over to Lisa.

_"This interview is over! Thanks, I guess but hope we really don't meet again." _Scarlet and Sage stood up nodding however just before Sun and his team could leave Lisa spoke up.

_"Mister Wukong could I take it you and your partner have different opinions towards Jaune Arc and his falsified transcripts."_ Sun stopped letting out a tired breath.

_"Look I'm not about to act like I have all the answers but Jaune's a good dude, he wasn't thrown off by my tail or that I stole away to get here. And yeah maybe he faked his way into Beacon but a friend told me he saved someone he had every reason not too, when it came down to it he was one of the first at the Breach and the worst injured to boot so no I don't care about some papers that say he doesn't belong there cause I know some people who'd say he does." _Jaune watched as the interview cut off Lisa clearly displeased to not have gotten what she'd expected.

He smiled despite himself now feeling even more like an ass for what he'd done to the guy, he'd have to give the man an honest apology once he could stomach Neptune that is. Jaune looked to the glass debating if he should get another drink but ultimately decided against it, he still had to make his way back to the hotel after all. With no reluctance he pulled out his wallet determined to pay this time only for the bartender to grab up his cup and shake his head the blond's way.

"Nope, on the house brat." Jaune frowned.

"Come on Raye, I've been here the entire week, you can't seriously afford to cover my tab everyday especially with how much I drink?" the man shrugged as he wiped the glass.

"Can and will, that's the beauty of the Vytal festival, plenty of customers especially during the tournament when some poor schmucks lose their bets on which teams lose." He stuck out his index pointing it Jaune's way.

"And besides you and those girlies are the only reason those damn monsters didn't wreck my little slice of alcoholic heaven while me and my lil girl where curled up upstairs. During that whole damn nightmare come true so like it or not you and those four are free to come down whenever ya feel like it." Jaune smiled weakly nodding before getting out of his seat.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell them that and I hope lil Mell's okay." The man laughed.

"'haha' You shitting me boy? She broke another brats nose yesterday for calling you a faker, I swear you and those girls might as well be her role models she hasn't stopped bugging me to let her go to Combat school next year." Jaune smiled embarrassed.

"'heh' Can't say I'm glad to hear she's been fighting but at least it's nice to know somebody believes in me." The faunus nodded.

"Eh, she's had to deal with little shits her whole life come with the dog nose, at least now when she hits them, she can say it's for someone else which sound a bit better than that she wanted to shut them up." Jaune smiled before making his way out the bar only to feel a hand on his shoulder when he turned Raye shot him a serious look.

"Seriously though, don't be a stranger I get things are pretty shitty but just remember you at least got two people cheering for ya. Even if were just some yahoos from Menagerie." Jaune shook his head his smile a bit more genuine.

"Are you kidding me, I'd take a faunus who can make a mean Margarita and his adorable tomboy of a daughter over some hate spewing racist any day of the week." Raye nodded letting him go noting how the blonde stood the slightest bit taller.

"Don't forget that if Mell somehow convinces you to let her attend Combat school you don't need to pay some professional to unlock her aura, just call got it." Raye smiled.

"Aye, I'll hold you to that you spoiled drunk." As the old dog turned away he didn't notice the small group leaving the bar after the bumbling knight. Jaune focused on the side walk ahead of him cursing himself for that last cup sure it was the one leaving him a stumbling mess.

_Just focus on the sidewalk, focus!_

It was once he'd reached one of the more private streets that he heard a voice.

"Yo Faker!" Jaune turned to see a group of four standing there with a faunus male at the front with a literal mane of hair and golden ears to match telling Jaune of his breed.

"That's right Arc I'm talking to you!" The boy and his team didn't waste a moment stepping up towards him the young lion being the most clearly displeased with seeing him. Behind him his teammates gave different levels of dislike but none seemed even mildly tolerable of him.

"Um? Can I help you…?" The lion knitted his brow.

"Leo, Leo Lazu and as a matter of fact you can, how about you start by quit bugging that old man at the bar. Then we can talk about the shit show that's you as a student in Beacon." Jaune sighed honestly a bit refreshed by how blunt the student was.

"Are you from Vacuo?"

"What cause I'm faunus, you a raciest now too? No shit for brains I'm Mistralian through and through." That was a bit surprising based on all three of his teammates who were from the kingdom he'd never thought a Mistralian would be so blunt and rude.

"My bad, maybe I could've worded that better, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to deny staying away from Raye place, he's a friend and I'd really rather not have Mell come and scold me for being a stranger."

_She may only be 10 but she's got a mouth on her like a sailor and that nose of hers makes it impossible to get away from._

Leo however didn't take the Arc's words kindly and reached out grabbing him by the collar of his torn up hoodie.

"That wasn't a request." With some effort he managed to lift up the boy obviously not expecting his spaulders, chest piece and weapon to weigh as much as they did judging by the wince on his face.

"I'll say it again keep away from the old man faker." The nickname that had become notorious with his revealed credentials, however why he didn't like it he wouldn't deny it. He'd earned that resentment at least however Raye and Mell were different.

"Look they don't have a problem with me so why don't you give me one reason why I shouldn't go there to let loose."

"Oh I'll give your punk ass more than one faker, you're an eyesore to start off with a waste of a seat and drain on the old man's lien." Jaune had the sense to wince at that not actually arguing, he'd certainly thought the same despite the old man's protest.

"But you know I might be able to forgive all that if it weren't for the shit I heard yesterday, when that lil angel came home from her school and rushed to your sorry ass like you were Oum himself." Leo shook anger clear in his eyes.

"I can't even begin to express how sick it made me when that brat called a fake shit like you a hero." The lion threw the Arc back making him slam on his butt.

"Someone who forced a woman like Pyrrha Nikos into being his gal isn't a hero, you're a sick fuck who should've been run out of this city a long time ago." Now he got it, he was one of those types who believed by some herculean leap in logic that somehow Pyrrha Nikos who could arguably match with an actual huntsman had been manipulated and threaten into dating him. Like him being leader gave him absolute authority, honestly it was kinda admirable how imaginative some of her more loyal fans were.

"So here's the deal you gonna stop bugging that nice old man so that some actual huntsman-in-training can enjoy a good drink after a hard day's work without getting the urge to vomit got it?" Jaune looked up to the faunus for a good moment before he did something, he'd honestly not thought himself capable of in such a situation. He begun to chuckle at first slowly and barely audible but then it turned into uproarious laughter surprising the four. Leo looked to the down but laughing Arc sneering as he clenched his fist.

"What's so funny?" Jaune struggled to stop waving his hands up to ask for a moment as he struggled desperately to quiet himself.

"'snicker' I-I'm sorry, it's just, I was expecting so much worse I guess its kinda of cool how much my expectations have gone up when it comes to you fanboys. It makes anything you guys actually say cute by comparison." Maybe it was the alcohol that had cut any restraint or semblance of a filter from the blond's words, but regardless Leo didn't seem to appreciate being laughed at.

"You better quit laughing faker! Otherwise I'll be more than happy to teach you your place! First you abuse Pyrrha and now you dare to laugh. Don't think we'll be as kind as Vasilias was." Any laughter from the Arc died the moment he heard hers and Neptune's names uttered in the same sentence. For a moment Leo thought his threat had shaken the coward but when Jaune's aura flared to life boosted to increase its defensive properties the man flinched despite himself.

"Shut up…" The lion male struggled to look to the Arc despite the blinding light.

"What'd you say?" He was surprised when Jaune stomped in front of him only then realizing they stood at the same height before Jaune grabbed the faunus's mane yanking it down so the second year was force to look up at him.

"Don't say his name to me…" For a moment Leo didn't see a faker in the Arc's eyes but a man of the warrior house, however that ended when a knee slammed into Jaune's face. The Arc let go of the faunus and stepped back but not from any pain but instead surprise, the confused Leo then cringed when he heard his teammate Ciane rolling on the ground clenching her knee as she cried like a child.

"Ciane!"

"It's broke! Ahh my Knee!" Leo looked back to Jaune rage filling his mind so much he didn't notice the Arc's shock and horror at the sight of the downed girl.

"I-I didn't mean to." Jaune's radiance retreated back into his form as he forced his semblance off, however Leo didn't hear him as he struck the blond's face with all his power sending Jaune crashing into the wall and bouncing off it. Jaune coughed up blood and teeth but was then grabbed by the neck by Leo who rose his other fist.

"You son of a bitch!" His fist glowed as the knuckle duster crackled with lightening before he punched Jaune's stomach who writhed as blood spewed out his mouth. Trying desperately to endure the currents of electricity running through his form he tried to look to Leo managing to catch the sight of him pulling back his fist which switched from crackling lighting to an artic mist. Raising his arms Jaune blocked his stomach that begun to glow with his aura but despite that Leo grinned.

"You dumb fuck what kind of idiot-" His fist swerved to the side striking at Jaune's left side just under the ribs.

"Attacks the same spot twice." Jaune roared in pain as he felt like he'd been hit by a jackhammer before the side begun to numb from the early signs of frostbite.

"You think someone like you deserves to go to Beacon! Deserves to know Pyrrha Nikos and lead a team!" Jaune gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Leo paused for a moment when the Arc pleading eyes looked to him.

"I-I'd give anything to be a huntsman, a hero like my ancestors, I tried, I struggled, I even saved them… so why do you all hate me so much?" For a moment pity was in the lion's eyes before it morphed to an all too familiar expression.

"You wanna know what you did wrong?" Leo looked to him with disdain and ridicule.

"You cheated your way into Beacon." The lion faunus pulled back his fist again.

"You abused your partners kindness." He clenched his fist letting the chilly mist die out.

"You dared to lead a team probably riding on their coattails." Slowly the clinging ice begun to melt as a slight sizzle begun.

"And to top it all off you act like you belong here, like your anything but garbage." The metal of the knuckle duster sparked to life as the fire dust inside heated the metal bright red.

"Let's see you laugh once your face looks like cook ground beef…" He struck forward.

"This is for Ciane you fake fuck!" Jaune winced readying for the blow, however just as the knuckle duster burnt the end of his messy bangs a snow white glyph manifested between them blocking and repelling the faunus's blow. Leo's arm was thrown back and his body soon followed as he nearly fell on his back barely managing to right himself. Jaune fell down to his knees coughing and gagging.

"You Bastard!" A roar caught the faunus's attention and before he could even turn one of his teammates was sent flying into a wall by a trail of white glyphs only to be pinned harshly by a black one that buried him slightly in the brick. When the leader looked to the direction of the glyphs origin though he froze as the visage of his partner being held by the throat by an enraged and on fire blonde caught his sight.

"The fuck are you bastards doing to Vomitboy!?" The fiery brawler's fist slammed once again into the teen shattering his already flickering aura.

"Please! I'm sorr-" The man never got to finish his sentence as the blonde struck him dead center in his stomach sending the brat flying into a trash bins side denting it as a series of cracks rang out from his now unconscious body.

"Jet!" Leo struggled to rise only rage in his eyes towards the brawler despite his fear however as he tried three black glyphs manifested above him sending him slamming into the ground. The sound of heels hitting cement rang in his ears as the one Weiss Schnee walked up to the man an artic stare in her eyes.

"Your Weiss Schnee, then that madwoman has to be! Why are you doing thi-" Before he could finish the heiress kicked the faunus's face with a look of anger Jaune never saw before. Without hesitation she directed Myrtenaster above the man's head and manifested a forth ebony Glyph that flung the males' head down face first into the floor.

"Ah! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why… You're actually asking that!" From behind the heiress a blazing brawler appeared stomping down her boot on to the Mistralian's left hand shattering his knuckle duster beneath his heel and by the sound of it bypassing his aura and doing much the same to his hand. The faunus screamed but all Yang did in response was grind her boot on the shatter hand.

"After what you just did to Vomitboy your actually asking that!" the heiress turned her gaze Jaune's way and in complete opposition to everything he'd come to expect from his frigid yet noble hearted friend an expression of worry washed over her face as she made her way to him the glyphs cutting off Leo leaving him to Yang's mercy.

"Jaune!" The heiress kneeled before him looking him over with concern her expression turned pale upon seeing his hoodie burnt open to reveal his burnt stomach from the electric strike and pale left side that showed clear signs of frostbite. She covered her mouth when she looked up to the blond's face only to be greeted by the sight of his bloodied mouth and broken nose.

"J-Jaune your face! Are you okay!?" He was startled and touched alike by her clear concern and despite his bodies insistence he forced a smile.

"I'm fine Weiss, just a bit banged up." Jaune forced his semblance into action directing his aura to only utilize its healing properties the heiress looked in slight awe as his wounds slowly but surely mended before her very eyes in minutes. After several long minutes and a meaty crunch as he forced his nose back in place with a whimper the Arc smiled back to her.

"See, one or two lost teeth but nothing too big." It was then Jaune finally noted the roar of anger behind him and looked behind Weiss. Yang roared as she struck the faunus in the throat forcing the muscular man to grab at his Adams apple. Not giving him a second to breathe she slammed Ember Celica into the side of his head sending him skidding across the floor and into a pile of garbage. However even after he was down on his side the brawler didn't stop and begun to make her way toward him again her eyes glowing brighter then before as she looked to the faunus keeled over form. Desperately the lion rose a pleading hand before her fear clear in his eyes.

"Mercy 'hack, cough' Mercy please! 'cough'" The man struggled to look her way his vision blurry, Yang however didn't care as she gritted her teeth.

"Mercy?" She grabbed the faunus by his mane, lifting him up with a single arm a clear contrast to his feat earlier with her fellow blonde.

"Where was that when you were saying all the shit to Ladykiller earlier huh?!" She punched the man in his gut earning him coughing up some blood despite his aura shielding him.

"Where was that when your lil goons surrounded him while you beat him!?" She punched his side like he had Jaune unloading a round into it making the faunus's roar in pain.

"WHERE WAS YOUR MERCY WHEN YOU WERE GONNA DISFIGURE MY FRIEND!" Giving a heavy strike Yang slammed into his jaw with a brutal left hook, the faunus spewed out blood and teeth as his head buckled to the side before she let him go to fall on his knees. The man quickly covered his bleeding mouth and backed away from the still blazing blonde.

"You're a fucking psycho!" Yang sneered and stomped forward.

"Oh you think that was me going nuts on you, let me show you what I really outta do to your ass Pussycat!"

"Yang stop!" Weiss's voice was stern and without room for negotiation and for a moment Yang turned on her glare crimson and burning but when she saw Jaune the hateful scarlet dimmed for a moment before waking again with new vigor as she looked back to Leo.

"You shit! Were you and your team trying to kill him!" She nearly leapt at the cowering man but before she could Jaune spoke up.

"Yang!" The brawler froze at the voice, before looking Jaune's way to see her friend panicked.

"But Jaune he-"

"That doesn't matter! If you go any further you might get expelled!" Maybe he was a bastard for it but Jaune couldn't care less about the faunus but Yang was a different story. Leo however broke into a still fearful smile.

"Y-Yeah, what the faker said!" Yang shot the man a glare at the nickname but despite flinching he spoke.

"I-If you keep this up I'll tell the headmaster! So, you better."

"That won't be necessary." Weiss's icy tone cut the faunus's threat off short as she walked over arms crossed and eyes downcast filled with disdain for the waste of a Haven student before her.

"We have special permission from Beacon's headmaster to act as we see fit to protect the dol- 'ahem' Arc as his temporary body guards over the course of the Vytal Festival." Leo looked to her shocked.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am mister Lazu of Leader of Team LVDR (Lavender) After a disturbing amount of threatening letters and mail towards Jaune Arc by not only civilians but even fellow students over this whole scandal the headmaster saw it fit to assign a escort mission to ensure his student safety over the course of the Vytal festival which he was kind enough to allow the two of us to accept. As such we've been given rights and authority on par with licensed huntresses in regard to mister Arc's safety, including but not limited to assault and apprehension of criminal elements with bad intent toward his safety. "

"A-apprehension! Y-You can't arrest us!"

"Oh, on the contrary I must. After all assault, intimidation and attempted disfigurement not to mention your following him are all clear indicators of quite the number of criminal activities. Neither you or your team have license to utilize your aura or skills outside of missions like a huntsman let alone outside of your kingdom. I'd imagine headmaster Ozpin will have quite enough evidence to expel you and your team after all you're not even first years." Leo looked to the ice princess at a loss for words before he spotted Jaune and his expression morphed into that of complete rage.

"You, this is all your fault!" Leo made way to rush Jaune but a fist slammed down on the back of his head sending him plummeting face first to kiss cement stopped any chance of his little attack. Yang pulled back her knuckle and spat on the unconscious man.

"If Jaunes a fake then you're trash." Washing her hands of the matter Yang turned to Weiss and Jaune exhaling before looking the two way to reveal her usual pair of lilac eyes and a toothy smile.

"Well now that the peanut gallery is clear wanna head out Weisscream, Vomitboy?" Jaune just stared while Weiss tapped through her scroll before nodding and drawing Myrtenaster and waving it in front of the four unconscious Haven Student. On top of each a glyph formed and no sooner did a cage of ice sprout.

"There that should hold them till the authorities arrive." Yang nodded smiling as she worked out a few creaks in her neck.

"Okay let's go have some fun since we're already in Vale." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yang, we're on a mission remember."

"Duh, why do you think I wanna go do something fun, look at him Vomitboy could really use a good time after this shit and I'd hardly think he'd complain to finally get that date with you especially with the hottest third wheel this side of Remnant." Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Your insufferable."

"That's the weirdest way to say 'the best' I've ever heard, is that like Atlesian or something?" Weiss smiled despite herself before looking Jaune's way more than a bit shocked.

"Your already healed." Jaune looked down to where her eyes trailed and noticed his abs bare to see through the now completely destroyed hoodie.

"'Whistle' damn VB Mama likes and judging by Weisscreams red face she ain't complaining either." Weiss sputtered her face flushed.

"Yang!" The brawler rose her hands.

"Chill Ice queen just saying no need to blow a fuse, but seriously come on he's better now, but he needs some threads." Jaune looked down to his hoodie and frowned it was in ruins.

"I suppose he does look rather unprofessional this way, very well, let's go." Before Jaune could ask a single question, the brawler cheered and grabbed her fellow blond by the hoodie.

"Come on blond stuff don't keep a lady waiting." Jaune conceded supposing there were certainly worst ways then to spend time with friends especially Weiss who he'd thought such a chance was all but lost. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**MeteorElDrago: Yeah it was just fucking amazing I love everything about Escanor. I'll probably upload more Seven deadly Sin Parody chapters soon, so hope you enjoy.**

**RustKnight: Yeah, come from a military family so I've always like Ironwood, it clear he'd make the tough decisions but also would be willing to suffer if he had to. Originally Jaune was gonna be adopted by a Schnee to complete the whole Team RWBY siblings dynamic but honestly, I couldn't see it. The I thought of Ironwood and it was like magic.**


	23. Betrayal of a Frostburnt Knight 3

**Here's part 3**

**Chapter 24: Betrayal of A Frostburnt Knight (Jaune X Yang X Weiss) 3**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune's cheated on gets a better deal later.**

**Appearance: None as of yet**

* * *

Jaune covered his burning face in a futile attempt to hide the shame from his darkest secret coming to light.

"Oh my gods you were so fucking cute Vomitboy!" Jaune somehow buried his face in his hands even deeper as he let out an embarrassed whine.

"Yang please stop!"

"Nope." With a popping noise on the end the brawler word she smiled to him as she looked through his pictures on his scroll, while Weiss who sat on her other side tried her best to 'accidently' see the pics.

"Oh my Oum! HAHAHA! A Flower girl! You were a Flower girl! Oh man I can die happy now!"

"It'll build character Saphron said, there's nothing wrong with bows Jean said… 'groan' Why do I trust my family's advice…" Jaune muttered to himself sure nobody would hear him beyond the blaring music of the Club, the three sat at the bar table with one Hei mixing a drink.

"Here ya go kid a Peach Bellini cocktail." Jaune took the drink a slight grimace.

"Isn't this kinda a girlie drink?" Yang looked to her fellow blond a shit eating grin as she waved his confiscated scroll at him.

"You sure you wanna pull a gender question right after we saw these babies." Jaune dunked his head.

"Point taken…" Raising the glass to his lips he drank the pleasantly sweet and tart drink only to frown when he pulled it away. Junior crossed his arms a brow raised.

"What not to your liking blondie?" Jaune quickly waved his head the fear of the devil in his veins as he looked to the large man.

"N-No not at all, it's just I don't taste any alcohol."

"Well duh Vomitboy cause we got you a virgin." Jaune looked to Yang deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Yang shrugged.

"Hey, you have enough sauce in you to were someone could get drunk off your piss so ya no booze for you."

"Doesn't your uncle like literally not know what water is?"

"Booze are the most important food group to him yes. What's your point VB?"

"So why can't I drink anymore? Come on I'm nearly sober so what's the problem?"

"1. My uncles poor abused kidneys are hardly a point to aspire to replicate 2. We just bought you those threads so we don't want you puking all over them." The brawler gestured to his outfit Jaune wore white dress pants, with steel ended dress shoes. A back shirt under his white button up with a slim fitting black jacket and a golden accents crooked black belts slung around his hip the only thing he still had from his old clothes was his fingerless gloves which Yang had barely allowed.

It wasn't a bad look if he was being honest, though he wished Weiss hadn't insisted he get his hair straightened, he liked the ease of his casual mop of blond locks. Though he supposed now he didn't look to out of place compared to Snow Angel and Yang who wore they're outfits dubbed Snow Pea and Hunter. He asked if his outfit got a nickname and as per Yang's usual antics his was dubbed 'Layable'.

"And 3. Won't you feel bad leaving your precious ice princess alone in the virgin club?" Both teens on the sides of the blonde brawler went red faced.

"What!?" Yang shrugged a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, hey I was talking about drinks, but… Should I take it that means neither of you have done the deed?" Jaune wasn't sure about Weiss but his face was so hot he was surprised Yang hadn't burst out in laughter or shot a pic of his face.

"Gods you too are easy to tease."

"Shut up you brute!"

"Aw, is Ice Queen a wittle embarrassed." Yang poked at the heiress's cheek only for said teammate to slap her probing finger with a scowl. Chuckling the brawler decided to get to exploring his scroll for more juicy dirt, flipping through pictures. It was as she scooped up her Strawberry Sunrise and begun to take a drink only abruptly spit it out at the last minute shocking the other two.

"Holy molly, I thought that whole seven sister's thing was a joke!" Weiss leaned over to see a picture of Jaune and his sisters on a couch with the blonde knight himself as a half-pint holding up a help sign with the tired eyes of a veteran who'd seen the worst in humanity as his pig tails stood in the air as the largest of the siblings rubbed his head. Yang grabbed her gut while Weiss looked shocked.

"W-what would possibly possess your mother to want so many children?" Yang grinned at the opportunity.

"Maybe his old man gots some moves on him, they are called the 'Arcs' after all." Weiss blushed her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Still though Vomitboy are they seriously all girls?" Jaune nodded sadly.

"Dad says mom wanted a little boy, so she kept trying and trying… and trying some more." Yang winced.

"Well its official then, being stubborn runs in your veins, still making friends must have been a doozy for you."

"Pfft, friends? Yang Every boy in our village at least liked one of my sisters, hell for the twins it was usually both. Kinda hard to make real friends when you know their agendas." Yang gave a sympathetic smile she knew well enough, Ruby had the exact same problem though for her it was only one older sister.

"Your… a little outnumbered huh?"

"… My dad always said Arc men were born warriors, I always figured it had to be true since I somehow survived being born in that battlefield." Yang snickered but patted his back, noticing the near PTSD like state he was in. Weiss smiled sympathetically to Jaune supposing it would be rather difficult if there were more than one of her sister. Chuckling before swiping to the next image Yang's smile almost immediately died. Jaune looked over to the blond curiously before looking to his scroll and noticing the image and stilling.

"I, uh… sorry." Jaune swiped his scroll from the brawler earning a bit of surprise from her as he looked to the image his lips pressed together in a frown. It was an old pic, one of him and Pyrrha on their first date attempting a selfie together, his lip quivered for a moment just long enough to be noticed by the heiress and brawler before it stilled and he deleted the picture from his phone and just a abruptly tucked the device away.

Immediately he took the cocktail and drank the remainder before slamming it down and frowning forgetting it was alcohol free. For a moment the three didn't speak before Jaune sighed.

"Thanks Yang…" The brawler turned to him.

"Huh?" Jaune shrugged tapping his pocket.

"You blocked those messengers when I wasn't looking, it was a nice gesture." Yang winced at being caught but no sooner exhaled.

"There were a lot, have you just been letting them blow up your scroll like that?" Jaune shook his head.

"No, I've blocked more than I can count, but you know how it is, I delete one, the next moment seven more appear." Yang bit her lip.

"Those losers are really trying that hard to mess with you." Jaune sighed.

"Nah, the messages I can deal with, its Leo's sort that are the problem." Weiss was the one to speak up.

"That won't be a concern anymore like I said we've been assigned t-"

"It's not always students Weiss…" She blinked.

"What do you mean?" Jaune sighed.

"Civilians, huntsman disgruntled people who had their money on Pyrrha entering the Vytal you name it. Frankly I was pretty lucky Leo and his team were the only people who gave me shit today." Weiss looked to Jaune at a loss for words.

"That's bullshit!" Yang slammed a fist on the table surprising not just Jaune and Weiss but Junior, yet the blonde brawler didn't care as she looked Jaune's way.

"Where the hell do they get off doing that kind of crap to you! And why cause Invincible Girl couldn't keep her legs closed!"

"Yang…" Weiss reached for the brawler, but said blonde shoved away the hand.

"No that's bullshit Vomitboy shouldn't be the one being treated like a criminal after what she did!"

"Yang!"

"What Weiss!?" The Heiress flinched at the blonde's anger but shook it off and pointed to Jaune, when Yang turned, she saw Jaune looking down his straightened hair covering his face but doing little to keep the tears from hitting the table. His fist shook having long since shattered the glass in his hands a few trickles of scarlet leaking from his curled knuckles.

"Jaune…" Yang reached out to pat his shoulder.

"What did I do wrong?" She stopped, looking to the usually goofy blond as he trembled.

"I tried, I really did you know… Flowers, songs I even wrote her poetry though I'm sure my nephew could write better stuff…"

"Jaune, you didn'-" Seeming to come to his senses and looking to the two a few tears forming in the corner of his eyes that he quickly wiped away before he made to get up.

"'sniff' sorry Yang, Weiss, but I, I gotta get some fresh air… you don't need to follow me anymore." As he made his way towards the exit two pairs of hands grabbed him, when he looked back, he saw the two beauties looking to him concern and a bit of hurt in their eyes.

"You seriously think we're just gonna let you leave like that?" Before Jaune could answer her words, the brawler got up and wrapped her arms around Jaune in a hug.

"Yang what are yo-"

"It's okay to cry Jaune…" For an instant he paused.

"I don't know what you mean…" Now it was Weiss who stood up laying a hand on his shoulder and looking to him hesitant as she spoke.

"I know… I know that it hurts…" for a moment he wanted to yell at her for trying to act like she understood before he recalled who Pyrrha had indulged in, with that his face twisted into a shamed frown.

"I'm sorry Weiss…" The heiress looked to him confused.

"What?" Jaune put aside his pain and looked to her slight guilt for forgetting her involvement.

"I-If I had been better, then she wouldn't have gone to Neptune… I'm… I'm so sorry that he hurt you." The girl blinked before tears begun to form.

"Y-You…" She sniffed as her fist clenched and she shot him an angry glare.

"Why are you apologizing like you did something wrong…" Yang looked to her teammate surprised but before she could act beyond letting Jaune go the heiress reached out her other arm grabbing his other shoulder. Without warning she made the blond turn to her. Before he could realize what was happening Weiss's hands let go of his shoulders and gripped at the collar of his button up.

"Weiss…" With a force one wouldn't expect from someone of the heiress's stature Weiss pulled Jaune towards her the force popping the top button of his dress shirt off. The heiress's tearful yet rage-filled eyes glare into Jaune dull ones.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled loud enough to gather a few club goer's attention to them but she didn't care.

"W-What?" The lithe beauty shook in frustration at Jaune.

"Since when did you start calling me by name you dolt!" She glared not sure why it was infuriating her so much, but it was none the less.

"You've never once called me Weiss when we've talked, it's always been that insufferable nickname of yours! That damn nickname I couldn't stand until he called me it…" She paused at the thought, as she recalled the blue haired boy's smiling face. Recalling how he made her feel, how he'd said he felt about her and the shiver that same nickname sent down her form when he called her by it. However, it was only then she realized just how much it hurt and by extension how much more he must truly be hurting.

The hazing, the hate and the attacks… they didn't even factor in to him did they? No, because to Jaune People not believing in him was the norm… it was what the one who did had done that struck the boy. It was as tears begun to flow from her eyes that his self-depreciating expression vanished, and, in its place, clear earnest concern sprung forth.

"Weiss, what's wrong?"

"Y-you idiot, you, you didn't do anything wrong…" to both his and Yang's surprise the white haired girl pressed against Jaune's chest and hugged him.

"You were attentive and sweet to a near nauseating extent, Nikos wouldn't shut up about you when you weren't in ear shot. That's why I know it wasn't you, you may not be a student of any note, in fact I'd even call you near the bottom. But as a lover, as her boyfriend and partner you did nothing wrong." She could see his want to refuse her, but she could tell he also knew the sincerity in her words. After all she was the Ice queen wasn't she? She would never hold back when criticizing something.

"The one at fault… the one who wasn't good enough… was me." She looked down away from him.

"She approached to receive advice, Nikos may have ended up committing infidelity, but at first her reasons were sincere… Neptune however, he wanted her. In the end it wasn't even a question who was bett-" Jaune hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Jaune…"

"That's not true Snow Angel." She paused at her nickname.

"Better? You and Pyrrha aren't products, comparing you is just wrong…" Jaune looked her in the eyes.

"Never think your less then Pyrrha. Especially because of Neptune, you weren't good enough, don't make me laugh he was lucky to have you. And a fool to let you go, your strong, proud and smart, everything I'm not but also everything I want to be." Weiss looked at his teary eyes and saw the sincerity in his words. Why was she only seeing it now.

She then recalled his visage during the Breach as her eyes fluttered open, as he smiled having completed his promise to protect her and Yang. Was that it, because now she saw how much he'd be willing to endure for them just to keep his word. Surprising her Jaune hand rose to her cheek cupping it and from his warmth a slight urge to lean into his palm emerged.

"Your beautiful Weiss, in body, heart and mind and you deserve so much better then him, better then someone who'd hurt you." A tear ran down her cheek, but there was no sorrow in it, only joy.

"Yeah Weisscream." Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around both teen's neck as a second annoying blonde broke in between the two a bit to fast. Yang smiled to her.

"It's like VB says, P-Mon-… 'she's' not better than you, after all in the end Vomitboy did leave her behind to come to his little Snow Angel's aid. Isn't that right Ladykiller?" Weiss looked to the blonde brawler a bit annoyed for interrupting whatever… 'that' was between Jaune and her but more so was she curious as she looked to the voluptuous blonde who leaned a bit in Jaune's direction. Was she…? As expected Jaune looked away a blush quickly forming on his cheeks at the view

"No, not really, I mean sure I wanted to help Snow Angel but it wasn't just her. Ruby, Blake and even you… I was worried." Yang blinked, and Weiss could swear she saw the faintest hint of pink to the brawler's cheeks before she broke into a smile slapping Jaune's back.

"Aw, that's sweet Ladykiller." Yang playfully punched his shoulder which he immediately gripped in pain.

"Nobodies worried about this dragon being in trouble since I stopped rocking pig tails." Jaune just chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah well guess it's sort of a force of habit, even though all my sisters were bigger then me I worried about them to. Sorry if I come off as insulting, I know compared to you and the rest I-" Yang's hand shot out clapping over his mouth.

"Stop." Jaune blinked looking to his fellow blonde who looked to him with more then just a hint of annoyance.

"You're not weak…" The brawler looked to herself images of her hunter outfit replaced by her bloodied form as she was about to die.

"You saved us, saved Weisscream and even… Me." She looked back to him.

"I was so sure I was gonna die and you know what. I was scared… And when Weiss came to save me and nearly lost her life. It felt like I'd gone back to being that scared little girl who'd cost her sister her life." Weiss looked out to the brawler surprised to see her look so vulnerable as she spoke her mind.

"But I also realized something when I opened my eyes and saw you standing there. You came here with nothing, no aura, no one believing you could do it and only the most basic understanding of how to swing that old sword of yours. Compared to the rest of us you were nothing, yet somehow you were the one who saved us."

"That was just a-"

"That was you. Not Beacon, not team JNPR, not even the Invincible Girl who is the only person our year stronger than us, but you. The self-proclaimed damsel in a tree, your heart had been ripped out and your emotions were unstable and yet when you heard we were in trouble you came running." She recalled the sight of him standing there against the Grimm, their shield, no their knight, the thought was almost laughable, the weak, wannabe knight Vomitboy playing the hero for her? Patches best student and prodigy fighter. It sounded like a bad joke and yet…

"When we first met you didn't give the best first impression 'heh' but when my sis was all alone and down because of Ice queen here you helped her up, in more than just the physical sense." Yang then pressed her lips as she readied her next words.

"When we all met up in the ruins, I hate to say this, but I felt sorry for Pyrrha. I thought you were deadweight that'd drag her down. How messed up is that." Jaune shook his head but just as he was about to speak, she continued.

"But you didn't and somehow you even got Ozpin to make you leader, I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt. Then Cardin wiped the floor with you." Jaune chuckled but Yang didn't find it funny.

"You know it's weird, when Cardin started bullying Velvet and the Faunus students, I knew I had the strength to stop him… but I didn't. I guess I figured not my friends not my problem but then he started messing with you too and I just let him. I always figured I was the type who'd jump in for a friend at a moment's notice, but I guess I'm not since I was waiting for you to ask for our help. And as it turned out I didn't even have to because you did something about it. Something I'd never even consider, you didn't try to fight back but instead you refused and then saved him, weak little you, I still don't know how to feel about that."

"About you never beating him and his goons into a pulp for what he did. It's what I would've done, but you didn't, and because of that he and his team came to help to save you, and because they did that you were able to save us." Her cheeks brightened a bit more.

"I'd never thought you had it in you, that you'd be able to save our asses if someone had asked me I'd ask for just about anyone else at that time to come help us." Jaune smile stiffened while Weiss frowned.

"And we'd dead if anyone else did." Yang eye shone with a fire he knew was intended for him to not even approach the thought of saying otherwise to.

"You fought tooth and nail to reach us and then gave everything to save us, the doctors said they didn't have the slightest idea how you were still alive. You fought so hard for us, and received nothing but grief for all you did and were hurt by 'her'." Yang felt her eyes flicker red for a moment however to her surprise and hand landed on top of hers and when she looked up he smiled to her.

"It's okay to forgive her Yang." For a moment she was at a lost for words before she looked down a angry tremble present.

"What do you mean? Forgive who?"

"Pyrrha."

"You mean that waste of a friend who hurt you and Weiss?" She felt his hand squeeze harder on her own and when she looked up, she saw Jaune smiling back weakly.

"I know your angry at her but… she's still my teammate, my partner and 'was' my mentor, so you'll have to learn to deal with her. And I know you, you get angry but hate…" Jaune shook his head.

"I don't think an emotion as ugly as that fits you."

"So, what I'm just supposed to act like everything suddenly okay!? That its fine she cheated on one of the surprisingly best guys in our school while sleeping with my sister in all but blood's boyfriend!?" The look Jaune sent her brought her to a loss for words.

"No, of course not. What Pyrrha did… Even I know I deserve better than that. No matter what I think of myself and Weiss certainly didn't deserve that, didn't deserve to feel like she was anything but the best thing that happened to Neptune!" The heiress flushed but at the same time felt her heart clench.

"But even so… What good would hating her do? I'm their leader, her leader, so if I carry these feeling, this anger and hate what could it cost us if we went on a mission and the Grimm were drawn." Yang paused at that.

"I can't let myself hate her, not only for that but because if I did, every talk, every praise and every moment of encouragement would become lies. I don't think I could bare that. I may not be able to ever forgive her, but as pathetic as it is I know I could never hate her…" Jaune looked to Weiss.

"That's why I want to apologize to you, because no matter how much I want to I can't apologize enough for how much you were hurt by this all. I'm the one who helped Neptune approach you and I'm sorry for that. And as your friend, no as leader of Team JNPR I'll do anything to make up for it, anything but abandoning my partner. I know its selfish but even if you were to ask I couldn't lose her, lose the only person who ever thought I could actually live up to my family's name." For several moments the heiress looked to the bowing Arc at a complete loss for words, had he truly felt this guilt ridden, this at fault? Looking at Jaune Weiss realized how little she actually understood about the man before her, her first impression was that he was painfully unfit to attend Beacon or to even attempt to be a huntsman. His grades and combat skills had only ever reaffirmed these thoughts even after he'd improved, after he'd helped her she only saw him at best as a possible friend.

But as he lowered his head to her she recalled the explosion of light before she fell to the black and the warmth of what she now knew was his soul as he gave everything to heal her and Yang even risking his life for such. Had he'd always been so sincere? She had to accept recently that her name meant little in the frontier villages after talking to other students so perhaps like them he truly never knew her. No in fact looking back a dolt like him that didn't even know about aura surely didn't know her families name.

Which meant when he confessed, when he tried to court her with those atrocious pickup lines and confessions, he saw her as a normal girl. Huh? why was that someone endearing to her now? Looking to him lowering his head, pride to the wind she had to wonder. She had treated him callously but still the dolt had insisted only treating her like a 'groan' princess. Yet unlike all of her previous suitors her name and the power it could provide truly meant nothing to him did it?

He had never wanted for anything more than for her to acknowledge his affections and after to at least be friends. Yet what was her response? To dismiss him, to insult and scrutinize him. Despite his goal being very close in nature to her own. After all wasn't, he merely a boy who wanted for nothing more than to live up to his family's name even if it could and should've killed him.

It was as these thought came to her mind that the next song started a old song, that seemed ill fit for such a establishment. It was the slow and mournful tone of a piano at first, a tone she'd not heard in a long time, and soon her voice followed. She looked to speaking shocked to hear one of her oldest song play, 'The Path to Isolation' Her first true act of defiance to her father. However more to her shock then the old song of hers playing was Jaune looking up a look of awe on his face.

"This song… I'd never thought I'd hear my favorite tune here." Weiss looked to him shocked.

"You, you like this song." Jaune looked back to her surprised.

"Yeah, do you kno- 'slap' Ah duh of course you do, you wrote it." Jaune slouched slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you know how I liked Pyrrha's cereal even though I didn't know her, well the same kind of applies with you."

"Me? You mean you knew about this song before coming here." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, my sister Saphron got me into it when she seated attending a college in Argus, apparently her wife, girlfriend at the time loved your music. When I was fifteen, she sent me a few CD's of yours." Weiss blinked surprised, she was hardly a renowned singer at that point though she was acknowledged in Atlas so perhaps it could extend to Argus which her kingdom helped protect.

"I mean to be honest I wasn't a super big fan of most of your songs, 'heheh' sorry my sisters were so as the sole boy of course I had to adamantly oppose their preference. But this song, I couldn't get enough of it." She saw a somber smile come to his face.

"I think to a small extent it spoke to me… I remember when my dad gave up on me, when I loss his belief that I could live up to our name. My sisters always tried to comfort me, but they were everything I wasn't smart, strong, social, fearless. I admired them and then envied them and as much as I hate to say it I even resented them a bit for making my parents expectation so high. I spent weeks trying to get better when Jean could do the same in hours." Weiss found she could relate to the comparison to an older sibling.

"The people I thought were my friends just wanted to know them, know the son of the chief and his seven hot older sisters. 'exhale' But when I heard that song it made want to go against it, to not be the disappointment to my name my father never admitted he saw me as." She had no words for him, she'd sung that song as a small rebellion to her father, never would she think it could speak to someone else. Let alone someone she'd know. She didn't know what possessed her to, but Weiss listened to the urge inside as she stood up before Jaune.

"You said you'd do any one thing I told you right Arc?" Jaune looked to her surprised and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean yes, just name it." Weiss nodded before presenting her hand.

"I never got to dance at the party me and Yang spent so long preparing, would you mind sharing one with me? I recall you being surprisingly exceptional at such." Jaune stared at the heiress confused before it turned to shock.

"M-Me?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"No the other Arc here." Jaune paused before looking a bit down as he looked throughout the room, Weiss resisted the urge to scream reminding herself he had to still be inebriated.

"For the love of! Just come here!" Weiss reached out taking the blond dolt's hand to his credit at least once she begun to lead him to the center of the dance floor the drunk Arc realized she was in fact being serious. It was only then his goofy and slightly aloof disposition shifted as she turned to him. To her surprise Jaune flushed face changed as he brought a hand to her back while holding the other. The dance was nothing special, yet she didn't mind even though she was crowded. it was only then the song begun to pick up that Jaune surprised her when his hand lowered to her waist.

Before she could get the wrong idea the blonde's cadence changed as he begun to lead into a parody of a waltz with her. She didn't know which shocked her more, how he lead with such a confidence unrecognizable to the Arc boy or the elegance in his movements like that of a professional. Either way she found herself following his lead. Much like her song their pace increased as any semblance of their waltz vanished shifting to something of the like of a Bolero mixed with that of a Paso Doble. Her dance partner's pace would surely be jarring for any girl. But Weiss Schnee was not a mere girl. Quickly she adapted and followed his lead.

It was then the glint in his formerly dull and somber as azure orbs begun to shine with that of slight challenge. He begun to grow bolder with the music as the song reached its peak and she gladly accepted the challenge. Slowly people took notice of their dance and made way for the two heirs. Apparently, their display impressed the DJ as instead of letting the next song play he switched it to another of her rebellions given vocal form as Mirror Mirror begun. Upon hearing it the Arc smiled and she found it the slightest bit appealing she'd admit.

"Another of your favorites then Arc?" He smiled and along with it his movements became more refined.

"This song came out just when I begun to contemplate cheating my way in, in a way I suppose it was when I decided to not let my father's denial end my dream." The way he smiled at that memory my her recall her own denial of his plans and taking up the challenge against him fighting to prove herself. However, it was then the song shifted to a more somber note as it seamlessly change to the next, her continuation part 2. In response Jaune begun to slow as his expression grew calm and even a tone more remorseful.

"I wonder what their reaction to transcript is?" She looked to him a tad surprised.

"You haven't heard from them?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I blocked their calls… guess I'm just scared… after all, fathers always looked down on me, kindly but none the less." Weiss looked to him surprised and in response Jaune could only chuckle.

"Ansel was to small, no port or landing area, so If I'm lucky the news hasn't hit them yet."

"I see… Jaune if I could ask?" Jaune looked to her and nodded.

"Shoot." She struggled for the right words.

"Do you resent them… your family and sisters." An image of Winter leaving came to mind and alongside that her own younger brother. Perhaps like Jaune Whitley felt this way too. Jaune however took a minute to think it over before shrugging a faint smile on his person.

"No… I can't say I do, I'm sure at the time I did, but it was never really them, it was me. My sisters were great a bit overbearing, but they always meant well. And I always knew they loved me, after all isn't that an older siblings' duty? To be there and support their younger ones?" She looked to him no words to describe the emotions in her. He was right, Winter proved such and yet at the same time he was so wrong as she reflected on her own actions with Whitley and found she hated what she'd seen.

She pondered what he little brother must have suffered, after all he was even younger then her, perhaps he couldn't even recall a time where mother was not partial to alcohol. Looking back it was rather obvious he had neither good memories of mother nor Winter's words or wisdom only her. And as hard as it was to admit she had few to no fond memories with him. Jaune seemed to pick up on her sorrow as he spoke.

"Weiss? Is everything okay?" She nodded a tear running down her cheek.

"Yes, just realizing I may not have been the best big sister." Jaune nodded but smiled her way.

"There's always time to change that Weiss." She looked to him surprised before shaking her head.

"No… I think I've long since burned that bridge." Jaune chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" She looked to him shocked, did he just insult her.

"What, how dar-"

"If it's you I'm sure you can make amends, just remember it's never for you but them." She looked to him perhaps it was the somber tone but she found herself speaking up.

"If I were to go back, to apologize… I don't think I could do it on my own."

"Well duh that's why you have a partner isn't it?" She looked to him to find him flashing her a smile.

"Not just Craterface either but you whole team and I'm sure I could talk Ren and Nora into going to if you needed to emotional support." Weiss looked to Jaune finding a slight sadness when she found his name neglected to be said in support.

"What about you?" Jaune tilted his head.

"Huh, wasn't that obvious? Of course I'd be there." He would, wouldn't he? Just like he'd done with Neptune she was sure for her he'd have her back even if it hurt him to do so. It was then as the song begun to come to a close that her final song It's My Turn begun. Hearing it Jaune smiled and with that grin she was sure he knew the song by heart which is why her couldn't help but feel the urge to lead the Arc and show him how a professional danced.

A rare challenging smile spreading on her face she changed her rhythm the moment the drum roll begun. Her dance switched from the breed she was comfortable with to one with elements more like that of the dance JNPR preformed during the ball. She could see the surprise in the blond's eyes at the change in pace but to her surprise Jaune seemed to take her challenge with stride. Closing in and surprising her he parodied a Waltz breaking it to go into a more modern performance. All both found themselves communicating each other's intentions through their gazes.

People begun to cheer and dance forming a circle between the two of them, it was without order or reason and completely uncouth. Yet… she loved it. The rush of her music being remixed by the bear headed DJ as the ceiling lights shifted to cover the floor in shades white, blue and gold as they danced around on another. Changing between dances reserved for the eloquent to that of two teens, however as the solo of the guitar came she didn't know what possessed her but Weiss closed in on Jaune bring herself so close she could feel his gathering heat from their exertion.

Slowly a bright white begun to manifest as Jaune begun to burn white as he literally put his soul into their dance his aura seething out filling the surrounding crowd with warmth. Weiss felt it enter her and in response her own aura shone a soft pale white so close to his own. Taking her by the waist the blonde led her form which she followed. The light of their souls begun to swirl and collide bleeding into one another in a dazzling display of white.

As they came close she realized the irony of her song playing, a song devoted to walking away from one mans designs for her life. Yet here she was following the lead of another, a younger, more honest man who admired her for everything she'd become faults and all. Jaune spun her before throwing her in the air and catching her the moment she was in his arms again he dipped her leaving her nothing to look at but his face as he looked down at her sweaty but smiling and she found herself sharing that same goofy smile. She was glad she followed her heart and came to Beacon to her partner, her team and…

The music ceased then cutting off and being replaced with some boorish techno song, both teens found themselves a bit tired. Yet despite the slight sweat the heiress found she'd worked up she didn't truly mind, in fact she felt much better than before sharing in her pain over Neptune's betrayal, breaking loose and sharing a good deal of fun with a friend…

"'pant, pant' Well, I need a drink, and judging by the looks of you so could you." She nodded looking to the Arc as he made his way to the bar, as she begun to follow she looked to his back and begun to feel the slightest stir.

_Was his back always so broad?_

"Wow, way to go Vomitboy! Might need to come up with a new nickname for you."

"Please don't…" Weiss watched the brawler wrapped an arm around the Arc's shoulder pulling herself in close a toothy smile on her. A tinge of annoyance came at the sight not helping but finding her teammate a tad annoying again.

"Man never thought you could dance like that though, you were all fancy and stuff, kinda matched your outfit though." Jaune chuckled at that looking to Yang.

"Oh that, it was nothing, it was just Snow Angel leading is all." Yang rose a brow. Weiss however stilled her heart skipping at her pet name. Yet for once Jaune calling her it didn't annoy her, in fact…

"Really you giving Weisscream credit then?" Jaune shrugged.

"Yeah, her songs got me really into it y'know? I couldn't afford to make an idiot of myself when I was dancing with or resident Snow Angel." Weiss blushed at that but Yang for the smallest moment pouted before shaking it off as a idea popped in her mind and she switched to a mock angry face poking his chest finding the muscles beneath the sweaty shirt quite firm.

"Hey V.B., I got a bone to pick with you." Jaune looked to her curiously.

"Huh, what I'd do Yang?"

"That! Where's my nickname?"

"Wait What?" Yang propped a hand on her hip.

"Rubes got Craterface and Weiss gets Snow Angel so what about me? Where's my nickname, it just seems kinda unfair, especially after I've given you several." Jaune deadpanned.

"I'd hardly treat your nicknames like a positive matter." Yang crossed her arms pouting again as her hair flickering with golden sparks.

"What was that Vomitboy?" Jaune stood ramrod straight at her words.

"Nothing, my Yangstriss." The blonde brawler chuckled.

"Puns ain't getting you out of this one blond stuff not that there not appreciated. So, come on give me a nickname." Jaune looked to her not helping but noting the way her arms crossed beneath her ample bust emphasizing them. Looking away his cheeks red Weiss felt another tinge of annoyance while Yang smiled leaning into her fellow blond.

"Well come on Lady Killer I'm waiting, show me what ya got, who knows if the names good enough you might just get a lil reward." Jaune's already red face begun to burn much to the brawler's pleasure and Weiss's surprising annoyance.

"Um well… how about…"

_Bipolar Blonde? Eyes up here? Dang Xiao-Long? I'm almost defiantly gonna get punched for this but.  
_  
"Blonde Stuff…" Jaune was ready to rush out at a moments notice Yang however didn't flash nor glare at him with baleful red eyes but instead blinked twice before a peppering of pink hit her face as she blinked several times.

"Blonde stuff… pfft, 'chuckle' hahaha!"

"Holy crap that's cheesy!" Jaune looked away blushing embarrassed.

"S-sorry I'll come up with something else." Hearing him the blonde Brawler waved her hand.

"No, no, I never said it was bad Ladykiller just corny as hell 'snicker' But somehow it works coming from you y'know like it's so bad that its good."

"I honestly don't know if your insulting or complimenting me." Yang shook her head still suppressing a few giggles as she rose a thumb up his way.

"I love it Vomitboy! Haha seriously I thought you'd say something I'd have to punch you for but Blonde Stuff, Yeah I can totally work with that." Yang's snickers lowered as her mouth curved into an impish smile that made Jaune stiffen. With a sway to her hip the blonde rounded on him.

"So Blonde Stuff does that imply you think sexy hot Vomitboy, oh sorry Ladykiller." Jaune blushed as Yang ran her hand down his chest only to smile pleasantly surprised instead of disgusted by the wet sheen of sweat as it gave her a better feel to the muscles beneath. Behind the two one heiress looked on slacked jawed at the completely shameless display of her teammate flirting with 'her' Jaune… Jaune! She meant just Jaune not anyone's, especially hers!

"Y-Yang?" She smiled at him.

"Hmm?"

"Uh could you let go? I um, I think someone could get the wrong idea!" Yang deadpanned at him before the smile returned and she quirked a brow as she leaned into him.

"And what could that be Ladykiller?" Jaune swallowed as he looked into the brawler's eyes very intimidated by the pair of lilac orbs.

"That your, you know…" She leaned the slightest bit closer her smile going that much more.

"Yeah Vomitboy?"

"You know, into… me." The way his voice dipped in reference to himself left much to be desired by the blonde brawler however she'd press that issue later. At that moment mama had more important things to make clear.

"Okay Ladykiller since I know you're a bit… 'special' at this sort of thing I'll throw you a bone and spell it out for you."

_And then hopefully you can throw me a bone… or Arc._

Reaching out her hands she cupped the blondes face.

"Here's the deal Ladykiller I li-" Before she could finish a hand shot out covering her mouth and when Jaune looked over he saw Weiss forcing a smile.

"Excuse us a minute Arc… Jaune. 'ahem' Come Yang." Said brawler glared up at the girl her mouth still covered and eyes a deep red.

"Come with me so we can have a discussion otherwise I'll tell Ruby how you ate her chocolate chip cookies." The red vanished replaced by a pleading lilac as she nodded not liking the prospect of her adorable lil sis giving her the silent treatment again. Before Jaune could ask the two rushed away out of earshot neither noticing the two form making way to the sweaty blond.

* * *

Once out of Jaune's eyesight Weiss turned on her blonde teammate a not to pleased stare on her person.

"Yang what do you think you're doing?" Yang looked to Weiss for a moment before deciding not to beat around the bushes and shrugged before crossing her arms, leaning against a wall.

"I was trying to get some, empathize on 'trying' thanks for that Weisscream." Weiss was speechless.

"H-How can you be so shameless? Not to mention unprofessional! Yang this is our mission!" The brawler rolled her eyes.

"'pfft' I don't remember there being anything against coming unto the target."

"How would you know, you didn't even read the mission documents! And it's implied!"

"Yeah well unless the sheets say I can't I'm gonna and that's that." Yang turned like the talk was done as a sultry smile spread across her face, but Weiss wouldn't have it.

"Yang, you can't, you know he's still hurting from Pyrrha." This made the brawler stop for a moment seeing her hesitance Weiss bore into the opening with all she had.

"Arcs still hurting over her betrayal, we both heard him… If you do this for something as shameless as a passing fancy, you'll just end up adding to his pain and he doesn't deserve that." She could see it, hesitation in the brawler and for the first time Weiss thought she'd actually managed to convince Yang to her way of thinking.

"Then it'll be alright." Yang looked Weiss's way a toothy grin spreading on her face.

"Cause I'm not looking for a one night fling."

"What?" Yang shrugged her cheeks once again pinking.

"What can I say, between saving my cute ass by nearly offing himself, being my lil sis's first friend and learning he's a family guy…. I guess I just sort of see it, what 'she'… 'exhale' what Pyrrha use to say she saw. And as it turns out I like what I see, so sue me." Weiss could only stare shocked by Yang's confession and somewhere inside felt a dull pain at the idea of her teammate approaching Jaune.

"But what if he were to reject you?" Yang blinked at the heiress.

"Reject me? Weiss um, have you seen me, what guy would reject all this?" Yang gestured to herself a cocky grin all but shining.

"I don't think Vomitboy has the stones to say no."

"You can't!" Yang looked back to the heiress surprised to see her yell it out so strongly.

"Why not then Weisscream, give me one good reason?" Yang looked back smiling expecting to have a bit of fun over teasing her snobby teammate however when she turned to see Weiss's face, she was rendered speechless.

"No. Fucking. Way." Weiss paused.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Weisscream you like Vomitboy now! Since when?" Weiss's face grew redder then Yang could ever recall at her suggestion.

"Oh my gods you seriously do like him!" Yang looked open mouthed to Weiss who adamantly shook her head in clear denial.

"No, no, no! Out of the question, our relationship is purely platonic!" Yang smiled.

"Okay then it shouldn't bother you if I whisk our adorkable blond away to a private room and snag me his V-card would its Ice Queen?"

"Of course, it would you blonde harlot!" Yang grinned.

"See, you do like him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yang frowned at her teammate before deciding to speak up.

"Look Wiesscream I'm serious okay, I been thinking about this all week, Vomitboy deserves more then to be lynched by strangers and cucked by his partner. Before today I wanted to go for a romp with him to pick up his spirits casually date y'know. But now, after seeing so many sides to him I can't say I feel the same. Seeing him drink himself numb like that, I already get enough of that stuff with my drunkle Qrow." The blonde tone was somber and serious when she looked to Weiss.

"So I'm telling you I'm gonna ask out Jaune got it, I can wait for an answer from him tell after this whole festival but I'm confessing tonight. So, if you wanna act like you don't feel anything I ain't gonna stop you but I am telling you not to let your pride get in the way." Yang finished and readied to leave her wide eyed teammate alone before the heiress spoke up.

"Wait!"

"Not happening Weiss."

"I said wait, please!" Hearing the desperate tone in her voice the brawler stopped before looking back to see her friend look to her a notable amount of conflict in her eyes.

"I, I like him, I think…" Yang rose a brow.

"You think?" Weiss nodded hesitantly.

"I-I'm not very experienced in matters of the heart okay! Its rather difficult to come to admire someone when every boy you meet sees you as no more than an agenda." That caused Yang to pause having forgot Weiss was in fact a girl of high society and along with that the troubles that come with it including political marriage.

"With Neptune everything was so obvious, I knew I was enamored with him from the moment I heard that formally annoying pet name. It was all just so plaining to see." Yang nodded keeping up with the heiress so far.

"Compared to him what I'm feeling towards the dunce… I'm not so sure." Yang looked to her despising the part of her that couldn't just do the selfish thing and take Jaune, instead she turned around and made her way to her teammate.

"Go on." Weiss nodded.

"I suppose I started noticing him after he helped me with Neptune, after he and Nikos were involved, 'heh' how horrible is that?" Yang shrugged.

"Well it's not like you ever acted on it unlike those two." Weiss slowly nodded.

"I saw him grow more confident and skilled, everyday he'd prove himself just a little bit more and I found myself actually beginning to miss his attention and even those same attempts at romance that had once frustrated I found endearing when I saw him preform them for Pyrrha." Yang nodded supposing she sort of got it.

"Of course I would never act on such small things but at the dance I'll admit when he got angry on my account it did please me…" Weiss seemed suddenly reserved as she spoke next.

"Finally there was last week." Yang paused looking over to Weiss.

"During the Breach?" The heiress nodded.

"I was scared, though I despise admitting it, I was utterly terrified when I saw you in that state and near tears when I thought we'd die." Yang nodded taking her teammate's hand who squeezed it.

"But even so the worse part was that throughout it all, I kept thinking about Neptune, about how'd I'd never get to see him again. When at the same time I'm sure all that were occupying his thought were what would be his next excuse to be alone with Pyrrha." Yang winced at the thought.

"When I began to lose consciousness all I could think was that maybe by some miracle he'd come rescue us. But instead when I woke up."

"You saw Vomitboy standing there." Weiss nodded to her teammate.

"Is it wrong my heart skipped a beat, I certainly felt bad about it? I couldn't care less about anything else after that." Yang snorted.

"Yeah, you and me both." Yang recalled how panicked she'd been for her fellow blonde on edge when they insisted she be checked up on and report what'd happened. The idea of him dying saving her left her caring little about anything else, and once they'd reached him and they'd learned what'd happened to make him so distraught, to draw the grimm that panic turned to rage. Weiss apparently was thinking of the same thing as she bit her lip.

"Once we heard what Neptune and Pyrrha had done and how he'd so casually dismissed me… I felt utterly humiliated." Yang clenched her fist at the thought of the blue-haired Deadman recalling his most recent interview.

"But if I'm being completely honest there was a small part of me that was happy." This made her curious.

"I-I don't know if I like him, but I do know that when I thought about how Nikos had left him beneath all the guilt and sympathy for him. I felt a bit… not happy but content with the idea he wouldn't be spoken for anymore." Yang looked to the Schnee surprised before groaning.

"Good Oum Weiss, why couldn't you just want Vomitboy for a rebound then, I wouldn't feel so shitty for wanting a piece of Ladykiller!" the heiress looked the brawlers way red-faced.

"L-like I said I'm not sure whether-"

"Bullshit Schnee! Your blushing worse than you ever did for phobia boy." Weiss retort died in her throat before she covered her face clearly embarrassed.

"Oh gods why him? Why that dolt! That incompetent, idiotic, courageous dunce of a knight!" Yang poked the blushing heiress's cheek.

"I heard that last part Weisscream." In response the white-haired huntress curled in on herself, Yang rolled her eyes before regretfully deciding to do the right thing.

"Look, I think you and me both know what we want." Weiss reluctantly nodded looking like she'd bitten into something particularly bitter.

"But I also don't wanna get into a fight over this, no matter how much I like V.B., I'd never want a guy to get between friends, especially since you've only recently become bearable." The Heiress sent the blonde a scolding glare, but Yang shrugged it off and continued noting her teammate's slow nod.

"So here's what I'd say we do. How about we both just tell him, no sneaking behind each other's back or fighting. We just tell Vomitboy we're into him and let him decide, after all at this point it is sort of his choice." Yang wanted to complain a bit after all Jaune had liked Weiss during his earlier months and she was sure at least some of those sentiments held. But she wasn't about to try some dirty tricks against her friend even if it put her at a disadvantage.

Weiss looked shocked at first but after several moments of internal debate she hesitantly nodded. The two took a breather before stepping out toward the bar once more a bit nervous and even a tad scared but mostly flustered over the hell of a confidence boost Vomitboy would be feeling in a moment.

The two stopped wide-eyed when they looked before them to see the sight of Jaune sitting at the table a bit out of his element as on either side of the blond were identical twins.

"So like, do you have a girlfriend?"

* * *

**Siegnir: Glad to hear, will probably be a minute before I add to Forlorn Knight again but for this one its finale should be next.**

**campione278: Well she can't control what team SSSN does. Glad you brought that up though I just haven't shown things on Pyrrha's end.**

**HalloweenJackal0w0: Okay I apologize if I made it seem like Pyrrha was doing anything to hurt Jaune's reputation, that's not the case, it was Mistral, her fans and the like who did this. Since her being their champion makes them want to believe in her and makeup excuses. Neptune though... MAwhaha I can't wait. Now unfortunately ultimately this is going to probably end next chapter, as it's not really meant to be a whole story. truth be told it was supposed to be a long lemony one-shot like Frosted Knight was originally suppose to be. so sorry to disappoint.**

**Well next should be the conclusion to this... Hm? what would you call this... a four-shot? Whatever until then. bye.**


	24. Betrayal of a Frostburnt Knight Finale

**Here it is the finale of Betrayal, warning it is long, 17,000 words long.**

**Chapter 25: Betrayal of A Frostburnt Knight (Jaune X Yang X Weiss) Finale**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune's cheated on gets a better deal later.**

**Appearance: None as of yet**

* * *

**Warning some very Freezerburnt Lemons incoming!**

The Malachite twins sat on either side of Jaune though they took liberties with the seating the red-robed Miltia's leg rubbing against Jaune's own.

"So hey, your kinda familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" being more bold Melanie leaned close to Jaune, her hand trailing the blushing blond's chest.

"Miltia that was rude you know, he's the guy who was with that Nikos girl."

"Oh yeah but didn't she like break up with him?" Jaune brows knitted at that an action not gone unnoticed by the pair.

"Uh oh, did sister say something bad? Sorry about that cutie, Miltia just doesn't have a filter." Jaune forced a smile.

"It's fine, she's not wrong, she did cheat on me, so it might as well be a breakup..." The two blinked before looking at each other and then back to him their forms leaning in closer to the blond boy. Miltia's leg lifted settling on top his own as she leaned closer.

"Aw poor thing, how horrible, that invincible girl sure seems like a top tier-." Melanie cut in her hand being a bit more aggressive as her fingers trailed the spaces between his pecs.

"Now, now sister, only low class girls say things like that behind others backs." Jaune smiled appreciatively before he returned to a blush when Melanie leaned in closer.

"Though I am a bit curious, what kind of guy would a girl leave a tasty looking treat like you for?" Jaune fought against his blush as he struggled for words.

"Uh, um a, a transfer student from Haven." The red clad twin's leg moved upwards laying on top of his upper thigh now.

"Oh, but isn't Beacon like way better? Seems to me like she downgraded if she went for a student from there." Jaune shook his head seeming to somber from her words.

"Haven't you heard I'm a faker, got into Beacon with forged transcripts." The twins paused before trading looks and then turned back to Jaune smiling.

"But you're like still a student, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well duh, if the head honcho there actually thought you were a waste of space, he'd expel you by now right?" Jaune paused.

"That's… actually a pretty good point." Melanie then gave Jaune a closer look before quirking a brow.

"Wait a minute…" Reaching out her hand she rubbed his hair making it messy again as it returned to his usual blond mop.

"Oh crap it's you. you're that brat who got Junior to make him some transcripts." Miltia looked at Jaune's face and went wide eyed.

"It is you! wow, I didn't even recognize you." Jaune rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"Yeah, it's me."

"So only been there a few months and you somehow managed to snag the Invincible Girl as your bae for a minute there?"

"Not to mention did good enough for the headmaster not to kick your cute ass out." Jaune looked down.

"Yeah I guess." Melanie smirked at the blond seeing an opening.

"So what's the other guy's name?" Jaune looked to the white clad bouncer a tinge of annoyance at having to recall his face.

"Neptune Vasilias…" Without a moment behind Jaune Miltia set upon her scroll looking the guy up only to gawk dumbly for several seconds.

"No fucking way…" Miltia proceeded to show her sister the picture she'd found, upon seeing it Melanie deadpanned.

"Seriously fire crotch left you for 'That'?" Jaune slowly nodded clearly depressed at recalling it, however that worked to the two combat divas advantages.

"Well her loss then." Jaune looked at the girl confused.

"Her loss?" Melanie smiled sweetly to him.

"Yeah cutie blue balls there hit on us a while back but me and sis recognize a scrub when we see one." Jaune blinked surprised to hear Neptune of all people be dismissed so easily by the pair.

"But then why are you talking to me?" Miltia smiled her leg dipping down against his inner thigh.

"Like we said we can see a scrub a mile away, but we can also spot cherry boys like you. your types are always a good time to mess with." The blond sighed.

"So you just wanted to fuck with me?" The two giggled.

"Well yes and no." Miltia's legs pulled away from him but before he could even realize it she stood up pressing against his back.

"We wanted to fuck with you, but…" Melanie's finger trailed up his collar and neck ending at his chin as she leaned in close directing him to face her eye to eye.

"I don't see any reason we can't take the 'with' out of that sentence.." Without a moment to his thoughts the white clad girl leaned close capturing the blond in a heavy lip lock, when she pulled back, she smiled at his completely stunned face.

"After all you look good enough to eat." Miltia bit his ear playfully.

"So waddya say blondie? Wanna see how much of your moves on the dance floor translate under the sheets?" Jaune was frozen not able to fathom his situation. However just as the faintest traces of his wits began to return to the bumbling blond a voice spoke up surprising the three.

"Hey you two get your mitts off Ladykiller!" Jaune stiffened when he turned to see a red eyed Yang and to his surprise both girls seemed to have become the slightest bit guarded.

"Oh look its Anger Management."

"What do you want?" Yang glared at the two.

"I thought I made that clear, I want you two to get off Vomitboy." Both quirked a brow.

"Vomitboy?" Jaune sighed.

"Yeah, that'd be me…"

"I would ask what you did to get a name like that but it is kinda like on the nose, let me guess drunk too much."

"Motion sickness actually…"

"Aw poor thing." Melanie shrugged.

"Common enough, our boss Hei gets woozy in anything besides a car."

"Thankyou!"

"Excuse me!" The three turned to Yang their previous fear reinserting itself, however before the brawler could speak up any further a very displeased Weiss strode forward her icy glare set on the three. The heiress crossed her arms while turning her nose up to the three the gesture giving off the air of looking down on them.

"I would request you demimondaines part from him. Now." Weiss's tone sent a shiver down his spine however apparently the twins were made of tougher stuff then he as both girls knitted their brows and made an effort to press closer to him an action he felt very conflicted about.

"Oh, and why should we? You his girl, cause last I checked blondie here was dating the Invincible bitch not some prissy princess from Atlas." Weiss eyes widened for a moment at the jab but quickly recollected herself as she spoke up.

"Me and her are his body guards our duty is to keep his person safe, which includes from violence, abduction and… 'infections'." Both twins went wide eyed and then red faced at the heiress's implication while Yang behind her smirked at the jab.

"How dare you! You icy Bitch!" Melanie rose ready to kick the girl's teeth in but before she could Miltia let go of Jaune and gripped her shoulder.

"Melanie we can't start a fight or Hei will be pissed." The white clad girl clicked her tongue before looking back to the heiress who looked far from impressed. It was then a naughty little thought came to her mind as she looked back to Jaune fake tears ready.

"Did you hear what she said? You don't think I'm loose right cute stuff?" Jaune paused for a moment before looking back to Weiss and seeming a tad hesitant.

"I do think that was a bit much Weiss, Melanie and Miltia seem nice enough a bit more teasing then Yang but nothing beyond that." The Heiress paused looking away obvious embarrassment at being reprimanded.

"I suppose my assumption 'could' be wrong 'ahem' I'm sorry I judged you two based on your suggestive appearance." The jab didn't go unnoticed by the pair who sent mild glares Weiss's way. However, Miltia spoke next.

"I guess we'll be the big girls here and accept your apology, after all you two will be waiting outside our room all night." Sparks flickered around Yang alongside her twitching eye while Weiss herself was speechless at the red twin's words. Before either of the aspiring huntresses could act though the two bouncer girls rounded on Jaune a glint of hunger in their eyes only further fueled by the opportunity to get a little revenge against the blonde. Both sat on either leg of Jaune wrapping one arm over his neck while the other felt his chest.

"Well cutie what do you say, wanna have some fun to take your mind off that horrible ex of yours, cause me and sis here think we have an idea that might just do the trick." Jaune blinked at Melanie several times before he begun to break into a blush.

"I-I, there's no way I cou-" Miltia bit his collar lightly earning a surprised shiver from Jaune.

"Its fine if we skip the flowers and poetry big boy, we saw you move out there on the dance floor and I doubt Invincible Girl would've dated a douche. Just think of this as 'intense' and 'physical' flirting okay, you can decide if you wanna make it permanent afterword?" Jaune stared for several moments before he begun to think about things. About how his mother raised him to be a gentleman, how his sisters taught him to respect women and how his father told him to always consider the risk of his actions.

Usually that'd stop him, however it was then he thought of that scene in SSSN's room, had any of his families advice helped then? If he'd been more forward or aggressive maybe she wouldn't have… Maybe Yang understood her fellow blond's thoughts, perhaps she noticed how his embarrassed eyes dulled, or possibly she noticed the small gritting of his teeth but in truth it didn't matter what hinted her in. All she knew was Jaune was about to do something she was sure he'd regret and with that intuitions she acted.

_Fuck it!  
_  
Any hesitation or reluctance to act vanished as the blonde brawler stomped forward her eyes red like flames. Both twins saw the incoming brawler stomp forward her aura beginning to spark to life and begun to tense ready to act at a moment's notice. They were ready for a fight and judging by Hei's paling face in his bar he was already calculating the hospital bill. The twins were ready whether it be a jab, hook or blast of her dust gauntlets. Even when she stopped in front of them her red eyes scanning the two over they were ready for round two.

What they weren't ready for was her hands launching out and gripped their target lifting them to level with her. The surprise wasn't the grab itself but the fact that both of them fell on their butts after she'd lifted Jaune up before her. Before anyone could move the fiery huntress pulled the stunned blonde into locked lips.

Her aura sparked and crackled like flames and soon his responded in kind as pure white washed over the parts she made contact with to mend the singed flesh. When the brawler finally pulled away from him Jaune gasped for air. His mind was muddled but he struggled to speak anyways.

"Yan-" The knight was quickly silenced as the blonde brawler forced another deeper kiss on him as her mouth slammed into his. For a moment he was utterly confused before the reality of what was happening settled in and his hands rose hovering over her waist. Pulling away again Yang exhaled her face flushed and her eyes back to their usual Lilac. She then looked to him her eyes locked unto his and seeing his befuddled and blushing face she smiled challengingly

"I really hope you're not dumb enough to misunderstand that Vomitboy." Jaune struggled for a moment but ultimately begun to speak.

"Do, do you actually like me?" The brawler deadpanned.

"Seriously, you need to ask?" Jaune nodded.

"I kind of figured Pyrrha liking me was a miracle already, frankly the heart throb of Beacon wanting me might even be a bit harder to believe." Yang chuckled before sending him a playful wink and smile.

"Ya want me to molest your mouth again, I could even go for an ass grab if it'll make it clear." Was it bad he considered nodding?

"I-I think I understand." Yang smirked.

"Heh, what do you know miracles do happen." The brawler then let her adorkable friend down before looking the twin's way.

"Well shows over tweddle bitch and twiddle slut go on get out of my sight." Both glared at her before looking at Jaune and smirking as they begun to make their way towards Jaune again despite Yang staring them down.

"Well she's certainly confident isn't she Miltia?" The red clad twin nodded.

"Yeah, but I think she's forgetting something, two are better than one." Just as the two readied to press themselves against him a pair of pale hands reached out taking Jaunes arm, when he looked to his side his jaw nearly dropped as his arm was pressed between his Snow Angel's modest mounds. If Yang's act was shocking, then Weiss was completely unbelievable, especially to the two resident blondes involved. Said heiress however eyes were locked on the two formally encroaching twins as she spoke.

"I believe you've lost." Despite holding unto the same man as her teammate Weiss gave of an air of superiority the two couldn't hope to imitate. It was with clicking tongues they gave up turning away with a huff while Melanie gave a final declaration.

"If Blondie or Rich Bitch back out don't forget us kay Cute Stuff, we'll make you call the brothers names." Sending the two teammates a knowing look and smug smirk they walked off giving Jaune one last wink as they did. Jaune just stood there at a loss for words, before he finally recalled the two girls hanging off him and struggle to pull away from them.

"W-Well that wa-" Both girls grips tightened on him as they looked him square in the eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Yeah Ladykiller, chasing after those two." Jaune shook his head.

"N-No! I-I just figured I wanted to pull away before we draw any more attention, people are starting to stare." Weiss lips lowered into a frown as her brows knitted.

"As if we'd let you go again to draw in some more women of ill repute." Yang smiled mischievously as she leaned in close on Jaunes.

"Besides, I think it's time you and me left this place Vomitboy, after all clubbing is nice and all but what I have planned would be better in your hotel room." Jaune froze while Weiss herself blushed.

"Yang! At least pretend you have some shame!" The blonde chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that Weisscream, oh that's right!"

"What is it?" She grinned to the heiress.

"I believe somebody still has something to tell Ladykiller here." The heiress reddened and Yang sighed.

"Well I tried come on Vomitbo-" Without warning the heiress closed in pressing herself against Jaune's chest earning his and Yang's surprise when she looked up to meet eyes with him blushing.

"Don't read to muc-" She shook her head her cheeks burning before she exhaled and looked up at him, however no sooner then she readied to speak did she begin to look faint and she looked away. Jaune lowered himself to level with the stunned heiress a look of concern evident on his face as he looked to her red face.

"Weiss are you feeling okay, Yang did you spike her drink or something? Don't worry Weiss we'll just grab som-" Maybe it was on reflex or by some insane leap of courage but regardless Weiss did something unexpected by all three teens, she wrapped her arms around Jaune's head and kissed him. After several seconds that felt like they lasted forever yet not nearly long enough the heiress parted his lips looking equal parts embarrassed and flustered. Jaune could only stare slacked jawed, while Yang smirked.

"Well Jaune, who you gonna pick?"

"Wha-what?" Yang snickered however traces of fear were beneath her teasing tone.

"Me or Weisscream?"

"I'm sorry… I think I misheard that, could you repeat for me?" Yang rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Sure you wanna bang me to next week or deal with Snow Angel?" That seemed to bring the blushing heiress back to her senses as she looked to her teammate.

"Hey!" Yang ignored the glaring Schnee.

"So what's it gonna be, me or Weiss."

"That's… I don't even… What!?" Was this really happening?! Yang Xiao Long liked him! Him, Jaune Arc who threw up on her shoes and not just the hottest chick in school though but also apparently Snow Angel liked him to, Weiss whose beauty would make an angel jealous. How was this possible?! No, better question why would either of these beauties want him?!

It was as these thoughts crossed his mind that Weiss noticed her teammates face, Yang was smiling but there was also hints of something else. Fear, no that wasn't quite it, acceptance and it was as Jaune stole glances her way that she understood. Jaune was gonna pick her, she should feel happy and dare she even say excited, and yet she didn't. And as she looked to her own blonde teammate she realized why. Yang didn't have to give her this opportunity, she didn't need to talk to her about her budding feelings for Arc nor advise her and certainly not play fair with their confessions.

Yet that was exactly what Yang did, not because she thought Jaune would choose her but because she wanted her friends to be happy. And for some reason that infuriated her, the idea of the girl who'd already sacrificed her childhood to raise Ruby, who'd had her back and who she was confident would give her life for hers. The idea of Yang pushing aside her chance for Weiss left her discontent which was why she spoke up.

"Wait!" Jaune paused confused.

"Oh, yeah Weiss?" Weiss thought of how to proceed.

"I don't think this is fair."

"Weisscream don't." Weiss shut the brawler's mouth with a stern glare before turning on Jaune.

"Arc, do you think Yang's attractive?" Jaune and Yang alike froze at the question, but Weiss wouldn't wait.

"Answer."

"Y-yeah." Jaunes said his face reddening, Yang herself didn't do much better.

"Exactly now say somethings you like about her."

"What?"

"Just shut up and do it!" In response he stiffened.

"Yes Ma'am, I-I think Yang's awesome, she's fun and social, smart despite how she acts and almost unstoppable." Weiss looked to her teammate's blushing face before deciding to push further.

"Isn't she pretty as well?" Jaune looked confused but nodded to her.

"Y-yeah, especially her hair…" By the legitimately embarrassed expression that coated the blonde bomber's face Weiss imagined that was the perfect answer. It was then Weiss took the final pushed.

"Jaune I don't think this is fair." Jaune looked to Weiss.

"Everything I asked, you've never even considered it did you?" Jaune blinked several times before nodding.

"Y-yeah, Yang's just, I never thought she'd be into me." Weiss nodded.

"Precisely, which is why, I think…" She exhaled.

"I think you and her should talk, about being with her."

"So then are you taking back your confession?" Jaune looked a bit saddened by that and Weiss would be lying if she said that didn't make her heart flutter. Which was why she shook her head.

"No, I, I merely wish to return the favor and to give my friend the same chance at a wonderful relationship as myself. No matter how you look at it I can't accept this as fair, not when Yang spoke her piece." Both looked to her for a moment before Jaunes slowly nodded his face red and confused.

"Um, o-okay, then maybe we should talk somewhere more private." Weiss nodded.

"We should go to your room." Slowly Jaune nodded still put off by her words but abiding them none the less. As he led them out Yang looked over to her.

"Weiss, you didn't have to do that."

"I suppose I didn't but… I couldn't stand letting you hand him to me like that, not since you're the reason I confessed." Yang looked to her for several seconds before nodding and following Jaune's lead.

As Jaune sat there around the small table Yang across from him a torrent of thoughts, emotions and choices clashed in his head. He'd come her resolved to respond to both girls' confessions even if he'd have to hurt Yang he owed her that. However now things were different, he never thought there be so much she'd find appealing about him and the more he thought about it the more splendid of a woman she became in his eyes. What had once been an obvious if not painful choice was now impossible as the brawler sat there unusually quiet as she waited for his answer.

Time felt like it slowed as each second felt hours long as he attempted to gather his thoughts, Weiss herself looked just as nervous which only made him feel worse. Jaune proceeded to do what he considered a reasonable response slamming his head against the table with a groan. Looking to him Yang face softened.

"'sigh' I suppose its kinda unfair to make you say it huh Vomitboy?" Jaune looked up to see his fellow blonde looking at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"I mean I get it, I've rejected enough dudes who pour their hearts out to me, so I know it's not fun." Her expression softened more like a mothers or elder sister though he supposed she'd played both roles at one point or another which perhaps was her most appealing trait to him.

"So… how about I save you some grief and go?" Weiss looked at her shocked.

"But Yang." The brawler shook her head.

"It's cool Weisscream, you don't need to try to stop me. After all Vomitboy's been pining for you since day one, I knew I didn't have a dog in this fight once I knew you were into him." The heiress faltered looking guilt ridden by the statement while he felt no better.

"Come on you two cheer up, everyone will lose it when they hear you guys got together." Jaune looked at her as she forced a smile, he recognized that face, that stiff smile that hid the stinging pain of knowing you weren't enough for them to reciprocate your feelings. As Yang got up to leave Jaune she flashed him a smile.

"Well Ladykiller how's it feel? You're the first guy I couldn't nab." Jaune couldn't find it in him to blush.

"Yang I'm…" She ruffled his hair.

"Don't go saying you're sorry for how you feel VB okay, now you make sure to make our resident Ice Queen here happy you hear. Otherwise you'll be answering to me." Jaune could only bring himself to nod to her words. Yang nodded before looking to Weiss.

"Don't screw this up Weisscream otherwise I might just take him for myself." Weiss couldn't speak looking just as guilty.

"Oh come on guys, I'm the one who just got rejected, I should be the one crying so buck up." Both slowly nodded.

"Okay then… well, guess I should be hitting our room right Weisscream." She then smiled playfully.

"Feel free to spend the night over here with Vomitboy I know I would've." Weiss finally broke from her guilty state and blushed looking to Yang shocked and in response the brawler laughed as she made her way to the door.

"Well see ya two love bird, Weisscream I want dets tomorrow you hear." It was as she close the door he heard it, the quietest sniff followed by a shallow breath, he suppose it only made sense she'd feel sad. But Yang would get over it, over him so why did that single chink in her armor affect him? Why did he abruptly rise to his feet and rush to the door. He didn't know, all he did know was hearing her cry even if only a single tear was enough to make him force open the door and embrace the brawler from behind before she could realize what was happening.

"I didn't answer!" Yang stopped.

"What…" Jaune forced the words out.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I thought you were right. That I wanted Weiss, that it could only be her." Yang spoke.

"Then why?" He swallowed as he readied his next words.

"Because when I heard you just now, I realized, I-I think, No!" Jaune turned the brawler towards him surprised when he saw tears in her eyes which only reaffirmed his previous thoughts.

_I really am a horrible guy._

"I Love you too Yang!"

After several minutes the seating arrangement had changed with Yang and Weiss sitting on his bed while Jaune was on the floor bowing before the two women. Yang who rubbed her formally tear ridden eyes spoke.

"So you… feel the same way about me that you do Weiss." Jaune nodded.

"I'm sorry… But yes and no." Yang rose a brow,

"Huh?" Jaune looked up to her.

"I said I love you… but not the same as Weiss." This got the heiress's attention and she looked to him worry clear.

"Then… you like her more?" Jaune shook his head again.

"It's, it's not like that." Yang rose a brow.

"Care to expand on that Ladykiller?" Jaune tried to his best ability.

"Weiss when I look at you my heart races, I become captivated and I can't help but want to be close to you… at first it was superficial I admit, but now, you inspire me." The heiress blushed while Jaune looked to Yang.

"And Yang when I look at you I see, I see someone fun and lively a maternal girl whose somehow also an incredible fighter I can only dream of being. I admire you and want to be with you." Yang blinked several times her cheeks reddening just as bad as Weiss's. However, before she could respond Jaune groaned.

"Ahhh, I'm the worse! I'm sorry I can't decide! I know I'm a horrible person but please believe me when I say I'm not trying to string you along!" To his surprise he heard chuckling and giggles above him and when he looked up Weiss and Yang were looking to him with fond eyes.

"Sorry Vomitboy, that was just way to much like you 'snicker'." Weiss nodded.

"Indeed, your hopeless."

"I promise I'll do anything just please give me some time!" Yang stopped for several seconds before she crossed her arms and spoke up to Weiss.

"Weiss what if… I decided to back off." The Heiress looked to Yang wide-eyed.

"Yang that's not fai-" Yang rose a hand silencing her friend.

"Hold up I'm not done yet, I, want to do something first, if you let me then I'll bow out okay." Weiss took in her words.

"What is it?" Yang took a deep breath and spoke.

"I wanna be his lover for the night." Weiss went wide eyed while Jaunes stiffened.

"What!" Yang sighed.

"Look, clearly Vomitboys not gonna decide anytime soon, and to be honest I don't want him to pick me if it means hurting you, especially after Neptune. But, even if it's only one night I wanna show Vomitboy how I feel okay and show him that he's not second fiddle to Vasilias. I just, I want him to embrace me, return my feelings even if only for a night…" For several seconds the heiress was silent before she spoke slowly and with great hesitance.

"Then… I want to see." Both blonde's looked Weiss's way who blushed raising her hands.

"Let me explain! I, I know Neptune had experience, so much so I must have been painfully lacking in that department. That's why I, I want to be prepared this time. But I can't do that, not yet… not for a long time." Weiss looked at Jaune apologetically but too her surprised he shook his head and then took her hand a smile on his face.

"That kind of stuff doesn't matter Snow Angel I'm not experienced either." Weiss nodded.

"I know but…" She looked to Yang.

"You love him to this extent, it wouldn't be just sex right otherwise you wouldn't have said lover?" Yang blushed scratching her rosy cheeks.

"Yes, I want him to be mine, even if it's only for a night." Weiss nodded.

"I can bare that." Both blondes looked to her as she looked back to Yang.

"Jaune's not mine yet and if this will give you the closure you need to let him go. Then I can endure it." she looked to Jaune and slightly lowered her head.

"Jaune, could you indulge her?" The slight tremble in her voice told him she didn't want this but also her determination and as she looked to him expectantly, he knew she'd resolved her choice. To allow Yang this single night and slowly he nodded.

Jaune sat on his bed fidgeting as the shower was on his partner for the night cleaning herself after he had. In front of him was Weiss who looked to him fascinated, he really had grown, even if only within a few months of Pyrrha's tutelage… 'Jaune's' training was beginning to show. Definition was beginning top peek from his worked muscles while not to the extent most boys of the school were at they very… 'pleasing' to see. Alongside that the blonde hadn't shaven leaving a bit of stubble, that she found to be quite fetching a look on him even if she'd never admit it. Said boy looked her eye azure orbs meeting nervous icy blue.

"So… Are you sure about this?" She nodded, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Please? If I said it was the first dozen times you asked why would I change my mind now." Jaune nodded face still burning but Weiss decided to speak again.

"She asked the same."

"Who?" She deadpanned.

"Who else, I swear sometimes you're such a dunce. Yang of course." He blinked.

"She did?"

"Yes, she was worried she'd 'steal' you with her and I quote 'goodies'." Jaune chuckled, a bit relieved to hear even his fellow blonde was nervous. Perhaps they're talk would've continued if the shower hadn't abruptly turned off before one Yang Xiao-Long entered, towel wrapped around her delicious body. Jaune stared at her his cheeks red at the sight while the brawler smirked face pink said girl looked over to Weiss ready to ask one final time but was sent a annoyed glare from the heiress.

With that the brawler stepped forward a natural sway to her hips and towel tight and in response Jaune felt his own towel tighten as Mt. Jaune begun to peak. Both girls looked to the bulge Weiss being especially red faced while Yang was more pleased then flustered, despite knowing the answer she asked one final time.

"So… Weisscream, you sure about this?" The Schnee was about to respond but Yang wouldn't have it.

"I'm serious, look, I don't wanna cuck you or worse leave you feeling like VB here when he walked in on P-Money after doing phobia bitch…" Weiss winced at the thought before looking to her teammate, making a point to really look at her, did she trust Yang, not to hurt her? To betray her like the man she liked had or Jaune for that matter. An image of the brawler looking to her wanting her to leave even as she was about to die came to mind and a knight defending her against the grimm his body in tatters.

"I trust you." Yang paused, seeing the heiress's smile, it was sad, but there was sincerity in it, trust. She sighed relieved but also guilty but looking to Jaune who looked just as guilty she waved it off deciding that making him feel better took priority, after all he needed a win this week.

"Jaune." He turned at the brawler calling his name and froze when before him Yang was bare as the day she was born, she smiled at his face red and shocked beyond words eyes glued to her ample chest before looking to her Cheshire grin.

"Like what you see?" Apparently Arc was surprisingly honesty cause despite his loss for words his head certainly had no problem bobbing up and down. The brawler smirked at the reaction.

"Well, glad I still got game, now then." Stepping towards him close enough to where he had to look up at her from where he was sitting she gestured him up which he gladly complied. Both girl's eyes locked on the blonde as he lifted his towel stretched out at the waist giving the boy a bit of a draft. Unintentionally the brawler licked her lips as she reached for him her fellow blonde going ramrod the moment she held him.

Eyes widened as her hand pumped the rod? No Arc of flesh. She snickered at the punny thought before looking over to Weiss making sure she wasn't to depressed only to notice the pale skinned girl focus on the scene. Knowing this she gripped Jaune's towel forcing it off to reveal his meaty member sending said boy into a blushing mess and her teammate utterly dumbstruck at the sight.

'whistle' "Well Vomitboy, looks like I got my nick name for you for the night, right 'Arc' sweety?" Jaune blushed at the pun while Yang smiled glad to see him not groan at one of her joke for once, especially considering how much she'd have him, groaning, moaning and grunting in a few minutes. Slowly her finger begun to grip him, pumping up and down the his shaft as her other hand cupped his chin leaning him down to meet a sultry stare. Letting him go from her grip arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down into her lips.

The kiss wasn't shy nor chaste but deep and passionate as her warm body pressed against him. Before he could even reciprocate the liplock her tongue pressed on prying open his teeth and diving further in. when reason finally returned to the boy and hands begun to reach out to hold her she pulled back biting his lip and pulling it eliciting a minor pain. He stood there looking to her confused and aroused as she smiled back seeing his 'Arc' absolutely throbbing at the last few minutes.

Before he could complain of plead she cupped his balls, so full and heavy she gave them a slight squeeze making the boy yelp.

"Yang what the hell!"

"Sorry Arc baby, let me make it up to you." without warning she pushed him on his back on to the bed before straddling him. Shocked Azure met playful lilac as she looked down to him a teasing smile on her, her golden locks cascading down like a waterfall. Looking up to her he could only think she was like the sun, far above him shining brightly and always out of reach…

Except she wasn't out of his reach was she? She was here, before him, willingly, wantingly. She wanted this, him. And with that thought he acted leaning up into her kissing her. She paused for a moment perhaps shocked but quickly returned the kiss, her lips were soft, softer than a brawler had any right to be. And warm, so warm and sweet like drops of honey, arms slowly reached for her waist as he sat up pulling her into him. She fitted so well against him, warming him, encouraging him igniting the same passion Pyrrha once had and bypassing it simultaneously.

Then he heard it, a moan, it encouraged him, pushing him to press on, so he did, hands lifted up her back bringing her further in her heartbeat clear to his chest as their bosoms pressed. Teeth parted and tongues danced as they made out, nibbles on his lips and deep presses againsy his tongue encouraged each other. When eh retreated from her eyes tinted red at the corners but before she could speak a shiver hit her as she felt him kiss her neck and then collar.

Slowly anger turned to amusement and then teaseful as she looked down to him, his eyes on her chest, slowly shyly hands gripped the soft hills fingers sinking into the bouncy flesh. They were warm, just like the rest of her but soft as clouds, he swallowed before looking up to her noting her smile. It wasn't perverted or cocky but accepting gesturing him to continue, and so he did. Fingers trailed up enjoying the softness till they reached two pink tips. Slowly almost religiously his index's pressed into them sinking into the bountiful flesh again but accompanied by two hard tips.

next he flicked them earning a chuckle from the blonde before it vanished behind a slight wince when he pinched seeing it he panicked letting go hands in the air.

"I'm sorry!"

'chuckle' "Chill Arc, just… be a little gentler kay, there kinda sensitive y'know." He didn't but would comply as he turned back to the orbs of wonderful flesh working them between his thumb and index and earning a slight huff from her.

"Like that, that feels good…" He nodded to her before she spoke again a smile on her face.

"But you sure you wanna limit to just your hands?" He stilled at the words, but she certainly wouldn't.

"Come on, all the guys think about it right? After all there something else you wanna wrap around my girls right and you certainly ain't a bad kisser are you." He swallowed.

"You, you mean it?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?" It wasn't a real question, even he knew that so instead he leaned forward acting as she wanted. Nervously his tongue darted out against her areola before tracing the pink area of flesh in circles. Slowly his mouth inched in as he rang it against her breast before lips finally wrapped around her chest. She smiled as a spike of sensation hit when his tongue flicked against her nip, followed by another and then another. Finally, her breath hitched telling him. Of course finding a weak spot he exploited it like any hunter would.

his tongue dragged along her nipple wrapping around it as he begun to suckle, she leaned her head back at the feeling far from being displeased and even a bit pleasantly surprised by his being quick on the uptake. Again she moaned against his sucking before his other palm rose to met the ignored girl to his left that quickly took a handful of the bouncy flesh. Fingers closed in his index pinching the nipple pulling painfully at first but then tastefully upon hearing her hiss.

Soon he was working her just how she liked her girls receiving it, not softly but not too rough either, just right in fact. Finally, she felt her engine running on full as lust filled her eyes and grabbed her fellow blonde by the hair prying him off her and forcing her tongue down his throat. He struggled for air but she wrapped her arms around his head keeping him in the hellish liplock. He struggled against her not entirely against the kiss but desperation raising as his already empty lungs grew desperate. It was when he begun to lax in her hold did she part, leaving him a hot mess as he breathed for air desperate to fill his lungs.

"'cough' Yang, seriously why…" When he looked up to her he saw neither a guilt nor shock but instead a cocky, coquettish smile as she held a square packet up to him. He stilled at the packet, it was all too familiar however unlike before where he saw it against the floor by a trashcan what yang pulled out was unused but certainly about to be. He stilled as she leaned back looking to the heated arc of meat between them an excited smile still on her face as she reached down gripping him close. Slowly with a gentleness he hadn't expected she worked the rubber on him with a finesse only an experienced woman could have.

He looked to her hoping to convey that and to his shock she actually chuckled somberly.

"Yeah, sorry VB but… I got some mileage there…" Jaune tilted his head.

"What?" She looked to him only to see he was serious.

"What do you mean what? Come on, you heard me, I got some mileage, experience…"

"Yeah… and?"

"Agh! Do I have to spell it out for you? 'exhale' what am I saying, its you of course I do. Jaune I've had sex, like a lot…" She expected the usual response like Ruby's friends would give, hidden disgust, shock or the always expected from boys thinking she was an easy lay. However instead the blonde was content with raising a curious brow once more.

"And… you killed a guy?"

"What!? No!?" Again, the blonde looked stumped.

"Then why are you acting like you did something bad?"

"I just said, Jaune I'm used okay, you know on clearance, used goods." Finally, the brawler's words clicked and in response the blonde eyes furrowed on her.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Yang blinked a bit taken aback by him as he gripped her hands.

"Used, clearance… People aren't objects Yang, certainly not you. Besides if that was true then…somebody like me would be some off brand stuff and you'd at least be grade A." His smile was genuine which didn't bring his fellow blonde any joy. Again, she pushed him back into the bed on his back.

"Gods your an idiot… but fuck do I not hate that about you noodley ass." Without warning the blonde smashed her lips into his before forcing his teeth apart and molesting his shocked mouth. Breaking the intense make out she breathed her tone husky and intoxicating.

"If you don't mind then I guess that's just another check in the great guy department huh? Fuck I'm starting to regret backing out now." She leaned in biting his earlobe before breathing out as she felt her hot palms wrap around his fleshing arc guiding it.

"But I'm gonna make sure you don't forget me… Ever." In the back of the room one heiress sat eyes wide at the scene before her, the intoxicating, bewitching scene playing out before her as the two blondes kissed and so much more. She watched as their body grinded, pressed and collided in a hot sweating mess, as Yang all but devoured his lips and Jaune returned the action in kind. She didn't know what to expect when she said she'd watched but this certainly wasn't it, especially the feeling stirring in her chest, anger… no envy and a heat below.

She watched as Yang mounted him her feral smile warning of her intent as her hand gripped and guided him to her core. With a smile she placed a hand to his cheek almost lovingly.

"You ready Arc? This is your last chance." There was a part of her that wanted him to deny her… to say no, to reject all this. But she could see it in his eyes that looked back into Yang's, they were sure… and determined. His hands grabbed her then pulling Yang down into his lips continuing a long deep kiss only one could give a lover.

"Never… If this is what you want… then so do I." The words were as sweet as they were genuine and hearing it the brawler choked back despite a tear still falling down her cheek as they kissed once more. And then she brought her hips down, not aggressively nor eagerly like one might expect from her fiery teammate but slowly the moment their flesh met she paused while Jaune stiffened.

Strong arms hold tightened as they stared into one another he then looked to her. It wasn't a question, not really, Weiss knew that, it was him letting her know, that if she wanted, truly he'd stop himself but unless she did. Unless she asked he would proceed, he wanted to proceed. And despite every fiber of her that pleaded for her to deny him she held her tongue.

Yang moaned then as Jaunes hissed throwing back his head, pressing it into the pillow as hot lips were parted by his heated flesh. She wasn't tight like the stories on porn blog would suggest, but instead warm, scaldingly so, it should have burned, made him scream and want nothing more than to retract but instead all he wanted was more. His dick dug deeper, seeking her fiery insides the coiled around him, cooking his heated rod into an explosion of sensations.

Each millimeter deeper made him lose it, every shift of the beauty trembling above him drove him utterly mad. Finally, after what felt like the most blissful eternity his pelvis met her sopping mound. He breathed out at the feeling, at being utterly swallowed up by her burning snatch. She looked to him with pleased eyes as he stirred inside her, she felt it, every throb and twitch of his mass. He was warm, like a red hot steel that dug and scrapped against her needing cavern. She hadn't felt so full in so long and certainly not so frazzled thanks to his curving cock.

She smiled at him and in return he grabbed her pulling her down into another lip lock, the shifting of their form making their loins send a barrage of sensations as he shifted inside her. Tongues pressed against one another as they fought for dominance. Slowly his hands lowered down her face to her neck and waist before settling gripping tightly to her hips. Gripping her like his life depended on it, he shifted then bucking up going just a bit deeper into her.

She shuddered before looking to him without words her hips rose retracting from him, his retreating rod leaving her regretfully before he denied her pulling her down spearing her once more. He grunted as his cock buried deep into her the wettest most beautiful slap of flesh following, her head leaned back as she moaned like she had her first time back in signal, like she'd made girls.

However, virgins were greedy and Jaunes was certainly no exception as he forced her up before slamming her down into him again. She grunted but before she could bask in the feeling of him filling her, she felt his forcing her up again and just as abruptly slamming her down into him. She moaned again at his cock spreading her, claiming her sopping womanhood as it attacked her with brain numbing bliss.

Grabbing her head he pulled her down again clashing her lips into his forcing her mouth open again claiming her like his cock was. She felt his hips bury into her, grinding, shifting and stirring every way he could. Grunts escaped the two as they pressed against one another until he felt it, his dick tense up as he built his load. His hand's grip tightened.

"Yang! I'm going to… Going to!" She ignored him pressing deep into him knowing what he was doing and not caring she ground her womanhood into him, squeezing him inside her waiting for her reward. Finally, with a howl he delivered his hips bucking as he filled his condom, his scorching seed making a balloon of the contraceptive. The tension left his face as he extracted himself from Yang's heated mound his condom popping out filled. Both stared at it while not far off Weiss shifted eyes lidded but focused on the two as they looked to the balloon of semen.

Finally, he pulled the rubber off its contents beginning to leak before Yang snagged it tying the condom up and tossing it. She looked to him a tinge annoyed and he stilled at the sight.

"Did, did you not?" She sighed.

"Its fine Vomitboy guess it'd be a lot to ask you to hold out on, your. first…" eyes soon winced as a light emanated before the brawler, from below. Finally, she looked down and saw the source there erect. Wisp of pale light still licking its aching form was Jaune's Jaune willing and ready. Both Yang and Weiss stared at it not sure exactly what was happening, until Weiss always the astute one spoke.

"Your aura healed your fatigue." Both looked to her shocked and curious disbelief clear however Weiss ignored them.

"It makes sense exertion tends to be healed by aura too, it seems it even effects the muscle fibers in 'that' as well. I'm sure your semblance helped too." Both nodded not having any better ideas themselves, before Jaune nervously looked back to Yang.

"Um… can we… do it again?" Yang looked to him a bit surprised before nodding slowly however to her surprise Jaune acted rather aggressively pushing her back into the bed. Yang Xiao-Long did not like being man handled even by her crush. Burning crimson readied to glare at the Arc about to mount her only for him to never do so, it was then she felt her legs being spread apart and looked finding Jaune there his body lowered looking at her core enraptured by the sight.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He looked to her face red.

"I-I heard this makes you girls feel good, so I thought… Y'know, since I'm a bit to green at 'this' I can do this. To, make you cum to, after all I'm supposed to be your lover. Right?" Cheeks pinked at the earnest question before her head slowly nodded as her mind caught up. Apparently that was all he needed to her, cause as soon as she nodded his face once more turned to her womanhood.

He stared at the red flesh behind her puffy lips, the warm, loving folds he'd enjoyed only minutes earlier. He loved them, they felt so good, given him so much pleasure, now it was his turn to return the favor. His face pressed forward with that thought as his lips kissed her lower lips, they were soft, not as much as Yang's actual lips but still. By instinct he begun to bury his tongue into them parting the warm folds like he had her teeth.

Yang groaned as she felt his hot tongue dig in on her womanhood, at first it stilled surely confused by the shape of her sopping mound but then slowly it begun to advance, licking up her cunt teasingly sucking her lips like he was Frenching them. She moaned as his tongue dug deeper, running up her inner walls, iot was torture as her hips bucked forward into his face her left hand now gripping his head pulling him in as deep as she could into her pussy.

Soon his pace increased, doubling, tripling and so forth, his tongue lashing driving her mad. Finally, she felt it and she screamed out before she felt her dams give. Yet he never stopped, even as sensitive as she was he continued eating her juices and pleasing her excited mound biting her finger she tried to endure the pleasant torture but even now she felt her hips begin to gyrate. Wanting, no 'needing' more of him inside her, but not his tongue, no she needed something thicker and burlier so like with her tit she pried the eager blonde out of her heated honeypot.

They looked to on another and without words he understood, slowly he crawled over her looking down into her demanding lilac and kissed her.

"Condom?" She smiled raising the offending packet.

"Hurry up I'm 'starving' for some Arc meat here. I might just end up swallowing it whole." She bit his neck, marking him as she felt his hands work the rubber around his mass before probing her mound. Neither asked for permission before he buried himself into the brawler the blonde fighter letting out a breathy moan only for it to be cut off by his lips. She felt him dig deep into her, finally he was sheathed completely but no sooner did he begun to pull away before burying back inside her.

Again and again he buried himself the action turning to a constant pumping of his flesh, slapping both their hips in a duet of grunts and moans. Weiss watched, tears in her eyes at the sight of Jaune filling Yang, kissing her and marking her as she did him. Her legs rubbed as dampness ruined her panties, she hated this and yet she couldn't turn away from it. Not when she knew these circumstances were bred from her own choices.

She watched as Jaune's face reddened and his thrust increased before he grunted out.

"Yang! Cumming!" Again, so soon, was it really so good, was Yang such a good lover… lover? That was right what they were doing was what lovers did, what Neptune and Pyrrha did… What any loving couple did, and here she was letting another woman do it in her stead because she lacked the resolve to take such a plunge with the man she eyed. Looking to them she saw Yang, her face howling as another moan escaped flustered from the act and… utterly satisfied. Content just to give herself to the man she loved.

And here she was watching, alone as her prospective boyfriend gave himself to another woman, finally she saw him peak as he gripped her hips fiercely slamming his pelvis in with as much force as he could manage. Yang moaned out the sound ear splitting as Jaune shouted his hips bucking against her as he unloaded himself inside. It finally happened then as hip gave in and he fell on top her locking lips as she held him as much as he her.

"I love you…" Weiss stilled, looking up and seeing both blondes staring at one another shocked by the simultaneous confessions and both flustered though only Jaune was a bumbling mess while Yang was content shyly playing with her golden locks. She stared only then realizing her chest burned and eyes were watering. What she did next wasn't planned.

She hadn't planned calling out his name.

She hadn't expected his head to turn towards her.

She hadn't considered jumping into him her thin arms wrapped around his neck.

And she certainly couldn't explain why she'd kissed him.

All she knew was that her reason only returned with him returning her surprise kiss with his own as strong arms wrapped around her lithe form. For a moment she considered pulling away but soon that faded within the bliss. She trembled upon feeling his tongue press in, desperate to part her teeth and sink in deeper. That same tongue that had kissed Yang, that had ate her out. Despite knowing exactly where it had been she let it, allowing him to enter, to French her and exchange saliva.

Her eyes grew lidded and heart raced as his firm hold strengthened, every moment making her heartbeat quicken and face burn. Finally, he pulled away and both panted eager for air but each other more as they locked lips again. This was it wasn't it? It explained her quickening heart, her aching chest and this intoxicating kiss… She loved him.

"I love you…" Her voice was low, barely even a whisper, yet when the words left her he stilled and she knew he'd heard her. Nervously she looked up and found an utterly red faced Jaune while behind him Yang smiled.

"Took you long enough Weisscream." She blushed before looking back to Jaune and then it happened, he glowed and once more his phallus stood stiff and proud. Embarrassed he covered it only to be shocked when thin delicate fingers curled around his own.

"No…" Looking up he saw Weiss looking to him face utterly flustered as she struggled to speak.

"Y-Yang…" Said brawler looked to her.

"I-I've changed my mind… about doing 'that'… Can, can you help me?" Yang blinked several times before a smile broke out across her face and she moved around her side gripping her shoulder encouragingly.

"Sure Weiss I'll make sure Vomitboy is the perfect gentlemen for this." She nodded stiff unable to speak further heart racing before Yang gently pressed her into the mattress on her back. She then looked to Jaune a eager smile on his face.

"Hey Vomitboy I think Weiss would appreciate a little warm up don't cha think? I know I did." Jaune nodded before looking to Weiss face red as he towed over her azure looking deeply into icy blue. For several seconds they stayed there, still and unmoving before he finally spoke.

"Are you sure about this Weiss? Didn't you want to wait?" She swallowed.

"I want you more, I'd rather not risk losing you." He cupped her face.

"That'll never happen Snow Angel." She saw the flicker of pain in Yang's eyes behind him but decided to speak to Jaune despite it.

"Even so… I'd rather regret this later then watch any longer… You gave me your heart so many times before, so I wish to show you I sincerely love… you too." He stared into her a single tear trailing down before they kissed, it wasn't hungry but chaste, not passionate but loving. To soon his lips left hers and before she could protest, they were on her again but not her lips but her neck. Again, they retreated a tone lower down the smooth skin of her neck before leaving only to appear on her collar and then between her chest. He paused for a minute staring at her cloths and she knew why however before she could speak Yang reached out forcing open the blouse to her shock.

"Yang! Ho- Mmmph!" His lips pressed against her chest and then her abdomen, he ignored her as he lowered his kissing ceasing just before the hem, of her combat skirt. Without a word he moved pulling away from her waist and settling between her legs. She felt his calloused digits trace her smooth pale upper thighs. Finally, they settled palms against her inner thighs before they pushed the offending limbs out.

Before she could speak she felt it again, soft lips kissing her thighs trailing ever deep his head already obstructed by her combat skirt. Finally, his lips reached her inner thighs, showering them with loving pecs as thick digits played with her arousal tracing the puffy lips of her flower. She shuddered as he pinched, pressed and flicked her lips before finally slowly burying between them. A moan left her as his digits broke through entering her.

Jaune looked at a loss for words, she was so beautiful even down here, the bright pink of her inner folds contrasted her snow pale skin. Slowly his fingers explored inside, she was so tight and her reactions so powerful… had she never been touched before? Even by herself? The thought stirred him forward encouraging him as digits shifted and stirred inside, churning and pumping her sex.

Finally she covered her mouth before a spray of femcum shot out at him, Yang looked awestruck.

"Holy molly, you're a squirter Weisscream!" Said heiress face reddened as she hid behind her palm utterly ashamed. But then she squeaked as she felt it, she looked down panicked.

"Jaune! Wha-AH! What are you 'grunt' doing!?" looking down she saw him finger digging inside as he rubbed her. She moaned as Jaune looked to her.

"You too cute, that moan and squeak, I gotta hear it again." Finally he grabbed her lovely little pearl of flesh, rubbing it between his thumb and index. Her head shot back as she cried out another spray hitting the blonde, she fell back panting but not able to calm, not while he still played with her womanhood, even now she felt his finger in and around her sex. His lips on her thighs and she loved it! She absolutely adored his affections! It was so crude and sinful, so not Atlas it tantalized her!

"Weiss… can I… can I kiss it?" She paused at the question before looking down, most of the dolt's face was obstructed by her dammed skirt but what she did see was pleading azure eyes. And seeing them all she could utter was a single 'yes' with a loving smile.

What followed the sensation of loss as his finger retracted before he forced her legs apart once more to look clear into her virgin muff. Slowly his palms reached, thumbs pressing into the lips before spreading them open. He looked to her chastity at a loss for words before he leaned in, she shuddered feeling his breath against her mound. And then she felt his lips, soft and warm against her, against it. Soon something protruded, it was warm and wet, his tongue, he was Frenching her… No, he was eating her out!

A moan escaped her as his spread tongue dragged up her pussy, savoring every bit of her taste as it did. His tongue retracted then as he nibbled on her lower lips, sucking, licking and tasting every millimeter of her core. On reflex her hands shot down pressing against him trying to push him away but he resisted her, doubling his efforts sending her already unraveling sense of shame apart. Finally when his lips wrapped around her pink pearl and suckled her clit did her mind muddle as she threw her head back crying his name for everyone in Vale to hear.

After the single most amazing yet horrifying moment of her life she fall back sweat trailing her worn form. She looked to Yang then seeing her teammate smirking licking her lips.

"You wanna tag out? Ya look a bit winded and I wouldn't mind going a round or two after all." As she readied to answer her she felt him pull away from her core and looking down all she saw was gold and tasted was faint sweet on soft lips. It was only when she felt his palm against her cheeks did she realize it was him, Jaune, her sweetness on his lips. Instead of being disgusted by her own taste arms wrapped around him returning his affections.

For the first time her tongue peeked out pressing past his lips seizing his, all the tension she usual held broke loose as she pressed on. Deciding what she wanted to hell with being proper, to hell with how a Schnee should act and to hell with her hang up about Neptune! She couldn't, wouldn't lose Jaune too! And she'd let him know exactly how resolved she was to do so.

Jaune paused when he felt it, Weiss was grinding against his pelvis stirring his loin his cock growing parting he looked to her finding melting blue eyes looking back at him.

"Weiss?" She didn't speak merely reaching for her already undone outfit pulling off her white coat making quick work of her Snowpea's undershirt. Jaune swallowed at the sight of her as he saw her pale supple skin exposed he starred while Weiss herself blushed as she looked to her final article of clothing standing between exposing her bare chest and Jaune. Looking to her chest she then looked to Yang and frowned before looking back to him.

"You mustn't laugh…"

"Huh?" Weiss shot the confused blonde a glare.

"You heard me, do not laugh… After all… You saw how 'bountiful' Xiao-Long is, so… I will obviously come up short in such departments… I would appreciate not being called lacking or the sort. Do you understa-" Jaune's hand took hers and when she looked to him she saw his goofy smile.

"Weiss, your beautiful… and that hardly makes you less so then Yang… I-I want to see them… please." She blinked as she looked to the blushing blonde, Jaune looked nervous, just as much as he had when Yang was in a towel. Did seeing her bare earn the same excitement from him. Looking to the blonde dolt fidget so shyly at seeing her made her giggle. He really was a dolt, a simple dumb endearing dolt of a boy.

Maybe it was seeing him so nervous that made it easy for her to reach behind and unclip the final article. She saw him go wide-eyed as he stared at her chest, immediately she went to cover them but he reached out stopping her on reflex. When she saw his gaze on her she reddened as he just stared face unreadable beyond the red that'd been present throughout the entire night.

"Well… Say something." Her face burned, couldn't he do anything but stare like a braindead chimp, she was rather conscious about this part of herself after all… For Oum's sake Even Ruby had a larger pair then her. Besides that she always found hers rather… untasteful to look at. After all inverted nipples just looked unbecoming if not unappealing.

"Beautiful…" Or so she thought, with a swallow Jaune let go of her wrist reaching out cupping her modest breast in his palms. His hands were warm and so much larger holding her mounds entirely in his palms, squeezing them cautiously, curiously.

"Y-you, you don't find them… unpleasant to look at or, underwhelming compared to Xiao-Long's." The way he looked at her, like she'd said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Their beautiful Weiss… Do you really not see that." She flinched as she felt him squeeze again.

"And… soft, and your nipples hiding away like that is… y'know, sorta cute." She steamed at the wording.

"I-I see… Well then, I-I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!"

_The hell did I just say!_

Jaune swallowed nervously.

"Can I, can I suck on them?" She looked at him utterly shocked on the verge of denying such a request before recalling Yang's face when he'd done it to her. Her cheeks pinked as she avoided his gaze.

"If, if you like, I wouldn't be opposed to it." Again, he swallowed staring at her.

"W-well, hurry up then!" Nodding he leaned in his finger closing around her bright pink areola squeezing them as he closed in. With a deep breath he pressed forward wrapping his lips around the pink surface, Weiss flinched at the feeling looking down to find Jaune sucking on her breast while his other hand explored her right tit. The dolt was good with his hands, he caressed and squeezed the small orb of flesh in his palm massaging it.

She felt his teeth along her areola as his tongue wrote circles closing in on the center slowly she felt his teeth gingerly nibble her, it tickled but also gave a rather pleasant feeling. His calloused digits worked her other breast, his massage a bit more forceful, his squeezes a smidge stronger while his index would poke into her inverted nub tracing circles around it.

Slowly her breath grew alongside his ministrations, she felt a tremble as his teeth gingerly clamped around her areola's center while his tongue penetrated her innie as he sucked. A bell like gasp left her as she felt her nipple emerge only for the sensitive nub to then be shyly nibbled on as he caught it between his teeth. Her toes curled at his tongue flicking her perky tip while a moan escaped at the suckling that amplified it. Yang watched Weiss writhe in Jaune's teasing feeling herself heat up at the core by the sight, she chuckled at how hot and bothered watching Weisscream get the business was getting her.

"So Weisscream? Enjoying yourself there?" Mind hazed by the plethora of sensations foreign to her as the man she was blossoming new affections for suckled and groped her she spoke unashamed and reserved.

"Y-yes! Ah! Mhpmm!" She went to cover her mouth to hide another moan but Jaune parted from her excited breast and reached out forcing off the hand and locking lips his tongue shooting out meeting hers. She felt his fingers mead her small marshmallows affectionately in his palms, it was shocking but she didn't resist content with wrapping her arms around his head pulling him as close as humanly possible and kissing with all she had.

Oxygen was leaving fast but neither pulled away, she tasted herself on his lips and mouth as he explored her tiny maws licking and prodding every inch of Weiss that his tongue could. Everything came to a head when she felt it, heat, a great warmth between her legs rise aching and pleading for something. And like on command that something came giving off its own scorching aura as it pressed forward ceasing around her inner thighs.

Her pale upper thighs tapped against the excited rod of burning flesh the feeling of it making the heiress tremble before pulling away from his liplock to look utterly fascinated by the sight of the veining arc of meat. She remembered Yang's face due to that mass's penetrating touch, Jaune's obvious pleasure and the moans and name calling. Fear came to her as she recalled what had been said about the act, how painful first were and even she could tell Jaune's cock was larger then the norm.

However Weiss was a huntress and Schnee, she'd fought Grimm, terrorist and even her father's Grimm hybrid knight. Surely a few minutes of pain for a deeper connection and a show of her feelings would be worth it.

"Jaune." He looked to her as she pressed against his chest directing him to lay on his back, slowly he complied still confused, That was until she reached to her skirt taking the zipper and undoing it, not long after did she undo her combat skirt letting it fall to the side as she slowly climbed untop of him. She looked to him face red a nervous while he didn't do much better stuttering like some kind of fool. She felt his abs and pecs as she climbed quite enjoying the feel of the hard muscles against her slender fingers. Finally, though she stopped as she settled herself over his waist.

She could feel him, hard, excited and burning against her backside, he looked to her at a loss for words as she straddled him. And to be frank she felt no less nervous however their was a urge, a desire fueled by equal measures envy and curiosity. To experience what Yang had, to not fall behind her and feel the same satisfaction she had.

That thought spurred her, slowly she lifted herself before reaching between her legs and taking hold of Jaune's Arc. Her fingers drew back, it was so hot, shyly she reached again feeling the warmth on her hands as she gingerly wrapped her finger's around it. Heart pounded as she angled it, adjusting herself as it throbbed in her grasp. Her mind raced pleading her not to, that it'd hurt while her heart argued for the bond that would come from it and yet her soul question whether she'd truly wish to do this here tonight.

However all those paled to the reality as a slick fluid coated her Arc's Arc, Yang's juices. That decided it, Jaune wasn't the blonde brawler's to claim, he was hers. And with the resolve she lowered herself, pain shot through her as the bulbous head spread her lips and painfully buried inside, spreading her open as it tunneled through aided by gravity. Perhaps riding wasn't her best choice. A pained scream escaped her then as she covered her mouth tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Weiss!? Are you okay!?" Both blondes looked to her concern despite Jaune's gritting teeth. She nodded, it'd take more than this to make her retreat, besides the worst had surely ended right? She felt his hands grab her waist and begin to pull her up retracting her and dampening the pain from her core. However where he probably expected thanks or whimpers he was instead greeted by a icy glare from her despite the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Without a word eliciting a yelper hands pressed into him taking hold before she ignored his pull bringing her hips down taking him to the hilt. Again she cried as pain rushed through her but she'd made her mind and looked to him.

"Don't you dare stop." She refused for only Yang to derive Satisfaction from what was hers, for her teammate to play the role of lover better then her. Despite the pain she enjoyed it, the sensation of fullness, the connection and as she looked to him she saw him faintly glowing pale white. His aura bled into her and soon she felt her pain dampen. She begun to move ignoring the quickly fading pain and slowly she felt his hands begun to lift and pull her down alongside her body. Weiss was nothing like Yang she wasn't ungodingly addictively hot inside but pleasantly warm her skin cool to the touch the feeling leaving a pleasant impression. Her supple lithe body was as tight as it looked but very mailable to him allowing his mass to easily enter her tight folds without feeling loose.

She looked to him and found Jaune hissing back air as he moaned while Yang looked to them in awe and shock. She smiled at that, perhaps she was making Jaune feel better than Yang had but as she felt him speed up and heard him take desperate breathes he spoke cluing her in on the brawler's shock.

"Weiss, I'm gonna cum." The words were like lightening as she looked back to yang and saw the box of contraceptives. He hadn't put on, he was engaging her bare as the day he'd been born. She readied to speak against him only for him to groan and force her hips down sheathing in her entirely. His head shot back as he let out the loudest groan before she felt him burst, scolding seed shot through her core filling her depths. The burn made the heiress insides feel as though they were melting yet all she could do in reaction was grind her woman hood into him not letting a drop leak.

A strong arm left her waist and reached around her head before pulling her down crashing her lips into him in a hungry liplock. So, the other reached as well as he forced her mouth open enjoying her mewls as he had his fill of his dream girl. Hips buck and waist ground as they stayed like that all the while Yang stared awe shocked. Finally though reason returned as the burn of his seed faded and when it did panic settled.

Weiss parted from his lips face red between anger, joy and terror as she retracted from him a string of white seed leaking out as he unplugged her depths.

"Oh Gods! What was I thinking!" Reason seemed to dawn on the blonde as he looked to her as his face quickly shifted from bliss to horror.

"Oh, Gods Weiss I'm sorry!" Reality dawned on her, what would be said, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC knocked up at 17! Her dream and goal gone like that! For a moment she looked to Jaune with anger in her eyes but seeing his guilt and shame that blame died almost instantly and before she could speak she saw it, his face hardened with resolve as hands clapped around hers. She looked to him surprised to see such reliable azure orbs staring back at her.

"Weiss, I know this is bad, but just know, no matter what you have my support no matter the choice." She blinked as she felt his grip tighten.

"If your concerned about me leaving I won't, An Arc sees things through. If you decide to keep them I'm here and, and if you decide otherwise… I'll bare it and support that too!" She stared at a loss for words, was the dolt even aware what he was saying! For Oum's sake that might as well have been a proposal! She stilled as a thought crossed her, perhaps it was. For a moment a image flashed through her minds of a dress a goofy blonde fiddling with his tux and… a swollen belly.

"Whoa, whoa there guys! Jumping the ball there aren't we?" The thought was quickly cut as Yang came between the two a packet of pills in hand.

"Hold your horses Weisscream and Vomitboy don't go popping the question just yet especially on the lower end of a shotgun 'chuckle'." Quickly Yang shoved the packet in Weiss's hands and when she looked down she saw it a familiar brand name known throughout out sex ed.

"These are?" Yang nodded.

"Every little accidents best friend Mr. Plan B. Just pop one of those later and things should be okay. No crisis, just a quick trip to the docs to make sure they worked their magic and." Shaking hands begun to still with the brawler's reassuring words. Weiss nodded appreciative to Yang as a burden left her mind.

"Thank you Yang." She shrugged.

"No worries just glad I intervened before Lady killer here popped the question." Weiss blushed looking to Jaunes she saw him doing much the same but also there was a hint of something besides relief, disappointment. She didn't know why but it made her heart flutter seeing it. Yang grinned deciding a bit of teasing was in order.

"So VB what would you have done if you put a tiny icy pixie in your precious Snow Angel huh? Would you have popped the question? Well?" She expected Jaune to splutter and steam at the suggestion, instead he nodded firmly.

"If she'd take me." Both girls paused looking to him, Yang tried for a joking tone.

"Seriously VB, you'd throw your hat in just like that for Weisscream?" Jaune nodded his eyes firm and set.

"I'll never be the kind of guy who pushes away responsibility, if I were my sisters would kill me." He then blushed.

"And no, not just Snow angel." Yang blinked confused to which Jaune blushed.

"Come on, are you seriously gonna make me say it, we had sex too, so obviously there's that risk to." Weiss wished she had her scroll out because in that moment Yang's face broke into a burning red at her fellow blonde's words.

"Y-your serious?! You'd actually settle down like that if we wanted to keep a kid?" Jaune rubbed his cheek before looking to them his eyes set eerily close to the look he had during the Breach.

"Of course, I'd support you any way I could and I'd never be a deadbeat father… But, you both are kinda out of my league so…" Yang jumped him pushing Jaune down under her while Weiss gawked at the brawler who was currently locking lips with him.

"Yang what are you doing!?" Said brawler looked to her frustrated.

"Come on Weiss! Are you seriously telling me that didn't do it for you I thought you had parent issues too!" Weiss paused actually realizing the gravity of Jaune's words… Certainly her father would never go to such lengths for another. The thought of her father and Jaune being so different oddly appealed to her. Yang then nodded seeing she understood before looking down sadly.

"And unlike you… this is my only night, so… Yeah I don't wanna regret this kay, cause we both know he'll never cheat on you." Weiss paused remembering why Yang was here and nodded. She could endure. Seeing that Yang smiled somberly before turning to Jaune and pulling him in a kiss.

"Hey VB just thought you might like to know I'm the responsible type, I take birth control pills… so I was actually gonna finish the night raw before Weisscream there stole it." Jaune stilled at the words while she bit down on his neck before she leaned in bountiful chest pressing against his while she whispered in his ears.

"So, wanna end this with a Yang, can't imagine you got much left in you anyways, no other guy usually does." His response was grabbing her by the waist his curving cock pressing into her soft body, Yang smiled in response, before lifting up straddling him like Weiss had. She didn't wait this time bringing herself down into him before beginning to bounce Jaunes watched as her breast leaped alongside her body her mane of golden hair following as she moaned on top him. Gods she was beautiful as she was powerful. And here she was riding him like her lover.

And he was going to break her heart, the thought made his heart sink, he remembered her confession her tears and finally her condition. She wanted him to be her lover for the night, and he promised he would be and an Arc never went back on his word. He lifted himself then kissing her to her shocking but not displeasure.

She allowed it, grounding her mound against his pelvis letting his Arc churn her insides as they kissed. He parted from the make out before looking to her cupping her cheek and staring into her lilac orbs, she looked back to him curiously before he spoke.

"Gods your beautiful…" He didn't wait for a response leaning in and kissing her lovingly, no hunger or lust just pure affection. Their chest pressed again but unlike before he could hear her heartbeat and her his, slowly he shifted coaxing her to lie on her back as he kissed her and idly she complied. He continued his loving pecs for several more moment before finally pulling back and took her hands. He wanted to hold them this time as he made love.

Slowly he retracted before sinking back into her burning core, thrusting slowly, lovingly savoring every moment she huffed and panted. Perhaps she was use to hot and fast but slow and sensual apparently was her weakness. She'd plead for him to quicken, to 'fuck her' but he'd deny kissing her again and declaring that he didn't want to 'fuck' his lover. He wanted love, to savor her, connect with her and never forget her. Even if it was only a night he would show Yang she was loved, if he could he'd do all the dumb earnest things he had for Weiss just to show her she mattered but he didn't so he'd settle on this.

He felt the brawler let out a particularly load moan before her hips gave and he felt a wave of wetness cover his cock. Covering her red face she panted before he pulled the usually cocky brawler's arm away to see a especially cute rare embarrassed face on her. He kissed her again sheathing entirely before feeling his limit reached and unloaded. They stayed like that for a good moment sharing chaste kisses and loving smiles until Weiss spoke up.

"Jaune." Looking up the pale heiress pressed into him ignoring the brawler below as she kissed him not wanting to fall behind her teammate and a bit envious of the act that'd taken place. They kissed lovingly all the while Yang looked up her line of sight shadowed by Weiss's mount still dripping with Jaune seed. She stared for several moments before her arousal begun again looking at Weiss pretty pussy coated in Jaunes thick seed.

Deciding she didn't want to be on the sideline she smiled reaching out and gripping the Schnee's waist pulling her down. Weiss froze for a moment as her hips were brought down. Before she could even process what had happened she felt it, a warm organ drag up her seed stained lips, she shuddered at the feeling as the experienced protrusion parted her lips and begin to feast on her. Noting her shudders Jaune looked down and saw Yang face buried between Weiss's legs perhaps she noticed because she lifted the heiress then and smile back to him lips coated white from her meal of his seed. She winked at him.

"Gotta say this the best night I've had in a while great sex and a meal." With a dick hardening smirk she brought the still shocked heiress down on her mouth again continuing her torture on Weiss. Said girl moaned her grip on Jaune strengthening as she moaned only for Jaune to kiss her. Parting he looked to the flustered heiress writhing from Xiao-Long's oral assault.

"Yang! W-what are you doing!" Said brawer teased the heiress playfully nibbling on her lip as she spoke.

"Well, seeing as you changed the nights rules so did I is all. After all if I only get half of Arc's attention then I'm going to take half of yours." Weiss tried to protest but her words were cut off when Jaune kissed her again all the while the other blonde stirred her groin with her tongue. Frustration begun top peak as Jaune looked to Weiss, seeing her writhe at Yang's touch knowing her more experienced mouth was definitely outshining his previous foreplay.

It was with that thought that his hands lowered from his icy queen and settled along Yang's waist Without warning his cock pressed on spreading her once more. Yang moaned in Weiss's muff as Jaune begun to pump, the feeling of him fucking her while she ate out their local corporate princess was overwhelming. On reflex her legs wrapped around him locking him in place as he fucked her.

Her legs wrapped around him he let go of her waist raising hand up to his writhing Weiss and cupping her breast. The heiress moaned in his grasp as he fondled. Squeezed and pinched her excited peaks, sucking them out from hiding before biting her collar. Weiss moaned in to his actions grounding her womanhood against Yang's mouth who ate all the heiress had to give while Jaune fucked her.

Finally each peak Weiss being the first to give letting loose a spray into her teammates eager licks with the fellow blondes bucking and thrusting into one another before both desperately picked up their pace and slammed into one another letting loose ropes of cum and discharges of syrupy fluids. All three stilled basking in the feeling each supplied.

But once more Yang was never known for her patience and let go of Jaune before rushing the dumbstruck heiress turning her over and laying on top of her. Before Weiss could speak Yang captured her lips forcing her tongue down the girl's throat as she ground against her, her freshly creampied pussy leaking some of his seed over the Heiress's still tight lips. Parting the deep Frenching with a wet pop the brawler spoke.

"Just for tonight, since your taking half of VB's attention I'm taking half yours got it." Weiss breathed desperately but didn't so much as shoot the brawler a mild glare, the action as telling as any confirmation. Yang grinned diving down and nibbling her neck earning another moan. Behind Jaune watched mouth opened as the two beauties kissed.

_Am I being Cucked?_

Apparently his body gave little attention to the question as another glow begun at his phallus reinvigorating the Arc of meat. Noting its glow the two girls turned to him eyes lidded as they saw him hard and ready for them again. Yang licked her lips already realizing Jaune won over most guys by his aura alone, she kissed Weiss eyes on him and his cock the entire time. Pulling back she mocked whispered in a husky tone.

"So Weisscream wanna leave it up to Ladykiller this time?" Slowly she pressed their pelvises together legs intertangling as she presented both their sopping wanting mounds hers just above Weiss. Kissing Weiss again she ground herself against the heiress her large breast swallowing up the heiress perky tiny hills while she shook her ass for Jaune.

"'pop' Well VB, make your choice, you want some Fire or Ice around Jaune Jr.?" He reached out taking Yang's ass in hand spreading her cheeks to look to her sopping mound and asshole. Of course he wanted another round with her…

"AH!" Weiss moaned in Yang's mouth as thick meaty flesh buried inside her.

But what kind of boyfriend would neglect his wanting Snow Angel, Jaune pumped against the heiress his hands still gripping the fat of yang nice ass. The Heiress writhed unable to move in part of the blonde on top molesting her mouth while the other tortured her snatch with unheard of volumes of pleasure from his pumping. She was trapped, helpless to the golden duo before things came to a head and Jaune thrusted deep his rod throbbing as his head leaned over Yang biting down on her collar from behind making the lioness take in a deep hiss.

Again, hot ropes of thick batter shot in the heiress filling her before she could gather her thoughts Jaune's mass stood again still impaling her. Looking back Yang pouted.

"When's it gonna be my turn." Despite her complaint she smirked shifting off the heiress only for Jaune to take her hands and pull her up and fall on his back. She was in riding position her core already swallowing her man whole. Before she could even begin to bounce he bucked up earning her moan and no sooner did a pair of hands reach from behind grabbing her breast in her mouth while Yang playfully bit her ear. Turning she saw Yang who smiled locking lips with the girl even as Jaune's hands took her waist and begun to move his Snow angel.

Kissing blurred her mind leaving only heat the taste of honey and the pleasure of meeting flesh to her. Yang enjoying herself teasing the heiress loving the gap between the usual prissy girl currently writhing in pleasure. Finally, desperately Weiss slammed her hips down grinding her garden against Jaune as he shot again. Both swallowed as even now she could feel him grow again in her, ready and willing.

However she drew from him letting his seed leak out as she sat aside gesturing Yang forward. No sooner did the brawler take her place and begin to bounce before Weiss leaned straddling Jaune's chest and lowering to kiss him lifting her hinny in the air presenting herself to Yang who grinned grabbing the pal ass and burying her face in it. They writhed as Yang's snatched Cooked Jaune's Arc, finally though they again reached their goal but didn't stop. Jaune wouldn't stop till his aura or lust gave, enjoying this paradise like night as much as possible.

The three woke the next day a tangle of limbs and bodies pressed to one another, Jaune and Weiss waking first and only later by herself did Yang follow. At first she smiled at the memory of the night prior until realization struck and she sobered. However, when she left the bed room to find her teammate dressed and ready and alongside Jaune she hid the pain happy for them.

"Yo." Both smiled to her as she made her way to them noting the wide spread of eggs, bacon hashbrowns and toast with a smile.

"Room service?" Weiss shook her head before gesturing to the smiling Arc.

"Jaune appears to be quite the cook, something he picked up from his mother if his words are to be believed." Said boy scratched his cheek.

"It's not that big of a deal, just a simple breakfast is all." Weiss smiled running a hand on his cheek.

"Nonsense it was very thoughtful." He smiled while Yang sat herself grabbing a pair of toast and working the eggs, bacon and hashbrowns between to make a sandwich of sorts.

"Yeah, VB this is the bomb, wish I hadn't traded my place in the running for a night with ya now." She laughed weakly while Jaune and Weiss looked to one another before blushing. Finally, it was Weiss who spoke.

"Yang, about your arrangement." The brawler looked to her confused to see a calm endearing smile on Weiss's face.

"Thankyou… but I don't think I can agree with it."

"What? But it's already done with Weiss." Weiss shook her head.

"Not truly, only the part involving you and Jaune's tryst, as for the giving up… Me and Jaune talked about it." She looked over to her boyfriend who smiled blushing nervously.

"And, I have an offer of sorts for you." Yang looked intrigued.

"What's that?" Weiss coughed into her hand a feint pink on her cheek.

"A Ménage à Trois, are you familiar with the arrangement." Yang shook her head while Weiss sighed embarrassed she'd have to explain it again.

"It's an arrangement of sorts in which three people such as a married couple and a lover have a sexual and… romantic relationship together." Yang blinked While Weiss looked away blushing.

"Understand now… So what say you?" She swallowed.

"So… I can still be with Jaune." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I expect a certain level of satisfaction as well." She smiled then.

"But yes… I held my reserves but, I trust you and would never want to hurt you Yang and of course Jaune feels the same. Don't you Jaune?" Jaune's answer was grabbing Weiss and Yang's hands squeezing them.

"I couldn't choose and I'm sorry for that, but, but I'll do everything I can to make this work if you give me the chance. If not I understand." Weiss squeezed back reassuringly.

"You already know my answer Arc. Yang what's yours?" The brawler looked to them fighting back a tear before nodding standing up and wrapping her arms around him planting a searing kiss on her fellow blonde. The morning went well, enjoying their newfound dynamic and discussing how they should explain to their little group. Finally Yang decided to act being just a bit spiteful on her boyfriend and girlfriend's behalf.

Neptune fell back on the floor coughing up his lunch from the devastating blow to his stomach. Raising his trident he readied to defend himself only for a black hue to take the weapon and launch it away. Looking back he saw a figure standing over him, her eyes filled with hate and despair as she rose Miló to him.

"Stand up." He swallowed at the figure above him.

"P-Pyrrha, my auras already in the red… you can't."

"Shut up!" Her scream made him flinch while her glare brought a tremble to his soul.

"Y-you tricked me… It was my fault to, but… but then you spread those filthy lies and never even tried to act like we were in the wrong! I tried, I really did to set things straight, but every time they think I was just trying to take blame for Jaune cause you spun things like we were anything but my biggest mistake!" She kicked him, punting the blue haired boy away wiping out what remained of his aura. Casting away her weapons she cracked her knuckles.

She was angry, angry at Neptune for leading her to cheat, at her fans and Mistral for discrediting and berating her partner and love who'd she hurt. At the team that assaulted Jaune who'd she be sure to visit and payback for doing that to her sweet partner who she'd hurt but most of all she hated herself. For what she'd done, for hurting him, betraying him. Again, she recalled the photo sent between their teams, of Jaune Weiss and Yang pressed against one another the two girls kissing both knight's cheeks, the words Frostburnt Knight titling it.

It hurt to see, to know he'd moved on but she deserved it, deserved the pain in her chest the burning tears down her eyes. She'd received another text from Jaune asking her to meet him alone in their favorite café, to talk and clear the air. Even now after how she'd hurt him he was trying to be civil. She knew what it would be, a formal break up a hope for closure and maybe to savage their partnership, friendship despite her not deserving it.

That was why she was putting an end to it, she'd warned Sun not to interfere as she beat Neptune paying him back for what he'd done and even offered to cover his hospital bill. Luckily the monkey boy accepted though even if he didn't Nora, Ren Ruby and Blake would sure as hell not let them interfere being all to willing to help. She looked to the camera posting this on the live stream glad it was still on. Her fans were toxic, she understood that, they wouldn't believe she'd wrong her boyfriend unless it came from her very mouth and even then she wasn't sure.

But this, this was undeniable, she'd show the world she could do wrong beating the man who tricked her ruining him and surely cutting her perfect girl reputation. She'd stop these horrible accusation towards her partner and former flame and all it'd cost her is some sponsorship and perhaps a good deal of respect. A far better trade then she deserved, but she'd go further, recalling Ozpins offer, of the maiden's power. She made her decision, she'd take it and stop them as penitence she only wish that one day Jaune could find it in him to smile at her again to genuinely call her a friend despite what she'd done. But that was neither here or there. At the moment she had a certain water-fearing player to beat as close to death as she could.

* * *

**And that's the end of Frostburnt Knight but probably not Betrayal. While writing this final chapter I ended up splitting my time between writing this some parodies and Frosted Knights second Chapter. So here's a question while I was writing this I dabbled in some other Betrayal fics, involving other threeway ships between our loveable dunce of a Knight and a pair from the series named team. All will involve soem form of betrayal here what I got so far.**

**Betrayal: A Maroon Knight (Jaune X Blake X Ruby) Post Salem  
After learning of an affair and committing a mistake our knight turns to Menagerie welcomed by one friend while guided by his bestie.**

**Betrayal: A Checkmated Knight (Jaune X Blake X Weiss) Post Salem  
Celebrating they're reaching the semi-finals of the Mistral Regional Tournament Sun and Neptune get drunk releasing some very person pics of their. Seeking to hide low while the media has a field day the two turn to a friendly knight in Argus.**

**Betrayal: Burning Rose (Jaune X Ruby X Yang) Volume 5 and 6  
What if Jaune spoke to Yang that day instead of Weiss putting her pain and anger over Blake into perspective. And what if our resident brawler began to recognize his struggle and growth unaware that her own sister had grown close to him.**

**Betrayal: A Knight's White Rose (Jaune X Ruby X Weiss) Post Salem  
Ruby and Weiss loved each other but neither could truly never forget the knight they cherished and hurt that day so long ago in Atlas. Finally given a chance to see him their hearts stir and a traitorous thought comes. would they betray their wife for a knight, if only both knew each other's intentions? (This one is more comedic in the long run since they both want to cheat on one another with the same guy)**

**There was a Betrayal: Bumbling Knight (Jaune X Yang X Blake) Post Salem, but the betrayal felt too weak to me and instead I really just ended up writing it out. Honestly speaking that'll probably be the one I post next since all that's left is the sex scene and some heavy editing.**

**Probably gonna post a few more stories parodies on here before I load to Multiple Lives.**


	25. A 100 Years in the Making

**Chapter 26: A 100 Years in the Making**

* * *

**Concept: An unfortunate Chance but with Crocea Mors being a tsukumogami, a tool turned into a Yokai after a hundred years of existing.**

**Appearance: None as of yet**

* * *

A Hundred Years in the Making

_I'm I gonna die…_

Those where the thought that found in his depths as he laid there deep in a forest abandoned by his peer. His form was anything but pleasant as blood spread beneath an ever-expanding pool of crimson surrounding him. His right shoulder had been crushed by the Beowulves maw while his leg was missing. Large gapping wound seeped blood from his abdomen and even now he fought off the temptation to sleep.

A part of him wanted to cry, wanted to sob and call for help but another was smarter then that. He lived in Ansel, he knew the Grimm, that his cries would only draw them, he wished to fight them, to be a hero like his forebearers. Yet bow here he laid destined to die during Initiation. Looking up a hopeless joyless chuckle escaped him as he saw a bronze javelin still embedded in the tree above a scrap of torn brown fabric ran through

It was Miló, Pyrrha's weapon, the one she'd used to save him, that she waswte3d saving him.

"'Heh' I couldn't even thank you for the save huh?" A tear ran down his cheek at that, at the fact that he couldn't even get a step in before he'd failed. With that failure his families voice came back to mind.

_My Little Knight I know you want to be a huntsman but… sometimes we're not, meant to do the things we dream of…_

_Jauney you need to slow it down okay little bro, come on I'm sure there something better for you to do then try to be like dad right._

_Jaune I love you but come on, Jeans already able to spar with dad and you can't even last a minute._

_I'm sorry bro but please… just give up…_

_You a huntsman, Jaune life isn't one of your stories… grow up._

_Come on Jaune just stop, please._

_Why won't you stop even after all our sisters have told you to, we're not trying to hurt you, we just don't want you to get yourself killed._

_Big Brother… you should stop…_

_Son… there's no shame in not raising Crocea Mors, I fought so you wouldn't have to so please… leave the protecting to Jean._

They were right… He remembered the day he told them he'd made it into Beacon, he remembered as his father put his arm on his shoulder how he had anticipated his old man's praise.

_Don't worry if you end up coming back home, none of us will think any less of you…  
_  
Tears began to streak down his cheeks as he remembered those words and with his despair several forms had been drawn, with fading eyes Jaune looked out to see the encroaching form of several Grimm like the alpha who'd put him in such state but smaller.

"Beowulves..." He knew it was futile, yet he rose Crocea Mors despite that, he wanted to raise his shield, but he couldn't feel his other limb anymore. However, a smile came to his face when he remembered yesterday when he arrived. Sure he blew chunks on the bullhead but… he remembered meeting his first friend, after all his sisters made it hard for him to make those before.

_Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?  
_  
"Heh, at least I got to make one friend…"

_Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.  
_  
_She even liked Crocea Mors, I'm sure mom and the others would've loved to meet her, though Jean would've teased me endlessly about having a Girl-friend 'heh'._

The Grimm closed in drawn by the blonde's sorrow and blood yet despite that he stood up leaning against the tree. The first pounced but Jaune barely managed to swing Crocea Mors in time the Arc of his swing somehow managing to decapitate the Beowulf however the attack took all the strength that remained in the blonde failing form.

With no strength left he fell forward even lifting his head was a struggle as the pain dampened and numbed.

_Do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?_

He gritted his teeth at the memory accepting the truth of her words… they were the truth, he had no right to stand among them. He was a fake, a fraud, a starry eyed village boy with dreams of living up to his ancestors' heroics. Slowly he could feel it, the world fading to black before him, yet even so, even on the verge of death he reached out to his family's sword.

The sword of his father his grandfather and so forth, it was the blade of countless heroes. Ever since his grandfather had told him of his first tale Jaune had dreamed of the day he'd wield the ancient blade. If he'd die he at least wanted to die his families heirloom in hand, ignoring the numbing cold and searing pain alike he stretched his failing limb towards it. Yet his body could do little more than lift the single-arm tears ran down his face, not from the fear of death nor his pain but of frustration.

"Please…" The world faded from his gaze as what vestiges of strength failed him, Jaune's face fell against the forest floor.

_Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader._

A weak smile came to his face at those words' memory, and as little as it may have actually been in his final moments at least his last thoughts would be words of belief, something he'd been denied for his whole life.

_Raise my Ruler…_

A melodic voice spoke to him… he'd never heard it before and yet, it seemed so familiar, so natural and warm. Yet he did not hear the enchanting voice with his ears but as an echo in his mind, no. In his… soul.

With all the power that remained in his pitiful form the blonde knight opened his eyes, what he saw was the last thing he'd ever expect. Standing there in the clearing was a girl her form bare and pure yet scared and dirty. Long pale flaxen locks of hair ran down to just below the shoulder blades of her fair alabaster skin. She looked almost like his snow angel. Yet despite her beauty, despite how at any other time her form would captivate and ensnare him all the blonde knight could do was despair as where she stood was just out of reach.

And in her thin and slender arm she held it, the dull sword that he'd dreamed of wielding into his life as a hero. Now however the blade was nowhere to be seen only the hilt, he shook at the sight.

"Give it back… Crocea Mors." Her head turned to him just enough for a single orb redder than blood to look upon him and her widening smile to be seen.

"I would gladly return to you my Ruler, yet first I must clean these blights that would harm you." Her tone was youthful, nothing like the voice spoken in his mind yet there remained one similarity, the love and faithfulness in that tone. Maybe that was why he trusted her and gave in and let sleep take him.

She looked to him laying against the ground, his body was in tatters and his leg gone. She wanted for nothing more than to return to him that instant, yet another urge rang nearly as strong in her being, her eyes turned to the encroaching Grimm and in response they stilled. Her expression turned to one of contempt her eyes losing any ounce of goodwill.

"You seek to harm my Ruler?" She stepped forward towards the beast her eyes cold and dull like the steel she'd been born from. The pair of Beowulves did not hesitate to act one leapt towards its prey while the other charged forth. The fair child did not cry nor freeze, she did not turn to run nor so much as flinch but instead vanished. Her form gone from the beast of darkness's sights.

"Foolish beast…" Her vibrant tone never reached the Grimm's ears even as they descended, their forms already fading away alongside the black slick coating her fingertips. With a flick of her wrist the evaporating black left her and she turned back to her one purpose. Silently she strode forth by him in an instant and once more light returned to her eyes. She fell to her knees and rose a hand her finger's that could part the flesh of man and beast alike easier then any blade traced his cheek, a gentleness kinder than any mother and more loving than any lover. Slowly a smile spread across her face as she looked to him.

"Do not fret my Ruler, you will be well now that she's here." Just as the words left her a woman entered the clearing, she was tall for a girl of her teens with beautiful hair red like ruby and blood. Emerald eyes looked to the sight before her and while for a moment the girl presence took her that attention was quickly shattered by shock and horror when she looked to the form beside the girl.

"JAUNE!" Rushing to him Pyrrha slid to her knees her arm's quickly wrapping around him ignoring the warmth of his blood.

"Jaune, Jaune!" She shook terrified, had she missed and impaled him! However, the notion quickly vanished as she saw the fading corpses of Grimm. What had happened, did, did he fight off the Grimm and fell to them. She looked to the dull blade embedded not far from him, even now thrusted into the earth like a guardian it looked completely unassuming. Ignoring it she turned back to the boy who'd caught her interest, and it was fortunate that at that moment she had.

It was ever faint but still she heard it the taking of a breath and the almost impossible lift of his chest, quickly she looked to his face and saw the faint twitch of pain. He was alive! It was then the reality of her situation set in, his condition, the blood and where they were. They were still in Initiation, still attempting to be Huntresses, in his condition Jaune wouldn't survive the next several seconds let alone finish the test.

Technically they weren't even partners for they'd not even met eyes if she wanted to, she could leave him here. It'd be cruel and callus but in the long run she'd pass a more competent partner not so weak as to fall in battle against mere Beowulves at her side. She could become the huntress she always knew she could be and all it would cost is her throwing the miracle of a chance that was his already flickering life. The answer was obvious in truth, she couldn't afford to fail, to carry dead weight and risk her chances. It was just one life for the many she'd surely save later on It was an easy choice.

Pyrrha went to work pulling off her sash and wrapping the scarlet ribbon around the Arc's back hoping to tie him against her back to help carry him surely others would be at the ruins.

The choice was easy because there wasn't ever one to begin with, a huntress willing to abandon someone in need was no huntress at all.

_Splendid…_

The voice was sweeter than honey and softer than wool and for a moment she looked around herself to find its origin but was greeted by only the silence of the Emerald Forest.

"Who's there! Please help us! He needs medical attention immediately!" For several seconds the world remained silent and in accordance Pyrrha nearly gave up.

_Awaken him… let my Ruler's radiance blind this world..._

For several seconds the spartan stilled content with not being able to fathom the melodic tone until finally reason and realization returned and she met the boy's paling face.

"It can't be…" slowly she rested her palm to his cheek and let it show the barest hints of her soul's glow and to her shock his did not respond in kind.

_His Aura, he hasn't awakened it!_

Who'd ever heard of such a thing, to enter a combat school without aura was unthinkable let alone a huntsman academy! And yet he fought off Grimm with little more than a sword… It was incredible and suicidal and yet it also gave a way to up his chances, even if only by the faintest amount. It was with that thought that she focused her hand clutching his, slowly scarlet rays begun to seep from her form before bleeding into the weaken Arc's body.

_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality…" _She felt her soul reach his, feeling its faint warmth even so close to death. However, just out of her sight an old blade gave the faintest glimmer in response.

_"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."_ The feeble soul began to reignite with her aura's aid and the flesh hopelessly torn cold begun to warm. However, as his soul strengthened stains of white light guided her crimson glow to the blade mending with the dull weapon.

_"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." _

Despite the impossibility, his soul responded and the faithful blade beside the warrior glinted in kind. Her eyes where shut scared to see the result, Jaune was at death's door even if he was slightly above the average the best his aura could afford him was a more comfortable death. She knew this despite wishing she was ignorant of it.

However, her thoughts and fears were forgotten when she felt it. Warm and light on reflex she opened her eyes to look down and saw it. resting there was the same blonde teen however whereas before he was pale and without a hint of life now he laid his skin a healthy pink and his chest lifting up and down alongside his breaths.

The sight would have anybody stumped for words and yet for her his condition was not what was the most unbelievable but instead what surrounded him. Light, whiter then snow and warmer than any summer burned around him with burning ferocity, words left her as she stared into it's near blinding radiance. But before she could act or respond the light enveloped her invading her being.

She felt it mend with her own soul's light and in their union expand it, amplify it, her scarlet hue grew in radiance brighter and more vigorous than ever before. The feeling was like nothing she ever felt before her eyes turned to the blonde baffled.

_How? What is this? Could this be…_

"His Semblance…" Despite asking she already knew, it was rare but some individuals awakened theirs immediately, could his be one of such. Feeling her aura expand and burst beyond all her limits she knew it had to be his semblance. Her aura then surged forth back into him aiding in mending his still torn form alongside the white hue that wasn't hers seeping into her body only to reinvigorate her soul and send her aura back to his form.

Its… cycling my aura and his.

It was unthinkable multiplying her aura's strength before directing it back into his form all the while sending more aura into her to repeat the process. It was only something that could be done when awakening one's aura when two souls connected. So immersed was she in the unbelievable act that she didn't notice the blade just out of her sight, it shook and glimmered as a silhouette manifested of a pale child with flaxen near white hair skin as pale as death and eyes like blood. The girl smiled at the sight content with the child aiding her ruler.

She felt the white aura invade her and shuddered, her ruler's soul was just as she thought, determined and sincere. She felt it bond to her and accepted the light honestly without hesitation, slowly the tiny form changed expanding as her flaxen lock grew fair and golden. However, as the scarlet hue of the girl met her blade her eyes once red like blood begun to flood green shiny like emeralds. She smiled at the union of souls that she represented. The red aura of the champion manifested before shifting into a rather revealing dress redder than any blood while golden armored boots formed around her dainty feet.

for a moment she examined herself her beauty and form however soon her gaze left her new form before looking over to something far more precious, a smile spread across her face. With nimble steps she advanced her presence nonexistent as she did so she spared a moment to look for something finding the object and frowning when she did. Laying there in the grass was his leg that the abomination had severed. If only she woke a moment soon however now was no time to dwell on such so, she reached out and took it in her arms cradling it to her expanding chest. White light begun to surround the limb before finally however when it didn't respond her frown fully fixed itself upon her face.

"Forgive my failure." Letting the limb fall to the ground she looked the bright light before returning to her goal soon standing just behind the young huntress so immersed in his semblance's light.

"This has to be his Semblance…" She smiled at the girl's wit.

"Indeed." The girl's shoulders hitched as she looked back to her eyes wide in surprise, she supposed it was the expected result. Yet she didn't bother allowing the girl to speak against her instead advancing past the young champion and kneeling before him. The girl didn't respond with the hostility warranted but she'd forgive her this once if only for her part in saving him.

"Aura Amplification, that is his semblance." Slowly she shifted the boys head to lay on her lap looking to his lovely face as he breathed. She trembled at the sense of touch, at the warmth of his cheeks at her fingertips. So overwhelmed was she that she nearly forgot her purpose but once restored she returned to her goal. Looking to his sleeping face she leaned forward declaring the power that'd save him as a foreign aura flared around her glowing the fiercest crimson.

"…Critical Over."

Blood, fire and corpses, that was all that could be see…

Screams filled his ears as men and women clashed blades on a battlefield long forgotten, their weapons were plain as the very blade he'd admired throughout his youth. A woman clad in white armor struck her blade into the oncoming enemy, the blade of death slipping between the neck of his helmet and tearing into his throat. Blood sprayed and the last words to leave the fallen man was a pained gurgle as he choked on his own crimson.

Blood sprayed, but what did it matter? she'd long been bathed in blood, his body practically caked in crimson. Slowly the warm fluid of life dripped from her. Yet she didn't feel the dread she should, in fact she felt rather content, not for the killing, she took no joy from it or from the thrill of battle only a fool or monster would ever say such.

No the source of her content was much simpler, which was why it was so terrifying. It was to be expected for her to reap lives, to take others from this world without question or hesitation, it was the very reason she'd been forged…

And like that the field changed and when focus returned no longer was she on a field of bodies but instead a tundra. The white was baffling and the roars of the violent winds mind shaking yet she remained calm, keen on her purpose. Slowly she advanced while other's fell succumbing to the cold's wrath, she was not affected like the newer generation, she was not advanced nor complex which was precisely why she would outlast the others. her innards would not succumb to the chill and once more she'd fulfill his purpose.

Again the scene changed to a battlefield of a different nature, to his back stood a simple frontier village but before him encroached Remnant's blight. False beings parroting creatures seeking nothing but the destruction of men, yet they would not harm him. However, he would fight them, oppose them for it was his purpose and slowly a radiance once more enveloped him from his wielder.

Finally though the world rewind, before the wars for equality and the one of the faunus's freedom her partners… no her Rulers flashed through her mind. A fool of honor whose only wish was to protect his massive brood from all that would harm them. His father a man of power and will who sought a just Remnant and fought for those not of his kin nor race in a war against those who would oppress. A heroic knight who spent his whole life writing the wrongs of a wore torn Remnant sharing his body with a older much more jaded soul.

Then there was her, their progenitor, she was nothing remarkable, which was exactly why she was… for even in her defeat bathed in flames by the hands those who she'd once called comrades and friends she still fought to protect them… To give her kind a chance to end the war.

It was in seeing her perish that the others came to mind, The heroic Knight giving himself to the older more powerful soul to protect others. the lion of a man becoming brittle and weak from his battles for the faunus. The man who sought for nothing but to protect his family casting her aside for a more modern weapon this age. It was only then she felt it, a pain one like her shouldn't feel. However just as she was about to succumb to the despair, the isolation.

He came… a simple soul lacking his forebearer's talents nor grand destinies, raised on his ancestors' legends and heroics. He looked to her like she were the single most beautiful thing in the world, like she were his fate and one he'd happily accept. This sincere little soul disobeyed his father only once touching her edge, his father yelled in worry for she was never dull sharp enough to where even a faint touch could end in tragedy.

Yet when he snatched his child's hand and looked to it he found no crimson or a cut, why was simple. She would never harm him, for he was her new ruler…

_Awaken…_

Slowly heavy eyelids lifted as azure orbs struggled for focus, the world was a mix of colors to him, his limbs were numb his body sore and yet with the realization of their meaning a joy came top him.

"Am I… alive?"

"Yes." His eyes shot up at the tone familiar as he'd heard before he succumb to his wounds, however when he looked up to their source and his eyes gained back their clarity all he could do was stare. Looking down on him was a pair of breathtakingly green orbs that shown like emeralds. Her face was youthful but with a level of elegance and maturity beyond her years as she smiled lovingly down upon him. Her hair was a breathtaking blonde as if sprinkled in gold dust. For several seconds the Arc laid completely captivated by the figure before him before a voice broke through the silence.

"Jaune!" Without warning a girl clad in bronze tackled into him, her arms wrapping around him fiercely ignoring the dirt and blood.

"You're alive! Thank the gods!" Jaune watched as she pressed into him concern more then evident as she buried her face into his bare chest, he felt her heated tears against his skin wetting the dried blood against it.

"Pyrrha." Concerned he gripped her shoulders pulling her slightly away from his dirty chest, he looked to see tears fall from her face.

"If I'd made it here sooner this wouldn't have happened… You wouldn't have been so nearly… so nearly." He watched as fresh tear began to form and the tall girl begun to sniffle.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" His heart stirred at the sight of the her crying and before long he reached out patting her head on reflex. The spartan paused at the familiar gesture before looking to him to be greeted by a smile.

"Its fine Pyrrha, I'm alive okay, besides if you hadn't speared me I'd be a mess on the floor right now." The spartan looked to his smile before blushing and looking away.

"I-it was nothing really! But what about you, do you feel well? Does anything hurt?" Jaune chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, truth be told I feel super sore right now, what happened?" The spartan blinked several times.

"You don't remember?" Jaune chuckled before shaking his head.

"Yeah, can't say I do, sorry… I remember being pinned to the tree but not much else, mind filling in the blanks Pyrrha."

"It would seem the strain of death had dulled your mind." Jaune froze at the honeyed tone and turned to see a very beautiful woman incredibly close to himself. Her appearance was that of a young woman in her late teens like himself with a rather slender physique and healthy soft skin upon a ample chest her appearance was almost like an Arc and for a moment he thought he'd been looking upon a long lost sister if not for her dazzling emerald eyes that look uncannily like Pyrrha's own. For a moment his mind paused alongside his heart before she reached out to him cupping his cheek in her small soft hand.

"Whatever might be wrong my Ruler." It was her melodic voice that brought him from his panic and sent him into a near panic. Quickly he shot to his feet ready to jump back but no sooner did her fall leftwards crashing into the dirt.

"Jaune!" Jaune flinched at the pain coughing a bit of dirt that'd swept into his mouth.

"Did I… trip." Jaune paused midsentence as he saw his shoe in front of him left markered on the sole of the sneaker from one of the twins many pranks. However the sight of the shoe isn't what made him pause but of the foot still attached to it.

"I-Is that my…"

"Indeed." Jaune turned to see the blonde woman approach him a note of seriousness in her tone as she approached.

"When I'd come to you I'd dare to say you were already all but a closed-door from death." Jaune looked to her not able to articulate but it hardly seemed to bother her.

"If not for this girl I fear you'd be lost to me ruler." Jaune stared at Pyrrha who looked down Ashmawy clutched one of her arms nervousness clear.

"Is, is that true…" Pyrrha looked up struggling to respond before giving a nod.

"I-it is." Jaune nodded dumbly to her words while the woman smiled a bit of mirth evident.

"Now, now my girl it is not as though his condition was any fault of yours. In fact if not for you I am sure my Ruler would be no more." Jaune blinked twice confused by the woman's words but nodded none the less at the opportunity to make Pyrrha feel better.

"She's right whatever you did it was incredible! Like magic." Pyrrha blinked several times.

"Wh-what I did? Jaune do you not remember?" The woman on the other hand giggled into her hand.

"Forgive my Ruler, he is from a rather remote region and I fear the concept of aura and the like alluded him."

"I see… Um actually I have a question." Pyrrha looked to the woman who remained content with staring back at her.

"What is it champion?"

"W-who exactly are you and why are you here, I don't remember seeing you on the cliffside?" the woman smiled before dusting herself off and looking Jaune's way a warm smile forming.

"I am somebody who wishes to aid Jaune, shall we leave it at that for now, until we are safe." Pyrrha considered it for a moment but ultimately nodded.

"Good then first let me make one thing clear, I am not an initiate, therefore you are his partner Nikos." Pyrrha pointed to herself.

"Me?" The woman nodded.

"Does this displease you? It would be wrong to blame you, after all his leg is gone and a crippled hardly makes for an ideal partn-"

"Stop!" Pyrrha rose her voice for the first time looking mad.

"That's not what I meant, his current condition doesn't matter." Turning to Jaune she shifted to an expression of concern stretching out her hand to him.

"Are you okay?" He looked to his leg once more and then back to the spot it once occupied now a stump, slowly a single miserable chuckle left him.

"You should go Pyrrha." The redhead paused.

"What?" He smiled bitterly.

"I said you should leave."

"Jaune…"

"Look at me, I nearly died against a Beowulf and now, now I can't even stand. I would just drag you down Pyrrha, so please go." Shooting her the best smile he could manage she spoke up again.

"If you hurry, I'm sure you'll find somebody, I don't want you to fail because of me." He looked over to the blond dressed in red.

"If she leaves will you pretend you didn't see her." The woman frowned but reluctantly followed.

"If she were to leave you I wouldn't trouble myself with remembering her." Jaune nodded before looking back at Pyrrha sure of his action, if he failed it may suck but at least it would only be his failure. But Pyrrha, the girl who saved him from that impossible fall, no, she deserved this opportunity.

"Well there you have it, you should leave now while you ca-"

"I won't!" Jaune paused at the girl's outburst as she stared back at him her jade eyes practically smoldering as she shot him a glare.

"Do you actually think I do that! That I'd just leave you behind because your hurt!" Jaune blinked still confused but the spartan didn't give him the opportunity to speak up.

"Because I'm not! I refuse to be that kind of woman! Who'd leave the injured to their fate like those bastard Branwen much less her partner!" gripping his palms she glowered the look almost cute on her sublime face if it weren't so cold and angry. Reaching out she took one of his hands in her own.

"Your my partner, succeed or fail Initiation we'll do it together understood?" Her gaze left no room for discussion, Jaune recognized it from his mother and somehow it comforted him to see. Slowly he nodded a smile forming alongside a faint blush.

"Yeah, I mean 'cough' I understand… partner?" with his last word her expression returned to one more kind by default as she nodded.

"Partners." Jaune forced a smile, he hated the idea of being a burden but he'd learned how to recognize a losing battle from years of experience against seven older sisters. He wouldn't be able to convince her to abandon him which meant all he could really do in his state was try to not get in her way. It was while these thoughts came to him that the third mysterious member of their little group stepped forward, looking up Jaune was still shocked by her appearance she looked familiar in a way.

"Nikos." Pyrrha regarded the mystery woman.

"Yes?"

"Would you take guard, I'll assist Jaune, I believe you'd make a much better combatant then I would." Pyrrha looked as though she wanted to protest but paused and thought better of it before nodding.

"I-I suppose… Understood, miss um." The woman smiled kindly.

"Let's leave introduction for later, for now just call me… Nero." After nodding and taking position Pyrrha looked away and taking the chance Saber turned to him her eyes glowing with something, was it anticipation or excitement. But none the less she smiled like a child when she stretched her slender hand out to him.

"Come now take my hand Ruler." Jaune looked at the hand a level of confusion clear before a hint of suspicion took root and he regarded her.

"Who are you?" It was faint but he saw it the twitch in her smiled as she forced down the displeasure.

"We haven't the time, please, just take my hand." For a moment he considered refusing but when he saw the faint dulling in her eyes and her smile become the slightest bit more artificial at his contemplation guilt took him. She truly did remind him of his family. With slight reluctance he too her arm in his partially expecting the thin limb to give to his own however what happened he'd never expect.

It was for only a moment but win his arm touched hers, he felt it the slight warm of the old worn fabric cloaking the steel beneath of it's hilt and the weight he'd long grown accustomed to. Images flashed of his days on the road heading to Vale or training his swings of his unorthodox and self-taught style or lack there of. Of the first Beowulf he killed even if it was one yet unarmored when he was near his travels end. However, these memories where not the same as his own for their viewer was different, he could not see, hear nor smell but merely experience the actions through another through the one he was an extension of. Through Jaune Arc the current wielder of them.

He looked up to her meeting her emerald orbs with shocked azure and in response all she could do was smile, relief and hope descended from her beautiful face.

_It is good to be held by you once more my Ruler…_


	26. Neo Arcwick 1

**So yeah been working for 15 hours straight during which this idea popped into my head.**

**Chapter 27: Neo Arcwick 1**

* * *

**Concept: A twist on Adopting Arc**

**Appearance: None as of yet**

* * *

Outside the walls of Vale a small girl laid in an old ragged hut from a long destroyed village. She struggled to breath as her fever peaked, was this it, was this how she died. Alone and scared in this place, her brother wasn't here, he was in Vale trying to hustle or more likely steal her some medicine. But he'd been gone for days, maybe he'd been killed by Grimm trying to sneak past the walls into the city. Or maybe some bad people got him, they'd had enough close calls in the streets for it to be believable.

Either way it didn't matter, she couldn't hold on any longer, everything hurt, shew as so hungry. Maybe those stories hose coots at the church trying to grope Roman were right. Maybe if she just let go she'd be with her family, her's and Roman's parents. Except Bartleby! Roman's dad should be in the bad place for bringing those 'thing' to the farm.

She hoped it was true, she wanted there to be something on the other side, anything besides the pain her and Roman had been served after losing their home. Being treated like pest by people. Kicked to the side by those that could help, and she refused to go to a huntsman for help, the one who watched over their farm ran when the first hint of the skeleton monsters showed up. They had no one but each other, roman had looted, pickpocketed and scammed to get them what they needed. She wanted to help and her semblance made it easy to.

But aura couldn't fight the cold, hunger or exhaustion from the trip from Anima to Sanus, they were so close to. Slowly weary weak eyes begun to close however as the world begun to dim and she readied to give in a figure stepped into the ragged hut from the doorless opening. For a minute she'd thought it was a Grimm, drawn for her lost hope. But as it closed in she realized it wasn't, it eye were blue instead of red, white armor all over it.

She would've asked who they were if she hadn't succumbed to her fever then.

A man stepped through the gates of his village glad to be back in Ansel, Behind him was a horse drawn cart straight from the capital itself. The driving nodded at him happy to have reached their little slice of paradise without any delay and why wouldn't they he was no common guard of hunter. He was Julius Arc Patriarch to his house and chief of the village. Of course he'd get them here on time the shipment was important otherwise he wouldn't have bothered with it.

After exchanging several words and greeting his subordinate in the city council he made his way back home a large sack on his back, Crocea Mors to his side and another form in his arms. He looked down to the sight, a girl fast asleep, such a frail thing, she looked like she'd snap if he so much a shifted wrong. HE found her at deaths door while escorting the merchant back to the village.

It didn't exactly take a genius to realize what her circumstances were, she was a orphan with nobody, a sad but not uncommon occurrence in Remnant. HE couldn't afford to head back to Vale wasting time, the village needed their supplies yesterday but he refused to leave a child to the grimm. If his Arc pride wouldn't allow it surely Aria wouldn't he could already hear her shouting as the beautiful woman would be taking a knife to him. Many things he was brave enough to face, his wife though would never be one of them. So left with no other option he done the obvious thing and taken her with them.

They had plenty of medicine, even now she was a far cry healthier looking them when he'd found her. Her cheeks while still sunken had some color to her and her tiny chest lifted up without problems, her boney body was concerning but Aria would handle that he was sure. By next week he'd imagine the little thing would looked like a stuffed piglet. Chuckling at the thought his home came into view and to his joy he saw his darling daughter rush up to him the five youngest barreling into his waist while his oldest, Jean looked on content holding her youngest sister in her arms.

Finally he saw Aria, the light of his life holding little Fuchsia in her arms while his sole son clung to her skirt shyly peeking out from behind it. He smiled seeing the little boy look to him before smiling and rushing forward himself pushing aside Saphron to get in his own hug. It was then he noticed his son looked very much like a daughter dressed in an orange dress he recalled buying for Saphron, pig tail tied in his hair. He sighed supposing his little heir couldn't really do much against five sisters as stubborn as himself.

In several years he was sure little Rosa and Fuchsia would have him wrapped around their fingers to. Finally though the little boy paused before looking up to the form in his arm with a tilt of the head he spoke.

"Dad whose that?" He chuckled to himself before showing the little girl to them, almost immediately Aria rushed to him taking the girl in her arms a look of concern clear on her as she begun to check the girl over.

"good Oum, the poor thing so thin! Saphron, your bunking with Jean today! Jasmine grab some the poor thing is shivering!" Turning to Julius she gave the Patriarch a quick pec on the cheek before shooting him a look.

"You'll be explaining this later, I only have one question for now until this little precious is right as rain. Does she have family?" Julius sighed shaking his head.

"Well she does now, Well talk later." Turning she rushed to the house already thinking of the meal for the little girl. Julius sighed, knowing that was coming, he felt a tug on his pantleg then and looked down to see Jaune.

"What is it son?" The boy pouted.

"What?"

"You said Rosa was the last." Julius chuckled.

"this is a… Peculiar situation." The little boy crossed his arms.

"Don't use big word to confuse me like Saph." Julius sighed.

"Your right, sorry Jaune, but are you really that against having another little sister." Jaune shook his head.

"No, but…"

"But?"

"Why couldn't we have gotten a boy! I'm sick of everyone dressing me up alone!" Julius chuckled, before laughing suppose ing his boy did have a point, after all with their newest member that brought the fairer gender of the Arc house to a whooping nine.

"It seems our chances have dwindled even further." Jaune scowled.

"It's your fault!" He supposed that was true.

"And you're not even here half the time! Why did you do this to me?!" Again, he conceded his son's point.

"I'll buy you that comic you wanted, deal?" the boy smiled brightly.

"Deal, Arc word." He smirked nodding.

"Arc word." Back in spirits his four-year-old son begun to skip to the house.

"Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"Are you mad to have another sibling." He paused then turning to meet his fathers gaze with a scowl that looked eerily similar to his mother's.

"You can never have enough family! Just watch, I'm gonna be the bestiest big brother rimes 3."

"Times 3?" He nodded.

"Duh, Fuschia, Rosa and…" he struggled to remember, Julius chuckled knowing he hadn't gotten the lil things name. Making his way to the house he asked.

"Do you give your word?" Jaune looked to him.

"Yep! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Julius chuckled reaching down and ruining his son's hair.

"Good, that I have nothing to fear."

* * *

**So this is probably the last adopting Arc Series for the time being, from here on out I'll aim to add a chapter to them instead of making new families adopting Jaune. Also, this fic works under the assumption the Roman and Neo being from Burnwick farm theory is true, look it up if you don't know it.**

**Gh0stSpartan = I'll post it when I can, been working a lot. its already past 12K.**

**Wolfang21 = Glad to see you enjoyed it, yeah fuck scrubs.**

**HalloweenJackal0w0 = Yeah, honmestly just posted them so people would know which ships to expect. Will probably post the first chapter to each around the same time since I have a habit of writing multiple pieces at once. currently working all four of those, Frosted knight ch 2, DMC parody, bumbling Knight and Belladonna Arc all at once here.**

**TheFrenziedWolf = I intead to, someone got me to watch a show called Tsugumomo and I liked it. And it certainly gave me ideas.**

**MeteorElDrago = Super glad to see you liked it.**

**mickeysofine = I'm not trying to deny that, but what Cliches exactly? And what do you mean by fanon, once again not trying to be an ass or anything just need context is all so I can hopefully improve.**

**Siegnir = I'm working on all four as we speak so both will probably come out a day apart at most or something.**

**The Menace Within = I'll probably start the next Xiao-Long chapter after I get Belladonna to the same number.**

**MrSlendy69 = Really glad to hear you liked chapter 3 hope to hear your thoughts on the Finale.**


	27. Jaune Belladonna Arc 2

**Chapter 28: Jaune Belladonna Arc 2**

* * *

**Concept: Kali and Ghira adopts Jaune.**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

-Nine Years Later Vale October 4th-

"Found you!" A cat eared faunus with short raven hair like that of a boy jumped up in fright when Jaune abruptly opened the door to the closet. In her hands Jaune could actually see a book.

Had she been reading in here? Man I wish I could see in the dark.

"That took forever… your way to good at this game." Blake looked to her brother Jaune and smiled a bit proud.

"Well then it's your turn to hide." Jaune nodded and begun to run off Blake covered her eyes but listened carefully for her brother.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Here I come." Really it wasn't even fair… Blake stepped to the kitchen in the hotel room and opened the doors beneath the sink to reveal Jaune.

"Ahhh! Again!" Jaune's head slumped down upon seeing his sister.

"Hehe I win… Now we read."

"'sigh' okay…" Blake and Jaune had made an arrangement whenever they were alone, and they wanted to do different things they talked and do both splitting their time in half. Jaune wanted to play hide-and-seek seemingly forgetting that his sister had both super hearing and smell. While Blake wanted to read a book Jaune acting out the Damsel Bunny Prince while she would voice the mysterious female feline rough who would whisk him away to the magical forest.

After the third book where Jaune voiced the kidnapped Duke's son Blake finally relented pulling out his favorite book about the brave human Princess Knight Joan Arc and faunus male Ninja Bryce Belladonna who against all odds found themselves on the same side against the forces of Grimm and the evil king Cathater the Third.

"Sweeties." Kali opened the door to the sight of the two acting out Jaune's favorite story where the knight was struck down by Cathater the third to defend her only friend the Faunus Ninja who threw the evil king off the castle. She giggled at the sight of the two yet again moved to tears by the book she had written before looking down to see her other fantasy novels directed towards human faunus equality.

"Okay you two time to go we're eating out today." Jaune and Blake turned to see their mom.

"Where are we going."

"To a fabulous café to meet your uncle Tuskon." Ghira and Kali had come to Vale to to hold the first Faunus Rights Parade. Blake frowned.

"What's wrong sweetie."

"Nothing…" Jaune looked to his sister before looking up to his mom and winking.

good she doesn't know yet.

As the three left the hotel they begun to make way to the café.

'woof, woof' The Kali and Blake froze in place as a tiny Crogi made its way to them. Seeing the canine Blake jumped into her mom's arms while Kali backed away. The Corgi barked once more before advancing making cold sweet form on the two catgirls foreheads.

"Stay back you!" Jaune stood before the dog one hand on his waste while the other held a stick.

"I am the brave princ-Male! Knight Jaune." Blake's eyes shined as she looked to her brother standing up to the horrid beast to protect her and mom The Corgi looked to the stick as if in a daze. Just as the Corgi barked it was scooped up by a blonde man who smiled at them apologetically.

"Sorry about that I was taking him to the vet and he somehow managed to slip away. Bad Zwei." Kali nodded though her eyes never left the dog. After a few moments the blonde man left and both Kali and Blake let out a relieved breath before both hugged Jaune.

"My little hero." After a sufficient amount of cheek rubbing Kali led the two to the café however when entering Blake was shocked to see the whole place filled with Faunus who smiled at her.

"Surprise!" Blake hid behind Kali in freight for a moment before realizing it was a party, after which she smiled and enjoyed it. Uncle Tuscon guided the four to his shop after the small party leading them to his newly opened bookstore.

"Well Blake since it's your birthday you can pick any three books you want." Blake looked wide-eyed at the sheer amount of books before her and quickly scurried off to look examining the titles and the book summaries at the back. Tuscon looked down to Jaune smiling and handed him a wrapped present.

"This is your birthday present sorry it's so late but I couldn't exactly sail to Menagerie to give it to you." Jaune looked down to the present with excitement and opened it to see a small stack of comics while two or three were ones he already had there were a few he didn't which brought the boy immense joy however at the bottom was something that made his jaw drop.

"Oh yeah that's the limited edition sighed copy of Camp Camp Volume 7 Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected." Jaune stared wide eyed at it a large grin on his face.

"I'm done…" Tuscon turned to see Blake holding a stack with four surprisingly thick books.

"I'll buy one with my allowance." Tuscon looked to the titles nodding at each.

"Okay one copy of Howling at the Moon, The Man With Two Souls and Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Understood and finally Ninjas of lo-" Tuscon froze as he saw the title before coughing in his hand.

"I'm sorry Blake that books strictly 18 and up." Blake's ear drooped down, however seeing this Jaune stepped forward and present the comics he already had at home.

"Well together we're eighteen does that count and if you need me to pay I can trade in these." Tucson sighed before shaking his head, afraid not. At that both kids looked down before reluctantly giving up with Blake setting for some book about a 'Walking the Forged Path' later Jaune would ponder how similar the two main characters were to them. Slowly the four made way to the where the parade would be held Jaune was on Ghira's shoulders while Blake was holding hands with her mom.

"Okay we're here. Now Jaune and Blake you stay with Sienna okay." Upon reaching the mon of faunus the Jaune and Blake we're left to the woman who was basically their bodyguard at first Jaune use to be scared of her since she would always send him weird stares but recently she had toned them down. Sienna walked behind the two leaving Jaune to feel a bit nervous while Blake seemed to be absorbed in her book. After half an hour Jaune spotted the familiar figure of the blonde man and his Corgi along with him were two girls another scarier looking man with a large sword strapped to his back. At first Jaune was just curious that was until the Corgi spotted him and made way to the blonde boy.

"woof, woof" before Jaune could act Blake jumped behind Sienna however the tiger faunus became weird upon seeing the dog even though she didn't back away she begun to shake and pulled out her sword nervously sweat was dropping from her face. Jaune widened his arms in front of the Corgi once more but that hardly seemed to bother the dog who merely sat and starred.

"Hey come on mutt." The scary man stepped towards them and lifted the corgi up by its collar before glancing at Jaune.

"hehe that enough there hero… hey is that?" The man looked at the carry bag sling around Jaune's chest.

"That's that Camp Camp comic right, hmm, but it looks different from the squirts." Jaune smiled upon realizing that the man knew what it was and quickly pulled out the comic.

"Uh hu it's a limited edition its sighed too…"

"Is it now, so tell me kid where'd you'd get that? My niece loves that comic series and she'd flip for something like that."

"I think this was the only one he had, sorry…" Suddenly an idea flashed in Jaune's head as he looked to the slightly disheartened man.

"But I'll trade you."

"Trade?" Jaune quickly handed the man some of his spar copies along with some lien before telling him what he wanted. The man gave a mischievous smiled.

"Yeah, I get it sure why not."

"I thought you'd say no because of you know…"

"Eh, you being curious about that stuff is normal enough at your age, not my place to judge just do me a promise and don't tell your parents okay." Jaune nodded before handing the man the comic.

"Okay well see you in a bit kid." The man left with the Corgi finally allowing Sienna and Blake to calm down.

"Are you okay Arc." Sienna made way to Jaune checking him for any wounds before sending a glare at the leaving man. While she disliked humans in general Jaune was an exception after all he was an Arc but more importantly he was the Belladonna's son and absolutely abhor the treatment of faunus she had seen him get in a fight with some boys in Atlas once to protect a cat faunus girl. Afterword he had even told her that her pink tail was pretty and again in Vacuo he had fought to protect a monkey faunus who had gotten caught stealing paying the angry human even.

After such actions she could hardly hate the boy or even disliked him. If only more humans were like him then perhaps she could bring herself to believe in Ghira's ideals, checking him once more for any injuries she finally calmed down before returning to escorting the two around. Both she and Blake froze on the spot their face turning to the wonderful smell.

"What is that?" Blake rushed to the booth with a vigor usually only reserved for books, finally, she spotted a man in white and before him were small rice balls with fish cuts on top. Noticing her the man smiled.

"Have you never seen Sushi my dear it's a rather well-known Mistralian dish." Blake could only stare soon Sienna and Jaune reached as well with Sienna's eyes just as focused on the small works of art. Jaune seeing this looked to the man.

"How much?"

"For a plate 12 lien." Blakes expression dampened at hearing that she had used the last of her money to buy the fourth book. Sienna searched for her wallet before realizing she must have dropped it and slumped her head.

"Two plates then please." Both faunus girls turned to Jaune who handed the man his lien with a smile. The man smiled at the boy.

"Well, well it would seem we got quite the gentlemen here, tell you what kid I like you so I'll throw in some samples, so you could try some too." Jaune smiled back to the man before handing Blake and Sienna the plates.

"How'd you have so much money you buy the same number of books as me." Jaune smiled.

"Because comics are cheaper." Blake didn't like that answer and choose to ignore the boy until she tried a piece of the Mistralian dish and found herself utterly enticed by it. Looking up she found sienna to be much the same thou she concealed it much better. Jaune looked to the two enjoying the found and tried his own.

Hmm, taste good enough but nothing compared to chicken nuggets.

Jaune happy walked with the two through the crowds before he finally reached the parade. Jaune and Blake and Jaune watched as dozens of huntsman and huntresses of Faunus heritage walked through the street alongside shop owners and most notably heroes from the Faunus Rights Revolution. Just as his parents begun to appear on a float as the representatives of the White Fang a single gunshot was heard and the guard by Ghira was struck down. Ghira seeing this covered his wife while his guards rushed before him suddenly another bullet could be heard followed by another.

"Damn Animals!" As quickly as the words were yelled a series of bullets suddenly erupted in the crowd, as innocents fell Jaune could make out a group of people donning hockey mask. The group seemed to want nothing more than to kill as many people at the parade as possible. Sienna seeing this quickly grabbed Jaune and Blake guiding them away.

"Hey look it's the alphas of these animal's kid. Whatever we do we gotta butcher her got it!" Bullets began to fire near the three aimed at Blake.

"Don't you dare!" Despite the gun fire Jaune could even hear the roar of his father and knew he was fighting. With the gunfire growing too intense, Sienna Quickly grabbed Jaune and Blake before ducking into a corner behind a stall. Jaune knew Sienna could move faster than this, she could easily carry one of us out of here…one.

"Sienna!" The tiger faunus turned to Jaune noting his scared expression.

"Take Blake and get out of here." Sienna and Blake looked to Jaune wide-eyed.

"As if I would do suc-"

"I'm human, there aiming at Faunus, right? So, if I sneak away I'll be okay… but they're aiming for Blake… If you carry her alone you'd be able to get out of here right?" Sienna bit gritted her teeth as what the boy said made sense but still.

"I refuse to choose one of Belladonna children over the other." Jaune smiled at that.

"Thanks miss Sienna, I know you don't like humans… So that means a lot to me." Jaune looked to Blake who seemed as terrified as him. No for her it was undoubtedly worse after all she was a faunus and right now her kind were being hunted down before her eyes.

"Blake." His sister turned to him and he gave the most convincing smile he could.

"It's a knights job to protect and a Ninja's to escape." Blake's eyes widened as the words left his mouth and he turned and ran to the nearest alley.

"Jau-!"

"Come on miss Belladonna this way!" The hate group directed they're fire to the small boy and readied to fire.

"No!" Ghira grabbing a nearby trashcan threw it at the group hitting a few but not all the people, those who weren't struck opened fire. Jaune quickly jumped for the alleyway managing to get there alive before he turned back to see both Blake and Sienna gone.

"Good they managed to get away… ah." Jaune's left side suddenly begun to burn as he looked down he noticed a pool of blood begin to form.

Huh?

Jaune tried but found he couldn't he felt his stomach begin to burn and finally noticed a red spot forming on his shirt.

"Was I… shot?" Jaune touched the wound and found a surge of pain shot through him.

"Hey where's the faunus brat!" Jaune looked up to see two of the man who attacked before him in their hands were basic rifles but to the injured boy they might as well be machineguns. The bigger of the two-man looked to Jaune.

"Hey brat! Where's the Belladonna offspring." Jaune clutched his wound before using his other hand to point further down the alley. The bigger man nodded and made his way down the alley before stopping Jaune turned and realized his mistake. A dead-end, the large man began to shake and turned back to the boy and slammed the butt of his gun against his face.

"You little bastard you're helping those animals!" The man roughly grabbed the boy up before slamming against a wall and pulled out a pistol raising the barrel to level with Jaune's face.

"Tell me where that little bitch went! NOW!" Jaune stared down the pistol to the man and felt him pee himself but even so.

"S-She's…" The man forced the gun against his head, the cold steel kissing his forehead.

"What was that brat I couldn't hear you!" Tears begun to fall from the boy's face but still he glared at the man.

"She's not an animal! You Are!"

"What the fuck!" The man moved the pistol from the boy's head and fired to show him it was loaded before he placed it back against his head. Jaune could feel the hot metal burn his forehead.

"Say That Again!" Jaune was absolutely terrified of the being before him but even still.

"She's no-"

'Woof!'

"Ahh!" Before Jaune could finish the second man let out a desperate scream turning he could see a familiar Corgi that had somehow managed to leap up and bit the arm the man held his gun in. Before the guy holding Jaune could so much as fully turn around a sound like thunder rang out and the man's handgun was blown apart. Jaune could make out an image at the opening of the alley, it was the scary older man with red eyes. His body radiated a fierce killing intent at the big racist.

"Get away from the kid…"

"Who the fu-" before the man could finish the older man rushed forward faster than Jaune could see. Within a second he was in front of the two and rose is sword severing the man's arm that held Jaune. Just as the man began to scream he smashed his bare fist into his face sending him flying into the dead end. Jaune fell down and finally realized his body was going numb.

"Mister…" The man looked to him a flash of concern in his eyes as he looked to the boy.

"You're that kid." The man kneeled down near Jaune lifting his shirt to see the bullet wound upon seeing it he turned to the man the Corgi was biting and rose the gun sword to his face.

"I-it wa-" a bang rang out and the bullet slammed into the man's body but instead of blood a mass of ice formed around him.

"Shut up you bastard! You don't deserve to die so easy." He turned back to Jaune.

"Hey kid… stay with me." Jaune focused on the man, he was strong.

"M-my sister… she's a… faunus. Please help her."

"Whoa of course I'm gonna help her I'm a huntsman after all. But first I need to help you, understand?"

Huntsman?

"Whoa kid stay with me!" the man lightly slapped Jaune's face to keep him awake, barely managing.

Sleepy…

"Kid if you can't stay awake how am I supposed to find your sister?" At those words Jaune managed to focus on staying up ignoring the numbing feeling.

"Good, good now kid listen I'm gonna do something a little weird but if it works you'll be okay, in fact better then okay you'll be stronger."

Stronger?

"Like a knight?" The man smiled a bit nervously.

"Better than a knight, like a huntsman. Okay?" Jaune weakly nodded and the man placed a hand to the kid's chest. His body begun to glow a bright red.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Jaune felt a warm sensation take over his body and saw how the man stood up a bit weakly.

"Well damn kid pretty impressive… you feeling any better?" Jaune felt the numbness leave in exchange a warmth grew around the numbed areas. Slowly the boy nodded before everything turned black.

-Patch-

Slowly Jaune begun to open his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling above him as well as four eyes two silver and two lilac.

"Um, hello." The smaller of the two girls quickly ran away as soon as she heard him speak.

"Did I say something bad?"

"Nah sis is just shy is all." Jaune faced the other girl noting her pretty long hair.

I wonder if Blake would be pretty if she let her hair grow out like that.

"Um my names Jaune." The blonde girl put out a hand and smiled.

"Mines Yang." Both smiled to one another before Jaune begun to look around.

"Where am I?"

"In Patch."

"Patch?"

"Yeah our Uncle Qrow brought you here after you got hurt during the parade."

Parade…BLAKE!

Jaune quickly rose up ignoring the pain at his abdomen.

"My sister!" Jaune quickly turned to Yang gripping her shoulders.

"Did he bring a black-haired girl too?" Yang seemed surprised by the question but shook her head. Jaune then stopped as he heard the sound of adults talking.

"I still think it was a stupid idea to bring him here."

"Yeah well, I couldn't exactly just leave him there with all that carnage."

"You basically kidnapped the kid."

"I saved him, and took him somewhere safe which so happened to be out of the city… and away from anyone looking for him…even his parents…okay thinking about it now maybe I did kidnap him… sorry."

"'sigh' It fine I mean given the situation… I just wish I went back to help too."

"Nah it's fine besides Firecracker and Squirt are priority number one."

"I'm just worried for the kid's parents… they have to be worried, I don't even know how'd I'd react if I heard my kid was shot."

"Yeah, I think they were the leaders of the parade I saw him earlier today with some cat girl that looked like that Ghira guys wife."

"Well then at least it won't be hard to contact them, Go check on the kid while I contact Ozpin." Jaune looked to the door as it was opened to reveal the man he now knew as Qrow.

"Well your up earlier than expected." Jaune looked to the man in front of him.

"Thank you!" Jaune bowed like his mom had taught him.

"Heh don't mention it kid, it's a huntsman job to help people."

"What is that?"

"What?"

"A Huntsman you keep saying that word." Yang looked to him curiously while Qrow tilted his head in confusion.

"Wow kid you don't even know what a huntsman is. What you from a sheltered house in Atlas or something?" Jaune pouted at that.

"No, I'm from Menagerie." Qrow honestly seemed surprised at hearing that.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But your human, right?" Jaune's eyes narrowed.

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't. um, look I just mean I've never heard of a human living there is all."

"Well I do my mom adopted me after my village was destroyed when I was little… littler"

"Well I guess that make sense, anyways at least that explains why you don't know about huntsman." Qrow then went on to explain what Huntsman were while Yang help emphasize the badassness of them. Surprisingly the little girl who Jaune didn't know the name of got the most passionate of the three after saying they were like heroes from the books she read. After hearing that Jaune was sold.

"I wanna be one!"

"Heh sure I don't see why not. You got your aura unlocked after all."

"Aura?"

"Wow, you don't know what that is either huh. Well get you dad to tell you okay anyways point is if you train hard enough and go to combat school you just need to apply to an academy, once you graduate you'll be a bonafide huntsman."

"Okay. I'm pretty sure I can get Sienna to show me how to fight and maybe dad for fist fighting, oh and moms good at archery." As Jaune contemplated his training the man who had grabbed the Corgi the first time appeared in the doorway with a deadpanned expression.

"Qrow what are you doing?" Qrow shrugged.

"Just grooming the next generation I guess."

"'sigh' You're supposed to do that at Signal. Look my kids are one thing but other parents might get mad."

"Like I care." Taiyang gave up.

"Well whatever look I've already talked to his parents apparently they can't leave the boat port so Glynda said one of us has to go."

"Fine whatever I'll take the kid." Qrow stood up and stretched before helping Jaune up.

-One Hour Later-

"And that's how team STRQ defeated a pack of raging Beringels." Jaune stared at Qrow utterly amazed.

"Really!"

"Yep… though it was mostly me and my partner Summer… okay mostly Summer but I helped." Jaune was utterly amazed by the stories the man told.

"So can I be as strong as you."

"Heh, no chance." Jaune pouted but his head was ruffled.

"But if you want to get even a shot at it you'd have to at least get into Beacon here in Vale." Jaune nodded at that vowing in his heart he would.

"By the way kid a little hint."

"What."

"The best huntsman are the ones who know what they fight for." Jaune looked at the man.

"So you'll need to decide why you want be a huntsman."

"That's easy." Qrow rose a brow at that.

"Really now."

"Yeah I'm gonna be a huntsman to protect everyone. But most importantly to protect my family."

"You might be dreaming a bit too big their kid." Jaune furiously shook his head.

"No I promise in fact."

"Is that right, well then guess I don't need to worry about that." Jaune and Qrow could finally see the port along Vale. Remembering something Qrow dug through his bag.

"Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot to hand you this." Qrow retrieved a volume of Ninja's of Love giving it to Jaune.

"This is the book you wanted right?" Jaune smiled back at Qrow nodding.

"Glad I grabbed the right one, after all when the squirt sees that comic she gonna absolutely go ballistic so I really didn't wanna screw up here. Though I suggest you hid that after all I'm sure your mom won't be too pleased to see you reading that just yet." Jaune nodded hiding the book away in his bag before him a Qrow made their way to the port.

"Jaune!" Before he could even see them, he was embraced by Kali and Ghira, who were in tears.

"We're so sorry!" Jaune looked as his father the toughest man he knew cried and suddenly felt really bad.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to save Blake. If they got her they would've killed her."

"And what about you?!" Jaune froze as he looked to his mom, he had never seen Kali mad before, especially at him.

"Whether it's you or Blake it doesn't matter losing either of you is just… It just…" Jaune saw as she begun to tear up and her embrace tightened.

"I'm sorry… I won't do it again." After a few more minutes of crying the two finally let Jaune go before finally noticing Qrow. Kali was the first to act closing in on the man and taking his hand.

"Thank you so much!"

Wow she's a knockout… hmm maybe I should try picking up faunus girls.

"No problem, couldn't exactly leave a kid to those bastards, frankly my only regret is that me and Tai couldn't act sooner and stop those bastards. But my nieces were there and getting them out was priority."

"But you came back to fight for our people and that speaks a great deal of your character." Ghira stepped forward holding out a hand to Qrow.

Holy shit he's big, good thing I didn't flirt with the mom. Damn this fucker makes Jimmy look like Tai.

"No problem bastards are bastards and civilians are civilians regardless of race and as a huntsman I help the civilians and beat up the bastards." Ghira nodded at this.

"I appreciate that, if you ever find yourself in Menagerie please come to us." Qrow finally took Ghira's hand and smiled.

"Sure thing, same to you if you ever end up in Patch, though it's not my house I'm sure Tai wouldn't mind." Jaune watched the three talk before he turned to see Blake and Sienna and someone else, upon seeing him Blake ran forward leaping at him and slamming him down on the floor.

"Ow!" Jaune opened his eyes and felt tears hit his face as he looked up to see his sister glare.

"You idiot!" Before he could say a word, she buried her head in his chest and just kept repeating those to words tell she tired herself out. After which Sienna made way to them and lifted her up in her arms, she looked to Jaune and made a slight bow an expression of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry." Jaune tilted his head.

"For what?"

"I left you there, to those monsters… those Humans." Jaune smiled.

"I wanted you to get Blake out of there though and besides if you tried to take us both you might have got hurt too." Sienna looked to Jaune.

I've always thought all humans were bad but at least this boy isn't tainted by his people's evil.

Sienna patted the boys head and for the first time Jaune could remember she smiled at him. Finally noticing someone else behind her who was glaring at him. Tracing his line of sight Sienna turned to the young man behind her and then back to Jaune.

"Oh I suppose you haven't met, this is Adam Taurus, he aided in Ghira's and Kali's escape." Jaune looked to the man who had turned away from him and begun to focus on the sleeping Blake who was in Sienna's arms.

I don't like how he's looking at Blake, how old is he anyways? looks almost fifteen.

"Adam this is Jaune Ghira's and Kali's sole son and Blake's brother."

"He's human." Sienna's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a problem?" Adam didn't answer instead he walked aboard the ship. Sienna sighed before looking back at Jaune.

"Apologies, he's dealt with far too many racist, He's from our faction here in Vale it was suggested that he be Blake's and your bodyguard for the time being."

Why doesn't that make me feel better?

Jaune turned to see his parents finishing their conversation with Qrow. Jaune ran to the huntsman and bowed.

"Thank you again!" Qrow chuckled.

"No need kid just remembers what we talked about." Jaune smiled.

"Right! Just you watch I'll get into Beacon and become just as good as Team STRQ!" Kali and Ghira's looked surprised at their son's sudden proclamation, Qrow however grinned putting out his fist.

"I'll believe it when I see it kid." Jaune bumped fist with the man before donning a goofy smile.

"I'm really glad I met you! I'm lucky I met you." As the boy left he waved at Qrow, not noticing Adam who stared at him from behind.

"Filthy human…"

-Patch-

After finally getting back so late at night and going to his room Qrow laid on his bed looking at his hand.

"Lucky he met me huh. Heh imagine that."


	28. Jaune Xiao-Long 3

**The third part is here! I hope you somewhat like it.**

**Chapter 31: Jaune Xiao-Long 3**

* * *

**Concept: Summer adopts Jaune.**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

-Party-

-Eleventh Years Later October 30th Signal-

"Go!" Jaune didn't waste so much as a second advancing Crocea Mors drawn and ready his opponent smiled as he closed in on Jaune swinging down his halberd only for Jaune to raise his shield blocking it before swinging up with Crocea Mors knocking the halberd out of the man's hands.

"Hey bro remember our bet!"

Oh, I remember.

Jaune quickly kicked the man away before he sheathed his sword, confusing the opponent. Taking a proper stance Jaune motioned his hands for the man to come irritating him. The man let out a sadistic smile.

"You think just cause you disarmed me you can win without a weapon? Cute Xiao Long, real cute." Jaune gave a shit eating grin.

"Your flirting's appreciated but not reciprocated… um sorry what your name again?" Jaune put a finger to his chin as if he was trying to recall the name.

"I wanna say pretentious asshat that hitting close to home?" Jaune gave the man an exaggerated smile the boys faced was caught between blushing from utter embarrassment and complete rage.

"You know damn well who I am Xiao Long, It Sky Lark!"

"Sky Lark? Sky Lark? Hmm, really not ringing any bells…" Sky could hear the other students snickering some even straight out laughing the biggest violator being Jaune's twin Yang. At his wits end Sky launched forward trying to hit Jaune but missing by a wide margin.

"Come on you gotta help me out here, anything to help me remember who you are? Were you the guy Who asked out Yang yesterday, whoa you must be pretty desperate for a blonde if you're willing to change teams and flirt with me to get a date with one."

"Shut up!" Sky punched again but Jaune merely swerved to the side.

"Oh! Or were you the one who forgot to flush and left that horrible mess in the restroom... Let me guess you tried the mystery meat during lunch?"

"I said shut up!" Sky let out a kick which Jaune rose his arm to block.

"Oh yeah I think I remember now…" Jaune grabbed the boys kicking leg and spun him by it letting him go and fly into a wall.

"You're the one who asked out my little sis yesterday then went bragging to your little pal Dove how you were totally just gonna use her to get a better weapon." Usually Yang would blow her top at hearing that but luckily today Sky wasn't put up against her. He was against her much kinder twin brother Jaune.

"Now Sky tell me something are you secretly a Cat faunus?"

"What? No! I'm not some animal!"

"Oh! So…" Jaune's searing white aura erupted throughout the room shocking some the new first years before it begun to all be focused into his fist.

"You didn't do something that stupid thinking you'd only lose one life huh? Well dad said I shouldn't kill people so… I suppose just crippling you would be enough. Right?" Sky never got to answer as the next moment he was struck in the stomach so hard the wall behind him formed a crater.

"Match!" Jaune put his hands behind his head while making his way to the seat beside his twin, the two fist bumping before Yang raised at the teacher's call. Usually Jaune might get in trouble with the teacher for using so much force but then again.

"So Firecracker who you picking?" Uncle Qrow was a teacher who very much believed in picking favorites.

"Let me think… okay done I'm picking Dove Bronzewing."

"Well that figures. You heard her Bronzewing! Hurry down for your funeral. Oh, and Firecracker try not to make too big a mess the janitors are starting to complain." A very scared Dove made his way down the seats to reach the arena for combat class, Jaune smiled at the man.

"Hey I know it seems cruel, but I promise it's for the best after all Yang would've killed old Sky, she'll just make you wish you were dead." After a horrifying ass beating a heavily injured Dove and Sky were carted away to the nurse.

"Okay students now what did we learn?"

"That spine should never be at a ninety-degree angle." Qrow nodded while Yang and Jaune chuckled.

"Well that true but not what I have in mind."

"Umm… don't fight anyone whose name ends in Xiao Long?"

"And?"

"Don't mess with anyone whose name ends in Rose."

"Give the kid a cookie, Alright class dismissed." Jaune and Yang got up from their final class for the day, as the two made their way out Yang punched Jaune's shoulder playfully.

"Nice plan Vomit boy." Jaune groaned at the nickname.

"It was one time!" His sister merely smiled back.

"One time to many for my taste."

"Oh come on I bought you new boots didn't I?" Yang shrugged before she put up a light pout.

"I still think you should've let me fight Sky."

"Yay no way I wanted to fuck the guy up, not kill him…mostly, also you think your pout can come close to Ruby's." Yang rolled her eyes before slugging her brother launching him into a locker by accident.

"Oh crap sorry! Forgot to turn off my semblance didn't think Dove got that many good lick in."

"Why!"

"Um…" Jaune and Yang turned to see a blushing first year whose eyes were locked on Jaune."

"Oh, hey… um you wanna talk to my brother." Jaune smiled stiffly earning a deadpan expression from Yang.

_Seriously you're such a badass when its fighting time but when it comes to actually socializing with strangers you turn just as bad a Ruby._

"Well I got things to day so see ya later Jaune." As his sister left Jaune found himself utter wreak.

"Um… you were incredible."

Man, she sure has pretty black hair.

"heheh you think? Well um, I… yeah I love my sisters." The girl tilted her head.

"What?"

_Okay seriously? Come on dude we can do better than that. Remember what dad said just be confident… Ugh! No way I can't socialize! I swear Yang stole all the charisma when we were born._

"I um… my names Long-Jaune Xiao, Wait crap! I mean Jaune-Long Xiao!"

"Um I know who you are Jaune Xiao-Long, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah never felt better… So um… Nice Knees?"

_What did I just say?_

The girl took a step back.

"Well um it was nice meeting you… bye."

"…"

_AHHHH! DAMMIT!_

"'sigh' Yeah that seems about right…"

"Jaune!" Before he could even turn to see who, it was he was tackled down.

"Uhhh, Ruby a little restraint goes a long way." The petite reaper quickly switched to being slightly embarrassed getting off her big brother.

"hehee sorry." Jaune merely dusted himself off before grinning to his little sister.

"No problem Ruby, so how'd classes go."

"They're fine." Jaune and his sister begun to walk home Ruby going on and on about the weapon she was designing.

"A Hybrid, Seriously?"

"Yeah! She'll be a High Impact Sniper Rifle, Scythe… She'll be beautiful." Jaune whistled at his little sister's enthusiasm.

"She'll?" Ruby smiled broadly.

"Of course uncle Qrow said all the best weapons have names, So I figured why not genders two." Jaune smiled.

"By that logic Yang is fisting a pair of twins." Ruby quickly stopped trying to retch at the unpleasant imagine her brother had just put in her mind.

"That's Disgusting!"

"heheh, sorry sis couldn't help it. huh if that's the case I wonder what Crocea Mors is."

"Well duh it's a boy heheh if it was a girl you'd be too nervous to speak." Jaune blushed in embarrassment. Before raising a hand and flicking her head.

"Ow!" Ruby let out a pout and looked up to her big brother.

"Meanie!" Jaune just smiled and rubbed her head.

"Whatever, you wouldn't have me any other way" Ruby cheeks dusted pink before she shook and stuck out her tongue before a thought occurred to her.

"So have you decided on if your gonna make a new weapon?" Jaune stopped at the question before shaking his head and raising Crocea Mors.

"Nah, mom left me this guy, so I think I'm a bit attached, even if it's just a plain sword." Ruby nodded but Jaune knew his sister well enough to know she wanted to say something else.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Epp, um… nope nothing at all."

"heheh glad at least your more awkward then me and a terrible liar to boot." Said blushing rose stomped in denial.

"No I'm not."

"Ruby I've seen you talk more to weapon and parts then real people."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh, really." Jaune smiled and Ruby knew her fate was sealed. Jaune looked around for anyone before finally spotting a very hurt Sky and smiling making Ruby go pale.

"Jaune Don-"

"Hey Lark!" The boy stopped before turning to Jaune and paling.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Jaune put an arm over the man's shoulder making Sky shake in terror.

"Wh-What do you want?" Jaune shrugged.

"Nothing really just thought my sister should give you an answer is all. Don't break her heart or-" Jaune gripped a nearby tree his aura enhancing his grip making his finger's tear deep into the bark finally pulling his hand out he revealed a rather large chunk of wood.

"I might just have to break yours." Jaune crushed the wood in his palm, beads of sweat ran down the man's forehead as he regretted ever trying to take advantage of the crimson reaper.

"Understand?" Sky furiously nodded as if his life depended on it, which it kind of did.

"You two have fun now." Jaune let go of the man and begun to walk away.

"But not 'too' much fun." White torrents of aura erupted from Jaune's form as the man looked back eyes locked on Sky while his mouth smiled his eyes promised a fate worse than death.

"Understood?" Sky once more nodded furiously, while Ruby was both paling and blushing at the prospect of having to… socialize!

-Taiyang's House-

"Oh my god yes!" Yang broke into a fit of laughter as she heard every detail of the story, their father and uncle less so.

"So Pipsqueak you just left her alone with a boy?"

"Come on Uncle Qrow give me a bit more credit than that." Jaune rose his Scroll revealing a red and blue dot on a map of Patch.

"A tracking device… when you'd get one of those." Jaune's shrugged.

"hmm, they advertise a lot of cool things on the back of comics."

"Still Ruby's still small…" Yang hung a hand around her twin's shoulder.

"Oh stop worrying, with how bad bro scared him I'll be surprised if they stay out for more than an hour." Jaune looked to the Scroll and lifted an eyebrow.

"Huh, speak of the devil." The door slammed open to reveal a blushing Ruby earning a shit eating grin from her older siblings.

"You suck Jaune." Jaune shrugged.

"Well that's been established, so how was your date?" Ruby blushed madly so much so that for a moment Jaune was tempted to go find Sky and finish what he started during their little spar, looking to his twin and uncle he could see they had similar thoughts.

"It was sooo embarrassing! He kept apologizing in front of everyone then Dove came and did the same. Than when I tried to leave he kept insisting I tell you he'd never get within ten feet of me again." Jaune chuckled lightly, maybe he had gone a bit far but for his precious little sister that was hardly an issue. While the others wanted her to stay innocent and pure till she hit 30 he was a realist and knew Ruby would start being interested in boys soon if she was anything like Yang. However, that didn't mean as her big brother that he wouldn't get a bit overprotective at time.

"Heh, yeah I probably went a bit overboard their Rose Bud, forgive me." Ruby face flushed as she looked away from Jaune.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Right, right sorry." Yang swung a shoulder over Jaune letting loose a teasing smile.

"Aww, you still blushing over being called that by Vomitboy. Maybe you still have a crush on your big brother eh?" Ruby face went as red as her scarf as she shrieked.

"Shut up Yang!"

"I wanna marry Jaune. Remember that sis?"

"I Said Stop! Pleasssse!" Jaune leaned back in his seat smiling at his little sis's face watching as she fidgeted around her face red and embarrassed. Honestly, he didn't see the big deal after all from what he'd heard having a crush on your parents or older sibling when you we small was apparently common. However, looking at his uncle and dad he couldn't help but notice the nervous expression they wore.

"Okay, okay sis I'll stop." Yang smiled at Ruby who merely looked away from her and pouted before facing Jaune again.

"This is your fault…" He tried to look guilty he really did but Ruby's pout was a powerful weapon and it forced him to smile.

"I'm sorry. tell you what I was thinking of upgrading my sword's sheath and I could really use a hand brainstorming some design ideas."

"Really!" Ruby launched for at Jaune catching him off guard almost completely.

"Y-yeah but I'm no good at the finer details plus I don't even know what I want yet." Despite his words the stars in his little sister's eyes only seemed to brighten that much more.

"Oh, I have some ideas I've got tons of designs in my room! I'll go get them." Ruby darted off leaving a trail of rose petals behind her. Yang looked to Jaune.

"She has designs for upgrading your weapon?" Jaune shrugged.

"Not just mine, everyone. The upgrade for Ember Celica has a grenade launcher attachment." Yang actually paused at that wondering if she'd be interested in such firepower, before she shook her head.

"The way I figure it, now's a good chance to find out what we're all doing for Rose Bud's birthday."  
"Well we already got her gift So I guess all that's left is the party itself, hmm me and Tai can handle that. What about you and Firecracker?"

"Well, I have something a bit special in mind… but it's no good if I do it today, they'd be better fresh." The three looked to him curiously but quickly dropped it.

"Well Rubes will be visiting mom tomorrow before it gets dark for trick-or-treating like always." Jaune exhaled rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn that's right, sis doesn't have a weapon yet so I'm supposed to escort her there." Yang shrugged.

"No sweat, I guess I can go instead." Yang leaned back in her seat.

"So is that it." Before the group could finish a red blur rushed before the lot, Ruby smiled as she laid out a schematic for a shield/ Semi-automatic rifle hybrid. The next two hours were filled with nothing but Ruby going into great detail over the design making sure Jaune understood every little detail. Needless to say, he had the biggest headache as he went to sleep.

\- October 31st-

Some people may say it's unfair that Ruby, Yang and Jaune got to play hooky on their birthdays, than again most people weren't related to two of the best teachers in Signal however while Jaune and Yang's birthday was usually a big deal, mostly because Yang was the top beauty and fighter of the school. Ruby's almost went unnoticed by all but her famines, not that she minded.

Ruby had woke up that day and for only that day she didn't care about her weapons, comics or even being a huntress. All she cared about was that like always her brother and sister would grant her the best birthday present she could ask for, visiting mom. As she walked alongside her older sister Yang she reached the familiar tombstone.

"Hi mom." Ruby did this every year, visiting her mom so that Summer could keep her promise of always celebrating the miracle that was her birth.

"I'm 15 now, there's a lot I wanna tell you but first let me just say Yang's here today so I'll be taking about Jaune instead since Yang would get angry if she heard what I told you." Yang merely looked to her sister, she didn't like that Ruby came her every year on what was supposed to be a happy occasion. However, Jaune defended her choice saying that if it gave Ruby the closure she needed. Eventually Yang accepted it on Ruby's 10th birthday.

"And then Jaune blushed really bad again heheh I actually think the girl was scared of him… But don't get it wrong Jaune's just awkward like me so you don't need to worry mom. He's super strong, reliable and nice and handsome… Epp, Nevermind that last one!" Yang chuckled at her sister flustered face, it was adorable, but also kinda awkward that Rubes still had a crush on Jaune.

"I still miss you…" Ruby slowly lifted herself up.

"But I know that we all do. Plus, as long as I have Yang and Jaune I'll be fine." The teen let out a bright smile that warmed her heart to see.

_Dammit maybe Jaune was right._

"Well I have to go home I'm sure dad and uncle Qrow will be waiting there for me and sis. Heheh I wonder how big of a cake Jaune made? He's been trying real hard to bake as good as you." Slowly Ruby walked away from the tombstone going to the forest Yang looked to the grave and stepped up to it.

"Hey, Sum-" Yang shook her head before looking back to the grave.

"I mean mom, I just wanted to say not to worry me, Ruby and Jaune are okay… We're not weak anymore." Memories of that day in the wood flashed through her mind.

"Well me and Ruby aren't weak anymore Jaune even stronger now." She scratched the back of her head feeling awkward she knew their mother wasn't here. She might as well be talking to herself.

"Man this seems stupid… Ruby was right you know, we miss you, all of us. Me and Jaune are a lot stronger now, and Jaune's using that sword you left behind. seriously mom couldn't you have left him something better. Heheh… I… thankyou, thankyou for being my mother, I was so mad when I found out but now I'm just glad. Glad you treated me no different than Ruby, that you loved me and Jaune like your own even when our own mom didn't want us." She reminisced on those earlier days with Summer each making her smile.

"I… love you mom. I don't think I said that nearly enough. Heh you next Year me and Jaune are gonna go to Beacon, We'll become huntsman like you. Jaune insist on using that shabby sword though but that's fine cause I'll have his back."

"Yang!" Hearing her sister whine she turned realizing Ruby was already far in the wood.

"Crap! Well mom I gotta go… bye." Yang turned away to the forest.

_~You've grown so big… my little drop of Sunflower~_

Yang froze quickly turning she saw nothing but the blowing wind that pushed a bright red petal gently on her forehead like when their mom would kiss them goodnight. A tear ran down the brawler's face.

_You may not have been my birth mother, but you were my real mom._

Turning once more the brawler ran to her sister's side.

-30 Minutes Later-

Ruby and Yang walked through the forest each paying attention for grimm. Yang knew something was wrong, usually she'd just chalk it up to her baby sister being a bit melancholy after visiting Summer but somehow, she knew that wasn't it.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna tell me what's been bugging you?" Ignoring her big sister Ruby turned away from her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Rubes, come on, tell me?" The little girl looked down nervously before finally letting out a breath.

"I'm worried about Jaune's weapon." Yang rose an eyebrow.

"His, Weapon? Care to expand on that sis?"

"It, well… After next year you and Jaune are heading to Beacon right?" Yang shrugged.

"Well that's the plan at least, why?"

"Well… it's just that you have Ember Celica, with those you can kill Grimm close range or far away. Uncle Qrow has a scythe, sword and rifle even dad keep a gun for far range… But Jaune just has a sword."

"Rubes…"

"What if a Nevermore or Lancers attack? They can do it from far range, Jaune won't even be able to attack them. Or worse what if its something like a Beringel, Jaune might be strong but there's no way he can over power one! He'll need high impact rounds."

"Ruby."

"Against something like a Deathstalker he'll be absolutely defenseless against its carapace! Even Jaune's fighting style is bad against Grimm its geared more towards human combat!"

"Sis!" Yang grabbed her little sister by both shoulders looking her dead in the eyes.

"He'll be fine. Jaunes strong and besides your gonna help him upgrade the sheath right?" Ruby looked down.

"Of course."

"Well then there, nothing to worry about, Jaune will be just fine after all he promised he'd protect us remember? He can't do that if he's weaker than me." Yang smiled while Ruby slowly nodded her head.

"Come on sis cheer up, Jaune will be just fine. I'll have his back and in two years so will you." Ruby seemed to perk up at that nodding.

"Yeah Jaune promised mom he would protect us." Ruby rose a hand to her sister which the buxom brawler high fived.

"And we promised we'd protect him."

"Right! When I get home I'm upgrading Crocea Mors pronto!"

-Taiyang's House-

Ruby and Yang entered to see a cheer filled father and only slightly tipsy Uncle cheer Ruby a happy birthday. Sitting in the kitchen were three presents and a cake.

"Wow!" Ruby smiled rushing to the table to cut a huge slice of cake, before she looked to her presents and noticed something.

"Why didn't Jaune get me anything?" Hearing this Yang stepped up checking the presents and letting the slightest hint of red radiate in her eyes.

"Hey yeah. Also, where is he, bastard didn't even wish Ruby a happy birthday." Turning to her father Tai smiled pointing to the kitchen. In a now slightly bad mood Yang made her way to the kitchen ready to giver her twin a piece of her mind, while Ruby followed trying to stop her. Upon entering she found her target donning an apron as he cooked and found herself and Ruby freezing at a certain smell. Noticing the two Jaune smiled.

"Hey." Jaune turned, in his hand was a plate of cookies, Both Ruby and Yang couldn't turn away. Jaune slowly made his way to the two and smiled to Ruby taking a single cookie and pushing it into her mouth.

"Here Ruby try it." His little sister froze for a second before she begun to chew after which her eyes widened, and she begun to tremble.

"These are…" Jaune patted her head and smiled.

"Yeah, their mom's recipe. I've been trying to get them just right for today." Ruby looked up to her big brother greeted by his smile.

"Happy birthday sis." Ruby begun to tear up both shocking and scaring Jaune.

"Wha? Ruby what's wrong? Did I do something wrong! I knew I hadn't gotten them right! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jaune begun to pull at his head in frustration only to abruptly stop as said sister tackled into him. Yang barely managed to save the plate before trying a cookie herself and freezing as she looked to it.

"They taste just like moms."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Jaune looked as the little brunette rubbed her face into his chest happy tears staining her face and his hoodie. He smiled gently stroking her head.

"There, there, heheh glad you liked them so much."

_ Well guess I'll have to do this every year now. But, for that smile it'd definitely be worth it.  
_  
Jaune patted her head smiling to her.

"Okay then, let's get changed, can't trick-or-treat in our usual clothes after all." Ruby nodded happily still clung to her big brother, feeling all his muscles and heat. Slowly her face begun to red before she jumped back blushing.

"R-right! Let's go!"

_He's only half my brother so its only half bad to like him!_

Ruby remembered something quickly grabbing up her brother's sword and rushing away with it.

"Wha? Ruby?!"

"I'll give it back to you on your Birthday!"

"Ruby I can't go without my weapon! All you need is the sheath anyways right? Give it back!"

"Nope!" With that said girl slammed her door, hot on her heel Jaune had no intention of letting her have her way. He knew she'd already take half his candy today under her birthday clause and puppy dog eyes. Without thinking Jaune forced the door open only to pause when he saw his little sister staring back at him in only a pair of pink strawberry pattern underwear, holding her costume in hand.

Both stared at one another for several minutes however the second Ruby's face went as pink as her panties he acted rushing forward covering her mouth. Raising his index to his mouth he gestured for her to not make their family come running.

"Shh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were changing." His face burned, he couldn't help it, even if she was his sister he was a healthy boy and Ruby was… 'surprisingly developed'. Red face from the disgusting thought he panicked.

"Please keep quiet about this, if you do I'll give you all my candy and do anything you ask, I swear." Ruby blinked the pink slightly leaving her cheeks before she nodded, relieved Jaune pulled away his hand. He sighed when Ruby didn't immediately yell but instead covered herself bringing her costume close to her chest to hide her form, nervous Jaune looked away his face a red mess.

"Anything?" He blinked looking to her and meeting pleading silver.

"You'll do anything? Really, your word?" He nodded.

"You know I keep my promises." Ruby nodded to herself face seeming to burn brighter and she set her mind to something and looked up to him, nervous azure meeting embarrassed but determined silver pools. She swallowed, her fist clenched as the tiny girl gathered her courage.

"Then, then… Ki-Ki…"

"Ki?" Ruby shook at his curious tone her eyes corner's tearing up.

"A K-Ki… Kis-" Jaune leaned close to her better but for some reason him being so close only made the young girl grow more nervous.

"Come on Rubes just tell me what you want." For several more moments she struggled to speak her head practically steaming.

"K-K…" Jaune tilted his head leaning in close to calm her unaware it had the opposite effect.

"K?" Finally face to face mind working at Mach ten she shouted.

"Karaoke!"

"Karaoke?" Feeling like an idiot she decided to roll with it to not be further embarrassed.

"Y-yep, that's what I want. To go and do some Karaoke!" Jaune shrugged suppose he was getting off rather lightly, his sis probably understanding it wasn't that big a deal.

"Sure I don't mind taking you, the two of us will hit up this one place Yang is always going with her friends, we'll make a day out of it." Ruby nodded before pausing.

"Two of us?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, not Yang too?" Jaune blinked.

"Oh, you wanna take sis along, I don't mind but I kinda figured you were gonna drag me to visit some weapon shops on the way there and I don't think Yang has the patience for that jazz." The world stopped as she looked to Jaune in her mind a chibi version of her dancing like a total idiot.

"If you want I can convince her to come, you probably won't get to visit any dust or weapon shops thoug-"

"No!" Jaune flinched at the sudden roar from his precious lil sis.

"I mean, Um, Oh yeah her birthday!"

"You mean Yang's?" Ruby nodded.

"Yep, I need to find something to get her, we already know what I'm getting you so that just leaves Yang! Yep, just Yang so we should… go together… alone." Ignoring Ruby's blush Jaune nodded liking the plan.

"Yeah, been drawing a blank on Yang's birthday myself so it'll probably do us some good to go together. Besides its been a while since we've hung out just the two of us outside your CQC training." Ruby groaned.

"Why can't we just stop that! I kick butt just fine with my weapon prototype and will be even better when Crescent Rose is done!" Jaune laughed before rubbing her head earning a adorable pout.

"Cause without you weapon your about as menacing as a puppy. And while your adorableness can stop me and sis I have an inkling bad guys and the Grimm won't be as inclined."

_Adorable…_

Ruby looked down dejectedly as she made a show of kicking her feet.

"I'm not adorable…" The way his big brother instincts kicked in at the sight of her said otherwise.

"I'm 15, I'm an adult like you and Yang. I drink milk and everything." Jaune chuckled to himself but her slumped shoulders made him stop. He readied to look her in the face only for the costume to shift giving him a rather full view of her pale leg. Suddenly realization hit reminding him that Ruby was in little more than her underwear. With a cough he turned around surprising her._  
_  
"I suppose you have grown up… in all the right places, I mean! Nothing Nevermind! Anyways get dressed quick before you give me a heart attack!" Before she could even speak Jaune went running his face cherry red. Ruby on the other hand blinked before looking down and recalling the reason why Jaune had conceded to her before blushing rushing to her closet to hide.

Maybe it was to hide her shame, or to change without any possible interruptions or maybe, just maybe it was to cheer like the giddy school girl she was that she could make her brother react in a very not brotherly way to her.

Yang was Jaune's twin sister, this was a fact their parents had barreled into their head's countless times, and when looking at pictures of their mother it certainly added up. Yang took after their mom, her eyes color a blend of theirs. He on the other hand took after his father, however that was where any signs that the two blondes were related ended. Yang was a genius at combat, Jaune, Jaune was too stubborn to quit, Yang was a social butterfly, Jaune was a blonder less adorable Ruby.

However, their biggest difference lied in one facet alone… Yang wanted to find their mom. Bumblebee finally stopped and as soon as the motorcycle did Jaune leaped off kissing the ground beneath. Yang got of her ride walking behind Jaune giving him a reassuring pat on the back, the younger of the two she may be but she had a soft spot for her siblings.

"You okay Jaune?" Said blonde nodded stomach finally righting as he focused on the meditation their father had taught them.

"Y-Yeah, think I'll be fine." Yang nodded.

"Good, lets get a move on." Jaune nodded her way before looking down to his outfit a black compress as his top showing off his toned pecs and abs. Gone were his good old chest plate and spaulders as he donned the torn blue jeans his sister assured looked good on him and finally plain dress shoes. The only odd thing in place was Crocea Mors strapped to his back in a larger reddish cold sheath.

"Why couldn't I just come here in my usual clothes?" Yang rolled her eyes.

"Cause your hanging out with me duh." Playfully she slugged his shoulder only to hit a boosted barrier and pull back her fist a bit pained from the blow.

"Y'ow! Seriously your gonna use your semblance on little old me bro?" Jaune smirked.

"Your fault, you're the one who wanted to come here and meet an info broker. Gotta keep my guard up."

"Come on I'm sure it won't be that bad, we wave a bit of lien in his face, he spills the beans on mo-"

"Raven…" His tone was clipped and eyes hard making his twin wince.

"'cough' Raven and then were out of here, easy peasy. What could go wrong?" Jaune looked to her deadpanning.

"This is you we're talking about."

"What's that supposed to mean." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"It's means sister dear, that despite being the most socially inclined out of the three of us siblings somehow you're the only one who leave any argument with the other party, either beat up or on fire. Most of the time both." Yang crossed her arms.

"Your overexaggerating." Jaune sighed shaking his head.

"No I'm really not and that's the sad part." With that thought Jaune popped his neck.

"That's why I'm here to act as the voice of reason." Yang grumbled.

"I could handle this alone." However, she paused when she felt a hand patting her head, more specifically her hair. Anyone else she'd had throttled for attempting such a thing but Jaune was the sole exception. Looking his way woth a slight pout he smiled.

"You probably could, but I'd rather you not have to deal with it alone, besides I got your back." Yang looked away annoyed.

"Until I head off to Beacon." With that she moved forward content with ignoring him, he sighed figuring that was coming up. He'd have to do something extra nice to get off his sister's bad side for his decision, but he could think of that later. Stepping forward he followed Yang into the establishment before them a simple club, known as… the Club. There was a pun in there somewhere, but thankfully only Yang inherited that particularly heinous trait from their father.

The moment his sister forced open the door the flood of light and music hit him, a remix of Mirror Mirror played in the background. He smiled noting he'd have to download this version, turning to speak to his sister he froze at see nobody to his side.

_Oh no…_

Jaune loved his sisters, he really did but there was a rule to each he'd religiously follow, Never leave Ruby unattended around sweets and never, Never Leave Yang alone when it come to Raven. Quickly looking around he couldn't find the blonde brawler among the crowd.

"Oh this is bad, so, so bad!" Two individuals stepped up towards the blonde gripping his skull.

"Hey there hot stuff." Jaune turned to see a very pretty girl in all white, he swallowed already feeling his foot in his mouth as the prettiest shade of Jade looked into his azure orbs. from behind another voice spoke finger's faintly tracing his back's muscles slowing to really feel them.

"Haven't seen you around here before." A foot in his mouth turned into his brain frying before the two beauties as red and white filled his vision.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?"

Cat no, sexy pair of twins? Very much.

The red clad girl leaned in close making him step back shy as a bell.

"Aw, what's wrong a bit tongue tied are we?" Frankly Jaune was just amazed he could nod to the statement. Seeing it the white clad girl giggled.

"Well aren't you shy, makes me want to eat you up." A shuddering breath left him at that and judging by their pleased smirks they quite enjoyed his reaction.

"Well, well looks like we got a cherry boy Melanie." The white clad girl nodded.

"Seems so Miltia." Both circled him enjoying teasing the blonde goof, slowly their swaying struts around him became more fluid as Red Like Roses begun to play, both girls begun to sway their hips drawing his nervous gaze. Reaching out Melanie traced his jawline a smile on her face.

"Come on Blondie, lets dance, lets see if you can work those hips." Jaune blushed.

"The poor goof probably doesn't know how to dance, the shy ones never do." Jaune stilled looking to the red clad twin and her teasing smile, usually Jaune would get tongue tied around a pretty girl, let alone two. Usually he'd go home head slumped feeling a bit depressed over being humbled, but that changed when someone challenged him, after all, he was a Xiao-Long.

Without hesitation the blonde begun to move, surprising the white clad twin when he took the hand along his face and pulled her close. She blinked twice as his body begun to move holding her close as he did. He was sure she was use to the playing old tweaking, popping and locking or god forgive them attempting to grind and spank the partners like other teens his age would but Jaune would have none of that.

A hand lowered to her waist as he lead her, the dance wasn't anything formal or complex a club was hardly the scene for such. Instead he shifted, swayed and lead her like a pro, Summer had taught him more than just how to bake and even after she'd passed he continued practice. Slowly Melanie begun to close in her eyes excited as his palms ran up her sides, she pressed forward into him but was interrupted when the boy pulled away leaving her confused as he closed in on her sister pulling her into a dance.

Melanie blinked as she watched the blonde bring Miltia into his arms said sister seeming just as shocked as she but not at all resistant to the action pressing her leg into him as she bit her lip.

_Did, did I just get cucked?_

Deciding she in fact did not like blondie turning the tables on her the white clad twin closed in on him interrupting the two. She expected the blonde to pause and look to her confused as she stomped in, instead he swerved turning her way taking her waist guiding her in with a small lift into the air.

Both girls looked to one another a silent exchange taking place as they decided to show the blonde surprise that they were the top dogs here and not him. However, despite their superior numbers and skills they found the blonde just too good, outshining and incorporating them into his fluid movements.

Feeling his calloused fingers trace their waist or strong arms guide or pull them into delicious chiseled pecs and abs they couldn't help but take the extra effort to feel. The crowd watched as the three went at one another. As both girls pressed, felt and ground against one another.

Everything came to a head when the song ended leaving a pair of winded girls and a slightly breathed Jaune. Both stared at him lost for words as he smiled to them.

"That was fun, you two are even better at dancing then Yang." Both girls cheeks pinked, blondie had some moves they at least had to give him that and experience had taught them that dancing usually transferred to much funner activities. Seeming to come off his adrenaline high said blonde begun to flush realizing how much of the two girl's he had felt. Seeing him go beet red the two smiled, it didn't take a keen eye to spot a virgin and right now blondie practically had a sign over him. Deciding on what they wanted the two nodded, needing to know who exactly this Yang was.

"Yang? That the blonde you came in with?" Jaune smiled with a nod.

"Yep my twin, though I think she was the real winner there."

"That's good, so then…" A finger ran up his chest till under his chin and directing him to their twin pair of emerald orbs.

"So your single, guess we don't have to worry about convincing you then."

"Wh-wha?"

"Do you want us to spell it out for you?" She leaned forward into the blonde, readying to snatch him up, however just before they could snare their trap a man was launched into a pillar shattering the glass. Turning to him the two realized it was in fact their boss.

"Oh Shit!"

"Hei!" Both girls went running for him all the while a certain blonde was content merely standing still like an idiot. Finally, though he snapped out of his dumbstruck state when he saw a certain sister of his leap up in the air arm pulled back before slamming down into the dance floor.

_Fuck!_

Yang smiled as she landed a heavy right hook into the rushing goons face. With that she smirked, today was fun, sure she hadn't gotten the info she wanted but hey, she was a glass half full kind of girl. She then heard gunfire and when she looked up she saw the DJ unloading a rifle on her, rushing she launched herself into the bear boy slamming him and sending him flying curtesy of Ember Celica. However when she turned she was met by a pair of hill valley looking girls looking up at her arms crossed less then impressed.

Yang took offense to that, and threw her ammo in the air making a show out of reloading her weapons before she leaped forward. However to hers and the pair of girl's surprises a form came barreling forward burning white and slamming into her. When the white dimmed it was to reveal a shield, tanking her blow a burning rose at its center, she looked up then annoyed to meet her brother's hardened stare.

"Jaune the hell are you doing?" Jaune gritted his teeth, his aura flashing blinding the blonde brawler, it was only for a moment that she winced at the sight but it was only a moment he needed. Quickly he reached out taking his sister's arm pulling her towards him into a standing Armlock.

"I should be the one asking that? The hell made you decide it was a good idea to attack a info broker?"

"He didn't want to talk. Seriously bro let me go." She knew hitting him would be a waste of effort Jaune could boost his auric barrier fifty fold, nothing her fist could get past unless she'd already powered up her semblance from a hell of a blast. Jaune slapped his face before abruptly hoisting his sister over his shoulder and making way for the exit.

"Yang do you have any idea what you've done?" Now free she readied to leap back into action but Jaunes had her beat in pure strength leaving her to struggle as he ran for it.

"Hey, what are you doing, these chumps got nothing on me, let alone the both of us."

"That's so not the problem here! Do you really think a info broker fights with strength! Or that you can get into a brawl like this just before hitting Beacon! Come on sis think a little, you just assaulted a man who can figure out who our family are and could give our address out!" Yang paused.

"I, I didn't even consider that."

"Yeah, I figured as much, but seriously even without that who just attacks a establishment filled with civilians like that, for Oum sake sis what if one of those guys don't have aura!?" Yang was thoroughly stunned realizing none of that had come through her mind once, only the thought of how Hei might have been holding info about her mom from her. She swallowed realizing she might have done it again, putting her family at risk. She gritted her teeth as Jaune burst through the door rushing for Bumblebee and throwing her on it.

"Well come on, get a move on." Yang stilled looking over at him.

"What?" Jaune sighed.

"Get going, I handle this while you get away."

"Hell no!" Yang just about leaped off her bike.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with my mess." Jaune folded his arms sending her a stern glare rare but powerful.

"That wasn't a suggestion, beside how would you even go about fixing this mess. It won't exactly seem sincere if you walk back in there and apologize for wrecking their place." Jaune popped his neck a slight pink of his cheek appearing.

"Besides I sorta have a decent relationship with Melanie and Miltia, so I might have a shot at setting everything. If not I'm gonna have to tell dad and our drunkle Qrow and they can probably handle it, nobody wants to deal with two veteran hunters let alone pair teachers from Signal. Anyways you being here will only cause trouble." Yang gritted her teeth frustrated; she'd fucked up. Before she could really get into self-mockery Jaune patted her head a smile on his face.

"Come on leave it to your big bro, I got this." She looked down before nodding.

"You better not get hurt." In her mind she saw him in the bed again that huge bite mark bloody and horrid. But looking to his smile she felt a smidge relieved.

"Don't worry, even if things fall through I can handle myself or shield myself and make a run for it as long as they don't have a rocket or anything." Despite herself she trusted him and went back to her motorcycle sending him one final glare.

"You better be okay, got it." Jaune shrugged.

"I promise." Yang sighed hating how much hearing him give his word relieved her.

"You better." She smirked then.

"After all you have a date with our lil sis." Jaune sighed hating his pinkening cheeks.

"Come on Yang don't say stuff like that otherwise people might get confused." Yang sighed.

"Seriously, you need to get a clue otherwise Rubes 'condition' is just gonna get worse." Ignorant as always Jaune tilted his head and like every other time she wouldn't be explaining or telling him how their little sister felt.

_Seriously a dense twin and a BroCon for a little sister.  
_  
Jaune turned to the club readying to head back and with that the brawler clicked her tongue.

_Dammit I went and did it again._

Thankfully it wouldn't cost Jaune this time for what little comfort it afforded her.

Turning she went off trusting her brother to fix her mistake as much as it pissed her off. Jaune watched her go making sure she wasn't just putting on a act and would show up fist blazing out of thin air. After feeling confident she was gone he sighed turning back to the club only to find a very familiar sister of his standing there.

"Ruby?" Turning to him the two looked to one another.

"Jaune what are you doing here?"

"'sigh' Yang." Ruby nodded at that the name all but explaining the situation.

"Can I help." Jaune readied to deny her but paused, Ruby was a tough little cookie and besides he was only partially kidding when he said her adorableness could be weaponized.

"Depends you gonna attack people at random." Ruby deadpanned.

"Is that what she did?" HE sighed nodding.

"More or less, about to try straightening it out. If you wanna come play moral support their a free meal in it for you."

"I want burgers and cookie!"

"Deal, we'll make a date of it." stretching out his hand she took it her face burning at his wording, however before she could really enjoy their hands touching he pulled away.

"Well sis, lets go." She looked at him for several seconds before pouting to herself.

"Dummy."

* * *

** So through a Pm from someone who preferred not to be named I got an idea he wanted me to write a lemon chapter involving our favourite cookie lover and this version of Jaune. I think I'll call it Jaune Xiao-Long: Beyond Familial. Just a warning whenever you end up seeing that posted.**

**Also I hope Jaune doesn't come off as too out of character its just unlike cannon Jaune this one has confidence. When fighting or challenged he tends to be more aggressive and flirty thanks in part to yang influencing him.**

**Next chapter will probably involve Jaune and Ruby on a 'date' to a certain dust store...**


	29. Jaune Belladonna Arc 3

**Here it is the third part to this story, also a question at the end.**

**Chapter 32: Jaune Belladonna Arc 2**

* * *

**Concept: Kali and Ghira adopts Jaune.**  
**Appearance: None**

* * *

-3 Years Later August 23th-

"Don't hold back son!" Launching towards Ghira Jaune struck forward at his father but Ghira didn't dodge it instead he struck forward breaking through Jaune's defenses and launching him away. Jaune got up despite the blow and once more rushed forward, Ghira struck once more. However, Jaune ducked down below his father's fist and stuck up at his arm hitting his elbow and forcing his arm up.

Jaune leaped forward and stuck his dad's face, Ghira quickly hugged his son and tightened his grip forcing Jaune to let out his breath. Ghira quickly pinned his son to the floor before letting out a tired breath.

"That's enough for now." Ghira lifted himself from the boy nodding in acknowledgement.

"You've gotten better, but not good enough to start using a sword." Jaune slumped but then felt his father place a hand on his shoulder.

"However, if your hand to hand continues to improve at this rate in about half a year I will consider it." Ghira saw how his son's eyes lit up at the words. He understood why, Jaune loved them but ultimately, he wanted to know about his birth parents. To which Ghira and Kali were more than happy to tell him about making their son ecstatic and seeming to further inspire him to become a huntsman despite neglecting to tell him their ends. However, what drew Jaune's attention most was the Arc's family sword, Crocea Mors or Yellow Death. Jaune had pleaded to be taught how to use it, something neither he or Kali knew how to do.

So Ghira decided one of their guards would teach him however, the man insisted the boy learn how to fight hand to hand first. Claiming that once he started using a sword he'd neglect his CQC if he didn't have at least the basics down to which Ghira agreed. As the two made there way to the house Ghira checked around the city making sure everything was in order. As they walked around Jaune looked to his father.

"Dad is everything okay?" Ghira looked to his son and sighed.

Dammit it couldn't hurt for you to be a little less keen on these things.

"We'll talk about it later tonight, so how are you feeling about your birthday? Soon you'll be twelve." Jaune smiled.

"I'm excited but also kind of nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, after all that means I only have five years left before I apply to go to Beacon." Ghira smiled.

"I see well then I suppose you have your work cut out for you." Jaune let out a tired sigh, before his dad suddenly put his hand over his shoulder.

"Come now, your far too young to start acting like an old man and besides at your rate of growth I'm confident you'll be more then able to stand your ground." Jaune smiled at his father who did the same. Ghira would hate to see his son leave but he knew was set on this path and he was proud. Jaune wanted to be a huntsman who would protect the innocent regardless of peerage or race. Wasn't that the ideals of the equality he and his wife strived for.

"But until then!" Ghira quickly grabbed the boy putting him on his shoulders.

"You'll be expected to keep up with your studies." Jaune groaned at that.

"Come on I'll just get sis to tell me." Ghira eyed his boy.

"Jaune once you leave for Vale Blake won't be there to explain every little thing you don't get."

"Okay… I'll study hard I promise."

"Good now let's get going."

-Belladonna House-

Upon entering the two were met by Kali who smiled back at them.

"Lunch is ready you two come on." Ghira and Jaune nodded at that heading to the dining room.

"Where's sis?" Kali's expression dampened.

"'sigh' With Adam."

"Oh…" Jaune notably grimaced at that thought, since the incident three years ago Blake had gotten rather close to their guard which Jaune wouldn't mind. If it were just about anyone else, 'Anyone Else' There was just something about the man that stirred Jaune the wrong way. It wasn't just the way bull boy glared at him but also how he… spoke it was never Jaune but human or Arc instead of Belladonna. Blake may call him passionate about their cause but Jaune didn't know he felt what Adam believed in was different, worse.

However, he knew Blake would never hear of it, after all her and him were almost inseparable now something Jaune sadly envied. He knew Blake didn't hate him or anything but slowly she was distancing herself from him not that he could blame her. After all he couldn't join in the protest with him being an Arc, if the higher ups in Mistral saw him on TV they could try to abduct him or worse accuse their parents of doing so. However, because she went Adam went of course leaving his 11-year-old sister with a 17-year-old man body guard.

"I wish I could go with them." Kali looked to her son and understood, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder she smiled.

"Come now let's eat." Kali wasn't to fond of the boy either especially how he looked at Jaune, almost like a pest. Which of course enraged her, how dare he. Then there were the things he'd say when he thought they were out of earshot she heard and so did her husband. Which is why the forbid him from setting foot in their house ironic when you considered he was Blake and Jaune's bodyguard, but she digresses.

After a full meal Kali brought Jaune to the living room to study, despite his insistence that Blake was the smart one he was quite sharp himself. She was a bit apprehensive to let him become a Huntsman however, when he told her his goal there was a fire in his eye just like her husband. Even if they weren't related by blood she'd swear along the time he spent with Ghira their boy had inherited his passion. How could she refuse him when he was so driven.

-Four Hours Later-

"I'm back." Blake entered the room, turning Jaune smiled at his sis while she gave a light wave back before noticing the books below.

The noble Ninja Bryce and Princess Knight Joan volume 4 the Mistralian rebellion?

"You still read those?" Jaune eyes deadpanned.

"Give me a break I just finished study and taking a break, and you know even if these are for kids their still pretty thick." Blake let out a small laugh before plopping down on the couch by Jaune.

"I suppose… so how'd training go." Jaune smiled before raising a thumb up.

"Dad says I'll be ready to use Crocea Mors in half a year."

"Really?" Jaune gave a toothy grin.

"Yep." Blake leaned against the couch.

"Must be nice having aura." Jaune sighed knowing what she was getting at, she knew he would.

"Dad was clear he would unlock it when you became 13." Blake shrugged showing a bit of annoyance. She already knew that, and she even understood that Jaune's was a special case. However, before she could voice any of her discontent a hand was placed on her shoulder, looking up she saw her brother's smiling face.

"I already told you though I'll unlock it on your birthday next month. Even if dad gets a bit upset I'm sure things will be okay" Blake felt her heart tighten at that.

"Yeah… next month…" Jaune looked to her concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Blake realizing her mistake quickly recomposed herself before asking.

"'ahem' Is there anyway you could… do it sooner? Like maybe tonight." Jaune put on a stiff smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on sis, I can't give you your birthday present early."

"Please… I want it to be you though."

"And it will be, I promise okay." Blake's cat ears folded.

_No it won't not if you don't tonight._

Blake leaned against Jaune pleasantly surprising him.

_I wonder if he thinks I hate him? But if I don't distance myself I won't be able to bare it._

Blake loved her family especially her brother though she'd never say it flat out. However, they weren't at the protest, she knew Jaune had his reasons and with his training her parents had to give him much needed attention leaving her with Sienna and Adam. Even so they had become distant from their people's problems.

by reflex she relaxed as her head nuzzled against her brother's chest, his heartbeat calming her and warmth making her sleepy. Slowly she began to purr before she fell asleep, it had been a habit of hers since they were baby's. For some reason she just felt at ease with Jaune, something she couldn't even claim with her boyfriend Adam. Though she'd never openly call him as such, she knew how'd they'd react especially Jaune, he would attack Adam without doubt thinking he coerced his little sister.

Knowing that made her happy, Jaune was her only real friend and she trusted him and cherished him dearly. In fact, the only thing she and Adam would ever fight over was Jaune, Adam insisting she stay on guard around him. Implying he was only using her family which utterly aggravated her. Jaune was her noble knight elder brother, even for her Samurai of justice she wouldn't allow him to say such things. Slowly sleep took her and she felt him pat her head tell she was completely taken.

_I truly hope Sienna was lying._

-One Hour Later-

As the four sat for dinner Blake and Jaune could see their father avoiding her gaze, however finally he seemed to decide on something and looked to the two of them.

"Kids I have something to tell you."

"What's up dad?"

"'Ahem' As you know, I've unfortunately have neglected my duties as the high leader of the White Fang." Blake froze at the words.

"While that is partially due to Jaune's training there are various other reasons."

"Like what." Ghira sighed as he readied himself.

"Currently rumors have spread that the White Fang have been going through a reform of sorts… and have become somewhat… violent." Jaune looked to the man confused While Blake looked down.

"I regret to say they are not entirely false." Jaune was the first to respond slamming his hands on the table.

"That can't be true! You would never allow such things." Ghira gave a weak smile to his son.

"Unfortunately, my position as high leader is under question right now." Blake trembled while Jaune went wide-eyed.

"What! Why?" Ghira rose a hand to the boy.

"Jaune calm down. I understand this has to shock you, but I'll explain." Reluctantly Jaune sat down once more looking to his father practically pleading for an explanation.

"Due to my absence the White Fang has separated into two factions though I believe this would occur regardless of that after the massacre in Vale three years ago. And while a good number of our brothers and sisters still follow me, a notable amount has seemingly leaned towards sister Sienna's side." Jaune looked completely shocked at that, after all he knew Sienna she was like a pseudo big sister to him.

"She believes in raising the faunus people's standing through fear." Jaune looked as if he'd been dealt a lethal blow.

"No way… Big sis Sienna? That can't be right… It just can't." Blake's fist shook as her brother looked as if a part of his heart had shattered. Despite his son's reaction he chose to continue.

"I have no wish to be part of a civil war within our group and as such I have decided to step down as High Leader alongside those of our Brothers and Sisters who would follow." Jaune looked to his father surprised at the words but understanding, Dad didn't want the faunus people to fight one another. Not because he was scared but because there was no way he could fight and possibly kill his own.

"Kali has decided to join me as has Tuscon in Vale…" Ghira looked to his children.

"I will not order you to do the same… You are plenty old enough to understand the situation and come to your own decision. However, I would hope you two could see the necessity in this." Blake was the first to respond shooting up from her seat and staring straight into her father's eyes.

"Why…"

"Blake?"

"Why would you just run away from the White Fang! Our people! Our cause! All because of some stupid rumors!" Jaune looked too his sister shocked but understanding where she was coming from even if he didn't agree.

"Blake the White Fang isn't the group that I made anymore… they don't want peace I fear."

"You fear…heh… hehehe… You Coward! Don't just act like you know everything! I've been out there! I've seen how we're treated! Those Rumors are no more than us defending ourselves, so another massacre doesn't occur!" Ghira reached for his daughter but she backed away her eyes sorrowful and defiant.

"I need some space, to think and make the 'Right' decision… Jaune come on." Blake grabbed her brothers hand but when she pulled she felt him resist.

"…Jaune?" Looking down she saw her brother looking back to her, his face confused and concerned.

"J-Jaune, come on… we need t-"

"I need some time Blake… You've clearly made your choice… I need to make mine." Blake looked to her brother and felt a slight pain at those words, slowly she let go and ran outside. Jaune sat there looking and wanting to follow but knowing it would only steer her away from him. Jaune looked to his parents.

"Is it okay if I hold off on answering till tomorrow."

"Of course son."

"Take as much time as you need dear."

-Kuo Kuana Port-

Slowly Blake made her way to the boat port seeing Adam and others of her brothers and sisters packed and ready to go. Adam walked to her hugging her.

"It's okay my love." Blake cried into his arms.

"You were right they really did leave the Fang!" Adam had told her of Sienna's ascension to High Leader, she didn't want to believe him. Believe they abandoned the White Fang but he was right. He told her when she was ready they'd leave so she had decided to wait tell they told her.

"Let's leave here." Blake begun to nod before she remembered Jaune.

"Wait." Adam tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"My brother Jaune still hasn't decided whether to leave the White Fang or not." Adam grunted in dissatisfaction.

"The human. My love can't you see it's because of hi-"

"Don't!" Blake glared at her boyfriend, she was not hearing this again.

"Until Jaune gives his answer I refuse to leave." Adam looked into her eyes. So full of determination and will for a human, it sickened him that she had been so polluted by that parasite. through gritted teeth he spoke.

"Fine, however." Adam turned away from her.

"We'll only wait till tomorrow night at midnight, no later. Understood?" Blake smiled and nodded, Adam then looked to her deciding to ask a different question.

"Blake now that you decided to go down this path, the right path you need strength." Adam put a hand out to her.

"Let me awaken your aura." He saw the hesitation in her eyes and it hurt him… no it Enraged him. How far had that mongrel influenced his love.

"N-no, I can't… I'll awaken it tomorrow." Adam noted that she hadn't said he would unlock it. He clenched his fist but put on the most calming demeanor he could manage.

"Very well. Tomorrow Blake remember." Blake looked down to the ground.

"Yes… tomorrow." She turned away from him returning home, hoping her brother would choose the right path… Choose her.

-Belladonna House August 24th-

Jaune sat at the table with his family glad that his sister had seemingly sorted things out for herself. Honestly, he was worried about it last night but after seeing her in the morning his heart had calmed.

"So Jaune are you prepared to train today? Don't think I'll go easy just because it's your birthday" Jaune nodded.

"Can I come?" both males were surprised turning to Blake.

"S-sure dear. I mean 'ahem' If Jaune doesn't mind." Jaune merely smiled to his father.

"Of course not, it'd make me happy actually." After a finishing breakfast the three made their way to were Jaune and Ghira usually trained. After reaching the area Jaune the two didn't waste a second beginning their sparring. Blake was surprised to see Jaune actually fight against her father, Ghira despite his kinder disposition was powerful and the fact her 12-year-old brother could match him was nothing short of amazing. Sure, their dad was holding back but still, as she watched her brother she noted the cold focus his eyes gained, he didn't show any fear and instead made an effort to plunge forward as if eager to attack.

_Is this really Jaune._

Blake remembered all the times they played how much of a goofball her big brother was. Even when he had saved her and Sienna three years ago he had only done so by running. But watching him here, now it was obvious he had grown. After his aura was in the red Jaune surrendered once more he hadn't manage to get a single hit in on his father, yesterday had to be a fluke.

"Good job son."

"'pant, pant' What do you mean good job… I couldn't even land a hit on you this time." Ghira chuckled to himself.

"Why that may be true you lasted longer than any other time before. Your pacing and stamina is improving rapidly as well I see." Blake looked to her scroll and was surprised to see an entire two hours had passed. Jaune finally got up and dusted himself off. Turning to Blake he smiled.

"So did you learn anything sis?" Blake couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah… don't get hit." Jaune groaned at the snarky remark but his smile never broke.

"Yeah, yeah make fun of the birthday boy." As the three turned around an incredible scent caught Blake's nose turning she saw a stall with fresh kabobs. On them was grilled shrimp, calm, cuts of fish and more at the sight her mouth begun to drool. Jaune tracked her sight and smiled once he figured out.

"Hey dad since it's my birthday can we have some of that food over there today." Looking to where his son was pointing Ghira gulped upon seeing the delicious treat as well.

"I-I don't see why not." Ghira made way to the stall ordering four kabobs knowing his wife would want one too. Before Jaune could even try his own he looked and saw that Blake had already managed to somehow devour her own. Her eyes now focused fully on his.

"'sigh' want mine?" Presenting his own to her Blake readily accepted it this time taking her time to enjoy it slowly nibbling it, Jaune couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

"What?"

"Nothing just remembering what a cute little sister I have." Blake's ears folded down in embarrassment at his comment. Blake then looked down at the treat before looking up to her father was nibbling one the treat much the same as her.

_I'll never get to do things like this with dad, again will I?_

Blake shook her head, remembering why she stayed today and turned to her brother.

"What's wrong?"

"…Jaune have you thought about what dad talked about yesterday?" Jaune's expression grew a bit stiff at her words before he looked off to the sky.

"Yeah… actually I wanted to talk with you about that." Blake's face brightened at that, if he wanted to talk to her it had to at least mean he was considering taking her side, right?

"Okay!" Jaune was taken aback her sudden enthusiasm but ultimately understood she was just excited. When opening the door to their house the first thing to happen was Kali leaping into her husbands to grab the last kabob. After a few minutes she noticed her kids and blushed a bit embarrassed. Jaune made his way to the living room to study and was surprised when instead of books there was a cake decoration and a stack of Chicken nuggets as tall as himself.

"Happy birthday dear!" Kali hugged the boy from behind rubbing her cheek against his.

"Is this really for me?"

"Do you like it son, originally you weren't supposed to train today but I needed to give Kali time to prepare all that chicken." Ghira plucked a nugget popping it into his mouth almost immediately Jaune followed smiling at the taste.

"Moms are way better than any stall."

"Heheh well of course." the four sat in the living room enjoying each other's company talking about the village and some of the current problems.

"Um, dad?"

"Yes Jaune."

"Can you tell me more about my parents?" Both Ghira and Kali flinched at the question, their reaction peaking their daughter's interest. Which made sense after all she and Jaune knew about his family was what was in books about the Arcs. Jaune knew he was adopted and that his birth parents were gone but not much more sense most of their parents knowledge stream from history.

"'sigh' I do suppose your old enough." Ghira's gaze focused on his azure of his son's eyes.

"Jaune, one day when me and your mother were heading back here from Mistral, Kali heard a babies cries."

"The others didn't hear it but I was sure, So I went to the noise… When I did I found a woman with long golden hair."

"Was that my…"

"Yes, she was your mother, he later learned her name was Aria Arc. However, when Kali found her, she had sadly already passed."

"Oh…" Jaune looked down his expression solemn and down trotted. Blake took her big brother's hand in both of hers squeezing tightly trying to let him know he wasn't alone. Jaune smiled at her trying to help.

"However, despite the fact she had passed she had performed her job as a mother quite dutifully, even after passing in her arms she held a small bundle." Jaune looked to his mom listening intently.

"That was me?" Kali nodded and stepped up to move beside her adopted child and hug him while Ghira focused on Jaune.

"Your father was drawing the Grimm to himself, we theorize it was to give you two a way out." Jaune was both happy and proud to hear that but also saddened. Ghira reached into his coat pulling out a small locket and handing it to the young boy. After taking it Jaune opened it to see a small picture with a very kind looking woman and powerful man alongside seven golden-haired children and a small baby in the woman's arms. Jaune could only look at the picture.

_Are these my parents…_

A teardrop hit the picture soon followed by another, Jaune rose his free hand to his face pulling back to see his palm wet.

"Why am I crying? 'hic' I didn't even know them. So why?" Ghira looked to the trembling boy before him his daughter and wife comforted the young Arc. As he watched the boy cry for people who were all but strangers to him he smiled proudly. To be reduced to tears for people he didn't even know, most would call such a thing weakness but not him he knew better. The boy had a kind heart and a sweet disposition it was precisely because he was this way that he had distracted those racist back then and why he stride to be a huntsman now.

"There's no shame in tears for the fallen strangers of friends, human or faunus." Jaune looked to Ghira trying to stop the act was cute. Kali embraced the boy letting him hear her heartbeat and stroked his cheek.

"Your father was a brave man and to your mother's last breath she protected you Jaune, she had a content smile on her face as she held you the same smile your father had when we found him. You were loved and still are." Ghira rose from his seat leaving the room, when he returned he had a sword and sheath. Slowly he made way to his son and lowered himself to level with the boy.

"This is the blade your father held."

Jaune looked to the sheathed sword as did Blake.

"This sword is a heirloom of the Arc family. Many collectors would kill for it. Its historic significant alone however to my people and anyone in the Arc family this sword means so much more." Jaune looked down to it.

"This Sword represents the will to fight against oppression, and the many injustices of the world. I remember when I was little more than a child and forced to Menagerie alongside my mother and father. There were humans surrounding us making sure we couldn't leave. We knew our people were fighting but we had no way to help while we were surrounded caged on menagerie like animals. They had war cruisers while we had nothing more than sticks. I remembered hating the humans, that hate festered and grew. But then suddenly the boats were falling one by on. I remember rallying whoever would hear me and we waited to great our brothers in arms, Imagine my surprise when I was met by a human armed with little more than a sword and shield behind was a small army of my people."

Ghira chuckled at the memory especially how he tried to hit the man only to be met by a very young and angry Kali. Speaking honestly if someone had told him he was going to marry the girl who had beat him black and blue their first meeting he'd had call them a Schnee's uncle.

"That man was the only human among the faunus people at the beginning of the war even near the end the number of humans who fought alongside us were so few." Ghira looked down to Jaune smiling.

"This is the sword that fought alongside my people and the reason I formed the White Fang." Not only Jaune but even his daughter was staring at the sword.

"It was never my right to hold this blade and while your still inexperienced I believe it's only right to give you this blade now." Jaune slowly took the sword in his trembling hands, the boy seemed utterly shocked at how heavy the bastard sword ended up being. Slowly he stood and begun to unsheathe it the blade was aged and worn, however it looked far from brittle. Ghira was glad he had maintained it because it shined with a fierce radiance.

"That blade is named Crocea Mors." Ghira stood and tapped the sheath making it transform surprising Jaune and making Blake jump.

"And that is the twin crescent moons, your family's emblem." Jaune looked to the shield then to the locket before he looked back to Ghira.

"But they're not my only family." Jaune looked up to his father and grabbed his arm leading him to sit alongside his daughter and wife before plopping down on his lap grabbing his scroll out raising it in the air.

"Smile!" While Kali complied both Ghira and Blake we're slow on the uptake not realizing what was happening till after the scroll flashed.

"There!" Jaune let out a toothy grin,

"Now I can put this in the other side of the locket, so I have a picture of both my families." Ghira smiled at that while Blake slowly stood up and made way to the couch looking away from her parents and brother her fist clenched.

_Family…_

Suddenly Blake felt a hand touch the top of her head and begun to scratch her ears earning a purr out of her. Turning she saw her brother with a calm but concerned expression.

"I know somethings wrong. Please talk to me if not, then at least let me do this much." She wanted to resist but when she considered what she would ask later…

"We have to talk later."

"Yeah we will but for now let's just relax." Blake knew she was about to destroy their peaceful life, she knew what she was about to ask. The idea of what he would say honestly scared her to her core, that's why for now, even if it was for just a little longer. She wanted this, wanted her big brother to spoil her a little and make her believe everything would be okay.

She rested against her brother her face completely content.

-11:00 PM-

Blake woke up at the sound of her scroll alerting her of a new message, the room was dark, and she was covered in a blanket. looking down she saw the message was from Adam she saw the time and her heart ached but none the less she resolved herself.

_Jaune._

Blake looked around for her brother not being able to find him she slowly sneaked to his room determined to not wake her parents. If she saw them she might not be able to go through with it. When she opened his room, she found it to be empty curiously she walked through it. Usually she'd respect her big brother's privacy, but she couldn't help it, after all this may very well be the last time she'd see his room or this house ever again. Spotting something under his bed her curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed it.

For my little sister 😊

It was a present while not too big it certainly wasn't small. Before she could open it she heard the sound of air cutting. She peeked outside from the window and saw Jaune.

_There he is._

Nervously she made her way out his room into her own grabbing her knapsack she stuffed the present inside and nervously made way outside to her brother. As she stepped into the cool night air she saw her brother breathing heavily before taking a deep breath and examining Crocea Mors. She saw a look in his eye she'd only ever seen in Adam's a resolve and determination that couldn't be opposed.

However, there was no violence in his eyes in fact they almost seemed protective as if he would shoulder the world. She remembered the massacre, her brother risking everything for her and now she'd ask him to abandon everything he'd known, for her.

_I'm your brother._

_That's right Jaune wouldn't abandon me._

She took a deep breath before she stepped out to her brother, seeing her Jaune smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head with one hand while trying to hide Crocea Mors with the other.

"It's not what you think I swear!"

"Jaune…" As soon as he saw his sister's cautious expression he switched from the lovable oaf to her reliable brother. Slowly he made way to her patting her head.

"What's wrong Blake?" Blake looked up into her brother's eyes which almost seemed to radiate understanding and sympathy.

"I-I, no we need to talk about what dad said." Jaune's expression once more stiffened at that.

"I see…" Her brother's eyes focused on her and she knew whatever his answer was not she or anyone else would sway his decision.

"Before I tell you my decision first let's hear yours." Blake looked to her brother worry evident, but slightly calmed as she looked to his calm face that showed no distrust or anger only a concern.

"My answer…"

"Yes, but not just which side you choose but also why. Regardless of your choice I want to understand the reason behind it."

_This is it._

Slowly Blake took a deep breath before looking to her older brother, her mind set on doing exactly what he asked and explaining.

"As long as I can remember we've been in the White Fang, I've always fought for equality, I want a world where faunus are treated equal… I never forgot all those time I was called an animal at the protest. I never forgot the faces of those from the dust mine or 'that' day when we learned just how strong hate is…" She could see how he wanted to hold her and reassure her but resisted wanting her to finish.

"That why, that's why I can't run away from their cause. From 'Our' cause! Jaune I-I'm leaving Menagerie…" She could hear her brothers audible freeze at that.

"I'm going with Adam, With the White Fang to keep fighting against the injustices of my people. Against the hate humans breed!" Blake inched forward her body trembling as she clenched the bottom of his shirt not daring to look up.

"So please… Please come with me, I need you, I need my family to be with me. I'm scared but resolved." Instead of answering her with words he embraced her holding his sister tightly.

"Thankyo-"

"I'm sorry Blake…"

_What?_

Slowly she felt her brother let her go, before he looked her in the eye. His eyes filled with guilt, self-loathing but most importantly resolve.

"I-I can't go and neither should you." She looked to her brother's face and felt her heart break.

"Blake… what they want isn't equality its fear, that's why mom and dad are leaving." Blake looked to Jaune her mind trying to understand.

"The White Fang they made, that I believe in isn't the one Sienna wants. Blake! The fact that you think only humans breed hate proves that you're on the wrong side!"

_Your wrong!_

No matter how many times her heart refused his argument she couldn't bring herself to oppose his words.

"You Do! Don't you Remember what they did to us! Did to you!" Blake roared with all her heart could manage.

_This isn't what I wanted! He was supposed to come with me!_

"But Blake, have you forgotten." Jaune looked to her hurt in his eyes.

"I'm human." Blake looked to her brother and saw the hurt in his eyes she was speechless, had she really forgotten? As she looked in his eyes the kind eyes that had always shown her nothing but love. She now saw the eyes of those who had opposed her people. And those who attacked her people during the parade.

"Blake, please don't…" As Jaune looked to his sister he saw something in her eyes he'd never seen directed at him before, fear. He reached out a hand to try to pat her head like he had done so many times before, but to his surprise it was slapped away. Her face distorted by betrayal and… anger all directed at him.

"No…" Blake backed away from him.

_Adam was right!_

"NO!" Before he could act his sister turned and ran. Without hesitation Jaune tried to follow but found himself falling behind, he was tired and weaken from training with dad and then Crocea Mors.

_No, no, no!_

"Blake!" Jaune screamed out for his sister hoping she would stop.

"Please Blake!" Begging she would look at him with the same care as before. Just as he finally stopped he realized where they were. The port of Kuo Kuana, he saw his sister on it with men in mask shaped like that of Grimm.

"Blake! Bla-Ugh!" Jaune was suddenly struck in the stomach by the butt of a sword. Falling to his knees he saw Adam looking down on him in anger.

"Don't say her name human!" Adam slammed the sheathed sword into the side of his face launching Jaune away into the wall of a building. Seeing that Blake went wide eyed and tried to leave only to be stopped by her White Fang brothers and sisters.

"What are you doing! Let me go!"

"Sister Blake you mustn't, weren't you resolved to fight alongside us." Blake stopped.

"Then watch brother Adam he won't kill your former brother."

"Former!?" The man turned to her.

"He wants to take you away from our cause would you abandon what you believe for him for a Human!"

"Blake!" Jaune struggled up ignoring the glare Adam sent him.

"Come home please! With mom and dad and me!" Blake looked to Jaune.

"Sister… you know what we're doing is just. Don't let your attachment to your family stop you from saving our people. Please we must all make sacrifices." Blake looked to the rather large faunus barely paying attention to his chainsaw sword. She looked back to her broth- no to Jaune Arc even from this distant she managed to keep eye contact.

_I'm sorry._

"Bye." She broke his gaze, seeing that Jaune felt a weight to his soul.

_No, I can't let her_

Adam looked to see his love finally be broken from this human's manipulation, he looked to Jaune and smiled broadly.

"See that human, She won't be fooled by you any more now leave."

I'm gonna be a huntsman to protect everyone. But most importantly to protect my family

"To, protect my family." Adam watched as the boy rose and sneered. He charged at the boy slamming the butt of the sword into his stomach again but to his surprise Jaune didn't fall. Instead the Arc grabbed his wrist and glared at Adam.

"I won't let you…" Jaune rose a fist slamming into the older mans face with a surprising amount of strength that made Adam stumble back. Blake watched as Jaune gripped Crocea Mors in both hands.

"I won't let anyone take anymore of my family away!" Adam looked as the boy's aura flared despite his small stature, that weathered blade and his obvious lack of experience Adam felt the slightest hint of danger.

"I'm taking Blake back home. That's a promise!" Blake felt a pang in her heart at the words. Adam sneered once more.

"Very well, I had intended to spar you any shame on behalf of my love. But now." Adam took a stance holding Wilt and Blush. Blake's eyes widened and the girl didn't care anymore as she tried to run to the two, only to be stopped by the large fang member beside her.

_No!_

"Jaune Just Leave Me! You're Not Even My Real Family!" Jaune smiled to her that same grin he always had used to try and calm her.

"Even if you think that I don't after all you're the only sister I've known." Jaune rushed for Adam.

This Sword represents the will to fight against oppression, and the many injustices of the world.

With this Blade I'll bring back Blake, like a true huntsman!

"I won't let you take her!"

"Jaune! No!"

"Hmm." Adam slashed forwards against Jaune shattering Crocea Mors and cutting into Jaune's body destroying most of what remained of his aura and creating a huge cut in his body.

_What?_

Jaune hit the floor before he could do anything a foot slammed on top his head and Wilt into his back finally destroying his aura.

"I will only say this once more give up human. You can't stop my love from choosing the right path." Jaune glared up at Adam.

"I won't… let you…" Adam raged and stomped the boy's head. Despite the pain and shame, the tears running down his face and his shattered heirloom Jaune struggled to stay awake his glare keen on Adam. Finally letting her go Blake rushed forth grabbing Adam from behind.

"Stop Adam! Please stop! Stop!" Adam finally relenting took his foot off the boy but never letting him out his sight.

_Blake!_

Blake watched as Jaune struggled to lift himself but couldn't manage it his eyes weren't on Adam nor were they filled with rage. But instead all he could see was his sister, his sister he had to protect, the sister he promised to protect.

"Bl..Blake…" She could see the desperate pleading in his eyes the pain the sorrow and hope. She begun to kneel but felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She looked up to Adam.

"His injuries aren't fatal, now then my love decide, which is more important, one human or your people."

_Blake…_

Jaune's hand struggled to reach her but with a hardened heart she retreated from it.

"I'm sorry…"

Blake turned to her brother her amber eyes gazing into his one final time.

"Bye…Arc." She wished she had turned away faster, so she didn't have to see that will in his eye flicker out from her words. Adam looked as the boy finally passed out.

"Finally gave up have you."

-Boat-

Blake stayed in her room with Adam her eyes empty of here usual determination as all she could see was his eyes as Jaune gave up, no as her Brother broke because of her! Cradling her knees, she cried cursing herself.

"My love." Blake looked up to see Adam, she wanted to hate him, but she didn't, it wasn't his fault it happened or even Jaune's for following her, no it was hers. her fault for asking him for involving him.

_I'm human._

For seeing him as anything but her brother, for being scared of him even if for only a moment. She had to make sure crushing the person she held most dear wasn't for nothing.

"Adam…" She had to fight for a better world, to show him she was always fighting for a just world.

"Please unlock my aura." Adam didn't hesitate and smiled as his hand laid at the center of her chest. His aura begun to surge forth and envelope her.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." She didn't want to hear his voice. She felt as her soul resonated with his.

"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." Or to see Adam's face. She felt her own aura begun to awaken feeling a deep connection with the man before her.

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Looking to Adam's loving face as he cupped her cheek she could only feel shame instead of the usual love. Adam rose from the bed and made way to the outside looking back to her.

"Tomorrow we train, until then rest." The man left a smile on his face happy his love was finally free from that human.

Blake sat their tears running down her face as she trembled. Her knapsack fell over from it the present fell, she looked at it for a few minutes before she finally resolved herself. Slowly she reached out to it a slowly unwrapped the black ribbon tying it close to look inside she saw a familiar book inside along with a carefully made dagger and note, slowly she opened the note and read it.

To: My lil sis  
From: Your Big Brother

If your reading this we probably just finished sparring after unlocking your aura and your angry I kicked your but eight ways to Wednesday. Also, if your reading this it means I snuck this in your room successfully hooray! your pouting because you were no good. Trust me I felt the same way but don't feel discouraged, after all nobody starts awesome at CQC. And I decided to help you out.

See the dull dagger well that's for training tonight head outside and we can practice okay 😊 But we have to be quiet since we don't want dad to figure out okay.

P.S. Also Do you remember that book, it's the one you wanted. Sorry I would've given you it earlier but… I know you've been having nightmares about 'that day' so I thought it be better to wait till we unlocked your aura and started making you stronger okay… Don't worry sis your big brother always has your back.

Tears fell on the paper as she crumpled it in her hands.

"Jaune…"

At that moment all she wanted was to see her brother one more time.

-August 25th-

"Son! Son!" Jaune eyes opened to find his father and mother above him tears in their eyes.

"Oh thank the gods!" Kali embraced her son, while Ghira thanked whatever god would listen.

_Blake…_

"B…Blak…" Ghira looked to his men who searched the area before he turned back to Jaune and kneeled beside his injured son.

"Jaune, please tell me where's Blake?" Jaune struggled to look to his father tears filled his eyes.

"I'm… sorry…" Jaune trembled, he had failed, As an Arc as a Belladonna and as a brother!

"I'm sorry!" The two watched as their son apologized till his voice gave out weeping over his failure, the watched as the boy they had only ever seen smile heart collapse over his guilt. Embracing him the three cried with their son never ceasing those two painful words.

The two parents sat in their room, Kali stilled wept at times despite a month passing while Ghira was quiet. Their daughter was gone and according to the doctors Jaune injuries would render wielding a weapon impossible destroying his dream. They wanted to chase after her, to find their daughter but Menagerie needed him, his people needed him and he knew even if she searched he'd never find her.

He remembered Sienna message to them, her actual apology for Jaune's injuries she always did have a soft spot for the blonde. But also her refusal to give them Blake's location, she sent the best doctors to Jaune who did everything in their power to help the young arc he'd walk, talk and act like any other but the heinous scar would never leave him and with it he'd never be able to swing a sword or thrust a spear again.

Though even if he could he doubted the boy would do to well since the sight of a blade made him go white and tremble. He'd failed his family, his wife who was now grieving, his daughter who was out of his reach and his son crippled from his dream. It was as he was about to fall to his knees again that he heard it.

"Ha!"

'Thunk'

Kali's ears lifted as he looked to the window noting as the night lit white outside, slowly the walked towards it to see and what they saw froze them in place.

"HA!"

'Thunk' 'Crack'

Standing there bare chested his aura licking his body was Jaune his fist buried in a tree, when he pulled back it revealed a impression in the bark blooded but there shaped like a fist. His aura licked at his knuckles, healing the torn off flesh as he ignored the pain assuming a proper stance like what his father taught him.

"HA!" His fist rocketed forward slamming into the tree making it shake for a moment, he pulled back again breath heavy and sweating. How many times had he struck it, it didn't matter, what did matter was that he didn't stop. He needed to be stronger.

"Jaune!" Turning he saw his mom rushing to him grabbing up his hand and examining it worryingly.

"Dear Oum you knuckle! How long have you been doing this!" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes at the sight as if the horrible wound across his chest wasn't enough now his knuckles where all disfigured and the skin discolored. Aura might have healed them but even it had limits with repeated trauma.

"Moms its fine." She glared at him.

"No its not!" Gone was the weeping mother in her place a rightfully mad woman.

"You will tell me what you are doing this instant! Or so help me I'll bend you over here and now!" The boy winced at the threat nodding.

"I was training." Ghira rose a brow.

"Training?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, after all I can't use a sword anymore if not from my injuries then because…" for a moment his eyes dulled recalling his families heirloom's shattered blade. But he shook his head remembering what really mattered.

"You taught me plenty of hand by hand combat, if I mix in dust I'm sure I can still make it! become a Hunter." Ghira blinked his son hadn't given up however what he said next shocked him further.

"Besides I'll never reach Adam's level with a blade, especially now, but with my fist…" Clenching his fist his aura erupted coating the darkness in pale beautiful white.

"I'll get back Blake…" His gaze was resolve and determined and looking into his azure orbs all either parent could do was tremble, there son had never given up, if he could no longer lift a blade he would raise his fist. And if Blake had been taken he'd merely bring their daughter back because he gave his word he'd save her.

They remembered that night as they looked at him, compared to that boy of eleven Jaunes now stood proud and tall. His body toned and muscled like his father's. He wore a brown jacket Kali had made him styled after some hoodie he had wanted back when he was fifteen. However, the article was different with a yellow furred collar. It was open at the front leaving his chest exposed only the thin fabric of his black compressed shirt blocking the sight of his bare form. He worn a purple sash was tied around his waist over blue jeans he wore dark brown laced boots however at his ankles thick metallic structure hung clamped down just out of sight under his jeans. Jaune smiled to his father his face now coated in golden stubble.

"Well, it looks like this is it, are you sure I'm ready dad?" Ghira chuckled.

"Of course you are, you can hold your own against our guards and even myself despite only having a decade of training. Have some confidence Jaune." The boy nodded smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know guess I'm just nervous is all." Ghira chuckled to himself.

"Trust me Jaunes you have nothing to worry over, you'll be fine, Tuskon's already said that you don't need proper combat schooling to try out for acceptance with their test correct?" He nodded.

"Then I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors."

"thanks dad." Before they could go into another talk though the ships whistle blew signaling their soon departcher. Jaune looked over to the ship before turning back to them.

"Well looks like I'll be leaving soon, I promis-" Before he could finish Kali jump into him wrapping her arms around the boy into a tight hug.

"Promise me you'll be okay! That you'll write us every week and you won't go and forget you parents who love you!" Jaune chuckled hugging his mother back.

"How could I ever forget the people who picked me up off the streets, who raised me like on other own, after all I'm not just a Arc, but a Belladonna too." Kali looked up at him eyes still watering but seeing his smile and tearing eyes she smiled back pulling away and wiping her eyes before showing him a smile.

"Be safe." He nodded

"I promise and a Arc never gores back on his word." Ghira stepped up to him then looking his son in the eyes.

"Do you still intend to find her?" Kali stilled while Jaune's eyes hardened.

"Yes."

"Despite knowing what she might have done."

"Yes."

"and knowing the dangers, what you'll have to face." Again he nodded the same answer he'd given every time he'd tried to dissuade his son.

"I'll bring Blake back no matter what." Ghira sighed knowing there was truly no point in trying to dissuade his son.

"I see…" He then stretched out his hand.

"Then all I can ask is promise me, you'll come back too." He nodded then reaching out and taking his father's palm with his fingerless gloves. Ghira looked down at the hand still slightly disfigured in but with the addition of a large techy white bracer. Jaune's weapon, though Crocea Mors had shattered and his body became unable to wield a blade that hadn't stopped their son from carrying his accentor's heirloom into battle. He let go then and turned away.

Both parents looked to his back and more importantly the emblem that marked the back of his coat, they'd tried to dissuade him multiple times. Telling him that all wearing it would bring is discrimination, hate or fear to him but he always denied them. Claiming he would carry both his families crest on his back. Sown there was the old logo of the White Fang, except for two details, the golden hue of the head and the Crescent pairs of moon emerging from its mouth like fangs. He was a Arc yes, but also a Belladonna the family who founded the Fang, the group who once strived for equality and he'd carry that honor and burden wherever he went. As he boarded the ship he looked out to the sea and promised himself.

"I'm coming Blake…"

* * *

**Sorry if this felt rushed as fuck, it just honestly I want to keep this and Xiao-Long around the same span in time. Also if you don't like this version of Adam that the point, I actually hate Adam after Vol 3, especially since when Blake first spoke of him he seemed like her mentor who'd chosen a darker path for a better tomorrow and villain with a solid reason. Then he turned into edgelord ex-boyfriend... I can still kinda rationalize that the dud spiralled after losing his love, being threatened into working for by a human and so forth but still. yuck. **

**Usually I'd try to avoid using him this way but honestly, it's just easier to write him like this for this story. Next chapter would show how this Jaune fights, maybe a certain fight with a brawler while he trying to look up some info on his sister from a certain club owner. 'wink, wink' Keep in mind this Jauen is will be more politically aware than his counterpart due to his upbringing.**

**Now then a question recently after getting a PM I decided to write a Lemon chapter about Ruby and Jaune from Jaune Xiao-Long. I'm wondering if you want one fro this story too. feel free to answer in the comments or just PM me.**


	30. A Arc Returns to Fight

**An Arc Returns to Fight Chapter 1**

**Sorry everyone that it's been a while since I've uploaded anything, long story short my glasses busted and it took forever to get a new pair. Next thing I knew thanksgiving was coming up so I decided hey let's see how many I can pump out by Thanks Giving.**

**And so we're here, hope you guys like these.**

* * *

**Concept: A Maidens Return to Fight rewrite with Adrian and .Hack elements**

* * *

Adrian stood within a room, for the first time in so long he felt hope, not merely in seeing tomorrow like his master had led him to seek. But in righting the countless wrongs of this dead world, he stood there looking back to his mentor as he smiled.

Standing there was the man he respected and admired most, the one who'd taken him in after his mothers had… He'd always been his hero, always believed in him since the first day he declared he wanted to be a huntsman like him. Because he knew what it was like for nobody to believe in you.

His eyes were deep azure with shoulder-length golden locks, his form was broad and filled with muscles honed over decades of training and combat. He was the one who stood at the summit and led humanity even now in these dark dimming days. He rose a sceptre up high, the relic of creation and asked for its aid as he did any of the four, whether it be the sceptre of creation, the lamp of knowledge the crown of choice or the blade of destruction.

And just like everytime before the avatar within the relic manifested smiling to its leader and fulfilling his request and his alone. No longer were they bound only doing what they wished and for who they wished to aid. He watched as a small doorway formed, after putting his sceptre away he unsheathed the blade which oozed red light that threatened to render anything it touched to nothing.

Thrusting it forward the space distorted before the blade, tearing the very fabric of the world asunder. His body tensed, muscles budging before spewing blood as backlash from dealing such a blow was made. He wanted to help his master yet the man rose a hand stopping him as the void before him begun to swallow all before it even light itself. Finally, he rose his palm to his crown and from it a third avatar formed and happily allowed his request.

The door shone as the choice had been enforced upon the impossibility before them, the chaotic void settling, succumbing to the relics will. Slowly he tapped the lamp and from it Jinn formed her body no longer chained no different than her sibling relics. She looked to the veteran and smiled somberly as she watched him struggle to stand, the strain of using all four of them was immense without the brother's aid as he was forced to compensate with his own aura for any other that requirement alone would be impossible. But his semblance allowed him to cheat that amplifying his aura to purely fuel them.

Still the strain for their power was not one to be trifled with yet he had, summoning forth all four of their powers. Brother Creation to form an impossible material capable to restraining a torn reality so as not to spread. Sister Destruction to tear the very fabric of the world apart and brother choice to bound the tear to another point in this world but not this time. He looked to her too tired to ask yet she knew and happily responded.

"You did it." She watched him fall to his knees as relief took him a single tear falling as he learned his efforts, all those who died hadn't been in vein. The avatars of the other relic's glowed and formed around their savior, not wielder but friend for they chose to be beside him to aid him as the relics.

After several moments of joy he finally looked back his eyes teary but as happy as the day he rushed to Argus. Desperate to save his family but failing to find his sister and her wife dead he had roared in pain and grief regretting Salem's defeat for the Grimm did not weaken but rile no longer controlled. He'd nearly gave then, his sorrow too much to bear as the last of his kin was gone until he saw him, his nephew clinging to life. He looked to that child today, he'd grown so much, so strong, stronger then he'd been at that age.

Crocea hung on his hip, his gift to his sole student, nephew and heir, though Arc's blood did not flow through his vein their soul burned brightly inside him. He stumbled and Adrian rushed forward grabbing him.

"Uncle!?" He chuckled.

"Its fine… Just a bit tired is all, I just need a moment of rest." Adrian nodded as he shook, he understood, after all in the first time in so long they needn't merely maintain hope, no, now they had a chance.

"Is it, is it true? Can we… can we really go back." He smiled then and was about to confirm until they heard it… An unholy shriek that resonated with their very souls and a great pressure that threatened to shake the very world. Adrian paled as a look of horror covered his face, he looked up then to his mentor and found him standing face towards the outside world.

"No…"

"Adrian…"

"NO!" He shouted as fear filled his heart, he had nothing left in this world, nothing but him, his role model, his goal, his family! The man turned to him then his smile sad but eyes determined.

"I can't forsake them, not now, not when they're about to be out there fighting, dying." He wanted to scream, to plea for him to come with him, to beg for him to turn away. But he knew he wouldn't listen, because it was who he was… because even if the being just born was to be his end, he was also the only one who stood a chance… He knew he wouldn't survive, just like Aunt Ruby knew, like her team knew like his uncle Lie and aunty Nora knew… But just like them… and just like the woman who'd held fate in him when nobody else had, he had to try.

He looked to him his face kind and proud, he reached out hugging his nephew one final time his semblance manifesting to breathe his soul into his to convey all the word he knew he hadn't the time to say. All his pride in his successor, all his belief and joy in every moment he watched him grow, all his love for the last family he had. The only thing that kept him from giving in to his despair. And his promise that to the end he'd remain a patriarch his precious Nephew could take pride in.

His hand stretched out tapping the hilt of Crocea, his finger traced the noble steel, one final time he let his aura flow through his family's blade. No longer was it merely a weapon of the Arc, but the blade of humanity and a pseudo-relic without an avatar. And no longer was it his, now it was held by a kinder, more honest soul.

"I entrust everything to you…" He let go then and turned away.

"My goal, our dream and everyone's future." He would not turn back as he marched forward.

Adrian looked to his back before bowing tears still running down his cheeks but also pride burning in his chest. He wanted to follow him, to fight alongside him, but he'd been entrusted a task, a destiny he'd be sure to defy. Jinn followed behind him then to his shock.

"Lady Jinn? Why, why aren't you going with him." She smiled to him cupping the young Arc's cheek almost motheringly.

"He requested me to guide you to your destination, I wanted more than anything to refuse, but… He'd pleaded so hard, begged me. How could I ever say anything but yes." He nodded as she smiled to him and slowly, he opened the door, already he could see it cracking, giving way to the force of the spacial tear. He stepped in a single foot and paused, hesitating, shame and guilt tearing his heart as he readied to abandon this world… Jinn gave him the final push.

"Don't let their sacrifice be in vain." Seven forms came to mind, each smiling at him throughout his life as he grew. Silver and Turquoise eyes always wide and smiling as they played with him. Icy blue scolding him for neglecting his studies while kind Lilac sneaked him away and shifting to an intense crimson when anyone dared pick on him. Noble magenta teaching him control and restraint while calm Amber read to him as he slept. Finally determined Azure that never looked away form him and was the father he'd always wanted.

For the seven of them… he'd take the step.

* * *

The people shook in fear as they looked to the skies shaded red that only ever seemed to deepen, Vale, the final civilization in Remnant Humanities last home. After the Cursed Waves had begun one by one the world of men had been claimed by their oldest threat. The Grimm, with each intense wave the soulless beast seemed to grow in power taking over villages in hours, cities in days and even the capitals themselves.

And alongside each wave the very world seemed to be devoured by the endless black as the skies dimmed. A man stood upon the wall looking out into the endless black, once he had been a foolish boy, immature even far into his training to be a huntsman. Yet now he posed an imposing figure, gone was the immature bully of their school days, in his place standing a veteran of many battles, scars covering his body under his heavy armor. it's pitches black a far cry from the man who led them. On his back was a ungodly mass of steel the War Mace's shaft was thicker than a streetlight's beam while the head was black with deep red dust veins.

He watched as the darkness riled as a hateful light exploded in the distance… the seventh Phase. His heart clenched, yet he did not tremble in fear but smiled.

"You lose Morganna." He smiled despite the false god's avatar of destruction heading their way, because 'he'd' made it back. He knew, knew that his closet friend and current leader wouldn't fail, couldn't fail, he had given his word after all. That no matter the cost he'd correct this endlessly wrong world. He looked back then, to the people, less then five hundred… so few. They were all that remained of humanity, of their race, he longer distinguished between faunus and human both he'd spilt blood beside, lost loved one beside and suffered this cruel world beside.

They heard it then, the howls and roars of the Grimm, invigorated by the alpha, their seventh king of kings. Nevermore, griffins and ravager's and so many more aerial Grimm begun to speed towards them. He rose the upgraded Executioner. Seeing the signal dozens upon dozens of dust cannons fired into the mass of Grimm tearing them asunder. People cheered seeing the mob so easily torn apart, yet he didn't for he knew like deep inside they all knew. He readied himself for this final battle. Yet he didn't feel fear despite knowing his end was near, with a roar he spoke so all could hear.

"The time has come! For our final battle! Our leader, our king has departed! Left to destroy this fate! Yet my pride won't let me merely accept that, won't let me happily fall to the Grimm knowing they 'will' fail. I will fight and defy them to the end! As a Winchester! As a Valeian and huntsman but most importantly as a member of Humanity! Will you fight with me!" Roars erupted all around him as men, women and even adolescents cried out their support, weapons raised.

_Just watch Jauney Boy, we'll show you our last stand, even if its utterly pathetic, we'll fight to the end._

It was then he saw it, the first Beowulfas it climbed over the wall beneath it a mountain of its brethren acting as the steps for others to invade. Before it could act however Executioner slammed into its head leaving only a mess of black icor above its neck as it fell. Dust ignited in the war mace's head as he lifted it up high before slamming down into the mob. With a flaming explosion the mob of Grimm were captured in the inferno, thick clouds of miasma spewed forth as dozens upon dozens of the soulless beast fell.

Yet Cardin did not smile only preparing a second swing as yet another hill of bodies rose just left of the first. He was sure this was happening all around the village walls. With a swing he destroyed the second mass before he heard the screams and turned finding his hunch correct. There on the floor was a woman a Ursa Major atop her as she struggled against its powerful jaws. However before the beast could sink its fangs into her flesh ad spinning blade of lightening shot forward tearing through its body and into the Deathstalker behind burying into its carapace revealing a dagger Cardin knew far to well.

No sooner did its owner seemingly appeared grasping the blade his semblance Warp strike, pulling it out the blade exploded in lightening while its twin erupted with ice. With speed and prowess, he tore into the tail severing it. The man was a huntsman, his subordinate Russel Thrush and like him no longer was he the pathetic excuse for a bully but a hunter willing to put his life on the line for others.

lean and toned he stood strong his mohawk still present falling to the side over the left his face, he looked up then to Cardin and nodded and Cardin nodded back. He could trust Russel to keep the people safe and he was sure Dove and Sky would to. He turned back to his focus swinging the head burying deep and then through a Beringel's arm tearing it off before exploding into a ball of fire. However, its brethren took the opportunity to swing at Cardin who slammed Executioner into the floor to anchor himself from being launched away.

With a roar he swung up rubble from beneath launched making deadly projectiles tearing into a through Grimm of all shapes and sizes. Not wasting a moment and desperate to kill as many of the beast as possible he charged tackling into the Beringel and launching himself and it off the wall. Falling from so high should be suicide yet luckily for him he had a hell of a big cushion as the Beringel hit earth first dying upon impact.

Cardin stood upon the quickly fading body and roared engaging his aura letting it rage with all his resentment, anger and hate turning himself into a Beacon for the Grimm. The beast turned then drawn and utterly enthralled by him and rushed forth ignoring the hundreds of humans within all for the delicious one before them. He roared Executioner burning as he readied for his last stand, he trained alongside his king clawing his way to becoming the second strongest humanity had to offer and he would show it here.

Swing after swing, he tore into the mass using his aura only when needed to endure blows to his exposed face ignoring any to his body faith in his armor that was forged with the same technique as Jaune's blade that endured since the Great War to today. Grimm after Grimm fell to him as he showed that the Arcs weren't the only warrior house worthy of respect, he ignored his muscles pleas for rest, his heaving breathes and even his bruising form from the vibrations of his struck steel. He buckled and a Grimm struck a King Taijitu opening its maws and biting down into him, its teeth shattering against his armor. Yet it didn't stop shooting forward slamming the Winchester into the ground yet he wasn't done.

Thick powerful hands grabbed its eyes before crushing them, the Grimm roared but he ignored it raising his mace high letting it again explode into a mass of flames killing the serpent white head. The black head stunned never saw the mace's thrust only feeling the steel as it punctured it's throat and the flames as they cooked it from the inside out. As it faded he nearly feel to his knees panting but refused the urge swing towards the next grimm of the endless horde of black.

It was then he noticed it, not seeing it as much as feeling it, turning a wave of energy rushed into him sending the man flying into the great wall and through it exploding into a mass of flying rubble. His aura shattered from the impact as he was sent crashing into the earth his limbs broken and shattered, Executioner buried in the ground.

Slowly he struggled to look up the red of his blood distorting his already blurry vision as he saw it in all its terrible glory. Crude and wrong were the first thoughts to come to mind, after all it looked nothing like other Grimm. It didn't parody life like its kin after all it knew humans feared what they didn't understand so why would it want to look so comprehensible.

What floated above them was an odd creature, its body seemingly made of stone with several eye like carvings along it side. It looked like a crudely sculpted serpent its form rough and uneven it's tail end fusing back into its body as if mashed in. A crude stake ran through its upper body and abdomen making it curl at the top. However at what could be perceived as the head was rounded with three holes imitating a face that red thick sludge spilled out from.

Cardin gritted his teeth as he saw rays of light spew forth as the cruel phase let loose from the crimson sludge crude clay figures rose copies of the hunters and like fighting the Grimm. They roared as crude copies of their weapons manifested and shot forward. They fought just like them, mimicking everything from their quirks to their very semblances. He could only struggle as his men fought and died as they faced themselves and the endless hordes. With a howl it sent dozens of lights into the sky, no sooner did the malicious ray come crashing down bypassing its prey's aura and ending their lives.

Cardin roared struggling to stand the shame far too much to bare, he refused to die like this, a snivelling mess on the floor who laid down while his comrades died. Struggling he reached for Executioner flooding everything he had into it, his hopes, his desires and all his anger until finally a spark of aura flooded it and his weapon ignited. It turned then seeing the massive hunter struggle to his feet his weapon a burning crutch as he glared upon it far too stubborn to die.

How many were left, hundred, probably less, he could hear his brethren fighting to their last breath. They were scared, hopeless and worn out. But still they struggled and so would he, he looked at it then and roared bringing all his power out as he stomped forward his war mace held high. It acted then letting loose another spell and with it he felt his form freeze. To paralyze a crippled warrior, how cruel. A single stake manifested then a miniature copy of the one impaling it. The stake launched forward one moment it was in his sight the next it hit the earth behind him cracking the earth as it buried deep into it.

Blood spewed from his mouth as the pain of the hole through his stomach registered, he fell to his knees as he felt the punctured armor finding a baseball size hole.

"Dammit…" He looked up then and saw it, floating their dozens of stakes levitated each vibrating as they prepared to launch. He chuckled in self-derision, so this was it, all he could manage… truly how the runt's and Jauney Boy's teams had defeated six of these nightmares was beyond him. Yet he wouldn't regret it Jaune not being her, after all with each faced another of their gaggle of heroes fell until he was all that remained.

_Yeah… this isn't too bad for a guy like me… besides._

He smiled up at it.

"You won this battle but lost the war." With a single howl it let loose the stakes upon them, Cardin wouldn't look away as he tensed ready to meet his end. What he saw instead was a wave of white light sweep forward rendering the projectiles to dust in the wind. He felt it then, his soul reinvigorate as his aura roared to life restoring his tattered form. He knew as the radiance behind him grew that he wasn't the only one either, everyone who still breathed had been empowered. He heard even steps as 'he' made his way forward standing between him and the Grimm, his cape flowed the signature twin moons of his family proudly displayed for everyone to see.

He burned like a pale sun but gave no scorching heat only warmth to those he shielded, he should've felt relieved, thankful and hopeful yet all he could do as he looked to his back was struggle not to give to his grief.

"Why?" He knew, just like everyone else did, because it was the one thing he could never do. He looked to them his eyes soft and kind as he smiled like the goof he was.

"As if I could run while others fought for their lives." Tear flowed hitting the floor beneath but not from him alone, every man and woman cried as they looked to their leader, willing to face death even if only so they wouldn't have to die alone. He brought out his hand to him then.

"Will you fight with me Cardin?"

"You idiot!" He stood by his own restored power.

"You gave up seeing them again!" His aura surged.

"Seeing your family, your team! Even your wife and child! All for us!" Gripping Executioner he stood beside the boy he'd once mocked but know could only feel pride to stand beside.

"As if anyone could deny you!" He was right, even now he felt it as did the grimm, the pressure of fear and despair dying out as pride filled each of their hearts. They knew they would die, yet to fall beside him… beside Remnants last Hero, what better death could there be. Jaune smiled turning to the beast and calling its name.

"…Tarvos, the Avenger." He stepped forward his soul burning white for all to see as it burst forth invading and empowering all who stood beside him.

"Today is apparently to be my last… but I promise it will be yours as well." A single step, that was all he took, yet the formerly thought invincible Grimm backed away as determined azure glared it down. Slowly they manifested beside him, the three remaining avatars of the Relics. To this day he was the only one they'd ever favor. Long ago when Salem had been defeated and the brothers had descended, each of the seven were allowed a wish. His was their freedom, his family's belief unable to leave the genies bound. And now they chose to be beside him even for his final moments.

The Grimm surged forward yet all he did was give a single swing of his destructive blade, a unparallel forced erupted forth. The mob was gone, hundreds killed by a single swing, quickly raising the scepter several dozen walls emerged between Tarvos and the other Grimm isolating it.

"Fire!" Obeying his roar the dust cannons let loose upon the floating extinction event, it didn't react not even seeming phased as the high impact dust rounds barraged it. Yet he never ordered their cease so they'd unload everything. After all who would deny his orders, the man chosen by the Relics, Remnants last king and Beacon of hope. He roared swinging down an unholy Arc of black surging forth colliding with Tarvos. The beast howled as the smallest hint of damage appeared a mere crack a hair's deep on its stony hide.

Yet seeing it the last of humanity roared in hope, joining in the firing of the cannons. If it could be injured even if just the slightest bit then it could die! Tarvos roared rushing towards the Arc with inhuman speed and to its shock he met it head on destruction raised and ready. With another godly swing they clashed his blade sparking against the stake within it.

"So the Avenger huh, how appropriate." Creation glowed and no sooner did the floor beneath shift and spears of stone rose up into the phase making it lose its balance. Pushing forward he added all his strength into the swing and slowly but surely destruction's blade begun to cut into the stake and then through.

Tarvos cried in pain as crimson tears flowed once more and it begun to rush back away from the swordsman who glared it down. He advanced while his people fought on yet Tarvos didn't surrender as beneath its form the red sludge a copy of the patriarch formed. Jaune did not faulter but charged again meeting his Doppel with a swing, it returned the blow yet while it could copy him the relics were another matter entirely. His destructive blade cut through the clay weapon like butter and no sooner did his copy split in half as well.

In response the copies of the remaining hunters turned on Arc rushing his way desperate to end his life, yet nobody worried, after all while once he was the weakest now he stood at the peak of humanity. He swung meeting any who dared approach him tearing them asunder, no blade nor bullet managing to break his amplified auric barrier. Only Cardin held such power and even now the Winchester fought his Doppel edging out a win, after all while it had all his strength and power it lacked his experience, the experience of a man who'd fought Arc everyday, humanities strongest to to fight on merely his equal was child's play

Tarvos prepared another blast yet the dust fire only increased, the last of humanity unimpeded as their patriarch fought their clones and while before it hadn't felt anything now the rain of bullets and plasma struck the stake where'd it been cut a new weak spot.

He readied to kill the tiny beings who'd dare hurt it yet when its streaks of cruel light surged forth walls of earth rose between it and its prey. Even as he fought the shield of the Seven lived up to his moniker. He roared then as he decapitated the last of the clones turning his attention back to the phase noting how the walls blocking off the creatures of grimm begun to crack.

He rose his scepter and no sooner did several dozen walls appear slamming into the beast restraining it even if only for a moment, which was all he needed. leaping forward he fell upon the Avenger blade at the ready as he stabbed down, Tarvos cried as its outer crust shattered and the blade ran deep emerging out the other side. Jaune roared his aura igniting a destructive pulse within the phase. Quickly jumping off it Tarvos spun and writhed as dark miasma spewed forth.

Fearful Tarvos wailed letting loose a plethora of cruel rays of light, Jaune rose his barrier alongside every other hunter's. Despite no loss of life the walls gave and Grimm spilled forward. Jaune readied to face the horde but no sooner did dust rounds rain into the soulless beast and war cries erupted from the hunters as they met the horde head-on. Russel turned to him then.

"We'll combat the Grimm, Jaune you face Tarvos, and don't you dare die!" He smiled at the demand, wasn't he supposed to be the leader here? With a mad grin he plunged forward using Creation to seal himself with the beast within a dome, in that moment that he focused on the dome surrounding them the phase struck a stake rushing his way. Jaune rose his blade, but not nearly fast enough, Executioner intercepted the blade, Jaune looked surprised as Cardin stood their eyes set on Tarvos.

"Cardin what are you doing here?"

"Tsk, you can't be that stupid Arc, after all you guys never beat one of these things alone right?" Jaune nodded, it was true they'd always done it as a team even if those members were slowly dropping until all that remained was him.

"Well then, just consider me a stand in." Jaune chuckled.

"There's no one I'd trust more in this world." Jaune smiled as he fed his aura into Winchester.

"that's actually kinda sad Jauney Boy, what about your nephew?" Jaune shook his head.

"I had him go with Jinn, I entrusted our fates to him." Cardin nodded.

"Phew, that's a load off my mind, after all that kids something else. Guess I can die without a worry huh?"

"Not before me." The two smiled to one another sharing the briefest laugh before their expressions became serious as they looked to Tarvos.

"Can we beat it?"

"Honestly, I don't know… But we'll give it our best try." Cardin smirked gripping Executioner tightly.

"Sure as hell Jauney Boy!" Both men rushed forward splitting and rounding on it from both sides. Tarvos let loose a flurry of light rays trying to hit both marks instead of one. Had it focused its all on a single man even Jaune's barrier would prove futile but the wave was new and eager not wise and cunning. Both boys tanked the blast closing in on it then with a roar Cardin slammed Ignis Mors against its shattered parts further spreading the crack. Turning to the Winchester it howled letting loose a blast of energy that sent the man flying but in doing so left an opening that Jaune all to eagerly exploited.

Again he thrusted running the beast through, but the cursed wave was capable of learning and endured the blow summoning a legion of stakes above him. Jaunes saw the blade and triggered his barrier but could not swing to destroy them as he withdrew destruction. The stakes fell then, each slamming into the barrier and while one did little more than make the barrier glow several made it dent and several hundred shatter.

Jaune felt the blade's descend burying deep into his flesh, No sooner was he struck by a great force as the phase tackled him sending the Arc skidding. He rose to a knee body bloodied and wounded as blades peaked out from his flesh.

"Cardin!" The ginger rose his form hurt by alive as his left arm slumped shattered but healing even now as his aura flowed through his comrade's form. Outside he heard the last of humanity fight, die and defy their fate and he and Cardin would do no different.

"Hey Cardin."

"Yeah Arc?"

"Is this how you wanna die, curled up and beaten by this thing, our last actions being a mere whimper?"

"The fuck kinda question is that? Hell no! If Imma dying I'm going out swinging." Jaunes nodded channeling his inner Yang as he let his aura flare.

"Yeah… BROTHERS, SISTER OF HUMANITY!" His roar was like thunder and he knew even outside this dome they could hear him.

"LETs SHOW THIS CRUEL WORLD WHAT HUMANITIES MADE OF, WE WON'T GO OUT WITH A SILENT WHIMPER. BUT A DEFIANT ROAR!" Outside the men cheered and him and Cardin smiled as they rushed forward. Time and again they clashed, blade and war mace meeting the phase's hide slowly chipping away at it. And though their barriers were strong and aura massive, the Cruel Wave's body was sturdy, near immortal.

Yet near was not the same as absolutely, finally Jaune roared swinging down destruction and shattering the stone hide again and once more miasma spewed. Tarvos begun to regenerate from Cardin's moves but not Jaune's or more precisely destruction, for magic was its only Achilles.

Cardin roared swinging down drawing its ire, it turned to the Winchester, Cardin struck with a feral swing. Tarvos shrieked as its form shook and riled, the stone beginning to give way, falling to reveal several large glowing stones held together my elastic ligaments.

Cardin grinned knowing that the beast was on its last leg unable to heal and charged.

"Cardin no!" Jaune roared as the phase charged, after images from its speed as it tackled the boy into a wall his aura shattering as Jaunes had none left to give. Jaune rushed then intercepting several stakes aimed at his comrade's vitals, with destruction he shattered the first, his weakened aura barrier endured the second yet the third shattered the auric shield burying deep into the Arc's form. Cardin looked up seeing Jaune as he swung destruction the mighty blow shooting forward tearing into Tarvos tearing off one of the stones form the body.

The Phase cried out again yet it still remained letting loose another volley of stakes, Jaune roared charging forward, he knew this, knew he would fall to his phase like Jinn had told him, had told each of them! Yet he also knew only if he participated could it be felled. And just like Ruby, like Weiss, Blake and Yang and his brother and sister in all but blood he'd not hesitate to make that trade. The stakes shot true, each burying deep in his form, But he wouldn't stop!

Even as the blade tore through his flesh, spilled his blood and shattered his bones he'd rushed forward on willpower alone. Seeing him close in Tarvos cried, not in pain but fear for the man before him was as much his destined killer as it was his. Creation ignited as once more pillars emerged from the earth slamming into the cruel phase from every direction pinning it in place. Jaune's crown burned white as he stole its choice to run, to struggle and leave itself open and exposed. Finally, Destruction cried out with him as its crimson light burned and mixed with the noble white of his soul.

His fate, humanities destiny, he'd render it to shreds with one swing!

The air cried as it was parted and the dome entrapping them split diagonally as the clouds above were split horizontally. What remained of humanity looked in pause as they saw him, their last hero standing blooded and in tatters but breathing while his destined nemesis froze in place. A deep silence took the world for a single moment before Tarvos acted, a final whimper as it shattered a mass of miasma spreading through out the land. Humanity stared shocked in disbelief, for the first time a cursed wave had fallen and one of their Beacons remained.

Even the creatures of Grimm froze in shock and for a moment hope begun to fill the world, until Jaune felt a hand grip his shoulder and viciously pull him back before throwing him aside. Jaune looked to see Cardin there looking up in horror before a pillar of light engulfed the place before him. An explosion of light and then darkness.

Slowly painfully Jaune's eye opened, only one in condition to see, the other long since burnt away, before him was a crater red from the heat that'd struck it and at its center a large form like a human but utterly black.

"Car…din." He struggled to rise but fell over himself only then realizing why, his left leg, it was shattered.

_Jaune…_

He looked to his blade, destruction as it glowed a note of worry in its tone yet it was also then he'd noticed the scepter snapped and his head feeling lighter.

_Creation and Choice?_

For several moments silence reigned before she spoke.

_They endured the brunt of it so you would not die._

He knew they had, of course they would… yet to hear it, his heart still ached for them as much as it did Cardin. He only noticed then that he could no longer feel his aura flow in the forms of his fellow men, he'd wished it were a mistake yet he knew why.

_I failed… didn't I._

Again she was silent before her tone rose.

_You tried, and nobody could ask any more of you then that._

He looked up then and a wide heart breaking smile showed on his face as several dozen eyes looked back down upon him at their center was what could only be described as a fleshy colossal seed with a metallic blade like a leaf shooting out its top.

"Heh, so… Tarvos wasn't my killer… There was an eighth?" Jinn had told them there'd be a phase for each Beacon of hope. He'd thought she meant his friends, the seven of them but now she came to his mind, the fourth of JNPR, yes, even if only to him, she was his Beacon. Tarvos's nemesis.

"Hey Destruction, what is its name and title?"

_…Corbenik, The Rebirth._

"I see…" struggling he worked himself on his shattered leg.

"Will you help me one last time, my friend?"

_Even now, you'd not demand me to, I wouldn't have it any other way._

Destruction ignited one final time with its crimson light. They would fight, to their last drop of blood had been spilt, till she was shattered, that would be their legacy and humanities final act. He didn't waver even as the last human of the dead world. Corbenik fulfilled its purpose several glyphs manifesting as seven horribly familiar forms emerged.

The Terror of Death, The Mirage of Deceit, The Machinator and Temptress who'd taken his love and treasured friends, The Propagation and Prophet who'd stolen his sibling's in all but bloods lives. Even now Tarvos gazed down upon him, restored to its original state. Yet he also knew 'she' was watching him, surely pleased to see his kind fail…

A final roar was his last words as he struck towards his families killers before he'd joined them, he smiled as he charged thinking of their last hope.

_Adrian…_

* * *

She watched as the being screamed a distorted howl like no Grimm before it, they'd done it, destroy the Harbinger of the Waves. The first, she fell then sure she would hit the floor beneath only for a strong pair of arms to catch her.

"Ruby!" She looked up, her silver orbs meeting concerned azure, she smiled to him.

"We did it… We beat Skeith…" She smiled brightly yet when she looked none of them smiled back each looking terrified, she didn't understand until warm light filled him. She looked to her fellow leader and saw tears ran down his cheeks as he looked to her with eyes burning with determination.

"No! I won't let you!" Won't let her… Won't let her what? It was then she felt it, the cold of the Atlesian tundra, the sweat of her body, the warmth of Jaune's aura… and the stinging pain running through out her abdomen. She looked down then and saw it and knew. Jaune could heal so much with his semblance… but this. She heard him choke as he pushed all he could into her, but she knew it wouldn't work. After all her legs were over there still attached to her lower half.

She looked up then and saw him plead as he struggle to draw even a spark more of his soul's light.

"Jaune..."

"No!" She saw him shake already knowing what she'd say.

"Please, you have to-"

"NO!" His roar was like thunder, as his grip tightened around her, she knew, his aura was all that was keeping her here. She knew once it gave she'd leave him.

"I won't, I-I can't, not you too!" hot tears hit her face as he shook for the first time in so long looking weak and vulnerable. It tore her heart to see him like this, to know what she'd be putting him through. They'd already lost little Summer to this cruel monster, now she'd be leaving him too.

"Please…. Please… Don't." His eyes shut as he cried out barely tallageable words.

She saw as his aura flickered and dimmed and he became more desperate, his panicked pleas repeating. She could see his heart shatter before him, they'd only just started their family and now she was leaving him. Slowly her hand rose cupping his cheek, it wet and hot from his tears yet she didn't care as the touch brought him out form his despair and he met her gaze.

She wanted to say so many things, to apologize for putting him through this, to tell him she loved him a thousand more times and to promise she'd always be there for him like Pyrrha had. But she didn't have the time, even now her vision dimmed. So she decided to be selfish as cruel as it was.

"Promise me…" He looked to her willing to obey whatever she said, to do whatever she asked.

"Please… Please stop them, save everyone." She knew it was cruel, to ask him to continue without her, to burden him with this task, yet. She knew better than anyone that nobody else could lead them, she'd trust nobody else to. Nobody but him who'd supported her at every turn, who'd kept moving even when he had the most reason to give in, its why she loved him. So, when he shut his eyes and nodded it filled her with equal measures relief and guilt.

"Jaune… I-"

_love you…_

* * *

Silver eyes opened as a tiny form rose out of bed eyes wet and burning, heart racing, for several seconds she sat there in bed confused.

"What?" Slowly she rose her hands and saw her palms, so tiny and shaking, not even a trace of blood. It was then she begun to take note of her surroundings, an all too familiar room laid before her. Slowly the sounds of birds humming outside rang in her ears as she looked out to the window and saw the first rays of the sun.

"It, it can't be…" She didn't dare to hope and yet, slowly, fearfully she rose out of bed in the room, looking so much bigger than it had last she saw it. She opened the bathroom door then stepping into the room not fully knowing what to expect until she flipped the switch and once she saw her reflection she was lost for words.

Standing there in tiny feety pajamas was her, Ruby Rose, her form that of a toddler.

"Blake! Jaun-Agh!" Turning to the loud noise she saw a ball of golden hair hit the floor hard, no sooner did the form shoot up seeming utterly lost for words when she realized she could. Standing there was her sister Yang, still a runt rocking pigtails. The brawler rose her hands eyes wide when she saw tiny palms raise instead of Ember Celica or, more importantly her robotic limb. Slowly almost fearfully, still expecting to wake from this wonderful dream she spoke out then.

"…Yang?" the blonde froze completely before slowly, fearfully she looked her way, her familiar lilac staring into her eyes. For several seconds they stood there content with seeing one another.

"Rub… sis?" tears begun to fall from her eyes as no sooner did the tiny brawler rush to her and wrapping her up in a spine crushing hug, yet she didn't try to pull away far too shocked and happy to. Yang cried like the child she was now, falling to her knees as she shook never letting her go. And though both were wrapped up in a plethora of emotions one shone brighter than any other, hope.

"Ruby, Yang?" A voice called then and hearing it they both froze, it was so familiar and yet so foreign, one they'd not heard in so long, when they looked to the doorway a pair of concerned silver regarded them firmly sat in a woman face as she stepped in garbed in her huntress wear. The woman Ruby had named her and Jaune's child after.

The world distorted as it caved in on itself, reality shifting and tearing as doorway opened and from it a form emerged falling to his knees. Hitting the floor he struggled against his disorientation, fatigue and exhaustion. He'd felt as if he'd been put through a grinder and then left to bake in the Vacuo desert for months… His head ached as he recalled the space between realities, so vast and dazzling and indescribable. How his body hadn't been torn apart, how his soul as remained anchored to his form, so many things could've gone wrong. Yet as he looked up and saw it, the shattered moon unimpeded by a deep despairing crimson a tear fell as his soul dared to hope.

His very core shook at the possibility, and he dared not to bring his hope to words in fear this was a final death dream. However when Jinn emerged from the doorway and smiled she held no reservations as she showed a somber smile if she'd been capable of it he was sure a tear would've ran down her face.

"It worked Jaune." Her words were to much as Arc lowered his face to the grass, it was so green, so lush and filled with life… how long had it been since he'd seen such plain and normal life. Wet tears hit the blades of grass.

"It worked… Did you hear that uncle… It, it…" He cried, all the fears and regrets he'd endured seemingly being rewarded he looked to the world he'd longed for. Jinn watched as the young Arc cried, he'd been burdened with so much, like all those he'd endured to that final battle, yet unlike them he'd been forced to live. It was ironic that in the end Jaune had been no different than the woman he'd most aspired to be like. Down to even saving an Arc far too precious to him while he went off to face an enemy he knew he couldn't win.

he could not cry and yet, all he wanted to do then was cry as the final answer to his world had been answered and Jaunes and humanities fate had been seen by the sole remaining Relic.

"I see… you tried, to the very end, I'd expect no less from you." Adrian turned then to her seeing the giantess star towards nothing her expression unreadable.

"Jinn?" She smiled.

"He kept his word Adrian, he'd not shamed your families name to his last breath." She'd expected the boy to breakdown then, perhaps cry again or deny that his great and powerful patriarch could fall to a Grimm of any sort. Yet to her surprise it was when the boy seemed to find his strength and rose to his feet.

"What are you talking about Jinn." He looked to her then his hazel eyes looking straight into hers and while they were of an entirely different color she could only compare them to 'his' burning azure and he smiled to her only the slightest dampness in his eye's corners.

"Of course he would, he was uncle Jaune after all." She smiled to him cupping his cheek one final time and pressing her forehead to his allowing the vision of that final clash to flow into his mind, of his uncle Cardin fighting alongside his master, of humanities final stand and the reveal of Corbenik, The Rebirth but most importantly of his final thoughts, the one that allowed him to face his end not in shame but pride.

_Adrian… I know you'll change this fate._

She felt it as her form begun to give, her relic still with him in that gone world shattered alongside her kin. She'd fade from this world but like her kin a part of them remained as she looked to the blade strapped to Adrian's waist. All her memories wouldn't die though, the Relic of knowledge would inherit it in this world she was sure and with it perhaps like in her own world he'd free her and her siblings like he had in their world. Her final thoughts were of him, the one who'd seen them as people instead of tools. She let the memories of those six spread then.

Finally Adrian opened his eyes pride in his heart that to the end they'd fought, but that wasn't his fate, Crocea glowed then a fierce magenta. They were close he looked out and saw it in the distance, smoke clouds, he felt as the sheath pulled towards the small burning village the end glowing pink. He smiled then, of course his uncle would want to come back here, to this moment and save them from that tragic fate.

Wiping his face he rushed forward his eyes burning with the same determination his uncle had ingrained into him. He'd do it, he'd changed their fate and it would start here!

* * *

He saw, moments… Faces he didn't know, four girls came to mind each quirky and odd, yet they weren't who he treasured most. Turquoise eyes and orange lively hair, like that girl he'd saw those kids bully, why'd they felt the need to pick on Nora he'd not know… Wait Nora? How did he know her name? slowly the two faces overlapped and a plethora of images came to mind. Ones that simply couldn't be possible.

Of her and him, older, stronger and part of a team, a family…

The scream woke him then, so inhuman and foul that it shook him to his spine, and yet somehow he felt it only the second most disturbing noise a grimm ever made. The door opened and his mother rushed into view.

"Lie, get up. We have to go." Before he could even ask she'd pulled him off of bed worry clear and oozing concern for him as she rushed him downstairs. His father rushed in, breathing heavily as he looked to them just as panicked.

"An, what are you doing?! We need to hurry!"

"We can go to the safehouse." His father shook his head, having seen the abomination that lead the Grimm, its size and clear age things to fear even for a hunter, let alone him.

"No, I saw the beast. We need a huntsman, and you two need to leave." He could hear the tone in his father's voice, the certainty and unwillingness to consider otherwise. Before his mother could retort it roared again, his chest hammering as… flashed came to mind, of beast with two heads, distorted and parodying a horseman. His mother turned to him then, kneeling down clearly to comfort him.

"It's okay darling, everything's ok-" He didn't know why he acted, he just did jumping forward and pushing her away, desperate to… save her. His father looked shocked when the roof had caved in and more so when a giant spear of wood laid where An had a moment earlier. He acted immediately rushing to his wife, seeing her hurt but able Lie against her knocked out.

"We need to hurry!" she nodded raising as he scooped his child into his arms before making way out his wife right behind him.

More images flashed through the Mistralian boy's head, of the four of them… a berry? There stood a redhead, her hair hot red as compared to Nora's ginger locks. And then there was…

Slowly magenta eyes opened as Lie looked to his father, Li Ren holding him close as he rushed through the city, their mother hot on their tail but certainly willing to play the decoy for her son if necessary. People ran and screamed, panic filling the air as the howls of Grimm reigned supreme. His cheek felt warm then as a few drops of crimson hit them from his father's head. Perhaps it was a bump in the road or a ditch, or even a loose peddle or stone. Regardless his father feel then, his breathes heavy and form weak, he rushed to him a unexplainable fear urging him to aid hi, to save him from… something.

His mother quickly rushed beside him over father looking him over and tensing as she looked readying to tear her sleeves to work a bandage, only for a firm hand to stop her. She looked then to her husband and turned to find what his gaze had set on. There at the gates a form entered looking like a horseman of sorts yet she knew better as the Grimm walked beside it.

"An, be strong for our son…" Ren watched as his father rose on unsteady feet, his eyes set and bow already drawn. He lived by the words he told his son and now, he would die by them without a regret as he drew 'its' ire. He looked to Lie one final time and drew the blade he'd bought for him and pushed it's by the hilt to him into his wife.

"Lie, take action." Lie looked to him hen and shook as memories he shouldn't have clawed desperately trying to surface.

"I love you both." He faced it then as the pair ran Ren still struggling to resist his mother's pull as she ran tears in her eyes but mindset to save their Lie. His father roared as he drew his bow, the beast closing in, Lie screamed then not wanting this again! He broke free then as a Nevermore cried above shooting off several pinons at the boy, he should've been ran through, but instead he'd been tackled by a just as desperate and scared girl.

An turned fearfully as she rushed to her son grabbing up a piece of rubble and swinging out at the Nevermore who screeched back. She glared at the beast preparing to make herself a shield for her son if needed. The Nevermore let loose a flurry of feathers and Ren screamed however just before the pinons could meet flesh they struck against iron and bounced off. Lie looked then as a figure stood in front of his mother a shield ready and raised having already blocked the first attack.

No sooner did the shield shift compacting into an sheath around the blade before blade sprung from either side. One swing as an arc of energy shot forth bisecting the foul bird, Ren looked up and saw it, a man standing there his body burning a bright white light he swung the claymore again and from it arcs of aura shot out tearing apart Grimm of all matter while seeming to merely pass through the people it struck.

He heard it then that ungodly roar and when he turned he saw it, his father standing before it bow ready as it rose its clawed hand.

"Father!" He didn't notice the way his body surged an intense magenta nor how his palm dimmed into shades of monochrome. All he knew was that the beast seemed confused as his father was died shades of black and white. The man turned then and gritted his teeth as he charged forward Ren watched as his body sped forward like a bullet.

"Get away from him!" White light enveloped the claymore as his arm flexed he swung then and from it a blade of light roared forth tearing apart the ground beneath it as the air shrieked as it was torn. The blade barely avoided his father tearing into the Grimm's arm and ripping it off. Li looked then turning to see a man standing beside him, he was young no more than 17 at a glance and yet looking to him he could feel a pressure like that of a veteran. There was no question then man was a huntsman.

"You, thankyou." He smiled.

"The worse action is to do nothing, my uncle taught me that." He smiled then to the man as the monochrome left him and he and the boy were once more besieged by the Grimm. Ren and his mother watched as the two were enveloped in a mass of the soulless beast the ghoulish rider howling the entire time.

_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."  
_  
Slowly specs of light peaked formed between the Grimm dogpiling them.

_"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."_

Alongside the divine white a faint magenta begun to emerge and grow.

_"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

Abruptly the mass burst apart releasing a fierce pair of white and magenta upon the ruined city, The light shot forth tearing in and through the Grimm like blades. At its center stood two men one in shock as his form healed instantly while the other glared down at the survivors of his aura bomb. He looked to the leader of the soulless beast.

"So you're the monster who haunted my uncle and aunts childhood huh?" He stomped forward then his gaze set upon the beast ignoring the Grimm who rushed forward. The beasts tackled into him but were repelled by his expanded and boosted barrier. Slowly his aura writhed and expanded enveloping every man woman and child in the area before casting them in shades of grey, invisible to the Grimm. All but himself, forcing the Grimm two look only to him just like he wanted.

"Nobody else, not one more life will be taken here." His word was his life and he'd keep it. Beowulves pounced, Ursa charged and Nevermore launched down, yet he wasn't concerned as Crocea Mors returned to its sheath form and he drew the ancestral blade.

What followed could only be described as destruction as Silver light enveloped the surrounding turning all Grimm it touched to stone that shattered as they hit the floor. The Nuckelavee took a step back then as it saw the boy approach it his eyes burning hazel and aura white in his hand a blade warped and reformed by the relic's power, from Jinn the ability to find his family members blood or not. From Choice the power to draw the Grimm while the blade was sheathed. From Destruction the pressure of her power that repelled the Grimm when the blade was drawn And from Creation the silver light embedded in the noble steel that its wielder could invoke at the cost of ones own aura.

His blade, his families blade Crocea Mors the Yellow Death and sword of Patriarchs and heroes alike. Ren looked to the man as he stepped towards the Grimm. Yet it wasn't him he saw there, instead the form he saw was much broader, that same sword and shield in his hand as he fought beside them… no, as he led them. A tear fell as he said the families name, the family he and Nora had been taken in by and declared the kin of.

"Arc." The man rushed forward cleaving apart the Grimm as they came forth, his form untouchable to the mindless beast. Moments he'd make himself invisible using Lie's semblance to them and other expanding his auric barrier with his master's semblance. He looked to Nora then and stretched out his hand and flooding her with his souls light. There were no words just the filling of her soul with his before her aura awoke and semblance emerged. He smiled as magenta stained his light. Quickly he activated a precious vial of lightening dust before it coiled on his form empowering him.

His speed increased becoming almost superhuman, yet the shade of monochrome grew weaker as the toll of mimicking three semblances burdened him. Each only a third their original strength. Yet he fought, Li watched as the boy seemingly danced through the beast his blade his partner as they tore apart any who dared approach his person. It was beautiful and deadly. Each swing strong enough to fell a tree each flash of aura the strength to endure an even a goliath.

This child, who was he, for such unparalleled skills to be shone so easily he could not think he could be so young. He saw the shield he bared then, the sigil of the Arcs clear to see, the house of warriors. This boy, was he one of said heroes in the making. Adrian roared then releasing a blade of light into the crowd tearing them asunder.

He stepped forward then towards the Nuckelavee, the beast stepped back its instincts crying for its retreat. Yet the anger it felt was undeniable it cried out them the force bringing most to their knees while other's aura's shattered. Yet Adrian stood before it undeterred and in response his aura surged like a sun in the center of the Village. Silver light flooded the area all the remaining Grimm turned to stone, all except the Nuckelavee. The Horse body cried out as its legs slowing petrified and shattered from its weight leaving it to sit there unable to act as the hunter advanced.

Adrian stepped towards it, despite the destruction, the pain and those who'd died all he could do was smile as he looked to his Uncle's greatest fear.

"Don't underestimate an Arc's word." Crocea Mors roared as the steel shook from the aura he fed into his silver blade. He wasn't merely his uncle's student or successor but their legacy, each had bestowed their teaching on him, their hopes and dreams. His family's blade, the seven's faith and his uncle's belief he'd answer them all in this one swing.

Crocea roared, tearing through the and past the Nuckelavee severing its two bodies and ending its cruel existence. As he spoke his word to his master.

"I will save you, I swear it." His uncle and family, both the Arcs and the seven and his cousin Summ-. An image flashed then, of white hair and blue eyes, a boy no older then five and then another of another blonde boy all smiles. He grabbed his head confused as new memories flooded his mind, of a raven hair child and another with hair of multiple shades as mute as the day he was born.

"Nicholas II, Yin?"

Within the cold home of her family a Glyph formed over the young Weiss as a knight rose to watch her as she slept, dreaming of a world long gone and in Menagerie a small raven-haired child woke in her mother's embrace as she cried at a loss of a life that had perished alongside hers never getting to have seen the world.

* * *

**MeteorElDrago (Ch 28) = I actually like Adam's character on paper at least from when blake first talked about but he quick annoyed me, after all he's merely an edgelord ex. usually, I'd want to portray him as a product of hatred and racism but for Belladonna Arc I'll just stick with the asshat cannon.**

**Jack Lycan = glad you enjoy it here's another chapter.**

**Water Clarity = Wow, guess I'm doing pretty good if that's you only gripe LOL.**

**Guest = Honestly haven't decided yet, though I've been considering something there.**

**MeteorElDrago (Ch 32) =Yeah Vol 3 he just became an emo edgelord obsessed with Blake instead of a leader of a terrorist group vent of equality through fear. Yeah, as much as I wanted to I couldn't make Blake stay. Jaune definitely added a bit of difference in her but ultimately she left her parent who shows to be nothing but kind so I can't honestly say I see her staying with them cause of Jaune. If anything she won't be as hung up about Adam.**

**MeteorElDrago (Ch 29) = I'd argue the opposite before Volume 3 when blake spoke of Adam he came off as jaded but ultimately willing to do the wrong things for the right reasons. I can't really call him evil and yes he's certainly not righteous but in the end even before he was really shown to us outside of Blake's trailer she made it apparent that he was an acceptable evil. And ends justify the means and even before his face was shone I expected something to be there maybe an eye missing or for him to be blind as a result of human torture. Still, despite that small disagreement, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**EiNyx = Yeah I mean unlike before their son was left heavily injured, Jauen aside who felt like he failed her Ghira and Kali will react differently especially Kali after seeing the little boy she raised nearly killed by the man who her daughter ran away with.**

**Siegnir = It'll take a minute to before I load that, Wanna finish all three parts of Xiao-Long XXX first.**

**Jack Lycan = Already finished Xiao-Long's first lemon chapter.**

**MeteorElDrago (Ch 31) Loading the first part now, its a long one.**

**Guest = Blake, Sienna and maybe Neon later (All Faunus are brothers and sisters of the Fang LOL.) NO Klai though, I would never cuck Ghira.**

**Guest = Agreed but honestly, she was with them a good amount of time after they became violent so had to do it.**

**Guest = Dude! I love Bleach and Naruto! And those are like the most iconic scenes for me thank you so much! I know you came here to shit on the chapter but honestly comparing it two those two glorious pieces is such an ego booster and knowing you meant to insult me makes it clear you really meant it so thank you so much person too scared to post comments any way but anonymously.**

**Guikoi = Oh it will I plan to do a few a reaction Chapters before Christmas, though this one won't load till the second session once a certain teacher is in the group too.**

**So there it is the first new load into this story hope you like it and the 30 others to come. Happy Thanks Giving.**


	31. A 100 Years in the Making 2

**A Hundred Years in the Making 2**

**After talking to some people and watching Zacky-San's video of Chapter 255 of Seven Deadly Sins I decided to continue this fic.**

* * *

**Concept: An unfortunate Chance but with Crocea Mors being a tsukumogami, a tool turned into a Yokai after a hundred years of existing.**

**Appearance: None as of yet**

* * *

To say Jaune was at a loss for words would be an understatement, then again if you'd told him he'd be launched from a cliffside, mauled by a Beowulf Alpha, get superpowers and have his sword turn into a girl prettier then all his sisters combined he'd have worriedly taken you to the hospital Initiation be dammed. Yet here he was being supported by said weapon currently taking the form of a very attractive blonde. Like Ruby's big sister attractive.

The weirdest part was, he actually believed she was his blade, after all Crocea was missing, but more importantly she felt like his sword… Not in any physical way, just sorta a feeling, the same calm he felt when he felt his swords weight as he walked. The same sense of security he had from knowing he was armed. Even when he'd held her hand he felt it, that familiar hold he'd have on the hilt.

She was Crocea Mors, how and why didn't even matter, after all like she'd said, they needed to finish Initiation. They stopped at a cave and the three looked to it curiously he couldn't help but want to enter, maybe the relics would be hidden in there.

_Please tell me that was a jest my ruler?_

He jumped in her hold but Nero refused to let him go.

"H-How did yo-" A finger stopped him as she smiled gently towards him.

_Now now, no need to rush Ruler, I'll be more then glad to answer you once we've finished this test of Ozma's._  
_  
Who the heck is Ozma?_

She sighed before waving her head.

_Don't worry about it, anyways I doubt that'd be where he'd stash, such items, he tends to be more practical. Perhaps a ruin of sorts or the like?_

He nodded supposing it made enough sense.

"Jaune, miss Nero?" Both blondes stopped turning to Pyrrha quizzically, said girl working up the nerve to speak.

"Perhaps we should consider what to do next, we've been wondering quite a bit." Nero nodded.

"I suppose, what are your thoughts Ruler? Which direction shall we take?" Jaune readied to answer but apparently lady luck had decided she'd been a bit too harsh to him as no sooner did the squawk of a Nevermore ring true as the colossal bird of prey roared. Jaune looked and saw a familiar mess of black and red on its side scythe embedded in its body.

"Ruby!?" Nero however caught sight of a different form, a girl clad in white, with eyes as icy as her heart. The blade given human form gritted her teeth as her hands clenched, her eyes set then on the girl and her decision was made. Without warning she gripped Jaune firmly before breaking into a run surprising him and Pyrrha alike her gaze set not on the giant bird of prey but her target.

* * *

Yang smiled to her new partner a monochrome themed girl named Blake, raising up a knight chess piece.

"Wanna get a lil horsey?" The girl rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Sure." What followed the moment of respite however was insanity as no sooner did a Ursa come crashing in, a pink themed bomber on its back.

"Did she just ride a Grimm here."

"Aw poop, he broke."

"Yes, yes she did." Perhaps that should have been where the insanity stopped, but one Ruby Rose had different ideas as she came crashing down.

"Ruby!" Yang launched herself up catching the little reaper.

"Thanks sis…"

"No sweat, but? What about her?" Looking up they met a scared Weiss's gaze.

"You left me up here!" Ruby shrugged.

"I mean I told her to jump off." Eventually the Nevermore grew tired of its unwelcome passenger and begun to spin launching her off plummeting towards the ground. Quickly she tried to right herself only for the spin to be too much. However, her savior came in the form of a spear rushing her way pinning her to a tree in a very familiar way.

Braking from the tree line Pyrrha threw Akoúo towards the Nevermore slamming it in the head and making it take distance.

"Wow, nice shot." Ruby eyes glittered at the sight of the spear, much to her partner's annoyance.

"A little help!" With a gesture Miló retracted rushing back to its owner, catching it Pyrrha quickly shifted to its rifle mode already prepared for the incoming Grimm. Weiss stood then batting Ruby away as she worked her best smile and made her way to Pyrrha.

"Thank you Pyrrha." The champion smiled her way while Yang smirked.

"Great the gangs all here, let's get the relics and get out." It was ruby who spoke up then.,

"Wait, where's Jaune?"

"The Dolt, please. I'm sure he's rushing to catch up to Pyrrha as we speak, he'd probably dragged her down up till now." She shot the champion an annoyed look, still recalling the annoyance that struck her when she'd seen Miló pinning the boy to the tree. Pyrrha's spiel of letting the chips fall where they may still ringing in her mind. However, what she hadn't expected was the redhead to lightly glare back. Before she could speak further thought a bush rustled.

"See, there he i-" What she'd expected was a blonde doofus, what emerged was a woman clad in red with eyes like emerald currently fixed upon her.

"Nero? Where's Jaune?" The woman didn't speak, ignoring Pyrrha in favor of charging the Schnee's way her hand set in a chopping motion. Before she could react the girl broke in front of her and swung up her palm shining. The screech of aura greeted them then as the end of her nails were coated a light crimson.

Weiss stepped back looking into the jade orbs burning with hate towards her as she pulled back her hand like a spear and thrusted out towards her chest. A glyph formed then propelling the heiress back just in time to avoid the death dealing blow.

"What are you doing!" The woman ignored her choosing instead to dedicate herself to killing her mark as she leapt forward at the Schnee uttering only a single word.

"Die…" Weiss rose Myrtenaster only for her to not hesitate meeting the steels blade with her palm and to her shock metal shrieked as sparks flew. A second hand thrusted forward then impaling the heiress's shoulder earning a scream of pain as the woman's index emerged from behind a bit of bone shard visible.

"Weiss!" She leap back then barely dodging Crescent Rose, she looked up determined emerald meeting silver pools as ruby looked up confused and scared but not deterred. The woman frowned looking to the Rose.

"I have no issues with you Silver eyed warrior, my enemy is a the Schnee, so move now, I will not warn you again." Ruby glared loading up a dust round and seeing it all Nero could do was shake her head disappointed.

"So be it." Quickly she assumed her run once more as Ruby unloaded on her, however Nero nether changed directions nor rose her aura instead raising her hand and with a swift motion a tiny shriek of iron rang as the dust round was bisected down its center. Ruby froze as round after round the woman cut through until she was feet away. Quickly she rose Crescent Rose to attack and to her surprise the woman didn't dodge this time instead raising her left arm catching the blade on her wrist. Yet neither the crackle of aura nor blood met the reaper but instead sparks.

"Thinking you could best me with a vanity piece?" She swung her other arm then tearing apart the scythe at its head.

"What utter nonsense." She readied for her next move clawed hand already set on seizing and tearing through the youth's throat.

"Ruby!" several buck shots slammed into Nero's side making her lose balance just in time for Yang to land with a fierce left hook. The red clad fighter fell back her emerald orbs now meeting dreadful crimson.

"You bitch the hell do you think you're doing." Nero merely frowned as she looked to the display before her, a berserker in this day and age how droll.

"Execution of course, of the Schnee woman and apparently her little accomplice. Though might I have to add you to the list now as well?" Yang growled as Emer Celica cocked and loaded. Nero sighed ignoring the display as she made her way to Weiss seemingly ignoring the blonde brawler entirely. Yang however very much didn't like the attitude and screamed forward fist pulled back aimed square at the woman's head.

However in the next moment a palm rose catching her blow even as it sent the woman skidding back leaving markings on the floor. Burning emerald looked up then baring into the brawler's crimson orbs with the intensity of a being who'd taken more lives than any man woman or child should be capable of. Her fingers wrapped around the fist then sparking against Emer Celica.

"Such soft metal you hunters use for your mecha-shifting toys, it's quite the joke to use them against me." Pain registered to Yang then as Nero's nails broke through the metals gauntlet and into her knuckles.

"Pathetic, you hunters are so weak to pain, does training with aura delude you into thinking your invincible." Yang pulled back her fist screaming as she felt hot steel scrape against the bones of her knuckles. Blood dripped down the ruined gauntlet as the brawler glared up.

"Act again and it'll be your head next." Her words left no room for interpretation as she turned to Weiss who looked to her in horror.

"For what you did I will have that pretty little head of yours roll girlie."

"Stop Nero!" She turned then to find Pyrrha, beside her Blake and two other individuals she failed to recognize. She looked curious as she found Miló's barrel leveled upon her. Jade eyes narrowed on the girl.

"What are you doing Nikos?"

"I should be asking you that!? Why are you attacking Weiss, and where's Jaune!?" The woman looked to her then a note of anger in her eyes before realization rung and she chuckled.

"I suppose you wouldn't know, now would you? Tell me Pyrrha what would you do if I told you Jaune's injuries could've been avoided? That he could've never had to face such a trial so soon?"

"What are you talking about?" She smiled then.,

"I am saying someone else found my ruler before you did, and instead of extending a hand to him they turned away leaving him as bait for the grimm." Pyrrha froze at the suggestion yet she couldn't help but ask.

"W-who would do that?" The woman smiled then before She pointed to Weiss.

"Her of course, the viper left Jaune to fend for himself against the grimm." Her pointed finger shook then as teeth gnashed.

"His state was by her design as she abandoned him there alone. Such a being who'd so casually abandon her fellow hunters deserve only death." She didn't hesitate to rush once more upon the confused heiress in Pyrrha's moment of confusion.

"Your head will be displayed on a pike for what you did to my ruler Schnee!" aura finally manifested then making a blade of white extend out her palm as she charged. Soon, she'd have it, justice delivered to those who'd abandon their fellow warriors like those bastards had her first wielder.

"Crocea!" her hand ceased then, her crimson nail's not even an inch from the Schnee's throat. From the brush Jaune struggled out using his sheath as a crutch.

"Mors, please?" Nails shook before the heiress jugular.

"Why?" Her tone was cold and without warmth as she heard out her ruler willing to deal the blow any moment and judging by the look of dread on her face the pale girl knew it.

"You can't kill her?"

"Can't I? It'd be easy."

"But what about everyone here? They'd never let you get away with it?" she shrugged then looking through the group.

"Then they will die together, though to give their lives for a conniving snake would be quite pitiful indeed." A chuckle escaped her than.

"Tell me little hunters, do you know why I seek this girl's life?" she pointed to Jaune and for the first time they looked and gasped when they saw him, his leg missing and arm torn to rags large quantities of blood staining his hoodie.

"She'd abandoned my ruler to the Grimm, leaving him to die! Had his partner not shown up his life would be forfeit!" Ruby struggled between looking to Weiss and Jaune only breaking to catch him when Jaune lost his foot nearly falling over.

"Would you really entrust your lives to such a vile woman, a girl who'd so casually leave a boy to die alone, a meal for the grimm." Ruby looked to his leg then and sucked in a breath as she recalled how quiet it had been as her and Weiss strolled through the forest, the reason now so obvious. To the side Blake glared at Weiss seeing every bit her father there while Ren and Nora stepped back the idea of a huntress leaving people to grimm terrible.

Yang gritted her teeth certainly not a fan of the bitch who fucked her hand but sure as hell not on ice bitch's side especially knowing her sister was grouped up with her. Pyrrha herself made her way to Jaune shooting the heiress one final glare and then there was Weiss herself. She stared at Jaune, his body utterly in ruin, his leg gone and body bloodied as the woman's words rang to her. She'd done that to him?

Nero advanced, taking slow steps towards the heiress her eyes dull, she'd killed plenty. Thousands of lives even over the century. Yet this would be the first one by her own choice.

"Jaune!" Ruby rose her voice and before she could turn she felt a hand grip her ankle and when she turned she saw her ruler on the floor from falling over as he gripped her leg his azure orbs pleading.

"Stop, please." She growled.

"Spare her? You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"But look at you! You're in ruins all because of her! You should've died! So why, why wouldn't you want her to suffer for her crime before she does it again." Jaune forced a smile as he looked just past her.

"Look at her." She turned seeing the girl staring at Jaune eyes still in clear disbelief as she shook.

"Can you honestly say she looks like the kind of person who'd backstab others?" She bit her lip.

"She could've gotten you killed, should've."

"But I'm alive, and besides… I don't want you to be a murderer." She wanted to laugh at that, how childish, if he knew the number of lives she'd taken. However slowly reasoning returned to her as she sighed turning back to what mattered most and helping Jaune stand. If it was his order she'd let the Schnee live.

"You truly are a kind hearted fool, yet I don't detest that naivety of yours." Jaune smiled to her a genuine smile.

"What can I say mom always said kill them with kindness." She snorted, of course Aria would. She looked to the Schnee seeing her injuries, she'd live but would be quite the burden as is, still this could prove useful for her master.

"Ruler, perhaps you should practice your semblance here on the snake." Jaune blinked.

"Semblance?" Nero sighed.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know. A power unique to you."

"Wait! Like a superpower!" Nero chuckled supposing it was as good a way as any to describe it.

"Yes, yours falls in a supportive role, allowing you to multiply other's aura or boost facets of it, healing being one of them." Jaune blinked.

"Aura? That barrier junk that can heal." Nero nodded before looking the Schnee's way.

"I left her in quite the state, and while her shoulder will be fine if treated soon there could be some long lasting effects." Jaune looked to Weiss then going wide eyed when he saw her injury.

"Oh Oum!" The blonde struggled to her almost falling over if not for Nero holding him upright.

"Calm yourself, she's fine. Plus… I would prefer you keep distance from her, try to use your semblance from here." Jaune looked to her.

"What? But I've never used it before, heck I didn't even know what it was until you said it right now." She chuckled.

"Of course, however it will hardly matter with me here." Her hand rose to the center of his chest tracing his breast plate.

"We are intertwined, I can act as a medium, all you need do is try and I will fill in the rest." He nodded slowly and she smiled.

"Good, now then raise your hand to her as if trying to touch and try to heal her, will yourself to." Jaune rose a brow a smidge of doubt blooming but complied none the less. Raising his hand he focused on healing her… to no real effect. He just stood there looking like an idiot. How the heck was he supposed to heal somebody.

"Wow." Hearing Ruby he opened his eyes to be blinded by a bright light, seeing it Nero smiled.

"Well done my ruler." Jaune saw as the light spread reaching Weiss and coating her in its bright white her bloodied shoulder glowing extra brightly.

"Impressive, healing variants are rare amongst semblances, and that is but one aspect of your Aura amplification." Weiss felt as her flesh mended, and pain vanished until finally the light faded completely. When she looked to her shoulder, she found it as right as rain she looked to Jaune readying to thank him only to pause when he looked away a note of… fear present. Looking down to where his leg should've been she bit her lip.

"Um, Jaune?" Turning Jaune met Ruby's gaze who looked nervous as she looked to his leg and blood over his form, she shook, was he why Weiss turned back… did she unintentionally leave him there too. Leave him to the grimm.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Jaune looked confused before he followed her gaze to his leg, or lack thereof.

"It's not your fault craterface." Raising a hand he rubbed her head a small bit of his light mixing into hers empowering her. Ruby then looked to Nero with a glare.

"And you… I-I don't like you." Nero rose a brow but ruby pouted.

"You attacked Weiss, and broke Crescent Rose, your mean." The blonde beauty chuckled supposing her points were fair.

"Very well, but I do hope you don't expect an apology, for neither my treatment towards the pale viper nor the condition of that vanity piece." Ruby glared, actually glared almost hissing like a kitten at the blade given human form. It was adorable really.  
_  
Hmm, silver eyes and loyal to a fault, a bit of poor taste in weaponry but everyone has there faults I suppose. Then again, she did recognize me as a classic._

She nodded to herself, making a decision about the tiny rose.

"I like you." Ruby paused at the sudden declaration as Nero pointed to her.

"I give permission, you should sire my Ruler's heirs." Ruby went red confused by the sudden declaration as Jaunes sputtered.

"Crocea!" But as his noble blade she ignored him focusing on what mattered and pushing forward on the now blushing rose.

"Just consider it, the power of the silver eyes alongside the might of the Arc lineage. I shudder at the prospect. Oh, but what of his partner." She looked over to Pyrrha then noting how the redhead was just as stunned as Ruby or Jaune or anyone else for that part. She smiled then.

"Well I suppose one or two wives will hardly matter, in fact it may even be necessary." Both looked shocked as they were lost for words while Nero looked to her ruler.

"What are your thoughts ruler? Are they not attractive."

"What?!" Nero chuckled before growing serious and looking up and no sooner did a shadow emerged above them.

"Well, it would seem we have company." Above a familiar Nevermore screeched alongside its murder of dog size brethren. The nine looked up in shock. Nora and Pyrrha wasting no time readying for a fight the pink themed bomber looking a bit excited at the prospect of facing the mob of bad birds.

"Lets get em Renny!" Ruby looked up readying herself until she realized Crescent Rose was out of commission and herself effectively helpless, looking left she found Yang only slightly better off with one of her gauntlets and Weiss without her rapier.

"No, we can't we should just get the relics and get out." Jaune nodded, that as a plan he could get behind and apparently Blake and Ren agreed. Nero however looked up.

"True but do you think they'll let us? The Grimm aren't known for their mercy after all." As if to answer the smaller Nevermores let loose a barrage of feathers upon the group. Most rose their aura's Pyrrha her shield while Ren and Blake avoided the pinons entirely. Jaune attempted to raise his shield but to little effect as Nero rose her hand parrying the feathers.

The group struggled against the assault as one after another of the Grimm unleashed projectiles upon them. Jaune looked as the others begun to give. Their auras only lasting so long and less from their bout with Nero or the forest itself. He looked to Nero then seeing her so easily fend off the blows.

"Nero please help them." She looked to him.

"And leave you, not a chance." Jaune gritted his teeth.

"So what, I'm just supposed to stay here and watched them get turned to pincushions? Please you can help them right?" Nero looked into his azure orbs finding the plea in them and determination alongside it, she smiled loving that fire in his eyes.

"Instead of asking me to, why don't you save them?" Jaunes paused.

"What?"

"You have the power my Ruler."

"I-I do?" She turned then her skin harder than any blade against the incoming feathers as she stretched her hand out stroking his cheek.

"Yes, you are my ruler after all, the one I choose." Even now his aura warmed her his soul's light brilliant white as splendid as himself.

"Do you wish to save them? To prove your family wrong?" The answer was instant.

"Of course." She smiled, her heart trembling in anticipation.

"Then all you need do it wield me once more, entrust you life to me like you had all those times you faced the Grimm. If you do that, I will entrust everything to you including the power you've always deserved." Jaune shook at her words and yet when he looked to the others he didn't hesitate meeting her gaze with eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

"If you can give me the power to save them, I promise to wield you and never let go." She smiled ferally at the declaration knowing that out of everything in this world nothing was more powerful than a Arc's word. She leaned in then her lip brushing his as she spoke.

"Good boy, now show this world the power of your lineage." No sooner did she place her hand in his before breaking into light, shifting and morphing into her originally state, the light particles broke revealing a pristine blade as white as his aura. He looked down at it in recognition but also shock.

"Crocea Mor?" She giggled in his mind.

_Yes, my ruler._

She hugged herself in ecstasy.

_To be in your hold once more, it's truly bliss._

The Nevermore screeched backing away as the alpha cawed, it focused on Ruby the one who's hitched a ride on it and let loose series of pinions on the shocked rose. She readied to move only to find herself pinned, dozens of the smaller pinons nailing her cape to the floor.

"Ruby!" Yang reached out only to feel several pinons impale her forcing to her knees. Ruby's life flashed before her eyes as the feather soared towards her until a otherworldly white blade impaled the earth before her. It was near instant as before her white light erupted and from it Jaune appeared hand gripping the blade's hilt and eyes set on the pinons rushing his way.

_Now!_

He obeyed as Crocea burned white, just as Nero had said he'd been able to use that odd ability Warp strike. Now for the other one. He swung Crocea Mors waiting till the moment his blade made contact.

"Full Counter!" Light flashed and no sooner did the Nevermore scream as feathers tore through their ranks. The group froze as the Grimm ceased their assault on the teens attention focused on the boy holding himself up by his blade before the silver eyed child. Ruby looked before her confused as her newest friends back faced her.

"J-Jaune?"

"Are you okay Ruby?" His voice was calm, far to calm for someone who'd earlier been screaming from being launched off a cliff. Before her the waited the moment a pinon came into range he'd swipe repealing it or initiating another 'Full Counter' and sending it back to end the soulless beast's false life. He didn't understand how he knew what to do, how he could maintain his calm or even what these powers exactly were. All he knew is that he could feel her, Nero embracing him, not his flesh but something deeper at his core.

_Splendid my Ruler._

_Is, is this your power Nero?_

The woman chuckled at the question and despite her not being visible he could feel her shake her head.

_No… Jaune, do you truly believe your lineage gave up on you?  
_  
The large Nevermore roared commanding it's underlings to fire upon the boy not caring for how many of them would fall to his Full counter only that they'd give him an opening. Several unleashed a torrent of pinons upon the Arc while even more dived intending the run the Arc through with their beaks.

_While it is true that your family denied you…  
_  
He didn't hesitate throwing Crocea forward into the nearest bird running it through.

"Warp Strike!" The Arc vanished becoming nothing more than a blur that almost instantly appeared beside his blade its hilt firmly gripped. With a thrust the blade tore apart the grimm and he swung bisecting a close by brethren of it before directing his gaze towards the incoming volley of feathers.

_That your sister's ignored your dreams…_

"Full Counter!" The yellow death once more flashed white as the feathers launched forward into the mass.

_Your father rejecting your hopes and your mother turned away from you pleas…_

The Giant Nevermore screeched seeing its opening unleashing colossal pinons the boy's way to run him through. Seeing it Jaune mecha-shifted his shield amplifying it with aura blocking the feather that sent him plummeting to the ground. The Never screeched pleased until a Arc of aura rushed forward slamming into its exposed chest. As the dust cleared Jaunes stood his blade a mighty crutch and eyes burning blue.

_Do not believe that to be the same as the Arc family turning away from you._

He swung again one aura arc after another soaring through the air slamming into the giant bird, each cutting deep making miasma spew forth.

_They always watched you…_

He roared throwing Crocea Mors into the air the blade impaling itself into the birds left wing.

_They saw it all, your struggling, your efforts, how even when you'd fall down, even when everyone would tell you you couldn't you'd stand back up challenge the destiny your father had decided for you._

Appearing beside his blade he drew on the third power he held allowing his aura to surge through his body, mix with his blood, flesh and bone.

"Over Critical!" Gripping the blade with both hands he swung down tearing off the wing, the Never screamed as it fell.

_They watched it all, and I swear by my honor, never once did they look down on you, never feeling you were shameful, weak or unsightly… All they ever felt watching you was pride._

Jaunes roared as he thrusted down piercing the bird's chest, his blade burning white.

_Pride in the boy who'd so desperately struggle to live up to his families name, joy at every small step forward you'd take towards becoming stronger and respect for your determination to challenge the number one school for even a chance to become a hunter._

slowly the gathered light began to expand upon the blade tearing deeper into the Grimm's flesh a war cry he swung left tearing through the giant bird's ribcage. The beast hit the ground then creating a dust cloud from the impact.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha rushed forward, the only one as all the others could do was stare.

_You asked what this power was my Ruler, it is evidence._

_Evidence?_

_Yes, of their faith in you, of them leaving it all to you, their cultivated knowledge and technique and even the echoes of their semblances. They've entrusted it all to you._

Ruby readied to rush to her friend to but froze as she saw something only she could see, her eyes powers blessed by the brother of light who controlled life.

"W-who… are they?"

On the cliffside a mug hit the floor shattering, Glynda turned to her headmaster then seeing the usually always calm man looked to the display with wide, trembling eyes as a tear ran down his face.

"J-Juno…"

slowly Jaune looked to Crocea.

"T-they?" She smiled within his soul.

_Yes, my ruler, they. The ones whose stories you were raised on, who you looked up to and wanted to stand beside in your family's history._

Beside Jaune Ruby could see three figures, one a man larger than life with a mane of long hair and a thick beard to match. Another was a knight who looked straight out of the stories she'd been raised on his armor an otherworldly white and a cape with a pair of crescent moons plastered upon it. However, the one that drew her eyes most was the sole woman among them, her form was rather plain by comparison to the other two, she was beautiful but looked rather soft. Yet from her she could feel nothing but power and love in equal measures as she smiled to Jaune.

_The heroes of the Arc family, the former patriarch and progenitor of your house, this is proof my ruler, proof of their acknowledgement of you, of their chosen successor..._

_Of the one who will be the strongest Patriarch!_

The three figures smiled upon him, upon their heir and Crocea's newest wielder, The other seven looked to him, to Jaune who stood a beacon of light within the fading Nevermores black miasma. His visage looking like that of the hero he always wished to be and by his ancestors and blade's wills he would be. An Arc like no other.

* * *

**Happy Thanks Giving**


	32. Acceptance XXX

**Acceptance (XXX Lancaster Futa-Ruby)**

**So I read smut, I know Shocker! But one problem I have is Futa smut, not because of the well obvious thing, but cause Jaune always gets fucked, nothing wrong with it mind you just sorta get annoying after a while so I decided hey, why not take a crack at writing a futa fic without Jaune winding up a mindless mess instead of bitching about it like an idiot and here we are.**

**Warning this is both smut and a dickgirl fic you have been warned.**

* * *

**Concept: Ruby was a Futa.**

**Appearance: None as of yet**

* * *

Slowly Jaune made his way through the halls of Atlas academy, his body glistening with sweat from his self-imposed training. Fortunately, the halls of the Academy were warm, toasty even so at least his chill was gone. The tradeoff being that he was so hot his hoodie might as well be a death trap. However, the one good point to his training was that nobody was up around one in the morning meaning he could take off good ol Pumpkin Pete without anyone seeing him half naked. He knew he probably should've stopped, after his heart to heart with his teammates back in Argus but he just couldn't. He wanted to be stronger no, needed to be stronger… and if all it would cost him is some sleep than that was an easy price to pay.

After all even if their mission was technically over after bringing the relic to Ironwood and securing it in the vault he knew better. Cinder might've died in the vault but her boss was still kicking, and when she struck he refused to be useless again. It was as these thoughts ran through his mind that he heard it, sniffling and quiet whimpers and when he turned his gaze, he saw Ruby outside her and Weiss's room sitting on the ground clothes disheveled with her face in her hands. Any bitterness he felt vanished as an explosion of concern took him and he rushed her way.

"Ruby? Is that you?" Said girl stiffened before looking up to meet his eyes with puffy rimmed eye croners red from crying, Seeing this all the Arc's maternal instincts honed via being raised by seven older sisters and a mom went into overdrive and he crouched down in front of her, his hands gripping her bare shoulders.

"What's wrong?" said rose looked to him her lips trembling as she mumbled and sniffled.

"Oscar… He, we…" Her eyes once more grew wet with tears but before she could break into tears again Jaune acted wrapping his arms around his bestie and pulling her into a hug. Though initially shocked the young leader soon buried her face in his chest and begun to struggle to be as quiet as possible as she begun to cry as Jaune gently rubbed circles into her back like his mother had when he was little… her back, her bare… back?

Confused Jaune then looked over his best friend once more to realize her current state seeing that her top and bra were in fact not on her but being pressed against her bosom to cover her chest. Almost immediately the knight's cadence changed as his cheeks begun to burn and he struggled for words.

"R-Ruby…" The little brunette looked up to him, eyes still filled to the brim with tears.

"Yeah 'hic'"

"Your outfit… Uh, it's kinda, off!" his voice squeaked at the end as his face burned. Finally, the 16-year-old looked herself over before abruptly going red-faced.

* * *

Currently a plethora of emotions ran through Jaune's head as he sat on the bed to his room, as the shower ran in the bathroom as Ruby was using it. Truthfully, he probably needed one more than her but knowing something had happened he wanted to do anything possible to comfort her. If that meant sitting in his own stink for a few more minutes so be it. Knowing that if Rubes was anything like her sister he'd be waiting for a while he decided to fix himself something to eat, his midnight session had taken a lot out of him after all. Opening the fridge, he grabbed out a carton of milk before reaching up into the cabinet, when he found his prize he smiled grabbing a cereal box he spotted.

However, once he looked at the sugary treat he stilled Pumpkin Pete's cereal his favorite way to start the morning. Or was, and it was even a limited edition box with a face that was all too familiar to the knight. Long flowing scarlet hair, an athletic but beautiful figure with olive skin and two perfectly beautiful emerald eyes looked back at him.

He swallowed back as a tear ran down his cheek, suddenly he wasn't so hungry as he recalled the faint taste of cherry on his lips from that horrible night. His aura flared just enough to reinvigorate him. He still needed to get stronger, what was another two or so hours training gonna do but help him. Dropping the box he turned towards Crocea Mors his eyes trained on the golden accents.

before he even took the first step, he had already set his scroll to play 'that' video, it was as his fingertip grazed his family's sword that the door to the bathroom opened him not even noticing the shower having cut off. When he turned dull blue met silver pools that looked to him curiously.

"Jaune?" It took him a minute to come back to his senses before responding his hands slowly retracting from the hilt.

"Oh you're done, that was fast, thought you'd take longer." The tiny reaper pouted.

"I'm not Yang, I don't have to spend an hour on my hair." Hands on her hips the cute leader pushed out her chest only for him to blush when he'd finally noticed she was in nothing but a towel. Ruby seeming to notice his gaze glued on her went red as her namesake before crouching down.

"J-Jaune! Stop don't stare like that!" Hands in the air he panicked.

"I'm sorry! I-just, no wait why are you just in that? Why aren't you wearing your outfit!"

"I'm not naked, I'm wearing my panties! The rest is dirty though!" daring to look again he confirmed that she was in fact telling the truth, her panties, everything else however was hidden behind the towel and nothing else. He couldn't help but swallow before averting his gaze.

"Why aren't you wearing your outfit!" He knew there had to be a completely reasonable explanation for it, but Oum dammit all he could think of was how this was how a lot of porn scenes started. However instead of the little weapon nut screaming embarrassedly she actually seemed to calm, or more accurately sadden.

"They, got messy." Jaune blinked several times before walking up to her his concern winning over his hormones as he placed a comforting hand on her head gently stroking her scalp.

"Ruby, what happened? Why were you in front of yours and Weiss's room half naked." He seriously doubted the former heiress would lock her out, which left the question what in the brother's name went down that left his best pal crying in front of her room. She trembled as her hiccups returned alongside her moistening eyes. Finally, through trembling lips she spoke.

"I, ran back to me and Weiss's room but, but I couldn't go in, not like this, she'd worry and then might call Yang and Blake. 'sniffle'" the Arc rose a brow as he gently settled the petite brunette to sit on the bed beside him.

"Where were you then, and why were you half naked?" Sniffing again she looked to him.

"You can't tell Yang, Weiss or even Blake. Please…" Jaune smiled patting her head again.

"I promise I won't tell a soul; you know how we Arcs are with our word." She smiled seeming to calm a bit before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"I, I was with Oscar… We were…" Her face reddened as her tears grew.

"We were supposed to finally do it… to, to…" before she could finish the poor huntress-in-training broke into a heart-wrenching cry, raising her palms to her face. Jaune didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her and pull the teen into his side, he knew what happened now. Her and Oscar had started dating once they hit Atlas, she'd only told him, Ren and Nora knowing if she told Weiss or Blake they'd tell Yang or worse her Uncle.

So, he could guess what had happened for the most part, dense he might be but not stupid. The two youngest members of their little gaggle of misfits must have tried to get intimate only for Ruby or more likely Oscar to do something that sent her away in tears. Either way it didn't matter, all that did matter was that Ruby was crying, thankfully he could hear her cries begin to lower. Unfortunately, her next words reminded him that he desperately needed a shower.

"'Hic' Jaune, you stink…" All he could manage was a chuckle.

"Heh, sorry about that Craterface, guess it slipped my mind." She shook her head while wiping her face.

"No, it's fine, it's kinda my fault you didn't get to shower right?" He chuckled shaking his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. So, you think your good to head back to your room, or do you wanna talk some more when I get out of the shower?" She looked at him for several seconds seeming to contemplate her decision before shuffling about nervously.

"If, if you don't mind I don't really wanna get too into it, but, I can't see Weiss not grilling me for why I'm so late if I went back." He nodded to himself.

"That's fine, stay as long as you want, these double rooms are plenty big enough and you can grab a spare shirt of mine if you want while I put yours in the wash." The reaper nodded while Jaune set out on grabbing his tiny pals top for the washer only to pause and pale when he felt something sticking on his fingertip.

_Oh Gods!_

"Ugh!" Ruby turned to him a spare tee in hand before seeing the string of cloudy fluid sticking to Jaune's finger and going red and panicked.

"I'm sorry! I should've grab them! I'm so so sorry!" Jaune swallowed back his vomit before shaking his head to her.

"Don't its fine Rubes, I'll, I'll just wash my hands."

_And burn them.  
_  
Quicker then he'd ever gone in his life the blonde boy rushed to the washer practically throwing her top and skirt into the machine as if it were burning coals before booking it back to the sink of the kitchen and turning it as hot as possible.

_Nope, soaps not enough, where's the bleach!_

Ruby watched embarrassed and guilt ridden as her friend desperately fought to boil off his fingers. When he'd finally finished, she gave another apology which he easily waved off before turning back to the fridge. For several seconds she sat there a cocktail of guilt, embarrassment and sadness threatening to reduce the young rose to tears again until she caught the scent of something and sniffed the air. Turning she looked back at Jaune who shot her a stiff smile as if trying to act as if his terrible encounter with Oscar's fluid hadn't happen while holding up an empty cylinder of cookie dough.

"Hope you don't mind chunky chocolate chip." She blinked for several seconds forgetting her previous distress before her tummy growled making her go red faced.

"Y-yeah, I am hungry." The blonde smiled a bit more genuinely.

"Well, good to hear cause I made two dozen and really would rather have them gone before Nora and Ren come to wake me tomorrow. Gods bless the soul that'd have to deal with a sugar hyped Nora." Ruby giggled knowing how terrifying such a thing was having encountered said situation during their travels to Haven.

"I think I can help you out there." Jaune smirked.

"You sure, that's a lot of cookies, don't want you getting a tummy ache Craterface." Ruby pouted at his teasing standing up in his T-shirt the article looking like a dress on her as it reached down to her mid thighs.

"Hey I'm not a lil kid Vomitboy, I can eat plenty without getting a tummy ache." The two mocked glared at one another for several seconds before laughing.

"Glad to see you back in spirits Rubes." She smiled at him a hint of sadness present but overshadowed by joy.

"Thanks Jaune… for, just being here." He chuckled again.

"Anytime Ruby, well I'm gonna go ahead and take my shower while the cookies bake, if you wanna watch something, feel free to. Oh, also message Weiss tell her your bunking with Nora for the night." Ruby nodded before recalling something.

"I-I think I left my scroll in Oscar's room… Can I use yours." Without thinking the knight nodded pulling out his device and tossing it her way as he grabbed some fresh clothes expertly deciding not to pull out his onesie and give Ruby a reason to laugh. His stride however stopped when he heard an incredibly familiar tone speak.

_"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions."_

Jaune's head snapped to Ruby who was wide eyed fingers shaking as she looked to the scroll's screen before looking up to him.

"I, I didn't mean to-" Without a moment's hesitation Jaune rushed out grabbing the device from his friend. Ruby for her part looked down ashamed.

"I swear I wasn't going through your scroll; I unlocked it and 'that' begun playing." Jaune exhaled nodding.

"I know Rubes, it wasn't your fault I had set it to that when I was about to go trai-" Realizing what he was saying Jaune abruptly shut his mouth but it was too late when he looked to Ruby he saw her eyes downcast as she bit her lip tiny fist trembling. Looking away he begun to turn to the bathroom hoping to avoid this topic but as in Ruby fashion the tiny Reaper acted first reaching out and gripping the hem of his pants. Turning he'd hoped to see her nervous gaze, but no such luck as determined silver pools looked back at him.

"Jaune, why were you watching this so late." The knight tensed something that didn't go unnoticed by the reaper.

"It's, it's nothing Ruby, I was just going through my scroll and happened to find it is all…" The girl looked at him seeming a bit hurt.

"Oh, is that so…"

"Yeah… Um, well if you don't mind I think I'm gonna go take a sho-"

"Why are you so sweaty?" Again he froze turning to her seeing a hint of anger in her gaze he swallowed as he thought of a good excuse but found none so winged it.

"Well, you see I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd go for a jog."

"…In your armor." It wasn't a question, not really but he tried anyways.

"Yeah… Look Rubes I seriously need to shower so-"

"I know about your late-night training…" He stopped breath caught in his throat, his mind froze only managing to articulate a single word.

"What?" Ruby looked down saddened as she recalled their days making their way to Mistral.

"I saw it the night after your sword had been upgraded… I saw you swinging to that video even after you were utterly exhausted." Jaune just stood there looking.

"You were drawling in a lot of Grimm…" For several seconds silence reigned supreme until Jaune found his voice.

"So that's why I never had any trouble with Beowulves after Crocea Mors got upgraded." Ruby looked up to him to see a somber smile on his face, the sight of it made her stomach go in knots.

"Jaune… Why do you do this to yourself?" The knight didn't answer her, choosing to remain still and silent all the while she trembled as she worked up the nerve to say what she'd wanted to all those nights before.

"Working yourself to exhaustion and then going to sleep for only a hour or two before acting like nothing's wrong…" Jaune just stayed there not speaking but that was fine, she'd started and didn't want to stop until she'd said all the things she'd wanted to.

"It hurt to see you acting like nothing was wrong, or worse when you comforted me in Kuroyuri even though I couldn't do the same for you." Finally he spoke looking to her face as she begun to tear up.

"Ruby, its fin-"

"NO ITS NOT!" Her yell made him step back surprised as she glared at him tears ruining her cute face.

"It's not fine! Working yourself to an early grave, losing it against Cinder and almost getting yourself killed! 'sniff' I-I heard you…"

"What?"

"I heard what you said to Cinder…" He watched as she shook clutching herself.

"That you didn't matter…" He could see her whole body shaking as if she was about to collapse but just as he rose a hand to her she rocketed into him sending the shirtless blonde unto his back as she hugged him face looking up into his own.

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that again!"

"Ruby..."

"No! Don't talk! I don't wanna hear it!" The girl's grip tightened around his waist as tears streamed down her cheeks wetting his chest.

"I don't wanna lose anyone else!... Nobody else, not my team, Nora, Ren or you either!" A part of him wanted to reach out to her, to hug her and promise he'd stop… But he'd already lied enough.

"It'd be better if It'd been me." The words had left his mouth before he'd even realized it, and if Ruby's shocked expression was any indication, she heard him loud and clear. Soon her shocked silver pools furrowed as hot tears once more formed. Without a word the two broke down into a collection of red and yellow petals before slamming into the nearest wall cracking the wall.

"Ow Rub-"

'Slap'

Jaune froze as his cheek burned and when he looked back he saw his oldest friend glaring at him a hand raised.

"What'd you do that for?" She shook before cupping his face and leaning forward, her face close enough to feel her breath.

"That's not true." Her tone was flat without room for rebuke but regardless he tried.

"If it'd been me Pyrrha would've been here actually helping and not dragging you all down."

'Slap'

Before he could complain the usual chipper rose shrieked.

"If Pyrrha were alive she'd be too grief ridden to speak to me let alone travel! She'd be crying every night and probably give up when she learned about Salem, about how her partner died for nothing but a pointless choice she'd made!" He knew she was right; nobody knew Pyrrha better then him and even he could see that it was a stern possibility. But he refused to acknowledge himself and spoke again.

"But she'd stay till Haven, to fight Cinder and unlike me she wouldn't have failed so fast."

"No she wouldn't have! But Weiss would've died, if not by Cinder then Vernal and with nobody to heal her!" Once more he froze looking to her as she glared at him daring him to try to argue against her.

"No… She, If she'd." He choked, feeling those emotions once more begin to bubble up, not wanting to be a bigger burden, to cry in front of Ruby, he attempted to exhale to calm but before he could she embraced him. Her arms around his neck and faced buried in his collar.

"Stop… please… I miss her too, but, but when I saw you back then… Rushing at Cinder." He could feel her shaking against him.

"When I thought she was going to take you too. When I thought I'd failed again!" He could feel her tears wetting his skin.

"I was so happy when I woke up and you were still alive, then you saved Weiss. Don't you know how proud she'd be."

"Proud 'heh'… of what? A bumbling knight who lucked out when Snow Angel was in danger?" Ruby pulled back her glare once more trained on him. She shook her head fiercely.

"Why wouldn't she be, Jaune, you lost your partner, my team was separated, but you lost yours. And instead of giving in like Weiss, giving up like Yang or running like Blake, you moved forward. You told me that I gave you all the courage to go to Haven and maybe to you I did. But Ren and Nora didn't follow me, they didn't follow team RNJR or even back up their sister team's leader. They followed their leader. You did what I couldn't. You kept your team together even though you lost so much more. That's why she'd be proud." He couldn't speak, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Pyrrha knew more than anyone what it meant to be a huntress… She died, trying to help even though she knew she couldn't win… she was exactly like my mom, a huntress, a hero. You supported me when nobody else was there for me, you helped me even when you had the most reasons to give up. You suffered on your own and smiled for us. Your so kind, and compassionate that your semblance isn't violent like ours, but gentle and strong and made to protect." She smiled to him despite her tears.

"So please stop saying the person Pyrrha gave her life to protect is useless, because he's my best friend and the person who saved my partner." He didn't want to accept her words, to believe he wasn't a burden. The thought raged in his mind his fist tightened before a gentle hand stroked his trembling knuckles and when he looked up she smiled to him.

"You're not useless Jaune, you're the only reason I didn't give up in Kuroyuri… your." She smiled to him, her pearly whites dazzling.

"Your my hero and I'm happy that you were my first friend in Beacon." He looked at his fellow leader smile felt all his misery shatter, the burden and self-loathing dissipating as he looked to Ruby. It was only then that he saw it, how much she'd really grown, how beautiful she was… He didn't know what possessed him but as that thought came, he remembered Pyrrha and that single moment when she'd shown him her feelings. How her lips tasted faintly of cherries and how soft she was, but most of all he remembered his regrets, how he'd wished he knew and how he regretted it.

He didn't want to regret anymore, it was with that thought that his body acted before his mind could catch up. His left arm shifted upwards while his right arm wrapped around her back and pulled her forward. That his left arm cradled the back of her head and pulled her stunned face forward. The first thought that came was simple, that she tasted like strawberries and that he wanted more. She trembled in shock before struggling for the briefest moment, what he was doing was surely wrong but even so he acted without thought his arm tightening around her back and pulling her closer against his chest.

Her eyes grew lidded and then to his shock she stop resisting her lips pressing back against his own, he didn't think acting on instinct parting her lips with his own, his tongue entered her mouth earning a shudder from the rose the whimper that followed intoxicating. Slowly her tiny tongue lurched out meeting his own. Curiously they explored one another, unconsciously her arms wrapped around his head once more as she immersed herself in the intoxication.

Soon his thoughtless passion turned to aware hunger and he pressed forward putting her on her back and continuing his advance as he pulled back just long enough to breath before kissing her again nearly growling in anticipation. She mewed and moaned in his mouth as they exchanged saliva. Then he felt It, something press against him and when it did, the delicious rose beneath him abruptly froze, he looked at her and saw it her eyes widening as if realizing what was happening and seeing her shock reason return and with it guilt.

He pulled back covering a trail of saliva as he did, shame overwhelmed him when he'd realized what he'd done. She was spoken for and here he'd.

"Ruby I'm so S-" He paused when he saw her, her hands pressed down between her thighs against something, tears trailed down as she whispered plead.

"No, don't, don't look..." She saw her shaking again her expression almost a perfect mirror of the one she'd had in front of hers and Weiss's room as she pressed down on the growing bulge between her thighs. Concern once more outshone his shame.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I-I, Please don't look." He could see her panic but also something else, fear and it was that that spurred him on reaching for her to calm her panic.

"Ruby." He touched her shaking hand aiming to grip it affirmingly but paused when his fingers curled around her small palms its tips grazed the fabric beneath. The cotton was thin and through it he felt warmth, the heat against his fingers twitched shifted growing… harder? He looked down to it curiously.

"Stop…" Her voice was shallow and when he looked up, he saw Ruby's expression utter despondence as she looked away from his gaze.

"Ruby?"

"I'm, sorry… I can't control it." For a moment he was confused before the heat pressed to the back of his fingers.

"I, I'm sorry… I can't help it." tears begun to fall but they weren't like before filled with pain but a saddened acceptance. It was with this that he slowly lifted her palm, her only giving the smallest resistance to the act. When their hands had finally moved however he saw it, a section of the cotton shirt pressed up pointedly creating a small cone with a rounded top erecting from between her legs.

"Is that a…" Ruby hands shot down pressing down harshly against it, he could hear her pained whimper as she did so as her other hand rose to her mouth so as to bite her knuckle to not scream in pain.

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry…" she pressed down against the tower again shuddering from the pain but enduring it all the same.

"I-I know! I know its gross…" her aura glowed against her knuckle as she'd broke the skin, seeing this and recalling her earlier he'd pieced it together but asked regardless.

"Is this why you and Oscar stopped?" She didn't need to answer the way she trembled and sucked in air were answer enough.

"Everything was going great…" She looked to him the rims of her eyes red and puffy from her tears.

"He'd finally said it, that he loved me… I was happy, and then we kissed…" Again, she shook and whimpered as she pressed down upon the growing girth.

"But I never told him… and when he saw it. He, he ran away…" He reached a hand to her but she shifted away from it.

"Don't… you'll just get disgusted too. After all…" She looked to him a somber smile on her face as slowly she gripped the ends of the shirt and lifted it. As she did the pale flesh above her thighs was shown but was far from the center of attention, instead was garnered his eyes was the foot and a half long collective of flesh and nerves erected between her legs. His eyes stilled on the twitching mass for several seconds before he heard a dry laugh.

"It's ugly isn't it… hideous even." When he looked up he saw her expression as nothing more than a tragic acceptance.

"When I was a kid all the others would make fun of me… the girls would call me a perv and argue that I was a boy. Mom and dad would say I'm perfectly normal and Yang said I was her lil sis… but I've never seen anyone with one of these except in Blakes books. It's not normal… Its gross and disgusting. When Oscar saw it, he said so…" Again she gritted her teeth biting her lip and drawing blood.

"I wish I never had it, I just wanna cut it off! I'm a girl, a normal girl… that's all! I never wanted anyone to find out, but when you kissed me, I was so happy… but now… You saw it too." She looked up expecting to find nobody there or worse for her first friend at Beacon to be petrified in disgust at the sight while grasping the hand that'd touched it in horror. What she certainly hadn't expected was her lips to be stolen again, it laxed the intensity of their last lip lock however as his hand once more supported her head bringing her forward she found that of little worry. When he pulled back he stared into her half lidded eyes.

"I was scared you hated the kiss… that you were feeling shame for betraying Oscar." Before she could even contemplate his words he pressed against her again parting her teeth once more. However just before she could give in she felt as if a bolt of electricity had shot through her. She felt his large hand curl around the base of her shame before shifting up, gently he nudged the hand pressing painfully down her member. She whimpered as pain flared before a pleasant sensation begun to emanate his gentle touch its origin. She immersed herself in it, the heat of their kiss, the warmth of his palm and then he parted their kiss a trail of saliva being the only evidence of it. He cupped her cheek and when she looked up to him she was met by the kindest pair of blue she'd ever seen.

"You're the kindest girl I know Craterface, there's no way any part of you could be ugly." She could only cry, she'd expected rejection when others would find out. Just like Oscar had shown. Instead he touched it, touched her… Even now his hand gently wrapped around her base. She felt his finger wipe away her tears and when she looked back he smiled to her.

"Hate to break it to you though Rubes, but you're not a normal girl." Her heart clenched as she readied herself.

"Stopping Roman, fighting the fang or saving Haven, those aren't things any normal girl could do." His smile was almost blinding.

"You're a hero, and a cute one at that." His cheeks reddened as if he hadn't just kissed her nor wasn't holding her cock. Said reaper then looked to her most shameful part seeing his hand around.

"But what about… this, I'm sure most girls don't have these." Jaune spared the appendage a glance before chuckling.

"You might be right." She felt shame creeping up once more.

"But even so my girl." Ruby looked up to him blinking as she met his calm gaze.

"What?" Jaune nodded.

"My sister Daisy, you saw her in Saph's pick right? The one in green with a brown sleeveless coat, real tomboy." Ruby nodded recalling the picture she'd teased him endlessly about.

"Yeah, well Daisy was always outgoing and super explorative, most of the kids back in Ansel said she was more of a boy then me." He chuckled looking fondly back on the memory.

"When she was in middle school she got really confused and stressed. It was… difficult for her, she couldn't really relate to our sisters and she begun to isolate herself a lot. Finally, she came out to us saying she didn't feel comfortable with herself…" He frowned recalling his big sister crying almost as though she thought they'd be ashamed of her. After that she went to a doctor and after a few weeks of counseling and a long talk she begun to transition."

"Halfway through she stopped, not really comfortable with how things were going, she didn't want to go back but she also didn't want to be a man. So, she just kinda became my sis with funny bits down there." He chuckled recalling that curious description only a four year old could make up without any ill intent.

"But she was still my sister, and despite having that instead, she insisted she was still a girl." She felt warmth enter her member followed soon by a great relief and when she looked downwards she saw white light enveloping her mass righting its aches.

"So I guess to me that's never really been an issue, this doesn't make you any less of a woman Ruby, whether you transitioned or were born this way." Her toes curled as his palm rubbed up the shaft.

"So please stop, I never want to hear you say something like that again or hurt yourself out of some undeserved feeling of guilt." Again, his palm shifted, this time down before returning back up, the speed gradually increasing into a firm pumping of his hands along the long length of cock. Small heated pants escaped her as her eyes water once again however unlike before it was far from being sad or shamed but happy. She was still a girl in his eyes, she recalled the nicknames and bullying from the children during childhood and even a few that persisted whenever Yang wasn't in earshot after entering Signal.

Nobody had ever treated her like him, ever acknowledge the part she refused to or still treated her like anything but a child much less a woman. But now here he was the boy she befriended on her first day in Beacon, he was like everyone else, even when puberty hit and she begun to think of him that part stirring as she did. She never pursued those feelings; it was supposed to be a crush on a friend and besides Jaune liked Weiss and Pyrrha liked him what chance did 'something' like her have.

Their friendship was plenty, he treated her like a girl not knowing she was a freak and she never spoke about it feeling only a bit hurt watching his little RomCom between Weiss, Pyrrha and him. It was simple, they'd stay friends she'd ride out her little crush and maybe one day she could find someone who could ignore her shameful thing or a perv who'd liked the same stuff as Blake. But then The Fall happened, her team got separated, two friends died, and she'd been helpless to do anything.

Until she decided to go to Mistral and Jaune came with her, despite everything he'd lost he followed her not letting her risk it alone. He'd been her friend for less than a year but you'd never know it by how protective he was despite being so much weaker. He was there for her even when her own sister wasn't, he'd changed only for the better keeping the best parts of him that Pyrrha saw. How was she supposed to get over him, after traveling with her, putting himself between her and Tyrian and encouraging her when she was at her worst in Kuroyuri.

Everytime she was just more drawn to him, to her first Beacon friend, to her fellow leader and survivor and embarrassingly to the boy who resembled a knight more with each day. When looked into his kind cerulean eyes she felt her form tremble from the sensation originating at her cock. It wasn't fair, she'd tried so hard to be with somebody else, Oscar was nice and kind, around her age he even said he loved her. Yet he ran like she was scared Jaune would and here she was in a situation she could never even dream of. Joy clashed with frustration only for her mind to grow hazy with need as the feeling of his hand jacking her off rang loudest.

"Jaune, stop… I'm going to!" He smiled not caring and increasing his pumping on her feeling her shift beneath him. Finally, he leaned in his mouth not even an inch from her left ear.

"It's okay Ruby, go ahead." Fighting against her moans she gave a final plea.

"But if I do, you'll be disgusted ugh!"

"If that'd disgust me I wouldn't be doing this right now, so please don't fight it." He then set the final blow faintly biting her neck the slight pain distracting her from her resistance. Everything came to a peak as she cried out her hips bucking before her mass throbbed and final burst a single thick rope launching out almost hitting the ceiling. Without thinking her arms wrapped around his broad back clinging to him desperately as she blew her load all the while his hand never ceasing. Several long moments passed as she clung to him, her best friend no longer stroking her quickly deflating member. Letting go of him she fell on her back still a mess as she focused on the quickly vanishing ecstasy she'd experience for the first time.

After several heaving breaths she opened her eyes seeing her benefactor not in her immediate sight. With minimal effort she sat, her face flushed and breathes heavy, when she spotted him she grew nervous. Sitting up was Jaune examining his own hand that was covered in an all too familiar cloudy fluid. However unlike before when he'd picked up her clothes no disgust could be seen only a faint curiosity and surprise.

"Huh, I guess its fully function then?" Ruby blushed.

"Y-yeah, but, I've… never done that before…" Jaune looked to her a bit surprised.

"You've never touched yourself?" Ruby flushed squeaking.

"Of course I have!" Her face reddened at the confession, before she started growing panicked.

"I-I mean I'I have but not… not there, with that. After all its really digustin-"

"Stop that!" Ruby flinched at the clipped tone looking up to see a very annoyed Jaune.

"I've already said it haven't I, there's nothing ugly about that… It's just part of what makes you, you." She felt ashamed to admit how giddy his words made her before she looked to his hand.

"Sorry…"

"What this? Don't worry about it, after all its yours so oddly enough I'm not that bothered, I guess cause it's not some dude's."

"Oh, okay." Her cheeks burned as she saw him looking to her release seeming to consider something, finally he sighed seeming to ready himself before raising the sullied hand to his mouth, however his traitorous limb stopped just before his lips a grimace coming to his face. She watched him glare at his hand as if reaffirming something before it hit her.

"Um, do you have a problem, with swallowing it." Jaune paused looking to her having the conscious to look more then a bit guilt ridden, he scratched the back of his head.

"Was it that obvious… sorry it's not you or anything, it's just… swallowing cum is…" Ruby leaped at the chance to reassure her friend, especially after all he'd done.

"No! I mean, it's alright Jaune, I mean not everyone likes to, and I'm sure for a guy its ickier." Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry I know you're a girl and it shouldn't matter bu-"

"But nothing." He looked to her meeting a stern pout.

"You don't need to make excuses, after all you're the first person to call it beautiful… not even my dad or sis would say something like that. So, I'm not gonna get mad cause you won't swallow. Especially after you showed me how 'that' feels like."

"Right… wait, the way you said that have you?" Ruby blinked several times before paling.

"Um yeah… with Oscar, earlier tonight." Jaune flinched seeing he touched a sore subject.

"So… have you and him done that a lot or…"

"N-No! This was our first time, I've never tried that before, after all its so bitter but the sites on the scrolls says guys like that so." Jaune smiled her way somberly, she'd really tried her hardest for him only to be rejected for something she couldn't help. Of course, he understood Oscar side, he doubted it was a very fun surprise, let alone never knowing such a thing about his significant other. A part of him felt guilty, he was sure their relationship was over, if not due to Oscar's reaction then because of this and didn't that just fill him with guilt. That thought alone did wonders guilting his own cock back to its placid girth. Noticing the change ruby panicked misunderstanding her best friend's reaction to her words.

_Oh Brothers' what was I thinking!_

Of course Jaune would go limp at hearing she'd blown Oscar, they kissed after all, she was sure the Arc was feeling completely sick now. Even if he wasn't bothered by her cock he'd shown plenty that, that acceptance didn't extend to fellow male's members when he'd touch Oscars cum. Not knowing his real thoughts Ruby looked to him a guilty and apologetic expression clear on her face that far from helped the misunderstanding. Jaune for his part felt horrible her new face clearly conveying her regret misunderstanding himself he decided to give her an out.

"I'll wash my hand, after that we can get some sleep kay cr-, I mean Ruby?" Said reaper blinked several times at her own name not knowing why'd he'd made a conscious effort to call it. more panic bubbled as she begun to contemplate.

_I knew it, he really is disgusted, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Of course he'd be, he'd kissed me, me and my used mouth._

Seeing Jaune begin to make his way off the floor panic took her, the idea of whatever this was coming so to an end so abruptly spurring her to act. It was a small almost insignificant thought, but in her state of mind it shone like a diamond.

_He doesn't mind my cum…_

And like that she was on her feet taking his hand before either could realize it and wrapping her soft lips around his middle and index. It was sweet, much sweeter than Oscars, she remembered hearing something about fruit helping but by this much. Jaune didn't know which registered first the sight of Ruby going for his cum riddled hand or the sensation of her tiny mouth suckling his fingertips before pulling each digit further in. He watched fascinated from the sight of his oldest friend adorably gobbling up every trace of the cloudy fluid off him, the sight so erotic he felt heat return to his cheeks and more importantly between his legs as a tent begun to pitch.

Said rose on the other hand dared not look up to her friend, scared she'd be met by a still disgusted gaze, she didn't want that. She didn't want him to think she was disgusting, and not just in the same since as she hadn't wanted a friend to, or even Oscar but more so the thought of Jaune thinking that scared her. However eventually, fearfully she looked up expecting the worse but was more than a bit surprised when she saw his flustered face. Pulling out his fingertips with an audible pop she stared at him maintaining his gaze.

"Ruby did you just?" She nodded her cheeks burning again.

"My mouths clean now…" Jaune blinked.

"What?" she looked up to him then.

"You were uncomfortable right? Because I did 'that' with Oscar and then we kissed." It took several minutes for it to click.

"You weren't regretting it?" Now it was Ruby's turn to be confused.

"Regretting what?" Jaune avoided her gaze.

"What we did, after all you're with Oscar." Jaune bit his lip.

"I was supposed to be helping you like a friend not taking advantage." Everything clicked, and for a moment guilt and an ounce of shame did strike the young rose. However, looking to Jaune, her once crush now certainly first love's face despite seeing all of her and remembering Oscar all she could do was what her heart said.

"Jaune." The blonde looked to her ready to find her angry at him and rightfully so or worse depressed and ashamed. What he hadn't expected was for her to press her palms against his chest before raising to her tip toes. It was soft and chaste but oh so sweet like strawberries. And as quickly as it had started it stopped when he opened his eyes he saw her standing there a fidgeting her face burning adorably.

"Ruby did you, what do you mean by this?" She looked to him but before she could speak a blush took over and she looked down shamefully, more than a bit guilt ridden for Oscar. Jaune however interpreted her actions differently.

"I, I see… Ruby, if you don't want to continue this, I understand. I won't say a word." She stilled before looking at him seeing him take a breath before meeting her gaze.

"What you and Oscar have, despite my opinion, it's your choice and I won't interfere as long as you choose so. If you want to continue trying with him we can pretend this never hap-"

"No!" Before he could finish Ruby flung herself at him sending both to the ground once more, her arms wrapping desperately around his neck as she smashed her lips into his. The pain was only momentary as the tiny huntress worked desperately to part his teeth tears in her eyes. Through her forced oral invasion she spoke.

"Mmph, No! 'suck You, 'slurp' not Oscar…' Finally, she pulled back both breathing heavily their faces newly flushed." Ruby looked to him almost pleadingly, once more she leaned down her scarlet hair's ends mixing with his blonde locks, their panting breaths hot against one another.

"Not Oscar, I don't want him." Again, she kissed him, quickly for she hadn't the breath for a long one.

"He didn't want me, not all of me, but you, don't you?" There was a plead in her eyes and seeing it what hesitation remained vanished, if this was a betrayal to Oscar so be it, he'd confess tomorrow and accept whatever he'd throw at him. But here and now he'd be sinful, his hands then reached out grabbing the back of her head before forcing her forward. Locking lips again he tasted her hungrily, she accept his desire going at him just as feverishly.

She was bad, so very bad, she knew this was betrayal and yet, she also knew Oscar didn't want her that way anymore. So, was it wrong for her to seek happiness, to want the man she'd thought could never be hers? Maybe but with all that'd happened, all she'd endured, maybe just maybe she could be forgiven for this selfishness.

It was as she explored Jaune's tonsils that she felt it, something hard against her belly, looking she looked down she saw it. An erection, even through his jeans she could feel it throb against her stomach it was on reflexes that she reached out taking him in her fingers. Her thin fingers reaching for his zipper, Jaune paused upon noticing looking to her surprised and perhaps a bit bashful. She could tell he wanted to say something but stopped himself once the zipper was undone before she reached for his pants button.

Once the click of his jeans caught her ears she looked to him silently asking for permission, his only response a nervous and reluctant nod. Not hesitating she pushed the front down both jeans and boxers alike revealing his girth, Ruby stared transfixed, standing erect was a literal Arc of flesh at eight inches. Ruby could only stare at it.

"Please stop." She looked to Jaune noting his embarrassment from being seen at first she didn't understand until he spoke.

"I, I know its small, compared to yours." She blinked several times before it clicked and she frantically shook her head.

"No! I mean, that's not true! I mean it is but!" Jaune forced a smile.

"Yeah, I mean I always thought I was on the bigger end but compared to yours mines just…" Once more she shook her head.

"No! your wrong!" Jaune looked to her confused.

"I mean its smaller, but not small, and it's good that its… ummm, how do I say it." Her face grew redder as she tried to think of how to word it, until she decided for blunt honesty.

"Mines too big." She fidgeted.

"Its… scary, after all if it went into somebody it would go past their belly right? And that can't feel good, not to mention if you had something like that it'd never fit in me-EEPP! I-I mean!" Jaune nodded supposing she had a point, after all hers was almost a foot and half, literally hung like a horse. While he was sure certain novels and comic might portray such a thing favorably in reality such a length could very well be terrifying. He watched as she fumbled for words.

"So in comparison to that yours is big but also less scary… p-perfect even." Poor Ruby looked like she was going to burst into tears as she explained and all he could do was chuckle in response.

"Is that so, well then I shouldn't feel too bad about it then, right?" Eager to take the offered out Ruby nodded fiercely.

"Exactly!" They both smiled awkwardly before he caught Ruby looking to it once more, maybe her calling it perfect had put a bit of confidence in him because when he spoke he felt a bit braver for it.

"Do you, want to, touch it?" For a second she paused before he felt her small fingers wrap around it gripping the mass and clumsily try to pump it. He grunted a bit making her look to him worryingly.

"Am I doing something wrong!" Jaune smiled through gritted teeth.

"Not so tight." With a nervous nod she loosened her grip earning a sigh from him, slowly she got more into it but after several long minutes her brows knitted and she looked back up to him almost accusingly.

"Why aren't you Cumming?" He looked to her pleading gaze and answered with a sigh.

"It's not you Rubes, its me." Again, she tilted her head.

"You?" Jaunes sighed feeling embarrassed again.

"I'm kinda use to doing this myself, It's not like your bad or anything…" She recalled his touch and flushed, her panties wetting the smallest bit as she did.

"Compared to you it's not good."

"Sorry." She shook her head.

"Is, is there anything I can do to make it better?" Jaune paused looking to her considering just telling her not to worry about it until he looked into her pleading gaze. He then swallowed and reluctantly pointed to his bottom bedside drawer.

"In there." Ruby looked over to it before looking to him, finally she stood up and so did he, making to his bedside she opened it and found several funny object one looking like a soft cylinder and two tubes of pink and blue liquids. Blinking several times she finally asked.

"What are these?" His cheeks already red Jaune answered.

"Um, that's a pocket, a pocket pussy, and those are lube bottles, they'll make it easier to masturbate." Ruby went wide eyed before looking back at the drawer's contents again and flushing.

"Oh…" Finally, nervously she reached out grabbing the pinkish one.

"Why are they so colorful?" Jaune groaned burying his face in his hands.

"That's Saph's fault, she bought flavored ones as a joke." Ruby tilted her head looking the tube over.

"Flavored?" Jaune nodded.

"Blueberry and Watermelon." Ruby looked to the tube taking its top off and examining its contents, it did indeed smell faintly of fruit, daintily she stuck out her tongue tasting it before going wide eyed.

"It does taste like watermelons!" Jaune stared a bit amused upon seeing her begin to squeeze the tube licking up the string of coral colored fluid as if it were candy.

"Um Rubes hold up don't wanna go and eat it all." Ruby paused before looking at him and becoming embarrassed.

"S-sorry." She looked to the tube still in an adorkable fluster.

"So I use this." Jaune nodded feeling not much better, finally taking a tiny breath Ruby readied herself turning to him and standing right against him the head of his erection pressing against her belly. Nervously she squeezed the lube out onto her hand.

She gently pushed against him making him lay on the bed, slowly she got on her knees looking directly at it. Finally, her hands stretched out taking him mass in a firm grip that chilled him from the lube coating. And then she began, her pace and technique still amateurish but aided by the sensation and slipperiness. Again, and again she pumped and too her surprise and enjoyment Jaune grunted and moan from her touch, she grew excited from the heat of his raging cock against her palm as the lube warmed against throbbing veins.

"Ruby I'm going to-" she watched him grunt, and begun to buckle trying desperately to hold back, but she wanted him too cum, to feel the same way he'd done to her. So, she increased her pace aided by her semblance she stroked.

"It's coming!" She leaned forward wanting to see the moment he burst from her touch, finally his lower half bucked up and his throbbing dick let loose one rope after another coating her face and chest ruining his T-shirt.

"I'm, I'm sorry Rubes." Jaune looked to her as she rose a finger to her face scooping up a bit of his fluids and stared for several seconds. Finally, she brought the substance to her lips and puckered her lips, it was bitter however something told her Jaune seeing her gag on it wouldn't end well. So, she forced herself to swallow it sucking on her finger only for the lube to be sucked up as well. Disgust turned to surprise as the sweetness of melons mixed with the bitter taste giving a surprising but not unpleasant taste. When she pulled the cleaned finger from her lips she looked to the other digits noting the glistening sweetness before looking to her shirt.

Jaune watched as she devoured his seed, not just swallow or sucking it down but literally devour searching for every ounce of his cream and gulping it down as if it were a treat. Watching her he didn't know whether to be aroused or scared. Ruby licked her fingers searching for even a trace of her new favorite snack but found none, until a faint glow caught her eye. When she turned towards the beacon she saw it, standing erect once more was Jaune's Arc only now it held her attention for an altogether different reason then before as the curved member was coated in a faint pink. She swallowed as she considered how appetizing it looked, certainly more than Oscar's had.

Unconsciously she leaned towards him girth her eyes half lidded and hunger and desire stirring, after all she remembered how it felt to be touched by Jaune. Would her mouth feel better? For a moment Jaune expected the young rose to return to pumping his member as her dainty hands wrapped around the base of his pride while the other shyly cupped his balls. However he was proved blissfully wrong when she leaned in her face close enough for him to feel her breath on his girth.

Shyly her red little tongue peeked out from rosy lips and slowly closed in, it was the smallest tap, so chaste was the contact with the tongue's tip he'd not even felt it before the little bundle of taste buds retreated back between her lips.

"Sweet…" As soon as the word left her, her tongue emerged again but bolder as it pressed against his member before running up his shaft slowly, savoring every bit of the sweet coating of lube mixing with the salty taste of his post training cock. He watched as she licked around his member, not missing even the smallest area, so immersed was she that she hadn't even felt her own girth begin to stir not yet having the means to harden but twitched.

Finally, all that remained was the tip, she looked to the bulbous head, recalling the sensation he gave her when he'd touched it. Her core shook at the thought, it was coated with the pink syrupy goodness she'd come to love but beyond that she could see him. Looking to her was Jaune his face red and panting teeth gritted as he fought coating his friend again. Seeing him all Ruby could think was if she'd made a similar face. She didn't think about it long though as her body acted on her wants her rosy lips wrapping around his Glan.

She heard his shuddering breath as she sucked on the rounded tip her tongue's tip slowly tracing it wanting the watermelony taste to last as long as possible. It was then her hands felt him twitch in them, his cupped balls shift subtly as he groaned. Then finally he popped and rope after rope fired filling her mouth perfectly complimenting the syrupy sweetness she'd stored giving her the biggest load of wonderful flavors she'd ever had.

Jaune watched her sucking his head seeming completely enthralled by it, he felt her lips and tongue working diligently to taste him. Finally, though her eyes opened in seeming bliss before she let go of him, an audible pop as she did. Slowly she licked around her lips taking the last scraps of her sweet treat unaware of what the view was doing to her bestie until a flash of white forced her eyes closed. When she opened them again Jaune stood erect, a white wisp seethed into him. She swallowed, again he'd gone stiff, she then looked down to her own, finally noting it's stirs only to see it was still limp despite its trying.

Maybe it was part of Jaune's semblance? His wounds always did heal faster, or maybe he just had more stamina… but maybe it was because his wasn't so big. Easier to get back to form, like how a small cut will heal faster than a big one. It didn't really matter though as she looked to him seeing his gaze on her the attention making her cheeks burn.

"Um… do you. Do you want me to do it again?" Jaune's face blushed as he looked away but the way his dick twitched answered her better than words ever could. Jaune's head shot back gritting his teeth as he felt a warmth surround his aching manhood, looking down he saw Ruby pressing forward his cock in her mouth.

He groaned as she advanced, taking each inch in that she could, her teeth grazing his flesh as he throbbed inside her mouth. He could hear his oldest friend, choke and gag on his mass as it passed her Uvula kissing her throat. Concern taking hold he begun to pull back only for the girl's hands to shoot out grabbing his ass and pulling him towards her burying his cock even further into her throat.

"'grunt' Ruby, I-I'm gonna!" She didn't pull him out to speak instead trying to form words as she went at his fleshy rod.

"'suck' 'slurp' Ish Ookash, 'gag' Gosh aheash!" even with the filter of her cock sucking he understood her consent not being able to take it any longer his hands shot out then grabbing the sides of her face before pulling her forward while instinctively thrusting out. Her form stiffened then, legs stretching out digging into the carpet as she tightened her eyes trying desperately not to gag as his mass buried itself deeper than ever before.

leaning back he let loose a savage groan as he unloaded rope after rope down his precious Rose's throat. Said girl felt her wet panties dampen as femcum shot out and her own cock finally returned to form, He held her there letting rope after rope claim their new home feeding her his seed.

But finally the euphoria ceased and he pulled back out of her mouth but not before her lips grazed his head eliciting a final burst that covered her face with a line of white. Ruby looked to him seeing his eyes still fixed on her and then below between her legs.

She felt her rod stir and raise at his attention and on reflex tried to press it down embarrassedly but before she could he leaned down grabbing her by the wrist and pulling them away before reaching back down grasping her again. She whimpered at his touch, complying when he cupped her chin and directed her up to be greeted by a barrage of chaste kisses all the while his lubed hands working on her swollen rod teasing the head making it ache so pleasantly.

Finally unconsciously she reached out towards his chest her fingers tracing his solid pecs and abs enjoying the feeling. Slowly his kisses transitioned, each lasting a moment longer than the previous and a smidge more heated until finally she found the act of separating from his lip lock near impossible. His hand increased its pumps, his grip firmer before leaving to play with her head every so often when she'd least expect it. Her legs grew weak at the sensation as her mass throbbed finally working to pull away from his sensual kissing she spoke through a weak winded tone.

"'pant, pant' Jaune, I, I'm gonna-" His lips parted hers then as he spoke his tone husky.

"Go ahead, let it out Rubes." And no sooner than the permission was given did she comply allowing her Bitchbreaker to let loose firing a blast of her load as she moaned. The force slammed into the arc coating his pants bottom in the cloudy essence. Coming back from her orgasm Ruby's face turned from lucid to horrified as she looked to her besties newly painted pants.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mea- EPP!" An adorable squeak left the rosy reaper as she felt a hand on her extra sensitive cock playing with her already sensitive glan. Without warning Jaune pulled her into him her smaller form pressing into his own, her soft flawless body rubbing against hard pecs and delicious abs. her heartbeat quickened as his toyed with her mass making her writhe against him rubbing herself to him. He felt him harden as his dick stabbed into her belly, he was hard again. He wanted her to relieve him, she wanted to relieve him.

A tremble ran through her then as she buried her face into his chest her cock letting loose a blank shot before she went laxed in his arms. As she laid there, Jaune muscles making the perfect pillow his heartbeat a lullaby something stirred alongside her drowsy state of shame. Something bolder, something lewder, something… Naughty.

Her tongue peeked out then, Jaune was salty, probably his sweat from working out, it should be gross but strangely enough she liked it. Jaune looked down at her his eyes trained on the adorable girl licking up his chest a minxes glow in her eyes as she reached his collar. Her hands slowly lowered, slender fingers dipping down to his pants anticipating pumping him once more. However said motion stopped when thick slime touched her fingertips. Her cum, her nose wrinkled at the idea of eating that much, her tummy was already almost full and she wanted to leave room for her cookies. She looked to Jaune not thinking before the words left her mouth.

"You should take those off. There super dirty." He swallowed before reaching down unbuttoning his bottoms and pulling them off. Ruby starred at his cock in all its glory while Jaune flushed before he looked to her nervous.

"Your… Your shirt." Her towel?

"My shirt?" With a red face her continued.

"It's dirty now right? After all that touching and hugging, I can smell the sweat." Raising it to her nose he found it to be true, it did smell like sweat, like Jaune, and for some reason that wasn't as unpleasant as it should've been.

"Do you… Do you want to, take it off?" The way his cheeks burned was only equal by hers, she hugged her chest embarrassed. No shirt? That left only her undies, her top, chest would be exposed…

"Okay…" His head shot up sure he'd misheard her only to see said rose blush as she lifted the sinfully thin t-shirt letting it drop to the floor. Sitting on top of him, straddling him was Ruby her top exposed, from her pale taut belly and waistline to the surprisingly ample chest that drew his gaze. On reflex she covered her peaks cupping them in her hands and just as subconsciously Jaune's hands reached out pulling them off to reveal two pink little tips. He stared all the while she trembled, embarrassed tears in her eyes as she looked.

Again he listened to his bodies call, not wanting to regret, his hands pulled her down by her own, bringing the little rose crashing into him. Abruptly his hands let hers free before wrapping around her back pulling her down. Shifting fast their positions were turned as he was now over her. Without warning or thought his lowered his hands cupping her breast. She squeaked at the contact stirring him on as his finger flicked and pinched the pink tips. He leaned in kissing her more excited than ever before. She mewed cutely from his assault spurring him further as he fondled her breast, slowly though his kissing stopped as he lowered his lips leaving a trail of chaste pecs down her collar until he reached her left breast and finally kissed it.

She shifted at the sight, but he continued kissing the hard tip again before finally wrapping his lips around it and sucking she whined at the sensation. His tongue flicked her nipple as his teeth playfully bit each sensation new and delightful to his fellow leader. Moaning and crying she slowly became putty in Jaune's hand finally she gave to the pleasure letting out a moan a she orgasmed. Jaune watched the petite rose shudder before looking to her lower region noting her dicks twitch but more importantly the dampening of the sheets.

Curious he reached out between her thighs and found something, that surprised him. Right there beneath the young rose's cock was a wet and damp slit practically drooling, curious he touched it making the rose shudder before he explored further running his finger across the slit curiously. Again she shook at his touch but couldn't speak out of sheer embarrassment as his finger's traced her mound's lips. Finally, though he explored furthers his fingers worked to part the lips Ruby writhed from the act but he ignored her far to curious.

Finally, though he succeeded as his index from the tight flesh walls burying deeply into a warm tight cavern the moment he did Ruby let out a scream of satisfaction as he body shuddered and cock stirred again. Realization came then as he retracted the digits to seem them coated in a clear liquid, he looked to the digits shocked before Ruby spoke.

"No…" Looking up to her he saw lidded, unfocused eyes looking back at him.

"Please… don't stop." He swallowed as his mass hardened again, Ruby had both, he'd thought she was a transvestite like Daisy but… pulling away from her the Arc stood however before she could complain or plead he moved below her kneeling back on the bed between her thighs. Seeing him there Ruby tried to hide her shame, to close her thighs but Jaune ended that attempt as he pried her supple thighs apart to see her cock and below it a slit with two puffy lips absolutely soaked. He swallowed, was this a pussy? He'd never actually seen one before…

His heart racing he stretched out his left hand again the digits quickly working to part the pretty lips of her flower. He watched his oldest friend writhe as adorable squeaks and moans left her. Finally, his digits broke past the puffy walls burying once more in tight warm wetness, each finger reaching as deep as he could manage curiously scraping the surrounding walls. Without thinking he reached around the shy rose's left thigh with his right hand before pulling her towards him so close their members touched, his cock pressing against the base of her bitchbreaker.

Fingers dug deeper, exploring, scrapping against and noting every inch they could reach and in response Ruby moaned and mewed at his touch. She throbbed against him, her cock struggling to not fire, Jaune's heated glan not helping to alleviate her as it pressed against hers. Finally, though the boy spotted something curious as he looked to her mound, a pink little protrusion. Reaching out he curiously pressed the pink peal and the moment he did she mewed again. Did she like that? He begun to flick and play with the protrusion. Ruby cried out her body stiffening as she fired off from both her crotches.

Gripping the mattress Ruby writhed as Jaune didn't stop fingering her, she cried again and again the sight of her red teary eyed face intoxicating with another buck of her hips she fired, squirting a discharge of femcum. Finally the evil fingers retracted as she fell back panting, desperate for air, before she felt chaste kisses running up her abdomen, then chest, and nibbles on her collar and neck. Finally he reached her face kissing her deeply, slowly, sensually, she happily gave in to the liplock letting him part her teeth and exchange saliva.

"You're so beautiful…" She paused, as he kissed her neck, a tear running down her cheek, he'd seen it all, he'd touched her in ways she'd never touched herself. He truly accepted her, no, that's not right, Jaune had always accepted her, hadn't he? In Beacon where he gave her a hand when nobody else would, in Imitation when he followed her suggestion to reach the cliff. When she advised him during his lowest point in Beacon… having her back when her team was split apart despite his being shattered and even in Kuroyuri when she lost faith. Every time he was there, listening, helping or not looking down on her, she didn't know why she said it but the words came so easy, so naturally.

"I love you…" He paused looking to her, her heart would've frozen in horror at saying it if he didn't immediately smile leaning down and kissing her. His large hand holding her as they kissed deeply, lovingly and when he pulled back he spoke.

"I love you to… Ruby." Her heart skipped as more tears fell, this was real… right? She hadn't fallen asleep outside her room had she. She was here, he was here? Her leg shifted before the her thigh grazed his heated rod.

"Jaune…" He looked to her waiting to hear her words as she struggled to gather her courage again, whatever they were… they loved each other. They said it, no hesitation, no reluctance like with Oscar. And he'd proven he'd not run away. Her leg pressed against it, as she cupped his cheeks and lifted up kissing him. It was magical, no lust, no want, just… love. Pulling back she decided.

"Jaune…'gulp'" dainty hands lowered until she touched it.

"Please… show me… how much you love me. 'swallow' A-and I'll show you… H-how much I love you." Eyes widened as he looked to her.

"R-Ruby you can't mean…" She swallowed.

"Please, I-I wanted to give it to the boy I thought I loved… but now I-I 'need' to give it to you, the friend, teammate and 'man' I love." Cobalt stared in loving silver pools, he swallowed, looking at her, he didn't deserve this, deserve her love, even deserve to be loved… and here she was giving it to him, her love… her heart and something precious, irreplaceable. A tear ran down his cheek before falling on her she smiled to him somehow knowing and knowing exactly what to say. Like she always did.

"I love you, just like Pyrrha… I want to make you happy, like she'd want." A shuddering breath left him as she leaned up, hugging him. He decided for the third time…

"Ruby."

He didn't want to regret anymore…

"Can I give you my first?" She blushed, the act cute but nodded all the same.

"I don't have… you know, well I do but their probably not your… size." He chuckled.

"I'm sure Nora has a morning after pill, her and ren have been, well, y'know." She blinked surprised; he was sure she didn't know she was as bad as him sometimes. Regardless she nodded, slowly, her face reddening as she relaxed before looking to him. He kissed her again, as her fingers traced him, guiding him to her precious flower garden. He stepped when he felt her heat, here they were about to take a step friends really shouldn't… no. they weren't friends anymore were they?

The answer was his length pressing against her, slowly parting her garden's lips to allow him in, she shook in his mouth as he grunted as the sensation. His head slowly, almost painfully entered her, her wall squeezing almost rejecting it, accept, she was so warm, so wet it couldn't dissuade him. Her eyes watered as she pulled back hissing in pain.

"Owie!"

"Ruby! I-I'm sorry I'l-" He begun to pull away only for soft legs to wrap around him locking him in, even pushing him in a bit more making her cry out but not stop as she grabbed his face.

"Don't stop!" Her eyes pleaded to him, begging him and reassuring him she could endure all at once and like always he trusted her and proceeded. Pressing his mass in as gently and slowly as he could manage, engraving her pained face into his deepest memory, how she endured to be with him, he leaned forward wanting to alleviate her strife the only way he could think. He kissed her. Intensely to distract her from the pain, again his taste was swarmed by strawberry. Finally, his pelvis met her form, her balls buried in his pubes.

"I'm in you Ruby, completely." Enduring the pain she spoke.

"I feel you, it's so deep… It, it hurts… but, but I love it, love you… love this… bond. Please, don't stop." He nodded and slowly hands met locking fingers as he pulled out slowly before returning to her core after reaching the half point. Again, and again he continued, enduring his urge to cum, not until her pain was ceased and she felt the same pleasure as him. Slowly hisses of pain turned to moans and then squeaks. Each pump of his pelvis her legs locking all the more. Finally, no traces of pain remained as she cried out with him, desperate breaths leaving them before he felt his limit coming.

Her cock pressed against his abdomen then and he knew she was reaching her peak to, her grip so strong his fingers hurt but compared to the pleasure her core gave it was barely noticeable.

"Ruby, I-I'm going to!" She looked to him her mind made long ago. her locked legs curled in then with all the strength she could manage. Pelvis met sopping mound again as he sheathed in her, his face tense and sweating as he gasped his hips bucking forward into her. Warmth filled them, seeking to go deep into her being, even now she could feel them, Jaune's seed seeking out her eggs. They stayed there unable to pull apart as he remained inside her loving snatch.

They looked to one another, searching for any trace of regret or sorrow only to find none and smiled pressing foreheads to one another before giving another chaste kiss. She didn't remember how long they stayed like that. And he couldn't recall cleaning his body up afterwards, all they remembered was waking to one another the next morning. Realizing what could only be a beautiful dream was their reality and for the first time in so long they cried tears of joy instead of sorrow.

He leaned forward kissing her to which she lovingly reciprocated, slowly hands rose to touch one another before his arms wrapped around her bare form pulling her into him. Both could feel it, the heat off the other's glan and their faces reddened knowing exactly what they and the one before them wanted. Finally, though Jaune pushed forward pinning Ruby to the bed his cock hover just before the caverns he'd marked his the night before. She looked to him red faced but not denying him or her want as her legs parted to ease his access. He leaned down cupping her cheek in his left while stroking her mass with his right. However just before he could entered the door slammed open.

"Jaune-Jaune! Quick it's a emergency we lost Ruby! Maybe some stranger abducted her with cookie! We need. Your…Oh…" The red faced pair looked to their hyperactive friend whose worried face switched to the widest grin imaginable.

"Nora, have you gotten Jaune ye-" Ren paused seeing the scene before closing his eyes and bowing.

"Forgive us, proceed…" Quickly the oriental teen grabbed his girlfriend dragging her away before shutting the door.

"YES! I CALLED IT! PAY UP RENNY!"

* * *

After the most awkward morning ever and a rather… 'interesting shower where they got even dirtier before clean the two made their way down to the cafeteria of the academy. Many eyes turned to the four, and for once it wasn't Nora who'd caught their eye but the pair behind her holding hands, or trying to, Jaune walked around in a black compress making his pecs and abs visible to the surrounding students a sight many whose orientations swung the Arc way would never dream of complaining about. However, what really drew the surroundings eyes was the short girl beside him wearing his bunny hoodie covering her usual attire as she kept fidgeting around with her skirt. Jaune looked her over concerned.

"You sure you're okay Craterface?" Ruby nodded, face pink from holding the older blonde's hand but also from the breeze and the rubbing of fabric on the sensitive nerves of her flesh.

"Y-yeah, i-It's just, it feels weird without 'it' on." Jaune's eyes widen in understanding before narrowing.

"Sorry Rube, but that's the one thing I won't budge on." Ruby looked to him pleadingly.

"But it feels weird!" Jaune shook his head.

"You mean it doesn't hurt and can breathe."

"It wasn't that bad, just sorta like a few pinches…. Whenever I had it on." Jaune arm wrapped around her then pulling her in close to him. He leaned down whispering in the blushing rose's ear.

"Sorry, I know its gotta feel odd with it out like that, but, 'sigh' when I saw that 'thing' and you told me it was to hide it and stop it from growing I just." He recalled checking the washer only to find a phallus retraining belt hidden under the dirty skirt. After explaining what exactly it was to him Jaune crushed the dammed restraint then and there. Ruby shouldn't feel the need to hide it, at least not anymore than any other person hid theirs.

"I-I hate that thing, and I hate more that you like having it. You don't need to put something on that hurts you, or makes it feel like 'that' part of you needs to be hidden like some kind of terrible secret." Ruby looked down, not daring to look to Jaune after he said something like that… the last thing she needed was to see those azure orbs that looked to her lustfully the prior night and pop a woody in the middle of the cafeteria. Still hearing that, her heart hammered, was it wrong to like wearing it? She never stopped to think about it.

Yet she never brought it up to dad or Yang, cause she knew they wouldn't approve of her wearing something that could hurt her. Hurt her? Yeah.

_Guess it was bad._

She felt Jaune's grip tighten, the sensation reminding her what she had now, who she had… If Jaune accepted that part… well, she could try too right? She nodded, still not looking at him while she was wearing her not short combat skirt but not nearly long enough one.

"I-I'll try, but, morning are tough… you know, your a guys and we both had it this morning… So maybe during the morning, at least till I get a longer skirt?" Jaune blinked several times before it clicked and he smiled his grip tightening on her palm.

"If that's the case, well… I could take care of that for you in the morning… you know, before we shower." She stilled steaming as images came to mind, and the memory of Jaune's hands. Eyes widened when she felt 'it' begin to stir. Before she could panic Jaune waved to Ren and Nora who closed up Infront of the rose blocking views from the on looker.

Before she could think about what to do her 'pecker' inflated the rod of meat starting to lift her skirt before Jaune let go of her hand grabbing her mass and combat skirt and maneuvering it tucking it up the inside of her skirt and under the baggy hoodie. Panic vanished as Nora and Ren parted let the rose through while Jaune's hand once more took hers.

"See, problem solved, I'll… help you out after breakfast okay." Ruby felt it throb at the Arc's word she was about to plea for him to stop before she notices the tent he'd begun to pitch. Face went somehow redder as she spoke.

"S-same." Jaune looked to her swallowing as she shifted his legs but nodded a tinge of eagerness in his eyes. They turned to a particular table where Ruby's team and Oscar sat the boy seeming incredibly nervous and guilt-ridden. Seeing him her breath caught in her throat as she recalled the previous night, Oscar going wide eyed disgusted and shocked before leaving and soon her following in tears. Jaune must have noticed this as his hands tightened their grip and he directed her by the chin to meet his eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay… I'm here with you, so is the rest of RNJR."

"JNRR!"

"'sigh' Nora…" Ignoring them he smiled to her.

"If my team could accept you why not yours… trust them 'chuckle' it'd hardly be the biggest shocker this year." She nodded but spoke despite herself.

"But… what about Oscar?" He felt the pain and guilt in her voice but her eyes conveyed no regret only self-reproach. He smiled weakly to her.

"You're not alone there, I betrayed him too… but." He leaned in kissing her chastely but surely and when he pulled back determined azure looked back.

"I'm not handing you back to him and I don't regret 'this'… us." Once again her heart hammered before she nodded. He was right and she wouldn't regret him, making love and her choice… Turning she promised herself to take whatever Oscar brought. With resolve the two stepped forward in the fours sights, seeing her Yang shot up relieved.

"There you are sis, we've been looking all over for you… ah… why are you rocking Vomitboy's hoodie?" Blake head tilted curiously beside her partner before looking to Oscar who seemed more than a bit shocked and something between anger and regret.

"Seriously how Arc got you in that thing is beyond me but please take it off or you could make a very annoying misunderstanding." Despite her words a tinge of envy could be spotted in the heiress, perhaps it had to due with Pumpkin Pete printed on the hoodie's center. Her eyes flickered to Jaune's all but bare chest behind the tight compress however that couldn't be purposely. Yang nodded to Weiss's words.

"Yeah, Weisscream's right sis, don't want everyone thinking you guys are a thing." Blake smiled at the jest while Weiss let out a good-natured huff and a playful roll of the eyes. However, when neither leader retorted the tease but instead looked away blushing and she hid in the hood of her blonde's hoodie the three girls stopped. What followed was a multitude of secrets, actions and reveals that left the three girls and Oscar spinning, their reactions and thoughts a story for another time.

* * *

**Happy Thanks Giving **


	33. Ranger (RNJR) 1

**Ranger (RNJR) ****Chapter 1**

**So recently I got permission from a man named Imyoshi to use his fanfics for a react. Which you may ask... All of them! I'm so excited! And among them my favourite is tied between two Cherry a very smutty and glorious Lancaster fic and a One-Shot named Pineapple people have been spamming me to try to use for my react. So in celebration of that I decided to make this alongside four other mini fics they'll be between three to five chapters each.**

**I'm attempting to do them in the same vein as pineapple enjoy and Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Concept: Inspired by Pineapple, the idea is Ruby partnered with Jaune instead of Pyrrha.**

* * *

**1\. Besties**

"Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. From this day forth you will be team WYBP (Wisp) led by. Weiss Schnee." Ruby watched as the heiress nodded, looking every bit like she knew she was meant for the roll. Her partner however didn't look as happy about it with the only person who looked more distressed then her being that Blake girl who'd helped her yesterday. Even Yang looked a bit annoyed rolling her eyes.

Was it wrong that she was a bit happy Weiss wasn't her partner? In her defense the princess was 'super' mean, like cartoon villain mean. Which only made her happy when she looked beside her to her partner. Standing there was Weiss's opposite, her first friend Jaune! Yay! For a second there she was scared, she'd been running through the forest before she crashed into Weiss, she'd saw her and tried to stop but it was a forest, whether it was a rock or vine didn't matter. All she knew was that one minute she was running, she saw Weiss and tried to stop and next she was on her back dizzy from rolling.

Looking up a tree she saw Jaune hanging there, what's more he had some super cool weapon pinning him to it too. It was a sign! Well… actually it was Pyrrha's, she felt a bit bad about that, she stole Pyrrha's catch and left her with the queen of mean. But hey spearing a partner had to be cheating! Regardless she'd paired with Jaune and Pyrrha with Weiss and the rest was history. She was brought back from her thoughts by Jaune who tapped her shoulder.

"Next, Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Brought back from her thoughts only to hear her name Ruby acted quickly grabbing her new bestie's hand and semblancing them both to the stage. Judging by the way Jaune fell to his knees covering his mouth Ruby apologized feeling her cheeks burn.

_Note to self, speed semblance and motion sickness don't mix._

The audience chuckled and jeered, mostly at her partner which made her pout, Jaune was awesome after all. Sure he didn't know what aura was but that just means he was super brave right? and besides Pyrrha said he had a butt load of it after she did that whole soul thingy! Again, she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned she saw Jaune, Ren and Nora looking at her the ginger looking like she was about to laugh.

Finally, she heard the crowd giggling and chuckling. Oh, right she was on stage… spacing out. Infront of dozens of people. Her face burning Ozpin continued with a smile of his own.

"Well then, now that all four of you are paying attention you will be…" The headmaster paused, she could swear he was looking between her and Jaune for some reason before he finally nodded to himself, his gaze settled on her.

"Team RNJR (Ranger), led by… Ruby Rose."

_What!_

Beside her Jaune exhaled before smiling her way giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Surely, he'd give her the reassurance she'd need. Instead he smiled like Yang.

"heh, glad I ain't you… Leader."

_Traitor!_

**2\. Cohesion**

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she looked the room over, this was it! This was where she'd be living for the next four years! Where her team would be living, they'd set up all their stuff, Ren's cooking supplies and tea set, Nora's collection of Knick Knacks and sloth plushies and Jaune's awesome super retro game and comic collections and finally all her stuff too. They were really here, In Beacon! It was awesome! It was cool! It was… small. Apparently, her bestie shared her thoughts.

"Kinda… cramp isn't it." She whirled on him.

"Right!" Inspiration flashed.

"Oh! I know, 'ahem' My first order as Leader I think we should have Bunkbeds!" Jaune and Nora smiled while Ren nodded.

"It would free up space."

"Whoohoo! Bunkbeds! I call top Renny!" Jaune cupped his chin before nodding.

"I'll ask the staff for supplies." Ruby blinked.

"Supplies?" Jaune quirked a brow.

"Yeah, you know like a power drill, some screws and a few pieces of metal to lock everything in place." She was at a loss for words.

"I was sorta figuring we can just use like books and rope." Jaune's face paled, before he shook his head violently.

"No, no, no! Craterface that's nuts, besides don't worry I've had to set up bunkbeds before."

"You have?" He smiled proudly.

"Yep, cramped house with seven sisters and a lot of them were close." Again she blinked disbelief clear, Ren however seemed unphased by the news stepping beside his new teammate.

"I'll help look for a teacher, the blonde nodded before looking back to her."

"So boss lady, you okay with that?" Back from her temporary surprise Ruby nodded deciding her second order as leader.

"Yep, and from here on out I declare you second in command!" Jaune chuckled giving a mock bow.

"I Humbly accept." Ruby and Nora watched their partner's setup the second bunk from their respective beds on the first.

"How are you two so good at this?" Ren answer was curt a theme she was learning the ninja boy liked to keep with.

"Nora…" She nodded, that kinda explained everything. Like seriously she was fast and hyper like her but as strong as Yang, kinda awesome actually and her weapon was a close second to her baby. What was she talking about again? Oh right.

"And you Jaune?" Said boy shrugged

"I was raised in a frontier town called Ansel, making fences, tables, shelves and junk might as well be in my blood. Didn't help that Jade loved construction and junk." Ruby rose a brow.

"Jade?" He smiled.

"Yeah, one of my big sisters, a twin actually." Ruby gawked.

"Wait, you were serious about the seven sister's thing." Jaune nodded and in response all she could do was zip up towards her partner glomping him in her biggest hug. After all nobody understood the horror that was older siblings more than her before today and she only had Yang, Jaune had seven. The thought made her shiver. It was rather nice how fast things had been set up and sure while she was embarrassed to have boys around and might've preferred an all girls room Jaune was like the nicest guy she new. Ren, well Nora trusted him and that was enough for her.

The next day she woke to the boisterous calls of Nora as said ginger scooped her out of bed and begun to spin. Being startled Ruby did only what was to be expected of her and freaked out breaking into a mess of petals and shooting off unintentionally taking Nora with her as the two girls crashed into the wall.

Rubbing her head she looked up to find Ren standing there like a zombie before gulping down something, shuddering before going right as rain. She looked to the cup of… something? It was green and steaming, noticing her attention Ren smiled.

"Would you like me to make you one?" She was about to say yes figuring it's good to try new things if not for Nora shaking her head vehemently behind him. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal the resident blonde dressed up in their uniform minus the necktie as he dried his hair.

"How did you get up first." Jaune rose a brow.

"Seven sisters remember, you try waking up last and getting warm water." Ruby nodded remembering a similar deal with Yang. Say what you want about her being tough as stones leave her without the means to care for her hair and she'd be girlier than any other.

"So whose next?" Nora rose a hand a hundred gigawatt smile on her face.

"Renny gots long hair so he always goes last so next is me and you."

"Um, don't you mean you then me?" Nora's hand shot out taking the red reaper's as she smiled at her a glint in her eyes.

"Nope." No sooner did the Valkyrie rush her in the bathroom ignoring any plea or demand.

"Wowie fearful leader, you sure your 15?"

"Nora! Stop! And what do you mean fearful Leader!?"

"Duh, you froze on the spot whenever we're in crowds, now hurry up and move your hands and give mama a feel!"

"NOOO!" After leaving said shower room utterly red faced Ruby led her team to victory… and by victory she meant their first class. Hey but seeing as her sis's team came in running for life she figured she was doing pretty good. Weiss was mean as always blaming everyone else but if she had to guess it had something to do with each of them having hair like Ren. Things were interesting for her first day as leader, but not bad.

**3\. Nope**

"So Craterface, what'd you want to talk about?" Ruby looked to her partner a bit nervous making little circles in the floor with her left foot. After all this leader stuff was difficult.

"Um Jaune…" Crud, how was she supposed to say it.

"Hm? What's up?"

"You suck at fighting." Jaune blinked mirroring herself, before she realized what she'd said and rose her hands.

"No, no, no. that didn't come out right! It's just, y'know Cardin keeps going like Rawr and swoosh with his mace and you keep yelping and dodging…" Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I-I know… sorry." Ruby stepped forward seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"Ruby?" He sighed.

"Imma sucky partner huh?" That made her blink.

"What?"

"Come on Rube's you don't have to sugar coat it, you're a prodigy after all, got here two years early even. Yet here I am floundering like a fish and screaming like a girl against the school bully." Ruby stepped up to him a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Did Cardin say something to you? I know he whispered something when he pinned you." Jaune looked down clenched his fist.

"Nothing that everyone doesn't already know."

"Whats that? I can tell you whatever it was he's lyin-"

"That I'm dragging you all down!" Ruby stilled at his raised voice.

"Jaune that's not tru-"

"Now you're the one whose lying…" She stopped as he looked down fist clenched.

"they rate us by team too Ruby. You have perfect scores in combat class, haven't lost a single round so is Nora, even Ren's got perfect grades… But me, I haven't won a single match, I'm tanking our dust and Grimm studies."

"That's not important! Those are just classes when it comes to missions you'l-"

"I'll get you killed!" She froze.

"You, Nora and Ren, either by drawing Grimm, getting hurt or dragging you down! After all the Grimm won't listen to Goodwitch telling them to stop! So go on, tell me I won't get you killed, that I can help against the Grimm and not just end up a burden when I can't even land a good blow on Cardin… Well." Ruby stood there silent.

"'sigh' …That's what I thought." Jaune turned making his way through the hall she wanted to follow him but couldn't not while she couldn't convince him otherwise. Her head lowered dejected.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ruby stiffened before turning to see the headmaster standing there sipping at his mug.

"Ozpin, I mean Headmaster, I um, high," He smiled to her.

"It appears there's some trouble with your partner miss Rose." Ruby looked down.

"It's not his fault… I-I should've known what to say, I'm a bad leader."

"So sure in only a month?" Ruby looked down.

"I can't even help my partner."

"Perhaps the problem isn't you, but him." Ruby looked up to Ozpin actually looking a bit mad at the man for saying that about her bestie.

"No, Jaune's just, he's being bullied by Cardin." Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed." She looked up shocked before it morphed into anger.

"You knew!" Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed, mister Winchester's antics are quite well known throughout the academy."

"And, and you just let him get away with it!?" Ozpin smiled to her.

"As do you despite that fact that any of your team beside mister Arc is more than a match for him."

"But we can't! It's against the rules, right?"

"Miss Rose, this school is to foster hunters, not doctors, politicians or scientist, fighting is expected and in some cases encouraged." Ruby blinked.

"So, then… we could've just attacked him?" Ozpin chuckled.

"It is rather odd is it not, you wouldn't believe how many students don't expect that answer."

"I could've just let Nora brake his legs." Again, the headmaster nodded.

"It would be a greater kindness then what usually happen to his lot. How many bullies were left behind on a mission by the person they tormented through their stay to the Grimm." Ruby shuddered at the thought. Finally, though she recalled how they'd spiraled into this conversation.

"Wait, no, you said Jaune deserved this!" The headmaster smiled inquisitively.

"Did I? All I believe I did was suggest that mister Arc's situation is little more then by his own choices. He chose to face CRDL Leader, to keep you and his teammates at arm length about mister Winchester's actions and even and to attended Beacon itself despite having no combat training nor experience." That last line drew the girl's attention most.

"Wait? No previous combat training. That can't be right." Ozpin looked to her his eyes completely serious.

"As leader I believe you are more then allowed to this knowledge miss rose, mister Arc indeed has no combat training, he'd not attended a combat school. He entered through false transcripts." Ruby froze looking to the headmaster.

"That, that can't be true?" Ozpin nodded.

"It is, I confirmed such myself." Ruby looked to the ground shell-shocked, Jaune was a fake, he cheated his way here. Ozpin sighed looking up to her.

"If you wish miss Rose, I can have his records expunged and him expelled." Ruby stopped at the sudden suggestion looking up and meeting Ozpin's firm gaze.

"Mister Arc's continued existence on your team presents a risk and hazard to you and your teammates, as leader you have the right to expunge him from the group Albeit under certain circumstances though I find it more than acceptable in this situation. So, your answer?" Ruby didn't even hesitate.

'Smack!'

The headmaster blinked as his cheeks burned, he looked to her then noting her angry silver pools keen on him. He'd never been on the wrong end of Summer's withering gaze but he could imagine she'd passed it on to her daughter as she hissed out her answer.

"No…" Ozpin rose a brow.

"May I inquire as to why?" Ruby spoke arms crossed as she looked unusually defiant.

"Cause Jaunes my partner, and you don't abandon your team! Uncle Qrow always said people who break the rules might be scum, but people who leave their comrades behind are worse than that…" Ozpin nodded.

"I see, perhaps I was right about choosing you to be the leader instead of mister Arc." Ruby blinked.

"Wait, you were gonna make Jaune leader?" Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed."

"But why? You just said he was a faker and I'm two years younger then anyone else here, anyone else would've been better than us like Nor- Like Ren." The headmaster chuckled.

"Miss Rose being leader is more than a mere title you carry into battle, but a burden as much as it is a honor you constantly bare. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you. Yet when push came to shove you and mister Arc separated to help the others. I still wonder which was more impressive. The boy who was auraless rushing against a deathstalker to save mister Lie even going as far as to allow miss Valkyrie to fling him over a canyon or you who went to aid and lead miss Schnee who've you've had no good report with. Even now I wonder if I chose the better leader for your team, truthfully I'd rather you'd not partnered so two teams could've benefitted instead of one but I digress."

Ruby stared wide eyed at the man who smiled a bit to smug for a headmaster as he turned.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby Rose. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it, However I do hope you and mister Arc can solve your troubles soon, after all I expect much of you two." Ruby nodded quickly turning in Jaune's direction before breaking into a tornado of roses.

Jaune walked through the halls hands in his pockets and head down, he'd been a jerk, but he was right, they were better off without him. Nora and Ren were amazing and Ruby, she was a prodigy, a literal protagonist with how she got in early. And here he was putting them at risk. Teeth gritted and fist clenched.

What was he thinking, he was putting their lives on the line, if he died, it'd be… well not alright, Saph would probably raise him from his grave just to kill him herself for making her worry. He exhaled as the guilt ate away at him, they were in danger with him on there team, he was a fake, a burden and risk. If it got out he was sure they'd be ridiculed and left in a three man team, which, might leave them better off. Heck he could tell Cardin was fairly low on the totem poll here, anyone else on his team could take the bully.

If he couldn't beat even a weakling like him how was he supposed to help, finally he considered it, maybe… maybe he should confess to Ozpin, about his transcripts, and have himself expelled. His heart hammered at the thought, he'd go to jail he was sure, get blacklisted and maybe even disowned, after all even if his father loved him he was sure he was disappointed in him, maybe this would push him over the edge. Thoughts of his team ran through his mind then, of Nora, of Ren and Ruby.

They worked hard to get here, Nora and Ren having nothing before this and still making it to be hunters. Ruby had skipped two grades… they deserved to be the best, they would be the best, if he wasn't around. He promised himself when they got a team he'd do his best to protect them, forget that he was weakling. Maybe it was time he followed through with that oath. Turning to make his way to Ozpin's office he was greeted by a tornado of roses that crashed into him sending him flying into the floor.

Opening his eyes he met Ruby's gaze, her eyes fixed on him in a mix of determination and contemplation as she seemed to try to think what to say.

"Uh, Rubes, you mind getting off?" She blinked before realizing their position and leaped off him and rubbing the back of her head.

"Ehheheh, sorry."

"It's, its fine." Both stood there for several seconds before he breathed deciding enough was enough.

"Hey Ruby?" She looked to him seeing the guilt in his eyes.

""I, I think coming to this school was a bad idea, being made a part of your team, was a bad idea. I've, I've got something to tell yo-"

"Nope." Jaunes looked up meeting his partner's gaze as she looked at him.

"Ruby, you don't know what your talking I'm a-"

"Nope." He groaned.

"Craterface, stop cutting me off, trust me this is important and once you hear it you'll know exactly why I have t-"

"Nope! And its Ruby! Not Craterface Vomitboy…" Finally anger took fueled by shame.

"Ruby listen, I'm no good for the team, or being your partner! I'm a failure a fake!"

"NOPE!" This time she practically screamed the words.

"Just cause you used fake transcripts doesn't make you a failure!" Jaune froze.

"You knew?" She nodded before smiling.

"Yep."

"And even knowing that you, you still want me on the team?" Again, she nodded.

"Yep."

"That's not your decision." She pouted.

"Nah uh." Fist on her hips and eyes narrowed she looked every bit as adorable as a kitten.

"You my friend, the only friend I made here, Nora and Ren are forced to be with me but you helped me when I messed up."

"Anyone could've done that." Ruby nodded.

"Yep, anyone could've, my sister could've not disappeared, Blake could've not left me there and Weiss, well Weiss could've been less Weissy. Only you stayed though, helped me up and made friends with me." Jaunes shrugged.

"That doesn't mean I'd be any good as a teammate."

"Sure it does, dad always said it's not about what you have to do, but what you choose to do that matters. And you helped me out, and don't let my age bother you, and you help me with math and junk because I skipped two grades and even study that leader junk with me to help." Jaune looked away blushing, not use to praise.

"Plus you can get better, everyone sucks at first, I was complete garbage before my uncle taught me how to fight. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Jaune watched as his partner and leader proceeded to make karate poses adding in her own sound effects. Seeming to realize the state she was in Ruby righted herself chuckling cheeks pink.

"Well yeah, we all suck at some point, but… we're partners, friends; right?" Jaune looked to her pleading gaze and smiled softly still feeling guilty but not as much as before.

"Yeah, are you sure though, you really want me in your team still, I'll drag you guys down y'know." Ruby shrugged before smiling.

"Yep, but only until we make you able to kick butt, you have a ton of aura after all." He smiled as he followed his leader. Maybe, maybe she was right,

-Several Hours Later-

"Okay let's begin operation clipping the Cardinal!"

"YES LET'S BRAKE ALL THE LEGS!"

* * *

**Yeah the way I see it Ruby and Jaune would get over their conflict rather early ultimately they're would be the most smooth sailing of it to me. **


	34. Junior (JWNR) 1

**Junior (JWNR) by DAM1994**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Concept: Inspired by Pineapple, the idea is Weiss partnered with Jaune instead of Pyrrha.**

* * *

**1\. Anarchy**

Ridiculous, that was the only thoughts going through the heiress's mind as she watched that childish girl be proclaimed leader of her team. Pyrrha Nikos was on that team! The Pyrrha Nikos! What sort of man would see it fit to proclaim that walking fire hazard leader when someone of such renown was her partner… Partner. There was a word that made Weiss's blood boil.

She looked to her side to see 'him'. The idiot making googly eyes at her, Oum above was he insufferable. His only saving grace was that unlike the brat he hadn't rushed off to die like she had with poor Pyrrha to clean up her mess. Once more ignoring him she considered the day's events.

Today was supposed to be the start of her path to succeeding her family's company, entering Beacon partnered with Pyrrha Nikos and creating the strongest team in history proving her obvious superiority. Instead Ruby had stolen the champion from her and was proclaimed leader of team RBYN (Rubine). With the apparent MVP of Signal and a girl who she'd begrudgingly admit held incredible skills despite her less than stellar first encounter with her.

She on the other hand was burdened with her dolt of a partner, a girl that somehow manage to be both more childish and reckless then Ruby and her partner who was winded after a single bout with a Deathstalker. How? How had this happened, she was so close, so very close to her dream. She'd gone in the direction she'd seen Pyrrha land in, spotting her spear and rushing for her future partner… What she found was very much not the Four Time Mistralian Champion but the hopeless flirt hanging from a tree.

She'd turned immediately, surely him not technically being on the ground meant their partnership was null and void. Her hopes were further crushed when she'd finally met eyes with Pyrrha Nikos… With Ruby right beside her.

She felt a headache at the memory, however she snapped from such thoughts when Ozpin called them. Despite her irritation she acted with the grace and poise expected of one of her status.

"Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie " She supposed it could be worse, at the very least the dolt would obey her and the magenta eyed Mistralian seemed to have a reign on his partner.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces." There was merit in bringing these less than ideal teammates to Schnee standards… like a challenge. Nora was strong and anyone who could handle her had to at least be somewhat competent. The dolt at least wasn't a walking hazard like the brat, yes, she could work with this.

"From this day forward, you will work together as Team JWNR (Junior)**. **Led by... Jaune Arc!"

_WHAT!_

**2\. Dissension**

Madness, utter madness, that was the only way to describe this!

Before her the three other members of what should be 'her' team worked at unpacking. Jaune notably avoiding her gaze after he'd dared to tell her to unpack, like she'd take orders from her halfwit of a partner! However, watching the other two of her team she found them actually complying! What's more they were even chatting so animatedly with Arc.

Jaune looked to her clearly about to speak but her artic glare stopped that quickly. She calmly decided to ignore her dunce of a 'leader', after all it had to be an error of sorts and she'd correct it soon enough. She was brought from her thoughts however once Jaune tapped her on the shoulder, with a glare that made him back away she growled.

"What…" Jaune scratched his cheek nervously.

"Well… um Snow Angel, its ju-"

"Stop calling me by that ridiculous pet name!" Jaune flinched.

"I thought it was kinda clever…" She rolled her eyes.

"For you I suppose it would be quite the mental achievement." Either being to dull to realize her insult or ignoring it (Personally her lien was on the former) Jaune spoke.

"Well, like I was saying, we got twenty minutes left before class, so we should start heading out." Her eye twitched.

"What! I'm not even dressed or have put away my things." Jaune chuckled nervously but Nora pouted deciding to speak up.

"That's on you Weissy."

"Excuse me!?" Ren cut in tapping Jaune's shoulder, who nodded.

"Well guys we need to head out."

"Wait I still haven't prepared!" After 20 minutes the four were off, upon entering the class the professor made a point of looking to the four.

"Oh ho, well it would seem you've finally decided to grace us with your presence Team JWNR." Jaune apologized over and over again all the while Weiss's glare burned holes in the back of his head.

She was late on the very first day! And why, the answer was obvious. Arc, whose else's fault could it be but the idiots. She looked over to see said dunce chatting with the leader of Team RBYN who'd open a spot beside them. Pyrrha was also talking rather animatedly with the dolt as well, something she couldn't even begin to fathom. It took every fiber of her being not to make a commotion but she knew better then to make a scene in class not that Arc wasn't wearing on her patience, when he wasn't talking to the others, distracting poor Pyrrha he was flirting with her.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Something she could agree to and something her leader was clearly not.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" instantly she raised her hand, only to find Port looking just beside her to find his eyes settled on Jaune. Was it not enough to steal her rightful position. The smile he sent her was infuriating.

"This one's for you Snow angel." She wanted to slap that smile right off his face but held her fist. After all surely this would be the perfect opportunity to show his inadequacies.

_Okay big guy, deep breaths, deep breaths. After all its only one Grimm and the cage isn't even that big. Dammit why'd I listen to Nora!_

Looking back he saw said peppy ginger grinning ear to ear shooting him a thumbs up, seeing it he couldn't help but return the gesture. Then he saw his partner beside her glaring his way and he wanted to wilt. Weiss Schnee, some apparent Heiress or something, sorta like him. Honestly he wasn't super clear on the details and looking at her they were the furthest thing from his mind.

_Oum above she's stunning… No! Bad Jaune! Fight now, Woo later!_

That's right priorities, this was for Snow Angel after all. He may have not been the sharpest knife among his seven sisters, not when Saffron and Fuchsia could both get scholarships, but he was not an idiot! He could tell Weiss was less then pleased with being his partner and more so with him being assigned leader.

He'd agree on the whole leader thing, he was as shocked as she was, though he personally thought Ren would be a better choice, anyone who could handle Nora since childhood was leadership material. Still Ozpin had made his choice and Ren and Nora even said they didn't have a problem with it so he should at least try right? His partner on the other hand…

Weiss didn't like him, he saw that now, but he couldn't help himself! I mean look at her, she was breathtaking, confident and spoke her mind. Hell, some blonde hair and she'd be an Arc. How was he not supposed to go head over heels for her. She even became his partner! If that wasn't a sign he didn't know what was.

If only he could get her to look at him without glaring, stupid Ozpin and making him leader. Still though he wouldn't let that stop him, he'd prove he was the kind of guy she could rely on, and eventually his attempts would woo her, it did for his dad after all. Mom was way out of his league. Just remember love was a battlefield and a battle of attrition was a valid strategy. Eventually he'd melt that icy heart.

Which led him here, Nora had said it best, Weiss couldn't believe in him cause she hadn't seen what he was really made of, even against the Deathstalker she'd drawn with her rants when he suggested they checked the cave for the relics all he did was get thrown around and block a single blow. He had to show her he wasn't deadweight. What better way to prove himself, originally, he'd considered the four of them sparring get some insight on the others. Then Port had given this golden opportunity, A Grimm!

He'd fought dozens of Grimm, from Beowulves, to Nevermores and even Creepers, heck he even fought a young Ursa once. Sure nothing bigger then himself but still living in Ansel everyone had faced a Grimm or two at least once or twice and unlike him who used Crocea they used guns. The caged didn't even look big enough to hold a adult Beowulf so he was sure he'd have this in the bag. Beat the Grimm like he'd done in his hometown, show his Snow Angel he wasn't the fraud he actually was start acting like Partners slowly chipping away at the glacier she called a heart.

"Ah, mister Arc, I must say I'm looking forward to seeing what the mighty warrior house can do." He smiled, not willing to let the man see his annoyance, after all dad hadn't trained him how to fight like an Arc… or at all. But still he knew how to work Crocea Mors decently enough, he'd taken out his fair share of Beowulves on the way to Vale when he had to set up camp.

Finally the portly man moved aside making way for him to face the cage and the opponent inside. What popped out was a familiar Grimm, a Boarbatusk, sure he'd never fought one, but he'd seen his dad and Jean take them on. He smiled, this was something he could take, almost immediately the beast curled up in a roll, big mistake. He roared charging swinging Crocea Mors down. While the Grimm's charge was strong it took time and only an idiot would wait.

His blade struck breaking the bone armor but not the hide beneath, add in its spinning and it really wasn't a surprise. Shield bashing it, he managed to stun the beast forcing it back and out of its spin. Again, he rushed thrusting out into it catching its side earning a squeal. But even so it acted head butting him, its tusk coming deadly close to his chest, thank gods for his chest plate.

Raising a foot he stomped on its head before raising Crocea up and stabbing down, the Grimm cried and writhed as the blade pressed into the skull. But he wasn't exactly weak after several minutes the Boar stopped before breaking into black mist. With a sigh he sheathed his blade before feeling a pat on his back, turning he saw mister Port smiling his way.

"Well done my boy, most would've gone for the underbelly or avoided the strike, but you have guts, why you almost remind me of myself at your age." He flustered at the praise.

"Nah, it was nothing, never fought one before so didn't know about the whole belly thing and why block and risk it when you could charge at it while its readying itself y'know." The man nodded.

"Indeed, I see why the headmaster made you leader, a good head on your shoulder there is." He grinned again, maybe Ozpin was right to pick him… or at least not wrong. He looked to his team and friends seeing Ruby and Nora cheer while Yang shot him a thumbs up, Pyrrha clapped and even Blake spared him a look and an approving nod… Weiss however was gone and it was then he noticed the door slamming shut. Port laughed jovially before patting him on the back.

"Don't worry sport I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually." He sighed, hoping the veteran was right.

Weiss practically stomped down the hall, she'd expected to see the dolt be hopelessly outclassed by a Grimm and saved by the teacher. Yet somehow he'd managed a win with a utter gamble and was praised for it, ridiculous! If it were her she'd won without having to rely on a bet, flawlessly too she might add.

The bell rung then alerting her of her next class, Combat. Perhaps she'd get there earlier than the rest, an example her team could learn from. Just as she was about to turn the corner a voice called out to her.

"Weissy!" She sighed, not in the mood to deal with Nora, not that the bubbly bomber would notice or care. Turning she fixed a hard glare on the ginger, however if she'd noticed she made a good effort in hiding it.

"What is it Nora?"

"Oh, well just wanted to check on ya. Kinda worried when you stormed off like that!" The way she said it as if it were a mystery made her want to pinch between her brows.

"Isn't it obvious?" Judging by the tilt of her head apparently not.

"It's Arc." Nora smiled widely.

"What about fearless leader?" That earned a raise of her brow.

"Fearless?" Nora shrugged.

"Yeah, Jaune-Jaune took Initiation on without Aura if you wouldn't call that fearless what would you call it?" Weiss rolled her eyes folding her arms.

"Idiotic, reckless most likely both." Nora nodded toothy smile still in place.

"Yep but brave too!" She sighed again, she saw a pointless endeavor when it was in front of her.

"Whatever, now you asked why I left correct, I merely couldn't stand that halfwit being praised for what amounted to a gamble." Again, Nora quirked her brow.

"That's dumb."

"Excuse me?"

"It's dumb, like why is taking a bet bad, he never fought one before so it's not like he knew how to beat it." She paused before looking away.

"I suppose you have a point, but still…"

"Besides now you can stop being such a grouch since fearless leader showed he can fight."

"What did you call me?"

"A grouch, stick in the mud, bore fest… oh right never said those last two out loud. Sorry." Weiss seethed but before she could give the ginger a piece of her mind the boys of their team stepped up, before Arc could get a word in she turned away. He may have handled the Grimm somewhat competently, but he still wasn't fit to lead a team she was on and she'd be sure to prove it in Combat class.

**3\. Dispute**

"Winner Cardin Winchester!" On the stage floor A exhausted Jaune got back on his feet his head hung while his opponent a very large brute of a boy smirked. And despite the sight of exactly what she'd expected showing before her Weiss couldn't find it in her to smile, Arc had lost and quite poorly she might add. By every right this served to prove her statement.

Nora and Ren had rushed to their leader's side helping him up while even the brat encouraged him saying he'd put up a good fight with Nikos being quick to agree though it was obvious they'd been spouting mere pleasantries. With the bell ringing she decided to make her way down when Jaune saw her he shot her his best smile trying to hide his shame but he proved to be a very poor actor.

"Heh, so Snow Angel, how bad did I do?" This earned a raised brow, was he seriously asking her, she supposed even he wasn't dumb enough to believe the others. Well, if it was an honest answer he was hoping for she'd be more than happy to reply.

"Why are you even here?" He paused but the way he looked at her, like he'd genuinely hadn't thought she'd not speak so brazenly only irritated her.

"Why are you shocked, I've made it quite clear you're not fit to be leader, clearly that also extends to even you attending this academy." He flinched at her clip tone while Pyrrha attempted to step between them.

"Now Weiss that's rather rude. Jaune's done nothing to warrant that." Hadn't done anything, of course he had! He'd ruined her plans, her ambitions and taken the spot as leader! In a single day Jaune Arc had done more to ruin her dreams of restoring the Schnee name then any member of said corrupted company.

"Snow Angel I nev-" And there he went again with that blasted pet name! She couldn't take it anymore.

'Slap!'

There was a long silence as Jaune stepped back his cheek red from her palm print, finally he looked to her and when she did she realized she'd struck him. A flash of her father came to mind and for a moment she felt her stomach turn, she looked up to him already reigning in her anger, even if he was a hindrance to act out like that was-

'Slam!'

Whatever thoughts had came to her mind were utterly halted when she was sent flying into the wall, falling down she clenched her stomach, her aura already working to mend it. When she looked up she was greeted by the sight of a very angry Valkyrie glaring her way before a grey overtook her as her partner gripped her shoulder. Already Ruby and Pyrrha were checking on Jaune while Yang and her party seemed content merely watching as things played out.

"Miss Schnee and Valkyrie!" Weiss flinched at the raised voice of the headmistress and turned to meet her angry glare as she crossed her arms at the two.

"Congratulations you've earned yourselves detention for the next several days." For a moment she attempted to speak up but any argument she readied she found meaningless upon facing her teacher's glare. Instead she turned giving her partner a spiteful glare before making her way out. Somehow, this was all his fault.

* * *

**I know it must feel like I'm shitting on Weiss, but Volume 1 she was terrible especially early on. and Clearly she disliked Jaune way more than Ruby so she would be overly frustrated like this and lose it. I mean she left him in a tree helpless in a forest of Grimm for flirting with her, I mean C'mon that has to be the reason Ozpin didn't make her leader right? someone so willing to abandon a fellow hunter let alone her partner. **


	35. Amber (ANBR) 1

**Amber (ANBR) Chapter 1**

**Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Concept: Inspired by Pineapple, the idea is Blake partnered with Jaune instead of Pyrrha.**

* * *

**1\. Atonement**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RPSY (Rhapsody). Led by... Ruby Rose!" Blake spared the four center stage a glance, a small smile coming to her. Partly glad to see the sisters teamed together, they were nice and for all intents and purposes the champion seemed much the same… Then there was the Schnee.

If not for her presence she might've wished to be with the three in a team led by the starry-eyed but ultimately good-intentioned girl. But it would seem fate had different plans, said plan was a blonde boy hurling her way during Initiation. When she'd seen him she was about to use her semblance to dodge the blonde until she saw a projectile hot on his tail.

She knew now that said weapon was from the four-time champion who'd taken a fancy to him but at the time she'd acted without thinking. Deciding to begin her life of striving towards equality by saving an innocent human from clear death. So, she let him barrel into her and expertly used Gambol Shroud to swing them both down. She was shocked to find he hadn't any aura when he tried defending her against an Ursa claiming to be returning the favor for her saving his bacon.

Knowing she was stuck with him she'd unlocked it and was surprised to find he had a lot. He had his faults, but he was a rather good-natured individual putting aside his 'questionable' taste in women or more accurately snobbish racist. But altogether he was much preferable to partnering with any other boy especially those of the previously established team CRDL.

"Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ANBR (Amber)**. **Led by... Jaune Arc!" Blake nodded, so her partner would lead, she could accept that, he'd led them against a Deathstalker easily enough. He'd even fought beside them despite not really having a grasp on what aura was, he'd been more willing to risk death then them which spoke volumes to her. She looked over to her partner seeing his clear shock, her only response was a small smile and a reassuring nod to him.

**2\. Rapport**

The congratulations party was pleasant enough, too loud for her taste with Nora only adding to it but it could always be worse. Like for Ruby who'd been given the cold shoulder by the icy heiress, they hadn't stayed long however their leader deciding they should unpack something she was more than happy to agree to.

Blake looked to the two males as they decided on showering order with both Jaune and Ren seeming willing to take the later uses handing it to Nora and her to settle who was first. She shrugged figuring the pink bomber wouldn't take very long if her peppy nature was telling. Thankfully Ren had a shelf for his collection literature he was more than willing to share. She couldn't help but feel the bullet proof glass was a bit much but he assured her it wasn't.

Finally, she turned to her leader who was nose deep in a comic, she rolled her eyes at the sight, supposing it was better then him having no interest in literature at all. For several second silence filled the room… then Nora got bored.

"Boring! Come on let's talk! Gotta be funner then reading like a bunch of grandmas." Blake rolled her eyes but Jaune nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other a bit better huh? Well, since I'm leader I guess I'll start. Names Jaune Arc, from a lil place outside of Vale called Ansel and I've got Seven sisters, six nephews and two nieces. Um, I use a sword and shield… and I like comics and games." Blake stared her attention actually pulled from Ninja's of Love.

_Seven Sisters… truly._

Apparently, Nora shared her thoughts because she wasted no time speaking up.

"Wow, Jaune-Jaune are your parents like bunny faunus or something?" She felt her bow twitch at the comment and shot a look the Valkyries way.

"Nora that's rude." Said girl looked over to her.

"Huh?"

"That comment, faunus with rabbit or rodent traits don't reproduce faster or have an abnormal sex drive." Again, she blinked before Ren spoke up.

"Forgive her, Nora and I have grown up in Mistral, such comments and euphemisms were rather abundant and Nora tends to speak before thinking often. I assure you she meant nothing by it." Jaune shrugged, but she figured a small jab was warranted.

"Well I hope she can be more considerate, I'm sure her parents raised her better than to speak so rashly." She'd expected a shrug or at worse a roll of the eyes. However, when Ren shot her a stern look she blinked a bit put off. Seeming to notice the slight tension Jaune gestured to Ren a smile on his face.

"Anyways… Ren, you wanna share, feel free to say whatever you feel comfortable with." Said boy nodded sparing her another glance before sighing.

"Lie Ren, from… was from a village called Kuroyuri…" The tone he spoke the name was all too familiar and when Nora leaned against him it wasn't exactly hard to guess the reason for him speaking in past tense. She sighed hoping she wasn't right in her assumption.

"Me and Nora are Orphans, myself since seven and Nora…" Said Ginger smiled answering herself, Blake could feel her ears fold beneath her bow.

"Don't know." Ren nodded.

"I prefer meditation and reading though I can cook and am quite skilled in martial arts. I use these." From his sleeves two green fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels shot up. Jaune asked Several questions about the weapons which Ren was apparently more than happy to answer. While curiously she held back her own queries figuring she'd not exactly endeared herself to the boy and waited for Nora to speak up.

"Yahoo! My turn! Names Nora, I like walk in the parks, pancakes, breaking legs and pancakes."

"Um, you said pancakes twice." Nora nodded hands propped on her waist.

"Yep! And don't you forget it fearless leader. Don't remember where I'm from but doesn't matter cause I got Renny. Oh, and here my gal Magnhild!" abruptly said girl pulled out her weapon letting it shift to its Warhammer form.

"That's cool… Like Ruby's." Nora smiled at Jaune before looking to her expectantly.

"Well, Blakey, your turn." She stilled, that's right she should introduce herself.

"I'm, Blake, Blake Belladonna, I use a VBCS called Gambol Shroud." Jaune rose his hand like a boy at school, which she did suppose he was.

"What's a VBCS?" Rolling her eyes, she answered.

"Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe."

"Oh, neat?" She nodded.

"Very."

"So…"

"Hm?"

"Is that… it?" She blinked several times before sighing closing her book.

"I'm from… A fishing village, on an island… I have a mother and father, no siblings. And my hobby is reading." Jaune nodded.

"Like what?" She blinked before looking down at Ninja's of Love and felt a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"The Man with Two Souls, Slave to the Sword, Violet's Garden, books like that." Subtly she covered the title of her book. Jaune smiled.

"Hey I read The Man with Two Souls! It was adapted into a comic." She rolled her eyes but was thankful none the less for the out. Their musings were cut short though once the sun outside fell and night approached. Preparing for bed she looked over to her leader, his face deep in his comic again and asked.

"Hey Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"What's your opinion on Faunus?" Jaune looked over to her confused.

"What do you mean?" She sighed, she supposed it was too much to hope he'd be politically aware, slowly she shook her head.

"Nevermind, I'm heading to the shower." He nodded and she went into the bathroom, removing her ribbon and letting her cat ears show.

"Well, at least they're not bias."

_At least not playing out._

**3\. Discernment**

Jaune screamed again as he swerved to the side, barely avoiding Cardin's mace, the larger teen smirked but Jaune was too caught up in dodging to care. Nora cheered the bumbling knight on, going on about breaking burnt ginger's legs. Blake was sure he didn't hear her beyond his surprisingly feminine screams Again he avoided the larger student's mace his footwork at least clearly above most students or most in the room for that matter.

_Hm? Curious._

However dodging could only get him so far and eventually the giant of a teen landed a hit, Jaune's aura endured the blow easily enough. Unfortunately, being cornered Jaune could do little against the next several and even less as Winchester continued his assault. Knowing the result Blake turned to her book before Ren asked.

"What are your thoughts?"

"Hm?"

"On our leader. How he measures to others." She nodded at that.

"Combat wise he's inadequate." Not by any real fault of his own she supposed. After all one could only get so far when not knowing about aura, in reality his family was to blame for that. Closing her book she decided to go further.

"His historical knowledge is lacking beyond a handful of battles and his dust comprehension his little to none." Honestly with how little he understood of the substance she couldn't begin to think of how he'd becomes so interested in the Schnee.

"However, he's not dumb, his grades in common curriculum are actually quite good." It was a bit jarring, how somebody who failed so hard at combat against fellow students made almost perfect grades in math, science and the like. Unless…

"No, that'd be ridiculous." Ren rose a brow.

"What was that?" Blake shook her head.

"Nothing, anyways Jaune might not be as… up to standards as us but he's hardly a lost cause. If anything, he seems rather eager to improve."

_You'd have to be to face a tougher adversary time and again and not throw in the towel_.

Ren nodded a faint smile on his face.

"Agreed, Jaune may have his faults but so do each of us."

"Oh, Oh I know! We should train Jaune-Jaune." Blake sighed not really denying her idea but preferring not to. After all, training somebody outside of her skill set was rather…

"Match over, the winner is Cardin Winchester!" The crowd clapped but not with any real enthusiasm as the two made their way to the locker rooms to change. Ren got up making his way down, clearly hoping to stop the burnt ginger from doing something to their leader.

She wanted to return to her book but almost immediately Nora scooted by her side that 1000 gigawatt smile plastered on her face.

"'sigh' What is it Nora?"

"I just wanted to know why you're up here instead of going with Renny?" That earned a raise of her brow.

"Isn't Ren your partner?" Nora rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, why aren't you going to cheer up Jaune-Jaune?"

"Because he's not two and this is the fourth time he's lost to Cardin. At this point it would do more harm than good." Nora pouted but said nothing turning away from her and making way to Ren. Blake sighed, she'd hoped it hadn't come off as unnecessarily callous but in all honesty, Cardin would mess with Jaune one way or another their intervening wouldn't help especially when Jaune clearly didn't want it.

Besides, compared to what the faunus students like Velvet had to go through Jaune's bullying was rather tame. She shook her head, no that wasn't right, she had to work on her biases.

"So Jauneyboy losing again huh, starting to make a habit of this aren't ya? Think maybe you could put up a bit of a fight for me, y'know make this a bit challenging don't wanna start going soft from having a bunch of easy wins ya know." Jaune gritted his teeth, again he was being bullied, was it really so much to hope that in a school filled with people training to save humanity and fight beside one another there wouldn't be some meathead trying to curb stomp others. Of course it was, ever since miss Goodwitch had pinned him against the large teen Winchester hadn't let up this only increasing upon learning his lineage.

"Man, I thought Arcs were supposed to be heroes or something, not shrimps." He curled his fist, really hoping he'd stop there, himself he could take but taking jabs at his family was another story.

"Guess all that war hero junk was just false advertisement huh?" That was the straw that broke the camels back as Jaune turned ready to deck the bigger man only to find a hand quickly grasp his shoulder and an odd, pleasant feeling to overtake him.

Turning he saw Ren shooting him a knowing look and judging by his monochrome palm he was using his superpower soul thingie. He then turned to Cardin a calm look on his face.

"I would suggest you stop now." Cardin's only response was a cruel smile.

"Oh yeah, or what?" It was then the bulky student was lifted in the air.

"Or I'm afraid I'll have to be more lenient to Nora's more 'volatile' urges." Cardin swallowed while Nora grinned happily as if given a mountain of pancakes.

"Okay, okay! I get the picture, now put me down." With a shrug Ren gestured to his partner who more than happily tossed said teen down. Shooting up Cardin glared at the three before leaving making sure to shoot Jaune a final threatening glare. Ren sighed looking back to Jaune who exhaled.

"Thanks guys." Nora smiled happily shooting the blonde a thumbs up.

"No problem fearless leader, what are friends for." Jaune chuckled, but Ren detected no real joy in it and decided to ask.

"Jaune, are you mad at us?" The Arc paused looking to him confused.

"Huh? Why would I be mad, you two just saved me after all."

"Yes, but. You don't actually seem very grateful… perhaps even a bit, irritated?" Jaune readied to deny but paused, before looking down. After several long moments he spoke.

"Hey Ren… Do you think, it was a mistake making me leader?" The Mistralian paused looking to his leader who appeared clearly downtrodden, finally he spoke again.

"Look, I think it's kinda obvious that I'm not like you guys, 'heh' if you hadn't jumped in there I'd been stuffed in a locker again." Ren didn't deny the claim instead waiting patiently for Jaune to finish.

"I-I think Ozpin made a mistake choosing me, in fact I'm pretty sure he did." Nora was about to speak out before she could Ren sent her a look silencing her.

"I'm not strong like Nora or composed like you, and nowhere near Blake's level. Even against the Deathstalker all I could do was block a single blow." Ren nodded to himself.

"Your right." The words made Jaune both sigh in disappointment and loosen as if a great tension had been undone. However, Ren wasn't finished speaking.

"Whether its skill, strength or experience I doubt you compare to any of us." Jaune nodded, thankful Ren at least wasn't pulling any punches.

"But, if anything I think that's why I trust you as my leader." Jaune looked up to the teen blinking in shock.

"What? But you just said I was weaker right." Ren nodded.

"Indeed, you are quite behind myself and Nora and probably Blake." Jaune nodded still not quite understanding before Ren smiled to him.

"Which is exactly why I trust you, because despite that you didn't hesitate to fight with us. True you only blocked a single blow but that didn't change that you put your life on the line for complete strangers." He readied to speak against Ren only for Nora to slug his shoulder a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's just like Renny said, me and you were already safe, obviously I wasn't gonna leave Renny behind but you didn't either, even letting me launch you at that mean old Deathstalker." Jaune shook his head.

"That's not true, it's what anyone would've done." Ren shook his head.

"If that were true, I'd have come to support you the times before this when Cardin had confronted you."

_Sometimes the worst action to take... is taking no action at all._

"You acted without hesitation, that alone is enough reason for me, what about you Nora." Nora nodded.

"Exactly, Jaune-Jaune's just like Renny said." The blonde smiled to them feeling embarrassed but happy, however it was short lived when Nora spoke up again.

"Hey Jaune-Jaune do you wanna train with us?" He looked up to her a brow raised.

"Train with you?" Nora nodded smiling happily taking her leaders hands in hers shaking it up and down with a grip that made the knight wince.

"Yeah, come on Jaune-Jaune, you can train with me and Renny, well I mean Renny does boring old meditating and junk but we can smash lots!" He wanted to be angry or frustrated, but it was near impossible with Nora smiling so innocently. Instead he looked over to Ren and asked with what little resistance he could manage.

"Am I… Not good enough to do it on my own." He'd expected a retort of course maybe a narrowing of eyes or glare but what he certainly hadn't expected was for the Mistralian to burst into laughter. He couldn't help but grimace.

"That bad huh?" Ren put out his hand waving it to wait.

"No, no Jaune, I didn't 'pfft' my intention was never to insult." Activating his semblance the raven haired boy struggled to reign in his laughter before looking to the slightly glaring Jaune. Curtly he lowered his head.

"I hadn't meant any insult Jaune. It's just… Who improves in school on their own?" Jaune paused and Ren took the opportunity.

"Jaune, each class we take we are helped by some the Remnant's greatest. From the day you entered you chose to benefit from the knowledge of others." Jaune stopped considering his words, he was right wasn't he. What's the difference between Nora and Ren teaching him compared to the staff.

"But, you're here to learn too, right? Training me would still be a burden." Ren shook his head, seeing that his leader was apparently stubborner then he thought he tried a different approach.

"Jaune, teaching is a more than valid method of improving as well, in fact it would help me quite a bit since you have more aura and could help me improve once we're both at a certain level. 'sigh' And frankly Nora has more stamina then I or the training room can handle." Ren put out his hand to Jaune who looked to him for several seconds, he could see it shame, irritation at knowing he was right. But also hope and so slowly he took his hand.

"Thanks… for believing in me." The two smiled before Nora swept them both into a hug.

* * *

**So given Blake's personality, I can't see her and Jaune meshing too well at first, not butting heads or anything just sorta indifferent to each other. After all Blake is an introvert surrounded by humans (something she wasn't accustomed to) It's only because Yang was her partner that she was forced to open up with how forward our resident brawler is.**

**Due to his partner's disinterest in him this spurs Nora and Ren to confront and aid their fearless leader.**


	36. Journey (JRNY) 1

**Journey (JRNY) by DAM1994**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Concept: Inspired by Pineapple, the idea is Yang partnered with Jaune instead of Pyrrha.**

* * *

**1\. Blondes**

The stage was filled with cheer watching the all boy team now dubbed CRDL leave, the headmaster then announced the next four students to pass initiation.

"Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee." Yang smiled, despite being clearly embarrassed to be on stage Ruby seemed perfectly happy beside her partner. Yang was glad she'd pushed her lil nerd of a sis to make friends cause jeez did she just hit the jackpot with P-Money. Speaking of Ruby's friends and partners, she looked over to her own. Standing there was Jaune who looked every bit as nervous as her sis even before he was on stage. Said blonde was her partner who'd she'd heroically saved from becoming a splat on the ground when he'd screaming like a girl through the air. What was she supposed to do? Let her little sis's first friend here fail? Playfully she elbowed him.

"Ow! Yang!" The blonde whined rubbing the spot to which she smiled.

"Oh chill Vomitboy, just use your aura." She teased happily making her partner flinch but before he could go into a series of pleads she spoke up again.

"Calm down Jaune, I already said its cool, honestly kinda boss you got in without your aura unlocked, you must be one hell of a nerd to manage that. Though I'll admit you got a hell of a pair on you for teaming up with us against a Deathstalker without it." The blonde chuckled nervously blushing at the compliment, but she was serious. Hell, she'd only realized he didn't have aura after he scratched his palms climbing up the cliff. Finally, Ozpin's voice registered to the pair of blondes.

"You will now be known as Team RNBW (Rainbow), led by Ruby Rose." Yang's smile grew ear to ear watching her little dork of a sister go into shock from the declaration. Turning she saw her partner was much the same smiling for his pal which she could only approve of.

"So is my sister awesome or what?" Jaune chuckled.

"Got me beat, though I feel bad for her since I assume your gonna tease her relentlessly about this." Yang grinned.

"Of course, it's a big sister's Oum given right." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Don't I know it. Jean probably wrote the book, and Saph proofred it." This earned a raise of her brow.

"You got older sisters too."

"Seven." Yang blinked, not quite sure she'd heard that right however before she could ask Ozpin spoke up again.

"Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao-Long, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." Without missing a beat Nora basically zoomed to the stage center, her poor partner and probably more in tow. Jaune looked to her smiling nervously.

"Ladies first." Yang grinned crossing her arms.

"Please…" She nodded deciding to cut the boy a break, strutting on the stage she stood beside her partner noting quite a few glares of envy on the poor noodle. She couldn't blame them, hell she'd be jealous too but that didn't stop her from shooting a glare of her own their way. Rube's friend was off limits and he had the Xiao-Long guarantee. Ozpin looked over the four them before his sights landed on Jaune, she couldn't help but note that it lingered a moment longer on her fellow blonde then the rest of them before he spoke.

"From this day on you will be referred to as Team JRNY (Journey), led by, Jaune Arc."

"Wait What!" Yang snickered at her partner's reaction, just like Rube's, Journey huh? She guessed it wasn't a color, but it sounded awesome all the same. Plus, the potential puns where limitless, yeah she'd count it as a win partnering with the blonde for that alone. Turning she decked said blonde in the shoulder earning a wince and slight howl. She cringed at that, maybe she'd better unlock his aura, she'd never hear the end of it if she broke her sis's first friend.

**2\. Tension**

"Enough! Match over, the winner is Cardin Winchester." Yang watched the stage, seeing said leader raise a mace in victory to which his team cheered. Meanwhile in their seats Nora booed while Ren called to her to stop. Usually she'd be inclined to share in her sister from another mister's jeers towards the burnt ginger's victory, however today there was no such luck as she looked to her partner lifting himself up and receiving a fair amount of criticism from Goodwitch.

Watching Jaune slump and slowly turn towards the locker, it didn't take a genius to figure out their leader wasn't feeling to great. Which was why the moment the teach called an end to their class she all but leaped out of her seat making her way to her pal. The expression he wore when she'd walked into the boy's locker room before looking over his surprisingly not scraggily body was worth whatever trouble their sadistic teacher would surely give her.

"Y-Yang what are you doing here?" she grinned.

"Apparently checking out my partner, gotta say you clean up a lot better without the onesie." At the mention of said article of clothing the blonde deadpanned.

"That you and Nora threw out." She shrugged not denying it.

"You can thank us whenever you want. So, you gonna put on a top or just keep giving me a free show farm boy?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully enjoying the effect she had on the blonde. Quickly he rushed to change, giving her all the time she could need to look him over. His musculature was actually pretty good, better than any civilian at least. But fighting form he was not, though his arms were plenty defined, probably from swinging around that sword. Maybe he came from a frontier village or something.

"Um, Yang?" She blinked before meeting his gaze his head slightly tilted.

"Um, what, sorry partner I was just appreciating the view." Jaune rolled his eyes at her joke before answering again.

"I said, why'd you come back here?" She nodded, deciding it might be best to just say it.

"Jaune, I'm gonna be honest with you, like Goodwitch level honest. Have you ever trained before?" Jaune paused, looking more than a tad annoyed but she quickly rose a hand not wanting this to turn into a fight that he'd clearly not win.

"Hold up, didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying you're not fighting like any student I've ever went up against, and I have a weapon fanatic for a sister and kicked more asses in Signal then most have in their entire lives. And all them, all them had a method to their fighting. You don't, it's like you're learning as you go. So… what's the deal there?" Jaune blinked several times before he sighed visibly frustrated at something.

"Yeah… Your right, I've only had Crocea Mors for several months now." Yang blinked.

"What." Jaune looked to her.

"I said I've only had my sword for a few months." Again, things were silent until she asked.

"You mean the sword right, like that one there? Not in general?" Again, Jaune shook his head.

"No, before Crocea I only swung around some branches I'd shaped like a weapon." Complete silence was all that greeted the blonde before Yang said a single word.

"What!?" Jaune flinched at the sudden shout but she'd have none of it and walked up to him torn between punching him cause he was clearly a liar and looking him over for injuries in case what he said was true meaning he'd just taken on somebody he could only dream of matching. Once she'd made sure that yes her partner wasn't just putting on a brave face she glared at him.

"You've seriously only been using a real weapon for a few months? Did your pops not let you until you beat him or something?" Her dad had a similar rule about boxing when she was younger. Yang didn't know what it was but at the mention of his father Jaune gritted his teeth a flash of anger rare to her fellow blonde being clear on display.

"He, he never trained me." This earned a raise of her brow.

"What? But didn't you say he was some kind of hotshot hero where you came from?" She saw as his fist curled.

"Nevermind it, I'm dressed, lets head to the next class." To the suggestion that really wasn't one she responded with a furrow of her brow and cross of her arms.

"No." He looked to her a mix of anger and pleading.

"Yang please stop." He moved to pass her but she quickly put her palm to his chest pushing him back making him stumble.

"Yeah no, sorry Partner but spill, what's the deal."

"I said to let it go." This time he just about broke into a sprint to pass her but again she had none of it close lining him. Whatever had him like this was a big deal and honestly she was starting to get sick of seeing her partner getting creamed by the resident meathead.

"Come on Jaune just tell me, I'm your partner, you can trust me."

"I SAID DROP IT!" And like that he was off, taking the moment of shock she'd had to shove his way out, a part of her was shocked, another a bit guilty since he clearly wanted to avoid speaking up about whatever he was hiding. But mostly… she was angry.

**3\. Closure**

Jaune looked to the doors to the training room the indicator lit, signifying it was reserved, taking a deep breath he rose his scroll to it and its doors opened welcoming him. Honestly, he didn't know what to expect after the whole dress room incident with his partner, maybe an argument when she'd caught up. Or worse that she'd just beat him up till he spilled, what he hadn't expected was for her to act like nothing was up.

She'd gone through the day like nothing had happened back there, like he hadn't roared at her, pushed her aside or ignored her. Completely content with just doodling through Oobleck's class, sleeping through Port's and indulging Nora's tales of her epic dreams during lunch. Honestly, he'd started to believe he'd just imagined it all. Until he'd been woken by his scroll half pass midnight and noticed the lack of a mane of blonde hair in the fourth bed or the snores that followed her sleep. His curiosity was cleared when he'd read the message.

From: Yang  
Training Room 8.

Hence forth why he was here, and upon opening the doors he was greeted by the sight of dozens of torn and broken droids and a single glowing blonde at the center. If somebody thought Yang Xiao-Long was scary before they'd never seen her pissed, because the second those crimson eyes locked on him he'd nearly fell back into his three year old bed wetting habits.

However, by some miracle seeing him seemed to calm her as burning scarlet smoldered back to lilac and with it his self-preservation instincts didn't yell at him to turn tail. It was then he'd spotted the strands of gold on the floor and understood, incredibly thankful it was the dumb bots who'd earned her ire and not him. Looking to him she crossed her arms eyes narrowed.

"Nice of you to show up partner, an hour after I messaged you."

"In my defense I was behind the door for forty minutes of those… just trying to gather some courage is all." She smirked.

"I get that, I mean I don't, but I hear it often enough." He wondered if that was from people about to fight or confess to her. Who was he kidding it was probably both.

"Anyways, um, Yang why'd you set this up? Not just this but you know. Acting like I didn't shout at you in the locker room and shove you? I half expected you to beat me up like you did those two guys during the Initiation Party. Yang shrugged.

"Oh the thought crossed my mind, no doubt about that. If you hadn't been so fast we'd be talking in the nurse's office about now." He swallowed but she waved it off.

"But if I went and beat you up I'd never hear the end of it from Rubes. So that why I didn't go all inner dragon on you during classes." Jaune felt some cold sweats.

"So in other words… Now that class is over and we have a private room…" Yang's smile was as telling as it was terrifying. After several of the most painful minutes of his life Jaune found himself on his back breathing heavily, bruises all over him. The brawler herself stretched before smirking down at him.

"Nice warm up, up for round two?"

"'cough' Kill me…" Her smug face vanished as she adopted a serious expression.

"Then answer my question from earlier, why didn't your dad train you." For several minutes the room was silent and just before Yang could act ready to send him another haymaker the blonde spoke.

"He said I wasn't worth his time…" She paused.

"What?" Jaune pushed himself up.

"He didn't say it exactly like that, but that was the gist of it. 'The Arc swordplay might not be a good fit for you, maybe focus on schooling. I have lessons with your sisters right now.' No matter when or how I asked it was always something, then Jean, Jade or even Saph back when she was interested in fighting would ask and he'd take them out back to train in a heartbeat. Don't need to be a rocket scientist to read between the lines there do you?" Yang paused, seeing Jaune looked more vulnerable than ever as he hugged his knees a look of shame like it physically hurt him to tell her this.

"So then the reason you never wielded a sword before…"

"Like my dad would let me near a weapon, hell mom would have to fight him over letting me cook with a knife." He smiled somberly up to her.

"Who taught you how to fight?" For some reason she felt oddly guilty saying.

"My dad."

"And Craterface?"

"Our Uncle." A dry chuckle left him.

"Must be nice, having somebody believe you can be a hunter, a hero… or even just competent." She blinked at that before looking to him.

"Did your family… not support you becoming a hunter." His smile grew yet somehow she didn't feel any joy from it.

"That's a nice way of putting it, another is that they playing out ignored me when I told them. Hell, I had to train with sticks and a trash can top just to get some kind of practice." Yang winced, starting to understand why Jaune's fighting style looked so amateur at best, cause it was.

"When I got my acceptance letter, I didn't even get a pat on the back, just a reassurance that everything would be set for me when I came back…" That hurt her to hear, she couldn't even imagine her dad saying anything but to give 'em hell.

"So yeah, that's why I can't fight, or know what aura is… cause I'm just a brat whose father didn't even think was worth teachi- OW!" Jaune grabbed his arm before glaring up to find Yang looking to him with crimson orbs, yet in her gaze he felt none of her hostility directed at him.

"Get up." Her tone was surprisingly gentle, so much so he hadn't even thought of doing anything but standing. Quickly she yelled before throwing a punch and in response he rose his shield. No sooner was he sent skidding back.

"Your footings all off, right foot forward and back foot to the side to hold your ground easier." He looked up only to see twin golden sparks shooting his way. This time he reacted fast jumping out of the way only to be face to face with Yang who sent a mean right hook straight into his abdomen launching him back once again.

"Focus on your surroundings, don't get tunnel vision." Standing he looked to her questionably.

"Are we…"

"Training? Yeah, now hurry up and get you guard on Arc!" Quickly he complied but judging by her frown she was less than impressed.

"Sloppy!" she launched forward sending a brutal strike into his exposed left making him fall to his knees again.

"Guard your center, watch for my fist and adjust." Coughing he looked up to find Yang once more taking a fair distance from him before getting into position.

"Ready? Up on your feet." He struggled to stand, taking a deep breath before readying himself again. She nodded slightly.

"Better, now Dodge!" And like that she sent a barrage of golden sparks his way, and while he had complied with her order for the first several soon after he was sent down again. Coughing he reached for his shield that'd been knocked from his hand.

"Man, you're really no good at this are you Vomitboy?" He frowned recognizing the jab from his earlier days.

"Yeah, I know its hopeless, I'm just some weakli-"

"Dodge!" Jaune quickly rose his shield tanking the first several blast before he broke into a run only for on to hit his legs tripping him up. He soon felt her shadow over him.

"Yeah, your gonna need a lot of work." He growled.

"Yeah I know, I suck." Yang then smiled.

"Well duh, everyone sucks… at first." She then brought her hand out to him.

"But that just means you got room to improve, and in your case a lot of room." He looked to her smile and couldn't help but feel a bit better feeling no lies in her encouragement. She smiled and the sight of her pearly whites made him look away before he rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Th-thanks."

"No prob, I like sparring as much as the next girl." Jaune shook his head.

"No, not that… but for saying that stuff and for taking the time to do whatever 'this' is. I know I haven't exactly been the best partner. Yang shrugged.

"Big deal, I'm stuck with you for the next four years, can't have you eating stage floor all that time, especially against Cardin. Can't wait to see you wipe the floor with him." Jaune looked stunned by the suggestion.

"Wipe the floor with him? Do you think I can actually beat him?" Yang shrugged always one for brute honesty.

"Right now, not a chance." Jaune slumped.

"But give me two or three months and I think I can get you a heck of a lot closer maybe even a win or two."

"R-really?" Yang shot him a thumbs up.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Jaune smiled before he looked down a tinge of frustration evident.

"'sigh' Guess I'm not good enough to do it on my own huh?" The brawler quirked a brow but let her fellow blonde continue.

"I figured if I couldn't do it on my own then I was just sorta proving them right. Now I'm even taking time out of you da-OW! Stop hitting me!" Jaune winced as she complied with his request and kicked his shin, hopping around he gritted his teeth while Yang shook her head.

"That's dumb." He looked to her but before he could open his mouth she spoke cutting him off.

"Like I said nobody's any good at first, it's stupid to think you'd be able to do something new to you on your own. Besides you already got guts, joining Beacon without aura kinda proves that you have a bigger pair than any other guy here. And plus your like super annoyingly good at that tactical stuff. So, all we need to work on is your combat. Now come on let's hit the showers, I'm sure your pretty beat huh." Slowly she turned only for the drawing of a blade to catch her ear.

"Hey Yang." She turned to find her partner standing there guarded, his form worlds apart than before.

"Would you mind if we go another round?" She smiled slamming her fist together.

"Now that's my partner."

* * *

**Yeah so out of all of team RWBY Yang would have the best influence on Jaune, after all she would be rather aggressive with his Cardin problem yet her maternal side from raising Ruby would help her emphasize with him. Finally, she wouldn't really give him a choice like Pyrrha did and would push him rather early on since that seems to be in her character.**


	37. Jaune 2 Point O Ch 2

**Jaune Arc 2.0**

**Chapter 2 Rebirth**

**Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune Arc 2.0 Second chapter**

* * *

-2 months Later-

A Beringel roared as it bore its weight down upon him but that didn't deter Jaune, in truth despite the floor being littered with so many corpse of his former tries he was filled with will.

Soon… just one more after this bastard and I'll be moved to a proper body a body to stop them.

Jaune had suffer thousands of deaths he had been rendered near insane by being torn, ripped, blasted and disintegrated apart as he went through each of Watts's trial. But whether it was Robots or Grimm he managed to pass them all and this one would be now different Jaune stabbed the sword into the Grimm's abdomen and flooded it with his aura before pulling back and rushing away.

The Beringel roared in protest but Jaune didn't care he wished the trial's were like the test and allowed him to advance through with what he could collect from the former but there was no such thing. Wishing he had a reactor Jaune rose his shield and was struck way by the Grimm into a wall. The Beringel hadn't realized how big of a mistake it had made.

"Thanks for giving me some distance buddy." Jaune activated his semblance and the Grimm exploded.

"Well done 626." Jaune fell to the ground and looked up to the speaker.

"When will I receive an actual name doctor."

Not that I need one since I already have one.

"Soon after you meet our Queen, All you need is one final trial and then you'll receive your true body 626 and after some mere… conditioning I'm sure our Queen will be excited to meet you."

Jaune wanted to vomit at the words after all they were talking about the woman in charge of Cinder. But he knew better he knew that with the flip of a switch he could end him. So he would play along long enough to get a shot a destroying whatever gave him that power.

"Understood."

"Good now then prepare for rest 626 tomorrow will be a big day for both of us."

"Oh really, how so Doctor?"

Are you gonna kick the bucket you sicko.

"After some basic test and adjustments I will be leaving to report your progress to our Queen alongside the success of the bonding."

"I see."

And there's my opening.

Jaune didn't know how many people beside the doctor, himself and Penny there were but he was sure it was at best under thirty or so. Slowly the Arc made his way out into his stasis room were his body would be scanned and necessary information for being a underling would be uploaded directly into him. He felt a long needle enter the back of his head.

When I escape I'm destroying this thing no matter what.

Despite his grips he found some very useful information including the names of those directly under Salem who weren't like him. Guess they wanted him to know who he would serve. He searched for any back doors he wasn't to good at hacking but thankfully things weren't to safe guarded from inside the servers. Which made sense considering that the ones who were hooked up to it were less than a year old.

After a few hours of digging managed to find a list of people on his bosses blacklist. And it infuriated him.

1\. Ozpin  
2\. James Ironwood  
3\. Neopolitan AKA Neo (Possible Traitor)  
4\. Pyrrha Nikos (Fall Maiden)  
5\. Ruby Rose (Silver-Eyed Clan)  
6\. Qrow Brawen (Ozpin's Eyes)  
7\. Glynda Goodwitch  
8\. Team (R)WBY  
9\. Team (J)N(P)R  
10\. Ghira Belladonna

Ruby and Pyrrha were named and near the top, it did infuriate him that the others were grouped together. Though he understood the reason they knew taking out Ruby or Pyrrha would enrage the other and they would need to be snuffed out.

I won't let that happen.

As he closed his eyes he thought of the few memories he had of his friends.

I'll get back to you all.

-Next Day Observatory-

As Watts waited in the room he examined the final body for 626. In truth it was about ninety percent finished, it still required a finite aura control of the steel strings to levitate weapons that the others had. It was also missing the proper implants for him to keep track of its condition however 626 was a survivalist if nothing else. He believed that if it was stable and healthy he managed till he could finish the other parts.

It wasn't as though he could be blamed either, after all he had a mere two months to finish this design unlike the usually four the others provided. Even if it was solely focused on a single body the time spent to develop certain software was just large regardless of quantity of quality. However, he was confident in its other specs it my have been born solely from the Arc boys DNA but it was in no way inferior to the others. In fact with the mechanical skeletal frame and artificially upgraded Organs he dare say it was superior to its originator.

Originally such a body wouldn't be capable of bonding to a core do to the rejection of the artificial soul. However, 626 was different the Arc boy's aura bonded with the AI so seamlessly it was almost as if it were already a soul. HE was sure he'd bond to the body. He looked to the body and smiled.

"You are truly glorious."

-Test facility-

As Jaune stepped out to the field he prepared himself.

"626 are you ready for your final Trial."

"Yes."

"Very good then show us your loyalty to our lady." The door opened and from it a figure stepped out.

It can't be…

"A person?" Jaune lowered his blade as before him a Faunus was bond and presented to him.

No…

"Now than 626 kill him."

"Doctor I hardly see the challenge in this."

"Heheh I agree compared to everything else you fought a bond Faunus hardly seems a challenge."

Yes.

"Exact-"

"However, this is but a precaution to see if your dedicated to our Queen's ambition."

What?

"Usually the final challenge would involve killing a failure brother or sister of yours however, we found that you had been searching for unique information."

Shit?

"admittedly I jumped the gun and had feared that you were perhaps showing signs of your progenitor's disposition however the others assure me less than two percent of your kind had ever exhibited these traits all of which never made it past the basic testing stage. however, I concluded that this would be a good way to clear any doubts. The man before you is a threat to our organization you are to kill him and lighten our load so to say."

This can't be happening. I can't kill someone in cold blood.

"Who is he, I uh haven't seen him on the blacklist."

"Why would that concern you?"

"It wouldn't…"

Come on think!

"But all the test were so difficult that this seems almost like a freebie, which makes me think there's more to this than meets the eye. I wouldn't want to fail by kill an ally no matter how expendable he is."

"Aha s clever as ever I see, however I assure you that's not the case. The man before you may have certain shown up on the list of our allies seeing as he's a member of the White Fang but I assure you he is a traitor to them who turned his gun on his own comrades after witnessing the fall of Vale. The only kills under his belt are his own factions so rest assured he is not a ally nor anyone of significance."

"I see…" Jaune looked to the blind folded man and felt his stomach twist. He had nearly resolved himself for what he was about to do.

"Doctor if I may ask one final question?"

"'sigh' proceed."

"This… man did he info attempt to inform anyone of our Queen's plan if so we should silence those individuals as well."

"A truly good question, no fortunately he had not he was fully devoted to humanities destruction but after seeing his own fall as well he had a change of heart nothing more thankfully."

Thank the gods.

"I see well then." Slowly Jaune drew his sword.

I… I have to for…

Jaune took off the man's blind fold allowing him to see the face that would end his life and respecting him enough to never brake eye contact.

If I don't… I won't be able to escape.

"Because you betrayed only your people and not our mistress I will gift you a quick death."

I won't be able to save Penny.

Jaune rose the blade above the man's head.

Or see my friends again.

"Who shall ever kill shall be killed in turn I accept this and this law of karma and for my Queen bare it."

To save them all from these people.

Jaune brought down the blade, ending the man's life. When he killed Cinder there was a reason, she fought, she tried to kill him no she did kill him, but this man he was defenceless... He may not have been innocent but, but he didn't deserve to be cut down like this. He wanted so many things, to vomit, to cry to rage and to loss his mind for what he had done. But for now, he held it all in and laid content with the idea of wishing himself to suffer a thousand more deaths before entering his final body.

"Doctor… I wish to have one more try at some Trials."

"Hmm. I suppose I could always use more data very well. Which ones?"

"All of them."

"May I ask why you wish this."

"to prove to myself I'm worthy of that new body."

To suffer for this sin…

-11 Hours Later-

He had been laid to rest yet again, but it wasn't like the usual ties as he was actually conscious this time he laid in an odd machine and had wires hook up to his entire body.

"Are you ready Jaune?"

"Yes." The door in the room opened and before him a huge pod was presented inside was a body hooked up to as many wires as he was.

"Is that?"

"Yes this will be your final body 626." Jaune looked to it, the body looked similar to the one he was currently in but a bit more… defined. It had all his features but also some odd red dots on certain parts. Over each hand, knee, both temples and at the center of the chest. However beside that it looked just like he did… before he died.

"Are you ready 626?" Jaune smiled this was his chance he knew with this body he would certainly get out of here.

We're almost there Penny.

"Yes." As the words left his mouth a odd sensation overtook him as a he felt not only this bodies sense but also the senses of the new form before him.

What?

Slowly he opened his eyes and both bodies looked to one another while sharing the same conscious.

Is see… Its time.

Jaune closed his eyes in the temporary body never to wake them again and he felt what remained of himself leave to his new vessel, his second chance. Jaune looked to himself suspended in the strange liquid. Before he tried tapping the glass and surprisingly shattered it.

"I can't believe how quick you established the bond to your final vessel." Jaune's eyes widened as he heard the oh so familiar voice but this time it wasn't through a speaker. Looking up Jaune was met eyes with Watts for the first time.

This is my chance, no remember the plan wait till I know what I can do. As much as I want to end him I can't, not yet.

"Thankyou sir." Watts smiled surprised that 626 showed no resentments, he had expected him to attack him like so many others. Watts smiled at the boys words.

"Tanks aren't necessary, only results." Turning away from 626 he made way to the next room.

"Come now 626 I believe its time I show you what your new body is capable of." Jaune followed the man fighting the urge to attack him while his back was turned.

There's no way it would be so easy to kill him, He somehow knows I won't attack him. That or he was some kind of contingency… If he made me he has to have some kind of kill switch or at least a way to subdue me.

Jaune wasn't willing to gamble on this, somehow he had to figure out what was inside him that made him that gave them the ability to cause that searing pain and ability to black him out. After entering the next room Jaune was surprised to see Watts gone.

"Ah there you are 626." Jaune looked around for him before looking up and finding the man in a observatory of sorts, sipping tea.

"Well now are you ready 626?" Jaune tilted his head, donning a quizzical look.

"Ready for what?" The man smiled.

"Why to learn what your new body is capable of." Jaune suddenly remembered that the man had mentioned something about this before.

I need to figure out all I can about what I'm capable of before I bust out.

Jaune nodded to Watts a determined look in his eyes.

"Good now than first I want you to try fighting these." With little more than a snap of his fingers a door opened to reveal yet another squad of Atlesian Knights.

"So where's my weapon?" Watts smiled.

"There are none, now fight." Before Jaune could ask any further questions, the knights opened fire. Seeing the attack Jaune didn't hesitate and begun to run diagonally from the droids. To his surprise however he was much faster not only that but upon a bullet or two hitting he barely felt it at all.

How strong is then body?

Deciding to risk it Jaune changed directions and rushed at the group tanking the gunfire. By the time he intercepted the bots he pressed his hands against two.

Let's see how this body handles my semblance is.

To his surprise he could feel the aura channeling somehow easier. Suddenly both bots glowed fiercely before exploding.

No way, explosions like that would usually require more than double the amount I used! Somewhat excited Jaune rushed forward destroying the remaining bots as he gained a grasp on his new found power.

"Very good 626." Jaune turned back to Watts.

"Is this all?" he honestly felt stupid for being so rude given the situation however Watts hardly seemed to mind.

"No, so far you've only seen how your new body has improved you current capabilities" Jaune heard the sound of another door opening from it two spider droids emerged their plasma bust ready.

"What!" both released the blast out at blinding speed.

Am I gonna die?

Jaune watched as the attack neared knowing he wasn't fast enough.

No I can't die yet.

Jaune quickly covered his face with his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself. The blast struck creating a colossal explosion.

What?

Jaune opened his eyes to see the two spider droids before him.

did they miss me, no I felt an impact.

Jaune looked down and was shocked when he saw his arms they were completely black. Looking at his body his entire body was covered in a jet-black steel like skin.

What is this?

"Behold your first power." Jaune looked up to Watts.

"This ability took quite some time to figure out and I had all but given up on it however after a great deal of research I figured it out. the ability to re-arrange the configuration of carbon atoms in a body, allowing one to transform their skin into Graphene. It was far from easy to do. So far your body was the first capable of it. As far as aura is concerned it only requires it use to alter the skin not maintain it. I call it Ultimate Shield." Jaune looked to his body and then to the droids before him seeing that they were reading for another blast.

"Now than look to your palms."

"huh?"

"Just do it?" Jaune turned his hands to himself a noticed an oddity, at the center of each palm were a small marble like orb.

"What are these?" Jaune touched one of the orbs and noticed he felt it.

Is this an actual part of my body?

"Those are an experimental bioweapon I developed. They are also the reason you exist."

"What?"

"You were a result of aura residue we collect from Vale, Of course your already aware of this, correct?" Jaune nodded to the man.

Tsk, so he knew.

"Did you ever wonder how we achieved that, collecting the aura that is." Jaune looked to the small orbs in his palms.

"We did so with a special tool able to absorb and direct energy, including aura, this technology exist even in Atlas albeit in the experimental phase. Those orbs are follow the same principle to save you the time just refer to them as your Absorber" Jaune focused on the small marbles surprised.

so there like the thing Ozpin used to make Pyrrha the Fall Maiden.

"Now when those things fire I want you to try and absorb some of the energy."

"What?!" Jaune looked to the doctor than to the spider droids and then his hands.

"You don't have much time." Just as the words left the doctors mouth one of the spider droids let loose a blast that threatened to envelope Jaune completely. Doing what the doctor said he rose his opened palm, and do his surprise the blast distorted and begun to be pulled into the marble like orb. Jaune could feel his aura returning to his body being replenished by the blast.

"My word your capacity for storing aura is more than I suspected." Jaune looked to the aura surrounding his form amazed by the mass. Looking to his palms Jaune decided to try something and rose his had up to the droid.

If I can absorb energy… than maybe I can expel it to.

Jaune focused his aura and made it settle inside the orbs and released it. From his hands a blast of energy lunged out piecing leftward spider droids leg, tearing through it.

With this kind of strength.

Jaune smiled and begun tot rush to the droids, despite their blast they proved futile against his ultimate shield. Jaune reached just before one of the droids who rose one of its blasters to him, but Jaune didn't try to block or even so much as flinch. But stuck forward with as much strength as his new body could manage he was shocked as his fist punch a hole into the spider droid.

I wasn't this strong a moment ago, does absorbing energy give me a boost… Watts doesn't know the full specs of my Absorbers yet best to keep as much hidden as possible.

Jaune let loose another blast of energy directly inside the spider droid no sooner did the bot cease all movements. Jaune quickly jumped back from it knowing he hit the reactor, the spider droid exploded the force of it tearing off huge chucks from the second one. Raising his hands Jaune fired off another energy blast the tore into the other droids exposed core ending it as well. Jaune fell to his knee acting as those three blast were his limit.

I have to lower these guys as much as possible.

"Very good 626, I hadn't even considered using the absorbers to fire energy back."

Dammit, I was too eager.

"Well than take a rest and prepare, while I won't be here for a while tomorrow your test will resume."

"Understood." Watts smiled back to his creation.

"I expect great things from you, do not prove me wrong." Jaune smiled to the man.

"I would never dare disappoint your expectations of my powers."

In fact I will exceed them when I destroy this place.

"Well than goodbye for now 626." As the doctor left Jaune swore the to himself the next time they met it would be when his side were defeated.

-Next-Day Testing Facility-

After three weeks since Watts had left Jaune finished his preparations. He maneuvered around the Paladin avoiding its more lethal attacks while testing the limits of his Ultimate shield. While it was indeed powerful it was far from its namesake drastic changes from hot to cold would make it brittle and while it could tack any attack the body inside was still susceptible to vibrations, temperatures and biohazards.

The Paladin launched its fist down missing Jaune again however Jaune merely smiled at the large bot and ran up its arm before launching an energy blast into its side upon seeing the exposed circuits Jaune rushed forward grabbing a fistful of the exposed circuitry and begun devouring the electricity within. However unknown to the researcher he was also hacking the robot's hardware.

Got it!

Jaune found the flood of knowledge entering his mind once more as he entered the sever as the paladin's AI.

Gotta be quick.

Jaune knew he only had seconds inside, thankfully the group in charge here were a cluster of assholes who loved having Jaune face dozens of droids. After his first three hundred or so attempts he finally managed to figure how to bypass their firmware and link up to the system. HE had done this dozens of times each day and while not physical straining mentally it was utterly exhausting.

Come on show me, show me!

Jaune had managed to recover plenty of data from the system from access codes to the staff's schedules and even where Penny was. Yet what he needed above all else was the where on his body Watts contingency plan was, until he found and destroyed that he knew any attempt at escape would be pointless.

Dammit! No!

"Tsk."

Jaune jumped back from the now drained Paladin and allowed his vast aura to flare.

"Very impressive No. 626." Jaune looked to his ultimate shield and saw how it was showing signs of wearing down he then looked to the camera.

"Let me fight more opponents."

"I suppose that could be arrange if you allow us to run some diagnostics." Jaune frowned at that he really hated letting these people examine his body sometimes they even went as far as dissecting certain parts of him. Worst of all was he knew with every time they did they were learning how to create more like him, he was essentially helping the enemies. Luckily only Watts was allowed to do so against his will leaving him at least something to negotiate with the doctor.

"Understood."

"Great well than we have just the right opponent for you." The door opened and no sooner did a small pact of Beowolves rush forth each's intent keen on Jaune. Jaune rose a hand to the pack and let loose a energy blast that slammed into the probable leader of the pack based on its being a alpha. Not wasting anytime Jaune rushed in and struck the nearest Beowolve away before he turned to the next and lifted his leg bringing down a ferocious axe kick upon it, tearing it apart.

Hearing the howl of one leaping from behind Jaune stretched out his right hand to block his main body from the Grimm's claws and teeth. Upon turning he saw the final two closing in reluctantly Jaune flooded his aura into the Beowolve's he ensnarled neck and triggered his semblance. The trapped Beowolves writhed and struggled to free itself until its entire body abruptly expanded and exploded. Looking to the two remaining grimm blinded by the massive flashed. Not wasting the opportunity Jaune rushed forward gripping both monsters by their necks and slammed them down into the floor before letting his absorbers go to work.

Both Grimm howled in pain as their life force was being stolen from them and they regressed to smaller forms. Jaune could feel his body heal from the taken vitality of the grimm, with a final whimper the two wolves vanished from this world.

Jaune stood up looking to his palm, life energy was different when absorbed mainly he could feel his enemy weaken and succumb to death as he drained them. He didn't much care for that, which is why he would only use it against Grimm he hated thinking what he'd become if he did it to a human. However, what made him truly disgusted wasn't that he felt sickened by using it but thrilled.

I wonder if that's the Grimm inside me that enjoys taking and devour life, than again maybe… maybe when I was brought back we became on the same… Am I really Jaune or that thing that was inside him?

Jaune took a deep sigh as he looked up to the camera.

"Well than put me under… let's just do this." Jaune saw as gas flooded the room they would use it to render him unconscious he'd grown used to it. He felt everything growing darker and prepared for the deep sleep while they examined him.

-Meanwhile in Anima Village-

Flames dyed the night red as blood as its crackles rung in chorus with the countless scream, why was this happening. The day had been so plaining just like any other, at least until the sun begun to set, it was then that they heard them, heard it. At first the guards had mistaken it for a horsemen but they were wrong, oh so very wrong, by the time they'd realized what it was it was already far too late.

A roar that could wake the twin was their sole warning that they were being attacked and no sooner were they overwhelmed by the army that followed the horrid horseman like Grimm. The guards fought with all their might but they were no match for the hordes and were overwhelmed their screams didn't last long but the sound of they bones crunching still remained.

People tried to flee or hide but both options were just as pointless as the other, The Grimm found them all to easily and ended their brief existences. All but him…. Even now he ran through the woods no longer being able to see the burning barn he had once called home. He could only hear his aunts final words to him before she forced him to run while she distracted the Grimm…

You have to live…

He wanted to cry and curl into a ball but if he dared to he knew they'd catch up to him so he continued to run to the next village. Why… why did it have to be his home, his friends, his family… if they were all just going to die like this then he'd rather never be born.

You have to live…

He already lost his parents to the Grimm, so why again… why did the gods have to take his aunt too? He was told that huntsman was like hero who'd come and save the innocents but that was a lie… they never showed up to save his parents! They didn't stop the Grimm! And now his Aunt was gone too! There aren't any heroes in this world!

He remembered the recording of the nearly fall of Vale during last years Vytal Festival, he remembered that person who stopped the criminal responsible at the top of that tower. He remembered that bright light that saved all of Vale, he remembered cheering while his aunt cried and explained to him what he'd done. That's right there are no heroes in the world… only Martyrs.

Just as he felt his body grow dull alongside his hopes he saw it, the village… hope.

You have to live…

He rushed with all his strength to it, if he could get there even a second earlier he would, if he could warn them maybe just maybe they could send a search party for his village. Maybe they could save some of the other survivors! With all the strength Oscar could manage he pushed the strangely unguarded gates open. With a smile of relief on his face he fell to the ground of the village of Shion.

However when he looked up all the joy and hope shattered as before him was the villagers looking back to him, in chains. At the center was a sole huntsman laying on the ground dying and around the lot of them was countless bandits with the all so dreaded flag. The flag of the Branwen Tribe, before Oscar could act a bolt of pain rushed through his body and he was unable to move.

"Well, well looks like we lucked out. Good thing I decided we should stay overnight huh… still if he's here it means the Grimm we drew toward the village attacked the one nearest. Maybe we should head out while we have so much merchandise hehe." Looking up Kibo was met by a rather scrawny looking man when light brown hair that shifted to blonde at his ends. He looked rather plain but somehow sleazy with the only distinguishing feature being his crooked smile with a missing tooth. The sleaze ball leaned down towards Oscar his disgusting smile only seeming to widen as he spoke.

"Well kid I got good new and bad news for you. I'm Shay D. Mann by the way but my friends call me Shady so of course you can call me Shay. Now then the good news is your safe and sound from the Grimm now, the bad news is your not a person anymore." Without flinching the man kicked Oscar's face knocking the kid out before turning to his men.

"All right everyone the Grimm are closer than we thought so we're heading out! Take the captives." Before he could explain further a few dozen bullheads begun to land however unlike the usual they were painted black signaling their relation to the underground faction of Mistral. Before Shay could enter one a man of his spoke up.

"We're not heading back to base." At that Shay broke into a fit of laughter.

"You fucking with me kid, that's rich! No, no if the boss lady found out we were abducting people she'd kill me… unless they were good for ransoms but nah she doesn't know." At that the bandit seemed to become more guarded as he asked.

"Then what are we doing?" At that Shay smiled.

"Making some honest lien my friend. Some friends of ours in Mistral are running low in supplies back in the big city, were merely filling up their stocks."

"So… slavery." Shay shrugged his shoulder, after all this wasn't the first time he had to explain this.

"I'd prefer to think of it as volunteer work… permanently of course and without giving them a choice but still."

"… But what about the boss's orders?" Shay grinned at that.

"Aw stop worrying ass kisser, all Raven wanted was for us to take all we could from their supplies and kill the people here and we did that… after all they're not people anymore just walking piles of Lien." At his words the man seemed to calm.

"Besides it too late now if we back out our customers won't be happy, so let just be some good little campers and make the delivery."

"But what if some huntsman finds out about our operation?" At that shay broke into a second fit of laughter.

"Man have you been out of the loop, haven't you heard the huntsman in Mistral have been dropping like flies. They barely got enough fresh ones to guard the gates let alone focus on us, why do you think this rookie was all we had to deal with." Shay pointed his gun at the downed and dying huntsman as if to prove his point.

"Trust me kid, we'll be fine. So just shut up and do what I say got it now come on let's go." With that the man reluctantly nodded before grabbing up the passed-out Oscar and making way to the Bullhead as the other directed the remaining villagers of Shion into the Bullheads. With confidence Shay stride into the bullhead before looking to the others inside and seeing a few familiar faces.

"Henry my man!" Before Shay was a rather old friend a runt he had tried to kidnap for a ransom but failed miraculously but luckily, he wasn't the only one after switching to be a mock defender for the teen the two had become pals. Even more fortunately the family found use in Shay as an in-between for Branwen as long as they paid Shay would ensure his group would turn a blind eye to them and mislead Raven.

Of course, that all changed a few months ago after the Fang attempted to down Mistral with all the ruckus the Marigold had decided to dip their hands in human trafficking in Mistral and Shay was just the man they needed for the job. Marigold had moved to Mistral to learn the trade and since then the two had been all but inseparable. For a pampered brat Shay had to admit he liked the cut of Marigolds jib, the kid could act classy one second, be a total flirt the next and then stab you in the back by the third.

"It's good to see you too Shay, it's been far too boring with my men, I could use some good old fashion rough language." To that Shay smiled.

"See that what I like to hear kid, by the way last thing I heard you had your eye on the former Schnee Heiress right, so what happened there you get that bitch on her knees or what?" At the question Henry's expression twitched before lowered his head.

"Thing went less than ideal there… I attempted to court the vixen, but her team got in my way and she ended up leaving with another man… however it would appear it was a blessing in disguise last I heard she was pregnant. my understanding is that she intends to carry the child out of wedlock." Shay adopted a calmer nature and patted the kid's back.

"Well hey sound like you lucked out to me… so you know don't let it bother you to badly kay kid."

"Indeed, besides I've been informed that one Pyrrha Nikos will be Mistral soon perhaps this may prove to be a far greater venture. I always did want to court a legend." At that Shay grinned again.

"There's the spirit from what I've heard she was the bomber kid's partner so just aim at her grief and you'll be golden." At that Henry seemed to perk up before smiling back to shay.

"Yeah your right. So Shady, how'd many you get." Shay leaned back in the cushion.

"Eh after we 'took care' of the old birds and brats under five we got roughly around forty men and thirty women." At that Henry seemed to relax.

"That'll suffice, good work old pal." Shay shrugged waving his hand dismissively.

"As long as your good for the Lien no thanks are needed… so you manage to get anything while you were in Vale?" At that Henry smiled.

"Yes actually though my good or more on the quality side then quantity. We managed to capture a few Fang members on our way back here but in Vale we got quite lucky." With a snap of his fingers four people were brought forward each in cuffs om their hands and legs and with collars around their necks. Without even having to guess Shady could tell all four-had aura, after all the collar and Cuffs were made with Atlesian level technology to suppress Huntsmen.

It wasn't hard to tell who were the White Fang after all each were still in uniform, the one guy had freaking wings growing out of his back, yeah not exactly rocket science. Shay wasn't really focused on him though the two faunus chicks were decent looking hell if not for the black veins coming from the spider faunus the chick with blue hair would be just his type. The other Fang girl could pass as human actually, she had dark skin with even darker spot a gray eyes tinged blue.

However, while the two girls were well within his strike zone they where completely off his radar as he stared at the sole human. IT wasn't just because she was knockout or that he felt a tightness in his pants but because he recognized her. Despite the Branwen living out in the wild that didn't mean they didn't know anything, especially when it came to darker side of things the criminal world was Shays bread and butter.

And any self-respecting thieve, conman or kidnapper didn't get very far without learning about those at the top of their profession. So naturally Roman Torchwick was just shy of being an Idol of Shay's and anyone who knew Roman had to know about his ice cream themed mad dog. Neopolitan AKA Neo the last person you wanted to meet in all of Vale. Somehow by some Miracle Henry had managed to capture her, how was beyond him.

"Holy shit kid… you actually did catch a legend." At his words Henry nodded.

"Indeed, you wouldn't believe how much some of our associates paid for a chance to… 'Pay Back' our little associate here. I'd even dare to say if not for her aura she'd have long parted from this world, fortunately for us that is far from the case." Looking to Neo one could see the scars and bruised scattered across her body each seemingly telling a story of her abuse however Shay could care less about that and instead looked to Henry excitably.

"How much!" Henry smiled back to him before shaking his head.

"Sorry Shady I can't sell her to you. We'll be holding an auction with miss Neopolitan as the highlight." Shay slumped his shoulder at that.

"Well how much for one of the faunus there, I like the looks of the spider chick even if those veins are a bit of a turn off." With a sorrowful expression Henry once more shook his head.

"Once more I'm afraid I can't be of much help there more so then with miss Neopolitan, Sir Jacques had paid himself for these three. I'm afraid as soon as the auction ends they'll be delivered to him personally." The three white Fang members paled at that Shay could understand upon looking he could see the scares and bruises on them while not as pronounced as on Neo he was sure they were tortured much the same.

"Damn, come on kid do me a solid here and give me something at least." Henry considered his sleazy associates words before looking back at him with a nod.

"Very well, there are still a few hours before we reach Mistral I wouldn't mind lending out miss Neopolitan till then given that you avoid leaving any marks to further lower her price." At his words a huge smile spread across Shay's face. Henry looked away from Shay and back out to the forest of Anima a small smile forming on his pristine face.

Pyrrha Nikos… I simply cannot wait to make you mine.

-Laboratory-

"No. 626 has grown quite strong wouldn't you agree?"

huh?

"Indeed I had no fate it would integrate originally however it did so splendidly."

What's going on? How am I hearing this.

"At this rate he'll become the perfect weapon."

Is it because of the Beowolves I absorbed… did they somehow increase my resistance to the gas. That has to be it, I can feel my gaining back my strength.

"Look at the sheer increase in muscle mass after using the Absorbers on Biomass. To grow so powerful just from absorbing a Grimm's body, could you imagine the results of letting him devour a human or faunus."

The hell! No Jaune calm down this is my chance… once I know where my control is in my body I can make sure to absorb Grimm when they examine next.

"Okay doctor Jasmine I'll be collect blood samples. While I do that have his brain connected to the severs so we can have a closer look at his AI."

That doesn't sound good.

"But professor, if we do that wouldn't doctor Watts be furious?"

"As if I care about that pompous asses concerns while he may have created this body 626's was birthed through my research not his. How dare he takes credit for my success! No hook him up I want to see what he knows, about P.E.N.N.Y."

Penny!

"Y-yes."

"Good, while 626 is indeed valuable Polendina's toy will make a fine weapon as well."

What!

"Just from examining her body we've made leaps and bounds in our research, imagine what'll happen once we overtake her AI."

You bastards! I'll ring your necks for this!

Jaune could feel his strength return but not nearly fast enough.

"But sir forgive me for saying this, but I feel that android lacks the mental fortitude to attack innocents."

"Pfft, that'll hardly be a concern, all we require is the data. once we have that well wipe her so called Soul from clean of emotions. Heheh after all what we need are weapons not children."

I-I'll Kill you!

As the words left his mouth he felt an odd sensation in his head.

"Connection established, sir beginning scan."

Jaune felt himself hook up to the sever.

This is my chance! If they figure out what I've been doing they'll wipe me for sure… and then Penny will be left to them!

Not wasting a second Jaune begun to hack the system and found what he'd been searching for, the blueprint for his new body.

There it is, it been in my brain the whole time.

"Sir somethings wrong with the systems!"

"Is that damn robot trying to hack the systems again!" Ignoring Jaune they didn't notice how his head glowed with aura.

Have to be precise, just enough to fry it nothing more…

Using his semblance Jaune detonated a small explosion within the black box in his head.

Yes!

"No sir its, its." The woman turned, and her eyes widened.

"Me…" As the older professor turned he was met by two cold azure orbs glaring down at him.

"626! How!"

"AHHH!" Jaune grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him in the air. Seeing this the woman turned and ran.

"Put me down! I order you!"

"Fat chance… now your gonna pay for what you've done to me and Penny." The man sneered and reached into his robe pulling out a small remote.

"I said let me go!" The man pressed a small blue bottom and smiled, however that soon turned to a horrified frown.

"Why aren't you… in pain?" Jaune's eyes narrowed as the kind light seemed to fade from them.

"I destroyed the black box." The mans face contorted into that of utter fear. Jaune felt his emotions dampen, he had learned to do it to his fear, and joy so he could cope with those horrendous tests. However, never did he think he could dampen his sense of remorse, no it was more than that.

I see maybe when I killed that man… I learned to dampen even my humanity… how fitting now I'm just as machine as those knights… Knight that's a good name.

"You know when that bastard Watts told me about these Absorbers I promised I'd never use them on a person." The man soon felt a searing pain as he could feel his aura being ripped from him and added to Jaune's own.

"And I intend to keep that vow, which is why it's a good thing that you stopped being human a long time ago." Upon feeling the last of his aura fade he felt Jaune devouring something else his very life essence... his soul.

"…Please…" Jaune's eyes didn't falter.

"Did you ever care when someone else said those words… I'm sure we both know the answer to that."

"62…6." As he looked one final time into the boy's cold eyes he saw it and finally realized their mistake.

"No… Jaune Arc…" Those were the last words he spoke as his very soul was devoured by the boy they had revived and threw into their own well designed hell.

-?-

The professor woke inside a void his body was gone leaving him as little more than a small glowing orb.

"Where am I?" looking around he saw nothing.

Was I absorbed, even my soul? Is this inside Jaune?

_**~…Finally…~**_

The man felt his back shiver as he heard the words spoken through a almost growl like whisper.

"Who's there?!"

_**~…Me…~**_

The professor searched around himself looking for the voice half hoping he wouldn't find it.

_**~…So long, trapped inside, sooo… Hungry…He finally… gave me a… TREAT!~**_

The man was soon startled to find a small collection of what he could best describe as ambers. But instead of feeling confident against the small specs of light he felt only dread. Each burned with a bright and ominous scarlet hue like fire.

_**~Waited so long… couldn't eat what… remained of his soul or I'd… fade too, starving… but now I, CAN, EAT!~**_

Without a word the ambers swarmed around the orb and begun to pierce its form burying themselves deep inside.

AHHH!

_**~EAT! DEVOUR! CONSUME! GROW!~**_

The embers glowed brighter as his soul dimmed until the small specs of red light erupted into a hellfire, taking the shape of a Beowulf's head it bit into the dimming orb and begun to tear it apart.

_**~FEED ME! LET ME TAKE FROM YOU~**_

Soon what remained of the flickering soul disappeared into the jaws of the flame. Of the Grimm that died inside Jaune when he sacrificed himself.

_**~FEED ME MORE! IF YOU DO I'LL LET YOU REMAIN AS THE RIDER! HUMAN, FAUNUS OR GRIMM IT MATTERS NOT! JUST LET ME SAINT THIS HUNGER!~**_

-Laboratory-

Jaune looked to the man's withered corpse and then to his orbs which had turned a deep red.

"Very well I'll feed you however you'll never devour a human or faunus…" He expected the Grimm to roar in defiance but instead he could feel it practically drool. It had to be hungry, after his sacrifice it must had been rendered to less than him. He was sure it wanted to grow back to its former power. It must have known what he meant which is why it wouldn't rebel. Slowly he turned to the door of the lab and made his way out allowing his ultimate shield to cloak his entire body.

"Fortunately there are plenty of monsters here I don't mind feeding you." his blue eyes glowed a fierce and demonic crimson that seemed to match his pitch-black form.

**_~YES~_**

-Extra Meanwhile in Vale-

From the downtown area of Vale two figures emerged from a movie theater and while both were faunus a single look would make it clear they were not kin. One was a boy no older then ten his faunus heritage was evident by the fox tail growing from his posterior.

"That was awesome!" To the boy's cheer the older one of the two a brunette teen sporting a pair of brown rabbit ear smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it Kiba, nobody I know likes to watch musicals, let alone the animated one…" Kiba looked to her clearly not able to fathom her statement.

"B-But those are the best one! your friends are weird." To his words she smiled happily, however it didn't take long for Kiba to look down a tinge of guilt evident on his face. Detecting this she asked.

"Kiba is everything okay?"

"um, Velvet…"

"Yes?"

"Is it really okay, for you to be here?"

"Huh?"

"It just… Cardin told me he was going on a mission with Jaune's team to Mistral…" Velvet gave the boy a confused smile.

"Okay… and?"

"Well, is it okay that your team didn't go instead… I'm sure miss Nikos would've been happier with you and miss Coco going with them instead. After all your 'really' strong." Velvet still didn't understand why the boy looked so guilt ridden.

"Well yes, we were asked however, Coco refused. "With her words the boys guilt visibly grew.

"So then it is because of me…" Velvet was a bit surprised by the statement.

"What? Kiba dear what do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, Aqua and Bell said that I'm wasting everyone's time… because everyone from Jaune's, Ruby's, Cardin' and your team teach me all the time. They said because of me you're not able to help as many people so I should stop bugging you." At the boy's words Velvet felt a stir of less than admirable emotion begun emerging.

"Did they now?"

Those little bitches!

"Did your team not go because you promised you'd take me to the movies?" Velvet smiled sweetly to him before patting his head.

"Not at, coco did decide to not participate since we just got back from a mission. Besides I took you to see it because you earned it, it's only been a few months since we've started training, yet you managed to graze me in training today." Kiba looked down a slight blush on his cheeks and a chipper smile on his face.

"It wasn't anything special, all I did was get lucky." Velvet flicked his forehead and begun to wave her finger at him.

"Kiba, don't write yourself off so easily, hasn't Pyrrha talked about that with you?"

"Yeah… your right… It's just, weird that everyone wants to help me so much." To his words Velvet smiled, placing her arms around him to hug the young faunus.

"It's because your trying so hard Kiba, Jaune was the same according to Pyrrha and now she sees in you what she did in him. I'm sure you'll get into signal, Ruby's dad said you would if you kept going at the rate you are." Kiba looked up to her his smiling coming back to his face

"Your right, thankyou… do you think we can train again tomorrow?" Velvet smiled to him.

"Of course, repetition is an important part of training." To that Kiba grinned.

"Come on let's go get pizza, oh but don't tell your mom. Deal?"

"Really!" To that the boy's face lit up.

"Of course, after all your mom and dad are still on their date so you won't have dinner at home." As the boy begun to cheer in place, Velvet thought of the other member of their little circle taking care of Magnolia's other child and wondered if she was a pleased as her.

-Magnolia's House-

As the shrieked filled the night Blake could feel her power leave her as she struggled to maintain her fading will, sure that she could fall any second now yet she endured reaching towards the object of her peril with her sole salvation gripped tightly in her hand she struck forward at the shrieking mass. As she heard the sound of its tip penetrating the beast's maws she grinned in satisfaction forgetting her former fears.

'Suck, suck, suck' However just as she saw the lights of hope she realized she was being enticed by the little beast as it stared at her and she looked back into it, sure she would be engulfed within the abyss. She didn't have the strength to resist it's will and found herself being reduced more basic instinct before it and she embraced the being like her own. As it spoke its sinster words like a dark spell upon her soul.

"Bla…bla…" However just as she was about to surrender to it an eruption of noise enveloped her and like a beacon of light she was freed from its spell without wasting a second she turned to object of her salvation and grasped it. Before the beast could speak again she activated it allowing it to display her savior.

"Bake dear thanks again for watching Kibo." And like that her inner monologue stopped as she looked to the faunus woman with tired eyes and a small precious bundle in her other arm nursing off the bottle of formula.

"Sure I don't mind… every once in a while." And in truth she really didn't, after all little Kibo was precious to both theirs and JNPR's team extending to even CRDL and CFVY to a lesser extent. However, Blake was never really… confident around the small being in her arms, he was just so frail and tiny. She was scared she'd mess up and hurt him. Blake looked down to the tiny infant as it suckled on its bottle peacefully in her arms.

Slowly the pair of fox ears begun to change to shift to a more feline nature if only in her mind, this was the other reason she was uncomfortable around the child… He was a reminder of him and a future she never pursued. A small somber smile formed on her face at this.

"Well me we really appreciate it dear, thank you so much once again." Blake nodded before ending the call.

"Bla, Bla." Blake's ears perked up as before she looked down to see the tiny life in her hand looking up to her with his large blue eyes. Seeing that she caught his attention Blake smiled become less somber and more genuine as she took the bottle from Kibo and brought him closer. Kibo didn't resist instead the little figure snuggled against her peacefully, making it that much harder for Blake to burp him.

Stepping towards the window Blake looked out to the night sky, Kibo followed her gaze before being utterly astonished by the sight of the moon. Blake chuckled as she saw the his tiny hands reach out to it as if trying to grasp the shattered pieces.

"Moo, moo…" Blake felt her heart warm at the infants equal parts delight and frustration in his attempts to grab the shattered moon. As she held him she pondered what she would be doing if not here, though she already knew the answer. More than likely she'd be in the courtyard of Beacon sleeping once more in that same spot by that old sword… she looked to Kibo she was now struggling to keep his eyes open and found herself much the same.

Deciding that sleep was in order she stepped to the nearest bed and laid down alongside the infant her eyes never leaving his form. As she looked to Kibo she couldn't help but think of Jaune, however instead of feeling guilt or anger Kibo's reminder was unique. He was her hope much like the rest of her team however form Blake he was more so with only Pyrrha being her possible equal. After all Kibo looked far to much like Jaune to were if someone saw him without knowing the circumstances of his birth they'd suggest Magnolia may have had an affair.

And yet that wasn't quite what endeared the infant to her, even now she couldn't put her finger on it. reaching out her hand Blake placed her palm on the babies small chest and could feel it heave up and down. The feeling of his little heart beat calmed her for some reason as she begun to grow weak to the siren's call of sleep.

Maybe I'll dream of you tonight… Jaune.

it was only after a few minutes of Blake's soft breathes did the presence make itself known and land on the opposite side of the window. Landing there was a small Nevermore no bigger than that of a Owl of which he had the appearance of. However, if one were to see the Grimm they would feel far from comfortable by merely its size, in fact upon noting the unique mask on it's head any parent of Vale would surely freeze. After all this Avian Grimm was well known among the people.

While most Nevermore grew with time slowly gaining knowledge this Grimm instead remained at its current size as it was perfect for its prey… infants. Rich or poor, Human or Faunus it mattered not, all that concerned it was that the prey was unable to ward its attack and unable to resist it capture. Grimm by natured hunted human and Faunus exclusively adapting many forms to do so. Nevermore were a perfect example they only begun to emerge once air travel became possible and Beowulves adaptable to nearly all environments. This grimm was no different it merely evolved to hunt a certain range of people.

And besides once it had taken the infant negative emotions would practically erupt forth from the parents further feeding and pleasing the surrounding Grimm. After ensuring that Blake and Kibo were the sole residents at the moment the Nevermore begun its hunt. Launching a single feather into the crease on the window it cut cleanly but more importantly silently through the simple hook lock. Slowly it opened the window extremely cautious not to alert the Faunus adult beside it's prey. the bird slowly stepped alongside the room looking for the perfect angle.

finally it found it on the bookshelf, as it could launch straight towards the window from it. Looking one last time between its route of freedom and it's prey the Never assumed the optimal position to strike. For a silent second everything seemed as though the world had frozen in that room. But that state was soon shattered at the Grimm begun its ambush shooting out a single well aimed feather at the infant's head.

After seeing the feather impale the infant and seeing the dark liquid begun to flow did it launch forward taking only a single nearly inaudible flap of its wings before switching to a glide. Like an owl this Nevermore wings had soft down which reduced the sound of the wing resistance, it was only due to this that the Nevermore could hunt faunus in the first place. As it came close to Kibo it spread its talons reading to grip him and make way for the window.

However that never happened, despite its genius the Nevermore had neglected a simple detail. The liquid slowing from the infant wasn't a deep red but a abyssal black that it should be all too familiar with. Just as the talons begun to tap against the tiny body a tendril shot out from beneath the infant's collar striking the Nevermore's throat depriving it from the ability to scream. Before the Nevermore could frail around three more tendrils shot out from Kibo ensnaring the Grimm's wings and talons but careful to not break them and make noise.

Three Grimm felt as the tendril begun to dig into its neck burying itself deeper and deeper into its body and as much as it wanted to thrash around in resistance and writhe in pain the constrict tendril deprived it of this option.

Finally…

The voice rang through the Nevermore's mind making it cease all movements, despite the volume it was only audible to the mind.

Feed me…

The tendril deep inside the Nevermore begun to writhe as small bards appeared on it begun to puncture the insides of the Grimm inject something into its form. The Nevermore felt as its insides begun to melt instead of dissipating as per the usual and yet it didn't react and the reason was simple. Because of the voice, A voice much like her and yet so different. The voice of a ruler of their twisted parody of life, for that voice it would happily die as long as 'she' didn't speak against it.

The process only last for a minute as the Nevermore begun to fry up like a raisin before disappearing completely. No sooner than that did the tendril retreat back into the infant as if unnoticed by him, which they were. After all these abnormal limbs did not belong to Kibo but something else… something that was born alongside the infant faunus. When Kibo was conceived this being wasn't there so in a way it was younger and yet one could say it was older. After all it was once part of another. A being sealed deep within the Hero of Vale.

During that fateful day were the being saw a chance when it saw the injured Magnolia, a chance to escape inside a new host. When the boy begun to heal her infusing his own aura with hers it struck focusing as much as itself as possible into his aura changing to become like a virus and infect her. However, there was a flaw in the Grimm's plan she couldn't become his host. She didn't have to precious aura he needed to feed on to survive.

Shocked and afraid at the revelation the Grimm quickly separated itself from Magnolia abandoning its parts already inside her. Yet they did not die but found another life within the faunus woman and the infectious remains sought to feed off it to remain. However, in their current state they could not and instead infected it, becoming one with it however instead of resisting it the small unborn life embraced the darkness taking it in.

For the first time since the dark mass had been born it was accepted instead of rejected and with that something new emerged within it… feelings, its fear, its sorrows it pain and its panic and yet the tiny life still embraced it. Without noticing the darkness had given up on replacing the yet to be born life but instead chose to live alongside it and slowly but surely become less Grimm and more… human.

**_Must… protect…other half._**


	38. Hunters May Cry 1

**Hunter's May Cry 1 (DMC3)**

**Heres one I've been excited to do,** **Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Parody: DMC3**

* * *

Rain fell upon the capital of Mistral, as if it were the brother's tears, for what occurred beneath was tragic, so many lives lost for merely the hate of a man and the greed of another. The once beautiful capital now laid in ruins. And at its center where the once proud colosseum stood now laid an unholy tower that breached the very skies of Remnant.

On its peak two fought, their history long and filled with bloodshed, a red blade screamed as it tore forward the surrounding rain bursting into scalding steam. From it a torrent of crimson launched but was met by a nobler steel that met the bloodied energy with otherworldly white. The man sneered, his hair burning red as scarlet energy enveloped him, once he had been a common child like any other.

But humanity had taught him of cruelty and seeded hate in his being, and with it a wish for their destruction and the power to achieve it. One need only look upon the brand of his face to know of his reasoning and why he'd never forget. He swung and parried a blade that dwarfed his own its wielder his polar opposite, his colossal blade glowing a white as pure as his reason.

His was a tale of trial, of loss and self-doubt yet he never fell even where greater men would and for it he radiated power and strength not for destruction like his counterpart but to protect. His hair flowed downward glistening from the rain while his eyes fixed upon his opponent. Though they were both azure the vengeful swordsmen only burned hatefully while the heroes where lit with determination.

Again, they rushed forward the blonde blade wielder swinging his giant sword as if it weighed a feather while the angry bull swung with such precision it was as if he could see the future. Again, and again steel met, each time screaming from the meeting, sparks flying so hot the surrounding raindrops sizzled. Despite the power in their blades, the death promised at their edges the two showed an uncanny enjoyment from the duel, for they were both brothers if only in swordplay.

The ringing of steel, the trembling of a clash of the intent to kill they both shared this, and while dueling that was all that mattered, not their race, loyalty or reason only the duel and the one who stood before them. They held a history but not a direct one, one sought to seek revenge on the one who abandoned him and those she loved and the other to protect them from his wicked blade. Again, and again they had clashed one for that friend again as enemies of a war orchestrated by a being cursed with immortality and now over the ruins of Mistral.

Crocea Mors swung down only to be met by a glowing Wilt, the two looked at one another as sparks flew between them as twin azure looked into a single resentful cobalt. With a grunt Wilt raged exploding crimson and sending the Arc back, the knight swung his massive blade sending a white blast of energy roaring towards the bull. The man sheathed all but a foot of his blade and blocked the aura arc absorbing it, making its power his own and burning brighter than ever before. The two assumed their stances both blades glowing, finally his patience betrayed him and the Arc advanced and once more their blades danced. Streaks of white and red alike soared through the air as flashes of intense light followed by booms like thunder as they clashed.

With speed inhuman and strength unparalleled, the two fought as if sworn enemies, each's prowess so excellent that even the rained dared not entrench upon their duel creating a perfect sphere absent of the storm's tears, finally however the two master's blades met and with them the pocket ceased the repelled water finally pouring down. Behind the two roaring blades the warriors looked to one another, the hate long gone from the ferocious bull and arrogance absent from the paladin, all that greeted the other was a determined stare and the smallest up turn of each other's lips.

However, like all things this too could only end, it was only the faintest miscalculation but that was all that was needed. Adam smiled as he shifted Wilt's edge and allowed its scarlet Arc to roar forth, with a single swing it was decided as the knights large blade was sent flying in the air. Only through Crocea Mors's reflection was the result shown as Wilt struck forward piercing through the knight's radiant aura and burying into flesh.

The thundering of the rainfall dulled as the two looked to one another, no hate, nor regret only a single exhale and acceptance. When he pulled back his blade Adam showed no mirth nor anger only a clear understanding and perhaps a slight disappointment. The Patriarch fell back his form making a large splash in the clear water, Adam looked to his nemesis, he certainly felt accomplishment from seeing his defeated foe but also a measure of loss. No longer would he exchange blades with the only exception to his hate of humanity.

Pulling out his mask he covered his face once more from the only man who'd ever seen his visage and had lived to tell of it… but no longer. Reluctantly he lifted his rivals blade its weight inhuman, it was his now. As he turned away the fallen knight's hand clenched pale white light licking his form, and it was as his eyes opened that the sight of Adam thrusting Crocea Mors forward towards him monopolized his sight…

-Several Hours Earlier Mistral-

'Ring, Ring' On a desk in a slightly run down building a outdated Scroll rung. Again and again it screeched vibrating against the pre-used desk, shifting towards a nearby Pizza box. So loud was it that the sound of a shower cutting off could barely be seen only becoming apparent once the door to the bathroom was flung open and a rather handsome blonde stepped out.

His hair watered down his bangs partially covering his cerulean eyes. He'd already dressed, well besides his top as said blonde made his way to the desk bare chested. He wore black pants and steel toed laced boots while around his neck hung a small vial of pure white dust. He heard his scroll ring, he looked to a chair on its side and smirked before kicking it up into a spin while he moved behind his desk. Beginning to squat said chair descended landing perfectly beneath him.

Quickly propping a foot on the desk he leaned back putting the chair on its back legs, finally he lifted and lowered his other leg on the desk with enough force to earn a slight cracking noise from the oak while launching his scroll off it. reaching out he nabbed the device just before it could begin to descend. Jaune answered casually.

"Hey there Jaune Arc whose calling? Quickly the blonde's smile fell as he deadpanned before looking across the room viewing his most prized possession, a worn and ragged hoodie with a long since faded image of Pumpkin Pete plastered on its chest. The hoodie itself was littered with stitches from the many tears the article had endured however, to him it was precious without compare.

"Sorry not for sale." Quickly he hung up not caring to hear the caller's attempts to negotiate, having heard so countless times. He supposed he couldn't really blame them though once he considered how much said hoodie was worth. After all it was signed by a champion who once advertised for said cereal brand while worn by another during his first time on the tournament scene. He chuckled to himself.

"Everytime, when will they learn." He supposed it was better than somebody attempting to sponsor him again, especially Pumpkin Pete's. Grabbing up a slice of Pizza he begun to relax until the doorbell rang, the blonde spared a look up spotting a vaguely familiar man walking towards him. The man was dapper with a thick mustache but a completely bald head however judging by the burns across his scalp and the left of his face he guessed his due wasn't by choice. However, what drew his attention was the man's eyes or eye to be more precise.

One was a plain green, but the other was an eerily familiar amber that almost seemed to smolder that made Jaune want to take a shot at him on the spot. However, the young hunter wouldn't let his caution show and smirked drawing from his inner Yang.

"So you a customer looking for a huntsman, a fan here to confess your love, or another stooge trying to nab my hoodie there? If it's the second sorry, I don't swing that way but there are plenty of fish in the sea." The man didn't so much as flinch at the jab.

"Are you Jaune Arc." Said blonde raised a brow.

"Uh, yeah." Was it conceited to think he'd be hard not to recognize? After all he was a member of the Miraculous Seven not to mention the current Mistral Regional Champion.

"The boy who couldn't even watch a door." All good will vanished from the blonde at the moniker and his eyes narrowed on said individual.

"Who are you? No better yet who sent you?" The man smiled for the first time.

"My name is Watts, Doctor Watts, as for who sent me that would be Adam, he's invited you to a 'friendly' duel." Streaks of white begun to seethe from the patriarch as he reached under his table.

"Did he now? How generous." The man smiled.

"Indeed, consider this his invitation." Without warning the man reached out for the desk and flipped it with ease, Jaune acted instantly punching the desk, shattering it into woodchips before gripping one of the guns inside the shattered furniture and pointing it out towards the man only to find him gone. Seeing the man gone Jaune lowered his firearm, before stretching out his hand and catching the Pizza box.

"Well, a duel huh… Guess it would be rude not to finish Bullboy." Jaune quickly reached out for a slice and opened wide. However just before his lips could touch sweet greasy delight the world around him shattered like so much glass. Several claws slashed forward burying deep into his flesh as four Beowulves ambushed the veteran huntsman.

Each Grimm snarled in anticipation of the feast of intestines soon to come, however such thoughts were cut off when its eyesight was blocked by a single heavy palm. Bashing into it the Grimm was sent flying its skull crushed in, upon slamming into the wall it broke into a mass of ebony miasma. The Three others looked over to their fallen pack mate before roaring at Jaune and readying to attack with another swipe before they paused.

Their arms wouldn't listen, when they looked to the offending limbs, they saw it, their claws sharp enough to tear apart metal with ease were trapped seemingly restrained by a deep white glow as Jaune's barrier ensnared them. Only the tips of their claws were tinged red but even now a pure white licked at the wounded flesh restoring it.

Without warning said victim begun to step forward with a stride so confident you'd think he hadn't just been impaled. Slowly he walked up to the Pizza box he'd dropped from the wolfies little love bites nabbing up a slice of pie before. With his free hand he grabbed one of the stuck grimm releasing it from his hold before tossing it over his head and curling his fist before punching with an aura infused strike curtesy of Ren's lessons. Said beast went flying into the ceiling fan and was torn to pieces before said device fell crashing down towards him before he glowed a fierce white and streaks of red formed.

Abruptly the black hue coated the tool and the fan blade rotated faster than ever before crashing into one of the Grimm turning it into a mess of black pulp and then rolled around menacingly towards the other ending its false life just as brutally. Jumping back the knight barely avoided several long claws appearing from visibly nowhere as reality shattered before him like glass to reveal the rest of the horde. Seeing this Jaune frowned.

"Hey now, that's a neat trick there, popping up like that, reminds me of my favorite lil accomplice in fact. You fellas wouldn't happen to know where she's been for the past week would you? Can't miss her, looks like a walking talking ice-cream cone?" The Grimm only responded with growls. Jaune nodded in understanding.

"Right, right Grimm no speakie, sheesh, if Snow Angel knew I actually asked a Grimm about something I'd never hear the end of it." Turning he made his way to an old jukebox he'd bought and smiled.

"Well, if we're gonna do this, we might as well do it in style." Pressing the button the blonde was rewarded with… nothing but a single glowing light.

"'sigh' Hiya!" Not wasting a moment to consider the cost he struck the machine with a devastating chop bending in the top and sending it into a fit of sparks and smoke but surprisingly it begun to play. Tapping his foot to the beat seeming to ignore the encroaching Grimm as he did Jaune smiled. The blonde didn't reach for a weapon even as he could feel their hot rancid breath, after all he was a weapon. The smallest of the Beowulves roared leaping towards him maws wide and ready to tear into flesh.

However said jaws never reached their aim instead shattering against the ivory sphere that formed around the knight. Within white streaks begun to enter his form augmenting his muscles as he readied to have a bit of fun. He turned to regard the now toothless Beowulf and smirked.

"Aw looks like gummies just volunteered." Tossing the slice in his mouth he swung his fist back crashing into and through the Grimm's skull, before its body could even realize it was dead he kicked the thing away into the one behind it and gave a roundhouse to a copycat aiming for a pounce like the first. Said Wolf was sent flying across the room.

Another Grimm rushed forward but it was hardly concerning as he reached into his pockets drawing his trusty Storm Flowers a gift from his brother in all but blood and modified by the legendary weapon nut herself. With a grace only a boy raised by seven sisters could manage he rushed through them, cutting through jugulars with finesse before opening fire on the crowd unleashing a storm of bullets upon them.

Closing in on the nearest Grimm he axe-kicked the mangy mutt shattering its skull, before switching Storm Flower to semi-automatic and with it increasing its caliber to an aura boosted .45. Taking aim he chose his mark blowing one whole after another into it leaving it like a black hunk of cheese. A Grimm crashed through the ceiling thinking he hadn't noticed but being oh so wrong as no sooner a barrage of bullets pelleted its form pushing it up and suspending it in the air.

Another Grimm rushed the knight as he did his little trick and in response, he pointed the brighter pistol its way and opened fire tearing apart its knee and sending it to the ground. Not wasting a beat he stomped down on the center of the beast's back and took a note from his favorite bomber and skated through the room on his make ship board unloading death at incredible speeds making the line between sheer brutality and artistic razor thin.

Firing the left legs of his pole table off creating a makeshift ramp he made a move and did a perfect 1080 firing off with a accuracy beyond the norm with each rotation before the grimm slammed into the ceiling and he activated the gravity dust in his boots and went crashing down into the pool table. Sending the Billiard balls flying, switching Stormflower to it largest caliber he fired into the reinforced sphere sending it rocketing into the others striking with enough force to create a mini cannon ball barrage.

Each ball struck with enough force to explode the opposing Grimm's bodies blowing them apart and across the room. Quickly more shattered into reality and the Arc decided to quit playing around as his aura fed into the crimson streaks expanding them and making his palms glow black. From the mount on his wall Crocea Mors spun towards him like it was possessed, catching the blade he infused his aura into it creating a coat of aura around it giving it the reach and width of a greatsword. With a smile he swung the heirloom sending out an Arc of blindingly white aura that tore through the incoming pack as well as the pool table behind him.

Raising his other palm he focused on his weapon rack pulling forward one of Ruby's more unorthodox sheaths for his blade after his shield had been melted curtesy of a very dead Cinder. The sheath was nothing like one, instead being no more than a heavier double-edged blade artistically notched on both side near its tip. With a click he sheathed the blade locking it in place on the dust infused sword.

He still had no idea what he'd ever done to get such a gift from Craterface and Snow Angel.

Pulling the blade over his shoulder his aura shield preventing it from doing any damage he surveyed the remaining grimm, yeah they'd make a good warm up. Deciding on the big honcho of an alpha in the back he acted his blade glowing black as it propelled itself and him forward stabbing square into the beast chest running both it and the wall through. The Grimm roared in pain but Jaune quickly slashed up splitting it in half from the abdomen.

Hearing its buddies realizing what had happened he turn Crocea Mors glowing before he unleashed a wave of energy on them. He stood still waiting for the big finale.

"Three, two, one." Each Grimm's upper half slipped off at the waist and with that he took a bow feeling only a bit silly for it. Finally, however he looked his place over and paled, it was a wreck, the windows smashed, the walls in tatters and don't even get him started on his desk, pool table and fan.

W_ho would do such a thing!... oh yeah… Dammit._

"'Sigh' well looks like I know where my prize money is going." Then he felt it an all too familiar presence that his aura had all but marked with how many times he had amplified her. With a smile he stepped towards the door taking his favorite gift Snow Angel had given him off the clothes rack a red duster weaved with dust and donned it.

Deciding he was already gonna have to pay a shit ton of lien for repair he kicked at the door sending it flying. Stepping outside he examined the surrounding already hearing the tells of Grimm but not people. His scroll went off then and when he checked he saw it a display alerting all Hunters to face the invading Grimm. He sighed then, glad to see he hadn't gotten a search and rescue mission meaning evacuations had already been taken care of.

It was as he looked for any details on where the Grimm numbers were heaviest that he heard them and looked up spotting several Beowulves making their way to him. Even now he could see several Ursa appearing before him out of thin air. He watched as they shattered into the world closing his eyes he sensed for her and found a auric response, smiling he looked up to the Grimm.

"Well, looks like my lil accomplice brought me a present." Drawing Crocea Mors he directed its edge to the nearest Ursa.

"It'd be rude of me not to use you guys then wouldn't it." He shot forward thrusting into the nearest Ursa running it through. Pulling back he swung Crocea upwards sending the bear grimm flying. Looking to the nearing Beowulves he threw his sword like a windmill the noble steel tearing apart the beast. Drawing Stormflower he let loose on the Ursa above suspending it in the air with a barrage of rounds until it broke apart into miasma. An Alpha leaped towards him and in response he put out his open palm towards it. The Grimm opened wide ready to rip off the limb but was stopped as Crocea Mors tore through its chest a black hue coating it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, always watch your back pal" Crocea glowed a fierce red with a smile he swung a flame imbued aura arc letting it loose upon the remaining beast. It was only a subtle shift but Jaune felt it and leaped avoiding the first slash that shattered into reality the blade swung up towards the defenseless Arc. Jaune smiled the gravity dust in his duster triggering allowing him to perform a mid-air jump avoiding the blade, With a roar he swung down Crocea Mors on the Grimm but it shattered.

Landing he waited knowing it couldn't be far off he focused assuming a defensive stance, with a pained wail it appeared shattering into reality. Jaune turned palm stretched out receiving the blow his, a large scythe clashed being repelled. Seeing the opening he acted redirecting the force of its blow back to the beast making it skid away. Now that his mysterious guest had finally stopped moving he got a decent look at it and went wide-eyed.

The creature looked like that of a giant apathy a long lanky body shrouded behind a ebony miasmic cloak. In its hands it held a scythe composed of dark mass like a grimm and bone-like plate armor, it wailed at him a ghastly spine tingling wail. It was a Grimm was the assumption any hunter or civilian would surely come to but to him. Looking to it, seeing the ragged coral, ivory and brunette locks of thin split winery hairs and those glowing white and pink eyes.

"… Neo? The hell did they do to you?" With a wail it surged forward at him catching the Arc off guard in his shock and sending him flying. When he looked back up she was gone, however years of being 'partners' with the little terror had made him quick versed in dodging her. Swerving left he narrowly avoided a scythe stabbing into the ground. Turning to it he smiled.

"So that real is you, nobody else would go for a backstab so quickly." Pressing a palm he filled the being with aura. The Grimm shirked however he saw as the miasmic cloak weakened the faintest outline of a tiny figure hidden within it. Jaune smiled.

"So your trapped in there huh? Guess I have to get you out." Jaune face grew a tad more serious before he assumed what the tournament scene had dubbed his Royal Guard style. The Grimm who'd possessed his lil friend he'd officially dub the Grimm Vanguard spin its scythe in a threatening display before it jumped back shattering once more. Jaune waited knowing Neo's semblance was merely a illusion not actually teleportation or bending reality. He may not see her but he could hear the wind parting by her scythe's edge.

Again his aura flared and again he countered his fist burning white as he struck it's chest filling it with light. The Grimm Vanguard wailed pained but he didn't care, pulling out Crocea Mors he thrusted forward the gravity dust in his duster propelling him like a bullet to perform his signature Stinger technique.

The blade edge tore into it earning another pain shriek from the Grimm. It yelled desperately as it swung its huge blade down at him aura exploded tanking the first blow sending back the Grimm Vanguard slightly losing balance. Not wasting the chance his body burned white and he tackled it letting all his aura flood it. The Vanguard leaped back writhing around as it struggled to retain the venom like light of Jaune's soul. Within the petite criminal stirred the slightest bit and when she did it self-preservation instincts triggered. With a final menacing shriek it leaped back before he could act and shattered away this time no intention of remaining.

Jaune grimaced at the sight of his 'accomplice' vanishing.

"Don't worry Neo I'll have you out of that thing soon enough, I promise." He looked around trying to decide where to head to help the most. However, fate answered him first as he felt the earth beneath shake and tremble.

"Well, that can't be good." Jaune looked out to the city and what he saw next shook him to his core.

-Mistral Colosseum-

At the Heart of the kingdom where legends were made and champions born three stood, a madman, a swordsman and doctor who sought to take what could only be rightfully his. Said man was the only human among the three. He looked over his scroll looking diligently and smiling with a nod when the green light lit and his virus took hold.

"Very good, now the mechs here are under my control, not as many as in Atlas but I suppose beggars can't be choosers." The swordsman merely grunted not caring for the human's words or methods only focused on the goal at hand. While the mad Scorpion could only hop in trepidation.

"Oh, hurry, hurry Watts, let's begin, the resurrection of our goddess!" The man rolled his eyes out of the scorpion's line of sight.

"Patience Tyrian, have you already forgotten Jinn's words, for the ritual to come at hand we need to finish the circle." Before them was indeed a runic circle forming from the black fluids of the brothers grimm, Watts himself using his telekinesis to make the symbol. Once finally complete he smiled.

"The time is at hand, Tyrian, the Relic of Creation." Said Faunus giggled excitedly before drawing forth a sceptre that emanated power and drew the soulless beast attention. Taking it in hand the doctor could feel the power, he then looked to his other cohort.

"Adam, the Relic of Destruction." Said faunus regarded him for several seconds, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind before the only one that matter did. Blake, humanity and what they must suffer. He nodded then presenting a sheathed blade ancient beyond recorded time and yet untouched by the millennium's pressures. Watts took the blade's hilt and drew it. The very air screamed as it was drawn, such unparallel power, Watts smiled.

"Well then shall we begin?" He didn't wait for their inputs immediately crossing both relics over one another. Creation and Destruction released in equal measures, colliding and repelling over each other again and again until finally something beyond mere destruction and more than creation manifested. The Circle begun to fill with a darkness beyond even the brothers Grimm as a deep miasma begun to spread out and manifest into a black stone that pulsed with an unholy life and drank in the light of the world.

The three watch in awe as the spire grew like a twisted spear as it ascended beyond the colosseum and any building in the kingdom. The earth shook as the spire bloomed cracking and parting leaving devastation to the once prosperous capital. From the fissures in the earth an all too familiar black emerged their eyes glowing a baleful crimson that despised humanity. Watts looked to the magnificent and terrible sight before him, the first step in his goal the tower that pierced the sky and threatened the brothers themselves Temen-ni-gru. None of them waited, caring not for the countless they had sentenced to a painful and fear inducing death, the only thing on each's mind the wish they held none the same.

However, Tyrian paused when he felt something, one of the children he'd been given by his goddess before her downfall had suffered a great many wounds. The madman froze for a second before pouting, it would seem a certain interesting knight had tried to free their tiny princess from her Grimm prison. Perhaps he would pay the blonde knight a visit, it had been so long after all and what kind of host would he be if he didn't welcome the boy. He had the perfect Grimm for it to.

* * *

Jaune whistled at the sight of the tower.

"Wow, that's big… well." Stretching he let his bones pop before making his way towards it.

"Might as well finish this quickly." Entering what was once one of the seedier alley of Mistral all he could now see were Grimm. Beowulves turned to him while Nevermores cawed letting lose a flurry of pinons. With ease Jaune's aura manifested his barrier tanking the feathers, smiling he broke into a sprint rushing to the crowds of Beowulve's palm glowing.

"Hiya?" With an open hand strike he impacted the Grimm its torso exploding, drawing Stormflower he unloaded into the two nearest beast that closed in on him. While once he may have been a novice Ruby would never hear of it and made him practice till he could shoot the wings off a fly.

The two wolves before him fell breaking down into a dark mist, hearing the telling caws he leaped back narrowly avoiding several pinons. He looked up seeing the furious Nevermores circling him. Not wasting a beat he pulled out another parting gift from a retiring pal. The Nevermores fired again only for Jaune to draw his trump card a pair of nunchucks that he spun into a makeshift shield repelling the feathers. Ruyi-Bang and Jingu-Bang hung in both his hands as he smiled up to the Grimm, pulling out a vial of pale blue dust he inserted it into the weapons turning them shades of blue and black before leaping up towards the winded Grimm.

With quick fluid movements he tore into the avian Grimm his nunchucks forming ice like clubs at its end that tore of slabs of ebony flesh with each impact. Finally, he spun the weapon around his torso and by extension theirs. The two clumps of dissipating meat fell shrinking and vanishing before they could even hit the floor. Landing Jaune looked to the obstruction blocking the exit to the alleyway before looking to the bar left of him.

"Huh? Wonder if their open, something tells me by the end of today I'm gonna want a cold one." Stepping in he found the place empty though from the blood spatters he could guess the poor souls hadn't made it out okay. Not wanting anymore to do with the bar he made his way the exit finding a strip joint behind it. Blushing from the idea of what had surely been going on in this den of vice Jaune made a move for the exit a bit too fast in his step.

However just before he could grab the doorknob he leaped back narrowly avoiding several Grimm that shattered into existence. No sooner did Crocea Mors pierce the beast's head and the wall behind it at once. Without a moment of hesitation, he pulled out Stormflower unleashing a rain of bullets upon the remaining Grimm. Jaune smiled to the black interlopers willing Crocea back into his hands before he rushed forward impaling one of the alphas the wall and proceeded to leap above the swung at the next. Again he fired off Stormflower spinning like a top above the beast until it succumb to the lead storm. Without missing a beat he landed Ruyi-Bang and Jingu-Bang already in hand.

Shattering into the world were two very large Beringels. Jaune smiled at the challenge and willed the dust imbued nunchucks in hand. Both attacked at the same moment the Beringel with a pounce and Jaune with an upwards swing of Ruyi-Bang, from its end ice pillars shot up from the ground impaling the gorilla. The beast itself roared before Jaune kicked its face in using the force to jump back narrowly avoiding the second ape hammering fist crashing down where he once stood crushing its brethren.

The creature snarled but was cut off when a boot slammed into its face crushing its teeth, it cried as it swung a fist the Arc's way only for him to assume his guard stance and block the blow. Slowly he let the force of each blow gather as the Beringel raged upon him before he exhaled and struck forward the point of impact exploding leaving a gaping hole in its chest.

The Grimm fell back then leaving the Arc little impressed as he stretched from job well done popping his neck before he made his way out of the venue.

Exiting the building he looked to the tower that had sprouted, it was even bigger up close, a tiny part of him wanted to retreat, gather a team of hunters and go at this by the books. Yet as he saw Grimm manifest to life from the miasmic clouds above their source this tower he knew there was no time to waste and proceeded.

It was as he closed in that he noticed the air chilling and ice beginning to form, his instincts roared as his intuition blared. He stood before the gates to the tower then and with one final breath he entered. Upon entering he found himself in a large rounded chamber, where outside he felt in a chill in here it was freezing. Ice formed all around him, against the walls and even the ceiling. However, what drew the eye most was the figure at the opposite side of him.

Posted there was a figure bigger than life, a Beowulf larger than a bus with three heads, frozen in ice. The necks were bound by chain, each head collared over the hairless beast. Jaune looked to it a tad amaze he'd admit, never seen one get so big or have that peculiar mutation either. Still, the damn thing was frozen solid, one good hit and it'd shatter if it wasn't already dead.

Deciding to just let it be, maybe snap a pic to show off to the gang he made his way to it before the frozen sculpture abruptly roared pouncing forward at him. Seeing it Jaune leaped left, barely avoiding the attack as its paws crashed down where he'd been spreading a thick sheen of ice where it stood. Jaune blinked surprised, sure he'd heard of some Grimm making blast and even shooting fire but ice? Seriously? The beast turned to him before roaring and a wave of cold shot forward, no heat spewed from its maws only chill as glaciers of ice formed and shot towards him.

With a swing of his blade he shattered the chunk of frozen air the fragments embedding themselves in the wall behind him like bullets. The Grimm leaned down to regard him rage clear in its crimson orbs. Before its maws parted and the words of men leaked forth.

"Leave now mortal if you value your life, this place is forbidden to your ilk." Jaune blinked.

"Holy shit, you talk!" The Grimm huffed ignoring him.

"Temen-ni-gru is no place for the powerless, you are unworthy to step here weakling."

"Hey now fido, I don't think that's anyway to talk to somebody, I mean sure that's a hell of a trick there you got speaking and all and the whole ice things a nice touch, But you'd still probably come in second to Zwei in a dog show, no hate, just saying." The Beowulf growled.

"For a mere human to make a mockery of me! I will freeze your soul and shatter it with your weak body!" With a roar a blast of ice shot out, only for the knight to leap out of its way where it hit the way he came in from freezing it whole. Jaune turned to the Grimm he decided to dub a Cerberus.

"Whoa, easy there buddy, tell you what how about we get you some exercise, like a good old walk huh. That's right boy, come on." The Cerberus growled again, it being made a mockery by a human.

"You will regret the day you set foot in here worm! Now Die!" Jaune cracked his neck, supposing it'd been a minute since the last time he'd dealt with such a difficult grimm. He jumped in place loosening himself as he readied for a good old extermination. Twirling Crocea in his left hand as he waved the ancient grimm over. With a roar the beast pounced maws open and snapping as he shot at the blonde.

Moving out the way Jaune swung Crocea against his left, his blade tearing into its flank but not managing to break past the ice pseudo-exoskeleton.

"'Tch' damn, that's one hard shell you got their." Quickly pulling out Stormflower he unloaded into the flank succeeding with the penetrating rounds where his blade had failed and cracking and shattering it.

"Gods I can just hear craterface telling me I told you so about getting some guns. 'sigh' well, when she's right she's right." Quickly he thrusted Mors forth this time the blade burying deep into the black flesh spew out miasma as it ran through the flesh and muscle scraping against the bone. Cerberus yelped in pain jumping back blade still embedded in its flesh. Jaune smiled as he rose his open palm out to it. The mutt roared as Crocea Mors glowed black before tearing through flesh and rushing to his grip, no sooner did he swing letting loose an arc of aura.

The blade of light slammed into him cleaving into his face shattering his left head's armor, before unleashing Starflower's payload into the right. Cerberus barreled forward again but stopped just before the smiling blonde as he rose his open palm, the hand glowing a black hue as the chains bounding it pulled back dragging him away.

"Wh-what is this!?" Unable to advance on the boy it fired off another blast of ice towards the Arc and in response the boy swerved left as he closed in. Panicked the Grimm stomped into the floor, making the room shake. No sooner did stalactites begin to fall crashing down towards Jaune who quickly rose his aura tanking the hit only to be struck by a fierce swipe of the Grimm's paw and sent crashing into the wall.

Cerberus didn't waste a moment unleashing another devastating howl and with it a beam of chilled energy that exploded in ice around the blonde leaving only a colossal lump of ice where he stood.

"Foolish human." As he turned he never noted how the single drop of water formed on the ice's surface and then another until steam begun to raise out of it. With a roar the ice shattered as a blade of light tore forward hitting into the Grimm followed by another and another each slamming into it making its ice armor crack and give to the unyielding force. Finally, Jaune came running a fire in his eyes and a savage smile on his face as he swung unleashing one auric blade after another while in his other hand he let loose round after round into the giant from Stormflower.

"Damn pest!" Stomping down pillars of ice rose only to shatter against his barrier and boots as he stomped down on them gaining some air as he leaped meeting its hateful orbs with his determined azure as he swung severing the right most head as it exploded in a mass of black and slick grey fluids as his blade tore into it exploding with aura.

Quickly throwing Crocea Mors back stabbing it in the floor he will himself to it with polarity narrowly avoiding the jaws of the Grimm. Landing a pulling out his families blade he smiled up to the monster.

"So… still think I'm just some 'weak' human?"

"Enough!" With a roar the Grimm let loose a devastating wave of cold that swallowed everything within and enveloping it in ice. Jaune went wide eyed at the incoming chill and making his decision he quickly unsheathed Crocea Mors from... The Grimm howled in laughter as the tiny pest was swallowed into the bone chilling mist, it was done.

Or so it should've been before the icy cloud exploded as a tornado of flame burst to life at its center, standing there in the eye of the storm was Jaune. In his hands were not just Crocea but now Mors, the shield transformed the bladed sheath collapsed in on itself becoming nearly identical to the family's blade as he duel wielded the two. One spewed scorching flamed while the other vicious winds. Cerberus stepped back from the boy who resembled less a human and more a god of war as he shot forward propelled by the winds and flames in equal measures.

With a smile he broke into a spin the flames coiling around him and the winds expanding them their heat melting the surrounding ice even the hounds icy armor leaving him bare against the twin blades. With a feral grin he swung both blades down in a x of flames and winds that tore into the left's face mincing the head apart in a torrent of flaming winds.

Cerberus forced his ice forth even as it melted against the righteous fires leaving only a small spear of ice to strike out instead of his intended glacier. With a swing it shattered but the opening was enough as Cerberus brought his paw down on the Arc only for him to cross his blades blocking it's blow.

"How?! No human could manage this!"

"You underestimate humanity." His form begun to burn white as aura filled him, reinforcing his muscles and strengthening them as he pushed back against the Grimm's paw raising it as his blades begun to tear into it. He would teach this beast a lesson all humanity learned after he won time and time again during his tournaments, fear the one named Arc. With a roar he swung tearing apart and cauterizing the foot with a swing. Quickly he threw the second blade in the air before pulling it down with polarity making it mechashift and slam down on Crocea into its Rebellion mode. The heat of his families blade quickly rendered the steel red hot as he swung a flaming Arc tearing into the beast chest spilling black fluid and cooked flesh as it fell back struggling to stand before the boy.

"Y-you aren't human…"

"Maybe not, you're not the first to say so, but I am a huntsman and you're a Grimm, so I think we both know where this is going." Cerberus growled in anger but conceited knowing it was pointless.

"It vexes me to admit it, but you have proven yourself worthy mortal, go on then and take this false life of mine, but know I am the weakest of our kin. So go forth to your end." Jaune nodded deciding against giving a playful jab at the monster, Grimm or not it was conscious, sentient even. The swing was fast and instant the Arc of aura devastating as it was tolling on his reserves as it severed the head in an instant.

He looked to the quickly dissolving corpse and sighed, half hoping he was kidding about the whole weakest of his kin thing. But if it was true he needed to hurry before anything like him could get out.

* * *

**So yeah I use a lot of Dante's weapon earlier in this, mainly cause I went back to play it on an old save file and already beat it so had them all anyways.**

**In case anyone's confused.**

**Crocea Mors Sheathed Blade Mode = Rebellion**  
**Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang (Sun's Weapon) = Cerberus**  
**Crocea Mors Undrawn Sheath collapsed into blade =-Agni and Rudra**  
**Storm Flower = Ebony & Ivory**

**I'm also considering doing Nervan as his guitar from the show.**  
**Also Jaune uses the Royal Guard style but not sure how well I did it, I'm also considering whether I should actually use Lady in this or not I'm honestly 50/ 50 about it.**

**Well hope you enjoyed it.**


	39. The Redemption

**The Redemption**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

**Parody: Sorta a one of Pokemon Generation Episode 18**

* * *

-Amity Colosseum-

Thousands of people cheered in a large Colosseum as they looked down at the center where a lone woman stood. her form was rather petite and fair-skinned, she was a young woman wearing a Two-Piece sleeveless Cheongsam while along her waist was a bear pelt. with short shoulder-length hair that covered one of her silver eyes. Yet what drew the eyes wasn't her face but the pair of snow-white cat ears that stood atop her head proudly. In her hand she held a pair of Multitasked gauntlets.

"The Winner of the 351 Vytal Festival Tournament is second-time winner Freya Lie Schnee." The crowds roared in excitement as a small girl Stella looked on to her big sister in complete astonishment, the little girl had bright orange hair and while her sister inherited the heroic Silver eyes hers were a bright magenta. She pulled at her mom's skirt as she hopped up and down to which the woman merely laughed at her youngest cute display, however the next moment the crowd silenced as someone stepped forward to the ring.

Stella looked to the figure and was shocked, standing well over nine feet was a man clad in simple but old looking clothes with dozens of stitches. His pants were grey and heavily worn while his coat was a multitude of dark colors stained black by soot and the like. From his head though, long strands of platinum gold hair trailed down while his face was worn with pale skin and black veins when Freya looked into his eyes she froze.

His eyes seethed like smoldering red embers of a long since distorted flames she didn't know why but looking at him, tore something deep inside her heart and a tear trailed down. The man smiled faintly at her in response and somewhere deep inside she knew this man, not by virtue of her own life but… an inherited belief in him. Slowly he rose his hand, and no sooner did it begin to glow a deep black that seemed to devour light and envelope her in its glow, Freya went wide-eyed and looked to the screen to see her aura returned to that of full.

She turned to him in time for him to lower his hand and slowly open his mouth to speak to her the act seeming almost foreign to him.

"Can I please ask of you a favor? Would you accept a match from me…" The smolder in his eyes grew a tinge brighter.

"I-I wish to remember what a huntsman is…" Freya didn't know why but she found herself unable to deny him and nodded in response, the old man in turn reached under his coat and from it retrieved a sheathed blade, yet he did not draw it. In one hand he held it and blades emerged from the edges of the sheath it took on the appearance of a worn Claymore that he held single-handedly. Seeing the blade drawn against her sister as the two readied to fight Stella remembered her mother's stories and turned to her.

"Mommy, mommy look! It's the man from your story." The mother looked to her daughter curiously for a moment before looking to the large man and covering her mouth. Stella looked to her mother concerningly as the older woman looked to the giant as she did tears filled the mother's eyes as if looking to a sorrowful existence. Stella looked to the man and remembered her mothers' story.

_There once was a boy, he was weak but was born to a family of heroes. He had many sisters and never went unloved; the boy was happy and admired his father. So much that just like him he wanted to become a hero._

The scene showed a young Jaune cherished by his family who look to his father Julius in awe and admiration.

Freya activated her semblance, hers was unique for within her dwelled the inherited aura of the six heroes of remnant, she was propelled forward. The man swung his blade towards her and struck however soon her form faded to black and she appeared behind the him.

_But the boy despite his kind nature and sincere feelings could not live up to his father's expectation and with a heavy heart he was denied by him.  
_

The scene showed Julius turning away from his son who looked down a single tear falling.

He turned towards her and the two struck fist, the girls silver eyes flashed red as flames emerged and the man smiled. He rose his blade and in response the girl jumped back her form becoming grey and invisible to the man. Calmed she activated her dust and was coated in lighting, but it did not hurt her form as instead it made her stronger.

_But the boy didn't give up, without knowledge nor strength beyond that of what he could do by his own power he walked a path to become a hero._

Jaune looked to the Bullhead to Beacon obviously nervous but resolved despite it and took his first step to his future._  
_  
Freya charged the man her forms covered in scarlet petals and in response the man rose his blade once more and swung the two clashed creating a force that shook the stadium. The man smiled as he looked to her and saw them his friends who lived on within the girl.

_It was when he was so close to naught that he met a girl… she like him wanted to help others but were they differed was that she came from a family of no heroes or warriors but held the potential and skill to become one. However, it came at a cost, the girl had neither friends nor privacy, she was cast on a throne she did not want and worshiped by others._

The scene showed Pyrrha waving to fans and people seeking to use her fame and wealth all the while the distance between her and her peers in Sanctum grew… even when she entered Beacon instead of making friends she was swarmed by more who sought her by virtue of her skills.

The man took a step forward pushing the girl back before sending her skidding away he rose his hand and the black aura emerged stretching towards her she leapt from it avoiding it as it struck the earth exploding. Only to then be met by the large men as he struck her with an unreal force that sent her flying and her aura in the yellow.

_But when she met that boy everything changed, the boy did not care for her fame nor her glory he saw but the girl and she in turned saw in him her hero. The girl awoke a bright and powerful white light within the boy and trained him and with her others came to acknowledge the once weak boy who had become a man and in time he came to love the girl very much.  
_

Pyrrha pressed her hand to Jaune and allowed her aura to invade him, he didn't resist her souls mingling with his own. She was surprised when she saw his aura, so bright and strong. Day by day he grew closer to his ideals under her tutelage while she found the friends she'd never thought possible surrounding her. Finally, at the dance he stepped towards her in that ridiculous dress and they danced beside.

Freya however didn't let it stop her and leaped back towards the man who swung down only for his attack to be avoided and be met by her fist as she struck over and over again.

_But an age of war had been waged, between a mighty wizard and a cruel witch over four powerful relics and the girl wanting to protect the one she cherished so much sent him far away and lost her life.  
_

The scene revealed a falling Vale and Jaune asking her not to go and fight her… Pyrrha him before pushing him into a locker… She ignored his pleads as she entered the coordinates and sent him away. She stepped forward towards her destiny knowing that if she'd walked beside him he'd always be in danger.

Freya smiled and looked to the screen only to freeze when she saw that even after all her blows the man's aura read not even a tenth drained. That time was all he needed for when she realized her error and looked back he thrusted his sword forward striking her away. Her aura rapidly plummeted and for a moment she thought she couldn't beat him. However, an unusual warmth spread throughout her body.

_The man did not let her sacrifice go to vain and several years later he and his friends defeated the witch and the wizard vanished. The Man the girl had loved was praised and idolized and the brother gods named him a hero._

Jaune stood over the disintegrating form of Salem her once baleful red eyes now dull as her form faded. The once worn blade of his ancestors was now accented with her bronze and he stood stronger then any other. People cheered but he merely let his tears fall, he'd made her death not be a meaningless one._  
_  
Freya roared and behind her a glyph formed and from it six individuals emerge, the crowd looked in reverence at the six who stood before the man. The six heroes of the second Great War while the man smiled a tear running down his pale cheek.

"My friends…"

_However, men did not stop their war and continued to fight wanting the relics for themselves. Slowly one after another the Man's friends perished…_

Images flashed of his and his sister's team's member fates each time a scene of them falling before the enemy taking their last breath. Nora and Ren together against the Atlesian Fleet never parting from one another till the bitter end. Yang roaring as she fought off the incoming nationalist of Mistral seeking the Spring Maiden's power.

Blake against the remnant of White Fang extremist of Vacuo, Weiss struggling as the militia of Valian troops directing their hateful glares at her for the failure of Atlas during the Fall. And finally, Ruby as she smiled to him and he pumped as much of his aura in her as he could while the enemy forces surrounded them. His tears falling on her pleading her to stay even long after she had left…

Seeing the six figures before him he assumed a battle stance, the first stance he'd learned… the one she taught him.

"Forgive me… I should've saved you all…"

_Left alone with nothing the Hero fell to his knees and despaired, he cried until no more tears could fall and his once beautiful white light withered away to reveal a frail crimson glow of the girls who had given him hope._

The scene showed an older sadder man kneeling over himself his tears never ceasing his aura flashed about until finally flickering out. He rose his family's blade and gave a silent apology before plunging into his chest only for it to be intercepted. When he looked down his eyes watered once more as a faint scarlet manifested to protect him.

The six rushed towards the man who responded by letting his black aura seethe forth and battled them, trading blows and parrying each with the centuries of skills he had cultivated. There was a time where he couldn't hope to stand against even on of his friends but now he stood above them at their prime. The fact filled him with as much pride as it did sorrow.

_The man cradled her light and no matter what it took he wanted to see the girl once again… So, the hero took the Relics and made a machine to give the girl eternal life._

Things shifted to reveal an older but stronger Jaune hanging off his creation it appeared like a cystized flower bud. Veins of white light ran throughout it. Jaune watched on in hope as within the machine the form of Pyrrha came into being and when her eyes opened to reveal their always loving gaze he rushed to her embracing her form._  
_

Freya roared as she descended down from above surprising the man who rose his blade blocking her fist, Freya smiled as she triggered the dust in her gauntlets making a maelstrom of lighting envelope the area. Within the torrents of lighting the man did not buckle, however instead of being greeted by the common shock of the sight of such Freya smile only grew and he begun to feel a force so much greater then before coming from the champion.

_Nora's semblance._

The girl slammed her other fist into the blade and sent it flying out of his hands.  
_  
_  
_…But the hero had suffered too much and his rage could not be quelled, he could not forgive the world that had taken the friends he loved._

However even as she embraced him his dulled and scorn filled eyes never left the flashes of war in the distance, and though it was faint his eyes now showed tinges red in his irises.

Freya closed in standing before him as she slammed a fist with all her strength into his solar plexus and for the first time the giant gritted in pain. She readied another blow but dodged to the side barely avoiding the giant of a man's own blow.

She looked up to see his other fist flying towards her and countered it with her own. Their knuckles slammed into one another and Freya nearly buckled from the blow but remained looking to him with bright scarlet tinged silver the begun to seethe a faint silver light.

_Ruby… Yang._

_So he took the machine and turned it into the ultimate weapon._

Jaune brought out his hand removing the relic of creation and destroying it in his palm absorbing its power and in doing so his skin begun to pale. He rose that of destruction up and inserted it, the bud finally bloomed to reveal a crystal rose with veins of baleful red.

In the opening she made the other six struck forth slamming into his form, his aura gave way entering the yellow while his entered the red. The announcer readied to declare the winner. But the Man rose his palm and no sooner did the black light once more fill her with light and her aura returned to full. However even if it was only by the slightest bit Freya could swear the darkness had lightened and she looked back to see the man looking to her hopefully.

_The once great hero was no more and became a bringer of destruction._

He stepped unto the machines petal and made way to its center his eyes no longer looking to the world he had sought to protect merely the beings he could not forgive. Each passing moment his now violet eyes begun to deepen.

"Please?" She complied rushing towards him her form breaking down into petals, she knew not if he was truly the man from the story or something else but he wanted her help… and she would save him.

His aura flared at the center of the machine and it took it in before amplifying its and let the once pure light loose as it shot out. An ethereal pillar of light surged through the sky and across the world men and woman ceased their conflict to look to it. The Machine glowed brightly with all the colors of the world while Jaune gaze remained fixed on his sole goal. The machine glowed majestically for but a moment as soon the colors of the world deepened until finally they all merged leaving only a pitch-black structure the devoured all light.  
_  
_The petals slammed into his form the stadium beneath their feet broke apart, the man reached out for her only to be parried by the six summons as she backed away from him. The man roared a small part of the one named hero rekindled and he tackled through them towards her grabbing his cast aside blade. The dark light spewing over its form reinforcing it with his pitiful soul.  
_  
_Within it Jaune stood as his form was infused with the unfathomable power, his skin turned pallor while his hair became like that of snow… His once pure white aura darkened to reveal his long since stained hair till like the machine it was absent of any of its former brightness leaving only an abyss. It was only once the final rays of color left the machine did he act and raise his hands towards the skies using his semblance he manipulated the aura within the beam. He parted his hands and the ray broke in four directions. thousands of streams of light of all colors rained down upon Remnant each striking down exploding upon impact of erupted into blooms of hell fire.

_And… he ended the war…_

Jaune brought down his hands and with them the four pillars descended above each of the kingdom's capitals, crashing into them they. A sphere of destruction spread forth in each Kingdom, enveloping everything within.

In Atlas the screams of the oppressed and oppressors where equal as they were swallowed by the horrid radiance as the greatest kingdom fell upon Mantle destroying both. In Vacuo the lives of the feeble and powerful were crushed. In Mistral the cruel and ignorant where all equally brought their ends by the light of destruction and in Vale the innocents and evildoers faced their twilights by the cruel lights power. Remnant quaked and seas shook while they skies loosed tears of baleful light.

Freya shielded herself while the six summons intercepted his advance but he swung and in that one blow all six were torn in half while Freya's aura shattered as deep red flowed from her body the stadium was torn behind her as a gapping hole in the ceiling of the floating island now laid. Freya struggled to stand but for only a moment as no sooner was the dark light once more cast unto her and she looked up to see tears running down his face.

She didn't know what it was but soon he'd truly be beyond salvation that was what the swing of his blade uncaring of those who'd die from his attack showed. She stood up a mix of pity for the man and anger for her own weakness seething from her and deep inside somethings else. It was then that she decided.

_The girl who loved him must have known… the man had become a being no different than the Cruel Witch he'd once slayed…_

Jaune stood over the ashes of humanity laughing as the final visages of his hate vanished with the kingdom and tears of blood flowed as his sorrow, resentments and regrets mixed. The Grimm emerged around him and the machine all the while Pyrrha watched horrified at the destruction of the now silent world._  
_  
The man gripped his blade firmly in both hand and rose it in the air the blade seething darkness as an almost ethereal wail emanated from it. his crimson eyes glowed like a demon while tears of red trailed forth. He swung down towards Freya who form faded into nothing before she appeared above him and axe kicked his head. He flinched form the impact which was all she needed as she then propped a hand on his head to stabilize herself before kicking at his hands making him drop his blade.

_But she could not strike him down and instead unable bear what he had become the girl who had believed in him so had left the Cruel Hero._

Miló trembled in her hand as the twin gods demanded she rectify the new scourge before her… however even as she looked to the great evil he had committed she could not do it… not to him, as memories of his kind smile flashed she dropped Milo and drawing his his glyphs, she maneuvered to catch it and stood before him she ignored its weight and the ominous pressured it leaked and drew it. The sheath was torn away to reveal a brilliant white blade filled with a bright white aura that brought tears to Freya's eyes. Holding it the blade felt somehow right in her hands. The man starred in disbelief at her as her aura spewed out and mixed with the remnants of his heroic aura that lingered in Crocea Mors._  
_

_Unable to stand beside what he had become she turned away from the Cruel being she had loved never to return._

Jaune turned to be greeted by the sight of Milo piercing the earth with trembling hands he took the weapon and looked out. Again and again he called out her name to never again hear her answer.

She leaped at him raising his blade at him, the blade that had struck down the Cruel Witch and from her eyes a silver radiance flooded out. He rose his hands to block the blow but found it meaningless as the force behind the slash was beyond what he thought she could produce. His body open from the blow the silver light struck him without reservation.

_Realizing what he had become the man destroyed the machine and relic and paid a great price. The two gods that had once named him a Hero now looked to him like the Cruel Witch, they cursed him to forever wonder the world aimlessly._

Jaune kneeled over as two being stood before him one of light and the other of darkness they stretched out their hands to him and he begun to writhe and scream out in agony. His body burned as throughout his form darkness burst out each and every trace of the abyssal black the permeated throughout his immortal coils. Yet despite the pain he didn't cry out in pain but responded with but a smile and let the light take him.

_Now he continues to wander searching for the girl…_

Throughout the dead world he stepped following even the faintest traces of her in his wake leaving behind his aura allowing it to reinvigorate the world he had once destroyed and saving those few who had survived his sin imparting what fragment of his friends souls remained into them unaware that one day their descendant would be his salvation. _  
_  
Freya looked to the silver light and as it parted what stood before him was the man, but his form was vastly different. He stood before her bared his body riddled with countless scars long since healed while his once slouched guilted form now stood ramrod straight. His skin was now the shade of living instead of its previous pallor and his eyes glowed a sincere Azure only being blocked temporarily by his flowing golden locks.

He smiled down to her before he fell to his knees and breathed heavily looking up to her like she was his god. Tears rolled down his eyes as he looked to her and saw a part of each of them within her he was then surprised to see her stretch out her hand to him. He took it and stood up towering over her and from his form white light once more streamed forth.

Freya presented the old blade once more to him, he looked to it, the blade that had been his sole constant thought the millenniums before he pressed it back into her hands.

"No… please take it, this is the only thing I can give to show my gratitude." Freya looked to the blade and found it almost feeling like it was meant to be hers and somberly nodded. Looking back to him she smiled as he did the same.

"Thank you so much for battling me… I somehow… feel free, free from all of my sorrows. The part of me that made the Ultimate Weapon…" In that moment he smiled and seeing it the remnants of the six within Freya felt at peace as a tear of relief ran down the champions cheek. A light shined from above and looking up all the people saw a woman descend from the opening in the Colosseum. To the people who saw her they could only think of that of a goddess, her hair was like rubies while her olive skin was flawless but her eyes like two perfect emeralds looked into the man's tear-filled azure.

"…Pyrrha…" On trembling feet, he took a single step forward and in response to her name she smiled sweetly.

"Jaune…" He stretched out his arms to her and without hesitation she fell into them embracing his long lone form cradling her head between the gap in his neck.

"My precious Jaune… It took you so long… three thousand years I waited for you to return to me." He fell to his knees repeating her name over and over again, after so long the boy and girl were reunited. Stella looked to the scene and smiled brightly looking to her mom.

"Look mommy the man finally found her, she must have been looking for him too. Don't they look happy?"

* * *

**Felt super weird to write this one.**


	40. Ruby Universe 1

**Ruby Universe: The Movie Chapter 1**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

**Parody: Steven Universe: The Movie**

* * *

The curtains rose on what appeared to be a stage a unseen orchestra starting up with a happy, boisterous tune.

"Ruby  
Everyone believes in, Ruby  
All across the universe  
Ever compassionate, can you imagine it?  
Even with us at our worst  
Hybrid daughter of a Diamond  
Human daughter of a Rose"

"What a revelation  
She's a revolution  
A Gem that loves and grows"

"Ruby  
Have you heard the tale of Ruby"

"Always putting others first  
Can you imagine it?  
Ever compassionate  
Ruby Universe."

As the melodic tone ended it revealed a book decorated with the symbol of a rose, opening it revealed a diamond spilt in four sections of yellow, blue, pink and white. A voice begun its tone breathtaking and mature.

"Once upon a time, the gem Homeworld was ruled by the four Diamonds. White, Yellow, Blue, and the littlest Diamond, Pink." White a breathtaking beauty said to as perfect as she was invincible had fiery red hair and emerald eyes despite her name. The term 'invincible' had been coined behind closed doors a most fitting title.

Yellow was a powerful woman who's eyes were stern and unflinching donning a riding crop and prepared to wage war on any who opposed the giant of a woman nicknamed Winter do to her formally cold indifference to war.

blue once a proud and powerful woman with the sternest glare had mellowed with time. Her cadence becoming softer as her blonde hair grew out. Her riding crop long let go.

"While the other Diamonds conquered many worlds across the galaxy, Pink had only one - the planet Remnant." The page revealed hundreds of small dots colored differently between shade of azure, amber and ivory with only the smallest dot being coral.

"One day, Pink fled the comforts of Homeworld. On Remnant, she made a new home, new friends, and finally, new life, giving up her form to bequeath her gem to her half-human daughter… Ruby Rose." It showed the tiny diamond changing form to the familiar visage of her persona Summer Rose, showing her friends Weiss her Pearl unit, Yang a late blooming gem who she took raised as a daughter and Garnet a fusion of two other gems who defied the social norms of their kind. Finally it showed Taiyang her true love and then her crowning achievement Ruby her daughter.

"Without Pink, gemkind entered an era of despair. But when Ruby Universe learned of her heritage, she reunited with her fellow Diamonds and championed an new era of peace and freedom across the furthest reaches of space." The book closed to reveal White Diamond or who Ruby had dubbed Pyrrha, her smile was pleasant and warm so kind you'd never think such a woman had fought and won countless wars.

"And now, dear gems everywhere, I'm pleased to announce that Ruby is finally ready to take her rightful place on Pink Diamond's throne!" Slowly the camera lowered to show said girl who fidgeted a bit nervous at being presented before the universe. Hundreds cheered at the silver eyed girl's visage, the child who'd changed the course of their kind.

"Um, H-hey everyone…" Said girl blushed even if she was seventeen now she still was no good at these social things.

"So um, like I know your all saying 'yay, Ruby, the new pink diamond!' heheh, but you don't have to put me on a pedestal or anything. Cause I already a home on Remnant with my friends!" All three diamonds blinked surprised leaning forward confused and a bit hurt by their Ruby's words. Outside across the galaxy the world watched the tiny reaper explain.

"It's in a beach house along the sea with my besties Weiss, Yang and Garnet." Yellow looked to the two pearl units filming her eyes giving off that classical Winter glare.

"Cut the feeds." The pearls were quick to comply in a hurry, Ruby turned to the three giantess smiling.

"I did better than I thought." Pyrrha however approached her face pleading.

"Ruby please." Winter followed up.

"You can't go." And finally, Glynda.

"You have to stay…" Pyrrha spoke then a smidge of sorrow in her gaze.

"Your all we have left of her, of Pink…" The floor shook as Pyrrha fell to her knees a plea in her eyes.

"You belong here, with us." Ruby smiled happy they cared about her, but like she said she already had a home. And it certainly wasn't here.

"Uh, thanks, but...no thanks." However the three diamonds hadn't given up yet and begun to sing their final plea.

_"Come live with us in the palace  
There's a room waiting for you"_

_"Come on  
Come on  
Come on"  
_  
Each's eyes pleaded not helping the tiny roses nerves.

_"Just let us adore you"_

Ruby backed away her smile now slightly forced_._

"You guys have really gotten better at showing affection, buy I've got my own life to get back to  
Don't forget- I'm not Pink Diamond!" three giant hands slapped down before her making the little human lift with the floors trembles and Ruby to fall on her butt.

_"Yes, we know that you're not her but you were her's"_

Ruby chuckled nervously, feeling suddenly very much less comfortable around her… aunts? Were they her aunts? Questions for another time.

_"You know what it meant to love her  
And you remind us so much of her" a cold sweat running down her brow she spoke._

"Thanks, but I really gotta go"

"But Ruby!" The three begun to make their own cases.

"I've disbanded my armies and even liberated my colonies!" Winter had, though she still slipped back to her military way of things every once in a while, but not even a diamond was perfect. Glynda spoke next.

"I've ceased shattering those who break our rules! I've even gone to those… 'therapy' sessions you spoke so much of to stop from making others cry!" It was true, she had gotten quite a better handle on her pathokinesis.

"I've been saying "please" and "thank you", even to lower life-forms!" While not appearing very important for Pyrrha the invincible Gem even among the diamond it was quite a statement. After all she stood at the peak of evolution and certainly had the right to look down on all other lifeforms. Ruby however would hear none of it and narrowed her eyes., crossing her arms with a fierce pout.

"What did we talk about?" Pyrrha sighed not seeing the harm in acknowledging one's superiority, it wasn't as though she hated or thought less of those beneath her anyways.

"Uh, equal life-forms, but Ruby, we've done everything you've asked! So please won't you reconsider?" Ruby smiled happily, they had tried a lot and certainly changed for the better just like she knew they could.

"That's great! Good job! Keep it up!" Ruby spoke with such cheer at their words before light suddenly enveloped the tiny rose.

"Bye!" Leaving the three to sigh as the little rose was beamed through the cosmos shooting past galaxies through the vastness of space. Finally, she reached her target passing through the shattered moon and towards Remnant. Landing on the crystal pad she leaped off eager to find her friends, exiting her home she looked to the beach and sun of the beautiful day and smiled slowly hoping in place she begun to hum before opening her mouth to express her joy.

_"Here we are in the future  
Here we are in the future and it's bright"_

She leaned against the fencing of her home looking into the blue sky enjoying the breeze before she broke into a collection of petals storming towards the beach.

_"Nothing to fear  
No one to fight  
I can't believe we've come so far  
Happily ever after here we are"_

Ruby paused as the gem embedded in her abdomen flashed from the sun's ray. She looked to the rose quartz a hint of somberness coming to her face.

"_Once upon a time, I thought I'd always be in my mother's shadow  
Answering for her crimes I thought I'd always be in an endless battle"_

She remembered her doubt and learning that while her mom had been a ultimately good person she'd made more mistakes then most a sad fact of those with long lifespans.

_"'Til I began to own A power all my own"  
_

She rose her hand where a scythe manifested while around her body a barrier formed.  
_  
"That I could feel growing stronger every day  
And now I saved the world  
Not just that- the whole galaxy saved  
We did it!  
Here we are in the future!"_She spotted a van then and smiled recognizing hers dad ride anywhere and broke into a speeding missile of rose petals slamming into the man before he even knew what was happening.

"Hey Dad!"

"Agh! What the! Oh hey Rosebud!" Tai ruffled her slightly longer locks that rain down to her shoulders.

"Dolt." Ruby turned to the affectionate nickname's speaker and smiled.

"Weiss!"

"Ruby! Let go, 'sigh'"

"Heheh, sorry."

"'sigh' I swear you never grow up."

"Hey I've grown plenty!"

"Yes, yes, we know you drink plenty of milk." Ruby pouted before she noticed the instrument in Weiss's hand.

"What'cha doin?" the tsun pearl unit rolled her eyes before smirking to the rose.

"If you must know I'm learning to play the bass" Tai shrugged.

"I keep telling you it's called a 'base'." With a huff the icy eyed gem propped her hands to her hips.

"Excuse me, B-A-S-S spells "bass." Tai shrugged giving up.

"You're the boss" Weiss smirked proudly.

"Of course I am!" She then leaped unto the van beginning to strum her bass allowing her angelic voice to be heard.

"_Once upon a time  
I only lived to be of Pink Diamond's service  
Until the day the two of us snuck down to be on this planet's surface"_

She smiled at the memory, seeing the first time Pink diamond assumed her new life as Summer Rose.

_"We became our fantasy  
And I was sure she'd set me free  
But in the end, I guess I never left her side"_

She blushed blue at the memories of before Summer had met Taiyang, of her unrequited love.

_"And after love and loss and all the tears that I cried, I find that-"_

The father and daughter joined their uptight friend.

"_Here we are in the future!"_

From thevan a colossal dog emerged a corgi dozens of times larger than what it should be and pink and as a wad of bubblegum where it wasn't black, Summer Rose's familiar.

"Zwei!" Ruby leaped into the giant ball of fuzz.

"I'm heading into town."

"See you at the concert tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Snuggling into the dog she literally fell into its fluffy fur, falling into a airless field of pink searching for hair instead of fur and pumping straight in all the while humming before emerging from a pink Cardin's short locks like a tiny rocket only to be caught by Garnet who as always knew she would be there.

"_Here we are!"_

She smiled the fusions way.

"Hey Garnet." Said gem smiled.

"Ruby, I saved you a seat"

"Thanks!" Quickly planting her keister down she noted the milk and cookies already ready for her, quickly stuffing her face she looked to Garnet.

"So, 'gulp' what'd I miss?" Garnet chuckled.

"You're just in time for my favorite part of the story."

"_Once upon a time, an Emerald came to Earth with his Ruby soldier"_

The scene showed one Lie his appearance like a child with skin as green as jade and to his side was a chipper smiling Ruby unit that'd later go by the name of Nora.

_"Emerald's deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold him"_

Nora tackled Lie away from a blade meant to shatter him, a fate he'd accepted as his but she'd opposed before the two glowed and Garnet smiled at the memory looking at her palms where an emerald and ruby laid in each's center.

_"Suddenly they were fusing  
Beautiful, strange, confusing  
And there I was, a bundle of precious so naïve"_

She was the manifestation of their love and the rings represented that that love was both as a gem and how humans loved one another.

_"And if you told me this I never would've believed you then but-  
Here we are in the future!"_

Ruby smiled always loving that part, before she thought it was a tiny bit icky but lately she wished there was somebody she could like-like like that. She looked down at her plate of cookies thinking how Yang would probably love to stuff her face right about now.

"Let me save this" Raising her palm she captured the plate in a pink bubble before teleporting them away another nifty power of hers.

"Hey, any idea where Yangs at? Garnet smiled messing with her shades a cocky smile that came from the fairer of her two gems.

"I have every idea what everyone is up to? 'Heh' You'll find her if you head to Little Homeworld. Take the warp." All to eager to she leaped at it breaking down and rematerializing in the air the warp pad held up by a few ropes. She nearly fell off then and there before a hand grabbed her cape stopping her.

"Woah! Careful sis!" Ruby turned to see Yang smiling back at her walking up to her. Though Yang was older by hundreds of years she was a shortstack a byproduct of her creation, yet her strength was second to none.

"Thanks, Yang!" Said brawler smiled.

"Hey red looks like you managed to barely make it in time." Ruby turned a pout at Roman the sorta moms friend slash enemy turned good bad guy… it was confusing but he was a bismuth a mechanic of the Gems even if he did like to steal from time to time.

Well your timing couldn't be better we were about to install the new warp." Ruby crossed her arms a brow rose.

"And where did you get this pad from?" Said man looked away from her a slight click of the tongue.

"I… might've 'liberated-"

"Stolen…"

"LIBERATED, it from the big girls upstairs last time we visited homeworld." Ruby slapped her face.

"It's one of yellows isn't it."

"Ah, you know me so well." Beside him a smaller petite Gem appeared floating on a pad of sorts. Her name was Neo, an off color who'd used her powers to hide her deformation from the Diamond when she'd served them but now strut around loud (Figuratively) and proud of her ice cream themed self. In her palm was a pad as she worked on the calculations, she wasn't a genius but anyone could learn rocket science after several hundred years. Sending a look Romans way he smirked.

"Sweet, we're already at 83.7 percent completion! How do ya like them apples Red?" Behind them leaning against the machine Roman was using the secure the pad another Gem smirked.

"Only 83.7 percent?" Roman rolled his eyes before looking the Gems way.

"Geez thanks kitten." She shrugged long since growing use to the nickname what could she say she preferred the faunus form to the humans. In her chest was a amber stone as bright and vibrant as her eyes. Neo nodded at Blake's words though not being one for waiting till the last moment unlike Roman.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get going, Oum above you two can be real slave drivers." Snickering ruby left the trio to their antics before floating off with Yang to see the rest of Little Homeworld smiling when she saw all the pretty colors of the many different gems working together. A sight you'd only find on earth.

"Wow, Little Homeworld's growing fast!" Yang snickered before looking to ruby and pouting.

"Yeah so are you Rubes, 'tch' no fair!" Yang then put up her best ruby impression.

"Look at me! I'm an adult, I drink milk! 'snicker'"

"Meanie! And I am an adult!" Yang laughed never getting tired of teasing her little sister no matter how big she got.

"You are to me, well…" She smiled deviously then.

"At least until you snag a man… or girl, I don't discriminate." Ruby's face went pink,

"Yang! I-I, eww, just eww."

"Aww, looks like your still just a kid."

"N-no I'm not! It's just, there aren't any guys around who'd I like, I want a knight in shining armor, but he has to like the same junk I do, except cookies, nobody takes those from me!" Yang snickered again before looking to Little Homeworld and smiling.

"I love this place… that all these Gems wanna make their new home here on Remnant. Wish I'd had this when I first emerged." She recalled the past then.

"_Once upon a time, I burst to life inside of the Kindergarten  
A product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in"_

She remembered being born into an empty lifeless cliffside all around her was hundreds of holes much larger than her the runt of the group.

_"I came out late and alone  
Knew nothing but my home"_

She remembered not know much but that she was abandoned before she'd even been born.

_"But I know now exactly who I'm supposed to be  
And It's a part of this family!"_

She remembered Summer giving her her hand and by extension her family with Ruby as her sister in all but blood and Tai as the father she was never supposed to have. And that family only grew bigger including Weiss and Garnet and now all the gems here. All them she'd protect or be shatter trying.

Appearing from the warp pad Weiss and Garnet emerged smiling ruby and Yang quickly rushing to them, Ruby quickly pulled out her scroll smiling as she looked to them all and readied to take a selfie with the original members of the Crystal Gems.

"_If I could just stop right here and be  
Finally done  
Finally us  
Finally we are in the future"_

Using her semblance she engulfed them all in a tornado of rose petals flying towards the hillside they always relaxed at.

_"Here we are in the future and it's bright!  
Nothing to fear  
No one to fight  
I can't believe we've come so far  
Happily ever after  
Happily ever after  
Happily ever after  
Here we are!"_

Happily, they all took their seats in the warm grass enjoying the peace and quiet, the breeze cooling them, Ruby looked to Garnet then not a care in the world.

"So how's the future Garnet? We stay like this forever and ever?" Ruby's smiled like always was infectious and sporting one of her own the gem adjusted her glasses a 500 gigawatt smile on her face.

"Of cou-" Abruptly her smile died as a look of fear rushed in its place and she looked up to the sky. Noting her worry Ruby looked where she had noting the darkening cloud and powerful winds beginning to build. Quickly the young rose stood up looking to the ominous sky. And to her horror it parted at the center revealing what looked like a colossal hourglass but with coral liquid at its base instead of sand.

Slowly the large structure descended, the clouds vanishing with its decent, at its top was a rose pink crystal larger than a house. For moment all remained still until a figure stood atop the otherworldly structure.

"Hey, are you Ruby!?" the young rose paused feeling a tad nervous but deciding honesty was the best.

"Y-yeah, that's me." The figure spread a joyous smile yet his tone held an edge.

"Perfect…" Raising his hand it extended and swirled around creating a cone like form, he rose it to his lips and blew. A wail like a navy boats horn filled the earth and with it the bottom of the structure shifted, a menacing drill emerging from it alongside three insect like robotic legs.

Garnet quickly grabbed up the three in her arms and leapt back just in time to avoid the drill that rushed forth impaling the earth as the legs buried deep in the hillside. Yang growled.

"Hey don't ruin our favorite spot you bastard!" The drill buried deeper before a coral line appeared as it fed the liquid into the soil. From the top the figure leaped like a spring to its base where he was visible to them. He was a gem his dirty dim pink heart shaped crystal showing at his chest, several jagged cracks running through it. He wore steel ended boots tinted the lightest shade coral with gloves of a similar make. Both articles of clothing looking a bit comedic on him when paired with the noodlelike arms and legs emerging from them.

Running up he wore a dark top with pointed spaulders and puffy shorts the appearance was… off, yet he looked the slightest bit like a jester. His skin was a slight pink with strawberry blonde locks of messy hair shooting out wildly. He looked up then his eyes unlike the rest of him were a deep lavender. Underneath them three deep crimson lines ran. His smile spread but it didn't reach his eyes as he looked to the four.

"'Heh' ~Well well well, what have we here?~" Raising a hand to his eye curling it, it suddenly elongated, his eye turning into an almost cartoon like telescope.

"~Well let's have a look at the Menagerie~"

"Huh, the runt must be Yang, oh and the public display of affection there has to be Garnet right? And…. Oh wow, if it isn't Snow Angel… So, I guess that means 'she' brought you huh? Well … Isn't, that…. Swell." His teeth gnashed for a moment but it quickly passed. All the while Weiss looked to the figure going wide eyed.

"It can't be...!" The man smiled then his smirk doubling almost becoming too wide for his face.

"Oh, but it can be Weiss, and it is! Though I can't blame you for not recognizing me, after all I got a new style." He ran his hand through his spikey locks his smirk becoming more savage in nature.

"Oh and a new toy of course… and one heck of a plan! So, let's get this show on the road so I can 'kill' this little 'Happily ever After' of yours… once and for all." His tone grew cold for a moment at the last line before he smirked again. Ruby however always trying to be a good girl leaped up hoping to talk.

"Wait, we don't have to fight I'm sure this is a misunderstanding is all. After all maybe you don't know this but I kinda established peace acro-!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I've heard your little message to the universe, after all I've had it… On Loop! Without warning the boy stretched out his leg the limb rocketing forward kicking the tiny reaper away. Seeing Ruby attacked the other gems pulled out their weapons assuming their battle stances. However instead of showing fear all the strawberry blonde did was laugh.

"Oh… I just loooved that part where my good old friend pink spends the rest of her days on this… Nowhere Planet! With a bunch of NOBODIES!" Abruptly the blonde leaped up his legs like springs. He landed moving almost like a slinky towards Ruby.

_"That's right I heard the story over and over again"_

He righted himself dancing like a clown his head leaning forward inches away from the rose's the madness in his azure orbs only second to the sadistic rage.  
_  
"Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends  
That's right I heard the story, don't really care for the end  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends"_

Jaune scooted near Weiss his eyes mirthful as the pearl tried to run him through with Myrtenaster only for him to dodge shifting his entire body out of its thrust. Finally, he stretched out his hands snatching the pale gem up and quickly he slithered to a tree playing with her feet like she was a upside down marching doll.

_"What did she say about me? What did she say?"_

Quickly tossing Weiss away he rushed towards his next victim quickly making circles around Yang, the blonde hitting him with her explosive punches, yet they did nothing but make his rubber like limbs vibrate slightly. With a smile he kicked her up in the air before proceeding to juggle the runt with his feet like one would a hacky sack. All the while he rested his face on his hands a mock face of curiosity showing.

_"What did you do without me? What did you do?"_

Finally though Garnet rushed at him Magnhild ready only for him to shift around it and working it out of the fusion's grasp. With a kick he launched her into one of the injectors legs before shooting out his hands making a bridge to catch her. Before she could say a word the arms begun to shake making Garnet raise and fall completely unable to focus. Jaune leaned in his smile growing as eyes widen.

_"Did you play games without me? What did you play?"_

Once said Gem was utterly disoriented, he turned his sights back on Ruby and shot forward like a sling before abruptly stopping and spreading out before the reaper. His limbs bent many times over as he worked the cruelest smile he could his eyes glowing and resentful. He towered over her looking like the villain of an old black and white cartoon, Ruby flinched at the odd sight.

_"Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?"_

Stretching out his limbs he grabbed each of the gems and Ruby pulling them beneath him slamming into one another. He twirled above launching off his limbs taking hold of the lighthouse's top. Slinging towards it he looked to them his cruel smile venomous as he crouched like a predator.

"_Oh, That's right I heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends…"_

Yang glared eyes crimson.

"The hell, he's making us look like chumps here!" Garnet gritted her teeth.

"I can't find one, I can't see a future where we beat him…!" Unlike the others though Weiss merely stared at the cruel gem looking down on them her face still one of disbelief.

"It really is Jaune, but, but he was never the kind of gem who'd do something like this… What happened to him?!" Ruby looked to Weiss shocked.

"You know him Weiss? Who is he?" Apparently, that wasn't the expected response as upon hearing those words from ruby… From 'her' his pupils dilated and body trembled.

_So… You really did forget!_

A crack was heard as his gem's body grew a bit dimmer the cracks spreading, he pointed to himself his face resentful.

"_Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?"_

Jaune stomped to the light house's rim his feet denting the metal beneath, he gripped the rim with enough force for it to warp in his hold as he snarled.

_"I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!"_

However no sooner did his sneer vanish as he recalled the next step of his little plan.

_Oh, now time for some FUN!_

Pulling out a tiny cylinder from his gem he smirked evilly before tossing it in the air.

_"Let's play another game this time I get to ~Win~"_

The cylinder landed in his palm and he quickly gripped it with both hands.

_"Lives on the line"_

From it a blast of pink light erupted forming a twisted and jagged blade of coral shaded energy.

_"Winner takes all"_

Swinging the sword into the ceiling of the tower the blade parting it like butter. He smiled pleased.

_"Ready or not, Let's begin!"_

He sprung from the roof landing straight between the four swinging his blade the four dodging in response._  
_

"_Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again"_

Again he kicked at Ruby sending her skidding, his attention then shifted to Weiss, Pink's favorite apparently and he darted her way.

_"Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends"_

Weiss dodged him yet he didn't stop hitting the leg of his injector and using it to redirect his trajectory all the while his body stretching.

_"Oh, that's right I heard the story, don't really care for the end"_

He wrapped around the lighthouse his body straining from the force.

_"Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other…"_

The three gems rushed his way and he smiled.

_"Other…."_

He let himself go and quickly slung back gathering force as he readied his swing.  
_  
"Ooootttther Friends…"_

A single slash of his energy blade was all it took as he watched the three before him fall forward or at least everything above the torso before they poofed into clouds of smoke. Ruby watched as her family's gems fell to the floor before her, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed.

"That's enough!" Quickly her scythe manifested and seeing it Jaune snickered looking far too pleased with what he'd done.

"D'aww, what's the matter Ruby? Sad cause all you lil fwiends are gone?" His smile was cruel and his snickers sent chills up her spine.

"Well, don't worry..." The playfulness left his tone then as he rocketed forward energy blade raised as eyes were dull but determined.

"Cause you'll be joining them soon!" With a swing the blade tore through her scythe leaving a glowing gnash all the while pink circuitry spreads around her body briefly, before she shook and said marks vanished. Ruby smirked a bit cocky.

"Hm, that was nothing." Jaune smiled though, chuckling slightly.

"Well then… You probably wouldn't mind if I gave it a few more tries then!" Quickly Jaunes slashed into her time and time again, his swings as wild as his laughter as the sword tore into the young rose. Slowly pain begun to blossom in her body as her gem flickered and dimmed. Having enough with it Ruby grabbed Jaune by his wrist her eyes serious while Jaune only rose a brow intrigued.

"Huh? So, I guess you don't poof huh? 'snicker' called it!" she stretched his neck his face inches from her, silver meeting insane violet as his irises shook like marbles in his head.

"Well thats fine, No! In fact its swell! After all your fleshy meat person half won't stand a chance against my injector! Heh. Especially after what I did to your ~Ge-em~" Slowly the glowing coral markings spread across her body and an odd feeling took her making her dizzy. She shook it off or at least tried as Jaune slowly begun to overpower her.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune smiled leaning in close like he'd won their little game.

"Well duh, you weren't always the big ol' hero of the universe were you?" Again he laughed to a joke only he was in on, frustrated Ruby's semblance triggered breaking her down into rose petals alongside his sword. A flash of anger took her as she swung it down at the gem cleaving straight through him. She opened her eyes regret quickly showing as she looked to him however what she saw blew her expectations.

Standing there a smile on his face as he snickered Jaune looked to her despite the left half of his face falling off. He opened his mouth his smile still as strong and genuine as always and twice as insane.

"Checkmate… I wi-" He poofed then exploding into a cloud of coral smoke a bright pink flawlessly cut crystal hitting the floor not a single scratch from before present. Falling to her knees Ruby sighed looking to it a tinge of guilt hitting her despite the fact that it needed to be done.

"'Sigh' let's bubble you before you can do something else nasty to us." Waving her hands over the gem a spherical pink bubble appeared around the gem levitating it only for it to pop and the gem to fall again.

"What…?" Quickly she tried again her hand directly over the gem only for nothing to happen again she tried raising both hands to it desperately exerting herself. Though the bubble begun to form all too soon it popped leaving her an exhausted mess. Not knowing what to do she quickly grabbed her friends before making her way home but stopped before looking back to Jaune's gem. There was a moment of hesitation but it died soon after, after all if she left him here and he reformed he could hurt other gems, or worse people.

* * *

Taiyang came barreling in swinging the door opened a look of panic clear on his face.

"Rosebud!" in a worry the man looked around catching said girl on the couch leaning over her friends still hibernating in their gems.

"Are those the girls?" Ruby nodded glumly and seeing that Tai took a seat by her hugging his little rose tight.

"Hey, hey its fine Rosebud, everything will be fine." Ruby nodded.

"So tell me what happened." Ruby's gaze settled on the odd gem out at the table's corner.

"So… I'm guessing it has something to do with that one huh?" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, Weiss seemed to know him." She looked to the gem that'd ruined everything, what was his hang up, what did he have against her? She looked out to the injector still visible outside it shifting as it slowly allowed more of the ominous coral fluid to seep into the earth making it quake and the life above whither. Ruby looked back to Weiss, Yang and Garnet's gems, what was happening… why was this happening.

Hadn't she saved the day already, so why, why was something so bad occurring now when she was the hero who'd earned her happily ever after! The tiny brunette curled on the couch hugging her knees and stressful tears formed, seeing it tai hugged her close.

"Hey, there there, everythings gonna be fine rosebud."

"B-but, everything going so bad, that 'thing' he brought is killing the planet! Weiss and the others were poofed and my powers of on the fritz!" To show her point she tried to manifest her scythe only for it the fizzle and distort before vanishing.

"I-I don't know what to do… I just want everything to go back to normal!" She felt her father's hand ruffling her head and when she looked up she found him smiling down at her.

"'Sigh' Well, now you know how I feel all the time... but you know what else?" He looked to the table to the gems.

"Real soon those four are gonna do that thing where they glow and float in the air and reappear better than ever!" Taking Weiss's pearl in hand he smiled before as if by his words the pearl begun to glow rising in the air, seeing it Tai smiled knowing ruby was just as happy.

"See." However, to their surprise Weiss didn't manifest but instead a rotating display of that of a snowflake. Soon a Weiss voice spoke up but with no inflection purely mechanical in its speak.  
_  
"Please identify yourself."_

"Um dad, did Weiss ever do this to you before?" Tai shook his head.

"… Yeah, no this is something new."

_"Please identify yourself."_

"Um Taiyang Xiao-Long?" The Snowflake spun at the response.

_"Greetings, Um Taiyang Xiao-Long. Please state preferred customization options."_

"Um... what am I supposed to say here?" Ruby shrugged.

"I dunno…" The snowflake flashed.

_"Default settings selected. Please stand by._"

Quickly falling to the floor the glyph spun picking up speed before it glowed fiercely and from it a dazzling white silhouette emerged. The figure inside begun to dance as it came into being a pale skinned woman with porcelain skin and hair as white as snow. Her hair was done up in a ponytail directly behind her head while her outfit was icy blue with high heels.

Ruby smiled tackling towards her only for the pearl to quickly shift out of the way letting her eat floor boards before glaring her way. However, it wasn't the usual uppity glare Weiss used but instead one for a threat as she quickly launched before her father arms stretched out.

"Be careful my Um Taiyang Xiao-Long, I will protect you from the foreign enemy." Father and daughter blinked.

"Um what?"

"Rosebud um I'm kinda lost here, you got any idea what's going on?" Weiss stilled turning back to him curious.

"My Um Taiyang Xiao-Long, could it be you have yet to read the instructions." Said blonde rubbed the back of his head a nervous smile spreading.

"Yeah, sure let's go with that." Hearing his words Weiss nodded.

"I see… Forgive me allow me to introduce myself." Turning with a curtsy the pearl unit sung.

_"How do you do?  
My 'Um Taiyang Xiao-Long'  
Thank you for bringing me  
into the world  
I am at your eternal service  
Welcome to your new Pearl."_

The formally uppity gem bowed to the rival for her love over Summer as if such a thing had never happened. Tai went wide eyed then as he recalled this form…

"Wait, I've seen her like this before!"

"You have!? When?"

"Back when I first met your mother, though her hair was done to the side instead but other than that she's a dead ringer for back then."

"But how! Did Jaune hit her so hard she got like magical gem amnesia or something!?"

"Maybe she's cracked, when Yang hurt herself bad she was all kinds of mess up right?" Ruby nodded before lowering her head.

"No… Yang's memories were fine."

"Then what can it be?" In response to the question the ruby on the table begun to lift and manifest forming a small figure slightly shorter than even Yang. Emerging was a bubbly ginger haired gem with turquoise eyes and a ruby gem in her left palm.

"Nora!" Ruby rushed to the tiny being who jumped back at being called before going defensive.

"Who are you!? And what's a Nora!?" The girl assumed a fighting stance and seeing iot Ruby was lost for words.

"You too?" Tai sighed.

"We could really use an explanation here…" Popping up Weiss almost excitably spoke up.

"Allow me to explain my Um Taiyang. That is a Ruby guard, hmm, peculiar? Usually they work in groups of 3." Slowly Ren's gem begun to manifest the emerald sparkling as its body formed. The robes were long and rather baggy reminiscent of a Mistralian noble. Though his single magenta eye was covered by his ebony flowing hair his emerald was clear on his right palm. Weiss nodded seeing the boy.

"I suppose that would be the Ruby unit's assignment, an Emerald, such should require more than one but I suppose there has to be a reason perhaps his precognition is lacking." While the Pearl pondered Nora turned to her assignment smiling a huge salute as she looked to her mission… her, very pretty mission. The gem blushed.

"M-My Emerald, it's my sworn duty to protect you! My only duty actually… 'snicker' duty." Ren for his part only responded with a nod.

"I know you'll do everything in your power to protect me… Which is why you won't last the day." Nora tilted her head.

"Huh?" Ren merely walked up to her grabbing the girl's hand making her blush.

"Come now, the malformed one will be manifesting in a moment."

"Wha? Thw who?" Dragging her off the table the tiny pair moved away just as the amethyst begun to manifest. From it a small runt of a gem formed her hair shoulder length but all over the place and eyes the same shade as her gem.

"Yang?... Hey Yang?" Turning the blonde mimicked her wave.

"Hey Yang?"

"What, no, it's me Ruby. No your Yang." Perfectly mimicking her Yang gestured.

"No your Yang." Beside Tai Weiss sighed.

"I swear, just our luck to get a… underwhelming amethyst. My Um Taiyang, perhaps you should request a proper replacement and dispose of this 'error'." Tai cringed at the way she worded it. Yang herself pouted, she didn't know much but for some reason she didn't like the pale gem. Weiss herself turned to Taiyang then.

"My Um Taiyang, what are we all doing here. Are we on an assignment of sorts?"

"You don't remember our home, Remnant or me?" Weiss rose a brow at that.

"I can't say I do, all I remember is my 'Um Taiyang Xiao-Long' as for you lot I assume your servants to him… hence not important enough for me to bother with." Ruby felt her lip quiver yet Weiss didn't so much as flinch at the sight of it. However soon an amber light filled the room and Ruby turned recalling the fifth gem on the table as she watched it rise. Quickly she rushed in front of the others forming her scythe only for it the glitch and vanish.

"Dad, everyone get back now!" The gem glowed brightly however the cracks running across the crystal shaped heart slowly closed becoming little more than faint lines as light filled the room and a form manifested.

"Heheheh…" Ruby swallowed at the giggling.

"Hahaha!" However as the being laughed so innocently it stretched out its hands quickly wrapping them around Ruby's waist before rocketing into her sending both to the floor. Ruby winced before she opened her eyes and met a pair of happy vibrate pink eyes instead of the expected resentful lilac. Sporting the hugest smile was a boy who looked a year or two younger then herself.

Gone was the edgy armor in place was a smoother rounder form. His strawberry blonde hair combed nicely to the side. His top was white his bright crystal positively glowing with life while his sleeves were puffer like his shorts. His feet were covered by the thick pair of coral pink rounded boots.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Ruby blinked as she looked to the heartwarming smile of the shota.

"Your, you're not gonna hurt me?" The blonde looked shocked jumping off the reaper before using one of his stretching limbs to help her up.

"Why would I hurt you?" His smile grew ever wider.

"After all you're my best friend!"

_Wha?_

Weiss huffed pushing aside Ruby and stomping up to Jaune.

"Listen here, I believe you are confused, such a rare unit as yourself would never belong to something like 'that'"

"Hey!" Weiss ignored the brunette crossing her arms.

"Clearly you are meant to be my Um Taiyang's spinal unit." The blonde tilted his head before pointing to said man trying very hard not to blush at the pretty pearl.

"You mean the old dude." Ruby just stood there for several seconds before it all clicked, and she pointed accusingly.

"You!" Without warning she tackled the blonde.

"What have you done!?" And in response to her all Jaune could say was.

"Oh, is this a game?"

* * *

**King-Mac-11 has down this parody all the way through without the songs in his fic Arcs of the Multiverse for his 116 chapter. So please read there if you want to see it all immediately. **


	41. Father Arc 1

**Father Arc**

**This one was a request by my little brother enjoy and Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune becomes a father post vol 5**

* * *

Chapter 1 A Mother's love and a Knight's Resolve.

-Mistral Forest-

Far from the yet to reopen Haven Academy, deep in the nearby forest, a knight swung his sword fiercely once more to a voice of his fallen partner that he had long since memorized.

"Again."

With a deep roar Jaune swung Crocea Mors once more, the force guiding the strike even further now that he had started to practice with his semblance.

"And again."

Preparing to swing again Jaune focused his aura into his arm amplifying it and reinforcing his strength. Releasing enough force to rip bark off a nearby tree, practicing with his semblance had proven fruitful but the strain could sometimes be immense.

"Okay. Now, assuming you're not cheating… we can take a break."

The blonde fell on his butt breathing heavily as the spartan spoke those same words. Looking up to the shattered moon Jaune had considered what had happened. It had been several weeks since they had stopped Salem's attempt on the Relic. Team RWBY along Ren and Nora had gone on a training mission alongside Oscar. However, Jaune had decided against going opting instead to train his aura something the others could agree to.

Stopping those thoughts Jaune looked to the video now knowing what came next but still never really being prepared for it.

"I know this can be frustrating. And it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

The words made him tremble slightly but not like before when they made him cry.

"I've never met someone so determined to better themselves."

But I wasn't good enough not when it mattered… not for you.

"You've grown so much since we started training."

Jaune looked down to Crocea Mors more so to its shield and the tiara within it.

"Yeah…"

"And I know this is just the beginning."

Thinking about what happened during the Fall and what followed soon after he found himself nodding.

"It was…" He hugged his knees.

"I just wish you made it past it instead."

"Jaune…"

At her nervous tone Jaune felt himself freeze knowing what would come next and how it would break his heart knowing what he knew now.

"I… I..."

Jaune looked to his scroll his eyes dim as he looked to the shying form of the invincible girl.

"I just want you to know that I am just so happy to be a part of your life."

Just like every time before those words took a piece of him with them. He found his eyes tearing up at the redhead's words. If only he had known how she felt back then…

"I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

At the seven words Jaune found himself hardly able to contain his sorrows.

Pyrrha…

Reaching out a hand to her as if she was really there Jaune was soon brought back to reality when the video begun to rewind and returned to the beginning.

"Alright Jaune, just like we practiced.

At the repeated words Jaune's hand lowered and he felt himself grow just a bit colder inside.

You idiot…

Jaune reached for his shield and sword standing up again.

She's not there remember… she died… Because you were to weak to have her back…

Jaune took his stance and readied himself his body shaking in rage.

You still are… you just managed to luck out and save Weiss even though it was your fault Cinder targeted her.

"I already know that!"

"Ready."

Jaune gritted his teeth and tightened his grip.

"Go."

In rage Jaune thrusted his blade forth the air around it screeching as he pierced it.

Not enough…

"Again."

Reinforcing his semblance into his arm Jaune swung with all his might.

Why…

"And again!" Tuning even more of his aura into his arm Jaune swung as hard as he could.

"Ahhhhh!" With the swing of the blade Jaune let loose a heavy arc of force that tore into the nearby tree cutting halfway into it.

"Okay. Now, assuming you're not cheating… we can take a break."

Jaune fell to his knees

Why couldn't I do anything… Again!

Clenching his fist Jaune let out tears of frustration, He hadn't helped all he did was fix his mistake. He had proven Pyrrha right to launch him away when he fought Cinder. He was helpless, no worse he was a burden because he caused her to target Weiss.

"I know this can be frustrating. And it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

Stop, don't say it… stop believing in me…

Slowly the knight looked to her image but instead of the video displayed before him he saw her through the slits of the locker.

"I'm sorry."

Remembering that moment Jaune felt himself go numb.

"Why!" Jaune roared out the question.

"Why did you have to stay! Why'd you have to fight her!"

Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! YOU?!

Jaune clenched his fist tight enough to pierce his own palms.

"Why'd you save me, and not yourself!... If it had been you… if you had made it, then you could've helped… Why'd it have to be me? Why'd I have to be the one to live."

"I've never met someone so determined to better themselves."

Stop…

"You've grown so much since we started training."

but not enough…

"And I know this is just the beginning."

Are you going to let her die too?

"AH!" Jaune struck the ground in anger, in resentment and sorrow.

"Why! Why! Why couldn't you trust me to cover you… because I wasn't strong enough! Even if I couldn't fight her I could've at least been your shield." Thoughts of himself fading to ash instead of her ran through the Arcs mind… a fate he would have willingly accepted.

"If it had been me instead…" This hadn't been the first time he found these thoughts take him and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Jaune…"

He looked up to the screen.

Do you have any spots left on your team?

Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask.

Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us.

Your team really misses their leader you know.

All the times he had spent with her went through his mind and just like every time before his hearts sorrows filled that much more. But those memories gave him the push he needed.

"But it wasn't me… it was you…" Jaune looked to his palm and focused his aura allowing it to radiate. However now he did something more… he focused and went through his aura before finding it once more and amplifying it. Slowly in his palm a scarlet glow emerged.

And as long as I'm alive… a piece of you is to.

"Help!" Jaune turned his head to the cry and as he did a mighty roar erupted forth.

"Ursas." Thinking about it why hadn't the Grimm shown up during his breakdown.

Because they already have a meal.

Gritting his teeth Jaune rushed towards the cries for help Crocea Mors drawn and ready in its two-handed form.

Rushing through the brush Jaune finally reached the cries to see a destroyed and burning campsite surrounded by more than six Ursas and dead bodies. However, they weren't what drew his attention but the Major in the center of the camp that was biting down on the woman who hung in its mouth. Before any of the monsters could act Jaune rushed forward swinging Crocea Mors with all his might tearing into the Major. The Major roared in pain releasing the woman who fell into Jaune's arms.

The Major swung down at Jaune, but he jumped back only getting grazed by the Grimm. He looked down to the woman in his arms and saw the Grimm mask.

White Fang.

He shook his head knowing that wasn't important right now and begun to pump his aura into the lady.

The Ursas roared at the Arc and slowly advanced except for the Major who seemed to retreat to the collapsed tent.

The woman finally opened her eyes to see Jaune.

"H-Human… you're the boy fro-"

"Save me your hate! Just get ready to run!"

"Run? Are you stupid I'm dyi-!" The woman looked to her wounds and noticed them closing as a white light enveloped her.

"Not here you're not! There that should be enough!" Jaune let her go just in time to block the first Ursa's claw. She was still heavily injured but not to a fatal extent.

"Go!" Jaune pushed his shield forward forcing the Ursa's claw back with a heavy swing he cut deep into the Grimm's arm pit before pulling back his sword. The Ursa roared out in pain giving Jaune just the chance he needed. Jaune thrusted Crocea Mors up and pierced the beast skull killing it.

Jaune looked back to the woman only to not find her and he smiled as he looked back to the incoming Ursa.

"Good at least I could save someone."

"My babies!" At the scream Jaune looked towards the woman seeing her trying to rush past the Ursa and failing.

What the hell is she doing!

He rushed forward to her just in time to block an Ursa's strike. The woman looked to Jaune surprised. With gritted teeth the knight amplified his aura in his arm and begun to swing Crocea Mors repeatedly at the Grimm, tearing it apart. Jaune could feel himself sweat from the strain.

Not good can't have more than a fifth of my aura left.

he turned on the White Fang member.

"I thought I told you to run." He could see the hate in her eyes as she glared at him but was surprised to see her not screaming out in anger at him. Finally, she let out her voice.

"My children are here…" The words made Jaune's eyes widen.

"What!?" he followed her gaze and saw the Major approaching the collapsed tent but also saw the four remaining Ursa closing in. Gritting his teeth Jaune made up his mind.

"I'll pull the Grimm's attention, you use that to get your children." The woman looked shocked at the boy's words but snapped out of it soon enough before nodding her head.

He turned his sights on her and rose Crocea Mors to her.

"Take this, in case I can't draw them all." The woman's shock returned as he thrusted the blade to her.

"But what about you? Without your weapon…"

"I'll manage somehow, me and my best friend have been practicing CQC after all. Let's see if it's any use." Jaune flashed the woman a smile before he turned towards the Ursa.

"Now go."

"Why?... Why would you help me, a faunus, a White Fang Member?"

I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right.

"Because She would've... but more importantly because it's what right." The woman looked to Jaune before making up her mind and running to the tent. Jaune clenched his fist.

"Hey you ugly monsters! Come get some!" He roared at the top of his lungs and managed to draw the Grimm's ire. Quickly the four advanced. Jaune rushed forward triggering his semblance and amplifying his aura barrier. The first Ursa slammed forward only to find itself unable to break the shield and was pushed back.

With a roar Jaune struck forward his shield bashing the Grimm's head repeatedly. Each time the Arc pulled back his arm he applied more of his aura and semblance into the limb making the force that much stronger. Finally, he was met with the sound of a satisfying crack followed by the cease of all movements by the grimm. Relaxed from the kill Jaune didn't notice the great force that hit him and was launched away. Raising he saw the Ursa hovering over him it roared before going down for a bite.

Jaune quickly rose both hands and gripping its upper and lower jaws doing all he could to keep the from shutting. Slowly he pumped his aura into his arms and begun to pry it's mouth open.

"Ah!" With one final pull he pulled the jaws beyond they're intended limit breaking them. The Ursa roared out and slowly backed away. Seeing the chance Jaune pulled out one of the small dust vial Weiss had handed him to practice with. Tuning some aura into it he thrusted it into the writhing Grimm's mouth. No sooner did flame spew from within the Grimm tearing it apart, leaving nothing but smoke and ash. With heavy breathes Jaune looked two see the remaining two Ursa close in each with they're fangs bared and ready to tear him apart.

Jaune took the defensive nimbly avoiding their more telegraphed while parrying their lighter blows with his shield. He remembered how hard it uses to be to dodge for him but after going one-on-one with the invincible girl this was nothing anymore. Jaune quickly slammed his fist into one of the Grimm's snouts. The Ursa roared out seeing that Jaune rushed the other his who swung at him. Tanking the hit the blonde knight stretched out his hand managing to gouge out its right eye before he was launched away. he was slammed into a tree and before he could even hit the ground the undamaged Ursa tackled against him shattering the tree apart with the impact.

Jaune struggled against the force but it was useless as he hit the ground with his attacker not to far. Struggling to shake off his stupor Jaune could hear the Ursa rush him once more.

Not this time!

Jaune darted off to the side avoiding the Ursa's tackle not wasting a moment he rushed behind it and converted his shield to its sheath before tuning aura within. The blades for it's two handed sword mode burst out tearing into Jaune's hands but the Arc hardly noticed as he leaped on the Grimm's back stabbed it into its ear with all he could. The Ursa let out a light whimper before going completely silent and tumbling forward. Letting out a tired breath he remembered he wasn't alone quickly he turned just in time to see one eye lunge at him.

Jaune converted the blades back two their shield before stuffing it into the Grimm's open maw. Jaune kicked his shield burying it deeper into one eyes' mouth and shattering its fangs. Violently he pulled out the shield and turned it back to its sheath before stabbing it deep into its remaining eye killing it. The Arc was about to relax before something occurred to him.

Where's the Major?

"NOOO!" Jaune heard the woman's cry and didn't so much as hesitate to rush to her aid.

Jean cried out in rage and sorrow as she was greeted by the sight of a blood smear on the Major's maw her world went dark as she couldn't hear the cries of her babies. Without thought Jean leaped forward all her rage hate and anger drawing the Major's attention.

"Monster!" She had joined the White Fang after her sister had died in the Schnee mines and had took part in the Fall Under Adam Taurus. After seeing the destruction and chaos brought forth by her brotherhood's hand she had become disillusioned. Had what they been doing been right? She just didn't know however that was answered when Adam had killed Sienna. The White Fang had become no better than true terrorist and she was in too deep.

When the Belladonna's resistance showed themselves, she saw an opening which her and her husband took alongside a few others with similar views. They had set up camp and managed for two weeks sure that when things calmed down they'd be able to enter the lower levels of Mistral. She had even managed to sneak her children from Menagerie via her husband being able to fly.

However, they never thought they'd encounter their former leader again. It was his face displayed within the nucleus of some sort of jelly fish like Grimm and alongside it was the Ursa and Major. After that everything went to hell her comrades, friends and even husband were killed as she struggled to save her babies. Just as she was sure she had failed and was about to be devoured that boy showed up and saved her.

Adam had given them plenty of info including people that had been labeled as threats, including Blake and her team as well as a pink hammer wielding maniac and an oriental boy. But also, there was another the partner of the famous invincible girl Pyrrha Nikos who had died during The Fall, he wasn't labeled a threat just a mere sign that the others were around. Out of anyone who'd save her she was sure he'd be the last one and yet he did. Despite her race and what she had done he had even given his sword to her to rescue her children.

Jean thrusted the heavy sword into the Ursa's back managing to tear into the soft spots between its armor plating. She was surprised how easily the sword tore through the flesh. The Major roared out in anger and struck her away. Her body had only been healed to the bare minimum by Jaune so even just that was enough to make her struggle to stand. The Major roared in anger before advancing towards her. Just as it lunged into her, a force hit her out of the way. When she regained her focus, she saw Jaune again already standing with his shield raised and ready.

"Are you okay?" Jean was once more stunned but then reality hit her once more and abruptly she rushed towards her babies. Upon reaching them her face contorted in horror as she fell to her knees. Both children were alive but just barely looking she could see how the Ursa hadn't attacked them yet and had eaten the body by them her husband. But the smoke within the tent had thicken and she could see that her twins were suffocating.

Jean looked to see the Arc fighting the Major and the thought of abandoning him raced through her mind, she lifted up her babies into her arms. Jaune looked to her, seeing the infants in her grasp he roared out.

"Run! Get them out of here!" Jean's mind went blank for a second before she rushed out.

"Jaune!" The boy looked at her through the corner of his eye using her cat's tail she gripped his sword and tossed it at him. Seeing it Jaune stretched out his hand and grabbed the blade readying to fight the beast before him. Just as Jean got out of the tent however something slid around her foot and made her fall.

"You'd work alongside a human!" Jean turned and was met by the strange Jellyfish like Grimm with Adam's face displayed.

"You'd betray the fang!" Jean tried to kick off the tendril around her foot, but it was useless. Suddenly a tendril launched forward and pierced her ankle.

"Ahhh!"

"You won't be running away! Traitor!" Jean looked up to see the tendrils raise into the air.

Jaune collided with the Major but found himself on the defensive he was too tired and worn out and his aura was nearing empty. The Major roared out and struck Jaune who rose his shield, taking the hit Jaune slashed forward. However, the Grimm' armor was too thick, The Major struck once more only for Jaune to maneuver to the side barely avoiding it. suddenly he heard the woman's scream.

No! Are there more Grimm!

in his moment of absent mindedness Jaune was hit away by the Major through the tent and outside. As the knight struggled to stand he saw Jean on the ground and above her the Seer. He remembered Ozpin telling them about this Grimm and the sight of it and more importantly who it represented enraged him. Jaune rushed forward at it, swinging down on the Grimm only for a tendril to raise up and block it. displayed on its nucleus was a man he had never met but knew of.

Adam Taurus… the one who took Yang's arm.

"Adam!" Jaune tried to force Crocea Mors forward but somehow the Seer was more powerful. The face displayed turned to the Arc.

"Human…" The Tendril's struck towards Jaune who narrowly avoided them only needing to raise his shield to block the final one. Jaune looked to the man before him or at least his face as he remembered The Fall while he hadn't personally encountered the White Fang he saw the families who did, or at least those who survived.

"Your gonna pay for what you've done!" Jaune leaped forward and with all his strength he thrusted Crocea Mors forward only for the blade to be intercepted by the Major's claw. The Major then swung wildly at Jaune hitting him away.

"How many people did you kill during The Fall?" Adam seemed to be intrigued with that question, the Seer facing the rising Arc.

"How many families torn apart… How many did you leave scared like Blake and scarred like Yang!" Jaune rose his ancestor sword toward the Seer and Major.

"We'll stop you! and your boss!" Adam seemed to ponder something before cracking a smirk.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

The words may have come from Adam, but he heard them from Cinder and with that his calm broke and the Arc rushed forward in rage. With a furious swing he managed to tear into the Major's but to no effect as the Grimm's claw were just as sharp. Sparks flew as Crocea Mors clashed with it, the Major leaned in letting out a growl before a tendril lunged forth piercing Jaune's abdomen and then the Ursa swung hitting the Arc away. He gripped his wound tuning an enough aura to stop the bleeding before he looked up. The Seer floated towards Jaune, Adam who was displayed sneered as he looked to the glaring blonde.

"Now I remember you! You were there at Haven…" A tendril stabbed down into Jaune's arms pinning him down.

"Because of your friends our plans went awry!"

"'Chuckle' really… I thought that was because Blake whooped you idiot's asses." Adam visibly snarled.

"Shut up Human!" The Seer rose a Tendril whipping the Arc repeatedly.

"Die! Die! Die!" Jaune screamed with each hit until he caught sight of something, the Ursa Major as it closed in on Jean and her kids.

"Stop it! Don't hurt them!" Adam seeing to Jaune's line of sight smiled malevolently.

"What's this, human could it be your one of those equalist Blake told me of! Heheheh liar…" The tendril inside Jaune's arms forced him up and kneeling. The Seer directed a tendril to the center of Jaune's chest while the Ursa leaned down near the injured Jean. The children cried out but even so the Major wasn't deterred.

"You humans are nothing more than selfish being at your core despite your words… and I'll prove it! Choose you or the traitor!" Jaune looked to Jean while the cries of her children filled the air.

Again I was useless… but this time at least that'll only get me killed.

Jaune looked up to Adam his eyes clearer and more resolved than they had ever been since The Fall.

"Me…" Adam seemed momentarily stunned before a smirk grew on his face.

"I see… you know you'll already die so why not act to spite m-"

"No! I don't have anything left while she does! So, do it!" Adam roared in anger, and the Seer responded by slashing the Arc's face.

"Shut up! How dare you talk to me like that! Me, the leader of the White Fang!" Jaune spit out some blood and returned Adam's glare with his own.

"You mean Usurper!" Adam suddenly calmed and begun to chuckle before he covered his mask and roared in laughter.

"Fine then human I will kill you instead of the traitor…" The Major lifted itself from Jean while the Seer once more rose its Tendril at Jaune.

"But first she must suffer for her betrayal!" The impaled Tendril pulled themselves free from Jaune's arms and before Jaune could act they darted off towards Jean, no past her. Jean's eyes widened as she realized Adam's intent.

"Leader no!" The tendrils pierced the two bundles beside Jean and the cries went silent… Seeing this Jaune's body stiffened while Jean looked utterly horrified before she let out a wail that only a mother who had outlived her children could.

No…

"Now then Arc die…"

For a moment Jean felt guilt, hoping the Arc would choose himself instead of her that was until that thing attacked not her but her children. Now all she felt was despair the woman crawled to her babies lifting herself above the two cat faunus she begun to allow her aura to seep into them.

"For it is in passing that w- Ahh!" The Major abruptly bit down into her shoulder tearing past her aura shattering it to stop her from what she was doing.

"No traitor this is your punishment after they die you can live… But act against me again and it will kill you…" Jean screamed in pain as she felt it's fangs scratch against her shoulder's bone. Despite the pain all she could think of was her children.

"Now then Arc, die…" At his words Jean turned to see the boy whose eyes were locked on her and her children. She could see his regret and could tell he somehow blamed himself. He had saved her, he had risked his life and was now giving it and yet still he blamed himself, she wondered if perhaps when his partner died something in him broke. She found herself wanting to thank him or to comfort the boy for what he had done or at the very least thank him. But all she could find herself say were two very simple but unbeknownst to her, powerful words.

"I'm sorry…" Knowing her words would count as betrayal the Major's maws clamped down tearing through her.

Every one of his friends had their own demons after The Fall, For Ruby's it was her team being torn apart. Weiss's was once more becoming little more than a tool for her father's ambition with The Fall being her knew cage. Blake's was the Fangs involvement while Yang's was PTSD. Ren's and Nora's were simpler, the possibility of losing one another like he did Pyrrha… However, to his joy each had found some form of closure.

Ruby's was solved when her team was reunited, Weiss's were resolved when she had run to her new family that was RWBY. While Blake had conquered her own, when her people stood against Adam, Yang's mental scars while not healed were improving with the support of the others. Even Nora's and Ren's fears were resolved when they fought and killed that abomination responsible for taking everything from Ren while simultaneously reminding him that he still had a loved one in Nora.

However if one was to ask Jaune what his were? He would give a simple answer.

Nightmares…

Nightmares of when the sole one who had always believed him died for him, after the fall he had nearly fallen in despair however recognizing that Ruby wouldn't give up he decided neither would he. He would have her back unlike he did for Pyrrha even if it'd kill him. He saw how Yang was distraught and numbed by her loss, whether it was her arm, Blakes leaving or her faith in the good in the world he didn't know. What Jaune couldn't forgive was the fact that he was a bit happy to see that he wasn't alone in his suffering. He smiled like always, more than that in fact being around his team and best friend gave him the support he needed to shrug off the pain. That was until night, every night he would train to her voice steeling his resolve and conviction.

From there everything changed, and he saw his friends getting better… as each did he felt overjoyed but at the same time more alone. He remembered resenting that Weiss and Ruby Comforted Yang for losing Blake while seemingly ignoring him, despite knowing how childish it was. Worse was when he once more saw Cinder… he had only been reminded of how weak and useless he was. Just like before his weakness caused her to nearly kill another of his friends Weiss. Since then he had trained his semblance and upon realizing he could actually do something he had spent this entire time doing so.

Yet here again the same thing happened, more innocents had died because he still lacked what his friends had… power. Worse than that, worse than any pain he felt or rage that filled him where the two words Jean had said to him.

"I'm sorry…" Those words pierced him deeply, worse than any wound and resurrected every image from his nightmares.

Pyrrha…

"NO!" Jaune rose up grabbing the tendril before him, forcibly ripping it apart the Seer screeched in pain while Jaune struggled to stand.

"Not… again… NEVER AGaIN!" Raising up the Major turned to him and begun to charge as it did Jaune pondered what to do as the swing had knocked his weapon away from him. With his semblance he could still save her… but against the two Grimm he knew he would waste it. With that a memory filled his mind a chance, what Hazel did… Aura Infusion.

Struggling to grab the dust vials from his pockets with his injured arms but eventually found them. Pulling them out in each hand. He slammed them into each wound the tendril made ignoring the shattered glass embedding itself inside. An Unbearable pain shot through his body as he felt his muscles expanding and with them a blue and crimson glow. Feeling his arms begin to give to the unbearable power Jaune tuned the smallest amount of aura he could to them hoping it'd give him the time he needed.

The pain dulled by the lightest bit with that and he could see flames erupting from his right arm while a misty chill seethed from his left. Realizing he hadn't died from the shock of the agony Jaune faced the Major who charged forth raising his shield hand by reflects regret filled the boys mind as he remembered he didn't have it. The Ursa opened its maws for a bite only for its teeth to shatter against a huge chunk of ice, from it icicles emerged piercing the Major's jaws. While they didn't kill it, they did disfigure its mouth depriving it of its heavy bite. Jaune gripped the Grimm's paw which begun to sizzle as the Arc's right arm begun to glow a bright amber.

In pain the Major pulled back its arm only to find it incinerated Jaune roared as he pulled back his left hand the ice in the Major's maw shattering. He struck his right fist forward a fireball slamming into its face. The Major roared but Jaune bypassed it as it was distracted aiming for the Seer who responded by whipping one tendril forward. Waving his arm while tuning more aura a red blaze formed incinerating the tendril. However soon another tendril pierced his chest. with Jaune knowing it barely missed his vital but still bringing him that much closer to death.

Jaune grabbed the tendril and with his left hand freezing it before tightening his grip to shatter it however as he did another tentacle tripped him. Looking up he was met by the paw of the Major shifting he barely avoided the attack focusing his left hand and from it a large spike emerged piercing the Grimm's heart killing it. A pain surged through his stomach looking down he saw the Seer's tendril which bypassed his aura to stab into him. No sooner did a second lurch forward into his leg but as the third remaining tendril rushed to his head Jaune grabbed it.

With all his strength he tore its limb off before roaring and having an icicle spew out cutting them. Jaune slowly rose up reaching for Crocea Mors and slowly advancing towards the disarmed Seer.

Gods Yang would be proud…

Adam sneered at the Arc.

"Damn you! Huma-!"

"~Taurus… that's enough~" Adam froze and turned to the voice before doing something Jaune thought he'd never see. He kneeled as a figure took over the Seer's display, a woman he had never met but had been unfortunate to see when Emerald learned of her master's demise.

Salem…

The woman smiled an expression that unsettled him immensely.

"~So you are the partner of the former Fall Maiden.~" Jaune sneered at that trying with all he could to advance,

"~Careful now, your suppressing your aura for a chance to save the girl there are you not? ~" Jaune stopped knowing she was right.

"~Good.~"

"What do you want!" The Woman hardly seemed deterred by the boy's question smiling in fact.

"~Why to meet the child who fought young Cinder, that was you wasn't it? ~" Jaune froze.

"I didn't kill her..." The Seer closed in.

"~You misunderstand while Cinder's death was… unfortunate I would hardly have feelings of contempt for those who killed her. What interest me is the Semblance Mercury and Emerald informed me of one that amplifies one's own aura.~" A bead of sweat ran down his forehead and that was all Salem needed to see.

"~Hoho, quite honest even when silent, I do believe congratulations are in order though. After all your semblance can do far more than what young Mercury has said. Even more impressive to infuse aura to such a degree, why I would even argue that with time you could surpass Hazel.~" Salem leaned back into her chair looking to Jaune.

"What are you trying at?" Salem's eyes glowed.

"~Why, a chance.~"

"What kind of chance?"

"~Why to join us.~" The remains of one of the two torn off tentacles lifted up to the Arc's face stroking it almost sweetly despite the malevolent being doing so, each moment turning his stomach.

"Join you!" Jaune struggled to advance.

"Yes… I see potential in you boy… more than I've seen in most of your kind… even Cinder…" Jaune froze for a moment.

"~Yes to kill so many of my children and disarm my Seer in such a state speaks bounds of you child and adding your semblance why that is incredible. I see what the invincible girl saw in you the same thing I do. Power that even now is left untapped, I wonder… does Ozpin see that, or your 'friends'?~"

"Of Course they do."

"~Really the same way they saw your pain or offered you some form of solace. ~"

"Stop…"

"~heh, truly you are such an innocent boy. Still raw and malleable… even impressionable, perfect for Ozpin to groom into one of his chess pieces. Like all of his men. ~"

"As if your one to talk!"

"~Oh I am… After all I don't stop my subordinates from acting as they wish unless it is directly against my interest. Cinder wanted to inherit the Maiden's power unlike your partner.~" Those words put a lump in his stomach.

"~Or sent Hazel's sister who was no older then you to fight against beings even a veteran couldn't handle.~"

"~Or best yet, weaponizing that rose child mother's gift to attack me despite her child still needing her.~" Jaune fist shook.

"What about Vale!"

"~Oh, you think I wanted it destroyed… no all I wanted was the maiden and the relic… Cinder and her men came up with how. If you don't believe me look no further than how I demanded they operate in Mistral. None beside those at the empty school would have died. Only that traitor Lionheart, ~" Jaune was speechless.

"~Now then boy please consider your answer. ~" Despite his doubts he didn't hesitate in answering.

"Never… your responsible for her death…" Salem didn't seem surprised.

"~Wasn't that your fault. ~" Jaune's eyes widened.

"~You who she couldn't trust to be of use in battle. ~"

"Shut up…"

"~Though you could hardly be blamed after all she was barely willing to give it her all. Content with having you grow just slow enough to be needed by you. to be necessary for you. ~"

"I Said Shut Up!" Jaune was surprised to see the Seer directly before him and with it herself.

"~Thou I can offer you some relief from the others involved. Come to me and Cinder's subordinate's life will be in your hands. Their pitiable skills are little compared to what you could bring to the table. ~" Jaune once more ceased his rage before shaking his head.

"No… your still responsible for her death as well." Salem rested her tilting head on her hand.

"~By ordering Young Cinder to take the power correct. Then answer me this boy who forced that power on her knowing it was being hunted by someone with half the maiden power and enough skills to defeat one.~" Jaune clenched his fist.

"~I will admit to my fault child, but has Ozpin.~" Jaune gritted his teeth.

"~However unlike him I can offer you reciprocation. I can offer you back your precious partner. ~"

"What!?"

"~Magic exist boy, a fact I'm sure you know. Some to control the elements, others to transform oneself and yet there is an even greater power. To revive those lost… transmigration. Too move ones soul into another The same magic the gods used on Ozpin. ~" Jaune trembled at the words.

"~However I'm afraid that Ozpin would never allow that. ~" For only a moment Jaune expression darkened a sight Salem caught.

"~All you would need is her soul, or at least a piece of it and theoretically you could pull it from the Fall maiden's power. ~" Jaune begun to breathe heavily at her words hope showing within his panic.

"~Though I lack the specifics of the spell.~" his hope shattered as he glared at her only to see her smirk and realize her intent.

"~Indeed with the Relic I could learn it child and with your aura and semblance we could save her.~" Jaune shook, a torrent of emotions filling him.

"For her life everyone else would die…I can't even for her…" Each word making him cry as he denied her deal, denied Pyrrha a second chance at life. For the first time Salem frowned but there was no anger only pity and the Seer wiped the tear away.

"~Such conviction and resolve, how admirable… after having to deal with that coward Lionheart I can't help but find your strong will quite appealing. Why it makes me want you that much more. Though there are no need for that boy, if you wish it I can be lenient as I am with Hazel and Tyrian and would have been with Raven and her tribe if they hadn't betrayed me.~" Jaune looked to the woman.

"~Why if you'd rule them under me I'd allow anyone of the kingdoms to remain and anyone you wished to be spared even the silver eyed child… All you need do is serve me and be willing to oppose Ozpin.~" The temptation rose in his heart once more and Salem knew she had planted the seed.

"~Though for now I would think your focus should remain on your prize for victory.~" The Seer shifted to reveal the barely breathing Jean. Jaune rushed to her and before she could speak he rose his hands to her and begun to implant his aura only to pause as terrible realization hit him he didn't have any... his aura had expended itself healing him as he was talking to Salem.

"~How unfortunate. ~"

No, no, no, NO!

Jaune struck the ground in rage repeatedly burning the earth beneath and causing his stone like hands to crack before a tentacle grasped his hand stopping him.

"~Jaune you needeth be so distraught. ~" Jaune turned to the Seer to see its tendril regrown once more angered.

"~Calm yourself Arc I had merely wished you'd survive you only had enough aura to seal the more lethal wounds. You would've died saving her and unlike Ozpin I don't see you as expendable. But fear not I have a solution, I could give you more aura. ~" Jaune looked to her confused.

"How?"

"~Why with my Seer… it'll supply you with aura. ~" Jaune gave a light scowl.

"Grimm don't have aura even I know that."

"~Hmm, true my Seer doesn't have a soul and by extension its own aura, however it does have Lionheart's. ~" Jaune went stiff.

"~Not much I'm afraid but just enough to heal a heavily injured woman. However, it won't have it for long. My Grimm tends to use up its store aura so I'm afraid you must quickly choose to take that cowards aura or not? To save the woman or condemn her due to your own morals. ~" Jaune trembled but made up his mind.

"Fine than…" Salem sighed.

"~I warn you my Seer are a precious Grimm and acts as my relay to control the surrounding Grimm. Once it gives you Lionheart's aura it'll die, and my control will be lost. And you'll be in danger. ~" Jaune nodded.

"Ozpin told us how important these Seers are… why would you sacrifice it." The Seer once more stroked his face her expression caring.

"~To show my sincerity… Now take his aura and for once save the one you want not by coincidence but by your own choice and actions… and then remember who it was that offered her hand young Arc. ~" Suddenly the Seer's tentacles wrapped around him restraining him it's fangs beginning to shift and rattle. Abruptly the Grimm latched onto his face and Jaune could feel it pump something into him. Aura, His body begun to radiate a sickly amber as if expressing the previous owner's cowardice.

After roaring giving him the last of its aura reserves the Seer fell to the earth and begun to disintegrate. Jaune saw the aura radiating off himself and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Jaune then proceeded to Jean whose eyes were losing their remaining focus as he put his palm on her body and Lionheart's aura begun to radiate. However just as he readied to begin a noise took his attention… small babies cries.

Jaune looked back and rushed to the bundles and saw them bloody and dying but somehow by some miracle… alive. Jaune grabbed the children and rushed them towards Jean, the mother looked at her children as they struggled to breathe. She put her arms out to them to hold them close. She looked to the trembling Arc knowing what he'd say.

"I, I can't save you all… I'm, sorry…." She watched as the boy struggled to not breakdown… and felt all her sins more than she ever had before. How could she have been so blind. She had done so much evil she was sure that only this boy before her would have done what he did, risk what he did for her for a faunus after all that they took. She didn't deserve to be saved by him, but they did.

"Please save them." Slowly the crying Arc rose his disfigured hands to the infants placing them over each's heart. A yellow aura begun to radiate but knowing that wouldn't be enough to save two lives he dug even deeper and alongside the amber a pure white and beautiful red emerged.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality…" The bright lights begun to move towards the infants enveloping them and embracing their souls.

Once more he had failed…

"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." Using his semblance, he made the aura as strong as possible, enduring as the act begun to reignite the dust inside both his arms. As their pain was nothing compared to his grief at his failure. Ice and fire begun to blanket the children's forms but instead of hurting them it seemed to wrap around them cradling them.

Why, why was he never strong enough…

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." From the infants a pure white light emerged that matched Jaune's own almost as if to represent their purity. With that Jaune had nothing left and his arms dropped and begun to crack.

Jean looked to her children seeing them breathe, alive and shining with a powerful aura. She looked to the arc…

"T-They have a lot…" he remembered hearing those words from the first person he failed and found it unbearable to say it to the second he had let die.

Jean looked to the boy looking at his crying form you'd never imagine what strength he held. The boy looked no different to her then a hurt child. Such unfathomable compassion, she smiled and rose her hand to him stroking his face like only a mother could. Such a person was what she had hoped her cause would inspire, what foolishness she had.

"Please take off my mask…" Slowly the Arc removed it with trembling hands to reveal a woman with long pale white hair and piercing blue icy eyes. Jaune would think her a Schnee if he hadn't seen her tail earlier.

"My name is Jean… Jean Stars." Jaune lowered his head his forehead kissing the dirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She felt her heart grow heavy as the boy kept apologizing. He had done so much and yet still he felt such despair.

"Jaune…" His name snapped the boy from his stupor and he looked to her.

"Please stop… It is me who should apologize… We have taken so much from you…" Jaune looked to her and his eyes widen.

"For what we did to Vale… perhaps my death can quell a bit of your resentment… if it can do that the-" Suddenly she felt her form being hoisted up by the boy in a princess carry alongside her children.

"No…" Jaune then begun to rush into the foliage towards Vale.

"Jaune…"

"No! Not another word like that!" The arc didn't face her and yet she could tell she was all he cared about at the moment.

"You can't right your wrongs by dying! If you do your children will have nobody left! So live!" She looked to the boy who seemed rekindled with determination.

"Write your wrongs by raising the next generation to be better!" Jean looked to him.

"Even though I'm from the White Fang…"

"One of my best friends was a former member so why not you."

"Even though I was involved in The Breach…"

"That was under Roman's and 'her' orders."

"Even though I took part in The Fall of Vale in the Invincible Girls deat-"

"That wasn't you!" Jean paused.

"That was a monster born of hate and resentment… not the mother who gave up her life to save her children." Jean fell silent as a tear rain down her cheek and she smiled.

How horrible, my husband just died, and I find myself falling for a boy half my age… and a human no less. All while being carried like a princess by her white knight…

She watched as Jaune roared out for help hoping throughout hope someone would hear him.

"Thankyou Jaune."

"I haven't saved you yet, you shouldn't thank me…" Jean shook her head.

"Yes you have… so let me express my gratitude…Thankyou for forgiving me for something unforgivable…" She could feel her body going numb.

"Thankyou for saving my children…" Jaune increased his pace.

"Thankyou for… coming to help those who took so much from you." She could feel the embers of Jaune's aura race into her in his futile attempt to save her. Managing at most to give her a few more precious seconds.

"Thankyou for crying for me… not seeing my race but my life." She felt as the boy's body trembled.

"And most of all…" Jean leaned forward kissing the boy's cheek. As she pulled away she spoke.

"Thank you for giving me hope in this hopeless world… I entrust everything I have and am to you and take the blasted names I stained them with… please protect them…"

To have met somebody like you this life was truly a blessing.

Jean went limp in Jaune's arms her face content, he twins crying out, while Jaune fell to his knees and did the same…

After roaring till his throat felt like it was on fire the Arc begun to raise only to notice the snarls surrounding him. Looking around he saw dozen's of Beowulves closing in Jaune couldn't stand he didn't have the strength… he was defenseless.

Is this all I can do?

Jaune looked down to the twins and their dead mother.

No…

Quickly he pulled out his shield and covered the two with it. before placing himself on top of it.

I can see the lights of Haven, I'm so close.

Jaune roared out with all he could for someone, anyone to come. He roared in desperation letting all his sorrow and rage be known as he begun to cough blood. The Beowulves lunged at him piling over him and tearing into the screaming Arc and yet he didn't cry out in pain but roared in hope. Even as he felt his flesh being pierced, torn and devoured he didn't dare stop.

Even if I die! I won't fail again! I won't fail them!

An Alpha emerged from the foliage its eyes locked on the Arc's throat. With almost lighting like speed it rushed forward its fangs ready to eviscerate the boy's neck. However, before the jaws could clamp down on his flesh a nearby crow rushed forward and transformed into a man of it's namesake. Qrow emerged and tackled into the Alpha impaling it with his broadsword with a single slash he tore it apart. Turning he saw Jaune and his eyes widened as he saw the condition of the boy.

"Kid!" Qrow rushed forward his blade transforming to that of a scythe as he drove head first into the Grimm at a speed only Ruby could match. Standing before Jaune he cut apart the Grimm devouring him before looking down. And seeing by some miracle that the boy was still breathing. What's more beneath he saw a woman and heard the cries of infants.

He was protecting people in this state!

He saw the kids arms how they were cracked from aura infusion.

What lengths did you go…

Slowly the boy looked to Qrow, his eyes radiating with a determination that refused to let him rest until his mission was done.

"Can you stop them all." He watched as the boy's body trembled in an attempt to rise to help.

Even now…

Visions of Summer filled his mind looking at the boy's resolve. Slowly Qrow laid his hand on the boy's head.

"Don't worry, I wasn't the only one to hear you, just the fastest." A roar burst through the forest as Grimm were thrown left and right by the colossal man that was Ghira Belladonna. By him two more figures emerged to his left Sun begun to beat any nearby Grimm while to his left Illia pierced each approaching foe. Behind them dozens of men and women stepped forward with simple shields and spears but great formation and wills of steel that could only be forged by a purpose. The purpose they inherited by Blake, besides Ghira a smaller form rushed out towards Jaune and Qrow hearing the babies cries. A shocked and horrified Kali kneeled down to them.

"Oh gods" She kneeled before Blake's friend not even comprehended the situation only focusing on the boy before her.

"He who was calling for help, this kid saved these children but couldn't fight back." Kali leaned forward placing a hand on Jaune and pushing whatever aura she could into him hoping his body would use it to heal with his semblance. Despite her panic she froze as the blonde boy looked up to her with barely conscious eyes.

"Please… save them…" Kali felt her soul tighten at the boys request not even considering his own safety just the two he had sacrificed himself to save.

"I promise you, we will…"

"Thankyo-" The Arc fell forward the moment the twins were taken by Qrow from below him. With her barely managing to catch him. This child had seemed so weak to her when Blake introduced her friends but right now he seemed on par with any man she had ever met. He had pushed himself till these two-precious existence were safe even at the cost of possibly even his life. Not many would do so human, faunus, Huntsman or civilian.

"Forgive me for ever thinking you were less than a huntsman…"

-Grimmlands-

Salem watched through her Seer as the Arc boy fell unconscious, a smile on her face.

"~To have the resolve to save two lives instead of one and the power to make it reality… I wasn't wrong in sacrificing one of my Seers. ~" Salem turned towards Adam.

"~Mr. Taurus, do you have any complaints? ~" The Bull faunus didn't shift from his kneeling position.

"No ma'am. Though I must ask is his value really so much?" Salem chuckled as she leaned on her arm.

"~Indeed more so than dear Cinder ever was. beyond the boy's potential there lies a possibility. ~" Adam looked up curiously.

"Possibility?" Salem grinned.

"~Yes… that boy can amplify one's aura by implementing his own and multiplying the host's own aura… perhaps under the right conditions it can or at least evolve to take that aura, or dampened it or even nullify ones aura entirely. Besides you saw it he didn't just unlock those twos aura but permanently amplified them to that of a grown man's alongside naturally infusing dust into them. ~" Adam nodded in understanding but still spoke.

"Still that wouldn't be enough to sacrifice a Seer." Salem was impressed since the faunus boys meeting her he had grown immensely in both strength and wisdom despite their short time. More impressive was his view of her, while he didn't idolize her like Tyrian, he did respect her power and unlike most her being neither human nor faunus actually seemed to please him somehow something she quite enjoyed, She nodded at the boy deductive skills.

"~Indeed, if that were all I would've merely kidnapped the boy and had Watts brainwash him, however… did you see it? the red glow from the former maiden? ~" Slowly Adam nodded in understanding.

"You think he could isolate Ozpin's soul."

"~I know he can. If he could succeed in identifying that small fraction of a soul within himself surely finding Ozpin's within that Oscar child will be quite easy. ~"

"And if your theories correct he could nullify him… erase him." Salem smiled.

"~Cinder may have not seen his value, but I do… if he were to simply ask for a mere kingdom I'll give him one just as I will you… and once all the relics are mine even those two foolish gods will be powerless before me and the first and most important step rest entirely upon that boy. ~"

"Is that why you implanted the Seer's parasite inside him like that." Salem smile grew.

"~Indeed, slowly it'll whisper to him his higher purpose. After all I have already planted the seed of doubt within him, eventually he'll come to me. So tell me young Taurus would you accept another human within our ranks. ~" Adam smiled genuinely surprising her.

"He had proven me wrong if those two racist underlings of Cinder will die when he enters it'll be a far more acceptable situation. Besides with him and Hazel being the only two human and myself and Tyrian… thing will finally be equal. However why spy on him?"

"~Why, to learn my dear Taurus, knowledge is power look no further than the relic… with every knew bit I learn of the boy, it'll be that much easier to stir him our way. ~"

"I… see, forgive me." Salem nodded in acceptance while deep inside she pondered a second ambition that begun to surface in her mind. Visions of an Arc the definition of paragons raising his sword in her name and cutting down all who would oppose. Behind him an army of Grimm and before him his helpless prey. Yes, this is the potential she saw, the same potential that Nikos child saw but on a much grander scale. The potential to lead.

If I curse his soul to forever trabsmigrate like Ozpin he'll forever be mine… my piece, my weapon, my knight…


	42. RWBY Super (Broly) Act2

**RWBY Super: The legendary Super Saiyan Jaune**

**Second Act. The Turning of Fate's Wheels  
**  
**Heres the third part, Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Parody: Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie**

**Appearance: None**

* * *

Through the darkness of space what looked like a star shot forwards its destination set, passing several worlds without life until it finally found its target. Shooting though the shattered moon it rocketed down towards an uninhabited mountain. The small Saiyan girl looked around unsure of what to do even as the pod opened, however to her fortune the child hadn't gone unnoticed as a figures stepped forward.

A man of indeterminate age who even in the rough terrain of the mountains wore a suit while holding a mug of coffee.

It was on this day Ruby Rose was adopted by her foster father Ozpin and would gain a life on the planet she'd been hidden on. Over the course of her life she would aspiring to be a huntress just like her foster mother and fight to save the people of not merely Vale but Remnant as a whole no matter the obstacle. Yet with her Saiyan blood came a want for combat a love for battle and urge to push herself beyond her limits.

Training by one Said Foster father the number one huntsman of Remnant and taking part in every tournament known to men the young rose grew as powerful as veterans before her teens never knowing the amount her Saiyan heritage played into her strength. Against the young rose countless wrong doers fell, from the rouge Mantle forces of the Red Ribbon Army to top tier assassins like Marcus Black each fell before the cheerful adolescent.

Even going against the unsealed Demon king Ozma, ending in his death and last spawn his reincarnation Oscar. Who'd Ruby would come at a head with during the 65th Vytal Tournament managing to defeat and surprisingly sparing the boy and giving her the mantle of world's strongest.

A image of Ruby stood garbed in the red cloak she'd always taken a great liking too, she resembled her mother but with her father's confidence. However, over the course of her adult life after having her first son with the faunus boy she trained beside name Sun Wukong she appeared. A Saiyan warrior searching for her little sister, upon finding Ruby she demanded she return with her after the extermination and conquest of Remnant of course.

Gone was the sister who'd been raised by Summer and in her place was sole student to her birthmother Raven. Despite her pleas and attempts at negotiating the blonde brawler forever crimson eyes shone with a determination to get her sister back and make her the warrior she was always meant to be and with a heavy heart Ruby fought her. Only after teaming up with her once enemy Oscar did she manage to defeat her.

However with her daughter gone and information on the dragon balls, seven orbs that when brought together could grant any wish did Yang's superiors launch down. Her mother Raven and her lieutenant Vernal alongside the Princess of the Saiyan, the Elite warrior Weiss Schnee.

Even after a valiant struggle the three proved nearly unstoppable wiping out earth's mightiest warriors with ease. Even the reformed Oscar and Ruby's daughter proved little match for them. However as if in the nick of time Ruby reappeared defeating the weakest of the three Vernal in a single blow while taking out the enraged Raven with surprising ease. However, it was to everyone's shock when the princess herself killed the veteran Branwen. Sending the crippled warrior flying before launching an aura blast into her obliterating what she'd considered an insult to their proud warrior race.

After an epic struggle between the elite Saiyan warrior and the remaining Huntsmen they managed to somehow push back the Saiyan princess. Making her escape back to the stars, however with their friend's dead and the dragon balls lost after Oscar's death they set out for their original Homeworld Namek.

It was there she met the very woman responsible for her home worlds gruesome fate the galactic tyrant Cinder. After countless battles and nearing to deaths door the prophecy she'd feared had come to fruition when the Young rose assumed the state dreamt of by the Saiyan race and became the super Saiyan. Fulfilling her goal her mother had set during her parent's final struggle the young rose managed to destroy the malevolent tyrant and avenge her fallen race.

Many battles had ensued even after returning, from the androids and Cell and Sun leaving her to pursue android 18 named Blake Belladonna. To the mythical being Majin Buu and many more, the reaper continued to train. Leaving the once legendary state far behind in her pursuit of power and justice.

-42 Years Later-

Over a ocean two figures clashed, one a pale white haired beauty an oddity to see in the tropical climate while the other was a girl of similar build hair black with red ends. Both clashed the snowy Saiyan forever held a scowl while her redhead counterpart smiled happily, they launched towards one another then fist meeting the power of their blows pushing back the waves. The Schnee formed multiple glyphs around her fist increasing their speed and power while the rose seemingly vibrated each strike faster than the eye could see capable of felling a mountain.

Fist met leaving blast of heated air and burning red rose petals, Ruby grinned happy to push her limits against her rival while the Saiyan princess scowled focusing utterly on defeating the girl before her. Both vanished from sight as the air exploded as they exchanged blows.

Off in the distance on a beachfront watching the two women exchange blows One Henry Marigold watched their clash. He'd admit he'd never been to invested in his wives lust for battle though she insisted it was merely her Saiyan pride he knew better but he'd support her none the less. After all his family hadn't been nearly as prestigious until she'd entered the fold. Taking the reigns of his family and raising them up with technology she'd acquired from other races she'd conquered. There marriage was pragmatic and logical, their life on the other hand.

"Oh My Oum! Renny this stuff is so Good!" He turned to find a ginger hair shortstack devouring a mountain of pancakes a treat she'd taken to with nearly addictive levels of love. Beside her an oriental boy was content eating a humble salad while smiling to the peppy destroyer. He sighed, somehow Henry had become associates with Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren the Respective God of Destruction and her mentor, attendant… babysitter? Of their universe. How this had come about was a far too long and frankly annoying to recall story, to believe the fate of their world had ever near came to an end over pancakes was utterly ridiculous.

"I Must admit this… cottage of yours is quite something." Henry snorted.

"Cottage, I suppose to a god this would be compared to such." Ren shook his head.

"I meant no offence, just that this was a pleasant place to relax, even Nora has calmed quite an amount." Henry rolled his eyes, the terms calm and Nora didn't belong in the same place, a very concerning fact when one considered the power over the fates of planets the ginger had. Said girl currently looked to the two Saiyans let loose against one another a savage smile on her face.

"Ooh, ooh, look at them go! Weissy and Rubes are awesome!" Henry shuddered as a ominous power begun to spew from the excitable Valkyries form as she stared hungrily at the two.

"We should totally fight! Here I co-Owie!" Nora's hands quickly clamped over her aching head where ren had chopped her.

"Nora, practice restraint, while over an ocean may be safe enough for the two of them to fight without too much disturbance only a expendable planet would be recommended for your bout." Nora sat back a pout on her face as she grumbled about the unfairness of it all. Henry sighed in relief more than a bit thankful for Ren's presence sure it was him alone why their universe still ran smoothly.

Pillars of water shot up making the island rain as steam rose form their auric blast, Finally the two readied for their big finish as each gathered energy between their palms.

"Final Flash!"

"Kamehameha!" The blast barreled forth and seeing them Ren erected a barrier before the three intercepting it as heated scalding air shot towards them. When the steam cleared it revealed Ruby and Weiss looking to one another, the Rose smiling proudly as her aura read itself to still be in the yellow while Weiss herself was red.

"Had we used our transformations you'd be done for dolt." Ruby rolled her eyes knowing Weiss was too proud to ever admit defeat but ignored it for her tummy as it growled. Weiss folded her arms a brow rose.

"Seriously 'sigh' such a chil- 'Growl'." The pale girl's face blushed while Ruby smirked only to meet a stern, warning glare.

"Not a word Rose."

Ren watched as the young rose gorged herself on the mountain of sweets, the cookie being the first to go in seconds.

"Ruby, may I ask a question?" The little brunette looked up to him her cheeks puffed up.

"Whash ish ish?"

"Dolt, don't speak with your mouth full." Ruby nodded before swallowing, seeing her beat her chest Ren sighed pushing a glass of water towards her, as she drank he spoke.

"Tell me Ruby, what is the reason you seek more power?" Ren's eyes narrowed as he focused on the girl who'd tapped into the techniques of gods and yet still pushed even further.

"Are you perhaps seeking to be a Destroyer?" Weiss looked over to Ruby then a note of curiosity herself, While Nora grinned madly.

"Yay! Me and Ruby can be sisters from other Misters! Come on Ruby!" Ruby herself rose to her feet vehemently shaking her head and waving her hands!

"No, no, no! I'd never wanna do something like that! Blowing up innocent people and having to behave all the rest of the time, that's like totally boring!" Nora's grin fell as she sat back and pouted.

"Those planets don't have pancakes! They didn't even know what syrup was, obviously there all worthless. And Rennys the one who makes me have to sit back its his fault this gig is so boring!" Ren chuckled at his partner's complaints but regardless he looked to Ruby even more curiously now.

"Then why?" ruby's eyes grew serious then.

"Remember the tournament of power?" Nora puffed her cheeks.

"Duh, it was that super unfair battle you all got to fight in! No fair, I wanted to fight too, but no G.O.D.s allowed Li said, big old meanie!" Ruby nodded supposing that was a adequate enough description, skipping over the whole losers sort of vanish deal of course. She crossed her arms.

"Well, facing all those tough guys from other worlds really opened my eyes, especially universe 11." Ruby recalled the elite warriors from that world, the pseudo-G.O.D. Port and that speedy guy Oobleck, then of course there was her… Even now she could see emerald eyes looking towards her with power she'd never thought possible with crimson hair that flowed like a river but redder then any flames. The obvious number one upon that battle who'd even after their strongest had faced after she'd been brought to the peak of exhaustion they still barely lucked out a win against.

"And most of all Pyrrha… even now I don't think I'm anywhere close to her without using Ultra Instinct…" she smiled then.

"It really excites me, that's there's still somebody so tough out there, if I was that strong I could save everybody." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Please, you're just a fighting addict."

"Kettles and teacups 'cough cough'." Weiss glared at Henry who looked away whistling.

Ruby stood up ignoring their princesses squawks as she focused her aura, slowly wisp of gold begun to flood her crimson light before swallowing it whole as she burst into a beacon of gold her hair matching it as it lifted and her always silver eyes shifting turquoise. Henry was pushed out of his chair by the force of her energy while Ren and Nora merely rose a brow, barely impressed by the transformation while Weiss scowled.

"Idiot! Time and place, not at the table!" As her energy laxed she looked to herself smiling.

"I can still reach further, I know it. I just have no idea how."

"Dolt, Nikos was a different race entirely, what makes you think you could even approach that level of power?" Ruby whirled on the prissy Saiyan.

"Oh whatever, your no different! You wanna get stronger too!" Weiss's eye twitched.

"Because a certain dunce let our nemesis go Scott-free, and last time I checked she swore her revenge!" Ruby looked away.

"'heh' well I mean… I sorta did say I would." Weiss slapped her face.

"Idiot, she'd only been alive for three months and she'd managed to achieve power it took us seventeen years to reach."

"Really!" Weiss clenched her fist.

"Moron, that's not a good thing! You're as big of a fool as ever Rose."

"But I mean… We're the ones who brought her back, maybe cinder won't be all die die monkeys now."

"You Idiot! Do you actually think that self-centered megalomaniac will hear any of that!" Ruby rose her hands and blocking the red faced princess.

"Okay okay! I get it! Can you stop calling me a dolt and idiot! How many times are you gonna call me that anyways." The white haired woman struggled not to explode.

"As many times as I can you idiot!"

In space Cinder sat at the throne of her ship as she looked to the reports from her subordinates, seriously leaving weaklings to gather the Dragonballs on that insufferable planet. How low she'd grown, yet as much as it pained her to admit, Ruby and the princess were two rather annoying thorns in her side who warranted the caution.

"Um… Lord Fall?" Cinder turned her gaze on her subordinate a rather old looking alien she hadn't the slightest care to recall.

"What is it?"

"Well… I was just curious, now that we've nearly gathered all the Dragon's Balls, what might it possibly be you wish for?" Cinder rose a brow; one would think it'd be obvious.

"Tell me…?"

"Oh! Pele ma'am." Cinder nodded.

"Pele, what do you think I might wish for?" When she met the yellow being's gaze he visibly winced much to her ire.

"Oh well… perhaps, Immortality?" Cinder burst into laughter, perhaps in her younger years but now she knew better.

"No, nothing of the sort." Seeing the confusion of the dwarfish being she decided to expand upon it as her smile vanished and eyes begun to smolder. She recalled the hell that was her afterlife, surrounded by life, joy and laughter and the people insufferably gleeful all the while herself powerless to do anything.

"I realized a detestable truth in Remnants hell as I was stuck there hanging in a tree helpless to act. Being unable to perish from this world after all is said and done would be a torment like no other." The veins throbbed in her head as her burnt flesh cracked a bit of blood leaking. Pele thought further about it before speaking again.

"Then perhaps invincibility, so no foe may ever harm you again." Cinder smirked smugly.

"Now now Pele, why would I wish to make the game so boring, after all watching on grow hopeless is the spice of life." Raising her palm she manifested a flame looking into the hateful power.

"If I was unbeatable make tasking over worlds no fun, besides theirs a certain 'thrill' to the microscopic chance one could hurt me." Finally a older alien, Maria stepped forward fiddling with her false eyes.

"Oh quit teasing the youngling, we all know it's to get that burn the monkeys gave you on your sorry mug off your face." Cinder stiffened while Pele paled fearing for the old women's life.

"Everyone's been talking about it, how you look like you went in a fight with a waffle iron and somehow ended up making out with it. I mean seriously that things damn unsightly." Pele shook his head trying desperately to quiet Maria but she just kept rattling on about the fucked faced Cinder. The flames expanded in her palm before she clenched her fist smothering it and her single golden orb turned on the old coot.

"Correct." Pele looked slacked jawed.

"Really?" Cinder nodded.

"I trust you won't be spreading this you two, rumors beginning might end with to very well done slabs of meat showing up on our men's menus." Pele swallowed hard while Maria just shrugged. Cinder looked out to the endless expanse, yet her gaze was set on one specific spot, a small cluster of a oh so familiar world she despised so. She gritted her teeth as her eyes narrowed.

She'd have her revenge one day, until then she had more important things, her Cinder Forces needed more strength, especially after she'd taught a very important lesson about cat calling her to her men. Such a pity she'd only meant to eliminate a quarter of them not half. She was curious how recruitment was going, after all it was the kind of offer one couldn't refuse.

* * *

Out in the far reaches of space two such individual were doing just that, sailing through the cosmos in a much older model was two members to her forces. One a fashionable older gentleman and thief extraordinaire who wasn't a half bad pilot, Roman and the other a shorter girl with hair and eyes as wild and diverse as her, Neo. Once upon a spell the two had been partners in crime, a small lil bruiser and her bossman thieve, until fire bitch had come.

"Well… Neo, look at us now, two dogs to a bitch, oh, if my mother could see me now, she'd be turning in her grave. I mean she would've done that anyways before but at least then it'd be because I was a criminal, now I'm just a stooge." The silent menace nodded just as unpleased as Roman was. They'd had a pretty good thing going for them. Hitting one world after another, stealing their most valuable treasures and selling them to the highest bidder.

They were living the dream, then Firebitch came with a face that looked like she'd sucked off a hair curler. Oum above what she did to the grunt who pointed that out, after showing them exactly who strong she was she made the two a generous offer, the kind they couldn't refuse. Next thing they knew their lackeys were stripped away from them looking for some magical pair of lizard testicles or something and them. They were sent out to find some powerful new recruits.

"Man this blows." Roman leaned back pulling out a ciggy and taking a long drag off the poison stick, judging by the way his accomplice scowled she was very much not amused.

"Oh, come on Neo, it's just a little smoke." She reached for her parasol making Roman sigh and put out his precious.

"Never hear me complain when you make a mess with your ice cream." Said girl rolled her eyes before sitting back once more bored to tears as they been driving for days. Seriously the most exciting thing that'd happened ever since beginning this whole recruitment thing was when they refueled.

"Good Oum man is it too much to ask for some excitement." Neo nodded yawning to herself however just as she readied to take a nap Roman noted something as the screen below begun to lose it.

"The heck? Hey looks like there's some kind of signal on that planet there, a S.O.S. and an old one to." Neo sat up eager to get some fresh air as she gripped her partner in crime by the shoulder shaking him.

"Geez Neo, okay okay we'll check it out just stop shaking me before we crash!" Quickly shifting towards the planet, Roman winced.

"Good Oum, isn't that one shitshow of a world." Neo peaked over him to see cringing at the sight of Vampa, the world was rough looking even from here. Dust clouds shifted over the urine colored world and even from here she could tell it was hot as hell with how close to the sun it was. Frankly the fact there was apparently life there at all was a tiny miracle to her. Quickly she shook her accomplice who looked to her annoyed.

"What now Neo?" Quickly she gestured to the shithole of a world before shaking her head vehemently, Roman rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, you're the one who wanted to check this place out." Neo quickly shook her head again, that was when she thought it would just be some run of the mill planet not whatever fresh hell that world was. Roman groaned having already set the coordinates and not wanting to have to recalibrate everything on this glorified rust bucket.

"Come on, it's a S.O.S., Someone could be lost down there." Neo shot the man a deadpan, and Roman rolled his eyes.

"No I don't give a fuck about helping out but it could be someone else from the Cinder force, or better yet a fighter, after all anyone who could rough it in that hellhole gots to be at least half way decent in a fight right?" Neo still denied.

"Besides forgot about Fire Bitch's reward money for anyone who could find a person above 5,000? 30,000 lien ain't nothing to sniff at, heck all the ice cream you can eat." Abruptly the micro killer stopped looking to Roman like he was the devil, spouting such sinfully sweet words. Slowly, reluctantly she nodded and Roman smiled like the conman he was.

"Well then, that settles that, let's get a move on my little menace." Neo pouted at the jab to her size, Roman was the only person in this world who'd ever get away with it and not end up stabbed. Slowly they lowered into the wrinkled old lemon of a planet, Oum above, it was nastier up close, the only visible liquid being pools of boiling sludge the ship's scanners read as toxic.

Deciding that maybe his accomplice had been right Roman worked to get as close to the signal as possible and hopefully either find the survivors or loot their wares as quick as the two fo them could manage.

On the ground below a man looked to the ship in pure disbelief his breaths heavy and shuddering as the descending ship looked like a literal angel to him. Quickly he rushed forth from his cave desperate to reach it and leave this horrid world.

Reaching land Roman and Neo exited their ship the later covering her mouth as she nearly wretched at the smell of the place. While Roman covered his face from the intense rays.

"Well, this is horrible." Looking over to Neo he saw as she desperately gestured over to him earning a eye roll.

"No Neo, I don't think this is hell." She shook her head making it very clear how wrong he was. Roman himself sighed as he looked inside the ship, only finding a skeleton inside against the wall.

"Well… Looting it is, Neo grab the tools we're stripping this ship clean!" Said shortstack rolled her eyes but smiled as she turned back to their ride much too eager to get out of this place only to pause as she saw something in the distance.

"Wait!" Quickly turning Roman rose Melodic Cudgel at the figure who fumbled towards them even from here he could tell the man was in tatters as he fell forward. Neo blinked as she spotted something and tapped roman who rose a brow looking to where she pointed.

"What is i- Holy Brothers is that a monkey tail? Wait wait wait, are you a Saiyan?" The man lifted himself up looking to Roman before nodding with a huff.

"Correct, my name is Hazel, I'm a Saiyan warrior and member of the Cinder Force" Roman blinked before walking up to the guy.

"Geez man, you monkeys really were huge." Neo nodded, what did this guy eat.

"Huh? that's some old armor you got their bub, like some relic crap there." With a grunt Hazel nodded.

"Indeed, we've been trapped here for over forty years." Roman whistled not even being able to fathom that amount of time. Neo herself decided that the big monkey looked at least somewhat strong and flicked on her scouter deciding to take a quick peak at the ape's power level. The numbers rose as Hazel made his relief and gratitude clear. Finally, it stopped and Neo went open-mouthed seeing it Roman asked.

"You okay there Neo?" Finally, the girl reacted raising a shaky hand to the old giant curious Roman saw her scouter beeping and decided to take a peak himself and froze when he did.

"Holy! 42,000! Yes! Score!" Roman rose an open palm to Neo who high fived him the widest grin on her face, looks like coming to this little slice of hell was worth it with the payday ahead of them. Roman looked to the big guy smiling like he'd seem the hottest girl this side of the galaxy, he had and her name was big lien.

"So rough and tough, you here alone. We saw your 'buddy' chilling in there not that we're judging a mans gotta do what he gotta do to survive." Hazel shook his head.

"I'm not alone, as for 'that' I believe his name was Russel, anyways all there is is me and my son J-" No sooner did the earth shake as a colossal insect crawl unto Hazel's decaying ship, its legs breaking into the rusting metal as it smiled hauntingly towards the three morsels. Roman and Neo jumped back at the thing that looked like it ate fire and shitted out misery.

"Holy crap in a basket!" Roman let loose round after round of Melodic Cudgel only for each round to bounce off the giant bug.

"No! Gods Dammit I am not dying the day shit finally starts to go my way!" Sharing his thoughts Hazel did the only thing he could and cried out his son's name.

"JAUNE!" In the distance on a hill chewing on his latest meal a particularly nasty one of those bugs the Arc stopped looking towards where his father had called. He sounded scared and panicked so in response the boy did the only thing he could and went to help his father.

With a great force he leaped propelling himself like a speeding rocket towards his father's cries, The insectoid opened its maws revealing a spear like proboscis. Neo and roman cringed seeing their lives flash before their eyes however just before the beast could enjoy it's meal a form barreled forward. It hit with enough force to shatter the thick carapace and explode the fragile innards spewing its internal fluids all over the ground below. Roman fell back in shock legs shaking at the sight while Neo was frozen in place.

She saw neither the raising numbers of her scouter nor the bug juice spewed across her face, all she saw was him. His form was huge, larger than his father or anyone she'd seen for that matter, muscles budged beneath rough scarred skin of his bare chest. His hair was a wild mane of golden locks dirtied by the years of neglect while his eyes were focused on his prey burning a fierce azure as he looked for any trace of life.

The silent minx swallowed at the sight her heart hammering and loins damp as she looked to the man before her only for her scouter to blare.

Error, Error, beyond readable limits.

Neo shot straight at the alert looking over to Roman tapping the downed man's shoulder, he readied to speak only to freeze when he saw her expression, was she turned on? Ignoring him she gestured to her scouter and when he squinted his eyes he saw the error alert.

"The heck?" Quickly he turned on his own before looking Jaune's way, he smiled, the crooked grin only growing as the numbers rose and raising to near diabetic levels upon seeing the error alert.

"Yes! We hit the jackpot! Into the ship payda- I mean friends!"

* * *

As the cruiser tore through the far reaches of space Neo unwrapped a rations bar, sure they tasted like sweet cardboard but she'd certainly had worst back when her and roman had been homeless brats dumpster diving. To her side one colossal hunk of blonde leaned din cobalt orbs focused on the bar like it was the single most interesting thing in the universe. She found that a bit insulting with her being right here, but hey it was a nice change of pace for her not to be ogled.

Raising a brow she snapped her fingers to get the blonde's attention shocking him at the new and slightly scary sound. Neo smirked at the reaction but recalled what said blonde had done to the last thing that he didn't like and decided she liked being in one piece. So quickly she pulled out a second bar offering it the blonde's way. He looked at it curiously with a the kind of interest a dog would give a particularly interesting stick.

She rose the bar and like she predicted his eyes followed it, deciding to make a game of it she quickly shook and changed the bar's direction watching as the blonde kept a laser like focus on it.

"Come on Neo stop teasing the big fella he did save our bacon after all." Rolling her eyes she nodded before pulling out another bar and presenting it the blonde's way. Jaune regarded the wrapped treat for several seconds before opening his mouth quickly acting Neo pulled her hand back just as his maws snapped shut only to find nothing between them.

Neo shook her head knowing it would be very bad if her and Roman's payday went and choked on a wrapper. Quickly she worked on the foil unwrapping the treat before thrusting it back out a smile on her face. She didn't know what they ate on that hellhole but something told her this would be a far cry better. Jaune tilted his head a note of suspicion clear in his furrowing brow as he recalled her last trick when she pulled the food away.

Then it hit a smell, but it wasn't right, it didn't smell like other things, it wasn't bad, but… good. not better or not as bad as something else but actually good. He swallowed as he sniffed it. The smell was coming from the thing the little opposite of ugly thing had unwrapped. He cautiously looked at it for several seconds before Hazel had saw him and grunted.

"Its food Jaune, eat." Jaune nodded slowly before looking back and leaning forward mouth opened as he took a cautious bite. Slowly he chewed, expecting the usual yet his tongue didn't burn or sour and he didn't have to force the thick syrupy meat down instead it was… fluffy tasting like how he thought clouds would taste. Eyes sparkled and widened as he looked to the treat and shook.

Quickly he reached out grabbing the 'food' and biting into it with fever, it tasted so not bad! Really not bad! The not baddest thing ever! Even better than that not sour meat father had feed him as a kid he'd gotten from the ship!

Neo watched as the blonde went to town on the ration bar tearing into it like an animal bits of tinfoil being swallowed up yet something told her it wouldn't hurt the big lug too much if at all. She smiled pleased to see Jaune enjoying himself. She giggled at the sight only to be utterly ignored by the blonde who obsessed over the meal seeming to search for even the tiniest crumb more of food.

She pouted very much not enjoying being ignored making a show of standing up fist on her hips she stomped about yet Jaune ignored her shaking the bar over his mouth trying to get out any trace of the treat. Roman chuckled seeing his partner in crime look utterly fed up, he supposed it was understandable, after all very few people ignored Neo.

"Wow blondie, ignoring our resident ice cream princess, not even a thanks." Hazel huffed.

"Manners Jaune." The blonde stopped at his father's voice before looking to the little not ugly person, she leaned into him looking very unhappy. He avoided her gaze looking to the floor a faint pink on his cheeks, she was… nice and gave him food.

"Th-thankyou so much, I am grateful." Neo blinked as the big guy lowered his head before smirking and waving her hand at the adorable giant, seriously he had some big gap moe going on there.

"Geez kid, you think she'd given you a million lien with that how your lowering your big ass , seriously don't bow like a stiff a thanks will do plenty." Neo nodded shooting a thumbs up, Jaune looked confused before mimicking the gesture earning a happy nod from the petite killer. Then she did that thing where her mouth made a upside down frown again Jaune blushed wiping the crumbs off his face.

* * *

It hadn't taken long from the four to arrive at their destination, Jaune followed behind his father the fancy-dressed one and not ugly one on either side of himself as if ready to hide behind him at a moments notice. Maybe something scary was ahead, they were nice and gave him food, he'd protect them. The metal doors opened to reveal a wide room a window showing pretty stars that he couldn't help but stare at.

"I've brought the Saiyans lord Cinder." Cinder turned surprised at the sight of the two, the older one was decently powerful she could feel it yet the young one… he was leagues above his father and even now she could feel he was hiding a great power. She stepped towards the two eye keen on the blonde one.

"Are you two truly Saiyans?" Hazel hummed giving only a single nod as he brought his fist to his chest in salute. Cinder looked Hazel over, her was an impressive monkey, far stronger then Weiss's old lackey Raven had been. They'd been stranded on quite the inhospitable world from what she'd heard, perhaps those years had honed the man's skills.

"Impressive, hmm?" She looked over to Jaune then noticing something missing.

"What happened to his tail?"

"I severed it, whenever he transformed into a great ape he'd go into an utter rage, destroying anything in his line of sight." Cinder was intrigued, the simians did seem to grow in power when they were rather emotional.

"And has he lost control since severing it?" I do hope the answer is no, otherwise it was quite bold of you to bring such a danger unto my ship. Her single eye burned amber as she regarded the monkey waiting for his words. Hazel for his part showed some genuine emotions, fear even an appropriate response to angering her in her opinion.

"He has your lord, but only on the rarest occasions and even then there's no reason to worry." Quickly reaching into his ragged clothes he drew a small makeshift device with a single red button. The moment Jaune saw it he jumped back terror clear on his face as he reached for the collar on his neck straining against it yet unable to break the thing off. Looking at him Cinder supposed he wasn't removing it from a subconscious belief it was stronger than him than anything else.

"If he were to go into a rage I could use this to break him out of it."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I modified a slave collar left in the ship into a shock collar instead, the principles the same as training a Grimm. Whenever he loses himself merely pump a few bolts through him to bring him out of his rage."

"Oh, quite the feat of ingenuity for your kind."

"It keeps him from losing control." Neo and Roman looked to Jaune seeing the giant struggle against the collar, Roman himself found it untasteful even if it did pull the whole savage giant look together while Neo looked to Jaunes a tinge of worry. What she hated shock collar, anyone who'd do that to a dog was an asshole to her.

"My I must say your idea is quite fascinating, perhaps I should implement it with some of the more unruly of my ranks. Still, why not merely get rid of the boy then, after all I'd imagine he was quite a threat." Hazel went wide eyed and Cinder could feel his power level raise as anger clearly showed on his face before he schooled his features.

"Jaune is my son, I left Vampa to save him, I hope you wouldn't think I'd abandon him my lord."

"Well well, a maternal Saiyan, heh, never thought I'd see the day one of your ilk would show such compassion." It wasn't in fact a lie, Saiyans were quite well known for their savage ways, to them children were tools at best but more often than not considered disposable. If what Hazel said was true then he was a far cry from the norm. A shitty parent by other races standards but a saint when compared to other Saiyan's. With a dismissive wave Hazel put away the device calming his son and earning a glare from Neo.

Cinder's stepped up to Jaune looking him up, drinking in his image, he was a rather appealing specimen after all. With a lick of the lips she met his eyes.

"Well then, introduce yourself monkey." Jaune looked to her for only a moment a brow rose at the burnt half of her face before he quickly lost interest. The little one was much not uglier than this lady. Cinder's eye twitched before Hazel stepped forward.

"Please ma'am, forgive Jaune." Cinder waved her hand.

"Don't worry I'm not so petty as to immolate the boy for ignoring me… anymore, besides." She smiled then seductively.

"It seems he has quite the amount of untapped potential." Hazel bowed.

"Indeed, I've trained him myself, I dare say he's even surpassed Saiyan elites in power, even the Branwens." Cinder nodded to herself.

"Indeed, quite the pleasant surprise you two are. Roman, Neo, you've done well to bring these two to me, I will ensure you are fairly compensated for them." With a snap of her fingers the floating table came forward the largest stack of lien the two had ever seen in their life untop of it. the Roman grinned wildly while Neo bounced in place.

"Maria, take the monkeys to update their armor and for a checkup, the brothers know what they might have contracted on that horrid world."

"Yeah yeah, come on big guys lets get you checked up." Hazel nodded while Jaune followed but not before turning to Roman and Neo. Seeing them Jaune slowly rose a thumb to them mimicking the not frown the little one showed so often before following his father and the little wrinkly one.

"Hazel, a moment of your time." The man stopped turning back to Cinder who faced the window peering into the endless expanse.

"What is it my lord."

"Oh not much, merely a question, have you perhaps heard of your homeworld's fate?" Hazel grunted.

"Yes, but… I do not care of it."

"Oh? Please expand upon that." Hazel let out the faintest growl before he nodded.

"Saiyans are savage cruel people, our king exiled Jaune while my brothers and sisters of countless battles merely stood there and watched." Fist curled, the knuckles beneath popping.

"Frankly my only regret was that they could only suffer death once." She smiled at the answer already seeing her window.

"Oh, and what if I were to tell you that Jacques's daughter yet lives." Hazel went wide eyed.

"Princess Weiss!?"

"The very same, she's quite alive I'm afraid, on a nice little world called Remnant." Hazel shook as veins bulged. Weiss lived, the same reason for his son's exile, and worse yet she seemed to be quite content if Cinder's tone was to be believed… Unforgivable! After everything their family had put him through!

"No… that dammed bloodline can't be allowed to live." Cinder chuckled.

"Indeed, it would seem you and I are of a similar opinion there." Images of a silver-eyed Saiyan flashed through her mind as her scars burned. Teeth gnashed and nails dug into flesh.

"I two have hostilities towards a certain monkey on that world." She turned then amber eye glowing as she looked to the giant of a man, a finger tracing up his armored chest the glowing nail cutting through it like a plasma cutter.

"Mister Rainart, I have a proposition for you, allow me to offer you a chance at your revenge." Hazel fell to his knees then hate clear in his eyes and his loyalty to anyone who'd help him achieve his revenge. She smiled, how fortunate, she hadn't intended to fight this time yet perhaps now she could derive some entertainment from watching that boy tear apart Weiss and leave Ruby weakened… And then, flame erupted in her palms as she imagined cooking the young rose alive.

* * *

"Oh baby, we're gonna live like kings!" Neo nodded a pint of Neopolitan in hand as Roman cheered drawing more than a few eyes on the two not that either gave half a rats ass. Neo's attention was drawn though when the doors open to reveal the familiar figures of Hazel and Jaune the former in a more sagely set of armor that fitted the old silver fox well. She waved to the two, gesturing them over both stepped up taking a seat.

"Well you two look better, geez to believe there were actually some half decent looking guys under all that grime, right Neo, Neo?" Looking over Roman found his accomplice staring at Jaune as he stepped forward a tight fitting black compress clinging to his form leaving little to the imagination. Her eyes squinted through at the sight of the raggedy fur around his waist though.

"So blondie, not a fan of the armor?" Jaune shook his head.

"No good, too small." Neo grinned standing up before gripping the ends of her armor and pulling the elastic material revealing only the leotard beneath that clung to her body. Jaune looked down wide eyed and blushing, it was too bad he didn't have a tail or she was sure it'd be wagging. Finally, he looked away red faced. She couldn't help but grin at the innocent display coming from the boy much to big for it, Roman chuckled seeing how amused his partner was at the kid.

"Well as Neo there just showed you this here gear is made of pretty tough stuff, but hey, your big self can pull off the whole no armor Tarzan getup so why not. Though I think the rag there is a bit of an eyesore personally." Neo nodded reaching out for the green fur wrapped around his waist only for the blonde to tense as small streams of white streaked and crackled around him.

"DON'T TOUCH!" Neo shot back eye wide and shaking as she felt the sheer pressure coming off the blonde who grabbed the waist clothe. Roman himself rose his palms up in a placating matter.

"Okay big guy, we hear ya, no touchy the rag, ain't that right Neo?" The ice cream themed psycho nodded and Jaune visibly calmed only slightly bristling when Neo reach out for it again and gently patted the fur her eyes conveying an apologetic tone. Jaune breathed out calm as he nodded.

"Thank you… The fur is… special, my friend Zw-"

"Jaune, we're here to eat not speak, don't bother with them." Jaune looked down slowly nodding as he obeyed, Neo eyes narrowed on the man as she stood up in front of him shooting the giant a mean glare. Roman nodded.

"Seems a bit much don'tcha think, I mean big boy here should be able to at least talk." Neo nodded to her partner while Jaune looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Mind your own business." Neo glare intensified but Roman merely smirked.

"That's quite the tone to give considering how we saved your asses." Hazel was far from amused though.

"Saved would imply goodwill, you sold us, not that I mind." Roman winced.

"Okay, kinda tough to argue that." Quickly he grabbed Neo's collar as he saw the tiny killer about to jump the geezer only for them to be interrupted by a particularly stupid looking ginger. The man was large with burnt orange hair and brown eyes, slowly he walked up to them a stumble in his step and a fierce blush on his face.

"Hey there shorty, 'hic' Must be knew around here ain'tcha?" Neo frowned as the man looked at her with leering eyes, though it was preferable to being viewed as a child it was only barely so.

"Names Cardin, and I'm the only warrior here worth half a shit 'hic'." He leaned down a bit and she winced at the thick smell of alcohol on his breath. Frankly she didn't know which was worse that he smelt like a brewery or how he looked her up and down with those disgustingly obvious eyes. He looked over the others at the table and smiled at her.

"Can't be any fun hanging around these chumps right, some monkey and two old dudes, whaddya say wanna have old Cardin show you the Winchester's pride 'heh'." She shuddered at the tone, gods were these the sorta morons she hated most the ones who jumped past confident straight into arrogant and were just a sleazy. Seriously did he actually think it'd be that easy to nail her, she had standards after all beyond just having a nice build.

Hazel drunk ignoring the whole mess entirely while Roman rolled his eye at the obvious meathead, while Jaune was content staring making sure the new bad smelling man didn't do anything bad to the little not ugly one. Finally, he reached out leaning against Neo's chair his breath hot and foul against her hair as he breathed.

"So whaddya say cutie, wanna spend your time with a real man?" He reached out to pull her his way only for the pint size killer to slap the hand away shooting the man a cold glare. Cardin showed his teeth he was so angry but Roman being the gentlemen he was decided to intervene between the two.

"Now now my large intimidating friend, what do you say you give my associate some room to breath, absence does make the heart grow fonder after all." Neo nodded, it was true, she would definitely be fonder of the jock wannabe if he was absent… forever. Roman patted the man's shoulder his charismatic smile in place.

"Whaddya say big guy, buy you a drink and make it an even doze-"

"Stay outta this Guy-Liner!" With a growl the ginger showed the fashionable thief away and Neo stood at the ready already retracting her parasol. Cardin though didn't seem to notice or didn't care as he turned to her clearly annoyed.

"that's it, I'm done being mister nice guy, come here shortstack!" He readied to make his move on the petite killer not noticing how trained her eyes were on his exposed neck but stopped when a rather large form stepped between them. Standing there Jaune looked at the man his cobalt orbs focused on the him as he made sure Neo was behind him.

"The hell? You got a problem with me Blondie?" Jaune looked to Roman on the floor before looking back to Cardin his eyes hardening.

"I do." Fed up with it all Cardin growled.

"Big mistake monkey boy!" Quickly he threw a fist Jaune's way slamming it into his chest but only leaving his knuckle in pain. Again he threw another fist and another after that not noticing how the blonde begun to tense and growl. Reaching out he went for the throat lifting the ginger up, ringing him by his neck.

Muscles tensed and bulged as aura begun to flare out before retreating back into his body reinforcing it. Cobalt orbs flickered bright azure as gritted teeth opened letting out a fierce growl as he choked the life out of him. Neo watched as he lifted Cardin like a sack of potatoes the warrior on the verge of passing out, desperate the man clawed at Jaune's hand but met no sign of lessening his hold. Abruptly though the scene changed as lighting spewed out of the collar around Jaune's neck as electric currents course through his veins forcing the boy to drop the half knocked out Cardin who quickly scurried away.

Jaune writhed and yelled as the thunderous currents attacked every cell of his body, stunning him, hurting him and forcing him to submit. The blonde giant cried out in pain gripping the device as he pleaded in distress shooting his father a pleading look before the cruel charges of electricity forced his eyes shut once more.

With low growl Hazel released the button of his sons collar looking away from the boy as he fell to his knees. Neo and Roman quickly rushed Jaune's way noting the singed fabric and smell of burning hair that wafted off of Jaunes.

"Holy shit kid, you okay?" Neo watched as the big guy pant, tears in the corner of his eyes, he'd only tried to help her. She looked up to Hazel then and felt a spike of anger stomping up then to the larger man murder in her eyes.

"What is it?" She growled silently, but Hazel huffed turning away only for Roman to speak up a tad of coldness in his eyes.

"Hey big guy not like I'm trying to tell you how to be dad of the year or anything but most fathers don't shock their kids like animals." Hazel ignored the hint of venom in the gentlemanly thief's tone.

"If I hadn't intervened the buffoon would've died." Jaune looked down shamed making roman surprised, had the big guy really not meant to kill the jerk. Neo stomped though apparently not caring about Hazel's reasoning instead poking him with her finger and a silent growl on her lips, roman nodded.

"Yeah well, it's not exactly the kids' fault huh? Seems a bit like you're the one who dropped the ball to me." Neo nodded but Hazel's eyes narrowed on the two as Roman stood beside his accomplice.

"I might owe you a debt but don't confuse that for anything beyond the lien you sold us for. You know nothing of what we'd suffered through." He turned away then.

"I don't wish to see you around my son ever again."

"Well well well, looks like I'm interrupting something huh?" Turning the three met Maria's gaze who looked to them.

"What is it?" Maria turned to Hazel then.

"The boss wants to bother you with a meeting." Hazel nodded.

"Of course, Jaune, come." Jaune readied to obey only for Maria to cough into her hand.

"Sorry the Fire Bi- I mean lord Cinder wants to talk to you alone. Something about revenge and monkey princesses." Hazel nodded again before looking to Jaune.

"Jaune stay here and be silent." Quickly he followed the old timers lead said lady shooting Neo and roman a wink before she left.

"'sigh' And here I thought my old man was a piece of work." He looked to Jaune then the boy looking down silent just like his father said.

"Hey now big guy you're not actually gonna do what he said now are you?" Neo stepped up to Jaune tapping his head, slowly the boy looked up to her meeting a dainty smile and fluttering eyes.

"Look there blondie, somebody's mighty grateful." Jaune blushed looking away making Roman brake into laughter.

"Oh man this is rich, it's not every day somebody plays hero boy for Neo here." He held back his snickers while Neo pouted.

"But seriously nice on ya for having our backs there big fella." He looked to Neo then who smiled back.

"And we're the sort who pay our debts, so whaddya think?" quickly Roman showed a familiar device to Jaune, his collars shocker.

"Never underestimate a master thief and a girl who can make illusions. So Neo what do you think?" Neo looked to the device before abruptly nabbing it and tossing it to the ground before a heel slammed down on it shattering the device.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of shock therapy either." Roman smiled up to Jaunes, the kid had down good, had his back and Neo's approval apparently a miracle in and of itself.

"Alright then I've made up my mine. We're short some men and could use some muscle, so what do you say blondie, partners?" Jaune looked at the hand before looking up to Roman.

"Friends?" Roman rose a brow, he was about to correct him before Neo elbowed his side.

"Okay okay, message received, yeah big guy we're all pals here." Jaune took the tiny man's hand shaking it a small smile forming on his face.

"Friends…"

* * *

Slowly Hazel made his way to lord Cinder's quarters he pondered on Roman's words and Neo's glare, the accusations running through his mind. Fools, that's all they were, fools ignorant to his sons' power, he rose a finger to his face then, feeling along his scar recalling its origin. White fire and a thunderous roar as burning azure glared upon him. He shuddered at the memory of his rage, of his power.

They couldn't understand, he'd not bound his son for entertainment, nor was it because he'd thought it was best. What else could he have done in that cruel world, what other option was there? They'd been forced through that bloody evolution of that cruel world, all because of Jacques, because he'd seen his son's greatness and banished him for it. Rage returned aimed at the cursed name of Schnee.

Jaune deserved better, but he would never have it, not in this world, not as long as the Schnee line lived, the family responsible for the injustices upon them.

Finally he'd reached his goal, the door opened revealing cinder sitting back in her seat a glass of wine in hand. She smiled at the sight of Hazel, her newest pawn. He bowed, a not unpleasant show of subservience to her. She spoke then supposing it'd be best to hurry this.

"I've already told you of the world I intend to send you to yes? The one Weiss lives on, Remnant. It is there she resides alongside another filthy monkey I rather detest. I wish to see how your child fairs against the two." Hazel nodded.

"I promise Jaune will not disappoint you, his powers are fathomless, I've seen it myself through our training. That arrogant princess will pay for what her father did to us." Cinder smiled.

"Indeed, I do quite look forward to seeing your son utterly trounce that pompous princess. However…" her eyes glowed amber then as her glass erupted in flames.

"The other one Ruby is mine, Only I shall enjoy her death cries are we clear? Your son and yourself will not be the ones to kill her are we clear. Your desire for revenge is quite similar to my own so I do hope you'll understand my desire to feel her crimson on my hand do you not?" Hazel stepped back then a cold sweat as he felt Cinder's ominous aura spread forth. Finally he bowed.

"I understand ma'am." Cinder's calm returned then as she sat back pleased, at how well trained the little monkey was. The door shot open then as Pele came running in.

"My lord they've done it, our forces have collected all the Dragon Balls!" Cinder smiled.

"Oh how fortuitous, well then let us be off." A sinisterly beautiful smile spread across her face then as she rose her glass.

"To Remnant, and our due vengeance."

* * *

Neo and Roman watched as Jaunes sat there on the floor of the barracks room a colossal pile of ration bars that they suspected were his new favorites as he chowed down on the meals by the fistfuls. Roman whistled.

"Oum above wonder boy can you put it away." Neo nodded, half surprised the giant of a boy hadn't choked yet, hell some of those bars he hadn't even unwrapped leaving her to do it. Roman smirked her way upon seeing her work on one.

"Well well well, aren't you just playing the perfect lil wifey there." The thief mocked a sniff.

"Brings tears to my eyes I tell ya-Oaf, Ow Neo what the hell!" Said girl glared a blush on her face as she looked away in a huff before quietly resuming her self-appointed duty of making sure the blonde stud didn't choke to death.

"Fucking women, anyways, thanks for the save blondie." Said blonde once more rose a thumb with a smile before recalling what the mean man had called them.

"Guy-liner and Cutie, friends." Both stopped Neo red-faced while Roman pointed to himself a brow rose.

"Guy-liner? You mean me kid?" Jaune nodded and Roman shook his head.

"No no no, the names Roman kid, Roman Torchwick."

"Ro-man, Torch-wick?" said ginger mocked bowed.

"At your service, and the squirt there isn't cutie, though judging by her face she certainly doesn't mind." Again Neo shot him a glare through the blush on her face gave it far less persuasive power. She saw as Jaunes froze before hitting his chest, quickly she pulled out a canteen unscrewing it and shoving it the choking Saiyan's way. Jaune grabbed the container looking in to see liquid, but it was clear not green and not as chunky.

Slowly, cautiously he rose it to his lips before drinking and froze.

"What is this?" Roman rose a brow.

"Its water?"

"Water? Jaune rose the beverage to his lips again and drunk deeply enjoying the taste of nothing, no sourness or acidic taste. Soon he began to chug it down before sighing in relief. He looked to Neo who watched him a not of pity in her eyes at the sight of someone who'd never even had water before.

"Your name?"

"Neo, my tiny accomplice and number on bruiser." Jaune nodded before looking to her.

"You, don't speak?" Neo rolled her eyes clapping her hands at his great powers of deduction before pointing to her throat. Roman sat back.

"Yeah, Neo there's VoiceBox has been shit since she was a little…er." Neo glared again only for Roman to look away whistling.

"VoiceBox?" Roman pointed to his throat just above the collar.

"Yeah, right here, Neo's one just sorta doesn't work." Neo nodded not really bothered by it anymore but Jaune seemed worried as he looked to her concern flashing in his big blue eyes.

"Your, hurt?" Neo waved in a sorta manner, Jaune nodded before raising his hand to her and no sooner did it erupt in white radiant light.

"Shit kid, my eyes!" When the light finally dimmed roman looked as Neo glowed an intense white, the light slowly starting to blend with her soul's colors as it burned brightest over her throat. Abruptly she begun to cough small bits of blood coming forth. Roman stood worried.

"Neo! What's wrong! The little killer covered her mouth as her coughing fit grew worse but she shook her head. Her throat burned like fire and Roman turned to Jaune a flash of anger in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Jaune blinked.

"Helped feel better."

"Does that look like she's feeling better."

"'cough' 'cough' Stop 'cough'" Roman froze as a rakey, scratchy tone greeted his ears and he turned looking to Neo who froze still as well before looking up to him eyes tearing up.

"Was that… Neo?" Slowly she worked past her soring throat and forced out sound.

"Ro-man…" She paused as tears begun to fill her eyes and Roman for his part fared no better.

"See, better." Both paused before looking to Jaune, Roman spoke through trembling lips.

"You, you healed her?" Jaune nodded.

"My power, lets me make things better with glow. Stronger or, less achy."

"Healing, holy shit! You have any idea how rare a healing semblance is!?" Jaune tilted his head.

"Semblance?" Roman sat back down.

"Fuck that's right, forgot you don't know jack shit. Nevermind then, anyways that's one hell of a power you got there." Neo nodded, still not completely confident in speaking but working her voice with little huffs as her eyes were glued to Jaune who nodded to Roman.

"Wanted it, happy when I got, but too late Zwei didn't trust me anymore." This earned a raise of the gentlemanly thieves' brow.

"Zwei? Was that the dude on the ship." Jaune shook his head.

"No idea who that was. Zwei was friend, good friend." Jaunes smiled recalling the large canine-like serpentine monster and patted the fur across his waist.

"Was that his?" Jaune nodded.

"Zwei was big doggy, ate lots of bugs and loved to bark real loud, make ears hurt." He smiled, recalling the days of his youth.

"He thought I was a bug." Roman felt a cold sweat on his brow.

"You mean, he tried to eat you?" Jaune nodded his smile growing.

"Zwei was scary when he got mad, but I got used to it, I trained by avoiding his teeth, it became like a game." He stroked the fur.

"He liked having his ear scratched." The smile made Roman and Neo pause as they watched the giant blonde so happily stroke the fur an innocent cadence to his action.

"We became friends, good friends." Roman smiled.

"Well shit, never heard of a kid befriending a monster, though I guess you monkeys are kinda monster yourse-Oaf! Dammit Neo that shit hurts!" Neo huffed shaking her head a scowl on her face, roman groaned.

"Oh come on, it was just some good-hearted racism." Neo shook her head making Roman sigh.

"Fine fine I'll stop, though I will point out there's no better definition of hypocrisy. Anyways blonde stuff you were saying." Jaune nodded before he frowned.

"But dad didn't like that, he said I was playing with Zwei not training." Neo watched as he tensed.

"So then he tore of Zwei's ear." Jaune remembered that day, how his father hurt his 'friend' How he got angry before everything turned white and he woke up with his collar and dad's scar.

"After that, Zwei didn't like me anymore… I miss Zwei, so I keep the ear to remember my friend." Both Roman and Neo stared at Jaunes lost for words. Finally Roman fell back groaning.

"Good Oum how am I supposed to make light of that crap? Gods above that has to be the purest shit I've heard since ever in this place. Crap kid who the hell your age is that simple and naïve?" Neo pouted at her accomplice before sitting beside Jaune hugging him making the boy go still and blush. She smiled at the reaction glad to see he'd stopped looking so down in the dumps.

"Oh get a room already!" Neo shot her brother in all but blood a glare as he snickered.

"But seriously Jaune, you don't seem the fighting type as shocking as that is." Neo nodded.

"You, don't like?" Jaune looked to her meeting her mismatched eyes and nodded.

"Let me guess, daddy dearest saw you were a badass and decided to make you his personal bruiser huh?" Neo growled for once the act not silent.

"Terrible…"

"Got that right, that's one shitty old man you got their blondie. Seriously what kind of father sees their kid as a weapon. Just saying you don't gotta do everything that geezer says you have to. Come on big guy live a little have a beer or ten, flip the bird at galaxy patrol and bang a midget, 'heh' I have a guess one who wouldn't mind helping you with that last one." Neo glared at roman with a fury only equal to her fluster yet he noted that she didn't shake her head in denial... Jaune for his part looked to the ground conflict clear on his face before he finally meets their gazes.

"He is my dad, my only family… Please don't say mean things about him." Both looked to the kid not helping but feel bad for the blonde giant. It was then the door opened to reveal Maria.

"Alright you three that's enough of that, you big guy, lord Cinder wants you, we're landing soon." Jaune nodded slowly remembering how his father had told him to listen to them before and stood up. He looked back to Neo and Roman then.

"Thankyou… friends?" Both looked to one another before Neo smiled and leaped at Jaune hugging him around his neck suspending herself in the air while Roman chuckled patting his shoulder.

"Sure, who wouldn't want to be pals with a big blonde monster." Jaune smiled before turning and seeing him leave Roman couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was gonna happen. As Jaune left the barracks he looked out a window and saw it, a planet, a pretty one with a funny moon. It was blue and green and felt nice to look at, nothing like Vampa.

"Remnant…"

* * *

** All that's left is the final battle. also there is already a parody of this fic but with Raven as Vegeta and Summer as Goku it's done by ****12interestingname34 and is the 13th, 15th and 16th chapter of her fic ****The Chronicle Theatre Feat Jaune Arc. **


	43. Jaune Xiao-Long Beyond Familial 1

**Jaune Xiao-Long: Beyond Familial (XXX Lancaster)**

**Here it is the first Beyond Familial smut chapter, gotta admit I liked this way more then I should've. I meant for it to be maybe 7 to 8K words... This bitch is 21.5K WTF is wrong with me LOL. I blame Cherry, Blush and Jam by Imyoshi.**

* * *

**Concept Jaune Xiao-Long but waaay Nastier.**

* * *

"Anything?" He blinked looking to her and meeting pleading silver.

"You'll do anything? Really, your word?" He nodded.

"You know I keep my promises." Ruby nodded to herself face seeming to burn brighter and she set her mind to something and looked up to him, nervous azure meeting embarrassed but determined silver pools. She swallowed, her fist clenched as the tiny girl gathered her courage.

"Then, then… Ki-Ki…"

"Ki?" Ruby shook at his curious tone her eye corners tearing up.

"A K-Ki… Kis-" Jaune leaned close to her better but for some reason him being so close only made the young girl grow more nervous.

"Come on Rubes just tell me what you want." For several more moments she struggled to speak her head practically steaming.

"K-K…" Jaune tilted his head leaning in close to calm her unaware it had the opposite effect.

"K?" Finally face to face mind working at mach ten she shouted.

"Kiss!" Both stood there silent for several of what Ruby could only describe as the longest seconds of her life. She'd said it! She'd actually asked for a kiss! No Demanded a kiss… from Jaune. If her cheeks weren't already burning that realization would've made her red as a tomato. What had she been thinking Jaune would never-

"F-fine." Ruby looked up expecting to see a stern stare upon her but instead found her brother just a bit pink in the face.

"B-but I don't think you really need to, I mean Oum knows I get being curious but still. If your curious why not ask one of your fri… No, Nevermind." Jaune wasn't overbearing like their sister or dad and certainly not drunkle Qrow but still the idea of his little sister innocently asking a friend to try kissing. He felt something pop at the thought of it. But still she was his sister, it wasn't like when they were ankle biters and she was glued to him at the hip proclaiming they were getting married.

Ruby was a young adult and could make her own choices within reason. Maybe… Maybe it was okay, after all he was her brother who she relied on, she needed his help and Oum knows Yang wouldn't help her out with this. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I guess its fine, its only practice after all." Ruby looked to her brother rubbing the back of his head his face flushed, she wasn't an idiot, she could clearly see Jaune was only doing this cause his protective big brother mode was engaged, he didn't want to kiss her… That should've made her sad, but currently she was to focused on her heart beat racing.

_He agreed, he agreed! HE AGREED!_

She didn't know whether to panic, dance in joy or run out of sheer embarrassment, Jaune, her brother was going to kiss her, her first kiss. It was no secret she liked him, Yang never let up on her teasing and she knew her friends had read the writing on the wall about her affections for her brother after she'd all but threaten them when they asked about him. But now Jaune would be her first kiss even if he claimed it was just practice. She knew though… that would be all he was, just her first kiss. Jaune loved her, but not the way she loved him.

Her mother had always encouraged her to love her brother, maybe a bit too much in hindsight, after all where she would scold her over saying she was gonna marry daddy or uncle Qrow she'd never once explained or even said it was wrong for her to like Jaune. In fact only her dad would ever tell her that. She knew it was weird to like him, but she couldn't help it, Jaune was so nice and supportive and he treated her like she was an adult like him.

But she knew, so this would be it, a kiss, her first kiss for her first crush… And that would be all, no more staring at her brother train, no longer then needed hugs and no more sneaking in his room to sleep. Honestly how he'd believed her sleepwalking excuse she'll never know. Resolving herself she looked up.

"Okay, then can we…" Jaune looked into her innocent trusting eyes, for a moment he wanted to scold her, saying that she should treasure her first kiss. But who was he to speak he'd never kissed a girl and knowing Ruby would be taking his first kiss somehow made it easier even if he knew he should've felt like crap for it. He looked to her a hint of resolve there.

"You sure about this." Her face reddened as she struggled to speak before finally giving up and nodding vigorously. He nodded back his own face just as warm.  
_  
Come on what are you blushing for, its Ruby, your sister, your nice, adorable… sister._

He swallowed before reaching out hands on her shoulders the moment they touched she flinched face red. Taking a deep breath he moved forward staring at her the entire time. Ruby trembled as he leaned down lost for words as her face flushed and she forgot how to breath. All she could manage was puckering her lips eyes shut and trembling.

'smooch'

And then it happened, as Jaune felt something pleasantly soft against his lips. So surprised was he he'd forgotten to pull away making her kiss last for several seconds longer than expected. Pulling away he looked to Ruby who looked down expression a mystery.

"Another…"

"Wha?" Looking up at him her face was red but also hinting at determination.

"I didn't focus on it, so, so I didn't learn anything so another kiss please!" Her voice was squeaky, betraying her embarrassment. Honestly, he was caught up in the moment too, forgetting the feeling of her lips himself and wanting to feel it again.

"'gulp' okay." He leaned in kissing her again, he felt her stiffen against his lips and found himself burning the feeling in his mind. Finally, he pulled back and looked seeing Ruby there eyes closed lips out seeming to bask in the feeling, and before he could think he leaned in again shocking her as their lips pressed, yet she didn't resist or pull away.

For several seconds they stood their lips pressed and cheeks burning before they finally pulled away each red cheeked and finally eyes opened. Azure looked into silver as both averted they're gaze far too embarrassed to meet the other's face. He could feel his heart hammering unaware hers was doing the same. He tried to calm himself taking deep breaths before looking back to his sister and freezing when he saw her there fidgeting looking away from him, cheeks burning. Honestly what about her flustered face made him act he'd never know all he did know was he rose his hand cupping her cheek making her flinch.

She looked up to him then silver eye smoldering with something far distant form his innocent little sister's usual gaze. Unconsciously she leaned into his hand while looking to him, trusting, lovingly and pleadingly. His breath caught when he realized how close she was and how soft her lips were. A step, that's all he took, not very much yet for them it was a colossal distance covered. A single step and their bodies were pressed.

A single step and she had to look directly up at him to meet his gaze and slowly unsurely his other hand rose to her opposite cheek cupping it and like before she didn't stop it looking up at him. He swallowed before leaning down. She swallowed as he did waiting, wanting and slowly, their lips grazed before his settled over her's.

Slowly his hands lowered from her face and down her neck settling on her shoulders again as he pulled her close. Her tiny chest heaved against his, her breathes quick and shallow when they broke, he looked at her and she to him. Neither sure of what to do but more than willing to follow their bodies as he leaned down again and she rose to her tip toes.

Just a bit closer he pulled her to him, her chest against his, her tiny heartbeat thumping against his mighty one. He felt her ample chest press against him, when had she gotten those, they were soft against his pecs even beneath the fabric. Slowly a leg leaned out between hers pinning her to a wall as they kissed.

She didn't shift or move nor even make to break it instead leaning in enjoying it until they pulled away again. Both breathed their minds pleasantly muddled from the events as they maintained each other's gaze. And yet again he leaned forward and she rose up to meet him.

'knock, knock' "Sis, bro you in there!?" Both froze paling at the voice.

Yang pushed open the door expecting to find her brother and sister but seeing a empty room, she blinked before a thought occurred and she clicked her tongue.

"Bastards must have gone out without me, well whatever guess that means I can go party instead of Trick-or-Treating with sis." With a smile she closed the door unaware of the two in the closet as Jaune pressed a hand over Ruby's mouth as his heart beat like mad, he sighed in relief.

_That was close._

"Okay looks like were clear Ru…by…" Mouth froze as he looked in front of him as he pinned his sister to a wall in the cramp space practically pressing chest to chest with her, one hand over her mouth the other on her waist where he'd guided her. Ruby herself looked up to him silver eyes not scared but nervous, confused but not denying, she flinched when she felt something press against her belly button, something thick, hard and warm even with a pair of jeans as a buffer.

Slowly moving his hand from her mouth he looked to her as if waiting for her to tell him to move, to stop, something… But she didn't instead staring up to him, waiting hoping a shuddering breath was taken as he spoke.

"Sis…" She twitched when his other hand settled on her waist as well.

"I, I don't." rough palms slid up her petite waist then up to her ribs, each and every inch of pale skin supple and flawless by virtue of aura.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Hands settled and she felt her heart hammered as they did, as they gestured her forward, as he leaned down. It was everything she wanted, the one she wanted.

"Jaune…" She rose again on her tiptoes ignoring everything that demanded she stop, finally lips pressed again and she fell into it becoming jelly. Then something knew slipped in, something warm and spongy. His tongue she went wide-eyed as her brother pressed forward hands settle on her back as he pulled her into him. Eyes lidded as he continued, she wanted air, but not at the cost of stopping.

Her body squished against his chest, he was so warm, and strong, and kind and so many more things, she could gush about her brother all day and now she could put great kisser on the list. Finally, they broke the kiss and he looked at her, seeing her a panting mess, her eyes glazed over as she pressed against him legs weak. Shame lanced him then as his fist clenched, what was he doing, to Ruby, to his sister!?

He stepped back and when he did she fell to her knees, she looked to him her innocent pools of silver not understanding.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to…" He turned and ran for his room, what had he done!? However while guilt rattled throughout his body in her room A young muddled minded Ruby traced her lips as dampness claimed her panties, Summer rose had been an aggressive woman who knew what she wanted and it would seem that trait had been inherited by her innocent little predator as a switch had flipped in the rose. One with a certain blonde sibling who'd she'd previously thought out of her reach in mind

* * *

Jaune laid in his bed, face red buried in a pillow, the hell had he done, he'd kissed Ruby, he, he liked kissing Ruby. He groaned into the pillow, what the hell was wrong with him, his sister, one the of the two most important girls in his life who trusted him inexplicitly. And he'd gone and… His face pinked, guilt lancing again, he used her request to get some twisted satisfaction from it, from going in for one kiss after another… And for liking it so much.

_Her body was so soft…_

He could still feel her heat on his palms, the faint trace of strawberry on his lips.

'creak'

The door creaked open making him flinch, dad and sis had gone, he checked as much and drunkle Qrow was on a mission. Which meant…

"Jaune…" He stiffened at her voice, her presence putting the fear of the brothers in him, what if she'd had time to calm, to get angry and hurt by his actions. He heard her step towards him, each step light as a feather, if not for knowing to listen for it he'd never known she was there. Finally, he resolved himself and took a deep breath before turning to her.

"Ruby look I-" He froze when he turned, standing there bare as the day she was born was Ruby Rose her body open to his gaze and face utterly red. Yet the ways she looked to him held that same determination she used when she'd decided to be a Huntress.

"Big bro-… Jaune." She rose a knee to the bed and slowly crawled on it, over him her eyes almost hypnotic as she hovered above him her eyes conveying so much. Her hopes and desires and a plea, a want to look at her.

"Beautiful…" The word spilled out before he could even think it and hearing it a tear fell on his cheek.

"Do you get it now dummy…" He noticed how she trembled, how she shook, the utter fear coursing through her. She was putting everything she had into doing this, how could he not understand.

"How long?"

"I don't know, since as far back as I remember… You know I always meant it when we were kids." He swallowed as said images flashed through his mind of his little adorkable sister. Of the tiny kid sister he promised he'd always protect. But now even though he saw the picture of said girl he couldn't help but also look at the woman over him. He felt his heart quicken, his mouth dry and his groin tense.

"'sniff' Its not fair, I've, I've liked you since we were lil, I know you best and what make you the perfect boyfriend… 'hic' but I can't be with you because we'r-Mph!" Silver eyes widened as lips pressed against hers parting them as a tongue invaded and arms wrapped around her bringing her close. She felt his other hand explore, feel her supple flesh, reaching down until her left cheek was in his hand and he gave her a firm squeeze.

She whimpered in his mouth the moment of weakness being all he needed as he shot up turning the tables on her. She was on her back looking up at him.

"I shouldn't want this…"She looked up to her brother who always smiled and cheered her up, but he wasn't smiling now, in fact he was frowning as wetness finally hit her cheek.

"Not my baby sis, not the girl me and Yang practically raised while dad mourned." She was about to protest before his hand gripped her breast.

"I shouldn't want to see you like this, to crave your lips." He squeezed as his other hand made itself known tracing her collar before trailing down the chest feeling every muscle and her tight abdomen.

"I'm sick, a horrible brother who wants his sister like one wants a woman." Tears flowed freely down her face, this couldn't be real and yet she felt his fingers.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I won't blame you if you hate me…" He stopped holding back then as he pressed forward kissing her. Devouring her lips and hungrily kissing her, pinning her by the wrist to the bed so she couldn't hope to resist his want. She wiggled at first whimpering, moaning at his lip lock. When lips parted both took eager breathes of fresh air, however his breathes where ones gained through breathing exercises and quickly he returned to form and set upon her again.

He kissed her thin neckline, all along the collar making her squirm, he loved it all, her reactions, the scent of sweat and strawberries that lingered off her. Her yelps and whimpers and panting nervous confused breathes. Each and every one of them excited him, stimulated him pressed him forward. Lips lowered unto her chest and then lower to the soft orbs of pleasing flesh.

"When did you get so big, you grew so much before my eyes and I never even noticed." He marked her breast then bruising it with his lips, the flesh was so soft and warm. Finally a erect nub pressed against his chin and when he looked to it he was greeted by a adorable rosy tip.

"'pant' Big, big bro AH!" She stiffened as lips wrapped around the nipple teeth grazing it as he sucked, her toes curled at the sensation. She looked down, Jaune was sucking on her left breast, seeming to enjoy it, finally though lips parted.

"I can't hold it any longer Ruby…" Confusion came to her before he reached down and undid his belt, tearing the leather strap with his bare hands and pulling the buttons to his jeans off with it. She looked as a long and thick mass emerged from his pants, felt as its heat warmed her core between her thighs. He rose up to level with her and she felt it as it tapped her womanhood, kissing her lower wanting lips.

Again he kissed her, but so much more wanting as he scooted forward and she felt it press in trying desperately to open her lower hole to it. He wanted to… Lips parted and she looked to him her eyes serious and scared and a thousand other emotions.

"Do you want me like that? Like a, a…" Both hands rose to her cheeks bringing her eyes to meet his.

"I want you." He struggled against his want, his head so close to breaking her flower, to penetrating her, he wanted to, wanted to take her to give to his hormones and do everything he'd ever dreamed of doing to his first. Ruby struggled to word her wants, but her body certainly was more honest, it was only a buck of her little hips forward but it was all she needed. His fat head broke her dams burying into tight warm flesh.

Any hesitation left him as he groaned at the feeling, at her feeling. Tears emerged in her eyes at the pain and before she could say to stop he grabbed her hips with real strength behind it and pulled her pained rose forward. She cried as his cock buried inside, as it spread her but no sooner was she silenced once he planted a searing kiss on her. His dick grounded in her little muff, her was hellishly tight, clinging to him, constricting him in her womanhood's death grip. It was trying to milk him and with a shift of her body she succeeded.

Hips bucked as he gasped his grip tightening on her hips slightly bruising the delicate flesh as warmth shot into her. Ruby cried in his mouth as new heat found purchase and spread like fire through her, she felt so weird in pain and full all once. It hurt so much but he was kissing her, and she knew what they were doing, what it meant. He ground and twitched inside her and despite the pain a slight pleasant feeling was beginning to peak through.

They stayed like that for several seconds until finally Jaune left her lips and saw his sister there tears in her eyes but smiling face red and flustered. She whimpered as he shifted and he realized why as at the loins they connected, his cock still prisoner to her core. He readied to pull out knowing what he'd find, what he'd done but just as he begun to pull away.

"Please…" Jaune looked up seeing Ruby's face red and desperate.

"It's still hurts… but, it feels good when you grind it inside and hurts less." He swallowed and nodded, he didn't want to hurt her anymore and slowly he pressed in and ground his cock in her folds, tensing with each shift her body was sinfully delectable. Her core wanting and fulfilling to his senses. He felt himself restore inside before reaching the peak and with a ground of his teeth he fired again.

Ruby swallowed at the feeling, knowing what it was, what Jaune done, but no sooner was he back to hitting her nerves and rubbing against her inner folds. How long had they stayed like that, had he felt each nook and cranny of her pussy and how many times he'd fired into her precious area filling her.

All the while he kissed her, her tiny soft lips, her thin neck or her collar or the pink nubs of her tantalizing peaks. She moaned and whimpered panting out his name, and big brother neither helping to relieve his guilt but fueling something horrid within. It was as her body stiffened from her own release that he finally pulled out and heard her whimper in response. He kissed her sucking on her tongue as his greedy hands fondled her soft breast.

He'd crossed the line so long ago, so what did it matter now?

"Ruby…" She stiffened at her name being called in that husky tone.

"I want, no I need to embrace you." She sucked in a breath and as she struggled to speak before giving up and nodding face covered.

"No…" He pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her, he wanted her to see him enter her, to kiss her as he did. He was a deviant, a bastard who'd dragged his precious little sister into sin with him so the least he owed her was to thoroughly give her his all before he accepted his punishment.

She yelped in his mouth as she felt him enter again, there was no pain thought this time, only a wave of unbridled pleasure as he dug deep into her wanting sex. She pulled back yelling in ecstasy at the feeling, the bond but no sooner was he kissing her neck before he brought her face back down into his lips and he hilted.

"You're so warm, and tight and… Brothers above I want you!" The words were like electricity shooting through her as he buried deep and she accepted him whole. She parted from him only managing a single phrase before he took her lips again with all the greed in the world.

"Please… do." With the words he gave into want, passion tasking him as he begun to thrust in and out Ruby's head shooting back as he did. His eagerly and acted to his lust, thrusting and grounding inside cursing like a sailor while making sure she knew how tight and warm she was wrapped around him, how many times did he cum in her. How many hours did he spend worshipping her tight little body, kissing. groping and lightly biting her covering her in marks and love bites. He shoved in like a madman his hands forcing her against him as deep as possible as he felt his cock's head kiss something and growled as he leaned in giving to his want.

He fired into her against her cervix, the organ greedily gobbling up whatever he'd give, he breathed heavily over her, as sweat poured unto her. Finally a ray of light surged in and momentarily blinded him, but that moment outside of want in confusion was what he needed as a string of reason returned to him.

He looked down then and froze at the sight, laying there on her back hair and body soaked with sweat as she breathed heavily with wet lips was Ruby. Her eyes were lidded as she breathed labored breathes her expression one between bliss and exhaustion. But what drew his eye most was what laid between her legs once he retracted.

What laid there was a puddle of thick white seed drooling out of her pussy, he'd done this, filled his sister to the brim with his loads and indulged in her. Shame and guilt ran through him but both were pushed aside, he could wait for later as he leaned in over her kissing her one last time like a final goodbye to some unbelievable dream.

He lifted her up then taking a towel and cleaning her off somewhat wiping up her cream pied core before tearing off his sheets. And laying her on the bed and grabbing a spar blanket form the closet and covering her up. She struggled to stay awake but they'd stayed up all night and he could tell she was exhausted. He rubbed her head like he had when they were younger and soon she fell to sleep.

Once she had his expression darkened as he grabbed his sheets and made way to the wash machine, what he did was wrong, beyond wrong but it'd been done. He knew what could happen, what he'd possibly done to his sister.

"I promise I'll protect them." Azure eyes hardened as he made up his mind, when Ruby woke they'd talk and he'd give her the options he could find… but no matter what he'd protect her however he could.

-1 Week Later-

Yang walked through the house searching for Ruby, seriously where was she? Finally she stopped just before the bathroom door and decided to check it only for the knob to not turn.

"Jaune? You in there bro?"

"Y-yeah… 'hiss' Yang? What is it?"

"Um, have you seen Ruby?"

"Yes Yang, she's in here with me in the bathroom as we speak…" Yang deadpanned but supposed it was kinda dumb to ask someone on the can.

"Okay my bad…"

"'Sigh' S-sorry, look, maybe she just went ahead of US! Y'know how her semblance is she could've already hightailed it to schoooool."

"Uh yeah… You okay in there?"

"Yeah… Peachy! Look as close as we are sis would you mind going this is sorta… awkward." She blinked before really thinking about, yeah it sorta was, didn't help that he was obviously taking a dump and a big one by the sounds of it.

"Heh, yeah… sorry, my bad, well bug you later." She turned away to get ready for school, she guessed every once in a while Rubes could wake up before her, yeah that had to be it. Jaune breathed through gritted teeth as he sat on the porcelain throne, yet he was very much not using it for its intended purpose.

"That… was close." He grunted then a she tightened, untop of him hands over her mouth Ruby Rose bounced her petite form lifting up before eagerly crashing back down as muffled screams escaped her mouth. His hands groped her breast, pinching the hard tips as he fondled the pleasing flesh, she writhed and shifted on his cock her tight little hole swallowing him up as she'd done everyday from that night.

Finally as he groaned and let loose again he released her hard tips in favor of settling a hand over her stomach to pull her close. His other hand cupped her chin facing her towards him to plant a searing kiss on the little reaper as he bucked inside filling her as he did every day. They had talked, him trying and failing to put his foot down on the issue.

Honestly it was his fault, he'd presented Ruby with the options, he knew she couldn't go through with even considering an abortion. Yet he could also see the fear and panic gripping her at the thought of going through with it seeing her like that it was all to easy to act.

* * *

"Ruby." She looked up to him scared and panicked, even the word abortion had had a profound effect on her, he couldn't blame her, it sounded like bile in his throat to even suggest it. Yet he wanted to make sure she had every option at her disposal. He hugged her and no sooner did she fell into his embrace, there was none of the former nights lust or passion but love, familial, romantic, what did it matter, all that did was that Ruby was scared and that's all the reason he'd ever need. He rubbed her head as he leaned down to speak to her with his softest most comforting voice.

"I'm here for you…" She shook and cried against him, he could feel her fear and worry.

"I, I don't 'sniff, hic' I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to-" Jaune let go of her then and for a moment he could see her collapse in on herself without his support but before she could he directed her to the bed to sit while he kneeled at level with her his arms on her shoulder keeping her in place.

"Hey hey, calm down, you have nothing to apologize for."

"But we, because I did that, came to you and took advantage o-"

"Ruby! This isn't your fault, you didn't take advantage of me, I did 'that' because… Because I wanted to, because it was… you." She blinked while he looked away from her guilt lancing his heart.

"What happened then I should've stopped, but instead I took your feeling and… took your virginity, your purity… I betrayed your trust and nothing I ca-"

"No!" Jaune paused as Ruby pressed forward kissing him.

"Mmm, Ruby!? What are yo- Mmm!" Again she kissed him desperate to keep herself glued to him, when he finally pulled the rose off he was about to reprimand her but stopped when he saw her shaking.

"I'm not a kid, you've told me that tons of times right… Uncle Qrow says out in the frontier people are consider adults in their early teens."

"That's… different." She ignored him.

"I have periods just like other girls, I like boys… 'obviously' and, and I have a license to use firearms even… I'm an adult not some kid. And you've said to ignore dad and yang about the not dating till I'm 30 rule. That if I like somebody… I shouldn't feel ashamed for it." He stopped as she looked to him.

"I like you, I-I really like you, ever since we were little I've always 'hic' Always…" He hugged her holding her close to his chest.

"Your right, I guess I just didn't want any of this to be your fault." She buried her face into his chest.

"Dummy, you wanted to take all the blame for me and make this your fault. Your always like that, trying to save me and sis." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry…" She sniffed but had visibly calmed in his arms and so he broached the topic once more.

"Ruby… we need to decide then, after all you might be…" She trembled against him.

"I know, but… I'm scared, what will dad think, or Yang… What if they blame you?" He chuckled.

"Even though you're the one who'll have to carry it you're here worrying about me… you idiot."

"I'm serious-Mmm." Ruby froze as lips stole hers, she went wide eyed but when he didn't stop she could only fall into the kiss… Pulling back he hugged her close.

"Then they'd be right to… I took your chastity after all, regardless of the why or that you gave consent that doesn't change what happened. That I embraced you knowing full well what I was doing." She wanted to cry but he wasn't done.

"But that won't change what I did… nor stop me from what I'll do."

_Keep your sisters safe…_

Maybe mom would hate him for this, for what he'd done, but even so…

"Like I said, no matter what happens I'll support your choice. Even, even if you want to do that…" Ruby was about to go back into frustration until he pulled back taking her hands in his.

"And if you decide to keep it…" He closed his eyes and exhaled, when he opened them any trace of hesitation, of doubt or confusion vanished.

"Then I'll take care of you both." Ruby's eyes widened and in the faintest voice she whispered.

"What…" Jaune's grip tightened.

"I said I'll support you, I-I, I'll marry you!" Ruby froze as her breath got caught in her throat.

"But, but we'r-"

"We'll go somewhere else, like Mistral… or Atlas, I've even heard good things about a place called Argus too. I mean we have different last names after all so nobody will even know."

"Jaune what are you saying! That's, you're going to Beacon after summer aren't you! You can't jus-"

"Like hell I can't!" She froze as he looked to her.

"Do you honestly think I'd pick Beacon over you!" she swallowed.

"But, its… You've wanted to be a huntsman since we were kids… If you do this then it's like your giving that up…" Jaunes brought her close and she looked up to him with guilt ridden silver orbs, looking to them it was an easy choice.

"Your my little sister Ruby, you'll always be more important than some dream, if I can't even protect you then I don't deserve to be a huntsman. If I'd run away to pursue my own desires and left you here I'd be spitting on everything mom ever taught me." Again he kissed her and in response a tear ran down her cheek. When his lips parted he rose his hands cupping her cheeks, pressing his forehead to hers making sure she looked into his eyes.

"I-I love you…" She looked like she was going to cry again but regardless he pushed on.

"I use to think it was as a brother loves his sister, or like two best friends… but, but now I think it's how I felt last night, how a man loves a woman." She couldn't believe this, it was everything she'd ever wanted, Jaune was, Jaune was willing to give up everything for her… his dream, their family, just so she could be happy… She remembered her mom then, who'd always smile whenever she'd declare she'd marry Jaune and be just like her and daddy. She'd always encourage her to embrace those feelings, to love her brother whenever nobody else was around. She shook in his arms but slowly, hesitantly nodded.

"Okay…" he paused before looking to her as she looked back.

"You have to promise that, that if I'm pregnant, that you'll…" Her cheeks reddened.

"That you'll marry me." He kissed her again.

"I promise." Jaune smiled to her he might be horrible, unforgivable even but on this sole point he'd resolved himself. Even if it was a grievous sin he'd bare it for her smile, to protect her.

* * *

He'd made up his mind then and said things he could and would never take back, he'd prepared himself to leave the house to take Ruby with him. But when the young reaper had tested herself the results by some miracle were negative… and yet the things they'd said, the vow he'd given were still very much present.

That night she'd come to his room and as much as he knew he shouldn't he'd embraced her once more. Held her close and repeated the act from the night previous with no less passion, thankfully Ruby did have friends who had birth control. After a while he was more than willing to give everything up for her Ruby wasn't so selfish as to make him or risk allowing it.

All she wanted since childhood was to be a huntress like her mom and married pair of hunters with her big brother and now she could have both. He broke the kiss with a his as she wiggled her backside against him shifting his length inside eliciting it to stir and re-erect. Jaune grunted before lowering hands back to her hips and shifting her up again to continue their fucking.

He kissed her neck as he brought her down on his cock, steadily penetrating her core already so soiled with his seed. She wanted to moan and call his name. To happily be embraced by the man she loved but that wasn't to be, not here in her home, not yet before she was of proper age in Vale. Yet that didn't mean their relationship stopped or even lessened, if anything her and Jaune had only increased their lovemaking. She bit down on the urges riling in her to cry out as she climaxed from his thrust instead whimpering knowing full well he'd hear it. Jaune leaned in close his breath hot in her ear as he whispered.

"Did you just cum." She could hear the confidence in his voice, funny when you considered how bad he usually was at talking to girls. She nodded and he smiled directing her to look to him again, she was flushed at his line of sight and in response he smiled.

"You're so adorable." Before she could protest, he kissed her and buried deep inside and once more heat fired into her. Breaking the kiss, he asked.

"You already took your birth control right?" She nodded it was such a stupid question after all, of course she did, god forbid Yang find out she was taking them. You'd think he'd ask her that before he came but it always seemed to slip his mind when he'd see her in the morning, usually not be brought up till after the early morning 'fun'. On wobbly legs she made to stand but with a chuckle he held her from behind acting as her support.

"Careful there sis." She nodded about to pout until she felt him cup her breast from behind as a warm heat hot dogged between her thighs.

"We should clean up, sorry I left such a mess…" She blushed, dummy of course they'd have to clean up, they always did… She begun to make her way to the shower making sure to grab the girth between her legs and guide him. After all she knew he wouldn't settle until he'd relieved himself a few more times and if she was going to be his wife it'd only make sense for her to help her poor husband out.

Pinning her to the wall he started just that venture burying deep as the shower sprayed down on them, the slaps of their flesh muffled by the descending drops. He kissed her, enjoying the moment of bliss where their flesh could be as loud as they wanted where he could enjoy the view of her petite from as he bore into her. He tasted the drops of water on her flesh and felt her tremble with each thrust.

Finally though the shower ended and he'd been left to dress like her only peeking at her form every once in a while. She spotted him looking.

"W-Whats wrong, did I miss something?" He shook his head before smiling.

"Nah, I'm just captivated is all." She blushed at his words face utterly red before she rushed to dress and was all but ready to zip away.

"Don't get a kiss before we go back to 'normal'?" She paused before looking to him her face redder and no sooner did she vanish in a storm of petals reappearing against him her soft little lips on his. The lust was gone as they kissed conveying their love without words, when it finally broke she looked away obviously wanting another. He happily complied kissing her on the spot surprising her before pulling away once more.

"Tonight let me just hold you close okay, we can kiss till we're sick of it." Ruby blushed like her namesake but nodded obviously happy with the idea. He could endure a night without sex if it'd please his little wife even if she wasn't technically such yet.

* * *

Ruby loved her older brother, she always had and always would… And the last few weeks had been the happiest of her life. As well as the most heart throbbing, after all she was running up the steps to adulthood much faster than she'd ever thought possible. They'd even made love a lot, like a real lot… Her cheeks always reddened at the thought, the memories of his big strong arms around her. How his pecs made the nicest pillow…

She shook her head, now was not the time for that, dammit she was still half asleep, she fidgeted around with her clothes as she got dressed. Though the outfit was… embarrassing. But it was an important day, Jaune's birthday, that why she really wanted to give him the best surprise ever, but it was to naughty to do in the morning like their usual tryst.

Which was why she had set an alarm for 3 AM, thankfully Yang was a heavy sleeper, the brawler still out like a light on the bed beside her. Ruby nodded to herself before getting up and nearly tripping, dumb high heels! Supported by mister wall the young reaper made her way to Jaune's room, while Yang and dad might've been mad at uncle Qrow for not coming home for Jaune's birthday she and soon he couldn't be happier.

Finally reaching him she opened the door it creaking making her heart cease up but relaxed upon finding nobody else awake. With a heavy beating heart she entered, finding her brother their asleep snoring up a storm, honestly she was super tempted to hop into bed with him and sleep, after all cuddling against his chest was the best way to fall asleep. But now was not the time for cuddles, now was…

She looked to his sheets finding her target and swallowed, Now was time to give her big brother his special present. She stepped forward a bit of strut in her nervous step, her dumb red heels clacking on the floor before she crawled on the bed. She lifted the covers just enough to get under them. A bit dumbly she hadn't considered how dark it would be under the blanket but on the bright side there wasn't very much difficulty finding her target or even much between her and it thanks to him preferring to sleep in just boxers.

She slowly shifted the flap of his boxers reaching in a grabbing 'him' before tugging it out, Jaunes shifted a bit but didn't move much. She felt it in her hands, honestly it was really small, like super small, it was kinda funny really after all Crocea Mors didn't mecha shift but apparently Jaune Jr. did… a classic dagger to sword model. It would've made her stumped at what to do. After all it's not like she could do much with the three incher. But thankfully she was diligent in her studies when it counted.

With much more care she worked his ball out of the hole too, she was super glad Jaune was Yang's brother right now cause if he wasn't a heavy sleeper it would be a lot more difficult. She looked at the fuzzy orbs of flesh, they were pretty heavy despite their size and kinda swollen. She was sure they did not look like something one would put in their mouth and yet that's exactly what the blogs had said to do.

* * *

Jaune awoke confused, feeling shifting up to move something pushed back at his waist, suddenly a slight pain hit his groin panic quickly came as a very precious pair of jewels felt trapped! He felt something hard and small like teeth graze them! Abruptly the suction increased, and it hurt like hell! With a yelp he nearly jumped out of bed but thankfully he registered what might happen if he did and instead he threw over the blanket to find the culprit.

When he did he was greeted by the sight of his precious little sister with her eyes shut sucking for dear life on his scrotum making them blister in pain!

"Fuck! Ruby Stop!" The reaper's eyes shot open as she looked to him clearly startled and afraid somebody might wake up, thankfully she released his balls from her lips and he quickly shifted away from the tiny terror.

"Oum above that was close." He winced as they still felt tender, he then shot his sister a confused look.

"Ruby what was that?" The Rose paused.

"I, it's your birthday present…" Jaune blinked, birthday present? In what world was trying to crush his balls a present, and with her mouth no less… Oh.

"'sigh' Rubes, that's… not how you do that, where did you even hear about this." Ruby looked away.

"Um… from the internet." And suddenly he felt guilty for convincing dad to take off the safe search.

"Sis, that's not how you do that, frankly it hurt like hell and I'd rather take another bite from a Beowulf." He'd admit it might not be the nicest thing he could've said but in his defense Ruby had nearly crushed his baby makers in the most unorthodox way imaginable. Ruby for her part looked down saddened and wasn't it just unfair she could do that and automatically when any fight. He patted her head and forced a smile he really didn't feel after being woke up in one of the most horrifying ways possible.

"Still I… appreciate you trying to do something like that for me." She looked up and smiled and seeing her smile made it barely worth it, out of their argument he finally took stock of her as his eyes adjusted.

"R-Ruby?" Jaune's face reddened as the Reaper finally noticed his stare and the blush that took her cheeks was nearly as red as his own. Sitting there in front of him was his little sister in red heels, stockings and nothing else.

"H-Happy Birthday…" His brain freezed at the sight, he'd seen her bare plenty yet for some reason the stockings and heels made her sexier then without. His heart hammered at the sight as he swallowed and suddenly despite the slight pain in his scrotum Jaune Jr. had no problem going full mass a hint of white coating it. Ruby looked down at the cock before looking back up to Jaune a certain plea in her eyes.

"Um, I, I can still give you your present… If you want."

"Ruby, its fine you don't have to." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as no sooner did she pout and reach out gripping him before going on her belly and looking it at eye level.

"Just cause I didn't do the ball thing right doesn't mean I can't do this." Her eyes conveyed determination as she brought out her tongue and lightly grazed his blade. It retracted as her lips puckered.

"Bitter…"

"See there, now sto-Ugh!" Jaune grunted as her tongue pressed against his length trailing up with a hiss Jaune looked to her.

"Ruby, what are you doing? I already said you don't have to." She whimpered at the salty bitter taste but she could feel Jaune tremble and it throb, he liked this and after she'd hurt his other bits made her really want to give him something he'd like at least.

"Even if it taste nasty you like it… I love you, is it so bad that I wanna do things you'll like." Jaune looked to her, how she could ask that with a straight face was a mystery yet since he didn't deny she seemed to take this as his affirmation and continued. He watched as she licked up his cock covering every inch of it in drool before finally she wrapped her lips around the head. He gasped as her soft lips begun to suck his sensitive cap.

"Ruby right, right there… please don't stop." She complied sucking on his knob until finally he gave to his nerves and fired. He saw her cheeks puff up and no sooner she pulled away and started gagging coughing up his load.

"Ugh, it's so nasty!" He chuckled, he knew it wouldn't exactly taste like cookies but did she have to say it so straight out. Still Ruby hated bitter stuff being addicted to her sweets. If he'd known she'd plan to do this he'd have eaten some pineapples, or at least bought some of that flavored lube he'd caught Yang purchasing… An idea hit him and slowly he got out of bed, seeing this Ruby went into a panic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spit it out, honest, I-I'll 'whimper' I'll swallow it all so please don't be mad…" He chuckled before patting her head.

"Silly, I'm not mad, in fact I'm really happy my little lover would go through this for me, so that's why I think I found a solution you might like." Ruby nodded as Jaune left the room after several minutes and a bit of rustling around he found his target, re-entering the room he scratched the back of his head.

"So um, gotta ask, do you really intend to do that again, I mean you clearly don't like it so we can stop and just cuddle or…" Ruby blushed before resolving herself and shaking her head.

"N-no, it's your birthday and, and I got up early just to do this…" Jaune swallowed as he showed Ruby his plan presenting a bottle to her, Ruby looked puzzled.

"Why do you have the pancake syrup and it's my strawberry one too?" Jaune chuckled.

"Well y'know, I figured you really like this so maybe if you mixed this in it'd be more palatable to you." Ruby looked to it before she slowly nodded and asked cheeks red.

"Y-you'll have to replace it okay." He reddened understanding that was not a no and slowly he proceeded handing the bottle to her. Ruby uncapped the tasty topping licking it with a hum before nodding to herself. This might work, she nervously looked to her brother's dick she blushed despite how often she'd received it, it was still hard to look at.

Raising the bottle she begun to apply it, Jaune flinching at the cold syrup as she laid a red line of sweetness over his cock. Slowly her hand wrapped around the pulsing meaty Arc and spread it all over, once done she examined her hand and cautiously licked it. Eyes widened as bitter and sweet met in her mouth exploding her taste buds, it was tasty, it was delicious…

Jaune abruptly gasped when Ruby shot forward, her tongue dragging up his shaft, he watched as she licked every inch of his phallus like a lollipop. Finally, she once more wrapped her lips around his sensitive head. She suckled on the tip before she begun to lower her head swallowing up inch by inch. He hissed at the sensation of her warm wet mouth as it took him in sucking on him as she slurped and gagged giving him a very nice show as he saw his precious rose trying her hardest.

"Ruby, I'm going to let loose you might wanna stop now…" However, to his surprise she didn't instead doubling down on her efforts Ruby pushed on taking another not being far from the base. She gagged again but didn't stop as soon her head begun to bob, slowly at first but then back and forth as she begun to picked up speed.

Jaune grunted and groaned as his head leaned back while Ruby sucked her body shifting and butt wiggling. Finally though he gave and fired Ruby's eyes widened as she felt hot thick milk pass her lips and fill her mouth however unlike before it was a welcomed taste, after all one could only have so much sweet and just enough syrup remained to curve the flavor of his cum. Jaune watched as his sister didn't gag or wretch but suck contently on his bulbous head. Finally, she audibly swallowed before looking up at him her silver orbs locked on him, the smallest pearly white string running down her lip.

"Did you like it." Jaune swallowed before nervously nodding, faint white begun to envelope his cock and when she looked down Jaune was once again hard as a rock. Seeing it Ruby looked down and without a word begun to apply more of the sweet treat unto her brother's mass and lean in continuing Jaune groaned as she did knowing that arguing with his precious rose would be a practice in futility he decided to enjoy his birthday present for the next several hours firing time and again into her tight little mouth.

Fist curled at his side as he felt yet another peak beginning to show, between his thighs his little sister worked her skills already showing signs of improvement. Hands reached out to pat her again but froze as he felt his release, and she doubled the pressure of her sucking draining the load. Pulling back he saw her swish his contents in her mouth mixing it with the strawberry syrup to make a strawberry milkshake Jaune style.

With a smile and a content little burp she turned back to him, back to her favorite meaty dispenser, wrapping her lips around the bottle she sucked out a decent amount of syrup before lowering back to him and beginning again mixing his cocks taste with the sweet as she worked him over. Jaune groaned and hissed in her mouth and hearing it Ruby felt ecstatic, she was making Jaune feel good, her boyfriend and future husband feel good. Jaune panted trying to hold himself back, to prolong the pleasing experience.

'Slurp, suck, slurp'

Jaune watched as she sucked him down taking him nearly to the base gagging but not nearly as much as before. He watched as her tiny tongue shot out working in circles over his member before she took him back in, he groaned and his hips bucked unintentionally. She gagged and coughed when he pushed forward.

"Ruby I'm sorr-Ugh!" He yelped as her mouth brought him back in increasing her suction as her head bobbed up and down, he felt it coming but it wasn't fast enough. He looked to her, seeing Ruby suck and bob always taking him close to the base but never to it. Teeth ground as he craved release, her gagging and slurping not helping to lower his excitement, he wanted to cum again and so without hesitation he reached out grabbing her by the back of the head a and pulled her down his length.

She stiffened at the feeling as he growled in satisfaction unleashing his seed, the essence firing down the warm little throat. He grunted several times as his hips bucked into her tight mouth his balls slapping against her chin. Finally, he sighed content as he ceased fire only then for reasoning to return, panicked eyes looked down seeing Ruby there face red as she gagged on his length. Panicked he let her go pulling back his length leaving a trail of spittle to connect it to her soft little lips. He saw as she coughed, breathing desperately, the sight lancing his heart with utter guilt.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry!" He made way to her looking her over for any traces of injuries or hints at how to help her. To his surprise she didn't push him back or scream as he felt she should've but instead wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He paused as he felt her tiny tongue push forward and no sooner did his arms wrap around her and he returned the affectionate liplock.

She tasted odd he'd admit but it was his seed so he'd hardly complain especially just after she'd done so much for him. She whimpered in his liplock as he tightened his hold on her feeling her heaving bosom against him stirring him again. Pulling back he looked her in the eyes. She smiled a hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forceful." She shook her head.

"It's okay, but next time could you warn me… Do you, do you want to continue your birthday present?" Jaune shook his head smiling.

"Not really, giving myself one heart attack is enough, but um… there is something else I really want, if you don't mind." Ruby paused tilting her head.

"Um… if it won't y'know hurt." Jaune shook his head.

"Nah, I heard it'd make you feel really good actually." Ruby blinked, so he wanted to try a new position, admittedly that wasn't anything new they'd tried tons of them. So, she went ahead and nodded waiting for him to guide her in place but not expecting for him to abruptly push her down. Before her head could even hit the sheet she felt his hands on her inner thighs spreading them apart.

She breathed in readying for the pleasing pressure of him entering her, spreading her core and connecting the two. What she received was a long, slow drag of something warm wet and spongy against her lower lips.

"Wha! AH!" Ruby's head pressed into the sheets as the protrusion broke in-between her flower's petals and tested the warm flesh beneath.

"Jaune! What are you 'eep' do-doing!" He ignored her as he licked and prodded the warm little love tunnel he'd enjoyed so often. He felt her thighs shake and breaths increase with each curious lick and prod. He was surprised she seemed to enjoy it so much, she tasted sweet, by her reaction to giving oral he expected to want to gag but instead she tasted a bit, penny like? With a hint of sweetness like strawberries, it combined with her reactions were enough to spur him forward. Every once in a while he'd begin to pull back and hear her breathes soften.

"Jaune, I feel really funny… Please." Gods dammit, why did she have to be so adorable it just made him wanna tease her more. He kissed the two puffy lips sucking on them before returning to his exertions dragging, burying and maneuvering wherever he could fit his tongue. Finally, his tongue traced over some tiny bump, Ruby's whole body shifted as a tight hiss escaped her.

He paused before tracing back to the same area the moment his tongue's tip fell upon the bump again she buckled whimpering as she dampened. He paused, was that that clit thing? Was it like his head, the thought made him consider before he leaned forward his tongue pressing down on it like a button. Again Ruby reacted with an adorable little yelp that he wanted to hear again. Slowly his tongue's tip begun to trace circles around the tiny nub.

"'pant' Jaune! 'pant' Stop, please…" He looked up seeing her look to him pleadingly her eyes tearing up as she covered her mouth, seeing her like that he couldn't help himself and leaned in dragging his tongue along the sensitive little love button of flesh. Ruby cried out her hands muffling it but not nearly enough as he continued taking the little pearl of flesh between his lips and sucking on it.

Her cries grew shriller as her body trembled, He felt a sudden rush of fluids from her core as she gasped. Finally, he pulled back his chin wet by her sweetness, he looked to her seeing her face red and eyes lidded.

"So did you like it." She didn't answer instead looked away face flushed seeming on the verge of tears until a hand reached out directing back his way as he stole another kiss. She easily leaned into it, the loving kiss that held no lust or want but just innocent pure affection. Pulling back he lowered his head.

"Sorry I thought you'd like that but it seems it bothered you."

"No!" Jaune looked up to his sister, her face red as a cherry.

"It… it felt good, really good… But um it was embarrassing…" Jaunes swallowed at the display.

"It's just cruel…" Ruby looked back confused only to be brought in another more wanting liplock she felt a hand grope her tit while the other dug into her snatch spreading the sopping mount with big rough fingers.

"When you look like that how am I not supposed to wanna bully you, the brothers you just bring out the worse in me."

"I'm sorry." He pulled off her lips before biting down on her collar marking her as his fingers worked on her erect nipple and mound.

"Ruby we still have some time before the others wake up…" Ruby nodded knowing what he wanted.

"I-I already took my birth control…" He didn't wait as no sooner did the hand pull away from her mound while the other freed her tit, however before she could whimper in loss of his touch they group her thighs and she felt Jaune's cock kiss her drooling lips. A single thrust and he broke her dams burying deep into the velvety flesh, on reflex her legs locked around him keeping him in place sentencing herself to a creampie.

Both gasped at the feeling of the other's groins, hand left her hips finding and taking her own smaller hands as they trembled from each thrust. Eager hips pushed forward as they endured rough wanting thrust, Jaune hissed at the loving core of his sister, that'd always welcomed him. She clung to his length, desperate to keep him connected wanting him to leave his mark on her inner core once again.

"I can't… Ruby." He looked to her catching her pleading look as he felt her squirm beneath him trying to push herself even the slightest bit forward to bring him as deep in herself as she could. Seeing her so desperate for him how could he ever refuse the adorable rose pleading in as far as he could he buried deep and pollinated his precious rose. Ruby flinched as she felt the warmth flood her core claiming her cervix and womb.

Again they kissed as Jaune let go of her hands to frame her face deepening their liplock, one far from innocent that promised passion and want. Letting go of her lips he bucked in her again a silent promise of what was to come, after all she'd served herself to him and he was allowed to be selfish on his birthday. Bodies pressed, ground and collapsed into one another, again and again filling her form as he gave to his want each thrust a promise of want, each kiss a loving expression and moan proof of pleasure.

It was as they met lips with only the faintest hints of want but so much love that the rays of light broke through the curtains. He looked to her, over the body of his lover, she was beautiful he knew that but it never hurt to be reminded. His finger trailed up her from her soiled core up his abdomen before lovingly cupping her modest yet perky left breast, with a squeeze he let her go trailing her collar as he smiled down on her flustered face. Finally, the finger reached her face and shyly she took the fingertip into her mouth sampling the sweetness.

Finally, he gave a playful thrust into her making her moan adorably before he gripped her close and shifted leaving her on top himself as he held her down on him by the hips. She straddled him and continue their wanting venture grounding her toasty little muff on his cock letting the arc of flesh shift and prod every one of her buttons, she felt herself coating him making his mass slick inside her. She reveled in the tightening of his grip on her hips, the want in those azure orbs as he drunk in her form untop him.

She was already so stuffed with seed, yet like with any of her treats she wanted more, slowly she lifted her hips feeling him retract despite how desperately her core clung to him until only his bulbous head remained in her womanhood plugging his contents making his seed remain in her. Without a moment to waste she desperately brought her hips down feeling him spread her again and bury deep she rose a hand to her mouth so desperate to muffle her cries as he filled her. Eagerly she lifted up her hips again before smacking them back down on him gobbling him up again and again every time she brought her hips down before instinctually slamming them back down on her brother's girth.

She could feel him spurt his contents into her, the new wave of warmth feeling as fresh seed sought her womb. She loved that feeling but also felt a pang of disappointment, she knew it was bad to want to be off the pill, what'd it do to their family if he'd actually made her a mommy but still a small part of her wanted it. And clearly he wanted the same with how eagerly he fired into her. She let out a cry as his Arc hit a particularly sensitive spot making her whimper in pleasure as she gushed. A thrust up as he fired again and both let loose a shuddering breath. She leaned in kissing him, kissing her lover, the man who'd become her husband… and her brother.

She needed to kiss him, to reassure herself these feelings were more than want or lust or worse some childish crush. That Jaune was somebody she truly wanted to be with, someone she was willing to risk everything to be with. And as always, as his arms wrapped around her, as she felt his heartbeat through their pressed chest as he kissed her she was once more assured he was and that her love wasn't merely taboo but sincere.

"I love you…" She didn't mean to say it she never did, but it always made him smile and for a moment she'd see the guilt and shame he'd try to hide from her dampen as he'd hold her just a bit tighter.

"I love you too Ruby." The second kiss was as loving as the first and she melted into it far to happy and content to worry about how wrong there love supposedly was. As lips parted forehead pressed as they smiled looking into one another's eyes.

'knock, knock'

"Jaune get up." Ruby's heart froze as her father's voice registered and in the moment before the door was open Jaune acted pulling her into him as he closed his eyes and acted asleep. Catching on she buried her head into his chest, her expression utterly red-faced and scared to act herself opting instead to hide her face.

"Heh, still sneaking into your brother's bed, I hope you never grow up my innocent little rosebud."

_I'm sorry dad… But I'm not your innocent little girl or a bud anymore… Right now._

She felt Jaunes shift and stir her insides and as much as her mind screamed for her not to she shifted her groin as well deriving pleasure even as they hid for the sake of their love.

_I'm not innocently cuddling with my big brother, right now Jaune's pollinating me._

She felt as his manhood throbbed before finally letting loose filling her to the point it begun to ache.

"Well I suppose I can give them a few more minutes, after all I'm sure Yang would love to wake up the birthday boy." Slowly he left closing the door and as soon as he did Jaune pushed up and over her planting her on her back as he kissed her deeply. Legs locked again around his waist as she anticipated the fucking ahead. They still had at least a half-hour with how long Yang would spend on her hair and neither sought to waste even a minute not giving into passion.

Jaune quickly got up and begun dress wiping himself down him smelling thickly of sex and sweat fortunately he was still had his foul-smelling training clothes from yesterday so it should be able to cloak his musk from his punny twin. The plan was simple Ruby would hide in the closet until Yang was gone and both would sneak into the shower cleaning themselves of their foul odors.

"Jaune…" Turning he found Ruby there looking to him her formally stuffed pussy currently letting its content spew out of her overcrammed muff.

"Did, did you like your present…" With a grin Jaune made way to her leaning over her and kissing her with all the love he could hope to convey.

"Every moment of it." She smiled her cheeks red he looked to her again seeing his work the sight stirring him… perhaps if Ruby was willing he'd ask for another 'present' in the shower.

* * *

Yang her dad and uncle Qrow sat in the living room all slightly annoyed, the heck was taking Jaunes and rubes so long. She knew they both needed showers but still. Though Jaune had probably let rubes go first and showed them the kindness of not having to endure that reek of his clothes. Still it didn't make the wait any better. Finally, though after the sound of the washer starting Jaune and Ruby emerged both having an entirely too cheerful disposition given their aversion to mornings. But who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Good to see you awake birthday boy." Jaune chuckled while she stepped forward and gave her fellow blonde a hug.

"Happy birthday to you too sis, but I gave you your gift yesterday remember." Oh he did, the haircare kit was quite appreciated as was the free salon coupons.

"Yeah well now's your turn, here." With a grin she handed him a small shoebox size present, opening it he broke into a smile at the sight of several dozen comics. Oum above her brother was such a dork.

"Here kid from me." Jaune received drunkle Qrow's present with a smile and upon opening it was revealed a new dustbox game she'd recalled him and rubes gushing about before one of those turn by turn ones she had no interest in. Finally dad made his way to the teen with a smile on his face as he just plain out handed Jaune a copy of The Huntsman 3 and the boy took it almost like some kind of priceless relic.

"This is just to show I care, your present is that you can stay up as late as you want tonight me and Qrow will allow you to be absent for our class as long as you don't make a habit of it and do the assigned work." Jaune nodded just as wide a smile on his face as she'd had when dad had told her the same, Yang noticed Ruby then looking to her brother's comics with envy and the permission even moreso luckily for her baby sis she was awesome.

"Hey dad, maybe Rubes can hang out with VB today, after all I'm going to hang out with some friends tonight and we both know bro will be glued to those comics and movie." Taiyang readied to deny her only for Rubes to rush up eyes wide and pleading, how she could do that was just plain unfair.

"Please…"

"Come on dad let sis hangout with Jaunes tonight she'll do her extra work to right?" Ruby furiously nodded and with a deep sigh their dad tanked.

"Fine, but I expect you to do the same as you siblings." Ruby practically bounced in joy she couldn't have that so she leaned in close nuggying her baby sis before leaning into her ear and going in for the kill.

"D'aww aren't you happy sis, just you and VB having a cute lil sleepover, almost like a date, don't have too much fun now." Ruby face pinked and she laughed at the display, too easy, but it was sis's fault for crushing on their bro even though she was in high school. A finger flicked her forehead and she pouted looking up to meet Jaune's deadpan.

"C'mon sis stop teasing Rubes." She stuck her tongue out with a smile and the two laughed, however as the three made their way out, the promise of cake when they returned from school Jaune leaned next to Ruby his breath hot against her ear.

"Do you think we can continue my 'present' tonight." Ruby's cheeks pinked but slowly she nodded, she was very thankful to her big sister though not for the reason she'd surely thought. After all the movie and game noises would mute any moans she might make unknowingly Yang and sentenced her precious baby sister to copious amounts of unbridled passionate love making and Ruby trembled at the prospect.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were not light sleepers everyone knew this, none more so then their sibling. Jaune was usually the first awake and as such it was his responsibility to wake his siblings, opening the door he was greeted by Yang snores and Ruby's mumbling of cookies and weapon the usual. He wasted no time reaching the two turning to his twin and nudging her, like always Yang's only response was to groan and swat him away. Jaune sighed as he dug in his pocket pulling out a pair of kid scissors he took a deep breath mentally preparing himself.

'snip snip'

As always Yang's eyes shot open red as a Grimm's and twice as livid as the brawler instinctually threw a cruel left hook. White shone throughout the room as Yang pulled back her fist with a yelp shaking her hand in pain.

"Oum Dammit!" Jaune chuckled as he stood straight above his sister.

"Rise and shine sis." Yang groaned.

"Why couldn't you have woken sis up first?" Jaune rose a brow.

"Fine then she can be the first to hit the shower, maybe she'll even steal all the hot water out of spite." No sooner than the words left his mouth was the brawler up grabbing her clothes and the like before rushing off to steal all the precious hot water ensuring him and his sister would have very little if not merely lukewarm.

"Have fun waking up sis!" The bathroom's door slammed shut and no sooner was the shower on, Jaune turned to Ruby deciding how he'd go about waking the tiny reaper. He had a few options all of which were bullying one way or another but honestly his mind was already made as he looked to her cute backside.

Ruby shifted and squirmed as a pleasant feeling begun to make itself known, murmurs of sweets and mecha-shifting technology quickly vanished from her lips as tiny squeaks and moans begun to make themselves heard. Slowly silver eyes opened seeing the sun peeking through the window before a pleasant feeling shot through her like lightening.

It was then the many sensations made themselves known to the reaper, the finger's gripping her by the hips. The lightening like pleasure run up her spine or the long drags of a oh so familiar muscle up her womanhood. She squeaked as it all registered and she breathed out his name

"J-Jaune…" His answer was a picking up his pace she moaned and wiggled making him double his efforts. She knew their was no point in telling him to stop and give her time to adjust, he never did. After his birthday he'd grown accustomed to eating her to making her putty in his hands and to his mouth. She both loved and hated that about him, he was such a bully but in the best yet worse way.

He licked her, tasting her on his lips, he loved eating his little rose out, dining on her womanhood and rendering her a mess of squeaks and pleas. Making her moan, deriving satisfaction from the power his tongue had over her as she shifted, sometimes away and sometime towards him. Ruby whimpered as he increased his pacing gripping her closer as his tongue dragged taking in her taste sweet, juicy, and so gratifying her flavor that he couldn't help pulling her closer to his face, burying his mouth in her delicious sex.

He could feel her wetness soaking his lips exciting him. Finally, all the tension left her as she felt utter release as the strings of tension left her, she whined at the feeling as she felt Jaune lap up her fluids. He playfully nibbled on her lower lip before retracting to kiss her inner thighs.

"You awake now?" She could practically hear the smile on him, stupid bully…

"Yes…" His hands let go of her hips giving a final tender squeeze of her rump, however just as she was about to sit up he reached out flipping her. She felt him spread her legs at the beds end as he got on his knees to be at level with it. Before she could even start he kissed her sopping sex his hands didn't grip her this time, because he didn't need to. After all she was the greedy type in cookies weapons and all things so of course the same applied to satisfaction.

She wouldn't pull away and just as predicted she shifted forward her tiny muff pressed against him. He smiled then as he maintained and kissing her sex and inner thighs, he knew what she wanted but she knew what he wanted in turn. Her sex quivered and she could already see her biting on her lip and small tears formed at the corner of her eyes from his neglect.

"Meanie." He didn't deny it, after all it was true he loved to bully her, to make her squirm, but it was her fault really with all her cute little reactions. Hands reached out then, his finger tracing up her slit its tip penetrating her folds. She breathed heavily.

"You have such a pretty little pink drooling pussy Rubes, I could spend all day kissing it, teasing it, licking it." His breaths made her shudder as much as the words, she watched him place the finger in his mouth, he knew she craved release but she was stubborn, thankfully so was he.

"I want to eat you up before Yang comes back…" She tensed at the reminder, he could see it her resolve and stubborn nature shaking, he gave her a taste and kissed her sex again before his tongue pressed forward the spongy muscle parting the lips and entering her precious bud enjoying the nectar within. She moaned and abruptly he pulled away or would've if her hands hadn't shot out grabbing his head in a desperate attempt to keep him between her legs.

"Please." He smiled, how could he ever say no to her.

"Lean back and show me sis." Ruby did as he asked using her fingers to spread her pink muff to him and before she could ask again he shot forward like a King Taijitu burying his head between her legs. Her head shot back as he dined hands desperately clamped over her mouth to muffle the cries of ecstasy, the pleads for him to press deeper, lick faster and cry out his name.

He licked her over and over again, tongue pulling away just shy of her clit, so engorged and begging for attention. One touch and it'd be over, he wanted that, but not yet making Ruby orgasm once was boring, and frankly his lil love deserved better. But several? Each less then a second after each other like wave after wave, leaving her to squirt like a fire hose – that was what he sought what his love deserved after showing him so many cute reactions.

Alternating licks along each side of her core he covered every inch with his tongue. His face was drenched in her juices as the blonde savored her sweetest nectar. He could her Yang's hum begun to dissipate she was nearly done. HE wanted to enjoy her more but all good things ended.

He spared his precious rose a glance seeing her breathing fast and moaning filled to the brim with lust as beads of sweat glistened on her body. Her nipples were hard as diamonds poking against her tank top as her breasts heaved up and down. It was to much as he felt his cock harden at the sight anymore and he'd need to drag her into a session with him and unfortunately they couldn't afford that today. So he decided the time was now.

He bore down on her needy clit, his tongue in a frenzy. Faster and faster and so on and forth! Her hips bucked off the bed, her doing her best to fuck his face like he'd made her so often. He could feel her impending climax building - her hips raising as her back arched and she cried at such volumes that even muffled he feared Yang might hear. It took several minutes for her to come back off her sensual ride as she laid flat on her back. He stood wiping his face after pulling up her pyjama bottoms. He leaned over kissing her.

"See you at the door sis." He made his way out the room but just before he was out of sight he'd gotten a call from those twins he'd befriended after Yang had tried to start an all-out brawl at Junior. The moment he answered them with a smile on his face he unknowingly drew his sister's eye once more.

* * *

Ruby broke into a series of petals as she made way to the bathroom, no she didn't need to poop! Her problem was much worse, switching back to her usual state she made way to a stall without bothering to look around. Her face was red as she worked off her combat skirt, while it was great for covering up her unmentionables it made it mind numbingly difficult to adjust said unmentionables.

Dumb string panties, coming all loose during uncle Qrow's combat class! How had she even messed up tying them! She tied laces all the time and they never came undone… well, not always, sometimes… dang it.

She fiddled with the strings trying her best to tie it but it was a bit tougher to do it on her sides instead of her shoes.

"Ugh, why did I even wear these!?" images of her brother smiling like a total jerk on his scroll came to mind.

"Oh right… stupid twins." Cheeks puffed as she recalled the two girls flirting with her dense brother over the scroll giving Jaune more innuendoes then their drunkle does a tavern maid. What was so great about twins anyway, that there was two of them? Bah, all that meant was that they weren't unique at all, not like someone with I don't know Silver eyes! She'd never seen anyone else with them that was for sure.

All that had going for them was that their filth, utter filth that just happened to be a bit older… and more mature. She could be mature, she drank milk thank you very much! She recalled when Jaune chuckled calling her Beowulf print panties cute, cute! …she was not cute she was a woman just like those twins who she very much doubted wore printed panties.

It was with that reasoning that she acted, seeking to show off her obviously superior maturity and rub it in those two girls she never met smug identical faces. She'd wear panties so mature it would knock Jaune's socks off. And thankfully she had a very matured figured sister. Hence the black pair of panties that were currently a nightmare to tie up again, dumb Yang and her dumb hips!

The door opened and Ruby sighed relieved, though she was very much not a social creature now was a time of emergency. Her choices were either to ask for help or go out commando.

"Um Exc-"

"Man did you see Xiao-Long today?"

"Heh, like I could look at anything else man, the knockers on that one." Ruby froze, those didn't sound like girls and what were they saying about Yang!

"Still man, I just wish she'd give me a chance y'know?" The other boy snorted.

"After you glued your eyes to her chest? Yeah fat chance." Ruby begun to panic, she was in the boy bathroom or these two were pervs, either way did not bode well for her. Immediately she went for her scroll to text sis before pausing, yeah saying that two guys followed her in the bathroom might not end well, or legally.

Thankfully she had a completely rational big brother… who she was dating, and having sex with, huh? when she stopped to think about it suddenly rational and Jaune didn't fit to well together. But it was already too late and the text was sent. Still this was nerve raking she seriously hoped Jaune would come soon cause she really didn't want to wait all clas-

'Slam!'

Or he could come running.

"Whoa what's the deal man?"

"Out… Now." Ruby could practically feel the temp drop, while Yang may be a hot head well known through the school Jaune's aggression was rarer and left a far more threatening presence. After hearing the door close Ruby sighed.

"Sis? You here?"

"Y-yeah."

"'sigh' seriously Rubes the boy room, since when did you start identifying?"

"Wha, no! I mean theres nothing wrong with thinking li-" She cut off when she begun to hear Jaune's snickers.

"Meanie!"

"'snicker' Sorry, couldn't resist, but seriously what had you in such a rush… and out of your skirt?" She blushed.

"Um, well, you see I kinda got a bit of a wardrobe malfunction…"

"Okay, like you tore your underwear again or something, I knew you were getting to big for those Beowulf prints."

"My butt is not big!"

"Not an insult sis, personally I'm a fan of the Ruby Rump." Face reddened again while Jaune chuckled, damn him for not becoming a spluttering mess when he talked to her. Not like the twins, he practically became putty in those two's hand's.

"It's my panties, okay."

"See, was that so hard to admit, wait a sec I'll ask Yang if she could lend you a spare."

"I didn't rip them! I, I can't tie them right…" Jaunes stopped in place while Ruby face pinked as she asked.

"Um, can you help? Please…" She heard Jaunes swallow.

"…Yeah, sure." Turning Jaune opened the stall door finding Ruby there, skirt around her ankles as she fiddled with her panties black string. He exhaled trying to calm himself.

"Okay so you just need me to tie them on right?" Ruby nodded and Jaune complied taking a knee to get on level with her hip. Reaching out he took the thin string trying very hard not to let his more deviant side think right now.

"So, what's up with the new underwear? I mean their nice and all but I'd never honestly pin you as a girl who care about junk like this."

"Their Yang's."

"Oh, huh, guess sis's taste have matured a bit, I still remember when she was all about teddy bears." Ruby snickered while Jaune smiled.

"So why you rocking sis's undies?"

"I well, um… I just wanted to try them out, I'm a growing girl after all, I mean Woman! Yes, a growing Woman." Jaune rose a brow.

"Uh-huh, Woman… right, now let's say I believe that, this wouldn't have anything to do with me making fun of your panties last time I ate you out right? Cause if so I'm sorry, you know me, I like to tease when we're doing 'that'." Ruby crossed her arms with a huff..

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I've merely matured and junk, not like I have anything to prove to those two walking clichés."

"Walking clichés, you mean Mel and Mil?" She pouted.

"Oh, you have nicknames for them, how nice…" Jaune's brow rose.

"Are you jealous?"

"Wha? No! Of course not, why would I ever be jealous of those two attention stealing hussies!" Jaune chuckled as he finished tying the knot.

"Rubes, you got nothing to worry about, their just friends. Wait… is that why you stole Yang's panties? Cause you were trying to act mature."

"No! 'sigh'… kinda. I just, I wanna show I can be all grown up and junk too… I'm your girlfriend after all…" Jaune rose up and planted a kiss on her keeping their lips pressed for several long seconds before pulling away with the biggest smile.

"You don't need to be more like them for me Ruby, I like my little dork just the way she is." She blushed before nodding. Jaune let her go and no sooner did she begin to pull up her skirt unconsciously he looked at her, the string teasing his vision and drawing his eye to her maturing hips he swallowed.

"But well… I like the panties." Ruby stopped looking at him and at the tent below, was he… Noticing her line of sight Jaunes blushed quickly reaching to cover himself.

"Shit! My bad…" Jaune tried to tuck his rager between his legs before a dainty hand reached out grabbing his wrist, he looked out meeting silver orbs looking to him as her cheeks pinked.

"Did, did I do that?" Jaune blushed before nodding and seeing that Ruby smiled, she supposed the twins had never gotten that kind of reaction out of her brother, so it was a victory in her book. Her thoughts were cut off though when lips planted themselves on hers as Jaune pulled her close.

Her arms wrapped around his head as she rose to her tiptoes to greet his liplock, arms begun to lower before pulling up her skirt settling on her firm rump. When they parted both looked to one another, Ruby could see his want and recalling those two along with the girls who'd been far from discreet over checking her brother out she decided to reestablish who Jaune wanted even if only to herself.

It didn't take much, merely her palm rubbing against his bulge, feeling his mass and heat against her, the look she sent him was quite clear. And no sooner was he back to ceasing her lips but with the adding benefit to lifting her up his hands cupping generous palmfuls of her perfect peach of an ass. Pulling back he hissed in anticipation and she knew exactly why.

"I didn't lock the door…" A tinge of reason was there saying the risk wouldn't be worth it, but her want quickly beat said reasoning with a stick.

"Then, we should make it quick." The way he swallowed at her words was telling and no sooner did his hands raise up her hips before unclipping her skirt a facet he'd become entirely too familiar with. Again her bare waist was on display only the sinfully alluring panties covering her modesty. She readied to remove them but Jaune stopped her.

"I want to undress you…" She paused, complying more than happy to give her love the thrill of unwrapping her. Finger gingerly took the knot's strings in hand before pulling. Her panties fell quite easily leaving her sex clear to see, she watched as he unzipped himself dragging out his meaty cock it throbbing in want at seeing her.

Again his hands returned to her hips directing her while on instinct she took hold of him, leading his Arc of flesh to its home. She breathed at feeling his cap press against hungry lips drooling over its throbbing mass. They kissed again before he pushed in, as always, she welcomed him and he buried deep. He felt her hold strengthen with every inch. Once their loins met her completely sheathing him their kiss broke.

Brothers above he would never grow tired of this, of this connection and her tightness, of the feeling of her core clinging to him or her watering eyes. He dove for her neck kissing along the delicate flesh as he begun to pull away before slowing pressing back in. He wanted to slam back into his lil rose to go at her like a animal but he knew slow and steady, he didn't want them to make too much noise.

He ground inside her want enjoying each and every second of her velvety embrace of him. She whimpered and struggled not to moan out as his nibbled on her neckline as he pressed against the stall's wall. He felt his desires swell with each shift of his length inside and in her gaze he knew she felt it to.

His pace begun to rise and she took to his efforts like a proper lover, teeth ground as she struggled to not cry out. Her breast bouncing even through her shirt while her legs locked him in place. She wanted him to come in her again, he smiled as he took her lips again. All this because she was worried he'd been thinking of other girls. How very Ruby of her to think any girl beside her would want him.

"Your so cute Rubes." His lips trailed up her neck planting chaste little kisses along her neckline.

"Thinking any girl but you would have me and not notice the boys in class staring at you." It was true since beginning their little exploits Ruby had caught the eye of a handful of boys, nothing was said to be more beautiful then a girl in love so his precious little sister had to be absolutely stunning.

"I'm always so worried, that someone will ask you out and you'll get yourself a boyfriend you don't have to hide." She felt his grip tighten never enough to hurt her but to convey his fear.

"That someone will capture you heart, will take you from me… Even though I should want nothing more than for you to be happy, aren't I just the worst?" In response her legs locked behind him as she leaned forward arms gripping tight.

"No…"

"Huh? Rubes?"

"NO!"

"Whoa calm do-Mph!" Lips crashed into him as she pressed herself as much into him as she could manage, finally reluctantly she let him part tears in her eyes.

"I don't want anyone else…"

"Rubes…"

"Sky, ask me out again…" Jaune froze at the words before she continued.

"He said he was sorry about before but that he really wanted to date me… that I was cute and… the kind of woman he liked." He saw her cheeks pinked and seeing it his heart clenched.

"But I sai-Ah!" Ruby moaned as Jaune thrusted, hilting himself in her core.

"No…"

"Jaune?" He kissed her neck marking the supple flesh, he wasn't giving Ruby to him, to a little shit like Sky…

"You deserve better then him…" Slowly he begun to pump in her feeling her welcoming little muff sling to him like always.

"Big brother… 'pant, pant'" Hands squeezed on her soft buns, his buns not some shit stain like Lark.

"I can't…" He felt her core as her pressed her against the wall her form almost bouncing on his cock as he fucked her.

"I won't give you to a man like him… like anyone." He came in her again, not caring for anything more then to fill her.

"I can't los-" Soft lips pressed against his own before she pulled back.

"Dummy, I said no to him." Jaune blinked.

"What?" Ruby pouted.

"I said no, after all you said I'd be your wife… right?" He felt the fear die and in response all he could do was kiss her, embrace her and bring her small form into his own as his pumps grew less frantic and more sensual.

"Your honestly content like this? With me?" Ruby pouted.

"Dummy, of course I am, why do you always ask that?" He smiled.

"Because your too good for me."

"D-dummy." Cheeks flushed while Jaune leaned in to kiss her again his thrust never ceasing as she shuddered and he hissed. Ruby clung to him as fiercely as her womanhood did his length.

"So, you promise you won't flirt with those two?" Jaune response was a searing kiss and an increase of his pumps.

"I give my word, and you, Doves been looking at you to."

"No! 'pant pant' I-I can't have a boyfriend, after all I'm already my big brother's wife!" Jaune growled knowing she didn't say his name on purpose, He felt it, he was peaking from the taboo words.

"Ruby, I'm cumming so don't spill a drop." Ruby nodded, her legs squeezing tight as he buried in one final time letting loose all he had. They both knew the mess they would leave once he left her and unlike before there was no way Jaune was gonna clean a bathroom floor. An idea came to him then and his cheeks reddened as he reached into his pocket grabbing out a tiny box Ruby watched as he opened the box retrieving a bandage.

Slowly he pulled out of her every inch leaving her making the rose just the tiniest hint reluctant, after all one was never enough for them, but they couldn't risk staying in the stall any longer. Once his head left her she felt his seed begin to make way out only for him to stop his potential progeny in their tracks as he laid the band-aid over her slit sealing his contents inside. Jaune looked away.

"There, now you shouldn't spill…" Said reaper rose to her feet pulling up her panties over the tiny seal, Jaune helped her adjust and tie them his face red the entire time as he kept stealing glances at her crotch. Once her skirt was up both looked about awkward knowing the other wasn't nearly satisfied.

The bell rang then alerting them of the next class and quickly they made their way out, apparently just in time as no sooner was the bathroom flooded by boys doing a oh so familiar dance. They walked by one another silent for the longest time among the throngs of noisy students before Ruby spoke.

"Jaune…"

"Yeah sis?"She wetted her lips nervously.

"It's, it's swishing around…" Jaunes stilled for a moment before his cheeks reddened.

"If, if you go to the bathroom I'm sure you can clean it out… Sorry." Now it was Ruby's turn to get flustered as she readied herself.

"No, um… I-I like it, it's warm and filling but also… A part of you's with me right now unless I take it off… its, it's kinda like a wedding ring, right?" The way she looked at him made his hurt thump as he looked away cheeks red.

"Y-yeah, later… maybe we could convince Yang to hang with some of her friends and dad won't be home anytime soon having to grade all those test." Ruby face reddened but she nodded as they both smiled warmly cheeks red.

* * *

"Jaune are you sure the two of you are okay?" Jaunes acted out his best casual chuckled.

"Yeah dad me and Rubes are fine lucky for us I didn't forget my wallet."

"And you're sure there's no more ships back to Patch?" Jaune exhaled disguising it as a sigh.

"Yes dad I checked, no ships to or from Patch, guess me and Rubes should've caught that movie on a weekend instead of rushing to the theatre on its grand premiere. Sorta thought with it being summer they'd stay open later." Tai sighed, supposing he had a point.

"You sure you don't need me to wire you some money?" Jaune chuckled to hide his gnashing teeth as his body tensed.

"Yeah, dad um, we're good, I found a nice hotel not far from the docks so we'll be back tomorrow, promise."

"'sigh' okay I understand, though at the very least you two are together so I don't need to worry. Keep an eye out for Ruby okay, I don't want some shady man trying to trick her." Jaune chuckled nervously but his father didn't seem to catch unto it.

"By the ways, speaking of Ruby… I saw her looking through some magazines." Jaune rose a brow.

"Okay? So, Rubes is practically addicted to those weapon and hunter mags."

"…They were romance magazines, about men and how to…" He saw his father visibly shake as his aura begun to peek through.

"Jaune, do you happen to know who this deadma- Young Man is?" Jaune swallowed hard as the attack on him ceased as well.

"I-I don't think I should tell yo-"

"So there is a boy!"

_Shit!_

"Who is he? How old is he, what are his intentions with my little bud!?" Jaune could see his father's image distort as his scroll was being crushed in his hands.

"Is he just some horny little bastard! What are his intentions with my daughter! I swear if he so much as touches her!" Jaune felt shivers run up his spine and unlike a minute ago they weren't pleasing but full of terror.

"D-dad, calm down before you pop a blood vessel."

"I'm sorry Jaune but I need to call your uncle so we can track down this little shit before he brakes your sisters heart!"

"Dad!" Tai froze as Jaune regarded his father with a hard gaze.

"He won't hurt Ruby…" Both blondes looked to one another as seconds passed.

"Are you sure." Jaune nodded.

"He's not good enough for Ruby, no one is, but… he loves her, more than anything I promise that."

"…So you know him?" Jaune nodded.

"I do."

"And can you say you trust him."

"As much as I do myself." Tai looked like he wanted to interrogate his son but slowly the anger left him.

"And if he hurts her, brakes our buds' heart." Jaune looked conflicted.

"The only way he'll do that is if he goes and gets himself killed on a mission, otherwise I'll off the dumb blonde myself."

"He's blonde… 'sigh' I suppose that somewhat makes since given that she's always around us. Still… No one's closer to Ruby then you, so if you approve of him… I guess I'll have to accept, after all if anything's wrong she'll probably come to you years before she would to me or Yang." Jaunes gaze softened as he looked to his son.

"If anything happens, please be there for her." Jaune nodded.

"I promise, I'll always put sis's happiness first." Tai smiled sadly as if contemplating something.

"You really love your sisters don't you."

"'heh' more than anything in the world." Tai looked down biting his lip as he contemplated something.

"Jaune… What If I were to tell you that Ruby and Yang, that they aren't…" Jaune looked up to the man confused.

"Aren't what?" The man breathed in trying to work up the nerve to say it, He remembered though, how Yang reacted to learning about Raven, that Summer wasn't her true mom and sighed.

"They aren't as strong as they act, not emotionally anyways, they're both still young especially Ruby. So... I'm glad, happy that they have such a good brother to support them." Jaune looked down.

_Keep your sisters safe._

He frowned guilt hitting him.

"Yeah… I… 'sigh' it's getting late."

"Y-yeah, alright son, I'll leave you to it, make sure Ruby gets some sleep, maybe since your alone you can tell her as well about your decision while its just the two of you. Oum knows Yang had a fit about it, so I'd image Ruby getting all excited would make it worth it." Jaune smiled lightly but.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Tai nodded.

"Well then, night son." Hanging up Jaune sighed or would've if another shot of sensation didn't shoot through him.

"Ugh! Ruby!" He looked down finding her taking his length into her both, her face scrunched up from the bitterness of it. She begun to choke as she felt his swollen balls against her chin as Jaune groaned through gritted teeth.

"Ruby stop!" She opened her eyes then looking at him as she swallowed him to the base, they were pleading, begging before they hardened, and she sucked making his head shoot back.

"Fuck!" Jaune throbbed in her mouth as pressure built in his cock.

"I said quit it…"

"Mmm-Mmm." Jaune felt her tongue begin to circle his length as she increased her suction, she felt him pulse in her mouth but looking to him she saw doubt, regret and shame. Dumb dad making him feel bad, and stupid Jaune for feeling bad! Slowly she begun to pull back before forcing her head back taking him to the base. It was still bitter, and sour but she was a big girl dammit and making Jaune feel good was important.

She knew he felt guilty about them, even now she'd always catch him looking like he'd wronged her when he thought she wasn't looking. She knew why he hated himself, because he loved her, to him it was a horrible thing that he did, that he wanted her. To be with her to love her… She knew this too but. She loved Jaune, loved her brother, the boy who'd she'd known her whole life. She knew Jaune felt the same, that he loved her as much if not more then she him. And in the end wasn't true love supposed to conquer all.

"Fuck!" Finally, she felt it, Jaune's cum shooting forward into her mouth and down her throat, the first was always so thick and creamy. She felt his hands on her head pushing her forward but to no help as she was already nose deep in his crotch her brother's musk all she could smell. With a shuddering breath he let her go and she pulled him out with a pop and a tiny string of white running down her lip.

"'pant pant' Ruby, I shouldn't have brought you into thi-" She leaped up hugging him tight her teary eyed face against his broad chest. He looked down to her sniffling.

"Ruby…"

"No… You just said you wouldn't break my heart, you gave dad your word! So don't even start!" She wasn't letting him feel this way, feel guilty for loving her, for making her so happy. She lifted herself up as she searched for her prey before finally finding it. Slowly her muff hovered over the fleshy arc of nerves. She kissed him as she brought her hips down feeling him spread her as he buried him deep in her lovely little pocket.

"Ah, it so big!" They rented a hotel so they could be as loud as they want, so she could be as loud as she wanted. Slowly she begun to bounce on his length feeling it penetrate her tight little body, she felt his eyes on her, on her breast as they bounced hypnotically taking in her moans and cries forming a passionate duet with the creaking bed and their husky breaths.

Tonight was supposed to be about them, her and him alone to go at it as hard and much as they wanted, he wasn't aloud to feel bad tonight. They had an amazing date, movie, dinner and even a stroll through the park with hand holding, and to end it all was a night of passion followed by unlimited cuddling naked and exhausted. It was supposed to be the kind of night she'd get red faced just thinking about before her brother left to go to Beacon and she was deprived of his touch for two whole years.

She felt him begun to throb in her, as hands finally reached her waist, there was still regret in his eyes so she forced herself to ask.

"Isn't what I want important? Because I want you, not some other boy or girl…" Jaune swallowed.

"I want to marry you, I want to be like mom and dad and have a happy family and be awesome hunters together 'hic'." Finally, he acted and pressed forward planting a kiss on her.

"I promised I wouldn't let you cry." He leaned forward then forcing her back unto the bed, he still felt some shame, he always would but… he didn't lust after his little sister, he didn't want to fuck her senseless or corrupt her, no it wasn't anything so profane. No he…

"I love you." She looked up to him, good brothers he really could just stare into those pretty silver pools all day. He leaned in to kiss her, He pushed forward then into her finally letting himself fill her. She let out a whimper as he shifted inside her he never even softened a fancy trick he'd learned with his semblance after months of practicing with his adorable lil lover.

He frowned at the thought the title not sitting right in his mind and so as much as he wanted to continue he sighed and pulled away from her leaving Ruby confused and a bit peeved.

"Hey!" Jaune sat up and maybe it was seeing the serious expression on his face that clued her in and made her hold back her whining knowing he'd either A). Find it adorable B). Use it to tease her, or C). Use it to Bully her. A Shudder ran up her body at the final thought, she'd been creamed by him so cunnilingus was off the table but Jaunes was good with his hands, like really good. She shuddered at the thought.

"Ruby?" She snapped out of her thoughts looking to see Jaune there crosslegged on the bed looking ready for a talk but still bare for her to stare at.

"Sis!"

"Wha!? I was listening!" He sighed.

"You didn't hear anything I said did you?" She looked down cheeks pinking.

"How rude, I-I won't even dignify that with a sentence." Jaune looked to her his eyes fixed in a deadpan and as much as she tried she could only last so long.

"Okay! I wasn't sorry…"

"'sigh' figures. Well I guess I don't mind saying it twice."

"Rubes you know how me and sis planned to enter Beacon this year?" She nodded forcing a smile, she knew, obviously she did, heck this whole day was because of that.

"Y-yeah, duh I know, it's all Yang would ever go on about, how she's gonna rock the school and junk." Jaune smirked.

"Yeah brothers know when we get there she'll probably have her own fan club going on." Ruby snickered.

"Yeah, but knowing sis she'll have also blown up half the school and gotten detention at least a zillion times… Wait, 'we'?" Jaune gave her a faint smile.

"Yep, we. In two years the two of us will hit Beacon… together." Ruby blinked.

"But, your supposed to go with Yang you two are like the valedictorians of your year."

"Yangs the valedictorian, I'm just the salutatorian."

"Same difference! You're the two best in this year! You're suppose be able to enter by default." Jaune nodded.

"True."

"Then why!" He smiled at the easy question.

"Cause you won't be there sis."

"But that's!, Your dream!"

"'sigh' Beacons not going anywhere, it'll welcome me just as happily in two years as it will next week."

"But what about dad, or sis!"

"I already explained it to them, dad was okay with it something about me getting credits as his assistant and Yang… Well, she was pissed, but I convinced her… somewhat." Ruby stared at him for several seconds before she looked down.

"But… But you should've been able to go now, you worked so hard." His finger wiped off her tear.

"Don't cry, its fine, I want it this way… I promised after all." She froze, it was his promise to mom again, he was waiting so he could watch over her, her heart clenched as tears begun to fall.

"'sniff' I'm sorry… I." He kissed her gently showing her his best smile when he pulled back.

"Hey now, none of that."

"But its cause you said you'd always protect the two of us."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh? It's about the promise you made mom right? That's why your not going." He smiled before shaking his head while flicking hers.

"Owie!"

"'snicker' seriously Rubes, did you forget?" she looked to him confused.

"Forget? What do you mean?" He shook his head with a smile.

"Back when sis figured out were only your half siblings."

"Oh…"

"I still remembered how you jumped me and sis tears in your big ol eyes as you clung to us… so cute." Ruby spluttered as he rubbed her head a stupid smile on his face.

"That was a long time ago!"

"Doesn't change what I promised does it." Ruby paused looking up to him only to feel another kiss upon her lips, this one lingering but no hint of lust or want only content.

"That I wouldn't leave you behind or alone." Hands rose cupping her cheeks as he planted another chaste kiss on her.

"And even if I didn't promise that theirs another promise even more important… After all I'm supposed to make you my wife right?" She blushed as their foreheads pressed.

"I can't leave my cute lil wife all alone for years on end right?" Ruby blushed.

"D-dummy." He chuckled as she fidgeted around.

"Well now that that's off my chest." He kissed her again and as she sunk into it a shudder ran through her when she felt his finger bury into her pussy, spreading her out.

"I think it's about time I enjoy my wife… After all we got this room all to our self." Ruby shuddered at his tone while she moaned at his touch as his fingers dug deeper.

"No matter how many times I take you you always return to being so tight, I wonder if that'll change after we have lil Summer." Ruby blinked.

"Who?" Jaune blinked before blushing and looking away.

"'ahem' S-sorry, guess I let that slip."

"Whose lil Summer?" Jaune flustered and seeing that Ruby curiosity only grew.

"That's, well, um you see… 'sigh' It's what I wanted to name our kid, y'know if it was a girl." Ruby stared.

"You'd want to name her after mom?" He nodded.

"Well yeah, after all if she's anything like you she'll have those pretty silver eyes and you and mom both brightened up any room you came in so… y'know." She was quiet and for a moment he was worried he'd overstepped some kind of boundary but no sooner…

"JAUNE!" She broke into a tornado of petals and slammed into him throwing him off the bed and on the ground caught in a forced liplock.

"You were thinking of names too!" Her tongue slipped in as she was emboldened, Jaune had been excited to when she'd thought she might be pregnant and this whole time she thought she was the only one!

"I love you!" She kissed him again and he returned it, he really was thinking about their future, their kid. She was so happy. Hand took hold of her then as he shifted up and lifted her as well, Ruby blushed at being carried like a bride as Jaune took deliberate steps towards the bed.

"Hey, your squeezing my butt."

"It's a nice butt." With those words he laid her on the sheets and abruptly got on them himself as he kissed her, his fingers once more exploring her form, running up her hips to her slender waist and tracing the curves of her supple breast before finally settling on her slender shoulders as he pressed in on her his kiss turning hungry and wanting. Saliva begun to exchange as tongues probed. Her knee rose grazing his heated length.

He growled as he lightly bit her neck as he reached down gripping his cock as he guided himself into her wants and his as well. He wasn't going to fuck Ruby, no fucking was for hormonal teens and stupid adults, he was making love with his wife. He hissed at her depths while she gasped at the sensation of him filling her.

"Your always so tight… It's a wonder I can even last several thrust." She hadn't the discipline to think as he bucked and ground inside her core leaving her locked in his shape.

"'exhale' I can never get enough, of your warmth or those soft little lips, everything… I love everything about you." The kiss was deeper and when they parted it was only to breathe as he begun to pump feeling her, she writhed and panted, whimpering at the barrage at her loins before finally he unloaded. Ruby felt the warm fluid fire into her, claiming her cervix and reaching for the womb.

He pulled out seeing her little muff spewing out thick seed and seeing it he swallowed before taking her by the hips and spearing his to be bride before she'd come down from her orgasm. Ruby cried out at the sudden penetration as his loin slapped against hers.

"J-Jaun-mph!" Jaune took her lips again as his pace begun to increase.

"We're supposed to celebrate right? What kind of husband wouldn't' fill his adorable little wife to the brim with seed?" She didn't protest in fact she even bucked into him letting him enter deeper as he gripped her toned ass as he bore in. He wanted to fill her, to make her moan and plead and kiss him.

"I'm a real bastard, cause seeing you like that, all I can think about is how much I wanna see you with a swell on your belly, knocked up with a ring on that pale little finger." Ruby moaned as a tear fell at the image in mind, of Jaune holding her from behind. Of a daughter she wanted maybe that was why she did it. She spread her pussy lips to him in his moment of rest it still spewing out his contents.

"I, I can stop taking the pill, we can, we can risk it… if you want?" His answer was hands desperately taking her by the hips as he pulled her in and simultaneously spread her out. She felt him fire again in her as he growled at the feeling.

"You always cling so desperately to me…"

"Because… 'pant pant' it wants more." Jaunes smiled his inner bully showing in his mean smile.

"Such a greedy little pussy, wanting more when its already stuffed." Fingers buried in her freshly creampied muff

"Yes, I want more, please give me more." Jaune breathed in, gods it was like she did it on purpose.

"We can't though, not yet, not before Beacon… but brothers do I want to." He looked at Ruby from above as he fucked her, her pale slender back shifting back and forth as he thrusted in and out. He leaned over her his hands leaving her waste to cup her breast, to fondle the supple flesh, to tease her rosy tips as he rutted her. She shifted and moaned beneath him, enjoying every shift and thrust each bringing her to pleasure while his hands worked her over.

His breath hot against her ear as he spoke of his wants, of her and their future, his waist slapped against her backside as he buried deep spreading his seed inside. She felt her cervix eagerly gobble up his seed as his cock grounded inside scrapping every nook and cranny of her womanhood. No sooner did his arms wrap around her waist and he fell back on his back leaving her in a reverse cowgirl position before she could even recognize their states he took firm hold of her waist and started.

A cry escaped when he fully sheathed himself inside and no sooner did she respond as she ground her needing cunt into him feeling his Arc work her insides. Hitting each and every nerve as they ground against one another. She felt him release again and did the same in response, it felt so good, too good, she'd long become addicted to his touch his length and want. She was as much a slave as his lover and he no different by how he took her despite every reason he had not to. Slowly she begun to lift herself planning to leave only his head connected but he held other intentions and brought her hips down. Her head shot back as she covered her mouth to muffle her cry.

"hiss' No, move your hand, I wanna hear you… please Ruby." He ground in her again and slowly she complied whimpering with each second of bliss and he scrapped her insides with his girth. Whimpers turned to moans as he begun to buck and cries of bliss once she begun to raise only for him to pull her back into sinful bliss as he impaled her with his taboo blade.

"Your cries are so cute, I just want to hear them over and over again." She felt his eyes on her, on her sweaty form and bouncing backside as he fucked her. Again, his grip tightened on her and he buried deep filling once more her groin ached from the heat threatening to overstuff her yet all she could do was moan.

"Ruby, face me…" She turned to shifting herself but leaving his want still deep inside impaling her precious core, not daring to let a drop leave. She felt his arms pull her close chest to chest. His lips took hers as he begun to rut inside her again. She felt him plunge deeper and deeper and deeper each thrust mind-numbingly good how many times had she peaked and more importantly how many more. He surged inside filling her baby chambers with new life eager to begin.

Both breathed out exhausted yet neither let the other go as he still ground inside her, he smiled to her kissing her nose.

"Hope you're ready, cause we're using the whole night." She blushed but slowly nodded.

* * *

Ruby sighed in her little corner frankly she was glad her favorite lil dust shop was open so late at night… well, more like early in the morning she guessed. Her legs wobbled, dumb Jaune, she frowned at the thought, he wasn't going to beacon yet… But she knew he wanted to.

She should tell him to go to Beacon… but, but what if he meets someone there, her heart trembled at the thought what if there's a girl who sees just how amazing he is. There are tons of pretty girls there after all she even heard rumors the Pyrrha Nikos would be going and even if it was a long shot she might notice him too! It would be better for him too wouldn't it, to fall in love with a normal girl who isn't his sister. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought, she didn't want that… to lose him.

She wanted to be with him but not if she'd just hold him back! Why couldn't she just be selfish and let him stay? She couldn't do that… She shook and trembled, all she wanted was to be a huntress and with Jaune, was that too much!? Why couldn't there be a way for her to have both…

In the background she could almost swear she heard something… then a hand grabbed her shoulder turning her around to meet a very mean looking face. A black suited man wearing red shades.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" Ruby blinked, beginning to notice the other goons.

"Are you all... robbing this place?" Eyes scrunched up at her.

"Yes!" Ruby smiled, oddly happy to have something to vent her frustrations on.

"Ooohhh..." She smiled a bit too eagerly.

* * *

Ruby lifted herself up by her tiptoes as she fidgeted with her skirt, how had this happened? All she did was beat up some mean old bullies, how was she supposed to know they were comrades with that meanie Torchwick. But things only got weirder after that, She almost blew up… which was bad, but then Glynda, the Glynda Goodwitch showed up and saved her, Which was awesome! Then she got yelled at and then she got invited to Beacon two whole years earlier! She couldn't believe it and neither could Jaune!

It was like a sign! A big neon light sign that she happily followed, her first day kinda sucked, she well… exploded. It wasn't her fault it was all Weiss's doing with her dumb suitcases and loose capped dust vials! Still though her and Jaune were together with Yang too! Everything was going to be awesome or was…. She was totally supposed to be in a team with her brother and sister and be the awesome Trio they always said they'd be. Technically there was supposed to be four people per team but details, she'd find someone else to ass like that black haired girl who talked back to Weiss.

Jaune and her spent the night cuddled up her own sleeping bag 'mysteriously' going missing, Jaune promised he'd give it back to her after Initiation. She remembered how hard it was not to moan as he pinched and fondled her. She still shivered at the memory of hours of grounding inside her as they cuddled him lovingly humping his little spoon. Seriously thank Oum Yang was a deep sleeper.

Then Initiation happened and with it something horrible, the black-haired girl, turns out her name was Blake partnered with Yang. Awesome! And Weiss partnered with her… Why!? What god saw it fit to punish her so! Worse yet Jaune partnered with Pyrrha, she was like the prettiest girl in school and strongest with a awesome three formed mecha-shifting Javalin/ Rifle.

However finally all of it lead here, to them forming teams and once more she wanted to cry as she saw her brother on stage with three others! None of which were her or Yang! Why hadn't things worked out like she wanted! Ozpin coughed into his hands as he looked the four over.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." It wasn't fair why couldn't she be in a team with her brother! Now it was gonna be way harder to keep them secret! And… wait, what did he say?

"Who?" Ozpin looked to him with a slight teasing smile.

"Who indeed, it would seem your father never told you did he?"

"T-told me what?" Ozpin smiled sighed.

"Mister Arc you are not Summers son."

"Well duh, me and Yang have known that for years… Raven was my birth mother." Ozpin shook his head then.

"I'm afraid that's wrong as well." Jaune blinked.

"y-you're kidding me?" Ozpin smiled.

"Good luck mister Arc… However just because he isn't your father by blood doesn't make the love he's shown you any less." A thousand thoughts ran through his mind then, confusion worry and panic only scratching the surface however above all else was one pleasant thought.

"Jaune!" And said pleasant thought barreled into him at mach 1. Arms wrapped around a thin waste as deep blue regarded shimmering silver, she wasn't his sister… He kissed her there on the spot in front of his team the headmaster and the entire student body. He intensified his efforts letting his tongue slip in and her whimper against him. But when he pulled back and looked into her eyes, he knew like he always did but now he didn't need to hold back.

"Marry me…" The whole room went silent as he smiled to her wide-eyed face as red filled her expression, however she spoke through flustered lips.

"Y-yes." He didn't need to hold back anymore and nor would he, again he kissed her and this time she reciprocated returning his passion. Slowly a few clapped while others Hollard yet two merely stood there staring, one on stage as she looked at her partner in disbelief while the other's body singed with golden flames as she watched the display with crimson eyes as confused as she was angry.

* * *

**I feel dirty after writing that... dirty, but not unpleased :3 Seriously though I did not intend to do that many scenarios at first. How bad is it that I already have an idea how to continue this with our favorite blonde brawler. Jaune Belladonna Arc ' Beyond Familial won't be for a good minute but when I do I promise to give it just as much focus.**


	44. His White Knight

**His White Knight**

**After reading a fic called A Surprising Knight with the Farm Boy by Guikoi I had this idea after that I was more spurred by Jaune X Whitley Challenge by MEGACOLL19. Happy thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Concept: Whitley X Jaune**

* * *

Whitley Schnee was many things, the youngest of his sibling and yet the heir to the SDC, he was one of the few individuals in Atlas with no concern for combat. Such things his father had repeatably reminded him were meaningless to one like himself. He was a genius, a political elite and versed in many tongues, expertise and debates.

Yet he was not perfect, he knew this, he'd not been delusional like his hated elder sister Winter believing it respectable to abandon the family's legacy. Nor was he as arrogant as his sister Weiss who idolized the woman who left them for the military, though he supposed she'd only ever showed goodwill to Weiss, so of course his older sister would respond like a pet and crave her approval.

If one were to ask him his feeling on his family, the answer would be simple, He despised Winter, While she'd certainly been the sibling Weiss needed, he knew to her he was never anything beyond his father's double. Like her mother she was an alcoholic and the Atlesian Military her liquor. He still waited for the day she'd turn her blade on the SDC in the glorious name of her precious James Ironwood.

His mother… He had no comment for her, after all she'd have needed to be anything but a the louse wasting away in the garden liquor in hand… Apparently there was a time she wasn't partial to alcohol, was a loving if slightly strict mother… he envied his sisters for having such memories.

He'd recalled the one time she'd been coherent enough to acknowledge his presence his cheek still burned from the slap. His sisters had always seen him as nothing more than his father's copy, after that he knew where they got it from.

Then there was Weiss… his 'precious' older sister, did he hate his older sister, for a time. He was young and she'd never been as kind to him as Winter was to her, funny for all she spoke of admiring Winter she certainly took to their fathers' methods like himself when it came to dealing with him. Using them against him when he'd been young and trusting. But that was their relationship wasn't it. Never that of siblings, of a trusting younger brother and his kind elder sister.

But of two competitors in a competition for the SDC, yet somehow only she'd ever had people to her side. Klein, Winter and the memories of mother, even her grandfather that like mother he failed to recall. And yet she'd the nerve to sing of isolation of loneliness, though he supposed he did have somebody.

His father, the only one who'd ever acknowledged him, who treated him with respect when he'd complied to his lessons. He'd been struck of course but unlike his sisters he'd learned and in doing so gained his favor. Weiss could spout on about how he was nothing more than his father's little tool but at least he wasn't arrogant enough to insult they're father time and again. To seek out his wrath… to demand things against his wishes… to fight back.

And he'd been rewarded, he was named heir and Weiss as always fled somehow thinking a reckless fool was more appropriate to lead the SDC then himself. His sister sought not to gain favor but berate and ignore the person at the position she sought. Who'd used their families glyphs to almost have a woman ran through by a Grimm she'd summoned and then had the nerve to blame him as if he'd been responsible and her not merely incompetent.

Honestly he'd hoped she'd just stay away, leave with her band of misfits, she was happier gallivanting like fools with them. And while he'd certainly held little care for her she seemed happier with them. So, she could enjoy her days with the savages, and in turn he'd inherit the SDC, and in time move to actually change it for the better. Not from some sense of altruism, but merely self-preservation.

The White Fang had proven their cruelty in Vale, their father ignored it, but he was no fool. The fang had become more then the movement to help the Faunus people becoming a syndicate more dangerous than any other. Improving the faunus people's living conditions was a small price to pay for such a group to lessen their violence toward the SDC.

Yes he knew exactly what he'd do, he'd planned, theorized and so much more on how to change the SDC for the better. Everything he'd planned, changes, reworks of certainly conditions. And then Weiss returned demanding her status as the heiress back, behind her were eight hunters. She'd ruined everything, like she always had. Thankfully though she never spoke to him while she lived in their home again.

Why would she, he wasn't her sibling, he'd never been, no he was an obstacle at best, her father's replacement at worse. He was sure somewhere in that mind of hers he was as guilty as their father, unforgivable even despite the terrorist to her side. After all Belladonna was hardly an unknown name especially to them. Frankly how she'd not figured it out immediately only served to show how unprepared to inherit the company she was.

Honestly to not even know the names or traits of the man responsible for forming the single largest threat facing their company's last name. But of course unlike him the terrorist with blood on her hand was far more deserving of forgiveness and trust then her own sibling. Fitting and appropriate he supposed.

Her partner though was nice enough, Ruby Rose was even 'pleasant' if not naïve, her older sister Yang was it, was just like what he'd imagined Winter had been to Weiss. He'd admit to a tinge of envy at the Rose who was close to his own age. The older man Qrow was a Branwen, enough said and Oscar while not outwardly threatening, something just warned him not to approach. The boy had something to him the screamed wisdom beyond his years, or as his father would say a threat.

Finally there was the last three of her group, there was the sole survivor of Lie House, a somewhat prestigious house that left Mistral only to fall to the Grimm. The man himself seemed fairly knowledgeable a far cry from her team. His lover on the other hand… she quite fit the theme he had of huntresses. A brute with little intellect, however much like miss Rose she was kind and rather forward with trying to befriend him dubbing him and he quoted 'Shota Boy Weiss'. Then there was the final member of their little band, Jaune Arc.

He was quite surprised upon hearing that, Weiss was never a strong socialite, her direct and hostile attitude made it hard for people to approach her. The fact that she'd connected to the sole heir of the Lie house was a worthwhile connection. But an Arc was something different all together. The warrior house of Vale that had bred many heroes.

The first to stand by the King of Vale and attack Mantle and Mistral, and then later Atlas during the Faunus Rights Revolution. Yes, they were a prestigious if not humble family and the fact that the blade wielded by each of its patriarch rested at Jaune's side spoke volumes. For a Schnee to have an Arc's support was an invaluable tool. Yet instead of looking at him as the enemy he knew Weiss saw him as the blonde merely came up to him with a smile no less kind then Ruby's and put out his hand.

"So your Snow Angel's brother? Nice to meet you." Snow Angel? Truly? He looked to his sister and was surprised when the figure he'd come to look at as his greatest rival looked away a pout over her pinking cheeks. He paled then; did they have a relationship! An Arc's support was one thing but to marry the Patriarch! It was the perfect move! His own position would stop him from having any aims for the SDC while the political support she'd gain for bringing one of Atlas's most remembered enemy forces into their folds would insure massive support.

He'd… He'd lost.

He turned away then, of course Ruby and that Nora girl tried to stop him with the Arc himself asking what'd he'd done. But Weiss was content just standing there, he was sure she'd have a smug smile on her face and a few choice words like she had in their childhood. Klein stayed behind of course, always more than willing to side with his favorite and away from the 'Mini-Jacques'. He slammed the door frustrations clear before he sighed deciding some relief was in order, he needn't check for others being around, nobody ever was.

He walked to his wardrobe pushing aside his best suits and formal wear and opened a secret door and smiled. If one were to ask him his hobbies he'd go to one of his many activities, from chess to dust theory, art appreciation, writing and the like, however Whitley would be lying. Those were to build up an image of what the next head of the SDC would be, and the SDC's heir and Whitley Schnee were two different things. Whitley Schnee's hobby was different.

Pulling out his prize he held a dress, a classy number that his sister had once worn during one of her earlier performances when she'd been around his age. He smiled at the article of clothing, feeling the fabric between his fingers. Finally, he went, disrobing and donning the outfit, before opening a drawl to reveal a pair of tasteful blue heels.

Whitley breathed out in his room looking to his mirror feeling his stress give way and some level of satisfaction sink in as he looked at himself. Standing there in a pale blue dress was a woman. Her skin alabaster and hair like the snow. The dress was simple and strapless and scandalizingly short the heels complimented it. He didn't know why he'd enjoyed dressing like this, perhaps it was some sense of superiority, the fact he could wear it better than his dear sister, or maybe it was envy that she got to wear such outfits at all in public.

But it really didn't matter he supposed, all he knew was that he got quite a thrill out of it, of wearing such dainty, pretty clothing it was almost as if his stresses just vanished. Of course such a thing would have to remain secret, which was why when he heard the door open he turned face set in horror as icy blue meet innocent azure. Standing there was one Jaune Arc blinking for several seconds.

He struggled for word his mouth dry and voice withheld, Jaune himself blushed before shutting the door.

"Sorry! Wrong room! I was looking for Snow Angel's little brother!" Several seconds passed before the door slowly opened again and the blonde looked to him looking a bit nervous.

"Wait… but Klein guided me here… So then, are you?" He tried to speak and deny it, this was it, Weiss had won. No doubt she'd use this information to relay to father that his son was some kind of deviant, he would lose everything, and Weiss wou-

"Whoa you really pull off that dress." The Young Schnee paused looking up to the hunter-in-training.

"What?" The boy shrugged.

"Like I said, you pull off that dress nicely, thought only me and Ren were guys who could work a dress, though Oscar might be able to too now that I think of it." Again he blinked before Jaune walked up to him and without missing a beat leaned over him eyes giving a examining gaze. Arms reached out working the zipper trailing along his spine and pulling it up the last bit.

"There we go." Stepping back he looked him over nodding to himself.

"Yep you're a real looker, heh." He was lost for words; what did he even do in this situation, thank him? Run or hide? What was even going on? Before he could think though his mouth opened.

"You, you don't find my state of wear… Shameful?" Jaune rose a brow at that.

"Shameful? Um, you're wearing a dress not kicking a puppy." He blinked.

"so you honestly don't find 'this' distasteful?" Jaune shrugged.

"Not really, look maybe things are a bit more uptight here in Atlas but in my home village its really not that big of a deal. After all I came from a big family and only had sisters so hand me downs were kinda a common thing. Why I like my hoodie so much it's something that's only mine." Smiling he pinched the fabric sending Whitley a friendly wink.

"Besides like I said you look great in that, heck you might even give Snow Angel herself a run for her money. Heh, sorry for kinda barging in though, guess I should've knocked huh?"

''ahem' yes, though I suppose I can forgive that since I doubt someone of your ilk know better, hunters are a savage lot after all." The gaze she shot was withering and yet seeing him cross his arms a fierce scowl on his face all Jaune did was chuckle and shake his head.

"Yep, your Weiss's brother alright. Got that patent Schnee Glare and everything." Whitley huffed, not feeling quite as nervous as before despite his state of wear, it was liberating almost. Turning on his heel he took the chair to his desk and sat crossing his arms and legs.

"So then, what did you want?"

"Huh?" Whitley rolled his eyes.

"You came to speak to me correct? What about?"

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to check and make sure you were alright is all. You seemed a bit upset." Whitley blinked again, surely that couldn't be it, there was a second agenda there he just had to find it. Yet looking at his goofy smile and warm eyes he found the words oddly believable. Slowly he nodded.

"I suppose I was just a bit overwhelmed with seeing my sister and her many friends is all." Jaune grinned.

"Is that all, well don't worry we're all super nice, well, except Qrow, he's kinda a jerk." He chuckled and for his part he couldn't find any insincerity in it.

"I see."

"Yeah, we have some great friends, though I don't know how your sister can deal with me."

"Do you and Weiss not get along?" Jaune sighed forcing a smile.

"Well, we get along better than before, she use to hate my guts. But I did sorta flirt with her." Whitley rose a brow, surely a girl use to suitors throwing themselves at her could endure a bit of flirting. The Arc must have done something else, then again he supposed his sister might have not liked him, she did have a bad habit of acting rather callus to those who rubbed her the wrong way.

"Well, considering that she brought you here I suppose your relationship must have at least somewhat improved." Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah I hope so, so you sure your okay?" Whitley shrugged supposing it was nice of him to seem genuinely concerned for him despite being strangers.

"I will be fine, things between me and my sisters have always been… difficult." Jaune seemed to grow curious at that.

"Seriously, she talks about Winter so much I kinda figured you two would get along like me and my sis Saphron." Whitley snorted.

"Please, Weiss would sooner have me kidnapped then in her presence I'm sure."

"I, don't think that's true."

"Then clearly you don't know her." Jaune's brows knitted.

"I don't think Weiss would want anything bad to happen to you." Again, he snorted.

"How naïve, neither her nor winter have ever made it apparent that I'm more than an obstacle to them… Mother rarely acknowledges my existence. You may claim to know my sister in the year you've known her, but I've spent all sixteen years of my life pitted against her." He'd expected a scowl, maybe a denial that he'd quickly rebuff but what he saw instead was Jaune looking to him with pitying eyes.

"Stop that!" Jaune sighed reaching out and gripping his shoulder, he flinched at first but the blonde's grip wasn't painful… it was almost, reassuring.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"If that's what you really think of your sisters… then that's the saddest thing I've ever heard." He forced a somber smile.

"I have big sisters too, and sure at times they might be a tad annoying but. But I know I could always count on them if push came to shove, that they'd always be there for me cause we're family." Whitley snorted.

"Family? You talk as if that words supposed to be some kind of charm." Jaune shook his head.

"No, not a charm, just… Y'know people who love you, who'd do anything to make sure you were safe."

"In that case I do have a family, my father. Him and him alone are my family, and he's all I need, as long as I live up to his ideals he'll always support me." The blonde tensed while his face visibly drooped, his mouth forming the faintest frown.

"You shouldn't need to live up to other's ideals."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, you shouldn't need to live up to what your father wants you to be. It's your life."

"And what's wrong with living up to my father's ambitions?"

"The fact that you've called them your father's and not yours." His mouth closed and Jaune continued.

"You shouldn't live to please a man who sees you as nothing but a tool."

"Oh I see." Whitley's expression became a tone smugger than.

"I suppose Weiss told you all about our father, the man incapable of love, who seeks to ruin the lives of others. Well stop! I needn't your pity and I refuse to let you stand there and insult the only person who's ever valued me."

"You shouldn't be valued! You should be loved by your parents!" Whitley froze at the roar flinching as he looked up expecting angry blue eyes to look down on him. Yet too his surprise Jaune's face was sad, frustrated and… sympathetic.

"Has he ever once said he loved you?"

"O-of course, he always tells me when he's proud of me." Jaunes shook his head.

"No, not proud, loved."

"It's the same thing."

"No, no its not… and the fact that you don't know that suddenly makes Snow Angel's attitude back in Beacon a lot more clear." Jaune then did something he hadn't expected he wrapped his arms around him and embraced him. Was he being molested?

"What are you doing!"

"I'm giving a sad lil boy a hug." He blinked.

"Hug?" Jaune tensed.

"Has no one ever hugged you? your sisters or mother?"

"Winter was quick to leave me and Weiss's only dialogue towards me are quips, snide comments or ill-mannered statements. As for mother, I'm sure if she'd actually acknowledge my presence she'd sooner slap me for being male then hug me." Hearing him Jaune's hold only tightened, he was a little brother to after all. He had several older sisters and a pair of loving if not supportive parents. Hearing the tone of his voice when he spoke about his sister how commonplace it sounded broke his heart.

He couldn't imagine Saph or the others acting coldly towards him like that, even if he was overexaggerating if even a tenth of it was true… Maybe it was because he was a fellow younger sibling or because he'd always wanted a little brother. But knowing somebody was suffering all alone he just wanted to give the boy some form of reassurance.

After all he knew of Jacque Schnee, Weiss had been fairly open about the man and his treatment toward her and her family. Blake also had a few choice words about the man, if somebody like that was truly Whitley's sole parental figure then he'd come out a pretty good kid. After all from what he saw Whitley was just a bit bratty and snobby. That was like half of what made a little brother.

"Um… why, why are you hugging me?"

"Because I feel bad I want to make you feel better." Jaune patted the boys back the realization of how he'd suddenly embraced a stranger donning on him.

_Shit… damn maternal instincts._

He'd blame his mothers and sisters, too much estrogen growing up.

"Heh, sorry." Pulling back he rubbed his head really hoping the youngest Schnee wouldn't make a big deal out of it, oh who was he kidding he was Weiss's little brother he was going to jail for something he just knew it. The boy looked to him icy blue regarding him for several of what seemed like the longest seconds before his eyes narrowed in a very Weiss way, his state of wear certainly not helping with that thought.

"What was the real reason you came to see me?" Again he blinked.

"Come again?"

"I don't believe I stuttered mister Arc, I asked what was your true motive to come see me, I highly doubt you came after me out of some since of obligation to a complete stranger so out with it or else." Jaune winced at the kids tone before chuckling.

"But that's why I came to see you… Well I guess I did sorta have another goal." Whitley smirked smugly.

"Of course you did, well, out with it." More than likely it was to observe Weiss's enemy or perhaps attempt to sow some goodwill so he'd lower his guard, or eve-

"Cause I wanted to be friends." Whitley blinked.

"Friends?" Jaunes smiled.

"Yeah, friends."

"Why?" Jaune rose a brow.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Of course you do, one doesn't merely try to make a contact of a Schnee so lightheartedly."

"Contact, Whitley I don't care about that, I just wanna be friends." With a roll of the eyes he crossed his arms.

"And why on earth would you want that?"

"Well, cause you can never have enough friends… And well, besides Ren and Oscar I don't actually have any dude friends. Especially ones who wouldn't make fun of me for being forced into crossdressing." He calmed slightly, he'd become quite adept at reading people yet Jaune for everything his keen eyes could pick up on showed not even a hint of anything ill intended.

He supposed there was no harm, after all… making an associate of an Arc couldn't turn negative and besides he was quite tolerable compared to those who'd approached him over his name. Weiss would never deal with such individuals so surely he at least didn't put much stock in his lineage.

"I, suppose there is nothing of loss from associating with you. Very well then mister Arc, I will humbly accept your… friendship?" Putting out a hand he was shocked when the blonde went for another hug leaving the white haired Schnee to feel hard muscles beneath.

"Aw none of that pal, it's too cold up her in Atlas as it is so throw that chilly attitude out the window… Uh-Oh I did It again." Quickly dropping the teen he rubbed the back of his head a stiff smile on his face.

"Heh, my bad, sorry guess I've been hanging around Nora too much." With a frown the feminine boy brushed off the contact his cheek pink from the unusual actions of the blonde.

"Its fine, think nothing of it, so then… 'ahem' What does being friends entail?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking what am I to do as your friend, are we to arrange a meeting?"

"Oh! You mean whether we should hang out? Yeah sure, I mean everyone's gonna spend some time with their partners… so, I'll be free." He saw the droop in the blonde's shoulder and saw his smile stiffen.

"I see, so then tomorrow we'll… 'hang out'?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, hey maybe you can show me around Atlas, catch some sights we'll make a day out of it." Whitley nodded.

"Very well, I suppose I could chaperone a fellow heir to his name around." Jaune nodded at the agreed upon plans.

"Great, catch me after training in the morning and then we'll set out." Whitley nodded, supposing it'd hardly be a waste to befriend the blonde and maybe even pick his brain for information on the dust trade outside the kingdom now that the dust embargo had begun.

"Oh and Whitley." He turned to Jaune.

"What?" His smile was wide and cheerful.

"Feel free to go in that if that's your thing, don't worry about me besides it'd be cool to have such a cute girl hanging out with me." Chuckling at the jab Jaune turned heel leaving the room not seeing the red faces Schnee he'd left behind.

"C-cute?"

* * *

Walking through the hall Whitley worked his tie over his wool suit, it was rather early but as one said about the bird and its worm. Slowly he made his way to the dining hall supposing at least one of Arc's teammates would be there only to pause in the courtyard, standing there was his sister and her partner, curious he looked towards what the two were so fascinated by and froze. Standing there in the snow was Jaunes, why he was shirtless was a mystery however judging by the steam wafting off him he'd got the distinct impression he wasn't at all bothered by the cold.

In fact from what he could see the man had managed to work up quite the sweat if his glistening body was any indication. Heavy breaths came from his mouth as he gripped his linages blade in hand, abandoning the shield to mechashift into a claymore. While he would admit to never giving much stock to those of the hunter profession he'd admit Arc cut a nice form and certainly filled the ideal of a warrior houses heir quite splendidly and judging by his sister's stares he was sure she'd be inclined to agree.

Finally he roared swinging the blade with enough force to make the winds shift into a almost tangible blade. Whitley watched as the man swung again and again his muscles flexing and shifting with each heavy blow that he was sure could fell a Ursa. He felt his heart hammer at the sight as the soon to be patriarch let loose deep heated breaths. Looking sideward he caught his sister and her partner looking particularly red faced as he called out to them that same goofy smile on his face.

Apparently the blonde hadn't been taught the more nuanced sides of speaking otherwise he'd note the girl's discomfort and leave them be. Supposing his talking meant he'd finished his training Whitley decided to make himself known walking up between the two girls and Arc, turning to him Jaune shot a kind smile that made him feel a tad off his face feeling a tinge hotter.

"Oh, hey Whitley." Ruby turned to smiling herself but Weiss was content firing a suspicious stare his way, he didn't care his sister's hostilities were something he was quite experienced with handling.

"'Ahem' Greeting Arc." Jaune snorted.

"'heh' Arc? Come on Whitley just call me Jaune." Ruby chirped up a sly smile on her face.

"Or Vomitboy." Shooting her a playful glare he smiled mock cruelly.

"Can it Craterface." Whitley just stared at the two exchanging insults yet, he felt no ill will or power plays from it. It was as odd and confusing as it was refreshing and novel, he couldn't help but let raise the corners of his lips into a smile. Weiss turning to him spoke up.

"Did you want something 'Whitley'." The tone was neither hostile nor familial merely business like yet her voice left no room for an actually question, making it clear she knew he was here for a purpose. In a way he supposed he was as he nodded to her working his best mannered smile.

"I am sister, me and mister Ar- 'ahem' Jaune have prior arrangements, I am to show him around the city, a chaperone if you would." Noting the twitch of his sister's brow she wasn't pleased, he was sure she was already looking for the inconsistencies in his words or trying to find his objective, after all he'd do the same it was how they were raised. Her partner however seemed all to enthused at his words.

"Oh, oh can we come with you!" He sighed already seeing his ploy coming to an end only for Jaune to pull his fellow leader close and whisper something into her ears not noticing how her cheeks reddened. She nodded then looking over to Weiss who seemed just a tad to annoyed whether from his presence or whatever secret Jaune had just shared.

"Come on Weiss we should stock up on some new parts and dust, Oh and its colder here so I'll have to modify otherwise Crescent Rose might get fragile." Weiss huffed but agreed turning to Jaune shooting a almost concern look his way a face Whitley could honestly say he'd not thought his sister could make.

"Be careful Jaune." The glare she shot him was telling but to his surprise Jaunes moved between them his face actually looking a bit 'upset' with his sister.

"Thanks Weiss but I'll be fine, I did ask him to hang after all, besides shouldn't you be a little nicer to your 'little' brother." He'd honestly pay good money for someone to take a picture of his sister right now her face stuck between confused, embarrassed and annoyed. With flustered cheeks she turned in a huff.

"Don't say I didn't warn you 'Arc'." Stomping away Ruby quickly followed Jaune himself sighed slumping.

"Geez, and just when it seemed she was starting to tolerate me too." Whitley found himself chuckling.

"Glad that show was entertaining to you princess." Whitley froze before shooting the blonde an artic glare while scanning for anyone within earshot.

"Jaune laughed."

"Don't worry, only Craterface and Snow Angel were here, though I gotta say kinda a bummer that you didn't dress up. Would've been nice to be the one teasing someone else for working a dress for a change."

"Q-Quiet, I-I know it looks ridiculous okay! The last thing I want is to go out to be made fun of by you too!"

"Make fun of?"

"That's what you said wasn't it?" Again Jaune quirked a brow.

"Why would I make fun of you, after all…" digging out his scroll he showed him several pictures of himself in dresses most of which were him when he'd been younger yet there was one or two with him more recently such as the Beacon dance. Whitley stared actually cracking up at the sight and straight out laughing when he saw a video of the Arc dancing with his team.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Realizing his state the Schnee quickly schooled his features to a mere chuckle only slightly having to fight to hold down his bellows. Jaune smiled good-naturedly.

"So yeah, I'm not really the guy who can make fun of you after all at least you look like you could be Weiss's sister when you don an outfit on instead of a drag queen like me." Again Whitley blushed.

"H-hey, I'm a guy you know I don't exactly like hearing other men call me pretty." Jaune laughed.

"What does it matter, you like dressing up right at least you know you wear it well." He didn't know what convinced him to say it.

"Better than my sister?" But once he saw Jaune smirk he knew he'd made a grave mistake.

* * *

"Oh come on lighten up." Walking down the street Jaune looked to 'Sno' Beside him, said 'girl' was red-faced eyes unable to leave the ground as she walked down the street.

"Y-you… D-Dolt!" He smiled.

"Heh, wow you and Snow Angel are alike." Whitley or Sno sputtered unable to figure out what to say instead settling on glaring at Jaune who'd honestly had far too much practice receiving such glares from icy eyed women courtesy of one particularly icy former heiress.

"Th-this is ridiculous, If, if somebody recognizes me my reputation will be utterly ruined…"

"Oh come on it won't be that bad." Again Whitley shot the blonde a glare and again the Arc weathered the storm that was the patent Schnee scowl.

"I'm serious, when you're all dolled up like that you don't even looked like a boy, heck you put most girls to shame." He wasn't in fact lying more than a few heads had turned for the young dolled up heir some even with their significant other. He'd consider it a testament to his classical beauty.

"Really its unfair, I mean come on you look like some charming high society bigshot that any chick would probably wanna gobble up when you wear a suit. Then you doll up and suddenly you're as stunning as Snow Angel. Meanwhile I look like the ugly duckling among my groups of model friends, the worlds just not fair I tell ya." Jaune laughed at his lighthearted jab at himself but Whitley was once more rendered speechless by the blonde's genuine words.

"Y-your, you're not unappealing, in fact… I'd even go as far as to say your quite dashing yourself Arc, I mean Jaune." Whitley blushed not at all understanding why he'd said that, maybe it was to cheer Jaune up. Yes, that made sense they were friends correct. And friends to his knowledge set to encourage one another. Jaune however took the compliment in stride grabbing the petite boi and bringing him into a one armed hug his muscles bulging against the frail Schnee's form making his cheeks red.

"Ah, thanks man, say you hungry? Hmm? Sno?..." unable to hear him Whitley's heart hammered as he felt all the Arc's rippling muscles beneath the fabric of his hoodie. Unconsciously his hands felt up the tones abs. Seeing his newest friend a bit distracted he leaned in and whispered so nobody would hear.

"Whitley? Everything okay buddy?" The boy stiffened sucking in air at the Arc's hot breath hitting against his ear.

"Um, Whitley." Brought out from his thoughts the Schnee looked to his face redder then before.

"Yes! 'cough, cough' I mean what is it?" Jaune smiled.

"I asked if your hungr-"

'Growl'

"Well… that answers that." Whitley looked down indignant, what was even happening!? How had this man gotten him in this situation!? He was crossdressing in public!? How? Why? How the hell did he let this blonde convince him any of this was a good idea? All he remembered was Jaunes saying something about how he was going to tell him what his sister had told him and bam suddenly he's in public shame cladded in his white one piece.

"Here we are." Whitley stopped looking up to find a familiar… 'restaurant', he looked to Jaune with a deadpan.

"Really?"

"What?"

"'sigh' A Mc'Schneez Arc?" Jaune shrugged.

"I figured you know it, besides it's a quick meal."

"Just because my names on it doesn't mean I actively enjoy it, or even gone to one."

"Really? You've never had a burger from here?" Again, he sighed.

"I've only eaten the finest dining made by Klein Arc, a thrown together mess of beef, condiments and room temperature vegetables would hardly fit my palette."

"Seriously? Never had a burger… Not even once?" Whitley rolled his eyes ready to give another sarcastic spiel before Jaune took his hand and directed him in earning a fluster from the boy as he realized how much larger and calloused his digits were. Seeing as he'd never been to one Jaune smiled deciding to treat himself and his new pal order all the basics, nuggets, burgers, milkshakes and anything else that caught his eye before leading the boy to a seat by a window noting more than a few men shooting his a glare and Whitley some admiring gazes. Sitting down he smiled while Whitley himself looked a tad annoyed if his very Weissy scowl and crossed arms were any indication.

"You cool man?" Whitley's eye twitched before he sighed.

"If you'd given me a moment I could've gotten us a seat in an established restaurant." Jaune shrugged.

"Yeah, but then you'd have to out yourself as Weiss's little brother right? So, this kinda place is good enough, besides I'm gonna get to see someone chow down on their first burger so it'll be worth it." Whitley rolled his eyes again.

"Wasn't I supposed to chaperone?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't make a suggestion right?"

"'Snort' suggestion? Jaune you dragged me in here to eat cheap greasy food that'll constipate me at best."

"Oh come on, your over exaggerating. Besides we can talk here, so spill." A brow rose he asked.

"Spill what exactly?" Now it was Jaune's turn to roll his eyes.

"Y'know man, like what's big in the city, any fun events? Or we can talk about us if you like?"

"Us?" Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, like hobbies and junk. I'm a regular old dancer myself and kinda know my way around a base to." Whitley sighed, not really knowing why he was feeling… disappointed? But conceded.

"I'm an art enthusiast, though I do dabble in dust theory." Jaunes smirked.

"Wow, riveting." Whitley didn't appreciate the sarcasm but could tell he meant it good naturedly.

"I'll have you know both are completely viable options." Raising his hands Jaune's smiled glad to get a reaction out of the kid.

"Hey, hey my bad, still is that all, don't know why but I guess I figured you'd be a singer like Weiss or something."

"Please, I'd hardly wish for that, despite our father's utilitarian views I'd rather not have my hobbies be made a part of my identity to the people to be put on display." Jaune nodded.

"Guess that makes sense, still aren't you forgetting one?" Jaunes smiled pointing to the dress making the Schnee bristle and flush.

"I-I haven't…" Jaune smirked smelling blood.

"I don't think you've told me everything."

"What?"

"You heard me, I've lived with seven sisters so I got kinda a sixth sense about gossip and stuff and right now there going crazy so spill otherwise I'll send this to Rubes." Showing his scroll it revealed a image of Whitley dressed as Snow a text beneath ready to send.

'Hey Craterface check out this cutie.'

Whitley stilled utterly shocked, to believe he'd be so easily blackmailed.

"Fine, Just, don't send that! If Weiss were to see it she'd never let me live it down!" Jaunes smiled nodding his head.

"Well…" Indignant he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Poetry." Jaune tilted his head.

"What was that?" Whitley's fist curled turning white.

"Poetry, I said I write poetry you dunce!"

"Oh wow, neat! Can I hear it?"

"What!? No!"

"Aww, come on buddy let me hear one, please?" Crossing his arms his eyes narrowed glad he finally had something to negotiate with.

"Only if you erase that." Jaune gestured to the photo and Whitley nodded.

"Okay deal… now shoot let me hear something." Whitley sighed.

"Loneliness is the poverty of self; solitude is richness of self  
Where I'd once been alone sad a son forgotten a brother ignored  
Now I am with purpose, with pride in his goal  
Though many would claim him their demon to me is my fate.

I no longer feel lonely, but take pride in my solitude  
I'm not a prisoner of the mirrors word nor allow others to reign my fate  
I will not blame others for my isolation but thank them for being easy prey  
My souls no longer poor with loneliness but enriched by my personal solitude

Look at me with pity fine, but never think I'm weak  
I needeth anger nor regret. I'm content with my pride and his faith  
Loneliness I've long abandoned, Solitudes my dearest friend  
Don't pity my circumstances but regret that your turned away."

Finishing he looked to Jaune noting him quietly looking his way.

"Well?" Jaune showed a smile though he recognized it as forced.

"It was… well it certainly got a message across… but I can't really say I like it. It was just sorta… sad." Whitley regarded him, beginning to think that genuine smile must be fake. However no sooner did a rather lanky man place the tray of food between Jaune and himself the less then appealing teenager sending Jaune a slightly annoyed stare before smiling Whitley's way in a way that made his skin crawl. As he turned away shooting a last lingering gaze that made Whitley close his legs Jaune smiled stiffly.

"Well, looks like someone else thinks your cute to." The Schnee heir shivered.

"Please stop… ugh, I don't know whether that was a semblance or not but the man's gaze literally made me ill." Jaune chuckled feeling a bit bad for the boy.

"Well… take it as a compliment."

"Ugh, I suppose. Now then… do you seriously expect me to eat this?" Whitley looked down to the wrapped up food the cardboard cupping for the fries already wet with grease. Jaune smiled working his inner Ruby.

"Yep." Grabbing up a burger he unwrapped it to reveal the combination of beef, lettuce and tomato happily biting into it before his face turned to that of a child at heart.

"Oh Oum does that hit the spot, y'know me and Rubes had been on the road since the fall in Vale and Mistral was great and all but all they had was oriental." Whitley watched Jaune savor every bite before swallowing and then looked to his own meal. Jaune already rose the scroll ready to click a pic. Sighing he supposed it would be rude not to at least try the abominable meal. Raising it to his mouth he shyly bit into the chimera like concoction.

* * *

"See told you you'd like it." Whitley looked away more embarrassed than before.

"Silence, I-I hardly think you should look so smug about it." Jaunes shook his head.

"No way, Ruby could never get Snow Angel to try fast food so this is a victory to me." Ignoring him and stepping forward he felt a tad annoyed at the Arc's cocky attitude.

"Hey there beautiful." Whitley stopped before looking up and meeting a young man with light-brown eyes and dull-blue hair in an undercut hairstyle. He was handsome his hair long and unshaved swept to his left and hanging slightly in his face. Whitley recognized him instantly.

"Henry Marigold?" The man smiled his teeth bleach white as he took his hand.

"A pleasure and who might you be?" It hit than, he was in a dress and Henry was a known womanizer even trying and failing to charm his sister. His face paled then and two and two clicked.

"I'm… Sno yes Snow Scne-Zle. Yes, Snow Schnezle." The boy nodded smiling looking every part the gentlemen but to a trained eye like his he caught his pupils focus as he looked through the corners of his eyes. He could see them focus on his pale legs and felt a surge of heat hit his face.

_He's, checking me out?_

Strangely enough he didn't find that too unagreeable, he'd never given much stock to his preference but he was sure his mother and sisters had thoroughly ruined women to him. And yet Marigold made his cheeks heat, perhaps he preferred men. A novel idea, sure the process of lineage would prove annoying later but nothing he couldn't handle. Marigold smiled then pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Well then miss Sno what would a stunning little lady like yourself be doing in a place like this all alone?"

"I, am merely taking in the sights with a friend." He smiled then.

"Well I don't see him around perhaps you could use better company my lady." Raising a brow he spoke a mild interest in his tone.

"Such as?"

"Well, not to toot my own horn but I'd never leave you all on your lonesome." Whitley rolled his eyes but smiled good naturedly.

"Perhaps, but I already have arrangements." While Henry was… intriguing considering his newfound possible sexuality. A Schnee held a level of dignity, and leaving prior engagements was certainly not one of them. Henry frowned.

"Seriously, look honey you probably have some stud around but come with me and I can make it worth your while." His smile was telling.

"Oh, please enlighten me."

"Well, considering you just came out of that there Mc'Schneez means you're either strapped for cash or your date couldn't afford better right?" Whitley neither confirmed nor denied that claim but felt a tad of heat the assumption of him being on a date. But also noted how that meant he was courting him while under the impression he had a lover.

"Well, I have a few lien to spare from my allowance, how does a thousand sound." He was sure if his sister had heard that she'd slap him but he'd been more refine then that.

'stomp'

"Ow! The hell do you think you're doing!" Whitley huffed making a show of crossing his arms as he scowled.

"Oh do forgive me, I believe I saw an annoying insect there and stomped on it. Though I must say it was quite brave of you to try to bribe me into your bed like some woman of the night." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, it wasn't like I was trying to get you to sleep with me I just wanted to show you a good time."

"And you begin so by trying to pay me for my company like an escort?" The boy winced.

"When you put it that way…" Whitley rolled his eyes.

"Well forgive me Henry was it? But my time is precious, and I do believe we're done here don't you think?" Turning on heel Whitley begun to make his way out only for a hand to grab him.

"Come on Sno baby, give me another shot, let me make it up to you." Turning his artic gaze on the boy Henry flinched as he spoke his tone cold and sharp like an icicle.

"Let. Me. Go." The man clicked his tongue and for a moment it looked like he might say something however that stopped when a hand gripped his wrist and squeezed earning a yelp from the teen.

"Ow! What the heck man!" He looked irate to the aggressor finding a blonde standing there turning Whitley saw it to be Jaune who was currently looking to Henry with a none too pleased stare.

"I should be asking you that, I believe he told you to let him go didn't he?" Small traces of aura streaked off him making Whitley go wide-eyed. Henry though seemed to ignore that perfectly settled on focusing on the blonde's wording.

"He? Wait? Are you?" He looked to Whitley and then to his skirt as slight nervousness became evident, Whitley cursed beneath his breath but slowly nodded and Marigold visible paled turning the slightest hint green.

"Oh gods you were a dude, sick!" Jaune apparently took exception to that his grip just becoming a bit tighter on the playboy.

"Hey now, didn't your mother ever tell you not to be rude to a lady." Henry though ignored him.

"Lady! Are you blind or did you just not hear that that's a dude!" Jaune shrugged letting him go.

"Suit yourself but mind your manners boy or girl he'd give a lot of lookers a run for their money." Whitley blushed while Henry scowled before turning tail to run. Whitley just watched seeing Jaune regard the man a note of disdain evident before he looked back to him all smiles.

"Well that could've gone better sorry for dropping the ball like that." Whitley sighed shaking his head.

"I should be thanking you actually, what took you so long anyways?" Jaune blinked rubbing the back of his head hiding something behind his back.

"Nothing really, but I think we've had enough excitement for one day so let's head back." Whitley nodded finding it a bit of a shame, despite himself he was having an iota of… fun. Turning the two made their way back nothing else of note coming besides some small talk but the more they spoke the more Whitley opened up. He found it novel how fun such pleasantries could be, Jaune for his part seemed to completely ignore his status content with just chatting and he... enjoyed his company.

* * *

Quickly changing into his normal attire Whitley threw off the dress, heels and wig hiding them in a bag. Upon reentering he was once more swarmed with servants but ignored them feeling a tad tired.

"Oh Whitley wait up." Turning to Jaune he put out a hand for a shake but was surprised when the man put a bag in his hands instead and leaned in to whisper.

"Might not want to open that till you're in your room, 'Sno' will love it." He blinked cheeks burning at the implications before he spoke.

"I, thankyou." With a wave the Arc was off leaving Whitley once more on his own, quickly rushing to his room he opened the bag to find a pair of cheap pumps and gaudy stockings and a common pale blue dress. All were so cheap he could probably buy them several hundred times and not make a dent in his wealth and yet seeing them made his heart thump.

_Oh no…_

The next few weeks had been pleasant and yet confusing, pleasant because were as before he'd nobody to converse with without reason now he had a friend in Jaune, several if you were to count his teammates who'd apparently had it figured that they'd somehow adopted him. It was as stupid as it was endearing. Having the two with them on their trips was surprising, Nora all but insisting she help him pick out the cutest thing ever since Jaune's taste were terrible something he felt inclined to agree with.

Along with that new development he'd taken to studying outside, purely for a change in scenery and not at all due to a certain blonde training as he swung his mighty claymore. Anything Ruby or Weiss would say would be utter slander.

It had happened once as he sat down rather early in the morning noting that perhaps Arc would like to sit and talk after his session instead of run off to the bathroom. He'd not gotten much sleep the night prior and knocked out.

"Whitley, hey Whitley… Sno?" Slowly eyes opened and he saw Jaunes standing there, a flash of concern in his eyes.

"Oh good you were just sleeping." Slowly his daze begun to vanish as a thick musk tickled his nose and he realized Jaunes was over him bare chested. Face reddened at the sight as he jumped back falling over.

"Whoa there pal, you alright?" Whitley growled embarrassed.

"Just fine, a bit dirty but seeing as you already covered me in sweat I suppose that was a give- Achoo!." Jaune chuckled rubbing the top of Whitley's head before tossing him his hoodie he'd left on the ground.

"Here take this its cold out, how'd you even sleep out here?" The Schnee blushed accepting the article and putting it on the warmth far outweighing its terrible taste. No sooner was Jaune off to shower making him feel a bit down after all he'd come early to arrange a little chat.

"You coming?"

"Pardon?" Jaunes shot a brow up.

"To the shower room, come on your cold right so let's warm up otherwise you'll catch something worse than mere sniffles."

"But that! I mean its indecent!" Jaune rose a brow and shrugged.

"Well it's not like we have a choice now hurry up, I'll wash your back." Grabbing hi, by the wrist Jaune quickly guided the young Schnee to the restroom and Whitley for his part found himself not truly to eager to resist and followed. Upon entering Jaune casually disrobed perhaps more use to sharing a bath with others being in Beacon's washrooms before leaving Whitley there nervous as he saw the boy, no… man undress.

He saw the boot slip off and belt unclip, his pants falling leaving him in only his boxers, Whitley stared as Jaune smelled himself and winced.

"Wow, that's ripe, how'd I even get this sweaty it's snowing outside." With little fanfare he worked off the underwear and Whitley froze when he saw 'it'. Thick meat laid between the Arc's legs that put his own to shame. He swallowed then looking him over unconsciously, he was so toned and muscular, tall as well with arms so strong he could snap him in half. Noticing his gaze Jaune looked to Whitley curious.

"You okay Sno?" Whitley blushed not being all too pleased with that little inside joke of theirs yet like always it got his hear hammering as his eyes strove south of Jaune's face.

"F-fine." He shrugged.

"Well come one get naked unless your shy." His teasing tone made him fume and no sooner was he at work taking off his vest and shirt but stopping deciding to compare himself to Arc and worked at his pants. He pulled them down and made to step out of them only to realize his shoes wear still very much one and caught on the pants sleeve making him trip up. Seeing him Jaune rushed to grab him slipping himself on the floor.

As he opened his eyes to find his bearings Whitley found something press against his face warming it. Opening his eyes, he found himself situated between the to be patriarch's thighs his member against his left cheek. He looked to the sight lost for words as it warmed his cheek with near scalding heat.

His mind fuzzed as it drew his attention, its smell as musky as Jaune himself after his workout… Jaune. He felt his heart hammer again and cheeks flush as he recalled the goofy blonde who'd endeared himself to him. No sooner did his body act before his mind.

Jaune rubbed his head a sting of pain there.

"Sorry Whitley sorta lost my footing there, you oka-AH!" Fist balled up as he felt a hot wet warmth surround his cock, a spongy protrusion rubbing against it. Looking down he froze when he saw Whitley there between his legs, lips wrapped around his dick, he threw his head back then when he felt his tongue rub along his shaft all the while he sucked curiously. Throwing his head back he hadn't the means to warn him as he groaned grabbing the head on reflex and pushing it down on his cock eliciting a gag from the Schnee as he felt his cock let loose and fired.

Whitley stiffened as he felt himself unload into the hot wet hole that was his boi's mouth, for several seconds he kept him there basking in the fresh mouth pussy before realization hit.

"Oh crap!" Letting go of the boy's head Whitley pulled back coughing up his cum as his eye corners teared up. Jaune watched the boy cough and wheeze for several seconds and to his shock felt his cock erect again unconsciously his hands reached out to Whitley grabbing him by the face before he paused when icy blue looked back at him confused and shocked. Guilt lanced him than as he shot up and ran for it ignoring Ruby and Weiss who froze in place at the sight of him bare.

Whitley however sat there on his knees still stunned all the while frozen as he let the bitter fluid remain on his tongue before he swallowed on reflex. Beneath his own pencil penis had gone erect with only several inches to its name compared to the eight-inch monster he'd just swallowed.

* * *

Whitley sat at the dinner table his form proper no hint at the actions taken earlier while schooling his features as to not let the blush show. Yet inside his state was a whirlwind, confused and shaky. Even now he couldn't stop thinking about it, about Arc and his girth, its taste, its length and how it felt to be forced unto it. Again, he felt himself erect, how!? Hadn't he'd shamed himself earlier, stroking his own phallus only to feel nothing before finally recalling his taste and losing it.

He looked around finding Weiss's colleagues, from her teammates to the drunk and Oscar and even Ren and Nora yet Jaune was missing. Curious he asked already having an inkling.

"Excuse me, miss Valkyrie, mister Lie, have you seen Arc?" The excitable bomber turned to him all smiles.

"No, Jaune-Jaune's been gone ever since this morning's training, we tried talking to him but he said he was just not feeling well." Whitley nodded knowing the real reason he was secluding himself, however hearing their conversation Ruby cut in.

"Is that all… He's not, y'know?" Nora shook her head at Ruby query.

"Nah, Jaune-Jaune quit that back in Argus after we talked to him... You don't have to worry Rubes." Ruby sighed relieved however no sooner did Nora don the most sinister smile.

"Oh but I'm sure Jaune-Jaune wouldn't mind if you went to his room to give him a nice meal…. Oh, and you can bring him some food to." Had he not received training in proper etiquette he'd had spat out his food. Ruby went red faced while the others laughed.

"N-Nora!"

"In her defense you should've known what was coming when you told her you liked Jaune." Ruby's face lit like a Christmas light and no sooner did Weiss step up beside her.

"I believe that's enough teasing Nora, Ruby's poor taste shouldn't be use for mockery." Nora deadpanned.

"Geez Weiss tell us how you really feel about our leader." It was Yang then who spoke up.

"Yeah Weisscream, you ain't fooling anyone, you got it as bad as sis there." Weiss bristled at the accusation unaware Whitley had done the same.

"I what!?" Rolling her eyes Yang chuckled.

"Oh please, ever since Haven you haven't taken your eyes off him, and gods when you watch him train, I seen explosive experts less focused then you." Beside the blonde brawler Blake chuckled.

"It is obvious." The heiress's pale skin brightened red as she blushed.

"Y-you dolts! Everyone of you!" Yang leaned back in her seat though taking the insult with grace as she looked over to Ruby.

"Still you better act now sis while Snow Angel's in denial, after all Vomitboy probably still has a huge crush on her so if she actually worked up the nerve to ask him that'd be it." Ruby blushed whimpering but to everyones shock nodded. A screech of wood on tile rang as Whitley pulled out of his chair and made his way out of the room.

"What's his deal?" Weiss clicked her tongue.

"Probably finding our talks less then appetizing to hear before a meal."

* * *

Whitley walked down the halls towards his room, his heart racing and cheeks red, yet what rang most was a feeling in his chest all to familiar. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Ruby liked him, given he had thought so but to have it confirmed was shocking to say the least. Just the thought of it made him feel…. Unease.

Ruby had known Arc far longer after all, and she was an affectionate, young girl who'd known him since Beacon. Looking back at his and Jaune's conversations he could tell Jaune certainly held a level of interest in the romantic sense towards her as well. His chest ached at the thought of that, of her confessing and him… He shook his head not willing to give it thought.

Then there was Weiss, to believe his sister could have such feelings towards Jaune, it was ridiculous, he was a common boy despite his lineage, a goof and nerd and dolt as well. With that stupid smile of his that could relieve any heart, those strong arms that could break wood, golden locks and eyes like sapphires... Gods! Why him?! Why couldn't she want anyone else! Jaune was his!

He paused then eyes wide… his?... He let the word ring in his head several more times and found not even a hint of unease from it, in fact his heart warmed and butterflies flew in his chest… Yes, his. After all he'd, he'd gone further with the blonde in a month then either girl had in more than a year. His sister had even made it clear that back in Beacon she detested him. But he…

He recalled Jaune's girth when it forced its way through his mouth, the heat and throbbing of the veins, the bitter salty taste. He felt his boxers tighten and squirmed recalling his hands forcing his head down. How great it felt to be in his power… He swallowed, recalling the thick batter like seed. He decided then and marched towards his room eyes set with icy fire.

Jaune was his, he'd been claimed by the Arc after all, and he'd be taking responsibility, throwing open his door he marched to his wardrobe forcing it open. He licked his lips, he wasn't his sisters, he didn't run from his responsibilities like Winter nor would he hesitate like Weiss. He was to be the next CEO, His looks, his lineage and if he ever unlocked it his semblance he inherited from his mother… But from his father he received his ambitious nature and hopefully, his ability to manipulate.

* * *

Jaune sat on his bed, head in his hands as he pulled at his blonde locks. What the hell had he'd done?!

"Dammit!" He slammed his fist into the wall making another hole! Hot tears ran down his face. How could he do that to Whitley, to anyone! For the love of god he'd forced himself on the boy! All that time he'd told him he wasn't his father's tool, that he was someone deserving a better life, who deserved love and friendship. Then he'd forced his way into his throat, his cock throbbed at the memory and his anger grew!

What was wrong with him! How could he get aroused at that memory, he left his friend gagging, coughing after he forced him. He felt shame, guilt and anger, Nora and Ren had tried to talk to him but he couldn't bring himself to tell them. He'd have to, they loved him like family but this, this might be something they couldn't ignore… they'd leave him and he'd be mad if they didn't. Then there was team RWBY…

Oum what if Ruby had been in a similar situation, if he'd done that to her! He knew they'd ostracize him if not clear out attack him. As these thoughts filled him he heard a knock on the door.

"Leave…" Several seconds of silence passed, then the knock continued.

"I said leave." There was only a moment pause before it continued again and his anger peaked.

"Go!" His roar loud as it was didn't deter the visitor who just went about knocking on the door some more, finally he stood marching to the door fist shaking. With all his strength he pulled it the knob breaking into the wall as he glared with flaming azure. However soon it faded when he saw the sight before him, standing there was Whitley though if somebody else saw him he was sure they'd certainly think him a cousin of Weiss's.

His body was slim in a short cute average looking blue dress, below were one of the gaudiest looking pair of stockings that clung tightly to his thighs and finishing it off was a pair of shiny white pumps that accentuated his butt.

He felt his cock grow hard again but all he could do was still at the pair of icy blue orbs meeting his azure eyes. His breath withdrew as he spoke a note of fear at seeing the person he'd wronged.

"Whitle-" A slender finger rose then shushing him as the boy smiled with something Jaune had never seen in his eyes before.

"No Jaune, not Whitley, you know what to call me right?" He bit his lower lip and slowly Jaunes spoke.

"S-Sno…" He smiled then nodding as his eyes softened and he licked his lips, slowly his finger traced his lip before trailing down his chin.

"That's right…" He asked fear taking hold.

"What, what do you want Sno… Why would you come here, after what I did?He hummed to himself.

"Isn't it obvious, I wanted to give you a little peak at the outfit you bought me, I never did show you after all." His finger trailed down his collar. What was going on, why was he acting so… compliant, after what he'd done he should've been shunned and avoided by him not whatever this was.

"Well? Doesn't it look good on me?"

"…Yes." He whispered out the words, yet Whitley hardly seemed to approve of that putting his fist on his hips as he leaned forward a pout set.

"Hey now, at least say it loud enough for me to hear? It took some real courage to put this on, after all it's not like my other dresses. This was a present after all so I was a bit self-conscious." What was even happening? Why was he acting so casual around him, forward even, like nothing had happened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" He gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean what do I mean! Whitley I raped you!" He roared tears in his eyes.

"I… I-" Before he could finish though a pair of lips pressed against his, he froze giving the boy the means to force his teeth apart and dive in his soft little tongue dragging along his. He pulled back then and spoke in a husky tone that Jaune honestly never though Whitley could use.

"Is that what you think? How cute… you were in here in tears over that, no Jaune, you didn't rape me… I started when I wrapped my lips around that thick cock of yours, remember?" His hand trailed down working beneath his boxers and grabbing hold of the throbbing mass stocking it lovingly.

"I didn't even think about it, before I could I had it in my mouth and loved it." He shuddered at the tone.

"When you forced my head down… I came there and then. And gods the taste. I thought those greasy burgers were good but your cum was delicious. I stroked myself to that taste alone. By the time I'd finished savoring it you were gone… I'd thought I done something wrong." His tone was nostalgic as his eyes went lidded as he relived the flavor. Jaune was frozen stiff breaths heavy and cock rock hard in the smaller boys' soft hands as it stroked the scalding arc of flesh. He blushed then face reddening as he looked to the smiling Schnee.

"I-I…"

"Shhh, there there, no need to apologize but answer a question please?" slowly he nodded still not quite sure what to say or what was even going on. Whitley smiled as his other hand took one of his own working his fingers between his.

"Did you like fucking my throat?" Jaune froze.

"Wha-What?" Whitley giggled cheeks red.

"I-I said… did you enjoy fucking my throat… That's what those websites called it, I did quite a bit of research before coming here you know. That was a blowjob wasn't it, did you like it? My mouth around you, around this thick hard cock of yours." He felt Whitley's' finger stroke his mass. Before he could respond though Whitley spoke up.

"I did… I wanted you to keep me there, gagging on you, filling my stomach with that thick delicious dick milk of yours. Burying my head into your waist with those hands of yours." His heartbeat sped while his member ached as Whitley stoked, he hissed against the sensation.

"Whitley… stop." He pouted again.

"Didn't I already tell you, its Snow when I'm dressed like this. Your Snow, yes, your little Sno Flake" He leaned forward then biting into his collar just enough to elicit a tinge of pain he groaned then as his cock erupted letting loose hot seed unto the boy's pale slim fingers. Whitley went wide eyed before smiling shamelessly. She rose her finger up wiggling them letting the white thick fluid shift between his digits still hot, he smiled then licking his lips and quickly bringing them to his mouth sucking off each finger.

Jaune watched the sight as Whitley thoroughly enjoyed each digit savoring every morsel, the moment his hand had been cleaned he looked to him smiling a bit of cum still clinging to his lower lip.

"You never answered." Thin fingers curled once more on his cock.

"Did you enjoy fucking my mouth?" He swallowed as he looked into the boy's eyes that bore into him.

"I, I did." He smiled warmly.

"Oh thank the brothers!" No sooner then he spoke did Whitley fall to his knees not hesitating to press his face against his cum soaked boxers dragging his tongue along them. Before growling a most unSchnee-like noise and forcing them down letting his eight inches slap his face.

"Gods its beautiful!" He didn't hesitate to lean in kissing it at the base, smelling its musk and fluttering his eyes as his micro cock stiffened.

"I haven't been able to get this out of my mind!" His tongue peaked out before giddily dragging along its shafts savoring every bit of the journey up. Jaune groaned as Whitley reach the tip swallowing the head. One way or another he was gagging on 'his' cock! Without a word he pushed down taking six inches of the monster his tongue working to gobble up every bit of cum on it. Gods why did it taste so good?!

Jaune groaned again as his hands reached out to Whitley before pausing as he recalled, Whitley must have seen his hesitance because no sooner did he let go of his meaty treat letting it pop out of his mouth as he scowled.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I liked it when you forced my head down. Do it, be as rough as you want… please?" the desperate tone in his voice made Jaune pause, he, he really wants this. And so did he!

He acted then fiercely grabbing the back of the Schnee's head with both hands before forcing it down his cock. Whitley yelped as Jaune felt his hot little mouth around his dick, he gagged and writhed yet Jaunes let his lust take the wheel ignoring it grinding his cock into the tight little flesh pocket.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" He moaned as he bucked into the boy's face firing off his load and slightly pulling back leaving just his bulbous heat between Whitley's soft little lips.

"Don't spill any, you said you loved the taste right." Whitley complied sucking his head like a vacuum cleaner. Finally done he pulled out his cock head leaving it with an audible pop as he left the Heir with puffy cheeks filled with his hot load looking like a chipmunk. He watched as the boy swished the thick seed between his cheeks before finally swallowing it, he opened his mouth then to show him how he'd enjoyed his meal but Jaune decided he should have seconds. Not hesitating he grabbed the back of his head and thrusted into his open mouth Whitley gagged as his pelvis slammed into his face, his nose buried in golden pubes.

He grunted at the wet little mouth that greedily sucked and gagged on him, fuck was he good! His other hand reached down and he pulled off his wig deciding it would get in the way. He fiercely grasped locks of hair and begun to pull away only to eagerly thrust back in as he literally fucked the Schnee boi's mouth just like he wanted.

* * *

Weiss walked down the halls towards her decided destination, what was it? Arc's room, honestly it'd surprised her too, but Jaune, Jaune had changed, no perhaps that was her. She'd changed, after so long she'd finally come to begin to appreciate the blonde for who he was. The dolt who'd earnestly pursued her for her. Who'd flirted with her and came back time and again despite her scalding rejections because to him she'd be worth it. Who'd convinced Neptune to approach her at the dance over courting her himself just to make her happy.

He'd been through so much, too much, he'd lost his partner, his team and his mentor all at once… and yet Arc didn't run like Blake, give up like Yang or complied like her. He fought, he'd kept himself moving forward being the support her partner needed when she had none. Then he saved her life, she never had thanked him… perhaps she could accept one of those old proposals of his for a date. Yes, that would be a good start, she'd take him shopping for a new outfit, gods knows he'd need one. Then perhaps… maybe…

Cheeks blushed as she stopped before the door, what was she afraid of, Arc would be lucky to have her, yes, he would and perhaps she be… content to date him. Cheeks flushed as she knocked on the door only to receive no answer. For a moment hesitation took hold, perhaps this was the wrong choice, after all it was Arc. Besides Ruby liked him, surely as a good partner she should let her… No!

She knocked again a bit louder and again she gained no answer, why hadn't he answered? Here she was nervous as she'd been when she'd ask Neptune to the dance! She slammed against the wood but again she heard nothing, that was it! One way or another she was getting her answer, gripping the door she readied to pull it from its hinges only to pause, the door was unlocked. She was furious, after all Arc was cautious, he'd never leave his door open, which meant he was here and ignoring her.

She wanted to slam the door open, but she wasn't Yang so instead she opened the door slowly readying to sneak up on the arc catching him off guard with her coldest glare. She froze though when she opened the door to reveal her target. There he was standing shirtless and in little more then boxers, usually the sight would have her red faced, yet all she could do now was stare dumbly.

Jaune was standing there, but he wasn't alone, below Jaune held tightly to fist fulls of snow white locks as he thrusted into her little brother's mouth. She heard Whitley gag on him and Jaunes breathe heavily as he continued to fuck her little brother's mouth Whitley seeming to do everything to keep the arc of meat in his mouth. Finally he pulled Whitley back by his hair before firing off giving Whitley a facial, Whitley spotted her then, far before Jaune and to her shock he looked to her with… pity.

Without missing a beat he pushed forward while Jaune's grip was loosened and dragged his tongue up his cock. Jaune groaned deciding Whitley had had enough time to breath and proceeded to have his little cum guzzler choke on his length again. No sooner did he slam his cock back into his mouth for another brutal session of fucking his pretty little face. Whitley eyes never left hers but gone was any traces of sympathy in their place only bliss.

Weiss stepped back nearly tripping over herself as she watched Jaune enjoy her little brother's mouth ruining it with his fat cock. She left still not able to fully process what she'd seen, yet her tears were telling enough, she'd been too late.

* * *

"Fuck Whitley I'm cumming again!" Jaune pulled back his cock despite the Schnee's desperate attempts to drain him dry. Again he erupted coating his lovers pretty little face the nicest shade of pearly white, Whitley licked his lips so happy his forth round had been as thick as his first. Hunter's aura really was a thing of legend as he watched Jaune's cock once more ignite hardening as it readied for another draining. Or at least that's what he'd expected until Jaune picked him up and threw him on the bed in one quick motion.

Before he could even gather his thoughts Jaune had bent him over without hesitation he reached under his dress and tore his panties off. He felt it then as a heated tip pressed against his backside, he knew exactly what it was, so warm and slick from his mouth, he gritted his teeth as he felt Jaune's bulbous head slowly, painfully probe his anus his cock's head breaking through but not a millimeter more. Already he could feel it lubricate his tight little hole as its drooled precum into his boi pussy. One thrust and he'd be done for he knew it, and with Arc's stamina he'd never get a wink of sleep or a moments rest.

Jaune leaned over then the little Schnee feeling his toned muscles against his back as his sweat-soaked his dress, he leaned in breathing into his ears.

"Just say no and I'll stop… but if you want this, I need to hear it." He heard the unspoken warning though, that if he gave his consent he'd conquer him, claim him and make him his woman. He felt his cock begin to harden then and spoke again before he ever actually knew his answer.

"Pleas…AHH!" Jaune didn't even wait for him to finish the word thrusting in with a wet slap as his waist spanked the Schnee's ass, he felt his cock spread the tight little hole that strained against him. Whitley screamed into his pillow but Jaune couldn't stop himself as he pounded in and out of the tight little hole, the feeling addicting his mind not even sending the message to drunk on the pleasure of Whitley's tight ass and his body taking over to its lustful task on reflex. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks as he screamed into the pillow and yet slowly he begun to push back into his thrust his cheeks slapping against Jaune's waist.

He bit into the boi's shoulder eliciting a moan as he hilted again bucking his hips as he let loose filling Whitley's hole with hot cum. He ground against him, savoring the feeling of his boi pussy as he unloaded slowly a pleasant relaxing feeling took him as he hugged the boy close his hips still gently bucking into him. They stayed like that for several moments before Whitley spoke up.

"Was, was it good?" He smiled before slightly pulling out to thrust back in making the boy buckle.

"Does that answer your question?" He nodded dumbly before he begun to shake his hips grinding him in deeper the little minx.

"Fuck, y'know I gotta get you back for that." Whitley smiled before his face was pushed into the sheets as Jaune pulled out, he heard Whitley whimper at the loss but was sure he'd be more then content in a moment as no sooner he took hold of his hips and brought it back with all the force afforded through his training. Nails tore sheets as Whitley threw his head back letting loose a girly scream that put his own to shame as Jaune stood up from his bed his hands still on the now suspended Schnee boi's hips.

Left free from the ground he pounded his little lover's hole him completely under his power when liberated from the ground. Each thrust made him want more as he felt his ass coil around his cock desperately clinging to it. Both groaned and cried out in pleasure until he finally felt his flesh readying for another peaking. Quickly he buried into his tight velvety hole as he wrapped his left arm around his waist to secure him in place as he cupped his chin and redirected him up to force a wet kiss on him from above. Both came Whitley making the tiniest stain on the rug with his string of cum and Jaune of his ass as he once more filled it with a babymaking load.

When they pulled back their pants were visible from the heat he spoke then his eyes hard and serious burning azure as he made his decision.

"Your mine 'Whitley'." The boy froze he'd not called him by his nickname and the implications were obvious. He nodded then not able to even speak smiling Jaune pulled out, he could feel his load exit his ass making a mess of the floor beneath. Slowly he stood on 'very' wobbly legs almost losing his footing until Jaune held him by the shoulders. He turned to him then looking up to his lover.

"Your my girlfriend, my woman." For a moment he was about to protest until he felt his cock and looked down to find their girths pressed against one another. And looking he understood, his three inches couldn't be anything but an oversized clit before the cock that'd claimed him. He nodded then.

"I-I'm your Woman, Whitley Schnee. He nodded leaning down and kissing him again as his cock throbbed."

"We're not done yet." His words made him shudder in anticipation and slowly he nodded excited for the sleepless night ahead his ass already anticipating its pounding.

* * *

Just like any day Whitley was in his father's office.

'smack smack'

However it was there that the usual ended as the Schnee boi was bent over daddy dearest's desk dressed in his classiest cocktail dress currently hiked up so Jaune could firmly grip the bare hips beneath as he thrusted. Whitley bit down into his knuckle as Jaune and he christened the room to their love.

Honestly it was a wonderful change of pace, one could only find so many new spots in their rooms and neither had spent a night, morning or even spare minute without embracing. Jaune had taken to the relationship with gusto, gifts, serenades (which he was improving on) dates and presents (Little frilly things). Jaune really did love to spoil 'her' rotten. Not that she didn't try to return the favor but he'd denied it everytime insisting it was him alone was what he wanted not his wealth.

The last several months had been utter bliss, especially after their little wedding at Nora's insistence after they'd walked in on the two in Jaune's room reminding them how any day Jaune could fall to the grimm… or something else they'd still refused to tell him about.

Nora made a surprisingly great Bride's maid despite making the greatest threat to his legs when he and Jaune had first came out about their relationship. Ren far since giving up to resisting his lover's madness was touched when Jaune asked him to be the best man. It was a quaint little thing, not official of course, not while his father was in power and could use the Arc name to his advantage, Whitley wouldn't have it, slowly he'd come to see Jaune and his friends reasoning and begrudgingly while he loved his father he wouldn't remain ignorant to him.

However despite the wedding being only sentimental at best his vows were very much real a pro to a Arc living by his word. And while he hadn't a ring on his finger the pale band of white gold restraining his male clit was plenty. The memory of him putting it on their wedding night as he donned the frilliest little bridal styled outfit burned in his mind. Jaune finally slammed against his rear grounding his length as far as possible as he let it fire rope after rope in his wife's tight hole. Like always he leaned over him pressing down on Whitley trapping him beneath his weight before they kissed still grounding his cock inside his favorite little pocket.

Honestly doing something so crass and deviant here, in his father's workplace was… exhilarating, though they should stop, if they went and started making it a habit to express their love outside of their dates and room he might get addicted. Then again judging by how quickly Jaune had returned to top form inside his rump he had a feeling his husband already was. Retracting Whitley quickly got on his knees preparing to preform his wifely duties a part of his vows and opened wide more then eager to service what was 'his'. Jaune watched with a loving gaze as he swallowed and gagged on his length knowing the Schnee Boi was loving every moment of it. Honestly Whitley could, and had spent hours on such task before, however sadly today would not be one such day as an alarm went off on Jaune's scroll. Whitley pouted while the Arc himself groaned.

"Sorry bu-Ugh! Whitley! S-stop, I have a miss-FUCK!" Jaune gripped the boy's head before thrusting letting loose and feeding his wife her favorite meal. Pulling back his hands still playing with his husband's swollen testicles Whitley cooed.

"Wouldn't you rather stay?" He kissed the thick length of flesh lovingly planting pec after pec along its length never taking his icy orbs off his man.

"We could spend all day in bed, again… doesn't that sound better then hunting some wild old Grimm?" She knew he wanted to say yes, to grab him up and rush to a bed to get started on just that. He had before, slowly he dragged his tongue up Jaune's glorious boi breaker stopping at that top to suckle on his bulbous head waiting for his thick creamy reward.

"I-I can't 'pant' Ironwood requested I Fuck! take it." Whitley pulled back with a pout, there was no helping it now, if the general had asked himself he knew it was important. Of course Jaune had probably given his word too so that meant any tempting and negotiating would be null at best. Ironwood… Oh!

"'sigh' I forgot I had a meeting with my sisters today." Jaune winced at the irritation Whitley spoke with.

"Come on Weiss isn't that bad?" He pouted.

"Didn't she leave you in a tree?" Jaune shrugged and Whitley rolled his eyes.

"You're a idiot." Jaune smiled.

"But I'm your idiot." His cheeks pink, damn blonde sexy dunce…

"Y-you are… But I have business so I expect you to take care of yourself." Jaune paused looking down to his cock still erect and ready and sighed.

"Can't you…" He smirked supposing he could give a bit of encouragement as his finger traced along the thick limb that regularly split him open.

"I could… and will… once you come home." Jaune groaned already throbbing, the Schnee's purrs certainly doing nothing to help.

"You're kidding right, it's a search and destroy mission so it could take all night."

"Huh? So, I suppose you shouldn't go, after all we could have a much better night if you stayed." Jaune growled frustrated but shook his head.

"You know I can't do that…" Whitley sighed, a girl could try.

"I suppose not, your honestly is one of my favorite traits after all. Well then how about this, when you get back I'll wear the first outfit you got me." Jaune smiled at that, honestly it was endearing how enthused he'd get over the outfit from their first date though at times he had to wonder if it was due to how it made him look like some kind of harlot not that he minded playing the part of his husband's desperate little slut. However he was a bit annoyed that he'd be without his muscly cuddle buddy for the night he'd become quite dependent on his Arc for a good night's rest after all.

"But only if you practice restraint with 'that', no touching until you get back." Jaune paused and Whitley smiled.

"B-but…"

"Oh, is that not good enough, a pity and here I was ready to schedule all of tomorrow off, I guess I have to go to those meeting, I'll be busy all day." Jaune lowered his head in defeat.

"Fine… You win."

"Hmm, honey haven't you figured it out yet, I always do." Jaune growled stepping up to him before he could give another witty line he grabbed her pulling his Schnee Boi to him and locking lips. Whitley didn't struggle as his hand lowered to his back pulling her against him tightly his muscles firmly pressed against his tiny frame, enticing him. His other hand traveled south working up the skirt to grab a greedy handful of his pale cheeks before his finger dug in, Whitley shuddered against him as calloused digits explored his warm wet hole. He felt the tiny male clit stiffen and smiled as he dug deeper. Whitley bucked back into his hand pleadingly.

Jaune caught his tongue sucking on it as he violated his mouth and hole alike making the boi cave into the pleasure and dull his wit. He pulled back then abruptly with no warning Whitley fell to his knees then not able to speak only shooting his meanest pout the retreating Arc's way the largest smirk on his mouth as he knew he'd left his wife as wanting as himself.

"Remember no touching yourself till tomorrow." Damn him, turning the tables like that. Looking at the clock he sighed deciding he'd best get ready to meet his sisters. He wondered what it said that he'd prefer the former terrorist company to his own siblings. Then again the Belladonna was less hostile and had introduced him to some 'interesting' literature.

* * *

Whitley sat before his siblings, while like always Weiss glared Winter was quite shocked mouth open at a utter loss for words. He supposed he couldn't blame her, after all she'd probably expect this talk to be placed in their father's study or some other place where he'd have the advantage not a Mc'Schneez, let alone his favorite and only one. More so he was sure seeing him talk so animatedly with the staff the same boy who served her and Jaune back then. He smiled jovially at the less than appealing lanky teen from before, honestly he was a sweet guy, unsightly a tad perverse but sweet. Winter and Weiss quickly shot the man their signature glares and no sooner was he sent running.

Winter regarded him for several more moments seeming to look for something before finally speaking up.

"So then… Whitley?" He rose a brow, honestly need she ask, how many other white-haired pale blue-eyed boys did she know?

"Yes 'Winter'?" He refused to call her sister, Winter chose to ignore it and spoke.

"fI I might be so bold as to ask, why arrange this meeting." Whitley shrugged.

"To speak about the company." That seemed to draw boths attention as Weiss chose to finally speak up.

"That isn't yours yet." The way she growled out the words made him sigh, honestly he wish he could fault her but Weiss was painfully bias against him having decided a long time ago he was his father's doppel and his relationship with Jaune certainly hadn't helped endeared him to her. He could see how she'd think he'd only seduced him to get at her, after all she still somehow convinced herself that he was responsible for her ruining the that charity via attempting to run a civilian through with a summoned Grimm.

"Your correct sister, but unless I make a grave mistake or attempt to murder a guest it will be mine, much like 'other' things I set my eyes on." The way she glared gave him a mild sense of satisfaction, which he quickly stomped down. He needed to outgrow his ego, after all his aims were to be a better CEO than his father and a better wife then his mother.

"'Ahem' Anyways as I was hoping to get to I hope to change the company, reform it, and I would like some well-educated opinions of people who understand the SDC as well as I do." Both girls froze and he'd admit to deriving a bit of laughter from their looks.

"But first I'd like you to go through these." Quickly he pushed several envelopes their way in them a number of former workers each let go for a number of reasons father would approve of. Yet highlighted were his own reasoning particularly several that made a hobby of… 'branding' mine workers.

"Of course given fathers… 'bias' towards faunus practices and the like I can only do so much. However, once I take office I see no reason to implement certain measures and practices to benefit our workers. After all the White Fang have been a rather dangerous presence to us since our dad took office." He crossed his leg several men looking up the pale thigh that'd slightly hiked up his dress. Weiss then froze when she saw several papers and looked to him unsure yet hopeful.

"You, you wish to aid Vale?" He nodded.

"Of course sister, I don't exactly like the idea of a whole kingdom being ruined, it hardly helps us against the Grimm."

"But for so much lien to be attributed to it." Whitley shrugged.

"Consider it my donation for the charity party from last year. Besides Beacon is needed, after all with so many hunters eliminated in Mistral." Both sisters froze Cleary shocked that he was in the know. Finally, it was Winter who spoke the older woman actually looking a tad hesitant.

"Brother, what, what's happened to you?" He looked to her his eyes not cold but… distant yet his smile was warm much like her mothers had been in her earlier days before their father had made his intentions known.

"I found something worth living for, not destined nor groomed for but… someone that is as much mine as I am his." The way he smiled made her pause.

"Is it… Weiss's comrade." Weiss froze while Whitley nodded his cheeks reddening.

"Yes, he's… everything to me… The sibling I never had, the friend I'd always wanted even if I hadn't known it… the lover father had pretended to be for mother and so much more." Both girls watched and felt lances of pain hit their hearts at his word, neither were fools and knew they'd neglected him and for Weiss herself she despised the envy she held. Whitley coughed into his hand then embarrassed he'd spoken so fondly of his husband, it was embarrassing.

"As I was saying, yes its mister Arc. I…" He clenched his fist as he recalled their talks, Jaune's words of why he wanted to be a Hunter, of wanting to be a hero. He wanted to make Remnant a better place even if it was only one life at a time. He smiled then happy and flustered at recalling his smile and the sound of his heart beating as he laid against his chest.

"I want to be his equal, to help him achieve his dream and save as many lives as possible…" His words weren't what made the sister's pause but instead it was his smile, so innocent and loving, Weiss could only compare it to Ruby's. While Winter was reminded of Weiss's in her childhood. Whitley quickly shook his head sitting straight and proper fixing his dress as he presented one final stack of document to the two.

Slowly and with slightly warmer yet guiltier dispositions the sisters took them and what they read made their eyes widen.

"These are… our pensions." Whitley nodded.

"Indeed, quite a substantial amount as well wouldn't you agree, all that's needed is for you to sign away your rights to the SDC CEO position." Weiss wanted to shout but couldn't as she looked at several documents. Proof of illegal practice, fraud, backdoor deal and much more incriminating evidence over their father. She, she couldn't believe it, there was even proof of bribes in the council seats and Atlesian Military something that made winter swallow. She looked to Whitley then but before she could speak his eyes narrowed.

"Sign these documents and the evidence is yours, do not and I will have it erased." Weiss glared at that but paused as she looked to her own documents, formal apologies to the faunus people, negotiable settlements for those who'd died in the mines and were abused or scarred. She couldn't believe it, there were even charities agreed upon for Menagerie and Vale alike. Yet what drew her eyes most was a position for her. The head of a reforming Vale branch of the SDC.

"I will be frank, I can trust neither of you as I'm sure you can't me. The same way you view me as our father's replacement I see you as savages who'd sooner declare war, arrest others under Atlesian martial law or attack out of anger before set to negotiate." They readied to protest but Whitley wouldn't have it as he shot a glare as icy as their own, honed from years of negotiating with the father his sisters had ran from.

"Though unlike you I have examples to support my beliefs, sister's attempted murder during the Charity and your support via refusal to resist Ironwood's trading embargo effectively cutting off most dust trade and support to other kingdoms like the ruined Vale or currently in peril Haven dooming hundreds at 'least' to the Grimm." Both stopped at the accusations and despite how much they wished to neither could protest it. Whitley leaned back then and breathed out a labored sigh.

"I cannot bring myself to believe in you two… however, I can trust in what you believe in." They paused then and he explained.

"Winter, though I detest you." She flinched a moment of weakness showing.

"I wish to not and I trust that you'll do everything in your power to improve the Atlesian Military and correct it. I also hope you can one day take the mantle of general, if not for the SDC then for Atlas as a whole. You've long since abandoned the SDC as much as myself have you not. Do this, sign your rights away to me and I promise to truly support yours and the general's goals as long as they do not stray from Remnants benefit." Winter looked to her brother for several seconds, she recalled him in their younger years, how'd she unconsciously avoided him, favored Weiss when the two competed and eventually convinced herself he could only be their father second coming when he neglected to practice his heritage's semblance.

She had to acknowledge it, she'd abandoned him to her father, left him to be his tool while she chose to save Weiss. It was little wonder he hated her and still he'd called her here and presented her this opportunity. She swallowed then and spoke despite knowing that even if only to him she'd didn't deserve to ask.

"If I sign these… would you consider me your sister." Whitley frowned, not in disgust nor anger but melancholy as if he regretted his answer before he shook his head.

"No… I couldn't." She looked down fist balled and lip dripping blood from her biting it, yet she didn't hesitate once she'd received his answer and signed her name to Weiss's shock before rising. She looked to him then, not as a specialist, Schnee or Military woman… but as his sister, perhaps for the first real time and said what she honestly felt.

"I'm sorry, little brother…" She turned then not able to bare it.

"Winter." She paused looking back meeting his gaze, his eyes sad but showing the slightest hint of something besides sorrow as he took the documents in hand.

"I can't… not yet, but this is a start, we will hold more meetings like this, I hope you'll join us again." She stood there for several seconds before nodding taking the olive branch he'd extended before leaving. Weiss stared at her sister's departing back for several long moment before reality was once again brought to her.

"Sister…" She turned then meeting his gaze and finding it uncanny really, how a dress had changed him so much, no not just the dress she supposed. How Arc had changed him, how Jaune had. She felt her chest squeeze at that thought, she felt… envy. But alongside that she realized something.

"Whitley, why do you call me sister?" He paused at that tilting his head.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"what do you mean why wouldn't you? You've never acknowledged Winter, so why me? You hate both of us so why consider me your sister." Whitley nodded to himself understanding.

"I see, perhaps you misunderstand, Weiss, I've never hated you." She paused then blinking.

"What?" Whitley chuckled.

"As I said, I've never hated you, mad yes. Angry towards you, without a doubt… but, you saw me. Where Winter had abandoned me, and mother had forgotten I'd exist, you at least acknowledge I was present. You were my rival, my competitor and for a time my biggest obstacle. I suppose that was why I never stop calling you that. Because at least you looked at me, acknowledged I was there. Outside of father there was only you." She let his words sink in, and slowly she had to admit to the guilt riling within. He was right, for that to be said so fondly, how cruel had his life been.

No that was a foolish question, she knew exactly how cruel his life had been, she'd lived it herself after all. She remembered her father's abuse and manipulations, his mind games that if not for Winter she'd had succumbed to. If not for her team, her sisters, her family, the very things Whitley had always been deprived of, how could he become anything else but her father's tool when they all but accused him of it, it was a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He'd never dealt with a naïve friendly fool like Ruby, a snarky quiet intellect like Blake or a loving older sibling like Yang. He'd only had a mother who chose to drink over acknowledging his birth, his eldest sister who'd done everything to save his older sibling and show her the right path. Another sister who'd scorned him for being nothing more than his father's son. Had she'd been any different then him when she'd first attended Beacon, of course he had, Whitley wouldn't have cause in fighting he'd have been civil if not sly and he'd had been Ruby's age not hers'.

She bit her lip, she refused to push aside her faults anymore, she'd outgrown such, she'd not blame him like she had at the charity. She looked to him then frustrated tears in her eyes, anger at him having the position she'd aimed for, envy at the man who loved him and guilt for her lack of following her sister's example and saving him leaving Arc to support her younger sibling when she'd failed to like Yang had for Ruby. She didn't speak grabbing her pen and signing away, already planning her smear campaign against their father sure Ozpin would be willing to lend his decades of experience in the politics. She stopped then and despite not looking back she knew he was listening.

"Don't hurt Arc, he, he deserves to be happy, he's lost to much as it is." It burned to say, as much as it had hurt when she'd seen them that night. Yet, his smile came to mind, the warmth of his soul, and the memories of him there at the dance making a fool of himself for Nikos after he'd pushed the man she'd wanted to her despite her less then professional actions towards him. Now he'd saved her brother… Whitley nodded she knew.

"I won't, I may not have taken his name but I am an Arc and a Schnee now and I won't go back on my word." She smiled a sad somber one as she begun to make her way out.

"Oh and Weiss… please do read the terms for the next heir." She did, and froze palms shaking.

"What, what is this?" Whitley chuckled.

"I'm surprised you hadn't read it, as it says your child will inherit the SDC." She couldn't believe it, here it was in ink, terms and conditions, that she'd never even dream of, she had to ask.

"Why?"

"'sigh' That should be obvious, while there are certain methods for me to have a child of my own despite my orientation. I'd prefer more orthodox means for the heir, after all I'd rather they'd not be bred specifically for this task. Yet I'd also like for them to still be an honest to Oum Schnee." Weiss nodded slowly.

"However I'd like to make a suggestion and I'd hope you'd merely take it as an option."

"What is it."

"Though I would be their aunt, I'd prefer for Jaune… for mister Arc to be the father." Weiss paused not having the words for her sibling looking utterly dumbstruck.

"What!?" Whitley cringed.

"I suppose that should be the expected reaction."

"What nonsense are you spouting Whitley!" He rose his hands in surrender.

"It was merely a suggestion sister. Insemination would hardly be a difficult procedure, especially since Jaune had donated his seed and given his consent to it when I asked." Weiss calmed looking disappointed and flustered. He couldn't help but smile at that making her glare.

"Oh, perhaps you'd thought of something else."

"Shut it brother." He paused, had she just… looking the other way she grumbled.

"I'll, take your suggestion into consideration… But don't misunderstand! I have no intention for children in the near future and I'd only consider Arc because nobody else comes to mind yet." He chuckled as he walked forward beside her and for the first time she didn't look to him with suspicion, perhaps it was from seeing how miss Xiao-Long and Rose acted towards one another or maybe it was from Jaune's stories of his sisters. Regardless he spoke.

"Perhaps we can discuss in detail the contract while doing a little shopping, miss Valkyrie has introduced me to quite a few quaint little establishments." Weiss paused looking to him, seeing no ulterior motive nor ill intent and found a smile coming to her as she looked to her little… brother, sister. Perhaps she'd figure out which he preferred to be called, regardless she nodded still pouting.

"I suppose, I am curious how the companies doing with this embargo." Whitley nodded.

"Of course, it would be a nice change of pace to speak to a competent individual; instead of some small-minded sycophant." Weiss nodded agreeing however Whitley smiled smugly deciding to try out being the bratty little brother Jaune had described himself as in his youth.

"I could also use some advice on which lingerie would be best for my husband's return, we do intend to celebrate the day away, or more accurately night." The Way Weiss splutter was unforgettable.


	45. His White Knight Epilogue

**His White Knight Epilogue**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

Whitley Schnee the current head to the SDC, loving wife to Jaune Arc of the Miraculous Seven and a member of the Council of Atlas. He'd made numerous investments and donated and lent aid to the kingdoms of Mistral and Vale alike. If there was somebody that came to mind as the greediest in the world it would be Jacques Schnee. But as such he was his father's polar opposite.

Many admired him, whether it be his intellect, his beauty that would make most women pale by comparison or his work ethic that had propelled the SDC in new height both financially and morally. There was no doubt Whitley had succeeded his father's name, and while not wiping away the wrongs he'd done he'd taken many steps towards such.

Of course rumors were inevitable, affairs, shady dealing and all sorts of the like. Foolish as if Whitley wished to ingrain himself in such backdoors deal or worse incur the wrath of the Faunus once more… As for rumors of him having an affair. As if he'd ever want for more, Strong and broadly built like a lumberjack the Arc cut a powerful figure with rugged features and long shaggy locks untop his rough bush of golden stubble. He looked like a man, not the gentlemen of Atlas but a man's man. Who'd provide for his own and could make it through the wilds with little more than the blade on his back. And besides…

'Smack, smack'

Jaune was never neglectful of his needs. The Arc stud brought him down on his girth, Whitley pressed against Jaune's pelvis locked in place by his loving boi breaker as it buried deep in his ass in a Reverse Cowgirl position. Whitley cried out as he thrusted in, his arms through his legs and hands locked behind his head as his form was spread eagle.

Jaune went like a piston, never letting up as he fucked his little minx of a Schnee, ever since trying it both had adored Cox Knotting the little Schnee. The sheer control it gave his husband, leaving him completely in Jaune's power, his depth speed and sheer duration Jaune went all out filling his colon with load after load of boiling seed as he pounded away for hours his training making holding the boi up for his ass pounding far to easy in the Full-Nelson-like position.

Whitley begged and pleaded against her wants, his mind going utterly muddled as Jaune fucked him into submission like a good husband. After all it was his reward for a job well done, Whitley looked to the screen above finding his aura rating at zero while Jaune's had taken a tiny hit. Yet it was enough, Whitley had only recently gotten his aura unlocked after a extremist former member to the violent faction of the White Fang had made an attempt on him.

Of course Jaunes had stopped the faunus tearing him in half with a single swing or Crocea, but he'd been worried and after hours of talking he conceded allowing his husband to at least teach him the bare minimum of self-defense. Of course one never negotiated with a Schnee and came out the beneficiary. Hence came about Jaunes 'rewarding' his student when he'd improved and gods above was he enthusiastic about it. Usually not even waiting to get to their room when his lover had been left auraless and vulnerable, trying out dozens of positions then and there on the training mats.

Finally though Jaunes did give leaning forward as he let him out of the incredible hold but never leaving his loving little flesh pocket. Just as he touched the floor Jaune pushed him forward and then gripping his wrist as he begun with renewed vigor. His ass tightened the friction amazing as Jaune pounded away at him having a glorious view of his pale slender back and perky rump as he buried deep grunting and pounding away before finally peaking. Finally, reluctantly he pulled out and his seed shot out leaking down his wobbling legs. With a deep exhale he spoke.

"So, I think I like the Stand and Deliver, don't you?" Whitley panted nodding never being more thankful to mister Lie for his advice then right now. Jaune quickly made his way to the fridge grabbing out two bottles of water before tossing on Whitley's way. He couldn't help but stare at the boy his black spats still stretched pulled down to his thighs and currently stained white his shirt had gone missing Jaunes all but willing to tear it off. He admired the sight and Whitley himself smiled glad to see his interest wasn't yet gone. Turning he gave the slightest shake of his hips the estrogen pills having done wonders for his figure.

Small budding breast, a leaner slender figure with soft porcelain skin and a shapelier more poundable bubble of a ass. He looked over to the Arc a smirk on his face as his shoulder length locks cascaded down.

"Well then, now that my auras all used up perhaps we should get to your studies." Jaune groaned not ready for the migraine ahead but also never willing to betray his word and followed his eye glued to the Schnee's bouncing ass. Whitley smiled more than willing to give a show as they made their way to his study. Honestly anywhere else such a state of wear would be unthinkable but thankfully they had the whole wing to themselves Jaune uncomfortable with having servants had taken to cooking and cleaning himself something Whitley had begrudgingly little experience with. Looking away from his tight little ass as he spoke.

"So… how'd the charity ball go?" Whitley shrugged.

"As well as expected I suppose, most were too keen on making connections to the SDC or flaunting their lien around to impress sadly. And then there was Marigold." The tone left much to be desired and Jaune winced.

"That bad huh?" Whitley looked to him visibly irritated.

"I can only deal with such a stubborn man so much honey, honestly he was so obvious it was maddening. He didn't even understand what the charity was for merely insisting we talk in private with that stupid smile of his. Does he think I'd be such a unfaithful wife just because he can seduce some little Atlesian harlots." Jaune chuckled and in response Whitley glared.

"Oh, find my suffering funny do you?"

"I mean, yeah, after all how the guy reacted the first time he figured out you were a dude you'd sorta expect him to back off. Yet now he's all but obsessed with you. Not that I can blame him, after all, all that means is that he has great taste." Whitley smiled feeling his ego be stroked a bit.

"Hmm, yes well, Marigold is becoming a nuisance, perhaps my 'husband' could actually be bothered to attend our next charity, after all I can only endure rumors of our relationship being less than steady for so long." Jaune winced but he wasn't about to faulter now, he'd seen Weiss and her partner seem just a tad too hopeful recently after all.

"S-sorry, but me and Oscar have a buttload of missions and you know where pretty requested for them."

"'sigh' I understand that, but so do my sister and miss Rose and yet they attend more often than you or pines. Frankly there are rumors that you've taken the younger farmer as a mistress and Marigold has no qualms of using it to try to take me to bed." Jaune dunked his head.

"I swear me and Oscar aren't like that."

"Of course not. I'm not so petty as to doubt my husband's integrity."

_Please Pines wants are rather obvious, he can only stare at my backside so often before I'd notice. I swear he looks at me like sister and miss Rose look at Jaune_

"Regardless I do hope you'd attend the next one. It's for Beacon after all." Jaune nodded.

"I promise." He smiled then knowing it was as good as done, he proceeded to cross his arms shooting Jaune a judging gaze.

"I do hope you'll be able to actually speak to the attendees though." Jaune forced a smile.

"Sure how hard can it be?"

"Not too difficult I suppose, it would probably merely stay on topic over the economical difficulties surrounding the grimm and restructuring Vale. I'd imagine some thought would be given to the geopolitical situation."

"Y-yeah? Um… I got all of that." Whitley deadpanned.

"Honey I know your cute when you're being stupid, but perhaps looking a bit more distinguished could help." Jaune sighed.

"Yeah…" Whitley smiled.

"Thankfully the event isn't for several days. So..." With slight eagerness he forced open the doors to his study.

"So let's start hitting the books."

"Ugh, its Beacon all over again!" Whitley giggled.

"Then I suppose that makes me your teacher." Jaune greened overlaying Whitley with Port or Oobleck until Whitley pecked his cheek before leading him to the desk.

"Well then, let's get started."

* * *

Jaune worked on document after document, crossing what he was learning via graphs on dust and Grimm activities to finances for the SDC, workloads and the lot. Honestly his head felt like it would fry, and Whitley was going through this stuff everyday? He failed to see why Weiss and he had wanted this position, it felt less like an honor and more like hell. His head was killing him, but he couldn't stop yet, after all the same way Whitley had agreed to taking his training seriously at his request, he'd promised to take the SDC seriously as at least his wife's assistant/ bodyguard.

He needed to at least get the basics down, but gods was it a bitch to learn, also…

Slurp! Lick! Mmmm!

He looked down beneath his desk, watching as his wife showed his 'support' one painfully long drag of his tongue at a time. Jaune grunted as the boi's mouth enveloped him and warm lips wrapped around his cock preceding to drain him. Despite the 'very' stimulating distraction he went back to work, Whitley seemed to take offense to this and quickly doubled his efforts, being far less efficient in his cock worship and turning it into a dirty, wet mess of sounds as he worked his mouth gagging and moaning.

_Focus Jaune, focus… Just think of a stream a calm tranquil…_

'cough, cough' Suck! Slurp! Glug!

"Mmmm so much…" It was only for a moment that he looked down and saw Whitley, his mouth a total wreck cum dripping down his pearly white splattered lips as drool still connected his mouth to his burning phallus.

The paper crinkled and tore in his grasp and with the strength he'd honed over the years he tossed the dammed desk over.

_Fuck the Stream!_

Before Whitley could even look his way he grabbed him up throwing the boi over his shoulder and made their way to one of the yet unchristened guestrooms to give the boi the pounding of his life. All the while he gripped the supple flesh of his bubbly ass not waiting to hear him scream from their intense baby making sex, after all just because Whitley couldn't get knocked up didn't mean he shouldn't try.


	46. Plucking a Eager Rose XXX

**Plucking an Eager Rose? (XXX Lancaster)**

**I blame Cherry by Imyoshi, that is all... Happy thanks Giving.**

* * *

The day was just like any other as several dozen students sat in the notoriously difficult Glynda Goodwitch's combat studies class. Among the class were many fresh faces of first years, yet also was a severe lack of any beyond such. After The Fall Incident and Beacon's destruction all huntsman training in Vale had been postponed outside of Signal and the other combat schools for the past two years. After its reconstruction the academy accepted an unprecedented amount of aspiring huntsman not even preforming Beacon's famous Initiation.

Among the many aspiring freshmen there was but several upperclassmen, the seven who'd more than likely inspired the majority of said freshmen to apply and become huntsman. The miraculous seven of comprising of teams RWBY and the former members of team JNPR. Each of the seven had more than earned their way to being regarded no differently than a fully licensed huntsman perhaps even being held to a higher standard then that.

From the dauntless Weiss Schnee who now sat firmly in a seat of the SDC board and with her father long since exiled from the family, upon her graduation she was expected to take over her family's legacy. Then there was Blake Belladonna who held an important post in the newly reformed White fang alongside her partner Yang Xiao-Long the Vytal Festival's Champion. Finally, there was Nora Valkyrie the girl who'd taken 2nd place in said tournament and Lie Ren her partners and more recently fiancée.

However, among the seven none were more outstanding than that of the leader of the seven their youngest member and unofficial leader Ruby Rose. The Reaper of Vale and savior from what was almost considered the second Fall incident in Atlas, despite her age she was regarded as a unparalleled huntsman and hero some even calling her the second coming of the Grimm Reaper who was rumored to have trained her.

The students attention was drawn to her, eager boy's not helping but stealing glances at the hopeful redhead and her team while the girls didn't fair much better. Some not even bothering to hide their admiration for the beauties among the seven, from the classical beauties that were Weiss Schnee or Blake to the bombshell Xiao Long or the peppy fun loving Nora. However, most eyes were on the blooming rose. Approaching her seventeenth Ruby's body had taken to maturing with gusto.

Her form while still slim had developed curves capable of captivating the eyes of men her already adorable face had gained a new light with her ever growing confidence while her once modest chest had begun to bud the hints of an unparalleled figure showing and drawing in the desires of men and women alike. If not her form then her aura that practically radiated with kindness and innocents in equal measures drew the attention of others her ever deepening pools of silver tugging at their hearts.

However it was then that her admirer's attention was taken when Glynda spoke up her authoritative tone demanding her students attention.

"We will now be having our final match for the day. Jaune Arc come down to the stage." No sooner than the name was called did several girls among the first year's attention shoot towards the arena while a notable amount of the male populace eyes narrow and brows creased as a form stood from their seat and begun to make their way down. His footsteps where silent, a surprise considering the armor plating over his chest and shoulder. More than one freshmen girl looked to the face of the figure approaching the arena floor and felt their cheeks burn when the man looked to them with his azure orbs and gave a kind genial smile that somehow looked right on the face of the young Arc despite his reputation as a fierce warrior only making the young maiden grow that much more flustered.

Jaune Arc stood tall and broad-shouldered, his mop of blonde hair no different than the day he first stepped into Beacon but now befriended by a helpful amount of golden stubble. His muscles brimmed with power while his scarred arm's spoke of many experiences, He'd surely look like a unparalleled warrior and hardened heir to the Arc house if not for his boyish smile that calmed those around him.

Many eyes fixed upon Jaune as he stood center on the arena, some with admiration others held little love for the shield of the Seven while even more detested the blonde teen. Jaune Arc was the most topical of the seven, not by virtue of his talents nor his skill but instead his inclusion among his friends. Among the unofficial seven man team Jaune stood out, however the way in which he did was anything but flattering.

Jaune Arc was the weakest among his friends, of course this was only in regards to them, among the student body Jaune was a titan but few acknowledge this when compared to the people he accompanied. No matter how much he had grown, how much he'd experienced and struggled through when compared to those who he fought beside he came up short in the eyes of others.

With these thoughts and their popularity eventually the nature of the Arc's attendance into Beacon was brought to light. Jaune was a fake, a hack and many detested the Male leader for this. However not one of the teachers of any of the four huntsman academies the student who suffered the Fall incident nor the other seven would hear of it. Jaune was a huntsman, he'd earned his place among them and through his semblance saved many earning his moniker as the Shield of the Seven.

Yet while many viewed the Arc as a blight among his friends there were also those inspired by him, by the boy who clawed his way from the average man, no aura nor experience to that of a legend through nothing but his own determination and stubbornness. One thing was certain it was through Jaune's presence among his friends that one can change their fate a lesson many took to heart. Jaune waited in the arena his gaze looking into the eyes of those who sent glare his way only for the culprits to look away upon meeting his gaze their fear evident.

It was easy to look down on Jaune in comparison to the others of the Seven, but few were foolish enough to think they were his equal or better. It was finally as Glynda was about to choose a combatant for Jaune that a hand shot up as Ruby volunteered.

"I'll go miss Goodwitch, you don't mind right Jaune?" In response to her question the boy merely smiled brightly captivating his few admirers.

"Course not Rubes." Upon his affirmation the entire room went into an uproar, excited to see two of the Seven clash even if one was their weakest and the other their most renowned. Glynda slammed her riding crop silencing the room near instantly before looking to both students and pushing up her glasses.

"Very well, Mister Arc, Miss Rose go get outfitted and armed." The two nodded before Ruby spoke up.

"Um, miss Glynda? Actually my weapon has a bit of a problem, sooo I might need a little bit of time for some maintenance…" Glynda Glynda's eyes narrowed on the reaper before she sighed.

"Very well miss Rose I'm sure we could wait a few more minutes while you repair it 'sigh' honestly though miss Rose shouldn't you consider retiring your weapon, it's been malfunctioning far too often in the last year." The red Reaper's eye twitched as she rubbed the back of her head forcing a smile.

"Hehe, maybe your right… I-I'll Consider it." With that the petite girl turned away towards the locker room, no sooner did Jaune walk up beside her scratching his head with that signature goofy smile of his.

"Maybe I can help with your weapon Rube's, y'know, like last time." Ruby giggled before shooting her oldest friend an adorable smile.

"Yep, I could really use those arms of yours again, they do the trick just right." The two smiled to one another before making their way to her locker however just before they entered Ruby spotted several boys looking at Jaune with envy and hate clear in their eyes but what she heard was far worse. Among the many students betting on the winner not a single one was for her opponent, that was not what upset her but instead the name they referred to him as.

The name that had followed him ever since The Fall the only words that would make Jaune ever waver "Invincible Slayer'. no one saw Ruby's expression in that moment, if they had though they would surely be frozen in fear.

* * *

Suck! Suck!

The locker room, usually filled with the sound of students conversing, either fresh from a spar or mission was silent, or should have been. Instead through the wide room a rather peculiar sound reverberated, an odd wet sucking sound followed by a deep groan. Within back to the wall and the dress pants of his uniform around his ankles was one Jaune Arc, his face was one of utter tension and bliss at the same time a contradiction in any other case but the all to familiar one he found himself in. wet dirty slurping sounds rang from beneath his abdomen and when he forced his gaze down to look he was greeted by one of the single most intoxicating sights he had the graces of seeing.

Suck! Suck! Slurp!

Below at level with his waist was the head of his oldest friend and fellow leader Ruby rose who was currently focusing all her focus to the mass that was his dick as her head bobbed up and down taking in his member with a dedication usually reserved solely for Crescent Rose. With great reluctance she pulled away her warm inviting mouth from his meat stick letting it pop out of her mouth a string of her saliva still connecting them. Without hesitation the beautiful brunette leaned forward her lips against his throbbing phallus as she kissed his aching mass.

Her lips were soft and kisses ticklish, sending shivers through him as she showered his sword with a barrage of adoring pecs. Finally, just as he was about to plead the reaper's tongue lunched out and slowly single mindedly ran up the vein of his shaft as she savored the sweet and bitter taste of 'her' blonde's love rod as the flavored lube mixed with his fleshes taste. The musk of his dick drove her as mad as it did him as he struggled pleading to her.

"R-Ruby… Please." Her eyes looked up into his recognizing his request and the great restraint he was practicing evident in his eyes. It was in seeing that which made a shiver run down her spine, as she smiled sweetly before giving his head another chaste kiss and pulling away slowly teasingly. The look in Jaune's eyes was complete shock and regret as he looked to her.

However instead of feeling guilt the smuggest smile spread on the reaper's face at seeing him look so betrayed. It was when she stuck out her tongue mockingly that the blonde lost it and faster than she could hope to react a pair of strong hands gripped the side of her head. In the next moment Ruby found her soft marshmallow-like lips forced apart by Jaune's cock as he filled her mouth.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock for a moment before turning back to ecstasy as her blonde knight pulled her head back just enough for only his knob to remain between her lips. However, before she could give the lovely gland the attention it deserved the knight forced her head back down his cock ramming it into her mouth and down her throat eliciting another shuddering moan from him as well as moistening her already damp panties from the rough play she'd grown accustomed too.

She reveled in the feeling of his meat rod fucking her throat, thinking only of the pleasure he could find in pumping his dick down her gullet. Even now under so much lust and want she could feel his aura seethe into her through his palms hoping to alleviate any pain he may cause her.

Wanting to reward her ever stalwart knight an eager Ruby forced her head forward her nose burying itself into the flesh of his pelvis and felt golden pubes tickle her nose as his cock's head passed her tonsils and slid down her throat nearly making her gag. Lust filled silver pools met intoxicated azure and without a word the Arc's hand brought his oldest friend's head as close as he could while she went laxed in his arm's hoping to assist in his arousing venture.

Finally, she felt his aggravated cock twitch and pulse and quickly went to work sucking with what power she could on him hoping to drain every drop from his balls. The blonde Knight grunted before finally he couldn't hold it any longer and no sooner did he explode thick ropes of the Arc's seed shooting out only to be just as quickly guzzled down by his meat rod's capturer. Jaune fell back into the wall his legs nearly giving from the unexpected pleasure of his release, as his hands grip lessened the Reaper wasted no time pulling back her head releasing his mass with a wet pop.

Covering her mouth, she quickly swept her tongue around her lips searching from any remnant of her meal and swallowed what she could find. Jaune took a deep breath flinching when he felt her touch and when he looked down, he found Ruby's index running along his shaft before taking hold of his cock in her hand as she gently pumped his dick. The Arc smiled weakly in return to the sultry one she sent back.

"Miss Goodwitch would kill us if she knew what we were doing." Ruby's face adopted an innocent expression even as her other hand begun to cradle and massage his balls hoping to speed up the Arc's already fast recovering libido.

"But she already knows, like I said my 'weapon' does need some 'much' needed 'maintenance', not my fault she assumed I was talking about Crescent Rose instead of my 'sword'." Ruby smile brightened when a faint white begun to radiate around the partially erect phallus, without thought she licked along his dick helping to speed up the process. However just as she was about to take the dive and swallow him whole again Jaune's palm pushed against her forehead leaving her just out of sucking distance from her preferred treat. Jaune looked a tad remorseful as he saw the little minx's tongue stretch out attempting to get another taste of her mark but being just out of range of it.

"Gods Ruby when you get like this I just want to…" Ruby looked up to him eagerly.

"Fuck my throat to yesterday, go on then, do it…" Jaune gulped, seeing his hesitance Ruby took the opportunity to push forward her tongue finally touching the glan of his member.

"You know you want to, go on take my Head and force it down." Jaune swallowed hard resisting the temptation even as Ruby's tongue begun to run circles around his urethra lapping up every ounce of pre-cum produced. Looking at her Jaune nearly nodded readying to force himself down her ever inviting throat, her heated pants further warming his head only helping the urge.

"Gods Rubes since when did the little Craterface I knew turn into some kind of sex symbol." Ruby pouted cutely at the words her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk. Despite her more than a bit compromising position she almost looked innocent… almost.

"Whose fault do you think it is? Maybe the boy whose been using my mouth like his own personal flesh light… Not that I mind." Jaune felt his cheeks burn at being called out for it but quickly shook his head.

"Nah-uh, no, this isn't just my fault, it takes two to tango." Ruby rolled her eyes but didn't disagree she was the one who asked him out after all and was even the one who initiated these little sessions. At first everything was fine however after several months and progressing to the point where they kissed when nobody was around the Arc attempted to brooch the topic to see how she felt about everything. She confessed to not being ready she felt a little warmth in her heart at recalling how understanding he was.

After all she really hadn't known anything thanks to her family's ever valiant struggle to keep her as pure as the day she was born. She was scared of the idea of sex, all she knew was what her friends at Signal had told her about how it hurts and then there was that one girl who dropped out of Signal due to a pregnancy. With that knowledge she did everything in her power to keep as far away as possible from the S-Word. When she confided this to Jaune he was nicer then any person should reasonably be.

However that all changed after one 'interesting' incident, it really wasn't anything special Ruby decided she'd surprise her secret boyfriend but when she walked into the room, she wasn't met by the expected sight of her boyfriend studying in his teams' room. What she found was Jaune stroking his curved sword while saying her name. Ruby had trained for many things; her uncle had prepared her to face all matter of Grimm and criminal alike and before returning to Vale she faced Salem's syndicate and even the likes of Cinder.

However, it was upon entering that room that Ruby Rose the veteran huntress was completely clueless at what to do and more than just a bit scared at the sight of her boyfriends' mass if she was being honest. She remembered the awkward silence, followed by Jaune shyly and nervously requesting her to leave.

After that things had been awkward, so much so their circle ignorant to they're hidden relationship had thought the two were fighting. She remembered panicking thinking Jaune didn't like her anymore any time she tried to talk to him the Arc would turn red before leaving. She recalled literally having to corner him to get an answer with tears in her eyes. It was funny how quickly he stopped worrying after seeing her in tears thinking they'd break up and switched to the strong confident man she'd come to like.

After half an hour and her boyfriend coming to the very awkward realization of how ignorant she was. Gods it was embarrassing just remembering how red Jaune he was as went about reluctantly teaching her lessons her father and Sister should've told her a long time ago. After properly researching the topic curtesy of Nora who Jaune reluctantly asked to help her out Ruby had turned from scared to slightly curious.

At first it was pretty tame, she'd ask Jaune about 'that' and maybe watch a video or two to understand more, eventually that turned to touching herself something Nora promised was completely natural. Finally, though her curiosity got the better of her and she started insisting to sit in while Jaune masturbated. It was almost funny looking back but at the time she remembered feeling incredibly nervous, watching turned to touching herself, finally she asked if she could touch him.

She still remembered the first time, remembered her hand drawing back when she felt how hot it was, being scared she hurt him when he groaned and her shock the first time she made him 'fire'. She remembered seeing her boyfriends blissful face and the satisfaction that came from it, making other people happy always did make her happy and she found making Jaune putty in her hands did it more so, of course Jaune returned the favor to which Ruby found the experience very eye opening.

She was scared of course, all these new feelings and sensations not to mention raw emotions and affections from their new found intimacy. It was then Jaune gave his word, promising that he'd never do anything to hurt her, she remembered asking still excited from their blossoming intimacy but also still scared. Saying how they shouldn't do that till they were married; in hindsight most men would've probably ran but not her Jaune who nodded his goofy smile ever present. Saying he couldn't wait till graduation… yes graduation..

Gods why'd he'd have to make that promise…

Taking a deep breath Jaune made up his mind his gaze boring into her with eyes that burned like fire making the eager rose body tingle and legs shake. He didn't ask or demand but just did. His hands maneuvered to frame her face and forced her to look up, he lightly directed her towards his to which she didn't resist. Jaune leaned into her and like that they're lips grazed one another in a chaste kiss. However, Jaune was nowhere near satisfied with that and no sooner kissed her again, his new kiss a tone more expressive as his lips lingered on hers.

When he pulled back again, she looked up their eyes meeting, sharing a certain understanding, a request or perhaps a demand? And almost like the drop of a hat everything changed as Jaune pressed forward taking another kiss, the intent fiercer as he parted her lips with his own. Ruby mewed when his tongue entered finding hers and sucking and caressing it. the change was so fast, like the shifting of her weapon and it was nearly too much.

As she begun to reciprocate his affections another shiver went up her form as she felt his finger trail down her spine while the other lowered behind the nape of her neck to keep her in place. Finally, his lowering hand stopped just above her rump with a measure of strength he pulled her petite frame into his, her bouncy chest pressing firmly against his toned one all the while his lips never parting from hers. With each moment their reason waned, their deep kiss transitioning into one of hunger and passion. Strong arms holding her in place as he pressed her face as close to his as humanly possible while the other squeezed and fondled their rose's supple rear.

Finally, with great and incredibly reluctant effort Ruby broke the kiss her face flushed and loins damp as heated pants left her. Before she could even speak though her lover acted shifting their positions and where once Jaune was against wall now Ruby found herself. Before she could protest or act though Jaune leaned forward however unlike before he was not obsessed with his flower's lips but instead her form as he kissed her neck.

Ruby tried to grab his head to bring his face back to hers so they could continue but any thought of such was turned void when Jaune's kisses begun to trail down her neck to her collar. Her mind became muddled as she watched him kiss her pale beautiful skin slowly working off the top layer of her uniform's vest. However, the excited Arc's patience wore thin upon seeing the second article of clothing beneath that shielding beautiful pale skin from his gaze. With a narrowing of the eyes and a discontented grunt Jaune reached out forcing open her blouse the buttons of her dress shirt launching off.

It wouldn't be the first time their session had ruined their clothes and after a quick lesson from Ren Jaune was sure he could mend it. However, at the moment such thoughts were far from his mind as he stared at his love's creamy white skin and the black almost bursting floral patterned training bra shielding her peaks from his sight. Jaune leaned his hand forcing up the Reapers bra just enough for her erect pink tips to greet his eyes.

With loving intent his face dived in taking her rosy nipple in his mouth, had his tongue's caress not brought her to a shout his hand cupping her other breast certainly did. Ruby shifted a bit at the sensations Jaune was making her suffer. However, he was far from done as his finger pulled her rosy tip while the other erect bud was gently gnawed on. going ramrod at the feeling Ruby struggled not to moan.

However as quickly as he had started Jaune had stopped as his mouth parted from the excited nub and his lips lowered leaving a trail of phantom pecks along her abdomen and taut stomach. She felt as his hands slid down either side of her thin waist not far behind his lips in their decent. Ruby swallowed as the tables turned and she watched the Arc finally stop at his intended target.

Slowly his hand reach under her combat skirt liberating her floral patterned lingerie from her damp petals. For a moment Jaune just stayed their content with merely taking in the sight of his reaper's virgin flower, it was funny really, no matter how many times he saw it he was sure he'd never grow tired of looking. Ruby shifted around nervously face burning while he stared at her in awe.

She felt his eager hands feel up her thigh while his breath teased her sex. However, like all good things Jaune's moment of admiration ended, his face then leaned in towards her dripping bud. Ruby nearly cried out when she felt his tongue drag along her lower lips and by reflex she tried to close her legs only for a frustrated growl to escape the aroused Arc's mouth. Jaune's hands reached in parting her legs, spreading them to see the pink flower between.

Again, he leaned in but unlike before he was gentler in his advance showering her quivering Quim with a barrage of light kisses and ever attentive licks. Ruby forced a hand over her mouth to stifle her voice as his tongue circled her bud before he finally dived in parting her lower lips and tasting within. She let out a weak moan of pleasure as his tongue explored her womanhood dragging along the walls of her folds from top to bottom.

She nearly called out his name but managed somehow when she took two firm handfuls of his golden mop and for a moment she nearly leaned forward to close the already small space between their bodies. However before she could his hands slid up her thighs to be hidden from prying eyes by her skirt. She felt a pleasant squeeze as his fingers buried themselves in her supple backside. Gripping her firm ass Jaune delved deeper into the eager and wet snatch burying his face within her slit enjoying her faint sweetness.

His kiss was much more passionate to the point her lips nearly envied her own cunt as he put all his efforts into savoring every drop of her essence. Whenever his tongue receded from her shaking sex he'd immediately attack her lower lips sucking to lightly pull and nibbles before he go back to the task and hand every once in a agonizing second grazing her now needing clit. Oh, it was no accident she knew, after all cunnilingus was Jaune's milk and butter something she was blessed for having in her boyfriend.

No, he knew, she was sure he could hear her breathes hick and body tremble each time his warm sopping tongue faintly stroked her pink pearl. So why did he do it, that was easy, because he loved watching her squirm and then breaking as she'd ask. She didn't want to give in, but she knew he was more than content with lapping up her nectar until they'd need to head back out. It was cruel and mean and most of all utterly embarrassing but only for him would she do it.

"Please... Jaune!" She was sure if not for her skirt obstructing the view he'd looked up to her a slight smirk on his face but instead he was contented with squeezing her rump once more doubling his already heavy oral assault. It was then he cornered her quivering node and ran his tongue on it sending her into bliss with a moan to follow. He followed with a few flicks and circles of his tongue each making her tremble as her legs begun to go weak.

This was what he wanted to ware down her defenses and leave her at his mercy, but it was too late as in that moment of realization he took the tiny parcel of nerves and sucked at the little love button. Any strength she had left her normal knees then. She'd collapse if not for the man whose head was buried in her crotch as he pinned her to a wall. She felt as waves of lust shot out at his face only to be lapped up with fervor as he pushed forward making her mind go fuzzy and thoughts muddle.

Finally, after several orgasms of hers he pulled away her juice glistening on his lips as he wiped his mouth. She fell to her knees as he rose up and found his cock erect and ready throbbing at the sight of her. She pressed forward her face along his length as her tongue emerged licking up it. However, before she could do what her mind demanded he called to her.

"Ruby." And when she looked up, seeing his eyes convey that same familiar question her spine froze and chest burned in anticipation. It was the slightest nod, so brief and small you'd not notice it unless you were looking none the less, he did see it and when he smiled the heat in her loins grew. She felt a pool of aura entering her, the light of his life massaging her weakened form alleviating some of her fatigue even if only enough to stand, a hand to the wall.

But none the less she did. The next moment went by so fast as hands reached out helping her pull off her training bra no sooner did her shirt and vest follow all the while her blonde lover herding her into the nearest shower stall. She watched as the Arc pulled at his vest before he could she begun to work at the dress shirt's beneath. Pulling at the buttons, eager to liberate his bare chest.

She marveled at the muscles beneath as she stripped off his shirt. She was sure if Weiss could see the tone form of the boy she'd dubbed 'scraggly' on their first day she'd have a very 'interesting' expression. Looking at him an urge to run her tongue along his chiseled pecs whispered in her mind. But that desire was soon shoved away as he worked at her skirt removing it and gawking once more as he looked at her now rocking her birthday suit. Finally, though he stepped towards her pressing himself against her, she felt as his member leaned against her abdomen making her belly warm and her womanhood somehow hotter.

His hands took her face and once more they kissed however gone was the gentleness in its place was passion and want. He greedily devoured her lips his tongue tangling with her own. He grabbed her by the wrists pinning her to the wall as he parted their face sucking and bite along her neck marking her. But she'd never complain, not for this, that he wanted her. He leaned in close to her ear and finally, he spoke, two words that when said made her nearly peak then and there.

"Bend over." For a moment she looked to him seeing his hunger and shivered before turning presenting her ass as she leaned against the wall. Jaune looked to the girl's perfect little peach of a butt reaching out to take another squeeze of her firm rump. He lovingly ran his palm along her ass enjoying the sensation of her ass against his rough palm, lightly spanking her firm flesh.

Finally though he reached out his other hand taking the other cheek before working to spread them he looked between the two pale cheeks. There presented to him were her two entrances to her loving form and like always he felt his member stir at the sight of her flower garden. However once more his promise rang through his mind and he obeyed his word. Instead he looked just above it, towards her pink anus however one anomaly was present. A small white string the protruded from the hole.

Jaune reached out wrapping the string around his index and pulled. Ruby shook as she felt the spherical bead retract from her backdoor. A wave of pleasure surging through her like lightening as each bead spread open her exit with a wet pop following. One after another each glistening ball left her, the process as painfully slow as it was delightfully maddening. Her sex dripped from the orgasms produced by the orifice above however in contrast to her slowly emptying colon her sopping mound was filled by three thick fingers as Jaune worked them into her, rubbing and playing with her sex with his calloused digits, giving extra attention to her nub.

Again and again she was assaulted by the rough play of her petals that contrasted with the slow but intoxicating feeling of fullness leaving her rump. Eventually however her blissful hell came to an end with the final bead once it left her and when it did so did the pleasure as alongside the bead his fingers pulled from her wanting caverns. Desperately she looked back only to feel a hard slap on her left ass cheek which quickly went to that of a firm grip. She watched as the male brought up the offending fingers that glistened from their coating of her juices.

Jaune didn't hesitate to lick them leaving not a drop of her essence as if it was his preferred treat her slight sweetness only aiding in his arousal. However, he had far reached his limit and now it was time to enjoy the fruits of his labor particularly her perfect peach of an ass. He looked at her gaping hole still nerve wrecked from the beads and winking at him almost flirtatiously, the sight was familiar but still as hot as the first time.

Ruby felt as the other hand gripped her right cheek and before she could ask she felt it, the light touch of his heated mass. She felt as the tip of his cock kissed the rims of her gaping hole. Instantly a chill ran down her spine as a cold substance drip on her rump she'd ask what the foreign substance was if she didn't already know by the sound or him stroking it over his dick.

A part of her swallowed almost feeling it was a waste of the tasty flavored lube however those thoughts ceased the moment he started gripping her cheeks in his hand once more his palm slick from the lube. Finally, her frustrations reached its zenith.

"Just do it, your killing me Jaune!" And without hesitation he complied and the next instant he begun, his cock making way, eager to bury itself inside the needy hole. Ruby shivered at the feeling of his head entering, of his delicious dick spreading open her needy hole the glan feeling right at home in her warm tight pocket. Slowly he pushed in his phallus enjoying every moment as it dug into her wanting ass. Ruby shuddered and writhed as she felt him enter, she felt as her nerves wreaked havoc on her already foggy mind.

She wanted to slam her ass back, to take his cock to the hilt and feel her already intoxicating rump be filled with his heated meat rod, But she knew better, it would hurt if he didn't spread the lube inside. Inch by inch he pushed on and moment by moment Ruby suffered until finally she felt his pelvis meet the flesh of her ass. Finally, he made it in, his dick pleasantly constricted by her tight hole as if not wanting him to go.

He watched her pale back tremble; the sight made his hands unconsciously move up to her waist as he made his decision. After all he'd be facing Ruby when they got out of here, what kind of huntsman wouldn't take the chance to weaken their opponent. His cock begun to retract from her wanting hole the reaper mourning the loss as his phallus as it left her, only to then feel his grip tighten.

With a powerful thrust he bore into her ass once more the feeling sending the girl's nerves into overload, before she could react he begun to pull away again only to thrust his pelvis forward again. Again, and again he repeated the simple but mind numbing action each time a bit faster and his grip a little tighter. Ruby covered her mouth hoping to stifle her moans as his meat pole spread open her prostate and he pounded her back door like it was going out of style.

Each thrust made his cock twitch as her ass had him in its delightful vice like grip. Maybe he was a bastard for it but thank god her sis and dad saw it fit to keep her so ignorant, it only made her all the more curious and excited once the flood gates had given way. Flavored lube, near infinite blowjobs and rough play. Each and every one was one of his little lovers' ideas, the deprived little slut of a rose, thank god she was repress even anal was her idea since she'd ran out of patience for graduation.

Jaune gripped her, slamming his cock deep inside the little redhead's ass before finally giving in and blowing his load. Ruby felt as Jaune's dick let loose his burning seed inside her and reveled at the feeling of it, enjoying the ass pumping. However, despite her mind being content her body was far from such, unconsciously she shifted her backside on his cock earning a groan from the man as her butt worked his still sensitive member.

She knew what he loved and with that knew exactly how to work it, slowly she pulled and advance her sultry assault on the appendage. She wanted him hard again, no needed him hard again, needed him to pump he to fuck and abuse her ass till she'd have to use Crescent Rose like the worlds most badass walking stick. And after a minute of her sexual torture Jaune's cock complied as it went rigid in her prostate once more.

She felt as his hands reaffirmed their hold as his pumps resume the pleasure so much Ruby begun to go on her tippy toes relying more on his strength to keep her standing then her own weakening legs. The Arc didn't complain though as he held her by the waist and lifted her, the Rose's legs dangling as he slammed his pelvis into her. Unable to resist he turned around pressing the reaper against the door of the stall pounding into his lover like it was their first time.

His cock struggled against the pleasure as her rear attempted to milk him in its tight hole Ruby gripped the top of the stall door, her nails digging into it. Eagerly the Arc's hands moved up her slim waist and over her budding breast his right hand taking a modest handful of the soft marshmallow like flesh as it teased the cherry red nipple at the center. Finally, his left hand roamed up her collar and cupped her chin directing her gaze up.

Jaune leaned into his fellow leader his pumps deeper savoring the feeling of her warm hole as she shifted eliciting his balls to stir. When she looked up their gazes met him towering over her and leaning down to capture her lips once more. Struggling to speak through the kiss the young reaper pleaded.

"Again, Mmmgh! Inside… Ah!" Hearing her request, the blonde obeyed sheathing himself once more in the red headed minx before adhering to her licentious request. A loud moan escaped the reaper's lips as she felt her blonde's thick release spread inside her, his essences warmth even reaching as far as her belly not even noticing the holes being felt behind in the door from her Beringel-like grip. For several seconds the two were content to stay in that position, basking in the sensation of their loins connected so thoroughly. Finally, however the Arc pulled away and watched in warped fascination as his spunk started to exit the red reaper's greedy hole.

Jaune leaned in once more to kiss Ruby's neck, no longer lustfully but filled with affection and in response Ruby giggled at the tickle of his stubble on her neck. before stretching out her hand to turn on the showerhead, assaulting them in a barrage of heated water that only aided in the loving kiss. For a moment all either could recognize was the one before them and the loving taste of strawberries that lingered on the rose's lips and by extension the Arc's.

However that almost perfect moment was shattered by the sound of a door slamming and the loud boisterous call of a oh so familiar blonde that sent both into a panic. Ruby could've rushed out of the stall, her semblance making the task easy however at the thought of being caught so soon after releasing her still fuzzy mind couldn't think to act so. Without a thought the Reaper acted much to her lover's horror.

"Ruby! Come on sis miss G is about to blow a gasket."

Striding into the room Yang stepped forward her partner Blake beside her, the two had expected to find their leader, however upon seeing the figure before them the deadly duo stilled. In the shower giving a weak and awkward wave was one Jaune Arc.

"Hehe, h-hey Yang…" For several seconds the three just stayed their content with the sound of the shower being the only ones in the room. Blake's ear twitched however as her eyes widened in realization, yet to the Arc's fortune the blonde brawler didn't notice as a approving smile spread across Yang's mug.

"Well well well, Vomit Boy can't say I expected to find you in the shower, but I ain't about to complain." Lilac eyes looked over her fellow blonde's top unobstructed by the shower door she had to say she was very pleased. Firm strong pecs peaked over the low hanging door with broad powerful shoulders. While Yang enjoyed the view beside her Blake went to work looking down beneath the door to find a single pair of feet on the ground surprising her before a blush begun to form at the implications.

"So, lady killer mind telling us why you're taking a shower? I mean not that I don't mind the show but kinda pointless to do so before your spar don't you think?" Transitioning his wave to rubbing the back of his head the Arc chuckled, the effort more than a bit forced as he tempered a grunt all the while his other arm seeming tense as it shook.

"Y-yeah, well… you know Crater-Face! 'exhale' She well… um, ugh, her weapon needed a bit more maintenance then she thought. We um, We! Kinda made a mess of the place..." Jaune's eyes flickered down a note of frustration before the azure orbs darted back up, Yang hadn't noticed it, but Blake did and with it how the door pressed forward against its lock. Yang smirked at Jaune taking a step forward.

"Aww, what's wrong blonde stuff, feeling a bit nervous with me and Kitkat seeing you in your birthday suit?" Said blonde's already nervous smile spread to newer even more awkward proportions.

"Hehe, yeah, yeah you caught me… 'swallow' can't exactly say I'm confident with my looks. Not all of us can look drop dead gorgeous or utterly sublime like you two." Both rose a brow at said blondes' compliment before Yang smirked while Blake crossed her arms with a mirthful smirk.

"D'aww, isn't that sweet, but don't go putting yourself down like that V.B. You ain't too bad on the eyes either." Yang advanced on the blonde whose eyes went wide as the brawler's hips swayed with her advance.

"I've gotten a nice eye full when you Nora and Ren train, so take it from me, you got nothing to feel down about there." Jaune swallowed, his face paling as the brawler closed in however just as she was about to reach the shower door another voice cut through the room.

"I swear you dolt hurry up, Yang, Blake what's taking you two so long. to. grab… her." Weiss stepped in and while initially quite annoyed her expression quickly turned to one of surprise and shock.

"J-Jaune! I-I mean Yang! Blake! What are you doing!?" Said brawler and faunus looked back to see the heiress looking between the two of them, her face positively burning. Yang struggled to explain.

"Uh, well, you know we came in here looking for Rubes, but then we saw Vomitboy here and you just know I had to have a little fun teasing our resident knight hehe…"

"Wh-What! Your supposed to be looking for Ruby not at Arc's body… pecs and… No! No!" Blake sighed however her smirk remained as she looked back to Jaune. A silent conversation passed between the two hunters in training and complying to his pleas Blake acted.

"Jaune you said you came in her 'cough' 'here' to shower after you helped Ruby with maintenance right? I assume Ruby's in our room's shower then." Jaune quickly turned to the faunus eagerly shaking his head at the out.

"Yes! Exactly! Like Blake said Craterface's is in her room showering." He cringed at her the desperate tone in his voice but thankfully Yang was distracted checking him out for what he was sure was looking for points to tease him on, while Weiss couldn't seem to meet his gaze for some reason.

"I-I see… well then, Blake, Yang lets go get that dolt." The heiress's tone held an icy chill that made Jaune's spine freeze, Yang and Blake seemed to understand Weiss was in no mood and quickly complied, readying to follow. The brawler turned back to him her smile wide and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't keep us waiting too long Loverboy." Sending a final wink his way Yang sauntered out Weiss in toe her expression caught between that of flustered and utterly shocked. Blake begun to follow however Jaune spoke up.

"Hey Blake… Thanks." Said huntress hummed to herself before looking towards the door, or perhaps behind it.

"Of course, next time though perhaps your tryst should be in a more private setting. The door shook slightly making Blake chuckle. With a shake of her head she turned away.

"Be sure to put up a good match, I expect you to win no matter how sore you'll be Ruby." Jaune waited, until the door closed before letting out a sigh.

"That was too close." He then looked down to his accomplice, hands against the door and slender legs lifted in the air as to not be seen from beneath Ruby rested. Her petite body suspended by one of his hands holding her up from her abdomen, finally their bodies connected at his pelvis, her firm little rump pressed up against it as his girth made itself at home inside. Honestly, he didn't know if the sight was cute, arousing or funny, perhaps all three.

"They're gone Craterface." Hearing him said reaper looked back relieved but still caught in pleasure as she shifted her backside more freely now that their audience was gone. Jaune grunted holding back a moan of his own.

"Rubes… stop." Ignoring him the red minx begun grinding her rear against him, her hips swirling in circles sending the boy into euphoria. Honestly, even with her sister and team in front of them she never stopped working her ass making him even go as far as to make him cum in front of the three girls. Looking down at her he really did want to continue, to make his girlfriend scream his name in ecstasy as he spent hours working her body over the moon and back again.

But as much as he hated it Yang had a point, they already managed to get away Scott-free despite their close call with Yang and Weiss, thank Oum Blake new about their relationship. He wasn't confident enough to push their luck and risk Glynda coming in. Reluctantly Jaune drew back from her his sword unsheathing from his favorite rose. Ruby looked up to him, her want clear as day, however just as she was about to speak against their stopping Jaune kissed her.

"Not now Rubes, we don't want to risk getting caught and sending the whole school into a riot over Remnant's MVP being taken." The reaper pouted up at him earning a chuckle while he grabbed a towel and begun to dry himself off.

"Why do we have to keep 'us' secret?" Jaune looked back to her a weak smile.

"You know why Ruby." Jaune's mouth turned up in a smile but his eyes were anything but joyful.

"You're the hero of Remnant and leader of the miraculous seven, People admire and look up to you… that's why you can't let them down, especially by being with me, the invincible Sla-" She didn't let him finish his sentence, pulling the taller hunter into a kiss, the passion gone and instead a loving warmth taking its place. When she pulled back angry silver pools locked with his eyes as she took his face in her hands and directed his gaze towards her.

"Never call yourself that." Her tone was sharper then any blade.

"I hate it…" Slowly the brunette begun to tremble.

"I hate that they call you that… Like it was your fault, I hate that we can't tell everyone your my boyfriend because it'd cause everyone to go into a uproar like you're not worth my heart." Large tears begun to streak down her cheeks as she trembled all her frustrations clear

"But most of all… I hate that you believe what they say, that you deserve that disgusting moniker, that you don't think you deserve to be with me." Her slender arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"Your caring and sweet and understanding, boys aren't supposed to be like that dad said so… Even when I got scared about doing 'that', you just smiled and said it was okay and even promised to wait till we graduate. I can't even get you to do it now that I'm ready because of that stupid promise. You the single bestest most stubbornness, stupidest boyfriend I could wish for! And I can't even say it in public. I hate it, hate it, Hate It…" She felt his hand rub the top of her head as his other arm wrapped around her back pulling her in.

"Thank you Ruby." She looked up to him and was met by his smile.

"I may not think I'm worth it, worth this but… I do love you and I'm not as self-sacrificing as you, In fact I'm very selfish." His hand lowered from her head down the side of her face before he cupped her chin.

"So as long as you want me, even if I think I'm not worth it I won't give you up and that's a Arc's word too." He leaned in kissing her again, when he pulled back from the innocent loving kiss the tiny reaper sniffled before smiling up to him.

"Your word huh? heh guess I don't have to worry then huh?" Seeing her smile made his heart warm as he nodded.

"Of course." He then ruffled her hair a bit of challenge shimmering in his azure orbs.

"Now let's get out there and show them what two hunters can do, don't go pulling punches either Craterface." Ruby looked up to him a challenging smile of her own beginning to show.

"You're going down Vomitboy."

* * *

The audience sat captivated by the display before them as the stage was filled with hundreds of deep red rose petals. Swirling around as if caught in a vortex, each and every one of them glowing red with crimson aura. Standing at the center of the breath taking storm a single man stood his form glowing a fierce white, he moved with a speed not thinkable with his physique. His family's sword tracing lines of white in the air as the wind screamed by its cutting edge.

Anyone watching would think him performing a dance or display in the storm of roses however that illusion was shattered only by the screeches of steel meeting one another. Flickers of a much larger more terrifying blade appeared briefly as Crescent Rose manifested from the petals only to be countered by Crocea Mors. Roars like thunder rang through the exchange of blades as Ruby fired dust rounds into him only for his shield to endure their blast.

Jaune's pure white shone forth tinting from the petals dying the room in crimson of red and coral, all the surrounding students stared long forgetting their gambles and biases. The students looked up to the screen watching as the Arc's aura fell slowly but surely, each blow and strike of his was aided by aura after all and even amplified the consumption was still very present. Ruby on the other hand exploited this, using her semblance to remain completely intangible as a storm of roses while manifesting for only instances to strike only to be parried by the twin lunar warrior.

Despite not receiving more than superficial blows Jaune was losing his battle of attrition if he could land a blow victory would be his but Ruby knew this better than anyone. Slowly Ruby's auras bled into the yellow and with that Jaune decided to take a gamble. Stomping his foot on the floor he roared his body letting loose an intense flash blinding the audience and his opponent alike. In that instant he coated the family blade with wind dust and swung.

A twister spewed in the center of the room swallowing up the many rose petals into a single area and seeing it Jaune smiled as Crocea Mors burned a savage white. With a roar he swung, an explosion of white launching towards the collection only for the reaper to manifest herself within the storm shield raised as she tanked the blow. The twister split apart as her barrier shattered sending her flying into the wall. Glynda then spoke.

"Winner! Ruby Rose!" The entire room froze looking confused as said winner was clearly on the floor out of bounds yet Jaune himself who appeared nothing more than winded nodded sheathing his blade. As he stepped towards his opponent the crowd finally looked up seeing they were both in the red. Indeed Ruby may had just been entering the yellow but Jaune was already there. Despite the low damage given each of Ruby's blows had scratched at his auric barrier and that final swing had consumed all he had left.

Ruby opened her eyes seeing her bestie standing there a smug smile on his face as he stretched a handout towards her. Seeing it she took the offered palm but pouted.

"Meanie." He chuckled then.

"Maybe… I may have lost but I at least wanted to get one good lick in." Soon the five of their group surrounded the two Nora and Yang cheering on and up their respective leaders. While Weiss and Ren gave their observations even Blake broke in at every other moment. Seeing the seven there none of the students dared approach and those who'd spoke Jaune hated moniker earlier felt sweat running down their brows at the thought of what would occur if they upset the six beside the topical leader.

None of the students dared approach the seven not even the weakest of them Arc or the closet to their age Ruby despite them being at the back of the group. But if they had, then they'd notice, the way his right hand was up her skirt and the squishy noises that debuted alongside the slick wetness trailing down the shivering Rose's leg.


	47. The Good Prof 1

**The Good Professor Arc Chapter 1**

**So this is a rewrite of sorts for Chapter 11 and 12 Arc Sempai, except Jaune is a teacher and at my Little brother's request, it is smutty. Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune's a teacher at Beacon, former partner to Glynda Goodwitch**

* * *

Jaune exited the bullhead running leaning over a trashcan to let loose his lunch upon the poor bin, behind him a certain blonde glared. He'd have to apologize to the guy, he was nice even tried to help him out when he noticed him being all squeamish… before he went and threw up on the guys shoes. What was his name again… Long right? Didn't matter, at least the jerk who was making fun of him was missing, He looked up to the structure and couldn't help but smile, he was actually here, Beacon Academy.

He still couldn't believe he got his hands on those transcripts, but hey so did that jerk and his sister so all's well that ends well. Now all he had to do was pass initiation, train his hardest and make his dream a reality.

'Boom'

"Weakling…" Jaune turned finding the sight of two girls fighting one was pretty, like really pretty but as much as he wanted to the dust blade in her hands made him resist advancing towards the raven haired beauty. Behind her the jerk made himself known.

"Hey Ray, the heck are you doing, we're supposed to be on our best behavior and less than a minute off of the ship and you start a fight." Said woman scoffed before turning away alongside the jerk who looking at him he certainly had a resemblance to her. A part of him wanted to follow the two recognizing them as the two who'd gotten fake transcripts like himself but…

"'exhale' Welcome to Beacon…" He turned to the other girl, not really having noticed her before, in his defense she wore a snow white hood that blended decently with the stone floor. But regardless now that he saw a person in need it didn't really matter, working his friendliest smile he walked up to her putting out his hand to the young lady.

"Hey, need a hand?" The girl looked up her face framed by brunette locks that turned red halfway down, but what drew the Arc's gaze most were her eyes, silver. She took his hand before quickly dusting herself off. Jaune smiled to her before putting out his hand, hey is mother always said strangers are just friends you haven't made yet."

"I'm Jaune." She smiled back taking his hands shooting him her best smile.

"Summer."

-20 years later-

Ruby listened to This Will Be the Day while deciding between dust types before a man tapped on her shoulder. Ruby turned to see a rather plain-looking man dressed in all black with a red tie and glasses. Who pointed to his ears? Ruby understood the gesture taking off her earphones so she could hear him.

"Yes?" The man seemed to scowl.

"I said put your hands in the air. Now."

"Are you… Robbing me?"

"Yes" Ruby could not help but smirk.

"Oh." The man begun to try to grab.

"Hey d-" Before he could finish Ruby double kicked the man and used her semblance to recover her footing no sooner did another man come with a weapon drawn. Both crashed through the window with Ruby landing on the man as she lifted herself Crescent Rose turned to its scythe mode anchoring into the ground. A well-dressed and well-known man with bright orange hair looked at the girl. Before sighing berating his subpar help.

"Okay… Get her." The men rushed but they weren't a problem for her having nothing on a Beowulf. Lifting herself on her scythe she double kicked another grunt away before using the momentum to leap closer to the two others wiping the goons out. The orange haired man mumbled something about the men being worth every cent clearly sarcastically before stepping towards Ruby.

"Well Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around..." Raising his cane the walking sticks bottom opened to reveal a barrel she'd have freaked over if she wasn't super sure he was a bad guy.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Unleashed an excessively flashy blast she managed to leap over it only to find the man nowhere in sight until she looked up finding said criminal already two thirds up a nearby ladder. Turning to the shopkeeper she asked if he'd be fine, after he'd confirmed she'd went rocketing in a storm of petals towards her mark. Spotting the jerk making a run for it she aimed and fired her warning shots telling as he stopped just before the edge and turned an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Persistent one aren't we Red?" She took aim only to be momentarily surprised when a bullhead rose behind him the hatch already opening for him. One foot on board Roman turned a smile on his face as he held up a raw fire dust ore.

"End of the line." With a toss he sent it her way the crystal landing at her feet and took aim firing, the moment it hit the small ore exploded in a torrent of flames yet not so much as a amber hit her as a form fell shielding her.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman begun to laugh at the high-quality explosion only to stop as streaks of white begun to break through the dust cloud.

"Huh?" When the dust settled a man stood before Ruby, pure white armor laid over a black compress, a chest plate that covers his top and upper abdomen and similarly-colored bracers and spaulders each piece trimmed gold.

Around his waist a red sash hung while over his back a torn white hood flowed as he held an elegant longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard while in his other hand a kite shield that glowed white with his aura. He looked every bit the knight her mother use to weave tales of in her youth. The man didn't speak as his blade's edge burned white and with a grunt he swung unleashing a mighty Arc of energy that slammed into the machine tearing deep into it.

"Shit, out of everyone we could run into!" Roman rushed to the cockpit finding his boss there struggling to maintain control of the vessel.

"We got a Huntsman, 'the Huntsman'!" Hearing his warning the woman rose up leaving Roman to take the wheel before he clicked his tongue and made up his mind.

"Neo!" Appearing from thin air two different colored eyes opened a body still cloaked but regarding him.

"The boss ladies gonna need some help, I don't care how tough she is we ain't risking going solo against the Knight of Beacon." The eyes nodded before closing vanishing to follow his instructions. The ship shook as one Arc after another slammed into the bullhead making it shift as it was torn apart.

"You, start firing already aim for the thrusters." Ruby blinked before she realized he was speaking to her and nodded anchoring Crescent Rose and opening fire. The man quickly sheathed his blade confusing the reaper as his shield collapsed into a sheath until the click of gears could be heard and blades emerged from either side of the sheathed blade into a claymore. With a shift of the hand he inserted a vial of gravity dust into the but of the blade before the edges glowed black and a white hue covered it all.

A roar like thunder and a swing faster then one could see, the air howled as it was cut and a colossal Arc dwarfing the others emerged tearing into and apart one of the ships wings. The ship begun to spiral only for him to quickly load in a ice vial and swing just as furiously creating a wave of frost the dug into the ship running it through while stabilizing it as it connected to the rooftop.

"Snipe form here, and cover me." He didn't give her time to retort as she rushed forward blade already glowing white with another arc at the ready. Apparently Roman wasn't alone as a fireball came spewing out of the bullhead but was cut in half by his sword as the knight closed in on the figure. The woman rose her hands manifesting twin long daggers and blocking him with a crossguard. Air shifted from the collision yet to the mystery woman's surprise her weapons cracked and she leaped back just as they shattered.

The jump back certainly avoided the steel running her through but not the Arc as a blade of aura cut into her sending her further back than expected. As she readied to rush the approaching knight several dust rounds hammered into her and she turned to meet the silver-eyed girl's gaze. Another mistake as the knight wasted not a minute leaping forward blade raised and spewing intense threatening light.

The knight's eyes widened then as he turned his gaze on the young reaper and to her shock and horror swung his blade at her unleashing a devastatingly big arc upon her. Ruby froze in place at the incoming light like a deer only for it to never strike her as the world before her shattered and a petite figure was struck by the cruel radiant acting as her shield from it as she was sent flying.

The man turned back to the woman only to receive a blast of plasma to the chest the woman smiled cruelly only to stop when white light flashed blinding her and was followed by a heavy strike to the face. Footsteps crunched against the icy floor the same tell that alerted him to Neo's presence, he looked to her eyes burning azure.

"You're her, Amber's attacker." The woman froze at the words and what they implied, she'd made a mistake combating him without Mercury and Emerald. She growled at the miscalculation as he approached, knowing exactly who this was. He was a target, the target in Vale just after Ozpin himself by virtue of his semblance even ignoring his high skill level. Could she kill him on her own, yes, but was he alone and was she certain his partner wasn't closing in as she thought of this.

Facing the 18th Vytal Festival's champion was one thing but the Knight and Witch of Beacon was another altogether. She s frown she decided to cut her losses and ran for it hearing him right behind her, not wanting to even chance it her palms opened and glowed as flames spewed forth propelling her away only to feel a deep pain as blades of light tore into her cracking her aura. Struggling to maintain herself she zigzagged across the air avoiding several other blades of light he'd launched until finally out of his range. The man looked up fist clenched but quickly turned to the Bullhead.

"Keep your aim on the girl, don't approach and listen, she can cloak herself but that might not be all." Ruby nodded turning Crescent Rose on the ice cream themed assassin, while Jaune approached the Bullhead blade shifted back to the shield and sword the blade glowing as he entered finding on Roman looking to him cane rose at the ready.

"Well, aren't you a basket full of sunshine, coming in and saving the day."

"Roman Torchwick, I don't think I have to say what you are to do." The ginger maintained his eyes on the blonde.

"My accomplice?"

"The woman ran for it, the assassin unconscious at the moment." He blinked several times.

"Shit, you sent Cinder packing, well fuck no point in me fighting you then." Quickly tossing the cane he rose his hands up and the man nodded blade leveled with his face as he tossed the man a pair of cuffs.

"You know the drill." Roman sighed but smiled.

"Not giving me the opening of cuffing me yourself huh? Smart man." As he secured his own wrist the knight spoke.

"The woman, what do you know about her?" He chuckled.

"Enough to know I'd be dead for spilling anything on her." She smiled.

"On Cinder." The fashionable thief froze as the man chuckled.

"I'll be personally detaining you both in Beacon until the Vytal Festival… what happens next is up to you." Again, he clicked his tongue.

"Shit, don't trust the police to hold me knight?"

"Not for you, your quite apt at escaping and I'm, thinking I know why now… Does she have a record?" Roman breathed defeated.

"No and I'd like to keep it that way." He nodded.

"If you cooperate I can see to that but your punishments will be heightened in exchange." He blinked.

"You shitting me?"

"Arc's word." Roman smiled knowing the saying that everyone in Vale did.

"Well shit, guess I shouldn't make a fuss then." He nodded as he exited Roman in front of him, Ruby kept her barrel on the pint size form earning a concerned breath of Roman's.

"Neo!" The knight pulled him back though earning a glare form Roman as he saw his partner form a puddle of red on the rooftop.

"You said she was unconscious not dying!" He ignored the criminal mastermind stepping forward before raising his hand that burned white and no sooner did white envelope the tiny form. Both redheads watched as light shifted and invaded Neo's form increasing her aura's regenerative capabilities fifty fold before he exerted himself and doubled that. When it cleared the knight stepped forward letting the girl's crimson coat his iron ended boot before he picked her up like a bride discreetly looking her over for other weapons, he turned to the two and smiled.

"I told you Arc's word." The response was immediate as both rushed forward Ruby seeming to forget a criminal was right beside her as he focused only on Neo relief clear. Ruby bounced before him happy as can be.

"You're a Huntsman! Can I have your autograph?!"

'ahem'

Jaune froze as a familiar voice caught his ear and he spotted a very displeased blonde behind the two eyes set in a fierce glare on him.

"Heheh, hey partner."

* * *

"Ruby sat in her seat nervous as could be, she didn't exactly know what was going on, one second the knighty guy was being awesome fighting all he baddies, she even got to help! The next thing she knew a very mean lady showed up." And now she was here as said woman walked in a line her heels clicking against the floor as said knight leaned against a wall as if trying to avoid her ire not that she blamed him. She turned on her then emerald eyes baring into her.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"But the-!"

"Hold up Glyn she didn't cause that." Glynda turned on the blonde while Ruby looked to him with pleading desperate eyes as if he was her only hope.

"Jaune! You can't seriously be condoning her behavior." He didn't even wait to answer.

"Absolutely." She froze in miled surprise but Jaune knew his partner well and doubled down.

"If not for her I wouldn't have been able to move as freely and the little one would've caught me off guard. She even supported me against Amber's attacker." Glynda mouth closed at his words but he knew her well enough, she wouldn't give that easily.

"She could've gotten hurt."

"No, she could've died." Glynda paused as did Ruby at his words spoken seriously without room for rebuff.

"Just like I could've, like any Huntsman…" He looked to her smiling.

"Or huntress could doing what's needed. The fact that she acted instead of running speaks volumes, thanks for the assist miss?" She blinked as his question hit her cheeks flushed.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose!" Jaune blinked surprised.

"Rose… Are you?" Glynda coughed into her hand again making Jaune regard her once more as she maintained a sharp glare on him before turning to Ruby once more, her composure returned and mood calmed at his words.

"Despite mister Arc's words I still can't fully condone a sophomores involvement in such a conflict, combat school or otherwise. However, I must thank you for supporting my partner." To Ruby's surprise the woman gave a slight lower of the head only serving to fluster her more as she looked to Jaune confused who smiled back shooting her a thumbs up. Glynda looked back to the young rose a faint smile present.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home; With a pat on the back..." Ruby smiled earning a furrow of her brow and a shake of Jaune's head.

"...And a slap on the wrist." Without warning she slapped down her riding crop, the mock weapon cracking hard against the table making Ruby shoot back scared as a pup and Jaune's back stiffen at more than a few unpleasant memories. The door opened then and Jaune turned smiling.

"Well, Glyn seems like somebody else would like to have a word with Rubes here, right Ozzy?" With a chuckle Ozpin stepped forward eyes on Jaune as he smiled.

"I do hope you'd quit with that nickname Jaune." Said Arc chuckled.

"Not on your life, leader's perks."

"Even though I'm your boss now." Jaune snorted.

"Details."

"Gentleman, perhaps addressing the vigilante is more pressing then sharing quips." Both looked to her and then each other before chuckling Jaunes sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Ozpin sat in front of Ruby presenting a plate of cookies that made Jaune smile when he noticed several missing and yet another shooting away from the plate directly into Glynda's hands. Ozpin himself took yet another dipping the sweet into his coffee before he bit into it a look of bliss on his face while Ruby looked to the pile a hint of desire in her eyes making Jaune chuckle.

"have at em'." Without hesitation Ruby complied greedily grabbing them up but the moment she bit into one her eyes lit up in delight as she soon begun to rush at the treats. Jaune smiled.

"Glad to see another fan of the Arc family Recipe." Ruby looked up to him wide eyed and cheeks full of cookies.

"Yuu ma the!" He chuckle while Ozpin pushed a glass of milk her way.

"Yep sure did the only person nearly as good as me is my niece Sophron." Her attention was taken then as Ozpin leaned forward eye boring into hers as a faint smile formed.

"You... have silver eyes." Jaune quieted then regarding the girl.

"Um, yeah…" Ozpin nodded before sitting back presenting a video of her fighting off Roman's goons, Jaunes smirked at the video, a bit jealous she could do so much at her age compared to him back then.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ruby tensed a bit nervous at the direct question.

"S-Signal Academy." Ozpin raised a brow.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ruby shuffled about.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see... It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Jaune smiled wryly then.

"You mean drunk crow, the jerk…"

"That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal."

"Qrow right?" Ruby froze before nodding.

"Y-yeah, you know him." Jaune deadpanned.

"Know him, the jerk practically bullied me alongside Sunny on the rooftop just about every night in Beacon. Though I guess I should be thanking those two, I was sorta garbage at fighting before those two took to beating me up alongside these two jerks." Ruby blinked while Ozpin chuckled to himself at the memories and Glynda cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

"Me too! I was a total mess before Uncle Qrow took me under his wing now I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Jaunes snickered not helping it.

"Yeah, your Sunny's alright."

"Wait…Sunny? Do you mean mom!" Jaunes smiled.

"So you are Summer's daughter, Ruby Rose huh, names Jaune Arc." Presenting his hand she took it a smile on her face that could melt lesser hearts.

"'ahem' Jaune, perhaps I could get a word in." Said man rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry bout that Ozzy." Ozpin rose a brow as the Arc scooted away.

"I'm going to go negotiate with our 'guest' any 'services' I should offer Ozzy?" The man sighed but looked back smiling.

"For the young miss I'll leave it to you, but for ouresteemed gentleman Perhaps give him a choice of his blend, though I doubt he'd like Atlesian Black, I also think he's tired of Valian blends, perhaps some Mistrali beans would please him." Jaune nodded While Glynda glared leaving right behind the Arc much to his horror.

"Um, Glyn aren't you gonna stay with Ozzy?"

"'Headmaster' Ozpin is speaking to a child, you are going to interrogate one of Vale's most notorious villains."

"I mean, he seemed like a pretty nice guy." Glynda shot him the classical idiot look he'd grown so accustomed to over the years.

"Jaune, I'm coming." Jaunes sighed.

"At least stay behind a panel, he trust me after all, well as much as the guy can trust a hunter at least. and anything that might impede on us getting the info we need to be avoided. Just cause Amber can walk around with me boosting her every other day doesn't mean that she's back to form…" Glynda lowered a hand on his shoulder earning a sigh from him.

"She's dying Glynda, the only difference is now she gets to suffer instead of fading out in her sleep." Her eyes narrowed on the self-deprecating blonde.

"You gave her her freedom back Jaune, and more time alongside it." Jaune looked to her smiling.

"Thanks Glyn." Goodwitch pulled back her hand.

"Very well I entrust this to you, I'll wait behind a screen so know you'll be safe." Jaune nodded as he opened the door entering to find a small room with Roman sitting pretty looking to him a smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't my buddy sir Knight of Beacon." Jaunes smiled sheepishly.

"Can you not call me that, it's a really embarrassing nickname." Roman snorted.

"Yeah, sure mister knight, so what you going to read me my rights or are we just skipping straight to the torture." Jaunes blinked

"Didn't I tell you before, I wanted some info and I'd be willing to help you and your lil accomplice to get it." He chose to ignore the thump behind the screen knowing Glynda would have a few choice words for him at that revelation. Roman rose a brow.

"Yeah, you said that, but something tells me the good old Headmaster and council have other plans." Jaune smiled.

"Actually, Ozzy gave me full permission on how to handle you and your tiny pal as for the council, well as far as they know Roman Torchwick got away again, but one Bullhead shorter." A cold sweat ran down his brow, he could feel Glynda glaring at him and all but hear her riding crop crack. Roman himself looked to Jaune wide-eyed.

"Your new to this aren't you?" Jaune ducked his head.

"Is it that obvious?" The ginger chuckled.

"Wow, seriously, man guy just hand me my freedom why don'tcha." Jaune looked up to him then his eyes adopting a leveled hardness.

"I don't think so Torchwick." The man stilled as aura leaked out the light licking him as his eyes begun to shimmer azure.

"You see usually you might trick me, but… that's the thing. This isn't like the usual, after all you attacked a kid and you're still breathing aren't you?" Aura exploded making the gentleman thief fall on his back wide-eyed as Jaunes stood a single swing of his blade and the table split in half a nasty gnash running through the ground and ending just before reaching Roman's jewels. He looked up to meet cold blue that burned in the Arc's eyes.

"That girl is a friend's of my daughter, my best friend's daughter… and you tried to kill her." In his youth he might have hesitated to kill, to take life and to a point he'd still resist under certain circumstances. He stepped forward.

"I wanted to slit your belly open and watch you squirm…" If he could he'd detain, if he had to he'd even sever limbs… but when the time called for it, he didn't hesitate to kill.

"If Ruby hadn't been in front of her I'd have torn that girl in half." His father, Jaeger Arc had fought in the Great war and himself participated in the Faunus's Revolution, he'd been forced to take life and understood the gravity of it. A foot stomped down in front of Roman as he leaned in.

"Your alive because that bitch attacked a friend of mine, a nice kind junior of mine who'd…" He remembered meeting Amber that day during his final year, she'd still been a combat school no older than Ruby, just a starry eyed Sophomore who wanted to help people.

"'tch' know what, its none of your business, so you can tell me what you know or get the little friends of yours a clean slate and choose which kingdom you wanna be locked up in…" Crocea Mors, the blade that had spilled more blood then it'd ever felled Grimm rose to roman's neck.

"Or I can kill you here and now and have one less threat to worry about, your choice." Roman swallowed before he spoke.

"What happens to Neo if I stay quiet and give me your word so I know its legit." Jaune didn't see any reason to lie to the man.

"She'll be locked up in Valian high-end prison for hunter level criminals, she's your accomplice so I'd imagine nothing less than twenty years at minimum."

"That's it? You wouldn't, you wouldn't kill her too." Jaune sighed.

"Had she'd attack Ruby sure but I can't say whether she was aiming at me or her, as far as I'm concerned she's innocent of any crime outside of this without proof. Besides she's already agreed to my terms so its all up to you how things pan out for her." Roman blinked confused before Jaune chuckled.

"Did you really think I'd leave some adolescents fate in the hands of a criminal?" Digging through his pockets Jaune retrieved a certain document passing it Roman's way, the ginger took it giving it a once over before going wide-eyed and looking back to him shocked.

"The hell, this is…"

"A plea deal, in exchange for her freedom she'll be put under the supervision of myself and serve four years' probation with me as her parole officer. In that time she'll be taught and trained in Beacon to be a huntress and her credits would go to the lowering and chance at reconsideration of her step brother Roman Torchwick's detainment." Hands shook as he read through it, it was just as he said even Neo's signature was written down. Hands shook as he truly thought the deal through.

"Of course that only happens if you agree." He stopped and looked to Jaune.

"She has a chance, a chance to change her life for the better, if you'll sign. But if you don't her life's down like that, she'll spend her life in prison." Roman sighed, he'd lost before Jaune even entered the room.

"Fucking huntsman… Fine, but promise me something blondie." Roman pointed a finger at Jaune.

"Name it and I'll see what I can do." He nodded.

"Neo can't go by her usual name, after all Torchwick is kinda obvious and the last thing you want is for her to feel threatened." Jaune smiled.

"You're worried about her?"

"'pfft' about Neo getting bullied by some brats, not on your life, but I'd rather her records stay clean, don't want a murder charge on her might fuck up her probation." Jaune readied to laugh until he saw the seriousness in Roman's gaze and blinked.

"Seriously?"

"trust me kid you've never met anyone as 'free spirited' and nuts as her." A image of a certain peppy bomber came to mind.

"Actually I might have a decent idea."

"That so, well doesn't matter point is give her a alias, at least a different last name." Jaune nodded, supposing he'd already adopted two orphans what was another, even if only on paper.

"Oh yeah, and don't let her size fool you, Neo's all done growing." Jaune blinked.

"Are you messing with me." She couldn't be older than Ruby.

"Nope just hit 22 last week." Jaune blinked.

"Seriously!"

* * *

The doors to the station opened as Ruby stepped out still a mix of emotions, fear, disbelief, utter joy, profound excitement and so many more! She'd done it! She'd been invited to Beacon! She was gonna be a student! A Huntress two whole years earlier then she'd planned for! Without thinking she begun to bounce excitably until a chuckle hit her ears and she turned to find mister Jaune there laughing.

He was dressed in causal wear, blue jeans and tight compress shirt and an opened zippered hoodie she couldn't quite make out. Yet even now strapped to his side was his sword and somehow she got the feeling that was still more than enough protection for the man.

"Heheh, well somebodies excited now. Gotta wonder why?" Ruby looked away embarrassed.

"H-How long have you been there!?"

"Since you started bouncing around and shaking what your mother gave you." He snickered again much to her embarrassment.

"No!" He laughed as the little reaper fell in on herself.

"Heh, come on its not that bad, at least it was only me." She looked between the openings of the finger's slapped across her face.

"You mean it?" He nodded.

"Course I do, I'd never lie to a fellow hunter." She blinked again.

"Hunter, me? But I'm not even a combat school graduate.

"Jaune smiled."

"Yeah but we've fought together so as far as this squares concerned that makes you a fellow Hunter." She smiled as she looked to him before her face reddened and she looked down.

"Thankyou!" Jaune flinched at the abrupt cry.

"Whoa, what?"

"For saving me! And letting me help you and especially for helping out against that mean old lady!" Jaune's smile stiffened.

"Yeah… I would recommend not calling Glynda that, Ever."

"Anyways thank you, because of that I-I get to be a huntress a whole two years early!" Jaune looked to her strangely not sure he heard her right.

"Wait what?" Ruby smiled happily.

"Mister Ozpin asked me if I wanted to attend Beacon! I'm so happy right now!" Jaune blinked.

"Wait, seriously?" She nodded and no sooner did he smile back hiding his inner thoughts.

_Oh Ozzy we are gonna have a nice long talk about this later._

But for now he had more important things to do.

"Well then I guess I can look forward to seeing you this year miss Rose." Ruby looked to him confused.

"Wait whaddya mean, you're too old to be a student?" Jaune chuckled.

"Well of course but believe it or not I somehow managed to land myself a position there." Ruby blinked before he turned to her smiling.

"Name's Jaune Arc, your Combat and Leadership teacher." Ruby froze as he stared at him.

"Y-you're a teacher at Beacon?" He smiled.

"I expect great things from you miss Rose, if your anything like Sunny you'll be kicking butt and living in detention by your first week."

"Wait! That's right you knew my mom!" Ruby never noticed the momentary dip in his smile an he wouldn't let her.

"that's right, you're looking at Summer Roses bestie above the restie, no matter what Qrow might say."

"You were my mom's friend." Jaune chuckled before showing off Crocea Mors.

"Sure was, Sunny and your drunk jerk of an uncle taught me most everything I know about swinging a sword, heck she even helped me reforge Mors here." Ruby looked to the blade in awe and want as it shone in the moonlight.

"Wow! Wait, does that mean all those stories about the brave knight saving people and healing others are about you." Jaune chuckled.

"Never let it be said your mom didn't know how to spin a tale." Ruby walked beside him before it clicked, she had no idea where they were going.

"Um, mister Arc." Jaunes chuckled.

"Please don't call me that, just Jaune."

_As long as she doesn't call me Vomitboy I'll be good, damn Tai._

"Oh, okay, um well, mis-I mean jaune, where are we going?" Jaune looked at her oddly.

"Um, a hotel why?" Ruby blinked before her face turned utterly crimson.

"What! I mean no! I mean your nice and cool and strong and totally saved my butt but, but!" Jaune blinked before cheeks turned red.

"What! No! I meant for you to have somewhere to stay, its not like any boats are heading to Patch this late at night right? Good Oum your as bad as Sunny." Ruby struggled for words before looking down face red and steaming.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say you were trying to, to…" Images flashed through her mind as she became a nervous puddle of adorableness before Jaune who sighed reaching out and ruffling her head.

"Calm down, your fine, it's a honest mistake, though I hope you don't go spreading around rumors that I lead cute students away to my room to gobble them up, Heh."

_Cute!_

Ruby looked down as Jaune laughed to himself shaking as he face reddened, Jaune noticed this and quickly took off his hoodie throwing it over the shaking roses shoulders.

"There you go, that should keep you nice and toasty." Ruby blushed trying to say she wasn't cold but not managing the words in her fluster. Finally, she just decided to take the gesture of kindness and put the coat on only to still when she zipped it up and shake once more.

"Heh, heheh 'pfft'." Jaune turned.

"Ruby?"

"What, what is this 'snicker' Its, it's a 'pfft' A cute lil bunny rabbit!" Jaune watched as the tiny rose lost to her guts and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hey now, that's a gift from two of my favorite students back in Argus, they even got it sighed by my protégé. Also don't mock Pumpkin Pete my nephews absolutely crazy about the little bunny." Ruby snickered for several more minutes until she recalled something not realizing the sort of looks the people around them were shooting the pair.

"So what happened to Torchwick?" Jaune smirked.

"Don't worry, Torchwick is gonna be locked up for a nice long time up in Atlas, my first students gonna see to it personally. Frankly I feel a bit bad for the poor ginger bastard, Snow Princess is almost as bad as Glyn." Ruby nodded to his words feeling really good, they actually locked away Roman Torchwick, her and Mister Arc. The brave Knight and awesome Huntress, it was like a fairy tale ending… Without the whole happily ever after part! No Sirie, Jaune was just a knight who helped her… a girl, technically a maiden in distress; but that didn't mean anything! Nope nothing at all, especially since he was taking her to some place to stay the night… No! Bad Ruby! Dumb Yang and her stupid boy talk! Shaking her head she quickly tried to calm down only to 'eep' when she found Jaune's face embarrassingly close to her.

"You okay Ruby?"

_Oh, my Oum he's handsome! Quick calm down! Stop being so weird just do what your friends said and think of him naked!... NOOO HE'S HOT!_

Finally by some miracle something drew her eyes away from the blonde currently making her red as her cape.

"Is that…" Ruby looked to find a familiar motorcycle.

"It is Bumblebee…"

"Bumble-what?"

"My sister Yang's-"

'Crash, Shatter, Thump'

"Bike…" Jaune rushed stretching out his arms and grabbing up a particularly large and familiar face flooding it with light.

"Hei? What the-" Another form leaped out and in response Jaune turned to Ruby tossing the larger man her way.

"Ruby get Hei outta here." Quickly he drew Crocea Mor.

"Wait what!?" Jaune didn't have time to give other orders instead launching forward thrusting Crocea forth and hitting the target before she could recover, aura crackled as she flew back, hitting the wall and bouncing off it. Quickly the stranger reacted upon seeing Jaune in front of her blade ready for a devastating downswing and crossed her arms blocking the blow with her gauntlets.

The metal sparked and screeched against Crocea Mors as it tore into the lighter yellow steel, azure orbs widened in shock as he looked to 'her'.

"Raven?" Eye widened on the former friend look alike then, her lilac orbs dragging him out of his stupor as the difference all became to clear. Quickly he reacted knowing it didn't matter as his aura flashed at point-blank range blinding the girl leaving her open to receive a knee to the abdominals. Quickly he roared alongside his blade as it cut through her gouging out the wall behind her with a wicked scar as her aura shattered.

He readied to end it as Mors burned white even as she exploded into a plume of golden flames, intense crimson orbs meeting burning azure.

"Yang! Stop!" Whoever Yang was didn't listen as she roared out punching Jaune at point blank range, she should've done some damage yet all she received was a flash of light as Ember Celica sparked and cracked against something hard. When the flash cleared crimson eyes turned lilac as he stood over her looking down at her his aura flaring and blade enveloped in cruel white light as his eyes burned with blue fire. The brawler hesitated out of confusion and fear and that moment was all he'd need as he pulled Crocea Mors back and readied.

"Stop Jaune! Please!" A tiny form barreled into him shifting him into a mess of white rose petal alongside her crimson ones. The to forms reappeared a few feet away Jaune looking to Ruby confused but quickly pushing her behind him as he readied for an incoming attack only to stop when he found his enemy looking to them shocked and with a note of fear for him.

"The hell? Ruby, that was reckless, I had it under control and what about Hei?"

"No, that's! She not a bad guy!"

"She attacked my info broker and right now are work hours and his joint is utterly silent!" His eye turned on the brawler once more as he sheathed Crocea once more drawing its claymore form as he regarded the possible Branwen tribesmen with killing intent.

"How civilian did you kill!" The blonde stilled at the words which was not the answer Jaune wanted as Mors burned bright with his anger.

"Stop, I know sis, she would never hurt civilians! Promise!" Jaune paused then turning to her the fire in his eyes gone as he looked to her confused.

"S-sis?" He looked back to the girl who assumed her combat stance, one he was painfully familiar with but on a way more smug and friendly face.

"T-Tai?" Quickly he schooled his features before speaking in a demanding tone.

"Who are you?" The blonde flinched obviously guarded, as she should be and spoke trepidation in her voice.

"Yang, Yang Xiao-Long…" Jaune blinked, before looking back to Ruby finding her nodding in approval.

_No fucking way…_

"'sigh' attacking whoever you please, you take way to much after your mother." Yang's eyes widened and for a moment he'd thought she launch at him.

"Yang!" Ruby rushed forward slamming into the brawler shocking her.

"H-hey sis! The heck are you doing here?" Silver eyes narrowed on Yang.

"I should be asking you that! What did you do?! Why are you attacking Jaune's info thingy guy?! And did you really start beating up civilian!?" Quickly the brawler rose her hands.

"Wha, no way sis, I just scared the normies away is all! And Juniors a bad dude so I thought it wouldn't matter if I knocked his teeth in."

"Is that so?" Glass cracked under his steal ended boots as he stepped towards the sisters sword sheathed and on his hip but eyes trained on Raven's kid as his palm rested on Crocea's hilt.

"So you caused a disturbance to the surrounding, endangered civilian lives and I'm assuming by the look of Hei injured quite a few of his subordinates." Yang looked to Jaune nervously.

"Uh, that's rig- Wait who the heck are you?" Jaune readied to speak up to the cautious brawler but Ruby was faster.

"Oh that's Jaune! He's a teacher at Beacon, me and him just put Roman behind bars!" Yang looked to Ruby confused and then back to Jaune her legs visibly shaking, huh odd, usually he had to work at it to leave huntress's like that.

"He was taking me to a hotel until you bust through the window like that, sucks too cause he was showing me his sword!"

"What!" Crimson eyes turned on Jaune who slapped his face.

"Oum dammit you really are too much like your mothers…"

* * *

Junior watched in relative glee as Jaune stood arms crossed as he glared down at a very nervous brawler who rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"So let me get this straight, you endangered the lives of civilians, attacked men who might've not even have their auras unlocked who were only trying to defend their workplace and single handedly destroyed an establishment… because Hei didn't know who Raven was?"

"I, well when you put it that way you make me sound like…"

"A superpowered toddler throwing a fit." She folded dunking her head and earning a sigh from Jaune before he looked to Junior.

"Would you mind forgiving and forgetting this, I'll compensate you for the damages and can heal your men." Junior shrugged, if Jaune was asking…

"Throw in a favor and sure." Pinching his brow Jaunes sighed.

"Fine, but nothing shady." Junior huffed content supposing it was a good enough deal any info he could get out of Jaune would make up for the loss in lien for the club being closed down and with a favor in hand he didn't have to worry about other gangs encroaching in on his territory.

"You got a deal, Hey blondie!" Both Jaune and Yang looked at him making the man sigh.

"The one who beat me and my men, you're off the hook can't say I envy you though." Yang looked to Jaune who glared and swallowed.

"Do you have a way to Patch." Yang looked away nervous.

"I rented a room, told my dad I'd be at a friend's." Jaune felt a twitch.

"Really now, well good you can take Ruby with you there while I explain all this to your father, I'm sure Taiyang will love to hear all about it. And I'll be seeing you in detention for the foreseeable future this year." Yang swallowed but complied turning heel mood clearly lowered.

"Yessir…" Beginning to walk away the gravity of what could've happen clear to her Jaune called out.

"I hope you'll reflect on this Xiao-Long, Oh and Ruby." Said girl looked to him as he smiled back.

"I'll be seeing you in class, please set a good example for your sister." Said rose nodded making Yang blink and look at Ruby as they exited not expecting the exciting news that would soon follow. Jaune sighed taking a seat, making Junior raise a brow.

"Tough day?" Jaune sighed again.

"Sadly it went better than most…" With a raise of his brow Junior huffed as two forms closed in on the knight from both sides.

"Hey Teach…" On either side a familiar face greeted him as the Malachite twins sat, clothes a mess but looks back to non-bruised thanks to his aura boost healing up the damage of facing Tai's kid.

"How are you two doing, feeling fine?" Both girls smiled leaning in close.

"Oh we're all fine now teach."

"Thanks for worrying bout us, and like totally paying that bitch back for what she did." Jaunes sighed.

"How long you gonna stick to calling me that, I only taught you two a few moves in self-defense." Both smiled.

"And unlocked our auras." Jaune shrugged.

"I unlocked most of your uncle's men's auras and none of them call me teach."

"Yeah but it's hot when we do it, right?" Jaune cheeks pinked, when did the sweet pair of slightly morally off girls he knew turn from calling him uncle Jaune to wanting to call him 'daddy'. Jaune leaned back in his seat.

"You two should really quit these games of yours, any other guy would think of taking advantage of you girls." A supple rear sat on his pelvis then making him go wide eyed as Melanie smiled at him shifting in his lap like one would a seat giving him quite the feel of her toned rear as she leaned forward.

"We're not girls anymore teach…" A pair of hands wrapped around his neck as fingers traced his chest only then reminding him Ruby had his hoodie as Miltia spoke from behind her breath in his ear.

"We may not be licensed huntresses, but we've been legal for two years now." She bit his ear making the blonde freeze as he looked to Junior only to find the man turned away.

"Hei, aren't you gonna say something!" Surely the man who raised the two would speak up right!

"You two use protection unless you wanna lose your jobs."

_Dafuq!_

Seeing Jaune's look he shrugged.

"Do you really think I can control anything those two wanna do, heck just look at them, seeing blondie submit to you must have done them in." Both girls giggled as they pressed on.

"Oh yeah, that was hot but we've wanted to do this for a while now." Miltia pouted.

"Yeah, like your all business whenever you come here so we can't do shit." Jaunes clenched his teeth and he breathed.

"You two should really quit teasing now, your like nieces to me…" They smiled Melanie not wasting the chance as she pressed in catching the older blonde in a kiss before pulling back.

"Well we wanna shelve that image now don't we sis." Miltia bit his neck lightly making Jaune hiss.

"Hell yeah we do, we ain't your family teach, and thank the brothers for that cause it means what we want isn't illegal since we know you like to avoid that." Jaune breathed willing all his strength, after the day he's had. Azure orbs opened meeting Melanie's the intensity in them stirring her loins.

"Last chance Mel, Mil, stop now." Both sucked in a breath at their pet names briefly recalling said blonde looking down on them a smile on his face as he patted their heads back when they got accepted into Signal. Blushes formed at the memories to the man who played tutor to them, unlocked their auras and always treated them as individuals. They knew what they wanted…

Melanie's hands reached south grabbing the mass that'd bulged under her rear while Miltia shifted herself to face him before locking lips. Upon parting Jaune breathed deeply throwing his head back as he groaned.

"Oum dammit…" Abruptly he grabbed Melanie pulling her in and locking lips making the white clad twin freeze up before wilting in his hold as he attacked her mouth pulling back leaving a trail of saliva to connect them. eyes were lidded as he turned to a shocked Miltia who was as red faced as her outfit.

"Come here." Jaune gestured to her and she complied nervously before a hand pulled her by the waist in and he bit her collar eliciting a yelp followed quickly by a moan as he kissed along her neckline as his palm lowered grabbing a handful of her supple ass. When he abruptly stopped the girl looked to him betrayed like her sister as he spoke up.

"If you wanna act like adults I'll call your bluff." He stood up Melanie in his arms blushing.

"Your rooms the last one on the right upstairs right?" The two struggled to speak for a moment before schooling their features despite the clear blushes over their faces.

"Yeah, but don't get ahead of yourself teach, you're not the first man we've been with…" Jaunes shook his head.

"If your left like that from a bit of heavy petting then those clearly were boys, even I know that much… Also, stop with the teach. Its Jaune now unless you wanna stay adorable brats in my mind." Both swallowed feeling each other's heartbeats through Miltia semblance Sync that linked their minds as they nodded Miltia following her sister and Jaune as he carried her upstairs. Junior watched sighing, at least Jaune would set them straight and higher the two standards.

* * *

Weiss sat happily as she contemplated her next move, before her a riveting game of chess as her sister Winter sat opposite of her while the scenery changed outside as the ship flew towards Vale. How fortunate was she, to believe her sister would have business in Vale she really must thank whoever caught that despicable dust thief Roman Torchwick.

Of course Winter had told her swearing her to secrecy the news not even privy to the media yet and hopefully would remain such till the master thief was properly behind Atlesian bars. She'd no idea who'd it been yet from her sister's excitement she had a guess. Though Winter appeared no different then usual Weiss could pick up on the key changes, none more plain to see then her hair unbunned and in a ponytail for all the world to see.

"So sister, might I be introduced to whoever caught Torchwick, as a member of the SDC I'd like to personally thank _him_." Winter stilled before looking up to her curious.

"Him, well Weiss isn't that quite the assumption." It wasn't.

"It's your former mentor right? Mister…" Winter took the bait showing her nervousness.

"Arc, Jaune Arc and yes… it was him and some student." This earned Weiss's attention.

"A fourth year? Or perhaps a member of the famous team CFVY?" Winter shook her head.

"No, apparently she's still attending Signal, perhaps she's his newest protégé." Weiss detected a rare trace of envy in her sister's tone.

"Regardless an introduction will hardly be necessary, he'll be a teacher of yours at Beacon and one who might be able to help you advance with your summoning." She nodded eager at the prospect, the chance to study under her sister's mentor was a boon. One she'd make sure to capitalize on.

"Still I do hope you'd introduce me, who knows one day perhaps he'll be my brother-in-law after all one could hardly deny a three-time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament." Winter blushed, earnestly blushed at the tease making Weiss feel quite proud yet no sooner did the specialist school her features.

"I'm afraid you're more likely to be seeing him first with Initiation tomorrow, I doubt he won't attend especially since I'll have to personally see to Torchwick's transfer to the ship before I can meet with him." Weiss nodded before turning to look out the window.

Professor Arc, if she could involve herself with such a well-known individual perhaps she'd finally be ahead of Whitley after all she was sure father would want connections to the man who mentored not only his eldest daughter but the Invincible Girl herself.

* * *

Melanie laid on her back breathing heavily, her body a hot mess, her legs were like jello much less her overly stuffed muff. She was exhausted, as she laid back in the 'very' dirty sheets of their bed while a series of less the appropriate sound filled the room their origin beside her. Standing there Jaune held Miltia by her short ebony locks as he pushed her face down on his length filling the little cumslut's very experienced mouth with his arc of cock.

She watched as her dear sister gagged and swallowed the mass of nerves her face already long since a mess of spit, cum and her cunt's fluids. Yet she's teased their teach about how great of a cock sucker she was and he'd promised to put that into practice and the brothers did he. With a grunt he pulled her face into his pelvis, she watched as his tension lessened.

Mil visibly shuddered as her cunt dripped his cum and fresh juice from the orgasm, she'd never get how her sister or anyone for that matter could cum from a face fucking. With a wet pop her pulled out her mouth a few linger squirts firing leaving a pretty line of cum on her left cheek and shut-eye.

"Was that what you wanted Mil?" with a swallow she smiled pulling off the line of cum with her index before closing her dick sucking lips around it to get the last bits.

"Yeah, its everything I ever wanted 'daddy'." He frowned.

"I already told you about that, its Jaune, or even if you want mister Arc… Not teach and certainly not 'that'." Melanie smiled, despite her bad mouth and rebellious little act she and Jaune both knew Miltia was a sub at heart.

"Well 'daddy' get use to it." Melanie chuckled, she knew Mil was just trying to get 'punished' some more." Jaune seemed to realize this and smiled reaching out lifting her by the wrist before she could even speak up though he kissed her while his hand both took handfuls of ass and his pelvis pressed into hers. Miltia moaned as she felt his mass return to form wasting no time burying in deep, her position making her ungodlying tight as she rose from his cock digging into her needy want from his hold as he hugged her and spoke loud enough for both to hear.

"If a Malachites gonna call me 'daddy' it sure as hell ain't gonna be either of you, though you could always make me one that I don't mind hearing that from." Miltia visibly froze at the words while she'd admit to doing no better after all didn't he just say-

"Are, are you gonna knock me up?" He smiled.

"If are you gonna keep calling me daddy? If you say no I can go either way, my sister-in-law has been hounding me to make her some nieces. Don't worry I'm a responsible man, and if your nnot willing just say so." The smile was teasing but there was a hint of promise in them on that both terrified the twins but also made their hearts hammer. Miltia bit her lip a shuddering breath leaving her mouth as she considered that answer.

The fuck am I hesitating for I don't want a kid... Do I?

Mel thought much the same as she felt his cum in her, a single pill and she'd be good but if what he said was true, well there were certainly worse fathers and the two had never been shy about flaunting their like for their teach.

"I…"

'ring ring'

Jaune stood still before looking to the bed where his pants pockets shook slightly before he sighed recognizing the tone.

"Fuck…" With a bit of annoyance Miltia felt his hold go from her as his cock pulled away bringing her feet back reluctantly to the ground as he made way to the device.

"Dammit Ozzy you picked a hell of a time to call… 'sigh' what happened?" they saw as their oldest crush visibly grew frustrated.

"Seriously? You're killing me here you slave driver…" Ozpin chuckled over the device.

"Apologies Jaune, believe me when I say this is quite important." Jaune groaned.

"You're asking me to bodyguard a White Fang turned traitor… and then teach treat them like a student!"

"I am asking you to escort a young girl whose chosen to change her ways to better relations between Faunus and humanity through example as a huntress yes." Jaune ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on her y'know."

"I'd expect no less, so may I take that as a yes."

"'sigh' Yeah… I'll head out ASAP."

"Understood thank you Jaune." With a slight huff he turned off the call function, before looking back to the bed where Melanie laid while Melanie took a seat on her wobbly legs arms crossed. Puddles of white flowed from both their sexes messing up the long since teared sheets beneath though compared to the bed's broken a leg the mattress had come out far better than the frame. Jaune made his way to the panting pair that looked to him with lustful worn eyes.

He kneeled on the mattress working himself just above them taking Melanie's long locks in his fingers as a few strands clung to her sweating neck.

"Well, I really hate to do this but I have a mission…" He leaned in kissing the young malachite who rose her arms wrapping them around his broad neck. When he pulled back he smiled goofy like he hadn't just made the two scream his name over and over again.

"Usually I'd have liked to cuddle and set you two up a nice breakfast tomorrow but duty calls." Before Melanie could respond he moved over to Miltia giving the girl a chaste kiss that made her blush even as her body trembled. He stood then grabbing his clothes supposing he'd not have the time to shower, hopefully the faunus wouldn't mind his scent too much but considering he didn't know if she was being followed she'd just have to endure.

"Well you see us again tea- Jaune?" Jaune turned to Melanie a smile on his face, not like the one he'd shown them in their youth that a teacher would give his cute students but that a man would show his lover.

"Of course next Sunday I should be free unless I'm given a mission." Miltia whined.

"Oum it's not fair, all those brats get to see you all the time…" Melanie nodded.

"It is annoying knowing your spending all that time with others." Jaune chuckled as he pulled up his boxers, before he looked the two over his lustful gaze gone instead as he examined their muscles.

_They haven't neglected their training._

He'd want what's best for the two and with Juniors place closed for the foreseeable future this might very well be his best chance.

"Then why not attend Beacon yourselves?" Both looked to him surprised at the suggestion.

"But we're 19, last time I checked most freshman are two years younger right?" He shrugged as he pulled up his pants working his belt on.

"Not necessarily, I recruited a runt who 22 actually and she'll be attending this year alongside you if you do." Both gawked while Jaune chuckled

"But, like we're not that tough and we've never even fought Grimm." Jaune nodded as his tied his boots.

"True, you're not especially talented…" Both lowered their head slightly peeved about the jab.

"But you got good work ethic and I know for a fact you got plenty of room for growth. Plus if you were to partner you'd be ahead of the curve on most freshman in teamwork." He saw them pause at his words, considering them.

"But… What about Junior and y'know Beacon, we can't exactly sign up now can we?" Jaune smiled their way as he worked his compress on.

"Leave Junior to me, as for entering my recommendation should be enough, I'm sorry but I really can't give you time to think so will you take my offer or not?" Jaune pulled up Crocea Mors strapping it to his hip, both looked to Jaune while exchanging a silent conversation.

_So what do you think sis?_

_I think I want get fucked for another hour straight… but that's not what you're asking about huh?_

_About Jaune's offer, should we?_

_Well I mean… The Clubs not opening anytime soon. Unless you're willing to get your clothes dirty helping out the goons fix the joint up, we'll have nothing to do in the meantime..._

_True… We could just sit around doing nothing or…_

_We can take some time to improve. I kinda miss teach showing us the ropes, also._

Both looked to Jaunes standing the image of him naked still fresh in their minds eliciting a shiver.

_We can have a lot of fun there can't we? I'm sure Teach gets plenty stressed there and we could always be good little students and let our favorite professor pound his stress away.  
_  
Melanie licked her lips.

_Most definitely…_

Both stood up stepping towards Jaune with lidded wanting eyes, Melanie didn't waste a minute digging her hands beneath the hem of his pant taking hold of the cock still slick with her and Miltia's juices, Miltia herself pressed her delicious body against his side her fingers trailing up his abdomen and chest.

"Is teacher-student relations against the rules?" Jaune blushed, having heard this question far more then he cared to admit.

"Legally no, those attending Beacon are considered adults since they could technically take missions, though some will complain." Both smiled.

"Then you got a pair of horny twins this year Professor Arc."

"Let's have tons of fun Prof." Jaune groaned, Peter and Bart would never let him live this down, why the fuck did Ozpin abolish that fucking rule anyways.

_Well can't worry about that right now, have a terrorist to help… who knows maybe they'll be willing to give some info on kitten, Oum knows Kali and Ghira have been suffering enough worrying about her._

* * *

"Pyrrha sweetie this is Jaune, he'll be your mentor and help you with your training." Nervous emerald eyes looked up to see a man standing there he looked strong, standing tall and broad in pure white armor a sword at his side. He looked to her with kind blue eyes that made her at ease before he smiled brightly her way. Before she knew it he was kneeling down in front of her his hand rose up towards her.

"Hi there like your mom said I'm Jaune." Slowly a tiny hand took his.

"P-Pyrrha…" Jaune nodded.

"That's a pretty name, so Pyrrha, wanna be my friend?"

"F-friend?"

"That's right, friends, I can teach you a ton of stuff about being a hunter, your mom said that's what you wanted to be right? A huntress?" Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes, more than anything!" Jaune smiled.

"That's great, the world could use more hunters, more heroes. So, you wanna let me show you the ropes." Pyrrha nodded eager.

"Yes please!" Jaune chuckled as he rose a palm to her before it glowed white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Bright white light filled her body and from it she felt something flow only for red rays to emerge and coat her, Jaunes smiled at the sight as she looked to her palms awe struck by the pretty light.

"What is this?"

"That's your aura, your soul's light, all hunters have it and I must say it's a very pretty shade of red."

"Th-thank you." Jaunes smiled at the nervous redhead and reached out patting her head.

"So what do you say? Will you let me show you?" She nodded slowly before bowing her head.

"Please teach me!" Jaune chuckled while her mother sighed relieved.

"Oh thank goodness the last few people she could hardly speak to; I was beginning to get afraid we'd never find her a proper mentor. With what she wants to be I want her to have the best training possible, so this is quite a relief." Jaune nodded to the woman.

"Let's talk details later for now how bout you meet some friends that'll be learning right beside you. would you like that Pyrrha, after all Hunters fight in teams." Slowly nervously she nodded and Jaune smiled looking to the door.

"Nora, Lie you can come in now." Abruptly the door slammed open as a tiny form rushed in and slammed into Jaune's leg. Said Arc looked down to find a rather scrappy looking ginger clinging to him like a koala he chuckled rubbing her head.

"Eager now aren't we Nora?" Said girl looked up still a shy thing but definitely improving while not far behind an oriental boy stepped forward. Jaune looked to him and smiled.

"Have you've been watching her closely?" Lie nodded earning a smile from Jaune.

"Good, now then introductions are in order, Pyrrha these are Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Nora, Ren this is Pyrrha. From today on you three will be practicing being a team that I'll lead okay, Hmm. J, N, P and R, yeah that'll do. From today on whenever we're together we're team JNPR."

* * *

"Pyrrha!" Eyes shot opened as the spartan was drawn from her thoughts looking over to find her best friend Nora all smiles looking to her.

"Y-yes Nora, what is it?" The ginger grinned.

"I was asking if you were excited to be heading to Beacon! But I guess I already got my answer." Nora looked down to the locket opened herself smiling at the picture making Pyrrha blush and hide it away. Nora snorted happily.

"Pyr-Pyr and Jaunes-Jaune sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" hands shot up covering the bubbly bombers mouth.

"Nora!" Beside the two Ren chuckled far to familiar with their antics and much to sue to them, yet he'd never have it any other way.

"Oh come on your finally gonna get to see him after like a year! You can't tell me you're not like uber excited!"

"That's! I mean , well your happy to see your foster parent to aren't you." Nora smiled.

"Yep! Jaune-Jaune said he's taking me and Renny shopping when we finish Initiation!"

"Oh… that's nice." Nora grinned.

"He said to bring you too!" Pyrrha blushed a smile forming making Ren smile, Pyrrha had been there friend for a long time having befriended them only several months after losing their home Kuroyuri and Jaune's adopting of them. Since then the three had grown close like a second family and with that the spartan had taken a particular interest in her teacher, one well beyond the bounds of student and teacher if the diary Nora had read out loud was to be any indication.

"I expect Jaunes will be quite happy to see you, after all he never got to congratulate you on your fourth win."

"Yeah it's not every day somebody beats one of Jaune-Jaune's record!"

"Indeed, perhaps he's arranged a private meal for you if so me and Nora wouldn't mind making ourselves scarce would we?" Nora grinned widely.

"Nope! Just make sure to come in the next day with a bun in the oven!"

"NORA!"

"What? Gotta make your claim and what better way then on the broad side of a shotgun? Oh but we don't have a shotgun do we Renny? Oh, we'll just use Magnhild then! Alright team JNPR operation Arkos go!"

Pyrrha whined face red as she clutched her pendant, inside a picture of her first tournament win with her two friends and mentor right beside her.


	48. Her Frosted Knight 2

**Her Frosted Knight Chapter 2**

**After being requested by multiple people I've decided to make this a mini-series of sorts. Happy Thanks Giving.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was surprised when he opened his eyes to a familiar white ceiling, he was in the nurse's office, a not all together uncommon situation for the blonde. Getting knocked out came surprisingly often when one was teammates with Nora let alone an amateur forced to face experienced warriors. However, this particular time the blonde boy felt a thousand times more pathetic for one simple reason.

"It was all a dream! Brothers dammit!" And it was such a wonderful dream too! Expecting his newest crush only to meet the surprisingly cute, powerful and sexy shortstack of team CENM and have amazing mind breaking sex! Jaune grabbed his head in disappointment as he groaned.

_Why!? 'sigh' well I guess that kinda figures no way would that sort of thing happen for me… huh?  
_  
A shiver ran up the teen's spine then and when he looked down he noticed it, a colossal bulge beneath the sheaths of his bed shifting slightly over his waist. Another shot of pleasure rushed through him making his head shoot back as a familiar release came to him. He felt as his load unleashed, however instead of it staining his pants he felt it shoot out into the warm abyss surrounding his cock.

Finally, a tinge of control reached him and with it he reached out throwing the cover off to see and what he saw brought him to an utter halt. Laying there on her stomach was a figure he recognized her hair shades of pink brown and white alike while her eyes of the same shade looked to him. Winking she continued her business and it was as the great feeling ran through him that he realized she was swallowing his dick, practically vacuuming his seed into her tiny mouth. Panic came rushing forward and he went white as he looked left to the nurse at the desk facing him!

"Oh Go-MMPH!" A hand slapped over his mouth while the nurse looked up directly at him curiously before shaking her head and going back to work. Jaune blinked confused before looking towards the owner of the hand silencing him. It was Neo who held a finger up over her lips commanding quiet. He blinked again confused before looking back to the nurse before it all clicked.

_Can, can she not see us._

He tried asking but Neo acted first kissing him, her tongue parting his teeth while a dainty thin hand reached out wrapping around his engorged member paying it proper attention. Her mouth was bitter and a tinge sour, much different than what he remembered, that's right she was blowing him wasn't she. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

_It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream!_

He pulled her in close as she pumped his manhood and when they broke their lip lock he went for her neck, kissing and nibbling on her delicate neckline and thin collar. She writhed in his affections, grinding herself against his pelvis his twitching mass feeling the soft fabric of her dampening panties. Gods he wanted to go inside, he could remember the tightness, the painfully blissful tightness and her moans and pleas. Slowly he begun to buck and grind himself, his glan pressing into the moving fabric. His cock dug into it feeling her puffy wet lips kiss the head through the lacy barrier. Slowly his hands lowered around her waistline as they dry humped unaware of the creaking of the bed their little play was making.

The nurse rose alerting the two to freeze in place as she stepped towards them, finally she stopped in front of the two who clung to each other. However, her eyes were on the pillow as she pulled out her notebook.

"Well, you're looking fine, hopefully you'll wake up soon." Jaune was confused, and more than usual as it was almost like she was seeing something completely different. Seeing Neo lax in his embrace he got the feeling he was right. She begun to scribble in the notebook reading his aura levels and vitals. Jaune may not have known what was happening but he was definitely okay with it compared to the alternative.

It was as he begun to relax that he stiffened again as Neo ran her tongue up his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Slowly her palms sought purchase over his chest feeling his pecs as her ass grounded against his cock again. Just as he was about to moan, he brought up his hand biting his knuckle as the woman stood there scribbling on her chart.

This seemed to excite the short vixen whose face morphed to that of a sinister grin upon seeing her blonde noodle tremble. Doubling her efforts, she managed to ground her ass against his cock as if trying to rub the devious fabric of her criminally thin panties away. Her finger lightly scratched against his chest while her tongue ran up his jawline. Blood was then drawn on his knuckle as he struggled against the assault of sensations but seeing this she acted again.

Grabbing his wrist and pulling away his hand from his mouth but before a groan or plead could escape she crashed her lips against his. Tongue met tongue exchanging fluids as they danced and tangled in heated lip lock. His arms finally reached out again finding purchase on her breast and pinching the Achilles that were her erect nipples. She mewled in his mouth giving into the sensation while a mixture of fear, panic and utter lust drove him to keep up their desperate make out and savor each moment. Finally, the nurse finished a calm smile still on her face despite the scene playing out before her.

"Well now, it appears you're doing incredibly well, I should do the paperwork for your release seeing as you're not in critical condition anymore I'd imagine you'll be quite eager to get out of here." Slowly, painfully slowly she made her way out of the room. And the moment she did he gave in pushing forward and pinning the tiny minx on her back, after several more moments their lips parted leaving each to take even rapid gulps of air as each's hot breath coated the others. Her leg lifted toe tips pressing against his hard rager, it throbbing at her touch. She smiled at the heat, the memory of his scolding mass filling her tiny feminine hole, utter anticipation shot through her. Slowly she reached beneath her skirt pulling a thin string on her sides and abruptly the thin lacy fabric of her panties fell leaving her drooling mound exposed and eager to swallow what belonged to her.

So many questions ran through his mind in that moment, why he was here? What she was doing 'that' for and why'd the nurse not notice them being a few. However, upon her unwrapping her core to him none of those mattered as he pressed forward his head kissing her hot lower lips. All that mattered was burying every inch he could into the tiny tight form of his lover, and savoring every moment of it.

'Knock, knock!'

The door was flung open to reveal JNPR's resident bubbly bomber and the members of team RWBY.

"Jaune-Jaune we're here!" Nora skipped inside before pausing and tilting her head.

"Um, Fearless Leader, what are you doing?" Nora watched as Jaune was prone on all fours, his sight switching between them and then to the empty spot below him.

"I-I… I'm not entirely sure…" He sounded generally confused, which only served to confuse her just as much. Finally, it was Ruby who acted first ignoring the confusion entirely as she rushed towards Jaune in a fury of rose petals pushing the knight out of bed and slamming him to a wall.

"You're Okay!" Jaune quickly forced his medical gown down particularly on his still aching bulge, the last thing he needed was to show 'that' to Ruby. He blinked then.

"Wait a minute, Craterface, do you know what happened to me, why I was in the nurse's office?" Said Rose stilled before looking up to him clearly adverse to answering. This of course earned a raise of his brow.

"Rubes?" She scratched her cheek and shuffled about on top of him not aware of the terribly blissful thing her body was doing to his lower half. Forcing himself to focus on anything else he spoke up.

"Ruby, what happened to me?" She rubbed the back of her head before looking down ashamed, but finally it was the resident Ice Queen who chose to speak up.

"You dolt, do you really not remember Xiao-Long punching you?" Jaune blinked looking up to the heiress and noting Blake and Yang. However, when he saw the brawler he was at a loss for words, but regardless he tried.

"Y-your hair." The blonde brawler's eyes flashed crimson at the words, but really what was he supposed to say the girl's left side was notably shorter, absent of the locks that framed her face.

"Your little booty call did this." She gritted out the words, but it was Blake who spoke then a roll of the eyes followed by a slight glare.

"What'd you expect after decking him like that." Jaune blinked, Yang punched him, he didn't remember that.

"He had it coming!" She shot him another glare to which he jumped back.

"What I'd do!?" Said brawler growled at him but before she could take a step Ruby jumped up glaring herself.

"Yang stop! Jaune just woke up I don't want you to put him in a coma again!"

"I was in a Coma!" Blake shrugged.

"It was only a few hours, we just got out of classes."

"I was out for nine hours!" Nora nodded a huge smile on her face.

"Yep, lucky you." She then turned to Yang a slightly off smile plastered on her face and Magnhild at the ready.

"Oh and Yangarang speaking of punching our fearless leader, me and Pyrrha wanted to invite you to a little spar… just the three of us… alone." Jaune could honestly say he'd never seen the brawler stiffen so fast, but honestly he would never blame her as Nora dragged her away waving at him.

"See ya in a bit Jaune-Jaune Pyrrha just has some… anger to work out then she'll be here in a flash, come on punching ba- I mean Yangarang."

"Nora! Let me go! I'm sorry okay!" Any pleas fell on deaf ears as the Valkyrie and brawler exited the room, the later against her will. Jaune then looked to the remaining three members of RWBY.

"Aren't you… gonna help her?" Blake shrugged.

"She kinda deserves it, besides even if it's a bit much sparring with Pyrrha is training worth one's weight in gold." Jaune nodded dumbly shrugging before the thought occurred.

"So… Why'd she punch me?" Ruby looked down blushing her left foot tracing invisible circles.

"W-well that's because… cause..." Seeing her leader practically steaming at the ears Weiss spoke up glaring at Jaune as she rose her scroll to his face.

"Because of this you idiot!" Jaune looked at the display open mouthed as an image of himself on his back exhausted yet smiling dumbly while on his chest just as sweating and exhausted was the familiar form of the girl he now knew as Neo disguised as Nella. Just in the corner of the shot he could make out the sight of a small trashcan that's top was covered in used condoms, captioned above was 'don't worry about your friend, he's better than ever :3'

Colored drained from his face as he looked to the three noting each girls burning cheeks. Blake coughed calming herself to speak.

"All seven of us were sent that." Jaune paled.

"Wait… seven… you can't mean." Blake nodded.

"Yes, your team included." Jaune gripped his head face burning.

_God Dammit Neo! Why!_

"You can imagine Yang's reaction upon Ruby seeing such a picture." Oh, he could see it alright, he'd kill a boy for sending lil Jade or Rosa a pick like that. Which begged the question.

"How am I alive?" Weiss rolled her eyes crossing her arms with a glare fixed on him for the first time since the dance.

"Like Xiao-Long said your… 'paramour's' responsible for that, after Yang rushed to the docking bay ahead of us as you got off and punched you she was rather quick to come to your defense." Blake nodded.

"I've never seen somebody face Yang with such ease." Even Weiss nodded.

"Indeed, the way she'd parried and dodged each of Xiao-Long's attacks was impressive, its little wonder her team was nominated by Haven to represent them with somebody like her a part of it."

"Still I don't think she had to cut her front locks like that… Sis loves her hair and that's was just mean." Jaune could only stare at the three at a loss for words. Neo beat up Yang for him? Coming back to herself Ruby turned to Jaune curious.

"So Jaune, who was she anyways?" Jaune blushed.

"She um, is kinda my girlfriend." The room was silent for several hard minutes before Blake sighed shaking her head.

"Poor Pyrrha."

"Wait, are you saying that you're actually dating that little girl, for how long?" Jaune rose an eyebrow Weiss's way.

"Well, first off Nella's older than us, and well… we started dating earlier today… after 'that'." Several eyes regarded the blonde ranging from Ruby's embarrassment to Weiss's shock and disgust to Blake's healthy curiosity. However, any further talks were cut short when the three's scrolls went off alerting them of Yang's hitting the red.

"Oh No! Yang! Sorry Jaune but I have to go!" With a wave Ruby was off her semblance leaving a mess of petals behind. Blake and Weiss were quick to follow with the heiress sparing him a look he couldn't quite pen down the meaning of. Finally, the Nurse reentered the room smiling pleasantly upon seeing him up an about.

"Oh Good it would seem your awake. Well then you seem to have a perfect bill of health so I'd say you can go if you'd like." Jaune nodded more than happy to leave and readied to go and make sure Nora wasn't going too far against Yang. But when he opened the office's door he stopped when he spotted a short figure standing their arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground as she looked up to him a cute pout present.

"Ne-Nella!" Said girl nodded, glad he remembered, seeing the two the Nurse asked.

"Oh, is she a new friend of yours Jaune?" In response Neo hugged against Jaune's waist burying her face in his abs. Seeing this the nurse smiled.

"My, my, it seems you've gotten yourself a little girlfriend, good for you." Neo nodded at the woman a heart melting smile on her face that could match even Ruby's. Seeing the two of them the woman smiled cooing and awing at the sight as they left, Neo clinging to his arm. Immediately upon turning the corner Jaune looked over to her surprised.

"Hey so why aren't you talki-" Her small hand slapped over his face as his scroll went off, naturally he checked it like any self-respecting teenage boy.

_'I don't really do talking, dumbasses assume I'm mute and I don't bother correcting them.' He looked over to her._

"Really?" She nodded.

"So… Um where are we going?" Again his scroll rung.

_'To someplace more private, I'm all winded up and those clam jamming friends of yours didn't exactly help my plight.'_ Jaune paused eyes wide at the scroll screen as he stood there like an idiot. Noticing Neo turned curiously only to see Jaune utterly red face.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Neo rose a brow, before nodding, what was there something wrong with that?

"But, we, we just did that didn't we?" She shrugged, not seeing the problem, after all she'd had to deal with Firebitch's complaints about where'd she'd been. Frankly it was stressful as fuck, which meant she need to 'unstress' and what better way was there then a good old mind blowing pounding? Honestly, she didn't see why the blonde was hesitating. With a roll of the eyes she walked up to him grabbing his free hand and pulling him towards her, she looked from room to room annoyed as she found no signs of her goal.

Finally however she spotted it, an empty room and proceeded to pull the blonde inside before manifesting her barriers up, casting the illusion of an empty room. Letting go of his hand she made her way to the desk sitting up on it before looking over and gesturing him over. He walked up to her a bit nervous.

"Um, yeah Neo?" Her voice was low telling of her caution.

"Don't use my real name, Nellas fine." Slowly he nodded still a bit thrown off.

"So… you're really my girlfriend?" She rose a brow again.

"Yeah… do you not remember last night, ''heh' morning actually." Jaune blushed before a goofy smile spread across his face.

"I-I have a girlfriend… Yahoo!" Neo nearly fell over at the shout as the blonde rose both fist in the air, when she got her bearings back she looked over to see the blonde goof dancing in place. He didn't stop until she was letting out gut busting laughter.

"H-hey! It, It's not funny!" Oh, she begged to differ.

"Seriously, who does a happy dance over twelve? Hahahaha!" Jaunes face was burning as she shot his tiny bully what might have once been an embarrassed glare.

"Well can you blame me! I-I just got the cutest girl I know to date me!" Neo's laughter only increased but she'd admit the way he said it so earnestly certainly warmed her cheeks.

"Will you stop already! I-I-" Before he could finish his sentence said girl hugged him from behind biting his ear. Jaune flushed turning to the micro vixen who winked at him over his shoulder Jaune looked over to her laughing form on the floor shocked before looking back to her.

"Y-you can make copies of yourself?" She shrugged before leaning forward giving a chaste kiss slowly his hand rose in an attempt to hold her only for her to shatter the moment he did. Jaune stilled a look of horror on his face.

"I broke my girlfriend!" However, when he looked back he saw one Neo back on the desk struggling not to laugh again, seeing her the boy sighed relieved before pausing.

"Wait, was that an illusion or something." Neo shrugged, close enough.

"Then the nurse not seeing us? That was you, you can make illusions other than of yourself." Neo nodded; a bit impressed he was so observant. Crossing her arms she spoke.

"Okay Jaune, look we need to set some ground rules." Jaune paused.

"Ground rules?" Neo nodded.

"Yep, look there are some 'conditions' required for 'this' to work." Jaune nodded supposing that made decent enough sense.

"Alright, like what?" Neo smiled glad he was quick on the uptake.

"Nothing much, just some rules is all. 1. When we're in public the names Nella, though you already seem to get that." Jaune nodded, not really getting the need for it but supposing it wasn't anything too serious.

"2. As far as people are aware, I'm a mute, hell even my team doesn't know I can talk." Jaune blinked.

"So, only I know?" She shrugged.

"Well my older brother knows, but nobody beside you two." Jaune smiled, so she had an older brother, he learned something knew about her today.

"3. When I want something, you deliver, got it?"

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"Oh you know, like sweets and junk, and ice cream, definitely ice cream." Jaune nodded, getting the gist, she wanted him to spoil her like any good boyfriend would. That he could do Jaune nodded more than happy to fulfil the requests for his lil lover. Neo smiled.

"Good so now we'll talk about what you want… After you scratch my itch." For a moment he was confused until the tiny minx leaned back, parting her legs to reveal her still sopping wet quim. Jaune went wide eyed seeing it before his face returned to its former red, Neo smiled at the reaction wiggling her little waist.

"Come on big boy, you caused this you know, so take care of it." Jaune swallowed before reaching for his belt shyly however just before he could pull the zipper down her foot came out pushing away the hand. He looked to her to be greeted by a devious smile as she waved her index from right to left.

"Nah-ah." Forming a V she swayed her tongue inside, her message clear. Jaune swallowed seeing it and yet when she stopped and shot him an expectant look he took a knee. An Arc was a man of his word, and he'd spoil her rotten just like she demanded. Neo watched as the boy looked to her precious place eyes dedicated as if trying to burn the image into his memories.

This was a, a pussy… He'd seen one before, hell he'd done a lot with the one he was staring at in fact. But now there was no alcohol in him. No depression over his rejection or teasing like yesterday, now he was just his usually happy self staring down at her love tunnel. His heart raced, was he really in there yesterday? It looked so small… no it was small. Slowly he rose a finger to her minge pressing into the tight coil of flesh until it gave swallowing his index.

Gods was it tight, his finger felt like it was gonna be crushed…his pants stirred then remembering how much tighter it felt there. How'd she squeezed it and hurt him so good in her burning womanhood. His index searched inside scraping her walls exploring them now that his lust didn't overwhelm his innocent curiosity. Above Neo watched the boy explore. It was cute, he looked like a kid.

She recalled the night before as his finger scrapped her insides her memory eliciting a shiver and a wave of excitement. She heard him gasp as he pulled back his digit looking to the coated finger nervously before gingerly placing it into his mouth. The sight brought a smile and only helped when she saw his eyes go wide. Again his hands reached out but unlike before they didn't bury themselves as instead he spread her open to him. Her velvety entrance clear to his gaze.

"Do you remember it, how eager you were to bury that big thing in here? How tight it was, how… warm." Judging by his burning face and swallowing breath he did. Licking her lips Neo scooted her sopping mound quickly losing patience with the blonde.

"Go on, lick it." Jaune swallowed again exhaling his cold shuddering breath making the ice cream themed girl bite her lip at that sudden chill. However slowly, gingerly his tongue peaked out she watched as he closed to her, he was so nervous and shy about it all. It was cute, but she didn't want cute… she wanted head. So, without warning her left thigh wrapped behind his leg pushing him forward his lips smashing into hers, his tongue getting the full taste of her sopping mound.

On reflex he tried to pull back, but she wouldn't allow that as her other leg crossed her left locking him in place as she bucked forward pressing her tight minge against his lips, his tongue teasing between her lips. Warm soft thighs pressed against both sides of his face as damp warmth covered his lips, bucking against his face forcing him to kiss her wanting pussy.

He reached for her thighs hoping to part them only for her hold to tighten adding pressure to his panic. However, with the pressure building a lightly salty yet sweet taste hinted at his taste buds. Wanting to pay mind to anything but her thighs crushing against his temples he pressed forward his tongue spreading the odd yet not unpleasant taste across it. Neo moaned at the first lick having gone quite a time without one. The second was slower, more tentative and curious, by the third it was almost eager quick but deep pressing ever bud of his tongue he could against the wet pink flesh like one would a lollipop or popsicle.

She shuddered as his tongue sped, slowed, focused and then increase in pace a hint of greed in the movement. Leaning back more she let loose a pleased breath enjoying the amateurish licking. Then his hand reached between parting her thighs in her moment of lax. She looked back annoyed when she felt his tongue pull away ready to trap him between her legs again but was surprised when those same palms that parted her thighs gripped them, spreading them out wide. Wet warmth greeted her snatch as his tongue pressed against her lower lips wedging between and parting them.

He felt her grunt as her mound pressed forward into him, making him continue his effort running his tongue across as much as he could. Finally, he noticed her squirm, her legs flinching the moment his tongue pressed against a small nub. The reaction puzzled him, but her moan was cute and made him want to hear it again, again he crossed the bead of flesh and again she flinched. pulling back his face he looked to it, seeing a cute coral node of meat. Raising his index her pressed it curiously earning a twitch, did she like this? Was it like his dick head?

The thought made him lean in close wrapping his lips around the fleshy bead and suckle, the way her head shot back and legs straightened told him her approval. He continued his suckling his tongue pressing and circling the small bead of meat, Neo herself groaned stretching out and gripping handfuls of blonde hair pulling it making Jaune grit his teeth as he pulled back. He readied to complain only to pause as he saw Neo. Her face was a mess letting out heated breaths as she looked to him with the best glare she could manage.

"Why'd you stop!" He blinked, didn't she pull his head to make him stop? Apparently by her glare the answer was no. He didn't bother explaining opting instead to reengage leaning in only for her mound to slam into his face as she thrusted her tiny hips forward. He didn't complain though reaching out a bit more daring to taking handfuls of her ass in his grasp and pulling her in. She writhed leaning over him as he worked her, gods why was he obsessed with her clit! Nails reached out digging into his shoulders she felt a smidge bad but gods she couldn't help it.

Amateurish greedy little tongues were a thing of beauty a fact she was currently learning firsthand. She felt her second orgasm reach her then firing her femcum into his mouth and he didn't even hesitate lapping it up sending shivers through her as he continued the icy treat that was her and good brothers was she melting from it all.

_Fuck, fuck this tongue, fuck this blonde… No fuck 'her' blonde!_

She came again but not for the last time, just from him dining on her. She pulled back then Jaune pausing to look up only to have her dainty foot reach out under his chin. In a show of flexibility, she rose it gesturing him to follow it and stand until her leg was propped straight up. She smiled realizing she was at the perfect height as before her cunt was her throbbing prize. She could see the poor thing pitching a tent. Her other leg rose, the sole of her foot pressed against the hot sheathed blade, she rubbed along it her dainty foot feeling every wanting throb of his aching arc even beneath the jeans.

She licked her lips wanting it, her toes maneuvered expertly working the zipper between them and pulling it down. Jaune stared as she worked his cock out with nothing but her feet, he didn't know whether it was hot or weird all he did know was that even her slender little legs were soft as his heated girth leaned against them. He swallowed as he admired her before working up the courage.

"Can I…" She looked up smiling letting her feet drop before taking him in hand and leading him to her, he didn't resist more than happy to be guided to her flower. To feel her heat against his phallus and for her to nod bracing herself for him. No sooner then she'd said did he act plunging in and burying his sword in her tight hole. He shuddered at the feeling, as she coiled around his girth, so warm and tight she held her hands over her mouth struggling not to cry out the ecstasy of his girth intoxicating.

He froze there for several moment before slowly pushing forward burying his already constricted member deeper into her tight wet hole. He still couldn't believe the sight before him as she swallowed up thick inch after inch into her tiny form, the sight alone was maddeningly sexy let alone her expression as she struggled not to moan her face overtaken by lust as eye corners tearing up. He couldn't help but kiss her and thankfully she didn't deny him allowing him to lock lips with her, she tasted sweet like ice-cream, like his own personal delicious scoop of Neopolitan.

Slowly his thrust increased as he held her close, her painfully tight pussy clinging to him refusing to let him leave easily as he was tempted time and again the thrust back in and he found himself powerless to deny the action. Her arms pulled his hair again but unlike before he didn't take it as a plea to stop when she pulled and hissed but to increase his pace. He complied his hips setting and going like a piston as one of his hands left he small hips in favor of cupping one of her modest breast and working her diamond cuttingly sharp nipple between his fingers.

She cried into his mouth receiving no sympathy from his as he exploited her weakness and pushed his heavy liplock conquering her mouth. He gritted his teeth as he felt his mass begin to swell and reach its limit huskily she gritted out the words.

"I can't last much longer… I gotta pull ou-" Neo's legs wrapped around his waist locking him there and showing her desires as she bucked forward swallowing him up in her tightness, she couldn't endure the sudden surprise and bucked forward himself before giving to his bodies plead. He exploded inside her filling her criminally tight form with rope after rope of thick Arc seed. Finally, he broke her kiss and grunted as his hips bucked wanting to reach the tiniest bit deeper, to fill her even a drop more.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I couldn't hold out, Fuck I should've got a condom." His apology quickly died when he pushed forward sending him on his back, he looked up seeing her standing above him expression smug and a bit cruel, he saw his load leak out of her tight pussy the sight bringing him to mass again. She licked her lips before lowering herself, her ruined flower hovering just above its pollinator coating it in his seed. She cupped his face and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry blondie, I only use condoms cause of diseases and shit, after all I can't get knocked up." Jaune stared.

"Y-you can't?" She expected his eyes to become lustful upon learning he'd have no risk or greedy a he plunged back into her with gusto. Instead his hand reached out cupping her cheek and she found a look of not pity but… sympathy.

"I'm sorry…" She blinked not really happy he was looking at her so sadly yet also strangely enough not angry, after all somebody like her being a mother would be a joke. Yet still the innocent sympathy touched her yet she had a reputation to uphold and smirked.

"Aww, thanks blondie but I'm not to hung up about it, so…" Slowly she licked her lips.

"If you want you can go at me as much as you want raw, no need to worry, you are my boyfriend after all so you can have this little benefit." Jaune swallowed at the permission and slowly hands rose taking her modest hips before bringing them down, she bit her lip as he slowly penetrated her form, his thick sword sheathing inside her tight and dirty velvety folds. Finally her pelvis met his as she'd taken him entirely, they stared at one another for several long moments before he finally rose up to her, even with her sitting on his lap taking him inside he remained taller a not entirely unpleasing thing she mused.

Hands rose from her hips slowly raising to her back before wrapping around it and holding her so close she could feel his heartbeat. He shifted then, bucking and sending a wave of pleasure through her, she looked up to meet his gaze and he in turn kissed her having the tiny minx in his grasp. It was rather hilarious when she considered how an underwhelming blondie trainee had her caught when specialist and professional hunters couldn't achieve the same.

Slowly he begun to shift but she couldn't find any true pleasure in it after the fucking she'd just received, deciding matters would be better in her own hands she lifted herself before slamming back down on his meaty cock. He threw his head back with a hiss and she smiled, just cause he had her caught did not mean she was in his power. A lesson she intended to teach him thoroughly, slowly she increased her pace her lover's hold on her lessening before abruptly tightening as a fire worked its way in his eyes. He then met her slams with his own thrusting deep and getting her by surprise.

Fuck!

She felt him work her like a fleshlight as he stood uplifting her up and down on his length and her fluids the perfect lubricant. He was moaning and groaning like the virgin he'd been yesterday but he was leaving her a not unsatisfied woman. Finally, he reached his peak and slammed into her again holding her tight as he unloaded.

Gods was his load hot, it was practically cooking her snatch yet she wasn't against the seeds heat, it almost pleasant. A part of her wanted to continue until she'd seen the time and clicked her tongue, of course it'd be one of fire bitches scheduled meetings, she needed to hurry to Vale.

Jaune retracted from Neo's cunt his cock coated in her juices he looked to her seeing his work the sight intoxicating eliciting his cock to raise once more only for a foot to tap against it. Looking up he saw Neo shaking her head.

"Ah uh blondie, sorry but that's all I can play for today." He looked to her shocked by the words and a tad sad, she smiled, Oum did she have the poor blonde curled around her finger. With a pleased smile she pushed out of his embrace missing the heat of him before shimmying up her pants not really caring if Fire Bitch noticed she'd gotten some, frankly it would please her to see megalomaniac go wide eyed.

"Gotta hit up Vale, got a meeting with my team very hush, hush."

"Can, can I come too." She blinked.

"I mean, you said I could give my terms wright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Well… Um, how about a date, like, once or twice a week." She quirked a brow, that didn't at all sound exclusively beneficial to blondie. Yet his face told her exactly how much he wanted to take her out.

"I-I can wait while you talk to your team, we can meet up somewhere." She considered it for several seconds, frankly it was weird as hell to her, why would he go through the effort of taking her out when he'd already gotten some, maybe he wanted to go another round later and was buttering her up, if so she wouldn't stop him.

"Sure blondie, but I'll take a while, I'll send you the address for a little ice cream parlor I like kay." He nodded the biggest smile spreading on her face, honestly he might've even been happier than when he'd gotten laid.

"Okay!"

* * *

Neo made her way to one of her favorite little hangouts, a decent little ice cream parlor she'd invested quite an amount of time visiting. After the meeting she'd just had she felt a serious need to get something sweet after dealing with three very soul individuals. On the bright side Fire Bitch had obviously noticed her state, not looking at all pleased to see her so content and glowing after her little romp.

Crop Top had looked at her like she was disgusting but she noticed the blush, the way she stared at Fire Bitch. Poor Crop Top was 'very' parched, while it was true what she'd told Jaune the relationship like all things involving Fire Bitch was selfish and only satisfying for one of the two. Then of course there was stilts who was more than content smiling like a sleazeball saying if she ever wanted a real man. Yada yada yada insult about Jaune here and make a absurd statement about how trying out a real man here and so forth.

All three bastards were uncomfortable in one way or another and that was a victory and yet another reason to like Jaune to her. Oh the look on stilts face when he stepped on some of Jaune's 'batter' that'd spilled out was priceless, made even better when one knew he cleaned and pulled maintenance on the limbs every night. That heartwarming smile is what she pondered as she opened the door the bells ring alerting the workers of her presence.

The staff turned to greet her all smiles just the way she liked it she waved to Jerry the cashier one of the few people she held goodwill towards. Said old-timer looked to her a smile on his face towards his most loyal customer.

"Good day miss Politan." The smile he had was telling.

"Your 'friend' is waiting for you." Neo nodded following the man's gaze and settling on Jaune who waited by a window seat. Standing there was the new girl Opal the teen shooting the blonde noodle more than a few winks and hints but to no effect.

"Peggy there's been trying to catch that boy for a while now but he says he's waiting for someone he wouldn't happen to be a friend of yours would he?" Taking her withering stare off the dumb little waitress she nodded wiggling her eyebrows hoping he'd catch the hint and if his smile was anything to go by he did.

"Well now never had pegged you as the type to be into blondes." Neo smiled brightly before parting her index she showed a very familiar length. The man bellowed.

"Oum above lil lady, thank the brothers my wife wasn't here to see that, well Opal there will be in tears once she figures out who's the competition." Competition would imply the girl had a chance. Neo smiled gesturing for the usual and with a nod from the old-timer she was off to her mark. Standing there in a monkey suit was Jaune his leg thumping like a rabbit and face as red as his hands were shaking. Hearing the sound of her heels clicking against the floor he turned finding her and no sooner did that goofy smile flash, an appropriate reaction to her presence she'd say.

"N-Neo, Hi." She waved back to him smiling all the while Jaune gawked at her appearance cheeks red, looking herself over she realized why. His eyes were practically glued on windows showing off her hips as if they were begging him to take hold of them again. Knowing exactly what he was thinking she smiled taking her seat, she didn't get why Jaunes was so flustered as she sat on his lap. After all they was in this position quite a lot last night.

The waitress came to their table then Opal's smile visibly stiffer upon seeing the pair, as she placed her order down. Neo made it a point to wiggle pert lil ass against his pelvis eliciting a hiss from her blonde making Opal fume, she could consider the little show a tip. With a huff she was off leaving Neo all to happy to wave. Jaune for his part looked conflicted.

"Um, Neo would you mind… we're sorta in public." She looked up to him a brow rose before she leaned into him whispering just loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you seriously complaining?"

"N-no, I mean… Doing something like this in a restaurant, isn't it a bit…" She smiled.

"Fun."

"Dangerous, I don't want us to get banned."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." All to happily she rubbed her backside into him as she faced her meal a sweet super-sized Sundae. Eagerly she pulled up her spoon before pausing and looking up to Jaune with smile.

"What?" Without a word she tossed the utensil into his hands.

"Rule 3." With no further explanation she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, Jaune stared confused his eyes trained on her lips but after several seconds of no sweet treat she peeked seeing him just look her way confused.

_Seriously?_

Jabbing him in the gut he yelped before she gestured to her plate and things finally clicked.

"Oh, Ice cream, you wanted me to feeds you?" She nodded, supposing she wasn't into him for his brains after all, with a smile he complied making an effort to maneuver the spoon towards her as she leaned into her seat making a conscious effort not to fumble and get her dirty.

She received his offering with a smile shooting her servant boy a coy smile and flutter of the eyes and judging by the tent pitching against her rear he was very receptive of her actions. He never tried anything to her surprise, no going for a grope or trying to dig his willy between her buns merely doing his job as her seat and feeding her her sundae. All the while Opal watched stewing in angst and anger.

In one day she got to corrupt Red, beat up Bimbo, make her whole 'team' uncomfortable and cuck a waitress and she got a good dicking too. Yeah this whole relationship thing was turning out to be very worthwhile. They stayed like that, him feeding her, asking a question or two about her, nothing too private, favorite color, birthday and the like, it was nice.

Normal but not bad, when was the last time she'd just sat down and talked, albeit while being pampered but details. Jaune was taking to her answers like he was in a class, no scratch that she'd seen him in Port's class here he actually seemed invested in learning.

Finally, after the most blissful hour she'd had in a while her and Jaune got up deciding to stretch their legs, Jaune making it a point to leave a large tip in her opinion they should be getting paid for putting on a show for the girl not the other way around. Still she'd humour her boyfriend, the word still felt weird to even think, weird, but not unpleasant.

She was surprised when he didn't try to hint to her to find a hotel or something, frankly she was feeling a bit frisky after the pampering and making them uncomfortable or not dealing Fire bitch and her lackeys was still a test of insanity so she could use the stress relief. But no Blondie decided to take her for a walk, really? How cheap could somebody be, it was a walk? What was she a dog?

They strolled through the park enjoying the view, more like lil brats running around and dogs shitting everywhere, I mean sure there were some not shit spots like by the lake where some ducks were bully a brat or two and some flowers growing around a dead stump but other than that it was pretty meh. The crepes blondie bought were good though and here she'd never went to a hotdog stand before.

Still she was pretty peeved when the Ice cream vendor said he was fresh out of Neapolitan, she nearly pulled out Hush there on principle alone. And then he did something that she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Then can we get three cones, a Vanilla, Strawberry and Chocolate." She saw him dig through his pockets grabbing up what little change she had, he winced for a moment but then looked to her and smiled before handing the chump change over. He immediately handed the three cones her way that same goofy smile on his face.

The dumb blonde didn't even have enough for a cone of his own… He just walked beside her ice creamless while she went at her three. She was not a sharer, nor was she about to start now, but looking at him he honestly didn't even look like he minded, in fact he was just smiling like an idiot as he watched her. Okay, maybe, and that was a very small maybe parks weren't all that bad… given the right company.

They'd found a spot and he'd been all too eager to peel off the top of his suit for her making a mock seat for her on the grass. She refused pointing down in demand until he figured it out and sat and she took her seat, unlike before there was no dumb waitress to cuck but blondie earned it and she had no problem wiggling her little backside for him. They sat there in the oh so boring outdoors, her enjoying the not complete shit scenery and him losing it over her softcore ass job. Jaune groaned while she enjoyed her treats all the way till the sun dipped down on the horizon in a blood orange set.

Finally she Jaune yawned and she decided enough was enough after all Vales park tended to get sketching at night. And while she wasn't worried something told her blondie wouldn't enjoy seeing her off a would-be mugger so she got up a belly full of ice cream and more than ready to burn off some calories in the funniest possible way. Without a word she made her way and Jaune the good little puppy of a boyfriend he was followed.

A few would-be muggers, gang members looking to start up some trouble and even a wannabe bruiser tried to make there way to the pair. But thankfully Jaune kept a respectful distance not touching without her say so making it 'very' easy to leave a hard copy in her place as she went and 'dealt' with said people. Hush was very convincing at making said people stop their villainous ways... and breathing, people tended to need an unslit throat to do that. Finally, after her fifteenth kill or so they'd made their way to their destination.

"Um, Neo… this isn't the Bullhead docks." She nodded impressed he'd figured it out, quite the feat of observation to notice their location when his eyes had been glued to her as and swaying hips the entire walk. With a nod she made her way inside The Club and soon Jaune followed seemingly resigned knowing that the bullheads closed for the night.

"Well at least I messaged my team this time around." The club was a filled as ever the clientele seeming to forget the incident they'd caused yesterday as they moved to the beat of the music in the neon-lit dancefloor. Jaune looked around noting more than a few men recognizing him and making quite the point to avoid his gaze, Neo however wasn't even the least bit cautious shooting said goons a cocky grin to which they folded against as she made her way to the bar where on Hei stood.

"Ne- I mean Miss Nella, apologies I wasn't aware you were coming here tonight." Neo shrugged.

"Me either, but you know missed our Bullhead, figured you still owed me one." Hei nodded all too eager.

"Of course, might I recommend a different room though the men are still 'ahem' cleaning, your room from yesterday." Jaune blushed while the pint-size killer herself smiled wryly with a nod before raising up and taking a seat on the bar top earning a few looks others who held no reserves checking her out.

She gestured Hei away an order he was all too eager to comply with before she turned on her blonde and fluttered her eyelashes. Something's didn't need words and Jaunes smiled and nodded making his way behind the bartop if the surrounding goons had a problem with it they sure as hell weren't talking.

"Let me guess, Spiked Neapolitan Milkshake." Blondie looked good with a little confidence, so she smiled and nodded fluttering her eyes for extra effect. And like that he went to work mixing like a pro before presenting her with a drink that looked like a professional had made it. Other patrons stared at the drink and she smiled drinking in the envy alongside her milkshake. It was as she was enjoying her sweet icy treat that a pair of voices made themselves known.

"Oh look who it is." On either side of her a pair of identical girls sat legs crossed and leaning on the bar top. The malachite twins, or as she liked to call them her bitches after yesterdays little establishment of the hierarchy here. Both gave her drink a look, brows raised

"Well well well, never seen a Milkshake like that, hey Super Soaker mind making me one?" Neo stilled then before looking to the red twin who at least was smart enough to look a bit nervous.

"What?" She was about to enlighten the girl on why Jaune making her own of his divine milkshake was not gonna happen before a pretty blue drink was slid her way. Turning a brow raised Jaunes smiled.

"Sorry, but I kinda only make those for Neo, y'know Girlfriend privileges and all that." Neo smiled at the new-found knowledge shooting Miltia a cocky smile to which the girl looked away annoyed but far from stupid enough to dare engage. Finally, she looked to drink over, a single large sphere of ice with liquid the shade of sapphires surrounding it. with salt along the rim, a slice of orange was nestled on it. Neo recognized a Margarita when she saw one and apparently so did Miltia.

"Oh, you making me something after all Blondie?" The blonde shrugged.

"Well Neo's Milkshakes are off the table but mom always said to be nice to girls so, I figured you might like something a bit sweet seeing as you were eyeing Neo's shake." Miltia blinked before looking to the drink and shrugging taking a sip and smiling.

"Now that's good." To her right Melanie leaned in.

"And what bout me blondie, no drink for sweet lil Mel." Jaune chuckled a bit of bravado in him from his ego getting a tiny stroke maybe it was all the foreplay she'd given him but she sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Well I don't know, you don't want something sweet otherwise you'd had asked with your sis." The girl blinked.

"Huh, figured you'd had made me one like Mil's." Jaune tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Duh, cause we're y'know." She gestured to her sister both looking to him like he was a bit slow, that got her a tad annoyed, after all only she was allowed to question her boytoy's intelligence.

"Heh, that's dumb, your twins, not clones. That's like saying that cause Aqua likes muscle just cause Fuchsia has a fetish for them." The white-clad bouncer blinked.

"Who?"

"Oh, Aqua and Fuchsia, they're two of my sisters, twins actually." Neo nodded recalling he pic while Jaunes went straight for pulling it up and showing the two girls.

"They'd bury me alive if they saw me treating you like two halves instead of twin wholes." Both blinked before Melanie smiled.

"Tart and sweet if you can Blonde Stuff." She winked and Neo's eyes narrowed, Jaune oblivious to it went to work.

"Any fruit you like, dislike?"

"No Oranges please, hmm, raspberries and Melon are my fav." Jaune nodded and no sooner did he turn sliding over a larger clear cup with a drink as emerald as her eyes floating within.

"A Melon Sweet Tart, tell me what you think?" The bouncer did just that, taking a sip and smiling as her lips puckered for a moment.

"Heh, now that's a drink." She looked to him than a smile much like Miltia's on her face and once more Neo felt the odd urge.

"So any chance we can hire you on blondie, there could be some real 'benefits'." She knew it was just harmless flirting but still she definitely didn't like how bold the two bitches were being with 'her' blonde. Jaune for his part seemed to not her the flirt entirely.

"Oh, really cool, but I'm currently a student at Beacon and I'm like 'way' behind." Both pouted.

"Oh that's no fun, and here I was thinking I could get super Soaker to pay us back for having to clean up his mess."

"Super what now, wait you called me that earlier, what does it mean?" The two smiled.

"Well duh, Super Soaker, cause of the shit show you left in the room."

"Seriously the goons wouldn't even get near the door let alone clean up, so guess who that was left to, thanks by the way." Jaune sputtered at the two's deadpans looking away utterly red while NMeo herself grinned.

"I-I didn't mean to, s-sorry." The two shrugged.

"Well, whatever at least we know your no one-trick pony." Miltia snorted.

"Yeah, after the black light went on it looked like a snow leopard." Jaune's face burned brighter and seeing it the two girls smirked. Neo recognized that look, it was the same one she was sure she'd had whenever she fucked with her noodle.

"So then how about you pay us back for having to clean up your mess blondie?"

"S-sure, if there's anything I can do just name it."

"Oh well, since your offering, why not a dance."

"Yes, we so happened to have seen a rather interesting video that's gone rather viral of a certain blonde boy dancing in drags alongside the Mistralian champion herself." Jaune's face reddened further much to the two's enjoyment and Neo growing irritation.

"Um su-" Abruptly Neo pushed back her Milkshake and in response Jaune looked over to her a bit concerned.

"Everything alright Ne-o." She fell back into him throwing her head back to stare up into those twin cobalt orbs. A smiled spread as she rose her hands to him fingers meeting behind his head and locking, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. There was no way she was letting these bitches near Jaunes without knowing who he belonged to. Mere flirting or not she was top bitch here and these two needed to learn that either through the sharp end of Hush or a good old cucking.

Jaune resisted for all of a second before he realized he was not being attacked and was in fact receiving quite the treat from her. No sooner did he maneuvered to support her as they kissed oblivious to the two who had a front-row seat to their little show. Finally parting lips she looked up into her blonde's big old lidded eyes and hopped off the bar top before turning to take his hand.

Jaune swallowed as she lead him away up the stars several withering glares on him from other patrons all the while the Malachites stared before their Scroll rung.

'Room A8, some advice buy a lot of cleaner, we're not using rubbers anymore :P'

The two stared before they smiled savagely their teeth showing from the declaration.

"That little bitch…"

* * *

Neo bounced on top of Jaune the boy looking up at his lil lover, her pants, coat and heels long discarded but leotard only pulled down to let her breast loose and bounce while the crotch was shifted to the side so her blonde could access her tight little minge. Again and again he trusted in each burying sheathing of his length followed with a loud desperate slap of flesh.

She was in hell, a sinfully sweet hell filled with the best sensations, he firmly gripped her wrist allowing no escape and while she put on a bit of a struggle she by no means wanted to be free as he impaled her once again. She felt him fill her then, a wave of searing hot seed seeking rook. How many times had he fired, how many grunts of bliss and pleads to let him let loose.

She felt thick calloused fingers grip the soft supple flesh of the hips he'd been so keen on earlier them keeping her pinned to him free to let him ground and explore he trapped womanhood. Finally, he acted a bit of courage in his usually shy form as he lifted up pushing her down on her back. He hovered over her then his eyes keen on his goal as she felt him guide his length to her want.

"Can I?" She smiled, no matter how much he wanted to, how much his poor body pleaded he always asked it was hardly a bad thing, in fact she found it a bit cute. Usually she had to beat up a guy a few dozen times before he learned his place but Jaune understood or at least didn't act like he owned her. Either way it made it so much easier to give to him, to spoil her big old goof. She nodded licking her lips flirtatiously before he dug into his meal.

Her head shot back as he parted her folds and shot forward burying deep hilting himself in one eager thrust. A deep sultry breath escaped her lips before he stole those too kissing her with all he had before he begun to rut. She felt his hands lift up from her waist trailing along her ribs before reaching out cupping her sensitive breast to grope the tender, soft flesh of them.

She moaned in his mouth before her legs locked him in place telling him of what she wanted and like the good boyfriend he was he was all too eager to comply as he pumped in and out of her hellishly sweet tightness enjoying every tight addictive penetration of her before like always things came to a head and he exploded. She felt hot batter fill her tiny little oven and no sooner did the big old blonde come crashing down in the bed a ragged mess.

Both breathed heavily the bed like before was a clear mess but fortunately for the twins that was all no condoms meant no shots for the trashcan only to miss. She basked in her pleasure, relief filling her as all her stresses were quite thoroughly pounded away. Sure Jaune didn't o nearly as long the clock reading only half past 3 but still. Maybe that was more his aura reserves being wasted already. Something to test later for sure.

She readied to speak maybe tease him with a promise of a quickie in the shower only to stop when she saw him laying there snoring. Oh well, they could always get clean in the morning, who knows maybe she could score some breakfast from him she was sure at least one of his sisters taught him how to make a sandwich after all. Who knows maybe he'd get lucky and have some ice cream for breakfast himself after all nobody hated good old Neopolitan. But first…

Quickly pulling out her Scroll she hovered it over the two of them before taking a quick selfie with her blonde before repeating yesterdays trend and sending Jaune's little friends a status update.

Don't worry, I took 'good' care of your friend :3

With a smile she turned off the device alongside Jaune's before nuzzling up close and cuddling. It was odd, after all sleeping with someone was something she did not do yet she found it far too nice and warm, more than he had any right to be. She looked to her knight's sleeping face and kissed him chastely before turning in herself but not before she sent the smallest wink the door's way.

* * *

"Holy fuck." Miltia stepped back lost for words while Melanie did no better, both girls discreetly, though not nearly enough if Neo's little goodbye was any indication.

"That was… Like… Fuck. What even is that blonde." Melanie sighed agreeing.

"Perhaps we should attempt a more… diplomatic approach towards… Jaune was it? I feel like the allure of twins won't nearly be as effective." Miltia huffed.

"Well duh, the blonde is clearly whipped by shorty there… Damn, I'm actually a bit jealous." Melanie sighed before smiling.

"Now sister, don't be so quick to see things in the worst possible light." Miltia shot Melanie a look.

"Yeah no, I might be willing to steal a guy from a lot of bitches but her, the sex would be good but the bitch would kill us for it." Melanie nodded but smiled.

"But dear sister who said we were stealing him, after all… She did let us enjoy her little show and besides… We've already done enough to warrant some violence from her yet we remain unscathed." The two begun to make their way back down as it turned out spending four to five hours playing voyeur left one both stiff and annoyed.

"I believe she's keeping up in 'reserve' so to speak." Miltia snorted.

"For what? Like is she trying to cuck some other bitches or something?"

* * *

'Red Like Roses'

"Ugh, The hell… Sis, turn off your phone…"

'I Burn'

"Oum dammit…" Cracking open her eyes a very tired and annoyed Yang reached for her scroll as no sooner did themes of Mirror Mirror and From Shadows begin to play from heir other teammate's Scrolls in alert of a message. With a sleep deprived mind she turned it one and checked her messages. It took several moments for her mind to sober but thankfully between Weiss's shriek and Ruby falling off the bed her face utterly red she woke up pretty fast.

'ping'

Yang then looked to the new message one that unlike the others wasn't group sent.

'P.S. If you try to punch out Jaunes again be ready I think your about due to a bob cut top-heavy.'

Eyes turned crimson as an ungodly roar filled the room knocking the golden brawler's partner from her trance on the pic.

"Couldn't say, but whatever her reason she let us flirt with him right in front of her. Clearly she didn't mind us trying out hand at him, only once we were actively trying to 'take' him from her did she act." Miltia begun to smile then.

"Well, I hope your right sis after all that big thing of his looked incredible." The red-clad girl licked her lips at the idea of his girth, he even gave a shit ton of cute little reactions to boot.

"well if we can get a good dicking out of it and earn some brownie points from the half-pint then sure." Melanie nodded.

"Indeed, well then, let's wait till the next time they come. Perhaps we could guilt Jaunes with the mess they made. Or even befriend him, after all men tend to be more comfortable around friends." Melanie smiled, after all it'd been a while since they'd played the long game.

* * *

The members of RWBY and (J)NPR stared, not entirely sure what to make of the sight before them, sitting there was Jaune yet he was not alone as a rather petite girl made a seat of his lap. Reactions were mixed as they watched the tiny student chow down on ice cream all the while Jaune massaged her shoulders earning a flutter of her eyes.

Pyrrha was the picture of positivity smiling like a happy camper, picture being the operative noun as she hadn't moved in the last few minutes… nor breathed, yet it was lost on nobody how her tray and silverware shifted time and again. Nora and Ruby were all smiles of course glad their bestie and fearless leader had scored a girlfriend and the implication that meant for his advances on Weiss.

Yang glared at the tiny minx her eyes flickering red as she recalled the locks taken by the micro bitch yesterday and then again today. Neo would look her way sparing her a glance she smiled smugly, challengingly, a promise things would only repeat if she acted on her rage though. Blake was indifferent, though she held a respectable amount of caution towards the new member of their little group while Ren was much the same. Finally, though there was Weiss who just stared in shock at the display.

Neo smiled content with the day, this whole girlfriend thing wasn't bad, Jaune the big dork had wined and dined her little tush all afternoon. Better yet it didn't seem at all like he had a goal beyond just spending time with her or holding hand, an odd thing when you considered he'd already gotten her beneath the sheets. But she wouldn't complain, it was… pleasant.

Altogether, great sex, pampering galore, endless massages and ice cream, why the fuck hadn't she started dating sooner.

* * *

**Can't wait to do the next part.**


	49. Prideful Sin of Arc 0 (Final Ver)

**The Prideful Sin of Arc 0 (Final Version)**

**Jaune Arc Vs Marcus Black the Vampire King**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

**Parody: Seven Deadly Sins Chapter 112.5, 115.5 and 119.1**

* * *

It happened over night, two guards waited before their castle before finally noting a form approach, a knight running they're way in an obvious panic.

"My lord we have an emergency!" Despite the man's pleas something in the guard told him to take up arms against the man. However, he was of a kinder nature and crushed down his baser instincts. Choosing instead to raise his spear in warning.

"Halt, what business have you so late at night!?" The man slowed and as he did only then did the guard notice the form beside him hooded. The knight halted saluting the guard.

"Its our friend here, he's a foreign emissary whose arrived with a most vital message!" The guard nodded.

"I see, when then out with it, please." The man nodded pulling down the hood shooting a mild glare the lamp hanging above them way.

"I am Neptune Vasilias a holy knight of Mistral." The Guard nodded.

"Mistral! … What news could they have so urgent you would travel such distanc-" So caught up in the handsome knight's words and presence was the guard that he never noticed how the other knight and snuck behind him. In a instant the knight lunged forward his arms wrapping around the guard with a inhuman strength before he bit down piercing the tough leather of his flexible armor with his fangs alone.

"Wha...?" Never did he finish the words before his form begun to whither and shrink like a raisin as the fanged knight's face took on a look of ecstasy. His thirst sainted the vampiric knight let the guard fall a dark withered corpse. Neptune looked down to the man the smallest smile on his face.

"I came to inform you that a short while ago Mistral submitted to the general of the vampire king's army. I am acting as their message to relay this news and capture this kingdom." Slowly the corpse begun to move before it finally stood the guards form returning to it previous strength but his eyes where no longer kind or filled with pride for his station but dull with an insatiable hunger.

"Now then take me to your king."

"Understoo… B-B-B- Blood… Give me blood." Neptune smiled turning away supposing he could endure the pleas until he reached the king of Vale. He licked his lips at the prospects of what a kings blood must taste like. However that ambition was short lived as in the next moment a hand covered each of his dreg's faces before burning white.

"Rest in peace…" Neptune's instincts roared and he leaped away looking back to see his man on the floor their faces no longer plagued by the want of blood but at true peace.

"'Tsk' 'Purge', you've freed their souls, what a bothersome power you have but you'll never catch me, little night." He paused then as he looked to the knight finding a young beautiful woman who's hair was crimson as blood and cloak white as snow. So enraptured was he in her visage that he'd never even noticed his limb sent flying each expertly cut by a majestic silver blade.

"Wh-who ar-" A gentle loving hand cupped the still suspended vampire's cheek and he paused at her beauty unable to look away from her eyes, such a beautiful silver that even gold would pale in front of.

"Purge" He felt warmth ensnare his form then as silver light cradled his soul to the after, the woman smiled knowing she had freed him of his mortal coil.

"I am the holy princess of Vale Summer Rose, rest in peace poor knight of Mistral and know your kingdom will be saved from the Vampiric threat." As he fell a single thought came to the knight as his humanity returned.

_Thankyou…_

She left then knowing that this job was well beyond her power alone nor that she the could leave Vale unattended, however she also knew exactly who to request for aid.

"The Vampires actually managed to take Mistral's capital in just a single night!" Nora all but screamed in shock while Ren beside her was wide-eyed still reeling from the suprising news.

"Are you sure Weissy?" The sorceress nodded.

"Indeed, a few days ago it would seem the Sarcophagus sealing the Vampire clan was destroyed, I suspect this was the cause." Ren nodded perplexed.

"How do you suspect it was broken?"

"It is a rather curious mystery is it not Lie? Though I do think we'll have our answers soon enough Madam holy knight has ordered our mobilization." Nora smiled good naturedly at getting to smash up some bodies nearly pulling off the ring that allowed her to maintain a human size then and there. Ren merely nodded in understanding.

"I see, a quick decision from the holy knight commander, as a king I can't help but admire her quick actions. Which of us do you suppose will be mobilized?" Weiss rolled her eyes good naturally.

"Knowing that dolt she'll decide on the spur of the moment or worse through rock-paper-scissors." Nora hopped in place.

"Oh-Oh maybe it'll be through arm wrestling like last time, I still have to pay Yangarang back for last time!" Ignoring the peppy ginger the two intellectuals made their way to the conference from.

* * *

Before the gate to the capital of Mistral two figures stood, one the all too familiar form of Ruby Rose leader of the strongest knight order of Vale The Seven Miraculous Sins. However the one behind her while not appearing as such at first glance was her subordinate. Ruby whined.

"Ahh, why does your stupid sword have to weigh so dang much!"

"H-hey, it's not stupid, just big." Ruby groaned looking back to her fellow sin, he was skinny, scraggly even looking akin to a twig that would snap before a subtle breeze. His clothing was even worse so baggy anyone else would've tripped over themselves several dozen times yet he was far accustomed to such wear. The boy scratched his cheek weakly a hollow chuckle leaving him.

"Still, sorry for the inconvenience Rubes." At that she smiled brightly.

"Aw it's okay Jaune, what are besties for?" Jaune laughed.

"Ruby you call all the sins your besties."

"Well duh, cause you all are, Weiss is my sorceress bestie, Yang is my immortal bestie Nora's my giantess bestie Ren's my fairy bestie and Blakeys my dolly bestie."

"What does that make me?"

"Duh, you're my human bestie, my sometimes very squishy human bestie." Jaune smiled at that an embarrassed blush forming.

"Thanks Rubes you're my first friend." Ruby smiled happily at the words before they both stopped looking to the structure before them.

"Whoa look what they did to Haven!" Jaune whimpered at the sight.

"Are you sure you want me to head in there, while you take out the surrounding Vampires? Isn't that Y'know sorta a tall order for me? I think just about anyone else do better for such an important task." Ruby smiled to Jaune then.

"Nope." Jaune sighed knowing there was no turning the redhead's mind once she uttered that damming word.

"Okay let's say I somehow manage to secure the castle by some miracle, how am I supposed to get back and report?"

"Don't worry about that Weissy will make a portal for you to head back to base." Jaune turned excited.

"R-really Snow Angel would go that far just for me?!" Not noticing his hope Ruby snuffed it out unintentionally.

"Nah, Weissy made us all portals so the sins could take out all the surrounding Vampires to." She then turned pouting.

"And what have I said about that attitude of yours mister. It won't be a miracle or anything for you to take the castle but completely expected so have some confidence won't you." Jaune smiled weakly.

"Understood captain." Ruby nodded pleased.

"Okay let's move out!" Jaune rose a hand in cheer despite the worry going through him, abruptly a portal opened before them and the two stepped in suddenly appearing inside the city to find it in near ruins.

"Well here we are! Whoa this place is a real wreck." Jaune looked to the surrounding area a mixture of grief and sorrow flashing in his eyes as his boney fist trembled.

"Such destruction, how could anyone do this." Ruby smiled at her best friend's concern happy to see he was such a kind man. Deciding to change the subject to more pleasant talks she spoke.

"Whoa though Weissy's portals sure are useful though right?" Jaune nodded then before looking around a faint blush on his face as he looked for something or more specifically someone. Ruby giggled.

"Weiss got here way earlier then us, knowing her she's already probably kicking loads of but with Yang."

"O-oh…" Ruby tilted her head.

"What's up, ya needed to talk to her or something you are sorta our strategist when your like 'this'." Jaune shook his head.

"Not at all, I-I just wanted to thank her, Snow Angel is always doing so much for us, me especially, Oh you too of course Rubes but y'know… That's why I wanted to thank her at least every once in a while, I-I was even kinda thinking of writing her a poem again since she said she enjoyed the first one so much." Ruby watched as her bestie's face burned.

"Y'know cause she so nice just much as she is beautiful and so considerate and intelligent and kind to even be considerate to a dull, spineless weakling like me." Ruby deadpanned.

_Kind and cheerful…_

Don't get her wrong she loved her sorcerer buddy like a sister, hell she was her oldest friend but Jaune seriously looked at Weiss though a heavily filtered lens.

"Yeah… she's certainly a eccentric one, especially when it comes to 'rare' thing like you that peaks her interest." However, then her pout returned as she glared at Jaune.

"And hey what did I just say about being so harsh on yourself? Seriously Jaune, you should have more confidence." Jaunes smiled self derisively.

"But I just hate everything about myself Y'know… I mean look at me I'm so weak I have to rely on a girl have my size to carry my weapon half the time. My own parents didn't even want a cursed childlike m- Yeow!" Jaune cried when Ruby pinched his cheek pulling him towards her to meet her super pout aided with puffy cheeks.

"I said to stop that! And who cares your parents were dumb anyways and you apparently got that from them if you refuse to see your good points. If Weiss saw you whining like this she'd totally laugh at you." Jaune slightly blushed though.

"If it would bring her some measure of joy I wouldn't really mind." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Weiss this, Weiss that. Look I'm heading out anyways take the castle I know you can do it bestie! And carry your sword! Oh and be careful for the Vampire king he's supposed to be around here somewhere!"

"Wait what!" And just like that she was off bursting into a collection of roses and shooting off. Jaune sighed knowing she was long gone and decided to head out himself… as soon as he could move his sword. But despite putting everything he had into it he found the blade unmovable.

"Ugh! Come on! 'sigh' well guess I really don't have to worry though I mean what are the chances that the Vampire king would actually find me."

"I'd say quite good you insolent mortal. Now tell me… Why has a vermin like you entered my castle." Jaune froze as a shadow cast over him, he was big, like Nora big, in response all the scrawny Arc could do was speak through chattering teeth cold sweats running down his face.

"Y-your castle… then you… you're the, the… Vampire king."

"Indeed Vermin, I am Marcus Black king of the night and all Vampires. Now answer me human why are you here?" Jaune looked to the man trembling before he sneered his fangs as long as daggers and eyes boring into his soul. He sat upon a throne of skulls and in fear all the panicked arc could do was answer honestly.

I-I'm a member of the Seven Miraculous Sins… W-we came to, to 'gulp' to exterminate the vampiric threat." Jaune's voice pitched at the end but Marcus paid it no mind. Marcus smirked amused.

"Seven Miraculous Sins? 'heh' what a foolish name, how expected of you insolent cur… it would seem I've drawn the worst of you lot though…" Jaune all but yelled his voice high like a girl's.

"That's my line!" Deciding the end what small threat these sins might pose Marcus acted waving his hand out willing an explosion, but seeing it Jaune leaped.

"Wah!" The Vampiric king rose a brow before swinging his hand out again creating another explosion.

"EEP!"

"Hmm?" Again he swung and again another explosion rung out and once more Jaune dodged, seeing this Marcus smirked.

"Oh, saw that did you, you're the first mortal so preceptive, at the least your running legs are top-notch, now then let's play a game. The rules are simple I will attempt to kill you and you will dodge and scream for my entertainment, now then let's see how long you last little human." Jaunes screamed running around.

"Ruby! Save me!"

* * *

Weiss rose a jar above her head examining the contents a single eye left by a rather peculiar vampire that had sucked Yang's immortal blood. Truly a fascinating sample, speaking of said brawler.

"~Oh, Weisscream~" the sorceress supreme sighed turning being met by her fellow sin sporting a drunken flush face and a predatory grin. How the blonde had found time to get hammered during her fight was a mystery.

"~Hey Weisscream, wanna have a go at me~." Weiss sighed supposing it was just the alcohol speaking but certainly didn't let the opportunity to get a small amount of revenge for all the greedy brawler had teased her for. Flashing her best smile that she was sure would have Jaune faint she spoke.

"Well why I might not be bored but why not, but you have quite a bit more stamina then me Yang so why not even the playing field with a Hundred-Thousand Push-Ups." Yang blinked surprised to actually hear the consent from the prissy mage.

"Pu-Push-Ups? Why? Oh well sure get ready for the time of your life Weisscream! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15-" Weiss turned smirking, While Yang could heal from anything that didn't mean she didn't get sore and she certainly be sober before she was done. She looked out to the sky noting the slight oranging of it.

"Hmm, it will be dawn soon, I should find Blake." Leaving to find the Lustful Sin she casually forgot the brawler currently at 100.

* * *

In the castle a very fed up Marcus roared.

"You bore me boy!" Marcus gritted his teeth he looked to the destruction he had brought to his own castle, all from missing a mere vermin.

"Though it was entertaining at first, it lost its appeal after several hours. So, tell me vermin, exactly how long do you intend to dodge me?" Never did he notice how the human shape had changed, his garment a bit more fitting on him and his girlish shrieks gone. Again he let loose another explosion of magic and again he Arc dodged, however this time he put in a bit of showmanship leaping away into a backspin landing with a bit more force then before. Just beside him was the very sword he'd failed to lift by his own strength early that night.

"…I feel much better now…Looks like morning is soon…" Marcus's eyes narrowed.

_His demeanor… its changed._

"Enjoy it then vermin for this will be your last." Raising his palm he let loose another blast of energy scoring a actual hit upon the blonde sending him flying only for him to find purchase burying his heels in the floor. The king of night was surprised to find the boy alive, he was sure he'd be rendered to a mess on his floor from that blast. Again the boy spoke his tone a tinge deeper than before.

"Is this it, your full power?" Marcus crossed his arms haughtily.

"Hah! Such big words coming from a coward who was scurrying away from my blast not but a minute ago. Why would I the King of Vampire have need of using his full power against scum like you?"

"I see… good for you then, however I would recommend using your full power, not that it will matter though…." The King shook.

"Hahaha! What tripe is this, would those be your last words vermin!?" The figure looked to the vampire king.

"I see… well then, allow me to say one more thing." Reaching out a hand took the blade buried before him raising it with ease before looking up to the vampiric king yet somehow looking down on him.

"Apologize, for being born in 'my' world." Standing there was a human but certainly not the one who had been running around like a frightened mouse, no he was different his clothes fitting around his muscular build. whether it be his chest, legs, arms all where muscled looking as if sculpted by a particularly amorous artist. However what stood out most was his eyes deeper than any other shade of azure in this world and overflowing with pride and confidence.

"My haven't you grown, why you actually reach up to my waist an admirable feat for a mere cur like yourself. However such arrogant words, I suppose it's only fitting you'd loose your mind before me, that you remained coherent to this point was quite the feat." The Arc did not move from his place instead continuing to look down upon the much larger man like one would a particularly stupid child.

"Very well vermin I will give you a glimpse of my true power. Impurity!" Lifting his arms up high a mass of dark enveloped the Arc warrior a mouse scurried from the abyssal black but once overshadowed by the darkness the area covered vanished without trace leaving the lower half of the small pest.

Outside the other sins turned to the castle Ruby smiling.

"Oh look seems like Jaune's found the Vampire King." Ren nodded.

"Indeed, that is quite the power level their lord has." Nora shrugged.

"Yeah, but Jaune-Jaunes got this after all." She pointed to the rising dawn.

"It's dawn so he's at least at like five percent, sorta feel bad for the big ol bat."

Marcus laughed as he looked to his abyssal sphere of darkness.

"Well, it seems I've finally caught you, I'll admit that bit was fun. Ha! To be swallowed up and feed my darkness with not a trace, an ending truly befitting for such a particularly arrogant cur like you. Hahahaha!" He laughed a cruel sadistic laugh never noticing how his dark void trembled and in its center shone…

Abruptly the sphere burst apart releasing a fierce white upon the world, so powerful was the aggressive light that it burned the vampiric king the. He felt his hair singe at the ends and his skin blister.

_W-what is this!_

A great force pressed against him sending the man skidding back.

"Gwah!" Recovering he looked before him to the man seeing him untouched, not even the slightest scratch.

"How? Your body, it's completely fine despite being swallowed up by the darkness! What trickery is this!?" The Arc merely shrugged.

"Your darkness merely feared me, it's as simple as that." The way he said it, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't make me laugh human! The Vampire King's darkness fearing a mere mortal what nonsense are you spouting!"

"I see… to you a king is a great and powerful being isn't it."

"Of course a king is the one who reigns supreme among his race are you so stupid you can't even understand that vermin!"

"I see, forgive me, I suppose it would be rude not to explain myself to the dead. While for a weakling the like of you a king may be the apex for one like myself... Such title and strength are as plentiful and insignificant as a grains of sand." A tear on his shirts back begun to open his clothing revealing the lion tattooed there.

"But I am different, an existence like no other… The Seven Miraculous Sin's Lion Sin of Pride… Patriarch Jaunes Arc." Enraged at being compared to sand Marcus charged forward.

"How dare you! I'll gut you Vermin!" claws sharp enough to tear apart armor slashed into the patriarch shattering against his abdomen. Before the king could even comprehend much less become shocked the Arc rose his blade. Had he been coherent he might have mocked the act, thinking a mere blade could harm him, preposterous. Yet the way his chest opened down the center said that impossibility had been met.

"Wh-what?!" How had he pierced his flesh, such power, though it mattered not, quickly the severed flesh slammed together, his tendons already reattaching.

"Hah, don't underestimate a vampire boy, an attack like this is far from enough. But take pride it has been quite a while since a man ha-" Before he could finish his healing wound burst into flames.

"GAH! WHAT! THIS FIRE! WHERE DID IT COME FROM! SO HOT! IS THIS THAT BLADE DOING! WAS THAT SWORD WHAT ALLOWED YOU TO ENDURE MY DARKNESS! WHAT BREED OF HOLY BLADE IS THAT!?" Jaune's brows wrinkled at the man for the first time being displeased.

"For you to call my sacred treasure a mere holy sword is quite the insult…" Thrusting the colossal blade in the air it drank in the dawn's light.

"Behold, the blade whose edge is shaper then Caliburn, more durable then Durandal, and whose majesty puts a vanity piece like Excalibur to shame. My magnificent sword blessed by the Goddess of Victory herself and wielded by each Patriarch before me The Yellow Death Crocea Mors." He then regarded the vampire king currently fighting against the flames.

"Those flame are indeed Crocea's yet like it they are but an extension of me stored in my miraculous blade."

"An extension of yourself! Preposterous!"

_These flame wound me, but only the fires of purgatory have such power!_

"Only the demon clan can produce such powerful flames yet why do I not sense their vile pressure from you! That radiance and majesty! What, what are you!?" Marcus ground his teeth, no, he refused to lose to a mere human.

"Abyssal Full-Plate!" Quickly the darkness swept up around him turning into a sinister armor, yet with but another swing of Crocea the shadows dispersed gone from this world with a final otherworldy scream.

"Im-Impossble! My darkness, my impregnable darkness destroyed by a mere swing! AHHH! IT BURNS!" Again the flames erupted from him stronger than ever before alongside the rising sun.

_How, I am the great vampire king, how can I possibly be bested! What is this power?_

He looked to the Arc.

_What is that transformation? What is he!?  
_  
Standing there larger than life his clothes stretched out over bulging muscles was a man like no other.

"Hair the color of a fresh winter day, skin so pale white gold would be ruined by comparison.  
Eyes purer then crystal and bluer then the sky.  
Wild yet tranquil, the greatest mystery you are… A angel to any who'd witness your smile yet a devil to all who'd earn your ire, Remnant's most precious mystery, Weiss Schnee."

"What… what sort of incarnation is that." The Arc tilted his head.

"Incarnation?" His eyes then narrowed once more as he took his first step forward since becoming so powerful.

"Unforgivable, for you to compare the poem to my precious Snow Angel to such dribble as a spell's chant…" His glare upon him the vampiric king Marcus found himself unable to move, his body not responding to his panicked mind. With each step the Arc took towards him the room heated and cooked.

_I-I'll be killed_.

* * *

Outside the castle Weiss stood looking up noting the power emanating from it.

"My that I can still somehow detect his power despite being so close to the dolt's, he truly must be the Vampire King, wouldn't you agree Blake?" Said girl said nothing face deep the book Weiss had given her that always changed it story. It was the only means of keeping the girl occupied, she reached a bookmark and closed it looking up.

"Objective confirmed preparing." Weiss ignored the doll looking up to the castle smiling.

"Truly a mystery, Jaune Arc, your power, to be born with such one I can't help but wonder were you blessed… or cursed." Even now it was growing alongside the rising sun.

"Your power is completely different than any other, the source of all life, SUNSHINE. When night descends you are the weakest among us, perhaps even among humanity itself but as the sun rises so does your power… And upon reaching noon you peak easily becoming the strongest sin… Yet there is only a single problem…"

Jaunes stepped before the Vampire king his presence alone making the vampire begin to erupt into small flames.

"When assuming your daytime form slowly you become detached from others, so much so you would ignore your kingdom, people and even king…" The pitiful Vampire looked before him his body on fire within the presence of the giant.

_My throat is on fire… I can barely speak…_

_"Yet three things remain the same no matter how far gone you are in your prideful state. Your attachment to the blade of the family who betrayed you…" In his hand Jaune gripped Crocea tightly the only steel in this world never to melt in his glorious presence._

"'Wheeze' P-Please… S-Spare me…"

"Your love for me and affection for the sins and finally…"

_My body it won't move… I'm being turned to ash just from being close to him…!_

"I'm, I'm… Sorry…" Jaune stood before him the king of vampires all but rendered to ash in his wake, he leaned in close slightly slouching his size now taller than the pathetic vampire.

"I had thought you not worth my time pathetic king, but now, I've changed my thoughts, after all you've greatly fouled my mood, first by calling my precious Crocea Mors a mere holy sword, then insulting my poem to my Snow Angel and proclaiming the great name of the Miraculous sins foolish words… but what I detest most of all were those words you dared speak just now…" Again his fist clenched at the realization of how many had fallen to this miserable king…

"After all, how many must have pleaded for their lives… how many father fought to their final breathes for their families, mother shielded their children and siblings begged and pleaded to you. Tell me oh little king of them all when they spoke those words of mercy to you how many did you spare." Marcus shook in fear, he'd have cried if he'd been able yet now all he could do was look up to humanities strongest, as if he was the embodiment of his species will.

"No, plea-"

"Begone…" Crocea Mors glowed with his energy releasing a mere sliver of its stored power and with that the entirety of Mistral was enveloped in a second sun. The castle once controlled by the king was torn apart the brick and metal melting into bright red liquid that spread out and circled. The earth shook and city trembled as Jaune stood upon the burning magma of the ground where the structure once sat.

He sighed content such a vermin was gone from 'his' world, behind him Weiss appeared that curious yet angelic smile that had saved him from his loneliness spread across her face.

"Night or day… I wonder which is the real you?" He turned to her a genuine smile on his face.

"Snow Angel." Behind him Blake leaped her energy coiling shaping into a bow.

'Blackout Arrow'

Weiss rose a hand.

'Power Amplify'

It happened in an instant, the energy piercing the Arc's form in the moment before he fell to sleep he looked to her, the one who had saved him, the one who would always hold his heart…

_Weiss… I wrote a poem… for yo-_

But he never got to finish his thoughts as no sooner was he rendered unconscious.

-Later that Night-

Jaune whined in his room.

"Agh! I can't believe I did it again, going and losing control like that and destroying the castle I was supposed to be taking back! Why can't I ever control myself!?" Jaunes slammed his head unto his table.

_I'm sure Weiss is disappointed, always having to reign in a useless guy like me, I'm such a burden…_

"If things had gone well I wanted to read her my poem, but now 'sigh' I'm probably just better off burning the thing."

"A pity, and here I had hoped to hear it from the author himself…" Jaune turned to see Weiss in a causal dress, though the clothes were nothing really, on her they looked stunning. In her hand was a basket littered with wine, fruits and cheeses.

"What are those?" Weiss smiled.

"Their gifts to use from the survivors of Mistral. Proof of their gratitude to the sins for rescuing them from the vampiric threat." Jaune looked to it before looking down, a sadness taking his eyes as his boney fist clenched.

"If only, if only dawn had come sooner, or someone more capable then me was there, then maybe… maybe we could've defeated him earlier and more people would be alive…" Weiss smiled, she had lived millennia's and with that came a numbness to such thing as compassion. To her a few lives while not preferred where not something to be sad about but seeing the boy before her look so crossed with himself brought a smile to her face.

_Truly he is a kind soul…_

She flicked his head.

"Ow! Snow Angel that hurts!"

"'sigh' again with that insufferable nickname." She didn't hate it not truly, she'd merely heard it to many times from far too many men throughout the ages whose eye she'd caught.

"S-sorry, I'll, I'll try to stop." She smiled at his flushed face from her proximity.

"no worries, at least I no you mean no harm by it." He didn't after all throughout the ages, only he ever looked to her with such sincerity, truly despite all his self-mockery he was a good man. And having a good man be down in her presence was not something she could tolerate.

"I think your misunderstanding something Jaune."

"Huh?"

"less than fifty or so humans actually died from the vampiric threat."

"Wait what! But how! Mistral was in ruins!?" Weiss nodded.

"Indeed, thousands if not all had their souls possessed by the vampires curse, doomed to become undead with a thirst for blood." Jaune looked down tears forming.

"But when the vampire king had not only been killed but his impregnable darkness somehow destroyed his curse was lifted." Jaune looked to her shocked and she smiled.

"Only you could destroy his curse Jaune… the lives saved were by your own power." She saw him stare at her shaking as tears formed, quickly he rubbed his eyes.

"S-sorry… I'm just… thankyou… Weiss… again you've saved me." She frowned surprised to hear her name and not liking it one bit. Playing the heiress she once was so long ago she crossed her arms.

"Well then enough of that, won't you read me it now."

"Read you it… do you mean… my poem." Weiss nodded.

"Indeed, I quite enjoyed your last one, and unlike before we have some snacks to go along with it."

"Are, are you sure?" She nodded.

"Quite, consider it a reward for a job well done." He smiled so brightly it was almost blinding, without hesitation he begun to read a goofy little grin she'd so grown accustomed to on his face.


	50. Prideful Sin of Arc 1

**The Prideful Sin of Arc 1**

**The Lion Sin of Pride**

* * *

**Parody: Seven Deadly Sins Season 3 Episode 14**

* * *

Yang growled at the figure before her, while one appeared human the darkness swaying over her form told of her nature. A demon, a Grimm so ancient and powerful it had parodied a soul, the one beside her was obviously one such beast standing twice her height and creepily lanky a scorpion tail emerging from his back. Dammit why was this happening? She'd just managed to get Fox back with Melanie's help, after so many centuries of searching for a way to get him back she'd finally done it. Only for these two to show up and Fox to abruptly collapse, his heat leaving him.

"What did you do to him!?" The shorter one spoke.

"What did you expect, the vengeful resurrection spell powers the dead through their negative emotions. Obviously, the means to their false life would leave with those emotions pacifications." Yang glared at the figure, it was a rather short girl, but her bodies asset and curved showed she'd certainly had stopped growing.

She wore a sleeveless leotard as white as snow a line buttoned up just above her bust ending in a pink bowtie and brown choker. Pink stockings ran down her surprisingly long legs, her eyes were heterochromatic the left a listless coral pink while the right was a dull hazel. Her hair reflected her style as long locks of pink and brown hair descended, a streak of Ivory parting the two shades.

The man was clad in crimson armor, though the way the red rust flecked off told of it not being its original die. The scent of iron seethed from him and the armor itself was decorated cruelly; visages of screaming faces plastered across it. The only impression it could give was that of a particularly cruel or insane warrior.

Yang reined in her rage, remembering that even if she could take these two, Fox and Melanie were a different story. She quickly handed Fox over to her fellow knight, the Malachite accepting the weakened male.

"Take Allister, get him out of here so I don't have to worry." The girl nodded, before rushing out as fast as she could manage. Seeing her speed off Yang sighed, relieved, her attention finally being able to focus on the task at hand.

"So who are you two?" The shorter of the two smiled more than happy to answer.

"My name his Neo Politan the Commandment of Faith."

"Heh heh, Tyrian of Truth of the Ten Commandments." Yang's eyes narrowed.

"Ten Commandments." Neo decided to interrupt.

"Are you perhaps one of those a dismal Sins of Vale?" Yang sneered, which apparently was answer enough for Tyrian who seemingly vanished from sight reappearing behind the brawler his spear's edge already buried in the earth creating a longer fissure in the earth of its path. The blonde body bisected diagonally from the left shoulder to her right hip. Her upper half fell back to the earth while her lower fell forward a heap of blood spraying across the earth. Neo sighed a tad annoyed she hadn't gotten to play.

"Seriously Tyrian… Its unlike you to not play with your food first." The man growled.

"Not enough, I need to kill much more of these insects before I can calm over our goddess's betrayal." Neo rolled her eyes at the psychopath's declaration.

"Your aware she was our leader right, not a goddess…"The mad demon ignored her though ranting in anger, until a chuckle caught her ear.

"Heh, so Rubes did that to your face huh, neat." Tyrian looked down surprised as the blonde brawler rose steam seething from her wounds as it mended at an impossible speed.

"I cut you in two, how are you still alive." The brawler grinned the mad demon's way.

"Well duh, haven't you ever heard of the immortal brawler Yang. Kinda my whole stick in the Sins." Neo rose a brow.

"Oh wow, so you heal from fatal wounds, are all you misfits bizarre like that?" Yang shrugged.

"Yeah, more or less, we also like decking bastards like you tw-"

'slam!'

Yang's body was sent flying her hair and head alike gone.

"Heh, even if you are undead, with you lot once you destroy the head it's all over." The faunus begun to cackle only to stop upon seeing the voluptuous body sit up, the brawler's head reformed.

"What! How! Humans can't survive stuff like that, it's gotta be her magic." Neo shrugged, deciding to give her two cents to the insane demon.

"Probably not, people tend to stop moving when they die, magic included. If I were a guessing girl I'd say it's probably some abnormal trait." Tyrian nodded at the suggestion; Neo was always smarter so he didn't hesitate taking the girl's word as fact. With a smile on he advanced towards the brawler.

"Well, my bad lil human, I thought you were some small fry but it looks like I can have some fun with you. So how about it? Tell you what I'll even let you get the first hit." Neo slapped her face.

"Seriously? I get having fun with your food, but there's a limit, one of these days those games of yours are gonna kill you." Tyrian ignored the shortstack looking to his very interesting prey. Besides it was a handicap, despite being immortal the human would need a miracle to beat him. However, as she felt for her hair only to not a rough bob cut curtesy of losing her top early her eyes turned crimson Tyrian couldn't help but chuckle entertained. However, all that changed when Yang acted.

"Hunter's Fist." With those words' birds fell from the sky the flowers wilted and Tyrian himself felt a fatigue unfamiliar.

"What is this?" Yang didn't answer him though content with striding towards her target her golden mane growing back to its former length before his very eyes.

"Well, a deals a deal. Don't whine in hell, after all you're the one who offered." Pulling back her fist Yang glared her muscles bulging. Finally, she struck upper cutting the Demon and sending the giant of a bastard flying into the air. With a smile the brawler launched into the air above him bringing her hands together she hammered him back to the ground. Yang smirked cockily.

"Oh, guess that's two huh? My bad." Tyrian growled.

"What's happened, my body it feels like half my strength has been absorbed."

"Huh, guess that must be her magical power huh? Taking others strength within a certain-" Neo abruptly shattered reappearing a good distance from where she previously floated as Yang stood there a crater beneath her fist where Neo had been.

"Uh ah, no spoilers half-pint." Yang glared back at Tyrian.

"What? That's all you got lanky?"

"How dare you toy with me!" His rant was stopped early however when Yang shot forward striking his face and quickly following with one jab after another, each denting his supposedly powerful armor until the demon fell down to the ground.

"Seriously, that's all you got? I thought you were some kind of big shot, your sturdy as hell though, I'll give you that though."

"Then why not drain some more of his strength?" turning Yang found Neo floating there, looking to the scene curiously.

"Maybe your too noble for that, warriors' pride and all that jazz… nah, you don't really seem the type. Oh I know! Aren't you all talk is all, I bet that's all the power you can hold huh utters?" Yang clicked her tongue.

"Yeah, you're the kinda bitch I can't stand most." Neo grinned wickedly in response before the dark miasma around her shot forward, Yang swerved and dodged but eventually she was struck. No sooner did a sphere of darkness envelope her.

"heheh, Black Cocoon…" Within voices and memories of her loneliness flooded, of hundreds of years of isolation of hopeless travels to seek a way to revive Fox. It was heart crushing, Neo merely watched somewhat entertained.

"Well now, you've endured quite a bit, an admirable feat for a human. Still though my Black Cocoon forces one to face their worst fears, past pains and misfortunes." Neo smiled then raising her hand, the brawler had been weakened enough, her mind wouldn't be able to resist much less her soul. Slowly Yang felt a pressure in her stomach before it traveled up sapping the blonde of all her strength, it past her chest it burned running up her throat before it pressed against her gritted teeth like bile. Finally, she gave in and the power parted her mouth.

From the immortal Sin a golden wisp emerged, and when it did the brawler fell to her knees her lilac eyes going listless and dull. Neo smiled her long fork tongue licking her lips at the sight.

"What a tasty looking soul." However before she could do anything Tyrian leaped up snatching the morsel and swallowing it whole. He smiled then overjoyed to finally be rid of the sin, though he was surprised, it didn't taste nearly as delectable as he'd thought such a powerful soul would. Neo sent a glare his way.

"How dare you! That soul was mine!"

"Heheh, sorry Neo but you snooze you lose." Tyrian patted his belly pleased to see the little demon so riled up.

"You bastard, I beat jugs not you!"

"Well, I already devoured her, so nothing can be done about that now." Melanie trembled looking out to the two talk, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They, they beat Yang, that can't be…" The white clad girl rushed to the brawler not able to believe it.

"You can't be dead, your immortal, you've said so more times than I can count." She fell to her knee's tears forming over her first crush. Meanwhile the humans fell into sorrow Neo decided to quit holding her tongue.

"Geez this is what I get for having to babysit you."

"Babysit!?" Neo rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, obviously fire bitch ordered me to watch over you, what you think I'd willingly hang around some senile loot like you?" Tyrian pouted like a child only further frustrating Neo, she was the cutie, it should be her annoying Tyrian not the other way around! Seeing the two squabble like children Melanie felt her anger boil over, these were the bastards who killed her sister and Now Xiao-Long too.

"Don't worry Yang, I'll avenge you." Fire burned in the twin's eye as she readied herself.

"Yeah, don't bother small fry." Melanie paused at the voice, abruptly before her Yang appeared aura burning as she readied herself.

"Fox Hunt!" from her two arcs of golden energy launched forward at the two commandments and with them a single heart appeared in each of the brawler's hands only to be crushed. Both demons fell to a knee coughing up a huge amount of blood.

"How, how did she do that…"

"Idiot… It has to be her magic…" They expected another assault by the red eyed brawler but were surprised when the blonde turned tail snatching up the Malachite and unconscious Fox. Tyrian looked to the running blonde angry.

"How did she do that? I know I ate her soul!" Neo however shrugged just glad she had the chance to eat her again.

"Doesn't really matter, after all since she's alive and on the run it must mean she took too much power, its probably having a toll on her. Now we can have a bit of fun hunting the bitch." She licked the blood off her lips a sinister smile on her face at the prospect hearing it Tyrian grew giddy at the fun idea.

Finally out of range Yang abruptly stopped letting Melanie hit the floor straight on her but.

"Ow! You bitch! That fucking hurt, seriously ya couldn't let me down gently!?" before she could complain any further though Yang fell to her knees her body spasming and muscle riling bulging as veins throbbed and ached. Slowly fox's eyes begun to open and he felt Yang their his mind connected briefly with the brawler.

* * *

Yang panicked her soul had been pulled from her body, she was gonna die, it didn't matter if her body was immortal if these fucks could eat souls.

_No, not like this, not when I finally got back Fox!_

However that never happened as another soul quickly rushed beside her and with it a gruff but familiar voice.

_I'll take your place blondie…_

_Hei! The hell are you saying!_

_Shut up and let me do this, in exchange though get Melanie out of here… I've already failed one daughter I refuse to fail another._

Before another word could pass the wisp acted replacing her and being snagged by Tyrian.

* * *

Fox fell back unconscious while Yang looked to the Malachite glad to see her alive, that she'd kept her promise…

"Listen up, those demons are heading here, you gotta run, please… take Fox with… you…" Melanie looked to the girl before huffing.

"Yeah, fuck that noise." Before Yang could retort the girl grabbed her and fox on her back.

"Don't look down on me bitch, I may not be able to put up much of a fight against those things but I can carry to dumbasses, I got the leg strength after all."

-Several Hours Later-

As noon approached Melanie rushed through the forest her heavy breath left her as she struggled to advance but she wasn't letting these idiots die here. Yang gaining a semblance of consciousness spoke.

"I'm sorry… Melanie, your… a good woman." Melanie blushed at the compliment.

"The hell, when did I even start liking chicks! Aw fuck whatever, I'll worry about that later for now I gotta get you two out of her-" Melanie noticed then a shadow forming over her and on instinct she leaped back barely avoiding a boulder that slammed into the earth before her.

"Holy shit!" In the distance Tyrian laughed gazing out to see his work.

"Well Neo, did I do it, did I hit them?" Neo rolled her eyes.

"You missed old man."

"Aw phooey! Oh well let's go for two!" raising his lance like a golf club he swung another boulder high into the air sending it barreling towards Melanie who broke into a run.

"Oh crap!" She ran like a Ravager fresh out of hell making it out of the forest as yet another boulder tailed her. Again and again she dodged each time the boulder hitting a bit closer finally though she saw it the forest's end and hopefully a way out of this fresh hell. Finally exiting the forest Melanie wanted to cry in joy but froze when she realized she was now in a open clearing without the forest to hide her. In the distance Tyrian smiled.

"Oh! I can see her! Well that'll certainly make this easier, let's go with a curve ball!" With a swing of his lance he sent another boulder flying towards the trio. Seeing it Melanie jumped back barely managing to avoid it only to go wide-eyed upon seeing it abruptly roll back towards them like a cannon. Without hesitation the brunette threw the brawler and blind boy away from her but wasn't fast enough herself, the boulder slamming into her making a small splatter of blood.

Yang looked on to the sight horrified, she'd failed Hei however just as she expected the boulder to crush the body instead it split in half standing there was Melanie a pair of red claws flowing with aura.

"Thanks sis, even after kicking the bucket you still got my back…" Despite the show of strength the girl was far from a good condition her body bloody and bruised, she stumbled fighting against passing out from the pain. Yang watched as the weakened girl stumbled their way.

"'pant' All right bimbo, let's go…" Yang looked down vexed.

"Just leave me behind… Take fox."

"And tell the other Sins I left you to die, fuck that…" Despite Yang's bitching Melanie dragged the girl across the field, no matter her pleas the twin refused. Not because she was a good person, or even cause of her crush on the greedy blonde but because those fuckwits killed Miltia and she knew she wasn't strong enough, but the Seven Miraculous Sins were, Yang Xiao-Long the Fox Sin of Greed was. Her sister would've been avenged if only that shortstack hadn't interrupted her when she was beating her sister's killer to death.

For so long she moved her want for her sister to not have died for nothing being the only thing keeping the lone twin going. Finally, thirst, starving and half dead on her feet she spotted a cave in the mountain side. Maybe they could rest there, get back some of their strength. That thought alone spurred her forward until she saw it a faint light. A sign of life.

Her feet pressed forward in hope as she passed another and then one more, she could smell something in the air, it was a savory scent that made her mouth water. With renewed hope ever etching towards hysteria she fumbled forward pausing when she saw it. at the end of her trail where should've laid a dead-end instead was simple wooden door with a sun etched into the stone above alongside a title.

'My Sweet Gluttony'

She opened the door not really knowing what to expect but was shocked when behind it was a huge room. A bar, sure the chairs, tables and shelves were made of stone but it was fairly well done all things considered. Lamps laid on each table however what caught the jade eyed twin's attention most was the small form who went stiff upon her entering. He was a skinny man frighteningly so with glasses over his cobalt eyes. Neatly combed blond locks hung down the side of his face as well as a well-trimmed mustache. To say she was confused was a understatement.

"I, Uh… H-Hello, Welcome to My Sweet Gluttony, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc how can I help you fine fol- Oh My you injured!" Before a word could pass the boy rushed forward to them panicked Melanie wanted to cry from the pain before feeling a warm touch on her. Looking up she found the scrawny man put all his strength into helping her rise his face red from exertion.  
_  
How weak is this guy…_

"Listen buddy don't worry about me help them…" The boy nodded.

"Indeed, I will, after we get you sitting up with some food in you."

"But their…"

"Yang will be fine, she's made of tougher stuff then that heh." She blinked not remembering saying the brawler's name but she was sort of a binge drinker so maybe she was well frequented to even a hidden place like this. Nodding she decided to try and help the weakling out by getting up, however instead of going into a fit of immense pain she found the task remarkably easier.

"Wha?" She looked to her hands finding her aura back even if still low but how, she been struggling this whole time there was no time for it to recuperate.

"'wheeze' pant, pant." She watched the skinny man fall back into a seat his brow sweaty and face red and it was then she noticed the pale white glow of his palms.

"Thank goodness, I was worried I wouldn't have enough aura to restore you, it is midnight after all so my reserves are quite low." She blinked confused.

"What? Wait… did you?" the blonde nodded standing up a kindness showing in his eyes that made her feel safe.

"Well than let's get some food in you and a stiff drink then we can move Yang and Fox to a my bed to rest and go over what happened." His smile was like a mother making her blush embarrassed before she really took note of the surrounding.

"You know this is a really nice place here… My uncle Hei would've like it…" The boy's smile fell as he recognized the far off look in her eyes. He nodded turning to his bar and taking several drinks Melanie looked surprised to see him work the alcohol as he mixed her something putting up quite a show.

Finally, me mad his way back to her a pair of colorful drink, a loaf of bread and some soap. Placing it down he sat across from her, her mouth watered at the sight despite the simple look to it all. She begun to dig in all the while the boy staring at her sadly. Finally, she brought the drink to her mouth and froze… it was delicious! The beautiful taste of strawberries and pleasant bite of Alcohol.

Jaune smiled at the sight.

"I'm glad to see you enjoy my Strawberry Sunrises, Yang quite enjoyed them to." She paused then remembering all that had happened and looked to him.

"Listen buddy, there are some real nasty demons chasing us." Slowly she explained it all, the Sins innocence, the demons return and the ten commandments. Even going as far as telling the kind man about two members chasing them. She expected many things but a hug wasn't one of them, for a moment she was about to beat the old lecher to death for trying to feel her up until she felt a pat on her back.

"You poor thing, to lose your sister and father on the same day…" She paused and for a moment she was stunned as he spoke his words the pressure of their deaths only hitting her in this moment of reprieve. She shook as she felt warmth overflow around her and through the tears she saw a warm white spread around her.

She didn't know why she spoke but the words just came out her feeling oddly safe around the blonde who held an almost maternal feeling to him.

"I, I tried, but she, she died…and Hei he, 'hic' he." The pats to her back turned to a gentle circular rub.

"There, there… I know it must hurt." She sniffed then her heart the slightest bit lighter for getting that off her chest before she went wide eyed realizing what she was doing leaning into a man half her size who she could probably tear apart. Why had she done that… unless. Abruptly she pushed back the man raising her sister's claw.

"Demon!" the blond yelped like a girl at her raised claw.

"What!"

"Don't think you can fool me! Drawing me into a weakened state! Making me vulnerable using my greatest weaknesses! And using that pathetic form to fool me! I'll kill you!"

"You got it all wrong I swear! And that last part was rather hurtful!"

"Yeah Mel, Jaunes no demon." Stilling Melanie turned to find a still very beat up Xiao-Long leaning against the door. Seeing this the boy rose concern in his eyes.

"Yang! What are you doing, you need to rest." Yang smirked.

"After seeing Melanie trying to gut you Vomitboy, not a chance." Said boy ignored the brawler helping his fellow blonde up who towered over him.

"Not another word, you need rest." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say ma~" Ignoring her he begun to help her back to her bed only for him to struggle to support her weight. With a sigh Melanie got up helping the bimbo back to bed. Melanie sighed supposing that was going too far.

"Hey blondie, sorry about that." Said boy chuckled.

"Oh don't worry I'm quite use to it, though usually during the day. Though I must admit that gave me quite a scare, almost as much as when you came in here why with Yang's condition I was afraid you been a holy knight sent out to capture her and aiming for me next. Thankfully it would seem the two of you are quite amiable." Melanie chuckled looking away.

"Yeah well, me and this bimbo had our gripes at first but things changed after a while, besides the Seven sins have been acquitted of their crimes against Vale, wait… why would I have been sent after yo-"

"Do you mean that!? Have those terrible accusations been cleared!?" Melanie blinked at the blonde's raised voice.

"Uh, yeah. In fact these days they're even calling them heroes, especially now that the demons are out attacking at full force." Hearing her words the man let her go beginning to shake Yang desperately.

"Yang, what about Weiss! Is she okay too!" Said brawler groaned at the shaking, her body soar and his rough treatment not helping.

"Yeah, she's fine Vomitboy, she's with Rubes! Ow quit it! Just cause I can't die doesn't mean this doesn't hurt like hell!" Said man stopped as fast as she spoke wiping his face.

"Oh thank goodness with Craterface I'm sure Snow Angels fine." The room begun to calm Jaune in a visibly better mood or would've been if not for a tremor abruptly shaking the place.

"What was that!?" Melanie stilled face going pale.

"No way, those bastards already found us." Yang gritted her teeth, she'd hoped their weakened state would've made them harder to find but no such luck and with Jaune here after the sun had set too…

"Miss Malachite what were you saying earlier, who's coming?" Melanie tensed before speaking.

"Demons two of their elite forces, they're after Yang but I don't exactly think they'd be against killing anyone who happened to be nearby." Jaune nodded.

"Understood, I have a vault in the back where we can hide." Melanie blinked a bit surprised the scrawny shrimp hadn't tried to send them off after all at best Yang was just a customer right? She wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth though and nodded more than happy to bring Yang and Fox into the vault room, for such out of reach not to mention hidden place the guy actually made a decent amount of gold. She turned to the blonde, she may be a bitch but she knew how to thank someone and blondie had been an Oumsend.

"Hey scraggily thanks."

'slam'

"What!" To her shock the blonde was nowhere in sight meaning he had to be…

Yang growled.

"Vomitboy! The hell are you doing!?" Though his voice was muffled they could hear Jaune.

"You and me both know you're in no state to fight Yang, you'll need every second you can get to get back to form. So, I'll buy you some time." Yang eyes turned crimson to her fellow blonde's logic.

"You dumbass you can't do shit right now and you know it!"

"Yes, your right but even so I can stall them or maybe even mislead them."

"Dumbass they'll kill you!"

"… Maybe, but if they find you and they can eat souls like miss Malachite said you'll be no better off, besides its already pass midnight, maybe I can distract them till sunrise."

"Stop being stupid Arc and open this door!"

"If they find you miss Malachite and fox will perish too." Yang froze.

"For all her strength miss Malachite is a mere human and Alistair is far from healthy as well…" The brawler shook knowing he was right.

"Please trust me Yang, I may not be much right now, but at the least I'm confident in my dodging." No sooner then he turned did the wall explode and from the dust two forms strode in. one tall and lanky while the other was small and cute as a button if not for the sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh my what a surprise and here I was expecting some dingy cavern."

"My, my something smells good." Neo looked to the vault door ignoring the fleshy noodle standing in front of it. However, before she could act Tyrian stepped forward.

"Tyrian what are yo-"

"Shh, quite there Neo and take a nice big whiff, don't you smell that." Said insane demon walked up before the shriveling Arc sniffing happily.

"Something smells good." Jaune swallowed recalling Ruby once saying Demon's ate souls even if she preferred cookies. Slowly his fingers inched towards a small glimmering blade the length of a dagger Parvos Mors. However just as he steeled his shivering spine the lanky demon acted, reaching out and taking the barrel of ale beside him.

Raising it up he bit into the wood tearing a huge hole inside before parting his maws and letting the alcohol spill in. Pulling back after drinking down a quarter of the barrel's contents the mad demon pulled back.

"That's some good stuff! My how far booze has come after three mere millenniums!" Neo eye twitched.

"Are you serious, old man we have a job to do what kind of man-child are yo- 'sniff'" She paused at the smell, sweet like vanilla but certainly there was a hint of alcohol as well. Turning she saw a bottle taking it with her darkness and tearing off the cap she rose it to her lips going wide eyed. It was sweet and certainly strong!

"Yummy!" Quickly she begun to gulp the substance down, had she been a human she'd have been hammered but demons were made of far tougher stuff.

"To believe your kind could create such sumptuous drinks! It's truly a pity your ilk are so pathetic…" That made the blonde pause.

_Sumptuous, mere Vanilla Vodka…_

"Truly you should be proud to make something I enjoy. I'd imagine such a splendid brew must be your life's achievement." To the minuscule demon it more then made enough sense, after all alcohol of her age was plain ale brewed by battle harden men more than 3,000 years ago. But to Jaune it was an insult, he was a proper barkeep and though his bar was rather difficult to find he'd never once heard complaints about his drinks, in fact quite the number of customers trekked far length to become regulars.

"I think your gravely misunderstanding something miss demon." Neo paused looking to the shrimp of a human, it took quite a bit of backbone she'd have never thought he'd have to speak back to one such as her.

"What was that human?" Despite the slight rush of fear running through him Jaune spoke up his pride as a barkeep not allowing him to take such insult lying down.

"I said you are mistaken miss." Neo's eyes narrowed dangerously on the scraggily blonde.

"Those are some bold words little man." Jaune struggled to not retort about her own size fighting the urge before snatching said Vanilla Vodka from the little hellion's grasp. For a moment her darkness surged as killing intent flooded the room however the moment Jaune had took the beverage he'd gone into a trace quickly grabbing up, pouring and mixing. Reaching under passed Parvos Mors he opened a small odd barrel. It was costly but the magic enchanted into it to keep it chilled as a winter's day.

Opening it Jaune scooped out his prize a rare delicacy to the warmer kingdom of Vale. Neo killing intent lowered as she watched the odd sight, seeing the man drop several colorful scoops of if icy milk smelling substance into a glass before pouring in her Vanilla Vodka and several other drinks. Pushing it out to her he shot the demon a surprisingly confident smile.

"Your drink ma'am a Spiked Neapolitan milkshake." Said demon looked at the odd drink for several seconds considering squashing the little man with her darkness before the faint sweet scent of her vanilla vodka hit her nose mixed with a few other delightful scents. She looked back to it finally noting how the colors matched up to her hair curious really. For a moment she thought maybe the boy was trying to poison her bright things were usually poisonous after all, however it wouldn't matter, demons had very impressive tolerance to most poisons and venom.

Against her better judgment she took the cup bringing it to her lips before sticking out her tongue taking a cautious lick. Eyes widened as she tasted it and no sooner did she bring it to her mouth and drink letting her serpentine tongue shoot out and run along the sweet icy lumps of pink, brown and white sweetness. Tyrian turned a bit surprised to see the girl go at the concoction so fervently. Finally, the girl pulled her mouth away her forked tongue having licked its contents clean.

The largest smile spread across her slightly flushed face at the incredible drink, looking back to the blonde standing there she asked.

"What's your name human?" Jaune pointed to himself.

"Me?" She nodded floating close to him.

"'cough' Jaune, Jaune Arc." Neo nodded smiling.

"Jaune Arc… hmm?" The tiny demon floated there for several seconds testing the name on her lips and nodding.

"It's not an unpleasant name… for a human, well Jaune Arc that drink would you call it your best one?" Jaune blinked seeing the excitement in the petite demons' eyes.

"N-no, while I do enjoy a milkshake myself I know plenty of fine drinks… though the Neapolitan is one most my customers prefer. Ice cream is quite hard to come by here in Vale." Neo stared for several more seconds.

"My my, don't we know a lot about booze and snacks." Jaune rubbed the back of his head his face blushing from the demon's closeness as she leaned forward. Though he knew she was an evil monster hellbent on killing people she was very pleasing to the eyes. Especially in nothing but a tight fitting white leotard and those long pink stockings leaving her plump upper thighs plain to see. And with her floating there her surprisingly ample assets clear within his line of sight he didn't know where to look!

W-well, I do run a tavern, such stuff tends to run with the territory… I'd say I'm not half bad at cooking and cleaning either." Neo leaned forward their noses near touching Jaune felt his cheeks burn at the cute face before him.

_No, my heart is only for my Snow Angel!_

The boy really was a stringy little thing, but his face wasn't half bad and he did have very pretty eyes and hair. Licking her lips she decided.

"You Pass!" Jaune jumped back scared almost grabbing up Parvos only to pause when seeing the petite demon smile happily as she flew up her darkness forming little hearts.

"When we wipe out humanity I'm gonna spare you!" She could always use an adorable little pet, a few years of proper training and his stupid little monkey face would end up a seat she'd happily sit on.

"Th-thank you very mu-Wait what, W-wipe out humanity!" Neo looked back to her lil pet and nodded pleased.

"Indeed, our armies will be upon this kingdom soon and when it is Vale and Remnant as a whole will be ours." Jaunes swallowed at that. Tyrian begun to cackle at the thought his eyes turning amber.

"And the first to die will be that blonde bitch who crushed our hearts." Neo nodded a smile no less sinister spreading across her face.

"And next will be that lil bitch and sleeping beauty who ruined my meal." Jaune froze as he felt they're glares on him, or more precisely just behind him.

"Keheheh, you probably thought you were being slick weren't you little human? But we demons have an excellent sense of smell. Still gotta give you credit barkeep not many beings would have the stones to hide people from us especially a frail little human like you. Now seeing as Neo here taken a liking to you why don't you move aside? Though personally I think this room could use a bit redder keheheh." Neo smiled nodding to Tyrian's usually kind mood, she liked this one it'd be a shame to go and kill him just yet, especially if she'd not get another one of those milkshake.

"At any rate, after having so much great booze in so long, I'm in a good mood, a really good mood. In fact what do you say to a little wager?" Neo glared a Tyrian knowing exactly where the old loon was going with this.

"A-a wager?" Tyrian smiled.

"It's simple, we'll play a little game, if you win we'll be on our way and those three miserable humans will live to die another day. But if you lose, kehheheh, well, let's just say this place will be getting that paint job faster than you can say splat on the wall." Jaunes swallowed before slowly nodding a bit of confidence hitting him then.

"D-do you mean it? if I win then you'll let them live?" Tyrian smiled bumping his chest with his fist.

"Of Course, of course, I'm Tyrian of truth after all, I can't go back on my word." Jaune nodded then actually looking confident in himself.

"Well… like this I'm only really confident in my dodging but when it comes to games I can say I'm pretty good." Neo sighed supposing it couldn't be helped deciding to enjoy herself at least she could always raise him from the dead after all. Tyrian smiled.

"Okay great, its Game time!" Raising a palm to Neo she smirked slapping it back with her darkness.

"The rules are simple we'll both attack one another after we decide who hits first we strike one another until one of us dies, fun idea isn't it?"

"What!" Tyrian leaned in close to the Arc the gold of his insane eyes reflecting Jaune's own azure.

"Well… your call barkeep, run or play, if you do I'll even let you have the first move." Jaune trembled at the question while behind the vault door Yang struggled to rise.

"God dammit Jaune, run…" The blonde himself looked down sweat dripping off his paling face, tears flowing out of his eyes and body shaking.

_What do I do! I can't even dodge under these rules!_

Fear swirled in his stomach as he felt himself going light until he remembered why he was doing this in the first place. For Yang and her love and that kind girl too… for his fellow sin. So even if it'd buy them even another second.

"I-I'll play." No sooner than the word left him did Tyrian smile smacking the boy on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Good for you! but keep in mind my commandment will turn any who lie to me to stone so since you agreed I hope you're not thinking of something stupid like running away. The same applies to me too of course." Neo looked down pitifully a tinge of venom in her tone.

"Hey old man, he can't hear you…" Tyrian blinked looking to find no blonde in sight only a pile of rubble where something had been smacked through a stone table a small pool of blood forming within.

"Well now, that wasn't very fun… 'sigh' oh well, seeing as those three can't do much lets enjoy some more of these tasty drinks before we get back to business. Well whaddya say Neo?" Said girl glared at him but complied beginning to down some ale herself. She'd save the vodka and ice-cream for when she revived the blonde.

* * *

Slowly the night went by the two enjoying their drinks, Tyrian enjoying his drink while Neo looked to Jaune's body sure he was revived since she couldn't resurrect him. As the sun shone down into the bar Neo and Tyrian sat indulging in their favored alcohol, Neo herself shot Tyrian a dirty glare missing her spiked Neopolitan and having to instead drink vanilla vodka in its place. Tyrian himself merely indulged in the many spirits of the bar, Neo glare slowly changed as the light of the sun caught her eyes.

"Geez, its already been half a day." Surprised Neo looked over to the crumbled form a small frown formed on her lips after all he was cute for a string bean.

"Oh well, doesn't look like he's waking, 'sigh' Tyrian! Why'd you have to go and kill my new favorite pet!?" Tyrian chuckled, traces of madness within.

"Sorry sorry Neo, I forgot how fragile humans are, but I promise the next barkeep we find I'll be careful." Neo still pouted but her glare diminished.

"Swearsies?" Tyrian rose a hand.

"Swearsies." Neo sighed but nodded, maybe she could find another blonde one, she'd even name him Jaune. Neither noticing the slight shift in the rubble over the blond.

"Oum, its hot." Neo nodded.

"It's unbearable." Within the vault, Melanie wiped her brow.

"Good Oum its hot, it's like a sauna in here, damn morning heat." Yang a bit of her strength returning looked to the girl.

"Are you sure."

"Huh? sure of what?"

"The time… is it really daytime?" Melanie deadpanned.

"Yeah bimbo, I'm sure." However instead of the usual snarky comeback all Yang did was smirk.

"Oh thank Oum we're saved." Neo squinted her eyes at Tyrian.

"Yohoo, hey old man what's wrong?" No matter what the pint size demonic girl said the larger demon just ignored her as his eyes rested on the blade propped above the bar table, the noble steel catching the invading rays of light. The sword looked like a claymore, but its blade was nearly a foot wide, it shone a bright almost pure white the cross-guard and hilt were elaborate, accented by gold and the like.

"What a beautiful sword." Tyrian was at heart a warrior who was at his finest and most enjoyment within the battlefield. As such he'd seen countless blade including but not limited to the fabled Excalibur, as such he'd come to have an eye for weapons. He'd even dare to say when it came to blade nobody held a better understanding then him which is why the sword before him left the demon utterly speechless.

"Such splendor, clearly the work of a master craftsman!" Neo spared the blade a look, she'd admit the way it shone within the sun's light itself was a thing of beauty.

"Why don't we take it?" Tyrian looked utterly shocked.

"No, no, we couldn't do such!" Neo rolled her eyes.

"Geez you're so innocent about the weirdest things." Tyrian then looked to the blade again and couldn't help but reach for it.

"Though I suppose holding it couldn't hurt, I so do want a better look at its exquisite craftsmanship." With trembling hands, the dark being took the blade however the moment he pulled it from it's stand both it and his arm were sent plummeting into the ground where the blade buried itself halfway into the earth. Tyrian struggled to lift it shocked.

"What's with this sword?! Its weight is all off, the blade is much too heavy! The handle is nowhere near long enough to properly hold a two handed blade!"

"But of course…" In a flash the brilliant blade left Tyrian's hand before he could even realize it he felt a presence behind him and turned. Standing there was a man of notable stature and form, with one hand he held the magnificent sword up while the other felt along the edge. He wore a familiar outfit of that of a barkeep though where once it looked a tad to big now it was tearing at the seams from the building muscles beneath.

"Crocea Mor, the yellow Death said to kill the fears of any army whose sees it on their side …." The blade fit so well in his hands like it was made just for him.

"The divine blade named after my greatest ancestor and blessed by the goddess of Victory herself. Such a splendidly named blade is something the likes of you filthy demons should never hope to lay your hands upon." From the sword a trace of pale light shone. The man then looked to Tyrian and Neo his once fearful cobalt eyes now a noble azure.

"You two are either foolishly brave or remarkably unlucky to have come so eagerly to your graves." Tyrian begun to laugh.

"My my my aren't you different! Are you really that shrimp of a barkeep?"

"Indeed I am demon." Neo looked to the blond specimen with hungry eyes, deciding she'd certainly play with her food a bit before finishing him off. She leaned forward to emphasis her twin mounds before the pint sized psycho spoke.

"You've certainly changed, so much so I'd even dare call you the polar opposite in both body and mind, tell me are you truly human?" Jaune looked surprised at the question as his outfit finally gave out tearing apart on his back to reveal the tattoo of a raging lion with long fangs that looked like that of a pair of crescent moons.

"But of course I am human…" He then rose a pointer to the air.

"However, I am also the one who lies at the pinnacle of all races." Hefting Corcea Mors over his shoulder he spoke.

"The Miraculous Seven's Lion Sin of Pride, and Arc Warrior house's Patriarch lord Jaune Arc." Before the two commandments a presence seethed not of a mere warrior but a king. The strongest of the sins Jaune. Neo begun to smile mischievously the bite of alcohol leaving her in a playful mood.

"Fufu, you're of that band of misfit Salem leads then, Sorry I forgot she goes by Ruby now, doesn't she?" Tyrian broke into laughter.

"Pinnacle of all races he says! Hahaha! Those are some big words for a mere human!" He rose his gangly index at Jaune's face.

"Hehehe, it's almost like your made of arrogance you have so much. KAHKAHKAHKAh!" Jaune smiled chuckling politely in response.

"Ha-ha-hah…" It was a simple sound, the swishing of steel as it passed through the air, however the humble sound betrayed the action taken. As Corcea Mors passed through demon as if he wasn't even there, his upper half parted from his body.

"And that is an Arc's pride." He said it so simply as if explaining to a child which was why Neo went wide-eyed, cold sweat forming as she witnessed the impossibility of Tyrian being so wounded by a mere swing.

"To take Tyrian in a single strike… This can't be, no such human existed three thousand years ago." Jaune looked to her like a lion might a mouse. In response to his gaze Neo smiled a bit of her usual playfulness returning as the black miasma around Tyrian solidified into tendrils from his upper half.

"However, don't grow arrogant from just that human… Tyrian is far from done." From the severed abdomen of the Demon tendrils emerged like from its upper portion soon both launched out to one another connecting, the upper half begun to shake.

"Kahkahkah! Don't go thinking we demons are so fragile we'd die from being killed once or twice. After all despite your boast we both know which race truly lies at the pinnacle of this world, we who have lives to spare." Soon the dark tendrils pulled to one another combining the two formally bisected halves into one whole. Tyrian looked down upon the Arc his smile as joyful as it was menacing.

"Did you think your swing would kill me so easily?!" Jaune's response was the tilting of his head, with a raised brow he queried.

"Kill? Of course I held no thoughts that such a playful swing would fell you, this game would not be fun if I had killed you so easily." Neo blinked.

"Are you suggesting that attack wasn't meant to kill Tyrian? Such pride and stupidity, I suppose you truly don't understand your place." The thought of torturing him sent shivers down her spine, Tyrian did not go into a rage at the blond's words but instead shook with excitement at the possibility.

"Kahkahkah, if what you said is true… heheheh, then perhaps I can actually go all out! Oh, what joy!" Tyrian smile could send a shiver down the bravest of men's souls.

"You will regret not sending me to my grave with that first blow of yours prideful little human." Soon a sickly miasma begun to erupt from Tyrian as the jewel impeded in his chest shone and shimmer. Neo went wide eyed at the sight and expanding pressure around the crazed demon.

"Tyrian! You would use your magic here!" In response the madman merely smiled at her.

"You would be wise to back away my lil sweet, otherwise you could wind up dead." The jewel erupted in red light.

"CRITICAL OVER!" From the maddened demon an obscene force pushed out however despite it Jaune stood firm looking in slight curiosity.

"Heheh, I had hoped to keep my trump hidden until my rematch with that traitorous rose, but my instincts are telling me you can't be allowed to leave here." From the gangly being another wave of energy burst as his once tone and compressed arms begun to expand. The muscles bulging and growing as steam leaked form his body while small black spikes begun to poke out. Neo watched her miasma covering her form in protection from him.

"Such a simple power, yet so fearsome. It pushes Tyrian's power, magic and strength to their utmost limits at the cost of going on an unstoppable rampage. One might even say when he assumes this form, he becomes an invincible beast." This seemed to intrigue Jaune who rose a brow at her words.

"Oh, invincible you say… 'interesting' and here I thought only such a term could befit a true Arc like myself." Tyrian laughed looking to Jaune his body rippling with unseemly muscles and spikes.

"It's just as Politan says, at this state my power levels at 40,000!" Jaune tilted his head.

"Power level? Indeed my Snow Angel had mentioned such an adorable scaling once or twice. If I'm correct I believe every digit represents the power of a Beowulf, I believe a Goliath clocks in at around 500 correct?" Tyrian nodded gleefully.

"So you understand! Sorry prideful little human but I can't hold back in this state so I'm afraid my first blow will be your last." Jaune didn't falter as Tyrian rose his spear standing straight as ever an almost expectant look in his eyes.

"GAAAH!" with a mighty swing Tyrian struck Jaune the force of the blow shaking the earth and making the remains of the mountain explode sending rocks raining down miles in length. Neo struggled as her miasma cocoon was struck by the flying debris on par with meteors. Yang wrapped her arms around Miltia and Fox shielding them from the incoming force that tore through the vault.

* * *

In the distance in the home strapped to Zwei's Mom's back a very skimpily clad woman with pale skin and snow white hair looked into the distance her icy blue eyes showing mild surprise. Beside her a rather adorable girl stepped up curiously looking to her subordinate.

"What's up Weiss?" The great mage looked in the distance.

"I can sense him, the dolt." Ruby went wide eyed at that smiling in hope.

"Really you sure Weiss!" The Schnee nodded the faintest smile showing.

"Yes, current Power Level 55,000…" Ruby launched into her oldest friend earning a half bake groan from the mage.

"It's him, its him! It's really him!" Weiss smiled.

"Indeed… 57,000… 60,000. His powers growing, it can only be..." Ruby cheered.

"My Human bestie!"

* * *

Tyrian couldn't fathom the sight before him as Jaune stood none disturbed his ungodly swing had merely dug an inch into his muscular arm that even now was growing forcing it out. As both Demons watched only a single word could repeat in eithers head.

_Impossible!_

For the first time in so long Neo's instincts were roaring at her to retreat! Half panicked she looked over to her fellow demon and spoke.

"Tyrian! We need to retreat! Now!" The man shook in rage and fear alike.

"I… can't, I CaN'T go BAck oN mY WoRD!" It was the sole fault of the power given to him by the younger brother, the Commandment of Truth made it so any who lied to him would turn to stone however the power worked both ways. If he ran from their death game he'd be petrified. In indignation he rose a finger at the noble Arc.

"UnTIL O-ne Of UUS DIIEE Whe Khan knot LeaVHe!" He could feel his mind succumbing to his power but spoke none the less.

"I see, then it appears to be my turn." Jaune looked to the man and gave the kindest smile like one would a dear friend.

"I must say for your swing to draw blood… your claim of being of the top of the demons must be true… however." Slowly Crocea Mors begun to lift into the air.

"A bug is still just a bug, whether it being the cream of its crop or not." Crocea Mors exploded into a Beacon of light that rivaled even the sun shining above, to the mad Demon he didn't see a human but a titan before him looking down pitifully to its prey. Faced with such a unparallel opponent Tyrian did the only thing one could.

Jaune paused all his killing intent vanishing as if it'd never existed. From the in ruins vault Yang looked up alongside a half conscious Fox a nervous smile plastered on her face at the unbelievable sight. Jaune laid Corcea Mors's blade against his shoulder a sigh of disappointment.

"How unfortunate, I had hoped I could get a smidge serious…" Neo looked to her fellow commandment lost for words before she finally turned away unable to bear the shameful display. Tyrian Callow of the Ten Commandments was now rendered to a statue, his visage of fear and cowardice clear as he was turned to run. Jaune looked glum as he looked to the ground.

"'sigh' …Game Over. And here I wanted to get a smidge serious." Melanie looked to the sight before her in shock as she saw the commandment who killed her sister rendered to stone. If that weren't shocking enough the man who now stood before her made her cheeks burn. Be it his pecs abs or defined features she swallowed. However what drew her eyes most was the tattoo on his back.

_A sin… could he be the Lion Sin, humanities strongest knight?_

Said holy knight sighed looking to Tyrian's petrified form.

"It appears your commandments do indeed work on yourselves. The poor fool's instincts must have overwhelmed him… Though, I suppose I could hardly blame the guy, he was faced with receiving a serious blow from me after all." Jaune looked over to Neo.

"Now then for the kindness you offered me I'll do you a great service ma'am, leave now and I promise to spare you." Neo looked over to Jaune his body was unparalleled, it made her damp at her core and stirred her desires but most of all seeing such a strong vibrant soul… made her hungry.

"I thank you for killing that old loon, to express my gratitude…" Her long forked tongue licked her lips.

"I'm going to devour you whole." Yang went wide eyed remembering how unorthodox the tiny terror's powers were.

"Jaune watch out! That bitch has some weird powe-"

"Cocoon of Darkness!" Before the brawler could even finish thinking Neo's shadows rose up sealing the prideful sin in a sphere of black energy. Jaune sighed actually looking a bit sad at the prospect of killing the tiny minx.

"After I gave you the chance to esca-!" Before Jaune could finish he felt something writhe in his abdomen and raise up. Finally, what could only be described as a beautiful white sun emerged from his mouth, Neo stared at the soul in awe her stomach growling just looking at the colossal meal. Without hesitation her tongue shot out wrapping around the delectable looking soul.

In an instant she pulled it back opening wide and swallowing the Arc's spirit whole. She could already feel it dispersing within her, the flavor of it rich and breathtaking, she smiled in satisfaction.

"So good, thank you for the mea-" Abruptly a heat speared through her abdomen and she clenched her waist, her stomach burned with an ungodly heat that only grew. Sweat began to trail down the petite demon's face as her skin begun to sting and burn patches of her usual supple skin dehydrating and drying before burning from the inside out. She coughed struggling to speak as smoke emerged. It was as if she was being cooked from the inside.

"Hot, 'cough' F-fire…" She felt her insides boil and bone char, and then finally she felt it the core of these hellish flames beginning to push up her mouth before emerging in a blast of flames engulfing her within an ungodly ball of fire.

_What, what is this?_

The flames broke through her cocoon spiralling in the air before shooting back to their host and slamming into Jaune's body. As the light returned to his eyes, he answered the desperate question the ice-cream themed demon had asked.

"That would be my glorious ability Sunshine." He swung then Crocea letting loose a small whistle as it tore through the air cutting the small demon in half and sending her flaming remains plummeting. Truthfully, he would've preferred not to kill her but leaving her to suffer his magic's flames was to cruel a fate.

Melanie could only stare in shock words escaping her as she looked to the man whose very visage made her tremble and blush alike. To kill both of those monsters and so easily too. He turned to her then and when she looked into his azure orbs, she saw it the same kindness in the smaller lesser man who'd aided them. It clicked then and she nearly fell back.

"I-it can't be…" Jaune ignored her looking over to Yang.

"Yang, there are some things I wish to discuss but for now you seem to tired, rest and well speak at sundown." Yang nodded knowing it was pointless to argue with her fellow blonde when he was like this.

"Good, in the meantime I'll take care of those pesky demons who followed these two bugs." He looked to Melanie then.

"Your sister, does she look like you." Melanie paused before nodding slowly.

"I see… I will return with her body in tow. It is the least a fellow knight deserves." Before she could speak he leapt, soring into the air like a bullet.

* * *

Melanie looked to the sight before her in shock, standing there was a man in torn apart rags leaving him nearly nude. Yang patted Melanie's back as she held the slowly awakening fox.

"Let me introduce you, this is the Lion Sin of Pride Jaune." Said boy looked away blushing trying his hardest to cover himself, all except for the red tattoo covering his entire back which he almost seemed to don proudly.

"H-hello."

"When the suns up he's the strongest guy you'll ever meet, cockiest too. But a night he fun-size."

"Yang!" Said brawler laughed amused at her fellow blonde's whines until said boy looked over to her, abruptly his face adopted a rather serious tone as he made his way over to her. She watched as he reached into his torn up pants retrieving a urn and presenting it to her. Melanie looked at it for a second before recalling his daytime's words, she swallowed and received it hands trembling as she took it. she looked to him seeing sympathetic kind cobalt looking back to her a hand gripping her shoulder.

"She was a good holy knight, I only wish I could've met her in life." Melanie shook at the praise for her sister before nodding.

"Thankyou…" He smiled to her before in Yang fashion said brawler interrupted the two.

"Yo VB you said you had something to talk to me about?" Jaune bristled before looking her way.

"Oh right! Yang I could desperately use your help." The Fox sin smirked teasingly.

"oh, is it about Weissy?" Jaune sighed nodding.

"Yea- I mean no! Craterface and the others, where are they, are they safe, what are they doing?" Yang sighed dejectedly.

"Sorry VB afraid I can't really help you there, me and the others have been split up for a minute, though knowing Rubes and Weisscream they're probably planning to strike back at the demons." Jaune fell to his knees.

"I-I see…"

"So that's all you wanted to talk to me about?" Jaune looked up shaking his head.

"No actually there's something else, I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy we don't have to hide anymore, after all seeing the others after so long has me happy but there sorta something I could use your help with Yang."

"What's up?" She watched at the frail blond twiddled his thumbs.

"Well you see, I have an associate whose been helping me out who I had to deliver some alcohol to, originally I'd intended to carry it myself in daytime but… anyways, think you could help?" Yang looked to all the barrels and cringed.

"that's like at least twelve trips man, seriously come on, I'm sure they'd be willing to wait a few hours for you to go all superboy on us. Jaune adopted a rare serious look as he rose a fist in the air.

"I won't do it! This'll be my final job as a proud bar owner and I've already given my word!" Yang sighed before Jaune pulled out his trump.

"Do it and I'll make so many strawberry sunrises you'll be able to swim in it." Yang's eyes lit with excitement as she smirked.

"You know just what to say to a woman don'tcha Ladykiller." Melanie deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Yang shrugged.

"Hey you haven't had one of his drinks." Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Um, miss Malachite?" She looked to him.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you." she looked to the blonde lowering his head and sighed.

"Your fine, I owe you a lot actually. So I might as well help out, we're fellow holy knights after all." Jaune looked to her nodding tears in his eyes.

"Thankyou, if you ever need anything feel free to ask and I'll come running, you have my word and a Arc never goes back on that." Melanie smiled as the shrimp turned away.

_So this is the Lion Sin of Pride? Huh, I should be kinda let down yet…_

She recalled his comforting hug and sacrifice for them and finally his lack of hesitation to defeat the demons and retrieve Miltia's corpse. A blush came then.

_Dammit! Why is it always a Sins?!_


	51. Prideful Sin of Arc 6 (Final Ver)

**The Prideful Sin of Arc 6**

**Prideful Determination (Final Version)**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

**Parody: Seven Deadly Sins Chapter 315-322**

* * *

Within Vale boarders for one final time A battle only worthy of legends took place, The Indra a Grimm beyond any other stood. A beast so powerful even the ten commandments were no more than flies in its presence roared letting loose ungodly magic and destruction. And against it five legends fought, The Fairy King and Miraculous Sin of Sloth Lie Ren rose his sacred armament the transforming blades Storm Flower. The Indra let loose a blast capable of rendering cities to dust and yet the king of fairies did not waver willing his sacred treasure forward.

"Second Form: Guardian!" The spear shifted turning into a dragon of mistral lore that collided with the blast cancelling one another out yet he was far from done.

"Bumblebee!" From the dust cloud legions of thin fast emerald blades swarmed forward upon the beast. Each capable of tearing through a goliath with ease, but the Indra was no such Grimm and ignored the swarm looking upon it's prey and launching one of its many heads upon the king of fairies.

"Oh no you don't!" From below a column of earth rose slamming into the monstrous Grimm. However, the column was not the attack merely the means for her to get close, untop of it a woman stood taller than any building and twice as spirited. The Miraculous Sin of Envy and inheritor of the giant kings will Nora Valkyrie. With fire in her eyes she rose the sacred treasure Magnhild.

"Get your hands off my man!" the strike could be described as nothing but brutal, so powerful the earth shook beneath and the colossal Grimm backed away from the blow. Nora smiled despite the seemingly unscathed state of the beast.

"Okay Weissy, we're all clear!" From above yet another of the sins appeared her beauty undeniable, with skin like porcelain and hair fairer than any snow. She was the Sin of Gluttony with an endless thirst for knowledge and oldest friend to their leader, Weiss. She nodded to the Valkyrie as her chanting ceased and within her palms a fierce light glowed manifesting at her finger's end.

"Extinction Ray!" from the delicate fingertip a beam shot out heating the surrounding air and rendering all nearby earth to glass. With an explosion that shook the earth beneath it struck, for several seconds she smiled until she spotted the ears of her fellow sin Blake of Lust twitch and her eyes narrow.

"What is it." Without warning the living doll rushed grabbing her and narrowly avoided the beam of scarlet energy launched back. From the cloud several of the Grimm's faces emerged.

"'Tsk' I'd figured I wouldn't be able to kill it but to not even receive a wound." The Grimm looked to them its eyes burning with all the hate of the world. Slowly it opened its maws to let loose another blast of crimson energy. However, before it could a golden comet rushed forward slamming into and through it. The Grimm wailed and screamed before a form stomped down on its closed eye forcing its lid up so it would see her. What met the baleful red orb was an eye no less crimson of the Sin of Greed Yang Xiao-Long. Reeling back her fist the sacred treasure Ember Celica armed as she punched down exploding the orb. The Grimm wailed and roared as Yang jumped back.

Yang landed back beside her fellow sins who smiled at her presence, against the five of them, there was no way they could lose. The Indra roared in defiance of their presence but they stood with the pride of the marks upon their form and the knowledge that even now their leader fought a foe so much more than the beast before them. Rushing forward they prepared themselves and the Indra blasted back Nora slammed Magnhild into the earth erecting a wall of rock that exploded on contact with the blast.

From the rubble Weiss flew forward alongside Blake, the artificial being manifested her sacred treasure a pair of bows of violet lightning. Directing them forward she fired out a volley of blast.

"Mind jack volley automatic tracking." Shooting forward the blast buried themselves deep into the Indra's heads and while not lethal or even damaging they each bolt severed to disorient the beast. Weiss rose her Extinction Ray once more the blast being wrapped around by Blakes sacred treasure and boosted.

"Combination Magic: Arrow of Destruction!" With a force capable of uprooting trees from the earth the blast launched slamming directly into the enemy's skull killing yet another head. While powerful the Sins were far from done with their assault and behind crumbling earth wall a new structure bloomed as plant not of this world with a flower to magnificent for the mortal eyes.

"Fourth Form: Sunflower!" Ren let loose his hand and the divine flower obeyed facing towards the Indura its petals glowing with a like rivalling the sun above and at its center Yang stood Crimson eyes set on her mark and a feral smile on her face. Gearing her aura Yang readied before she was enveloped in light and launched forward once more the flowers blast empowering past any previous limit. With a cruel smile she readied herself hands open.

"Hunter Fest!" The formerly Immortal brawler's muscles bulged with power as her heart sped up and sense grew to the absolute limit of humanity. Shifting her form she broke into a spin like a drill propelled by the blast before shooting her fist forward.

"Hunter's Fist!" Ren exhaled his palm aimed at Storm Flower.

"Second Form: Guardian!" Once more the sacred treasure of the Fae change to its draconic state and shot forward coiling around the blast of light beside the brawler.

"Combination Magic: Dragons Fist!" The attack was unfathomable, the earth shook and skies shifted from the power while the Indra wailed as limbs blew apart and it was sent falling back. The Five gathered wanting to cheer until they heard it the screeches roars and growls of all surrounding grimm. The soulless Beast converged on their alpha and broke into black miasmic vapors seeing this the Indra breathed deeply swallowing the mass of darkness and growing in size and power its destroyed parts growing back stronger than before.

The seven watched in shock as a new limb burst from its center, taller than the mountain erect in the skies. It bubbled and writhed as a cancerous mass grew from it like a twisted flower. Nora visibly greened at the sight.

"Eww! Its pulsating and bulging! Renny, Kill it with fire!" Weiss's eyes narrowed on the mass as she fired another ray only for several hundred Grimm to intercept her blast.

"Ren do you sense it?" the fairy nodded his face grim.

"Countless Magic presences are growing in there." Blake nodded.

"Less, thousands of lives are manifesting in it." Finally, the fleshy stem burst letting loose a shower of blood and quickly fading black viscera. Despite Nora and Yang's panic the other threes eyes looked up to the sky where countless black specs descended. It a ball of grey fuzz with several insect legs spouting out. Slowly they descended like flower's spores over the lands.

"Those are…"

"Baby Indras!" Ren quickly flew skyward Storm flower breaking into thousands of smaller blades.

"Each of those is twice as powerful as a Goliath! We have to destroy them before they spread across Vale!" Again and again, the blades tore into the legion of infant Grimm killing them by the hundreds but not nearly fast enough. Weiss and Blake joined in the extermination while Nora rose mountains to block their advance.

"We can't let even a single one get away, the casualties would be massive!" So focused was Ren that he hadn't even noticed the Indra Mother rush for him two head maws ready to swallow the fairy whole. Yang shot up punching and kicking the two heads away before stretching out her hand towards the Indra Legion.

"Fox Hunt."

Several dozen infants were torn apart.

"'Tch' Not nearly enough." All five fought as one and though it was slow, their progress could not be denied. However even they couldn't stop them all and a single Indra escape their sights descending to the nearby village of Ansel. And like the battlefield the five fought another of their ranks stood, ready to fight as running would scar the pride on his back.

-Ansel-

Slowly the beast advanced towards the village its aim like all of its kin, to kill devour and destroy. Before it several knights stood, the remains of the order of STRQ Taiyang, Raven and Qrow. The three knights braced themselves never seeing a Grimm like the one before them.

"What breed of Grimm is it!"

"It doesn't matter, prepare yourselves, we can't retreat till the people have evacuated." Eyes burning Raven shot forward the steel of her blade burning red. The earth beneath reddened and melted before clashing against the beast hide.

'Snap'

Raven's eyes shot open in shock as her blade shattered before her eyes, lifting a leg the Indra thrusted forward at the woman only for Taiyang to rush forward tackling her away.

"Qrow now!" Preparations done the drunk knight erected several magic walls around the Grimm trapping it.

"Now!" Charging their magic the three let loose devastating attacks. Pillars of fire and lightening where swallowed by a tornado capturing and assaulting the baby Indra within a twister of destruction. From the tornado a shadow shot out tearing apart the barrier walls and parting the tornado. In the same instant ripping into the three Valian Knights shattering their auras with a single blow. Toppling to the ground they looked up to see the Indra a mouth now visible and a long blade like tongue emerging from its it's tip coated in their blood.

"H-how, how is it so strong." Qrow struggled to raise despite his failing form.

"Its… it's too strong." The words burned leaving Raven's mouth hurting worse than any injury to say.

"No! We can't die here! Not until the villagers are safe." Tai struggled to lift himself managing to raise to his knees before the beast. He refused to die lying down. The Indra though cared not for his desires and struck, its tongue like a spear. Tai readied himself shielding his comrades refusing to outlive another. Yet the blow never came and when he opened his eyes, he saw him. Standing before him, weaker than any other with little more than the shield he barely managed to uphold was Jaune. His clothes were that of any other villager for even a bit of armor would be too much for the twig of a man.

"'pant, pant' Made it… 'pant' Just in time…" The three looked shocked Qrow and Raven not Recognizing the man who claimed to stand at the peak of all races.

"S-Sir Arc? What, what are you doing here?" Jaune smiled back to the knight.

"Why, to save you of course." Raven then spoke.

"So it's true, you did indeed loose Oum's Blessing Sunshine."

"You idiot, why didn't you run, like that your even weaker than the village people!" Tai nodded to his comrade's words looking to the frail back of the Sin of Pride.

"Their right lord Arc, like this you can't possibly defeat this Grimm." Jaune nodded.

"Your right, there is no way for me to even face a Beowulf without Sunshine, let alone this thing… However." The wind bellowed lifting his baggy clothes to reveal the mark of the lion tattooed to his back.

"To run away while others fight, no I'm afraid I can't do that, otherwise I don't deserve the mark on my back."

'drip'

It was then they noticed a single drop of crimson hit the floor in the space between Jaune and his shield, and Tai realized. The shield had been punctured as a hole drew blood from the Arc patriarch.

'cough'

The shield shook in his hand, but still he stood.

"You, your hurt. Sir Jaune." The blonde knight shook his head.

"It's fine, I'm your senior, and with this wound I doubt I have much time left… You lot are still so promising… And protecting that potential is the duty of the older generation." Jaune inhaled and taking stance a small blade barely longer than a knife in his other hand.

"The Miraculous Seven Sin's Lion Sin Jaune Arc will hold the line!" Without warning he rushed forward no fear or hesitation despite the danger of the foe before him!

"Prepare yourself Soulless beast! For the sacred sword Jaune Arc of the Warrior House!" The Indra didn't hesitate either letting its tongue slam down, bisecting the shield halfway through alongside the old knight's shoulder. And yet he did not fall righting himself his eyes still somehow burning azure despite the lack of Oum's grace. Seeing a man weaker than any other fight Tai couldn't bare to merely stand and gathered his magic letting loose another blast of lightening that crashed down upon the Grimm, only for the smoke to clear revealing the beast to be none the worse for ware.

Falling to his knees despair over his weakness overwhelming the kneeling Tai Drew its attention. Shooting outs it's tongue once more like a spear the beast aimed for the downed man.

"Oh no you don't!" Once more the tongue's edge pieced metal and flesh but not of its intended pray but the Lion sin who stood even with his body speared through. His gaze still set on it.

"Your opponent… Is Me!" Pulling back its tongue the Arc stumbled but righted himself. All the three could do was watch as the weakest stood.

"How… how can he still stand."

"His injuries are even worse than ours!" He was a Sin yes, but only by virtue of his Grace… or was it, watching Jaune stand even now bore this question.

"Ha… How can I stand…" Jaune smiled a hint of pride in his far off gaze almost looking nostalgic.

"Have you ever received an attack from Ruby? An honest to goodness blow from the girl who leads us? Well… I have, and seriously it nearly killed me twice over even in my daytime form. I could never forget that pain." He glared at the Indra.

"Compared to her these wounds might as well be bug bites…" Jaune nodded to himself, this was it, a way to go.

"You three, go." The three looked to him shocked only to see a goofy smile on the older man's face.

"I will be your shield so escape even if you have to crawl, leave it to me!" He wouldn't give them time to argue, they needed to live and he'd give everything to make that happen. With the strongest roar his form could manage he rushed forward shield ready.

"RAAAGH!" The Indra struck again the impact exploding the earth beneath, and right beside Tai it fell, a small blade, no longer than a knife and the hand clutching it. For a second Jaune paused looking over to his right arm.

"Huh?" And found his hand missing.

"UGH!" The tongue launched forward crashing into him, quickly he willed himself to stand, to shield the three only to be met by blow after blow. Tearing through his cloths flaying flesh and cutting bone, yet he stood unwilling to move to shame the Mark on his back.

_I see… so this is all I'm capable of… How truly pathetic… To be so useless even now… I'm sure if they saw me they'd laugh at such a pathetic sight._

Slowly their images came to his mind, the member he'd rarely ever talked to Blake, Yang who'd been like that sister he'd always wanted… Ren his brother in all but blood, Nora who was always smiling of course his Snow Angel and Sun Weiss… but most importantly was her, his first friend, he could see them all looking at him… none so much as smiling at his self-derisions.

_I see… no, of course none of them would laugh at me…_

Again the beast struck but he stood firm.

_Even though they're all so amazing, so incredible and powerful… They accepted somebody like me, whose own parents scorned him as a monster into their lot…_

He couldn't help but smile at the memories, of the parties, of being teased by Yang, or reading poetry to Weiss and of course playing board games with Ruby.

_My Arrogant Noontime state and my pathetic nighttime form, they accepted them both whole heartedly… Even when I'd lost Sunshine they treated me no differently…_

His aura responded to his will and shone giving him even a moment longer to stand against the onslaught.

He remembered mediating with Ren and sharing book preferences with Blake and of course cooking for Nora. An arm spun through the air and yet still he did not waver.

_They're all truly one of a kind…that I stood beside them…_

_**Is my greatest Pride.**_

Jaune stood his form in tatters yet even still he looked to his foe his determination unbreakable and to those he shielded behind him none would dare call him anything but worthy of the lion carved on his back.

_Even now… even if only in my heart, they're here beside me…_

Seeing his state the Indra advanced to the standing corpse of a man.

_So, till the end, even if only in spirit, I want to stand among them..._

He did not shake in the beast's presence but faced it with a pride only he could wield.

"I am… the Miraculous Seven's… Lion Sin of Pride… Jaune… Arc…" Raven looked with utter awe, never knowing such a man as the boy who even looked to death with a fearless smile. Qrow gritted his teeth willing himself to stay conscious, to watch the Sin of Pride to his final moments and Tai begged. Beg for such a man not to fall. Slowly the Indra opened its maws, ready to end the Patriarch.

Yet before it could a light swarmed, rendering the beast of darkness to nothing and a finger stretched out pressing to the near-dead arc's forehead. And in a flash his flesh mended, his wounds vanished and he looked up. To find a familiar face, a man he'd once fought under a different name and corrupted history.

"Ozma…" His form was clad in golden armor with accents of Green in his near flawlessly white cloth. His skin tanned with long oaken brown hair falling down his neck and kind Hazel eyes which regarded him. From his back four long elegant wings of pure white emerged.

"Do not fear, Jaune I have come to aid you." The three knights could only watch in amazement.

"So this is the power of an Archangel."

"Amazing." Jaunes smiled at the sight of his former enemy turned friend.

"Ozma! you really came! This is great with you we can win!" Ozma's eyes drooped.

"I'm afraid you may be overestimating me Jaune." In response the Arc could only tilt his head.

"What do you mean?"

"If it is to save the people from the incoming Grimm I'll happily give you my full support… however… If it's to face the Dark brother, then I'm afraid that's another story entirely… to face one of my creators is… impossible for me."

"Uh, well…" Ozma ignored the Arc as his shame grew.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure it must be shocking but still I simply can't, those blessed by the brothers can't oppose them. Even I who was once hailed as a hero of Remnant."

"Ozma wait!" The man blinked looking to Jaune who was waving his hands in clear denial.

"You've got it all wrong Ozma! I never wanted to ask you to fight, I know such a thing would be pointless. Glynda told me as much when she was possessing Princess Summer." Ozma blinked confused.

"Then why?" Jaune willed himself to ask.

"Ozma, can you, can you lend me your grace! Please!" the three knights blinked Raven visibly twitching her eye.

"It can't be that easy." Ozma however averted his gaze gathering his thoughts.

"Jaune… You should know your limits better than anyone by now." Jaune chuckled rubbing the back of his head a sheepish smile showing.

"Heh, yeah, I know. Even with the Sunshine, we're talking about somebody who can match Craterface even in her new form… I know the chance that I can make a difference aren't really that big but even still-" Ozma shook his head.

"that's not what I meant… " His fist curled.

"Jaune, you should know better than anyone… the state of your body and the damage Sunshine has done to you. You're at your absolute limit, even if you 'could' fight. After the day ends… when Sunshine's effect vanishes…"

**"You'll Die."**

Ozma looked down shamed.

"All you'd accomplish is throwing your life away for nothing… So Jaune please… live and leave it to the others." Jaune stared at Ozma before he smiled.

"Heh, sorry Ozma, but even so, please lend me Sunshine." Ozma's eyes widened at the cheerful Arc's request, while behind the boy the trio of STRQ looked wide eyed. It was Tai who spoke taking a step towards one of his heroes.

"Sir Arc, Jaune…"

"Taiyang, Ozma, just so you know, I'm not throwing my life away… I'm giving it… for the sake of the Sins." Closing his eyes, he placed his hand to his chest feeling them still there beside him.

_They're out there, Risking everything to fight for all Remnant… But who will fight for them?_

The answer was clear, even if only to him and so he looked up meeting Ozma's gaze his eyes more powerful than ever before.

"Right now, they're fighting for everyone's sake… So that's why I want to risk my life to fight for their's."

Even if it'd kill him he wanted to stand beside them one more time.

Ozma fist tightened, but finally he let go and looked to the man before him… he was so weak, weaker than any other… but only if you were to look at his physical strength, because even now it was clear as day. His aura, his soul shone brighter than any others… perhaps it was for that reason his Grace had sought this mortal man out.

And so he brought up his hand to Jaune for what would surely be the final time, Jaune looked to him.

"Ozma…" And in turn he smiled, happy that once more his fate in humanity had been restored, not by a smaller more honest soul… but a sincere one.

"You still have some time before noon comes." Jaune smiled taking his hand, his grin bright and filled with resolve.

"Yeah, just watch me." Once more he felt it, the power of Sunshine seethe into him mixing with his soul and becoming one with his being. For one last time, the warrior of the Sun would illuminate the world and the small frail hand taking Ozma's grew dwarfing the Archangel's. Letting go Jaune turned to the battlefield, towards his friends…. Raising his hand he called and a roar of steel responded rushing to its true owner in his large palm Crocea Mors once more roared with the light of the Prideful sun.

The four could only watch as the Archangel and mortals alike hearts stirred by the Lion Sin of Pride's visage that matched his burning soul. With a leap he went flying into the air, towards his family to fight one last time. He had always been called the Divine Sword of Arc but today he would be their shield… Yes, The Shield of the Seven, Jaune Arc. Such a splendid name one even 'he' could be proud of. One worth even dying for.

* * *

In the distance Ruby clashed with a being like no other, the creature of Grimm's progenitor and her father the Dark Brother god. Seeking out a worthy host he possessed Cinder. Darkness erupted from the demon and from it she emerged transformed her body colossal cloaked in darkness bone-like armor growing from every inch of her body. Ruby trembled at the sight, but didn't run, she refused to Run!

It didn't matter whether it was the god of light or dark, her father or uncle, what mattered was to fight even if it was futile she was the leader of the Miraculous Seven and she knew they must be fighting as well. Whether it be Yang, Weiss or Blake her oldest friends and founding members of the Sins or Ren or Nora the more recent members or her human bestie Jaune. She was sure they were fighting so what right did she have to give up.

leaping forward she broke into a spin Crescent rose glowing silver as she tore through the embodiment of evil. However he two was capable of fighting.

"Full Counter," Ruby was sent flying back her body scarred as the brother god chuckled.

"Come now Salem, won't you quit with these annoying games of yours and be a good girl and come back to me." Ruby glared up at him her eyes burning silver.

"I refuse to become your tool again fath- No you've done nothing to earn that title. Demon king, I Ruby Rose will stop you here and now."

"Oh my, aren't you quite the jester." Rushing forward his darkness manifested into a powerful blade so black it ate the surrounding light. With a swing down the air roared, Ruby rose Crescent Rose intercepting the blow a crater forming from the attack, her aura shattering from the power of it despite blocking the strike.

"Oh, it would seem you've grown quite a bit, however I'm afraid it's far from enough." Ruby broke into petals forming behind the dark giantess and swung forth.

"'exhale' predictable." Striking back she found her blow countered but instead of enduring the god like attack she swerved beneath the blade pressing the blow up directing it off course with a parry. Crescent Rose dug into the living goddess. But found little purchase as her blade barely broke the skin.

"My it seems you have some hesitations about killing the girl don't you my darling Salem." Ruby sneered at the giant.

"I already said my names Ruby!" Breaking into a spin she shot forward Crescent Rose out like a bladed top however, blow after blow he somehow managed to block releasing full-counters in-between damaging her further falling back.

"Why are you so keen on trying to save this child anyways my daughter? Is she not merely your enemy?"

"That's not important, after all nobody deserves to be swallowed up soul and all like that! So that's why, even if she's my enemy I'll at least save her soul!" Launching forward she manifested her semblance but the dark brother was far from impressed.

"How truly unentertaining." Again the two clashed, each blow capable of rendering mountains to rubble at speeds beyond the capabilities of the eyes.

"Do you truly think you can beat me my daughter? Such naivety… or could it perhaps be that you hold hopes on your precious sin's aid?"

"No… That would be asking far too much." Ruby shot forward like lightening clashing again and again with the elder god.

"I've already burdened them with far too much, to ask them to help me face down a god to save a sworn enemy would be utterly selfish." Her eyes burned silver exploding enveloping the god in silver light.

"I can't ask them to put anything more on the line."

"So then, you actually intend to beat me by your own strength?"

"I don't intend anything! I will save her and beat you!"

"Foolishness." Darkness enveloped the brother god's blade as he swung down only for Ruby to smile triumphantly.

"Full-Counter Second Form!" The darkness doubled in mass around her blade as silver light enveloped it.

"GOD SLAYER!" The blow struck true sending The brother god on the back foot, but just that. He smiled down at her then.

"Splendid, I'd expect nothing less of my daughter and true vessel." Ruby shook, had he'd absorbed the magic of her attack, of course he had it was him who gifted the world with magic in the first place wasn't it. At that realization for the first time the rose trembled however instead of enjoying his victory to come the dark god paused looking out in the horizon sensing something.

"What is that?" Abruptly a ray of destructive light shot down the brother god not even having the time to absorb it instead blocking it. However, no sooner was the sky filled with several more blast of energy.

"What is this?" Leaping he easily avoided each earth splitting blast, only to then realize they weren't blast but comets their origin the heads of the Indura and atop each they stood. Ruby stared happy but also sad, she never wanted this. For them to willingly fight such a being.

"W-why?" Each looked to their leader smiles on their faces.

"Hmph… As if I could leave such a grievous task to you alone, I swear you're a utter dunce."

"Did you honestly think we'd simply stand by and do nothing while our leader fought."

"Yeah Ruby Blakey's right we gotta support our leader!"

"Indeed, as the kind of my people it would reflect poorly for me to merely stand by and let you save us from this." Finally, Yang her sister in all but blood stepped forward placing her hand on her head and ruffling it.

"Weren't you the one always saying we needed to cover each other's back?" She smiled to her and all Ruby could do was cry tears of joy. She should've known better, they were more then friends or fellow sins but family.

"Yang…"

"Hey now, what's with that sad face sis, we came to save ya."

"Why are you here, You need to run now!" Yang frowned.

"And watch our leader die and lose another piece of her soul, no way. If you die that's it, I doubt we'll when this big fella. But together we might just have a chance. Blake smiled.

"Beside if you lose we'll be facing him anyways, logically its better to face him together."

"Yeah, Blakey's right me and Renny have your back to the end!" Ren smiled his sacred treasure transforming into a dragon again.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ruby gritted her teeth, you don't understand, he strong, so much stronger than anything we've ever faced. Weiss spoke then.

"And that's exactly why you need us, we're the Seven Miraculous Sins not the one dumb wrathful one." Yang grinned.

"Yeah and you know if VB was here he'd be arguing the very same thing, so quit your bitching and lets do this." Ruby nearly teared up again but held it back instead smiling.

"Thankyou." Each returned a smile of their own, whether they won to see another day or fell here beside they're family they'd have no regret. However despite the display before him one did not feel awe and inspiration at the display before him.

"How truly pitiful, you've lowered yourself quite a bit daughter. Thinking some ragtag group of mortals beings could turn the tides." Darkness surged forth ensnaring the world.

"I think it's about time I remind you, I am Death." Shadows lifted the heads of the Indura.

"I am fear…" The heads begun o orbit around the floating giant.

"I am a god." Lifting his hand the Indura heads broke down into shadows surging forth like thousands of spears. Weiss let loose a blast of energy from her fingertip destroying any outlining blast leaving only those Ruby could intercept.

"Full-Counter!" abruptly the spears shot back toward the dark god.

"'Tsk' annoying flies." He readied his own Full-Counter only for Yang to leap forward barreling into the giant bitch with a devastating blow. Above ren fired down Storm Flower's spear form. The Dark god caught both blows only to be struck by Ruby's Full-Counter.

"It would seem I've once more underestimated you my daughter, allow me to correct that." Abruptly he sped up colliding fist with Yang sending her back and kicking away Ruby. Ren leaped just in time to avoid a blade of miasmic energy.

"How strong is this guy?" Ruby and Yang once more rushed in all the while Weiss and Blake struggled to counter any blast from leaving the area causing massive casualties. Nora jumped in Magnhild raised.

"Full-Counter…" A great pressure hit the Valkyrie away and it was while Ren's attention was drawn on his love did the dark brother strike. Reaching out he grabbed the fairy by the wing throwing him into the giantess with the force of a bullet.

Yang and Ruby roared as they closed in but he was too strong and let loose a devastating slash, Ruby quickly Rose Crescent Rose.

"Full-Counter! Second Form God Slayer!" However, her father was a step ahead of her as he rose his blade.

"Full-Counter Third Form Divine Prominence!" Ruby and Yang went wide-eyed as a torrent of energy slammed into them. Seeing their plight Weiss rushed in grabbing her partner while Blake did the same before realizing the blast was heading Nora and Ren's way.

Appearing before the pair Weiss formed a barrier.

"Perfect Cube!" However, to her shock the barrier begun to give cracking.

"Everyone ready for one powerful attack even he has to have a limit to what he can redirect! " The demon king gritted his teeth rushing forward at the group his blade glowing with all the flames of Purgatory.

"Not a chance!"

"No!" Ruby rushed forward pushing Weiss out of the way, maybe, just maybe she could take the blow on her own, even if it'd kill her it'd be a small price to pay to keep them all alive!

The world exploded as a story as old as time took place, dark against light raged coating opposite ends of the world in light and dark in equal measures. The brother god looked in shock at who dared stand before him, his mighty blade of shadows that could devour even light writhed and shrunk against a hand of all things. Its owner a man like no other who shone with a brilliance like the sun itself.

Ruby looked to the prideful lion tattooed to his broad back, the warrior who donned it burning like the sun his souls light devouring the encroaching dark.

"Jaune…" When it looked like all hope had been lost, when they were lacking most of course he'd come, Humanities strongest Warrior and the final Sin. She should be thankful but she knew along with Weiss, Yang and Blake, what his Grace was doing to him and what his fighting here beside them meant.

"Jaune! What are you doing!" Weiss spoke equally distraught at the sight of the dolt's form and its implications.

"You Dolt! Do you know what you've done! You'll, You'll!" Jaune looked to the pair, his oldest friend and true love, right behind them were Ren and Nora the siblings he'd always wanted in all but blood. He turned away from them looking to the supposed god of Grimm.

"Even when Destiny itself opposes the Seven heroes. they show neither fear nor despair. For only love and courage may ever fill their hearts. And with their comrades beside them nothing my succeed in championing them."

He remembered every moment beside them every laugh and chuckle beside Yang, the silliness that was Nora, the quiet of Blake reading over his poems for Weiss. Enjoying dialogues with Ren and merely enjoying Ruby's company and of course every flutter of his heart when he was with his Snow Angel. Yes, Every moment was precious, worth his life.

"Hated by his own kin and mocked by Fate the feeble little Arc nearly gave up his life, but after embracing his 'Sin' All he could ever feel was Gratitude." His soul burned brighter than ever before.

"For these precious Sins I will gladly lay down my life." He pressed forward managing to push the god back who looked to him curiously.

"Who are you?" Above Ozma floated looking down at the Arc challenging a god.

"Truly you are more deserving of my grace, I see now why it chose you, though you are from the weakest race your sincere soul burns brighter than any other, without a doubt. You are humanities greatest hope, Jaune Arc." The brother god struck forward the blow ungodly sending the Arc back with enough force to kill an any other Sin. Before the giant could land another blow a great force struck his chest breaking through his thick hide. Yes, any other sin…

"Divine Spear of Arc"

But he was Pride! The strongest! The god gritted his teeth at the human who dare rise above his station and draw his divine blood. Raising his blade he struck.

"Dark Divine Slash!" Jaune felt it, blades of shadow carve up his flesh, through gritted teeth he spoke.

"You are strong, but…" He rose his hand up for Crocea Mors to appear in his grasp.

"Can you endure as well as you attack?!" Swinging the blade down he let loose a devastating blow that tore the earth apart melting it beneath. The Dark god went wide eyed at the sensation running through his body, one he hadn't felt since challenging his elder brother… Pain. He glared at the mere human all his hate burning in his gaze only to be met by pride-filled azure.

"Killing a god…" Jaune aura erupted healing him.

"Perhaps this is the only end worthy of my fire dying out." Looking to him the God shook to his core, as for the first time he truly saw all seven standing before him. The only thing Jaune took more pride in then himself, his comrades, no his family.

The Miraculous Seven Sins.


	52. Prideful Sin of Arc 7

**The Prideful Sin of Arc 7 **

**The Arc's Lonely Song**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

**Parody: Seven Deadly Sins Chapters 327.5**

* * *

He'd remembered that day for the rest of his life, the day he'd lost everything, his family, his kingdom and the only person who'd truly cherished him. He hadn't meant it, truly he hadn't, Saphron had just bullied him a bit, nothing more then that. After all she was merely jealous he'd gotten so much attention, if not by his parents as their sole son then by the Knight Pyrrha who'd she'd yearned for.

He'd always been a frail child, taken weeks more to be strong enough to crawl and even stand then his sisters. His mother had fretted over him and not allowed him out. Not until that day… He felt, healthy under the sun, stronger with more energy. Saphron had seen an opening and pushed him down, he tried to stand up only to be pushed back down by her.

"Why? Why are you being so mean sis?" He could see it in her eyes, a hint of guilt but pushed back by the stubbornness only a child could wield.

"Cause everyone treats you so special! Mom, dad and even the miss Nikos! It's not fair!"

"St-stop!" Again he tried to stand and again she pushed him he heard it then something snap and he screamed. Saphron paused confused before leaning forward worried.

"J-Jaune! Are you oka- Hey let me go!" A small hand gripped her them holding her wrist yet when she tried to pull it away she found the efforted wasted.

"Jaune! Lemme g-"

'Crack'

"AHHH!" The servants and guards came running panic clear as they rushed towards his sister who cried in pain as her arm purpled. He went to ask what was wrong only for said men and women to freeze at the sight of him. He hadn't understood.

"What is that!?" What were they talking about? It was him they're prince. Slowly they rose their spears aiming them his way, he didn't know what was happening why were they pointing those at him.

'Thump!' Pain shot through him then, he screamed as his shoulder burned where the spear's end had stabbed. Perhaps his voice was yet to be as disturbed as his form because the people seemed to recognize it.

"Is that…"

"The, the young prince…?"

"My dear Saphron! Move aside and let me see my daughter!" His father rushed in then his guards at his side including the strongest in their kingdom herself. Despite how the king focused on his child she regarded him with emerald eyes, he knew her all to well, she was the nicest girl he knew. Lots of people treated her like she was amazing and she was but to him she was just the nice lady and his first… well, that didn't matter. She was the kingdom of Ansel's strongest, the Knight monikered goddess of Victory said to even rival the Miraculous Sins of Vale. She was Pyrrha Nikos the invincible Girl and his only friend in this world. And somehow despite whatever made other people not recognize him, she did.

"Jaune?" The king paused then looking to what she regarded before he paled and pointed.

"J-Jaune… Wh-Whats happened to you, why do you look like that!?" What did he mean what was wrong with him. He saw it then his reflection in Pyrrha's shield, He saw not a boy in his tender youth nor even a Arc but a mass of muscles, vaguely resembling himself. It was then he realized his appearance, a child with muscles bulkier than any man, no wonder the others were disturbed.

"That can't be the prince!"

"Monster!" Pyrrha silenced them with a spiteful glare shutting the guards up before she turned back to him. She could see it, his confusion, his fear and panic, she saw tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to, I-I don't know what's happening?" His words were cut off then as arms wrapped around his unusual form and crimson locks spilled over him as she held him close.

"Of course, you didn't Jaune, you're a sweet prince who'd never hurt a fly… I know this." She calmed his emotions usually strong at the moment, even now he grew in her arms his size increasing and muscles growing. Pyrrha looked back to the king noting his panic and a glint in his eyes as he stared at his son that unsettled her.

"My lord, we should seek aid for Saphron as soon as possible and bring the prince somewhere secured till we now what is upon him." He nodded.

"Yes, lets. Men you heard the Invincible Girl bring Saph to a doctor quick and secure 'it' somewhere safe." Pyrrha looked to her men then a note of fire in her eyes as she spoke.

"I will escort the 'prince' myself."

"Nikos, perhaps you should escort Saphron, she does adore you so and I know your presence will bring her great confor-"

"I'm afraid I must decline my 'lord' the men seem weak willed before the 'prince' so it'd be best I escort him to safety." Julius made to speak but stopped himself. After all, despite her talents and strength, Pyrrha was a hedge Knight, a kingless knight who'd sought fame and glory in tournaments. Many had sought her, whether for her beauty, strength or mind and so many more reasons yet she cowed to none never calling one her king… Yet only Jaune a prince.

"Julius nodded not willing to chance losing his golden hen over trying to closen her to his daughter." She led Jaunes into the palace and was startled when his form reduced returning to that of a child outside of the sun rays. He'd not been allowed out after that, yet the damage had been done, rumors of his hideous appearance roved far and wide. His mother denied such claims while Pyrrha stood strong beside him yet his father always held a level gaze to him from that day on.

* * *

Slowly the people of the palace begun to shun the boy, leaving Jaunes alone, even his sisters feared him after what he'd done to Saphron yet never once did Pyrrha treat him any different. It was one such day while he enjoyed a tea party with said knight, a luxury he quite enjoyed spending with his only friend. He asked her then the question he'd always wondered.

"Miss, Nikos…" She smiled then.

"Jaune, I've told you, I'm no older than your eldest sister, please call me Pyrrha." He blushed looking at the ground before his face turned shamed.

"Miss Pyrrha, why, why don't you avoid me like the others?" Pyrrha stopped drinking her tea looking to the boy standing there even now he stood away from the window as if scared of it even though such a thick curtain blocked day's light.

"When you say others?" Jaune shook.

"The servants, the knights and even my family… mom still treats me the same but father…" She watched him shake and stood up then going to the shaking child.

"I'm, I'm a monster aren't I?" Arms wrapped around him as the spartan held him close.

"Nonsense. As if such a sweet boy could be a monster."

"But, then why?"

"Because they can't see past their prejudices."

"Prejudices?"

"Yes, prejudices, your… different my prince and there is nothing wrong with that. Unfortunately many places judge others for that." Jaune's eyes knitted.

"Like how those meanies in Vacuo hunt fairies right? Or giant slayers in Mantle?" she nodded glumly.

"Indeed, many races are treated unfairly for things they have no control of." Jaune looked down to the floor.

"Oh, but… that's stupid." She smiled.

"I believe so to, I've gone to many places Jaune, and I've yet to meet a king who is truly fair and just. I had hoped Ansel would be different, I'd heard about the fairness of the Arcs, yet for a father to so readily abandon his child for something out of his control. It would seem the king here is no different."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving?" There was genuine sadness in the boy's eyes, if she left he'd have nobody. An idea came to his mind then.

"Then I'll be the kind of king you want!" She paused looking to him as he smiled earnestly.

"I don't like people being mean to others either! So, when I become king I'll make sure everyone are friends! And you can be my Quee- I MEAN KNIGHT!" Pyrrha saw how the little boy looked down blushing and giggled, he was an adorable little thing, it was true he was weak for a child his age yet she suspected it was due to his 'condition' seeing as how strong he grew.

"Do you mean that my little prince?" Jaunes nodded blushing.

"Of course, Arc's word!" Pyrrha blinked, after all Jaune was a honest child, ever since she'd met him when he was a toddler and her a prodigy knight just past her teens he'd been such. If he'd made a promise, she knew he'd keep it, she smiled then at the boy she'd watch grow, who'd she'd only ever seen the best of humanity in. While others may have seen his state in daylight as a curse she did not, he was merely different yet that was not the same as bad. She rubbed his head then smiling.

"Very well, once you've become a fine king I'll be your knight, your blade." Jaunes smiled up at her and she giggled as his eyes sparkled, he was such an adorable honest little thing. She smiled slightly then like one's older sister might just before teasing their adorable little sibling.

"Or perhaps you'd prefer me to be your queen?" The boy's face reddened as he waved his hands and sputtered utterly red faced and embarrassed.

_So cute…_

She pinched his cheek and that was enough to make him loose his little head.

Things had continued as such a good year, she'd noted how serious the boy had become about studying surely to keep his word. He'd even taken to trying with a stick as to try to learn swordplay surely in hopes of wield his families blade Crocea Mors the blade every king before had wielded. For a moment he'd hoped that those peaceful days wouldn't end, but like all good things they could only last so long.

* * *

"Abomination!" Pyrrha stood before several dozen guards shielding her prince from them and the wailing woman behind the men. She was Aria Arc, the Queen and Jaune's mother yet now she looked to her son, her only son like he was the most horrid thing in the world. It'd been a mistake, a maid not closing the window during her cleaning. The days winds had been just strong enough to allow the curtains to lift and the sunlight to invade.

Aria had never witnessed her son's visage under daylight yet she promised her son he was no monster, that she loved him. Aria was clearly no Arc as she pointed to him tears running down her eyes as if he'd killed her actual child.

"That is no son of mine, curse, he is a cursed being!" Pyrrha glared at her as the knights hesitated to try their luck. She'd pleaded to the king after beheading those who'd dared attack royalty yet what he spoke shook her to her being.

"If it is allowed to live, it'll destroy our kingdom… My so- No the beast must be killed for the good of Ansel!" Julius hadn't expected her to slap him and turn her back on the kingdom she'd protected so long as she ran to her prince finding him scared and surrounded. He'd had the power to defeat dozens of guards she knew yet he would never want to hurt others. She'd attacked like lightening taking the lives of all who dared oppose her and raise their blade to Jaune.

She took him then rushing with the boy out of the palace, for many days they'd hid, knights looking for the lost prince, but not to rescue him…

"The prince has escaped!"

"Find him and kill him! It mustn't get away, the king has ordered it!" Jaune shook and cried, whispering the very parents who despised him in his sleep, when he woke he'd apologize to her, it broke her heart to see. She promised him then that he would be okay and she'd made sure of it.

"Okay my prince, into the barrel and remember you mustn't come out till night, you do not wish to scare your host." Jaune trembled in the rain it being a blessing as it made him maintain his normal state, behind them the smugglers waited only having enough room for one.

"Please don't leave me Pyrrha! I-I'll be good I promise! I don't wanna run away by myself, I don't want to be alone…" He shook and cried.

"I'm sorry, it because of me, because you protected me! If you hadn't then you wouldn't have to-" Again she hugged him for what might very well be the last time.

"None of this is your fault my prince…" He did not believe her she knew, but one day she'd hope he'd see that.

"Promise me Jaune, promise that you will stay healthy." He nodded.

"I-I promise, I will." She smiled then as she let him go before raising a hand to his cheek and smiling to him, to her little king.

"Know this, you are never alone." Slowly her form begun to glow red.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." She felt his soul as she bonded to it, it was so warm, like the sun, it was an utterly beautiful soul.

"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." The purest white begun to seethe from him then it so warm and inviting.

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She looked to him then seeing his splendid radiance he truly had a strong, kind soul, how else could his aura be so beautifully white.

"I will always be with you my Prince…" A chaste kiss to his forehead was all she could give before she helped him into the barrel, she'd made it clear to the men that if so, much as a scratch came to him their lives would be forfeit. She watched as he left, and though she knew he would be safe she could not help but miss the days they'd spend together and wish there could only be more. Her greatest regret was knowing she'd not get to see him become a splendid king like he'd promised.

* * *

Jaune stood within the castle Beacon of Vale surrounded by nobles and knights alike as the king looked down upon him. Honestly to chain one like him so thoroughly as he was at midnight was a joke for a string honestly could've done the same. Yet all things considered he couldn't really blame them as their Knight Commander Summer stood on crutches with a sling over her shattered arm. That wasn't even looking at the several dozen knights that'd been heavily injured alongside her. Today was the trial for this man.

"Let us begin, you have terrorized and trampled over many villages and towns throughout the kingdom. Even injuring the knight who sought to restrain you. Not only that but you blatantly ignored and even mocked the words and laws of out king." The king looked to the man before him, he was actually surprised to hear that, after all he appeared quite kind and polite and hardly seemed capable of such claims with his frail form. However, the noble brought down his verdict before the king could speak.

"For your crimes of destruction and terror as well as Lèse-majesté, we sentence you to flogging to be followed by a public hanging! Such is the only punishment acceptable for one who so sinfully embodied the greatest sin of Pride!" Jaune spoke up then panic in his eyes as he hoped they'd hear him out after all Vale was supposed to be a fair kingdom right?

"W-Wait! You got it all wrong! I got rid of the monsters that were troubling the town and villages! But the people were scared and thought I was one of them! As for what I said of the king… I, I can't help it so close to high noon!" However, none would hear him.

"Unless you have proof of your claim silence sinner!" Jaune looked down, not believing this, he was only trying to do good, so why.

_I'm sorry Pyrrha it looks like this is how I die… I, I wasted you sacrifice._

Despair took the Arc, but at least, at least a wretched existence like himself would finally perish.

"I'll take him your kingliness!"

"Huh?" Jaune turned seeing a familiar face, yes the one who'd been with the beautiful Snow Angel who hadn't been scared of his daytime form. She looked to him with a wide happy smile.

"Your… the girl who was with miss Weiss?" She pouted then silver eyes baring into him.

"Hey the names not girl its Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"this is absurd!"

"Will she truly be taking another sinner into her ranks!"

"That one's as inhuman was the others she takes!" Jaune shuddered at their fierce words yet Ruby simply took his hand seeming not at all bothered by the noble's complaints.

"Come on let leave all these sore losers." Quickly they tore through the hall Jaunes noting how none of the Knight's seemed eager to stop her.

"Okay let's get going! Oh, you're not scared of heights are you Jaune?"

"What? No I'm no-AHHHH!" without warning the reaper leaped high in the air before she broke into a storm of petals carrying him off with her towards a tavern. Upon landing several new faces came out to greet him. The first a blonde human like himself walked right up to Ruby a smile on her face.

"Oh, so this is our newest member huh sis?"

"Yep, his names Jaune he's the one who did your job for you and took out those monsters making a mess of the western towns." Yang blinked before looking over to Jaune.

"Oh, seriously." She smiled before making her way to him a sway to her hips and a teasing grin on her face.

"Well, guess I should be thanking you then pal. Sorry about that but mama wanted a drink and you know how it is. Hey, you alright?" She saw how the blonde covered his mouth his face a bit green.

"Blaggh!"

"Ahh! My shoes!" After several long minutes and Nora holding Yang back from punching the queasy blonde he was directed inside.

"'snicker' That was so funny!" Yang glared at the giantess.

"No it wasn't!" The group broke into laughter at the new nickname while Jaune himself blushed embarrassed. However, Jaune himself turned to Ruby.

"Um, miss Rose?" Said girl groaned.

"Miss rose is my mom… who you beat up by the ways, just call me Ruby." Jaune slowly nodded.

"Ruby, why, why did you save me?" Said girl just smiled.

"Well duh, cause your one of us."

"One of you?"

"Yep, a sin, you're our newest member! Let see? Hmm, it takes some courage to say stuff like that about the king, like a dog, no, Oh I know like a lion! Yeah that's it! You'll be the Lion sin of Pride Jaune!"

"The Six Miraculous Sins!? Me a member!?"

"Well, Seven now and yep." Before Jaune could ask any more Nora lowered to her knees to get a better look at Jaune.

"Aww, Ruby you lied, you said he was a giant like me!"

"I said he gets giant like you." Ren nodded. Pleased to see Jaune actually looking the Valkyrie in the eyes instead of south to her massive peaks.

"So what's your power! I can control earth! Renny can do a bunch of cool stuff with Stormflower." Ren nodded before flying towards Jaune presenting his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Lie Ren the grizzly sin of Sloth, I believe you already met miss Xiao-Long she's the Fox sin of Greed and this is Nora."

"I'm the snake sin of Envy!" Ren nodded, A figure stepped up to him then, she was quite pretty with raven locks like a moonless night.

"Blake…" She brought out her hand and he nervously took it not noting her magic in effect.

"Peculiar, you're as powerful as a child."

"Blake haven't I told you before how rude it is analyses people without their consent." The voice was like a bell making his heart skip before he turned to see her. Hair like a fresh winter day and skin just as pale and sublime with eyes as pure and blue as a frozen oasis. She stood dignified without a hint of fear despite knowing his daytime state and smiled calming to him the sight making his heart skip.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Jaune." Nora shot up by the angelic beauty with a wide smile.

"This is Weissy, she's the strongest mage in the world." The woman snorted yet even that seemed dignified.

"Valkyrie please. Though I've yet to meet a sorcerer my equal." She flipped her hair before looking to Jaune.

"Nice to meet you again Jaune, I am Weiss, the Miraculous Sin of Gluttony."

"She's a pig! Oink oink!"

"Nora! I am the Boar you dolt!" Jaune smiled.

"It's nice to meet you again mis Schnee."

"Huh? You know Jaune-Jaune Weissy?"

"'ahem' Quite, it would seem he's helped a great deal of people around Vale not that any of them are thankful far too sacred of his appearance. Me and Ruby had wanted to find him before the king ordered for his subjugation." Nora far to bored with the explanation already leaned into Jaune a look of contemplation on her face.

"So Jaune-Jaune, do you like boys, like pretty long haired one with adorable lil wings?"

"that… is a bit to specific, but no, I'm prefer the fairer sex."

"YOU PASS!"

"Whohoo!" No sooner did Nora scoop the boy up and begun to swing him around much to his stomachs pain.

"Blagh!"

"AHHH! JAUNE-JAUNE NO!"

"HA! Not so funny when it's you he blows chunks on is it!?" After several more minutes of everyone laughing at Nora as ren cleaned her crying face Yang patted his back.

"You're a fun little noodle aren'tcha Vomitboy." Jaune chuckled somberly before Yang leaned close her voice husky.

"So why don't you whip it out and show us what you're working with huh?" Jaune went red.

"Xiao-Long!"

"What, I'll show him mine if he shows me his." Jaunes face burned as the brawler laughed before pulling out a pair of gloves runes inscribed on it.

"These are my weapons Ember Celica, Ren there uses a spear and Nora a hammer." She grinned at Jaune before crossing her arms pushing up her ample assets.

"What's the matter thinking I was talking about something else?" Jaune was trying to speak he really was, but words just wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried. Finally the brawler gave the blonde a break going into a bout of laughter at his confusion.

"Oh man, your perfect for us VB! 'snicker' but seriously, you've got a weapon or what?" Jaune shook his head making Yang sigh.

"Well your scraggly butt sure as Oum ain't no brawler, so what you a magic nut like Weisscream there?"

"Hey!" Nora leaped in then curiosity overflowing.

"Oh! Are you a wizard Jaune-Jaune! Is your magic Barfing? If so that sucks!"

"Nora, sorry Jaune, but I must admit I am curious as well, also Nora won't stop asking until you tell he." Blake chimed in then.

"Based upon his physic and strength it must be mage craft or subterfuge, a spy or assassin perhaps?"

"No way Jaune-Jaune's a wizard I'm telling you! Right Renny!"

"Personally I'd have thought he'd be more prone to knife work or bows." Jaune struggled to speak then deciding it wasn't good to keep others wondering.

"P-P-P-Poetry… and writing." The others laughed at the hilarious joke yet Jaune wasn't so inclined.

"Okay then mister poet! Why don't you regal us with one of your heart turning poems that'd make maidens all weak in the knees." Weiss jabbed Yang but the immortal ignored her.

"Um, okay. 'ahem' "

"Though I've know pain so long  
Today I've met a friend  
Her smile like a summer morning  
Her eyes like silver grace  
Her kindness warms the heart  
Her friendship the soul  
named after a diamond and flower that pale to her glow."

Stopping Ren clapped quite enjoying the poem while Nora grinned ear to ear as she looked to their leader who was currently utterly red faced and being teased by Yang relentlessly.

"Another! Make it bout me!"

"'sigh' Nora he can't just make a poem on the spo-"

"Energetic like spring  
warm like summer  
hair like the dawn and a voice like pleasant thunder  
Sweet as a flower, stronger than an Ox  
Her name is Nora Valkyrie a girl with a large heart."

Nora smiled happily as she bounced making the earth shake.

"Did you hear that Renny! Did you, did you?!" Ren chuckled clapping as he agreed with Jaune's poem entirely it being a quite apt description of his childhood friend.

"Oh, oh I know do one about Weissy next!" Jaune looked to the sorceress before looking down blushing.

"I-I wouldn't dream of coming up with such a poem on the spot." Before Nora could even boo Yang sauntered over.

"Okay Vomitboy then how about one for this dragon?"

"I thought you were a fox?"

"Zip it Nora." Jaune nodded and begun.

"Fierce like fire  
hotter than the sun  
Stronger than a goliath  
eyes that burn even within her soul  
she is a greedy dragon  
but also a playful fox  
she is Yang Xiao-Long  
And she burns like a fierce dawn."

Said brawler grinned as the others clapped, before ruby finally seeing a chance grabs the strongest drink she can find all to ready to being operation drink till we all forget!

Four of the seven were all over the place wasted and knocked out, Jaune and Ruby sat across from one another the rose gulping down an entire barrel yet somehow still none the worst for ware while Weiss had vanished.

"Ah, that the stuff, this is great all seven of us are finally gathered together. Things went way easier then I thought and it's all thanks to you Jaune? Hmm? Jaune?" She looked down to her barrel and blinked before looking back up to where she could've sworn the blonde noddle had.

"Where'd he go?"

'shut'

* * *

Jaune turned away from the tavern walking towards the cities outline. Today had been fun, sure it might have started out bad, okay absolutely horrible but still. He recalled the six odd balls and smiled, it was fun, the most fun he'd had in a long time.

_Well duh, cause your one of us_

He shook the thought from his head, ruby didn't know, none of them knew exactly what a danger he was…

_That can't be the prince!_

_Monster!_

_Abomination_

_That is no son of mine_

_Cursed being_

All he'd do is hurt them all.

He looked to the hillside noting how it slowly brightened.

"It's almost morning, I need to run." He looked back to the tavern and smiled, not to it but to the six kind souls inside.

"On this night I say goodbye  
The six sins, so precious and kind  
I hope you best I wish you better then I  
I will remember this night for the rest of this cursed life  
For the kindness you gave and the warmth of your heart that's reached mine."

"You are quite the poet aren't you Jaune, I must admit to feeling a tad regretful not having you come up with one for myself." Jaune froze in place before turning.

"Snow Ange- I mean miss Schnee?!" She nodded.

"I don't particularly mind the nickname, though I can't say I'm very fond of it. Now then Jaune, where are you going so early in the day?"

"What are you doing here!?" Weiss's brows knitted.

"Please reframe from answering one question with another, now tell me why are you leaving, Ruby will be quite hurt if you were to disappear." Jaune fumbled with his hands as he avoided the beautiful girls icy gaze.

"It's… it's?" Weiss folded her arms less then pleased.

"Tell me Jaune, and just know I can detect truths from lies."

"I'm scared! I-I don't want to hurt anybody, especially all of you! You've all been so nice, I-I just don't want this curse to cause any more pain to others! If you or any of the others were to be hurt by me I'd never forgive myself." This earned Weiss's curiosity.

"Curse? Could that be what manifested that peculiar form me and Ruby had witnessed that day?" Jaune nodded sadly.

"Y-yes, during the day I grow stronger and… meaner, no that's not right more, uncaring… I lose control of myself after the first few hours. I've hurt and scared so many people in that state."

_As if such a sweet boy could be a monster_

_You were wrong… Something like me should've never been born._

Weiss looked to him genuinely curious, he worried for others despite his own plight. Even those knights who'd hunted him he'd spared if what she'd seen him like their last meeting was what they fought. Her lips rose the smallest degree.

"I was right, you are a interesting man Jaune." Steam practically whistled from his ears.

"I-I mean it! I'm dangerous-" he stopped as the sun finally peaked and fear took his heart then, he was to late he turned to Weiss. Who looked at him wide-eyed and warned even as his voice altered like his form.

"Run miSS SCHNEE…"

* * *

Ruby exited the tavern looking around for her newest bestie, Jaune was fun after all, really nice too and even made an embarrassing but not bad poem for her. She zipped around looking before finally spotting Weiss who stood beside something just outside the town's gate. As she stepped towards it she begun to recognize the figure, he looked different that was for sure, but he also didn't look like how he did when they'd first met him. He looked kinda in-between like a mini giant with a build better than any holy knight but that same childish face.

"Oh looks like your back to be super strong again huh? Awesome!" She made her way to him.

"Stay back unless you wish to forfeit your life little girl." Weiss's brow rose at the sheer change in demeanor, the arrogance in his tone but also she saw how he shook and trembled as if scared but not of himself.

"Oh come on Jaune, we're pals you don't need to be so mean, hey! Now that your all buff and strong how about we test out how strong you are so we can figure out what you can do for the team."

"Surely you jest, thinking you can fight me." Ruby pouted.

"I'm being serious."

"Heh, facing me? You truly are a foolish little child, I will say this only once… Step back and go, If you take even a step closer I can't promise you will remain among the living…" Weiss shuddered at the tone, he was being serious, even now she could hear the kinder disposition he'd had earlier diminishing and being replaced by this colder personality. However, like always Ruby either didn't hear Jaune or didn't care as she smiled mischievously.

"Oh? Is that so Vomitboy?" With a smile she jumped closer to Jaunes smirking like she'd done something to be proud of. Behind Yang emerged from the Tavern looking for ruby and seeing three figures in the distance.

"'Yawn' Hey rubes whose the big gu-Agh!"

'Crack!'

A bloodied Ruby slammed into the brawler's neck headfirst making said blonde's aura shatter from the force and bones break from the impact as she was launched off with her leader into a wall that she splattered against like a wet balloon her blood spewing everywhere. Weiss looked to the two shocked.

"I-I didn't-" Weiss turned to Jaune finding him standing at seven feet as he looked to his shaking fist covered in red.

"This is, this is why I told you to-" He looked to them, to the girl who'd saved him from execution and the teasing brawler who acted like what he'd imagined one of his sister's might've had he'd been born a normal boy. Tears feel from his eyes.

_Monster!_

_Abomination!_

_Cursed!_

"No…" Ren and Nora woke looking outside curious to find their friends.

"Renny what happened to the others?"

"Patience Nora I'm sure we'll find them soo-" He froze upon seeing Ruby and Yang against the wall their states obviously that of the dead.

"Ruby! Yangarang!" Nora rushed to the duo while Jaune himself shook.

"I-I told her… I said to stop!"

_It'll destroy our kingdom!_

He shut his eyes to the world only for her visage to greet him, emerald eyes and a kind smile, how shamed she be to see what he'd done…

"Dammit… DAMN IT ALL!" Jaunes broke into a run not wanting to face them anymore, they knew now, they'd seen the monster he was! He ran, as far as his legs would take him till he reached a mountain, he looked up to it and allowed himself to give to his emotions and the persona of the day. A fist rose he struck again and again, each blow like thunder, exploding the rock and shattering it.

Why! Why must he live if all he could do was hurt others! He begged the brothers, pleaded for them to hear him!

_Please… If there's someone who can, please stop me!_

A smile grew on his face, one uncaring for the lives of these weak pitiful beings.

_Take it away!_

These beings who approached him smiling as if he was one of them when he stood above, who'd deny him isolation and themselves their weak little envious lives among others!

_Please kill this monster that is me!_

* * *

Weiss flew through the air searching she'd been doing such all day and was shocked to still find no traces of Jaune. Could he have truly reached so far on foot, she paused then upon spotting something, a mountain or what should've been one as all that was in its place was a thin crude structure of rock surrounded by rubble. She'd found him then, sitting there at its base arms wrapped around his knees and face buried. She descended to him, his whimpers and sobs clear to the ears, she folded her arms then glaring at him.

"I don't find it particularly thrilling to spend my whole day searching throughout these mountains you know." Jaune didn't face her, he didn't deserve to.

"I've been alone all my life… since as far as I could remember I've always been alone. Besides 'her' and I know she'd regret having met me… Everytime I use this power, regardless of whether I hurt them or not or even save them. People always come to fear it, fear me." He looked to his fist, so frail and small know, yet he could still make out the hints of dried blood on it. of their blood.

"I treasured it, that time with you all, for people to actually want me around, I've never been so happy…" Weiss's annoyance vanished as genuine concern shone through.

"Then why not join us? I believe I've already said as much, those people are fools, scared of anything new, with your power you could save many lives. You are no monster."

"You sound just like her… Like Pyrrha." He smiled to her happily.

"Even if you don't look like her your just as kind." His smile fell then.

"Even after what I've done, after I killed your friends, you still tried to comfort something like me."

"Huh? Who'd you kill!"

"Yeah Vomitboy that's a crime y'know?" Jaune turned then shocked when he saw Yang and Ruby standing there looking to him the smuggest smiles on their faces. Jaune leaped in fear grabbing Weiss by the legs to scared to notice how soft, toned and shapely they were.

"Ah look Renny there's Jaune-Jaune!" Nora, ren and Blake rushed his way the cat faunus on the giant's shoulder.

"H-how? How are you two alive?" Ruby and Yang looked to one another before smirking and turning back.

"Well duh, cause we're monsters too. All of us are rejects or outcast of our kind." Jaune looked to them seeing all but Blake smiling to him despite what he'd done.

"Even after you two saw it, felt it?" Ruby and Yang rose a brow.

"I-I almost killed you." Yang waved her hand.

"No sweat VB, now come on why don't you join us already." Finally, Jaune screamed at them.

"Don't you get it I can't control that power! If I stay by you all I might snap one day and kill you! All I've ever done is hurt and bring misfortune to those around me! You can't even begin to understand what troubles I'll bring you! After all I'm, I'm…"

"Jaune Arc, the prince of Ansel, banished for your power." Jaune looked to Blake shocked.

"How? How did you know that?" Blake rose a finger that glowed lavender's seeing it Weiss sighed.

"Blake what have I said about reading the minds of others." Blake ignored her continuing.

"You also seemed to hold a bond with the Pyrrha Nikos, the goddess of victory who betrayed your kingdom for saving you. you even returned there to save her but all you found was ruins and rubble." Jaune's fist clenched… But Ren rose a brow.

"Ansel, the kingdom that was destroyed by the Branwens?"

"Yeah, Jaune-Jaune, that wasn't your fault."

"Your wrong…" Tears fell.

"The priest of our kingdom said that if I lived I'd bring destruction to our kingdom, and I lived and my kingdom, my family and Pyrrha are now gone… It's my fault, just my existing is a blight. I'm sure if Pyrrha were to see me, she'd despise what a pathetic man I've become." Ruby frowned, she'd met Pyrrha before tons of times actually, she'd even at one point had thought she'd be the fated sin of Pride only for her to reject her offer though.

Pyrrha would never be the kind to think that especially for somebody she believed in. somebody she'd saved and trusted. Before she could speak though Weiss did so first.

"Then why not find out, I am the greatest mage in Remnant according to Nora am I not? Locating one girl and allowing you to meet would be no trouble at all."

"Really!" the excitement and joy in Jaune's eyes was dazzling but no sooner did it begin to shadow by doubt… What if, what if she'd despise him, she'd had every right to… or worse what if, what if she'd died.

"I… I don't think I should meet her, not as I am, I probably should never see her. It'd be better if I'd just die and spare her the trouble of meeting m-" Boots stomped in the ground before hands gripped his shirts collar raising him in the air to meet burning red orbs framed by blazing gold hair.

"Shut up about dying already! At least meet the person who gave up everything for you you coward! If you're so eager to die how about I save you the trouble and end it for you right now scraggily!"

"Yang stop your hurting Jaune-Jaune!"

"Sis stop!" Yang paused looking back to find Ruby staring back at her eyes narrowed, with a click of the tongue Yang let him go to fall on his butt.

"Fine whatever you deal with him now sis." Ruby nodded before turning to Jaune her mind made up as she zipped towards him a huge smile on her face as she helped him up.

"Don't worry about her Jaune."

"Th-thanks…"

"No problem cause we're settling this tomorrow at noon." Despite her smile in her eyes no room for discussion was clear.

* * *

Far above Weiss floated in the air as below what could only be described as a sun blossomed below, at it's center a titan given form as that of a man. The surrounding foliage burst into flames while the earth reddened as waves of blistering heat spewed forth. Weiss covered her face from the intense heat a mad grin on her features at the sight before her, the mystery that lied beneath her curious mind that wanted for nothing more then to unravel its secrets.

"Incredible, he did say he peaked at noon, but for this kind of power to exist in a mere mortal… what are you Jaune Arc?" Below Ruby was just as amazed as she had a front row seat of the man himself who stood taller then any giant as his very flesh wisped like golden flames, this power, somehow it was familiar… and terrifying to her true nature as her baser instincts roared for her to run.

"Whoa, so this is your true power huh? Well its certainly something! Well whatever guess this'll just be a bit tougher than I thought huh. don't forget our deal if you win you can do whatever you want but if I win you hafta join the Seven Miraculous sins."

"You truly are a foolish being, I can only pity your ilk, so prone to death, so… fragile…"

_How I envy you…_

Ruby smiled then smugly.

"Enough talk let's do this."

"Heh, you are quite eager to die…" He acted then and struck faster than the eye could see catching the little rose on his fist before sending it rocketing up. The force so great the air exploded with a sonic boom and the clouds above parted from the unrelenting force. Yet on his fist Ruby clung and her eyes such a beautiful shade of silver shifted to utter crimson.

Faster than any bullet and stronger then the fist of the brother's themselves she shot forth striking the Arc's face and sending the arrogant titan falling his body making the very earth beneath melt as no sooner did a foot enveloped by shadows stomp down on his windpipe with enough force to shatter even the thickest armor. He'd been felled, impossible and yet when he looked up he saw the very person who'd done the impossible, her form familiar yet so different, pale ashen skin covered by black visceral veins. Uncaring crimson eyes regarded him with disdain as if looking to a piece of trash.

"So this is the life Pyrrha saved, how disgraceful…" An image of his savior flashed through his mind then and he made to raise only to feel the weight of her heel against his throat the claws digging in.

"If you move another inch, I'll end your life human."

"Ngh? Wha, what is this? Pain…? Is this pain, how?"

"How? Are you so arrogant you think yourself immune to mortal plights? Isn't it obvious, you feel pain because you're alive…You feel because Pyrrha gave her life to protect yours?"

_Pyrrha…_

"You wish to die, are you truly so selfish as to think that life is yours alone? Did she not give her belief in you, in her prince, in her king?"_._

_Very well, once you've become a fine king I'll be your knight, you blade. _

"You clam yourself out of control yet to this day no innocent has been felled by your 'curse', Weiss has confirmed it, do you not control your own violent nature? If you harnessed that power, and made it your own would you not be a man who could save more lives than any other? One she could've been proud of… But I suppose there is no point in talking any further. Not to a dead man, an Arrogant man…" Tears fell down his cheeks while crimson his mouth, despite his pain, his loss and shame there was something else, something he'd lost so long ago when he'd been forced away from Pyrrha… hope.

"Can, can I truly…" A plead so much stronger then any other was in the Arc's eyes.

"Can I truly control this power… and make her sacrifice matter?" for the first time since assuming her assault mode Ruby smiled and that was all the answer he needed.

"I, I want to live… I yield." No sooner did the darkness retreat and the Rose was left smiling down at him.

"Great! Your one of us now!" Jaune smiled before looking to Weiss.

"Miss Schnee, please I beg you, won't you let me… won't you let me speak to her? No matter the method or cost… I-I beg you…" Weiss nodded.

"Oh man he passed out!" Weiss smirked.

"I did that, he could use some rest and besides it'd be easier this way?" Her hands glowed white then.

* * *

Azure eyes opened to a beautiful world of diamond and clear white skies, it was beautiful…

"Ruby, miss Schnee!?" He couldn't help but look around enraptured by the beauty.

"For there to be someplace truly so beautiful in Vale, in Remnant." So focused on the beauty of the plains between the living and the departed was that he never noticed her behind him.

"It's been a while hasn't it my prince?" Jaunes froze as his heart stopped.

"Th-that voice… could it really be you… Pyrrha?" She smiled even turned away from her he could tell.

"Why not turn around and see for yourself?" He shook wanting to more then anything, yet no matter how much he tried his body refused him to scared that this was just a beautiful dream he'd wake from if he did.

"I-I can't." tears fell to the floor as he shook shamed by his cowardice, shame and guilt.

"I can't bare to show this shameful self to you, to dishonor your sacrifice…"

_No… I didn't come this far for this. You eb a coward to the bitter end._

Gathering all the strength he could he turned smiling gratefully, truly grateful to her, his hero, his goal and dream, but most importantly the one who believed in him when nobody else did and he spoek the words he'd yearned to all those lonely years of his life.

"Thank you Pyrrha. For protecting me all those years ago. I'm going to live this life you saved to the fullest, I promise." She stood before him, her visage breathtaking, her hair always tied into a ponytail now loose and flowing down like a waterfall of rubies. Her body no longer armored as she'd always been but in a regal dress just as crimson as her hair. Her face smiling towards him that same smile that had saved him from him all those years ago.

"No matter what tragedies befall me or how lonely or scared I am, I will live without shame for the life you've given me." She stepped towards him raising her hand once more upon his head rubbing it as she had so long ago her smile wider then ever thankful to hear those words from her darling little prince.

"I've never once been ashamed of you, nor regretted my choices my Prince… And have you forgotten, you are no longer alone aren't you?" He smiled recalling them, the Sins.

"Yeah,"

"Pyrrha you haven't changed a bit… your as beautiful as ever." She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I haven't changed, I've watched you all this time after all, and I'm so proud." Jaune blushed like he had so long ago before he paused and looked to her excited.

"Oh yeah, Pyrrha I have a poem for you, I've worked on it for all these years to make it just right. Won't you hear it?" She nodded and he breathed deeply readying himself.

_Though this life has been filled with struggle and myself without hope  
You appeared and brightened the dark lighting my soul with your own  
Your heart as beautiful as the sun and more precious than any gem  
and your form no less sublime  
my friend, my teacher my goal and dream  
and even apart my reason to believe  
though our lives are fleeting and our time short-lived  
I will never forget the one who taught me to believe…  
_

"So what do you think?"

"Its lovely Jaune… though your kingdom is gone and people erased to history, know that you will always be my only king… my only regret is that I could not be your knight. But I will always be your blade."

Her hand lowered to his chest just over his heart.

"Merely call and I will come to you my king, Jaune Arc."

* * *

Ruby carried Jaune over her back Weiss looking down to the small girl.

"I could always just make him float, why must you be so stubborn Ruby." Said girl smiled up at him.

"Its fine Weiss, I don't mind carrying him back." The mage rolled her eyes.

"Fine suit yourself."

In the distant lands, of the ruined kingdom of Ansela blade glowed, it had been guarded from the Branwen's by the goddess of victory herself. The blade of the royal line, of the Arcs, she rested there beside it her last act one of love and faith. Her will imprinted on the blade, his blade… Crocea Mors glowed black and soared into the air towards its wielder.

"Whoa! What the heck!?" Ruby jumped back and Weiss herself looked surprised to see a blade stabbed before Ruby its hilt directed up towards the knocked out Arc. It was his blade, the one she'd only ever envision him wielding. Ruby smiled at the cool sword.

"That's awesome! I guess Jaunes come with his own sacred treasure." Ruby reached for the blade only for Weiss to take it levitating it above to examine it. Before looking to Jaune and growing even more curious.

"It would seem this blade is drawn to Arc, interesting."

"Well just ask him about it when he wakes up." Weiss nodded and when he woke Jaune would cry tears of joy and reforge the blade in the fires of Sunshine birthing a blade only he could ever wield, for she was his blade, and his alone.

_Pyrrha… On this day I swear, that with this life you've given me I will live proudly, and if the day shall ever come, like you I will give this life to protect those I cherish…_


	53. Prideful Sin of Arc 8

**The Prideful Sin of Arc 8 **

**The Miraculous Seven Sins Vs The Dark Brother**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

**Parody: Seven Deadly Sins Chapter 326-333**

* * *

The Kingdom of Vale shook and trembled as the skies were black, lightening spewing down like rain and twisters swallowing everything in sight. A god had descended after all and he carried only spite for humanity. People cried in panic and fear only serving to draw the creatures of Grimm to them. However, as there were Grimm so to where they're brave souls who opposed them. The soulless beast pushed forward only to be met by Qrow the scythe slick with their darkness. Raven tore through the ranks alongside Tai saving anyone they could find as Summer lead the charge happy to see her comrades and learning of Arc's reentry into the fight alongside the sins. Qrow looked to his fellow knights.

"Hey has everyone evacuated yet?!" The young night fumbled but nodded.

"Yes Sir! It certainly helped with your sister's semblance." Qrow nodded as he readied to face the incoming horde only for silver light to flood the world, rendering the beast to mere stone that fell and shattered. Summer looked back to her fellow knight each brave soul armed at the ready but clearly scared. It was Tai who stepped up speaking to his fellow knights.

"Don't lose hope, whether your civilian or knight you must stay strong! Look!" Pointing out what could only be described as a small sun shone in the distance. As the earth quaked and rumbled.

"Do you see that! Even now the Seven Sins are fighting desperately against this horror!" Qrow nodded.

"Wat blondie said, if those dumbasses are still fighting, still alive it means we got a chance!" Raven grunted withdrawing her blade once more.

"That man, The Sin of Pride, though he was weak, without power he fought something far stronger then these mere blights before us, he. Protected me, us. And is doing so even now, we haven't the right to shame humanities strongest. So, fight with the pride of knowing our strongest is there!" Summer smiled before looking to her knights, their fear gone, swallowed up by resolve and determination, she rose her blade towards the incoming Grimm.

"For Vale, the people and the Miraculous Seven!" The people roared as the knights charged, determined to fight with the same resolve as their strongest.

* * *

Jaune charged met the fierce deity blow for blow, his body quaked and trembled, bones breaking and muscles tearing only to be restored by his semblance and sunshine combined. Above hundreds of blades came down upon the brother each nicking him but drawing no blood.

"Pathetic, To believe your my match human, IS UTTER BLASPHAMY!" He drew his blade for a downward strike on the Arc.

"Get the fuck away from Vomitboy bastard!" Yang barreled in upper cutting the fuck before kicking his face in making him fall back with a splash. No sooner did a mass of jade knives come crashing down on him from Yang.

"To strike your maker, such arrogance…" With a lift of the hand the floor beneath the three exploded in flames engulfing the three, With the brawler and men alike endured not stopping there advance Jaunes scooping Yang up and tossing her the brothers way. With a roar she struck like a bullet, Nora watched scared while Weiss maintained her barrier. Ruby and Blake unconscious from diving into the evil gods mind to free the false maiden he'd possessed.

"Renny! Jaune-Jaune! Yangarang! Weissy you gotta let me out!" Weiss shook her head.

"I can't, we'd be risking Ruby and Blake as they are now defenseless!" Nora gritted her teeth as she watched the three fight the god Jaune shielding Ren and Yang with his own body at every opportunity but unable to stop them from receiving damage entirely. Finally The Dark brother roared unleashing a pulse of sickeningly black energy that flooded each's body making them scream.

"WEISS PLEASE!" The former princess scowled but complied.

"I guess I have no choice! Be careful Nora he's strong!" the giantess nodded Magnhild ready, as soon as the barrier broke she leaped with a war cry bringing down the hammer on the god making him brake his concentration and by extension the dark pulse. The second it broke Jaunes flooded his fellow sins with light healing them if only slightly but enough to continue. Trying to take advantage of their confusion the king rushed to cleave off the Greedy one's head but was tackled by arc into the earth. The god gnashed his teeth at the action as he glared at the boar of Envy.

"Dammed giant!" With a wave of his hands the girl was launched in the air by an explosion, Ren turned back eyes wide.

"Nora!"

"Die!" Raising his hands a monstrous bolt of lightening came crashing down towards her intended to roast the girl alive. Jaune and Yang jumped trying to reach her as Ren flew in panic as Nora smiled back to him wanting him to be the last thing she'd see.

"Full Counter!" Before the girl Ruby appeared a tornado of roses in her wake as she reflected the bolt back towards her father. The Dark Brother endured the blow only to be met by an enraged trio as Jaune and Yang slammed two fist into his mug while Ren let loose a beam of light upon him. Yang smiled as she looked back her grin wide.

"Heh, that was faster than expected sis." Jaune nodded expecting nothing less.

"Well then… now that your back craterface we can get serious can we not?" Ren eyes lingered on Nora as his heart soared to see her alive and well before he finally schooled his features allowing the smallest smile to show.

"It appears everything went well on your end." Ruby smiled cheerfully to the others.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting but me and Blake are back now." Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled.

"How on earth did you convince that woman to oppose her superior." Ruby shrugged.

"Well Cindys pretty easy, just play on her arrogance and you can convince her to do just about anything." Blake nodded.

"Truly a simple woman." Wiess groaned.

"Enough, dolt now that your back shouldn't you hand out the order?" Ruby blinked before smiling.

"Yep, okay guys!" She leaped forward before her team each standing right beside her.

"Let's show him the power of the Miraculous Seven Sins!" Nora smiled happily.

"Okay let's get serious!" No sooner did she begun… to dance. The Dark Brother snickered.

"Really, that little tribal dance your people do to power up? What a utter eyesore." With a swing of his blade a mass of screaming shadow launched the Valkyries way only to be utterly torn apart by Stromflower as Ren stood sentry to his love eyes keen upon the pathetic god

"Not a chance." Nora blushed at her boyfriend looking so cool that she nearly messed up but kept on.

"…Oh great Rainart, please hear my wish… Grant me strength so I can protect the people I love!" She felt her aura flare as her magic expanded and with a smile more feral then any demon she roared.

"MOTHER CREATION!" To the Dark gods surprise the world ceased it chaotic reign in reverence to the dignified queen the storms quiet, the lightening gone and torrents died out. The mountain trembled and cracked to her declaration, as nature itself bended to the giant queen's rule. Her dance breathtaking and resolve ferocious, with a smile like a warlord she swung the earth itself her an extension of Magnhild and herself. The brother smiled genuinely surprised by the display, it would seem this boar had some bite. However…

"Do you truly intend to go against me little giantess?" Several boulders twice his size sped towards him light bullets but they shattered with ease to his blade however his smile died when he felt the impact to his back as several more hit true at its center. Nora grinned.

"Yep, me and my family! And we're winning this!" abruptly her true intent acted as earth surrounded him, ensnaring him and lifting him up from the earth and dark pool of brother's Grimm that formed beneath him where he drew his strength.

"I used to be all alone… A little girl scared and alone…But I was reborn!" The Dark brother struggled against his restraints as he glared at the Valkyrie.

"Dammed Giantess! Your trying to separate me from the pools of Grimm!" He broke the rocks only for more to meet him trapping him up again and lifting him to even greater heights against his will all the while Nora danced demanding the world to heed her pleas and it happily responding.

"I met the man I love, and then all my sisters in the sins and the brother I always wanted win Jaune-Jaune showed! It's because their all here that I was able to change and not be scared anymore! And I won't let you take them!" Ren blushed as he looked to his love, she'd never looked more beautiful to him then right now. The god growled at the giantess's words.

"What a farce! That's the reason you think you can beat me! What utter foolishness!"

"Your wrong!" The brother stopped looking to see Ruby grinning.

"Nora's stronger than you can imagine! She's the kind of girl that worries about her family no matters what might happen to her! That's why she's stronger than a selfish man like you!" Jaune nodded glaring the demon king's way for daring to mock one of his precious sins and his sister in all but blood.

"In this world there are few things I fear, yet I would prefer not rile her." Yang grinned.

"Yep, pissing off Nora can only lead to a world of hurt you old deadbeat!"

"Indeed, she's a savage but one I'd never imagine being without." Blake nodded to Weiss's words.

"Indeed miss Valkyrie's as terrifying as she is kind." Nora smiled happily tears in her eyes before she glared at the demon king.

"I am, the Queen of the Giants! For the future of my brethren entrusted to me by Rainart, my family the sins and Renny I won't lose no matter what! Not until I'm Renny's bri-Bri! NNGH… UUUHH! I can't say it!" Abruptly everyone turned to their resident fairy accusing eyes on him none more than Jaune who fixed him a glare having talked to the boy about this very topic.

"My brother in all but blood, will you truly make her be the one to speak her heart." It was hard to argue with the man who read poetry to Weiss on a nearly daily basis. So with a deep breath and his semblance at its greatest compacity aided by said blonde he spoke his usually calm face utterly red.

"N-Nora Valkyrie, once we've defeated this villain, will… will, will you marry me!" Nora froze mid dance her face turning just as red before she sped up her legwork desperate to win this battle even a moment sooner.

"OKAY AS SOON AS THIS GUY IS DONE FOR!" The earth heeded its joyous queen the mountain reforming beneath the god over the Pools of Grimm. Finally, it let him go and when he looked down he was wide eyed.

"Im-Impossble!" Before him was earth as far as the eye could see on a plateau larger than any kingdom.

"What is this place?" A soft so familiar tone spoke the venom in it one he had once been proud of.

"It's your grave… father." Turning he met eyes with Ruby her crimson orbs and skin pale but a smile on her face as she stepped forward in her assault mode. Behind her six stood each more imposing the last.

"Now it's time, as captain of the Seven Miraculous Sins I declare this mission officially beginning. The 'subjugation' of the Dark Brother God." The god looked back to them his arrogance gone as he was without his source of power and before the seven who'd brought him to this point. As much as he despised admitting it the Seven were more than a mere collection of insects but… a threat.

"Your cut off from the pools of Grimm and its powers, you won't be able to replenish yourself any longer!" He gritted his teeth but it was then the world exploded in light and the six smiled none more than Ruby as he stepped forward the very earth beneath him melting with each step, Crocea melted into his form becoming one with its ruler as twin suns bore into the god.

"How unfortunate for you little god, though you had no chance before, now you will die a miserable death. Do you wish to know why?" The brother eyes narrowed on he who stood taller than even the Giantess and shone like the sun.

"And why would that be?" He smiled then his teeth showing savagely as he rose his index in the air towards the sun above the paled in comparison to himself.

"Simple… Its High Noon." He stepped forward his form like no other as his muscles bulge with power and his soul and body formed into glorious golden flames. The mightiest under heaven … 'The One'. The Dark brother looked a note of interest showing despite his situation.

"Interesting, I've seen this form before, yes, indeed I recall it from when I watched from that infernal mutt in purgatory. This is the power you used to defeat my daughters was it not? For a single minute you claim to be invincible correct?" He sheathed his blade far to tempting by his own pride and amusement to see just how powerful such a form was.

"This should be rather amusing, well then, come forth human, allow me to have a taste of that so-called power of yours." Jaune smiled as he marched forward.

"So be it little god, prepare yourself for today the very gods fall to the mightiest sin!" Nora readied Magnhild.

"We got your back Jaune-Jaune!"

"No, interference shall not be allowed, my word has been given, besides you'd not survive the exchange of my full strength." Nora paused as did the others, yet none denied him Jaune seems stronger somehow and truth be told they need to rest. They felt Jaune's aura invading them, healing them. Though he hadn't said it he wished for them to recover as he fought and knowing it was the correct course they complied.

The two meet not even a foot from one another, Jaune but an inch taller yet he looked down upon the god as if he were an ant. The Arc struck with a might left making the god buckle before returning the blow making the blondes head swing back. Yet he didn't stop smiling even as blood leaked form his lips. Both struck each other then. Ruby quickly fell before her friends.

"Full Counter!" The force of their power alone could shatter bones as the earth shook beneath.

"Savor it well human!" The being struck then enough power behind his fist to send the Arc skidding across the floor tearing up the earth beneath.

"How is it, the power of the god of Darkness!" Jaune stood his body buckled and yet his smile grew then.

"Heh…"

"So how does it feel? This power which surpasses both my unsightly daughters?"

"How you ask?" Jaune vanished then before crashing down his fist into the gods head as he made him a god fall to his knees to a mortal.

"Not even an itch…" He looked down to the kneeling god.

"How disappointing, your daughter's blows were strikes to remember yet you, I felt no ambition like Cinder's nor resolve like Ruby. No all I felt from the supposed king of demons was disappointment." The god of Darkness roared hate clear in his eyes for the mortal who dare mock him!

"You Ignorant, Arrogant Mortal! I will kill you for that!" He struck then making the Arc head raise before he brought it back in a headbutt that broke his nose.

"My sin isn't Arrogance little god…" He growled elbowing the man's face yet Jaune's gaze fixed on him.

"Nor Ignorance…" He struck then with his own elbow it far more damaging to the god.

"But Pride!" The being fell back stumbling from the blow. Nora smiled struggling not to be swept away by the power of their blows, holding her Renny and Blake close while Weiss used her barrier to stand alongside Yang and Ruby who stood at the vanguard eyes trained on their human friend.

"Jaune-Jaunes doing it! He's winning!" Ren nodded.

"To go toe to toe with a god…" Blake's eyes narrowed looking the two over for damage.

"He's winning the Dark Brother can't keep up with Jaune's healing without the Brothers Grimm." It was Yang who gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, but the problems time…" The Brother begun to chuckle then.

"I must commend you human, to face me for so long and even endure my blows, for such a mortal to exist is against the very order of this world yet here you stand… However, this is the end, victory is 'mine'." He shot forward then faster than sound his right hand buried deep into the flames of Jaune's chest. He spoke then the words sentencing the man's fate.

"One Minute has passed." Slowly the golden flames of Sunshine retracted as 'The One' vanished yet in the Arc's face The demon king found neither fear nor despair.

_Today I furfill my vow, watch me Pyrrha…_

Slowly the radiant white of his soul rose and infused into not his soul nor his flesh, but the power he'd carried since the day he was born. Once more flames emerged stronger than ever before as his very soul met it's partnered power, yet these flames where not the radiant gold of Sunshine but breathtaking white.

"Little Demon King… It seems you'll learn the lesson your daughters were taught." His form grew in response to his new power, and he dwarfed the very god before him who looked up in shock and horror at the being standing over him.

"Do not look down upon an Arc's word." His soul burned like the sun, no brighter, for all stars burned brightest before their end. Flames whiter than any snow swept the plateau flooding his cherished sins with new power restoring their very beings to the utmost. All the brother could do was stare, for a moment even daring to think it wasn't this mortal before him but his older brother.

"What's going on with Jaune-Jaune?" Ren looked out in shock, how?

"How can he still maintain 'The One' A minute has passed." Weiss looked a tear running down her eye.

"You… fool." The Dark brother tried to pull back but found it impossible as his arm was being cooked by the searing white flames stronger than any sun.

"What is this!? This power that surpasses anything I've seen you do before?! Answer me human!?" Jaune chuckled.

"The One: Ultimate." The king struck his instinct demanding he do so, yet each blow only burned his knuckle setting upon it the same white flames that engulfed his right fist. Ruby stared a look of horror on her face.

"That's… that's not Sunshine!" Yang looked to her sis confused.

"What?" slowly reluctantly Ruby spoke not wanting to believe it but feeling it.

"He's sacrificing it to his Grace in exchange for this power." Blake asked an unusual show of concern.

"What? What is he giving to his Grace."

"Everything… He intends to..." Whether it was till the sun sets or after this final bout he cared not… for them he'd happily do so.

"To burn his very own life out to win!" A barrage of fist each with the power of a sun struck then burning the dark god to sunder. He'd happily give this life to this power to protect them even his very soul he would surrender to the flames of Sunshine for his precious sins!

"JAUNE-JAUNE STOP!" Ren struggle to advance even an inch forward against the mighty force not wanting to see his brother give his life like this! For them! He struck true then the force enough to send the puny god flying like a bug his body engulfed in the mighty flames of his soul.

The Dark God roared in anger, how? How could a mortal achieve this power that surpassed his own and touched upon his older brother's domain!? He rose his palm high then where a vile mass emerged screaming with all the hate of the world and resentments of those departed, the Arc wasn't the only one capable of sacrificing vitality for power! From himself he drew a curse viler than any other, one not even light could vanquish!

"Enough of this farce! Begone Mortal!" The curse expanded ready to devour the Arc and the vile sins, but he would not have it. This was the day he died but not his family! Jaune rose up arms out ready to give himself and be their shield. But like him he was their family and they refused to lose him! Blake rushed then grabbing the towering Arc from behind before both faded to black reappearing within Weiss's barrier as the others rushed forward Ruby being first to emerged tearing into the dark mass.

"ONE THOUSAND DIVINE CUTS!" Yang roared out her fist glowing gold.

"BANISHING KILL!" Behind her Ren and Nora rushed each glowing with their soul's light.

"MOTHER CREATION, STORMFLOWER SECOND FORM: GUARDIAN!" The emerald dragon rushed forward before being engulfed in stone transforming the Mistrialian styled dragon (Chinese) into a Valian (Western) variation.

"COMBINATION MAGIC: GREAT EARTH DRAGON!" The mighty beast roared as it slammed into what remained of the vile curse enduring it permanently damaging Ren's sacred treasure. Jaune roared in anger shattering Weiss's barrier that sought to seal him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO INTERFERE!" Jaune stomped forward only for a tiny form to stand before him, he looked down to his captain her body trembling as she looked down her form reduced back to her usual state.

"I should be the one saying that… What are you doing you stupid idiot!" Jaune didn't have time for this even now he could feel it, his life diminish.

"…Captain, move."

"If you want me to you'll have to force me." She finally looked up to him angry tears in her eyes as she glared at her friend, her best friend.

"I… I didn't invite you into the sins so you could kill yourself!" He could feel it, each of their eyes set on him, looking to him with anger, love and pain as he did this. Which was why it was so easy for him to…

"Do you remember those day so long ago, where you'd constantly clash with this power, all so I might be able to harness what I once thought a curse that drove me utterly berserk, that I'd despised so and use it for good." He chuckled at the memories of each and every day back then as she fought him, yes, only her…

"Again and again you'd beat me into submission, it was utterly maddening how you so impudently put that tiny body of yours on the line to allow me to master this power I hated for so long." He looked down to her then his eyes meeting hers burning like azure suns.

"You gave to me so lost in loneliness and isolation a place to be, friends who accepted this self that not even my own family could love. A place to belong… Can you even begin to fathom it?" A peaceful smile spread upon his face then.

"The sheer joy you've bestowed upon me…" The six looked to him seeing as steam rose from the corners of his eyes. Behind him the world once more trembled as a beast larger than even the indura rose arms and tendrils emerging from its twisted form as a white emotionless face like mask appeared on its uncomfortably human visage. At its point of origin the Dark brother laid having tribute a great deal of power to the beast.

"O Beast of darkness! Rip out their entrails and devour them whole in my name!" The beast looked upon the sins prepared to devour their very souls as it smiled evilly. Jaune growled, leaping forward toward the unfathomable force.

"I SWORE AN OATH THAT DAY SO LONG AGO, THAT I HAVE KEPT TO THIS VERY DAY!"

_Sunshine, I had thought you my most horrid curse for so long, but now I know, you are my greatest blessing. Because I have you I can give this life for them, so please I beg you take this soul and allow me to protect them one last time!_

The grace responded as the flames of his being erupted searing white!

"JAUNE!"

"I SWORE THAT THIS LIFE I'D ONCE DESPISED I'D STAKE FOR MY FAMILY, FOR THE SINS WHO'VE GIVEN ME HAPPINESS I'VE NEVER THOUGHT POSSBLE!" All these memories all those precious moments! He'd die for them here.

_I will live and die in a way 'she' can be proud of… _

The demon maws open revealing hundreds of vile pale hands each eagerly reaching for the Arc intending to tear his very soul to sunder and devour the shredded light of it. Before he could meet its maws a form zipped past him in a tornado of black petals as Ruby rushed ahead her assault mode ready!

"You're not the only one allowed to give their life for his family you idiot!" Tears ran down her cheeks as silver flooded out stunning the beast. She had memories too, with her bestie, her friend playing and talking about junk ready comics and so much more!

"IF YOU'LL RISK IT ALL TO SAVE US THEN I'LL DO THE SAME!" Yang leaped forward her body burning like a golden comet.

"That's right you dammed idiot! Don't think for a second I'm just gonna stand here and let you kick the bucket Vomitboy!"

"You're not alone anymore Jaune-Jaune!" Ren flew beside his brother in all but blood.

"Nor have you been since that day we met."

"As if I'll let you do something this foolish by yourself you dolt!"

"Even when I sought to send you into darkness so I might gain a heart you didn't resent me; I refuse to let your end be alone." he looked to them.

"You all…" Ruby roared as she sped towards the beast.

"Let's do this! Seven Miraculous Sins!" All seven rushed each letting lose all their powers upon the being tearing it apart, burning it alive, crushing it with earth and exploding it with sheer force rendering it to ribbons. The Dark brother could only stare in utter shock as his creation was obliterated before his very eyes. He looked to them too scared to move.

Jaune looked to him, his fate, he'd not regret this.

"Snow Angel, Yang, my siblings in all but blood, Blake and Ruby…Forgive me, but it's too late for me now… So, I ask…" He looked to them, his family his pride.

"Will you bless me with the honor of fighting alongside you one final time…" They stared at him, Ruby wiping her eyes before she looked up that smile that'd saved him so long ago on her face.

"Of course dummy, we're friends… till the bitter end…" He smiled looking to the Dark God… He would die today. Yet did he feel fear? What utter nonsense, how could even a tinge of terror hope to invade his heart when he was so filled with joy at being able to stand beside them to his very end.

The Seven advanced then each coordinated without hesitation to act believing the others would cover any weakness shown. Yang and Jaune roared fist pulled back before both blonde struck the gods face launching him back only for a rain of storm flowers to descend upon him. The earth beneath shaking as spikes of stone emerged at Nora's will to impale the dark brother.

The man roared and readied to return their attacks with his own only to feel his stir at his core as hateful flames stirred in his soul. Cinder, even now she was rebelling fighting him from the inside while her sister and the other sins clashed with him in the world of the living. Ruby and Weiss descended upon the old god both increasing their speed enough to leave behind after images. Ruby let loose a barrage of slashes while Weiss let loose a unrelenting torrent of elemental blast upon the god.

"One thousand Divine Cuts!"

"Infinity Barrage!"

"You dammed Women! Die!" He swung up to run the two through only for Blake to appearing behind the both of them touching both before fading to black alongside them, vanishing from sight.

"You dare to attack Snow Angel and the Captain!"

"You fucker don't touch my sis!" From behind elbows slammed into his temples from Yang and Jaune alike before both roared letting loose twin unrelenting blows upon his person. The old god fell back on his knees in disbelief.

"How! How is this happening!?" from all around him the seven closed in not willing to give the god moments rest.

Heat bubbled from his core as he attempted to counter their blows, cinder raged within discontent with merely submitting while her sister and the man who'd bested her fought and opposed her father! Finally amber flames exploded from him as he cried out.

"No! Cinder you dare defy me!"

"Utter foolishness…" He looked up meeting Jaune's stern gaze as he advanced his best friend at his right as she glared upon her father.

"You think she has reason to obey your twisted wants, such a foul thing to believe you claim yourself her father! Ruby let us end this!" Ruby nodded before turning intoa flurry of rose petals swallowing up Jaunes in her wake as gold, white and red twisted each petal white with flames.

"Combination Technique:" Each petal burned white becoming a blade of aura as it shot forward enveloping her withering Brother in a storm of blades.

"Divine Blades Lancaster!" With a cry the brother fell from his form a black mass emerged as Cinder screamed her form distorting, returning to its previous state. Finally forced to part from her Cinder feel.

"No! You cannot be allowed to escape my vessel!" A sickly hand of black reached out but was torn to sunders by the blades of Lancaster as Ruby manifested once more grabbing her unconscious sister away from the cruel god her eyes burning silver menacing as she glared his way.

"I won't allow you to take her soul again father!" Beside her the other six stood in confirmation.

"You dammed Sins! How dare you!" Quickly the black mass shot up into the sky away from them, Nora shot several dozen boulders the masses way but it swerved out of each's way. Before breaking the clouds parting them.

"I will show you all TRUE DESPAIR!" Abruptly the mass broke apart into a rain of black that showered down into the earth below. Weiss went wide-eyed as she realized his intent. Whatever his darkness touched his rot spread, infecting, transforming and possessing anything and everything in its wake.

"Snow Angel what is this…" Weiss gritted her teeth.

"That bastard, there's no mistaking it…" Ren frowned.

"He's infusing himself with the plants and animals of Vale and assimilating them…"

"Tsk, so now that the old bastard was rejected by sis and Fire bitch there he's trying to take over the earth itself, seriously?" All the vegetation of the kingdom shifted and combined into a sickening mass, forming something vaguely living yet far to wrong. At the capital the people, civilian, kings and royals alike looked to the repulsive titan given form and prayed, that their sins were still alive and fighting. The Dark Brother laughed upon the seven.

"Do you see now little sins, your hopeless endeavor, can you feel it my daughter the people's despair! Their fear all due to your foolish actions. For the greatest Sin of all, defying a god!"

"Silence!" Once more Jaune erupted white like a sun for all to see, see that their heroes were still alive, still fighting! The god growled as he and Ruby felt it, fear subside as hope bloomed and spread like the sweetest sickness.

"Do not look down on mortals 'little' god!" Ruby stood walking beside her bestie smiling up to her father not even a hint of fear in her body.

"Yeah, Dumbass what do I have to be scared off when I got Jaune-Jaune and Renny by me!" Ren smirked.

"I have little intentions of wasting time on you and your fear, I do have a wedding to plan after all." Blakes ears flicked.

"What a horrible parent, it almost makes me happy to be a doll…"

"'huff' Fear that abhorrent display, please. Your already falling apart at the seems… Though I suppose that's the best an ignorant being like you could do after all." Yang smiled slamming her knuckles together.

"Enough talk, let get to kicking a mountain's ass! Right sis!" Ruby smiled as she faced her father.

"Yeah, let go! Give it everything you got guys!"

"Fools to defy me even now!" From his front a sphere of black expanded forth swallowing up the seven.

"Death Zero!" Abruptly an ungodly pressure made itself known upon the seven bringing them to the floor making the earth beneath give and imprint themselves into it.

"Suffer, suffer the pain of being crushed by thousands of pounds of pressure you foolish Mortals! Such foolish little insects! Believing you could fell even a mountain! What tripe." Jaune smiled up at the god.

"Hah, I've felled mountain larger than you for breakfast."

"Cruel Sun!" From him a white sphere of light shot forward in defiance acting as the catalyst for the others. Yang struggled to her knees.

"You think this is enough to keep a Xiao-Long down!" She swung her fist.

"Vanishing Strike!" The living mountains body exploded, burned alive by the orb of solar flames while the mysterious strike impacted deep tearing apart a chunk of biomass yet to a mountain it was but drops in a bucket.

"Ha, there is no point pathetic mortals I am immune to mortal plights like pain in this magnificent state." Yang smirked.

"Can't feel pain, what you that scared dumb old god! Hell that makes you half dead as far as I'm concerned."

"Silence, enough of your dribble, face extinction you dammed Sins!" Nora struggled to raise as defiant as her fellow sins as the very earth beneath struggled to aid her.

"We're gonna kick your butt! Right Renny!" Said Fairy got on his knees glaring up a smile on his face rare to be seen.

"Of course Nora!" Ruby looked back to Jaune and Weiss.

"You two! Do it!" Both nodded as Weiss formed a spell while Jaune infused Sunshine's aura into it.

"Combination Magic: Limit Breaker!" All seven stood on their feet shocked.

"Quick you dolts the effects won't last long, a minute at best but for that we'll be unstoppable!" Ruby quickly shot up.

"Everyone give it everything you got!" Ruby body tensed as she broke apart into black petals each with enough force to shatter mountains.

"Trillion Dark!" Jaune roared as all the light of his being formed into one colossal orb of energy.

"Final Prominence!" Blake manifested her violet lightening.

"Gambol Shroud: Kill Switch!" Nora let loose a barrage of meteorites.

"Mother Earth's Fury!" Ren smiled as Stormflower shifted to a spear larger than any building.

"Storm Flower: Final Form Spear of Judgment!" Yang rushed forward letting loose a series of barrages their forces traveling like golden comets.

"Crazy Barrage!" the Dark Brother merely laughed.

"Ignorant fools! Have you forgotten my Full Counter!" Weiss smiled cruelly.

"Of course not foolish god, Blake's move is not an attack it merely negates the ability to be effected by opposing magics of her choice." Reaching out Weiss manifested hundreds of glyphs around the six attacks slowly bringing them together into one combining them.

"Infinite Unification!" the attacks formed into a blast that shone with all the colors of the world brighter and more breath taking then any sun.

"Seven Deadly Sin's Commination Magic: Miraculous Annihilation!" The Dark Brother roared.

"Ridiculous as if such a blast could end me!" Letting lose a vile spell he met the blast head on only for it to prove pointless as it was torn apart for being in the presence of the blast. The Dark Brother shook in fear before speaking.

"Sal- Ruby! Would you really kill your own father!" Ruby frowned before vanishing appearing before the living mountain and swinging Crescent rose.

"Full Counter." No one spoke at the action, not Ruby at her supposed betrayal nor the Sins at her action, the only one who acted was the dark god.

"Heh, of my precious Salem… Your loyalty impresses me so… Yet." Opening his massive maws, he bit into the girl tearing her in half.

"Your power is too dangerous to hold beside me!" He readied to speak of the six remaining Sin's hopelessness then but no sooner did the Rose break down into a mess of black petals. Above Ruby floated in the path of the reflected attack doubled in power by the Full Counter. She looked to him sadly.

"Forgive me guys… I had to give him one final chance…" None spoke against her knowing she needed to make sure.

"Full Counter!" The blast shot forward empowered further tearing through a large chunk of his side he was about to laugh at her missing of his vitals only for her to appear behind him as dozens of her surrounded him each composed of her petals. Each repeating the same action.

"Full Counter!" Each declaration sent the blast flying again, faster, stronger, doubling its power and mass and tearing into the living mountain.

"S-stop this! Salem, if you were to hit me again!" She stopped before him looking to the man her eyes still holding a hint of innocence but filled with utter determination.

"It's Ruby, Ruby Rose The Dragon Sin of Wrath… Full Counter!" The blast barreled towards the demonic titan and in response all Ruby could do was look soberly.

"Goodbye father…"

"SALEM!" The Dark God cried out his daughter's name one final time whether it was a plea, guilt ridden call or a final call to his daughter remained to be seen. Ruby stared at her father's passing, no tear nor smile no anger nor regret, merely bitter acceptance. Slowly the plateau begun to break and shatter, collapsing on itself leaving the seven to plummet. Each readied to move only for pain to abruptly shoot through their bodies.

"Ugh, what is this!" Weiss gritted her teeth.

"The backlash from Limit Breaker…"

"Dammit we're practically helpless!"

"No." Quickly a form soared between the seven three pairs of radiant wings on his sides as he shone like a star. The Fourth Archangel Ozma, with but a wave of his hand the seven's decent slowed before stilling just above the ground.

"Refresh." Light enveloped them mending their wounds, sealing their injuries and lessening their fatigue.

"You will not be capable of fighting for some time I'm afraid but with this you at least aren't helpless." Ruby sat back exhausted.

"Owie, everything still hurts…" The seven watched as the world brightened, the darkness recede…

"We, we did it, right?" Weiss nodded to her leader.

"Indeed, I can detect neither the Dark Brothers power nor the commandments…" Blake smiled her ears flicking.

"Indeed, I can hear the people of Vale cheering our names." Behind the six he smiled.

"You should go to them… Everyone's waiting to see their heroes after all." Nora was the first.

"'You' all? Jaune-Jaune don't you mean we…" Ren nodded a smile on his face yet tears ran down his eyes.

"Indeed, it as if you're not coming, quite the thing for our Best Man to say." Neither turned, to scared… or perhaps just wanted to deny fate a moment longer. It was Ruby who looked back her smile vanishing as a her lips lowered into a frown, her eyes usually so cheerful grew somber and saddened as she looked to him.

He stood there, his form still larger than life, his muscles bulging and yet slowly the pristine white flames begun to recede leaving only rough ebony flesh more alike to charcoal behind… His face though looked with no regret nor sorrow only acceptance as he looked to them.

"I'm sorry… But I can't seem to move anymore, my body simply refuses it. It would seem this is it for me." He was thankful his worn form had lasted long enough to ensure their safety, he smiled to them.

"Regardless I have no regret thanks to you all." His smile brightened even as his body darkened the white veins of light coursing through him dimming.

"After all I got to know the six most amazing people, my precious family." He looked to Blake and smiled at the usually quite recluse.

"Blake, you were the best confident I could've asked for, I only wish I could finish reading that charming little book of the man of multiple souls you enjoyed so, I would've liked to converse about it." Looking left of her he found Yang looking away her hair burning gold and though he couldn't see them he knew her eyes where crimson as steam lifted up from the corners of her eyes.

"Forgive me Yang, it would seem I can't follow through on that promise of more alcohol then you can drink, though perhaps you should go easy on the booze without your immortality."

"Jaune-Jaune… you can't go yet…" He smiled shaking his head.

"Ren, Nora… My siblings in all but blood, I wish I could've seen your wedding, I would've happily helped Ren knit the largest white dress. I pray you will only ever feel happiness from one another." Both looked down tears falling as they shook. He Looked over finding Ozma regarding him.

"I hope I gave a good last show Ozma, thank you, for everything you've done for me even till my final moments." The Archangel shook his head.

"No, I should be thanking you, Jaune Arc I will remember you well, humanities strongest." He smiled before azure met silver. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why so glum Craterface…" She leaped up hugging him, ignoring the stinging of his smoldering form, how it dirtied her clothes as she held unto him.

"To you, I owe everything… My entire life was saved by your smile and kindness, my closest and dearest friend to whom no one could hope to equal. Ruby Rose, Salem or even the Wrathful Reaper of the Seven I could not do without." He enjoyed her embrace for several more seconds, each precious as he thought of each moment beside his best friend as he was sure she was as well. Finally, he looked past her to the final member standing there her arms crossed and icy orbs fixed on him.

"Snow Angel… No Weiss, I've always loved you… Not because you reminded me of Pyrrha nor due to your beauty or intellect but. Because you were the first to truly look at me, spoke to me without fear, and connected with me without prejudice nor discrimination." Weiss huffed.

"Idiot, your giving me too much credit aren't you? Had it never occurred to you I merely found you fascinating like one would a test subject. Perhaps you've never been anything beyond a study project of mine…" Jaune shook his head.

"Even so, I'd be grateful, because after all the kindness you've shone me, after being able to enjoy your company for so long. I'd be thankful if I could repay you at least in some small way. I merely hope I held a spot somewhere in your heart." Weiss looked away then her eyes growing somber, the light in them dimming as her finger's grasped her sleeves shaking. It was a whisper.

"Too late…" She felt it… pain, her heart it was…

"Far too late, for anything, for everything… After all I've done, some things can't be taken back." Her sin surfaced in her mind, of that day in the magic kingdom of Atlas, the kingdom she'd brought to ruin in her gluttonous gamble for power… their screams, their anguish and sorrows. Strangers, friends and family all rendered to ash by the brother deities might as Atlas plummeted. All due to her want for more, more power, knowledge and freedom, to escape her lonely isolation.

A thought came, an impossible little fantasy of a little shrimp of a blonde boy showing himself to her back then. A ridiculously wide and toothy smile directed her way and a stretched out hand, had he'd been born then, had he'd met her in her youth… it was as a beautiful fantasy, but merely that, a fantasy.

"Had only I had found you sooner, yes… 3,000 lonely years sooner…" He looked to her the act alone excruciating yet he'd endure to truly look to her.

"No matter what happens, I have and will always be on your side Weiss… No matter what decisions you've made, what crimes or the sin you bear I would bear it alongside you, for our sins are alike are they not our people, families and kingdoms fallen for our fates…" He smiled to her then and her eyes shot open as she looked to him speechless.

"You… You knew?"

"Sorry, it was merely a guess, a gut feeling really… after all you've always had such lonely, sad eyes, ones I couldn't help but empathize with."

'crackle'

Nora's eyes widened.

"Jaune-Jaune! Your body!" Jaune looked down finding the flame long absent as his form cracked and spread. He couldn't feel the pain any longer, in fact he couldn't feel anything.

"I see… Well it looks like I'm out of time." Slowly he reached out pushing Ruby back as no sooner a white torrent erupted from him spiraling around his form into the heavens above.

"All I can say now, is to take care everyone… I don't know what'll happen so please stay back." Ruby stepped forward her hair singeing against the white flames.

"We'll see you off Jaune."

"Thank you…" The others shook and trembled but looked to him none the less to his final moment, recalling every moment alongside him.

"Farewell, my precious sins…"

_Was that enough Pyrrha, can I face you proudly with this?_

His thoughts were cut off then as he heard the clacking of heels against the earth and when he turned he saw her stomping towards him, her usually indifferent icy orbs set on him entirely.

"Weiss, it's dangerous, stay back…"

"What have I told you about calling me by name Arc…" Feet lifted in the air then, as eyes went wide, all her friends, the other sins staring more than a note shocked, yet surely he was the one most surprised. As he felt her soft lips upon his, her petite hand against his broad chest, slender fingers digging deep into his crackling flesh to keep hold.

He burnt her, the final flames of Sunshine searing her delicate flesh and yet she didn't scream nor pull back but brought herself closer to him. Her lips impressing themselves upon his and even if only for a moment she imparted all her power into him, into his worn dead flesh and he felt it, her embrace. His hands rose about to hold her by her slender hips but paused before retracting wishing to not impart any more pain upon her then this.

She glared upon his kindness, the dolt to the bitter end, she pressed into him more, recalling his life, her observations , his smile and constant want to be a hero, someone who could stand alongside them. His poems, jokes and chats with her. How'd he always spoke his heart, always came running to them despite how utterly frail he could be… all these memories came to her mind and so many more, of the Sin of Pride, of the Warrior of Arc who fought beside them but most of all. Of the frail little blonde who'd pour his heart out to her and try his utmost to support them.

_The fool… To fall for someone like me… How presumptuous of you… though I suppose that is your sin… Yes._

_My precious Pride._

Her lips parted from his then, he stood still like a statue his body utterly black, all but those eyes that even now shone azure.

"Forgive me for never being able to reciprocate those feelings of yours for me…" She could not bring herself to smile for him one final time, upon her face and hands were unsightly burns.

"But As penitence for such a sin, allow me these scars, proof of your life, that you existed… The burns upon me a symbol of the one man who ever truly loved me." Tears fell down his ruined cheeks boiling before turning to steam as even the white of his eyes begun to grey. His voice was raspy and garbled yet still he worked his jaw.

"Like the finest wine, that lulls this long pained heart to the sweetest of intoxications, as lonely as it is beautiful…  
Regrettably I could not be the glass to hold your lonely love, to breathe joy into your sorrows.  
But if only one wish could be granted, I plea to god, that such a glass would one day show itself and heal the scars upon your pained heart."

Black flesh shattered, becoming so much ash at its centered around Sunshine, the grace acted then and soared up carrying it holder to the heavens.

_I hope one day you will find someone who brings you as much joy as you did me… my precious snow angel._

Tears fell from the seven who witnessed the mightiest sin's ends. Looking up Silver pools watched Sunshine guide him away, her precious friend, even now she could see it in her heart his smile and teases. With tears in her eyes she spoke.

"Rest well… Jaune."

* * *

**One Final Time everybody, Praise the Sun...**


	54. Betrayal of a Frostburnt Knight Epilogue

**Betrayal: A Frostburnt Knight Epilogue**

**A time skip in the Frost Burnt Knight fic.**

**happy thanksgiving Everybody!**

* * *

Slowly a bullhead proceeded into Atlas airspace, the pilot wasn't worried after all with who he was carrying if somebody actually tried to say something the guy would probably get lynched and the dishonorably discharged from service. Landing he turned to his ship's occupants finding two beauties fretting over one blonde who looked a bit wheezy but otherwise fine. The two were breathtaking the one on the left was a face everyone in Atlas recognized, Weiss Schnee president to the SDC just under the CEO himself. To say the woman of such high standings was stunning was a understatement to his right.

Her skin was pale and flawless with icy blue eyes like a frozen lake, her hair was as white and fair as snow most of which was braided into a off-center ponytail to her right side a icicle-shaped tiara. The only blemish on her was the crooked scar running down the left of her face over and past her eye. However, this didn't detract from her beauty but only served to exemplify it.

over her she wore a blue and white V-neck top over it she wore a vivid blue shrug with a raised collar, puffy sleeves, and her family's emblem on the left sleeve running down her slender gloved arms. A long white tulle skirt splits in the front held together by three white belts. The floor thumped as she stomped her pale blue wedge-heel boots while telling off the two blondes on something the man couldn't hear.

Honestly, he'd asked what two babes like them would be doing fighting over a guy if he didn't recognize the man. Despite how disoriented he looked he doubted most other men would even come close to the figure the blonde man cut. He stood tall and proud his well-built frame barely big enough for the tactical jacket over him. Open at the front was a thin reinforced plate of armor was pressed against his chest but below it the toned muscles strained against the black compress. His boots were heavy, and metal ended up beneath the white greaves of a similar material as the white chest plate.

A pair of black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over the top of his palm and along the fingers as well. Strapped to his back was a colossal blade well over five feet in length and over two feet wide. However, any who knew him understood it was the sheath of his blade a weapon in and of itself. His face though was something else, shoulder length locks of messy golden hair spilled down as he rubbed his chin a thick sheen of wheat gold stubble beneath. His eyes were the brightest azure only paling to his smile.

Just like the President of the SDC his face was just as recognizable, the only man to win the Mistralian Champion Pyrrha Nikos even if only by virtue of his semblance. Jaunes Arc Schnee, the current patriarch to his family and widely considered the strongest huntsman in Remnant equal to the strongest huntress Ruby Rose. Deciding he liked his life he promptly directed them out of the ship the biggest smile he could manage on his face.

"Well Mrs. And Mr. Schnee if you would." Beside them a third person spoke a cocky smile on her face as she brought her hands to her hips her organic one and robotic limb. She wore an open duster with showing off her two bountiful 'assets' straining against her own black compress. The sleeves were short only running halfway down her biceps while it ran down splitting into two square ended tails.

Her fitted black pants only served to show off her curves, knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe stomped on the floor as she smirked. The years had done her well as her voluptuous form had only become womanlier even beneath her duster her curves were obvious and eye catching, her mane of hair even longer now like a golden waterfall.

"Oh, no fanfare for me champ?" The pilot quickly shook his head.

"Of course not miss Xiao-Long I-" With a roll of his eyes Jaune spoke up.

"Stop messing with the poor man Blonde Stuff, or should I tell Yin you're the reason we were late." Hearing him the brawler quickly made her way to the two.

"Seriously Vomit Man? Can't let me have any fun?" Jaune sighed smiling down at her.

"Not if it means were late, I did give my word we'd be there as soon as we could." Beside him Weiss nodded.

"Yes, it was rather annoying for all three of us to go, I do hope their okay." Jaune gently patted Weiss's shoulder.

"Oh come on Snow Angel, there's no reason to worry with lil bro there watching them." Weiss gave him a sideways glance before sighing.

"I suppose your right, it's just things are still fairly 'difficult' between the two of us." Jaune shrugged he didn't really understand not getting along with your siblings, but he'd humor her. Stepping off the bullhead the three looked to their home a large white mansion, even to this day Yang and him were still trying to get use to the idea of living here.

The heiress of their little trio walked towards the building not a care in the world and seeing that all the two blondes could do was follow. It really had taken some getting use to, he still remembered the first time he'd come here when Weiss had attempted to make amends with her little brother nearly six years ago. Brothers above once the secret was out about their relationship her butler Klein was stuck between congratulating him, threatening him and baking him sweets.

Entering the house over a dozen butlers and maids greeted them, yeah he was never getting use to this. Quickly spotting their head butler he called out to the man always having seen him more like the father Weiss never had.

"Klein, do you know where the boys are at?" The man nodded happily.

"Of course sir, they're in the study with master Whitley, this way." Jaune nodded following him up the stairs and through the many long halls of the colossal home. He'd gotten lost quite a few times during his first year here with once him and Ruby having to camp out in the large hall. He chuckled at the thought before Klein stopped before the door that was formally Jacques or as he called him the bastards office. Opening it the three stepped in to find a young man with an appearance like his snow angel except rather well suited in a deep blue suit. He held a textbook in his hand as he spoke out loud some of the more complicated dust theories that honestly flew over his head.

However, sitting there two little figures furiously scribbled down every word he spoke as if utter obsessed. One was a slightly taller 4 year old with bright golden locks and the classical azure eyes of his family however his complexion was slightly tanned taking after his grandfather Taiyang. His son Yin Xiao-Long while in the other seat was a boy who appeared quite the opposite. The boy sat with a majest usually reserved for those several years older than himself.

His eyes were focused icy orbs so reminiscent of his mother's while his hair was as white as winter snow the exception being the slight shift to blonde at the ends. While not as tall as his brother he was no slouch either his skin pale like Weiss's, he was his and Snow Angel's pride and joy Nicholas Schnee II. Jaune and Weiss crossed their arms more than content with merely sitting back to watch their little men hitting the books enjoying their study sessions with their uncle Whitley. Yang however…

"Hey is that any way to greet your Ma's?" Both boys jolted before turning to see the three of them standing there and broke into huge smiles Yin practically bursting out of his seat to tackle Yang while Nicholas quickly schooled his excitement and walk up to his mother trying to settle with a handshake like a proper heir should before being wrapped in a hug by his mom and happily returning it. Jaune felt a bit left out knowing his sons were mommas boys at heart, but eventually he looked up to whitley all smiles.

"Yo bro what's up?" Said adult looked away from him for a second a faint pink dusting his cheeks before he coughed into his hands and looked back up to him.

"A pleasure Jaune, I hope your miss-"

"No way, none of that formal junk for you big bro Whitley." Quickly wrapping the small man in a embrace Jaune smiled probably the best part about marrying Snow Angel, well… besides the whole marrying Snow Angel part was finally getting the little brother he always wanted. Sure, he'd been all Weissy at first but much like Ruby for Weiss he'd melted that icy layer of the boy.

"L-Let go of me you Brute!" Jaune chuckled at the Schnee's flushed face, he was so easily embarrassed, seeing it he got why his sisters like to tease him so much if it was half as fun as this. Letting him go Whitley sighed somehow looking a bit... disappointed for some reason before he once more schooled his features and looked to him.

"A pleasure… Brother." Jaune cringed at the tone as Whitley spat out the term, he supposed he was still a bit uncomfortable around him it'd been that way since they'd met. Jaune smiled deciding to avoid the topic.

"So… How are my boys' studies going?" Whitley smiled at the question looking a bit smug about it.

"Above average of course. Then again could they be anything less with me at the helm of their educations?" Jaune smiled.

"With their uncle Whitley teaching them, no way." Whitley smiled, he'd taken to his nephews with haste once they'd been born going as far as to declare Nicholas his successor, he'd asked why'd he'd been so hasty to which Whitley replied him having a son with a woman was never going to occur. Ever since then he'd taken to personally grooming Nicholas himself and bringing Yin along for the ride. Though he wasn't technically the boy's uncle at least biologically you'd never guess by how he treated him.

Much like his wives Whitley wanted for his nephews the life he'd been neglected as a child, homeschooling them himself. Honestly, he was lucky to have the guy as a brother. Hard to believe this same boy had once been the little smug and bratty brother of his Snow Angel not that she was much better when they'd met. He looked then to his wives and children and smiled at the sight of them, yes he was a lucky man. If not for his beautiful wives who'd he'd argue were out of his league to this day and his precious children.

* * *

Yang rubbed her little man's head, Yin looked up to her eyes positively burning with excitement.

"So did you guys kick all the bad butts?" She chuckled making a show of flexing her robotic limb.

"You know it."

"Oh man! You gotta tell me all about it! Please!" Yin had always taken more after her despite his appearance, eager to rumble, loving puns more than life and all but babying his little but older brother Nicholas. An evil smile came to her face then.

"Oh but don't you have to finish your lessons with uncle Whitley?" In response Yin groaned.

"But studying's so boring! Can't we just spar instead, I wanna be able to punch things better!" Again she laughed but Yin with a pout focused on his fist reinforcing it with golden aura before looking back at her the biggest smile on his face.

"Besides I mastered that aura reinforcement thingy you showed me." All she could do was stare.

"B-but how? I only showed you that like two months ago!" Yin however smiled cockily.

"I just keep trying till I got it right." She wanted to yell, that was just cheating, channel aura like that took a crap ton of aura out of you. Oh she knew how he did it, after all Yin and Nicholas had the ultimate cheat… Aura Amplification, or in Yins case the amplified aura, during pregnancy Jaune hadn't been shy about fussing over the two of them.

after Ren told him about certain auric techniques he'd used when Nora had a bun in the oven, he never stopped boosting them. Funny thing though, as it happens it had some effects on their kid as well. Nicholas had hit gold his father's semblance going as far as to integrate with the Schnee's hereditary semblance while her Yin's aura levels more than tripled even his own father's massive ones a supposed trait of him being aura boosted since conception.

Frankly she couldn't be more thankful, after all Yin had made it quite clear he wanted to follow in his parents footsteps and be a huntsman and the thought of him going without literal OP levels of aura terrified her. Thank Oum her husband was a living cheat code, She smiled then.

"Okay we'll get started with some training once you finish up here, after all your uncle there took a lot of time off his important CEO jazz to teach you too." Yin pouted but nodded all the same.

"And when you're done we'll go to Pizza Overlords kay?" the boys smile was back as he shook his head.

"Kay!" Quick to turn back to his seat and finish Yang looked over at Jaune chatting up their brother-in-law. She smiled to the man who'd given her such a great life, sure things weren't always a walk in the park especially when she told her dad about her and Jaune. Gods did he come close to killing Vomit Man there and that didn't even come close to when they'd encountered Raven on their travels. Honestly speaking, seeing her man all but shit on her mom for leaving her for a bunch of pissant bandits that even he could take was a thing to witness.

She smiled watching her sexy lug of a man stand there and made her way up to him wrapping her arms around him and planting as wet one on him before he could think. Whitley of became a blushing mess at the sight, she felt a bit bad kissing her brother-in-law's crush, but fuck it Jaune was hers not the femboy Schnee's. And gods above did this dragon love her knight and have every intention of having him slay her tonight.

* * *

Joy, that was the only word to describe how Weiss felt embracing her little Nicholas, utter joy at his being, after all he was everything a mother could want in a child. Smart, kind and polite to a near fault. And utterly adorable! She blushed recalling the last time she'd played dress up with her adorable son, gods forbid she'd ever admit it but just like his father her precious son could pull of a dress and her and Yang had no qualms about making him their lil doll when the urge for a daughter hit much to his mortification and Yin's laughter.

"Mother… could you be so inclined as to release me." Her brows knitted at her snowflakes clear embarrassment, honestly why could her family be more honest with their feeling like her blondes. Was it hereditary like their semblance, with a rose brow she spoke her tone reflecting his discontent.

"Mother?" The pale child's face burned as he spoke, almost a whimper really.

"Momma…" She smiled releasing him who looked utterly embarrassed and twice as adorable, knowing the fun was over she inquired, arms crossed.

"So how far have you reached in your studies." Quickly schooling his features, the boy assumed a dignified stance like her brother before speaking.

"Quite well, my dust studies have been going rather well and of course I've begun basic arithmetic. And uncle Whitley assures me I'm reading at a sixth grader's level." Weiss blinked shocked but not entirely surprised, Nicholas had shown that he was rather intelligent very early on crawling, to standing and even walking a few weeks before the expected times. He'd taken to riding with gusto and always plead for educational shows over the boorish mind-numbing shows Yin obsessed with.

Her brother recognizing her son's genius held no hesitations about naming him the successor despite their less than stellar relationship. Speaking of said brother she looked over to the men of her life talking animatedly to one another, she smiled at the scene as her brother spoke to Jaune… Jaune, the boy she'd shunned for flirting with her on her first day in Beacon and proceeded to show him nothing but grief, the boy who was the butt of most jokes… until the Breach.

After that event and his betrayal by his now ex and partner Pyrrha she had took a chance and she can honestly say she'd never once regret it. Her husband had been everything one could want in a significant other, loving, respectful and utterly mad for her. He'd become a huntsman alright and so much more. She remembered heading home after Vale nearly fell if not for her partner killing that dragon Grimm with her apparent eye lights of Grimm doom as the cookie addicted leader dubbed it and of course Pyrrha defeating the mastermind at the top of the CCT. Yang of course had lost an arm but with her team by her side and Jaune they headed to Atlas and she'd quickly got over it.

At first she'd merely intended to get her blonde lover a new limb, the best technology money could buy. Then father had been made aware of her presence in Atlas. What followed was her being berated for her relationship with Yang and Jaune, being called a disgrace to their family's name and being dismissed as the possible successor to the SDC. It was once he'd slapped her that things changed, that the doors were slammed open and a furious Jaune without hesitation decked her father breaking the old man's nose.

She remembered him lifting her father by his collar proceeding to berate everything about him, his failing as a husband, father and basic human being. Finally, he promised that if he ever saw him so much as glare at his girlfriend, he'd beat him so bad people would think he'd messed with Yang's hair. Oh, they tried to arrest Jaune but neither her nor team RWBY would let that happen. And as it turned out having the Fall Maiden as your partner came in quite handy. Pyrrha had made it quite clear to the general if he'd so much as give Jaunes a slap on the wrist she'd never listen to Ozpin's inner circle.

Oh he'd been a idiot, she'd made sure to make that absolutely clear to him before they conceived Nicholas that night in her room. What followed was simply shocking, Jaunes seemingly overnight had befriended her little brother calling him the brother he'd always wanted and Whitley strangely to her shock didn't reject the blonde's offer of friendship in the slightest.

It would appear unlike her Whitley was more socially inclined and was quite adept at recognizing her boyfriend's earnest want to be close. Of course, Whitley was guarded at first but the boy could only last so long, after all when your only role model was their father somebody like Jaune was like an ice cold drink in Vacuo. Whiley had quickly grown close to his brother-in-law, perhaps even a bit too close if his making it a point to watch Jaune train shirtless was any indication. Whitley finally had the sibling he'd always deserved Jaunes taking the place for him that Winter had for herself. And when the time came to, he and Jaune had bonded over strategizing how to utterly decimate their father's name, standing in the SDC and got out all of his illegal practices. Of course they had fought over who'd be CEO but Jaune had quickly nipped it in the bud and after several long hours of debate she gracefully beseeched the position to her younger brother and anyone who said otherwise was a dirty liar.

She looked to her dolt then seeing him being embraced by Xiao-Long, well that wouldn't do. In Atlas she was her husband whereas Mistral Xiao-Long had claim to that honor thankfully the kingdoms were rather loose with their marriage practices. Giving her son another pat on the head before directing her snowflake back to his studies or more likely helping Yin with his she made her way to Jaune. Though it was a bit crude she pulled him down by his thick stubble eliciting a pained whine from her blonde but before he could really make a show of it she kissed him and as expected his arms quickly wrapped around her slender frame reciprocating the gesture.

Yes… this was what she'd always wanted even if she'd never truly known it, a family, not her cold congregation of relatives nor the war with her brother over her families name but this. A warm happy family even if a tad unorthodox. And she could honestly say she'd not want it any other way.

* * *

**So I've been thinking do you want a extra girl to Join Cause I can do anohter chapter about Ruby?**


	55. Betrayal A Azurite's Malachites

**Betrayal: An Azurite's Malachites**

**An Au For my first Betrayal fic**

* * *

**Concept: A Alternative route to A Frost Burnt Knight Ch 4**

* * *

Melanie and Miltia were girls to be feared, ignoring one fight happy bimbo they'd never lost a fight. Which was why when the saw said bimbo strut in like she owned the place the blonde pariah of Beacon at her side, her shooting him hungry eyes whenever he wasn't looking they decided. They'd be taking blondie's little boytoy and after seeing him dance with the prissy princess they found the idea a lot more appealing.

It hadn't taken long after that for the girls to leave the blonde alone, and them to step in snatching him up.

_So, whats the plan get him from both sides… a bit of teasing, a wink or two?_

_Yeah, the boys probably a cherry after all, just a few bedroom eyes maybe a smile and he's all ours._

The two smiled as the strutted forward a silent conversation passing as Miltia used her semblance Sync to converse with her dear sister in private. It didn't take long after that, it was always interesting to see how quickly boys would go into a one of three ways to respond at the sight of the two. Embarrassment, flirty or smirking like a real sleaze ball. Judging by the way his drink had been shaking in his hand as he looked down red faced he was the preferred type, sweet, simple and very fun to tease.

Miltia crossed her legs towards him the end of her heel touching his mid-thigh he peeked at the small bit of pale thigh exposed above her long red boots. Miltia smiled at the way he blushed this was already fun.

"So hey, your kinda familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" She saw Melanie smirk on the other side of the blonde before leaning in raising a finger to trace the boy's chest, she'd admit she was a bit jealous she hadn't thought of that.

"Miltia that was rude you know, he's the guy who was with that Nikos girl." They watched for his reaction, sure everyone knew about his and the invincible girl's fling, but the real question was which was true the tale Mistral was spinning or the rumor mill from some loose lipped and very inebriated Beacon students. She saw him flinch a slight glimpse of pain flashing in his eyes, internally she sighed.

_Gods, why do I have to play the bitch time this again?_  
_  
Oh get over it, besides you like playing the bad girl._

_Bitch._

_Whore._

"Oh yeah but didn't she like break up with him?"

_Oh, that seems to have struck a nerve._

"Uh oh, did sister say something bad? Sorry about that cutie, Miltia just doesn't have a filter."

_Pfft, like your any better._

The boy forced a smile their way.

"It's fine, she's not wrong, she did cheat on me, so it might as well be a breakup..."

_So…_

Melanie felt along the boy's chest her palm glowing faintly white as her semblance manifested, Lync, where as Miltia's allowed her to exchange information with someone of her choosing who she'd held a bond to her own allowed her to appropriate information from those he connected to. From simple emotions at the moment to whether they were telling the truth as far as memories and the like if she expended enough aura.

The only downsides being that she needed direct contact with her target to plant it and the more distance between her and the mark the more aura was expelled. Thankfully usually Junior would have her target chained and half-dead though. But that didn't mean she couldn't use her gift for her or her sister's own self-interest from time to time.

_It's true… damn, he caught invincible bitch in the dudes bed too._

Both blinked kinda expecting the whole scumbag boyfriend angle to be more believable, well you know what they say about assuming. Knowing that their mark wasn't a sleaze bag they decided to double down leaning into him a bit more the surrounding men shooting the blonde more than a few death glares. Miltia's leg lifted settling on top his own as she leaned closer.

"Aw poor thing, how horrible, that invincible girl sure seems like a top tier-."

_Sister stop!_

Melanie felt it, the burning anger rushing the boy, she felt his respect for the Mistralian even now as clouded by pain as it was. A tear running down her cheek as she'd immersed into her targets heart a bit too much.

"Now, now sister, only low-class girls say things like that behind others backs." Blonde Stuff smiled appreciatively before he returned to a blush when she leaned in closer. Deciding that smoothing it over was a must the white-clad girl rubbed circles in the blonde's chest not displeased with the pecs beneath.

"Though I am a bit curious, what kind of guy would a girl leave a tasty looking treat like you for?" Now wasn't that the topic on everyone's lips, some claimed it was some Mistralian noble, or the Schnee's youngest heir Shitley or something she recalled.

"Uh, um a, a transfer student from Haven."

_Seriously…_

Miltia's leg shifted now on top his upper thigh.

"Oh, but isn't Beacon like way better? Seems to me like she downgraded if she went for a student from there."

_That's right, butter him up…_

Her words though seemed to have the opposite effect as the boy smiled glumly.

"Haven't you heard I'm a faker, got into Beacon with forged transcripts." That earned a pause from the two each looking to one another.

_Well, seems like blonde stuff gots a few secrets on him that aren't about some kind of affair._

It was Miltia who asked.

"But you're like still a student, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well duh, if the head honcho there actually thought you were a waste of space, he'd expel you by now right?" Jaune paused.

"That's… actually a pretty good point."

_Wait a sec…_

_What's up sis?_

_I think I recognize blondie here._

The white clad sister leaned in expending some aura to view some memories. She saw Hei and this kid handing over a large stack of lean. Reaching out her hand she rubbed his hair making it messy again as it returned to his usual blond mop.

"Oh crap it's you. you're that brat who got Junior to make him some transcripts." Hearing the claim Miltia looked to the teen before going wide-eyed.

"It is you! wow, I didn't even recognize you." the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah."

"So only been there a few months and you somehow managed to snag the Invincible Girl as your bae for a minute there?"

_Seriously, bringing up his old flame, that makes sense to you._

_Sh-shut up._

_Don't sweat it like always I'll cover for you._

"Not to mention did good enough for the headmaster not to kick your cute ass out." The teen looked down.

"Yeah I guess." Melanie smirked

_Okay now to get him a bit down in the dumps, nothings easier to bag then a depressed guy._

"So what's the other guy's name?" Jaune looked to the white clad bouncer a tinge of annoyance at having to recall his face. She'd admit it was a real bitch move but nothing took the winds out of someone sails more then comparing themselves to mister stole your girl.

"Neptune Vasilias…"

_Miltia._

_On it._

Without wasting a moment behind Jaune Miltia set upon her scroll looking the guy up only to gawk dumbly for several seconds.

"No fucking way…"

_Sis you ain't gonna believe this._

The red clad girl showed her sister the pic, revealing one painfully familiar blue haired joke that had tried to hit on them the last time bimbo had stormed in.

_And here I thought Cereal Girl had taste._

_Aww, you crushing on blonde stuff now Mel?_

_Heh, you haven't felt these muscles._

As if to exemplify her mental monologue Melanie's palm pressed against the young heir's chest her fingers running down his rock hard abs.

_Best fucking part I did some digging, Nikos left her boo as untouched._

_Wait blonde stuffs a virgin…_

Both smiled slightly deciding to play the game a bit harder, Melanie first to act.

"Seriously fire crotch left you for 'That'?" He nodded the white clad twin feeling his depression growing,

_And now for the critical hit._

"Well her loss then." he looked at the girl confused.

_Heh, got him._

"Her loss?"

_Wow, he looks genuinely confused by the statement, Cereal Bitch did a real number to his pride._

Working her sweetest smile she spoke..

"Yeah cutie blue balls there hit on us a while back but me and sis recognize a scrub when we see one." Not really a lie, guys like that were a dime a dozen, hell she didn't even need to touch him to know what was going through his mind. The fact that he looked at both of them in the two for one deal like way was enough for them to turn their noses up at him. Frankly if Invincible Girl wanted him she could sure as hell have him.

_They, they actually don't like Neptune…_

Melanie felt a smidge of sorrow for the blonde's thought.

_Wow, Blonde stuffs really had a rough time hasn't he._

_You have no idea.  
_

Melanie pushed the memories of his last week into the red clad twins mind, of the reports on the news and TV, of the glares of fellow students and Mistralian's. even the whole ganging up on him before coming here.

_Shit…_

"But then why are you talking to me?"

_Huh, dude has some serious confidence issues._

_Oh we'll be fixing that soon enough._

Miltia smiled her leg dipping down against his inner thigh.

"Like we said we can see a scrub a mile away, but we can also spot cherry boys like you. your types are always a good time to mess with." Not a lie, they had their fare share of virgins however instead of going beat red like they expected him too blondie exhaled a hint of annoyance evident.

"So you just wanted to fuck with me?" They couldn't exactly deny the claim but giggled knowing exactly what to say. Melanie's finger dug a bit into the Arc's fabric loving the feeling of the toned abs beneath.

"Well yes and no." Miltia herself decided to stop hinting with a leg rub blonde stuff was obviously of the dense variety. Instead she pressed against him earning a yelp from the boy.

"We wanted to fuck with you, but…" Melanie's finger trailed up his neck ending at his chin as she leaned in close facing him emerald looking into azure.

_Pretty eyes._

She blushed at the blonde's thoughts but quickly shoved it away for teasing.

"I don't see any reason we can't take the 'with' out of that sentence..." Not one to give the time for her prey to gather his thoughts Melanie leaned in close locking lips with the boy. Pulling back she smiled at the result the blonde utterly flushed struggling for words. Even his mind was a mess. Miltia leaned hot breath against his ears.

"After all you look good enough to eat." One playful bite and his mind turned to jelly.

"So waddya say blondie? Wanna see how much of your moves on the dance floor translate under the sheets?" The blonde blushed, struggling to get back enough wit to speak up,

"I, I…"

_This, this has to be a trick._

Melanie frowned, blondie must have been having it worse then she thought, although the alcohol on his breath really should've clued her in to that earlier then now.

"This isn't some kinda gag blondie, we're big girls who know what we want." As if to reaffirm her claim Miltia let go of the blonde's earlobe before cupping his chin and turning him her way landing another deep lip lock on him. Pulling back she pressed her body just a bit more into him.

"Yeah, you're a decent enough catch just on looks alone, add in the dancing and that you can apparently handle your booze and I can say you've got plenty going for you. that's not even counting the fact that your gonna be some big strong huntsman someday." He blushed, genuinely blushed at the praise.

"So come on waddya say?" Melanie pressed both herself and her semblance into him feeling his inner conflict by both the torrent of thoughts and emotions riling in his chest and the picking up of breathes and nervous sweating.

_This can't actually be happening right? Not to me, I mean come on I'm me… and they're… beautiful._

Both smiled at the thought of their mark, it never hurt to hear a compliment, more so directly from one's mind where lying and flattering didn't happen.

_But… Pyrrha._

She felt the traces of guilt form and then grow, that he'd feel this way for a cheater was something to be pitied, poor kid. He was the definition of the whole be the better man motif, to bad nice guys finished last, a lesson his girlfriend had taught him curtesy of fucking the scrub.

_But…_

Both sister shared the thought and acted wrapping their arms around his neck as they settled on both the blonde's thighs making a nice seat of them their supple backsides pressed on his legs.

_Just because nice guys finished last._

They leaned in Melanie licking along his jawline while Miltia playfully kissed along his neck, both ending their sultry barrage at either ear.

"Come on, lets see what that silly girl missed out on."

_Didn't mean they lost._

He paused his breathe hitching as his heart raced, nervous shaking hands reached out slowly cautiously wrapping around their sides and to neither's surprise pulled them in. What did surprise them was what he said next, not a yes or even a nod but a question of his own.

"Your names…" They blinked looking to one another before looking back to him.

"They call us the Malachite twins, I'm Melanie the cute one and that's Miltia."

"Up yours!" Jaune chuckled happy to finally have names to put to their faces.

"Heh, yeah well, the names Jaune, Jaune Arc…" Both rose a brow.

"Arc, ain't that like some warrior house?" the boy seemed to perk up at that.

"Y-yeah, my family gots a few heroes in it, my gramps even fought in the Faunus Rights Revolution and his dad fought in the Great War." Both rose a brow at how cheerful the boy spoke about his family's history.

"So then, if you like come from this line of badasses why, um… why did you need to get fake papers to enter Beacon. Are you like super weak or something?" Melanie slapped her face.

_Seriously Miltia, you trying to make him hate our guts?_

However to her surprise the blonde didn't get angry no instead she felt his heart grow heavy sad really.

"Yeah, well, I never really had any talent for fighting… dad said as much. That It'd be a waste… He didn't say it exactly like that, but that was the gist of it. The arc swordplay might not be a good fit for you, maybe focus on schooling. I have lessons with your sisters right now. No matter when or how I asked it was always something, then Jean, Jade or even Saph back when she was interested in fighting would ask and he'd take them out back to train in a heartbeat. Don't need to be a rocket scientist to read between the lines there do you?" His eyes widened before he looked to them blushing and embarrassed.

"I mean, nevermind, I shouldn't be here griping about my problems to you too, especially after you've been so… nice." His face burned at the words making them smirk.

"It's just, for whatever reason I feel like you… Y'know get me a bit, um, am I making any sense?" Both girls smiled knowing Jaune had no idea how right he was. However, Melanie was surprised that she was getting so much information and not feeling at all drained almost like her aura was being fueled never noting that their where two sources of light flowing into one another as she worked her semblance on the Arc boy.

Both girls shrugged not really caring that Jaune trusted them, in fact if anything that just worked in their favor.

"Hey don't sweat it bigboy… anyways, so your dad was dumb as shit huh?" Jaune looked to her not sure if he should be mad for his father. Melanie however flicked Miltia's forehead.

"Sorry, what she meant to say was that your father showed surprisingly little foresight all things considered. After all talent only means so much, me and sister aren't very much compared to a hunter despite hearing we've had plenty of talent while you're a Beacon student even without training." Jaune blinked while Miltia pouted.

"Yeah he's a dumbass like I said. Seriously not talented, that was his excuse, shit like that only matters at the start once you got some experience under your belt talent tends to go and slit its wrist. Besides you fought during that whole Breach shit right, did more than us then." Jaune smiled feeling the slightest bit happier. The recalled what they had just been doing a few minutes before and went red much to the twos joys.

"So… skipping that shit, what do you say… Wanna have some fun and forget about the mean old invincible girl?" Jaune went red but there was also pain at her memory and Melanie could feel it, anger and pain shifting to lust as he looked to them. He spoke then with his answer.

* * *

_Seriously, how did we end up here._

both twins walked out of a restaurant, nothing fancy just your standard place with decent grub, she certainly liked the desert, not many places put in the extra effort for cheesecake. Before them Jaune smiled.

"Pretty good right, gotta love their burgers, though I guess you ordered your own stuff huh." The two shrugged.

"Yeah, can't complain, still though you know we weren't talking about a date right?" Jaune flushed.

"Y-yeah, but… you never said we couldn't go on one… I-If you wanna call this a date! I mean you don't have to; we could just say we're hanging out." Both girls rose a brow, Melanie spoke first.

"Jaune, while we…appreciate 'this' you didn't have to… We made it pretty clear what we wanted, right?" Jaune nodded his cheeks pink.

"Yeah… but well… 'sigh' look I have sisters, like a lot."

"Like what, four or something, god's you mom has to be wonder woman then." Jaune rubbed his cheek.

"More like seven…" Both paused looking to the boy wide-eyed, it was Miltia who spoke, speaking both their minds.

"Bullshit!" Jaune sighed.

"Yeah, there's the usual reaction." He then preceded to pull out his scroll flipping to a picture of them all together. Both girls could only stare opened mouthed at the sight.

"Holy shit… Forget wonder woman your mom can't be human." Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah, heard that one too. Anyways see those two troublemakers, that's Aqua and thats Fuchsia."

"their… twins." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, the double trouble of our family. And well, there are some assholes in the village who well." Miltia in her ever blunt fashion spoke.

"Wanted to make a round with the twins." Melanie didn't need her semblance to feel the murderous wave flow off the Arc boy as he gnashed his teeth.

"Yeah… 'sigh' anyways… I don't wanna be like those guys… your, you're not a commodity or my stress relief okay. I may not be much, but… but I don't wanna be that kind of guy. Even if it turned out that was the kind of guy 'she' wanted." Both girls stared at the teen even now Melanie could feel the want and desire and plenty of regret over not going for it. But that was the thing about her semblance, she understood her target when she'd used so much aura.

He wanted too, but he never would. He wanted to forget his pain and anger and drown in sex with them doing everything he'd seen on those screens late at night. But he never would because the idea of someone doing that to his sisters angered him and because to him both his sisters and they deserved more then to be bragging rights. Melanie smiled at the boy a genuine smile here they were looking to score some revenge on bimbo and use the boy like sleaze balls wanted to use them. It made her feel like a shit.

_You feel like a bitch too sis?_

_Yeah, can't exactly feel like I'm anything else when we were just getting back at bimbo._

_You wanna quit messing with him?_

_Fuck no!_

As if to prove her words Miltia abruptly stepped right in front of the blonde and before he could ask she grabbed him by the back of his head pulling him down to her smashing her lips into his. Jaune didn't have the time to react as her tongue forced its way in her raising a leg between his own as she pressed her body into him. Melanie knowing her sister well and already confirming her thought hugged the Arc from behind whispering in his ear.

"That's sweet and all but we're big girls and we know what we want, don't get us wrong you thinking that way is certainly a plus but by the way your talking you just want to show us a good time." Slender fingers slowly dipped down to the seam of his jeans.

"I mean dates are nice and all but…" Miltia pulled back a string of saliva still connecting her to the arc.

"Fuck this talking in circles shit, blondie we wanna fuck. Now you gonna leave us to use a strap-on to rail one another?" Her fingers pushed aside her sister as she buried her hands under his jeans feeling his heated mass him her grasp.

"Or are you gonna let us have the real deal and show us what that Ex of yours is missing out on?" Jaune hissed at Miltia's touch as her fingers massaged his cock.

_Fuck he's thick, I gotta try him out he's about as meaty as that dildo you bought last week Mel.  
_  
Melanie felt her cheeks redden at the commentary leaning into Jaune, when Miltia was right she was right.

"Miltia's right Jaune, we want you, simple as that. If your so insistent on taking us on a night in the town fine, but if you do, know that this is either ending at yours or our place with you exhausted and us satisfied." She tuned his head then locking lips tasting Miltia lipstick as she did, not that she minded, gods know they tasted far more of each other than the lips above. Pulling back she spoke as Miltia bit his collar marking him.

"So, your answer, you have three, continue this little date and sleep with us, stop this and head home all pent up and masturbating to what you could've had or skip the fanfare rent a room at the nearest hotel and show us how your dad made you and your sisters." Jaune swallowed at the girl's gaze steeling and without room for negotiation honestly it was kinda hot. A part of him wanted to say the third option to take them to the nearest room and lose his V-card but another part wanted to leave. To not fall to Neptune's level.

Yet there was the third part of his mind who talked to his sisters, who remembered them saying they wish a guy would treat them like individuals instead of like a couple deal. He smiled sadly, they must have been pretty use to this almost like second nature and with that he decided.

"I-I, I want to." Melanie smiled.

"Um, finish this date, there's a karaoke bar not too far away from here, I-I went to it with my team." Both girls looked to him Miltia grip tightening on his dick beneath.

"You understand right, you don't have to give us a date, we can ju-"

"I know Miltia… I just, I wanna show you two a good time, after all a pair of pretty ladies deserve better." Both smiled at his awkward smile before Miltia shrugged.

"Fine, but after that we're fucking, and this lil or big fellas gonna have quite the journey ahead of him." With that she retracted her hand it still warm from the contact. Melanie herself smiled, while she certainly wouldn't have minded heading straight for the crescendo of the night she wasn't as against a pleasant evening with the surprisingly interesting blonde. Both smiled wrapping themselves around each of the Arc's arms as they made their way into the joint.

It soon became very apparent the man was Mistralian when he glared at the Arc teeth gritting.

"So it's true you were two-timing Ni-"

'slam!'

The man froze Miltia struck the table making the marble crack, she looked up to him and abruptly recognition took over as he finally seemed to recall the face of the gang who ran this area of Vale.

"Real funny way to greet a customer there. Can't imagine this place gets very much business, maybe Junior should know about it cut off his 'protection'." The man stiffened all to quick to shake his head.

"N-No ma'am, I was just, he, he's spoken for." Melanie decided to go in for some fun stepping up to the man letting her blade heels scrap against the tiles.

"Really now, cause from what I hear Nikos was the one bumping uglies with a very underwhelming Haven boy no less. I can't believe Hei's info was off like that it'd really ruffle him up to hear about it, you know how much pride our boss has in his sources. Though I'll make sure he knows exactly who 'corrected' his little blunder. I'm sure he'll be all to ready to 'pay' you back." The man breathed back a shuddering breath at the idle threat.

"I-I understand, I-I apologize sir. Please forgive me." Jaune blinked never thinking he'd see the day a Nikos fan apologized to him but nodded.

"Its fine, it's just a, a misunderstanding is all." The man nodded all to eagerly.

"Y-yes exactly, a misunderstanding." The twins nodded.

"Well good, now that that's settled what do you say to renting us a room, I'm thinking as many songs as we can do."

"Don't forget unlimited service too." The man gritted his teeth but nodded all to eager to get on the twos good side. With his nod they smiled hooking around Jaune's arms again before leading him to the first room to catch their eyes.

"That was… a little mean wasn't it?" Miltia shrugged.

"Yeah and calling 'you' the unfaithful one in you's and Nikos's relationship wasn't? Old coot just got what he had coming to him. Besides Hei runs this side of Vale and he runs a pretty tight shift around here. No racism as far as business goes, the same with personal matters don't have time for that shit." Melanie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"She's right, ever since that bimbo wrecked his place everyone's gotten it in their head he's gone soft. So we can't exactly let this slide juniors already lost enough reputation with that little fiasco." Jaune nodded confused.

"So, he's like a landowner or something?" Miltia shrugged.

"Sorta."

"What she means is our boss has his hands in many businesses." Jaune nodded telling they didn't want to go any deeper into it, finally, though they entered a room they liked. A small room with a cheap pink leather couch and a low table while a big screen hung on the furthest wall from the door. The two smiled it was perfect, not wasting a minute they called up the old bastard requesting the most expensive drinks on the menu.

It hadn't taken long for them to choose their first song the twins opting to sing together though by the time they started they sounded less like two girls singing and more like a pair a slurring children. The songs were the ones you'd find playing in the club, I burn, Armed and Ready and the like. They'd never claim to be singer or the like but Jaune had fun none the less watching the two play around trying his hardest to ignore their swaying hips and flirty winks.

To some less popular mainstream songs, he watched as the two girls attempted to dance in the small room. Oh he was sure they knew their way around a dance floor when they weren't drunk he could recognize it by their movements as muddled as they were now. He smiled laughing at it all, he was having a good time despite himself.

First Yang and Weiss and now these two. The former let him know he still had friends and these two. He blushed, they made it clear that at least it all wasn't his fault. Maybe, maybe he deserved better. Maybe that's why a certain song caught his eye, picking up the mic he walked to the TV both girl's eyes on him.

**(Simple Plan - Your Love Is A Lie)**

_"I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me, where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss  
But it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone"_

He remembered all the times she went to her 'meetings' gods he'd been so stupid…

"_Can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool"_

He only wish he'd somehow knew sooner.

"_You can tell me there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know  
I know your love is just a lie  
It's nothing but a lie"_

His heart cracked thinking about how obvious it all was, how he should've seen the signs sooner. But he trusted her, more then he'd ever trusted anyone. Which only made it cut so much deeper.

"_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss  
When you know that I trust you?  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
And could you be more obscene?"_

Melanie didn't need to use her semblance to feel his pain, the tears running down his trembling cheeks was more then telling.

"_So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath  
Because it's too late, it's too late"_

Miltia felt a twinge of anger for the blonde, sure she hadn't known him long but fuck was he a decent man, something rare in her neck of the woods. Worse yet was who was chosen over him.

"_You can tell me there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know  
I know your love is just a lie, lie  
It's nothing but a lie, lie  
You're nothing but a lie"_

_This… I don't like this._

_Yeah no shit, guys had it rough, but I don't think he even cares about the lynching and hate he's got…_

_Yeah… the only thing that seems to phase him is when cereal girls brought up._

"_You can tell me there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know  
(I know)  
I know your love is just a lie  
(I know)  
I know you're nothing but a lie, lie  
You're nothing but a lie, lie  
Your love is just a lie"_

He finished his heart a bit lighter after letting out that pain before he remembered who was in there with him and looked up apologetically.

"'groan' I'm sorry, I know the last thing you two would want is for me to get all down in the dum-"

"Shut it." Without warning Miltia push the blonde back into the couch as her and Melanie stood up mic in their hands. Usually they wouldn't be caught dead listening to this kind of shit but it got the message across well enough.

**(Lavigne - Girlfriend)**

"_Hey, hey  
You, you  
We don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
We think you need some new ones  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We could be your girlfriends  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We know that you like us  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We want to be your girlfriends"_

Jaune looked surprised at the two who smiled his way more then a bit of confidence in their step. Melanie walked up to him a sway in her hips as she leaned on towards him.

"_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do  
To make you feel all better?"_

Miltia walked up beside her twin both going into sync..

"_Don't pretend  
We think you know  
We're damn precious  
And, hell yeah  
We're motherfuckin' princesses  
we can tell you like us too  
And you know we're right, we're right, we're right."_

"_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
We think we should get together now  
(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)"_

"_Hey, hey  
You, you  
We don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
We think you need some new ones  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We could be your girlfriends  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We know that you like us  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We wanna be your girlfriends"_

Not missing a beat Miltia sat beside him giving his ear a playful bite before she sung her piece

_"I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again"_

"_So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make that cheating bitch disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again and again)"_

Melanie sat to his opposite side kissing his cheek before both continued.

"_Cause she's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
We think we should get together now  
(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)"_

Both grabbed his arms before getting off the couch pulling him up with them and begun to circle him.

"_Hey, hey  
You, you  
We don't like your girlfriends  
No way, no way  
We think you need some new ones  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We could be your girlfriends  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We know that you like us  
No way, no way  
No, it's really not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We want to be your girlfriends"_

Both leaned in close trapping the boy in between their beautiful forms.

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around our finger  
Cause we can, 'cause we can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin'?"_

Miltia pulled the blonde down to her level forcing a deep kiss while Melanie continued loud enough for the both of them.

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around our finger  
Cause we can, 'cause we can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin'?"_

Letting go Miltia pushed the still stunned boy into the couch only for Melanie to straddle him a devilish smile on her face. Leaning in she went to work kissing along his collar while Miltia took over the song.

"_Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way"_

_"I think you need some new ones  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
we could be your girlfriends"_

Licking up his neck Melanie pulled back staring him in the eyes a sultry stare shooting his way slowly he begun to raise his arms around her waist only for the devilish twin to step back beside her sister an evil smirked plastered on her face.

"_No way, no way  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We know that you like us"_

"_No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you"_

"_We want to be your girlfriends  
No way, no way  
Hey, hey  
You, you"_

"_We don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
We're sure you need two new ones"_

Both stepped forward standing on either side of the boy who looked up to them blushing.

"_Hey, hey  
You, you  
We should be your girlfriends  
No way, no way"_

Both climbed on either side of him his legs riding up their skirts_._

"_Hey, hey  
You, you  
We know that you like us"_

Both girls pressed against him hands feeling his chest.

"_No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
We want to be your girlfriends  
No way, no way  
Hey, hey!"_

Ending it the two pressed against his mouth sharing a deep kiss overwhelming the blonde, when they pulled back they waited for Jaune's comment on their little performance. Said boy smiled dumbly and spoke.

"You two certainly took some liberties with the lyrics." Both shrugged.

"Frankly I think it's a lot better our way, what about you." Melanie bit his neck working on giving him a bruise.

"Like our little show?" Jaune blushed but slowly nodded, seeing it Miltia smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in close her breath tickling his face.

"Good, cause you remember what's gonna happen now that were done here right, so we taking it to our place or yours… or we can really pay the old bastard back and make him clean our mess." Jaune blushed again and spoke.

"A-are you sure, I mean, I'm not exactly a catch here." Both girls deadpanned.

_Gods Cereal Girl really did a number on his ego huh?_

_Oh don't worry sis, we'll be fixing that._

"I think that's for us to decide, don'tcha think Blonde Stuff? Or are you gonna back out after saying you'd do it. Don't worry we won't bite… much." Jaune swallowed before nodding, he gave his word after all. It was to Miltia's surprise when she felt him reached around her back and pull her close. He kissed her and she let him more then willing to let him express some want. His tongue never peaked out nor did he try to grope her only his lips lingered on her's sucking face. He'd part for moments at a time to breathe before returning.

Miltia was actually surprised, he was a hell of a kisser, but he wouldn't go further something that frustrated her to no end. She leaned in pressing against him letting him feel as much of her as he could between their layers of clothes. Melanie for her part had finished marking him sharing a little scheme with her sister she went to work hugging his side and kissing along his neck whispering into his ear.

"Come on Blonde Stuff sis wants more than a friendly pec, be more aggressive, that's what we want. Just let your little fella there be the guide." Miltia's tongue pressed through probing his mouth as she pressed against his. Slowly she advanced her efforts forcing him back and moaning she felt it as his jeans formed a tent the tough fabric pressing under her skirt against her panties.

Jaune moaned as a switch flipped and no sooner did he forcing himself forward tightening his hold earning a surprised squeak from the girl when he force his tongue in her mouth. Miltia struggled for control but the blonde had too much plain strength and she found herself under his control not really wanting to depart his liplock. Melanie looked on in envy at the two and was about to make herself known when Jaune's scroll went off drawing them from their thoughts.

Looking to it Jaune recognized Yang's number and took the call.

"Hey Yang…"

"Jaune! The hell! Where'd you go?" The twins recognizing bimbo's voice decided to continue they're little game and kissed along his neck from both ends.

"Oh, well… I'm uh, kinda in the middle of something." Yang rose a brow.

"Seriously, like what?"

"Oh, you know… heh just hanging out with some pals is all." Melanie shrugged I mean technically he wasn't lying.

"Oh, did Ren and Nora come to town, oh well, look nevermind… There's, there's actually something I wanna tell you, Weisscream also probably has something to say. So, you mind heading back to the club, or, you know we can 'cough' hit up your place." Both girls paused recognizing that tone, it was shy but determined.  
_  
No fucking way…_

_Oh fuck no, I'm not getting clammed jammed by bimbo._

Deciding to end this now the two rose up to either side of Jaune making Yang freeze in place upon seeing them.

"What the! You-"

"His company for the night… a real step up from the two he came in with don'tcha think?"

"Now Miltia, perhaps your being to rude, after all it's not fair to kick somebody when their down." Yang growled her eyes burning crimson as her hair lit up.

"Get your filthy hands off Vomitboy, now!" Both quirked a brow.

"Vomitboy?" Jaune sighed.

"Yeah, that'd be me…"

"I would ask what you did to get a name like that but it is kinda like on the nose, let me guess drunk too much."

"Motion sickness actually…"

"Aw poor thing." Melanie shrugged.

"Common enough, our boss Hei gets woozy in anything besides a car."

"Thankyou!"

"Enough let go of him now!" The two smiled.

"Sorry top heavy but we got some plans for the night and Jauney here's already given us his word so, sorry but not sorry." Before the brawler could roar they shut off the connection and just as soon tossed the device.

_So, that happened._

_Yeah, fuck and it was just getting good, well we better get out of here before Bimbo comes running._

_I didn't want to do it in some sleazy booth anyways, besides our bed is much more comfortable.  
_

Both turned to Jaune smiling and seeing it all he could do was swallow.

"Well now Jaune looks like we gotta change scenes here, but don't worry we're far from done." Jaune nodded face red.

"So gotta ask, you gonna keep your word big boy and show us a fun night. Or leave us all hot and bothered." Melanie kissed him again her flavour lingering on his lips.

"A real man otta clean up his messes don'tcha think?" Jaune nodded before speaking up.

"I-I did give my word, so, so if you'll have me." Both smiled as they grabbed either hand and pulled him up, oh they were gonna have a fun night.

* * *

The two didn't waste a second rushing back to their place making sure to turn off Jaune's scroll, the last thing they needed was bimbo ruining their night with a all-out brawl. Junior saw them stepping in the guy anger management was aiming for and went pale all but ordering them to hide him. Usually they'd be pissed to hear him take that tone whether he was like a father to them or not. But as it happened their room made a very nice hidey-hole, soundproof and everything.

It was amazing how cold the Arc's feet got the second he stepped in their room, seeing him stiffen at the sight of the queen-sized mattress. Turning he made to ask them one last time if they were sure but found any words he was about to speak null when he saw the two standing their bare in all but their thigh-high boots. Both rose a brow at his flushed mug open-mouthed as he stared at them.

"M-Melanie, Mil-Miltia…" They smiled enjoying his reaction like a deer before a particularly sexy pair of headlights. Strutting his way the two took both sides carefully working off his dress shirts buttons Melanie making an effort out of pressing herself into him, slender fingers raking across his rock hard abs against her bare tout stomach. Miltia herself rose her leg between his own her thigh pressing into Jaune Jr. and his family jewels.

All the boy did in response was breathe and stare an admirable achievement in his opinion after all he'd never even seen one girl naked let alone two. And said girls were currently addressing him with a fire in their eyes like Nora for pancakes or Ruby had for cookies. Was that what he was to them, some sweet treat to be gobbled up. So caught up in his thought he never even realized they'd finished undressing his top. Melanie stared transfixed on his upper form leaning in and running her tongue up his abs and chest looking deep into his transfixed eyes the entire time.

As she reached his collar he rose a hand to her face finger's guiding her by the chin up to face him. He kissed her, chaste and sweet, or at least that's how he intended it but the white heeled bouncer had other plans as her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled herself into him. Her white cherry lipstick filled his taste as hers and his lips overlapped again and again. Jaune had never been so happy to lose a match then he was now as her tongue advanced parting his lips.

The brunette beauties hands rose up gripping thick locks of hair as she forced him face closer to her own. He felt her tone legs wrap around his waist locking her in. At first he was curious until he felt his pants fall and boxers all but torn away. Before he could even process what happened, he shuddered letting loose an uneasy breath that Melanie was all to happy to use to abuse his mouth further. Below the cause grew in sensation as soft lips pulled his balls into them sucking just below the pressure that would be only pain while a firm gripping hand pumped his shaft.

Below lost from sight Miltia went to work on her knees giving the object of her fascination the attention it deserved. Melanie could saint her muscle fetish all she wanted but Miltia had been eyeing this little slice of paradise when he'd pitched his first tent. Best yet she still felt his lips lingering on hers, devouring them as she devoured him. A little benefit of Syncing with her sister as they felt what the other was receiving. But enough about sharing right now Arc's arc was all hers and she was loving it, releasing his swelling balls the devious sister looked to the real prize licking her lips.

She was gonna show the blonde such a good time he wouldn't be able to stand, slowing his pumps she felt his twitching mass calm no longer on the break of letting loose its creamy surprise. She felt his kissing against Melanie lightened no longer egged on by the intensity below as her hands all but ceased their assault. She smiled wickedly.

_Ready sis…_

_Oh gods yes!_

Opening her mouth, she swallowed him whole all eight inches of his curved meaty cock currently greeting the back of her throat. The boy stiffened letting loose a desperate cry of surprise, she smiled at that, yeah she tended to have that effect on men. However, she was far from done, pressing her face deeper into his pelvis face buried in his golden pubes she gagged on the length absolutely loving how it choked her. Yeah no matter how much she'd blow Melanie's toys it just wasn't the same, sure she could buy strap-ons of all lengths and widths, hell she could even warm it up with one of those odd toys or just by giving her a good dicking but the musk and way a real one pulsed the noises she could make the guys she was letting enjoy her mouth. Yeah, there was just no replacing that and of course the big finish.

That creamy goal in mind she gripped his hips and begun to work him, pumping his length in and out her mouth and down her throat her only regret being he couldn't enjoy the sight of her head bobbing up and down his girth with her sister in-between them. Looking up she noticed Jaune taking generous handfuls of Melanie's ass.

She felt him begun to buck against her mouth she didn't need her sister's semblance to know exactly what he wanted and as it so happened it was what she desired too. Arms wrapping around his ass locking her in place she pressed forward again swallowing him whole his gland breaking past her tonsils before firing straight down her throat.

She chugged every drop a bit sad she didn't get to taste her meal but Blonde Stuff was a huntsman-in-training after all. She was sure she'd get the chance, besides this was her favorite part when boys were all weak kneed and sensitive. Loosening her grip and lowering her hand to his knees she readied, he begun to pull out her mouth but she wasn't having that. Working her vacuum like technique she pulled his deflating phallus in working it with all the loving attention she could. She could hear him grunt and whimper above as his body shook from her attacking him at his lowest.

_Good work Miltia, now let's really get started._

She didn't need to respond, after all actions spoke much louder then words, with a strong tug she pulled him forward by the knees while Mel above swung herself forward pressing further into him. Like a great oak the Arc came toppling down straight into their bed he didn't get the time to gather his thoughts though as Melanie continued to kiss, French and nibble every inch of his face she could get. She herself continued her work making his lower half writhe and struggle to free itself from the torturous pleasure of her mouth as she tongued circles around his head lapping up even the tiniest hint of pre-cum his little willy would leak.

His balls were still so heavy as she fondled him, it was then she was surprised, when she felt his mass harden in her mouth. It hadn't even been a minute and already she was gagging again as his fleshy Arc made itself known once more.

Jaune struggled as he was being hit from both sides, his mouth never getting a moment to breath as Melanie refused to give him the time while his cock as sensitive as it was wasn't given a moment's rest as Miltia continued to assault his nerves. Finally freeing him Melanie wiped her mouth a pleased smile over her face as she straddled the Arc's waist. She watched as he took deep needy breaths of the air he'd been deprived of. Fighting against the gasp and hisses of her sister's lower attack, turning she saw the girl working his cock, her head bouncing on its length as she coughed and gagged. For all of her crude words she was a giver at heart and a bit of a masochist.

But that was fine after all even if they were twins, she did enjoy playing the top and she'd rarely join her sister blowing a man. No she preferred to see Miltia working her dildo or take a good fucking rather than be on her knees with her sister. She looked back to the panting Arc as he gritted his teeth and turned red faced before the tension loosed and Miltia behind her mewled happily. She tasted his bitter seed on her tongue, Blonde Stuff would need to have some pineapples next time. After all Miltia enjoyed her sweets. Hands cupped his face as she leaned down close enough to were she knew he could feel her breath.

"Well, aren't you something, I think sis my be in love, gods know she could spend hours blowing a guy though you might be the first who went rock hard so fast. Must involve your semblance." Jaune tried to answer her, he really did but against Miltia's mouth there was just no hope.

"Aww, shh, its fine, you don't need to speak, after all Miltia's a real pro. But you know watching her work you over is kinda getting me jealous, after all she's pretty good at eating out but with her giving Jaune Jr. their all the attention what should I do… Oh I know." Without warning she lifted herself before abruptly taking her seat on the blonde's face.

"Why don't you show me some decent tongue work after all you're not a half bad kisser." She sat opposite to her sister watching her blow their blonde, smiling she reached out taking the back of her head and forcing it down on his dick.

"Don't worry Milt, I know how you like it, nice and rough." Again she forced her sister face down on his dick making sure to keep it there several moments longer before letting her raise for air and then just as quickly shove her face back down on it.

"Gods I love hearing you gag on cock, guess that's why I always love fucking you with a dildo. There just something about forcing you down on a dick that does it for me."

"Y-You 'cough' Fuckin 'Gahk' fucking sadist."

"Hmm, probably, I do 'hiss' Fuck that's the spot!" Melanie ground her cunt against Jaune's face his tongue hitting her just where she liked it. Not one to neglect she grabbed Miltia's face with both hands before brutally forcing her down on Jaune's dick.

"Fuck! Just like that, don't let up Arc! Until you get me off I'm not letting you come up for air got it."

_Same to you Miltia, enjoy choking on that thick dream of yours, until I get off neither of you are stopping!_

The white clad Malachite struggled against her peaking against the Arc boy. He was a surprisingly quick learner, maybe there really was something to him having seven sisters. She felt his tongue lashing grow more desperate as he literally ate like his life depended on it. Finally though everything came to a head when he wrapped his lips around her precious little pearl of flesh and sucked sending her heading shooting back and back straight as a arrow.

With a shrill yell she let loose feeling her woman hood release, quickly she fell back letting go of Miltia's head letting her poor sister come up for air. Both sisters' fell back and off their blonde who breathed in glorious oxygen.

"That was… 'pant, pant' That was amazing…" She looked at the boy who laid there face a mess with her juices and cock glistening from Miltia's dedication. Said girl was righting herself shooting a glare Melanie's way but the combination of their semblances told her she actually enjoyed it, her sister was just to stubborn to admit she liked it a little bit rough.

She readied to speak up and tease her red clad sister but paused when she felt her legs abruptly spread and looked to find Jaune staring down the very thing that had nearly suffocated him earlier. Before she could ask what he was doing he leaned in and ran his tongue up her exposed flower. She moaned at the surprise covering her mouth embarrassed, but Jaune didn't seem to mind as he continued his pursuit of her core.

She felt as the boy went at his own pace with her over sensitive mound, prodding her lips gingerly nibbling on them and making her squirm. It was humiliating yet utterly pleasing, she's expected him to be out for a minute but apparently his quick vigor wasn't just limited to his lower organ. She pushed her hands against his head trying to make him stop shooting him her best glare. However to him her blushing mug was cute, like a kitten hissing at a stranger.

He crawled up over her then shocking her as he was untop her face to face, his azure orbs baring into her own. Before she could speak though he leaned down kissing her neck, she mewled at the feeling as he kissed her collar.

_Miltia! Help Blonde stuffs hitting my weakspots! Miltia! Miltia!_

She screamed again and again in her find as she struggled to push the blonde giant off losing her strength with each nibble on her neck and kiss on her slender collar. Hands slowly rose trembling really before taking handfuls of soft firm flesh and squeezing. She moaned as he fondled her breast but was cut off when he took her lips.

_MILTIA! MILTI-_

"AH!" She felt it then the familiar yet intense techniques of her tongue surgically hitting each and every weak spot. She looked between her and Jaune's body seeing a head of raven locks between her pale thigh spreading them as she dined.

"Sis?" It stopped then before raising and she was greeted by her was her sister face smirking confidently her lips coated in her juices as her eyes shot her the cockiest stare. Jaune bit her collar just enough to warrant a smidge of pain and she cried as it all made sense, beautifully horrifying sense.

Miltia wasn't just ignoring her telepathic calls for help no she'd cut them off as she guided blonde Stuff on what to do to make her pudding in their hands.

"Tra-AH traitors!" she screamed as her hips gave to her sister tongue and he took her mouth again, toes curled as she threw back her head. A fresh flood hit Miltia's face as she gave in legs turning to jelly as Miltia continued to tease her needing clit. Jaune kissed her the whole time enjoying the way she finally returned the lip lock, she should be pissed, they turned the tables on her but god was it satisfying. Reluctantly the red clad twin pulled away from her sister sopping mound hugging the boy from behind he turned to her and she kissed him sharing her sister's taste.

_That was good Jaune, told you she'd make the cutest face you'd ever seen._

"Y-yeah… Mph!"

_Na-uh, what I say think it don't speak it, that's like half the fun of my semblance._

"Righ-"

_I mean right._

She approved letting his lips go then.

"Good…"

_Now for the fun part._

Before he could even ask Miltia pushed him off her sister and unto his back making her way on top him. A menacing smile on her face.

So you ready to fuck your first girl Blonde Stuff?

Jaune mind went blank at the blunt question and before he could think it his mouth opened.

"Y-yes please." She smiled before looking to her twin with the cockiest smirk.

"So waddya think sis? Has Blonde Stuff here done a good enough job to lose his V-card?" Melanie went wide eyed. Miltia looked to Jaune.

_You'd like that right, after all I love having that thick arc in my mouth but I got another pair of lips that'll swallow you up just as eagerly._

Slowly she hovered her waist over him her heat warming his cocks head as it drip her excited on it lubing him up for the pleasurable experience.

_Hey! No fai- Fuck!_

"Miltia we agreed I was taking Blonde Stuffs first time!" Miltia smiled at her sister.

"Yeah we did." Abruptly she slammed down her hips taking him whole and both throwing back their heads. She connected to her sister then neglecting her the feeling of his initial spreading of her folds as she took it.

_But then that happened._

Jaune hissed in pleasure at the warm tight wetness of Miltia's pussy, her mouth was…

_You like that Blonde Stuff, how's my pussy feel? Your first pussy! Your first fuck, is it as good as my mouth?_

He struggle to not yelp grunting as she shifted on top him, thankfully her multiple drainings of him had gave him the endurance to hold out this round.

_Gods your so, so amazing!_

She smiled leaning in and running her tongue up his pecs.

_Mmmh, I'm starting to see why you like licking these so much sis, I mean its no cock but he's so easy to make whimper. Makes me just wanna gobble him up. Oh! I guess I already have._

Tongue reaching his collar she bit down hard making him hiss but just as she did she lifted her hip retracting his girth from her sopping mound before slamming it down again swallowing him up in tight wet bliss.

_Do you feel it sis, Blonde Stuff's joy he's loving my cunt, or are you focusing on me, on how thick and long he is, scraping me out as he buries deep. Fuck I get why you wanted this first. If only you hadn't pulled such a bitch move huh? You could've made him let out these adorable whimpers and moans. Oh well, live and learn._

_Fuck, Miltia, I-I think I'm gonna!_

_Its alright Jaune, do it._

The blondes eyes went wide.

"But, I'm not wearing a condom!" Melanie smiled pressing him locking lips.

"Its my safe day big guy, unlike sis there I'm safe today so go ahead let loose! Fill me up!" Jaune threw back his head as Miltia buried him as deep as she could.

_Fuck no!_

Swiftly a leg kicked off the short haired brunette liberating her from Jaune's loving meat rod, however just as he let loose a pair of lips wrapped around his base. Miltia looked wide eyed as Melanie took his load.

"You bitch!" Miltia stood up ready to knock her sister's lights out before said girl shot up glare ready but what her gaze conveyed and what she did were completely different as she wrapped her arms around Miltia's head. And locked lips.

_Oh shut the fuck up and help me out here._

Just as expected Miltia stopped resisting letting the thick seed enter her mouth as the two kissed, both their lips turning the prettiest shade of pearly white. Jaune watched wide-eyed as the sisters made out exchanging his load between one another.

_Fucking little Cum guzzling bitch!_

Melanie pushed her twin down forcing her tongue in claiming the top.

_If blondie wasn't here right now about to give me what I'm owed I'd put on my thickest strap-on and fuck you dumb for that! Who knows I just might, me and Blonde Stuff can make a night of it, making you our lil bitch, after all you teamed up with him right so double teaming you is only fair._

Miltia mewled as Melanie's fingers dug in deep, spreading her pussy and hitting her right where it felt best. Working her lil nub between her fingers making the red clad twin writhe in place.

_Gods dammit I can't take it! Hey you Blonde stuff!_

Jaune stiffened at the mental shout.

_M-Melanie?_

Said girl smiled.

_Yeah, you okay with just watching…_

She rose her ass to him swaying her hips almost hypnotically towards the Arc.

_Or are you gonna sample the better of the two?_

Jaune swallowed at the sight of Melanie's pink pussy before nodding slightly and making his way to her.

Melanie smiled in her sister's mouth already feeling Jaune's desire and knowing he had no reason to act against it. She felt his hands grip her waist and smiled as he angled himself a nervous sweat on his brow as he looked down at the white booted twin and her supple pale rear. Slowly he guided his cock to her mound pressing slightly against it, feeling her heat.

Melanie herself smiled as she let go of Miltia's lips leaning into her ear.

"You may have gotten his first time but I'm taking the first creampie bitch."

Jaune pushed forward then forcing open her eager lower lip and buried deep inside Melanie who grunted her hot breathe leaving as she felt him part her core. On reflex he pulled her towards him her waist slamming against his pelvis. He pulled out halfway before burying himself again, Melanie grunted and moaned at each thrust keeping eye contact with her sister who tried to glare her way but failed in no small part to Melanie's fingering.

_That's right, watch him fuck me! Shit you were right he is good!_

Jaune leaned over the girl kissing her neck.

"I'm at my limit!" She looked to him smile spreading.

"Good!"

_Go on, fill me up!_

Hearing her permission Jaune didn't hesitate pulling her in and letting loose firing thick white ropes of his Arc's seed inside her.

Melanie basked in the feeling looking down to her wide-eyed sister smiling leaning in again to speak.

"Taking a bit of a risk is fun." She gave her sister a chaste kiss than before pulling off her and turning around to her stud, seeing his phallus burn a bright white before growing back to full height.

"Well looks like somebodies ready to go another round."

Jaune blushed but didn't deny it, seeing that Miltia smiled getting off her sister who just laid they're a mess from her rarely used talents. Jaune watched as Melanie walked over to the dresser his seed leaking down her leg as her hips swayed her heart-shaped pillow of ass bouncing. She smiled knowing he was looking and loving every moment of it.

She opened her draw and search through it finally finding her prize, pulling it out Jaune could only stare in shock.

"Mel… Um what are you doing with that?" Melanie looked to him brow raised as she worked the straps around her waist a few digging into her ass.

"Oh, this, yeah, well I made a bit of a promise to Milt." One final clip and it was done a black foot-long dildo hung at the white booted bouncer's waist, stroking it she spread her lube over the false phallus.

"And gods forbid I lie to my sister." Turning she made her way to Miltia licking her lips as she crawled over to her sister still dazed sister. Flipping her over she grabbed her by the hips and before Miltia could even protest or figure out what was going on she felt the massive toy spread her cheeks and dig in deep.

Melanie smiled when Miltia screamed gripping the sheets fiercely, without wasting a beat she begun to pump her sister's ass and in response all Miltia could do was bury her face in the sheets below. Jaune watched Melanie feeling a spike of anger beginning.

_Honey don't misunderstand please._

Jaune paused confused.

_Miltia's loving this, come on you feel her link to right?_

Jaune nodded before trying and froze.

He found Miltia's mental screams.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Dammit Mel that fucking hurt! Shit and in front of blonde Stuff too!_

_I'm sorry, but you know me, gotta pay you back… so you want me to stop?_

Miltia growled in their mind but her body pushed back her supple rear burying Melanie's dildo to the hilt in her ass.

_Fuck no!_

Melanie smiled to Jaune.

_See, she might play some kind of stuck of bitch but she's a real sub at heart._

Not one to deny her sister Melanie begun to pump again, slapping her sister's ass against her the sound along with her moaning making quite the performance for Jaune who looked at the two opened mouthed and wide-eyed.

_How's it feel putting on this little show for Blonde Stuff here, he's watching you know, seeing your bitchy ass getting plowed by me._

Miltia grit her teeth as Melanie picked up her pace a sadistic smile on her face, She leaned on turning Miltia to face her as she slammed the entire dildo deep in her sister's needy ass prying open her mouth giving her the hungriest kiss she could. Pulling out she presented the black dildo to her winded sister's mouth.

"Suck it." It was not a request and Miltia knew it, but she was too lost in the sensations hitting her. Melanie didn't mind after all she was a good sister who'd always help her sister with her chores. Not wasting a moment she grabbed the short haired bouncer's face bringing the fake cock to her lips. With no warning she thrusted making her sister take the whole rod in her mouth and down her throat. Miltia gagged on it and for a moment Jaune nearly rushed in panicked before he saw said girl right herself and proceed to bring her face forward till her nose was buried in her sister's pelvis taking the whole foot of rubber dick in her mouth.

_Yeah, you like that, huh, the taste of your own ass… Blonde Stuffs not gonna wanna kiss that filthy mouth now. But judging by his cock he wouldn't mind you repeating this with him._

Miltia looked overseeing Jaune's eyes on her and his cock rock hard, She pulled the dildo out her mouth a bit of drool and coughing being all that she let out before she crawled to him. However before she could even start she felt her sister's hands on her waist and the same feeling as before as she breached her ass with her foot of fake cock.

She moaned at the feeling before Melanie's hand slammed down on her head burying it into the sheet were it belonged as she pumped.

"Ah uh uh, who said we were finished." Pressing all her weight forward Melanie buried her dildo deep inside her.

_After all I didn't say I was just gonna fuck your ass did I?_

Before Miltia could ask what she meant Melanie took her by the waist and leaned beck lifting her sister in the air, Jaune looked as the red faced twin taking a foot of cock up her back door. Melanie smiled to him.

_Come on Jaune, join in, don't make a liar out of me after all, two cocks are better than one right Miltia?_

Miltia didn't bother answering to busy bouncing herself on her sisters dildo but she looked to Jaune her eyes lidded but want clear. Seeing it Jaune swallowed before moving towards Miltia the clad bouncer readied herself for him as he directed his cock to her sopping mound but froze when she felt his lips overlap hers as strong arms wrapped around her head.  
_  
That's was cruel don'tcha think Mel, I wouldn't mind kissing her._

Mel smiled.

_Aww, isn't that sweet, what do you think sis?_

Miltia's answer was to wrapped her arms around him and return the kiss just as passionately, when she pulled back she looked longingly at him.

"Well… put it in…" She kissed him again.

_Let me feel you inside._

Jaune nodded as he pressed his cock in returning to her loving snatch, Miltia let loose a deep moan as she felt him enter. Slowly he started to follow Melanie's lead rutting opposite to her into the red booted twin not giving her even a moments rest. She let loose another scream as she peaked and to nobodies surprise Jaune followed his pumping growing desperate as he did. She felt as warmth seeped into her core as his scalding batter rushed to fill every inch.

He gave his hips a final buck inside her before he retracted himself, watching as his load spewed out her snatch. Miltia fell back into her sister the dildo flinging out her ass as she rested on top her. Both girls were breathing heavily from the activity. Jaune was content just watching them their deep breathes making their chest lift bodies glistening with sweat. The sight stirred him and no sooner did Jaune Jr. rise again.

Seeing it first Miltia smiled before turning over her sister and pinning her there making a show of presenting her backside to him.

"Your first Creampie and now double teaming a girl… How about your first ass fucking something tells me Mel wouldn't mind. Would you sis." Melanie herself shot her sister an angry glare but just before she could let her have a piece of her mind she saw Jaune his eyes fixed on her ass. She pouted then before sighing supposing it had been a while.

_Well, if stud here's gonna have his first assplowing It'd be kinda bullshit to let him use your used hole wouldn't it?_

Miltia glared but before she could respond Jaune rose taking Melanie's hips in hand and giving another first to the girls.

* * *

The three laid prone on the bed it having formally being soaked form their fun, thankfully the sheets were rather absorbent and only needed a quick-changing before the three found themselves on soft sheets their pressed bodies giving more then enough heat to stay cozy.

Jaune looked to the two heads of black hair nuzzling into either side of him their boots gone he could still tell them apart, if not by their haircuts then by their dispositions a trait he'd gained thanks to his own sisters. Melanie's hand was on his chest feeling his pecs as they lifted with his breathes while Miltia hand was south of her sister's tracing his lower half oddly enough no real lust for it only affection. Watching the two nod in and out of sleep he spoke up.

"Th-thank you…" they spared him a curious glance.

"For well… this. I-I mean not just the sex, not that I didn't like it! but, 'groan' I'll shut up now." The two girl's giggled.

"Your silly Blonde Stuff… but we get what you're saying so…"

"You still feel like shit, cause me and sis can definitely attest that you're a real catch."

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time a guys outlasted us." Miltia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no, Blonde stuffs the first there… seriously what kinda stamina do you got?" Jaune blushed making the two smile, Melanie leaned up then kissing him chastely, only for Miltia to follow.

"So… Um, what exactly are we…." Both looked to him before one another and smiled.

"Well… originally you were just supposed to be a fun night." Melanie cut in for the first time seeming a bit panic.

"But, that was before you tried to wine and dine us when all you needed was to bring us to our room…" Jaune looked down to them.

"So are we?" Surprisingly the two blushed.

"If you want, we wouldn't be against trying…" Melanie asked a tad of nervousness in her tone.

"So? Do you?" He smiled to them his face reddening.

"Yeah, I mean." Quickly the blonde jumped out of the bed shaking his head.

"No, not like this… um, here." Without a word he turned around tossing the two some towels.

"Would you mind covering up, I want to ask you out properly okay… and it'd be kinda hard to do that with you both being so… 'distracting' like that." The pair looked to one another and smiled, it was a sweet gesture and who were they to deny it. Besides they could guilt him a bit, gain some leverage in the relationship if they played a bit of a prank on the blonde.

_Okay blonde Stuff turn around we're decent._

Obeying Melanie's voice he turned to find both girls smirking arms crossed as a towel covered their breast and waist while another was wrapped around they're heads leaving them to look utterly identical.

"So… we're waiting, ask us out one at a time." The one to the left's grin widened.

"And make sure to do it by name." Jaune nodded not seeming even the slightest bit nervous as he walked up to the one left of him, however she could feel it his shyness peaking through as he readied his heart. He took her hands and waited they're for a moment his thumbs working circles on her. Finally, he exhaled before looking to her his eyes a bit harder more determined then before.

"Miltia… Will you, will you go out with me!" she froze blinking, the fact that he called her name before even asking the actual question. He wasn't even the slightest bit doubtful it was her. She just stared not noting how his expression begun to weaken.

"Is… Is that a no?" Miltia blinked realizing the Arc looked like a kicked puppy from his own words.

"Wha, I mean no! I mean yes but no to the second question!" Melanie watched as her sister went red and flustered. Jaune looked to her pleadingly.

"Melanie help I think I broke her!" She blinked a bit put off herself how was he so sure after all some of the regulars here confused them even with their trademark outfits on, hell some of Junior's men got them mixed up. So how was this boy they met not even twelve hours ago able to tell them apart when they were virtually identical.

"She's fine, just confused, then again so am I."

"Really, why?"

"Why? Jaune you were able to tell me and Miltia apart."

"Oh that, well I mean it wasn't hard…" He blushed.

"I mean well, you're not as aggressive as Mil in generally more… smug I guess… 'cough' and besides… Your legs are more defined, like how Mil's arms are." Melanie blinked before looking to Jaune's hands currently holding Miltia's hands feeling them.

_So that's how he did it, though I guess she is a bit more in your face then me._

Nodding to herself a slight smile forming she looked to her sister still flustered and coughed.

"Miltia, aren't you gonna give him a proper answer?" The usually red clad girl froze in place before looking over to her and then to Jaune seeing him look hurt. She shook her head before looking up at him and decided something. She liked Blonde Stuff, not just cause he was a stud in bed, or could tell her and her sis apart, though both were a big plus but… Because he wasn't like their usual lays, he was a nice guy, a good man and maybe that's why she wanted to at least try to be a better woman.

She told Melanie what she was about to do through their link and surprisingly said girl didn't deny her or even speak against it. The idea scared them both but… Malachite's weren't cowards.

"Listen Jaune, there's something, something we need to tell you." Jaune waited for her to speak up seeing her hesitation he gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand and she exhaled in response to the kind gesture.

"Me and sis, we, only went after you cause we saw you enter with the blonde bimbo…" Jaune tilted his head.

"Yang?" She nodded.

"Yeah… A few months back she wrecked this place, messed me and sis up real good and gave Junior a hell of a mess to clean." She gritted recalling how some weaker gangs had tried to move in on their turf with Junior out of commission.

"So when we saw her with you, we, we wanted to get back at her… So we… we."

"Used me…" It wasn't a question she knew that, but she answered anyways only to be shocked when she couldn't utter the words and just nodded.

"We… I wanted to make her hurt, but she's to tough so we'd figured we fuck you, send her a pic and lord it over her, maybe give you a bad impression of her for kicks." His hands stopped circling hers and the pause made her heart seize up far more then it should of. Since when had she'd become to attached to the blonde.

"I… I see."

"I, I understand if your pissed." She looked up to him his face down not facing her.

"We were using you… like some kind of tool… but then you tried so hard and… fuck, we're such bitches!" She slapped her face surprised when she felt warm tears forming. Jaune exhaled then.

"And now?" Miltia froze looking up to him meeting his gaze.

"Wha?"

"What about now? Are you still just doing this to get back at Yang, cause she's my friend you know, one of my best. I'd trust her with my life. So, if your still so set on hurting her, I honestly don't want anything to do with you." The way he spoke was cold and certain and they could tell he was serious.

"But…" They looked up meeting his azure orbs their intensity gone replaced by a kinder disposition.

"If you promise to stop this here, with me that as long as she doesn't mess with you or yours again you'll be civil. If you can promise me that." His hand's grip tightened.

"Then, then I can forgive one dumb mistake that might've ended up being the best thing that happened to me." Miltia felt her heart skip at the words as the corner of her eyes dampened.

"I P-"

"Of course Blonde Stuff!" Before she could finish Melanie pushed her out the way wrapping her arms around him and pressing forward kissing her blonde deeply. Miltia glared at the sister but she shrugged.

_Too slow…_  
_  
You know I can hear you right Mel?_

_Oh my, your already getting the hang of it, you really were made for us huh?_

Jaune chuckled kissing back Melanie before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to the side leaving his left side empty his arm gesturing Miltia's way. He smiled nervously a faint blush on his cheeks.

"So I think I know Mel's answer, Mil, what about you?" Miltia didn't hesitate jumping into him.

* * *

"Snow Angel I'm sorry!" Neptune quickly leaped out of the way of a flaming ball of fire that exploded where he'd stood before. Weiss glared her aura flaring.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" The Schnee heiress roared her face the very visage of rage as several more balls of dust floated around her. Neptune was sweating his aura was already in the red yet he knew asking for 'them' to stop wasn't happening.

"RAGH!" Hearing a roar like that of a dragon the blue haired teen leaped out of the way just in time to avoid the blonde comet that slammed into the earth leaving a giant flaming crater in her wake. Standing up crimson orbs bore into the trembling boy, Yang growled hair burning gold.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Neptune furiously shook his head. Both girls rushed towards the player auras raging and eyes baleful. In the sidelines a very nervous Sun, Sage and Scarlet watched scared for their partner and teammate. Yet with Nora behind them Magnhild at the ready and Ruby and Blake to their sides they felt little chance they'd be able to do anything. Catching their worries Ren who stood before the three sighed.

"Don't worry Yang and Weiss promised they wouldn't leave Vasilias with any permanent injuries, if they would we'll intervene." Slowly the other three nodded not seeming all to eager to follow through with their word. Sun however sighed.

"I told him, damn moron." Ren shrugged.

"He's probably better off stuck with those two originally Pyrrha wanted to face him… And something tells me she planned to cripple Neptune for what he involved her in." Sun shivered at the thought.

"Please have mercy!"

"Not on your life Phobia Bitch!"

"I'll Castrate you Vasilias!" Sun winced at his partner who was currently fleeing for his life.

"Still… I know Jaune saved them and all but isn't Yang being just a bit to extreme with Neptune. You'd think they were the one whose girls he stole." Nora was the one to speak up then.

"Yeah, what gives, Weissy I get but Yangarangs never been really been to buddy, buddy with Jaune-Jaune." Both Ruby and Blake looked to the side knowing the real reasons why.

"Yeah, well… that's not actually on Neptune…" Ruby continued for her black clad teammate.

"Heh, Weiss and sis are mad bout something else that happened last night." Ren rose a brow at that.

"Does it involve Jaune, did he do something uncourse towards them?" The two nodded.

"Well it does involve Jaune but it's not really his fault." Blake nodded.

"If anything its theirs for leaving him alone in what Yang dubbed enemy territory." Again, the five others looked confused before Nora perked up.

"Well doesn't really matter, I'm just glad fearless leader is coming back home." Ren nodded.

"It has been a rather long week, though I must say I'm surprised he requested to speak to Pyrrha alone so soon but I suppose he wants to get some closure before coming back." Ruby and Blake's smiles stiffened at that certain those two would be there.

* * *

Pyrrha sat in what had once been her favorite café, where she and her team had regularly visited and where Jaune had taken her to on their dates. The people here were Vacuian and held no bias towards her status nor Jaune's, a treatment that they seemed to continue even now. Though she couldn't help but notice a few new workers wearing black suits red ties and sunglasses.

Yes, she did enjoy this spot, and once more Jaune had asked her here to talk despite all she had done to him. Originally, she'd planned to effectively kill her career by ruining any of Neptune's dreams of becoming a hunter before Jaune had messaged her wanting to talk. She was ready for whatever Jaune would say, whether it was to yell at her, tell her to beg or breakdown and simply ask why she'd done this to him. She was prepared to grovel if needed, to apologize till her throat was worn and tired or take any abusive words he'd have for her. However, what she wasn't prepared for…

"Wow, so this is your ex huh? Looked hotter on TV."

"Now Miltia, that was rude, we already know she has questionable intelligence from her choices in men let's not insult the poor champion."

Was to meet Jaune's new girlfriends… Yes, girlfriends, plural. Before her were a pair of twins straight out of a Mistralian hentai, both sitting comfortably on either of his thighs arms wrapped around him as they looked her over with the most judging looks and condescending smirks as they pressed against 'her' Jaune… no, nots hers… just Jaune. The White clad girl worn a familiar hoodie her white top seen through the holes burned into it, while her sister wore a black jacket with the Arc symbol on it, Nora had mention Weiss taking Jaune shopping she could only imagine that was his as well. Said boy spoke up then a bit of annoyance in his eyes.

"Mil, Mel that's enough, I didn't come here just so you could be mean to my partner." Both girl's pouted crossing their arms.

"Yeah but you never said we couldn't…" To Miltia's weak retort Jaune shot a half serious stare at her making said red clad bouncer crumble.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I said some mean shit to you in front of Jaune." Said blonde sighed knowing that was probably the closest thing he was going to get to actually making Mil apologize and in truth he didn't mind too much it still stinging to look at his partner. Speaking of partner, he looked up to her seeing Melanie give an obviously insincere apology.

Pyrrha looked a bit ragged, dark rings around red puffy eyes, despite her hair looking like usual at first glance he could see how ragged it really was. Even her complexion looked a shade too pale for his liking, concern gripped his heart ignoring the pain that surfaced whenever he looked at her and he reached out his hand taking her to her shock as her palms stilled in his grip.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" She flinched at hearing the worried tone and when she looked up she met concerned azure. She sucked in a breath at the sight realizing only then how terrible she must've looked, truth be told ever since Yang all but roared at her to leave when Jaune had been hospitalized she'd remained in her room only ever leaving to speak against the claims against Jaune not that they ever heard her out making their own assumptions about him. Only Ren and Nora stayed by her side as she mourned her mistake wanting more than anything to go back and change it while their leader, her partner and boyfriend was gone who knew where.

Again he squeezed her hand reassuringly as warmth begun to envelope it and when she looked down she saw the warmest white begun to coat her. This was Jaune's aura she remembered it from the day she unlocked it, said boy looked to her eyes still conveying worry she didn't deserve. Seeing those eyes so worried for her only reminded her of the pain she had made them convey before and a savage guilt filled her heart at the memory.

"Pyrr-"

"I'm sorry!" He froze at her other hand taking the one squeezing hers both gripping tight as she clung to it. She trembled, tears hitting the table as she sniffed and shook.

"I-I never meant, I didn't want to hurt you! I, I!" She wanted to look into his eyes to see those loving orbs look to her with the same trust and affection as before but knew they wouldn't. He'd look to her sure, but there would only ever be distrust and worry in them at best. She'd ensured so. She'd lost everything she truly treasured outside of Ren and Nora, all her other friends not forgiving the act while her fans only grew more fanatical.

"I'm sorry Jaune… I'm so sorry…" He never pulled his hand away from her grip even as it turned white instead his other hand came out falling over hers as it rubbed supportively atop it.

"Pyrrha… look at me." She shook her head, to scared to meet his gaze.

"Pyrrha, please." The tone was soft a key of desperation in it and hearing that she finally complied not willing to leave the boy she'd hurt so to beg. When she looked up she saw Jaune leaning over the table towards her the twins standing to either side shooting her suspicious. For a moment she was dumb enough to think he was about to kiss her but that thought quickly died when she felt his grip tighten and lips tremble.

"You hurt me you know." She froze at the tone so pained and weak, a tone she hadn't heard since Cardin had been bullying him.

"I-I still can't believe it sometimes y'know, that you'd ever liked me, you Pyrrha the strongest girl in our school, who could have any man she wanted. Me, the lovable idiot in a tree with no redeeming qualities." Judging by the narrowed eyes both twins shot him Pyrrha got the distinct impression they had a few choice words for that particular criticism.

"Heh, I remember how happy you were when I asked you out." Even she smiled at the memory her heart fluttering at that magical moment. However, Jaune abruptly stopped smiling then.

"And I remember how much it hurt when I saw you in 'his' bed." She felt him let go of her then, his hand shaking as his face clouded over fresh tears hitting the wood beneath.

"It hurt so much when I finally had the time to process it all… I'd, I'd wished I had just died against that Deathstalker. I just wanted to curl up and cry… I did." The sight hurt to see as Jaune drew into himself.

"I keep asking what I'd done wrong, what I should've done to make you not need someone else… How was I lacking, what was I lacking?" She begun to cry knowing she'd made him feel this way watching as he shrunk in on himself.

"I just wanted to go back, to see you, to beg for you to not leave me for him despite all I said before… Gods I'm pathetic." It hurt to hear, to know what she'd put him through and as he shook and cried for a moment, she almost reached out to hug him. Only to be beaten to the act by the two girls who quickly wrapped him up in their embrace. Both girls held him close kissing his cheeks and whispering sweet nothings in his ears to sooth him.

It hurt to watch, like having her heart ran through by twin daggers but seeing how he calmed in their embrace she endured, after all she deserved far worse. Finally, a bit of his composure returned and he spoke up looking to her. His gaze not hateful or angry only hurt.

"I trusted you Pyrrha, more than I've ever trusted anyone… and, and you betrayed that trust and stomped on the heart I gave you that day…" She looked down miserable.

"But…" He stood up and she looked to him as he walked around the table up to her she didn't know what to expect but certainly it wasn't for him to wrap her in his arms.

"I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose the partner who believed in me when nobody else did, I don't want to lose the teacher who made me the man I am today… And I don't want to lose my team. So please, promise me, promise this'll be the last time you betray me, betray your team." She was speechless in his arms shaking as tears formed and she cried burying her head in his chest never ceasing her apologies even as her throat went horse. Finally, he let her go, her already missing his warmth knowing it was no longer hers as the two girls rounded him pressing him close between them the long haired one looked to her however before speaking.

"Jaune sweetie, me and Mil are parched and judging by 'her' appearance she could use a drink, mind fetching us one?" Wiping his remaining tears away Jaune smiled nodding.

"Yeah a Carmel Latte for you and sparkling water for Mil right?" Said girl smiled pleased and nodded.

"Hard to believe we only met last night." Mel leaned in kissing him before her the sight burning her heart and doubled when said girl looked her way still liplocked with Jaune. The moment their lips parted the other twin grabbed him by the face and turning him to kiss her. After several of the longest seconds of her life the girl pulled back a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Well Blonde Stuff go on." Nodding dumbly, he turned receiving a light smack on his butt from a smiling Miltia. They watched as Jaune left before the two girls turned on her, eyes sharp and focused as they sat across from her before the red clad one spoke up.

"Well, so you're her, the invincible girl who played our man?" Pyrrha looked down a tinge of anger at the wording but as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't deny it. Seeing this Melanie spoke up.

"Miltia don't ask questions you know the answer to." The sister made a show of crossing her arms pouting but Melanie ignored her choosing instead to snuggle into Jaune's hoodie before shooting her a smirk.

"Besides we should be thanking her, I know I am, after all those muscles of his are delicious. Not to mention without her he'd have been a cute splat on the floor during initiation." Pyrrha's fist curled at the thought of the white clad girl tongue running along Jaune's body. Miltia smiled evilly leaning forward.

"Yeah, maybe your right sis after all if not for this bitch he wouldn't have his aura and Oum knows how much that helped us out last night." Pyrrha froze at the words and what they implied Melanie seeing this spoke her tone cruel and sadistic.

"How was that fling of yours by the way? Was he good? Long or thick? Did he know how to work those hands, cause if not then you'd seriously missed out." Pyrrha shook.

"Stop." Miltia huffed wanting to take her jabs.

"Yeah cause Blonde Stuff was all that and more, he went on for hours, and gods that tongue, y'know I've never really liked getting eaten out, after all nobody gives head better than me. But god was he enthusiastic, I never wanted his face to leave my thighs. And you know he's a real mouth full… Oh I guess you wouldn't." Frustrated tears hit the table again as teeth gritted.

"And that stamina, good Oum was he blessed, but I'm sure the scrub was just as good right? After all you cucked our knight in shining armor for him so I'm sure that womanizers a real dream boat. Especially since you chose him over Blonde Stu-"

'Slam'…'Crack'

Both twins flinched when Pyrrha struck the table her fist breaking a hole straight through it before she glared at the two emerald fire burning in her eyes, hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Shut up…" Her tone was cold like steel, yet her aura flared like crimson flames.

"I'd never choose Neptune over Jaune! It was a mistake! A stupid, horrible mistake that I've regretted every day since I allowed it! If I could, I'd go back." She fell to her knees but the twins made no attempt to stop her instead smiling but not one of hate and neither completely of mere satisfaction… instead there was a hint of… approval.

_You got what you needed Mel?_

Said girl smiled wickedly.

_Oh yeah… _

Pyrrha wept on the floor curled in on herself as her cheeks burned and heart ached however before the crowd could grow any bigger a wall of men in black suits rushed in around the three women blocking the spectators. Pyrrha paused when to pairs of heels stopped in front of her and when she looked up she found the duo of sisters smiling down at her.

"Your serious aren't you?" Pyrrha blinked before glaring.

"Of course I am!" The two looked to each other again before Melanie looked back to her while Miltia pouted turning away with a huff.

"Do whatever you want but don't expect me to help out." Melanie nodded turning to her smiling pleasantly before she knelt down before the spartan a devious smile on her lips.

"You mean it all huh, I guess you really do love him. 'sigh' seriously what a stupid girl, and here I thought you were supposed to be some genius prodigy or something." Pyrrha paused looking to the twin.

"So you wanna be with our man, but unfortunately Jaune doesn't strike me as the type to cheat on us don'tcha think?" She looked down pain clear.

"Really gonna suck for you huh? having to stay with him, day and night in the same room knowing he's fucking us. Making your only experience look like a sack of shit." She leaned in breath hot against the Spartans ear.

"I've taken to having it raw too, it's just so much better, the sounds he makes and the cute way he pleads to let it go inside. Mm, there's just no replacing it." She could feel the spartan ready to strike her and decided to throw in the carrot after they so thoroughly beat her with the stick.

"But you could always join us." Pyrrha froze and seeing it Melanie smiled placing a palm on her shoulder.

"Just imagine it, him fucking you, being wrapped in his arms as he says your name again and again until he pops and fills you to the brim with that burning seed of his. Only after he thoroughly fucks that mouth of yours of course." She saw as the champions mouth opened and closed, her face red, Melanie's other hand gripped the other shoulder.

"Of course, you'll have to swallow it all, though Miltia might be willing to help you out there." Pyrrha looked to her questionably a glint of hope in her eyes.

"You… your saying." Melanie shrugged.

"Well like we said, Blonde Stuffs got a hella a lot of stamina and he's one fast learner, frankly I don't think we'll be able to keep up after he gots a year or two of actual training under his belt. But I'll be dammed if we can't leave our man winded." Pyrrha shook at the Implications and Melanie smiled.

"And gods know we ain't about to let some bitch come in and nab him, we need someone he'd never even think of leaving us for. Like a certain girl who'd hurt him pretty bad." Pyrrha winced at the scathing comment. Melanie cupped her chin then looking her straight in the eyes emerald orbs looking into one another.

"And who'd better than his partner who I'm sure will do 'anything' to keep him safe for us. After all Jaune's tough but he's not huntsman tough… yet." Pyrrha nodded dumbly.

"And after you train him some more making him stronger… and build his 'endurance' well, we'll just start it as giving him a little closure fuck. After all Jaune loves you even if he won't say it…" Oh he did, the goof was too soft and kind hearted to hate the spartan even now she felt it with her semblance, but those emotions were buried deep.

"Once he's taken you I'll convince him to make it permanent…" Pyrrha let out a shuddering breath hope burning in her aching heart.

"If…" She looked to Melanie seeing her smile for what it was, greedy and cruel knowing what her prey wanted and monopolizing it.

"You become my little pet." Pyrrha stared but didn't outright refuse her.

"Oh you'll be Blonde Stuffs woman once he out paces us, but you'll also be my sexy little bitch until then capiche?" She swallowed at the offer.

"What, what will I have to do?" Melanie shrugged.

"Mostly what you did before you started dating, play the perfect friend role, train him build up his ego and keep him from dying. But…" She let go of her shoulder tracing her finger down to the Spartan's collar.

"There are a few more conditions." Slowly she asked.

"Like what?" Licking her lips Melanie lowered her finger to the top of Pyrrha's outfit pulling at it slightly showing off just a bit more skin.

"Well I can't cheat on my man… so no sex, but. How about only getting off when I say, oh and you'll have to stay untouched till I decide you get to have a round with our man. I'm sure I can think of some other stuff later but that should do for now. So, do we have a deal Nikos?" Looking to her smile all Pyrrha could see the brunette as was a devil but even so.

"I understand." She'd make that deal for a chance to be in his arms again.

Melanie smiled standing up and giving a hand to the spartan.

"Good girl so firs-"

"Hey Mel I got you Lat- whoa what happened to the table!?" Both girls turned to see Jaune holding a Latte and iced tea, Pyrrha preferred drink. To his sides the twins cuddled up to him, Miltia snuggled up against his right while Melanie smiled amiably.

"Oh don't worry bout the table we just had a bit of an accident is all. Right Pyrrha?" The redhead nodded face red.

"Y-yes." Melanie smiled. Oh, this would be fun.


	56. Betrayal A Azurite's Malachites Epilogue

**Betrayal: An Azurite's Malachites Epilogue**

* * *

Three figures made their way to a small cottage in Patch a bit away from the trade center of the island city, it was a bit more quiet, peaceful even. Two of the figures looked nearly identical, they're hair grown out into long waterfalls of ebony locks with eyes the brightest shade of emerald complimenting their fair skin. They were sisters, identical in almost every way the exception being their outfits. Not as flashy as their former wear from they're days as bouncers for their uncle's club but still eye drawing none the less.

Melanie stood proud a baggy, black crop jacket with white fur trim around the neck and black-and-white straps along the sleeves. Beneath was a modest sleeveless white dress top the clung to her chest, beneath she wore a tight fitting movement shorts that ended just below her upper thigh showing off plenty of her pale toned flesh before once more covered up by her white stocking and black thigh high strapped boots. They'd look completely casual if not for the dust veins running up from the ankle to the thigh that feed into the heels for her devastating dust infused kicks.

Miltia outfit was a strapless red number, the dress showing off all her curves before ending at her upper thighs her black shorts peaking through the cut of its side. A black belt hugged her waist lined with the dust for her crimson styled bracers its claws retracted. Thigh-high leather Stockings drew the eye to her ending at a pair of steel ended pumps.

Both were drop dead gorgeous and they knew it, however as much as they hated to admit it they knew they were outdone by the woman between them even if only slightly. The amazon had well over eight inches on them with a figure to die for, and hair like fire that trailed down her back untied like in her youth. Her eyes were emerald like there's, yet her complexion was a healthy olive skin gained from years on the road outdoors as required of a maiden.

Her outfit had changed a white blouse hugged her top her breast hidden behind her breastplate. a brown corset clung to her waist while black pants covered her toned legs with a pair of bronze greaves beginning just beneath her knees and ending with her high-heeled boots with bronze trims. Her bracer remained. For a time the girl had tried a duster and hand to hide her face but when one was the invincible girl such proved to be little help.

Melanie shot anyone who gave the redhead a gaze a stern glare warning them off, Pyrrha hated her popularity after all. Most would think Nikos would be the last person they'd befriend but the girl was their man's partner and he'd made the effort to keep his team together even after all she'd done so they'd made the effort to keep cordial with her besides… they had a 'arrangement' of sorts.

"So cereal bitch, how's it feel to be back at our place?" Pyrrha sighed long since used to the twins crass language, though Nora, Ren, Blake and Ruby had been except from their less then appropriate names her and Weiss and Yang for some reason weren't. Forcing a smile she spoke to Jaune's… Wives and gods did recalling that burn.

"I'll be glad to see Jasmine and Jade it's been several months since the last time I visited." The Malachite's sighed not being able to take a dig at that, Pyrrha had been the best aunt to their girls one could ask for. Hell, Hei and the Mistralian basically fought over who was their favorite despite the former being their godfather. It was as they came close to the cottage that the smell of food hit them sending the three girl's stomachs rumbling to their embarrassment, what could they say food on the road was shit and far between.

"Well looks like honeys making us a nice spread." Miltia smiled.

"heh. Getting to us through our stomachs huh, damn does our know how to get into our pants… not that we weren't gonna fuck him raw after several weeks without anyways." Melanie shook her head.

"Miltia perhaps a bit of modesty with Pyrrha here." Despite her words her smile spoke of nothing but approval. Quickly the three made their way to the door Pyrrha pulling out the key all members of JNPR and RWBY were given. They made their way to the delicious smell of food finding a table filled with a number of dishes from peas, grilled corn, mashed potatoes chicken legs and the like to even a freshly baked pie.

Standing there at the stove working on yet another dish was a well-toned blonde his hair still the same familiar mop of blonde curls. His face was rugged stubble clear on it but with the addition of glasses his eyes having gone a bit after spending hours at the book and grading papers. Yet they only served to add a not of sophistication to him something that'd made lesser women purr at the sight of him. On either side of the man two smaller forms clung both identical from their blonde locks to their turquoise eyes.

One would think them twins instead of half-sisters, yet they had been born on the same day mere minutes apart. The only tell they were different being were the little hairpins with their namesakes decorated on them a gift from Pyrrha.

"Daddy, daddy I'm hungry, can't we have some pie?" The man chuckled.

"Not until you've had dinner, besides were waiting on your mothers Jade." The girl on the left pleaded her eyes wide and innocent.

"But daddy!" A hand reached down rubbing her head.

"Just wait a little longer sweetie your moms said they were on the boat last time they called in." So focused on Jade was he that he hadn't noticed how she nodded to her sister who slowly inched for the pie while her sibling distracted their father. So close was she too sweet applely goodness until a figure grabbed her little hand that inched for the desert. Looking up she was fearful at being caught like that time their dad caught them pickpocketing uncle Hei. However, her eyes widened and mouth spread into the happiest smile when she saw mom smirking smugly down at her.

"MOMMY!" Jasmine didn't hesitate to leap into Miltia's arms the woman making a point not to leave evidence of her daughter's little ploy like a good mother should. Miltia spun her little bud in circles doing a damn fine impression of a helicopter rotor. Jaune and Jade turned both going into wide smiles as Jade like her sister rushed to her own mother Melanie scooping her up rubbing noses as the girl giggled.

"Hello my little gem, have you been giving your father a hard time?" Without shame Jade smiled.

"Yep! Me and sis have pulled a butt ton of pranks on daddy!" she smirked despite Jaune's groan, Miltia hugging Jasmine tight to her bosom smiled down at her.

"Well, you two will have to tell us all about it kay? A don't skim on any details." Both girls looked up to their mothers a brow rose as sinister little smiles spread as they spoke in unison.

"It'll cost you."

"Girls!" all four Arc women ignored the male of the house.

"How much?" The two looked to one another and nodded.

"A zillion lien!" The twin struggled not to laugh.

"'pfft' How about like 2?" Said girl's eyes knitted.

"Half a zillion…"

"Four."

"…A quarter zillion? Please?" Both mothers cringed at their daughter's eyes burning with all the cuteness they'd learned to weaponize thanks in no small part to their daddy's bestie aunt Ruby. Yet the mothers stood strong before the monstrous task.

"5 lien, each." Both girls paused the two looking to one another again and then back to their mothers.

"With stories…" The Malachites smiled.

"Sure we and your auntie Pyrrha there took on a shi-"

_Miltia!_

"BUTT! Butt ton of baddies!"

_Fuck almost screwed the pooch there… Thanks Mel._

The two girls eyes sparkled with awe at the idea of hearing such a tale and didn't hesitate to nod before putting out their little palms.

"Money up front." The twins smiled digging through their wallets a bit proud to see their uncles' lessons sticking so well. Once negotiations were finish they put their girls down with a smooch before rushing them to make it to the table wanting to sit beside their little girls. No sooner did they turn on their heels towards their man feral hungry smiles draped over the features, Jaune gave the slightest whimper at the sight something hat only served to spur them on.

"So teach, we went and took care of our big bad mission." Melanie leaned into Jaune's chest as pleased as always to feel the pecs beneath while Miltia rubbed her leg between his.

"Yeah, and we were on our best behavior, Ms. Nikos can prove it and everything." The red themed twin breathed into his ear her tone husky. Despite his arousal he looked to his partner finding her both red faced and irritated but nodding none the less.

"Th-they did well… not exceptionally for fourth years but definitely to proper standards." Jaune nodded as his arms coiled around the two's waist shocking them.

"Can you two please stop this whole bad girls after the teacher act." Melanie smiled evilly leaning in closer.

"Oh but were serious Professor Arc." Jaune shuddered as Melanie's breath hit his neck, damn them for turning his career choice into a facet of their sexy talk. After the twins had had the girls they'd wanted to work beyond the station of mere bouncers for a shady club, be something their daughters could respect. It was a off handed comment when they said they should've tried for a huntress license back in the day.

The look on their faces when he suggested they go for it was one he'd never forget, after all Beacon was more like a college then a high school. There was no age restriction and he was more than willing to support his wives' ambitions. Sure, it'd been tough for a while when they started the girls were a handful and Mel and Mil were to stressed with studies, catching up and beyond their training and the like to take care of the girls. But he loved the mothers of his children and wanted them to aspire to be more.

And Jasmine and Jade had no shortage of loving aunts willing to help take care of them… well except Weiss and Yang, they always looked constipated around the girls for some reason. Come to think of it they didn't look to pleased when he proposed to the Malachite's during his third year dance either… huh? weird.

Anyways he'd gotten some leeway thanks to his friends and took to helping them study, something miss Goodwitch had noticed. After graduating Glynda had made him an offer to take on a role as a Teaching Assistant something Mel and Mil found and I quote 'hot as fuck'. Since then the games of bang the teacher hadn't stopped. It only made it weirder when you considered that both were older than him. Mel kissed him then arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed forward.

_You know your not getting a wink of sleep tonight right?_

He blushed at the telepathic message and Miltia smiled feeling him press against her leg.

_Well… looks like we'll be working hard to get some extra credit huh?_

Gods they were bad in all the right ways… if not for his girls being feet away at the table he'd had thrown his wives on it and enjoyed his two favorite meals. So caught up was he in his lustful thoughts he'd only noticed then the door shutting to his home.

* * *

Pyrrha walked down the walkway, it hurt even though she didn't have the right to complain, her heart hammered and broke like it always did around him. Around Jaune, the man she'd loved… no the man she still love… And the one she'd betrayed, Melanie and Miltia had come into his lives when he was at his lowest and brought him back from despair. It was no secret they'd coerced the new network using their uncle's connection and intimidated most people with a chip on their shoulder towards Jaune.

They'd given him happiness, a happy marriage, loving home and two beautiful little girls… Yes, the Malachite twins had made Jaune the happiest man in remnant. And she'd envied that more than anything. That had been her dream… her desire and goal when she'd partnered with her lovable blonde… And then she'd went and ruined it all.

Tears fell as her lips trembled, she wanted to fall to her knees and cry but she would endure till she reached her hotel. It wouldn't be too hard to cry herself to sleep, she had promised the girls next time she was around she'd take them to the arcade after all.

"Pyrrha?" She stilled at his voice turning she met his eyes the two orbs glowing azure with concern for her, she hated those eyes. They made her heart skip a beat and her legs weak.

"I-I'm fine Jaune… Just, just tired, I want to get to my hotel room early today grab a shower and head to sleep." Jaune nodded before shaking his head that goofy smile on his face that made her heart ache.

"Cancel that, you can stay here tonight." Pyrrha froze.

"But, I-I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry your family after all, besides Jade and Jasmine will be ecstatic to see you tomorrow at breakfast. You are their hero after all… well you and Nora." Pyrrha swallowed wanting to refuse after all the twins had gone into… 'great' detail into what they wanted to do with Jaune tonight. She didn't want to spend the night hearing them fuck again. Hearing him call Melanie an Miltia's names out over and over again while she worked herself over.

"I-I understand…." She was weak… and oh so stupid as she followed the smiling blonde back in, she looked up then, he'd grown so much… So strong. He was a amazing Huntsman, a perfect father and soon the most popular teacher in Beacon she was sure. Even after everything she'd done, he'd not abandoned her, the opposite actually. He tried really hard to mend the bridge she'd broken.

She didn't deserve it, she never would and he was perfectly okay with that, because that was who he was. A loveable blonde knight that she'd been enamored with since day one. It could've been her, this home, those children and that smile and passion in the night… Again, her heart broke just a little more. She'd never be able to get over him, not just because she refused to abandon him again, such would be as grievous as her betrayal. But because the title of Invincible Girl was no longer her only curse.

She was a maiden blessed with powers beyond any other normal man, woman or child. But would be sought after if it were ever exposed, she knew she'd never find someone she could entrust with her secret besides her team who'd she'd confided in. The door closed behind them and Jaune turned to her smiling.

"Wash your hands and then come and eat." Once more he shot her his smile, the one she'd thought lost to her. But it hadn't been, though the process had been slow and hard after facing the grimm and coming close to death she'd regained his faith. Oh Mel and Mil made it quite clear how much she didn't deserve it, close they may have been. But they'd made it quite clear her as their daughter's aunt and Jaune's ex were two separate things entirely.

Then there was Melanie's 'arrangement' honestly she'd remembered how desperate she'd been back then, not wanting to lose Jaune. But after their wedding Mel had stopped her teasing and even any talks of it all together. When the girls had been born she knew Jaune was lost to her. She'd accepted it, not moved on but accepted. She wish she could say she tried to move on but pathetically she hadn't.

Jaune had become everything a girl could want in a man, she'd even caught team RWBY stealing glances at him back when they were still in Beacon. Come to think of it Weiss and Yang had been doing so much earlier. It was difficult to find someone after having been with Jaune, again people looked to her as a idol, someone beyond her station or if they'd heard the rumors a loose woman. Jaune would beat anyone who pursued her under the last pretense which really hadn't helped her move on.

But she'd achieved her dream, she'd become a huntress who saved others, with her maiden powers she saved more lives than any other huntress. She stopped Cinder Falls plans to bring Vale to its knees, she fought off several individuals who held aims for her life. Jaune dealing a particularly fatal blow to a insane faunus who'd been obsessed with him.

Hazel Rainart, Tyrian Callow and Arthur Watts, each dead at JNPR's hands, the facet turned off then and she dried her palms. She worked her best smile for the table, it wouldn't be so hard. Jasmine and Jade were Jaune's children and she loved them like her own and despite her conflicting emotions towards the twins they were honest with her, seeing her for her…

_Gods cereal girl way to bring down the mood…_

She sighed.

"Miltia could you reframe from shocking me like that?" through the reflection of the mirror Miltia shrugged her shoulders. Melanie was right behind her, Pyrrha sighed having a good inkling what this was about.

"I tried to leave but Jaune insisted, don't worry I've learned to sleep in hostile environments so no need to be quiet on my account." Miltia smirked.

"Oh don't worry about that like we care about you getting your beauty sleep and chill we don't care if you crash here, we got a guest room for a reason." Pyrrha nodded, beginning to make her way to the dining room before Melanie grabbed her shoulder and spoke.

"You feeling okay Nikos, cause you look like somebody killed your dog." She sighed, supposing they'd catch on quick, after all besides JNPR the Malachite twins had become her closet friend with RWBY growing distant.

"I… 'sigh' I miss him." They nodded not really asking who because of course they knew the answer, however to her surprise Melanie spoke up again.

"Well… shit I suppose I could ask now instead of later." Pyrrha turned to Melanie curious but froze when her fingers cupped her chin and she looked into the smuggest smile.

"You've been a really good girl haven't you Pyrrha?" She blinked.

"Helping out Jaune, taking out all the big bad mean fellas in Mistral and helping our man get big and strong."

"Of course, I've failed him once but I believe I've made it quite clear I do not intend to repeat the mistake." Melanie's smile grew wider then as she took a step forward and whispered a single question.

"Good answer, now, tell me cereal girl… do you remember our arrangement?" she licked her lips as the words came out like honey.

"Cause as much as we hate to say it, Jaune's starting to outpace us, and with his birthday coming up." Her fingers left her chin, index tracing down her neck and collar.

"Well I think It'd be the perfect time to give him a nice big present all wrapped up, how does a human flesh light sound to you?"

She swallowed but whether in anticipation or humiliation was anyone's guess.


	57. Betrayal Bumbling Knight 1

**Betrayal: Bumbling Knight Chapter 1**

**There's a bit of a story here. Originally this was going top be a betrayal but then I decided to make it a long One-shot and then I hated said one-shot and so we're back to square one. Happy Thanksgiving.**

* * *

**Concept: After Sun leaves a certain blonde come to help his friends**

* * *

Blake sat in her room Yang in front of her hugging her close as a letter laid on the ground. She knew whose it was, he'd been distancing himself recently something she'd ignored, the fool she was. She should've seen it coming Sun had talked about it before. Hinted at not being able to share her and now that she thought about it he'd always been a bit distant with Yang.

Regardless it didn't matter, all that did was reality, Blake Belladonna was pregnant and her daughter's father gone. He'd promised to send money but that was hardly needed, she needed him right now, her child's father, the blonde monkey who'd always had her back as much as her own team. But he'd made it very clear he couldn't keep on in their arrangement, in being a third wheel to her and Yang, their lover and not her husband… She wanted to cry.

She'd never treated him like that, never hinted at it nor thought of the blonde monkey that way. But apparently he had, he said as much in the letter, that he'd felt use and playing second to her partner. That he feared he was little more then a commodity… And that the last stray had been when Yang had come up with their daughter's name upon seeing her in the ultrasounds. He'd promised to visit, to give what support he could to 'his' daughter.

She knew she wasn't wrong, so why? Why did her heart ache so much?

* * *

Stepping out of the ship one very wheezy blonde exited, he was uncomfortable sure. But at the very least Ren's breathing exercises had done wonders for his motion sickness. Letting out a deep breath he looked ahead of him and was shocked by the scene.

"Wow, looks like Blake wasn't kidding when she said it was crowded here." The sole faunus of their little circle had mentioned more than a few times about the population problems on Menagerie. But seeing it was a whole other thing. He could feel eyes on him, he guessed it wasn't too surprising, after all he was a human in the faunus's pseudo-kingdom.

Still he had to admit it was nice being looked at as a normal human or at least hunter instead of as the weakest of the miraculous seven. Speaking of which he looked over towards his destination where two fellow members were staying. He sighed.

"Geez I hope Blake's folks are friendly." He hoped he wouldn't be too much of a burden, after all even if Yang said she needed his help with some Grimm he was pretty sure the brawler was just keeping an eye on him. Something all his friends had taken to after he'd vanished for a while, but honestly what was he supposed to do, play the third wheel to his friends.

"'sigh' well, it's only for several weeks. What could really happen?" Jaunes stepped through the crowded streets polite as could be despite the more then a few harsh glares shot his way. He ignored them though as he made his way to the Belladonna residence.

"Wow, this is Blake's folk's home." Jaune knocked on the door waiting there for the longest time before finally it opened to reveal a woman who resembled Blake. She was rather pretty with big fluffy ears and the kindest smile.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, hey you must be miss Kali, Blake's mom, well my names Jaune I'm frie-"

"Of course Jaune the one Yang's been going on about all week!" Said woman leaped forward hugging him to his shock.

"From what I've heard you've helped my little kitten a great deal healing her and Yang more than a few occasions." Jaune chuckled.

"Truth be told it was more Yang then Blake, so… are they in here or?"

"Why yes, Yang's out sparring with my Ghira but Blakes… Well." He saw the dip in her eyes as a note of worry took over. Jaunes smiled then somberly.

"It's hitting her hard isn't it?" Kali looked up.

"How'd you-"

"Seven sisters, unfortunately not all my sisters made the best choices in their lovers." The cat ladies' ears drooped and he felt a tad of sympathy for her before she smiled as he put down a certain bag. She eyed it curiously as she smiled her way.

"How about we head to the kitchen, I think I got just the trick to cheer her up." Kali didn't hesitate to let him in to the point where he was a bit concerned that someday somebody might take advantage of her kindness. She led him to the kitchen a nicely size room.

"Wow, this place is really something Mrs. Belladonna." She giggled before waving her hand.

"None of that Mrs. Nonsense it makes me feel old, you can just call me Kali." Jaunes smiled before putting down the odd bag again.

"Though I must ask how this will help my kitten?" Jaune chuckled.

"The trick to helping each member of team RWBY is through their stomachs, whenever Ruby's feeling down throw a few cookies, maybe a chocolate drizzled strawberry and she becomes a happy camper. Yang's even easier than that, she loves herself some hot food, the spicier the better. Snow Angel's surprisingly basic, just about any handmade sweet will do the trick for her." Kali nodded seeing where the boy was going with this,

"And Blake?" Jaunes smiled.

"Oh that's easy." With a smile he unzipped the bag revealing several dozen fishies he'd bought from Argus's fish market before heading here.

"Each of these babies you can't find here in Menagerie's coast, Trout, Char Atlesian Salmon, you name it." Kali stared a bit of drool hanging on her mouth as Jaune grabbed up a apron donning the armor of heroes of the kitchen.

"So if there's one way to cheer up our resident grumpy cat it'd be with fish. So, what you think, cause I think a feast sounds mighty fine." Kali smiled at the boy as he begun to cook, it would seem her daughter had some really good friends even outside her team and a rather handsome one at that.

* * *

Blake sat in bed a book in hand but little else, Yang was gone and by extension her source of support. Her mother was here sure, but one could hardly just choose to be cheerful, even now she still felt it, guilt, pain and anger. Sometimes she hated Sun for his selfishness, for leaving her and his child in such a state because he couldn't bare to share! She could've accepted that answer before, but not now. Not after he'd got her pregnant.

Yet at other times all she could feel was regret. For not seeing the signs, how'd he'd hint at whether he was good enough. Had she left him feeling like a third wheel, like he wasn't as important or any less loved then Yang, she did love him after all, much more then she'd thought she could love him after marrying her partner. At first it had been awkward sure but over time she'd grown accustomed while apparently, he'd grown bitter.

It must have stung to see her kiss Yang, to hear her tell her partner how much she loved her. She could understand it to a point. Back in her youth many of fellow girls had fancied Adam and she'd certainly not like that, yet maybe to Sun he felt worse. Seeing the woman he loved be fucked by another, male or woman it'd hardly matter.

Finally she'd feel pain in those moments of weakness, when she'd miss Sun's touch, his love and cheerful smile. She'd miss the goofy monkey that'd frustrated her to no end and exchange jabs with Yang. She missed his arms around her the feeling of his chest that was easy to nuzzle into. She was selfish after all, not being content with one loving blonde alone not that Yang would ever complain bless her for that.

She felt terrible, like a selfish greedy person, after all she still had somebody who loved her, yet all she could do was be depressed.

'sniff'

A smell entered her nose then and ears erected, sweet and subtle, a different scent, spicy and intense and yet another mouth wateringly citrusy smell all having one trait in common. The smell of the sea, the oh so familiar odor of fish.

'growl'

Cheeks reddened as her stomach made itself known with a cry of hunger. She'd not eaten much recently not even her mother's famous tuna sandwiches. Yet why was her stomach so enticed by this smell, what could her mom had possibly used to elicit this want. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, to curious to let her sorrows keep her still. The scents grew as she came closer along with others meeting her less pronounced but still there and with it the strong scent of butter hit mixing with salmon, she heard the sizzle of fat, the crackle of the flames and a cheery tune.

Yet the tone was not her mother's, it was deeper a man's, yet certainly not Sun yet a hum alone could not answer the persons identity. Finally, she entered the room, finding a form very much not her mom's yet just as relieving to see. Probably the only one outside her families and RWBY's that would earn such a response from her.

Standing there was a blonde with blue eyes and a smile that just made it hard to feel down, he was one of the few people she'd entrust her life to and had. Jaune Arc second in command to their little gaggle of seven, eyes quickly left him though when the scents once more made themselves known however as she turned to look at the table and swallowed.

Sitting there were plate of delicious succulent fish, from good old Valian catfish fried to perfection to fish head soup the namesake being a trout and even Mistrali dishes like a entire Yellowtail cut into perfectly thin strips of sashimi with dips and sauces of all breeds. To the side she saw her mom absolutely drooling as her eyes were fixed between the platter of baked lemon buttered tilapia and teriyaki styled Mahi Mahi.

"And don- Oh hey Blake." Amber eyes turned to the voices source freezing upon meeting cheerful azure as one Jaune smiled back to her a delectable tray of Salmon in hand each steak of fish grilled perfectly seasoned lightly with lemon applied. With a smile said blonde put down the plate and walked up to her arms spread in a hug, to most her response would be to bristle yet with a fellow member of the seven she responded with a embrace of her own.

The big knight wrapped her in his arms and hugged tight yet with a measure of restraint as he shifted away from her belly indicating his knowledge of her pregnancy. She pulled back a smile all to easy to come to her in a friend's presence.

"What brings you here Jaune?" He shrugged.

"Yang asked me to, said she needed some help. Now I know why." He looked down to her belly, she'd only just begun to show but of course a man who'd had seven sisters four of which had kids would notice immediately. She nodded at the answer.

"Of course she would, though I'm surprised she called you here instead of Ruby." Jaune shrugged.

"Craterface was her first choice but said Reaper is currently hunting down Sun along with Weiss for some answers, can't say I envy the bastard but he has it coming." She smiled, of course they would.

"So that just leaves me, but hey I was getting bored anyways just doing boring old missions and all." Eyes narrowed on him then.

"No grimm exterminations, right?" Jaune chuckled shaking his head.

"Not alone, yeah you guys hammered that point pretty well when you lot caught me." She nodded, they'd all worried about Jaune when he played missing for several months. Finding the blonde, a mess, and learning he'd been taking on very dangerous missions all on his own, truth be told she still worried. Unlike the rest of them Jaune didn't have a partner to reign him in and he adamantly refused to be a burden.

Just seeing him here alive and smiling was a boon to her and made Yang decision a good one in her book. Jaune chuckled at her before gesturing to the table.

"So… you hungry?"

'Growl'

"Heh, guess that answers that." She looked away but doesn't deny, with a smile Jaune gestures to the food.

"Okay ladies, dig in and tell me what you think of my home cooking."

* * *

Yang and Ghira neared their home both utterly exhausted but plenty satisfied the larger man having more then a few good bruises from his daughter-in-law while Yang herself cracked her neck having gone stiff after being thrown around by the giant so many times. Honestly there were times when his workload was just too much and the greying chief wanted to relieve some stress… and while Kali certainly didn't mind doing just that he couldn't spend every day unable to leave the bed. Thankfully his daughter-in-law was one hell of a sparring partner and while he couldn't win the girl, he'd never left her looking like one either.

"Well pops looks like we might've spent a bit too long having fun, suns already down."

"Heh, I suppose. 'sigh' There are still several dozen documents that need reading not to mention the suggestions given at last month's meeting I must revisit." Yang cringed feeling bad for the old panther but not willing to offer her assistance.

"I do hope Blake will feel better soon though, it can't be good for the baby." Yang's expression sobered at the name, she was a bit frustrated there, she'd been trying to help her wife, but she could only do so much. And her own personal experiences with depression had shown her that nobody could truly help Blake out of her funk but herself. The best they could do was be a supporting family to her Kitkat, she looked over ready to give her pops a pat on the back only to find him missing.

Looking back she found the panther standing there his nose sniffing the air as a slight drool left the corner of his mouth. Curious Yang sniffed for herself before smirking.

"Well, looks like mama Kali made us a hella of a feast there." She found herself a tad bit faster to make it home her pops not far behind as he moved with purpose too. Finally, they opened the door to find Kalie and Blake stuffing their faces. Yang grinned at seeing her wife out of bed and eating like a madwoman her little appetite having worried her like hell up til now.

"Geez mama Kali I get Blake but couldn't you have held yourself back at least till me and pops came back home? I mean not that there isn't enough grub how'd you even do all this so quick?" Kali looked to her confused while Ghira himself sat down ready to dig in before pausing.

"Strange, I don't recognize these fishes."

"That's cause there caught off the ports of Argus." Turning Yang saw one of her pals and the other blonde of their gaggle of seven. In his hands was a large pot filled with boiled Crawfish, potatoes and corn.

"Vomitboy!" Yang quickly lunged forward only for said boy to panic.

"Yang stop I got a crap ton of hot water here!" After several minutes of dodging the brawler finally caught the blonde in a headlock nudgying with all she had.

"I give, I give just stop!" Finally the two broke apart Yang laughing more then glad to see her friend before she looked to the feast of seafood before her.

"Geez VB what's the celebration." Jaunes shrugged.

"I lived in a family of ten Yang, cooking for a small amount of people was never something I've been very good at."

'snicker "Fair enough, but seriously did you have to make only seafood? I mean they love the stuff but I can only eat fish so much before I get sick of it." Jaune grinned then.

"Figured as much, I got a few beers and some burgers on the stove would've grilled them but I had a bit on my plate." Yang smiled ear to ear her stomach growling at the prospect of actual beef.

"Jaune I could kiss you right now!" Jaune snorted.

"And let you commit adultery, not on your life Xiao-Long."

"So, you think I'll need to throw some of this out, I doubt I could fit all this food in the fridge." Yang looked to her family seeing the three cats eat like it was going out of style.

"A bit ahead of ourselves there don't you think VB? After all in order to do that you'd need leftovers in the first place and I think you greatly underestimate the Belladonna's taste." Jaune looked over already spotting Ghira on his third bowl, he chuckled a bit of sweat dropping as he saw Blake going at the fish like she had a vendetta.

"Maybe… I should make seconds." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, Blakey's a growing girl after all, or at least has one in her." After several long hours of feasting things finally came to a head and one chief of menagerie noticed one body to many for the norm and turned to meet Jaune.

"And who might you be." Now usually Ghira would be a fair man, a just men but the boy before him shared just a few traits to many with a certain other blue eyed blonde who broke his little girls heart so one would have to forgive him for sending the nervous blonde a glare.

"Who might you be boy?" Jaunes blinked before looking over to Yang who smirked entirely too pleased with his peril.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc sir." Ghira looked to him for several seconds.

"Arc? As in Jaeger Arc?" Jaune blinked.

"You know my grandpa?" Ghira smiled.

"Know him what honest to goodness member of the original white Fang wouldn't know the name of Arc who'd fought beside the faunus people." Yang blinked surprise even Sun needed several years for pops to tolerate him yet Jaune achieved that in a single night.

"So then what brings you here Jaune?" The night smiled.

"Actually Yang mentioned a mission a bit tough to take on alone with Blake out for the next nine months. So figured I'd give a helping hand is all." Ghira nodded.

"Excellent and here I'd thought I'd have to find a way to avoid them but with you here I can rest easy about those Mirelurks but they've begun to show themselves more frequently." Jaune sat back.

"So you want us to exterminate them?" Ghira smiled while Jaune smirked.

"Well I promised Yang I'd always have your back." Yang grinned before looking to her fellow blonde.

"Awe, you do care." Jaune blushed making the brawler smile before she finally gave the blonde lug a hug, a smile spread then as she felt firm strong muscles beneath.

"Good to see you ain't shirking off your training Vomitboy." Jaune smirked.

"Yeah, I actually faced Snow Angel last week in a spar, the look on her face when her aura went red was priceless." Yang went wide-eyed.

"No way…" Jaune smiled back.

"Yep, Nora and Rubes can break past my barrier and got the speed to hit me but other then them I'm basically untouchable…" Usually Jaunes would never boast but for tonight he'd make an exception.

"Who knows I might be able to even beat you." Yang's smile grew feral, a hint of challenge in those lavender orbs.

"Careful there VB, don't wanna bite off more than you can chew." Jaune smiled back, after all he was always wanting to improve, and recently facing other hunters outside there group proved rather boorish. Maybe he'd take a swing at the dragon of the Seven. With that eagerness he leaned into his fellow blonde a hint of challenge in his eyes. He rose his hand and no sooner did ivory light flood her body healing her fatigue and reinvigorating the brawler's aura.

"Oh I think I can handle it, after all I got a pretty big appetite, how bout you Xiao-Long, wanna have a match, see how rusty you got?" And there it was as the blonde's hair sparked.

"Oh Jaune, sweet, adorkable stupid Jaune. You got no idea what you just got yourself into."

* * *

Blake, Kali and Ghira stood in the courtyard watching as two blondes stretched one the dragon of Menagerie and top brawler in all of Remnant. The other no less famous, the knight of Vale, shield of the Seven and pride of his house.

"So VB wanna drop out now? Last chance?" Jaunes smiled.

"You wish, don't forget our wager, I win you quit calling me VB, Vomitboy, Vomitman and any other variation that punny mind of yours comes up with."

"Oh I won't but it won't matter, all that matters is I snap as many pics of you in drags once I win, I got this cute little number that'd just leave you blushing." Yang snickered while Jaune returned the gesture, finally Yang clenched her fist as Amber Celica mecha-shifted around her left arm. Jaunes smiled as he drew out Crocea Mors the ancestral blade hinting with the glow of his soul as his shield formed.

Both waited several seconds Yang looking for a opening and finding none in her old pal, until finally he brought up his shield to cover his chest and face. She smiled as she fired off Ember Celica aiming square at his exposed ankles, not wasting a beat she changed directions towards Jaune's head knowing he'd lose his footing only to meet an Arc of light shooting right for her face. Colliding with it Yang was sent back her aura crackling from the strong blow. Square on her butt she looked up surprised to find Jaunes standing there a huge grin on his face.

"What's wrong Yang, that all you got?" She smirked as her eye's tinted red.

"Nice trick there VB, but…" Abruptly Ember Celica fired as she was launched towards Jaune her robotic limb pulled back for a vicious blow as her aura burned faintly, the brawler's semblance triggering adding his damage to her blow.

"Don't think I'm going down as easy as Weisscream!" Her fist exploded against Jaune's face, or should've, instead what greeted the brawler and watchers was a flash of intense light and a whistle that forced Kali and Blake to cover their cat ears in pain. When the light ceased Yang found Jaune looking to her with a smile as his aura's barrier endured the blow that could puncture iron.

"Wha-"

"Tougher than Snow Angel huh? …Oh I'm counting on it." Without wasting a beat he sheathed his blade the shield collapsing in and blade shooting out. Before it could even finish, he swung the claymore square at the brawler's chest landing the blow with ease. Yang gritted her teeth as she was sent back surprised to find Jaune rushing her way claymore burning white and ready to unleash another devastating projectile.

She fired off several impacting rounds hoping to slow the Arc only for each to slam against his barrier not even forcing a crackle as he advanced. No wonder he hadn't flinched from the leg blows he was like a aura fueled tank. He smiled then as Mor burned bright, with a roar he swung and from it another Arc spewed towards her. Shooting her gauntlet she redirected herself avoiding the blow and charged in. Arc had to have an opening after all and she'd find it.

For all his strength she had the advantage in speed and struck his abdominals only for his barrier to get in the way. She growled before sending another haymaker at him only for it to be no different, a elbow slammed on her head then disorienting her long enough for his blade to slash down but she was ready as she rose her right arm, the Atlesian tech proving competent enough against the noble metal as it sparked and crackled against it.

Finally his aura manifested around Corcea and she could feel her arm begin to give to the blade, on instinct she struck again this time her fist surprisingly shattering his aura and slamming into the blonde's side sending him flying. Jaune rolled before righting himself and looking up to find Yang, hair burning and eyes crimson as she threw a fist his way. Without a moment's hesitation he rose his barrier blocking her blow again to her confusion as no sooner did a blade of light rush at her.

A fire of her gauntlet and the brawler was out of the blast path and sending another blow her fellow blonde's way connecting at his chest's center. Jaune winced leaving the brawler the time to follow up giving a brutal uppercut. His brain rattled Jaune couldn't block the next blow nor the one following. However soon his barrier reengaged and Yang force herself again striking unbreakable force.

Jaune unsheathed his blade becoming more drawn in as he went on the defensive, his scroll alerting him he'd entered the yellow. Shield raised as he focused on his fellow blonde.

"Oum above I forgot how hard you hit." Yang smiled assuming her stance her posture serious and eyes trained on Jaune's feet instead of eyes showing just how serious she was taking this bout.

"I could say the same to you, since when could you tank my blows like that? Well gonna spill or what?" Jaune chuckled.

"That's a secret, let's just say unless you got firepower like Crescent Rose or Magnhild you ain't breaking me." Yang smile tensed.

"So I have to hit like an anti-material rifle or grenade launcher… well shit, guess this is gonna be fun." Without missing a beat she rushed forward propelling herself at the blonde who rose his shield tanking the hit as he rose his blade up high it burning white. She smiled then as she stretched out her hand gripping his wrist, forcing the blade out of his hand. The moment she did she acted pulling him forward and kneeing his stomach, Jaune grunted from the blow and the tell was enough as she maneuvered herself around him his arm still gripped.

Grabbing his elbow she flipped him over on his back, before Jaune could raise Yang fell on his stomach straddling him as fist raised threateningly. Jaune quickly rose his arms as his barrier manifested and Yang was all to happy to let loose on the blonde. Blow after blow slammed into Jaune yet none broke through as radiant white endured her fist blows. No matter how many strikes she gave he wouldn't give even Blake looked surprise as his aura was diminishing at a snail's pace despite the fact each blow could break stone.

Finally Jaune roared as he went for a punch of his own slamming the brawler in the face with a aura reinforced hit that made her fall back on her butt again. Standing Jaune burst into a run for his sword only for Yang to fire at him and Jaune to respond by dodging the dust rounds and erecting his barrier for any other. Raising to her feet Yang rushed towards him not risking Jaune getting his blade back.

With a firing of Ember Celica Yang was off flying towards Jaune like a comet slamming down on him, knowing his damn barrier would be too much she wrapped her arm around his throat whole pressing her weight against his back. Jaune struggled against her but it was too late as she locked her arm in catching him in a sleeping hold. Her fellow blonde writhed and struggled against her for several long minutes until eventually everything went black.

Jaune sighed as he walked through the outer rim of Kuo Kuana a suspicious Illia and annoyed Yang to his sides.

"For the last time it's not cheating Yang." Said brawler pouted despite her age shooting the blonde a glare.

"No way it's totally cheating, I mean seriously amplifying your aura levels, barriers and attacks over fifty fold, explain to me ow that isn't cheating?" Jaune looked in the distance keeping watch while Illia tracked the footprints of the Grimm.

"Cause (A. That's my semblance and (B. I can only boost one facet at a time."

"Still bullshit, I mean seriously I couldn't even make a dent in your barrier and those aura blades were no joke either. It was like fighting a tank." Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah but you still won, so I don't get what your complaining about."

"Duh, the only reason I won that bullcrap battle was cause I choked you out, I can't be proud of that. Speak of what's the deal there, your CQC is shit VB?" Jaune sighed.

"Yeah well y'know, I never really started training tell after Pyrrha helped me and… well." Yang deadpanned.

"So you never bothered learning?" Jaune dunked his head which was answer enough.

"Oum VB, your worse than sis."

"Why do I need to learn how to punch stuff when I could just cut it instead?" Yang chuckled.

"Yep, you two are definitely friends." Jaune looked away and Yang smiled slugging his shoulder.

"Aw, come on VB I'm just messing with ya, tell you what, since you're my partner for while I'll show you the ropes." Jaune looked back to Yang a brow raised before he shrugged.

"I already know how pointless it is to argue with you so why not." Yang nodded before slapping his back.

"That's what I wanna hear, Illia here will help too."

"What, why do I have to?"

"Duh, cause you need more friends and VBs a great one to have. Seriously I think the last time I saw you hanging out with anyone beside me and Kitkat was back during our wedding and judging by how we caught the two of you that probably ain't the best way to describe your relationship." In response to her words the chameleon blushed while Yang smirked.

"Yang quit teasing the girl I can make friends just fine on my own." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad…" Both blonde's chuckled at one another before Jaune slowly frowned.

"So I already asked Kali, but how's Blake?" Yang's smile dampened before she sighed.

"Blakes… fine, I mean 'sigh' she's better I guess, gods know your little feast did wonders for our resident cat but…"

"Sun taking a note out of your mom's book hit her worse then most."

"Don't appreciate the memory but yeah, I guess KitKats kind of use to being the one to run out on others not the reverse."

"And with that baby bump she can't even do much about it…"

"'sigh' yeah, she can help pops out with paperwork and junk but not much beyond that."

"She's three months pregnant Yang not in a wheelchair, sure she can't take missions, but she could still fish and stuff." Yang looked over to him cheeks puffed.

"And how would you know?"

"Seven sisters, you really think none of them have gone through the 'miracle' of birth, the dirty, bloody… Miracle…"

"Geez, really selling this baby thing to me VB."

"Point is she's not helpless and getting coddled and treated like she some victim isn't helping…"

"She is a victim!" Jaunes rose a hand at her raised voice shooting a slightly sterned look her way.

"I never said she wasn't, but treating her like she's helpless will only make her feel like it, Blakes one of the first to act, positively or negatively aside she rarely just give hell she'd rather work to avoid trouble then not deal with it. Just trust her, she'll work through her feelings on her own if you let her and offer a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen." Yang looked away in a huff.

"Stupid Vomitboy acting like you know my wife better than me."

"Hahah, hardly your just so in love you wanna coddle her and make her feel better." Yang blushed only making her fellow blonde laugh that much louder before Illia rose a hand demanding silence which the two complied with. As they did a faint clicking begun to make itself known.

"Its them…" Both hunters readied themselves Jaune moving up front his shield ready. They waited there preparing themselves as the clicking grew as over the sandy plains a small horde of no less the several dozen rushed. similar to crustaceans, the Mirelurk drones stood upright on four segmented legs while several smaller one twitched and rattled in its chest cavity and a large pair of pincers clipped as they rushed towards the nearest prey. Jaune didn't hesitate despite knowing nothing on this variety of Grimm.

With a roar he drew their attention and forcing negative feeling recalling small slights he drew up enough negativity to draw their ire. The horde drove towards him claws raised and ready to tear into flesh. The first a small soft grey shelled one rose a claw and slammed it down into him only for his barrier to easily endure the blow. He bashed his shield into it and heard several crack.

_Its shells soft…_

Not wasting a moment he thrusted Crocea forward the blade easily tearing through the exoskeleton and into the beast fused head exiting out the back. Another larger one went in for a snap, its claws open it clapped down and his aura crackled. He looked to it noting its larger size and whiter shell.

_Older Grimm, huh? But there are tons of them, maybe they grow resilient faster here in Menagerie?_

Testing the thought he bashed its face earning a single crack of one of its mandibles but nothing beyond that as his shield bounced off the thickening shell. It readied to attack again but Crocea Mors came down hard and while it took far more effort on his part the shell gave cracking and shattering against the noble steel from its left shoulder to its chest's center.

Hearing a shrill clicking he rotated on his heel raising Crocea in time to block a much larger claw and saw a Mirelurk that put the others to shame. Its form was jagged and one claw was clearly larger and certainly sharper than the other,

_Is this the alpha? No, I see at least two others like it._

.  
"Almost killed me there with that oversized claw." He didn't even want to think about what a snap of the limb could do to his aura let alone any other hunter or Oum forbid a Civilian. He stomped a foot in the earth before raising his shield for another bash only for it to raise its smaller claw in defense blocking it.

"'tch' A clever one huh?" Mors begun to glow white as the larger Grimm's claw begun to be pushed back by the blade until he ground the edge as hard as he could against the beast shell.

'Crack'

By the time the Mirelurk had figured it out it was already too late as Crocea tore through the thick claw the blade burying into the top of its shell just over the face section. Usually it would endure a mere blade's blow but Crocea infused with his aura was no mere blade. The shell gave to the cleaving motions and no sooner did the Yellow Death's edge break through and bisect its face. The beast screeched and clickered until Jaune's fist slammed square in exploding the ruined face. He looked around for another Grimm outside of the three types of Mirelurk and smiled when he found none.

"Yang, Illia get ready!" Crocea Mors burned white and no sooner did he swing the blade tearing through several of the younglings and even killing a few whose shells had whitened. The opening was enough for him to retreat back to the two girls. Yang cocked her gauntlet as eyes focused on the diminished Mirelurk horde.

"So what's the plan?"

"There reasonably slower then most grimm but only on foot so don't expect their swipes of snaps to be easily dodged. Grey one's armor is still soft Illia you handle the Soft Shelled ones; your whip can kill them even from a distance. The Normal ones are reasonably tough too much for a blade but blunt force would do wonders, Yang handle the majority while I take on the Razorclaws."

"Kill Claws and Soft Shelled kinda on the nose don'tcha think VB?"

"Better than anything you'd come up with." Yang grinned at the jab but before she could retort Jaune was off alongside Illia right behind him. With a roar Yang followed propelling herself off the ground with her gauntlets. Without warning she fell upon one of the Mirelurks at the center striking it directing in the soft face plating her fist sinking into the elbow. The Grimm turned all towards their center where yang stood obviously outmatched.

The clicking of gears in place was her warning a mighty roar followed, and the world was filled with white as an Arc of aura came barreling in killing a few more while stunning the larger Mirelurks. Jaune entered with a war cry his claymore slamming down and through a Mirelurks body. Several Soft Shelled cried as Lightning Lash cracked across their shells tearing into them as Illia moved with finesse only third to Weiss and Blake.

She leaped off of one Mirelurk after another leaving her boots impression in the Soft Shell's carapaces confused by the sudden assault the Mirelurks froze trying to decide which human to attack but Yang had no such query as she struck the nearest. Her mechanical fist's cracking through the plating before she fired a round into its soft insides tearing them to shreds. Again, and again she charged unafraid as bright ivory light flooded her form amplifying her barrier beyond what the Mirelurk's could damage.

With a feral smile she let loose, the droves of shellfish Grimm were pulverized by the eager brawler. Jaune leaped back raising his blade and blocking the Mirelurk's claw slam from behind him another Grimm charged his way. With a smile and grunt Jaune forced the claw back before swinging his blade out letting loose an arc on the unsuspecting Razorclaw who rang straight into the auric blade's path.

The thick carapace cracked and but didn't give as it hit him Jaune rolled over the ground before righting himself in time to see it glare his way. Its screeched before charging at him and in response he rushed its way Mors rose straight ahead, with a leap he wound up his swing. With a roar he swung and Crocea Mors traced the crack of it across its chest bisecting it completely. He smiled before pain shot through him as the one behind him clamped down around his waist.

With a growl he engaged his barrier amplifying it as he gripped either side of the limb before prying it open and pushing further until a satisfying snap and screech reached his ear. Jaune turned and leaped just in time to avoid the second crashing down on him. Without missing a beat he stomped down on it pinning the Grimm before raising Mors up high igniting the blade with fierce aura and swinging down with purpose so much strength that the top exploded, its shell shooting off in all directions.

Turning he met the last of the elder Grimm that regarded him cautiously, with a grunt he reverted Crocea Mors back to its shield and sword combo before charging forward. With high pitch screech the Razorclaw rushed to him a claw thrusting out and ready to snap and cut through his aura but Jaune was faster raising his shield and parrying the claw allowing him to get in close only for its second claw to cover its exposed face.

With a click of his tongue he changed his strategy thrusting the bastard sword into the center of its chest where the tiny limbs moved. His idea was rewarded when the weak limbs gave to Mors's force and the blade sunk in. Razorclaw screeched before raising its claws up high, acting immediately Jaunes rose his shield overhead receiving the Grimm's blow. A dust cloud spread as the sand beneath his feet sunk him to the ankles.

Again and again the Grimm slammed down its claws one at a time keeping him pinned, He gritted his teeth and endured feeling his aura tank a little from the succession of blows. Readying himself the Arc focused finally catching the rhythm of the soulless beast's slams he waited until the larger claw was over head before acting. With a shift of the wrist and push he parried the claw. As the smaller claw rose up Crocea Mors glowed white and he roared unleashing a devastating Arc of light upon it but not towards the powerful claws but comparatively thinner shelled legs.

The Mirelurk fell then its four front legs gone and thrusting his shield in the ground he forced himself out. Jumping back, making some distance between the two he saw it work itself forward using its claws to move. Knowing this would be his best chance he once more sheathed his blade and charged even before it completely mecha-shifted.

With a battle cry and a underhand swing an arc shot out stunning the Razorclaw quickly gripping the blade in his other hand he readied for a powerful overhead swing. The Razorclaw seeing this rose its left arm to defend its head but he smiled as his blade came down hitting the elbow of the arm shattering its shell and cutting through. Left without the means to defend he pulled back his blade and leaped forward thrusting out and running the Grimm's face through. For several seconds it writhed before ceasing entirely as it begun to break down into miasma.

Turning Jaunes saw Yang making quick work of the Mirelurks stragglers, while Illia herself had long since finished off the Soft Shelled. Stepping towards them the two smiled his way.

"Good job VB cause of your little plan we made short work of those bad old Grimm." Jaune chuckled.

"Please you hardly needed me for these scrubs, honestly can't see why Ghira thought it so important." Illia shook her head.

"Mirelurks have been swarming all around Kuo Kuana, and in numbers like these." Jaune's brow knitted then.

"Razorclaw in the ranks too?" Illia nodded making Jaune's frown deepen, Yang caught his intrigue and asked.

"What's up, I've seen that face before and its always mean things are gonna get funner." Jaune shook his head a slight grin at the joke.

"It's just, I think these were planned attacks." This made the other two pause and Jaune explain in further detail.

"I mean think about it? Elder Grimm never really team up like that, usually it'd just be one Kill Claw while the others gathered their own forces." Illia tried to see his reasoning.

"So… you think someone is controlling them, with what like a semblance." Yang visibly stiffened and he knew exactly why and was quick to relieve the brawlers growing fear.

"No… The Razorclaw seemed entirely in their own power so theirs no reason to think they're under a semblances influence or under something like 'her's' power. But they appear to be very social Grimm and its possible their something stronger or older leading them if the Razorclaw are listening. Yang's tension visibly lessened as her shoulder's slumped as did Jaune until her heard a faint scurry and turned just in time to see the sands shift.

Quickly he rushed out and nabbed something just under the sands, he felt small knife like forelimbs cut into his aura and when he rose his hand he saw a tiny grimm in his grasp. The Grimm only had a single large plate over its back covering the soft body beneath, lacking eyes he guessed it moved off scent and vibration alone. It wouldn't be a threat, at least not alone. A thought occurred to him then however as he guessed why and what it could be.

_Was it with the Group? Obviously not to fight so maybe a scout of sorts or…_

Eyes widened as the thought occurred, could it be like a Seer, communicating the Alphas will? He decided to gamble and put the Grimm down and no sooner was it off.

"Illia, Yang I think we just got a lead on how to stop these constant attacks." He didn't bother looking behind him knowing at least Yang would have his back probably itching for another fight. Following the Grimm he tracked the scurrying pest to a cavern along the ocean far out form Kuo Kuana. He turned then to Yang and Illia who looked over their hiding spot seeing a few Mirelurks and Razorclaws and even some larger ones, if the Razorclaws had jagged spots on their carapaces then what protruded off the one before them were spikes. Their claws were larger glinting menacingly in the light. Yet for all their horror Jaunes could tell even they weren't the leader as the two Grimm seemed to stand guard at the cave's mouth.

As he readied to speak a shrill screech went off and they turned to see one of the tiny grimm there screaming its head off. Quickly Illia tore the thing in half with a flick of the wrist her whip attacked. However, it was too late and when eh turned he saw the mass advance even the two what he'd dub Killclaws rushing their way. However, from the cave dozens of the smaller Grimm scurried out.

"Dammit, Illia hit them from a distance, I can't see Lightning Lash doing anything to the Razor or Killclaws. See if you can draw the Mirelurks attention while me and Yang take on the heavy hitters." Illia nodded and no sooner did Jaune break into a run hearing yang propel herself quickly inserting a vial of Lightening dust hew readied. With a swing he let loose another blade of aura slamming into the nearest of several Razorclaws stunned it never saw the brawler tackle into it, her fist crushing in its face and dust round tearing apart its innards.

Several Mirelurks readied to clamp down on her but with a shot of her gauntlets she was propelled again and no sooner than she was did a Arc of Aura rage through their ranks killing several Mirelurks proving the Shells insufficient insulation from electric shocks. With a cry Yang slammed sown into the cent of the Grimm exploding into a pillar of golden flames. So focused on her the surrounding Grimm missed the Faunus drawing half their forces away and the Arc Warrior closing in his auric blade smoldering.

With a roar and swing Crocea Mors cleaved into one of the Killclaws but shocked him when the Claymore sparked against the carapace. The Killclaw regarded him and swung up knocking the man back. Jaune looked up seeing the fresh scar on the shell.

_At the least there's still a visible effect on the shell._

The Mirelurk ignored the lightening licking its form Jaune decided to change things up as he planted a new vial of pale blue dust into his hilt's butt. Reengaging it he swung again only for Ice to bloom where he struck, the grimm staggered for a moment to readjust itself but that was all he'd need as no sooner did he swing again letting loose a sheen of ice on the ground. Unfamiliar with the flooring the Grimm's legs skittered before it fell over Jaune not wasting a moment he stomped down on its claw and swung for the joint delimbing it before it could act he stabbed down into the other and with a shift of the wrist it was done and the Killclaw was without its namesakes.

Landing the killing blow he looked to the remaining Grimm seeing only one of the Razorclaws remain as it clashed with Yang several punctures in its shell while Mirelurks tried to swarm her but were easily avoided. Before he could charge or assist his fellow blonde the remaining Killclaw rushed himself and he barely avoided it. He readied to take it on only to spot something in the sky above decent fast.

A red slime slammed down on the two and no sooner then it hit did it sizzle and smoke as a burning pain made itself known. Jaune roared in pain as he tried to move back but found himself slowed as the slime slowed him, raising his blade he swung making a way out only to find the metal warped near the hilt sure he'd have to repair it before he could shift it back to its sword and shield. When he look back he found the Killclaw, its body slumped and thick carapace melted, he himself unstrapped his armor his chest plate being the only thing somewhat viable while the rest was more constricting and distorted.

A low groan like roar rung out then and when he looked in its direction he froze, emerging from the cave alongside several lobster like Grimm was a colossal Mirelurk that towered over anything else he'd seen. It looked to him and spewed out another mass of red acidic slime which he ran from, the grimm cried as from eggs on its back smaller creatures emerged.

_Its birthing them!_

"That's the Alpha, no… the Queen!" From the cave entrance several larger Mirelurks emerged however unlike those before they're bodies glowed a bright red and for a moment he could've sworn he saw something else before it vanished. The Glowing Mirelurks faced him, letting loose several smaller globs of acidic fluids, Jaune weaved out of their way drawing their attention and the Queens.

"Yang, Illia! I can tank them aim for the Queen, take out her legs!" He didn't have time to think and instead let his fear and doubt flow drawing their attention on him as he dodged and weaved the Glowing Mirelurk's blast until he was up close and thrusted into the first. The shell gave pleasingly easily like a Soft Shell's would've and for that he was thankful quickly switching his aura to his barriers and rushing to the next. Each died with ease victim to Mors's steel.

Jaune tore through another before setting his gaze on the final Glowing crustacean and made way to end its false life only for a claw to abruptly slam into him much faster than the Killclaw's. Skidding back he looked up to find the Grimm already hot on his tail with its two brethren right behind it spewing acid his way. He dodged finding the left most on already making way to him while the other two rushed around him to encircle the blonde like a hunter would its prey. Hunter, yes that was the most apt way to describe the three, Mirelurk Hunters, most likely the Queen's personal guard. Which begged the question why were they after him when Yang and ilia were after their leader.

Quick to act he rushed forward thrusting his blade out at not its head but the left bulbous eye on it. Crocea Mors ran true tearing into the sensory organ and rendering its owner to cry out. He swung right then and the blade cleaved in deep rendering the Grimm to twitch as its brain spasmed before dying.

His victory was short lived as no sooner did the Hunter behind him bring down its claw cutting into his chest piece. Turning he growled as it spewed acid point blank, thankfully he was ready as his barrier manifested tanking the blow. Exploding forward he tackled it actually throwing it back, leaving it to struggle to stand it softer underbelly exposed and abused as Crocea Mors torn in deep ending it.

Quickly turning to the third he rose Mors the blade being snapped on by the claw of the Hunter before being froze in place as ice begun to spew off it and spread over the claw. He swung up shattering the icy arm before coming down cruelly on its head the force only slightly damaging it but leaving it utterly disoriented. With a thrust Crocea entered one eye and exited the other. Not bothering to confirm the kill he turned to his fellow blonde and Illia seeing the two struggling being hit by an unseen force as they avoided the Queen's assault.

It slammed down its claw dirt rising from the blow as Yang barely managed to avoid it, she readied to attack the limb only for a shriek to hit her from behind staggering her long enough for the Queen to bat her away. Jaune leaped high catching her and landing beside Illia, eyes turned to the empty space where Yang'd been hit and found nothing their but s imprint and then another.

_No way!_

Not wasting a moment he swung and something was hit as the arc exploded and sent it flying making a small dust cloud when it hit earth. Its cloak vanishing revealing an amphibious beast-like Grimm with webbed feet and frills. Jaune didn't know what this thing was but as he let down his fellow brawler, he looked to the Grimm who looked back to him.

_Shit… its smart._

the Grimm vanished from sight again he was sure rushing to their blind spot.

"VB move!" Yang grabbed her fellow blonde pushing him out of the way while Illia leaped back barely avoiding the Mirelurk's claw striking down on them. Jaune looked up Yang straddling him and saw the Queen advance before letting loose a blast of slime.

"Move!" With warning Jaune shoved Yang aside and stood up raising his hand simultaneously raising and boosting his barrier. His auric bubble crackled and flickered, the heat rising as he felt it steam.

"Yang move now!" Yang quickly acted grabbing Jaune by the waist and launching off with him, both hitting the floor as they stood another roar envelope the two bringing the blonde pair to their knees. Standing there the odd Grimm roared its voice a weapon, however it wasn't the only one able to hide itself as Lightning Lash came lashing down digging deep into its neck eliciting a cry of pain from the beast letting the two blondes go. Jaune turned.

"Illia leap!" Complying the faunus moved as Jaune swung his blade a arc of aura raging forward chilling the air behind it before slamming into the Mirelurk King where ice begun to form weighing it down and rendering its camouflage pointless.

"Illia end it, me and Yang can take the Queen!" Looking to his fellow blonde she nodded and Jaune presented the flat of his blade letting her hop on it before he gave his swing his all launching her its way. Gauntlets fired as she propelled herself forward towards it. giving a haymaker directly to its face hearing a very satisfying crunch. The Queen cried out as Yang fell back only for a claw to catch her, launching the blonde away into the ground forming a crater.

Jaune rushed her way looking her over while keeping an eye on the Queen, seeing her acids drool down its broken maws leaving its ranged attacks halted. Aura flooded the brawler as he recapped her reserves before helping the groaning brawler up.

"You good Yang?" Popping her neck she smirked as aura flared and she smiled his way.

"Peachy, so… what we gonna do about big Berta here?" Both blondes shot off in opposite directions just in time as the claw came slamming down. The fledglings emerged from its egg sacks and rushed both's ways. Both moved opposite to the Queen's sides confusing the giant grimm while crushing her spawn.

"See if you can get its legs, I'll do the same!" Nodding, both went in for their targets Crocea Mors raging a fierce white while his fellow blonde burned gold crimson eyes set. Twin roars crashed into both sides one unleashing one devastating blow after another each cracking and breaking in just a bit more into the hard carapace. While the other swung with the force to raise the sand and shatter any jagged spike emerging out, not wasting a moment he swung again each cleaving into the foot chipping it off.

"Yang! Burn EX!" The brawler heard and prepped herself and allowed the swarmlings to attack as white flooded her once more, however whereas before it restored her aura this time like Ren it influenced her semblance. The Goldens flames of her soul warped and brightened white as her crimson orbs turned gold, she roared focusing all the accumulated damage that had not merely stockpiled but doubled as well and unleashed a devastating strike. The leg exploded the shell shard shooting out and pelleting the swarm killing them.

Jaune inserted two vials of fire and lightening dust into Crocea Mors and the blade roared to life as searing red flames erupted forth as crimson streaks of lightening crackled. Infusing his aura the intensity grew and with a warcry he swung the blade met the thick shell of the leg he gritted against the cleave but keep on his eyes burning azure before finally the limb gave and the blade sored through flesh a violent streak of scarlet all that was left behind the disintegrating limb. Jaune heard the vial barrel fizzle and smoke the duo dust round being too much but with the Mirelurk Queen four legs shorter that was of little consequence.

It turned to him then and brought down its claw, he rose Crocea Mors blocking her blow as Mors held the enormous claw back. He tensed as muscles bulge against the superior force as the Queen drooled acid on him, his aura crackling as slowly his strength begun to give. Yang roared as she launched up slamming her fist square into the claw shifting it enough for him to swerve just in time to avoid the death dealing blow.

The Grimm cried in discontent but Yang didn't care as she propelled around it, the colossus's sight clear on the brawler. Yang ducked and weaved each attack the beast too slow, while Jaune focused his aura taking out his final vial of gravity dust and coating the dust unto the blade. He focused and the blade begun to vibrate as its's weight increased infusing all his remaining reserves into his arms they bulged and tensed. He readied himself and stepped forward digging his left foot deep into the sand as he gripped the claymore tight.

_Don't forget to keep your front foot forward…_ _Ready? Go._

It was no secret technique, nor some grand facet of his semblance, it was the basics, those same basics he'd done every day since Beacons fall, since her fall. A exhale, followed by a swing, the air cried as a Arc of gravity infused aura soared horizontally slamming into the Queen's chest tearing apart her smaller limbs.

_Again!_

Moving forward with his other foot he cried out again and swung the second Arc larger then the last at a angle that buried deep into the carapace. Finally the shell gave and black spewed out, it turned to him then instincts screaming as it rose a claw up high and brought it down.

"Jaune!"

_And again…_

He did not roar nor flinch, all that did happen was a swing down and an Arc like no other following, tearing into and apart the claw. The Queen cried out but Yang didn't waste the opening as she burned white golden orbs set on her prey. Winding up another punch she slammed directly into its face shattering the left half destroying the eye. With a cry it fell to its side writhing but unable to lift its own weight its right arm crushed beneath its mass. The last thing it'd ever see would be the two blondes charge it before Crocea Mors stabbed deep into flesh only for Yang to punch it propelling the weapon through the cavity like a bullet and out its back. Both watched as the body went limp and died before finally Jaune fell on his back winded but smiling.

"We, we did it!" Yang turned spotting Illia hands on her knees as she breathed heavily the Mirelurk King dead and fading beside her weakign shooting a thumbs up her way. Seeing everything all clear she fell back arms spread eagle as he breathed deeply a goofy smile on her face.

"We sure did VB!"

* * *

The three finally made it back late in the evening having rested far to long, Yang all but ran for the showers the moment Kali greeted them at the door. Jaune chuckled as the older woman dragged him to a chair to relax a cup of tea waiting and ready. After giving Ghira the long and short of it he went wide-eyed noting the species of Grimm including the never heard of Queen Mirelurk. He slightly inclined his head to the boy.

"Thank you for your assist Jaune." The blonde waved it off with a bright smile.

"Nah, not like I could leave Yang and Illia against those things alone, speaking of Yang, where's Blake I haven't seen her?" Kali sighed.

"she said she wanted some fresh air." Jaune nodded before to their surprise raising to his feet the act still a bit hard form his fatigue.

"I'll go check on her then, can't leave our resident grumpy cat alone when she's carrying kittens." Kali giggled while Ghira shook his head an amused smile on his face.

"Tell Yang to follow my Scroll signal when she's out of the shower." With that he was off.

When he found her she was on the beach hugging her legs her eyes keen on the sunset, he saw the scroll thrown to the side and sighed when he saw Sun's contact and several attempts to call the monkey only for nobody to pick up. She knew he was there, her ears flicking had told as much, yet she didn't acknowledge nor tell him to leave so he'd take that as permission to stay.

He spotted it, the trembling of her shoulders and recognized it for what it was, fear, confusion and frustration, none of which would be helpful to the baby. So he did what came natural and sat beside her. She didn't move when he did nor when he captured her in a hug. In fact she leaned against him giving to his comforting weight. For several minutes they sat like that until finally she spoke.

"I don't know what to do…" It was a whisper but that was enough and he exhaled.

"All you can do is try…"

"I miss Sun, I know I shouldn't but-"

"But nothing, the heart wants what the heart wants, you can't just fall out of love with someone and even if he did do 'that' he was still someone you wanted to be with…I know it hurts but trust me when I say you get through it." She nodded, knowing he must be talking from experience via one of his sister's lives, she looked down then to the slight bulge in her stomach and while before the words were tough but manageable to speak now, now she had to struggle to word her thoughts.

"I, I can't raise a child, I don't know that first thing abou-" abruptly his grip firmed up and she felt a pat on her head.

"None of that, that kid will have two teams worth of aunts, heck Yang raised Ruby herself as a kid." She smiled faintly but he could see it, the doubt and fear but he wouldn't have that.

"And besides, I can show you the ropes." She looked to him curious to which he chuckled.

"Seven sisters remember? I have my fair share of nieces and nephews." His head pat transitioned into a rub as he smiled her way.

"I promise, I'll be there to help every step of the way till you can get back out there. Arc's word." She looked to him before smiling wiping her face as she couldn't help but be happy. Jaune's word was as good as gold after all.

"Thankyou…"

"Anytime." He stayed like that for several seconds before Blake looked away from him her face heating.

"Could you… move your hand." He blinked before realizing and quickly pulling back the limb with a smile.

"Heh, my bad, sorry." She shook her head.

"No, its fine…" With a smile she stood up offering him a hand.

"Lets head back, moms waiting after all." Jaune nodded before standing.

"Oh!" Quickly he nabbed her scroll before handing it over. Blake took it and looked to Jaunes, who walked ahead of her, she smiled, she'd wished it'd been a man more like him then Sun, Jaune would never turn tail and run. Unaware of her thoughts she looked to her scroll, to Sun's number, how many times had she called, how many days had he ignored her, she made her decision then. Enough was enough.

Are you Sure you want to erase Sun Wukong (Love Monkey) from your contacts?  
Yes / No

It was difficult as her thumb hovered over the icon, but finally with a swallow she did so.

Confirmed.

She put the Scroll away then and looked forward, she'd long since made up her mind about running away, she'd promised Yang and while she couldn't say her word was as good as his, she had no intention of breaking it. Unconsciously she looked to Jaune's back, he was like Sun in many ways, not just physically speaking but emotionally, bright, kind and loving, but where they differed was here, Jaune would never abandon a friend. She smiled at that certainly supposing there could be worse father figures in her child's life, she decided then, she'd have to talk to Yang about her decided Godfather.

* * *

Yang stood in the shower, bare as the day she was born as the heated drops hit each and every cranny of her luscious body. Honestly the fact she was still standing was an Oumsend, thank the brothers for Vomitboy's semblance, huh Jaune now wasn't there a thought. Thoughts turned to her fellow blonde and temporary partner; she'd been surprised by his display. He'd really toughened up and gotten even stronger. Then again should that have even surprised her.

He'd always been fast to grow, determined to make his dream a reality and desperate to protect them, Yeah, all to make sure he didn't lose anyone else… A sigh left her at the thought, she and Blake had never really talked to him about Pyrrha, thinking back to her own problems at the time and how she acted then made her wanna slap her angsty ass self-back in the day. Well no time like the present, Jaune was gonna be here for a good minute might as well show her fellow blonde some Xiao-Long hospitality.

The shower turned off and she begun to dry herself, as she combed her long mane of hair she thought back to him, who seemed to drop everything to come and help them. He really was a good friend. A knock on the door was heard then.

"Hold on give me a minute!" The knocking ceased and after several more minutes she was done and begun to make her way out smelling of pomegranates. When the door opened revealing her in nothing but a towel she was greeted by the sight of her pseudo-partner.

"Well well well, how we doing blondie?" Jaune smiled.

"Sore all over and sand in places I'd prefer to very much not have it." Oh, didn't she know it, she smirked crossing her arms making her bust lift.

"Well don't let me keep you, unless you wanna spend all night staring at the sun." Jaune spluttered his face completely red, shoving her aside she smiled glad to see she still had it. She couldn't help but peek at his backside, while he certainly didn't have the Bellabooty as far as men went it was quite nice. Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself.

"Come on girl, cool your jets." What could she say, it'd been a minute since she'd been with a man and even then Sun was less then enthused. She'd admit to finding it a bit of a shame he closed the door behind him but hey he was Jaune of the Seven any girl would. Stepping out after changing into fresh clothes she was greeted by the sight of her wife sitting all to content on a couch a book in her hands as she read a faint smile on her face. She smiled glad to see her love a bit better something good must've happened.

* * *

**This is based after two different friends of mine relationships, one who started after he helped his best friend after he husband left her pregnant they fell in love and have been married eight years strong.**

**Another is based off of a pair of friends in Austin they're in a threeway relationship, it's interesting to say the least.**


	58. Betrayal A Checkmated Knight 1

**Betrayal: A Checkmated Knight Chapter 1**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

**Concept After their lovers make an unforgivable mistake Weiss and Blake go to Argus to escape the media.**

* * *

It all started innocent enough, Sun and Neptune friends since the day an awestruck Wukong hitched a ride to the kingdom of Mistral found a terrified and very ironically named boy looking to a nearby lake like a Goliath. The two were inseparable, that fact only reinforced after deciding to become huntsman and were then made partners. They'd entered the 40th Vytal festival tournament, fought the battle of Vale and even assisted in defending Haven. The two were icons in Mistral, their team practically celebrities after graduating which made their entering the Mistral regional tournament the top news. Scarlet and Sage had taken their honeymoon so unfortunately, they couldn't participate but the suave Vasilias and hotter than hot Sun had made it to the semi-finals.

Their only regret was that they weren't meant to face one another during the finals but instead just before it. However, like most things this didn't get them down and the two decided to celebrate making it so far regardless of tomorrows outcome. Both men partied like they were freshman again and then it happened some random man brought up the two's love life. If there was one thing that the two were prouder of then their achieving fame or skills as a huntsmen, it was their significant others. Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, two of the most beautiful and renowned huntresses of all of Remnant.

It didn't take long for each boy to go on spiels bragging and then arguing over which of their girlfriends was better. It was then Sun revealed his ace to his partner a few private pictures that he'd decided to mail his friend of one of his and Blake's more 'risqué' nights. Sure taking them without permission was bad, but it wasn't hurting anyone and he was a bit of a criminal at heart. Not one to be outdone Neptune did his leader one better sending back a video he'd taken during one of his and Weiss's more intimate nights.

And that should've been that, two drunk idiots swapping rather compromising pics and video never meant to be seen by another. Unfortunately, alcohol was a cruel mistress and decided two dumb down the two just enough to not send to just each other but each and every contact on their Scrolls. All it took was one person deciding to try to make a few lien to set in stone the twos fates. By the next day they had reassured themselves that while they might be in hot water all they'd do is dedicate their victory towards said girls. Unfortunately they'd lost their scrolls the night before, if they hadn't they'd see the dozens of colorfully written death threats sent they're way from a pair of very irate sisters and partners of their lovers.

However there was another, a fellow blonde and legend in his own right who'd also made it to the semi-finals. A man who was close to the two girls they'd wronged and would even consider them family and he'd just received the news from his teammates. In response said blonde could only roar, giving a very sincere vow of vengeance and if his family was known for anything it was their word.

The next day said partners stood on either side of the arena armed and ready, the crowd was excited cheering for their preferred combatant and for some particularly amorous individuals heroes.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Mistral! Today we hold our first semi-final match between Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias!" The crowds exploded into cheers while both men looked to one another grinning challengingly.

"Hey bro, no hard feelings kay." Neptune grinned.

"Yeah let's get to it."

"Three… Two…On-" Before the match could begin the stadium wall exploded sending rubble flying towards the two at a frightening speed. Sun dodge with the grace afforded to his nimble style while a rather unfortunate Neptune was hit square in the chest and was sent tumbling in the opposite direction. Before panic could ensue however a bright radiance tore through the dust cloud mesmerizing all who saw it. Finally he appeared from the cloud of dirt not so much as a smudge on him as his barrier had been boosted and blocked any hint of dirt.

Standing there was an all too familiar figure to Mistral, another renowned hunter, however where Sun and Neptune's fame was exclusive to Mistral the boy was world renowned. He was of the Miraculous Seven who'd saved all of Remnant and leader of the late team JNPR, a swordsman who breezed through his matches and had earned the eyes of quite a number of fans.

"It, its Jaune Arc!" Crowds cheered at the display and presence of the Shield of the Seven, but not Sun and Neptune. Because what stood before them wasn't the goofy knight they were accustomed to, but an Arc warrior staring down two enemies with all the intensity afforded to two men who'd betrayed his sisters in all but blood. He rose his sword then his azure orbs locked on the two as he spoke with a voice that would make lesser men tremble.

"I challenge you. A duel, here and now till our auras are rendered zero and nothing else." The crowd roared, going crazy over the declaration, and seeing that the two boys felt emboldened, of course there was a measure of fear. But this was Jaune, and no matter what else Blake and Weiss had never been particularly close to the knight which made pointing out his faults quite easy. Maybe that's why Sun smiled so confidently, and Neptune posed as if victory was already his. Then they asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Sure Vomitboy, so who're you challenging first? Me or Nep?" Out of all his responses the one he gave was unexpected.

"Both." The two went wide-eyed while the Arc ignored them glaring at the announcer.

"They've already accepted, raise our aura bars now and do the count down." It wasn't a request, but demand, however the announcer had to say it.

"M-Mister Arc, if you accept such terms nobody will stop it, but… But you will be facing two semi-finalists, and then your own match. Are you sure about this? To make it so far during your first participation." Jaune smiled at the man's concern, it was true he knew. Doing this might cost him the title, he'd entered the tournament to prove Pyrrha right to believe in him, to show that even with Mistral's invincible star gone there was still somebody to inherit her will… but this was more important, Ruby and Yang had called him, told him what the two idiots had done.

But that's not what stirred his rage, no what angered him were when he'd spotted Blake and Weiss in the corners of each sister's call. Seeing them curled up or utterly ashamed tears running down Snow Angel's cheeks while Blake ears were flattened as she trembled. His aura flared at the memory and the looked he sent the announcer could almost kill.

"I'm not the one you should've warned." He turned then to the two and the first thing they noted was his smoldering glare.

"Understood, 'ahem' The circumstances of the Semi-Finals have changed, ladies and gentlemen, Neptune and Sun Wukong will now be facing the sword of the Arc family, Shield of the Seven and Saint of Vale Jaune Arc!" Sun's brows knitted then.

"Hey what's the deal, why was our introduction so short."

"In three." The faunus clicked his tongue, before pulling out his weapon.

"'tch' dude ignored me."

"Two." Neptune smiled switching his weapon to its blaster mode and taking aim.

"Chill, it'll just make it awesomer when we win, no hard feelings Jaune."

"One!" Jaune rushed forward his weapon still sheathed, the partners smiled unleashing a barrage of dust blast upon him, however when they struck his aura manifested a barrier. Both froze as according to the screen they're attack was doing nothing; it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was using his semblance. Aura Amplification was versatile, even when not healing or boosting others he could still multiply the traits of aura. Right now it was his barrier, at over fifty times the durability nothing below Magnhild would even put a dent in it.

Jaune charged unobstructed and while Sun was nimble enough to dodge Neptune was far from capable. The blue haired flirt fired again and again at the charging Arc before switching to his trident, even if he lacked the fire power he was sure an electric current could bypass his aura. That was true.

'Slash'

Which was why Jaune would deprive the man of his weapon. Crocea Mors tore through the Trident as if it were cardboard, its blade glowing an ethereal white, The trident upper half fell to the floor as the blue haired huntsman backed away. However, a furious left hook made contact sending him skidding away. Confident he wouldn't be a threat without his weapon Jaune threw an ice and fire dust crystal activating both to create a mass of water. Neptune froze in place when a colossal body of water slammed into him.

Despite the water being shallow in reality the shock of the water had rendered the hydrophobe unconscious. Sun could only stare shocked while the crowd where divided between cheering and utter laughter. Jaune eyes twitched, he'd had hoped to do a bit more to the blue hair idiot but he supposed he could always wait till after the match. He then turned to Sun who smirked.

"Don't think that tricks gonna work on me? I'm gonna get you back for what you did to my pal there too." Jaune brow furrowed while his aura roared.

"Get me back… I think your misunderstanding something." Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors again letting the sheathed blade shift into a colossal sword, all the while his aura expanded like a white inferno.

"I haven't even begun to pay you bastards back for what you did… besides, I spared Neptune from seeing what I'm gonna do to you." For the first time Sun actually felt intimidated by Jaune at his clipped tone, and fully prepared himself for battle. Both regarded one another looking for an opening before finally charging. Again and again they clashed Sun dodging each swing of the blade but finding to purchase when each of his strike landed doing nothing against the Arc's boosted barrier.

The longer they fought the more Sun realized his disadvantage, Jaune had no opening, not as long as his amplified barrier was up. But a swing of Crocea Mor that could tear apart Neptune's trident would definitely do some damage. When had Jaune become like this, he wasn't as skilled as Sun but his semblance was overpowered, finally he looked up to see the blonde's aura going down, an effect of using his semblance continually like this.

All he had to do was hold out and wait for Jaune's barrier to run out, maybe not the easiest strategy but not the most difficult one either. He smiled seeing the eventual win already insight before Jaune threw yellow vial of dust out and slashed it with his sword. Everything suddenly hurt as an explosion of lightening surrounded both hunters, Sun spasmed from the numbing shock not being able to dodge the incoming blow of Jaune's blade.

The monkey was sent flying only to then see a white arc of aura flying towards him, burying itself into him and tearing apart his aura. Sun yelped as the blast exploded against him, only to look up and see several more aura arcs incoming. The crowd watched as Jaune fired, aura arc after aura arc like a tank. And saw the blonde Faunus's aura drop until just before red. Jaune stepped up towards the monkey his eyes set as he looked up to his opponent.

"'cough' That was a cheap trick." Jaune shrugged.

"Maybe, but I was against two opponents and besides..." Jaune stomped on the monkey's pelvis with enough force for the tiles beneath to crack making his fellow blonde let out a girly cry that matched his own.

"I still needed to get you back." The females of the crowd cheered while most males stayed in a respectful silence for their fallen brother or cringed from the sight. It was then Neptune woke rubbing his head.

"Ow, what happened?" Jaune turned to him popping his neck.

"You two lost." Neptune then looked over to his partner and paled before looking back to Jaune.

"Now it's time I teach you a lesson about keeping my friend's privacy. Don't worry though." Jaune stretched out his hand and no sooner did white envelope the Faunus's pelvis slowly agonizingly repairing the shattered bones.

"I'll heal what I break, I just want you to remember the pain." What followed was a grueling sight none of the audience's male populace would ever repeat. A new rule was made then, never mess with an Arc's family. After several of the most terrifying minutes of the announcer's life his scroll rung and after answering it he went wide eyed before steadying himself and speaking up.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls this side of Remnant, the winner is Jaune Arc!" The crowd was silent at first before gaining back some of its momentum and broke into applause and cheers as the Arc threw the once again passed out Neptune at his partner.

"Not only that! Our other Semi-finalist Cardin Winchester has forfeited his match!" None laughed at the hunter's forfeit understanding completely after what they'd just witnessed.

"So by forfeit our current reigning Mistral Regional Champion is Jaune Arc!" The proclamation brought the surroundings to cheer, the man who'd won three semi-finalists without so much as a scratch, only one other had ever achieved such a feat. The very same woman who'd been his partner, who'd trained him, and molded a warrior out of what others thought a useless man. It was with that knowledge and his power and unrelenting barrier that the cheered a new moniker for the Arc.

"Invincible Knight! Invincible Knight!" Rushing to him hoping to be in the camera's view as much as possible the announcer begun.

"Any words from our new champion, please sir any at all." Jaune looked to him before nodding and reaching out taking the mic.

"'ahem' Hello Mistral, I'm sure you already know this but my names Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Seven! Seven! Seven!" The teen chuckled nodding.

"That's right, I'm a proud member of the Seven, of Team RWBY and JNR." The volume of their cheers only increased at the heroic sevens name something he was grateful for. Jaune rubbed the back of his head then before thinking and taking a deep breath.

"I may be a member but it's no secret that I'm the weakest one." The crowd's volume begun to lower but still he spoke.

"In Beacon I was hopeless, no skill no aura… I didn't even get my chance to enter initiation properly, I faked my transcripts!" The crowd went silent at the confession while the members of team RWBY and JNR watching paused in shock. Jaune let the crowds begin to shift, he didn't defend himself nor rebut those who begun to speak against him. Finally, a can was thrown at him, followed then by half eaten hotdogs and the like and so much more.

Soon anything and everything the crowds could get their hands on was chunked the blonde's way and he made no attempt to shield himself. He accepted their rejection of him, their vain words and profanities. He waited till he could swear each and every person in the crowd despised him. Then he exhaled and what followed was an explosion of white everyone felt it, warmth seeping through them. The hunter's and combat students who had aura felt the light seethe into them expanding their auric pools.

Everyone knew what this was because on the big screen it showed his aura levels at zero, this was Jaune's semblance, his aura, his soul. Warm, strong and pure. The crowds silenced then, their former Volume down and he chose then to finally speak up.

"Yet despite all of that, here I stand as a huntsman, a hero and accepted member to the seven. Because somebody believed in me, somebody amazing and without equal. A friend, a partner, teammate and sister in all but blood and so much more…" Nobody needed to ask.

"If someone like me can do it, so can anyone, so never lose faith, never think you can't because I've proven today that even someone hopeless like me can claw his way to the top." He rose his sword then, Crocea Mors edge pointed straight into the sky. The coliseum broke into roars of joy and hope. And despite knowing that those who hadn't felt his aura, or who his words hadn't reach would ridicule him Jaune smiled.

-Argus-

"Ruby for the last time no, I don't need you to come with me, besides your covering for your uncle remember so you can't afford to leave Patch." Weiss hung up on her partner sighing, gods could she be infuriating at time. With the best of intentions but annoying all the same, ever since the scandal involving hers and Blake image their partners hadn't given them a moment alone.

The video, now didn't that put a bitter taste in the heiress's mouth, just recalling that night where'd Neptune asked. She felt the corner of her eyes dampen at the memory, it'd once been a magical and intimate night, but now those butterflies in her stomach had rotted away. She was sure it was even worse for Blake, after Yang Sun was the first person she had tried dating again only for it to end like that was just.

Said Faunus was currently on her own scroll repeatably telling her partner, that 1. No, she didn't need her to come and 2. Not to go and quote and quote skewer that monkey with his own tail, Jaune had already made him suffer enough. Now there was a thought, Jaune, the bumbling dolt of their group. She could still recall the scene of him doing less then sportsmanly things to the pair of numbskulls. Was she terrible for smirking at the memory of the fight, she didn't think so, it'd certainly turned her day from utterly horrible to tolerable… before he went and brought it right back down to unpleasant.

Weiss's eyes knitted recalling his confession, sure on screen the crowds cheered him on like a hero but outside of the arena there was no shortage of criticisms towards the Arc. Her home Atlas being the most vocal about an icon and huntsman committee a crime as grievous as forgery of a governmental institute. Worse yet was that she and Blake had a certain… 'suspicion' as to the reason of the dolts sudden confession.

Which was why the two had decided to visit Argus, After each's scandal her little brother Whitley and Blake's father had suggested they take some time from their position until their photos and video had become less topical. Suggestions both had begrudgingly agreed to, given the sudden free time the two had decided to visit a certain dolt and clear some issues up. Which led the two to vacation in the largest non-capital city of Remnant.

Finally the ship boarded said cities port, before the automated voice welcomed them to the trading center between Atlas and Mistral. Both could only straighten themselves out before making their way out of their private room, the second they did noting several or so people look their way surprised. Men and women alike spoke and pointed at them. Worst yet were the younger of the crowd who looked to them with gazes of mockery or worse, lust. Surely, they'd seen the videos and pictures. At a loss for what to do the pair searched for a way out as soon as possible before a tiny voice called to them.

"Aunty Weiss! Aunt Blakey!" Turning they saw a small form tore through the crowd, he was young, the rugrat certainly being no older than 5. The tiny person rushed to them his black hair lifting and brown eyes locked with a smile that could melt an iceberg much less the heiress who upon seeing the familiar child broke into a silly grin at the adorable form. Kneeling Weiss scooped up the tiny tanned boy, making sure not to catch her sleeves on the stick hoisted to his back.

"Hi Adrian!" The boy cheered in her hug smiling for all the world to see, while Blake herself looked around for his parents but catching no hint of Saphron or Terra.

"Adrian where are your parents?" The boy looked to her tilting his head.

"Whaddya mean, my moms are at home and work."

"But then who brought you here?" The boy smiled.

"Duh, uncle did." Weiss rubbed her cheek against the lil precious.

"I'm gonna have to thank Ren when I see him, oh yes I am." Adrian giggled in his aunties hug.

"That's silly, Uncle Ren can't watch me and auntie Nora at the same time." Weiss ignored the boy content with indulging in his cuteness but Blake who'd caught on to her nephew's words eyes narrowed as she looked out for him. It was as she was looking that she saw the crowds begin to rile, from cheers of admiration to hushed profanities and everything in between. It was then he finally emerged from the crowd goofy smile in tow as he did.

Jaune Arc, scanned the room with eyes like a hunter and an intense aura around him, so much so even Blake's instincts went the slightest bit on edge. However, when he finally faced them, or more specifically his nephew his tension vanished with a wide exhale of clear relief. Soon the tower of muscle and hoodie came jogging to them.

"Adrian what have I told you about running off like that?" Said boy looked down shamed.

"I'm sorry." In response all Jaune could do was exhale not having the will to reprimand the child.

"Just don't do it again, now come on let's find your aunties Weiss and… Bla… ke." Jaune blinked as his gaze was met by the heiress's artic glare while beside her the sole Faunus of their group sent a smoldering stare of her own that made the blonde stiffen.

"Oh, um, hey guys… I, we were just coming to get you, hehe." Neither girl lowered their intensity and seeing them all Jaune could do was rub the back of his head nervously.

"So… um how have you two been?" The champion could literally feel the temperature drop.

"Right… stupid question…"

'Growl'

All eyes turned to Adrian who frowned before sending a pleading look his uncle's way.

"Uncle Jaune, I'm hungwe." Weiss tried to keep her glare, she really did but Jaune's nephews' lisp was just too cute and she had to squeal, even Blake couldn't keep the tension after his declaration. Jaune took the rare opening and struck.

"How about we catch up over some food? Theres a pretty good hotdog stand not too far from here, sound good to you lil guy." Adrian's eyes sparkled and seeing that both women could only nod. Quickly the two huntresses followed Jaune, Adrian firm in Weiss's hold like a stuffed animal lovingly won at a carnival. Some in the crowd had certainly noticed the two girls but their attention was quickly brought upon the Arc only serving to remind the two of their vexation against him. After several awkward minutes Adrian, the little saint that he was unintendedly broke the ice.

"Auntie Blake, how have you been?" The raven haired girl smiled to him amiably.

"I've been fine Adrian, a small mishap happened that made me look quite… 'friendly' but fortunately one 'very' stupi- I mean 'silly' boy became very popular and made people not pay attention as much." The glare she shot Jaune made the knight's spine tingle.

"What a coincidence, I've encountered a very similar dolt." The venom in Weiss's clip tone made him want to cry, however Adrian bless his childlish innocence pointed with the hugest grin.

"Lookie! It's the hotdawg stand!" Jaune sighed relieved again, thankful for the moment of reprieve from the twos death glares before making his way to the food stand and ordering one for him and his nephew. He asked the two but their stomachs were far from settled from the long ride. After the most tension filled walk in his life Jaune finally reached his sister's home.

"Well here we are casa de Cotta-Arcs." Weiss rolled her eyes before Blake spoke up.

"Jaune, I'm sure me and Weiss could afford a hotel for a week or two. We're hardly strapped for cash like during our in training days." Jaune deadpanned.

"Do you seriously think my sis will hear any of that, it took me forever to get Saph to accept that I was moving out."

"'hmph' Arcs, stubborn dolts every one of you." Jaune chuckled as he closed in on the happy home only to pause when he noticed something, a man stood with a rifle strapped to his back while swinging a spiked mace at the fence. Before either huntress could react Jaune stomped forward just as the man rose his mace Crocea Mors roared through the air bisecting the weapon leaving the man to hold only the handle.

Before he could even realize what was happening Jaune seized his by the throat pinning him to the wall. The man looked stunned when he found himself face to face with a very irate Jaune whose aura billowed.

"What are you doing to my sister's house…" His tone as threatening as his burning glare. The man struggle to break his grip but found no purchase. Weiss held a fuming Adrian back who even now readied to charge to his uncle's aid his white wooden sword in hand and flickering with… Aura! Fortunately, Blake rushed to aid while Weiss held the auric rugrat back.

"It's, it's all your fault…" The man finally ceased his struggling sending what was supposed to be an intimidating glare Jaune way but with his blue face it held little persuasive power. Slowly however Jaune begun to recognize the man, his skin was tamed and hair a mess, bread long since unkempt and combat gear in tatters. Through the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke Jaune could put together a somewhat familiar face from his travels with Oscar and team RWBY.

"You're that hunter for the Argus limited?" Said man growled.

"It's Dudley! Dudley Flench you bastard!" Jaune threw the man to the ground his weapon liberated, seeing his trusty tool in the Arc's hand he snarled.

"Give it back you thief." Jaune took a deep breath recomposing himself.

"Not while your drunk and a threat to my family. If you want it back, you can head to the police station I'll leave it there." Dudley whose lungs were finally back to normal roared at the man.

"It's all your fault!" Jaune paused, willing to hear what the idiot would say.

"My job, my partner! All because of that trip, cause of you lot, no! Cause of you!" Jaune sighed.

"So you want to try to shift the blame on the faker huh?" the man rose seeing a bit more clear-headed as he didn't attempt anything on the Arc.

"It had to be your fault! Not us, not Dee, no its cause we had a fake aiding us! Yeah that has to be it." Blake's eyes narrowed while Weiss herself looked at the man like garbage Jaune however settled with only taking another breath.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Huh?"

"I said is that all you have to say!" Jaune's roar made the man flinch and even Weiss and Blake despite how Adrian looked awestruck.

"You attacked my sister's house because of some drunken misplaced blame on your incompetence! If Saphron was here, if she, Terra or Adrian had been hurt!" Jaune sent a fist at the men's abdomen making him fall on his knees and blow up chunks before falling in his own sick.

-Argus Police Station-

The first thing Saphron had done when she'd gotten a call from Jaune to make her way to the police station. The second was to give the officer who tried to stop her from entering the room her darling little brother and son were a glare that could down a Goliath. After all nobody stood between an Arc sister and her little brother and double that for a mama Arc.

Jaune waved to her upon seeing her while Adrian rushed for her, she knew her baby brother was okay, he was a huntsman, a hero and most recently a champion. But that didn't stop her from wrapping the big goof in her hug alongside her son. She turned to the officer then her glare still artic.

"He'll be leaving with me now." The man readied to speak before the girl smiled yet the expression certainly didn't meet her eyes.

"If not you can always explain to the president of the SDC and High Leader of Menagerie why their friend is wrongfully being detained. I'm sure they would just love to hear your reasoning seeing as they've been waiting out there for hours." Jaune grew as nervous as the guard himself who nodded quickly walking his way and uncuffing him. Jaune spun his wrist before he looked to Saphron almost pleadingly.

"So… Weiss and Blake are really waiting outside for me?" Saphron looked to him with the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen.

"Yep."

"Do they look… upset."

"Oh, absolutely livid. They said something about having a nice long talk over dinner." His smile stiffened as he readied to deploy the puppy dog eyes despite knowing they weren't nearly as cute now that he wasn't a kid.

"Can you come with us? Please…" She smiled compassionately, he knew his sis Saphron would always have his bac-

"Not on your life."

_Traitor!_

"You reap what you sow, I told you you were an idiot for outing yourself like that. Sweet hearted and utterly kind but stupid all the same."

Jaune folded at his sisters words, he knew she was right, for Oum sake everyone had told him he was stupid for outing himself to draw attention away from Weiss and Blake. Well Ruby and Yang hadn't been as hard on him but that was because the two were partners to said girls. With a sigh he looked to the door actually contemplating whether he could get put in jail for real if only to avoid this. Ultimately he decided against it since he wasn't absolutely sure Weiss and Blake wouldn't just break in if he stayed any longer.

"They're gonna kill me." Saphron smiled.

"Oh silly baby bro, you lived with eight girls so you should know better. They're not gonna kill you, just make you wish you were dead. Come on Adrian lets go home, say goodbye to your uncle."

"Bye uncle Jaune!" With those final words the two were off and him left in terror, he looked to the door and composed himself. It wasn't that bad, it was just dealing with an annoyed Weiss, heck he was practically an expert after dealing with being on her bad side all throughout Beacon. With that thought he opened the door and exited and then proceeded to freeze and ponder a very serious question as the two beauties met his gaze eyes narrow and feeling fear now that he was without his adorable nephew as a buffer.

_Don't move Jaune… and remember they can smell fear._

* * *

The three sat in a fancy Mistralian joint known for the sushi, hey he was against two veteran huntresses here. at least this way he could distract Blake with delicious fish and only have to face the uphill battle that would only hopefully be a verbal spar with Weiss. Speaking of currently Blake was scarfing down one piece of the delectable meal after the other, thank Oum he wasn't strapped for cash with how much she was eating. Despite Blake distraction in the form of raw fish on rice Weiss was the opposite looking even angrier more than likely knowing exactly what he was doing and very much not appreciating it. All fair in love and war, and Oum believe this was a war.

Thing remained like that for a while until finally Weiss spoke up long since fed up with this preposterous waiting game.

"Jaune, what were you thinking? He sighed supposing in a way it was a blessing Weiss was so blunt and to the point, it made it easier to be direct after all.

"Truthfully? That I should've beat Neptune and Sun worse."

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I." Weiss paused as he spoke even Blake ceased her gorging at his tone.

"I was thinking about how you must've been utterly embarrassed, how the member of Blake's own faction might look at her with more than just admiration. That's not even including the effects it would have on the SDC as a whole and White Fang." Both paused having not really thought of that but Jaune sighed.

"You two have very important positions in the world, and now that Salem is gone we might not have to worry about planned strikes on the Kingdom but the Grimm are more rabid than ever. Humanity can't afford to be at each other's throat. The SDC and White Fang needs to reform the faster the better. If my reputation has to suffer as a result, it's a small price to pay compared to what others have given…" Both girls knew who came to Jaune's mind at those words, after all her statue was erected at Argus's center.

"And beside, seeing you get mocked and slandered for expressing your love to someone you trust infuriates me." Both girls allowed a smile then to show Jaune had always been protective of their little group after Beacon. However that didn't mean they weren't pissed.

"Still do you think we enjoy seeing our friend's reputation ran through the mud, especially knowing you did so for us?" Jaune flinched at Blake's tone.

"Well, I mean…"

"Honestly did you even think how we'd feel about you swooping in and taking it all on your shoulders you dolt?" Jaune ducked his head.

"Yeah, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of." Blake folded her arms.

"So you decided without consulting those you were affecting? Jaune, it's true that what you did will help us immensely, truth be told it happened so fast a good majority of the populace is too caught up in the deemed 'faker shield' of the Seven instead of our scandal." She saw Jaune beginning to smile relieved, but she wouldn't have that and no sooner did she slam down her hand.

"And I hate that!" Both looked to the fuming Blake as she gritted her teeth.

"Seeing you mocked and ridiculed was bad enough but hearing my own men as well as residents of Menagerie join in was worse. Especially when your doing this for my people and me!" Weiss nodded.

"Those idiotic buffoons in the council speak as if your actions somehow erase or reduce your contribution to Remnant or Salem, its utterly infuriating… More so to know that speaking in your defense like the others would only serve to put me back in the spotlight working against the chance you've given us. I refuse to thank you for ruining yourself for us, for making yourself a joke to Remnant when you did as much as any of us."

Her hand traced over the spot where'd he'd healed her all those years ago, where he saved her. And here he was once again helping her out of her troubles she brought upon herself for trusting that man. Jaune looked down resolving something within his heart.

"I understand, but… I won't apologize. Not for helping my friends." Both looked to him feeling utterly frustrated by his words but nodded before Blake spoke up.

"Fine, but promise us something." Weiss took over the two having talked this very thing over while waiting outside the police station.

"That the next time you consider doing something this stupid, you'll consult us at least, give us the chance to convince you otherwise." Jaune tried to change topic but the second he did both glared.

"'gulp' Fine fine you win, I promise, Arc's word, happy now?" Both glared.

"No." Jaune sighed knowing this was going to be a long day but Blake noticed something and asked.

"I figured Neon would've come with you." Jaune sighed at his girlfriend's name being brought up, or rather…

"Well I kinda… broke up with her."

"What? Why?" Jaune sighed.

"I'll give you three guesses." Neither needed them as their eyes narrowed.

"You're an idiot." Jaune sighed.

"I mean I couldn't exactly pull her into all of this could I? She's trying to become a specialist, heck with her skills she could even be an Ace-Op like Marrow." Blake growled.

"An utter moron." Jaune winced.

"Come on guys I already got the business from Flynt for it, besides it was my choice I wasn't bring her down with me." Weiss pinched the bridge of her knows, Oum above was Jaune the definition of a self-sacrificing moron. Neon had been the one to pull Jaune out of his depression, her Nora like attitude infectious, no doubt she knew about his transcripts and didn't care. Yet here he was not willing to let her suffer a reputational plummet for his choices. Blake folded her arms as she glared at him.

"How long ago?" Jaune sighed.

"The day I confessed, made it look like I was bored with her." She wanted to strangle him, she wanted to strangle him and drag his unconscious body to Katt and force her to take back her idiot of a friend as one cat faunus to another. But it'd been a month and Neon had probably moved on. Amber eyes narrowed on him before she made up her mind and shocked them both when she lowered her head to Jaune.

"Wha-Blake."

"Shut up and let me say this, as the high leader to the White fang I thank you, because of your action I won't have to step down…" She looked up then clearly angry.

"But as your friend, somebody who's fought beside you I can't even begin to describe how angry this makes me. That you'd ruin everything you've worked so hard to achieve makes me want to hit you black and blue and the worst part is I can't think of any other way this could've been resolved with better results." Weiss took his hand then shocking him as she held it tightly the bitterest expression present on her face.

"I'll let Whitley praise your actions, Klein go on and on about what a truly nice thing you've done and Winter acknowledge the value of what you've done." Nail dig in then warranting his aura to manifest as icy blue orbs glared at him with cold fire as tears formed at her eye's corners.

"I however will do none of those things, I am proud a woman Jaune and despite the shame, the humiliation Neptune brought me it was mine to bare and resolve. I will not, cannot accept that once again you've had to save me and once more I'm incapable to expressing my gratitude, yet I cannot abide your means." Teeth gritted.

"Worse yet I was not the only one to benefit from you act, if it'd been me alone I would've gladly reentered the spotlight to pull at least some criticism from you but knowing my sister in all but blood would suffer as well was, was not something I could do." Blake saw her shake she felt the same as well.

"I've chose to let you suffer this because Blake would suffer if not, I, I can feel nothing but anger knowing that… And shame foe weighing my friends' value to me."

"Weiss I'-"

"No!" She stood making all eyes turn to her as she glared at Jaune.

"I will not hear it, that is what I did, and I will bare that, just as Blake is, and you! You will never do something that'll force us to make this cruel decision again because, because we know we'll do so and we refuse to owe you any more…" Jaune breathed out and nodded and Weiss finally calmed before sitting legs crossed.

"Now then, what is there to do in Argus, last time I'm afraid we had dreadfully little time to spend here but now we have several months." Jaune smiled, happy to see them giving him an out.

"Well, there are tons of exhibits and theatre productions." Weiss nodded before Jaune smiled Blake's way.

"And since we're a port city we got an incredible fish market with tons of seafood restaurants." Blake's ears twitched making him smile at the tell. Weiss coughed into her hand.

"Then I suppose you will be our guide." Jaune nodded.

"Sure thing, I don't have any plans outside of Adrian's training so let's show you two the best vacation ever." Both rolled their eyes but smiled before Jaunes smiled the kind of smile usually reserved only for Yang.

"Now let's have some fun, Hey a bakers dozen of beer and a bottle of red wine and some Sake!" The two wanted to complain, after all getting drunk in public was hardly a good idea especially considering their social line walking at the moment but honestly a drink did sound good.

* * *

"'hic' Neptune you biitttccch!" Weiss cried out for the world to hear, currently said girl was being piggy backed by Jaune her outfit in a bag covered in vomit and his hoodie over her only letting a small bit of her pale thighs show. Who'd thought she was such a light weight, it'd only taken a glass of wine to make her wobbly but stubborn as she was Weiss wouldn't quit, didn't help that drunk she apparently just doubled down on her bullheadedness.

"That dumb blue haired prick! 'hic' I shud'vu jus let sistar kidnap him like she wanted to… But nooo! I hadda bee all I stwill luv him. 'spit' Fuckin stupid!" Jaune was trying really hard not to laugh Weiss was utterly adorable like this, if Yang was here she'd have a field day. He looked left catching sight of Blake who stayed beside him using the blonde as support every once in a while, to stand straight. She was holding her alcohol better then Weiss did.

"You good Blake?" She rolled her eyes, her head seemingly moving with the action.

"I haven't vomited have I?" Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah guess not, you hold your booze better than I thought." She chuckled shaking her head.

"Coming from you that sounds sarcastic, you had much more and look right as rain." Jaune shrugged.

"Blame it on Aura amplification, helps my kidneys out like hell."

"Pay Attention To Me Jaune!" Weiss shook him from behind nearly making the blonde fall over as the former heiress threw a fit.

"Whoa! Okay Weiss I'm paying attention, hey! Ow! What the heck stop pulling my hair!" Weiss ignored him though as she glared tears in her eye's corners.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ow! Calling you what Weiss!? Seriously stop it!"

"That! My name! Stop it! You know what I wanna hear!"

"I don't! Oum above woman let go before you pull it out! Bald is not a good look for me!"

"You do know! You're the one who came up with that insufferably sweet nickname you moron! Now call me it or I'll-"

"Okay Snow Angel! There! You happy!? Please say your happy!" Said girls only response was letting go of his hair and showing off the toothiest smile she could before she giggled like a school girl, Blake watched in pure fascination at the twos display a smalls smile showing as she pulled out her scroll to record and show Yang.

"Jwane! Tell me I pretty…"

"Your pretty Weis- Snow Angel."

"Heheh, how pretty am I?" Jaune shrugged.

"Pretty enough to be called Snow Angel I guess." She pouted grabbing his hair between her fingers in a threat.

"Uh, P-pretty, yeah, super pretty, the prettiest in the town!" Weiss smiled before leaning back into him nuzzling the back of his head.

"This is so weird… If I was 17 again and she didn't smell like throw up I'd be on cloud nine." Blake smiled.

"I don't know, you were crushing on her pretty bad in Beacon, frankly I think you would've been dancing like an idiot right now in joy throw up or not." Jaunes ducked his head but nodded.

"Yeah, probably…"

"'pfft' Beacon, I was swuch a stwipid lil bitch! I was so Mean! To Rwuby and tits…"

"You mean Yang?"

"Tits! And you Juan…"

"Jaune…"

"Thas what I said, Juan, Juan Arc." Jaune sighed giving it up while Weiss begun to play with her hair.

"You were sho niss two me… An all I did was make fun of you… But then 'he' showed up, Fucking Neptune! That handsome, sexy, smart man! Well Ha! Guess what, now Juan handsomer, sexier, smarter then him! So mean me can go fuck herself!" Jaune really couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sexy?"

"Tons! Stronger to! And reliable, and sweet and utterly insufferably nice! And you smell niss to!" As if to exemplify her words she nuzzled against Jaune again taking a big wiff before blanching.

"Eww, you smell like throw up and booze!"

"That's you, well the throw up part."

"Lies, lies and slander! Everyone knows it's you Vomitboy, cause you're a Vomitboy, isn't that right Blakey?" Said girl rose a brow, Blakey? Really, regardless she smirked.

"You are the one holding a bag of vomited clothes."

"Weiss's clothes!"

"You have no proof."

"They are literally your clothes!" Blake smiled.

"Speculation at best." Jaune groaned.

"Fine you win, their mine I'm the one who smells." Weiss giggled before looking to Blake.

"We got him." Blake smiled while Jaune groaned before Weiss leaned in feeling his back, all the muscles along it, the heat he gave off, it was a whisper, one she'd never meant to give voice to even as drunk as she was.

"I should've picked you." He breathed choosing to ignore it as the drunk prattling's of a friend, when he'd reached his sister's house he pulled out his keys slowly and quietly guiding said heiress to the guest room. She'd passed out, and he had to admit, even as much of a complete wreck as she was right now she was still fetching. Gently he laid her down on her bed and she curled up even as he tucked her in. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw said Snow Angel bringing his hoodie up close seeming to snuggle into the old fabric. He looked over finding Blake grabbing up a small bag before making way to it, waiting for him at the door earning a raise of his brow, she shrugged.

"Heightened senses, I won't be able to sleep with Weiss smelling like a trashcan." Jaunes shrugged.

"You can take Saph's couch?" She shook her head.

"Wouldn't want to set a bad example for Adrian, mind if I come over to your place?" He shrugged.

"Knock yourself out, one sec though." Raising his palm light begun to flood the former heiress her aura at work alleviating most of her condition, at worst she'd have a light headache now. With a nod he turned and no sooner were the two off. Blake followed just alongside the blonde knight the two sharing stories over the last few months.

Her complaints over subordinates, the difficulty of dealing with Atlas and Mistral politics and so forth. Finally, though her condition caught up with her as she stumbled and begun to fall only for a hand to grip her by the bicep. Looking up she found Jaune smirking seeming just a tad to smug for her liking.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd lose your footing. Good thing I was here huh?" She snorted rolling her eyes for extra emphasis.

"My hero." Quickly he brought her close putting an arm around her to right the drunk cat who deadpanned towards him.

"I'm fine."

"Indulge me." She huffed before noting an odd but very familiar warmth enveloping her.

"Really, your semblance can heal hangovers now too?"

"Alleviate, Neon loved to party and I could only see my little party animal in pain so much before I tried it." Blake smiled at the thought even to today the pair had come out of nowhere, truthfully they'd had a pool going on how long they'd last, who'd be the one to break it off and why. But the two had beaten the odds, something each of them had been very happy about, nobody wanted to be right after all… well maybe Weiss had but she'd been with Neptune. Speaking of Weiss's ex made her recall her own and by extension how they'd made them break up. Ears flattened.

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I miss my kitten… 'sigh' But I made my choice and I have to live with it, it's not yours of Snow Angel's faults." Blake looked away of course he'd notice, she then looked back to him with a smirk.

"Snow Angel?" He shrugged.

"It's a nickname, nothing major and beside she told me to."

"And if she was suddenly to want to date you?" Jaune shook his head a rye smile on his face.

"Come on, this is Weiss we're talking about, she has standards." Blake felt a twitch.

"Dense as ever I see."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, but… don't think so little of yourself, you've always done that." She leaned in against him.

"You're a hero, the champion of Mistral and the strongest Huntsman in remnant."

"I think I'm the weakest of our group besides Ren."

"'Huntsman', huntresses are an entirely different matter." He chuckled but didn't deny it so she went on.

"You have more talents then most teams I know due to your sisters and that's not counting your semblance. Oum knows how often Neon would brag about you." Said girl would leave Weiss absolutely fuming, after all Jaune was a cook, a masseur and did more romantic gestures in a week then most guys did in a year. She could feel the muscles in his arms, they were plenty nice to feel and she was sure underneath his shirt abs that could rival Sun's were beneath.

She paused then looking the blonde over exceptionally well, he was attractive, she knew that but this was the first time she'd ever really given it thought. Peculiar really, why hadn't she noticed before, probably had something to do with the fact that every person she'd been with had chased after her. Huh? That was much truer than she thought now that she considered it. Adam, Yang, Illia and Sun… Really Blondes seemed to gravitate towards her heck even blue eyes liked her otherwise why else would Weiss have been so lenient with her despite being a former member of her family's greatest threat. Which left the odd one out in Jaune.

Somehow that made it rather… 'novel' to her, it meant all he'd done was what he would for anyone. She'd seen what he'd do for girls he liked from how he treated Weiss back in Beacon. And heard plenty from her fellow cat faunus Neon, even some things perhaps a bit to private that'd left them all red faced. Finally, the home came into view and when she saw it only one emotion hit the Belladonna, anger.

Plastered all over the home was graffiti of every make. From common profanities to threats, his windows were shattered and more than one area showing chipped wood where bricks and stones had hit. She heard Jaune sigh.

"Gonna haffta replace the windows again and there goes my Sunday with the paint job… at least they're starting to get bored." She looked at him not pleased in the slightest with how casually he was looking the disaster over like it was an everyday occurrence then it registered, perhaps it was. That… would be something she'd and Weiss would certainly see rectified, after all Jaune wasn't the only one protective of his friends.

Letting her inside she found the interior quite sparse but not unpleasant, say what you want about boys and messes but having seven sisters had certainly had a profound effect on the blonde. The house was clean and tidy, a bookshelf filled with comics and a few books. Despite all the cleaning she smelt fish and was sure he had some in the refrigerator prepped and ready for cooking, not surprising since she and Neon had similar taste.

"Well you go ahead and take the bedroom, feel free to use the shower." She nodded making her way through the small house catching sight of the guest room completely empty. She supposed he wasn't quite use to visitors yet. Entering his room she caught the familiar scent of their goofy blonde. It was a distinct odor, a pleasant odor one she'd grown as accustomed to as her own team. She could also detect the lingering scent of the watered down perfume Neon loved, heck there was even some glitter in the carpet from said girl.

She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for it, that said girl was no longer here, leaving her friend in his home alone at a time like this. Neon hadn't talked to them in a while and now her and Weiss knew exactly why, opening the door to the bathroom she put done her bag grabbing out her kimono and looking for a dry towel finding only the one hanging over the curtain to be usable. Deciding not to make a huge deal of it she step in letting the hot water calm her, she found a myriad of shampoos and conditioners there.

It was novel if not a bit lonely to not have a partner in there with her, she'd grown accustomed to having a warm body beside her. The shower had been rather quick before she grabbed the towel and begun to dry herself only then picking up Jaune's sent in it. She didn't mind his scent much, it wasn't like it was unpleasant, in fact she quite enjoyed his scent. It had been a month without real intimacy when before Sun could hardly keep off her.

She thought about Jaune then as his scent sunk in, he was strong, nice and certainly appealing, she trusted him, only her team more so. She could only imagine how Jaunes felt about the situation too, him and Katt had only been together for a year now, surely they'd been intimate plenty. She wondered if he was feeling frustrated as well. Of course, he was, his situation had been worse after all.

She opened the door to the bathroom finding Jaune there digging through his closet pulling out some shorts and underwear, thank Oum he'd outgrown that ridiculous hoodie. Jaune looked to her with a smiled.

"Mind if I go in." She nodded moving aside, he smiled being a bit too comfortable around her after years of travel he pulled off his top as he passed her. He stopped though when a hand fell on his chest, her hand. He turned curious for all of a second as she stepped closer. Amber eyes looked up meeting his, her ears stood up as her hand trailed down his exposed chest, his skin warm to the touch and firm.

The smell coming off him was so much stronger than the towel, she briefly considered whether she'd mind being covered in it. a shy tongue peeked out licking over her lips as she closed in Jaune visibly tensing at her lingering fingers. Another step and her leg peeked from the kimono's cut, the pale flesh pressing between his legs before finding something nice and hard.

Her lips rose at the revelation he was rather backed up to, she'd imagine him and Neon must have been very affectionate if a month could make him so 'eager'. Though that would be the pot calling out the kettle now wouldn't it?

"Blake…" Her leg pressed up against him, they were both adults, single and wanting after all and she did have a thing for blue eyes and blondes and if Yang had been any indication nothing against humans. It would just be sex, casual? Perhaps? After all they could both use a break, some… stress relief. She leaned in shifting in just the right way to open her robe revealing the soft pale skin of her collar as the left side fell off leaving a delicate shoulder exposed.

She heard Jaune swallow, felt his heartbeat thumping oh so much louder against her palm, hearing him breath deeper.

"Blake you should stop this…" She smiled seeing the opening in his words.

"Why haven't you?" She leaned closer, her breath along his neck, his scent filling her.

"Your drunk…"

"I'm tipsy at best." She leaned in then and traced her tongue along his neck he froze at the abrupt action. Hands rose to her, palms hovering over her waist as he exhaled. His breath smelled like fish, salmon to be specific with a hint of alcohol, to anyone else it would be repulsive, but to her it was delectable. Her other hand pressed against the left pec while her other traced the right.

Palms rose, slowly wrapping around his neck as she rose on her tip toes guiding his face down to hers, her amber orbs hypnotic and faint smile to enticing. Her ears flicked at the sound of his teeth gritting, his palms shaking a hair length away from settling on her hips. He leaned in, his breath against her lips as much as hers was on his.

"Just a night Jaune, just give." Her tongue licked her lips as she leaned in, inches away from her prize.

"Let's forget them…" That as it turned out was the wrong choice in words as Neon came to mind and he hissed back a resistant breath before taking her by the shoulders and pulled her in a hug.

"Can't… Not now, we're drunk, I'm drunk." She tensed at being denied but his tone was pleading, begging her not to push in fear that he'd give and she wanted to do just that.

"Even a one night stand, even a mistake, I'd rather be sober and not risk our bond over a want." She breathed out her nose, he'd resisted, probably the only hot blooded one in their group who would.

"Fine… So, if I wasn't drunk, if you were sober?" She could see the suspicion in his eyes before he spoke.

"Yes." She smiled at his word but he spoke up again his eyes narrowed.

"You're not Katt." She smiled, of course she wasn't just because they were both cat fau-

"And I'm not Sun." Her smile disappeared before she recalled it, she'd been comparing him this whole time, trying to find every difference ignoring each similarity. He knew that she was sure, because he was probably doing the same of course his drunk mind was. Which was why he stopped himself, he wouldn't use her, anyone. Her smile grew.

"Fine." He exhaled relieved, open to an ambush as she pounced, her semblance triggering liberating her from his hold and launching her into him, lips pressing to his as arms pulled him in, parting the shocked knight's teeth was easy. Finding his was easier and guiding it out was child's play. She sucked his tongue before pressing back in and reengaging his mouth. Confused limbs followed instinct holding her close only for her to vanish once more appearing before him but just out of reach with a smile on her face as she turned.

"Come too bed once you're done, if you don't I'll let you rest." She didn't bother closing the door as she walked to bed an extra sway to her hips, she felt a thrill knowing his eyes were on her if only she had a tail to sway and draw his attention even more so like she was sure Neon had. But she didn't need the gimmick, he'd come to bed and if not, well… he'd be the only person she'd known who'd deny her and that was quite intriguing, and everyone knew just how curious a cat could be.


	59. Betrayal A Knight's White Rose 1

**Betrayal: A White Rose's Knight Chapter 1**

**Happy Thanks Giving**

* * *

**Concept: Ruby and Weiss have been married for years with only a certain blonde regret in their mind. Given a chance to confront him how will they react?**

* * *

Ruby Rose had her fair share of regrets, some small like forgetting her wallet at home or eating one too many cookies. Some large, like not spending nearly as much time as she should've with Pyrrha, yet above all the others there remained one regret that reigned supreme. And she was looking at that very person on the TV screen.

"And Yang Xiao Long is out! Ladies! gentleman! Give it up for your champion, our Mistral regional tournament's Five time Winner, Jaune Arc!"

Silver eyes looked to the screen overjoyed for him and a bit sad for her sister, beside her Weiss looked on as well seeming none too surprised at Jaune's win. After all he wasn't the damsel in a tree anymore, he hadn't been since The Fall and in the past ten years he'd grown. Looking at his form on the screen she smiled, seeing him raise his families sword in the air she felt the urge to cheer happily, however that urge soon begun to dampen with the more she looked.

He looked so happy on screen, like nothing could ruin his day, she liked that smile, always had ever since they'd met, that smile had been a comfort, especially after her team had split apart. That smile made her heartbeat quicken even now, but it also made her chest ache … because he'd never show her that smile anymore, not her…

"Ruby?" Silver eyes snapped from her thoughts and she looked to her hand to see her fist clenched while a pale hand squeezed it both having a matching pair of wedding bands. Looking up silver met icy blue as she looked to a slightly concerned Weiss.

"Are you okay…" Quickly Ruby rubbed her face.

"Y-Yeah… Peachy." Weiss's gaze fell annoyed showing she clearly wasn't buying it. Ruby knew she wouldn't, Weiss knew her too well.

"'sigh' It's nothing… Just, I guess I miss Jaune." It was true in more than one way… She did miss Jaune, she missed those days before that night in Atlas… Weiss smile became more forced and Ruby could see it a tinge of guilt, not that Weiss deserved it. Ever since they started dating, since Jaune had distance himself from them Weiss always looked guilt ridden. Like she'd done something wrong when it was her fault, her who kept a secret and who betrayed his trust.

Both of the girl's scrolls ringed and when they pulled them out they read a message from Yang and a picture attached. Her sister stood a huge smile plastered on her face one arm holding up her silver trophy while the other was wrapped around Jaune himself who seemed to have given up on resisting.

From: Big Sister

Blonde's do it best, look at the two hottest fighter's in Remnant.

Ruby smiled at the pic, glad to see Yang didn't seem too upset over her loss, honestly you'd think after the first two losses from the years prior she'd give up on winning Jaune in a match. But Yang was stubborn, funny really if somebody had told her Jaune would beat Yang in her Beacon days she'd take them to the nurse's office out of concern.

Yet now Jaune stood proud against the brawler a perfect three for three, really though while Yang's semblance was stupid strong Jaune's was just way to Overpowered. Aura amplification was the single strongest semblance recorded thus far.

Boosting someone semblance by over fifty fold like Jaune had with Ren on the Argus express, healing fatal wounds in a matter of minutes like Weiss or boosting his own shield to the point it took a mech designed to kill leviathan's falcon punching it. And Those were just off the top of her head and when it was still knew to him, but now, now he'd mastered it.

Ruby's thoughts quickly shifted as she looked to her sister's message, before she found herself waiting, hoping for a message from the one person she knew wouldn't call her. He hadn't the first time he won a tournament nor the second or third. Heck Jaune didn't even tell them when he was in Atlas last year, she looked to the picture of him smiling and felt her heart break.

What else would you feel when the man you love wouldn't speak to you…

Don't get her wrong! she loved Weiss, sure they had a rough start but they'd became fast friends, and then the closest of partners and family in all but blood. And after 'that' night in Atlas… They became something even more, she didn't regret getting together with Weiss, no what she regretted was how they'd gotten together and who'd she'd wronged in doing so.

* * *

She remembered being mad and coming to Jaune knowing he'd give her the best advice he could, he always did and just claimed he was returning the favor for back when she'd encouraged him in Beacon, like he'd hadn't repaid that a dozen fold by having her side when nobody else did, even bringing Nora and Ren.

It was Weiss's father, when they'd landed in Atlas almost immediately they came for Weiss. She remembered the man, looking every bit the villain Blake had told them he was. He'd said things to Weiss a father should never say, calling her a failure, traitor and even denouncing her as a Schnee. Ruby would've punched him if she wasn't standing by Weiss to give her support, for a moment there she was sure Yang was gonna knock his block off.

Yet the one to throw the punch was none other than Jaune who broke the old coot's nose. To Jaune family was everything and he made it very clear Jacques failed as a father and a human being. After all that the general came to pick them up and the rest was history, yet she was still mad.

"How could he say that to her!" Jaune sat on the table nearby looking to her a halfhearted smile with no real joy behind it.

"I know Ruby… I was there too." Ruby turned to him, back then her feelings had begun to bud, maybe it was that he'd had her back when nobody else did. Maybe it was how he'd grown but regardless ever since her normal Beacon life came crashing down she'd come to see Jaune for what she thought Pyrrha saw. Oum above it made her feel weird, she didn't do crushes! It was annoying and embarrassing and so confusing.

"Hey Craterface?" Ruby blinked feeling a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up her silver eyes met his deep blue pools. She'd never turned so red so fast.

"Are you sure your fine?" Words escaped her panicked state; he was close so much so she could almost feel his breath.

"Y-yeah I'm fine now! Thanks, `Jaune!"

"Weiss will be fine, it'd take more than the crap that old bastard said to her to get our resident Snow Angel. You should know that better than anyone." Ruby nodded a smile beginning to show, Jaune was right.

"Your right… Thanks Jaune." He nodded back.

"Any time Rubes." She felt his hand pull away and with it was a bit of displeasure, gods she hated this, stupid hormones! Stupid Nora for saying she like-liked Jaune! And stupid her for that being true! It was true after all, her first crush, no she wouldn't call it that even if others would. Her first love was her best friend, maybe it was that he'd had her back when nobody else did after The Fall. Maybe it was that moment she nearly gave in and apologized to him in Kuroyuri and he'd encouraged her with a smile and genuine praise.

No, it wasn't those, well not just those but everything, every step on their journey every supportive word and genuine praise. He'd been her support despite needing one himself and everyday she'd watched him inch towards her idea of a storybook knight. Gods why'd Nora have to be a psychic at these things…

"So are you feeling better." Ruby paused looking to him confused before he expanded.

"About not having the relic around anymore? I mean it has to be a weight off your shoulder now that it's safe in the vault?" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I don't hate Jinn or anything but that thing drawing Grimm to us was no fun." Jaune chuckled.

"Yeah no kidding, especially during the whole Argus express debacle." Ruby giggled while the blonde himself chuckled, she liked that chuckle and the way he scratched the back of his head when he was embarrassed. Several seconds passed like that, before awkward silence begun to set in and finally, he asked.

"So what's the plan now?" Ruby looked to him curiously.

"Waddaya mean?" Jaune looked back to her a brow rose.

"I mean where are we heading next? We going back to Mistral, heading to Vacuo to meet up with the other huntsmen-in-training from Vale or are we going to finish off that dragon now that your overpowered eye thingy is unlocked?" Several seconds passed before she spoke.

"Y-you'll come with us? Me and my team?" Now it was Jaune's turn to look confused.

"Did you ever think we wouldn't?" He smiled at her.

"After all just cause team RWBYs back together doesn't mean you get to jump ship on RNJR." Ruby just watched him silver pools shimmering as her chest heated, Oum dammit Nora!

"W-well um, I haven't really… thought about yet." Several silent seconds passed before the Arc couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. Ruby's face burned red.

"Hey, its not that funny!" Jaune must have found her whines particularly hilarious because his laughter only grew.

"S-sorry, it's just 'pfft' That's so you, when we're in the thick of it your all armed and ready knowing exactly what to do but your hopeless without direction." She pouted as her cheeks burned from his sorta praise.

* * *

It was the last pleasant memory she had before he stopped laughing. Before he looked up to her with such serious and resolved eyes.

Ruby let out a sad sigh at the memory before feeling a slender finger brush the corner of her eyes, turning she saw Weiss. Icy blue eyes looking her over concerningly, she smiled, it was fine, she was fine. It was then she'd received a message and turned to her scroll excitedly, hopefully… and then disappointed.

Oscar:

She frowned, tapping the screen to read the message, what was written inside made her still.

Oscar: Reunion  
Sent: All

Hey guys, just a reminder, next Sunday we're throwing a little get together in Beacon while the students have their dance. RSVP.

She smiled at first.

Qrow: Sorry kiddo, out on a mission with Tai.

Before pausing eyes wide.

Yang: Hells Yeah, me and Kitkat will be there!

She looked it over again to make sure.

Blake: I've made room in my schedule.

She showed Weiss to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

Nora: Woohoo! Pancake Party!

And the former heiress confirmed looking just as surprised.

Ren: Ignore her, we will attend.

She trembled as she read his response over.

Jaune: Sure, see you there.

Jaune was going, he never went to parties where'd she'd or Weiss be! No matter how many times she'd tried to have him celebrate with them he always rejected her invitations, making excuses or conveniently picking up a mission just as the day neared. He'd always wait to see if her or Weiss would attend before responding no. Had been for past seven years.

Yet here it was, his confirmation. He was going to the reunion, even now she blinked to make sure it was there. His confirmation, his word…

"Ruby…" Weiss traced her fingers on her cheek concern clear but also confused as tears fell in equal measure with her widening smile. He'd be there, he'd really be there…

_When we're in the thick of it your all armed and ready knowing exactly what to do but your hopeless without direction._

Fingers quickly typed away with enough force to break a normal none reinforced scroll.

* * *

Ruby: Yay! We'll be there! Swearsies!

He let out a breath at seeing her response… Ruby. His heart clenched at the thought of the younger brunette as he bit his lip. He didn't know if he was happy or more nervous seeing her response. Again he exhaled before looking up at the ceiling. This was gonna be hard, facing them, facing her… But he was an Arc and his word everything. He was going and he knew she'd want to see him. And the thought of those silver pools terrified him so much so he shook.

Those formally inviting kind silver eyes that promised understanding, kindness and friendship… Those orbs he'd stared into when he confessed that pleasant evening. And those eyes that looked away from him the next day when she was holding Weiss's hand a smile on her face. He bit his lip a tear running down his cheek.

"Yo V.B. come on hurry up Mamas hungry!" Jaune chuckled, good old Yang, he wiped his face before taking a deep breath and turning his best smile on.

"Yeah yeah, come on let's head to a Sushi joint I know a really good one." Yang rolled her eyes but Blake was practically drooling at the mouth.

"Well, well Vomitboy, Sushi huh, pricey stuff, what's the occasion." Jaune smirked.

"Besides me whooping you?" Yang eye twitched despite the smile.

"We're having a rematch tonight!" Jaune chuckled more then up for a spar.

"Seriously though, what's up." His smile retreated then as he decided to answer honestly instead of letting the sexy duo pry.

"Just… Thanks, for giving me the push to reply yes… I don't think I would've otherwise." The two looked to one another before nodding.

"Sure what are pals for, besides… Sis misses her bestie." Guilt hammered before a reassuring hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to Blake.

"You've done a lot for my people, the Matsu Island Negotiations, helping the coasting village for relocated Menagerie residents and so much more. The least I could do was give you the push you needed to reconnect to a friend" He smiled, while Yang nodded sadly.

"Rubes misses you and even if she won't admit it so does Weisscream… Look, 'sigh' I can't really act like you don't have the right to avoid them but… You can't just avoid sis and the princess." He nodded.

"Thanks… well, let's grab some chow." Seeing them would be hard but Blake was right, he needed this… Needed to stop running away and hopefully to clear the air…

'ring, ring' Both girls paused as Jaune checked his scroll finding a date.

"Huh, next Monday." After all soon his dad would be stepping down and he'd become his houses Patriarch, Yang curious peeked over his shoulder before whistling.

"Damn VB, that your girl?" Jaune chuckled shaking his head.

"Sorta, I'll explain over dinner."

* * *

Weiss looked to herself in the mirror, she looked elegant, nothing fancy of course a nice deep blue cocktail dress with only two straps over her pale back. Her hair was done in its old style the sideward ponytail and nothing more, she knew why she'd set it in such a way and it filled her with guilt but also anticipation. Gods was she horrible for being so elated, so hopeful, so traitorous, her eyes looked to her wedding band and she bit her lip.

She remembered their wedding, both wore white dresses detailed with their favored colors, both exchanged vows and both were in love. Yet a horrid little part of herself despised that she'd wanted 'him' to come in and deny the wedding. Yet he never even attended, he was the only one invited who hadn't. Surely he was with that 'other' girl, the mystery woman who'd captivated him so, who won him over herself.

* * *

"Jaune!" The boy stopped looking back to her anger clear in his gaze until he realized it was her, azure calmed as his expression grew less tense and his smile showed, awkward and a bit scared as it should be.

"You idiot!" He winced and readied to speak up but she'd not be giving the opportunity.

"What were you thinking!? Striking father! A civilian! Are you utterly insane!?" He grimaced.

"He had it coming…" Of course he did, her father had so much negative karma stacked up she was sure it was enough to kill him a thousand times over. But that wasn't what mattered, what mattered was what Jaunes could face, would face for being the one to pay a small bit of the karma to the politically strongest man in Atlas.

"Are you so stupid you'd think there'd be no ramification for this! Do you have any idea what father would do to you for this?" Jaune rose a brow.

"Would?" She sighed.

"Yes would, I spoke to sister, she promised she'd smooth thing overs." Jaune exhaled which only served to anger her more, it meant he understood he was in peril, that he'd done bad. And she'd be making sure he didn't do it again.

"You are not to go anywhere near his study again." Jaune looked to her then his eyes narrowing the slightest bit but she'd not faulter, not to him, not for him.

"Are you going to speak to him again?"

"Of course."

"Then no way."

"What?!" Jaune folded his arms.

"You heard me, no way."

"Why are you being so insistent, Jaune it's for your own good, do you have any idea what my father might do to you?"

"Because if that bastard thinks he can hit you when your friends are around then he's got another thing coming." She blinked as he smirked to her.

"Besides if Nora or Yang caught wind of this the old coot would've been dead where he stood." She blinked but didn't look away as he rubbed the back of his head.

"After all what are friends for, besides nothing your old man can do can compare to Grimm or bandits so it'll no big deal." She looked away from his smile her face pink.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah probably but you're stuck with me and the rest of us to Weiss."

"D-dolt." Jaune smile lessened then as he looked to her a note of worry in his eyes.

"We already almost lost you once, I'd rather not risk it again, even if it's only against your father." She paused at his eyes locked to her waist, where her scar was, she saw the worry and resolve.

"Oh." She supposed more than anyone he feared losing anyone else. He turned then and seeing his back, she couldn't help but feel he'd become 'broader' truth be told she'd noticed before, when she'd met back up with Ruby. But she hadn't given much thought to it but now as she watched him leave she couldn't help it. She'd seen Neptune again in just before they departed for Argus, and she felt nothing from it, it certainly hadn't helped that he'd flirted with Illia.

Yet when she was around Jaune… she felt her heartbeat quicken, sure an extent of it was surely the suspension bridge effect she was sure but, but she didn't believe all of it was. And she already had so many regrets, more then she could count.

"Jaune." He paused turning to her then as she looked down her usually pale cheeks crimson.

"There's, there something I wish to tell you, no to ask you?" A brow rose as he turned to her.

"Okay, shoot. What's up Weiss?" eyes knitted at his attitude but also at her name, it'd bugged her since them all meeting back up that he'd called her by it. She was sure her Beacon self would've called her an idiot but she found herself missing her nicknames quite a bit, or at least the one she'd complained about the most. No matter, after this, she'd have him return to calling her such, with a deep breath she met his gaze eyes serious and face very red.

"I-I, 'inhale, exhale' I've become quite fond of you…" He chuckled.

"Yeah, well guess I'm an acquired taste up her in Atlas then huh? Still glad to see I'm finally under your skin." The idiot was he going to make her say it out loud! Oh, right this was Arc of course he was.

"N-no you dolt, that's, 'fluster' that's not what I meant… I, I…" she bit her lip in frustration before she acted stepping forward face completely red, for a moment she'd considered kissing the fool to tell him but found such resolve lacking just yet so instead she settled on meeting his gaze before making it clear.

"I like you!" Face burned but she wouldn't stop here, not after saying that much and risking him somehow misinterpreting her.

"And not the way Nora claims there, no I-I like-like you, admire you and, and…" She could feel her face practically steaming as she spoke.

"Wish to be with you!" She shut her eyes for several seconds, her form so nervous despite it being Arc, Jaune who she knew liked her.

"Snow Ang- No… Weiss." Eyes opened then finding Jaunes standing before her icy orbs looking down and more than a bit shame evident.

"I, I'm…" She saw his lip raise, his fist clenched and face tense as he prepared, she'd recognized it somewhat. But Neptune had looked far less concerned when he'd rejected her for the dance.

"I'm…" Tears formed as he shook and she wanted to believe they were of joy, but she wasn't a foolish girl.

"I'm sorry… But I, there's someone I." She saw him shake and tremble like the act physically hurt him to say and seeing it she couldn't even be mad only hurt as sight flooded from wetness and heart clenched.

"I love R- I love somebody else… I'm so sorry." He'd looked nearly as pained as she felt, no perhaps worse, more pained and regretful, like he'd done her a great slight. The idiot, he was doing nothing wrong, after all it was clear he was still quite drawn to her otherwise he wouldn't be in such a state. Yet he was rejecting her.

"I understand…" She couldn't wait for him to finish, couldn't bare it as she turned to run, she was sure he'd wanted to stop her but couldn't bring himself to, she truly, truly wish he would've.

* * *

Eyes knitted at the memory, he'd cried, genuinely cried, to him that rejection was as painful to him to give as it was to her to hear. Which could only mean, that he'd still wanted her back then, desired her, that he'd avoided them to this day only proved it further. She loved Ruby, but Jaune, Jaune was the one that got away, that haunted her with that lovable stupid grin of his and honest kind nature. She didn't know why Jaune agreed but that night she dreamt of it, of him, his hands on her hips as she straddled him, as they gave in to their wants, as he took her.

Would she leave Ruby, could she, never but… If he held her in his arms, those strong powerful arms that'd once sown his soul in her after they'd made love, committed a deed unforgivable and requested her to be his… she opened her drawer pulling out a thin black fabric, one Ruby had quite enjoyed her wearing their wedding night, she swallowed.

The two dolts had so much in common so perhaps. She slid the underwear on feeling it cling to her moistening sex. She was sure it'd compliment her white negligee beneath, drawing his eyes to it. The thought of him making her tremble and she hated herself for it… But she couldn't deny it, her want, her desire, even if she knew it was a mistake, that it could ruin everything… She was a woman, had been far before she'd been a wife and no matter how much she loved Ruby, she was no man… One who'd make her his… One Like Jaune.

* * *

"I love you Ruby…" Silver eyes looked into determined azure, she didn't know what to say in response, her heart was beating like crazy, her legs were shaking. Butterflies were threatening to explode out of her stomach as he looked to her.

"Wha-what?" Jaune's cheeks burned as his face grew nervous,

"I… I love you, come on Craterface this isn't exactly easy to say you know." Her face burned even hotter and the confirmation. Jaune had, he'd confessed to her, he liked her. It made her so happy and nervous, she felt like she might melt with how hot her cheeks were.

"Um, Rubes?" She looked to him.

"Would you y'know, tell me what you think?" She blinked before it clicked.

"S-sorry!" She saw him visibly diminish at the single word before realization hit.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like a no!" Jaune sighed relieved before blue eyes looked into hers once more, Oum dammit wasn't she supposed to have the eyes that made things turn to stone! Why was his gaze making her freeze up.

"So then? Is that a yes?" She could see his smile spreading, it was such a nice smile that made her heart pound. She swallowed before speaking up.

"Why, why would you say this all of a sudden?" Jaune's smile stiffen at receiving a question as an answer to his confession yet he spoke up anyways.

"I, I don't want to regret Ruby, I, I have to many… And if something happened to me I'd want have no regrets." She knew what he meant, the mission, the fight against Salem might as well be impossible, thinking all seven of them would survive was wishful thinking at best. She knew that, Jaune knew that.

"Why me?" His eyes softened.

"Your, your my best friend, Its, it's not like I've never thought about that, about you like that." Currently dozens of images flashed across her mind, of all the dreams and heart skipping moments.

"Why would you like me, after all Weiss is back and she's super pretty now, and Yang and Blake…" She saw him seeming to tense at Weiss's name, a flash of guilt showing but he spoke up anyway.

"Because they're not you, they're not the girl I travelled Sanus with, who I relied on and who relied on me." He chuckled.

"They're not the bundle of awkward and adorableness I met the first day of Beacon and the one who encouraged me like Pyrrha." Jaunes smile fell.

"When, when Tyrian tried to kill you, when I realized there was nothing I could do, I never felt that scared, and only that useless once before…" She knew what he referred to.

"And then in Argus those feelings compounded." He stepped towards her keeping her gaze the entire time as he walked up to her his hand reached for hers taking it, his hands were so much bigger then hers.

"I love you and no matter what you say, what you answer with I still will, I don't want to regret anymore, to leave things unsaid. I'm baring my heart to you, so please, would you bare yours to me, tell me if you can do this, to give me a chance." She looked to him, his eyes pleading for an answer, begging for her to reciprocate, her mouth opened but the words she wanted to say didn't come out. After all she was brave when it came to the grimm, to fighting, to doing what's right. But she was still just a teen, an innocent girl who'd never felt this way before.

"I, can you give me some time?" He paused at her gaze eyes wide and pleading tears forming, she knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear but. But she needed to think, was this really something they should do at a time like this? She knew what she wanted to do, to jump in his arms and say yes, but there was a voice saying not to, that now wasn't the time to be following her heart. To be distracted, to be in a relationship that'd only complicate things further, maybe Jaune saw that because he forced a smile, she could disappointment but not a loss of hope.

"Okay… I can wait, I know now's the worst time to say this, I, I just didn't want to regret not saying it." She watched him visibly slump, half in relief, half in disappointment.

"I'm sorry…" He looked to her, he could feel the guilt, feel her eyes corners burn but he smiled to her raising a hand wiping away her tears.

"Don't be, I'm actually kinda happy, this means you're taking it seriously right, taking me seriously." She looked up to him, he was smiling and it made her so happy. All she needed was a night, Yeah just one night to gather her thoughts to hear her teammates tell her to go for it. Yang would she was sure, she'd probably threaten Jaune too but she trusted her sister, Blake dated before maybe she'd help her get over these wrecked nerves… Then there was her partner, Weiss would know exactly what to say.

She looked to him and jumped capturing her fellow leader in a hug as tight as she could manage and was happy when he returned it. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would say yes, after her team told her she was being stupid and then she'd make it up to him for making him wait.

* * *

Silver eyes looked down to her feet, gone were her favored boots, or even her casual sneakers, instead capturing her was her arch-nemesis, high heels… Seriously how Weiss could wear these all the time was a thing of wonder. Weiss, there was a name that made her heart hammer, but not in the usual thumping of joy or love. But guilt, for what she'd done to Jaune, for what she was gonna do to Weiss, what she planned to do, who she planned to…

Her shamed face reddened as she looked to herself, she hadn't chosen a dress yet but she had decided on her … Nightwear. She went out to buy it, so Weiss wouldn't know. A black corset hugged her waist with the tiny slit in the middle to show her belly button. Though she had a bra on she'd question if like her undies they could actually be considered one. There was no padding over her breast only the lining holding the perky hills up in place exposed and open to the room's chill. Her panties were the same a crimson little lacy thing she could see straight through, with a long slit down the crotch exposing her garden. The darkest stockings hugged her legs contrasting with her pale skin.

Her heels were the kind she'd find Weiss wearing, well not exactly they were black the exact opposite of the color she'd prefer. She looked to herself once more, the outfit was embarrassing but she knew it would leave Weiss at a loss for words so maybe, no it'd definitely leave Jaune the same. The fact that she thought that told volumes, that she had every intention of showing him, of…

_'I don't want to regret anymore'_

Heart clenched at the memory, at his eyes that night and the disappointment he tried to hide, a tear hit the floor followed no sooner by another. She shook and hiccupped, at what she'd done back then, at what she was doing now, and how she knew she'd go through with it, how she wanted to.

_'When we're in the thick of it your all armed and ready knowing exactly what to do but your hopeless without direction.'_

It was too late now, not in the sense of that she physically could not, but that she wouldn't, she resolved herself, prepared her heart to give him the answer she'd wanted to give all those years ago.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he looked to himself, he needed a new suit, this one was a bit… tight. Seriously? It hugged his muscles too much and he was sure if he moved to much it'd tear at the seams. He wished he had the time to adjust it, but… well. He looked to his side finding Crocea Mors absent, it was odd to not have the blade, in all this time there'd only been minutes at a time without it. But it was a formal party, and student or not he'd bet lien that Glynda would give him detention for carrying a weapon on-premise without permission.

His heart pounded, whether in excitement or trepidation was anyone's guess, he was excited to see everyone. Heck Nora was calling him nonstop to make sure her fearless leader was actually coming saying she had some big news to show him. He couldn't' help but be curious how the pair was doing, the idea of Ren as a teacher was much to fitting, the Mistralian settling into Ports place all to easily with his loving giddy assistant of a wife beside him.

Yang and Blake would be there too, he had to wonder if Yang was actually gonna follow through with her joke of asking Oscar if he could be the fun little third wheel in her and Blakes 'arrangement' if so good for the former farmboy, after all he endured he deserved a win. A frown formed as he thought of the last pair, the two that made his heart speed and cold sweat show.

Craterface and Snow Angel, No, Weiss and Ruby… His best friend and former crush? Well he supposed both were his former crushes now and more than likely former friends. After all he'd put in quite the effort to distance himself after that morning. He'd fought beside them, lost beside them and endured beside them. But he'd always maintained a distance from them, not physically but emotionally, Ruby hadn't needed his support anymore with her team there to encourage her and Weiss never need it in the first place.

The bullhead begun to lower then, he wanted to groan but knew one way or another he was gonna have to deal with his dammed motion sickness. Loading on it he immediately went to meditation focusing on his breathing like Ren had taught him but when his mind focused all he saw was the hurt in Ruby's eyes but he just couldn't be the same around her, if she'd rejected him then fine, if she'd found someone else or decided not to date at all he could take it. Maybe distance himself for a week or two but nothing more than that he was sure. But what happened wasn't something he could handle.

* * *

He felt nervous as he waited at the breakfast table, Nora to his right with ren right beside her as she went on and on about her most recent dream. Gotta hand it to her his sister in all but blood really knew how to spin a tale. Why was he so nervous, it wasn't like things would be that awkward between him and craterface right? Not off the back, he'd hoped… but then there was Weiss. That would be slightly harder to deal with.

He wanted to apologize but he couldn't, not for telling her how he felt, he'd loved her once upon a time, probably a part of him always would. But he loved Ruby now, wanted to be with Ruby and even if it felt terrible making Weiss cry but she deserved a honest rejection. Speaking of said reaper he heard her then, her laughs alongside her team as she made her way into the room he readied to greet them the first to enter being a all to cheery yang.

"Aww, you two are adorable."

"Sis stop!"

"You dolt!" Blake entered next a slight smile on her face as between them Ruby and Weiss entered each looking practically flustered by their teammate's antics. However, his curious mood vanished when he noticed something as the two partners were holding hands. Nora seemed to note that two and asked for him.

"Hey Yangarang what we teasing Ruby for today?" Yang turned smiling.

"Oh, nothing much my baby sis is just growing up is all, brings a big old tear to my eye." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Right, and we're just going to casually ignore your reaction when you caught the two in the buff." Yang snorted ignoring her partner while Nora grinned madly teasing sure to ensue at any moment, but he was frozen as the brawler's words registered and he looked to the two partners. Standing there was Ruby and Weiss the former making a great effort not to look his way while the later froze upon catching his gaze.

She looked to him silver orbs wide in shock as if she'd only just realized he was there and no sooner did they turn looking away from him. He saw her grip tighten against Weiss and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Yang intervened then a smile on her face alongside a teasing grin.

"Well VB guess we know why Weisscream never accepted one of your dates huh? Guess she likes her dorks wearing a skirt." She smiled playfully not really meaning it he knew but it didn't matter as no sooner did he rise chair screeching back before he turned. He didn't look back only vaguely hearing Blake tell off the brawler, his heart ached as he walked through the hall, he wondered if the new couple got a laugh at seeing him run for it.

* * *

The bullhead stopped then opening to show Beacon, he stepped out mind a mess as now he wanted to go in less than ever. He could see students making their way to the ballroom, girls in their best dresses and boys in tux. A bit of nostalgia hit him then at recalling his only dance, once remembering Pyrrha had been a bitter experience but now he could look fondly on those times. More than a few heads turned his way and plenty of kids crowded the champion wanting autographs and the like.

"Students, I will request you to leave our guest be." The disciplinarian tone was unmistakable, and he turned to it to see the headmistress Glynda eyes locked on him and forced his most nervous smile and waved her way.

"Hey misses G." She looked at him and to his shock smiled.

"Jaune, it's good to see you well, well then perhaps we should go, come I will escort you to Oscar and the others." He scratched his head nodding before making to follow the woman who'd instilled so much fear in him in his youth. He couldn't help but peek at the woman's figure blushing when he realized Goodwitch still looked every bit as stunning as he remembered. He'd heard aura levels affected aging and like him Goodwitch had rather large reserves. Did that mean he wouldn't have to worry about getting old anytime soon, it was certainly a pleasant thought.

"Well then here we are." With a flip of the wrist the doors were flung open and Glynda stepped in him not to far behind her. He looked around finding a few familiar faces from his Beacon days, from team CFVY to CRDL and even others who'd attended the Vytal Festival… Still where were his frien-

"Jaune-Jaune!" Aura manifested as he rose his guard for the incoming strike that was Nora Valkyrie however to his shock it never came and when he turned he immediately knew why as a rounded belly ginger smiled his way arms out and smiling a 1,000 gigawatt smile.

"Nora! You're, your!"

"Pregnant? Yes." A hand fell on his shoulder and when he turned he met deep magenta and a small genuine smile from his brother in all but blood. He didn't even wait before embracing his former teammate who happily returned the gesture.

"Hey no fair Renny!" All to quickly the bubbly bomber glomped on hugging them both, he smiled having been a good minute since last they met.

"I missed you so much Jaune-Jaune!"

"Heh, missed you to Nora, Ren." The two smiled before Nora adopted a pout as she glared his way.

"We wouldn't have to miss our fearless leader if he'd just take Glynda's offer already." Jaune chuckled before shaking his head.

"You guys know I can't do that, I already told you my dad wants to make me the Patriarch." Nora crossed her arms.

"Then just be the bossman of your family and move to Vale, see, there easy fix." He smiled but shook his head regardless it was nice chatting with his friends.

"Hey there Vomitboy, Nora Ren!" Jaune turned to find Yang walking there way sporting a lowcut back dress that frankly he could swear half the men in the room were glued to. The other half were on Blake right beside her in a backless purple dress with a nice cut up to her mid-thigh. Yang whistled as she mocked checked out the two men of their little circle.

"Gotta say Nora, Ren here cuts a nice figure in the green tux, especially with his hair out like that." Nora grinned happily but her getting between her man and the brawler certainly didn't go unnoticed, he'd blame it on hormones, Oum knows what pregnancy did to regular women he dreaded a hormonal Nora. Yang then looked his way and smiled in that way Saphron would when she'd discovered some particularly good dirt on him. With a strut she stepped up to him poking his chest and smiling.

"Damn Jaune, you trying to pull a hulk and tear that thing up when you flex, not that I'd complain about the show." He snorted at her.

"Down girl your taken last time I checked." Yang grinned.

"Doesn't mean mama can't look got the wives permission and everything isn't that right Kitkat?" Said faunus sighed before looking at Jaune and smiling.

"Yang perhaps don't bring up our openness to a third in our marriage. It is nice to see you here Jaune, I'd half expected you'd change your mind." Jaunes shrugged.

"Arc's word." Yang grinned.

"You still going on bout that VB, well, I guess that is one of your better points." He smiled wryly.

"Would another be how I can kick your butt Xiao-Long?" she smirked at the challenge as she faced him fire in her eyes just how he liked his fellow blonde.

"Oh ho ho, cocky aren't we Vomitboy? Just cause you beat me Four ti-"

"Five."

"'Tch' four time in a row doesn't mean you'll win everytime." He smiled as he walked up chest to chest with his rival.

"Anytime, anyplace Yang,"

"You sure about that Vomitman, never know when this dragon might take you up on that offer." Nora leaned in near Blake.

"Um, are they about to fight or make out?" Blake sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder." Ren added in his own two cents.

"Would you be opposed to Jaune being the one in you and Yang's arrangement." Blake shrugged.

"Made the offer before after Jaune's first time winning." Nora gawked.

"I didn't know that! Jaune-Jaune how could you hide this from me!" Jaunes flinched at Nora's cries raising his hands.

"Whoa, chill Nora kinda just slipped my mind is all." Yang chuckled.

"Oh, that hurts VB was that all that night was to you, just some kinda of footnote in your year." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Yang the four of us were wasted, I barely remember how I got to the room let alone woke up spooning Sun." Yang laughed at the memories of the fun night all too clear to the brawler who'd shifted the two blonde men together in their sleep. Blake blushed remembering the night herself in no small detail. Nora however was even more angry at the clear story conveniently left out from any previous talks!

"Jaune-Jaune you have some serious explaining to do!" Jaunes smiled mischievously.

"Sorry Nora but my lips are sealed." Said ginger huffed before looking to Yang and Blake.

"Then you two are telling me or you can kiss your godmother hood bye-bye Yangarang."

"What! I'm the godmother awesome! Wait shit! Fine I'll spill okay let's grab some dinner later and we can talk all about it, heck we'll make a double date out of it right Blakey?"

"… Seafood, if you want my cooperation." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Geez really fighting the stereotype aren't we." The four broke into laughter none noticing the small commotion being made on the other side of the room as two figures stepped in, one the most renowned huntress in Remnant and the other the richest.

Both girls stepped into the dance room stealing the eyes of just about everyone in their line of sight, while Blake and Yang held figures the two could only wish for. Weiss held elegance to her none could deny, a classic beauty with a confidence that drew attention as much if not more than Yang bombastic personality. While the Reaper herself held a lovely charm to her smile and disposition, a kindness that soothed those around her and wore her heart on her sleeve making anyone who saw her feel a pang in their chest.

Both girls smiled as they walked in arm and arm, smiles on their faces however their eyes were on the prowl, searching desperately for him. Hoping he'd shown, that he was here that each girl's gathered resolve and guilt weren't at waste. It was then they heard it the sound of their sisters laugh and turning they saw Yang, Blake and Nora each smiling alongside Ren and…

Weiss stilled at seeing him, his stature so much more than last she saw him. He'd grown his hair back to its former mop of gold instead of that look he'd adopted in Atlas and modest coating of golden stubble over his face. She swallowed at the sight of his body even through his suit she could spot his definition, his strength and it brought her near shudders. She swallowed, could she really do this, it was not a question of whether she wanted to, sadly the answer to that was evident at the wetness between her thighs. But whether she could truly approach him again, attempt to betray her love here and now.

She looked over to Ruby then her sporting a fetching red number low-cut V-neck dress. Her heels made her cute butt stand out, it was rather rare to see her in heels, perhaps she wanted to impress her, hoping to share relations that night. It only served to make the guilt burn that much deeper.

Ruby looked at him breath caught in her throat as she saw him.

_Jaune…_

Her best friend, her oldest friend and the person she'd traveled beside to Mistral, fought the forces of Grimm, the worst of humanity and even Salem beside. He looked so different, she knew his appearance having never missed an interview or match he'd held but seeing over a screen and in person were two different things entirely. Even now she resisted just breaking into petals and rushing into him, hugging him and crying out each and every silent apology that sprouted from every kiss with Weiss, every I love you she spoke from each day she got to be happy.

But that wasn't fair to Weiss, her wife and love, the woman she'd given her vows to. Then again what about today was fair, with what she intended, with what she'd do. She'd seen Weiss underwear when she'd crossed her legs on the bullhead. The same pair from their wedding night, Weiss still wanted her, desired her and she was about to cheat on her.

Guilt clawed at her heart but, but…

_'I love you Ruby…'_

But she'd already made her choice, planned for this night, to make Weiss talk to the others while she drew Jaune away to. Thoughts of flesh pressed, or lips locked flooded her mind and her tips hardened through her dress having no pads to buffer between them.

It was unintentional but they're hands met and the contact made both freeze. Guilt swirled and for a moment, a single moment they could've pulled back, repressed the desire that'd built up over the last six years… But then they heard it, his laugh, and when they looked at him, seeing his smile, the smile neither had seen since that night the decision had been final. both let go of one another's hands discreetly removing the band signifying their love, their vows and virtue.

They stepped forward unaware that like always they did so together.


	60. Betrayal A Maroon Knight 1

**Betrayal: A Maroon Knight Chapter 1**

**And here it is the last Betrayal I've written so far, waiting till after Vol 7 to write A Knight's Burning Rose.**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune's betrayed by Velvet Jaune finds comfort in friends.**

* * *

He waited there outside their in the streets of Vale, he wanted for nothing more the to go back to sleep, to forget the night. To forget her entering their home meeting his smiling gaze with a sad guilty one, her long bunny ears drooped and shame and tears in her eyes. He turned a corner towards the sketchier part of the city hoping to find some punks to let out some stress on.

Again he remembered her explaining, how the life inside her he'd been excited for probably wasn't his… even now it made his fist clench as he imagined her hulk of a partner who'd waited outside a look just as shamed, he supposed it was a kindness they ceased the charade then. Before he'd held her daughter, named her and took her to see his parents. A shudder came at that thought, recalling how excited he was to greet his daughter into this world. Faunus or human it didn't matter all that did was that she was his, an Arc.

But she wasn't an Arc… she was a Daichi. He saw some punks kicking a child, judging by her bent mouse ears it was a faunus kid.

Apparently, he'd caught them before, a few times, but Yatsu's semblance was cruel, erasing those seconds he saw him and wiping his memory of entering his home. It was too easy to rearrange his state to be casual as if visiting.

He didn't unsheathe Crocea Mors, these punks didn't have aura blunt force was safer.

How many times… he expected a number not date, not so soon after he'd proposed. The kids turned to see blinding white.

He roared why'd she do it, why'd she accept when he'd kneeled before her… He roared at them swinging at the nearest sending him slamming into the wall a chorus of cracks echoing in his form.

He'd yelled if Yatsu been in their home when he'd gone a mission, their expressions were irritatingly telling. He stretched out his hand gripping the next punk grabbing his face and forcing his hand down slamming him into the cement.

He didn't strike them, he could never strike her, he'd loved her and if he started hitting the mountain of a man he doubted he'd ever stop. So he turned, Crocea the only thing he'd take everything else a cruel reminder of 'them' of a lie. The final boy pleaded as he stomped towards him eyes burning blue.

He wasn't surprised to find Coco and Fox waiting outside looking ready to rush in at a moment's notice. He supposed it was understandable, weak as he was he was a member of the seven. His semblance alone was terrifying. But no, he wouldn't act out and when he looked to the leader she looked away. When Fox tried to pry into his mind he roared for the blind man to not dare look his aura exploding in warning. He rose Crocea Mors over the brat's head.

Never again, he never wanted to see them again… Coco gave her word a frown on her face, she'd known, of course she did. That was why she worded it such. He wanted nothing to do with them, with anyone…

The Sirens caught his attention first, the police raising firearms his way, they fired but his aura tanked it easily enough. Maybe they expected him to cut them down cause their faces paled instead he dropped his blade before raising his hands up ready to be taken… after all he had nothing anymore.

* * *

Crowds surrounded the police department, some civilian and others hunters. Reporters pressed forward hoping for the latest scoop or better yet an interview while the police force blocked the building off. The roars were quickly silenced however when petals deeper than any shade of crimson spewed forth in a twister forming into a familiar form. A beauty of 19 with hair red at the tip and eyes a breath taking silver.

The crowds silenced at the sight of her and why wouldn't they? She was the leader of the Seven, a household name and unparalleled beauty. Ruby Rose, Remnant's hero but currently she was a friend and the officers knew that and let her through pressing against the mob of mad reporters wanting to catch even a moment of the Reaper's attention. One did, a woman, a rather young thing filled with determination and if her Mistralian styled clothing were any indication a bit of bias.

"Miss Rose, Miss Rose care to comment on the Invincible Slayer's cruel treatment towards the victims?" she stopped at the question, well not so much the question then the title… that dammed moniker that'd followed him around since Vale's Fall. She turned to her then a cold gaze as still silver bore down into the woman.

"Call him that again and you'll regret it." the woman paused actually scared but Ruby was done with the crowds and entered the police station her focus better turned towards him. Towards the blonde who sat at the center of the station uncuffed and for all intents and purposes free.

"Jaune?" He looked up then spotting her, and forced a plastic smile her way.

"Ruby, it's nice to see you." The way his eyes dimmed made her heart ache.

"Jaune, what happened?" He looked down again saddened.

"Haven't you heard, I went and beat some civilians pretty bad, almost killed them… 'heh' Guess I really do live up to my infamy." She frowned at him, her eyes knitting as she stomped forward.

"Stop that, they were thugs not civilians."

"The seven o'clock news says differently." Silver eyes narrowed to dangerous proportions before crossing her arms.

"Then I guess the news station will be the first group I sick Weiss and the publicity staff of the SDC on. Cause those three were thugs and the boy they were beating is safe because of you." Her hands then stretched out grabbing Jaune's own, it was only then she'd notice his trembling.

"Jaune?" She saw it then as a tear ran down his cheek, shakily he whispered.

"I'm sorry Ruby… I fucked up, I went and did something horrible to aurales-" Before he could finish her arms wrapped around him hugging his sitting form into her chest. She rubbed her fellow leaders head.

"It's okay Jaune, I know what you could've done, you held back… It's all alright." He shook in her arms and slowly trembling arms wrapped around her as he buried his face finally letting out a pained sob. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew Jaune, knew he'd never do something like that without reason.

And no matter the reason she wouldn't turn away from him, he'd never done so to her after all.

* * *

On the pseudo continent one Blake leaned back into the seat of her desk listening over the scroll to her leader's explanation. To say Ruby's words were shocking was an understatement. Already she could see the way Mistral had twisted the truth to try and brandish Jaune as some kind of villain, it made her sick. However, that paled compared to the true injustice their resident Knight had suffered. She couldn't believe Velvet would do that.

Would hurt him, betray him and for a time make him believe her child would be his. Her blood boiled and she was sure Yang must have had a much worse reaction, team CFVY were their friends after all, all four members were close to them. But JNPR were family, they'd had their back against impossible odds and stayed beside Ruby even when they separated. When she ran despite having lost so much more.

Worse yet it was Jaune who'd been betrayed, the boy who lifted himself up and supported Ruby even when Yang didn't and who'd never run like her. Who saved Weiss's life and healed them all at one point or another. She went through her scroll's images finding the one of his and Velvet's wedding, she chuckled recalling the uproar the paparazzi had over one of their little band of seven getting married and to a faunus no less. She'd used that angle to help her agendas at the time, it was certainly a boon for her cause.

She frowned at the image now, seeing Yatsu beside Velvet and not helping but wonder if perhaps their relationship had possibly been going on back then? News reports were already having a field day with the Arc, pointing out Vale refusal to act and so forth. Mistral always bias made a field day slandering him as an assaulter abusing his power to get what he wanted. Vacuo held no comment and she actually chuckled derisively at Atlas who supported Jaune's actions. Sometimes it paid to have the general as a close friend and the SDC's director as the person he saved, if somebody told her ten years back she'd be grateful to Atlas she'd laugh in their face.

She looked to his image, to Jaune smiling like a utter idiot madly in love, her heart ached at that, at a member of her family and firm supporter of Faunus rights being hurt so. Finally, an idea came to her, Jaune would need to ride out the storm and wait for things to calm down. And she so happened to know the perfect place for him to take sanctuary in, she smiled at the thought already ringing up her Scroll making another call to her leader knowing it would be a rainy day in Vacuo before she'd leave Jaune alone while this was all happening.

* * *

Menagerie was a small pseudo- Kingdom and home to the faunus, cluttered but beautiful with large beaches, home to just about every breed of faunus known to man. It lacked Vale's space, Atlas's technological feats and Mistral's culture yet to Jaune the docks floors were the single most beautiful thing in the world. Said knight came barreling out the sight of the large Arc warrior inspiring fear in the surrounding crowd, at least until he bend over the ports side and blew chunks.

As he threw up Ruby kneeled beside him giving a reassuring pat to his back but having the evilest little grin on her face.

"There there Vomitboy." Jaune groaned in pain and annoyance.

"Shut it Craterface…" Ruby giggled before standing up and taking a breath of that fresh Menagerie air, she smiled to him then offering a hand to her bestie.

"Come on Jaune, lets head out unless you need to make out with that rail some more." Shooting her a mock glare he sighed before taking the offered hand and standing, to the surrounding the two might look like a couple, one a dainty little thing while the other looked fresh out of a fantasy storybook. But in truth they were comrades in arms, family in all but blood forge in a battle against impossible odds. They made their way into town Ruby holding a map looking it over as if it were some kind of riddle.

"Seriously Rubes you still don't know how to read a map?"

"Sh-shut up, its hard… I'd like to see you do any better Vomitboy." Jaune rose a brow.

"Yeah don't really need a map to find Blake's place." He pointed out to the large impressive mansion of a home at the village's edge.

"If I were a betting man I'd say that's where the guy who runs this place lives i.e. Blake." Ruby's only response to her dumb bestie was sticking out her tongue which of course could only earn a chuckle from him as they made their way to the home. Both stood in front of the home waiting Ruby fiddling with her skirt.

"Why are you so nervous Rubes?"

"Q-quiet, I-I haven't really talked to miss Belladonna since sis and Blake broke up." Jaune nodded, supposing it would be a bit awkward to see the lady who'd all but adopted her after her sister broke up with said woman's daughter. Jaune sighed patting her shoulder.

"It'll be fine it's not like it was your fault or like Yang and Blake broke up on bad terms or anything. She just wanted to keep on exploring the world, living the dream while Blake took her chance in politics like Snow Angel..." Ruby sighed.

"Your right." As the door creaked open Ruby leaped behind her fellow leader.

"I changed my mind!" Jaune chuckled before looking up and meeting one Kali Belladonna who looked to the two a bit surprised.

"Oh is that you Ruby?"

"Eep!" Grabbing her Jaune pushed the reaper forward.

"Uh, h-hi miss Kali… I um." With an evil smile Jaunes shoved her forward into the Belladonna who'd happily wrapped her arms around the young rose.

"It is nice to see you again Ruby… No need to be so nervous."

"Sorry." Kali smiled at the petite reaper before looking to Jaune and going wide eyed.

"Oh, you're one of the boys who traveled with my kitten back then when she left us in Mistral aren't you?" Jaune nodded.

"Yep, Jaune Arc. Short sweet and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Ruby rolled her eyes a teasing grin on her face while Kali giggled before shooting him a flirtatious look that sent the Arc into a blushing mess.

"Oh I'm sure they do, if I weren't happily married, I might've just eaten you up." Jaune spluttered for words while Kali continued to giggle, before he put out his hand.

"J-Jaune Arc ma'am, your husbands a very lucky man." The Faunus woman took his hand in both hers as she shook smiling.

"Oh my aren't you quite the charmer, it's a wonder why my little Blakey hadn't tried to snatch you up with her obsession with blondes, blue-eyed swordsmen." Again, Jaune smiled his face no less red at the very pretty woman's words before she turned.

"Well then, time-wasting shall you two go visits my little shut-in of a daughter?"

* * *

Blake sat at her desk headache on the raise as document after document laid before her each essential for the White Fangs continued workings. How her father had handled this was an utter mystery to her.

'knock knock'

"'sigh' Come in mom." The door opened to reveal one Kali Belladonna who like always was all smiles as she stepped in a tray of tea in hand, with three cups?

"Kitten, you have some friends here." Stepping in Kali was all smiles while beside her Jaune and Ruby waved nervously.

"H-hey Bl-"

"Blake!" A flurry of rose petals slammed into the cat only for said faunus to break down into shadows leaving Ruby to slam into the wall as Blake wiped herself looking back to her leader with a smile before turning to Jaune. His smile sobered as she stepped towards him and put out her hand.

"It's good to see you Jaune…" said Blonde smiled back taking her hand and giving a one armed hug.

"Likewise."

"Hey what about me!?" Blake chuckled before turning to wrap her leader in a hug.

"Of course it's good to see you Ruby." Kali grabbed the three's attention as she poured their teas.

"Okay you three I'll be heading to my room so you enjoy your little reunion." Leaving the three stood a bit awkward before taking their seats each sipping at their beverages. Finally it was Jaune who asked.

"That looks like a bunch of paperwork." Blake sighed.

"It is, would it be wrong of me to say I preferred throwing my life in danger against the grimm and villains over this." Jaune chuckled before grabbing up several documents and looking them over.

"Geez, these are a lot, allocation for funds, supplies and munitions all over Remnant… status reports of villages, I'm getting a headache just looking at it." Blake sighed.

"Thank Oum someone who understands… It never ends either." Ruby flinched looking at her former teammate.

"The cost of running a peaceful White Fang I guess."

"Kill me…" As if in response to her words a blessing descended as Jaune placed several sheets before her all neatly done and properly designated.

"There all that's left is for you to sign off on them." Blake looked up finding Jaune looking through the documents correcting certain faults in the reports before placing them on the stack.

"Jaune you really shouldn't be doing this I'm supposed t-"

"Yeah yeah, I think we both done enough illegal activities to make a white collared crime like this insignificant. Just consider it my part in helping push for equality." Blake smiled more than happy to accept the slightly illegal help; besides it wasn't like Jaune was signing off on them after all.

"Thank the brothers you and Ruby are used to doing paperwork." Jaune shrugged as he handed a very annoyed Ruby a stack of her own to do.

"Comes with being a leader… Though personally I could've done without it. But hey looks like I can help you with some of your burden at least, least I can do after you let me ride out the paparazzi over here." Blake nodded before a small frown begun to show on her face. Her hand reached out taking Jaune's giving the Arc a supportive squeeze.

"I'm sorry about Velvet…" Jaunes exhaled and she saw him visibly lessen before her.

"Its fine Blake, it wasn't your fault… if anything I should be apologizing, after all… With this whole issue around me and Velvet and the media coming after me I doubt it exactly helps your cause right?" Blake eyes narrowed.

"You didn't do anything wrong Jaune, even when you fought those thugs at least they were attacking somebody instead of just saying mean word like when Weiss and Yang would attack people." Her grip tightened on his palm.

"Besides, even if it would've helped my cause for you to keep Velvet's affair private I'd never want that." Jaune smiled.

"Thanks…" Blake shook her head.

"It's no problem, as long as you don't hold what she did against her race." Jaunes snorted.

"Like I could, after all one of my best friends is a faunus." Blake smiled and Jaune returned it.

"Hey! No chitchat! If I have to look over these boring old documents, then so do you two!" Jaune and Blake chuckled at their leader's fierce pout before returning to said work. After several of the longest hours of their lives Blake looked before herself in near tears. Her desk was clear! It was a miracle! A beautiful, unbelievable miracle!

She looked to the two humans who'd made it all possible finding Ruby face planted on the desk drooling while Jaune himself struggled to stay awake.

"Perhaps we should head to bed, I'll show you two your rooms." Jaune nodded as he made to stand up scooping up said bestie drooling on the table instead of waking her up.

"Show the way High Leader." With a roll of the eyes Blake made her way out.

"Follow me." Jaune did as asked, they chatted over little thing, from what they've done over the past few years to what they wanted to do later on. Blake looked back to her friend seeing him look fairly at peace still she'd catch it every once in a while, how he'd looked at nowhere in particular a slight gloom in his eyes. On reflex she asked.

"Jaune, are you okay?" He looked to her and smiled.

"Was it really that obvious?" she paused deciding whether she wanted to continue this conversation but unfortunate as it was she fell into her Faunus trait's stereotype.

"Not particularly, but… I'm use to spotting things most wouldn't." He nodded slowly before breathing out.

"I'm just… I'm thinking about Velvet, about m- 'their' child." She saw the pain the word brought him how his eyes slightly teared up.

"Is it pathetic that I can't help but wish the best for them… for their child? The one I thought was mine." She looked back to him her ears lowering.

"I was going to name him Peter, heh, get it, like Pete from the cereal." She couldn't speak seeing him tremble.

"I gave her my heart y'know… I wen tall in and never looked back. Everyone was just so supportive of me and the media made a field day of our wedding… I guess… I just thought me and Velv were gonna follow in my mom and dads footsteps… heh, guess not huh?"

"Jaune…" Seeming to come back to his senses the Arc shook his head before shooting Blake an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that Blake, I'll shut up no-" The raven-haired beauty hugged him from the side earning him to go still.

"No, it's not pathetic that you wish their child and by extension them well, not in the slightest… In fact I think that makes you a much better person than either of them. You're always worrying about others, trying to help your friends and putting them before yourself…" He always was wasn't he, even back when he was auraless he still wanted to help people, still tried and even during the Fall…

"I can't speak for Velvet but as far as I'm concerned you're a much better person then Daichi, a better man." She looked up to him meeting his blue eyes, huh? She always did like blue eyes.

"Besides, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me, on behalf of my people I apologize." Jaune shook his head.

"I never held that against her race Blake, kinda offended you thought I would actually. After all even if I was that shallow the faunus would still be awesome in my book, after all you're a great friend. Even after I ruined your plan for me and Velvet you're still helping me." She shook her head.

"You didn't ruin anything, it was Velvet who gave up a great life for someone else." Jaune chuckled.

"You flatter me miss Belladonna." She answered his mocking tone with a slight deadpan.

"No I really don't, your the only bachelor among the seven, a true friend and hero in his own right… Your very standing among us shows that effort can be rewarded. Your kind, have a good head on your shoulder and are hardly bad to look at." Jaune blushed a bit harder with each of Blake's points.

"You're over exaggerating Blake heh." She shook her head.

"Not really, you'd be surprised how many men are shallow, obsessive or don't take things nearly as serious enough."

"I suppose I wouldn't… But I guess you would know about guys huh? I can't image you aren't having to use Gambol Shroud to beat them back." She rolled her eyes.

"As much as I'd like to have someone who could help me de-stress most men or woman seemed more focused on my backside then what I have to say." Jaune shrugged.

"I mean… It is a nice b- Nevermind!" She looked to him smirking.

"Oh, what was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Was just speaking up before my mind could properly think is all!" She tuned away then making way to guest rooms. Not helping but noticing Jaune's eyes fixed south of her back sporting a red face. She smiled supposing it at least meant he wasn't too depressed if he could look at other women then his Ex. Perhaps it had merely been a minute too long since she'd received such attention from somebody not utterly shallow because she couldn't help but put the slightest sway in her hips a hint of teasing she'd surely inherited from her partner.

"Here you are, the left room is Ruby's, feel free to take the right…" Jaune nodded and Blake made to turn.

"Hey Blake, thanks for letting me stay here while things are bad… I appreciate it." She looked back to him a smile on her face.

"You don't need to thank me Jaune, you've had our back more times than I could count of course I'd do the same, besides, what are friends for?" He smiled nodding as she turned away making her way to a early and well deserved sleep, maybe even cracking open a good book seeing as how her headache had for once receded. If Jaune would help her with her paperwork once or twice in a blue moon while he was here she'd certainly consider it a Oumsend and well worth helping him out.

* * *

Jaune made his way to the bed in the room gently settling his best friend into her bed and gently working off her boots if nothing else.

"Night rubes, thanks for everything." He made to get up before a hand reached out grabbing him, he looked down meeting silver orbs.

"Your awake? Since when?" Eyes darted away for a brief moment.

"Since you helped me up…"

"Oh… I see, so you heard all that huh?" She nodded

"Blake's right you know… You're a good guy, and Velvet was really dumb to do that." Jaune blinked before smiling back.

"Really now, thanks I guess coming from the girl dating Beacon's headmaster that's quite the compliment." Slowly Ruby shook her head.

"Me and Oscar aren't dating anymore… we haven't been since… well…" Jaune rose a brow.

"Since when?" She swallowed.

"Since yesterday…" Jaune looked at her surprised.

"What?" Ruby gathered her resolve.

"He proposed to me… a few months back on my birthday. I, I said no and things were awkward for a while… It's just, I liked Oscar but…" He slowly pried her off his hand before sitting on the bed, patting the spot beside him for her.

"Come on, you can tell me Rubes, I won't tell a soul, promise." She smiled slightly sullen.

"I didn't love him… or at least not the way you're supposed to I guess… does that make sense?" Jaunes sat back thinking her words over.

"Yeah, I guess I get it, I mean I wasn't sure how I felt about Velvet when I popped the question, I had almost died so I said it thinking that I wouldn't want to regret it but looking back… I don't think I should've asked because I was worried I might die regretting it." She nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I liked Oscar, me and him got along and everything but… well we just never clicked you know? After all you and him had more in common than me. And while I liked him I only said yes because you and Velvet started going out." Jaune looked to her confused.

"What do me and Velvet have to do with you going out with Oscar?" Ruby stilled realizing what she'd said.

"Nothing! I mean… Ugh." She looked down before stealing a peek at Jaune who looked to her confused and a tad concerned, seeing him her cheeks crimsoned. She shook her head then mustering her will as she exhaled.

"'exhale' Jaune!" He looked to her.

"Yeah Rubes?"

"I-I, I like you! I have for a long time now." Jaune looked to her for several long moments as she fiddled with her skirt.

"How long?" Her cheeks flushed.

"I mean, depends… I sorta thought you were cute when we went to Beacon and junk and after that…when we traveled together… I couldn't stop thinking about you, about the one who came with me when nobody else did… 'sigh' And after Haven, after you saved Weiss you still had our backs." She looked down then.

"I talked to Weiss about it a ton, she always told me to go for it and eventually I was gonna back in Vacuo…"

"When me and Velv started getting close." She nodded.

"Yeah… Oscar asked me then… it was still weird cause of Ozpin but I said yes and gave it a try… but." She shook her head before looking to Jaune and deciding to act a bit selfishly as she leaned forward her hands against his chest as her lips met his, the taste of jasmine lingered on his lips, probably from the tea. She liked it, and as she pulled back she gave a sad smile.

"I always regretted it, heh, that I didn't just gather up my courage and tell you… I can fight an immortal witch but can't tell a boy I like him cause I'm worried it'd ruin our friendship… some hero I am right?" She chuckled but he saw the slight nervousness conveyed in her body's language.

"Your right, you are an idiot for not asking me." She smiled then.

"Cause I would've agreed in a heartbeat back then." She blinked at his smile.

"So you…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I mean I traveled with you Rubes, saw you grow and cover me, lead us, I've always knew you were awesome but after that I just couldn't stop thinking about you y'know… Eventually that turned to admiration and had I thought I had a chance I'm sure I would've fallen for you hard." The way he smiled at her made her heart skip.

"But like you said we were friends… Best friends, I didn't want to lose you, it wasn't like with Weiss where she already didn't like me. So I went for someone else and moved on. But maybe I never did, at least not completely." She stilled when she felt his hand over hers.

"I remember being happy for you and Oscar… but as shamed as I feel saying it, I also was a bit jealous even when I was married, terrible right?" His hand squeezed hers.

"I… I guess we sorta felt the same huh?" He smiled to her and she couldn't help but shoot on right back at him as pink covered both their cheeks.

"So you and Oscar broke up?" She nodded looking a bit guilty.

"I didn't want to string him along anymore… I felt bad, after all when Blake said you could come here I said yes without even thinking… I'd forgotten about Oscar until he'd called me the night before we loaded the ship. I, I didn't want to hurt him anymore so I told him everything." He could feel her shame but he wouldn't have that, after all she'd come for him, was feeling guilty for him and even broke up with the man she'd been in a relationship ultimately for him… What kind of man would leave her to herself like that.

His grip tightened on her hand before his other took her by the chin and directed her his way. Before she could respond she felt a warm pressure on her lips, silver eyes went wide as azure regarded them. Jaune was many things but a coward was not one of them, he'd put his heart out there more times than he could count for girls he liked and now would be no different. He waited a single moment for her to respond, to act against his advance.

Yet she didn't, not raising her hand to him nor against him which was enough as he pressed forward his hand leaving her face to take her shoulder and pull her in. If she merely push or struggle he'd end it yet all she could do was still in his hold, give to his embrace as he enjoyed the taste of cherry upon her lips.

Finally shy hands reached out letting go of his hand as they traced up his ribs before and shoulders before settling behind his head gripping his golden locks and bringing him forward into her. He pressed in at her response and she mewled adorably in against his lips. Hearts raced as tongues curiously peeked out meeting.

Every shift was noted, every moan and whimper and pleading for deeper connection before finally he pressed forward again his weight easily pushing her down. He pressed her into the sheets leaving his best friend with no choice to endure his heated liplock helpless against it. He pulled back then finally letting both them take deep wanting breaths as they looked to one another.

"Ruby…"

"Jaune." He bit his lip.

"I should g-" Arms wrapped around his head again as she brought herself to his level locking lips once more speaking through frustratingly soft lips.

"Stay… The beds big enough." The invitation was thrown out and he wanted to accept it more than anything. For a single moment he considered denying her but one look in her eyes and he abolished the thought. He couldn't deny her, he should, he really should've, he was still technically married, still too fresh from his pain would use her to an extent and he knew she knew that as well. Yet looking at her, her smile that melted his heart he pleading eyes that promised she'd do her best he could only swallow and reach for his shirt pulling the article of clothing off and casting it away.

Silver orbs fixed on the chiseled chest before her, she could ground meat on those abs and his chest, he looked nothing like in his teens. He was so broad and strong, filled with muscles that she was sure would leave most drooling herself little exception yet above he regarded her with nervous azure eyes. She blushed at his focused gaze before deciding it was only fair to return his action in kind. Hands reached for her own top as she slowly undid her corset, she felt his eyes on her.

When it let loose he no longer had the patience and reached for her pulling her blouse free exposing so much pale supple flesh. Only a lacy black bra on to cover her breast, he stared torn between her breast and tight stomach both eliciting his loins to stir. He leaned in kissing her again as hands reached under the lace to feel soft globes of flesh and hard erect nipples. She felt him grope curiously, excitedly as his kiss grew hungrier, wanting.

She knew a part of this was lust, the want to forget even if for a night yet she trusted Jaune. Trusted him to not do such purely out of lust but of love as well. He kissed deeply then a note of gentleness on his lips, yes she trusted him, as she always had, always will.

For several long minutes they stayed like that enjoying the feeling of one another his hands groping her breast as she felt along his pecs. But finally want took curiosity and his lips parted from her as he unbuttoned her bra by the clip at the front letting her pale breast bounce freely. Head lowered he took her excited nip between his lip and teased it, suckling on her and working it gently between his teeth as he once had so often with Velvet.

Hands lowered to her side before working up her skirt feeling along her hips that had grown rather pleasing with age. Fingers met the string of her panties and tugged slowly pulling them down. His other hand reached out then, his index along her slit coating itself in her nectar before finally plunging forward past her lips and into her core. She felt his enter and sucked in breath at his curious digit, she felt him scrap along her insides feeling her heat, her tightness as she clung to him desperately. His thumb still free played with her weeping petals making her moan as she felt him harden against his jeans feeling 'it' poke her.

"Jaune… You can put it in." eyes widened as she looked to him before she looked away.

"I-I don't have y'know but… well um, but I'm sure Blake or miss Kali know where we can get pills, so if you wan-MMM!" She never got to finish her sentence as he kissed her again, his finger retracting and working at his pants frustrated by the dammed button and no sooner the detestable zipper. Once the deed was done he shoved down his boxers freeing his length.

Ruby looked at it, his girth in its truest state, an angry Arc of heated flesh, she saw it throb and drool precum at her sight.

"That, that doesn't look at all like Oscar's…" She bit her lip at it, it was easily a third longer and certainly a bit thicker then Oscar's and most notably was the curve to it. She wanted to question him on it, ask and prepare herself but he refused to give her the time as he guided himself to her waiting core's lips before she could speak he'd already pressed against her lips parting her petals as their juices mixed. And as the first syllable begun on her lips he entered, slowly but certainly, he head shot back as he broke in, spreading her open.

For several minutes they enjoyed the feel of one another, as he entered her inch by inch and she constricted him. Her pussy clinging to his girth with greed, finally, their loins met and both let out deep breaths at the contact, they stared into one another's eyes and slowly Jaunes started to shift inside. Slowly he pulled back before thrusting back in slowly at first and then picking up speed each thrust bringing them to pant and gasp and He was spurred on by Ruby's moan, until finally he peaked and she felt warmth invade her. He looked into her eyes and she saw his guilt.

"I'm sorry… I, I used you to try to-" She planted the gentlest kiss on his lips, what a dummy.

"Was it all to forget her? Was none of it because you like me?" He shook his head at her words.

"Of course not, but still…" She shook her head.

"Then it's fine, just next time do it a little bit more cause you like me… and again and again until that's the only reason okay." He blinked before chuckling at the odd phrasing and yet odder suggestion, before he kissed her again, deeply, lovingly and let her sides go so his large hands could take her smaller ones in hold. She shivered then as she felt him harden once more in her depths before a searing kiss planted itself upon her lips.

"Then let me do so tonight, embrace you till dawn, until no sorrows remain and only these feeling for you are left." She felt him delve inside kissing her cervix and promising further connection, had she wanted this, yes. Had she hoped to make her feelings known, not nearly so soon and yet she could not and would not let go of this chance. They embraced each other, with all the love and passion each could manage.

By dawns peak while the pain of his wife's betrayal remained etched in his heart another more honest had healed the scars in his soul. And whatever tomorrow brought they would face and enjoy together.

* * *

S**o Like a Malachite Azurite's Malachites, I've thought of writing some other One-shots of Betrayal.**

**Betrayal: A Hushed Knight**  
**AU of Maroon Knight, Jaune X Neo**

**Betrayal: A Arcwitch Hunt**  
**AU of Knight's White Rose, Jaune X Glynda**

**Betrayal: A Knight's Assassination**  
**Jaune X Vernal X Neo Where Jaune follows Yang down and revives Vernal with Semblance. (Not sure if this would be a One-shot)  
**  
**Next I'll be writing the second parts of Armed Huntress's Machiavellism and You Too Can Become a Hero followed by the next chapter of Forlorn Knight and then finishing off Xiao-Long to where I want to show it and thne I'll hope back on Multiple Lives again.**

**Once More Happy thanks Giving Everyone.**


	61. Father Arc 2

**So I'm back, and Merry Christmas everyone, I'm here to upload a few chapters for your viewing pleasure. Sorry, it's only four, not really feeling it right now between Christmas and having picked up ships to presents and the like, add in cooking for a feast and well... Whatever. Anyways hope you enjoy these four.**

**Father Arc Chapter 2 Choice**

* * *

**Concept: Jaune becomes a father post vol 5**

* * *

He didn't know what do… It all just happened so fast…

He remembered heeding Ozpin's command, and upon them finally managing to exit the CCT, he didn't waste time quickly pulling out his scroll looking for Glynda's scroll number. But he was panicked and rattled making it hard for him to focus.

However those thought dissipated when her looked to his left to find his partner looking to the CCT. She wasn't rattled nor scared, merely concerned. As if she somehow knew what was going on so he asked.

:Pyrrha, what was all that?" He thought he had asked in a calm matter but honestly, he didn't know and if her nervous response was any indication it wasn't. However, those thoughts were quickly cut off by the earth shaking beneath them. It was then that he saw her… the girl who had killed the lady in the other pod beside Pyrrha. But how, she was fighting the headmaster… unless.

"But…Ozpin…" The next thing he knew Pyrrha was ordering him to leave to vale and get help.

"Huh? What're you gonna do?" If he hadn't known better he'd have thought she was saying for him to go alone. However, the next moment he was proven right as instead of looking to him she turned her gaze to the peak of the CCT. See saw it in her eyes, the same look she had everytime she readied to fight. Pyrrha had no intention of leaving.

"No…" He tried to convince her, after all what could she do? Against any common thug, criminal or Grimm sure but that, that thing killed Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon academy in minutes. Jaune didn't need to even think about it to know she was in over her head.

Finally when he knew he couldn't convince her he put his foot down on the issue.

"Pyrrha I won't let you do th-" However he never finished his sentence as he felt her wrap herself around him a warmth emanating from his lips. It was only after a pregnant second that he realized what she was doing, what they were doing. Almost naturally his arms wrapped around her waist however like all good thing it wasn't meant to last.

Slowly she pulled back her lips and as she did he finally noticed how beautiful she was, it was funny really. She had always been beside him since initiation, yet it was only now that he saw her as a woman instead of his partner, friend and mentor. Yet before he could speak or even gather his thought to do so she spoke two simple words.

"I'm sorry." As the words left her mouth he felt a odd sensation surround his armor pieces, with a push he was sent flying far further then what she should have been capable of. Next thing he knew he was in the locker beside them the door shutting. It didn't take long for him to realize what this was.

_Polarity!_

She then stepped towards the locker and begun to tap in what he knew must have been coordinates.

_No… No, No, NO!_

He begged, and pleaded to her all the while taking in the features of his partner, his friend and possibly maybe… finally she turned her gaze from the panel and then to him. Emerald met azure in his eyes was desperate anxiety and in hers a wordless farewell. She then took a single step back and he knew… he had failed.

Desperately he struggled to do something, anything! Anything at all! But it space was to tight to put enough strength in to open the locker and his scroll wouldn't connect fast enough at the speed he was going.

_Please!_

Finally, it began to connect and with it a faint hope, as it connected to the Scroll Number.

"Where are you?" he didn't hear what she said but it didn't matter all that did was that he heard her voice at that moment she really did seem like a snow angel which made it ironic that for the first time her called her by name.

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her!" He explained as fast as his rattled mind would let him.

"Where are you?" He could hear the concern in her voice whether it was from the chaos around them, his explanation or him calling her by name that made her feel so didn't matter though. Weiss was worried about him, but he wasn't in trouble Pyrrha insured that… All this confusion changed to rage and fear. And he found himself angry at Weiss, for worrying about him when it was Pyrrha who needed them!

"Don't worry about me!" He shouted with so much force that his head became light and he struggled to stand leaning against the nearest wall. It was almost laughable how quickly the rage left his form after that and shifted to anxiety not for himself, but her. His father always told him a true man never begs yet the whimper came out so easily.

"Please… You have to save Pyrrha."

"We will." The smallest spec of hope emerged at the heiress's words.

"Are you okay?" In retrospect she was only concerned, yet to him… those words almost felt like mocking inducing what remnants of frustration remained. With a yell he threw his scroll before he fell to his knees. Pleading once more to who he didn't know…

However those desperate pleads were to soon cut off as a shadow flew over him he looked up and saw it then… A Grimm, it was massive shaded like a dragon twisted by the darkness. The colossal beast then circled the CCT before landing upon it. What he thought he could do he didn't know all he did know was that before he could think he was running towards it.

_Weiss, Ruby…Pyrrha!_

Weiss and Ruby were heading there and Pyrrha, Pyrrha was already there fighting that Woman! No, no, no. Jaune picked up his speed ignoring how his legs pleaded for him to stop. However, his fear and panic became a beacon drawing in any and all nearby Grimm. A Beowulf routed him coming between him and the road there, what happened next was so fast. All his fear and rage mixed and combined birthing a desperate determination. Gripping his families' heirloom, he swung with all his might.

And in response Crocea Mors tore through flesh and blood alike cleaving apart the Grimm the air screeching as it was bisected. Each step he took was opposed by the soulless surged up[on society, the very things Pyrrha was training him to fight. Yet at that moment they didn't matter, none of this mattered.

"Get out of my way!" His aura flared in response to his soul. From the roaring arc a bright radiance emerged threatening in engulf the Grimm before him. The backed away a step seemingly fearful of the light however Jaune didn't see that all he saw was what stood in his way. The world went blurry as the Arc roared like a beast swinging Crocea Mors wildly.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Beowolves, Ursa and Creepers alike were cut to pieces by the blade named death. In his mind their names kept repeating driving his every desperate step. As he begun to make out the CCT a bit better he saw it small, faint glyphs beginning to line up along the CCT's side.

_Glyphs? Weiss!_

His legs picked up speed as he pushed every ounce of stamina he could into his sprint.

_Please…_

He then saw his first friend in Beacon rush up the glyphs towards the tower top.

_Please…_

The spec begun to expand as he felt hope begun to seethe throughout his body.

"Save, her…"

However As soon as the words left his lips he saw it a bright silver light, the same shade as Ruby's eyes enveloped the CCT accompany but an inhuman cry of despair. Yet even so he recognized it, it was Ruby's, at that moment he didn't know how he knew… he just did.

The knight stopped and looked to the light his body trembling as his aura the representation of his soul begun to ripple.

"Pyrrha?" Crocea Mors fell from his grasp landing roughly against the floor as he fell to his knees his eyes never parting from the beautiful yet despairing silver steams of light.

"Pyrrha…" The trembling increased as tears begun to cloud his eyes.

"PYRRHA!" Slowly the light began to retreat to its source Jaune never looking away from it… He didn't know what possibly compelled him to step forward in that state, no he did it was just impossible. The disillusion that she'd be there. That Pyrrha would be waiting up there waiting for him It stepped felt like a mile and each breath was suffocating. He didn't bother looking for Weiss, not that she was there anymore. Slowly he took the stair up his mind only running on the sole impossible hope.

Do you have any spots left on your team?

"Please twins…" The arc stepped before the door it was locked back that hardly mattered.

_Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask._

"I'll never ask for anything of you again…" He tackled it with all the force his worn body could manage.

_Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us._

"So please…" The door dented Jaune readied himself again

_Your team really misses their leader, you know._

"Don't let me be too late… please." The door was force open the lock shattering against his force.

"…Pyrrha…"

_Then let me help you!_

_Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground._

_Come on! I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying_

_Just one more time… please let me hear her one more time… let me have made it on time!_

_You can't get it wrong if it's the truth_

Yet when he looked before him there was nothing…

_She's not there…_

The Arc took a weak step forward, in his hearts of hearts he feared he'd find her body yet she wasn't here… hope once more sparked. Maybe Ruby had reached her on time, maybe they'd manage to evacuate.

'Clink'

The sound was simple and common, the same noise your foot made when it met the metal floor of the bullhead, However what the Arc stepped on was certainly not that.

That's what I like about you: when we met, you didn't even know my name; you treated me like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime.

Looking down he felt his heart catch in his chest.

When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life.

He kneeled taking it in his hands their trembling increasing as he did.

I want you to know that I am happy to be a part of your life.

He looked into it to see his teared ridden face reflected in the bronze circlet she had always worn. A tear fell on it.

_I'll always be here for you, Jaune._

Effort is not always rewarded, and good does not always triumph.

Pressing the Circlet to his chest the knight keeled over as tears begin to flow like rain all the while his body shaking… what came from his mouth though were not the cries of a forlorn knight though…

"heh… heh heh… ha… haha…ahhh, HAHA AHHH HAHA" but the laughs of a man pushed far beyond what his soul could manage.

"Nothing Changed!"

_I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount._

"Nothing's Changed at all!"

_but I want you to know that I'm proud of you._

_I'm still useless!_

_You've grown so much since we started training._

"I still just a burden! I'm still useless, it should've been me!"

_Do you have any spots left on your team?_

"It Should've Been Me!"

_I'm sorry_

"PYRRHA!"

As his cries filled the air the knight relieved his greatest sins… that he dared to believe he was ever more then a failure… even now he was the damsel and she was the hero who saved him… and all it cost to her was her life.

_If only you were stronger._

_No…_

He remembers his words to her, and how futile they were.

"No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" he remembers the softness of her lips as she kissed him. The kiss couldn't have been longer than a second but to him it was an eternity. However, that bliss was soon reversed when she shoved him into the locker.

_If only you were smarter._

_If only she could have trusted, you._

He remembers as the locker lifted off and she became little more than a spec before she completely vanished. He remembered pleading to his fellow leader and former crush to save her, despite knowing deep inside that they wouldn't make it. He remembers running to the CCT, hoping he could somehow help despite knowing he couldn't. And then it happened, a pain filled scream and silver light, he'll never forget it. Not because of its beauty and not because of it sheer force but because somehow, he knew… Jaune fell to his knees and passed out hoping somewhere deep inside that he'd never wake up.

_Don't worry, you can get her back, just remember… obey our queen._

The Arc awoke in panic rising up and taking deep desperate breaths. He was so focused on getting as much air into his lungs as possible that he didn't even realize how much pain he was in or how shocked he had made everyone in the room. The first person the Arc managed to spot was Blake's mom Kali however when he opened his mouth to speak he found it far to dry and worn.

Quickly the faunus got up and sat beside the bed and placing a hand on his shoulder, as she did a slight pain ran through it. turning Kali told Illia to bring some water, Jaune looked to the mother hoping for some answers on what happened and where was he and to his relief that's exactly what she did.

"Jaune please calm down, you were badly hurt and have been asleep for nearly a week."

_A week?_

Jaune looked down at his body and saw his form, his body was covered in scars. Some bite marks others cuts however what grabbed his attention was a piecing mark in his abdomen.

_What did this?_

The blurry visage of a jellyfish like Grimm appeared in his mind followed by a odd voice that scared him despite not knowing who it was from it sent a shiver up his spine.

_Why can't I remember?_

Jaune placed his hand against his forehead only to find his hands were in a much worse state. Both arms were in a terrible state his left hand was pale and callused while his right was grey and faintly burnt. The characteristic both shared was that large cracks ran down both.

"W-What happened to me…" Kali looked to Jaune trying to figure out what to say before Illia entered alongside Ghira and Sun who could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"Jaune!" Sun quickly rushed forward hardly believing what he was seeing.

"Dude you're alive!" the monkey faunus put his hands on Jaune's shoulders and with the action a humongous amount of pain ran through the Arc forcing him to scream. Illia quickly gripped the monkey's shoulder a slightly irritated expression donned.

"Sun! He's still hurt badly." The monkey faunus pulled back his hands before raising them in the air.

"My bad!" Deciding he had had enough pain, Jaune begun to tune his semblance and amplified the healing factor of aura. Quickly a white glow took his form over, Jaune could feel the deeper wounds lighten while others nearly healed completely leaving only a scar. Though his body still hurt, if someone patted his shoulder now he probably wouldn't cry… probably.

"It's cool… but seriously what did I do? Even after using my semblance I could only heal up the worst injuries to manageable ones." The large Ghira let out a chuckle yet it expressed anything but legitimate amusement.

"Jaune was it… you were attacked by a mob of Grimm." Jaune stared wide eyed at the man.

"I-I… you're messing with me…" Jaune had forgotten a few things, the recipe for mud pies, where he left the keys for his parent's house but somehow he didn't think he'd forget getting mauled by a mob of Grimm.

"Yeah… not really kid." Jaune turned to see Qrow who like always had his trusty flask.

"Qrow, are what they saying true?"

"Yep, saw it myself. When I rushed their I gotta admit I was expecting to find you low on aura against a Beringel or something. Imagine my surprise when I found you auraless being munched on by more Beowulves then I could count." Jaune looked to the man and then back to his scars.

That can't be right I would never let a Beowulf get the jump on me and I never use up more the half my aura…

Kali who was examining the Arc's body finally seemed content but not happy at the sight of the boy's injuries.

"Mr. Arc you really should lie back down…" Jaune reluctantly agreed and begun to comply to the mothers request until he heard a sound, crying.

_Please protect them._

_Jean!_

"The kids!" Before anybody could react Jaune launched up ignoring the pain as some of his wounds begun to open. Jaune rushed towards the room where the cries were coming from. Upon entering the room, he was met by the sight of two faunus girls who stared wide eyed at the Arc. Jaune quickly stepped towards the two blushing girls before he leaned close to the infants.

One was a tiny girl who at a glance he could tell shared all of her mother's traits, her skin was pale and hair was white. The baby girl looked up to the Arc her icy blue eyes focused upon him he noted how her snow-white tail seemed to curve into a question mark.

On his right though was her brother the boy only shared his feline descent with Jean. He was pale but where his sister's hair was white was snow his was a deep black. His eyes were a beautiful amber however where his sister had a tail the boy had cat ears. If one hadn't met his parents they may be liable to think he was Blake's baby brother.

Jaune looked around for Jean but couldn't find her, he knew why. The memories were slowly flowing back to him but he didn't want to accept them. Finally, Ghira and Kali stepped into the room with Kali's smirking while Ghira coughed into his hand.

"'Ahem' Mr. Arc… while I understand your concerns perhaps a need to robe yourself might be in order."

"What…" Slowly Jaune looked down to see his bare body.

"What's wrong with you two?" Illia looked to the two males who remained in the room after Jaune's little display.

"How can the kid walk around with that thing." Qrow looked both disgusted and envious, Sun on the other hand was in the opposite side of the room.

"Size isn't everything… it just like twenty percent of what matter hahah… right?" Illia shook her head, she would never be able to fathom the importance of the so call 'third-leg' however it was obvious it was a great deal of importance to the two before her. As she looked to the two distraught men a thought occurred, why didn't Ghira seem intimidated by Jaune's 'thing'? The only answer she could consider was the reason two veteran Fang member wouldn't be intimidated by one another.

those who are the same feel no need to be intimidated.

Jaune stood before Blake's parents finally robed and blushing slightly.

"~See dear I told you yours was perfectly natural, and to think you thought you were some kind of freak. 'giggle' ~"

"Kali!" Ghira blushed madly but soon was reminded on Jaune and quickly recomposed himself. He looked to the Blonde boy and realized once he had robbed himself he was kneeling before the two small forms. Both he and his wife heard the soft sounds of tears hitting the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry…"

"Thankyou Jaune."

"I couldn't save her…" Both the belladonnas felt his agony.

"Thankyou for forgiving me for something unforgivable…"

"I couldn't save your mother…" The two slowly advanced to the kneeling boy, their faces near tear at his display heartbreak for one of their kind.

"Thankyou for saving my children…"

Jaune looked as the small eye gazed at him his tears increasing.

"Thankyou for… coming to help those who took so much from you."

He felt a form embrace him from behind… turning he saw Kali, there was no ridicule in her eyes nor the contempt he felt he deserved… but a sorrow formed from the sight of seeing an innocent suffer.

"You have done nothing wrong! You foolish, brave child!"

"Thankyou for saving my children…"

A firm hand placed itself on his shoulder turning he was met by Ghira, in his eyes was no anger but firm unmoving gratitude. The large man then kneed before the Arc.

"Thank you…" Jaune felt the honest intent of his words.

"For cherishing my people's lives more than even your own…"

"Thankyou for crying for me… not seeing my race but my life."

The Arc struggled to say something in opposition of their kind intent. Both parents then took the Arc's disfigured hands and lead them down to the two small forms.

"And most of all…"

And in response the two infants reached out grabbing the closest figure they could reach. Kali looked to the Arc and spoke words the Arc had dared not to hope to hear.

"These are the lives you saved…" tears of a different nature fell to the floor. Ghira looked to the boy and found himself amazed yet again and reassured of his beliefs like never before.

"Jaune… That woman Jean…" Jaune looked to the large man and found tears rolling down his face as his fist trembled.

"You saved her too…"

"No… I didn-!"

"You saved her soul!" Jaune froze, the large man gripped the Arc's shoulders.

"From her hatred, from her sorrows and from her guilt…" Jaune looked to the man and could see in his eyes no signs of flattery.

"She left this world smiling… A fate none of the White Fang under Sienna had been given…"

"Thank you for giving me hope in this hopeless world… I entrust everything I have and am to you and take the blasted names I stained them with… please… protect them…" Kali helped lift up the two infants placing them into the Arc's arms. Jaune looked to them and weep tears of gratitude to these two small forms.

They had saved a part of him…

The part that wanted to believe he could still be a hero…

Jaune waited before a tombstone.

Jean Stars

Age: Unknown.

A mother to her very end…

Jaune wished he had been awake to see her be properly buried and give his final words. Slowly the Arc put his stilts to the side and struggled to kneel down to the grave.

"I couldn't save your life… but I got them out safe… and I will make sure they go somewhere they can be safe. I promise they will be loved and safe…" Jaune's body begun to glow a bright white and spread his aura throughout of the area around him. Flowers of different seasons bloomed throughout the field, slowly the Arc rose up. It was only for an instant but he could have sworn he felt a presence behind him that smiled and once more spoke a silent thankyou that reverberated throughout his soul.

Jaune stepped towards the onlooking Kali who had a baby stroller. Upon reaching the woman gave the Arc boy an approving look.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate what you said." Jaune slowly nodded to the mother as they left Jaune not turning back the gone mother's grave.

* * *

Jaune walked through the streets of Mistral before tunrign to see Kali pushign the baby stroller forward.

"Thanks again for going with me?" Kali smiled to him.

"Of course, I can understand your nervousness… After all, going to an Orphanage alone is a tough thing to do." Jaune nodded thankful she knew his intent. Jaune knew he wasn't ready to care for two lives… he wasn't strong enough, nor could he give all his time to them. He lacked in too many regards so after much consideration he had decided to go to the orphanage on the highest level of Mistral. There they could truly take care of them. Slowly the two made their way through Mistral Jaune nervous to be this far in. Kali could see the awe in the boys face but also the shame, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune… please don't feel bad. We understand why you decided and nobody will look down on you for it." Jaune gave a thankful nod to the mother before he finally spotted the building.

The man waited begun to make way to the front desk area when he heard the door bell ring he had expected the affluent pair from the now fallen kingdom of Vale who had lost their child and wished to fill the void. What he was met with was a young boy and older animal carrying what he assumed to be mix breeds. Though looking at the two little infants it was rather obvious neither child shared the father's traits. The man sighed, it was a tale as old as time, a rich spoiled son had gained a taste for the abnormal and found one of the many animal whores from the lower levels. After which she had either pierced a hole in the contraceptive or was already pregnant and not showing waiting till she had caught a decent wallet to push the brats on him.

Truly he pitied the boy, his parents must be furious… perhaps his family was related to the criminal underground it would explain the boy's obvious injuries.

"Well hello sir." The boy seemed a bit surprised to be addressed instead of the woman as if he would speak to an animal.

"Y-yes h-hello, um… I-I'm Jaune…Jaune Arc and…" The man was a bit surprised, so the boy was a from that war hero family. Hmm, he was under the impression that they were those who believed in that bizarre concept of equality. Thou he supposed that there had to be at least few within who had common sense. The man smiled kindly hoping to calm down the clearly ashamed Arc.

"No need to feel pressured her my boy, how might I help you?" He could see the blonde begin to relax and finally begin to speak again.

"These two, they lost their mother and I don't have the capabilities to properly care for them…" The man was a bit surprised to hear that the animal beside him wasn't the mother but none the less.

"Say no more my good man, I would be more than happy to take them off your hands…" Perhaps he worded that wrongly because the boy looked up to him a trace of anger in his eyes. He supposed even if they were half breeds they were still his children.

"'ahem' excuse me… I may have misspoken, what I meant was that I understand your troubles and would be more than willing to accept them. All I need is their information." Jaune nodded before he begun to speak.

"We don't have their names… but their blood type is AB…" The man rose a brow at that.

"Forgive me sir, but… don't have their names…" Jaune nodded before a thought occurred to him and he looked to Kali than to the boy who coincidentally looked like her and then back to the man before he blushed.

"No, no, no I'm not their father or anything! I-I just." A somewhat sad light coated the boy's eyes, seeing it the worker could detect a rather unique situation coming. Slowly the Arc began his story and while it was fantastical certain point the boy couldn't remember and yet by the look in his eye the worker couldn't detect a lie. Know that he was speaking the truth left the man infuriated and he couldn't hold his tongue.

"You're telling me those things belong to a member of the White Fang!" At those words Jaune looked to the man shocked thou the woman hardly seemed surprised.

"W-What did you say?" The worker found his eye twitch.

"Oh need I repeat myself! Why would you bring one of those filthy animal's offspring here!" The boy took a step back from the worker.

"Are you not aware of those animal's actions towards us! Surely you Arc's can't be that foolish!" The man seethed hatred.

"But these two are inn-"

"Shut your mouth, the sins of that bitch have surely stain those two mongrels as well. In fact I wonder whose side you're on as well Arc!" The Arc was stunned at the accusation and while a calmer man would've stopped here the worker was far to furious.

"Let me guess you sympathize with those animals!" The worker in his rage reached out for one of the infants. However, before he could reach Jaune reached out grabbing the man's arm.

"Let go of me you bastard!" The man's eyes darted to the Arc who glared back at him.

"Don't you dare touch them…" The man felt the disfigured arm gripping him yet he wasn't scared after all the child before was still just a boy while he was well over thirty. With that confidence he once more spoke against the Arc.

"I can't believe it an Arc protecting the group responsible for The Fall perhaps you took part in their deeds. Why I have half a mind to, call.. the… police…" The man spoke those venomous words to both shame and scare the boy, however halfway through the Arc's expression shifted from a mere glare to something far more intense…

"What did you say?" The boys gripped tightened and the worker could swear he felt a slight chill against his gripped arm. Jaune then pulled the man forward from his counter before him. It was only then the man realized something a slight glow around him, he had aura which most likely meant he was a huntsman.

"Say that again!" The Arc threw the man across the room. The man looked to the enraged boy and could detect the familiar feeling he held towards the Faunus people from the boy but all of it directed towards him, utter hatred.

"What's wrong with you! leave this ista-" A foot slammed into the wall beside him breaking into it, the Arc glared down at the man.

"I was a student at Beacon… Do you understand what that means…" all the anger faded from the man's face at that moment replaced by fear instead as he finally understood the situation he was in.

* * *

Ghira stared at his wife as she slowly knitted baby clothes with a chipper smile on her face as she hummed a cute little tune.

"Kali, why I understand your joy perhaps under the circumstances such a chipper mood is uncalled for." Kali looked to her husband a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"But dear, if only you were there and saw it. That man almost laid his hands on my grandchildren and no sooner did dear Jaune stop him."

"He broke seven of that man's bones."

"Lies! He broke six, one was just heavily fractured…"

"Kali…." Finally, the woman's ears drooped.

"I know, so does he I'm sure but still dear, you can't act as though hearing how willing he was to fight for them not pleasing?" Ghira sighed before he reluctantly nodded.

"I understand that but still it was no less than a miracle that the orphanage worker didn't want to press charges." Kali rolled her eyes before smirking smugly.

"As if he would press charges and risk having the stigma of being a racist." At his wife's words, the faintest trace of a smile sprouted on his face as he looked to the next room over were the Arc boy was.

The little girl looked up to Jaune her white tail swayed slowly from side to side showing off her keen focus on the cat teaser he had bought. The raven-haired boy was mesmerized by the toy as well his ears propped straight up. Jaune smiled at the twos cute display as they struggled to grab the toy just out of their reach. Jaune had to admit he was scared of buying one, thinking he'd be called a racist however he was surprised when Kali bought it saying it was fine. He was surprised when she told him about how she had used one with Blake.

As Jaune lifted the toy above their little heads the two infants fell back trying to grab at it. Jaune smiled down to them so sweetly one would never think he had violently assaulted a man earlier. After that… spiritually taxing experience Jaune was once more reconsidering his options… and to be honest he was all but decided upon one.

Seeing their toy finally stop it's incenting movement the boy attempt to grasp it once more and succeed, much to his tiny delight. Jaune felt the tug on his teaser and snapped from his thoughts looking back to the infant boy. Seeing an all too perfect opportunity Jaune pulled out a feather and nimbly tickled the little boy's nose. The baby boy's face wrinkled before he begun to suck in tiny breathes Jaune reached for his scroll hoping to record the cute sneeze however before he could the baby boy sneezed.

As he did a small flame lurched out hitting Jaune making his aura shield hi. Feeling the attack Jaune looked back to the boy surprised.

_T-that had to be a coincidence, right?_

Cautiously Jaune rose the feather once more to the boy's nose and tickled it. The belladonna look alike's face once more scrunched up before he let out another sneeze and from the action a dozen or so embers rushed out pelleting Jaune's aura. Jaune's eyes widened in shock.

_D-do they have their semblances already… What the fuck! I had to work for months to get my own!_

Before Jaune could fall into depression however the boy sneezed again unexpectedly to Jaune. In response to the tiny flame Jaune rose his right hand up to defend his face. Jaune sighed glad his blocked it before he looked to his still burnt hand…

_Jeez I know they told me it'd take a while to heal but seriously my arm looks ugly, I really should've studied on dust infusion more… wait?_

Jaune looked to the infant boy and then back to his hand.

_I used my right hand on him… right._

Jaune then looked to his other arm that was still just as disfigured but pale and slightly chilled before he looked up to the little girl.

_Could it be…_

Slowly bringing the feather in her direction Jaune begun to feel he was right. Seeing the small object that had made her brother sneeze the little girl's tail shot up fully bristled while her face showed clear hostility to the object. However before she could act upon her tiny fury the feather lurched forward tickling her nose and no sooner did she feel herself succumbing to its horrid power.

Kali abruptly pushed the door open a camera in hand as she had heard the previous two sneezes and had an inkling of what Jaune was doing. Behind her was a slightly annoyed Ghira however neither were ready for what they saw. Letting out a much louder sneeze a blast of snow struck the Arc boy away off the bed.

Kali rubbed cradled the little boy while Ghira had the little girl, before them one Jaune Arc was finally exited the bathroom feeling refreshed from his shower.

"I really don't get why you insisted so much that I take a shower just because of a little ice."

"Now Jaune you just woke up from a seven day coma I merely thought getting sick would be rather counterproductive." Jaune shrugged supposing she was right before he sat down before the two Belladonnas trying to figure out what exactly was going on. After all children don't just sneeze fire and ice, do they? Seeing the Arc boy panicking slightly Ghira put a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Jaune they seem fine despite this… odd condition, perhaps it was merely a side effect of their early aura awakening."

"Or it could be their semblances kind of fitting wouldn't you say." Jaune slowly shook his head.

"Actually I thought about that and I think I know what's actually going on." Both parents were a bit surprised. Jaune then rose his hands.

"When I unlocked their auras… can't remember much but I knew three things, I was low on aura, I had already infused dust and I was desperate. Also, I'm pretty sure the girl was two my left while the boy was at my right." Ghira seemed intrigued and leaned in closer.

"So… what are you suggesting."

"I know in a situation like that I would've relied on my semblance to make up for the lax of aura, amplifying it… that's why they have more than most I think… I think somehow I permanently multiplied it… also if I was putting all the aura I had into them, then that had to include…"

"The aura you were using to infuse the dust in your arms." Jaune slowly nodded.

"I, I think I somehow assimilated the dust with their aura… maybe even their, their…" Jaune struggled to say the word.

"Their souls." Jaune slowly nodded to the large man's words.

"I, I don't know much but I know that kids shouldn't be spewing Ice and fire, what if it had negative effects on them… what if it's too much for their bodies, What if all I did was ki-" A hand landed on his shoulder and the Arc looked up to see Ghira shaking his head.

"Jaune I'm sure if this was fatal they would have died when you unlocked their auras, when they were at deaths door." Jaune begun to calm at the chieftain's words before he slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah your right… thanks." Ghira smiled slightly before he looked back to the little girl in other arm and smiled gently.

"Well then Jaune, with that being settled I have to ask. What's your next move, another orphanage perhaps?" hearing that Jaune remembered that bastard of a man and clenched his fist.

"No, no way am I risking giving her kids to some shady bastard again." Ghira expression gain a faintest of smiles before adopting a more stoic look.

"So then what will you do?" Ghira looked as the Arc boy genuinely considered the question.

_Hmm, I suppose that's enough teasing beside me and kali already decided._

"Jaune, me and Kali talked about it and we decided we'll adop-"

"I'll raise them…" Ghira froze for a moment before his sight focused in on the Arc boy.

"What?" Jaune looked up to the man a determined look in his eyes.

"With their auras and dust powers no normal family could raise them and handing them to an orphanage is way too out of the question." Kali tried to interrupt.

"Jaune taking care of a child is a hug-"

"I don't care… I promised her." Kali's words caught in her throat as the Arc boy begun to speak a sharp light in his eye.

"I promised they would be loved and safe… if I can't trust the childcare here then I should do it myself… No, I will do it." Looking to the Arc the two could see the Arc's determination. Ghira smiled fiercely While Kali overwhelmed with emotions hugged Jaune fiercely the baby boy still in hand.

"I knew you were a sweetheart, but I didn't know it would be to this level." Kali gently patted the Arc's head lovingly.

"Don't you worry dear, we'll help you every step of the way!" Ghira broke into laughter and fiercely patted Jaune's shoulder.

"Well said my boy and just as my wife said we'll help you as much as we can." Jaune smiled returning Kali's hug.

"Thank you so much, I honestly don't know a thing about adopting and with these injuries I doubt I stay up with them yet." Both nodded before Ghira asked a question.

"Well then Jaune, what'll you name them?" Jaune looked a bit surprised by the question but Kali was the next to ask.

"Jaune you can't just keep calling them boy and girl."

"Besides if what Jean said before she passed was true then she wanted them to have names unblemished from her herself so to show her proper respect I plead that you respect her wishes." Jaune slowly nodded before looking back at the two infants. He didn't like the idea of their mother's presence not being in their name but like Ghira said calling them Star would go against her wishes. Taking a deep breathe Jaune finally decided.

Even if their last names can't be Star that doesn't mean it can't be their first.

Jaune smiled looking to the two and spoke.

"Stella (Latin for Star) and Aster (Old English for Star)."

* * *

**Extra Kali Internal War.**

Kali played with the two new adorable babies in her life as she pondered a deep issue of the upmost importance. How to get the Arc boy interested in her daughter… Kali was a very opened minded individual, and while she was in nice monogamist relationship her daughter had quite the little potential harem.

Between Illia, Sun and her partner, Kali was sure having another blonde wouldn't be too hard on her after all she did seem to like them. The problem was how to get Jaune to approach such a relationship… As she rose up carrying Stella and Aster back to their father she found the Arc boy rather depressed. Kali tilted her head.

"What's wrong Jaune?" The boy looked up to her smiling.

"Oh it nothing really, it's just that my all me and Ruby's favorite comics were put on hiatus since the artist lived in Vale. Now I got nothing to read." A smile crept on Kali's face.

_Pray for a miracle and you shall receive._

"Well Jaune I know a book you might like, tell me have you ever read Ninjas of Love."

"What's that?" the mother smiled as the beginnings of her machinations begun to form.

_Operation Knightshade is a go._

* * *

**MEGACOLL19 = Glad you liked it, Yeah I liked writing, can honestly see myself doing more Jaune X Whitley, Oscar or May.**

**Siegnir = Happy you liked the mass upload I didn't think I'd managed to upload them in time but soemhow I pulled a miracle out my ass.**  
**Yeah White Rose is painful to write I'll be doing themn in the order I uploaded so first will be bumbling, then Checkmated, then White Rose and finally Maroon. Don't worry though I have no intentions of stoppign any of these.**  
**Thank you for your review as always they mean a lot.**

**thomas the tank engine = Thanks :)**

**Magister of OZ = Will in time.**

**MeteorElDrago = Yep :D**

**MeteorElDrago = Yeah... it'll get better for him soon but things are a bit of a bitch for our knight right now.**

**MeteorElDrago = It depends, to me, now to be clear by no means do I think Jaune could win Adam but... Consider this, Jaune could've unlocked his Semblance much sooner. Think about it, he triggers it due to being in a crisis. A situation where it could be manifested by his subconscious, once more the situation doesn't even need to be that dire after all he amplified his barrier in response to Cardin trying to punch him.**  
**So it stands to reason the stimuli doesn't need to be much to trigger it, it's just in the series no such stimuli presented itself early on for him. He never entered a situation where he needed or would unconsciously want a stronger barrier or to heal somebody. Even the Breach he didn't have a problem in. As he could fight Ursa by then. Had he been introduced to a threat to himself or his team I'm sure he'd had unlocked it much earlier.**  
**Now with that being said consider how useful it'd be in a fight against Adam and Jauen himself in general. Jaune isn't as aggressive or as quick to the attack as Yang (Even with Cidner it was due to her having killed Pyrrha and even then he didn't go off immediately.) **  
**In Adam's case He'd be cautious healing and shielding Blake, trying to avoid a fight. If he was forced to face the angry bull he'd play on the defensive tanking blows while blake attacked and that's only if Nora and Ren aren't with them since unlike Ruby's team (Who had had Yang framed) They wouldn't have begun separated.  
Jaune could unlock his aura much sooner knowing what Blake would drag him into.  
Sorry for the long comment hope it didn't come off as a rant.**

**MeteorElDrago = Yeah I intend to finish all of these they'll be around four chapters, maybe I'll add an Epilogue too, not sure yet. However, I do know I'd like to upload the four mini-series alongside one another. This was the funniest of the four to write too.****MeteorElDrago = Ask and you shall receive :)**

**campione278 = So I get where you're coming from but I think you confused something. Weiss didn't know Jaune loved Ruby, She just knew Jaune loved somebody hence why she called them Mysterious Woman. She found comfort in Ruby (Rebound) and felt shame for quickly moving on making it look like her feelings were only half baked to Jaune alongside other reason (Will further explain in next chapter.)  
****With that being said though thank you for reading ait all the way through despite that misunderstanding. Of course, I'm looking forward to writing the Goodwitch one too and eagerly hope to hear your opinion of it when I finish it.**

**Guest = I can understand that however keep in mind some relationships simply develope in such odd ways. Yes, it was a less than proper or way to react to the situation but on could hardly be blamed for trying to find some closure or relief from the sting of rejection like Weiss. Was it Petty? Depends, she didn't do it to hurt Jaune but cope with her pained heart and towards Ruby while it wasn't especially kind I hope to show how things worked out the way they did.  
****Like with campione278 I thank you for reading it all the way through and hope to hear from you again when I load up the Goodwitch AU.**

**MeteorElDrago = Indeed ;) (LOL)**

**MeteorElDrago = Escanor will be missed.******


	62. Forlorn Knight (Rewrite) 3

**Forlorn Knight (Rewrite) Chapter 3**

* * *

**Heres the second one hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Rift opened in a old abandoned shack in the woods, Jaune recalled Raven mentioning it as a place she'd regularly lived in back in the day. One Nolan turned towards the rift not a trace of fear nor nervousness present even as four figures made their way out. Jaune stepped out already guarded looking for any Grimm.

"Seriously bossman, you think Nolan would let a Grimm anywhere near this place." Jaune paused before rubbing his head at May's remark.

"Heh, guess not, sorry still a bit guarded after taking on those mongrels." Vernal rolled her eyes.

"Really? They were just White Fang, might as well be fish in a barrel for anyone at least halfway decent… Oh right forgot your about as menacing as a wet blanket without us." Vernal smirked while Neo herself puffed up her cheeks starring up at the bandit, Only she was allowed to shit on her accomplice and Vernal knew Jaune though sighed.

"Yeah, kinda hard to deny it, without you or Neo I'd been toast a long time ago." Neo primed at the praise stepping right beside him while Vernal shot a cocky smile.

"Well as long as you know it blondie, so firecrotch how's the boss's brat doing, still an emo wannabe's wet dream or what?" Nolan visibly locked up under Vernal's gaze, nobody would blame him, after all she was no pushover her only matches being Neo and Raven herself, the former being the reason Jaune didn't have to watch his back in the tribe.

"Xiao-Longs doing fine, still a bit of a mope but she's gone out more often, heck she even started fitting on her prosthetic." Jaune blinked sighing in relief, hey some progress was better than nothing, Vernal though rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"'tch' Pathetic, can't believe she's Raven's daughter." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Well at least she didn't go running towards a band of murderers over her family, so she has that going for her." Vernal shot him a glare but there wasn't a bite behind it, in fact a small smirk begun to play on her face. She'd never admit it but a someone willing to face her even when they knew he wouldn't win was positive a in her book. Funner to dominate someone with a bit of bit in them.

"Mind repeating that."

"You heard me, anyways Nolan you're on brake May will cover watch duty of Patch so rest up." Nolan nodded before making his way to the rift already anticipating a fresh drink and a warm bed. He looked to May then nodding before making his way in, May sighed readying for her shit of a shift turning to the one who'd offered them a spot in the Branwen Tribe.

"Hey Jaune, so what's the order, we heading there now?" Jaune was about to nod affirmative before Vernal cut him off.

"Your heading out Eye-Patch, bitch boy here's got another job." May eyes narrowed never appreciating the Nickname.

"Like what…" Vernal smirked.

"Well killing some Fang bitches for free and making myself a mark the Goodbitch of Beacon getting her ire has put me in a hell of a mood. So Blondie here's gonna help me unwind and make up for the trouble one lick at a time." May blinked while Jaune himself blushed, Neo however hugged him from behind informing him of her stance on the matter. Why, why was this the one fucking thing they agreed on. A blushing May turned then.

"I get it, go ahead and do whatever you want, damn bitches in heat." Without a word she made her way out, Jaune turned to Vernal, his face red and flustered.

"R-really? No-Eep!" Jaune yelped when Neo leaped up arms wrapping around his neck as she bit down to bruise him with every intention on following the dykes lead. Vernal sneered.

"For the last fucking time I'm not a Dyke."

_Anymore…_

"'Tch' You talk some real crap for a bitch at cunt munching level." Neo grinned.

_I didn't hear a no._

"Um, Neo, Vernal? Can you two stop fighting?" Vernal deadpanned.

"Talking like a real bitch their blondie."

_Pin him…_

With a smile Neo complied pulling herself back unbalancing her blonde and making him hit the floor, before he could complain still hissing from the pain Neo took her rightful seat. Vernal clicked her tongue at the sight of the tiny bruiser riding blondie's face already writhing about from his tongue lashing but first come first served after all. She looked down at her own ride still restrained behind his pants making a fucking tent a bandit could live in.

Not one for playing seductress and slowly sensually undressing, teasing and whispering sweet nothings in their ears. No, Vernal was aggressive, she'd be taking the blonde like she did every bitch she'd had before him. With little care for delicacy she drew Rudra and used the curved blade to cut the belt off before yanking off his pants and boxers alike, a muffled scream could be heard from beneath the tiny bitch on 'her' face throne.

But the fuck did she care if it hurt him a bit in a fucking minute she sure as hell knew he wouldn't be complaining.

After all…

She didn't waste anytime on fanfare, she lined him up and brought herself over the Arc of flesh before crashing her hips down. She threw her head back as she felt his fucker spread her.

He's the only guy in the world who could say he was fucking Vernal, Raven's second and eater of bitches.

She grounded her cunt on his cock, fucking herself as her diamond breaker went to work on his meat stick clamping down on him with all the greed of the bandit she was. She rutted on his cock hissing in delight as she worked him against each and every of her favorite spots. Reaching out she pulled open his shirt tearing apart the article of fabric as she looked over his chest and abdominals. Reaching out she raked her nails against his flesh scarring him drawing blood and loving the implications.

He could stop her, his boosted barriers would brake her nails and even now he could heal himself, the fact that he wasn't meant either he was trying desperately not to drown against the half-pint or he was giving her the reigns. Either way made her smile, lifting herself up she quickly slammed herself back down and repeated the action, pumping herself at 'her' pace on him clenching her nails in his abdomen then he bucked his hips into her making her curse silently, of course he'd take a jab at her when she got comfortable damn blonde and his sneak attacks.

She felt his body begun to increase its pace, as she felt her stress begin to diminish and hopefully so was his. After all she knew who she was, a tough as nails bitch but him, the blondie was a pussy. Even now she could feel the weight of his actions on him, an annoying trait of her semblance Hiving. Infecting others mind to read emotion and thoughts. Though where her and the Malachite bitch differed was once planted she could either give them control and communicate or it wouldn't turn off usually resulting in her killing the fuckwit.

She'd connected to Jaune, it made it easier to trust him after all and even helped the little shit not be hopeless in a fight when he could draw on some of her talents and memories of combat. Didn't exactly hurt that he almost immediately connected the squirt to them as well. And now even Eye-patch and her two limp dick pals were connected too. Honestly the guy was insane only Raven had been connected to herself. It was a huge deal to entrust someone with access to your mind and yet blondie gave it to four different people… Well five if you counted that 'thing' as a person.

This however was also why she and the mini-bitch knew how much he needed this because of said connection. She buried him then hilting the arc of meat and letting it unload. If this fucker got her pregnant like he did one of those other bitches at the camp… Neo frowned at her looking to her crotch.

"Oh grow the fuck up." She pulled him out letting his cum coat his cock while standing with a cruel smirk.

"And come here and do your job and I'll let you have at him alone." Neo glared but that was the beauty of her semblance, after all she knew she wasn't lying but also that she wouldn't let her get a good dickin' until she'd done her job. Neo silently snarled but moved forward finally freeing Jaune to breath his face soaked before a hiss caught his attention.

"Fuck how are you better than the girls back at the camp?" Turning Jaune froze as standing there was Vernal with but south of her face was the oh so familiar locks of pink, brown and ivory locked between her legs. He didn't need to see her face to know Neo was smirking or would be if not for her current task which she was ironically doing very loudly. Jaune knew that Neo knew that he was watching her even without the connection, her tail was simple as he stared at her perky little ass as it swung side to side almost hypnotically, her criminally tight pussy drooling.

Vernal smiled as she saw Jaune get up, his eyes trained on the midget as she worked her little mouth where it best belonged. Some people might think she hated Politan, fuck that. Why would she hate somebody who could fight her to a draw? The Tribe needed powerful people, unfortunately Jaune had made that quite clear a few months back when he beat their third strongest Shae to a draw, him a person with less than a year of training and fresh out of her and Raven's torturing. if anything the tiny bitch was her second favorite person after the boss herself. She was a realist like herself a bitch not to be fucked with and one of the best lays she'd ever had. Speaking of good lays she suppose that was a good point to Segway to her third favorite who was currently following Neo's silent pleas as he walked up to her hands reaching out to take hold of her hips.

What did she think about blondie, well unfortunately he had been their third strongest for a while, him Beacons former weakest. Wasn't that a hit in the metaphorical dick, and then there was his semblance, she still recalled when he first activated it on the 'Real Doll' up in Amity. Of course Raven wasn't a dumbass and recruited him then and there after all Aura Amplification was a hell of a semblance verging on straight up bullshit levels of useful. Healing the tribe, boosting members aura and semblances to near invincible levels or even awakening aura's with a multiplier.

And that shit was just what he could do to others, the fucker could boost any aspect of his aura by as much as fifty fold last time she checked. He'd even tanked a fucking Paladin when they were in Atlas, of course Raven wanted him in the tribe and wanted her to 'infect' him to know his thoughts. That… was a mistake.

Anger, hate, rage and so many more vibrant and powerful emotions festered in him. You'd think they'd be directed towards her or Raven, or the tribe. Sure he made it a habit of shitting on Raven even before they released him, hell even after they took his left hand he wouldn't shut up about her being nothing more than a coward using her own semblance to prove it. Weak as shit and as menacing as a crippled toddler he might be but she'd never say the blonde didn't have a pair of stones on him speaking of which were currently slapping against the runt's ass as he fucked her like a madman.

He gave her a command and as pissed as she wanted to be for him being cocky enough to do so it was as good an idea as most of his. No sooner was he lifting up Neo then she was grabbing her face and shoving the little slut face in her crotch drowning her for her sly remarks. At times like this she wished she could feel what her connected individuals felt like with the Malachite bitch. Instead all she could feel was his emotions as he groaned and gave to his want unloading into the lil assassin. She dug into his psyche then hoping he'd been relieved enough but only growing more frustrated.

_Oum dammit blondie fucking learn how to let go of shit_.

Vernal was abruptly shoved away by Neo to her surprise as the tiny hitgirl shot her a knowing look, she looked to Jaune then her eyes and hair shifting colors to emerald and red for only a moment before returning to her own. She conveyed something then that only the two could hear. Apparently, it was enough as no sooner did his eyes adopt a anger and his grip tightened on the micro killer before shoving his way back in with abandon. Vernal watched as the tiny slut gave in, blondie towering over her as he rutted inside her his hands leaving her bruised hips to grope her breast making Neo give a silent gasp as he didn't stop his bucking.

She could hear the runts mental cries pleading, no demanding he go deeper, harder and rougher with her to which he happily complied. Lust for her body, anger at her slight against him and greed for release flooded him, she felt the guilt shame and sympathy diminish the hate and anger of those waste of mongrels memories die out as Jaune gave to far more pleasant wants. He demanded Neo then take shape of what he wanted, most, who he wanted most at that moment and she saw how she shifted, her eyes icy blue and hair deep black the majority shattering off leaving short brown hair in a boyish cut.

She watched as he griped by the shoulders before lifting her off the ground with his bitch breaker, she had to give blondie credit he knew how to work her up seeing a mini-her get fucked like a slut made her a little tempted to give him control. Knowing her eyes were on him a level of guilt hit then before he looked down to his little fleshlight and his eyes glimmered with the same softness she loved to mocked.

"Neo, turn back, I want you to be the one I cum in." The tiny bruiser complied shifting back to her normal state and no sooner did his arms release her shoulders and wrap around her in a backwards embrace before he thrusted in Cumming, filling the midget tiny baby room with his hot spunk. Finally he leaned over her looking her in the eyes before planting a kiss on the tiny menace. It'd almost be sweet if not for the fact that he'd just sorta edged her. Slowly he pulled out of Neo then his 'sword' glistening from her need being filled time and again.

The two stayed their kissing, lips locked and wanting she could feel his volatile emotions give and die out… all thanks to the runt. And that pissed her off, she stomped over to the two taking his fuck stick in her hand and squeezing just hard enough to warrant his attention. He hissed before shooting a light glare her way but if the pipsqueak's sly smirk was any indication she was more then okay with it.

"Vernal, the fuc-?" He didn't get to bitch, not when he'd made her watch him fuck her, a smaller her given but her none the less. A hand reached out grabbing his stupid mop of hair before pulling him down to her level and crashing her lips into his. Oh she could fucking kiss, nothing got them little bitches at camp wetter then a deep hungry kiss and blondie was no different as her free hand left his fuck stick and felt up his stone like abs. Finally pulling back her tongue having covered every inch she could she looked at the blondes dumb fucking mug and glared.

"You ain't done till you leave me looking like you made that embarrassing copy of the runt of me look." His smile then was telling, the fucker had planned it, of course he did, he either got to play top or she'd back off… Vernal didn't do backing off, and he knew this so when he shoved down on her back against a old dust table she smirked like the badass she was even as he spread her legs.

"I better get off blondie." He buried in not bothering to work her over with his mouth and her head shot back before he leaned over his eyes locked with hers.

"I swear by the end of this I'm making you use my real name." She smirked at the challenge before her legs locked around his waist.

"Then you better give me one hell of a fucking 'blondie'." He smiled then.

"Arc's word…" He wasn't a fucking Arc anymore but she knew he would keep his word like one.

-Patch-

through a scope May kept aim on a pair of blonde's sparring, she was a bit happy now that she had to watch over the dumb blonde. After all it seemed like Xiao-Long was at least starting to get her shit together, something that she liked seeing and knew Jaunes would to. After all, just like Jaune had lost the Invincible girl she'd lost Roy. So, to know some other bitch was giving up because her very alive partner ran away was infuriating. Say what they wanted when push came to shove her team was still together and if not for his circumstance she had no doubt Jaune's would've been too. But blondie, she just gave up and left her sister to go off and die…

He didn't speak when he showed, content with just leaning against the tree she was posted on sharing his senses with her to show he was there so she returned the gesture in kind. She didn't need to look at him to see the smile grow on his face, how he could feel so much goodwill towards the one who sold him out she'd never no and apparently by the bloodlust Neo was giving as she glared at the blonde neither could she.

A flash of anger showed when he focused on the metallic arm, she knew why, hell he had Raven deliver it after he'd gotten the old man to make it. He sighs seeming content with his checkup before he turned to leave only to freeze when he notes something, the familiar caw of a Nevermore followed by the cry of a woman. Turning her aim away from the two blondes who turned in response to the noise she saw it a Nevermore the size of a horse carrying off a boy no older then six.

Flashes of Roy being taken by one of those things came to mind then and anger bloomed as she readied to fire before her brain rattled from a roar.

_DON'T THE KIDS TOO HIGH UP!_

He didn't waste time telling her what to do instead bolting forward with Neo the tiny bitch already riding his sword as it burned a intense white.

NOW!

And so she complied with his orders.

Yang hadn't known what to expect today, maybe some nervousness from training with her father after so long, perhaps some fear form from combat even if only training. What she hadn't expected though was a child's scream, turning she saw the boy up over a dozen feet in the air and rising by a Nevermore the size of bumblebee.

She readied to move only to pause, after all she wasn't using Ember Celica anymore and she hadn't gotten use to her new limb either. Her father had no such hang-ups though as he rushed off towards the kidnapped boy rushing his way but without a ranged option they both knew how things would end. Or should have as from the tree-line a radiance shone and a figure was propelled through the air not far behind her a arc of white shot forth slamming into the big bird killing it.

The figure reached out nabbing the child with a spin before they pulled out a… umbrella? And floated down child in arm. The woman rushed to her child and she and her dad weren't far behind, finally when she reached them she saw it, the boy deep in her sobbing mother's embrace. However she froize when she looked up and saw a very familiar face there over the woman, a innocent smile that fit much 'too' well on the short woman.

Hair the theme of ice cream, and different colored eyes just as outstandish, Yang recognized the girl and the moment she turned to meet her gaze she smiled making it quite clear she did as well. She glared, eyes flashing red.

"You!" She stomped forward crashing her fist into the midget only for her to shatter and the mother and child to scream as amber and auric glass broke apart with a roar like thunder. She blinked looking back toi the mother and kid panicked from… her? They begun to back away fear clear in their eyes.

"Wait, I'm the good gu- Agh!" Abruptly a heel appeared out of nowhere as it hammered down on her head, before she could recover the figure sent another kick into her stomach shooting her back. Tai roared and went to help only to dodge at the last minute as a beam of energy shot out towards him. Quickly raising his hands in a X-guard he blocked a pair of unorthodox crescent blades with his aura.

"'tch' So you're the standard for Raven? Huh, guess me and her have taste in common at least."

"Who are you! And why are you here?"

"None of your business and to keep you from helping Raven's bastard there gang up on the runt." He glared but Vernal had no problem returning it as she rose her guns to level with him.

"Better watch yourself I'm here to beat you, Raven would kill me for that, I'm just here to keep an eye on you two." Tai blinked.

"Raven has eyes on us?"

"Raven? Like hell, if she wanted to keep notes on you she'd do it herself." Taiyang, blinked again confused.

"Then who?" As if in answer to the question a bright light enveloped Vernal then and Tai could physically see the auric barrier surround and reinforce around the bandit. From the tree line a third figure emerged eyes locked on Neo was she danced around an out of practice Yang. Said brawler was currently on the defensive unable to take the runts blows after being out of practice for so long.

_Neo that's enough._

He could feel her discontent but she obeyed none the less before smiling the brawler's way a sly smirk on her features that hit home and made Yang take a swing shattering her. Yang felt irritated at the brats disappearance before the figure behind the shattered illusion was revealed stepping forward. Hair like gold a bit longer then last she'd seen with a healthy stubble yet his outfit was a mismatched thing of armors and the like. For several long seconds she stared at the impossibility, he couldn't be here, after all he died, even before The Fall.

"J-Jaune…" the calm smile he showed made her all but sure.

"Long time no see Yang…" She froze at his voice, it really was him and just like her he looked her over as well, well… one part in particular.

"Good to see your wearing Polendina work, Its about time you did too." She paused before looking to the arm and then back to him.

"Did you?" Jaunes scratched his head a playing smile on his face.

"Come on Yang we both know I'm not that smart… I just had it delivered a bit faster is all, not that it helped." Yang stepped forward not believing it, it really was him, but just as she was the small figure of Neo manifested over him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"'sigh' Neo can't you read the mood." Yang stared as it hit her then.

"What are you doing with her, or that girl attacking my dad, Jaune do you even know who that is?" Jaune looked to Neo who fluttered her eyes playfully which made him roll his.

"Um, a friend?" Neo glared.

"With benefits." Neo tilted her head, not quite there but better.

"For now let's just say she's my 'Accomplice'." Neo nodded in agreement while Yang stared horrified before her eyes turned utterly red.

"She was part The Fall!" What she hadn't expected was for Jaunes to face her then eyes burning azure, literally burning like blue flames as his aura erupted into a flash of white light.

"And as far as the council was concerned so was I and whose fault was that!" Yang froze her semblance cutting off as anger turned to confusion, shock and then guilt. Neo looked to Jaunes frowning while Vernal clicked her tongue having realized they hadn't calmed him down enough earlier.

Memoires of the mines came, of faunus dying, of their anger and rage, and then joy as they implanted the same cruelty on man during that dark day in Vale. He experienced the White Fang's vile acts and the surviving victim's terror and despair. He gripped his head as it begun to throb from the rebound of so many memories.

He was ready to fall then but stopped when Neo tightened her hold desperate to convey her support as much physically as she was mentally. Finally a sigh escaped as his mind calmed before looked to Yang still confused of the whole event. She was alive and that was enough, currently he couldn't restrain his pettier feelings that were welling up a side effect of the rebound of Vernal's semblance. She was alive and well, and for now that was enough.

"Vernal! We're heading out!" Said bandit looked back.

"Seriously? Just like that? We haven't even busted any head yet." Jaune shook his head.

"We're not here to fight, now come on contact Raven." Finally, the girl groaned but complied.

"Fine." Not far from her a rift opened leaving Tai speechless and Yang far too confused and overwhelmed by the plethora of information. But as Jaune turned away all she could do was remember that day, where he'd been taken away. She reached out and the form shattered revealing Neo delivering a roundhouse to her, the blonde brawler hit the floor hard on her back before freezing at a spine chilling sound of iron scraped along a sheath as the tiny hitwoman drew Hush.

Yang looked towards the micro-killer as she advanced her Dolon blade in hand and a cruel smile as she looked down to her. Yet Yang didn't see the ice Cream themed killer but instead 'him' red and black behind a horrid mask parody the soulless beast she'd swear he was. His blade glowing with a disturbing scarlet, she hyperventilated her legs shaking alongside her clattering metallic arm. The numb throbbing at the image before her.

"Neo!" The figure stopped and slowly the image of Adam shattered leaving her to wonder if it was in her head or if the pint had created it. All she did know was that she turned away then sheathing her blade as she looked to Jaune who leveled his gaze on Neo.

"That all you'll be doing to her, remember their off limits."

"Tch." Jaune didn't turn away keeping his eyes set on her before finally the tiny killer caved and his features visibly softened in response.

"'exhale' That's enough, I'll make it up to you later kay, now let's go before we're late for the party." Neo visibly brightened at that before 'skipping to the rift ignoring Taiyang as if he wasn't even there while Vernal smirked.

"Nice going getting on his nerves like that runt." Neo turned a with a fierce glare but nothing more content with letting her face off against Tai. She looked to Raven's man then a smiled.

"You sure you wanna focus on me old man, your brat there seems a bit fidgety around weapons and last time I checked she fucked over our bitch there pretty hard, who knows he might show some of that Branwen spirit I've been trying to put in him and kill the righty there on principle alone." Tai sneered but Vernal said her piece leaving an opening that she knew he'd take. With a gritting of the teeth he turned leaping towards the two blondes while she took aim ready to fire if he tried anything.

Yang looked to him, it really was Jaune sure he looked a bit different outside of his hoodie and with some stubble but still… Her mouth went dry at the sight of him as he regarded her as if he was analyzing her. And then she realized, it wasn't her whole body just her right Arc, a frown grew on his features at the sight as he spoke.

"Was that Adam's doing?" The name made her tense and that proved answer enough as his eyes narrowed as a anger came to his face. One she'd never associate with the kind blonde she'd formally knew.

"I see… Well then I believe that's enough." He made to turn again and she so desperately wanted to reach out then, to grab his wrist and demand he stay. But as he turned the sword strapped to his side caught her gaze. It was a familiar blade yet different now, on she knew he'd never use against her and yet seeing it all she felt was terror because it was a whole lot closer to Wilt then Hush had ever been.

Before she could get past her phobia though Jaune shone a intense pallor as his barrier expanded and no sooner did a fist crash into it. He turned then azure boring into one another as the forlorn knight regarded the veteran brawler.

"So your Yang's father?" The man looked to the blonde confused to have his fist blocked but wincing from the pain of striking and failing to break his barrier before it flahs3ed and expanded throwing him back. From behind two beams of light struck square at his back's center as Vernal took the shot before Neo jumped with a spin in her step above the man before delivering a cruel axe kick to him sending Tai crashing into the ground.

"Dad!" Jaune sighed.

"I'd hope I'd be welcomed back or at least not attacked the next time you saw me, though I guess it was your father who threw the first punch." Raising his hands Jaune willed his aura into the man, restoring his reserves and healing his wounds.

"Wha, this is…" Jaune smiled.

"My semblance."

"What happened to you?" He stood still pondering it for a moment.

"The same as you… I lost a lot, my dignity, my friends and even a hand curtesy of your ma." With a smile Jaune showed her his left hand now a Atlesian Knights robotic palm. But the smile fell then as his eyes grew cold and listless.

"And just like you I lost my partner, but 'she's' gone forever, and I sure as hell didn't give up, just grew up?" His eyes were accusing their message clear before he made way to the void.

"Your sisters being hunted, by the same people who killed Pyrrha, by someone who'd make Adam look like any other of those mongrels. And you left her to them all because some coward away. I guess you are raven's daughter, after all you abandoned your team. Just. Like. Her." Each word was spoken with venom, but why shouldn't it, after all wasn't Blake the reason she turned him in.

"I guess I should've known you'd turn your back on your team for that cat, just like you did me." She gritted her teeth and readied to raise but the sound was swift as the air whistled and no sooner was Crocea Mor's edge facing her, its end right between her eyes the blade an enchanting white.

"Don't move…" His eyes lightened then a plea in them, she swallowed as fear begun to take hold of her heart.

"I-I wasn't going to do anything J-Jaune." A tear ran down his cheek as he read her emotions, her anger towards the slight against Blake… Her, hate.

"…You're a terrible liar." He pulled back his blade and no sooner did she fall back letting go the breath she'd held. She saw Jaune's back then, it looked heavy, like one burden far beyond compare as he stepped into the rift. Seeing it all she could do was stare as a tear ran down her cheek, and then he was gone.

-Mantle-

The rift opened to reveal a rather dim looking city, not in any physical sense, instead it was its atmosphere. Vernal looked around annoyed before spotting her on a street light her form that of her namesake as she cawed from the hold. Jaune looked up meeting the beady eyes of the bird.

"Glad you kept your word Raven, Heck I can even feel the twins around here, so is Penny her-"

"Salutations!" Jaune was abruptly lifted off his feet as Penny slammed into him at a bullets speed and both crashed into the wall making it crack.

"I am so happy you came boyfriend Jaune!" Said blonde groaned his head spinning from the concussion.

"Agh… Y-yeah…" Before the fembot could go further though Neo cut between them pushing the ginger away with a slight scowl.

"Oh friend Neo hello!" Said girl didn't smile instead her gaze focused on the entirely too touchy gynoid currently all over 'her' blonde.

_He's not 'your' boyfriend tin girl._

Penny blinked before nodding.

"Yes, boyfriend Jaune, my only male friend."

"Penny that's not what that means…"

"Oh, then what is the pretense boyfriend Jaune."

"Well… You see it means, um…" Vernal groaned.

"It means your fucking like rabbits and spouting that gushy goodie bullshit." Neo's glare seemed to grow on the ginger bot. Penny however took Vernals meaning entirely to innocently as well as literally.

"Oh, I see, I have never invested much interest into the reproductive activities of organics but if such interactions are to be expected with my boyfriend then I will comply." Neo shook in place.

_Not fucking happening! _

Neo turned the fiercest glare on Penny but as always said ginger seemed little concerned by the action. Knowing this could go on in a loop Jaune sighed deciding to skip this and hopefully any further such understandings with Penny.

"Penny, its getting a bit late, if we don't hurry we might be late for snow Angel's show." Penny stopped before looking top Jaune.

"Oh that is correct, but first allow me to check if father is truly okay with this." Jaune grabbed her shoulder.

"If he said it was okay the first seven dozen times I'm sure he'll be just as okay with it today. Besides Mel and Mil picked your outfit right, wouldn't want to make them cross with you right?" Penny paused before nodding.

"I have not asked father 84 times Boyfriend Jaune merely 52, and besides, I am the guardian of Mantle, it is my job to watch over the city, to ignore that for-" Jaune placed a rough hand on her top.

"Its fine, misses protector of Mantle, like I said we'd cover for you, Ironwood already okayed it and everything. So just leave this place to the Branwens." Vernal snorted.

"'tch' yeah right, how the fuck did you convince the iron general of Atlas to let the Branwen tribe care for Mantle anyways?" Jaune chuckled before flashing Vernal his huntsman license.

"Cause the generals a good man and he sorta owed me a favor and was out of options." Vernal snorted.

"Whatever, take the real doll two, heh, between the runt, twins and her I don't know how you'll manage." Jaune rose a brow.

"You coming to you know?"

"Wait what?"

"That was sensational!" Jaune chuckled at the girl beside him as Penny hopped around in joy, it was uncanny sometimes how much like Rubes she could be. He looked her over then seeing her in a modest short, green, sleeveless dress similar to the on she'd donned back during prom all the way to the black sash around her waist and her green heels. The only notable difference being the darker shade to it and her long orange locks.

he was a bit surprised the twins hadn't tried to fit her in a cock tail dress. The moment the thought of the fembot in such an outfit came to him all five girls turned to him.

_Shit… forgot all of you are linked._

"Heh, what fucking me, the runt and the walking clichés there wasn't enough? You checking out robot ass now too?" Jaune groaned again but quickly Miltia slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Oh quit your whining? And stop fidgeting around, can't believe you don't know how to work a tie, and… there." Jaune sighed.

"Thanks Mil." Said red clad brunette looked up to him.

"Cocktail dress really?"

"Well I mean, you're in one." Said girl rolled her eyes.

"Cause we can pull it off." Melanie nodded a sly smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms in the white high cut dress while Miltia did the same in her own scarlet variation.

"At least it's better than 'that'." Both girls looked over to the mute of their group who ignored their words in favor for wrapping her arms around Jaune's right arm. Her attire just like the twins had said was incredibly risqué.

A Mistralian (Chinese) dress white as her ivory locks but with pink sakura detailing that ran down to her ankles but with slits that ran up to just under her waistline leaving her hips and upper thighs quite visible and eye drawing while a long pair of black stocking only added to her effect as they led to her high heels. Said girl knew the effect she had and wiggled her sides seeing Jaune blush earning a silent snicker while the twins grumbled before looking over to their resident bandit.

Whereas Jaune's outfit was black and proper Vernal wore a suit a bit more form fitting, red detailing along the dark grey suit.

"What?" Jaune just shook his head.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just curious what you'd look like in a dress is all." Vernal snorted.

"I don't do dresses." Melanie smirked.

"Seriously, but you'd be such a cute wife in a big old white dress." The glare the bandit sent the twin made her flinch.

"First off, blondie there would be in a dress before I would, and secondly wife, making a lot of assumptions there, seems more the runts speed." Neo affirmation took the form of increasing her hold on Jaune's arm. No sooner did a second pair of arms wrap around Jaune left sigh as Penny leaned in close.

"Oh if you are talking of the Symbiotic relationships between humans then I would like a nominate myself." Neo glared while Jaune begun to fluster.

"Wha? But, I thought you liked Rubes." Penny tilted her head.

"Oh, is that not allowed, I believe the legally there should be no problem Mantlian law is quite open to such things." Jaune struggled for a response towards the happy bot, while Vernal looked around noting a quite a few hard gazes on Jaune filled with envy. She supposed it made sense, after all a young men surrounded by babes, who wouldn't be jealous. Especially considering this was just a glorified dick measuring contest for the devil of Atlas himself. Speaking of which. Vernal jabbed the blonde's abdomen.

"Look there." She didn't need to look back to know he was listening, not different then how she knew the expression he held upon seeing the old coot. However she then felt a wave of content and… joy?

_Oh, her…_

Vernal and she was sure the other connected girls looked out seeing a certain heiress make her way into the party. Her dress was a elegant blue complimenting her snow white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Huh, so that's her huh, you first crush the living payday there?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'd recognize Snow Angel anywhere." The way Neo's grip tightened on the blonde left no one but Jaune chuckled.

"Don't worry, I never had a chance with her." Miltia was the first to take a shot.

"Oh, good to know where your consolations prizes then…"

"Wha, No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Didn't sound that way to me." Jauyne begun to panic his mind a mix of guilt, shock and shame, finally Melanie giggled.

"It's alright Jaune, my sister is merely playing a prank on you." Jaune sighed or at least begun to before Melanie leaned in close.

"However we would like to have you show us some affections from time to time."

"Yeah, just cause the runt and lesbo there travel with you they get all the attention, could show us some of that from time to time." Jaune sighed seeing there point.

"Yeah, your right. How about a date, one for each of you anywhere you want we can even do it up here in Mantle or Atlas." Melanie and Miltia smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to take us separately, after all we intend to be together after the date…" The way Melanie licked her lips was telling earning a blush from the blonde that made them chuckle. It was then Penny noticed something.

"Oh, it would appear miss Schnee is being courted." Looking his old friends way he spotted her before a incredible painting of Beacon so realistic he could almost believe her was there. Beside her was a boy who reminded him of Neptune. Vernal smiled viciously knowing enough about said girl via Jaune's memories.

_Oh this is gonna be a show._

Jaune fully agreed which was why he had to stop it as he made his way forward. The tiniest part of him hoped he'd be too late.

Weiss looked to the boy beside her, to say he was handsome would be a understatement and yet any desire to share company with a man was lost to her given her circumstances. The last thing she'd want was to give her father any ideas seeing her here with some heir to a house of Atlas's elite.

"So you thinking about buying it?" She gazed to him soberly, memories of her days among Beacon coming to her, of spending time alongside her team. Alongside her friends… Before The Fall… No before The Breach.

"No… I don't think so." She didn't want a reminder of her merely standing by while they took him away.

"Yeah, Kind of pricy for a painting." Weiss stilled.

…_What? _

She bothered herself to actually look his way for once, he smiled slightly at that only further irritating her.

"It's to raise money." He proved much more incompetent then she initially thought, after all he didn't even seem to detect a hint of the venom she forced into each syllable.

"Oh really, for what?"

_Does this idiot seriously not know?_

She felt genuine anger at the question, had he'd honestly come here not knowing, actually how many of these fools did know, or better yet cared…

"For what!"

"'heh' I'll admit, I only come to these things for the food and drinks, and the extraordinary company of course. So what is it another Mantle fundraiser or something." Fury, cold chilling fury shot through her veins, she was thankful Myrtenaster wasn't in her grasp. Because if it was she couldn't be held responsible for what she'd do.

As she readied to commit to the herculean act that was speaking to the fool before her without shouting a interloper interfered gripping the blue hair flirt's shoulder. Both turned to meet the new party but froze, or at least she did as calm cobalt regarded the two. It couldn't be…

"H-hey, let go of me!" Henry tried to shove the man away only for himself to be pushed back by his actions as Jaune stood there curiously. Weiss then noted the figures beside him, one was a form that made her hair stand on end, her body in a very suggestive outfit and hair the theme of ice cream. Neo, Roman's lacky and a participant in The Fall.

And yet somehow she paled in comparison to the one to his left her arms wrapped around his as vibrant green looked to her excitably. It couldn't be, the girl Pyrrha had killed, Ruby's friend Penny was standing there a smile on her face as she seemed to copy the killer on Jaune's right. Henry though couldn't figure this out, nor did he try as he spoke up envy clear.

"What's your problem?" Jaune smiled then, but that kindness clearly didn't travel to his eyes as they regarded the teen as his grip tightened wrinkling Marigold's suit.

"Your ignorance mostly… After all you came her not even knowing why this charity exist beyond stroking Jacque's ego… What the girl your talking to has suffered." Henry begun to cringe as he felt Jaune's grip increase.

"Coming here to hit on girls, eat and drink your fill ignorant to the lives lost, insulting their sacrifice with you neglect to even acknowledge it. That… is my problem. And if you don't leave I'll make it yours." He let the boy go then patting said shoulder and smiling kindly, Henry wanted to glare, that much was clear but he was all to quick to turn tail and run while Jaune sighed at the man's vanishing act. Her heart raced as she looked at him, searching for even a hint that he was some kind of cruel illusion, Weiss Schnee was no coward and so she took a single step forward as she forced voice to her trembling lips.

"J-Jaune is that you?" He looked to her with an observing gaze, one she was not use to, one far from his usually warm gaze he'd direct to her in those days that felt so long ago. It wasn't cold, not in the least as it was filled with concern, it brought heat to her pale cheeks as she wished for nothing more then to turn away. But she wouldn't, what would she do if he were to disappear when she looked back.

"You've been slacking off Weiss, heh never thought I see the day." She blinked confused, whether it was at his words, the playful tone to it or the casualty he said it in was anyone's guess.

_D-did he just call me by name?_

"Wha, how dare you." He smiled at her voice, even if she did have some of that all too Weissy chill to her tone she had nothing on Vernal.

"When you decide to leave this place it'll be hard with your skills all rusty like that was all I was saying." She paused then.

"Have you… Seen Ruby, my team?" Jaune smiled at the clear concern in her tone.

"Yeah, I've… 'talked' to Yang, but I've seen Ruby, she's with Nora and Ren actually."

"I see… And Blake?" Jaune sighed.

"No clue, we had eyes on her for a while in Vale… but she left after a week, caught a boat but we couldn't figure out where."

"We?"

"That would be me princess." Weiss turned meeting the gaze of Vernal who smiled cockily back the twins around each of her arms. Seeing her Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"And who would you be?" Vernal smirked.

"One of the people responsible for why blondie there is alive and breathing." Weiss stilled before looking to Jaune for confirmation which he gave with a nod.

"Weiss, this is Vernal, Melanie and Miltia." The two twins didn't bother responding to the heiress instead letting go of Vernal to make their way to Jaune.

"Hey, why don't you give us some attention Blonde Stuff."

"Yeah, instead of wasting your time on the princess here." Weiss gawked as Jaune blushed around the twins throwing themselves at him despite having Penny on one arm and the menace on the other! Vernal snorted then earning Weiss's attention.

"So princess, guess it's nice we finally meet after how long I've kept my eyes on you." Weiss froze.

"Wha-what?" Vernal rolled her eyes.

"Chill, I'm not some stalker or shit, it was part of blondie there's terms for joining the Branwens, we keep an eye on you lot and he sticks with us."

"Branwens? Wait, you mean the bandit tribe Branwen!" Vernal smirked again.

"Always neat to meet a fan."

"You're a criminal!"

"Hey hey, not so loud, or are you trying to get blondie arrested again?" Weiss froze at her accusation her smile certainly not helping.

"Quit it Vernal, your hardly one to talk after what you two did to my hand." Vernal clicked her tongue while curious Weiss looked to Jaune then spotting his mechanical hand and gasping before glaring at the woman making Jaune smile at her actually getting mad on his account. However like all things Weiss could only stay calm for so long within the craziness that was his presence before Remnant decided to throw a curve ball.

That curve ball took the form of a shrewd trophy wife speaking out against Vale quite haughtily, Jaune would've glared her way if his spine hadn't frozen when he saw Weiss's glare on the woman.

"Shut up!" Jaune flinched at the venomous tone Weiss gave not the lady seemed to register it.

"Excuse me?"

"Your all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!" Jaune winced at the display.

_Note to self, do not piss off Weiss._

As Jaune noted this he saw a man advance, a rather familiar man at that, the faunus's devil himself Jacques Schnee.

_Neo._

Jacques stormed forward reaching out to take his daughter by the wrist.

"Weiss that's en-"

'Shatter'

Jacques blinked confused as his daughter seemingly vanished as in her place a petite girl at level with just above his waist appeared.

"What the, who are you!?" He regarded the girl until he heard his daughter continue her rant against Mrs. Redgrave releasing the girl he went forward or should've. However a hand took hold of his wrist then and applied strength to force him to release her.

"Release me!" Jaune gave a very unimpressed look to the irate man but instead of complying he tightened his hold.

"Is that anyway to apologize for hurting my accomplice there?" Jacques winced at the tightening hold and made to pull back his hand but to no avail.

"You, how dare you! Unhand me!"

"Sure, once you apologize to Neo." Said girl made a show of grabbing her poor injured wrist miming a fit of sniffles. Around the man three others closed in, Vernal, Mil and Mel made their way around Neo almost taking a protective stance. Jaune smirked then as he furthered the pressure until an all too satisfying pop was heard and Jacques yelped pulling back his hand with a growl.

"You ruffian, I will have you kicked out and blacklisted, if not arrested!" He never noticed how the world shattered around him, how Vernal, Melanie and Miltia appeared beside Weiss alongside a very concerned Penny who looked between the heiress and the woman. Had he'd seen it, perhaps he'd realized the true reason why the Arc boy backed away, feigning shock and worry.

"I will have you locked up and to never see the light of day!" The crowd shifted, even Weiss herself turning to watch not noticing the glyph that had begun to manifest at her emotions only to pause. Vernal crossed her arms with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, like anyone you hire could actually manage that." Deciding to have some fun Melanie mocking terror.

"Like, that old do's been eyeing us all night, I feel so violated."

"'tch' old perv what, being a racist wasn't enough for you? Gotta go after girls as old as you daughter, oh wait last time I checks, Ice Queen was older than us… gross." A few of the onlookers begun to chuckle while others whispered.

"Friends Malachites I do not belie-Mmm?" Jaune covered the gyroid's mouth conveying what was happening and no sooner did she comply quieting. Unfortunately, someone else misinterpreted this.

"Well now, Mister Arc I would think Mr. Polendina didn't entrust you with his daughter so you could silence her." Jaune froze at the familiar tone and turned having his fears confirmed as he saw the all too familiar form of one James Ironwood.

"General…. Well, um you see theirs a good explanation for this… Tell him Neo." Said girl looked at him with a deadpan. Seeing this all Ironwood could do was sigh.

"Mister Arc, I didn't allow you to attend here with the intent of causing trouble with Mr. Schnee. "

"'sigh' Yeah… sorry." James nodded before he turned to face Jacques.

"Apologizies Jacques, Jaune and his subordinate are… 'unfamiliar' with the social ques of Atlas." Jacques breathed back forcing a calm.

"Then he is your subordinate?"

"'Jaune' Is a licensed Huntsman and leader of an organization of trained individuals." Vernal snorted.

"Third in command…" Neo jabbed her making her sneer but ironwood chose to ignore him.

"Currently he is contracted by myself for his men's services." Weiss stared in shock at the words said before looking to Jaune in disbelief who shrugged a nervous smile on his face. Ironwood turned to Jaune.

"Jaune it would seem mister Schnee has issues with your being here?"

"He attacked me!"

"After you attacked one of his subordinates, a child as well." Neo sneered but Jaune shot the girl an apologetic look however the glare Neo shot him promised that he would be making this up to her.

"I… that's!"

"Enough Jacques, let's just let bygones be bygones." The older Schnee snarled but did not rebut him while Jaune smirked, a tinge of satisfaction from seeing the old man's red face before Ironwood shot him a look making him wince.

"Jaune, perhaps you should vacate this event prematurely." The blonde nodded supposing he'd give the man a break as much as he didn't deserve it. But first he had business to do and made his way to the very painting Weiss and that wannabe Neptune had been before. With a almost practiced ease he took the picture of his former school just as Jacques readied to speak up though Jaune threw a stack before Jacques. From it dozens and dozens of lien cards spilled out capturing the attention of the entire surrounding.

"300K… going once, twice… guess it's mine, or… 'hers', any arguments." Nobody answered and upon seeing that Jaune turned to Ironwood as if asking when the general nodded Jaune smiled relieved before he begun to make his way out picture in hand. He stepped towards Weiss each footfall might as well being a drum of thunder, she looked to him as he passed her.

And to her surprise Jaune smiled back, a genuine smile as much as the very one he gave her that day when they'd abandoned him. It was only for a moment but she heard him, not with her ears though.

_It was nice seeing you Weiss…_

Perhaps that was all he intended to say to her but in that moment she received much more as a stray thought came to her. Of Ruby, Yang, Nora and Ren… of her friends and… danger! She turned then towards him and acted far before her mind could catch up. She rushed after him, through the halls in a panic, she didn't know what it was he faced but whatever it was it was dangerous, and she'd not do that again… Not leave him to fend for himself, nor her friends.

Finally turning the corner she saw it the last visage of Jaune's back as it entered a rift, she had nethier dust nor her weapon, gowned in a outfit much to unfit for combat. And yet the idea of standing there and letting this chance slip by. So much was happening, to her friends who were apparently in danger, to the world that Atlas seemingly didn't care about.

But most of all, she'd been given a small miracle, a person she thought gone came back and it was with that spurring thought that she stepped into the rift, unsure of what would come but hopeful.

* * *

** Yeah so doesn't feel like my best work, sorry about that but was still fun to write, honestly will probably wait till Volume 7 is finished before exploring Atlas any further.**


	63. Jaune 2 point O Ch 3

**Jaune Arc 2.0 Chapter 3 Escape**

* * *

**Merry Christmas here's Chapter four.**

* * *

-Unspecified Atlas Laboratory-

The woman ran as fast as her feet could carry her, screaming at the top of her lungs however its volume was third to the screams of the people behind her and gunfire from the guards and Atlesian knights. She had seen it, what it had done to the professor and what she was sure it was doing to the others. as she reached the next door she pressed in the code with trembling fingers, only to realize the screams had stopped.

"Stop… running…" The woman felt her entire form freeze at the two words and dared not turn back, frozen as the figure advanced towards her shaking form.

"Pl- Please… Spar-"

"Shut Up!" With a roar like thunder, the woman shut her mouth barely managing not to go insane from fear.

"What was it?" The woman couldn't understand.

"What was worth betraying humanity?" It's words stunned her, how much did it know? How?

"ANSWER!" with a roar she was rendered to her knees and begun to weep not even maintaining the mental fortitude to plead for her life. As she looked up to the being the last thing she saw was his palm and the small scarlet bead at its center.

Pecus growled in satisfaction within him as he finally lifted his palm from the shriveled up blackened body that was once the woman professor. A part of him knew what he was doing was wrong, unforgivable even and yet another part of him didn't care, reminding him what they'd done and intend to do. Besides he was sure later when he regained his humanity he would mourn enough then for now he had a goal, Penny and after that wiping out everyone here.

The alarms continued to blare but, in all honesty, Jaune had grown use to it, and besides it hardly mattered he wasn't trying to sneak around after all. No, he wanted them to come, to meet their fates, to get what they deserved. Jaune tackled the door crashing straight through it with his armored body, even now he could hardly believe how powerful he was. He really wasn't human anymore was he… but then again was he ever one or was he just a copy of the real Jaune.

The sound of advancing footsteps flooded the halls bringing the Arc back from his thought and drawing his attention. Jaune looked to the group of men who directed their weapons at him through Pecus he could detect their fear but unlike the Grimm who drooled in anticipation Jaune could only feel hate. Before an order could be given Jaune rushed forward at the crowd who didn't hesitate to open fire on him. But as it turned out the good doctor was very proficient at his work as not a single bullet managed to so much as dent his Ultimate Shield.

Before the men could realize the futility of their attack Jaune reached out his hands and gripped to of the men by their necks and slammed them down into the ground cracking the floor beneath. If not for their auras Jaune was sure they'd be dead not that it mattered, after all it only bought them a few agonizing seconds. No sooner did Jaune utilize his absorbers and begun to deprive the two of their aura siphoning it from them and adding it to his own.

The remaining guards looked in horror as Jaune's own aura expanded that much further, no sooner did the men's aura's finally vanish but to their horror Jaune didn't stop and soon a new and terrifying pain enveloped them as they felt their vitality being devoured. The two screamed, pleading to him, but Jaune's ears were deaf to their begging. The men fired upon Jaune, but none managed to lay so much as a scratch on him. Some were smart enough to run while he was occupied, however that all changed when Jaune devoured the last of the two's vitality.

All that remained was what made them, them. He could hear Pecus giggle in anticipation as the two's souls were slowly stripped from their forms. One of the guards fell to his knees, others passed out and yet some even prayed to their gods. However, one man was different and rose his gun to not Jaune but his captives before firing, the bullet tore through one of the men's head ending his life and stealing Pecus's meal.

Pecus roared in rage as did Jaune, however the man didn't bother to pay his reaper any mind and took aim at the other man.

_**NOOO! HE'S MINE!**_

Pecus roared in defiance and Jaune felt his body being manipulated by the Grimm before it expanded its own twisted parody of a soul and activated something new. From his form an odd force emerged, invisible to Jaune, the bullet crashed into the force and upon making contact for an instant a hexagonal like energy appeared. Despite it seeming like a force field to Jaune it felt more organic, almost like a membrane. The man looked in horror and with it Jaune could feel the odd force grow stronger, Pecus roared in laughter.

_**YES FEAR IT! FEED MY POWER!**_

The man begun to once more open fire but not to mercy kill the victim but to oppose the force, despite how futile it was. Jaune watched the luminous, violet barrier only grow that much stronger.

**_His fear! It's what's fueling it… like some kind of Grimm barrier… no I'm sure this is the A.T. Field thing in the Blueprints._**

"Absolute Terror field…" Jaune remembered seeing it in the blueprint but he couldn't understand how it worked, and apparently it was useless to him, or at least it said it was.

_Maybe it's because of Pecus? Because they thought I didn't have a Grimm._

It didn't matter anyways, no all that mattered was getting Penny for now, Jaune removed his hand from the cadavers before facing the terrified guards.

_**FEED ME!**_

Jaune roared as he leap upon them.

Penny waited within her body, closed out from the rest of the world, to remain free from the men outside who wanted to make her a weapon. She remained in the dark void of her private systems, she was lonely and yet she was content after all, she had helped a friend…

_I'm gonna save you and then we're gonna get out of here._

Penny once more felt that odd ache in her chest, the odd sensation was foreign to her and yet it was reminiscent of when she became friends with Ruby… She'd feel it whenever she thought of the boy she saved and his promise. She had managed to see his experiments, not very long but still. Common sense dictates that he should have surrender to the pain and yet she could see it in his eyes the same determination as Ruby.

_I will do anything to save my friends._

The large jade sphere seemingly shrink in on itself in thought of his words as the pleasant ache grew just a bit stronger.

_Friend Jaune… please hurry… I'm lonely._

An abrupt flood of data stormed the system suddenly, as the system begun to begin clear their files. Emergency Alarms where being activated and system checks, and procedures were initiated. Penny's curiosity won out as she took down her defenses to see what was happening, sure that her captures were more focused on the task at hand then herself. What she found shocked her, it was Jaune!

He had managed to get loose and was destroying everything and everyone who got in his way with a seemingly modified body. After examining his trajectory, she realized he was heading in her direction, he was coming to her.

_Until I save you goodbye…_

She watched as he roared and slammed into the facilities heavily reinforced door time and time again screaming her name in a mix of desperation and rage. He wouldn't stop even as the black carapace around him begun to dent and crack. Penny's heart momentarily stopped once he seemingly gave up his assault on the door, only to be intrigued when he rose his hands out to it and they begun to admit a white glow.

With a bright explosion the doors were obliterated but at the cost of more than a fourth of his aura from what she could observe. Jaune stepped forward into the room only to be greeted by Atlesian knights and guards and yet he didn't seem the least bit concerned for his safety, merely angry that they obstructed him. Penny watched in amazement as Jaune rushed forward with techniques she was sure he didn't display during the Vytal Festival.

She understood the test and trial would have helped him improve but to this level. Penny then felt the system clean begun within the laboratories servers.

Wait… if they erase it all we'll have no proof! They might even make it look like Jaune's the villain!

At the thought the fembot reached out to the system in an attempt to take control, to help bring this place down. As Jaune fought the monsters responsible for this place's creation she fought for influence of the proof of their sin.

Jaune struck his claw forward impaling the Atlesian Knight's chest and tearing out its core, without a second thought he threw the core before a small group of knight and opened fire on it with his semblance making it explode killing those within range while he absorbed the energy directed at him.

Jaune smiled as he stepped towards the cadavers and begun to absorb what vitality remained within them, much to the horror of those still alive. Despite the Atlesian Knight's fire he continued, confident that his A.T. Field could tank the attack. With eyes full of determination and resentment he looked to the men with a smile more twisted then Tyrian himself.

"All this time I dreaded the idea of facing the whole of this hell… 'hehehe' but now…" Jaune stepped unto the nearest man ignoring his pleads and struggling he reached out his palm.

"Now all I wonder is how to find more of you." Seeing the man before them die the others seemingly gave up to which Jaune merely ignored. Screams ran throughout the room until none remained. Jaune stepped before the sole door between himself and Penny and rose his hands before channeling his semblance. He felt the tax on his body as he primed his aura as it took a third of what he had even after absorbing so many just to destroy a single reinforced door.

Dammit, why does my semblance have to be so hard to use.

**_…Not using it… right._**

_What? Pecus, what do you mean?_

S**_emblance isn't so violent, not explosion at least… not originally. To suppress me we were constantly in conflict over your soul… eventually you adapted to combat me… utilizing your Semblance like a poison instead of a medicine._**

_Poison… are you saying this isn't how my semblance is supposed to work?_

**_It is a way… gather aura and expanding it in a small space till it burst… but it can be used to promote aura's quality and quantity… to multiply the effects of its traits._**

_Like aura boost or amplification?_

**_Yes…_**

He could hardly believe what he was hearing, if what the grimm was saying was true then, his semblance wasn't as dangerous as he thought. Then again using it the way Pecus described wouldn't be easy for him considering how use he was to it now. However as much as he wanted to learn more, at the moment that was far from his priority.

Jaune slowly stepped into the room and was greeted by the sight of two terrified scientist, they didn't last long, they didn't even have their aura's unlocked, so the draining process didn't even take a minute. Stepping past the two dried up corpses Jaune looked up to her, to Penny.

Her body still tore apart from the event of her match with Pyrrha, if he didn't know better he'd think she was dead but he knew she wasn't. Reaching out a hand Jaune begun to pull her body from the examination area before gently laying it alongside a table. No sooner did the eyes begun to dart open slowly as if no longer use to the action.

"Friend Jaune? You are here?" Jaune couldn't help but tear up as he heard a friend's voice in so long. Seeing his tears Penny tilted her head confused,

"Friend Jaune, are you okay?" with a dry laugh Jaune smiled to her.

"Yeah Penny, just, just happy to see you…" to that the ginger smiled back.

"As am I Friend Jaune… I was scared you forget… or would prioritize escape, how strange… despite the fact that was what I recommended for you to d-" Penny ceased her words as she was embraced by the figure in a hug.

"I would never." Penny smiled at the words, Jaune really was kind like Ruby.

"You needeth say such things after all your safety is far more important than my own, after all you a human…" At those words she felt the Arc's embrace tighten.

"And who decided that… who says I'm more important than you. You're my friend aren't you, that means I never abandon you understand. Besides, I've always been a tool too… to me at least your like family Penny." She didn't know why but his words made the ache multiply so much that it was nearly unbearable. Yet she didn't dislike it.

Now that he was sure that Penny was safe his priorities were shifted to his second goal. Standing Jaune looked to the door hearing the remaining guards rush towards it, he allowed his Ultimate Shield to once more form.

"Penny do you think you can hack into the systems by any chance like before?" Penny nodded and no sooner did a series of cords begun to snake out of her body luging at the nearby panels. Her eyes momentarily glowed before closing.

"I have integrated and have shut off all communications with the outside, however at least three messages have reached Atlas but none towards the doctor Watts." Jaune nodded happy at the bit of good news, though he would admit seeing the bastards face when he heard about his little rampage would be enjoyable.

"Good, Penny, how many people remain."

"23 staff and more than 200 armed guards." Jaune cracked his neck as he considered other thigs.

"Can you think of any ways to repair your body?" At the question the fembot frowned.

"No, I am afraid I am unfamiliar with the scopes of my design, in such condition I would only be a burden." Jaune shook his head before an idea occurred.

"Hey Penny do you think you could inhabit this body too, temporarily I mean? I'm sure Watts have some spares and with the remaining Scientist we should be able to recreate the process, right?" Penny tilted her head at Jaune's query.

"Are you suggesting we make a body for me." Jaune shrugged.

"It's worth a shot right? Besides I intend to burn this place to the ground when I leave, might as well use what we can before we go right?" Penny nodded in understanding clearly excited by the prospect of having a body like Jaune's.

"I would like to seek such a possibility." Jaune smiled at her as he headed towards her and allowed one of her cords to connect two a plug point at the back of his head. No sooner did the light leave her eyes before a small presence make itself known within himself.

Pecus waited in the void content for the time being as it could feel itself becoming more pronounced and by extension stable. It was now in the shape of a blazing scarlet flame with a dark orb at its core reminiscent of a meteor. HE detected the sigh of life alerting it off a new soul arriving and smiled. It hadn't seen Jaune fight but none the less this could only mean a new meal. As the Grimm prepared itself it was abruptly shocked as before it a colossal jade sphere appeared that dwarfed him in size.

_Pecus this is Penny, Penny this is Pecus._

_Salutation's friend Pecus, so you are the irregularity I detected in Jaune, I am pleased to meet you._

As the Grimm looked up to the colossus who clearly towered him in size and strength alike he barely managed to let out the following question.

**_What the fuck?_**

(A Few Hour Later Atlas Academy)

Ironwood sat calmly in his seat going through the exams to determine the new students for the year. However, as he did the door to his office was opened and from it his most esteemed specialist walked in. With a raised eyebrow Ironwood looked to Winter.

"Schnee? What is it?" The specialist gave a curt salute before speaking.

"General, I have something of interest to report."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Winter pulled out a document for the general before presenting it to him. At first the general showed little interest until a certain name showed up, Arthur Watts. After that he examined the file with the utmost scrutiny after finding no faults with the report he looked to Winter.

"Is this true." Winter affirmed his question.

"How long ago was this?"

"It only reached the CCT a few minutes ago." Without a moment's hesitation the general rose from his seat and grabbing his large-caliber revolver.

"Have that transmission history terminated from the files but track it back to its origin before that. As soon as we have it we'll launch a infiltration operation with more than a hundred Atlesian knights and perhaps even a few Paladins. Also don't neglect the fleet, understood?"

"Sir." That call was apparently from Arthur's assistant in an unknown facility requesting his help. However, to the General's fortune the assistant seemed to neglect to encrypt the call allowing them to intercept it.

"Sir? This Arthur Watts is related to Salem correct?" The General nodded confirming her thoughts. Winter had only recently been allowed within Ozpin's inner circle and while Ironwood had his misgivings about her he was relieved to see she proved a valuable ally. It seemed after The Fall the specialist had cut all ties to her father, whether out of shame for her actions or resentment for her father he honestly couldn't say.

"Sir upon arriving what are we to do to the staff." Ironwood's eyes adopted a calculated coldness as he spoke.

"Suppress and capture, however erase any traces of them from the world, if they'd betray humanity I hardly feel it's appropriate to treat them like people. After interrogations will execute them." Winter nodded at that before another thought occurred.

"What of the unknown entity, this 626?"

"I would prefer to capture it alive, something powerful enough to overtake a base is well worth researching. However, should it prove hostile as well as improbable to contain prioritize safety and eliminate it." Winter nodded before she decided upon one final question.

"Should we inform Ozpin General?" At that question the man genuinely paused and considered it.

"It is a matter related to 'her'… yes communicate the incident to him, we'll even hold the operation for half a day to allow him to send someone over if necessary." Before The Fall such a decision would be unthinkable from the General but now he understood the necessity of it.

(Unspecified Atlas Laboratory)

"Wow." Many things went through Jaune's mind as he entered the good doctors room, disgust, fear and exposer before at his zenith. In the man's room were dozens of pod similar to the one his body was in. in each there was a body… his body with differences ranging from small to large and then just playing ridiculous. The was some with bodies more buff then the general and even some with Faunus traits while others had obvious mechanical parts.

"What the fuck…" Jaune didn't think he was wrong to feel uncomfortable, how many of these did he make before he decided on this body. Alongside the full bodies where… parts, ranging from arms, legs and even internal organs each ranging in color or even how much was organic to mechanical.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

_Why friend Jaune?_

"Penny, there are literally bodies everywhere!

_But friend Jaune you've been literally surrounded by the dead?_

"That's… different."

_How?_

"Uh… huh? I guess its not." Jaune looked to his surrounding to find a suitable body for their purpose. After thinking things through three things were very apparent one, there was no way he could he, Penny or Pecus had the technical skill to repair her body. Two, Jaune's current state was very much like his own in a lot of regards and after experimenting they discovered they could in store her soul in the same container as his own and finally 3. Due to him dying multiple times Jaune was sure he there'd be at least a few spare bodies from his expendable bodies.

In his defense he was right… unfortunately, as he looked through the files left at Watt's desk and was honestly surprised by the content. According to it him being 626 didn't specifically mean there were hundreds of other him, but that there were at least 600 incidents where they managed to make false souls. After their test and trials, it seemed most vanished or died off almost like withering. It did however mean there was a few hundred bodies left over.

Looking through the fleshy vessels Jaune was still disturbed looking through them, surprised at how many really didn't look like him outside of having his hair and eye colors. It was honestly freaking him out, seriously how did they fuck up making copies of him. As he looked to the bodies he heard Penny finally speak up.

_Friend Jaune look over there._

Turning to see what she was looking at through the corner of his eyes Jaune went slacked jaw.

_No…_

"I-is that a… girl me?" Before the Arc was himself… kinda, it was a shorter, more petite, cuter version of himself and if he was being honest with himself it stirred feelings he'd rather not think about and questions he dared not ask. Foremost being why?

_Its perfect friend Jaune!_

"What!"

"With a few modifications and perhaps some gene therapy it'd make a perfect body for me. We are quite fortunate I stopped the systems from wiping themselves."

"P-Penny are you serious?"

"Yes! With but a few hours to modify it and to hybridize it with my old weapons and defense system I will be fully prepared for integration." Jaune could only accept what was about to happen as he looked to the naked form before him and allowed Penny to take control of him and get started with her work.

As she begun Jaune begun to ponder from within his body, wondering how the other must be, he was sure they were alright. 

-Meanwhile in Patch- 

_I still can't believe you, the prodigy, were willing to lend a hand to me the weakest hunter ever._

She rushed with every once of strength her worn and tried form could manage, he couldn't, not before she got to tell him. Not before she apologized! Not before they made up, not while he thought so little of himself!

_Please god! Please let me get there in time!_

When I left my parents told me they hoped I died a bloody death. And that the cemetery was always opened for me to return to.

_No! Please, please! Not him too! You already took mom! You even took Penny So why!? Why do you need Jaune now too!_

_I always did want to go out with a bang._

"JAUNE!" She cried out his name with all she could hoping beyond hope he'd somehow hear her. That it would somehow make this all stop. After all this isn't what she had wanted, she had become a huntress to be like the heroes in her storybooks and so had Jaune!

So why? Why was she so powerless to stop this! Why was the knight being struck down by the princess turned villain while lamenting his own weakness, what kind of world was this that would crush her hope. She yelled to him hoping beyond hope he'd hear her and find a way!... but life wasn't a fairytale…

A despite her yells, his only response was a faint smile, whether it was actually because he heard her or had merely thought of them still remained one of the mysterious to them. As if to contrast her desperate yell a bright white enveloped the sky embracing the dark silently… It was as beautiful as it was cruel. Seeing it her yell morphed into a pained wail and was soon over enveloped by the numerous cheers.

her eyes were flooded by tears as she held herself struggling not to pass out from the strain of her screams. The nearing Grimm sensing her pain and sorrow surrounded her however they never drew even a step closer. As her falling tears begun to shift, becoming white like snow and then a deep beautiful silver much like his white light. With one last wail she enveloped everything within her silver light.

An image of him smiling to her before turning to the dark and vanishing being the last thing she could bare.

"JAUNE!" Launching from her bed Ruby rose, her face once more drenched by her tears from that same nightmare… no from the memory that refused to leave. Looking around her room she saw Weiss still asleep in her spare bed her stomach starting to show signs of the new life within. Ruby took a few breathes in an attempt to calm herself.

How many times had she had that dream now since the Fall… before it was every night but now every third or fourth day. Even after ten months that day still haunted her, Ruby reached for the nearby stand grabbing a small black box.

To: Ruby Rose

From: Jaune Arc

Always a good idea to have a sidearm, from one leader to another. Happy Birthday! 

A few tears fell upon the old worn letter just like every other time she read it. Slow she opened the box to reveal the pristine combat knife with her rose sigil. The black blade shined by the moonlight as she looked to his gift to her. Without the utmost care she hugged the present against her chest and begun to cry, knowing she'd never see him again and regretting never being able to apologize, even in her dreams.

As the weight of her heart finally became bearable once more she noticed the noise of shuffling feet, even now her curiosity won out as she made way to check what it Scarlet Arc in hand and ready to stab. As she pasted her sister's room she noticed Yang sleeping quietly in bed but noticed an absence of Blake's form once more. More then likely she was at Beacon, at Jaune's grave…

Those thoughts were wiped away from her mind as the shuffling sound interrupted her thoughts once more drawing her attention. As she stepped into the living room she was greeted by her uncle. Who looked to her a bit shocked to see her.

"Wow kid, you actually managed to get the sneak on me." Seeing it was her uncle Ruby sighed and lowered the knife, much top Qrow's relief.

"UNCLE QROW!" The petite Reaper tackled her Uncle happy to see him but no sooner did her face scrunch up upon smelling his scent. No sooner did she push the grizzled man away.

"Eww! Uncle you smell like sweat and booze!... wait!" Ruby took one more sniff detecting the oh so familiar fish scent Nora and Ren made before her face turned green.

"Filth!" Pushing the man as hard as she could Ruby used her semblance to get to the sink.

"Uncle Qrowww, that's nasty!" A groan crept from her room from her partner forcing Ruby's mouth shut. As she turned to continue her scolding (uselessly cute as it was) she was met by a familiar sight though she doubted her uncle enjoyed it. Raising his broad sword Qrow was barely managing to hold off the oh so familiar guard of their house, second only top Zwei of course. Qrow could her the sound of his sword actually cracking against the other blade.

"Holy… crap this bastard knows how to hold a grudge." Looking at the display Ruby couldn't help but giggle. Above her uncle was Weiss's favorite summon, a familiar but bittersweet knight of ice, it was odd how it only treated her uncle like an intruder. If Ruby didn't know better, she'd say it was holding a grudge since when Qrow first learned of her partner's pregnancy he made some rude comments. They were all surprised when without warning Frost Jaune abruptly attacked the drunk.

Since then without warning the summon always seemed to attack him though admittedly they were all halfhearted. However besides attacking him Frost Jaune was the ideal guard even patrolling the forest for grimm during the day and around their house at night. Because of that they tended to let this one flaw slide much to Qrow's annoyance. The sound of cracking ice soon rushed into Ruby's ears as the Icey Mors shattered.

"'Exhale' Oum was that close. Bastard stop sneaking up on me, how do you do that anywa-!" Frost Jaune's icy hand slapped against Qrow's face and no sooner did another groan escape Ruby's room. Hearing it Qrow flinched, he'd learned after his sister and Summer went through pregnancy that waking up a huntress with a bun in the oven was a very good way to get burned and unlike those two Weiss happened to come with a soulless knight who hated his guts. After hearing the Schnee continue her sleep the Ruby and him sighed until his Scroll begun to go ape shit with its ringer frightening them.

No sooner than when it went off did Frost Jaune swing once more at Qrow with the icy Mors (Nora name for it) barely missing him. However, before the frozen knight could continue is on slot Ruby chopped the knight's head making it stop in place before turning to her. The knight stared blankly at the sight of a pouting Ruby.

"Bad." The icy figure looked down in mock shame, honestly sometimes Ruby couldn't bring herself to see it as a mere summon. Without wasting another minute, the figured turned towards Ruby's room heading back to its summoner's side now that it was finished with it perimeter check like always. Ruby felt conflicted when it came to Frost Jaune while a part of her envied Weiss she could help but pity her at the same time.

Just as she turned away from the retreating summon she saw her uncle finishing up his call an annoyed look on his face. With a grown the older huntsman strapped on his blade before Turing to the door. Curious Ruby stepped to him and couldn't help but ask

"What wrong? You heading back out already?"

"Yeah… Ironwood intercepted a message from a facility in Atlas." Ruby rose a brow.

"Ironwood actually contact you guys?"

"Yeah, freaked me out too… I guess after the Fall even Jimmy had to reevaluate his trust issues." Qrow turned away from his niece seemingly debating something before sighed and looked to her.

"Listen squirt, I might not be back for a while."

"Why?"

"it's seems like it might be connected to Salem…" At those words Ruby eyes adopted a much more serious tone as she was just about to turn to gear up Qrow gripped her shoulder.

"No hold up squirt, I never said you were coming." Ruby looked to him exacerbated eyes giving off a slight hostility at his word but Qrow didn't so much as flinch instead flicking his niece's forehead.

"Look you job right now is to worry about your partner remember, Ozpin only letting your team take their leave of absence cause princess there's pregnant. It's bad enough Firecracker and Kitty aren't here but if you leave too Glynda will never let me hear the end of it so no dice. He could tell she wanted desperately to argue but could find a single thing to retort.

Dammit I hate using this card.

"If it was the kid in your shoes what'd think he'd do?" Ruby brows furrowed at his words her expression showing she was less than amused. Still Qrow knew without a shadow of a doubt that hearing about him she'd cool down. Almost like clockwork she did just that as her expression soured before she turned away annoyed before her face grew depressed as she remembered her first friend at Beacon.

"Fine…" Slowly she walked back to her room

"Well shit… didn't want to depress her. Whosever in charge of that place is getting their ass handed to them." No soon than he finished his gripe did Qrow step out of the house before he begun to make way to the Bullhead. Inside the house however a young Ruby looked to the display before her, kneeled before the sleeping Schnee the familiar frozen knight that was so reminiscent of her first friend. The sight of the knight looking over the sleeping Schnee, glowing by the refracting moonlight.

The two looked almost like a the picture of one of her storybooks a sleeping princess and her stalwart knight forever by her side… Ruby had seen this sight a number of times now, but it was never any easier to see and just like everytime before she could feel tears begin to form. Wiping her face with her arm the petite Reaper made her way to her bed.

As her head laid down upon the pillow she turned to see Frost Jaune and saw him assuming a different pose as he stood directly between them looking out the window. It always did this, almost like he was protecting them both. With that melancholic thought Ruby drifted off to sleep once more hoping beyond hope that she could see the real Jaune, her Jaune just one more time, even if only in her dreams.

-The Next Day Unspecified Atlas Laboratory-

Jaune looked at the spectacle that was sunrise, how long had it been since he truly appreciated its beauty? He was sure the last time he ever really stopped to enjoy the view was before he entered Beacon. As he began to ponder his former life a dull pain came to his heart as he recalled his team and Ruby's, he missed them… but was that really okay? Jaune opened his palm looking into the small marble-like orb and recalled his foremost fear.

_Am I really Jaune?_

That was the question that haunted him, was he really the Arc or just a copy a fake… was it right for him to be alive. After letting the dark emotions saturate him for a few moments a familiar voice called out to him.

"Friend Jaune?" Breaking from his stupor Jaune looked back to see Penny behind him… honestly, he still wasn't use to it. Penny tilted her head cutely in curiosity.

"What's wrong?" After modifying her new body to her desired appearance Penny was in a word stunning. She had rather elegant form as the body was rather lean giving her a calming effect alongside her pale porcelain like skin. Alongside that she had long waist length bright orange hair and bright green eyes. To sum it up she was a real beauty the same type as Weiss if not a bit lively looking.

Looking to her Jaune grew a bit flustered, after all that bastard Watts had neglected to create clothing for the bodies he wouldn't use. If it were any other body in there this wouldn't have been a problem, after all they could just use one of the guard's clothes. Penny body however was female and quite lithe in appearance and as such even the female scientist was to large in the um… chest and waist areas for Penny to properly fit into.

As such even when clothed the outfit was loose in all the worse (best) spots making it very hard for him to look in his friend's direction. However, Penny seemed oblivious to this and merely continued to speak.

"I have loaded all the necessary cargo for our escape inside the Waverider." At the name of their vessel Jaune smiled and why shouldn't he after all that was Watt's favorite ship, hell the man built it himself apparently. Which made taking it all the sweeter, how lucky were they that the left thruster went out just before the bastard went to see Salem. Thankfully Penny only needed a few hours to repair it making it the ideal ride out of here for the two of them. After letting her finish her report Jaune stood up and turned to her a look of determination in his eyes.

"Okay Penny you ready to get out of here?" Penny smiled back to him.

"Yes." Jaune returned her smile before a sudden eruption hit them shaking to two from their joyful moment. Jaune and Penny ran towards the noise only to go wide eyed at what they saw.

"REALLY! THE ATLESIAN FLEET SHOWS UP NOW!"

Of course, they'd show up after all was said and done and he had kil-

"Oh Oum!" Penny jumped back from her friend before looking at the now panicking Jaune.

"Friend Jaune what is wrong?"

"I killed so many people! I'm going to jail for sure!" Finally, Jaune could start to feel the guilt of his humanity emerge. Seeing him in panic Penny patted the anxious Arc's back in her best attempt at comforting him.

"Friend Jaune, focus. We know her plans, we can't afford to be captured now." With the fembot's words the panicking Arc froze before his form became firm and his eyes adopted a cool determination. Taking a single deep breathe Jaune looked up once more to the fleet and resolving himself before he looked to his sole friend in their former icy hell.

"Thanks Penny." Giving the girl a weak but honest smile Penny felt her new heart skip a beat and was slightly scared her body was malfunctioning.

"O-of Course… what are friends for." Nodding to his flustered friend Jaune looked back to the Atlesian Fleet and came up with his plan.

"Penny I how long will it take to rig this place to explode?" Hearing this Penny didn't need long to consider.

"A hour or so though I could cut that time in half if I were to set it manually." To that Jaune nodded.

"Please do, message me when you finish." Penny showed a slight concern to her friend.

"What about you?" To her question Jaune looked back to the Atlesian Fleet who were closing, forcing his best smile Jaune flexed allowing his Ultimate Shield to manifest.

"I'll play the distraction… frankly I wish I could have a talk with Ironwood, but something tells me regardless of why all these people died they won't be so inclined to listen. So please get the place rigged to blow as soon as you can especially the files… We could use that to hopefully convince Ozpin or one of the other headmasters." Hearing his plan Penny showed concern but ultimately shook her head before nodding.

"Understood I will depart immediately." However just before she rushed off, Penny surprised Jaune by hugging him and looking up to him her bright green eyes almost glowing.

"Be careful… please Jaune." Looking to her Jaune could see her concern and felt genuinely touched by her worry. Jaune put a hand on her head and found himself giving the fembot a genuine and joyful smile to her.

"Don't worry Penny I've no intention to die yet… Besides." Jaune begun to march towards the opening of the laboratory.

"Saving you was only the first part of my promise, once we're out of here is when I kept my word."

Qrow sat in the small transport vessel of the Atlesian Fleet honestly it was a nice ride and so smooth you'd never think you were in the air. If they had a bar it'd be perfect, hell when Jimmy suggested he'd ride in on the ship from Atlas to the target zone Qrow was reluctant but now it seemed only right. Or would have if not for one thing…

"'Sigh' of course you'd be here… Oum forbid I come to Atlas once without running into a headache." To the words the woman before the him narrowed her eyes.

"Care to repeat that Branwen?" sitting across from Qrow was the absolute last person he wanted to run into, Winter Schnee.

"I said dealing with yous a headache Ice Queen." Winter face begun to twitch making Qrow smirk.

"I would advise you show respect when talking to me Branwen." Qrow chuckled.

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on that when you graduate from being a glorified lapdog." At those words Winter reflexively reached for her saber.

_Oh that pissed her off._

Smiling Qrow spoke out his words like bile to the specialist.

"Careful now Ice Queen we're about to go on a mission last thing we want is for you to be incapacitated because you went and did something stupid." Qrow would see the throbbing Vein on her head as she resisted the urge to attack.

"Well damn I was hoping I could pay you back for trying to hurt my nieces team during The Fall, but it seems you've learned to pick you fights." At the words a different expression showed on the Schnee's face as she slowly ask almost as if scared of the answer.

"Weiss… is she well?"

_Ah dammit… have to go and ruin my fun._

With an annoyed snort Qrow leaned back into the chair.

"Can't really say I know, that icy bastard won't let be anywhere near her, makes it a real bitch to live in the house." At his words Winter rose a brow.

"Icy… are you perhaps referring to 'that' summon of her's." Qrow put a hand to his forehead.

"Sure the hell am, you know for a popsicle he got a hell of a lot of power to him. If not for the whole being made of ice thing I'd swear he was the real deal. Too bad he apparently hates my guts, then again the feeling is mutual. Lucky bastard just knows that if I attack him the Kid and Firecracker would never let me hear the end of it. I mean seriously what in the actual fuck he only hates me! Well me and that the blue haired kid that knocked up your sis." At those words Winter went wide eyed and rose from her seat and gripped Qrow by the collar faster then he could react to.

"What did you say!"

_Oh… shit._

Now Qrow may have enjoyed messing with Winter but even he had limits, if the situation were reversed he was sure head have his sword leveled with the speaker face. Slowly Qrow raised his hand to convey his willingness to comply.

"Now hold up Ice Queen, let just put the saber down before you do something you'd regret." After a few minutes of intense glaring the Specialist slowly complied lowering her trembling hands and sat her glare never leaving Qrow's form.

"Speak." Usually Qrow would be absolutely ecstatic about ruining the Ice Queen's day however he couldn't help but pity her after all he couldn't even imagine how'd he feel if the roles were reversed with Yang… or worse, Ruby. Just the thought made his heart rate quicken and his teeth gnash. With a tired sigh he begun to tell her, frankly he was scared as he saw the Schnee's face adopt expression he'd never thought possible for her.

"This Vasilias boy, where might I find him?" Qrow felt for the boy he really did but for once he was legitimately scared of the Schnee.

"Last time I heard the brat was with his team in Mistral, though I thought you might wanna know that you sis's little knight in icy armor already had his way with him shoving his ice sword up where the sun don't shine. Last thing I heard his butt is whistling up in the higher levels of the city." At his words Winter smirked surprising him.

"So he's still alive… We'll I'm sure I can fix that." At her word Qrow couldn't help but chuckle while feeling bad for the Neptune kid… not bad enough to help him but still. Winter however changed from her angered state adopting a more melancholy nature.

_Weiss…_

Memories of that day during the Fall came to her mind of when she attacked them under her fathers orders and when that knight showed itself… after that she had left her father's side and truly dedicated herself to Atlas even gaining acceptance into Ozpin's inner circle however, since then she hadn't heard so much as a word from Weiss. Now here she was hearing about her pregnancy from a man she considers her enemy, how pathetic was that.

"Shit… are you gonna cry?" Any gratitude she felt left with those words in that uncaring tone.

"Shut up!" Qrow shrugged at that.

"Whatever, look I don't get why your so torn up or whatever but just get over it, swallow your pride." Winter sneered however before she could retort the drunks words alarms went off alerting the two of their closing in on the location. Qrow stood up from his seat and took a deep breathe before to Winter's surprise he opened the doors letting in the icy winds.

"What are you doing!" Qrow looked back to her smiling.

"Heh, my job." At that the grizzled old crow leaped forward into the blizzard shifting his form once more to that of a crow. Winter let loose a tired sigh at that.

"I'm still not use to that…" Regaining her composure Winter rushed forward into the artic winds using her glyphs to propel herself through the icy storm. As she passed through the worse of the storm she was met by the sight of the facility and was shocked. Even from just looking at the compound from so high up its technological levels were beyond anything she had seen in Atlas.

If minds great enough to create this place are under her influence it hardly needs any thought to figure out how our systems were hacked during the Fall. After seeing enough Winter propelled herself forward with her glyphs before landing with little trouble.

"Took you long enough Ice Queen." Winter saw a laxed Qrow leaning against a nearby boulder flashing her his all to signature shit eating grin. Lifting her scroll she allowed it to scan the area before showing a 3D rendering of the facility, at that Qrow whistled.

"that's a neat trick… so why do you looked displeased." Winter spoke through pursed lips.

"I refuse to believe that this place doesn't have anti-surveillance technology… and more importantly, this should've picked up any life signs, faunus or human." Qrow's eyes narrowed at her words and adopted a more serious nature.

"So either this place was abandoned after that 626 thing got out or…."

"It killed them all."

"Any suggestions or tips Schnee?"

"…Grimm and machines wouldn't be picked up so prepare yourself." Qrow nodded before drawing his sword and cutting clean through the doors and quickly rushing in alongside Winter while surveying the area.

"Ice Queen, how long till the main forces touch down?" winter looked to the timer on her scroll.

"Twenty minutes, thirty at worse." Qrow nodded.

"Hate to admit it but its actually kind of nice knowing you'll have back up. Well we just gonna stand here and look pretty or are we gonna look around." Though annoyed Winter nodded in agreement.

"I'll take the west, is that acceptable."

"Well not like I have a choice." At that she smirked before making her way down the hall, She couldn't help but feel a slight bit unsettled bay the silence. Regardless though this hardly gave her cold feet, looking to her scroll she found the signal was lost.

_Of course._

With a roll of her eyes Winter entered the neck room and abruptly froze in place, her eyes widening in shock at the sight before her. Bodies, dozens of bodies that were shriveled up and blackened much like raisins, despite their rather obvious post mortem state none of them left the smell of death which only helped to further unsettle her.

_What in the name of the brothers._

Slowly and cautiously winter stepped towards one of the many cadavers, a body she could barely identify as human and could only guess was female based on the uniform it wore. As she kneeled to before the form she felt the urge to prey for the poor deceased, however that want was quickly ceased when she remembered whose side these people were on.

_You lot brought this upon yourselves, traitors._

Just as the thought passed through her mind she heard something, it was slight almost unnoticeable but still she heard it with her honed senses. Breathing winter quickly turned to be met by the sight of a man who upon seeing her broke into tears of joy and rushed to her. However, before he could make contact with her Winter drew her saber directing its edge at him and making him freeze in place his face expressing surprise.

"I am Atlesian Specialist Winter Schnee identify yourself traitor, don't bother lying we already know your involvements with Arthur Watts!" As she spoke the man visibly paled however to Winter's surprise it wasn't to her words but at the action of speaking.

"Silence before it hea-" No sooner the he begun was he attention taken by the eruption of a great roar that she couldn't identify from any man, beast nor Grimm. The man fell to his knees and begun to weep.

"No please! Not again, there is nobody left I can no longer hide!" Winter kneeled down gripping the man fiercely before slapping him across the face with enough force to wake the dead.

"Hide from what." The man looked to her his sanity long drowned by fear.

"626!" The roar once more erupted and Winter's attention was stolen from the man towards the vast presence she could all but seeing advancing upon her. Another roar rang throughout the halls, taking a stance Winter readied herself for battle as she heard the great force advance only to suddenly stop just before the shut door. Winter felt her sense of danger grow before a loud bang erupted as the door dented and then there was another and yet once more another.

Each great pounding against the door caused it to further disfigure and with each strike Winter found herself grow that much more cautious. Suddenly a much louder bang hit the door forcing a faction of it off its hinges, Winter felt her blood run cold as a single trail of sweat ran down her forehead. One second passed, then another and yet one more before he realized the sounds had ceased. Winter's guard remained but the survivor became visibly overjoyed.

"Yes thank the-" Before the man could finish his sentence the wall exploded stunning Winter, however as she regained her bearings Winter was met by spectacular sight. Before her stood a man, or at least the parody of one, its form was lean but exceptionally toned. Its body had not a single hair nor blemish but in exchange nor did it have any trait beyond the jet dark glistening skin. The face however was different it was just as smooth as the rest but it had a lack of ears and it canine's were far more pronounced than any human. The Sclera of its eye where a peicing black while its pupils were a sinister glowing red.

It that thing a Grimm? In its clawed hand was the survivor who was in complete and utter fear. The creature looked to her and its eyes seemed to widen in shock almost as if it recognized her before its eye abruptly narrowed and it opened its mouth to let loose yet another air distorting roar. The horrid roar forced the specialist to her knees however no quicker then it began did it stop and make way out of her line of sight with the survivor in tow. Winter shook from her stupor and rushed after it, she formed black glyphs around it however to her surprise the beast dodged them seemingly familiar with her techniques

No matter what she did the beast seemed to narrowly avoid all the while the captive survivor pleaded for his life only for the beast to ignore him. Just as Winter begun to see no chance of catching it the familiar figure or Qrow rushed forward at the beast slamming his great sword into it. However to both her and his surprise the blade bounced back cracks clearly forming on it's blade. The beast launched out it's claws at the man only for him to narrowly avoid the savage slash.

"The hell is that thing?" Qrow lined his sword with the figure but was surprised to see it once more running away with its victim in hand.

"Wait you son of a bitch!" Qrow joined the chase flabbergasted by the things durability and now its speed as well. Looking to winter the man begun to ask.

"What the hell is this thing?" Winter considered the man's question before recalling the survivors words.

"I think this is that 626 that went berserk." Qrow clenched his teeth.

"So it's 'her' newest weapon." Qrow looked to 626 and could hear the man beg however after a while the being finally stopped. Qrow and Winter picked up their speed in hopes of retrieving the survivor but were shocked when they collided with something.

"What the hell?" Qrow put his hand forward only to be met by a warm counter force invisible to the wall. Winter seemed just as stumped but tried to cut it only to be met by resistance and see the air distort to show a transparent like membrane that seemed to act like some odd barrier.

"Serious this thing can make barriers, alongside that tough hide and speed? Shit what else can it do?" almost as if responding the Grimm lifted the struggling survivor into the air who kicked and screamed in equal parts pleading and retaliation. However even if it could understand his words the Grimm seemed to care little as it begun. The man screamed out as his aura flared out but was seemingly dragged towards the beast grasping palm.

Both Qrow and Winter's eyes widened in shock as they saw the man's aura diminish while the Grimm's seemed to only grow in strength. The sight rendered the two speechless as they saw the beast seemingly absorb the man's soul. Finally the glow of the survivor's aura vanished however instead od stopping 626 continued and the man broke into seizures as his life force was then being drained from his mortal form. Winter and Qrow could hardly believe what they were seeing all the while cutting at the membrane in some desperate hope of reaching the dying man.

However that all changed with what happened next slowly the man's form begun to darken and wither except for a single glowing mass just beneath his skin that seemed to radiate. Qrow could only watch as that mass was drawn towards the palm before vanishing, once it left the body was reduced to little more then the other dried corpses.

Qrow and Winter were frozen in place by the sight however the figure wasn't as it turned to them it's eye glowing red. It let loose a deep roar, Qrow felt his hairs stand on end as the being advanced however no sooner then it began then did a huge white Nevermore dart forward at 626. Yet despite the size difference the Grimm hardly seemed concerned as it did little more then let the Grimm slam into it sending both it and Winter's summon through a wall.

For a moment Qrow was happy that was till he saw Winter's expression darken. Noticing it he turned to look only to see the Nevermore thrash about as it's glowing white body begun top shrink seemingly being devoured by the figure who now stood on top of it.

_What the hell is that thing?_

As it advanced neither of the on edge Hunters noticed how the pupils had changed from the demonic red to a kind azure.

_What the hell Pecus!?_

**_You said… to… draw their… attention…_**

_Yeah! Draw their attention, distract them! Not devour a soul before them like some kind of monster!_

**_…You know… I'm a Grimm… correct?_**

_Yeah… guess that ones one on me… oh well, I mean it sure seemed to unsettle them, their certainly panicked and fearful. If I'd ever have a chance it'd be now. Besides, how strong could a old man and Weiss's big sis be. I'm sure I can handle it… right?_

As he stepped towards the too Jaune could feel their caution there fear, perhaps Pecus little display was actually for his benefit though he'd never admit it.

_**Devour!**_

_No! these aren't traitors, and more importantly their my friends family._

Collecting himself Jaune took a single breathe however just as he did Qrow launched forward at a speed Jaune didn't think possible. Instead of using the blade he slammed Jaune with the broad side of his sword knocking the arc away. Qrow looked to monster and felt a shiver run up his spine as he saw the beast looking none the worse for wear.

"Shit didn't even phase it."

"Ice Queen how long till the others arrive."

"15 minutes, though the general said he'd be the first one in." At that Qrow smiled.

"So worse case we just have to hold out for 10, best case we kill it before Jimmy gets the chance." Qrow lunged forward crashing the back end of his blade into the beast only to be met once more by the odd barrier.

huh, it didn't activate this when I ambushed him a minute ago, must mean its can only erect them intentionally.

"Qrow move!" hearing Winter yell Qrow complied leaping away only for his form to narrowly avoid an Ivory Colossal Nevermore slammed into the membrane like barrier. Seeing the incoming Grimm the beast roared and with it the barrier seemed to expand and strengthen. The Never screeched in defiance before its head finally seemed to be tearing through the barrier.

Seeing this Winter focused her semblance once more and from it a second Never more just as big as the first emerged and rushed forward breaking cleanly through the barrier and crashing into the beast and sending the three Grim crashing through a wall. Qrow and Winter didn't hesitate to advance upon it but were stunned when the smoke cleared.

Her first Nevermore was dissipating its skull seemingly crushed from the beak up as if it had crashed into a mountain. But that's not what had them surprised but instead it was what was happening to the second. The summoned Nevermore thrashed around with its single free wing but was unable to resist the beast. It stood on one of the Grimm's wings seemingly crushing it while its hands were pressing down on its head forcing it to the ground. Slowly the Nevermore's form was shrinking while the beast seemed to be growing in muscle mass. Upon closer inspection they could see a few cracks, possible from where the first Nevermore crashed into it but now they seemed to be healing at a astounding rate.

"That thing can eat Grimm to?!" The Beast let loose a mighty roar before Nevermore gave it's death cries and fell pitiably to the ground motionless as it's body dissipated.

"Ice Queen we need a distraction summon another-" As Qrow turned to Winter he was shocked to find her on the ground clenching her heart.

"What the hell Ice Queen, you feeling okay?" Winter looked to Qrow panic clear in her eyes.

"I felt it… I felt it devour my summon and with it a bit of my aura." Qrow gnashed his teeth before facing the Grimm once more.

"Suck it up, we already guessed that much didn't we? All we can do now is kill this thing. Besides if this thing gets out, a lot of innocent people are gonna die." At his word a image of her newly learned pregnant sister appeared in Winter's mind. Winter stood up her fear obliterated by her determination.

"Understood… thankyou Qrow."

"'heh' don't count on it again." The two nodded to one another before turning to the threat and simultaneously advancing on it from either side.

Jaune raised his arms to defend himse4lf but Qrow and Winter were much to fast managing to close the distance within seconds and unleash a torrent of blows on him. Despite his Ultimate Shield tanking most of the damage he could still feel the armor beginning to dent it feeling like having his bones fractured and broke.

_Shit!_

Jaune was swept by Winter but no sooner then he noticed her did Qrow slam his blade down upon the unbalanced Arc crashing him in the ground. Just as he readied to raise a series of Black Glyphs appeared forcing him heavily into the earth. Jaune wanted cry out in pain and from his maws a ear shattering screeched emerged.

Winter faltered but not nearly long enough for her glyphs to vanish. Seeing this Qrow called out to her before breaking into a run managing to scale even the walls and even more surprisingly the ceiling until he was directly above him.

"Now Ice Queen!" from around his form a streak of white Glyphs appeared trailing down directly to Jaune. Qrow smirked and with that Jaune understood and tried to break free despite the futility in it. Qrow rocketed down like a bullet each glyph increasing his speed and killing power. His sword tore into Jaune's chest managing to pierce his Ultimate shield Jaune cried out making Qrow smile.

"hoho, so your one of them that lived long enough to feel pain huh." Applying all the strength he could Qrow plunged the blade deeper into Jaune who responded with yet another ear-piercing screech. Qrow flinched and grasped for his ears only to feel a cold gand grip his leg.

**_Mine!_**

_Percus! No!_

A odd sensation to dreadful for words took over Qrow's sense, radiating from where the hand grabbed him. Opening his eyes Qrow was met by the sight of the Grimm glaring him dead in the eyes.

"Qrow!" Winter rushed forward but was met by the barrier once more.

_The hell is it doing to me… my aura._

Qrow felt as his aura was being diminished and could hear his blade beginning to creak inside the Grimm's body before it begun to crake against the reforming Ultimate Shield.

_**Devour!**_

Qrow could hear a dominating voice that sent dread through his being.

_**FEED ME!**_

He felt his aura on its final sliver, he could here Winter scream out to him as she repeatedly clashed with the barrier a fierce looking Beringel at her back assisting but ultimately failing.

_heh… dumbass worry about yourself._

**_DIE!_**

"Shut the hell up!" If he was going out he was going out swinging, Qrow slammed his foot into the beast's face pressing down with all his strength. The Grimm tried to roar but was kicked in the jaw.

_Pecus stop!_

Within the Arc rushed to the red mass that was his inner self, in response the Grimm merely ignored him but with a few words.

_**They will kill us… so we'll kill them… I will not suffer death again!**_

Pecus roared within them pushing Jaune back.

_Wait stop! We don't need to kill them Pecus!_

**_Lies! From the moment they saw us, it became their duty to eliminate! I will refuse to fade!_**

Jaune froze at the Grimm's words, he could hear it in its voice.

_Pecus… are you scared? The flame like orb writhed in anger._

_**Of course I am fool! You cursed me with such!**_

A tendril of flames launched out at Jaune the orb of light barely managing to avoid it.

**_You think it was easy! Easy to be locked away when I was just beginning to understand your human's pathetic emotions!_**

The orb roared as its form became more defined morphing to become a silhouette like that of a Beowulf.

_**What would you know of my pain! You who I was born bound to!**_

The Grimm lunged at Jaune who once more narrowly avoided it.

_**You who sealed me just as I was coming into being!**_

The Beowulf began to tremble readying for its next attack.

You who denied my very existence and sought my purging! I was no mere Grimm, I was born from her blood! I could feel no different than you pathetic being, I only sought to exist like you!

At its roars Jaune made up his mind.

_I'm sorry…_

The bright white orb begun to shift until it formed the silhouette of a knight armed with a sword and shield. Pecus roared once more and closed in on the Arc.

_**I will devour you! I will be free!**_

Jaune slashed down his sword, bisecting the beast's soul before lifting his shield to resist it's attack.

_**I… see…I was never meant to exist.**_

Pecus begun to break into crimson particles and shut it's eyes accepting it's cruel reality. As it faded memories of the Arc's ran through its mind, memories of Beacon and their friends.

_**No… they were never mine, 'hehe' how pitiful that I would even envy those connection… perhaps that's what I wanted…**_

_Don't you dare leave you bastard!_

Pecus felt a hand grip him and looked up to see Jaune his eyes radiating a fierce light that soon travelled through his body and into Pecus. The Grimm felt his form invigorate.

**_Why?_**

_You said it didn't you… I'm the rider… and you're the horse! I can't be the Rider without you! You promised as long as I feed you right! So don't you dare go breaking your word! __Your just as much an Arc as me after all!_

**_Heh… fool… to spare you enemies._**

_When have I ever spared my enemies Pecus… no your not my enemy… just the brother I abandon, I promise I won't leave you behind again._

Pecus's scarlet eyes bore into Jaune before he exhaled.

_**Truly you are a fool… however I will fulfill our pact, but be warned it is merely a whim if you show weakness I will take over.**_

Jaune smiled.

_Great… now let's get out of here._

**_'Heh' fool, if we let go of the Branwen then we'll surely die… do you still intend to release him._**

_Of course…_

Pecus's eyes narrowed on him,

**_I will obey this once but be warned if you plan fails I will devour them._**

_Don't worry it won't._

**_We shall see… 'heh' foolish brother…_**

"Self Destruct Sequence Activated, Beginning in T-Minus Five Minutes"

"What the fuck…" Both Qrow and Winter went wide-eyed at the alert. Qrow continued to strike the Grimm feeling as his aura was nearly gone unaware that his panic only made the barrier before Winter that much stronger.

"Let go you rat bastard!" The eyes of the grimm shifted to that of azure and complied with the Huntsman's demand but with a arm thinker then his sword launched a fierce punch into his abdomen with enough force to slam in into the barrier shattering it and with it what remained of his aura.

"Qrow!" Winter turned to her comrade only to feel a presence at her back before she could turn the figure wrapped her in a bear hug and begun to drain while crushing her. With a fierce flex the air left Winter's chest alongside her consciousness.

"Qrow… run." Raising from his stupor Qrow went wide eyed upon seeing the Schnee be taken before his eyes Qrow's eyes narrowed and he opened fire on the running Grimm. Seeing as its body seemed to be human in physique at least he gambled on the chance that it's joints weren't as fortified as the rest and was glad to see he was right when bright Crimson spread from behind it's knee.

"Let her go you bastard!" Qrow raised his form ignoring the pain rushing through him and begun to make chance to it.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

**_This was your plan… to kidnap a huntress?_**

_Shut up It sounded better in my head!_

Jaune felt another bullet tear into his knee and nearly stumbled, if not for all the biomass he had absorbed being used to heal the injured parts he was sure he'd have been downed already.

**_This is an actual plan, right? Not just an extension of your odd fetish for the Schnees right?_**

_I said shut up!_

Jaune felt another voice in his head however this one came from the transceiver implanted in his skull.

"Friend Jaune, All preparations are ready, Jaune smiled."

"Just in time, heading there now be ready to take off!"

"Understood will be leaving in ten minutes 'explosions' Oh dear, it would seem the Atlesian Fleet is trying to stop me, best make it 2 minutes Jaune otherwise our probability of escape will plummet..

"Dammit!"

_**I can help… We devoured some Nevermores after all.**_

"What does that have to do with anythi- Do I have wings!" From his back two massive black wings emerged however Jaune could feel the majority of his reserved biomass vanish with their manifestation. However, he hardly had the time to worry about that now and chose to attack launching feathers at Qrow who was forced to dodge giving Jaune some much-needed distance. Seeing the chance Jaune used his wings to take off much to Qrow's annoyance.

"Oh Hell no are you getting away from me!" Qrow shifted into that of his namesake to chase after the Arc.

_Did he just change into a bird! What the actual fuck!_

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Despite the sheer ridiculousness of the scene of a Grimm monster running from a mere bird Jaune couldn't exactly help it. After all he had very little time to get away from the man with every moment he could hear the Huntsman gaining on him. Finally he could make out the sight of his ship, its thrusters activating.

_Almost there!_

Pushing all he had into reaching the ship the doors to it opened and from it a jade beam launched out passing Jaune heading towards Qrow who dodged the attack giving Jaune just enough time to enter. The door slammed shut and Jaune could hear Qrow on the other side returning to his human form and bash against it.

"Penny Get us out of here!"

"Roger Friend Jaune!"

"Dammit! No! Ice Queen!" Qrow struck the iron door with all he could his fist bleeding and in turn the door begun to dent from his strikes.

"Let her go!" Qrow felt the rumbling of the facility followed by the heating of the twin thrusters of the ship. Slowly the Waverider begun to float seeing this Qrow launched into a panic and begun to rabidly strike the hull of the ship with all the desperation he could muster.

He remembered summer and how he was to late to save her and now it was going to happened again. The memory of that thing draining the survivor came to his mind further fueling his mad attacks. What would happen to Winter would be much worse, he couldn't let that happen, however as he gathered his resolve the thruster of the Waverider went off and the ship launched forward at a speed Qrow wouldn't have thought possible. The force of it launched him back into a wall, knocking the old grizzled huntsman out.

The last thing on his mind as his fell to the darkness was how Salem took his partner from him… and now her newest lacky took his comrade.

While still carrying winter Jaune rushed to the front of the Waverider managing to find Penny who was currently driving the ship managing to hack it systems to do the job of nearly a dozen men. The ship begun to rumble as the Waverider was fired upon by the Atlesian fleet. Jaune could tell that even with it's defenses at this rate the Waverider wouldn't hold out.

"Penny Status report!"

"Ship's defenses have been heavily damaged if we take much more we'll go down."

"How long will it take to we're clear of firing range?"

"Calculating… several minutes minimum, Friend Jaune what are your orders?" Jaune looked to the Atlesian fleet and narrowed his eyes.

Pecus can we go airborne this high up?

**_Dangerous… but possible._**

Jaune smiled.

"Penny stay focused on getting us out of here." Jaune let go of Winter before stepping towards the window shattering it.

"I'll buy us time." Jaune jumped out before the window was sealed.

"Fri-… Jaune, good luck…"

"Huh? Sir what's that?" From within one of the many Airships a piolet noticed it a small black dot emerging from their target.

"Is that a Nevermore?"

"Who cares! Take it down!" The ships begun to fire upon the Grimm but found it far more evasive then one would expect narrowly dodging their attacks as it closed in. Finally, the beast got close enough for them to make out its form and upon seeing it the men froze.

"What the hell?" Its skin was black and smooth, with sharp claws and fang and crimson glowing eyes however what was most notable was the large pair of Wings on it's back, if somebody told him it was a demon he'd be hard pressed to deny it. However just as the horrid figure was seen by the piolet it disappeared from sight.

"Sir our scanners report an abnormality on the hull."

"What is it on our ship? Get me visuals now!" No sooner did a screen light up showing the abnormal spot but what was there was certainly no Grimm, instead it was a odd looking ebony mass.

"What the hell?" The small mass laid at the section where the wing connected with the hull, it pulsed like a heart but seemed to only do that and that alone.

"Sir reports are coming in! that things panting these thing all over the other ships as well!"

"What!" No sooner did the Grimm once more appear before them however despite its demonic appearance somehow the captain felt a remorseful disposition from it. The Grimm the roared out and its body begun to glow a fierce white opposed to it's black hue. On the Screen the captain could see the mass's begun to glow as well.

"No…" Several of the closer ships to the Waverider became enveloped in a bright white light strategically placed along their wings or thrusters tearing them off and sending them plummeting to the ground. Ironwood's eyes went wide at the display as he saw the ships plummet.

_What in the world is that thing?_

"Order all men to open fire on the ship behind him! It's protecting it." The sounds of hundreds of beams spewed forth as they rushed towards the Waverider however to the general's surprise the grimm rushed back to the ship landing directly on top of it just as the beam's were about to collide they crashed into a invisible force. Ironwood watched as the translucent force begun to shine red and seemingly expand.

_A barrier!_

The beast let loose another roar and even Ironwood felt his spine shiver before he noticed that the barrier seemed to further expand.

_Wait… if it had that why did it bother attacking us… unless it needed to, could it be?_

"Jones do you have that ship's signal yet?"

"Yes General." James's nodded before he looked back to the Waverider and the Grimm perched on top of it. Ironwood gritted his teeth know what he had to do especially if his theory was correct.

"All men retreat!" in his heart he vowed to catch the beast but knew that now was not that time. Slowly he watched as both it and the ship vanished into the distance.

-Next Day Atlas-

With grasping breathes Qrow woke wide-eyed and panicked, reflexively grabbing for his weapon he realized he was garbed in all white, in a hospital of Atlas.

"What the hell…" The huntsman tried thinking and soon found his answer.

"Ice Queen!" Qrow began to lift himself from the bed only to stop as he caught sight of himself in the mirror all nicked up and bruised like in the good old days when he and Tai would scrap over Summer. However, as he looked to the mirror a thought occurred and he looked down to himself and begun to focus only to find his suspicions right.

"My aura…" His aura wasn't manifesting.


	64. Jaune Xiao-Long 4

**Here it is the final upload for DAM the fourth part for Xiao-Long.**

* * *

**Concept: Summer adopts Jaune.  
****Appearance: None****  
**

* * *

Ruby was a dork, this was known, she wasn't a social butterfly nor particularly good at interacting with others like her sister Yang. This was the reason she'd question if they were related, thankfully her brother was very much proof that they were. After all Jaune was as anti-social as her. Jaune… her brother, her big, dumb brother who made her cheeks flush.

As far back as she could remember it had always been the three of them Yang the self-appointed leader, Jaune her faithful second in command and her the squirt of their trio. Jaune always made her feel special through it all, making sure she was never alone. He was her big brother who always tried to do what was best for her, supporting her when she was down, trying to help her make friends when he was no better.

She could always count on Jaune to do his best for her and Yang, which was why her cheeks always pinked around him. Because she Ruby Rose had a secret, she liked her big brother Jaune, not a little like, or how a sister liked her brother… But like-Like, no Like like like… Liked Squared? Debates for another time. Point was Ruby Rose liked her brother and not in the family friendly sort of way. Which made what she was seeing super irritating.

"So you'll do anything to make it up to us?" Currently Jaune was between two very annoying not at all unique girls dressed in dumb white and red. She watched as the two nasty stupid hussies leaned into her brother touching him, making him blush, obviously they were bad guys and Yang did nothing wrong!

"Uh, y-yeah, look I know my sister did a real number on your pillar there and the men so I know it won't be cheap but I can at least heal those guys." The white clad one Melanie rose a brow then.

"Oh, and you think that'll be enough? That glass pillar there was worth more lien then a house blondie, still think you can cover it?" She saw her brother visibly wince his face stiffening.

"I… 'sigh' no, I don't." Melanie nodded smugly before looking back to the dozens of beaten men.

"Well… Since Hei's a big old softy, we could probably get utters off with a warning given that you can really fix up our guys. After all with her wrecking our place some newblood will certainly come to try their luck at beating Juniors gang while we're weak. Jaune didn't hesitate to nod.

"Y-yeah! Of course." Melanie smiled before going in for the proverbial kill.

"And of course you'll be giving us info on the new first years at Beacon." Jaune blinked.

"What?" The white clad twin folded her arms.

"You think we didn't know you were a Beacon student, or gonna be. Please… Hei's an info broker for Vale, you seriously think he wouldn't look up the students attending?" Jaune nodded slowly before Miltia spoke up.

"Also from here on out your gonna be a regular got it?" Ruby bristled at the smile the twin shot Jaune as Melanie nodded in agreement with her sister's terms.

"Oh yeah definitely, got all that blonde stuff, though don't worry too much we'll certainly make it worth you while." Both girls closed around him and seeing it even if unconsciously Ruby reached for Crescent Rose as her brother stiffened up like he always did around girls.

"I-I'm sorry I can't!" All three girls froze as Jaune looked down red-faced, Melanie's eyes narrowed on him then.

"Hey, I think I misheard you, cause it sounded like you rejected my 'very' generous offer, that couldn't be right?" Jaune slowly nodded.

"I-I did, sorry, I can't give the student roster for the first years though." Miltia now showed some genuine anger.

"Oh, so your one of those goody-two-shoes that draws the line at doing 'naughty' things, didn't feel that way when your bimbo of a sister wrecked our home." Jaune shook his head.

"I don't mean that and also…don't call Yang 'that' again." The two stiffened when calmer… smouldering azure looked over them as streaks of radiant white begun to manifest. Ruby smiled happy to see his big brother switch flipped for Yang, especially against these to hussies.

"Look, I wouldn't mind telling you if I knew or could get info on it, if it would square Yang away for you guys I would." The two blinked while Ruby went slacked jawed at her brother's confession.

"Then do it, it would be easy for a Beacon stude-"

"I'm not going to Beacon this year." All three girls went silent while Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"So yeah, can't really get you that info this year, but I can in like two years from now." The twins blinked before Miltia seeming not entirely convinced barked.

"The fuck you trying to pull!? Like we'd believe that!" She could take blondie rejecting their offer, hell he was tough if he could convince blondie to stop and they could certainly use the manpower there even if only temporarily. Melanie and her had planned for that and would hire him on till Beacon took him, maybe have some fun with the blonde. But if there was one thing they 'despised' it was lying.

"You think we're stupid enough to believe you didn't get into Beacon!" Jaune sighed having Yang flashbacks but with far less fire and instead two pairs of angry emerald eyes instead of one hellishly red pair of orbs on him.

"No I got in, but I rejected it… look up Signal academies staff and you'll see I'm registered as a assistant teacher next year." The two paused while Ruby herself did little better.

"So you see I can't really do anything Beacon related, I could tell you who's heading there next year and the year after though. Given you're not gonna hire a hitman or anything for them otherwise I'll have to call in my dad and uncle, former members of team STRQ." Both girls swallowed indicating that they did in fact know that particular teams name, then again who in Vale wouldn't let alone an info broker. Finally, however Melanie composed herself and nodded.

"Fine, I can accept that, but you owe us a favor instead, your sister left us vulnerable going all hulk like this. We're gonna need some extra hands when it comes to defending ourselves. You cover our cute asses while we're exposed and we can cut a deal, maybe even wire you in like how some of the smarter hunters do with Junior." Jaune nodded a faint pink to his cheeks at the white bouncer's wording.

"Y-yeah, I can do that." Melanie nodded before a faint smile begun to show on her lip and he strutted in close to Jaune Miltia right behind her.

"Oh, glad to see you don't mind our asses blondie, that's good…" Miltia grinned a hint more savage in her smirk.

"After all we know a lot of positions that'll give you a nice view of them …" Ruby shook as she saw Jaune splutter for words like a caught fish for water, this always happened, Jaune may be socially awkward like her but he's hot! Girls like him and the ones who love to tease and bully only like him more after he shows his horrible social skills.

"I-I um, I mean I ca-" Melanie placed her index over his lips silencing him.

"Shh, now big guy don't worry me and sis will teach you 'lots' of fun things… 'sigh' but unfortunately we got work to do tonight and your sister didn't exactly leave us with a shortage of it… so that'll have to wait, like till next week or so, how about Saturday?" Jaune tried to respond but his mouth was far too dry leaving him to only nod and Melanie to smile. A smirking Miltia cut in doing something unforgivable! Arms wrapped around Jaune as the hussies rose to her tip toes planting a wet one on him before pulling back. Jaune struggled to speak only making the girl smile wider.

"Oh yeah it'll be the best Saturday of your life, well till then have fun babysitting." Shooting Ruby a condescending look before turning away with a strut in her step Miltia made her way off Melanie behind her as Jaune struggled to think.

"Wha! Hey Ruby!" Without a word she grabbed him and made way for the door hissing at anyone who even came close to them. After all Jaune promised her a date and by Oum she'd have it and make him forget all about those dumb hussies.

Ruby stepped through the streets of Vale going absolutely crazy on a burger, triple stack with everything on it as Jaune did so slower and with just one. Hey give her a break her semblance made her metabolism go crazy.

"Geez sis, might wanna go easy on those, don't wanna get a tummy ache after all." Ruby turned to him her best pout armed and ready.

"I won't get a tummy ache, I'm 15 not 4!" Jaune winced at the tone she shot him while still cute he could certainly detect the slight venom in it.

"Hey now, I was just pulling your leg Rubes." Ruby pouted, settling on ignoring him making Jaune sigh.

"Come on, I'm sorry, I know you're not a kid." A memory flashed of Jaune walking in on Ruby changing and his cheeks heated before he turned away.

"Look, you gotta talk to me here, after all we both know I'm no good with dust so I need a experts opinion." Ruby face visibly loosened at the compliment as they closed in on their target, Ruby's favorite little dust store 'from Dust til' Dawn'. While he didn't know what he did he knew he'd have to make it up to her.

Her favorite little burger joint, this dust shop and a quick peek at a weapons shop and he was sure she'd be right as rain. Thankfully the place stuck to its name staying open throughout the night, sure they wouldn't be able to get a ride back home with the ports being closed this late but he had the lien for a hotel. It was odd how flustered Ruby got when he mentioned that though?

After deciding on several vials the two went to do their things, Jaune grabbing up and looking through their comic selection while Ruby herself started listening to her favorite tunes. All and all the night was going really good, Ruby had visibly calmed and upped in spirits and he figured nothing could go wrong…

'ring, ring'

Through the door several large men looking oddly familiar to the ones Yang had thrashed entered but they were not the targets of his attention but instead the man at their center. A very familiar and well known face for all the wrong reasons, Roman Torchwick, thief extraordinaire and most wanted man in Remnant.

Said master thief smiled gesturing his man to look around and search and 'restrain' any civilians, they spotted Jaune and a flash of recognition came to them. Maybe it was because they were still bitter from the whole Yang beating them up thing that they went for a more forceful approach with him but it was their mistake. He'd play along, as long as they didn't do anything to serious after all he already hit the alarm on his scroll so any nearby hunter would rush to the spot.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." Jaune froze and turned spotting a goon near Ruby currently blasting her favorite song so loud even he could hear it. The man visibly angered at that.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He reached out yanking Ruby towards him, Ruby stared for all of a second about to ask something before said goon was tackled by his flying friend and both crashed into a wall. The uninjured guy beside them turned in the direction of the throw finding a radiant light flashing, blinding him. By the time his eyes were able to see again all he saw was a fist seconds before it crashed into his face shattering his aura and breaking his nose and glasses.

Jaune didn't get angry as often as his sister, however one should never confuse this for Jaune never losing it. Mess with his sisters and you'd quickly regret it, turning away from the stunned Ruby he locked eyes with Roman making the man sigh.

"Oh just my luck, I finally find a Dust shop open this late and I run into a do goode-" Jaune didn't wait for the man to monologue drawing Crocea Mors and unleashing a mighty Arc of aura at the criminal. Roman quickly shifted away his men being struck by the blow and sent flying through the door. Each writhed on the ground gripping at their chest that bled their auras being the only thing that kept them breathing before light bloomed around them and the severe wound lessened to a non-lethal state. Roman turned finding Jaune, his arms stretched out glowing white,.

"Well, ain't that my luck, you got some actual fight in you." Jaune ignored him rushing towards the man who quickly jumped back directing his men Jaune's way as he gained distance. Jaune rushed in towards the man his blade in one hand while his fist shone in the other, he decked the first of the grunts with his fist sending the man flying into and through a wall.

Roman clicked his tongue as the man unloaded on the boy only for their rounds to seemingly bounce off of his manifested barriers.

"Seriously you guys are worth every penny." He turned to Jaune who glared his way fist glowing white and Crocea Mors not paling in comparison.

"Well kid, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." Raising Melodic Cudgel he aimed at Jaune the crosshair flipping out as he took aim.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Without warning he fired at Jaune making the knight assume a guard tanking the blast but when he focused back on the thief, he found him nowhere to be found. The goons rushed at Jaune again but a ring like thunder roared as each man was shot by Crescent Rose. Ruby quickly rushed out in a storm of roses tearing through the men sending them flying. Honestly sometimes he wondered how his little sis could be so threatening.

"Jaune are you alright!" Jaune looked to the groaning men he'd healed earlier, it was funny really, tonight both his sisters kicked their asses, yet he couldn't fault Ruby nearly as much as Yang.

"Look over there!" Turning to where Ruby gestured Jaune saw Roman climbing up the ladder Jaune looked to Ruby who nodded back feeling him empower her with his semblance as she triggered hers capturing him in a storm of petals before launching in the criminal's direction.

Turning Roman was enveloped in a tornado of white and red petals soon the white petals vanished manifesting into Jaune's form as he fell down on him with a mean left hook shooting the man out only to be hit by round after round from above as Ruby unloaded Crescent Rose. Roman struggle to stand looking between the two a scowl showing on his face.

"Dammit, how are two brats this tough." Jaune acted first shooting forward gripping Mors tightly while Ruby took aim, more than ready to assist. However, the second Jaune thrusted into the man he shattered like glass and Jaune felt a devastating pressure as a high heel came crashing down unto the top of his head.

"Jaune!" As he made his way up still dazed a foot stomped down on his head the heel cracking against aura. Slowly he worked his gaze up fortunate the assaulting was not stronger and when he saw his attacker he flinched as a young girl smiled at him sadistically. Pink, brown and white locks of long hair framed her youthful face as coral and oak eyes regarded him almost playfully. Without warning she leaped back beside the renowned criminal.

"Ah, allow me to introduce you to my lovely little assistant here Neo." Said girl smiled giving a mock curtsy, it'd be cute if not for the cruel little smile plastered on her face. Jaune assumed a proper stance as he made his way to Neo.

"Ruby take Torchwick. I'll distract her." Neo tilted her head at Jaune raising a brow as the boy advanced.

"What? You thought I was gonna send my sister against you, please I can recognize the bigger fish when I see it, or feel it axe kick the back of my skull." Neo smiled the look a tad more sincere, did people really underestimate her for her height that much? However his spine froze when she smiled at him with a cruel sadistic look before shattering.

Pain burst from his left shoulder as she delivered a second axe kick to the limb, before he could act she maneuvered leaping off him out of his blade's reach. He smiled then as he let loose an Arc of aura into the girl shattering her and no sooner did he feel a jab as Neo stomped her heel into the back of his ankle earning a howl from him.

With a roar he swung his fist trying for a lucky shot but failing utterly as Neo swerved to the side before kicking up her flexible leg slamming into Jaune's chin upper cutting him. Neo winced as he felt a few teeth chip as he tasted iron. She smiled when Jaune looked back to her. Her attention then shot to Roman as he maneuvered out of Red's way barely holding his own, deciding to help she readied to make way to him but was cut off when Jaune swung again making her move out of the arc of aura's way only to find Jaune roaring his fist pulled back.

He almost had her, but only almost as she shifted her weight avoiding the blow before gripping him by the bicep and shifting her weight legs wrapping around his arm as she locked him in a full body armlock. She went for the kill aiming to break his arm but froze when the limb burst into light and a barrier manifested, usually this wouldn't be a problem, joints tended to be the weak point but it was tougher then usual. No sooner did the Arc throw himself arm first into the ground making her let him go. Before he could recover, she leaped forward drawing Hush and going for the kill. The Dolon blade shrieked as Jaune shone like a beacon her blade not even managing to scratch his aura.

She let go of Hush the vibrations from striking stinging her hand, upon doing so she found Jaune turning her way sending out another aura infused palm but was surprised when she found not a fist but a clawed hand threatening to grab her. Quickly shifting out of the way she barely avoided the grab. When she landed she looked to Jaune finding him standing there slightly crouched, his hands out and guarded, as his blade was sheathed.

She narrowed her eyes finding the teens form annoyingly good, not enough to earn him a win against her, but in combination with those powerful barriers it would take a long minute to beat him and right now that was time Roman couldn't afford facing the runt. She pouted very much not liking that she fell into his strategy, if she turned to help Roman she'd be exposing her back and blondie's aura arcs were nothing to sneeze at.

She leaped forward deciding to wing it only for Jaune to wait till the last moment his eyes trained on her as he reached out slapping her thrusted blade away from his face before shooting a fist her way landing a blow to her face. Her struck double shattered then as she manifested behind him an axe kick ready but was shocked when pain shot through her foot as her heel met an iron like auric barrier. No sooner did he turn around eyes trained on her as he sent a mean left hook her way.

She moved to dodge it actual shock on her features as she stumbled on her pained foot, blondie didn't waste the opportunity leaping her way fist ready and balled as he struck again. Quickly she ducked and was surprised when a knee shot out connecting with her face. She sneered his way and to his surprise he smiled back.

"You're not getting past me, not till the police arrive. I might not be able to beat you, but I can keep you from supporting him." Neo glared while she saw Roman struggle but fortunately it seemed like luck had their back today as a familiar bullhead rose up. She smiled while Jaune looked in shock turning to Roman she saw the signal and turned back to blondie.

Jaune assumed a stance readying for her to attack before he clicked his tongue and faced the bullhead bulldozing past Neo, shattering her as he made his way to Ruby. Said girl was currently unloading on the bullhead where Roman and Neo stood aboard. Jaune rushed to his sister as Roman showed a ore of fire dust before tossing it Ruby's way his weapon trained on it.

"No!" He reached out to help her hoping to boost her aura in time but the explosion was to fast.

"RUBY!" He nearly lost it in that moment as fear turned to anger and then to unadulterated hate, however as the smoke cleared he saw her. Ruby unharmed as a woman stood before her a glyph manifested as she held her riding crop up. The woman was very familiar, she was the one who interviewed him and Yang after all, Glynda Goodwitch, Vale's number one Huntress and teacher at Beacon.

The woman did hesitate to act quickly turning towards Roman and letting loose a terrible force upon him and his bullhead making it shake. Roman, not a fan took aim and fired on the deputy headmistress only for her aura to flare and shield her to her surprise. Her aura reader lost it as her aura bypassed 100%. Turning around she found Jaune his open palm stretched out towards her glowing a blinding white.

She recognized him, Qrow was the type of idiot to brag about his nephew when he was drunk after all.

Turning she rose her crop applying her semblance and was shocked by the multiplied force of it. Whereas the bullhead shifted before now it creaked and dented from resisting her telekinetic pull. With a hard pull of the wrist the wing tore making the master thief panic.

"Neo!" Jaune turned finding the mini-assaulter rushing his way he pulled back his fist ready to land a blow of his own but when he connected she shattered appearing beside Roman waving his way with a cocky smile before both shattered away. Slowly the Bullhead begun to turn their way before barreling forward as a figure shot out from its window in a ball of fire.

Glynda rose her crop as she felt Jaune reinforce her aura and semblance managing to pull the ship out of its devastating decent and slowly place it to the ground. Jaune watched the odd fireball in the distance almost swearing he could see a human figure in it. Ruby however wasn't looking to the figure or roman and his hitgirl.

"You're a Huntress!" Jaune turned finding his sister right as rain next to the deputy headmistress and judging by Ruby's face she wasn't even upset over losing Roman.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Glynda on the other hand seemed quite upset by the glare she was giving him and her…

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. Do you even understand how much danger you two put yourselves in!" Jaune looked down trying desperately to avoid the witch of Beacon's smoldering glare, as long as he didn't talk ba-

"But they started it!" He groaned.

_Dammit Ruby!_

The glare she shot her made his spine freeze.

He knew he was gonna regret this.

"Hey if we didn't do anything they would've robbed that store, besides now they have one bullhead less." When those emerald orbs turned on him he wanted to cry.

_Why can't I just be a bad big brother…_

"Is that so… I will admit, your actions were admirable if not foolish. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Ruby smiled and seeing that Jaune wanted to slap his face.

"...And a slap on the wrist." Glynda sent the crop hard against the desk making Ruby flinch back in terror and himself stiffen, However her smoldering look dampened then.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet the two of you." From the entrance to the room a 'very' familiar figure stepped forward, the Headmaster of Beacon himself Ozpin. The enigmatic man regarded the two a faint smile present as he looked to Jaune.

"Mister Arc, a pleasant surprise to see you here." Jaune chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah… Can't say I thought I'd run into you so soon, y'know after I… Well…"

"Resigned your invitation to attend my academy… Pardon me, suspend it until miss Rose attends." Jaune froze while Ruby went wide-eyed before looking to Jaune seeming to forget the two hunters before them.

"You what!" Jaune winced as Ruby turned on him her face torn between shock, disbelief and utter anger.

"Is that why you said that to those hussies about not going to Beacon yet! No wait, that's what's got Yang in such a fit isn't it?!" He looked away practically confirming her question.

"Is what Ozpin said true! Are you really not going this year cause of me!?"

"It's not like you did anything Rubes, it's just…"

_Please don't leave me behind… I don't wanna be alone. Please…Please_.

"'sigh' I promised I'd never leave you behind remember… And I have no intentions of going back on my word now." He smiled her way, the act making her heart race but also the guilt making it ache just as strongly. Tears begun to form at her eye's corners.

"I-I'm sorr-" Before she could finish he placed a hand over her head ruffling her red tipped locks.

"Hey now, this is my choice, so none of that." Ruby looked down still sad but knowing Jaune wouldn't hear anything she'd have to say against it.

"Well now that that's been cleared up perhaps you could warrant us some of your time you two." Jaune and Ruby turned to see Ozpin smiling their way and Glynda shooting the two a reprimanding look.

"Ah, r-right, sorry…" Ozpin smiled before shaking his head.

"Think nothing of it, now that that's settled I'd like to ask miss Rose some questions."

"Um… sure." Quickly Ozpin pulled up a video of Ruby during her bout with Roman, his sister working Crescent Rose like an extension of herself.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Um, well, Signal, Signal Academy." The Headmaster smiled.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Jaune smiled.

"No, just one, happened to have taught me how to swing Crocea Mors here too." Ozpin smiled.

"I see, Qrow then?" Both nodded smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, he's my uncle! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Jaune smiled.

"Yeah as long as you got your weapon. Without it you're about as menacing as Zwei while he's getting a belly rub."

"Hey!" Ozpin chuckled at the back and forth from the two while Glynda herself sighed.

"Well then miss Rose, while I do know your brother's reason for wishing to pursue a life of adventure I must admit I'm quite curious to hear your reason would you tell me what an adorable girl such as yourself would be doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ruby nodded as her face adopted a far more serious tone as she spoke.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay Grimm?" Without missing a beat Ruby begun her mouth at mach ten.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! Apparently 'only' my sister is starting this year…." Jaune winced at her glare.

"She's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" Jaune nodded agreeing to the sentiment.

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ozpin smiled.

"Romantic you say, I wonder in what capacity that is to you." He looked over to the ever oblivious Jaune and while he hadn't noticed Ruby certainly had. Ozpin looked to Jaune, in truth having the boy reject his invitation this year was quite the blow, his semblance alone might be the saving chance Amber needed. However now the reason for his rejection was quite clear.

Not only that but alongside it a answer, one that would hopefully give both Jaune as a student and a possible solution for the fallen Fall Maiden and that answer came in the form of an adorable Silver eyed girl.

"Mister Arc, miss Rose, I have a… proposal for the two of you."

Yang barreled into Ruby wrapping her squirt of a sister into a bone crushing hug. She was so excited her little sister managed to actually get into Beacon TWO whole years early.

"Please stop…" Gasping out the words Ruby looked half dead, then again…

"Ugh… Kill me…" Looking over to Jaune she couldn't help but feel Ruby was far better off. Said knight and older brother was hunched over himself hands clamped over his mouth as he struggled against his Achilles… Motion sickness. Yang the ever compassionate twin she was took mercy upon his soul walking over to him and sitting beside Jaune. Admittedly she was still a bit peeved about him declining to attend Beacon for Rubes.

She rubbed circles into her brother's back repeating the actions he did when she'd gone on a particularly hard bender. Jaune groaned and as cruel as it was she'd admit to pulling a bit of satisfaction out of the sight softening her anger towards Jaune's obvious bias for Rubes..

"Heh, glad I won out in the genetic lottery, would've sucked if I was the one with motion sickness." Jaune groaned shooting her his best but under the current circumstances very unthreatening glare.

"I swear to Oum Yang if I blow chunks it'll be all over you…" Yang smile stiffened, once more reminded exactly how scary her brother's word could be. Ruby herself scooted back wanting to avoid the potential splash zone while shooting her sister a sympathetic look. Many things she might love about her big brother but his 'condition' wasn't one of them. Quick to avoid the danger looming over her boots Yang focused on anything else hoping to pull Jaune's attention away from his peril as well. Meaning doting on their little sister of course.

"Well like I was saying I'm so proud of you." Jaune taking the bait smiled to Ruby despite his bodies condition.

"Same." Ruby looked away.

"I didn't really do anything though, most of it was Jaune, besides Roman got away." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"You fought off Roman Torchwick sis, the guy alludes and fights off fully licensed Huntsmen regularly, your fifth-teen, that's amazing." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah…ugh, if he was even half the fighter his lil accomplice was that would be incredible for a Beacon student like me and Yang let alone a second year at Signal like you Rubes." Yang smiled.

"Exactly. Just you wait I bet everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees right bro." Jaune forced a smile.

"Definitely." Ruby however found no solace in their encouragements though and whined.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Yang smiled leaning in whispering in her ear.

"With a crush on her brother, yep totally normal." Ruby's face burned like her namesake.

"Yang!" Jaune watching the two smiled before it slowly turned to that of slight concern.

"Rubes… what's really wrong, I thought you'd be excited to attend with me and sis."

"Of course I'm excited... I just... 'sigh' I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Both blondes shared a look nodding before gesturing Ruby between them on the seats Jaune focusing all his energy to hold down his stomach to big brother for his little sister's problem. Both put an arm around her bringing the nervous little rose into a hug.

"But you are special sis, just like mom."

"Yeah, you might be trash at CQC but your total huntress material when you have Crescent Rose there, with a good heart to boot." Ruby's cheeks blushed but slowly she nodded accepting the two's hugs. Their moment however was interrupted by the on ship television as it broadcasted the news. Showing off and informing the public on one very familiar ginger asking for any and all information on Roman.

Before they could really let it sink in however the holo-projector came on showing off Glynda Goodwitch, the sight of the deputy Headmistress making Ruby and Jaune's backs stiffen while Yang looked to the hologram curiously.

"Who's that? Seems kinda familiar."

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Yang's eyes flashed in realization.

"Oh yeah she was the totally scary lady during the interviews for our entrance in Beacon."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Yang and Jaune smiled at the sentiments, Ruby however was too busy looking out the window to pay attention to the scary lady.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" She was right below the entire city was in view, seeing it Ruby looked a bit more at peace while Jaune chuckled standing up willing himself beside her.

"See Rubes home isn't too far away." Yang however smiled getting both her awkward siblings in a hug forcing them to look Beacon's way.

"Come on you two, none of that, Beacons our home now and it looks awesome." Little did she know that the sudden shift she made Jaune experience was the straw that broke the motion sick induced camel's back.

"AGH!"

"AH! Jaune are you oka- Yang You have puke on your shoes!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Agh!"

"Oh Oum he's not stopping! Get away from me!"

* * *

**And that's it, sorry there was only Four, originally I intended to do the next Parody for Armed Huntress's Machiavellism and My Hero but their taking surprisingly long to do. Anyways This is all I got right now. Plan to upload again on New Years but no promises. Hopefully soon I'll be jumping back on Multiple Lives too but wanna finish a little more before that got a certain view I wanna show.**

**Okay so I think I got all the Betrayal AUs I wanna do, give your thoughts.**

**Frostburnt Knight AUs:**

**Betrayal: A Political Knightmare = Jaune X Sienna Khan X Harriet Bree**  
**After the Breach Jaune and his team are allowed to attend peace talks between Atlas, Vale and the White Fang's High Leader before things go in a very 'different' Direction.**

**Bumbling Knight AUs:**

**Betrayal: Atlesian Knight = Jaune X Neon Katt X Harriet Bree**  
**Heading to negotiate with Menagerie's chieftain and the White Fang's High Leader Iron brings his Ace Ops and Team FNKI. Two among them notice a certain Knight and have every intention of turning him very 'Bias' towards the greatest kingdom.**

**Checkmated Knight AUs:**

**Betrayal: Nuts and Dolts 2.O = Jaune X Ruby X Penny**  
**Ruby goes to see Jauen instead of Weiss and Blake with her wife Penny, The gyroid soon finds out Ruby's secret crush but its sensational as she sees nothing wrong with updating their Relationship with Boyfriend Jaune!**

**Betrayal: A Knight's Sundae Suprise = Jaune X Neo Politan X Yang Xiao-Long**  
**Going to see her fellow Blonde Yang meets an old enemy in a very unusual situation with the resident Knight.**

**Betrayal: Part Knight Jaune X Neon Katt X Melanie & Militia Malachite**  
**After making sure her boyfriend knew just how stupid he was Neon forces her dork night for a few weeks in vale and decides to enjoy the nightlife. And as it happens two only intend to enjoy her Knight all night. (Where Neon and Jaune never broke up)**

**A Knight's White Rose AUs**

**Betrayal: A Arcwitch Hunt Jaune X Glynda**  
**Jaune was already in for the worst night of his life having to see them again. What was a possible rejection from Beacons Goodwitch by comparison? The answer he expected and what he received though were very different.**

**A Maroon Knight AUs**

**Betrayal: A Hushed Knight = Jaune X Neo Politan X Harriet Bree**  
**Neo had been close to Jaune, he was the only one who understood her even if he didn't approve of what she did. He was her only light after Roman as faint and flickering as he was. Now he was hurt and she was angry, but more importantly, she saw a chance too good to pass up even if her parole officer wouldn't get6 off her back.**

**Betrayal: Bitten Junipers = Jaune X Lie Ren X Nora Valkyrie**  
**Nora and Ren were more then-teammate they were family and what family isn't there for their brother in all but blood when he's hurting.**

**Burning Rose AUs (Yeah I know I haven't uploaded a single chapter for this one yet but humor me.)**

**Betrayal: A Renegade Knight = Jaune X Neo Politan X Vernal**  
**Everyone deserves a second chance (except Cinder fuck her. If Cinder can come back from the dead so can Vernal!) Jaune saw another woman killed by the false maiden but he'd not be idle this time around.**

**that's it for my ideas for now. Also big news, if you read my React fic The Multiple Lives of Jaune Arc then I'm sure you're familiar with the Fanfic Jaune got eleven waifus pregnant by wlfmanjack. Well, I just got permission to write my own version of it. I dub it 'An Unlucky Arc?' The woman I picked are...**

**00\. Penny Polendina (Not technically a wife since she's not human and can't legally marry.)  
01\. Ruby Rose  
02\. Weiss Schnee  
03\. Blake Belladonna  
04\. Yang Xiao-Long  
05\. Pyrrha Nikos  
06\. Neopolitan  
07\. Sienna Khan  
08\. Harriet Bree  
09\. Glynda Goodwitch  
10\. Melanie Malachite  
11\. Miltia Malachite  
12\. Neon Katt  
13\. Vernal**

**Get it 13, unlucky LOL, Anyways I'm super excited to write this as for the kids heres what I got so far.**

**01\. Summer Rose, Female**  
**Semblance: Blink (Allows her to teleport within line of sight)**  
**God Parent: Oscar**

**02\. Nicholas Schnee II, Male**  
**Semblance: Schnee Family Semblance + Aura Amplification (Assimilated into the Schnee's hereditary Semblance)**  
**God Parent: Klein**

**03\. Shade Belladonna, Male**  
**Semblance: Don't have ****one ****yet welcomed to suggestions.**  
**God Parent: Sun Wukong**

**04\. Yin Xiao-Long, Male**  
**Semblance: Combo Star (each blow to a target doubles the damage dealt, resets upon striking a different target or not continuing his attack)**  
**God Parent: Saphron**

**05\. Theo Arkos, Male**  
**Semblance: Full Counter (Can redirect any attack but requires precision.)**  
**God Parents: Nora & Ren**

**06\. Politan Arcwick, Male**  
**Semblance: Permeation (Phase through Physical Matter)**  
**God Parent: Roman Torchwick**

**07\. Ajit Arc, Male**  
**Semblance: Over Critical (Constantly increases ones power and aura but the longer the more unstable one becomes.)**  
**God Parents: Ghira & Kali Belladonna**

**08\. Ace Bree, Female**  
**Semblance: Don't have ****one ****yet welcomed to suggestions.**  
**God Parent: Marrow**

**09\. Grace Arcwitch, Female**  
**Semblance: Don't have ****one ****yet welcomed to suggestions.**  
**God Parents: Professor Port and Oobleck**

**10\. Jasmine Malachite Arc****, Female**  
**Semblance: Don't have ****one ****yet welcomed to suggestions.**  
**God Parent: Hei Xiong**

**11\. Jade Malachite Arc****, Female**  
**Semblance: Don't have one yet welcomed to suggestions.**  
**God Parent: Hei Xiong**

**12\. Jasper Katt, Female**  
**Semblance: Lightshow (A Generates lights streaks as she moves that can block or damage others, builds up as she moves becoming brighter and stronger)**  
**God Parents: Flynt Coal, Kobalt and Ivori (Team F(N)KI)**

**13\. Tyr Arc, Male (Born without an Arm)**  
**Semblance: The One (For 60 Seconds Tyrs invincible his aura readings, strength and barrier increasing fifty fold, after minute passes all aura is depleted. Can infuse dust into form, prefers fire)**  
**The One: Ultimate (after The One has been used Tyr can manifest Ultimate, doubling The One's strength, every second shaves 24 hours of his lifespan)**  
**God Parent: Nora Valkyrie**

**That's all I got so far, need help to decide on Nora and Ren's kids, well, until New Years.**


	65. Father Arc 3

**I made it! YES!**

**Okay so I only had a week to write these so I hope there at least halfway decent but I did what I promised and uploaded on the first day of the new year! And I'm starting with Father Arc's third chapter! Let's go hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**-1 Week Later-**

"Come on Jaune let go out!" Sun all but whined at his fellow blonde and sole friend at the academy currently. In response to his pleas Jaune chuckled while shaking his head as he struggled to change Stella's diaper.

"Sorry man can't do that." Sun groaned.

"Come on man, you've been cooped up in here all week you have gotta be getting tired of this plce by now right?" Jaune shrugged at that and immediately regretted it as a few waves of pain shot through his still recovering muscles.

Damn you would think I'd be good as new by now.

"Nah, I'm still recovering so alcohol and dancing are way out of the question and bedsides." Jaune felt his adopted daughters tail wrap around his wrist as he begun to pull it away. A smile crossed the Arc's face at the action.

"I can hardly leave these two alone." Jaune looked over to the bed to see Aster still playing with the ball of yarn Kali had given him. Though he did notice that a few pieces of it were singed.

"Also don't forget I'm a dad now wouldn't want me there to cramp your style." Sun waved his hand at that.

"Please chicks dig the whole material thing. Not to mention your practically a hero for saving those little guys." Jaune's expression grew sad at that.

"No… their alive because of Jean, not me… they only thing I did was fai-" A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Jaune looked back to see Sun with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"We both know that's not true. You did all you could and probably even more then I could manage." Slowly and reluctantly Jaune nodded to his words thankful to have gotten the kind words form such an honest guy.

"Thanks Sun." placing his hands behind his head Sun let loose a toothy grin.

"No prob bro." Jaune smiled then.

"Now then let me ask why ware you so insistent on going downtown to see chicks aren't you and Blake you know?" The monkey Faunus slumped at the blonde's words.

"I wish… honestly, I think that ship sunk a while back." Jaune could only give a reassuring pat on the back to the Faunus.

"There, there. You know what they say plenty of fish in the sea and all that." Sun looked up to the Arc an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Why do you seem so chipper at my misery." Jaune rose his hands in mock surrender not noticing Stella who lifted alongside her tail that was wrapped around his wrist.

"Oh, you know just glad I'm not the only on whose not with his dream girl, I swear I love Nora and Ren like family but that doesn't me they don't trigger my jealousy every once in a while." Sun nodded in appreciation of the boy's words.

"Yeah, at least I don't have to see my crush flirting with Neptune I guess." The words stabbed like a dagger at the Arc heart.

"Yeah… 'sigh' well have fun man…" Sun rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever bro, next time you're coming with me though we clear." Chuckling Jaune lifted up Stella who stared back him her eyes seeing nothing else. Jaune smiled and poked her nose causing her to scrunch up her face. Jaunes face paled as he knew what was coming next he quickly lifted his left arm in an attempt to shield himself and no sooner did the infant let loose a blast of ice.

Hearing the blast Aster woke up scared and begun crying, unaware that his stress was causing the temperature around him to raise. Not wanting the entire house to burn down Jaune quickly ran to the tiny brunette swiping him up as quickly as he could. Jaune managed to bare the heat despite the fact that it felt like he was cradling a heater. Truly aura was a miraculous thing.

"There, little guy, everything's alright don't worry." Aster to his credit calmed down by a notable margin, making it feel as though Jaune was merely holding a boiling pot instead now. However, his otherside begun to grow chilling and when he turned he saw Stella beginning to sniffle.

No…

As soon as she let out her cry a wave of ice burst forth, seeing this of coursed upset Aster making him do the same releasing a torrent of flames.

Why!

"Well, now that was certainly surprising." Illia leaned into the stroller to see the sleeping Stella and Aster.

"'sigh' I'll say, thank Oum miss Kali had ice dust on hand for fire." Illia smirked.

"Don't you mean thank the gods I had fire dust to thaw you out before you became a popsicle?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… thanks for that." She merely responded with a wry smile at her friend.

Hm, being friends with a human, who'd thought?

Illia had seen the errors of her ways however, that didn't mean her prejudice just magically disappeared. The members of team RWBY where an exception as were their three former classmates… yes even Wiess Schnee, though that one was still a bit awkward. However even among the six human Jaune was an enigma to her.

Honestly, she was surprised by how cheerfully everyone just accepted her but Jaune went a step closer almost immediately calling her a friend. The weirder part was he actually meant it, he accepted her fully almost instantly even offering the free spot in his team's room to her. Needless to say she was suspicious at first, after all humans weren't that nice normally.

Or so she thought. Jaune had been nothing if not considerate and after seeing him being eaten alive by those Grimm she'd admit to feel quite bad about ever questioning him.

"Honestly though thank you, if not for you I pretty sure I'd be a goner. 'heheh' I may have not have had kids before but somehow I get the feeling that it shouldn't be this life-threatening." A smile emerged on the Faunus face.

"True, but then again most children don't spew fire and ice, or a the very least Faunus." Jaune sighed.

"Yeah your probably right. Thanks for coming out with me." Illia shrugged.

"Why not my other options were to stay at Haven or go with Sun and be hit up by Neptune again." Jaune chuckled at that.

"You'd think the fact that he's dating Weiss would factor in somewhere. Or you know that you play for the same team meant something." Illia groaned.

"I swear it's like he wants to convert me for bragging rights or something." Jaune shook his head.

"I know he can be… mentally taxing but I swear he really not as bad as you think. If nothing else take it as a compliment after all he's flirted with all my friends and each of them is at least a 9."

"'sigh' If you say so… So, how's your body doing?"

"Well I didn't wake up from the pills wearing off this morning, so I'd like to think I'm getting better."

"I wanna shove you for being a smartass but I'm scared I'll open up some wounds."

"Haha, yeah thanks for that." Jaune smiled at her and Illia was sure if she was into guys she'd be blushing like a schoolgirl. Thinking about Jaune and then Neptune Illia sighed.

_Seriously even if I don't hate her anymore I can't fathom that' Schnee taste._

Finally, the stroller begun to stop in front of the marketplace.

"Man having kids is a real drain on your wallet isn't it?"

"It is when your kids destroy their cloths and blankets by sneezing." The two begun to walk through the marketplace with Illia noting quite a high number of stares directed her way. Jaune leaned down to play peek-a-boo with the twins, Illia would admit the actions painted the arc a perfect husband. Which sucked considering that she desired a wife.

The Arc stepped up to a nearby stall looking through the good, more specifically the formulas and diapers. From behind a man stepped up to Illia his face flushed while his body stumbled, The man reached out a hand to grab her to which she deftly evaded. The man begun to fall forward but Illia pushed him back, so he wouldn't hit the stroller.

"B, 'hic' bitch…" Illia's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" The man looked up to her and she could make out the drunks attempt at a sneer.

"We don't want yer kind here! 'hic' Damn animal…" Illia felt her blood boil a bit at that but she tried to be the bigger man. Illia put her hand on her face as she took a deep breathe.

"Please leave… I don't want any trouble." The man let loose an annoying smile.

"Oh, I see… yer scared ain't ya you filthy bitch. Heheh, ya shud by ner get!" Illia clenched her fist but ultimately kept to her stance.

"No… You're the one who should leave…" The sneer returned to the man's face before he finally seemed to notice the stroller.

"Damn, animals infesting our streets. Imma gonna teach your lot a lesson." The man lifted his fist and begun to through a punch only for a disfigured hand to thrust out and grab it from behind Illia. Turning she saw Jaune step forward feeling a chill begin to radiate from his hand.

"Ah!" The man tried to pull his fist away from Jaune's tightening grip.

"Let mi go yer furry fux!" Jaune's eyes narrowed and he increased his grip strength making the man scream out in pain.

"Ahh! Dammit let me go!"

"Apologize to my friend!" The man looked to the Arc and froze as he found a look of utter anger. Slowly the man nodded before looking to Illia.

"I-I'm sorry…" Jaune nodded while smiling but no warmth was behind it.

"Good no apologize to my kids for calling them pest." The man nerviosuly nodded.

"I sorry, so sorry! Ah! Now. let. go. Please!"

"One last thing?" Jaune looked to Illia.

"He tried to punch you right?" Illia tilted her head curiously.

"Yeah… why?" Almost immediately Jaune let loose a fierce punch that struck the drunks face launching him back by a few feet.

"'hiss' Son of a bitch that stings." Jaune pulled back his right hand, his knuckles cracked and bleeding.

"Are you serious I can't even throw a punch without getting hurt." Illia stepped forward and grabbing the blondes hand and begun to wrap it with some medical supplies she had on her person.

"Why'd you do that? I was trying to get him to leave peacefully."

"Well, it's easier to endure someone bullying you but its hard when its happening to your friends." Illia smiled at that.

"Yeah I guess so... Thanks." Jaune smiled to her.

"Of course anyone who messes with my family has to go through me, heheh." Jaune immediately scanned the area finding the many who were staring now desperately looking away. Illia smiled at that but it quickly turned to a smirk.

"Family?" Jaune blushed before looking away himself.

"Well you know you've been a lot of help with my kids… so it like you're their aunt." Illia goodness to honest went wide-eyed at that.

"You… you trust me that much?" Jaune looked to her and smiled.

"Well of course I do. So, will you be their aunt." Illia looked down a tint of guilt on her face.

"Even though I was a member of the Fang." She felt a reassuring pat on her back.

"Of course, besides you came back from the wrong and I'm sure it's made you stronger, just like with Blake." Illia teared up a bit before she turned to Jaune with a huge smile and nodded.

"Yes then and Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou." Jaune rubbed the back of his head embarrassed speeding up in hopes of hiding his face. Looking at her back Illia could only smile. The two walked around together shopping and talking with some mean looking enviously to Jaune and surprisingly some girl giving to same stares to Illia. Illia looked to the Arc and noting his strong features alongside his kinder disposition.

_He really is a good-looking guy isn't he, heh my loss I guess._

She noticed as the Arc begun to slow his pace before completely stopping. Illia traced his line of sight and understood, before them was a bronze statue of a woman that had been erected before the largest stadium of Mistral. The woman was beautiful, so much so one might believe that it was glamorized beyond the person who it was modelled after.

But she wasn't Illia at least knew that much after all this girls face was everywhere throughout the four kingdoms. Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl, the goddess of victory, the paragon of Mistral but most importantly to her Jaune's former partner. She looked to Jaune again and say a tear run down his cheek, Illia placed a hand on his shoulder Jaune looked to her. Despite no words passing she understood and did the only thing she could think of and hugged him.

Jaune didn't wail out or burst into tears but she could feel him tremble and the two could feel a few eyes on them. Finally, the cry of Aster stirred the two from the moment of consolation with both immediately rushing down to them. Jaune went to cradle the small boy who begun to cry with Jaune noticing how he seemed even more upset to be picked up by him.

The raven-haired child saw Illia through the corner of his eye and reached out to her. Illia to her credit she at least tried to act guilty that the infant wanted her instead of him, upon being in her embrace the child almost immediately calmed much to Jaune's annoyance.

_Please don't let my son be like Neptune, I can take a lot of things but that's not one of them…_

"Maybe we should head back?" At Illia's words Jaune slowly nodded before looking to the statue.

_Pyrrha?_

As the Arc turned around he felt an odd pressure on his chest.

_**You can bring her back… All you need is to serve her…**_

Jaune shook his head as he was already forgetting the voice but in his heart the essence of the words remained.

* * *

late in the night a single Bullhead ran through the sky holding seven individuals sat near each other the members of RWBY and the NR of JNPR Ren and Nora were in high spirits while a very tired Oscar slept. The six were happy to be heading back to Mistral, after all they had spent more than two weeks in the wilds.

"Renny look its Mistral, its Mistral! YAY!" Ren tried to calm her, but the others could see the smile on his face. The four team members couldn't blame either though, the final member of their group Jaune had chosen to stay behind under the pretence of training with his new-found semblance. Ruby looked through the window and smiled.

She was excited to see Jaune as well, after all he was her first friend and after everything that had happened the idea of all seven of them not being together was hard for her. Ruby was worried about Jaune as well… She still remembered what she saw that night. She knew Jaune was suffering from losing Pyrrha, but actually was that ever even questioned.

After they had saved Haven Jaune had slowly been distancing himself from her team something she couldn't help but notice even if the others didn't. In truth she was hoping this mission could help her pry a bit and hopefully get Jaune to talk to her. So when he objected to going it dampened her mood a fair bit. She wanted Jaune to cheer up, they had won! Cinder was gone and they even stopped the traitor who worked for Salem.

Yet she Jaune didn't seem to take solace in their victory instead he did quite the opposite, he spent nearly all his time training. She was sure he was spending his nights swing Crocea Mors to that video still… it was funny when she thought about it, when Vale fell it was her team who all made it out that had her back it was Jaune's. He never cried or mourned at least not in front of others as she looked to the city she focused on Haven.

_Jaune…_

"Hey sis… sis?" Ruby suddenly jumped up in surprise as Yang ran a finger down her spine, turning with a blushing face she was met by her sister's shit eating smile.

"Your thinking about Vomitboy aren't you?" A slight blush grew on the young reapers face at the blonde's words.

"No! I mean yeah… but not like how you think I am!"

"Right…" Ruby looked down her sisters words and teammates stares not helping to dampen her embarrassment.

"I just… I'm wondering if he okay?" At the words of the petite reaper the surrounding people quieted before Weiss surprisingly spoke up.

"I'm sure that dun-… Jaune is fine, after all he went alongside you to Mistral didn't he? I'm sure he just wanted to practice furthering his control of his aura."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure loverboy just wanted to try flirting up some girls. After all Neptune and Sun had been dragging him around the bar scene last time I heard, Isn't that right Blake?"

"… I'm sure he's fine. He's like you Ruby, he doesn't let anything stop him…" None of the four could convince themselves of their words. Ren and Nora looked to the four each happy to see they held concern for their leader.

"Renny…"

"Yes, Nora?" The usually cheerful Valkyrie leaned against her partner as she stared to the floor.

"Is Jauney gonna be okay?" Ren wanted to tell her there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't. Truth be told he was concerned for him, He had the fortune of his semblance which helped him moderate his emotions. Jaune didn't and yet while their leader did show sorrow it was never much the worse he had seen is when they finally reached Haven.

Jaune hadn't even shown resentment true towards Qrow nor Ozpin like any normal person would. Instead their leader smiled and remained as cheerful as possible for them as he could manage but they could see it. what kind of teammates would they be if they couldn't, but at the same time what could either of them tell him. Everything would be okay, that she would want you to keep moving, he already knew that. Jaune had never gave in when she died he somehow managed to stand up on his own, he didn't have a semblance like himself nor did he even have his partner.

Yet by some miracle he stood back up, despite blaming himself, despite knowing she couldn't rely on him he managed to put on a smile and ask them to come alongside him and Ruby. When Ren saw that he had no doubt that was why Ozpin choose him to be their leader.

If Ruby had the ability to inspire others even in the darkest times, then Jaune had the capacity to move forward even when in utter ruin. The fact that he was willing to face Salem was proof of that. And that was exactly what scared Ren most.

_'If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter.'_

Ren clenched his fist, remembering those words, Jaune could certainly move forward but that wasn't the same as moving on. Jaune was always forcing himself harder then most even at Beacon, it was something Pyrrha worried about constantly and now with her gone he was sure Jaune would keep on till he had nothing to give.

"Renny?" Snapping out of his thoughts Ren looked to Nora who gave a somber smile and rose a hand to his face. He felt her hand brush her cheek and he realized he was crying.

"Thanks Nora." The ginger smiled to him, before she leaned back into him.

"Jaune-Jaune's really strong, isn't he?" Ren looked to her curiously.

"In what way?" The Valkyrie looked down and he could tell by her trembling shoulders.

"When I found out… When I realized she was gone, Jaune-Jaune hugged me…" Ren smiled.

"He needed that Nora…" His partner shook her head.

"No… Renny, I did… and Jaune-Jaune knew that… Even then he was trying to keep us together." Hearing that he understood and nodded as he remembered the Arc beckoning him to his partner to comfort her. He had thought it was for him to mourn by himself… but it wasn't was it, he knew who she needed most then was her partner.

_Even then you were trying to keep us together…_

"I'm sorry I didn't notice…" Were as before he hadn't noticed now the ninja found himself clenching his teeth and forcing his eyes shut as tears ran down them.

You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we really bonded... even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you personally; but, darn it, I consider you to be the brother I never had!

He really meant that didn't he… Ren didn't have any sibling but he'd imagine that if he saw his little sisters or brother crying he'd force a smile on and play happy for them wouldn't he.

_heh looks like I can be pretty dense to sometimes can't I._

The members of RWBY watched as the two partners of JNPR cried silently but failed to hide their sorrow. You didn't need to be a genius to understand what they were talking about, Yang looked to her little sister.

_ He did have her back didn't he? When I had lost Blake and my arm… Even though he lost his partner and team._

The thought made her eyes radiated the faintest hint of red before they returned to their calm lilac as another thought occurred to her.

_Did he have anyone to console him, after all I had dad and Weiss…_

Weiss looked to the two crying members of JNPR and found a trace of irritation.

_You dunce what kind of leader doesn't come with him members on a mission._

_'You're looking at him. You got some good friends looking out for you.'_

It's nearly as bad as a friend who only notices when one blonde is hurting and not the other.

"You okay Weiss?" Turning the heiress was met by the sight of the usually quiet Blake.

"I'm fine… just curious why that dunce didn't come to lead his team." Blake looked to Nora and Ren and Weiss could detect minuscule of understanding in the Faunus's eyes.

_'I told you, I'm not here to fight the White Fang, I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to rest, to figure things out, and to see my family.'_

"Maybe… he needs time to gather his thought, to take a step back."

_I certainly did but at least he waited._

_'Shut up! Do you think I like being alone? Every day... every day I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Yang... they were my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody. And I hope they hate me for leaving.'_

"Or maybe… he thinks he's a burden." Thoughts of the blonde she saw changed by what he lost, who he lost came to her mind. Of someone as cheerful as Sun now reduced to acting as if that were still true. Like a white knight stained from loss. She could certainly see how losing the sole person who believed in him could do that.

Ruby got up walking to the duo and hugging them from behind surprising them, she gave the biggest grin she could manage.

"Come on you two crying won't help make Jaune feel better, but…. Maybe pancakes will, right Nora?" The suggestion earned a chuckle from the pink eye boy.

"Jaune's more of a chicken nuggets kind of guy." Ruby's smile grew at the playful joke.

"Then we'll pick up some on the way to Haven. We can even grab some cookies." Ren smiled to the leader of RNJR.

"I don't see why not." Nora looked up shyly.

"But we can still get pancakes, right?" Ruby and Ren laughed at that and Yang smiled at the mood picking up. While secretly Weiss and Blake felt much the same.

"Hey look I can already see Mistral." Ruby smiled as she looked to the pilot.

"Great!" Ruby looked to the six.

"I'll see you guys there."

"What?" No sooner then that did the reaper leap out of the bullhead firing Crescent Rose to propel her towards the city alongside her semblance she managed to even outpace the Bullhead.

"What is that moron thinking!" Weis sighed at seeing her partner still as impulsive as ever. It both made her equal parts happy and irritated.

"Heheh that's sis of mine." Yang smiled having a pretty good guess where she was heading.

"Hm, maybe she's the one most worried about him." Blake could only wonder how she stayed aboard the bullhead this long.

As the wind rushed around her, the small reaper focused on the city ahead of her, but to be more accurate a certain individual… a friend and fellow leader. The first to have her back when everything came crashing down.

_'You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you.'_

"Liar you didn't need anyone to go, just like me."

_'I'm just tired of losing everything.'_

A frown formed on the reaper's face as a single tear ran down her cheek. Ruby pushed her semblance as hard as she could even if it would only get her there a moment earlier.

_'We lost Pyrrha. You lost her, too.'_

_You never said how you missed her… was it because you couldn't bare to._

_'And Penny, and your team.'_

_What about yours your team would never be the same again. But once again you just focused on cheering me up… you couldn't even bring yourself to lead them. Was it because you were scared it'd cost you to lose someone else?_

_'But you're still here, despite everything you've lost, and everything you could still lose, you Chose to come out here. '  
_

_And you chose to follow me even when Yang didn't._

_'If I die buying them time then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter.'_

_Is that what you feel like… that you don't even matter… that you're some kind of failure._

Memories of that hand reaching out to her on that first day when she was at her lowest flashed in her mind. And how he was to first to rush to her uncle against the Nuckelavee despite his involvement in what happened to Pyrrha.

_Because you're not, even if we've never said it before. I already lost Pyrrha, Penny and even Beacon…_

Memories of when he gripped her shoulder in Kuroyuri and encouraged her came to mind again. When he gave her strength when she needed it most.

_I'm not losing you too..._

* * *

**And there, first fic story in two more to go, yep only managed to do three but then again I only had a week so give me a break. Now unto reviews.**

**Siegnir = Thanks for always leaving a review there very much appreciated, I'm thinking of doing the Betrayal chapters second chapters next so don't worry though I am gonna take the first month of the new year off as my head feels like its gonna semblance sound cool I sorta incorporated it into what I'd do, but Aces is too much like her mothers and Summers. decided to go in a different direction with it. But thanks for the suggestion. Happy New Year to you too.**

**Orca Twoshot = Honestly, its cause I wanna do a mass upload but I instead to add some more parodies to it, All I have left is the Sekiro (Maybe?) and My hero Ch 2 to finish before I go back to it and maybe a smut react for Pyrrha, Feel bad for cucking her :(**

** bren6767 = Glad you noticed it, my little brother suggested that :)**

**Okay two more and then I get to rest... LETS DO THIS!**


	66. Jaune 2 point 0 Ch 4

**Now this bitch is long, like really long, so much so I didn't even spell check it three times (As I'm sure you all know I make a bitch ton of spelling errors, what you didn't know is how much worse they are before I look them over a bunch.) Hope it's not too bad enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Winter is Coming**

Jaune sighed in relief when he saw the Atlesian fleet cease their chance before collapsing on the ground, his aura was expended as was what remained of his extra biomass that last act was his final move and luckily it paid off. However, Jaune could hardly be relieved after all he was sure the fleet would be on their back soon enough and more importantly…

"Friend Jaune?"

"Yeah Penny?" The Fembot pointed to the figure of the unconscious Schnee.

"What do we do with her?"

* * *

**-Beacon Academy-**

Ozpin went wide-eyed at James's report.

"Are you sure?" Ironwood nodded to the headmaster.

"Yes I'm afraid that after multiple test we've confirmed it indefinitely. Branwe- 'sigh' Qrow's aura has been severely damaged and isn't even manifesting properly." Ozpin's eyes narrowed on the man his face expressing no forgiveness at the possibility of Ironwood holding information from him.

"Not manifesting properly or not manifesting, James there is a difference, so confirm." James nodded.

"The former, after Qrow woke up I made it a point to check as thoroughly as possible. Ozpin I can ensure you his aura is there, it just… damaged." Ozpin rose a brow though his face clearly showed his displeasure.

"Damaged? I do hope you can go into further details." James nodded once more happy that Ozpin was willing to hear him out.

"According to our scans Qrow's aura is replenishing, however the process is going slowly, this morning he woke up with no what so ever but we have confirmed a level of growth." Ozpin leaned forward his curiosity getting the better of him.

"How much?"

"… in the last 19 hours it has expanding to .01 percent. We predict at this rate he won't be back to normal till the next Vytal Festival." Ozpin in a rare display of angry slammed his hands unto the table glaring at James.

"Four months! You telling me Qrow is out of commission four a third of the year!" James visibly flinched at his words but nodded in affirmation all the same before his eyes hardened.

"Be thankful he here Ozpin… unlike specialist Schnee." The words struck like a bullet bringing the head master back to his senses. With a tired sigh he looked up to James.

"Forgive me… I, didn't handle that as I should've." At his words Ironwood rose a hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it, truth be told this conversation is far from the priority of my mind." At that Ozpin rose his brow yet again.

"Oh, then what is?" Even through the transmission he could see his fellow headmaster's eyes adopt a cold sharpness like steel.

"That thing… I intend to catch it even now we're tracking it."

"What's it's trajectory?"

"Last we were able to scan it was on course for Atlas."

"Last time? You haven't had your scanners locked on it." The General gave a regretful shake of his head at that.

"The ship it boarded had cloaking technology far more advance then what we have… As such we only pick up hints at best."

"I see… Ironwood are you sure you want to track this being down?" At his words the general nodded as his eyes sharpened even further.

"It took my subordinate… whether alive or dead I won't have her body left to that… that thing!" Ozpin nodded to his words agreeing completely before a thought came to mind.

"What of his semblance?" To that Ironwood actually chuckled.

"I believe that is why he was so eager to return, it would seem much like his aura his semblance has also been reduced to a pointless level." Ozpin gave a curt smile.

"I see, if it is heading to Mistral it is imperative we inform Lionheart and miss Nikos."

"Agreed, Is that all."

"Yes, have the recorded data on the mission sent to me James." With a nod the general cut off the transmission while Ozpin leaned back into a chair.

"Salem, what have you created?"

* * *

Slowly Winter's eye begun to flutter open as she took in the white room around her, looking at the sleek room she tried to stand. However, looking back, she noticed her arms cuffed and her feet shackled.

_What happened?_

She remembered it, the facility, the beast, it devouring people, it attacking Qrow and finally taking her. Her eyes went wide as she looked to her surroundings once more looking for any sign of Salem or her subordinate. Winter begun to focus her semblance only to realize it wasn't activating, her aura, it wasn't manifesting.

"What? H-how?" Winter begun to panic, she'd prepared herself for a lot of things when Ironwood brought her into the circle but this wasn't one of them. Or maybe it wasn't until that thing. What about Qrow she was sure he had lost a lot more from his draining. She was aware Salem had her eyes of Qrow's niece on Weiss's Partner.

_This thing might be sent to take out team RWBY._

Winter grit her teeth at that thought and made up her mind, that thing may have been powerful but it certainly wasn't experienced after all it used normal cuffs just because her aura was gone. Winter bared the pain of dislocating her thumb to get out of the cuff. Once she did she turned her attention to the shackles noting the lock.

Thankfully that thing hadn't searched her, maybe it didn't know how reaching her bun she pulled out a small flip knife.

_Now to see if my aura's sealed or that I don't have enough to manifest it._

Winter then begun to focus on the dust chamber within the knife until the edge of the blade finally lit up brome the lighting dust creating a plasma blade and expertly cut apart the shackles.

_I see, so it's there just slow to return, hopefully._

As much as she wanted to wait to see if she could gather her aura she didn't know where she was or how long till they reach wherever they intend to go. Time was of the essence currently and she could hardly afford to wait. Opening the door by a crack she put out her hand mirror looking for anyone or thing in its reflection only to grimace as she saw a camera.

While she panicked at first that soon dissipated as she realized something, she still had her scroll. How green was that thing not to even deprive her of that… then again perhaps it couldn't understand the danger in allowing her to communications? In fact, checking herself she found that only her weapons were actually taken from her person. Examining her scroll Winter clicked her tongue when she found that contact with the outside was dead. However, that didn't mean she was without hope after all her scroll wasn't your run of the mill tech, but customized for an Atlesian Specialist.

Opening a signal with it she managed to intercept the camera's program and do a simple freeze-frame display after that it was merely a manner of setting the program to the other cameras as well. Knowing that the enemy could catch on to her escape at any moment she begun to make haste.

Activating the bio scans she found that once more nothing came up, meaning there were no Faunus or human in the facility, then again her enemy wasn't human was it, and neither droid or Grimm could be detected either which meant there was still plenty of threats. Switching to sonar she found to signatures.

_Found them… wait them, only two?_

Although she was sure one of them was that thing she couldn't tell what was the other.

_Could it be another?_

The thought sent shivers down her spine but the chance was there and if so it made the situation for the fight against Salem all the more dire. She wanted to run, the thought of getting anywhere close to that thing was terrifying however, she needed to know no the circle needed to know. With her resolve made Winter made were why to the control room resolved to find the answer even if it killed her. What she hadn't expected was that upon reaching their she would hear a painfully familiar voice.

"We are only an hour away from Atlas."

_Penny!_

Winter nearly burst through the door upon hearing the fembot's voice but somehow managed to resist the urge, How could this be, Penny was destroyed during The Fall alongside that Arc boy James had despaired over it for months and now here she was safe and sound working for Salem!

_No Winter focus! Penny being alive in itself is worthwhile regardless of her side and besides this means that most likely there is only one._

taking a deep breath Winter resolved herself once more readying for anything g that might be beyond that door. Slowly she opened it with all the skill and finesse of a specialist and what she saw shocked her just as much as the fact that Penny was alive. Before her was the beast however only his head and arms were covered in the black exoskeleton which shifted up and down almost as if.

_Its… experimenting, it's still learning about itself._

That revelation scared her most, after all that meant that while it was fighting her and Qrow it still didn't have a proper handle on its own capabilities. What kind of monster was it to take on two pros at once and manage kidnap one… wait Winter had never considered one simple fact.

_What happened to Qrow?_

After all she was confident in that he wouldn't abandon somebody for all her annoyance against the man that was one thing she was sure off. Qrow would rather die than turn his back on a fellow huntsman.

_No… Could that thing have._

At the thought Winter gnashed her teeth and felt her knuckle clench till blood begun to ooze from the cut her nails made in her palms. As she looked to the figure her eyes focused on its toned but exposed back.

_Now's my chance, if all is what it seems then right now its torso is unarmored._

Winter decided her aim at the center of the spine, if she was lucky then this things biology was like that of a humans and she could paralyze it.

_Now!_

Without hesitation or fear the Schnee charged forward into the room, seeing her Penny screamed out his name.

"Friend Jau-!" Hearing her voice, the figure's exoskeleton begun to form once more but not nearly fast enough. Before its could fully encase itself winter managed to reach it and plunge the knife forward digging into its back. She felt the all too familiar resistance as the knifed buried deep inside the beast. However just as her blade should've punctured the spine a much harder sensation collided with the blade, Not that of bone but metal. She felt the knife crack within its body as it met with the steel skeleton.

However, that in itself didn't spell despair as she heard the beast cry out not like that of a Grimm but a human. She was hurting it, meaning her attack wasn't without purpose, turning the broken blade within the beast she felt it bypass the spine and struck it as far as she could hoping beyond hope she'd succeed. She could hear the fembot close in but right now her goal was clear to kill this thing and insure Salem wouldn't get her hands on such a monster.

And as that single goal rang throughout her being she met her goal as she felt the shattering blade puncture what felt like a think fleshy balloon, she had pierced it's lungs. Looking up she was met by the sight of the being losing its balance as it lifted a hand to cover it mouth that was coughing up massive amounts of blood.

She wouldn't let this thing get away it killed Qrow and if she didn't act fast enough she was sure one day it'd be sent to kill Weiss, she wouldn't let that happen. Slowly the black exoskeleton begun to dissipate seemingly from it losing focus., seeing it struggle to breathe through its lungs filling with blood she stabbed her heel into the back of its now unarmored knee forcing it to kneel. Pulling out the knife she heard it howl once more as more of its carapace vanished and with it a new opening.

Without thinking Winter plunged what remained of the knife into the collar of the beast now exposed form and pushed what little aura she had into the blade making it explode within sending shards throughout its body. Despite the two fatal attacks the beast still refused to die but was struggling Winter quickly gripped the beast by the back of its head and slammed it into the floor she saw the carapace begin to leave it's head and took the chance as she reached for one of the knife fragments keen on stabbing into the temple the moment it showed.

For Weiss, for her child, however that intent vanished in a moment as the face was finally exposed revealing a sight Winter had not expected. With a mop of bright blonde messy hair was the face of a dead man… of the Hero of Vale and despite the fact she had never seen it personally she recognized a much colder version striking her away.

"Jaune Arc…" As the words left her lips a form slammed into the Schnee far faster then she could perceive.

"NOOOO!" Winter was slammed through the wall of the deck into the hallway with the figure he felt her bones shatter from the impact only to be hoisted up into the air. Looking down winter was met by a somewhat familiar but at the same time different form. Glaring at her with glowing jade eyes and a sneer was Penny, her form far more human then she remembered. Without her aura she felt pain run throughout her body and yet that was not what was at the center of her mind but instead the form on the floor in the deck.

_How, he died… Weiss._

She remembered her sister face as she looked upon the frozen knight, the loss and hopelessness… the form laying therewas her salvation her hope she was sure and right now she had just… just.

_What have I done?_

As the thought came to mind she felt her throat begun to be crushed and looked down to see Penny once more her eyes holding an emotion she had never displayed when in they're care. Hate, her eyes were glowing and while tears ran down her eyes behind her ten familiar green blades floated each with it edge tapping her form drawly the faintest drop of blood.

"I'll, I'll…" Looking to the automaton Winter saw Weiss instead and found that perhaps[s she'd act much the same.

"I'll kill you!" Winter felt the blade begin to shift forward only for Penny to abruptly stop her eyes widening as she looked down and saw him, Jaune.

"Penny no… stop." As the final word left his lips Jaune faded back into unconsciousness. The rage and hate in the ginger's eyes fade in an instant as she drop the Schnee from her stone shattering grip and focused entirely on the heavily wounded Arc. Winter stared blankly at the arc as Penny tried to do whatever she could to save him pleading he'd stay there, stay alive. A since of dread filled winter as he felt a disturbing presence and the Arc's eyes begun to glow with the slightest hint of red.

"Penny… you can save him, just let me devour some… just enough to heal the critical wounds." The voice was lower than Jaune's and distorted each syllable shaking Winter's core. However, Penny showed no fear at the voice merely breaking out in a smile at the demonic voices whispers and eagerly nodded as she took his hand. Winter watched as Penny's aura manifested before it begun to distort and be seemingly dragged towards Jaune's palms.

She could see the Ginger endure a horribly familiar pain as her aura was slowly devoured but at the same time a clank it the ground and upon looking? Winter could see a shard of the knife hit the floor from the Arc's body followed by another and yet another. She watched as his breathing begun to soften and blood begun to no longer leave his mouth but in turn she saw Penny struggling to maintain focus.

It was no longer eating her aura but her vitality, she remembered the corpses within the lab yet despite the danger Penny only gripped the hand firmer then before as she struggled to remain conscious. Finally, the beast let out a pained whimper and let go of her hand before falling forward into her.

"I did… what I could without killing you… tired need… rest." The scarlet eyes shut and the presence seemingly vanished leaving behind a barely alive Jaune and horribly weakened Penny. Penny looked to Jaune and smiled joyfully tears welling up in her eyes.

"I need to get you to the med bay." The fembot struggled to rise with Jaune her body to weak from the draining. Winter stepped forward only to be met by her intense glare.

"Stay away from him!" Despite her weakened state the fembot shield Jaune and gripped her sword directing it towards Winter who stepped back. She watched as the android struggled to carry him off to the medical room not daring to draw close but always maintaining visuals. Within her mind she desperately struggled to figure out how this was possible how the boy who gave everything for Vale was here and how he had become 'that' She was sure only time would tell, yet deep inside she held a far more important question.

What will Weiss do upon seeing her knight once more?

* * *

**-Vale-**

Qrow could only look up at the ceiling of the bullhead as he recalled the fight, his fist clenched as he remembered Winter. The old huntsman clenched his fist ignoring the pain of his fractured arm.

_Dammit…_

How could this had happened; how could he have failed… what in the name of the twins was that thing and how could it damage even aura! Looking to his still bruised arm Qrow clicked his tongue.

"Was that how Nikos felt when we pumped aura into her… wait, the machine!" That was right there already was such a power to take aura wasn't there, they had used it on Amber during The Fall.

"So they managed to make on small enough to fit in a Grimm… that can't be the Jimmy said that tech was experimental." Qrow gripped his forehead.

"Shit, me and Oz are gonna have to talk about this thing…" As the words left his mouth he could feel the Bullhead begin it's decent, he was already in Vale.

_Well shit Jimmy wasn't kidding when he said it was his fastest ship to bad theirs no means of attack._

"We've arrived mister Branwen."

"Yeah whatever Bobby just open up this bitch, if I don't get a drink soon I'm gonna actually sober up and trust me, nobody wants that." With a chuckle the piolet opened the door however before Qrow could step out he was tackled by an all too familiar scarlet blur. The force pushed him back into the bullhead and against the back.

"OW!"

_What the fuck why did that hurt so mu- oh that's right, no aura._

The figure who launched at him abruptly froze upon hearing his yelp and jumped back, looking up Qrow saw the figure of his niece looking to her feet ashamed. The sight of his concerned niece brought a smile to his face, forcing himself upright he patted her head.

"Hey squirt." Seemingly snapping from her guilt, the petite reaper puffed her cheeks in annoyance at his words before she stated to tear up. Now Qrow could handle a lot of things, death, bandits, murderers, Grimm and yes even the dread AA Meeting but his niece's tears were the Achilles Heel of his mind.

"Whoa, whoa squirt what's with the waterworks, I'm fine."

"But 'sniff' dad said you were injured but that even your aura was… gone. I-I thought you might not come back."

_Seriously Tai, you told them…_

looking to his niece the grizzled old man hugged her noticing her trembling.

"I don't wanna lose anyone else…"

_Fuck! Hitting me right where it hurts!_

He knew at this point Ruby had lost far more then a girl her age should so hearing that drove the metaphorical nail in the coffin. Qrow rose his hand patting her head as he managed his best smile.

"Sorry about that but don't worry, I'm here and alive, besides till my aura is restored I'm retired so I'll be around a lot more actually doing my job at Signal." At that Ruby seemed to calm however her worry clearly wasn't gone completely. However just as he was about to continue he caught sight of something in the corner of his peripheral

Hair white like snow…

_Winter!_

Qrow nearly shoved his niece out of the way only to than be greeted by the sight of Weiss who was beginning to show signs of the child in her. At the sight of her the faint hope in the old crow vanished instead being filled by guilt as he remembered what winter had wanted even if she had never said it. She want to see the girl before him. But now she never would… because he wasn't fast enough, because of that thing! Ruby tilted her head as she noticed her uncle staring longingly at Weiss, completely confused.

"Um, uncle Qrow are you okay?"

"Yeah… 'I'm' fine but… hey what all did Tai tell you?"

"He said you were injured and a specialist was kidnapped."

"I see… I guess he wasn't exactly lying." Qrow then focused once more on Weiss managing to muster up what determination he could to tell the girl.

"Hey Ice Pri-… Weiss." At hearing her nickname the Schnee frown only for her expression to morph to one of disbelief upon him changing to her actual name and then to concern and worry upon seeing his face worn and tried but seemingly determined to tell her something… she recognized that look it was the same face Klein would don when he told her of yet another cousin's death.

_Wait, Specialist… no that couldn't be, could it?_

Through trembling lips she managed to spit out the few words.

"Y-yes mister Branwen." She could see the man look to the floor his fist clenched and teeth grinding as she struggle to say the next few words.

"Your sister she was one that mission too." Weiss felt her heart tighten at that.

"Winter…" Qrow couldn't even look her in the eyes as he spat out the next words like venom.

"She… we were sent inside and found 'something' it took my aura… and then." Weiss struggle against her mind that pleaded for her to scream as she choked out the next few words.

"What?" she could see the man tremble as he spoke those words she would never forget.

"It took her…" The words hit the girl like a bullhead and no sooner did she fall back if not for Jaune frost he was sure she would've hit her head on the cement. In a panic Ruby rushed top her partner now seemingly unconscious from the shock.

Qrow wanted to throw up after saying those words but was soon surprised by a pat on the back, looking up he was met by Tai's firm gaze. He recognized that look it was the same one he had given him when he'd lost Raven.

_Heh so that's what its like to get that reassuring look, I hate it._

Qrow gave the all too familiar blonde the best smile he could muster though he was sure it was just as pa6thetic as the one Tai gave all those years ago. Tai pulled the grizzled old crow close with a single arm giving a hug like that of brothers. Qrow would never admit he needed as much as he did but after, so he felt less inclined to go to a bar and more so to just go to bed. With that the only silver lining of this old ordeal came back to Qrow's thoughts bringing a small chuckle to his mind.

"You okay?"

"Heh, I'll live even if I wasn't supposed to… maybe her being taken was just another bit of my shit semblance." Qrow felt Taiyang's grip on his shoulder tighten and saw a annoyed gleam in his eye.

"None of that you old drunk, you lost your semblance when that thing took your aura right? It wasn't your fault, yah hear me?" Looking up to the blonde Qrow was legitimately touched if not slightly annoyed.

_Guess that's why you choose him, huh Summer._

Qrow let out a tired sigh knowing he didn't have a dog in this fight.

"Yeah, yeah, loud and clear you blonde bastard." Standing up Qrow looked to the Weiss.

_Sorry princess, at the very least though I'll make sure that things done for.  
_  
Qrow looked back to his old teammate only to notice something.

"Hey where's Firecracker?" Tai let out a tired chuckle while rubbing the back of his head avoiding Qrow's gaze.

"Yeah, well… our little dragon wasn't exactly happy when she heard about what happened. Less so when I said no to her going after the damn Grimm." Qrow rose a brow at that.

"The hell, since when did old Oz let parent decide what mission their children can and can't do." Taiyang could only respond with a tired sigh as if making up his mind.

"He hasn't, but the designated leader of a Grimm hunt always get top decide on who and who doesn't go." Qrow blinked at the words before looking to his old pal.

"Wait a sec, Tai why are you all geared up?" Looking back to the blonde he noticed the light armor plating over a modest amount of his body and even his good old multipurpose dust knuckles Pain & Love. Seeing this Qrow's eyes narrowed.

"You can't be serious can you Tai?" Tai slumped.

"Yes Qrow I am, after what happened to you, what you reported, there's no way Ozpin can just go and ignore it. besides outside of you his best bet is Glynda and she can't exactly leave Vale. Hell even Port and Oobleck aren't as spry as they use to be. So that just leaves me." Qrow took a moment to gather his thoughts and felt a headache coming on.

"Tai that's nuts, that thing was able to hold its own against me and Winter. Hell, it knocked me out and took her and even managed to take on the Jimmy's fleet! There's no way you can handle that thing!" Tai nodded to that before he spoke up again his gaze set and his eyes showing determination.

"If that thing is really under 'her' thumb then we'll be seeing it again, at least this way we can hopefully get the jump on it and maybe give Weiss their some closure… or better her sister." At that Qrow gnashed his teeth and trusted out his finger.

"Don't bullshit me! You know as well as I do that there's no way Ice Queen is still alive! And by yourself! Are you kidding me?! There's no way you can take out that thing!" Tai shook his head.

"I never said I was going by myself did I, I'll be a squad leader and will meet up with James. He said that thing was heading towards Anima close to Mistral. I'll be stopping by there to gather a proper team after delivering a message to Lionheart. Besides We've gathered some data on it, this is our best chance and if worse comes to worse Raven still owes me one save. besides like you said it took Winter, it wouldn't do that unless it was taking her with it. It hasn't even been 48 hours, so the chance is still there but only if we act fast."

Qrow's face froze over as he was befuddled by it all. After all Tai was right, for all the shit he wanted to give him for this half-assed plan it was all but that. Hell, even what he said about Winter made sense.

"I'm coming to then." At that Tai shook his head.

"Trust me if that was an option I'd take you up on that but we both know without your aura there's no way you could take on something like that thing, a Beowulf or Ursa sure but that things not your run of the mill Grimm."

"Then just give me a few days to gather my aura." Tai sighed again.

"You know as much as me that your aura ain't gonna be back to a reasonable level for at least a month or two. By that time it'll be long gone and we both know this is our only real chance, if we let that thing get away next time we see it it'll probably be after Weiss, after all it did take Winter for some reason. Or worse it'll be after Ruby." Qrow wanted to argue against it he really did, but he knew that everything Tai was saying was spot on and he hated it.

"Keep an eye on the girls even if you don't have your aura Signal is packed with Huntsmen and without your semblance theirs no risk to you being around." Qrow felt the urge to retort fade but still couldn't agree with it.

_Dammit…_

Tai flashed him a smile showing no sign of nervousness in his form.

"Don't worry pal We'll be ready for him." Qrow shook his head.

"No you won't, but it's our best shot." Begrudgingly Qrow backed away more annoyed then calm but understanding the reasoning behind it.

"For Oum sake Tai if you come back in a casket I'm gonna kill you." Qrow sneered but Tai knew the intent behind it, flashing him a smile.

"Heh, if I go up and die before Ruby's a bonafide Huntress Summer will beat me so bad even she wouldn't want me."

"Be safe…" Tai turned from his friend, no his family before loading on the Bullhead only to be stopped by ruby who hugged him as tight as possible.

"You can't come."

"… I know, Weiss needs me here but dad… please come back." The blonde turned hugging her with all he could. She was still so young and had lost so much even almost Qrow, now here he was taking the same gamble.

"Don't worry, I'm tougher then I look. Right Qrow?"

"'tsk' yeah right, you were the weakest link in STRQ." Qrow said a small amount of mirth present in the words. Tai smiled back.

"You bastard that just a mean way of saying I was the fourth strongest at Beacon."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Qrow approached Weiss only for a glyph to form behind her manifesting Jaune Frost who looked straight at Qrow.

"What you wanna start something popsicle?" The icy knight merely leaned down grabbing up the former heiress before looking to him once more and standing beside him.

"What the hell?" Tai smiled.

"I think it's trying to guard you Qrow, without aura your kinda at risk right."

"Son of a Raven, seriously even this frozen asshole worried about me!" Ruby giggle alongside her father before he patted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll keep in contact." Ruby inhaled before nodded letting her father leave waving the whole time.

* * *

**-Waverider-**

Winter waited in the hallway of the ship, just outside of the medical room, unease within her. What had just happened and why was she waiting in the hall was simple, if she took a step in that room she was sure Penny would tear her a new asshole and only if she was lucky. After she attacked what she thought was some kind of super Grimm hybrid under Salem, in her defense she was half right.

What was happening, she 6thought that thing was nothing more then a Grimm but after she thought she had done it she'd never thought she'd see his face. Even now dozens of thoughts ran through her mind, was that thing really him? Was Penny hacked or did he legitimately earn her loyalty? However, what was most prominent in his mind was a simple question, was Qrow still breathing.

As her thoughts remained scrabbled the door opened, turning she was met by the form of Penny. Were she would once be greeted by peppy smile she was now met by a narrowed gaze with distrust and slight hostility. Was this really the same girl who died during The Fall, then again did she die? Both the general and Professor Polendina always debated that however, when they went to recover her she was long gone.

They were sure they'd never see her again yet here she was, standing before her in a body that was vastly different then her former body. Even by just looking winter could see the difference in her body, she had proper sweat pours and was even breathing. To any normal man of woman,

she'd look no different than any other person but Winter knew better, after all her scanners didn't pick her up.

Even now she wasn't human, but she could at least say she was really damn close, which begged the question what exactly was Jaune. Penny kept her stare level with the specialist her discontent clear however, she didn't attack despite how much of a disadvantage Winter knew she was at.

"Friend Jaune said he wants to talk to you… to explain things." Winter nodded to that but before she could make way in she felt a grip on her shoulder and looked to Penny to see a hard stare directed her way.

"Specialist Schnee." Winter looked to her seeing Penny's keen gaze upon her a threatening light in her gaze.

"Jaune Arc is my friend, my family… for him I would turn against the general and Atlas if you attack him be warned I will do everything I can to make you all regret it." In the fembot's voice Winter could feel her cold determination of each passing syllable. As they currently stood Winter was weakened without the aid of her aura or semblance while penny was in a new form and from what she could tell from her little freak out on Winter was even stronger then before and had a wider more threatening range of emotions.

Just the thought of what her new body was capable of brought both a shiver to her spine and a fatal curiosity. Finally understanding the present danger of her situation, she nodded to the girl and was greeted by a kind smile that almost looked genuine.

"Very good, I would very much like to not assault Atlas, I fear both Ruby and Jaune would be sad to her of its Fall." The scariest part to her words was how it revealed her complete disconcern with the preforming of the action in and of itself. It unsettled her as she entered the room however that thought vanished as a she rose a brow to the sight before her.

Jaune Arc or 626 depending how you viewed it before her, his form was shirtless revealing a toned form. She'd even dare to call it perfect or at least if it wasn't for the scars surrounding his upper left chest from where the shards of her knife tore through his body. On this form was the face of a boy left in a few books and news reports but that she'd never thought she'd see in person.

"Oh, umm, hello." The boy seemed nervous, funny when she considered the difference in their positions, her an auraless, unarmed huntress without the aid of the semblance she only now realized she relied on so much. Then there was him a hero brought back from the dead capable of things only thought of in her worse nightmares and a body he could render invincible. Yet here she was nervous to look her in the eyes why she couldn't understand.

Winter looked to him only for the boy to break his gaze with her honestly, she found it a bit endearing which only further to unsettle her. After all, how could someone so innocent looking have done 'that' to those people? From seeing who she would call Jaune for now was unable to look to her directly in the eye for more than ten minutes without blushing she decided it'd be best that she'd speak first.

"My name is Winter, Winter Schnee a Specialist of the Atlesian military force. Forgive me for being direct but allow me to ask." Winter's eyes narrowed on the boy making him lean back a bit.

"Are you really Jaune Arc or just a tool of the Queen?" The boy's eyes seemingly hardened at her words, his disposition changing to that of a more experienced more hardened warrior. If not for her hunch that he was only a few months old she'd swear he was a veteran on par with herself.

"Whether I'm really Jaune Arc I can't say… but." As he looked into her eyes she could see it an anger and determination, however it wasn't wild like the rage of a teen but controlled like one who had seen and endured far too much.

"I am not Salem's pawn… Especially not as long as she's making others like me." That sentence was filled with more than she could hope for and worse than she feared.

_He knows who Salem is meaning he probably knows about as much as me when if comes to Ozpin info but more importantly he has info on that facility._

Her eyes adopting an even more serious air she stepped closer to Jaune.

"Tell me what you know. No-" Before she finished the sentence she found the Arc backing off and falling from his bench flat on his back. With that Winter felt the tension leave and started to feel stupid, she was starting to see why her sister called him a dolt. Taking a second to consider that there was a former college now turned killing machine in the next room if she did anything bad to the boy before Winter reevaluated her choices and opted for a better route.

"Dol-I mean Jaune, I want to speak to you about Salem… about what she has planned and most importantly about you." Jaune looked to her surprised but happy all the same and lifted himself up.

"Of course! Ask anything." Winter rose a hand silencing the boy.

"But first I have to ask… why am I here, why did you abduct me." To that the Arc tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Winter wanted to believe he was just being coy, but she had the inkling suspicion that he wasn't, so she asked deciding to get straight to the point.

"I'll be direct, Am I a hostage?" With that the boy's eye went wide as he vigorously shook his head.

"What hostage! No, I'd never!" With that Winter rose a brow.

"Oh, then why was I bound when I woke up?"

"That… was different, I mean you thought I was some kind of monster right. I thought if you woke up without me knowing you'd attack me or something… I mean obvious I was right." The boy spread his arms as if to gesture to the fresh scars along his right collar and upper chest making the Specialist flinch and concede his point.

"Okay then I suppose that logical enough but then why and more importantly how did you seal my aura?" Once more the boy tilted his head.

"Huh? Seal aura?" winter expression dampened at that clearly not pleased with him acting cute.

"My aura won't manifest, I assumed it was your doing was I wrong?"

"Of course I didn't… wait one minute." The boy closed his eyes in thought while his expression changed as if he was in a heated argument she could see him expressing anger, annoyance and finally understanding. I f she wasn't right there she'd guess he was having an argument with an imaginary friend. Finally, the boy's eyes popped open and no sooner did he fall into a groveling position.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" Now it was her turn to be surprised after all the monster she and Qrow had been so desperately fighting before was pleading to her.

"For what?" The Arc rose up to his knees but still slumped as if disappointed in himself.

"When I… drain aura and vitality it not the same as when you get hit… it doesn't just grow back like usual." Her interest was piqued.

"Go on."

"It's different when your attacked and your aura defends you it knows it's doing that so it changes the aura to fit the need, but I tear it away when it drains. So, the aura wasn't set to leave and it gets kind of damaged… right now your aura is healing and with it your semblance." Winter put a finger to the crease of her brow annoyed but thankful this kid wasn't on Salem's side.

"I see so then about how long will it take to recover?" Jaune looked down again.

"I, I don't know…" Winter went still.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that." Jaune's nervousness only grew more.

"I never used it on somebody without… well you know, killing them so I can't exactly say."

"Your telling me I might remain like this!" Jaune rose up at her scream raising his hands in mock surrender.

"No, no its just I don't know the exact time frame…" Winter leaned against a wall, her frustration clear.

"So I'll be useless for an indeterminate amount of time after finally getting a lead on Salem?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head, his guilt clearly getting to him. In hindsight her and Qrow attacked him without him showing either of them any real hostile intent.

_Wait, Qrow._

"What about the Huntsman with me, what did you do to him?"

"Oh well I mean I didn't really do anything, I mean you both were over whelming me so I decided to knock on of you out. If I drained him any further his body would've started to shrivel up so that just left you."

"I see that's why you subdued me, then why kidnap me?"

"I mean the place was gonna blow and Qrow was weakened from my draining, I figured the best chance out was to take you so Qrow wouldn't open fire and also get you out of there before I had a repeat of the CCT." As much as she didn't want to she could understand the logic behind his words and also it meant Qrow made it out alive.

"I see."

"Um excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Well it's just there might be a way to help your aura… but it's a bit, risky." She leaned forward curious.

"Oh. Go on."

"Well with my semblance…" Winter curious nature vanished switching to slight hostility.

"I'm aware of your semblance Arc, if you put aura in me I die."

"No, no I mean that is my semblance but not really, or at least not all of it!"

"Fine speak."

"My semblance is something like, aura boosting… it's just when I put in too much that it become like a ordinate." All her training said that he was telling the truth after all he was showing no signs of lying but still not ten minutes ago she had thought this man to be a soulless abomination and now here she was potential giving it an opportunity to kill her.

"I see… have you tested this?" Jaune nodded but showed no real confidence in it.

"Only in small amounts with aura sample and only once or twice since boarding this thing."

"I see." Winter crossed her arms and gave the blonde one final hard analyzing gaze before making up her mind.

"'Sigh' I suppose that after not killing me for attacking you, I should give you some degree of trust. However, before that I'd like to exchange information foremost where exactly is this ship heading." Jaune nodded to her words a look of relief on his face.

Was he really that nervous despite having all the cards… he is a dolt.

"We're heading just outside of Mistral, I was hoping to set up a chance to talk and convince the headmaster there." Winter nodded at that.

"I see, it would be a good idea to clear your situation with Ozpin through a proxy and surely after that incident the general would be less then inclined to lend an ear." Jaune nodded obviously happy for her understanding.

"I know right, it was the best thing I could come up with, its just… I don't know how to go about it." Winter nodded to that.

"That would be a problem wouldn't it… If I were to contact him over the scrolls it could be thought I'm doing so against my will. It would probably be best to go in person." Jaune was a bit surprised.

"What?"

"You'll help me?" Winter response was a curt nod.

"As things stand I see enough reasons to believe in you, besides we were afraid you were Salem's weapon but if your instead an ally I see no reason to abandon you." Jaune smiled at her.

He is far too trusting isn't he.

She could help but smile at his nativity if she was a more callous person like the general she could've easily puppeteered the poor boy.

"Still I'll need something to present them, can you exchange any information with me right now, something of value." Jaune nodded to her request pulling out a small chip passing it to her.

"So how would we go about setting up a meeting in person." Winter put a finger to her chin as she pondered the question.

"Well I suppose the quickest way would be to go directly however that itself holds some risk, but I think they'd be worth it… but first we should talk about what to say and come up with a proper plan." Jaune nodded not even questioning her, it was so reckless she just had to ask.

"Why are you so trusting of me?"

"Huh?" Winter sighed.

"I just attacked you and now here you are exchanging information with me, entrusting your safety to a near complete stranger, why?"

"I mean it's not like your lying." Winter's eyes narrowed on the boy.

"How would you know that for all you know I could be planning your demise as we speak."

"But you're not." Winter could feel a headache coming on the kid really was far too naïve.

"And what pre-tell could possibly tell you that?" Jaune shrugged.

"Easy your show only genuine, interest and admittedly a bit of annoyance but nothing beyond that." Winter rose a brow.

"Reading somebodies face isn't a sure giveaway."

"I know, that's why I'm sensing your emotions." Winter halted at that.

"Repeat that."

"Oh well, you know how Grimm sense emotions… I can too." Winter blinked in surprise before she realized.

_Maybe he's been in control this whole time while playing the fool._

After the thought came the two exchanged thought Winter far more cautious of the boy before her but also a bit more confident in him.

* * *

**-A few hours later Signal Combat School-**

The boy laid on the floor yet again his arm frozen to heavy top lift, around him a shadow to raise above him. The boy looked up to see the form of a knight, it's imposing figure towering over him as it rose its blade. The boy wanted to act but found himself too scared to act. The knight swung down upon him with enough force to tear through steel.

"Stop!" The blade ceased its strike with enough force to cut air the wind making his hair fall back. Frankly, the fact that he hadn't wet himself could be an achievement in and of itself.

"'sigh' well…. That was, an improvement… maybe." Stepping towards the boy was the form of a hero of Vale Ruby Rose a girl no older than a third year of their school. The petite reaper walked beside the figure who just nearly ended the boy a knight composed nearly entirely of ice shaped like the hero of Vale. (And rumored paramour of the girl before him) Jaune Arc.

"Now Oreo can you tell me what you did wrong?" The boy rose his arm to her frozen nearly solid after punching the icy knight.

"I'm guess punching him wasn't a good start." In the background he could here professor Branwen chuckle. While Ruby puffed out her cheeks the sight making Oreo very apprehensive to believe the girl before her was as much as a hotshot as the news claimed.

"No, your first mistake was that you assumed that it was gonna fight the same as a grimm, a human's smarter and usually more skilled." Oreo sighed seeing her point however in his defense the knight was summoned the same way as the other Grimm so how would he not jump to conclusions.

"Yeah, your right… miss Rose." The brunette smiled at that happy to be spoke to like a proper adult even if Oreo despised it. Why did he have to pick combat training when Qrow's assistance offered personal lessons. Looking to the desk he could see the form of Weiss Schnee sitting alongside a few of the nerd of the school lecturing them on dust and its many utilities.

* * *

Qrow watched the two a smile on his face, after going to Ozpin the man suggested that perhaps the girls needed to take their minds of of their own problem and suggested acting as his assistants. Honestly, he didn't expect they'd comply so easily especially not Ice Princess but load and behold here she was giving it a hundred and ten percent.

If he had to guess she was trying to focus on anything but her sister right now, he couldn't really blame her. At that thought he wondered how Tai was doing, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit concerned.

* * *

**-Next Day Mistral-**

"Is this really gonna work?" Jaune was stepping up to the gates of Mistral still not entirely sure why he had to remain cloaked. He looked over his shoulder to the equally covered Winter curiosity in his gaze.

"So um, remind me again why I'm all in disguise, I mean I get you since you were kidnapped and all, but." Jaune gestured to himself.

"Why do I have to hide." Winter looked to him a bit annoyed.

"Like I said before, you died." Jaune shrugged.

"And?" Winter sighed.

"If they saw you they would recognize you as the decease Jaune Arc." Jaune tilted his head.

"Are you sure about that… I mean I'm pretty sure the people don't remember every dead huntsman and that probably goes double for huntsman-in-training." Winter nodded to herself finally understanding and begun to go through her scroll.

"I see now, mister Arc perhaps you don't understand the gravity of you death." Winter pulled up the files presenting them to Jaune to read. Curiously Jaune took the scroll examining it only to freeze.

"Um… Winter?"

"Yes?"

"This is photoshopped, right?" Winter shook her head.

"No that is the legitimate article, or at least the most popular one." She watched the the boy stared blankly into the file seemingly unable to comprehend it.

"It, it says hero of Vale… and, savior of the Fall…" Winter nodded pleasantly surprised by the boy's sheer shock.

"Yes those tend to be a few of the more popular titles you gained for your sacrifice during The fall though I prefer the True Arc and surely the general like the Protector." She watched as the boy became flustered, honestly it was endearing. To think that him becoming a legend after stopping such a dire event never crossed his mind.

"I-I can't… This can't be real." Winter looked to the boy surprised to see him tearing up.

"There's… there's no way people would actually call me a hero… this can't be…" Before Winter could speak Penny hugged the boy from behind seemingly shocking him.

"Friend Jaune, from what I've seen, and what you've done, I could think of no other word to describe you by… you did save me after all." Winter watched nervously as the former fembot comforted the revived hero. She couldn't help but feel like a third wheel in the scene finally she decided enough was enough and coughed into her hand earning the attention of the two.

"Forgive for interrupting your… moment but we need to proceed." Ignoring Penny's hard glare she continued.

"Mister Arc, now that you understand your, notoriety. Can you appreciate the need to disguise yourself?" Jaune nodded to her words, still seeming unable to completely take in the current situation and his status along with it.

"Y-yeah." With that Winter nodded.

"Neither of us can afford to be seen which is why the need for us to remain incognito remains however thankfully his Polendina looks different enough from her former self to pass if one was not familiar with her. Making her a most ideal proxy." Jaune nodded to that.

"Yeah can't really argue with that." As the three stepped before the gate Jaune took a deep nervous breath and thought.

All I Gotta do is clear my name from being mindless killing machine working for the greatest evil this side of Remnant convince the most powerful people that I'm not a threat and stop said evil queen… how hard can it be?

* * *

**-Unknown Location-**

Watts was a many of many talents, engineering, gene splicing, coding and many, many more. Due to his many talents he was fortunate enough to be… 'scouted' by his queen madam Salem and despite the few… 'risk' to their joined venture and 'questionable' motives he found himself quite pleased with the nearly infinite supply of funds he was granted by their partnership, how she obtained them was not his concern and frankly he had no intention to ask.

After all, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, especially id said horse has the power to bend men and Grimm alike to her will. Plus, the ventures she handed to Watts always proved incredibly intriguing, whether it was the design of a new Grimm for her to create. Oh, he still remembered the smile she got when he presents his thoughts on the Nuckelavee when they first met so she wouldn't kill him, of course he preferred the Geist but to each their own.

Then there was the design of the virus to take over the Atlesian droids and ships, oh how fun that was. Of course, there were failures such as his venture to replicate beings of similar nature to his queen, though now they knew better. However, the current goal was by far is most exciting venture, creating an army of heroes turned subordinates to his Queen each gifted with the body of the martyr of Vale. Modified by the most cutting edge in biomechanical technology and spliced DNA from individuals of great interest.

He could hardly wait to see the look on peoples faces once they were invaded by the twisted facades of their hero. Even Salem herself anticipated such a moment, however what was currently at the forefront of her mind was the extermination of those priority targets. Of those was current Fall Maiden who just so happened to be in the wilds of Anima Vulnerable Curtesy of Lionheart. Salem required his counsel to best plan the attack on her which he was more than happy to do.

Finally, after their business was concluded their Queen in a grand display of her magnanimity she allowed the good doctor a few precious days to his own devices. An opportunity he was more than pleased to accept. Now as much as he wanted to return to his oh so favorite 626 there were other things to consider on of which was his more… personal pleasure.

As the ship landed he stepped out and was greeted by the sight of his oh so humble three-story mansion, truly it was an exquisite sight. It truly was a shame it was so isolated from the rest of the world, but one should not complain about the single thorn on a pristine rose. As he entered his home he was greeted by the sight of one of his droid who took his coat while passing him his tablet. Shuffling through it he found message after message from his contacts across Remnant.

From the Jacques Schnee's complaints about the current decline of his house in Atlas, to Roland Winchester's estrangement from his heir and son after the Fall to even the concerns of Leonardo's over the risk of his discovery of working with them. Truly the people he lowered himself to interacting with for the sake of his queen. After sending a few quick messages he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

As he made way to the underground facility he was greeted by the sole droid responsible for security, most would consider this a flaw but then again most weren't Arthur Watts. After all at a moment's notice he could activate the very same absorbers he had implanted into Jaune throughout the facility making sure the subject this entire facility was designed for would expire in a matter of seconds. As he walked through the halls he checked the progress of his new body and found himself quite pleased. After all it was nearly complete and had all the function possible for the Arc clones except for 626's ultimate shield however soon enough even that would be implemented. Nodding in satisfaction he decided to go and see his little toy and relieve some of the stress he had built up.

* * *

**-Unknown Facility Room-**

All that enveloped the surrounding room was the sound of thunder as dust rounds ran across the air, she felt as round after round punctured her form burying themselves deep. A two weeks ago when she was born the feeling of her flesh being torn apart would've brought her immense pain but now, now it only served to remind her she was alive. Knowing what came next she reflexively flexed her muscles as to resist a small amount of the incoming pain.

She felt the dust rounds within her explode each round randomly freezing, burning and electrocuting her insides. Falling to her knees she coughed up her currently disintegrating origin however, she could feel her currently missing inside repairing themselves as her vast aura glowed. Honestly it was beautiful as the orange or her aura collided with the pale white foreign aura each time they met hers growing as the two mixed.

As the aura's collided a few memories she was sure were once hers came to mind. She remembered looking to a downed boy sure of his defeat, how foolish he was to challenge her. However, the memory didn't remain long the memory changed to that of her running through the streets of Vacuo starving using her semblance to trick the minds of the rich to steal what valuables they had. Yet once more her thoughts shifted to that of a boy looking to the corpse of his gene donor his home burning behind him as his legs still bleed from his 'surgery' which gifted him the means to oppose his tormentor.

As the fragments of memories crossed her mind she struggled once more for dominance to remain herself but who was that. Was it the thief, the hitman's son or even the fool turned knight, no, no, No! She was the queen, the Maiden… wasn't she… then why, why was she here, like this. Her thoughts were cut off as large spears were thrusted into her body she felt her flesh heal around them and new exactly what was happening… he was here.

The cables attached to the spears begun to rewind back to their droids and no sooner was she restrained by them. She could hear him stepping through the halls outside while speaking to himself in that same agonizingly pretentious tone of his. She knew the maiden's memories had to be her because they were the only ones that truly hated this man as much as she did. The doors opened and before her stepped the man who created her and tortured her as if it were only natural.

"Well hello there my favorite little pass time." Cinder glared upon him as he closed in even could feel the absorbers on the spears trigger inhibiting her ability to use her aura and semblance alike. Watts stepped before her cupping her face as he leaned in close to look into her eyes. Whatever he saw it made him smile that revolting smile of his.

"Ah it is you in their Cinder, quite right, and here I was afraid you might lose out to your two pieces in the fight for dominance. I'm am quite pleased to see your still so strong willed… It'll only make breaking you all the sweet. Well breaking you again, how many times have I done it, how many times have I wiped the consciousness upon it reaching despair." The man grinned manically.

Despite the torture… the infinite pain and being torn apart and brought back together by this strange pale aura that wasn't hers somehow talking to him was the most painful thing to her. Watts smiled as he saw her glaring maddingly at him and decided now would be a great time to break this one.

"Tell me Cinder, do you remember your mission your failure?" The words triggered something inside her, he knew it would after all he made her that way.

"I must say our queen was quite disappointed." The girl gnashed her teeth only pleasing him further.

"After all you were so close and yet you let your overconfidence rule you and died to a fool ruining everything." He could see it the collimation of anger, shame and regret as the feeling made themselves known on her person.

"I was surprised when our queen was genuinely disturbed by your loss and she gave me the mission to bring you back." All the negativity in her face vanished as she looked up to him hope showing for the first time in her down trotted eye… or at least the first time of this cycle.

"Which is why if was so fortunate that 327 came out so well why if not for her exceedingly excellent performance at proven superior to you my Queen might have had to settle for you 328." Cinder went wide eyed at his toxic words.

"You should've seen our queens joy with me upon meeting miss Ebony Fall I dare say she wondered why she ever lowered herself to allowing one like you to serve her." He smiled as the tears begun to form in her eyes he could see it, her despair.

"When I asked her to allow me to keep you she was more than happy to comply even when I told her how strongly you inherited that vile vixen's soul so much so that it's like I'm looking at the genuine article." Watts face turned into that of a sneer as he spat on her before letting go and grabbing her hair yanking her face up to see him looking down on her with that same Cheshire smile.

"I believe now would be the perfect time to give you her parting words." His anticipation reaching it zenith he spoke with a smile that revealed the near hysteria he felt.

"I have no need for a Queen who would fall so easily to a foolish pawn." At those words he saw it, a single tear, what he thought must remained of the girl Salem found all those years ago fell and the light of her eyes soon faded. No matter how many times he saw it, it warmed his heart all the same. Letting go of her head he turned his back on the mentally broken child once more like he had so many time eager for the next time he'd break her.

* * *

Why was she born… was she brought into this world to suffer?

from the moment she was born in this world she was only showed its most ugly parts… her father beat her as she starved and yearned just once for him to smile towards her. It was as if he hated her for living while her mother the sole existence that ever cherished her died to his hand for being weak. She remembered when she succumb to her fate and the flames of her hate manifested as her semblance.

She remembered burning that house down while she cried over her mother dying form. However instead of looking at her with the kind eyes that had been her sole salvation, she looked to her in fear as and her final words.

_Monster…_

She was free but alone… and then she was hunted, she remembered running for so long, always filled with fear and trepidation. She remembered when they finally caught her what they had done to her withering and starving form before they put her on that stake to burn like a witch. She remembered pleading to the brothers, crying out for somebody, anybody to save her, to look at her with eyes other than hate.

She remembered Salem saving her, in that moment she stood taller than the twins themselves and gave her, her purpose. She always did everything just as she demanded perfectly, she knew she was but a tool to her but better a tool then a monster. She had cast aside the hope of being treated like a human, like a friend, like family. All that mattered was fulfilling her king's ambition.

Why had she failed… why had she overestimated herself… and underestimated him… maybe she was just as useless as her father treated her like. Yes nothing more than a faulty tool better of destroyed. Yes, even her god, her king and purpose Salem had abandoned her. She should just fade.

…And yet she had a single discontent even now once all else had become pointless.

_'I have no need for a Queen who would fall so easily to a foolish pawn'_

She felt the white aura lick her form healing every little bit it could, when had she received this aura… no that wasn't right. When she came back it was here with her… healing her. Yet she knew it was originally supposed to do no such thing.

_'Pawn takes Queen…'_

That's right… he did this… that little fool. A smile came across her face despite not knowing why.

_'How about you join us instead. Honestly, you'll never be appreciated when compared to your classmates after all you're the boy that faked his admission after all. So what do you say join me and you can have revenge on that town and anything you desire?'_

The pale white aura begun to once more mix with her own before it changed somehow… healing, no amplifying her own. She remembered his face as she was so sure she had won, so surprised she was sure he'd submit, just like her thief and assassin…

You… You honestly think I'll join you after all the death you've caused?

The thieves no… Emerald's jade aura emerged stronger than ever from being kindled by the pale while's. She could feel her semblance Emerald's semblance.

He denied her… he was just like her and yet he denied a deal she would've taken in a heartbeat. How could one so like her deny the same choice that saved her.

Next she felt the Assassin's, Mercury's aura rekindle alongside his own semblance awaken.

_'Enough, do you plan on just talking or are we going to fight?_'

He was so quick to deny her, if only she knew back then why…

She felt her own aura restore and with it the final most important memories.

That smile filled with a resolve one like her who abandoned her humanity could never fathom came as he spoke those words and filled her with the aura that was now healing her.

_His reason…_

_'Because you're a threat to my friends. My life is worthless without them…'_

Even as he succumb to his fate he never once struggled to leave… it was funny really.

Watts finally took notice turning to be met by the sight of the four auras radiating forth from her form.

Two victims of fate who had suffered much the same, died on that night as enemies… one who cast aside the frail child and became a god with control over nature itself. Another who held tightly unto the child and moved towards a almost hopeless path never to be more then a pawn in someone else's plan.

She felt the pale white aura radiate and shift as she felt the nature of the aura change and knew what to do.

These two fated victims would meet upon the tower of a burning city, the answer seemed so obvious and yet…

She primed the foolish knights semblance with the three other auras.

As they fought the foolish child cast aside his façade and donned the rob of a knight while the goddess was once more rendered to the witch she became to covenant power and was struck down but not defeated. As that foolish knight could only give a pyrrhic victory.

That's right she remembered her final thoughts.

_if we had meet without being on opposite sides of this war… could we have been friends?_

Could she had fought alongside that oh so foolish knight with eyes warmed by his savaged humanity yet cold from his resolve to protect the very things she cast aside the hope for.

_Thank you Jaune…_

She looked into Watt's eyes a smile on her face.

"He was no Fool… I died to a knight…" His aura flared before everything went black.

* * *

"My word that was closer than usual wasn't it." A single nervous bead of sweat fell down his forehead as he looked to the now unconscious Cinder. Honestly as much as he loved that moment where he finally managed to break the false maiden it almost wasn't worth the risk that always came after.

That moment where she unlocked the Arc's semblance and tried to sacrifice herself to take him with her. However just like every other time he stopped her by depriving her of all her remaining aura with a snap of his fingers a droid stepped up implanting a cord within the girl and purging her memories once more so their little game can began anew. Standing their while in wait for her to wake again he pondered.

"Why are those always your final words…"

Everytime she triggers that semblance just a little quicker.

When she opened her eyes anew not recognizing the room before her these concerns were once more dashed from the good doctors mind as he smiled to her.

"Why good morning my little failure."


	67. Armed Huntress Machiavellism 2

**Here it is the final Chapter for the New Year the second part for one of my first Parodies! I thought this would be maybe 7K But holy shit More than 15K, I thinks its kinda obvious why My Hero's parody isn't uploaded yet. Well here we go, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fair blade, Weiss Schnee**

-Beacon Girl's Dormitory-

Inside the bathrooms of Beacon Velvet sniffled thinking of 'her', her usually upstanding rabbit ears dropping.

"Poor Blake…" Velvet recalled the incident… what that man had done…

"For something like that to happen to her-" Her ears twitched then picking up the sounds of light featherlike footsteps.

"Oh, what a surprise." Velvet turned then seeing a familiar if not slightly unnerving figure to herself. The girl was a beauty, with hair as white as snow and skin like porcelain, her eyes where an icy blue.

"M-Miss Schnee." The heiress huffed.

"Your Belladonna's lil protegee aren't you?" Her heart raced in slight terror of the full attention of the five sword member.

"Yes ma'am, sorry, did I take too long, I didn't think it was your groups turn to use the baths already." Weiss shook her head.

"It's not, I merely like to baths before the rest is all, otherwise they might complain about Sno." Velvet forced a smile as she went for her stuff, while Weiss looked around for any trace of her fellow sword member.

"Hmm, it seems Belladonnas missing today too, though I guess I could hardly blame after what 'that' boy did to her." Weiss shook her head.

"To be so utterly defeated and worse yet to even have a kiss stolen from her… Truly what a poor thing." Velvet felt frustrated, it was no secret that Weiss and Blake were the most hostile among the swords to one another but still for Weiss to go so far.

"I suppose if there is one thing I must acknowledge about Belladonna it is her choice in subordinates… As loath as I am to admit it last year I'd have let your faunus heritage maker be bias against you, Blake doesn't think in such boorish matters." The bunny faunus's ears twitched at that while Weiss avoided her gaze before quickly deflecting unto the next topic.

"However you needeth worry, I will be correcting that Rapscallion." Before Velvet could even protest another voice spoke up as a figure similar to Weiss stepped in.

"Ah Sno you came quicker then I thought." The girl was much like Weiss if not with even more 'modest' assets. In a way she appeared even more fragile then the heiress herself with skin like porcelain and hair just as white.

"There's hardly any reason for you to put forth the effort on such a individual dear sister… Such could only be a waste of your precious time. Please allow you little sister to take care of such a dirty beast for you. After all as the next head to the five swords it's only natural I take such action." Weiss smiled at her younger sibling's ambitions but Velvet was far from pleased.

"Since when were you decided next head to the five swords! Last time I checked you're not even a candidate Whitley!" Said Schnee bristled at the name glaring death at the rabbit.

"It's Sno, Sno Schnee and you will address me as such Scarlatina!" Weiss sighed.

"Sno, that's quite enough wouldn't you agree? Concerning yourself with the opinion of sheep is hardly fitting of a proper Schnee, now then perhaps we could enjoy the bath and a bit of sister talk. I have the next years predated sale charts." Sno stopped looking to Weiss before shooting Velvet one final glare and following his sister. Velvet sighed, only seeing bad things to come from this after all peculiar or not Whitley was a Schnee and they tended to keep to their ambitions.

* * *

-Beacon Male's Dormitory-

In the far corner of the school an older building designated for the male students, inside one Jaune Arc sat ankle up as Ren watched fascinated. Resting on his foot over his left knee his bruised ankle was visible swollen and red keyword being 'was' as white light shone forth seething into the injured flesh mending it.

"So this is your semblance?" Jaune nodded.

"Yep, aura amplification, just boosting aura's healing capabilities by fifty-fold is all." Cardin clicked his tongue.

"That's got to be one of the most overpowered semblances I've seen." Jaune chuckled.

"Heh, well, its kinda hard to argue that… thankful I have it though otherwise this would be a real annoyance to heal." Jaune wince recalling the nasty trip he took while fighting Blake. Cardin curiosity got the better of him, a mean bitch he might be but the brute was tactically gifted.

"What about that other thing, you bullet punch, is that a part of your semblance too?" Foot healed Jaune put it down before working on taking off his top readying for a long nice bath.

"Sorta, you could do it without Aura Amplification, but it would only be a fifth as effective unless you gave a big amount of it or had a semblance that stockpiled power." Ren nodded as he stood up grabbing a towel alongside Cardin as they readied to make way to the baths as well.

"It appears to be quite the technique, can't say I've ever encountered a martial Arts quite like it." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, well I only had a years' worth of training but let's just say it was very… Spartan styled." His spine shivered at the memories his semblance would heal him quickly meaning he could do in minutes what some might need hours for.

"I spent a good deal of time honing and crafting that bad boy… Sorta feels like it wasn't worth it when all was said and done…" Memories of fighting 'him' came to mind before he shook the thought away.

"Still it's a pretty good ace to have up my sleeve." Ren nodded before Jaune recalled his current bit of trouble.

"Oh yeah, Belladonna said something about needing permission from he gang of bullies the five swords or whatever right?" Ren nodded.

"Indeed, you need a slip from the head of the five swords, Blake." Jaune stilled.

"Haha… good one Ren… You joking… Right?" Cardin smirked.

"Oum do you have some shit luck Arc." Jaune sighed.

"Yeah… think I used all my luck last years when I lucked out on entering Haven." Ren gave a sympathetic smile then.

"I'm afraid there's more as well, you need a stamp of approval from each member of the five swords." Jaune's eye twitched.

"The hell… all of them." Cardin chuckled.

"Those fives opinion of you can't get any lower either." Ren nodded.

"Indeed, changing Nora's opinion is one thing, and that's if shew has a bad one of you at all. The other five however…"

"Your screwed."

"I would say it would be difficult." Jaune scratched at his head clearly frustrated.

"Oh great, and here I thought I wouldn't have a headache by the end of the day." Cardin sighed taking pity on the poor blonde handing him a paper.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"Instructions on how to use the school's store, this place might be a glorified prison but even it has a perk or two. Whatever you see on the registration there you can request and Beacon will put it on you tab. Heck they're pretty fast too, those nut jobs will deliver it overnight." The former bully smiled then.

"And what's even better is we got ourselves a bit of a smuggler, it ain't cheap but she a guaranteed thing. Her semblance makes sneaking contraband in easy as pie, damn little illusionist." Jaune smiled.

"Finally some good news." Jaune quickly went to work writing down a number of ingredient before handing them back to Cardin who looked them over a brow raised.

"Seriously? I mean the comics a bit geeky but what are all the ingredients for?" Jaune smiled.

"Having seven sisters has its advantages, one thing I learned a long time ago is that the quickest way to a girls heart is through her stomach, especially if they have a sweet tooth."

* * *

In the classroom of the girls backed away from the sole none reformed male of the room, Jaune however was merely content standing there a goofy smile on his face and a few boxes in hand.

"So I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot yesterday so I got a cake here for everyone, y'know to hatch things out." Jaune gestured the box forward only for the mob to back away further, the girls whisper none to pleasant things about him. Jaune sighed before spotting the girl who talked about the swords yesterday. Ren sighed beside him.

"Negotiations seemed to have broke down from the start, quite unfortunate since you woke up early to make those." Jaune sighed.

"Yeah, that's sucks, huh? Where's kitkat?" Cardin rose a brow.

"Who?"

_Oh right, guess not everyone knows she's a faunus…_

"Y'know, Blake, can she skip school like this?" Ren sighed.

"She seems to have come down with a fever from what Noras said."

"A fever?" Ren nodded.

"Indeed." Jaune nodded to himself.

"Oh well then mind pointing me in the girl's dormitories direction." Ren and Cardin Blinked before Cardin spoke up a note of fear in his voice.

"Please don't tell me your really that crazy Arc." Jaune smiled.

"Well y'know it might be my fault she's sick, might have brought a bad bug from Mistral with me, plus lunch is coming up so nobody will really be looking for me for at least an hour and I doubt the girls go back to their dorms to eat."

"Jaune I would recommend not taking such risk." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Ren, I kinda feel responsible for her condition and I still need that permission slip after all too."

"Your insane blondie, that's a suicide mission." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

* * *

Blake laid in her room a thermometer held up before her, she sighed.

"37.5 C… 'sigh' seriously, I can't even remember the last time I got sick." Her ears folded, it was pleasant for them to breath the bow making it far to stuffy and uncomfortable.

_Velvet should be coming to check on me soon, I'd hoped I would've gotten better by now but I hardly think I could stomach moving around much less attend classes._

A image came to mind, azure eyes, similar to Adam's in his youth but much kinder and just as determined. Slowly the face framing such eyes came to mind, a goofy smile with blonde locks, but the catgirl found the figure far from pleasing. Her teeth gritted.

_Jaune Are…_

Remembrance of her lose, of being drawn, baited and utterly played by him surfaced, she'd been a puppet to his plans, revealed her secret and so much more. Fist shook before she grabbed the nearest object her pillow and begun to furiously slam it into the sheets leaving dozens of feathers to fly forth.

_The Superficial, insufferable, lecherous, mop headed moronic perverted idiot!_

_37.6_

As her anger grew so did her temperature before she finally stopped her little scene and exhaled.

_Wow! Now those are cute._

She paused…

_Well… I suppose he has some praiseworthy traits… After all nobodies beaten me since entering Beacon outside of the other swords and empresses, much less a man._

She faintly recalled the Arc name, the humans that fought beside the faunus, while there were certainly others the Arcs were the first.

_I wonder what could possibly render an Arc to become a mere delinquent?_

She supposed as a Faunus much less a Belladonna she owed his family a bit of leeway. She groaned already hearing her mother badger her about him if she knew how she'd been pinned down and kissed… Cheeks heated at the memory straight out of her Ninjas of Love series. They'd even been enemies locked in intense combat, the only difference is that she hadn't succumbed to utter passion and broken the taboo between man and Fau-. Quickly she buried her face in her pillow, what was she thinking!?  
_  
It the fever, yes of course! Its all that man's fault!..._

On a whim her mind recalled Jaune's reaction to kissing her, how panicked he got and how quickly he was to shift the blame unto Velvet for pushing him. As if the act of kissing her was the furthest thing from his mind. In fact she faintly recalled him looking slightly pale… for all intents and purposes she fully believed it was an accident, more so she couldn't imagine him kissing her of his own volition. That should've made her happy. To know Jaune wasn't powerful untop of being perverted and forceful and yet.

Her knuckles whitened as her fever clouded her mind and reason, how dare… Was she not pretty enough? Was the man so vein, in fact he was far to quick to escape after kissing her as if it was a punishment he wanted no more to do with… It was an accident due to her weakness, nor did he have ill intent however that only made her angrier. Teeth gnashed as she threw up her pillow striking it, however all to quickly the bundle of feathers fell back unto her head.

"'sigh' The moron could've at least acted like it was a good thing to have kissed me…" Even if it wasn't her first kiss it was with a human, perhaps only Adam had ever found her attractive. While it was far from her priorities she found the thought of being unappealing vexing.

_He should've at least been a little happy, even if it was with a person that's done things like me… It was my first kiss in two years after all, how am I not to think about it?_

The black ears atop her head twitched then as her eyes sharpened, in a instant she reached out taking hold of Gambol Shroud before assuming her stance towards the door.

"Whoa, someone's a bit quick on the trigger." Without hesitation the faunus turned towards the window drawing Gambol Shroud only for a palm to quickly press against the weapon's butt sheathing it all the while smiling.

"Yep you definitely look great without that bow." Blake glared at him, but if anything Jaune looked to her with concern/

"Seriously calm down, you not feeling well right? You have a fever right?" Without warning Jaune pressed forward tapping foreheads against one another.

38.5

"Oh wow why are you outta bed?" Blake flushed and for several seconds Jaune looked to her confused before he felt her breath on him and jumped back falling right on his butt his face red.

"I-I didn't mean! S-sorry!" Blake forced herself to breath deeply calming her frayed nerves as she looked to Jaune seeing a canister and box under his right arm. Ears rose curiously as her stereotype got the better of her.

"What are those, better yet why are you even here? You do know boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm don't you." Jaune stared for several moments before nodding recalling why he came and forced a goofy smile.

"right, well originally I wanted to bury the hatchet y'know so I made cake, but then I heard you were out sick so I thought 'hey that's probably my fault.' So I made some of my mom's famous chicken soup. But y'know the girls at the front are like super mean and think I'm some kinda molester monster or something but then I saw this window and figured y'know… geez that sounded a lot better and way less creepy in my head." Blake could only stare at the boy, he was honestly to expressive in his actions even now it was painfully obvious he wouldn't be able to lie to save his life maybe that was why she was able to calm down despite the situation.

"I see, so… you cooked for me?" Jaune nodded dusting himself off before offering up the food.

"Yep my special way of saying 'sorry I punched your lights out' heh." She should be mad, but ironically the blonde's slightly if unintentional insulting words reminded her of Yang by far the most preferred company among the swords. She took the offered cake and soup.

"I see, thankyou… and I suppose I was a 'bit' too aggressive with you correct." Admittedly she was rarely so forceful immediately, but Jaune had defeated the Pyrrha Nikos and her last correction had been 'her'… Jaune seemed content with that's sighing in utter relief.

"Oh thank the brothers, and here I was worried you'd still be mad, Saph always did say to never underestimate a woman's grudge.." Blake shook her head.

"I said its fine, though… is 'this' really the only reason you came here?"

_Was he really so worried about me? I suppose I shouldn't think all men would be like Adam…_

Jaune nodded.

"Well yeah, that's the main reason, there was something else I wanted to ask you but… well I'd feel kinda bad asking while you sick." She noticed then how the blonde made it a point to avoid her gaze making her raise a curious brow.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I was just… um, y'know." His eyes flicked over to her, yet their gaze never dipped below her next merely to her lips as his face reddened.

"S-sorry, its just without anything to talk about its sorta… awkward y'know?"

"Awkward, why?" Jaune swallowed his face turning a shade of red she couldn't help but find slightly adorable.

"Come on, don't make a guy say it… 'sigh' Look how am I not supposed to not be nervous around the girl I kissed… especially when their a real looker like you…" He couldn't be blamed right! Look at her, she stunning after all and those cat ears only made her look cute on top of that!

"I mean for someone like you it might've been gross but for me I got to have my first kiss with a hella a woman…" Quickly he buried his face into his hands.

"Nevermind me! Shutting up now!"

'pfft'

Blake rose her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, but it was just too much, I mean seriously she'd seen middle schooler act less innocent. Not to mention the pride she felt at having it be made very clear how happy he was about kissing her.

"I see… So it was bothering you to kiss someone as 'stunning' as me was it?" She smiled not one to mind her ego being stroked.

"Yeah… y'know guess I kinda used all my luck on that there heh." Blake smiled nodding.

"I see… well it not as if it was terrible and besides it was your first kiss so I suppose its good that you enjoyed it. Yes, quite good." Jaune starred as her cat ears stood erect signifying her pleased nature. Looking at her ears though a thought came to mind.

"Hey, why do you wear that bow, seems like it's gotta be a hassle and it's a real shame you hide those flurry lil guys from the world." Blake looked away raising a finger to touch her faunus trait.

"No… I have my reasons… I want others to acknowledge me before I show them what I really am." Jaune rose a brow.

"That's… really dumb." Blake turned a bit offended but before she could retort the blonde he continued.

"I mean your Blake Belladonna the Beautiful Beats of the Five Swords, right? Plus a kick butt huntress to be to boot, I mean you have a literal army of fangirls."

_The same one that would've lynched me if I hadn't egged you into a duel._

"I think you made plenty of a name for yourself, if anything it might hurt those who look up to you if they found out you thought so little of them that you thought your race would mattered." Blake blinked but Jaune wasn't done yet.

"I mean think about this whole time its been only human who are members of the Five Swords." Blake spoke up.

"But I'm a Fa-"

"You a human as far as the student body knows… Sure you take in Faunus subordinates but still… You would've done a great deal more for your cause had you simply reached your station unashamed of your race. Who care what some raciest think anyways, that was the one thing I couldn't stand in Mistral." Blake looked down frustration clear.

_He's right…_

It was vexing to admit, but there was no flaw in his argument.

"Then I'm stuck aren't I, if I show my ears to the student body, I'll lose their trust…" Jaune sighed.

"You don't need to take things so seriously." He smiled.

"Just apologize for hiding from them, especially the Faunus who look up to you." Blake looked up at him.

"You actually believe they would accept that?" Jaune grinned.

"Hey give them so credit, you'd be surprised how forgiving people who care about you can be." He recalled Pyrrha and Team SSSN when his 'secret' came to light. Blake looked at his smile it was almost blinding how happy and sincere it was that you'd never think that yesterday she was trying to castrate him with how nice he was acting towards her. And a mix of his surprisingly pleasant company, support in her cause and secret and perhaps a large helping of her weary fevered mind made her cheeks redden like a tomato.

39.0

"Well… I guess I can't force you or anything but I really hope you'd consider it, it's a real shame after all." Blake avoided his eyes her cheeks reddening further.

_Seriously… weren't you supposed to be dork…_

"A-anyways! It would cause other problems as well, like when I go to Vale, plenty of the stores there are bias..." Blake grasped for excuses but Jaune recalled something himself at her words.

_Oh right Vale._

"Oh yeah I kinda came here to ask, so my friends were telling me I needed a permission slip to go out of school grounds. Could you… y'know, give me one?" Blake turned to him eyes gaining back their fierceness.

_So that's why he came here._

"What kind of request is that to make to me? Those slips are only given to our most well behaved students who have properly reformed. There's no way I'd give one to a unrepenting delinquent like yo-" Blake stilled as she saw his focused azure orbs that starred at her. He looked so focused and determined like nothing would get in his way. A shiver ran up her spine at his gaze, He'd proven to be stronger then her after all. Had he had the inclination to she very much doubted she could do anything in her current state.

_Volume 4, Chapter 8, Page 23- NO! The hell am I thinking of that scene for!_

"Wha, what are you thinking? Don't think just because I'm sick you I be beaten that easily." Jaune gaze remained.

_Wow…_

As his eye were locked on the cat ears above as they twitched and stood erect as if demanding his undivided attention.

_So fluffy… Oum above I'd pay lien just to feel them… I bet there soft and warm._

Blake hardened her resolve then as she decided to go down swinging if that was what it'd come to.

"Don't think I'll fold easily Arc, anger won't help you case."

"Huh, wha? No its nothing like that I swear I was just looking at your ear- I mean, um… Oh right the permission slip! Come on Blake please, I swear I'll be on my best behavior, Arc's word!" Said faunus blinked put off by Jaune's sudden change in disposition.

"Regardless… I can't, besides even if I did think you were able to conduct yourself properly you'd still need permission from the other four as well." Jaune groaned.

"Man… what am I gonna do now, Pyrrha's definitely gonna wanna talk about Slave to the Sword second book…" Blake stilled.

"What did you just say…" Jaune looked to her confused.

"Huh?"

"You read Slave to the Sword?" Again he blinked not entirely sure what to say but as always quickly deciding honestly was always the best policy.

"Yeah… usually all me and Sun would read are comics and junk but Pyr kinda got me into a few books she likes. But being here now I can't really access her collection so I was thinking of heading to town early to grab some books… heh, I know lame bu-"

"It can't be helped then." The raven haired beauty thrusted a card out to Jaune a single stamp of five black spots filled.

"Whoa really?" Blake avoided his gaze her cheeks a tint red again.

_Anyone who can appreciate good literature can't be all bad… Besides I'm sure Tuscon would love a new customer._

"Consider it a show of gratitude for the cake and soup… and I suppose an apology for acting so rashly." Jaune took the card with trembling hands raising it up high as if some kind of grand treasure as his eyes sparkled.

"That's way more than enough!" Blake folded her arms.

"It's nothing really." Jaune however disagreed wanting to show just how appreciate he was as he reached out taking her hands another wide smile plastered on his goofy face.

"No way that's super nice of you, if you need anything, anything at all seriously just ask I give my words I'll help." Blake was momentarily shocked by the abrupt actions and flustered when his hands took hers.

_They're surprisingly rough and calloused…  
_  
Her eyes then lingered up to his face, so genuine and appreciative, his smile was almost infectious…

_His smile…_

Amber orbs looked to his smile then, before focusing on his lips, a faint memory of pressure came to her mind then and the taste of almonds, before all the heat rushed to her head boiling over making her faint.

40.0

She collapsed hard leaving a panicked Jaune to reach out to support her, he managed to grab her by the collar of her top but the strain was too much as her the upper buttons came undone popping off the clothing to reveal soft pale skin and the crevice of a bountiful valley.

The door opened as a all to familiar faunus entered her bunny ear erect as she gave a happy smile to her mentor while holding a thick soup.

"Lady Belladonna it's me Velvet, I request for the cooks to make you a sic-" The rabbit paused as she saw the scene before her as she saw her mistress in the most vulnerable state she'd ever seen. Her mentor was prone their breath heavy and her top exposed as 'that' man loomed over her! He noticed her then looking her way before his face paled the fluster on his cheeks utterly vanishing. Velvet was a shy girl, anger never came quickly to her, but there were always exceptions.

"You Mother Fucker!" Slamming her hand against the wall crushing the glass to a emergency button a alarm went off. Bars slammed down upon every window as the locked engaged on every girls room while Velvet drew her dust baton that crackled from the lightening dust loaded inside.

"I'll castrate you!"

* * *

Sno walked towards the dorms curious as her scroll went off, alerting her of a threat to the girl's dormitory, had a Grimm gotten loose or something?

"I'm telling you this is all just some big misunderstanding!"

"Shut up pig!"

The Schnee recognized Velvets voice and upon seeing the man she gave chase to she put to and to together.

"So that's the new delinquent swine that miss Belladonna failed to bring in?" A smile spread then.

"Sorry Velvet…" With a tap of her Scroll her locker descended opening to reveal a multi-purpose dust whip.

"But I'll be snatching this prize away from you, I the right hand of the Fair Blade Weiss, Sno Schnee." Jaune rushed away Velvet still hot on his trail.

"Calm down, I swear this is all just a misunderstanding I swear!"

"Be quiet you villain!"

_Why me!_

Jaune abruptly leaped back barely avoiding the end of a whip as it cracked against the ground before him. Turning he found a girl with skin pale like a ghost's and hair as white as snow, she looked to him with icy blue eyes a impish smile yet from it he certainly felt no goodwill.

"Well well, it would seem I was quite fortunate to run into such a opportunity, tell me are you not that detestable delinquent who bested lady Blake in combat? What was your name again Juan something?" Jaune groaned at hearing the mistake in name that'd followed him since childhood.

_How many times to I have to correct people about this!_

"It's Jaune, Jaune Arc, also its only polite to give your own name first y'know." The girl blinked before nodding.

"I suppose that's true, forgive me then Jaune Arc, I am the sole little sister of the Five Swords Fair Blade Weiss Schnee, Sno Schnee." Jaune blinked vaguely recalling that name from somewhere but not being able to pin exactly where he heard it before. Still looking at the girl he understood something, her pale skin, fair white locks, slender body or eyes like crystal ice…

_She a real beauty…_

"Get back here yo- Whitley?" Sno stiffened before turning red faced.

"For the last time its Sno!" Velvet quickly assumed position behind Jaune closing off his point of escape, however Jaune wasn't even considering that at the moment.

"Whose Whitley?" Again Sno stiffened her swirling whip stopping in her trembling hand that grasped its handle so tightly they somehow managed to pale even more. Velvet on the other hand didn't seem to notice or more likely didn't care towards Sno anxiety.

"That's Whitley, Whitley Schnee." Jaune blinked.

"Whitley, huh? That's a strange name for a girl." Velvt rose a brow.

"Girl, what're you talking about Whitley's Weiss's little brother," Said boy himself debated attacking the faunus girl in hopes of stopping her words.

"No! for the last time its sno!" Jaune however heard none of it as he looked to Whitley who glared at him still embarrassed.

"What is it pig!"

"So you're a…" He narrowed his eyes to focus, sure enough he couldn't find any hint of masculinity on the slender form. No all he saw was a lithe classic beauty currently glaring at him even as he looked south.

"What are you looking at swine!" Jaune looked to Velvet again.

"Are you sure? I don't think I've ever seen her- I mean him in the boys dorm." Velvet rolled her eyes before walking up to Sno who glared her way.

"Have you done enough Scarlat-" Abruptly the faunus girl slipped up the classic beauties skirt, the frilly dress fluttering in the wind. Jaune looked face still

_Yep… That's a guy… First Ren and now…_

Jaune pulled at his hair.

"Oum dammit! Not again!" Velvet nodded not exactly blaming the unruly transfer student for his shock but no sooner did a more serious cadence take her as she readied herself.

"But Whitley's orientation beside… I am the leader of the junior Five Swords, Velvet Scarlatina." Panic leaving her at the declaration a dust whip cracked behind Jaune as Whitley smiled much like a cat having found a plump slow mouse.

"Not for long Scarlatina, after 'I' defeat this pig that bested the soon-to-be former leader of the Five Swords you and Belladonna will be old news. Me and my dear sister will be alleviated to the leaders as is only natural of a Schnee." Jaune could practically hear the condescension dripping off each syllable but also pride.

_Whoever this Weiss is, she has a hell of a little sibling admiring her._

A glyph formed beneath Jaune then flickering as Whitley struggled to manifest it before attacking with her dust whip that burned red. With a bit more strength Jaune leaped back from the pressured glyph noting its flicker.

_He has bad aura control huh? Lucky me I guess._

Jaune smiled a bit of confidence back in seeing he was against someone fairly new to their semblance.

"Hey now, no need to be so bratty, and besides aren't you too little to be getting into whips?" Whitley glared.

"Watch your mouth pi-"

Aura crackled as a heavy blow of the baton fell unto Jaune, the weapon reinforced by aura and gravity dust. Velvet stood eyes looked on him with eyes cold and focused just like Blake, her semblance already allowed her to others fighting style as well as mix in others.

_Dammit she's fighting just like Blake but there's something else in that fighting style of hers…  
_  
He recalled briefly a rather large man in the dorms named Daichi who could not pull off a skirt, it was like she mixed in his heavy blows. Velvet spoke then her tone flat as she focused on Jaune.

"Whitley back off this is my battle not yours."

"Hmph, took the words straight out of my mouth…"

"Um don't I have a say in thi-Whoa!" Jaune barely avoided the whip's crack and a baton thrown his way stabbing into the floor breaking through the cement. Without warning Velvet and Whitley rushed the former grabbing up her baton as she charged his way while Whitley readied another hit herself.

"Shut you mouth!" Jaune sighed at the two as they charged at him jumping back to gain distance as he pulled on his gloves.

_Dammit its like babysitting two unruly brats._

* * *

On the rooftop Yang and Nora leaned back both winded from another fight.

"Geez Valkyrie you are one hard bitch to put down…" Nora smiled.

"Same to you Yangarang."

"So what do we do now?" Nora smiled widely.

"Duh pancakes!" Before they could go off though they heard it the clash of steel and cracks of a whip.

"Huh, guess Weisscream's lil sis is taking a shot at Jaune huh?" Nora peeked out smiling upon spotting them.

"Yep! Go Jaune-Jaune." Yang chuckled thinking Blake wouldn't much be pleased to see their resident Valkyrie cheer for a delinquent though she supposed if Nora was leaning towards the noodle.

"My liens on the pedo baits."

* * *

Jaune pressed a palm to strikeout but Velvet was all too quick to intercept with her baton, however by the time Jaune noticed it it was to late as Velvet shifted striking swiftly with the weapon as she swerved to the side and kicked out towards his groin. Jaune panicky erected a barrier that crackled against the hard sole of her shoe.

_Geez, she didn't even show any hesitation, glad Blake didn't try that on me._

Velvet exhaled then and though he tried to strike while she was left open the crack of a whip against his barrier that exploded with fire dust forced him back as Whitley smirked smugly twirling his dust whip in threatening circles. Jaune forced a smile back as he looked to his torn collar.

"Well aren't we a naughty brat, miss Sno Schnee was it. Don't t go think that cute face will make me go easy on you." Whitley smiled back her ego just as bit stroked form his acknowledging her chosen name.

"Well well, it seems you can learn, perhaps your correction won't be as tedious as I'd hoped pig, no Jaune Arc wasn't it?" Jaune smiled back.

"Roll of the tongue, ladies love it aren't I right lil missy?" Before the flustered Schnee could answer Jaune shot towards her.

* * *

In the library several students studied before hearing the familiar sound of a whips crack.

"Oh Snos fighting."

"Should we go watch."

"He always looks so adorable with that cocky face while he's correcting men." Weiss huffed the smallest smile on her mouth as she studied.

"'sigh' noisy as ever, I swear why he choose a whip I'll never know." Despite her gripes smirked glad to see others view her little brother so favorably. Whitley was quite popular in Beacon, cute, smart and rich she'd admit to being a bit protective of him to keep gold mining harlots away from him. She looked out to the window curious how he must be fairing against Scarlatina this obviously being another of their little bouts.

* * *

Again her whip came crashing down barely missing the dodging arc before another crack of it came down but this time alongside a white glyph that sped it up.

"Wow!" Jaune ducked away but the end of the weapon scraped against his barrier, Whitley laughed.

"tired yet Arc, I could do this all day. Don't feel bad though after all…" A pressure hit him him as Velvet's baton came crashing down into his back aura manifested or not he felt the blow.

"You're facing the two best of the Junior Five Swords. There's no shame in losing here, in fact you should be praised for lasting as long in you have in a level 2 correction." Jaune blinked.

"The heck is that?" Velvet spoke up then.

"It's when two huntresses-in-training carry out a correction, nobodies beaten before so give up.." Whitley face grew more serious then.

"Except 'her'… that detestable Empress, only she's ever made it out of one before."

"Empress, good Oum girls are you telling me there another big shot in this school?" Velvet's fist clenched.

"She's a transfer student." Whitley continued.

"I believe she was the one who came here just prior to you actually… A rare female delinquent."

* * *

Unaware of it the very woman spoken of looked down to the scene of the three warriors in combat, her amber orbs regarding them as she sipped on her contraband red wine as fine as diamonds.

"Well isn't that a unique choice in armament, a whip too irregular to properly keep track of and with that thunderous crack most men would feel utter fear. Not to mention Belladonna's lil protégé, I can see how most males lost if they'd have to face those two let alone their mentors. However against Jaune…"

* * *

Jaune shifted out of the whips way leaving it to crack against the floor hard, the attacker herself grimaced.

"Scheiß-, he's too experienced, even though he can't predict my hits his reflexes are inhuman. Scarlatina go to the around behind him so we can trap him." Velvet frowned.

"As long as your swinging that whip it won't matter, I can't get close to him till you stop. If you'd just quit getting in my way we could've won already." As if to prove her point she rushed forward-thrusting out her baton the steel rod coiling with lightening dust only to be blocked and parried by the back of Jaune's fist. Velvet didn't waste a second though quickly disregarding her attack to raise up and swing down while Whitley shot out her whip again target clear on the nape of his neck where an electric shock would deal the most damage.

However they had failed to account for the fact that just like Whitley Jaune was a tactician too and had sprung a trap of his own. With an aura reinforced hand he reached out grabbing nor the shocking baton but Velvet's wrist taking a firm hold and proceeded to pull her in towards him. With a second wasted he swerved away from the whip shooting his neck's way and presented it with the faunus's arm. No sooner did it wrap around her wrist sending a shock through her forcing her to let go of the baton.

"Ah, Whitley!" Jaune quickly moved into place beside Velvet.

"Even if there's two of you it's pointless if you don't have synergy, all you did was make it easier for me." With a shift of his form his muscles exploded with aura and power sounding no different than a high caliber bullet he let loose an ungodly force upon the rabbit girl's side, sending her flying straight into a shocked Whitley. The two sat thereVelvet on top Whitley her both girls skirts a mess revealing the cloth underneath.

"Get off me Scarlatina!"

She gasped struggling to breath but finding the act a herculean feat as her ribs burned and legs trembled her aura having shattered all to easily against the other worldly force. A voice spoke out then, one that sent shivers down both junior's spines.

"Your mistake Bun was being to stand offish to cooperate its really more of an insult to me… and you 'miss' Sno are too inexperienced, after all a whip isn't really a weapon more of a torture tool and double that for team battles." Jaune shifted his hands into a claw like stance them cracking as he did so recalling how miss Nikos went about making sure he knew what to not do. His face shifted to one far to malevolent for a man, one Mrs. Nikos would be proud of.

"Now how about you senior teach you two a lesson about going to far with your pranks…" Velvet's shook, all of her senses were screaming at her to run for it, that before her was a predator like no other. Memories flashed then, of Jaune pinning down Blake, of his kissing her stealing her virtue and even in her own room no less… Blake was so much stronger than her, if he could do that to her what would she suffer?

_No… I can't fight anymore… I'm helpless, I'm sorry Blake…_

Tears fell from the bunnies eyes as she begun to cry like a girl half her age, but who would fault her in her situation. Right beneath her Whitley looked panicked.

"Velvet get off!" She looked up to her rival shocked to see the skittish but not cowardly faunus reduced to tears.

_For her spirit to be broken, I-I have to do something…_

Jaune stepped forward his body glowing like a pale sun striking fear into the boi.

_What could I possibly do against something like that!_

He swallowed in terror as the figure advance now recognizing the gap in their strengths.

_If he'd touch someone like Belladonna what would he do to me!  
_  
Images from some rather risqué mistralian books came to mind making her tremble.

"I have to stay strong or sister would never let me li- 'sniff' Live it, live it…I'm scared, Weiss, big sister…" And like that the dams broke leaving the two in tears crying out for their respective mentors all the while women from around the campus watched the spectacle of Jaune towering over the two girls left in 'such' a position. Painting the blonde in a none to well light as they begun to throw obscenities his way.

"Wha?" A can flew by him as those above taking lunch took aim at him, he dock and weaved out of the way avoiding the many projectiles all the while the two juniors laid there crying.

"Whoa now, hold on you two, your seriously making me look bad."

_I am not a pedobear!_

In response all the two did was cry louder while the surrounding assault grew that much more intense.

"I'm the one who wants to cry here!"

* * *

Yang and Nora fell back laughing the later holding her gut as she struggled to breath while the brawler worked herself back to her feet taking the roof's fencing as support. Looking out she saw Jaune standing over the two panicked, not at all looking the delinquent he supposedly was… then again it didn't really matter.

"So that's the aura bullet that took out Blake huh? Geez man I saw it from start to finish and couldn't figure it out… Oh well guess it'll be his trump card if we ever fight." She smiled then.

"That is if Weisscream doesn't kill him first. After all nobody messes with Whitley and gets away with it."

* * *

Jaune made way to his dormitory still more then a bit drained mentally over the girls in his classes opinion of him.

_Even Ren and Cardin gave me suspicious eyes…_

"'sigh' Worse of all I even left my permission card in Blake's room… Dammit."

"You mean this?" He looked up finding Blake standing there said card presented in her outstretched hand the faintest smile on her face. Jaune smiled.

"Seriously you came here just to give me my permission slip, your awesome Blake." She huffed before tossing the card like a shuriken his way that unsurprisingly he caught the biggest smile spreading across his face.

"Thanks a ton Kitkat, here." Stretching out his own palm white exploded off it enveloping her running a pleasant feeling throughout her body.

"There that should make you get better sooner, hopefully maybe even as soon as tomorrow if your resilient enough."

_It'd be awesome to have class with someone who doesn't look at me like trash… Anymore._

He walked off, or would've had Blake not received a call then, he looked back the faintest bit curious when Blake answered the device. He'd soon regret that as her face turned from curious to pale and then utter anger all of which was focused on him…

"Jaune Arc what did you do to Velvet and Sno!" Mouth opened struggling for words but found none as she seemed to grow that much more irate had she had Gambol Shroud he was sure they'd be locked in a deathmatch. Slowly from behind him Ren and Cardin begun to walk his way only to still upon seeing a irate Blake their, he looked to them pleadingly but no quicker did they turn away abandoning their fellow male to his cruel fate.

_Traitors!_

"Jaune Arc…" His spine tingled as he turned nearly jumping when he found Blake incredibly close to him her amber orbs locked on his own as she reached out seizing him by the tie.

"It seems I've been to lenient with you due to my condition."

"whoa hold on I swear it's not what you think me and those two squirts got in a fight is al-"

"Enough!" Jaune yelped.

"Yes ma'am!" She slowly inhaled before a letting out a long tense breathe as she gathered her resolve, she knew Jaune had good in him and even a bit of faith he wasn't as bad as he seemed even now as she calmed she found that report a but suspicious. Perhaps a less aggressive approach would be need… Yes.

"Listen up Jaune, I don't want to do this, however to ensure you don't do something like this again… I Blake Belladonna will be supervising you." Jaune flinched as hius smile visibly stiffened further.

"Yeahhh…"

_You've got to be kidding me!_

* * *

In the girl's dormitory the pleading tone of Sno could be heard as the young… huntress? In-training panted heavily 'her' form worn and exhausted near the point of no return as his usually pale skin glowed a healthy pink in the steam.

"Please sister… forgive me…" A weak plead left his mouth but she'd hear none of it, to act so carelessly as to lose to a mere boy. Some plebian not worth the clothes on his back no less.

"Come no Whitley I know us Atlesian aren't exactly accustomed to heat but even so you should last longer submerged. This is truly closer to training for you then a punishment." Her smile said otherwise, brother or not she was still a sadist at heart even if she was sweet towards her adorable little brother.

"No then hurry up, You must be submerged to your shoulders till you're finished with you counting." It wasn't her fault Whitley hadn't asked till what number. Whitley wanted to cry but resisted the urge knowing it would only encourage his sister all the while Weiss looked away as the showers coated her form in beads of steaming hot water. Her body the picture of that of a classic beauty, while her chest may have lacked her sublime form left little else to look down on. Whether it be her delicate features or the complete lack of fat, her taut stomach or even her firm supple rear.

Her hand were in her locks of snow-white hair that almost seemed to felt in the steam yet her eyes were cold and furious looking as if they might freeze the showerhead as she glared daggers in its direction yet her rage was to none so close but 'him'.

_To hurt my little Whitley… Jaune Arc.  
_  
Teeth clenched as even the thought of the boy made her feel like wrenching, she'd not taken her little brother to Beacon with her to have him bullied by some uppity simple brute from Mistral!

_I with have you pay in flesh and blood for your transgression you despicable cur…_

A Schnee always paid their debts and Jaune Arc had gained quite a cruel one.

* * *

-The Next Day Male's Dormitory-

Jaune smiled bouncing in his seat like a kid in a candy store, and it wasn't just cause Ren had whipped up one of the best breakfasts he'd ever had before he left to apparently cook for his childhood friend. No his reason was much simpler Cardin hadn't been kidding about their smuggler as before him he held a thick copy of the Camp Camp comic compendium. More then ten issues in one package he couldn't ask for a better way to wake up.

"Man you're a nerd." Jaune looked up shooting Cardin a deadpan.

"At least I ain't in drags." Cardin sneered and Jaune smiled at the small victory before Cardin exhaled.

"The hell are you so calm for Arc, it's like you don't even get the kind of situation your in."

"Whaddya mean?" Cardin sighed.

"Idiot, are you forgetting the mess you got yourself in yesterday, you know when you harassed these two brats."

"Hey for the last time they started it!" Cardin shrugged.

"Don't matter, the Ice Queen won't see it that way." This earned a raise of Jaune's brow.

"Ice Queen?" Cardin nodded.

"Yep, Weiss Schnee the Fair Blade though that might as well be the most ironic name given to one of those five psychopaths. Remember that brat Sno, he's her little 'sister' same for Velvet with Belladonna. Seriously out of everyone you could've messed with you went and choose those two basket cases." Jaune chuckled.

"Man haven't heard that kind of nickname in a while." Cardin shook his head.

"Well that cause those twirps love using Buriburi Basket Torture." Jaune took a spit case.

"Are you serious?" Cardin smirked at the reaction.

"Now do ya get the kind of mess your in, hurting one of them would've been bad but at least we know you can fight on even ground against on Sword but you went a fucked with two." Jaune sighed before recalling what Whitley said during their bout.

"But y'know Sno said something about some chick named the Empress making out alive against the two of them right?" Cardin frowned at the name it giving him shivers as he recalled the unparalleled beauty that was no less terrifying.

"Yeah… that 'monster' was able to win those two… but, that was a exception."

"Monster? Don'tcha think that's a bit much Winchester?" Cardin shook his head.

"You weren't there, didn't see it, how she fought… No matter what those two did, what they pulled out or their semblances it didn't matter." Jaune regarded him his interest peaked.

"Nothing they threw at her broke past her defenses, she countered them instantly like a machine…" Jaune eyes furrowed the smallest hint of apprehension in him as he asked.

"What weapon did they use?" To Jaune dismay a horrid gut feeling Cardin shook his head.

"That's the thing, she didn't use one… Oh when she fought Grimm she used these glass daggers sure… but against the Swords. Nothing but her hands, I'd never seen a martial arts like it, her hands heated, so hot metal warped and melted." His tremble grew as visions came to mind, of Ash.

"I'm Ash, Ash Fall…"

A man slender and androgynous in looks, with hair like obsidian and eyes like molten gold…|

"Jaune Arc, become possession…"

The man who'd downed him and Pyrrha. Who'd ruined his body and left him unable to wield Crocea Mors not that he could've anyways after the smug bastard shattered the family blade.

"You have no choice…"

"When she struck it wasn't with fist or jabs or even grapples… No, they best way I can think to describe it is like, well…" It was a whisper, one that carried utter fear as he gritted his teeth.

"…Like a heated blade." Cardin blinked.

"Yeah, that's it, just like that." Jaune nodded very much not happy he was right.

"And… and you're sure this Empress is a girl?" Cardin frowned.

"Duh…"

"I mean like a real girl, y'know not like you…" Cardin frowned.

"Yeah, trust me a beauty like that isn't the kind of woman you forget… Are you okay? Arc? Arc!?" Jaune was not okay As he saw the scene again… of Pyrrha on the floor near dead, of countless underlings of 'his' left broken by him but what remained most vivid in his mind was Ash, of that man standing over him looking to her blooded finger in satisfaction… He felt his wounds burn and his breathing grew rapid and panicked as he begun to hyperventilate. The world was spinning and for a moment he thought he might not be able to leave the room.

"Juan Arc!" Thankfully a voice snapped him out of it calling out the single most annoying name confused for him that had followed his life. Quickly he rushed to the window slamming it open with enough force he was a bit surprised it didn't shatter.

"Hey the name Jaune got it! Sw-"

"Sweet, short and rolls of the tongue right?" Looking down Jaune saw a familiar face looking up at him a faint smile present and her bow tied up but unlike before tied around her ears instead of over them. He sighed.

_Right she did say something about supervising me.  
_  
Begrudgingly he went downstairs to face his pseudo-parole officer.

* * *

Blake stood outside the dilapidated building looking up to the boy's dormitory.

_Perhaps we should've discussed putting a bit of the budget towards the male's dormitory._

She shook off the thoughts for another time as one Jaune Arc left the building looking to her in slight annoyance.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" Jaune groaned.

"Look I swear it's not what you think if you'd just let me explain-"

"About what happened between you, Sno and Velvet? Relax, I spoke to her I'm not one to put much stock in rumors. And a good morning would be appreciated."

_Thank Oum I practised restraint yesterday._

Jaune sighed relieved, before Blake stretched out her hand gesturing towards his schoolbag, without much complaint he handed it over letting the girl go through it. Her ears twitched about gaining his focus as he stared at the fluffy limbs just begging to be fluffed before shaking his head.

"Well it seems everything fine, a bit of a mess but nothing beyond that." Jaune sighed.

"Are we gonna go through this everyday from now on?" Blake rolled her eyes.

"Better than the alternative." He nodded supposing she had a point before he decided to ask.

"So you decided to show your ears." Blake stumbled for a moment before her cheeks pink by the slightest degree embarrassed.

"Well… I considered what you said last night and decided perhaps… you were right." He nodded genuinely happy for her and seeing his smile only made the huntress-in-training feel that much more complicated about the Arc.

"So what are you gonna like follow me around whenever I'm out of my room or something?" given a chance to leave the embarrassing topic of her ears she leaped at the opportunity and nodded.

"That's the idea." The two begun to make way to the school Jaune trying to wrap his head around this, usually he'd be over the moon for a girl like Blake to be giving him the time of day much less walking with him but under the circumstances he just couldn't feel it.

"But lie, isn't that an invasion of my freedom, I thought I made it clear that's important to us Arcs." She sighed.

"I can hardly leave you on your own to get in another fight.".

"Hey, I didn't start either of those!"

"No but you ended them which has a good number of students concerned, we can hardly leave a individual like you to his own devices." He wanted to cry but he supposed he'd caused enough trouble.

_Guess I'll just shit up and bare it for now._

"So what about the bathroom?" Blake blushed.

"I'll have someone go in with you…"

"Please tell me that's a joke…"

"This whole thing is a joke!" Both stopped then at the crisp tone of a woman turning Jaune saw the familiar face of Whitley but was not at all paying attention to him as he looked to the girl beside the trap. Standing there was a girl who put what he thought of Sno's looks to shame, with fair skin like porcelain and hair was white as snow. Yet what drew his attention most was her eyes, a light blue like ice.

_Beautiful…_

"Who's that…" The girl's eyes bared on him her anger clear and while he'd admit he usually wouldn't mind locking eyes with such a looker Mrs. Nikos made sure he never let his guard down as he stiffened slightly, shifting his weight to ready to act. Blake sighed before her eyes narrowed on the uppity heiress.

"What are you here for Weiss, we already discussed this." Weiss eyes sharpened on the faunus then.

"Well clearly your over your head Belladonna." Blake twitched.

"What did you say?"

"Oh? Need I explain further, it's obvious your far to lenient with this savage boy." Jaune's eye darted to her hip and as much as he'd usually want to look at her pale thighs currently a he focused on the weapon strapped there.

_Is that a rapier, with a dust barrel to, interesting…_

Weiss's gaze then turned on the blonde in question as she pointed towards him.

"You, plebian!"

"Um actually its Jaun-"

"Hmph fine then Jaun."

"No its Jaune seriously don't call me that!" She ignored his plight however in favor of continuing.

"Are you not the one who desecrated out dormitory, after violating Belladonna a second time!" Both Blake and Jaune went red faced at the accusation.

"What!"

"Worse yet you even went as far as to try to devour Scarlatina and my dear Sno!"

"Now hold on I didn-" Before he could defend himself though Blake spoke over him.

"that's merely a misunderstanding Schnee, I can personally guarantee you Jaune isn't such a person."

Even if she held a doubt or two herself she had faith in the Arc house and perhaps even some in Jaune. Alongside the chance to show up the arrogant Schnee she couldn't speak up fast enough.

"However Jaune accepts that he does share some fault in the transgressions that have occurred and is more than willing to reflect on it aren't you Jaune?" Shooting him a demanding look Jaune was all too quick on the uptake.

"Yeah, definitely, sorry about yesterday Sno…"Said girl looked away face red from embarrassment over yesterday's match.

"Now with that settled there should be no problem with me supervising him no other incident should occu-"

"Natürlich gibt es ein Problem, du dumme Katze! (Of course there's a problem you foolish cat!)" Weiss shook as her aura begun to bleed out.

"Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich eine solche Vereinbarung akzeptiere, ich werde das nicht akzeptieren! (Surely you don't expect me to accept such an arrangement lying down, I will not accept this!)" Whitely quickly shoot up panic clear in his voice.

"Sister please calm yourself, you've worked yourself up too much that you switched to old Mantlese (German)." The heiress paused breathing deeply to calm herself no wishing to act embarrassing and give Blake anything to use against her or worse Yang and Nora…

"'cough' Thank you Sno dear, now where was I." Accusing icy blue landed square on Blake then.

"Haven't you been too friendly with that boy Belladonna, surely you haven't been corrupted by him have you?" Blake bristled at the heiress's suggestive tone.

"What!" Weiss's gaze hardened despite the blush on her cheeks though.

"I don't believe I stuttered Belladonna, ever since 'that' kissed you you've been acting exceedingly odd. It's obvious you've succumbed to 'its' masculine wilds…" Jaune felt his eye twitch.

_So now she doesn't even view me as human…_

Blake shook at her integrity being brought into question and by Weiss no less.

_Of everyone of course it'd be a Schnee…_

She knew Weiss's character, the girl was stubborn, there'd be little point in arguing with her once her mind was set on something. Which meant she'd have to uphold her duty as the leader of the Five Swords and remind Weiss of her place.

"Jaune, you should go ahead, it'd be troublesome if you were late to class don't want the students to have a even worse opinion of you." Jaune looked to her.

"Hey now, I might be new to this place but even I can tell her grudge is with me, I don't exactly like letting other's deal with my problems."

_Oum know Pyrrha had to go through a lot before I let her help me…_

Blake smiled however a hint of pride in her smile.

Don't misunderstand, I merely want to have a 'exchange' with Weiss and clear up some things, and men have no place in girl talk…

_After all swordsman like me and her can say plenty through our blades._

Jaune sighed.

"Fine I get it, mom raised me better than to say no to a pretty girl." Jaune made his way out but not before placing a hand on Blake's shoulder his aura feeding into her, empowering the still fatigued Belladonna fresh from her illness. Blake for her part pinked a little at the cheeks for the consideration not all pleased by his little comment… not in the least.

"Just don't kill each other please…" And like that he was off shooting Sno a cocky smile that made her tense.

"Wha-what is it your brutish chimp." Jaune smiled despite how terrified he was for what he was about to say.

_Mom will kill me if she heard me say this…_

"Nothing, just thinking how I almost fell for another trap there, this school really has a lot of pretty boys after all, first Ren, then you and now the Fair 'Maiden' there too." Weiss stilled as did Blake though their reason were completely different. Jaune scratched his head knowing was putting the nail in the coffin with what he was about to say.

_And she's so pretty too, I would've loved get along with her._

"But man glad you guys don't stuff your chest or anything otherwise I would've fell for it again."

_Yep… I can already hear my sisters sharpening their swords…_

"How dare you speak of my sister in such a way you swine!" Whitley's aura flared as several glyphs manifested much easier than the ones he used yesterday and from them three Beowulves formed.

_Whoa, I thought his semblance was those glyph things that slowed me down._

While Whitley glared his sister turned to him her gaze meeting his, if Whitley looked to him with utter rage then her eyes conveyed complete hatred. Her gaze was like an icy storm and he really wished it wasn't so focused on him.

'snort'

Weiss turned meeting Blake who covered her mouth trying desperately to hold back her amusement at her fellow swords plight. It was quite entertaining to be on the observing end of Arc's taunts and strategy let alone benefitting from them. Now the question was whether Weiss would fall for it? Straightening up her face she spoke up.

"Allow me to make this clear 'Schnee' Arc is my subjugation target, not yours. I've pardoned your intrusion into my affair enough but should you try something again I will end you." Weiss smiled then yet no hint of goodwill was in her eyes.

"Oh now really, I'd quite enjoy seeing you try Belladonna." Her aura manifested as glyphs formed beneath her feet hastening her and seeing that Blake reached for Gambol Shroud.

"'sigh' I suppose this couldn't be avoid with someone as pigheaded as you." Weiss ignored her though drawing Myrtenaster its barrel rotating before coating the steels blade crimson.

"I was about to say the very same, now then enough talk I believe our steel will speak far louder than any words. Sno, allow me to handle this alone, be a dear and go prepare that swine for me while I 'entertain' my friend here." The trap nodded eager to please his sister and doubly so to enact punishment of the wretch who insulted his elder sister.

"Of course best of luck sister!" Whitley turned then rushing in Jaune's direction unaware she'd done exactly as he'd hoped. Weiss regarded Blake with a cruel smile as several glyphs manifested around her.

"This should be over rather quickly, then I'll have the pig regret ever coming here." Blake sneered rushing forward with a power downswing.

"Don't mock me!" However no sooner did Weiss shift faster than the eye could perceive, with the aid of her glyphs she was almost instantly at her side and smiled oh so cruelly.

"Now then miss Belladonna, Mach dich bereit (Prepare yourself)."

* * *

Jaune rushed through he area the crack of a whip at his heel and the snap of Beowulves maws at his sides as Whitley gave chase. Every once in a while, the summon would lung for him but he didn't even need an aura bullet to end the pups false life. Whitley's glyphs would manifest beneath to ensnare him with a great force but he'd quickly adapted to forcing through it reinforcing his legs with aura.

"Whoa now, looks like someone brought his A-game today, where was all this yesterday when you and bunny were ganging up on me?" Whitley smiled smug as ever.

"Don't underestimate me, now that its one-on-one things won't go as they did yesterday with Scarlatina out of the way!" Again her whip came his way but in response he smiled.

"Is that so… lets test that then." Without hesitation he took hold of his belt unfastening the strap and swinging it out in the Dust-Whip's direction catching the tool that wrapped around it. With a tug it was done as the boi was pulled towards him unable to move leaving him free to act.

"I told you yesterday didn't I whips aren't a very practical weapon, tangling around things far too easily. now then time for some payback. Tell you what I'm a nice guy so I'll be gentle so just grit your teeth and bare it for a second won't you…"

Assuming his position he readied his aura bullet, Whitley's eyes went wide but the reasoning was not towards the devastating attack but something far more intimidating for the Schnee Boi. Eyes widened as he gazed upon it before he grew faint at the sight of Jaune's 'Sword' passed out…

"King Taijitu… ugh." Jaune looked to the passed out boy confused before looking down and going wide eyes seeing his pants around his ankles.

"Oh brothers!" Reaching down he quickly brought up his pants his only saving grace being that he flashed the little brother instead of the sister who'd probably had run his lil Arc through.

"Geez, I forgot my boxers too, why'd Blake have to rush me…"  
_  
Well at least it's early enough so nobody was here to see…_

Azure looked up towards the school's entrance finding somebody standing there, regarding him, her hair long locks of black like a waterfall of obsidian while her eyes an unforgettable amber that shone like molten gold… He'd never confuse those features that regarded him like he was already hers… the name left whisper spoken as if the name itself taboo.

"Ash…"

* * *

Blake fell to her knees, her body frozen in sections to the tiles beneath leaving her immobilized.

"Your no match for me Belladonna, least of all while still recovering like you are now, though I'll admit your aura is surprisingly thick today otherwise I would've broken you instead of freezing you to place." Blake sneer struggling to rise despite her frozen restraints.

"Schnee… wait!" Weiss smiled coolly.

"Feel free to come after me once you've thawed…" A glyph formed beneath her as she sped off like a bullet her aim clear and target long decided.

* * *

Sweat trailed down his brow as he looked to her, his legs shook while his muscles tensed unsure whether he should fight or run for the hills. But fear hadn't stopped him from attended a hunter school, risking initiation for Haven or fighting Ash before. Jaune Arc may feel fear but he was no coward. A step towards her was all he could manage but it was enough giving him the courage to call out to her.

"Hey! Are yo-"

"Stay back." Her tone was like the wind whistling soft but sharp and though it was a higher pitch it was all to familiar but even had it not been those eyes. Those eyes that looked deep into one where undeniably the same ones that demanded his fealty and looked down upon his ruined form, and that aura pure, natural and cruel.

"I won't repeat myself, don't come a closer Jaune Arc, that's an order." A chill ran through him at his name coming from her lips. However despite himself he couldn't help but smile, why? Simple, because he was sure…

"… You really are him aren't you? Since when were you a chick Ash?" It was only a moment, a twitch but it was enough, she'd reacted and nothing she'd say would convince him.

"I am Cinder, not this 'Ash' you speak of… as for your second query, I've always been a woman… Now stay back otherwise I will 'behead' you." He smirked.

_Is that suppose to scare me… Heh, guess you think I'm too scared to do anything huh?_

His fist curled as aura begun to seep into it a smile came, nervous, fearful… excited.

"Its cool if you wanna deny it, I just beat the truth out of you and have you apologize to Pyrrha!" Her eyes narrowed before she turned away her hips swaying and for the slightest moment he could swear a blush was on her face as her glass heels clacked away.

"Nah uh, I ain't letting you go that easy Ash!"

"You degenerate!" Jaune stilled at the shrill tone and turned.

_Oh wow it's the Snow Angel… What was her name again?_

Weiss glared before going red faced.

"What is wrong with you you savage! Dressing in such a way, have you no shame!?"

"Wha?" He felt it then, the cool breeze… beneath his knees and no sooner did his face pale as he looked down to see his sword unsheathed and ready for action.

"Oh Gods! What I swear this isn't what it looks like you gotta believe me!" Weiss quickly covered her face.

"Um Himmels willen, sieh mich nicht an, du Schläger! (For the love of Oum don't face me you brute!)"

_What in Oum's good name is that thing and why is it so erect!_

_Why! Why is this happening! And why am I excited, I really don't wanna think about what that says about me!_

It was then Weiss heard it, whimpering, turning towards it she found Sno on the floor pale as a ghost.

"Whitley!" Quickly she rushed to him checking him over for any wounds and thankful; to find none.

"Big Taijitu, scary…"

"What, what did he do to you?!" everything clicked then, Arc's state of wear, Whitley's clear distress and her teeth gnashed. Jaune looked back to where Ash had been for only a moment but that proved almost fatal as a bolt of lightening shot his way him barely managing to avoid its trajectory. Turning he saw a sight that would haunt him to his grave as Weiss stood their pale blue orbs fixed upon him as aura seething in a most unpleasant way.

"You…" His spine tingled at her tone as she rose her dust rapier his way.

"For what you've I will castrate you… and feed you to the Grimm." Jaune groaned.

_Come on!_

* * *

In the school kitchen on little reaper sat enjoying a literal mountain of cookies the biggest smile on her face. She had her book ready fingers along its pages ready to begin reading. She sighed, she missed comics, but Braille was decent enough. She wanted desperately to open her eyes but miss Peach had warned her about straining them… She heard it then, the cries of the wind and shuffling of feat below.

"Oh, that sounds like Weiss and… To heavy to be a girl, is that the new guy?"

* * *

Jaune shifted away just out of Mytenaster reach, each time only narrowly avoiding the painful steel's bite. However despite his best tries while he could barely manage to avoid the edge of it Glyphs would manifest on him slowing and restraining him and no sooner would he blade strike.

Aura gave to reinforced steel her glyphs graphed on the metal blade increasing the speed of her thrust and weight of her blows. Finally a blow landed before he could reinforce his barrier digging deep into his his raised pale blocking it from piecing his head.

"Damn, what the heck, trying to kill me there?" His smile was nervous but hers was not as she swung her rapier letting his crimson stain the floor.

"No of course not… Though I will make you wish you were dead Arc. " A weak chuckle escaped him.

_Oh man she's pissed… And if that wasn't bad enough she uses piercing attacks so Corcea Mors won't be any use, dammit I don't know anything about Atlesian swordplay either._

She launched for on a glyph seeming to almost skate across the floor and faster than most could perceive she thrusted out Myrtenaster once more. He acted to block her blade managing a parry only for a small controlled glyph to manifest warping the steel to curve and piece him from behind.

He grunted as a new wound was made and in that moment of shot she capitalized thrusting out again running his right shoulder through. She smiled at him, even now his aura worked to mend his wounds far faster than any other.

"Well now, it appears if nothing else that your semblance is worthwhile, perhaps once you're a eunuch you could be made into a capable manservant, from what I hear your quite the baker after all." In any other circumstance the smile across her face might have had him blushing but right now he was to focused on trying to perceive her next move.

"Dammit even if I knew anything about fencing I got no way to counter her curving her blade with those glyphs." She smiled.

"Oh, at a loss for words are we pig, well I hope you don't expect me to slow down." Again, her glyphs manifested and she darted forward thrusting like lightening striking his barrier time and again, cracking it until finally it gave after she kept focused on a single spot. Before he could truly prepare himself, she was on him hitting him time and again with jabs that broke the skin and muscles. He stumbled back pained but ready to continue assuming his martial stance.

_Crap, I'm playing to all her strength her, she moves to fluidly and strikes just as fast…_

He manifested and boosted barrier as he formed his aura bullet deciding to try his luck and stomped forward. Eyes narrowed on him as he shot towards. A glyph formed beneath his foot making him unbalanced which was the exact type of opening she needed. Jaune erupted from his back as Myrtenaster buried deep into his back barely missing the spine.

Weiss's smile grew as she watched the helpless man fall to a knee despite his aura quick at work to heal his other wounds Myrtenaster's edge stayed in preventing it from healing.

"It's almost like facing a Grimm, except you are far less resilient."

All I need d is continue to whittle away at your strength as the pain does the same for you mind one small blow at a time, your aura is being used fast and soon you'll be out then its only a matter of tiring you out. So like every other man I'll have you groveling at my feet…

He picked himself up to her slight surprise as his barrier formed pushing away her rapier but it was little matter he'd be on his knees again soon enough. Jaune didn't waste a second already figuring out Weiss's plan for the long game and went in for a blow. However, everytime he tried she'd strike her blade piecing his joints, muscles or nerves rendering his blow meaningless.

_Dammit she targeting where it'll hurt so I'll flinch and give her a opening._

Weiss giggled.

"You keep trying the same old trick, how disappointing, I was under the impression you were supposed to be some kind of threat, but it would seem Belladonna greatly over estimated you." Jaune breathed heavily he just had to make sure… He charged again and she quickly changed stances weaving under foot and striking upwards hitting his chest dead center.

"Ugh!"

"Hmm, if nothing else you are resilient… through that'll only get a one trick disgrace like you so far." Jaune gritted his teeth but Weiss misunderstood this for frustration when in reality it was to hold back from smiling.

_Okay, its time, all or nothing, come on lady luck you been my pal for a year now how about a bit more love!_

Jaune rushed forward his fist glowing as his barrier receded, seeing this Weiss smiled.

"Oh risking it all are we! My… Aren't you quite the arrogant one!" Several glyphs formed over Myrtenaster then before she shot forward.

_I'll be ending this pig!_

The edge broke through his shirt piecing through the it and making Jaune groan and by extension the heiress smile. However when she realized it it was already far to late…

_There's no blood!_

A hand shot out grasping Myrtenaster blade the hand reinforced and far stronger than her own grip while the other tore open his shirt to reveal his trump card. The Camp Camp compendium now glowing an intense white as his aura reinforced it blocking her weapon's edge.

"You gambled that I'd go for your stomach!" Jaune smiled.

"you've been calling me pig this whole time figured you go for the soft underbelly; guess I was right."

_Thank Oum Blake didn't give me a pat down._

Weiss sneered knowing she wouldn't be able to get Myrtenaster out of his grip but it was no matter all she need do is take distance and command her locker here to retrieve her spare. Her glyph manifested beneath her ready to repel the heiress only for her to abruptly glow bright white and lose control as her aura suddenly expanded.

_What!?  
_  
Just as she readied to take control of the power it shifted back startling her again before expanding once more leaving her hopeless to focus on it. Before she could even grasp her situation, she felt it, a palm on her abdomen that burned the same bright white. A deep breath followed by what sounded like the loading of a high caliber bullet was all she heard before a immense force struck her sending her flying into the nearest wall. Her aura shattered and she fell forward on her knees.

"Thank Oum, for a second there I was worried you were going to catch on that I was baiting you."

"Baiting me!?"

"well yeah, you don't think I was seriously dumb enough to try attacking you over and over again like that do you? Nah I was just making sure to lower you guard and not think I could do anything. Guess you a bit to arrogant huh?" Weiss sneered.

"Ruhe, du Biest! (Silence, You Beast!) Just kill me I refuse to be toyed with by you!" Jaune however paid her no mind as he looked through his comic frowning.

"Oh man you got all the way to the commentary page! Geez that was close…" Weiss felt seethed.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Jaune turned.

"Huh?"

"Do whatever you desire but I swear the second I see an opening I'll kill you!"

"Um, what are talking about?"

"Are you deaf! I said don't think I will merely give up and allow you to devour me you fiend! I'm not as weak willed as Belladonna!" Finally Jaune seemed to piece it together and his face went red.

"Whoa whoa, hold on! No way am I doing that to you!"

_WHAT!_

"Are you suggesting I'm not worth defiling when Belladonna was!?" Thoughts shot through her mind on what he could mean and the more she thought about it the more humiliated she felt.

_He laid his hands on Blake and even her underclassmen not to mention Whitley! What could I lack that those three don't!_

Insecurities begun to crop up, of men aiming squarely for her name and few for her beauty? While her sister Winter garnered the eyes of all the surrounding making her feel quite lacking by comparison, even among the Five Swords she was the least… 'developed' among them. Even Ruby had a larger chest and she was as old as Whitley! Yet here he was refusing her when he took such joy in ravishing Blake… She'd rather die then this!

"Hurry up and quit with the act pig! Go on do what you wis-"

"Hell no!" Weiss stilled as azure looked into her icy orbs before she begun to shake, recalling all the praise Belladonna had received, the acknowledgment from the student body, teachers and staff… again she was being looked over for her.

"Why, what do I lack that she has… is it my breast or height?" Jaune looked away, still confused about all this but none the less feeling a pang of sympathy for the girl, after all nobody understood inferiority complexes better then him.

"It's nothing like that, you 'sigh' Your beautiful… Breathtakingly so… but, I won't be coerced into doing 'that' Especially with a girl who just knocked her head against the wall like you did when you hit that wall."

"Es ist mein Verlust (It's my loss)." Jaune sighed not really knowing what she said but understanding a downed opponent when he saw one.

_Oh right!_

"Hey if you wanna get some sort of penalty for losing how about you give me your stamp of approval for going out." Weiss looked up at him shocked before she could retort she saw it however, his card with Blake's stamp. Seeing it a smile came to her alongside a plan to gain back some of her lost honor.

"I do have it on me actually." Jaune smiled.

"Really, thanks a ton, and here I thought you'd be unreasonable." No sooner then the words left his mouth did she act unbuttoning the top three on her collar exposing her modest cleavage and proceeding to stuff the stand between her pale hills of flesh. Jaune froze while Weiss smiled crossing her arms beneath her chest to exemplify them.

"Well then, go on a take it!" Any reason left the heiress as he mind spiraled while Jaune himself blushed like a madman.

_Prove to me your nothing but a pig!_

He swallowed his hands shaking, she was a beauty after all and a chance like this would probably never come around for a guy like him again… Slowly his hand reached out and seeing it the heiress smiled glad her thoughts were proven true until his other hand came shooting out seizing his wrist with a death grip. It hurt but it was just the kind of shock he needed to snap out of it.

_Dammit, must be the blood loss._

"Heh, yeah no way, sorry but no dice Snow Angel."

_I don't even want to think about what mom and my sisters would do if I acted like that._

Weiss looked at him before reason slowly begun to return to her.

_What am I doing!?_

Quickly she fixed her state of wear.

"apologies, it would appear I had a lapse in judgement." Jaune blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, don't sweat it Snow Angel." Weiss blushed.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh sorry, just sorta came to mind, I'll stop." Weiss's cheeks burned.

I've never met a man like him, he's nothing like those suitors in atlas or any other delinquent I've seen…

"I suppose I could allow it, I'll consider it my punishment for losing to you." Jaune sighed before looking to the stamp in her hands remembering where it had been.

"So, you mind 'giving it to me' It won't take long after all."

"What did you say!" Jaune and Weiss froze as Blake stepped forward her form thawed out and currently seething aura with a ominous pressure.

"I take my eyes off of you and you do this…"

"Wait I swear I can explain!"

_Gods dammit why is that becoming my catchphrase!_

"That's it…" Blake took a firm hold of Gambol Shroud drawing the blade extended by malevolent purple aura…

"I'll Castrate you!"

"Why, every time!"

* * *

Cinder sat before a statue of similar to the one atv the fountain, a huntsman and huntress facing Grimm. He mind wonder then on him, on Jaune, and his… length. Cheeks heated shamefully making want to sneer, had she just ran away? Of course not but it certainly looked like such.

She looked to her palms recalling that day…

How he fought with that blade, like a hero straight out of legend tearing though her men's aura while his amplified barrier endured any attack they could give. Pyrrha may have been called the Invincible girl but his name that'd spread through Haven was no less impressive Unstoppable. And he lived to that moniker quite well.

She wanted him, his blade, skills and semblance at her disposal, not matter the cost and yet…

"This is your last chance, become min-" He refused her, his families blade swung down on her, it was all to easy to counter, a flip of the wrist at her highest heat and the blade shattered.

"'Sigh' a pity, I would've preferred to use you well instead of brake you…" Her hand rose, her finger's tips glowing a bright orange as the surrounding air around them distorted and sizzled. A single strike through his heart, that's all she'd need. But that was far to merciful, she aimed with precision, tearing each muscle he trained to wield that heirloom expertly so they'd not heal correctly, she'd take what he held the most pride in, then he had her permission to die.

He fell to his knees and even now that spark that intrigued her so shone in his eyes, that spark she desired. She seized him by the collar making him look up to her.

"I will not ask again… Become mine, you have no choice." He breathed heavily as he glare at her before a smile came to his face.

"After what you did to Pyrrha, not on my life…"

_Fool…_

"Then die Jaune Arc…" She struck for his heart done with games, if he'd not be hers, he'd be nothing… He fell down to her feet, where he belonged, a pity she'd have shown him great favor had he'd obeyed. Now though he wasn't even worth licking her shoes… However seeing those eyes that looked to her even now as he stood between life and death she smiled raising her blood smeared digits to her mouth just before the teachers could show…

She sighed at the memory, she'd honestly still was impressed he'd survive that bout, it brought a smile to her face. Truly he was exceptional. Still though… Why had she not gone for the head and ensured his dispatch? She reached to her chest that for the slightest moment ached at the memory.

_Could I be…_

She left her seat before turning eyes burning amber and claws formed glowing scarlet.

"No." He buried her hand into the statue, her hands sinking in as if it weren't even there.

_I refuse to acknowledge somebody who disobeys me…_

His image came to mind again and her eyes narrowed.

"Jaune Arc… the next time you stand before me I will end you."

* * *

-The Next Day-

Jaune opened the door to the boy's dormitory to see two figures standing there.

"My word this place is a dump, how you savages live in such conditions is beyond me."

"We really should discuss spending a bit of the budget on the boy's building. Oh Morning Jaune." He looked up finding Blake there again but that he had figured would become the norm, the second girl on the other hand…

"Hmph, so your finally awake, I swear can't you at least try to wake up on time." Jaune yawned.

"School doesn't start for another hour…" The heiress ignored him as she turned away expecting him to follow and despite his better judgment he did knowing a stubborn woman when he saw one. Blake however was not of such a disposition.

"Why are you here anyways Weiss." Said heiress looked to Blake like she was particularly dull.

"I believe I explained such yesterday did I not? Yesterday was a test, seeing as Jaune resisted my charm surely any rumors of him lusting after you would be false by default." Blake sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I'd had hoped it had been quite obvious… Regardless with that settled I still gave him my stamp and must take responsibility. Which is why I will be supervising him to ensure he doesn't act out and properly correct him."

"And I already said that wasn't necessary, he's my responsibility Schnee."

"And as I said I question your ability to reign him in!" The two went off into another argument no different then yesterday, and while he was sure he should be happy to have two beautiful girls walking him to school he couldn't help but feel troubled…

_Why me?_

* * *

**And done, whew that was a bitch to right, I always feel sorta bad though when I write a parody, after all I chnage the characters I place the members of Ruby inusally trying to blend them togetrh take Nomura for example. I couldn't make JAuen liek him or he'd lose what made him Jaune so I tried to make the situations the same but change the reaction to fit Jaune... With him only being cocky during hope you liked it. Heres what I've changed for the Waifu fic so far open to suggestions still.**

**An Unlucky Arc?'**

**01\. Summer Rose, Female**  
**Semblance: Blink (Allows her to teleport within line of sight)**  
**Mother: Ruby Rose**  
**God Mother: Penny Polendina**  
**Weapon: Crimson Eclipse = Twin Short Swords connected by strings that can combine into a bow.**  
**Moniker: The Scarlet Arc**  
**Goal:**

**02\. Nicholas Schnee II, Male**  
**Semblance: Schnee Family Semblance + Aura Amplification (Assimilated into the Schnee's hereditary Semblance)**  
**Mother: Weiss Schnee**  
**God Parent: Klein**  
**Weapon: Honor & Glory = A Multi-Action Dust Bastard Sword & Claymore he duel wields with his semblance as support.**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal: To lead the SDC.**  
**Extra: Respects his uncle Whitley who declared him his heir, enjoys playing the piano and is a certified genius.**

**03\. Shade Belladonna, Male**  
**Faunus Trait: (Black) Cat Tail**  
**Semblance: Shadow Force (Shade can dive into, teleport through shadows, can restrain individuals in the same shadow as him but cost aura.)**  
**Mother: Blake Belladonna**  
**God Parent: Sun Wukong**  
**Weapon: Wilt & Blush**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal: To become the High Leader and fight for better relations between Faunus and humanity.**  
**Extra: Uses Adam's weapons because he won't forget the plight of what hate can turn people into. He hopes that another 'Adam' will never be made again (By the racist injustice)**

**04\. Yin Xiao-Long, Male**  
**Semblance: Combo Star (each blow to a target doubles the damage dealt, resets upon striking a different target or not continuing his attack)**  
**Mother: Yang Xiao-Long**  
**God Parent: Saphron**  
**Weapon: None**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal : To support his siblings.**  
**Extra: Developed the Aura Bullet technique (Arm Huntress Machiavellism). Yin never sought to learn how to wield a blade... he was a blade of humanities strongest Martial family and house of heroes. And he would cut anyone down who aimed for those he cherish.**

**05\. Theo Arkos, Male**  
**Semblance: Full Counter (Can redirect any attack but requires precision.)**  
**Mother: Pyrrha Nikos**  
**God Parents: Nora & Ren**  
**Weapon: Parvus Mors (Tiny Death) = A short sword**  
**Moniker: Unbreakable**  
**Goal: To defeat his cousin Adrian Cotta-Arc**  
**Extra: He is extremely talented painter and sculptor. he is his father's son and his mothers pride. A shield like his father and a invincble like his mother. If it was to protect others he'd become 'Unbreakable'.**

**06\. Politan Arcwick, Male**  
**Semblance: Permeation (Phase through Physical Matter)**  
**Mother: Neo Politan**  
**God Parent: Roman Torchwick**  
**Weapon: Silence is Golden = A Staff rifle (Silence) that acts as a sheath for a estoc (Golden).**  
**Moniker: The Phantom Menace**  
**Goal:**  
**Extra: As a child he scared his mother and father since he couldn't cry making them worried sick.**

**07\. Ajit Arc, Male**  
**Faunus Trait: Retractable Claws**  
**Semblance: Over Critical (Constantly increases one's power and auric properties but the longer the form is assumed the more emotional and aggressive Ajit becomes.)**  
**Mother: Sienna Khan**  
**God Parents: Ghira & Kali Belladonna**  
**Weapon: Retractable claws (Faunus trait)**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal: to become the next Arc Patriarch**  
**Extra: He is the oldest (First born) and heir to the Arc Clan, he takes great pride in his lineage of The Mightiest High Leader and the humanities heroes house that flow through his veins. Usually incredibly composed due to his god father's teaching but if uses semblance too long becomes very aggrieve and insulting. can create a auric blade on each nail (claw) making ten blades in total but only after over using his semblance.**

**08\. Ace Bree, Female**  
**Semblance: Division (Ace can make an exact clone but it divides her aura into the number of clones made. Only she produces more aura upon the clones running out they disappear, she does not get back their aura even when they vanish having to recover it naturally. Each clone acts independently of each other.)**  
**Mother: Harriet Bree**  
**God Parent: Marrow**  
**Weapon: Legion = A flying storage unit holding multiple firearms for her and her clones**  
**Moniker: The Arc's Ace**  
**Goal:**  
**Extra:**

**09\. Grace Arcwitch, Female**  
**Semblance: Guardian (Can produce auric barriers of all shapes, sizes and structures, can manifest her barriers anywhere she chooses as long as its within eyesight.)**  
**Mother: Glynda Goodwitch**  
**God Parents: Professor Port and Oobleck**  
**Weapon: Hunter's Dream = A Multi-Action Dust Saber**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal:**  
**Extra: A excellent singer and genius.**

**10\. Jasmine Malachite Arc, Female**  
**Semblance: Steal (Enables Jasmine to 'Steal' physical objects, or parts of her target, without making any actual or direct contact. 'Stealing' Jasmine to grab and pull allowing her to stop the usage of equipment during a battle)**  
**Mother: Miltia Malachite**  
**God Parent: Hei Xiong**  
**Weapon: Green Widow = A pair bracers with foldable pair of claws and low caliber guns and bladed heels.**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal: To Run her Grandmother's (Lil' Miss Malachite) business**  
**Extra: Loves spiders. Can 'Steal' bullets from the air and hearts from grimm killing them. (can't steal from a body with aura until its depleted.)**

**11\. Jade Malachite Arc, Female**  
**Semblance: Bruiser (When Jade attacks she deals an additional blow as if she struck again instantly, she can choose where to apply the added attack or let it apply at random.)**  
**Mother: Melanie Malachite**  
**God Parent: Hei Xiong**  
**Weapon: Pain & Pleasure = Dust infused Knuckledusters**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal: To Run her great uncle Hei's gang.**  
**Extra: Her bullies bullies. Applies her semblances blows unto the sensory organs of her enemies. (eyes, nose, ears)**

**12\. Jasper Katt, Female**  
**Faunus Trait: (Orange) Cat Ears**  
**Semblance: Lightshow (A Generates lights streaks as she moves that can block or damage others, builds up as she moves becoming brighter and stronger)**  
**Mother: Neon Katt**  
**God Parents: Flynt Coal, Kobalt and Ivori (Team F(N)KI)**  
**Weapon:**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal: To become the next chief of Menagerie.**  
**Extra: loves to dance.**

**13\. Tyr Arc, Male**  
**Semblance: The One (For 60 Seconds Tyrs invincible his aura readings, strength and barrier increasing fifty fold, after minute passes all aura is depleted. Can infuse dust into form, prefers fire)**  
**The One: Ultimate (after The One has been used Tyr can manifest Ultimate, doubling The One's strength, every second shaves 24 hours of his lifespan)**  
**Mother: Vernal**  
**God Parent: Nora Valkyrie**  
**Weapon:**  
**Moniker: The One**  
**Goal:**  
**Extra: Is fouled mouth, quick to violence but has a heart of hgold and treseures his family and name as an Arc more than anything. Mother left the tribe for him when he was born with one Arm (Weak). First crush was his God Mother Nora, in love with Mei but doesn't think he's good enough for her. Has a complex due to his disability. Favorite hoppy his tea-making (Learned from Ren) His mother has no maiden name, a Arc is all he'll ever be... And be couldn't be prouder.**

**Lie Mei Valkyrie (Goes by Mei)**  
**Semblance:**  
**Parents: Nora Valkyrie & Lie Ren**  
**God Parents: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos**  
**Weapon:**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal:**  
**Extra: Likes Tyr but hates how dense he is**

**Lie Ullr Valkyrie (Goes by Ullr)**  
**Semblance:**  
**Parents: Nora Valkyrie & Lie Ren**  
**God Parents: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos**  
**Weapon: Fenrir = Dust infused battle axes with chains attaching them to his bracers.**  
**Moniker:**  
**Goal:**  
**Extra:**

**Well thats all see you in a month everyone!**


	68. Jaune 2 point 0 Ch 5

**Jaune Arc 2.0**

**Chapter 5 Traitors, Cowards and Ice Cream**

* * *

As the three walked through the streets of Mistral Jaune tried his absolute best to avoid Winter's hard gaze. Finally, the Arc looked to her his head ducked.

"How many times do I have to apologize I'm sorry." Winter maintained her gaze upon him her eyes still fed up by him. Penny who walked between them merely tilted her head as she looked to her curiously.

"I don't understand Specialist Schnee, we managed to enter why are you showing signs of irritation, what was the problem with friend Jaune's actions?" In response Winter pressed in finger to her brow clearly annoyed.

"My problem, miss Polendina is that Arc's action against the guard were far less then professional and in fact unnecessary and even put us at risk."

"I really am sorry…" Looking to the shamed Arc as he lowered his head once more to her she found herself feeling a bit bad however she quickly shook her head at that before returning her cold stare ay him.

"You attacked that man!" Jaune retorted to that.

"He tried to grab your ass!" At that Winter sighed, if not for the reason behind his actions she would've been furious but knowing the reason why she could hardly truly be mad with the boy. Still the point remained, she couldn't just say everything was okay especially when his body could tear a man in half. Just from grabbing the guards lewd reaching hand he managed to shatter it and when he struck the man away she could hear his bone shatter.

"That hardly makes it okay for you to attack a man like that, with your current strength you have to be careful."

"While I appreciate the reason behind your actions I have no intentions of condoning them." Winter dropped it hoping the boy would shape up by the time they reached Lionheart. However abruptly Jaune stopped and his gaze turned towards lower districts, Winter felt a slight shiver up her spine as his gaze narrowed. She could swear she saw a scarlet glow lite up in his cobalt eyes.

"Penny… protect Winter her bodies still susceptible without aura." The ginger nodded however winter wouldn't stand for it.

"What are you saying it almost as if your leaving." The boy turned to her an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry Winter, Lionheart will have to wait… I can feel it." She could see it in his eyes, a cold determination before he turned towards the lower levels.

"There are people in trouble here." She saw as the black carapace formed around his hands becoming sharp and claws.

"And Monsters to Kill/ Devour… I'll be back promise." In that final moment she heard to voices, on of the kind Jaune Arc and yet the other was different and yet dreadfully familiar. Her eyes went wide when she remembered but it was already too late as he leaped from the area down before. That other voice was the one that spoke to Qrow as it devoured his aura.

Winter begun to make her way after the boy but was stopped when a hand gripped her hand, she turned to see Penny.

"What are you doing?" Penny only replied with smile.

"What friend Jaune asked." Winter went wide eyed at that.

"Penny do you understand the gravity of the situation he could be walking into?" To that Penny tilted her head.

"Whatever could you mean, Friend Jaune is going help people, I'm sure he sensed negative emotions which is why he headed off." Winter grind her teeth in annoyance.

"You glorified microwave, the dolt is heading to the lower levels, if people really are down there in despair. Then there are surely criminals there as well, possibly more then he can handle!" To that Penny responded with nothing more then a smile.

"Do not worry, Friend Jaune promised he'd be back and besides…" Winter saw as the ginger's eyes darkened and her voice became much more emotionless.

"It doesn't matter if they're Criminals, all that matters is whether their still humans or they've become monsters."

Shay leaned back sweat covering his form from exhaustion. That same greasy smile spread across his face as he looked to the form of Roman's petite mad dog. Really even all bruised and battered she really was quite a looker, burned courtesy of the cattle prongs he jacked off of that brat from Vacuo she was still the kind of girl he loved messing up. he wiped the sweat from his brow with the arm he was holding his dust infused whip with.

"'phew' was that as good for you as it was for me, you frosty little bitch." The small criminal glared at him but he could see it for what it was a façade. She had given up maybe even before Marigold gave him a night with her. Frankly it killed half the fun out of it but hey, seeing a girl give off silent screams was a gift in and of itself, once more that dirty smile spread across his face. Taking a dose of Jet, he felt a rush go through his body that filled him with vigour before he looked back to the girl and felt his pants tightening and reached for his belt.

Sauntering over to her Shay smiled grabbing her face, taking a bit of her hair in one hand he brought the multi-colour strands to his nose and took a deep sniff of it.

"Well shit you do smell like ice cream, now let's see what you taste like." Just as he reached a hand out to her modest chest the door opened to reveal the form of one of Henry's men.

"Mister Mann." Shay turned to the brute his face sneering at the bastard for interrupting the best part.

"What!" despite his yell the man seemed none to scared of him and spoke clearly.

"The auction will be beginning soon, I afraid we'll being reappropriating miss Neopolitan." Shay went wide-eyed at that.

"The deal was I had a whole night with this tasty lil number. They hell do you mean you taking her back already?" The man shrugged.

"Mister Shay it been more than 3 hours." At that Shay froze before raising his scroll up and checking.

"What the shit! Aww dammit! I told Reggie to give me the mild stuff not this gorilla panic crap… you telling me I spent all this time on foreplay you dumb fuck!" At that the man's eye twitched.

"Fucking dammit! Just give me another… minute probably less." The man struggled not to laugh but shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen mister Mann, I'm under strict orders here."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck you have got to be bulling me! Shit now I'm gonna have to spend have my lien on a trick again Oum dammit! Take her before I go and kick your ass!" The man sneered at that, but Shay responded in turn. After a few good minutes of dick-measuring the man shoved aside Shay but as he did the man shifted around wrapping the whip around his neck to strangle him.

"Listen here you big fuck, you try that again and we'll repeat this little dance cept next time I trigger the lighting dust inside and the last thought you'll have is how painful it is to have lighting running down you disintegrating throat." The man froze slowly shaking his head.

"You're lucky I like the kid otherwise I wouldn't have a second thought about killing your dumbass." With that the man let him go and stepped outside making sure to grab his clothes on the way out. Hell, he had some free time before he'd be heading back who knows maybe Henry had some girls with him a man can hope right.

He ran across the roofs moderately surprised by how spry he actually was, sure after the first few hundred deaths he'd learned to be more flexible, but this was just ridiculous. As he leapt roof from roof a deep voice from within growled. This odd new sense originated from this being within and as such he allowed it to surface to further amplify his ability to sense the sickeningly scent of negative emotions.

He didn't know what exactly was happening but he detected three emotion beyond the others, fear, greed and lust. One didn't need to be a genius to know that was a sign of the weak being oppressed, which only served to fuel his rage that much more. However, there was another emotion that stirred him more than any other, a feeling he knew all to well.

Hopelessness… complete and utterly he felt someone practically seething this single most heart-breaking emotion. It didn't matter who or why, but at that moment he promised to himself that he would save them… even if he had to leave a trail of bodies top do so. He could feel his heart once more grow dull as he advanced and could hear Pecus drool, after all it hadn't even been a full two days and yet he found some… more monsters wearing the skin of men. With that thought the Ultimate shield completely covered him making him appear no different to that of a Grimm.

Jaune stopped and looked down to a rather large yet hidden building noting the armed guards even from her he could smell their malice and practically breathe in their false sense of superiority. Before they knew what was happening Jaune landed upon the two grabbing their helmets in his hand and bringing them to the floor denting the metallic floor and shattering their helms. As they tried to scream he covered their mouths.

"Do you want to know what death taste like?" Pecus roared in satisfaction as he began to take their vitality, he knew his inner Grimm must have been disappointed after all aura meant more to eat. It didn't take long for him to devour the two rendering them to mere shrivelled corpses once he deprived them of their souls. With his knew biomass Jaune begun to shift his form wanting to scare the monsters inside as much as possible to produce the best A.T. field he could manage.

"Let become a Grimm so horrid it'll make even the monster run…" His mind drifted to that person without hope.

I promise I'll save you.

Henry sat in his seat waiting for the auction to begin all the while with a glass of wine in one hand and a brunette haired beauty in the other. However, as he was growing comfortable in his seat a guard came up to him kneeling, Henry rose a brow at this.

"What is it?"

"Sir that bastar-… mister Mann would like to speak to you," Henry smiled at that sure he understood Shay was most likely coming here to complain but still his company was a welcomed change as always besides he had ways of changing men like his minds. Waving his hand the guard nodded before heading off and no sooner did his refreshingly crude associate step in. his face showed clear discontent however that shifted upon see the well-endowed woman wrapped around his arm.

No words were need as Henry gestured his old friend to the seat beside him. No sooner then when Shay sat did he snap and finger and a buxom blonde came and sat on his lap and like that the man revealed that utterly revolting smile Henry had grown oh so accustomed to.

"I trust your previous discontents are nulled with this." Shay looked to the blue hair rich boy smiling.

"You may friend make a very hard bargain. Hehe, hell if I get around with this little number I don't even care about that ice cream theme hoe."

"Just promise you won't treat this one with the same enthusiasm you did miss Neapolitan." Shay looked away awkwardly but smiled none the less.

"Yeah sorry about that, I know you said not to damage the goods, but I just couldn't help it yah know." Henry rolled his eyes at that.

"It quite alright after all once I entrusted her to you I expected a few new scars. But I must say you did quite a bit more then I'd imagine." At that the dirty blonde smiled.

"My bad, what can I say I just sort of got in the zone, the Jet didn't help either"

"Why you take that junk I'll never know." Shay grinned.

"Cause its some good shit."

"Emphasis on the shit, you know that stuffs main ingredient comes from cattle's asses right." Shay shrugged.

"Course I know, helped move enough of the crap to where I know six ways till Wednesday how to make it. Doesn't mean it doesn't do it for me."

"'sigh' To each his own I suppose."

"See that's what I like about you kid, so what we looking at here?" Henry shrugged.

"We just sold the majority of the children now were moving onto the woman." Shay smiled.

"Oh I see just finished the appetizers huh, so tell me are we heading to the main course or are we gonna have some ice cream first?" Marigold chuckled at that, it was actually quite impressive how preceptive shay was, after all with his disposition one would never guess his talents.

"Right you are my friend." A man began to make his way onto the stage he was clad in a simple white mask and donned a tuxedo

"Ladies and gentlemen greetings, as you know we're now fresh out of little ones so time to move on to the main course but first we got a special treat for all those from here from Vale." The man waited for a silent second as the audience's interest was peaked.

"Tell me my friends who here is a rival, enemy or admirer of the oh so late Roman Torchwick Thieve extraordinaire of Vale and self-proclaimed greatest con man of Remnant?" Responses varied from cheers of affirmation to annoyed hollers to loud obscenities. The host nodded to the many holler his smile never leaving his face.

"Well no matter which side of that spectrum you come from I'm sure or next piece of merchandise will both shock and astound you. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the mistress of disguise, the lady of felonies the, the mad dog of Roman's Neapolitan or Neo for short." As the curtains parted the crowd was greeted by the sight of a small petite figure chained and cuffed her form wearing a tight-fitting but all too revealing dress the drew the eyes to her surprisingly voluptuous body one would not expect someone of her size to have. Shay leaned back into his seat a looked of regret in his eyes.

"For the love of the twins, why didn't I just tap that fine little thing. That's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life." Henry chuckled but otherwise ignored his friend's words. The room busted out into a mass of cheers and lewd comments. If not for the armed men Henry was sure some of the sicker one among the crowd would've rushed the stage for the tasty little criminal.

Petite felon stood stock still, her face void of it's former confidence and her disposition all but radiating the aura of one meant to be dominated. If not for her signature hair one would never believe this lifeless husk of a girl to be the left hand of the great Roman. She stood there in little more than a corset and stockings. Drawing the lewd stares of every man in the room.

However, what drew the eyes most was the collar around her neck though it looked rather elegant as it was lined with gem the true nature of it was far more terrifying. Each gem was raw dust and if the girl so much as let out the tiniest sliver of aura it would trigger the unstable substance killing her.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, now that you've seen the good let's begin the bidding at 10,000 Lien!. No sooner than that did a hand raise and then another and so on. Within a matter of seconds the number had nearly tripled the sum of all the children slaves together and continued to rise." Henry smiled widely while Shay merely watched his jaw open in shock as the number of zeroes rose. Wiping his brow with a handkerchief the host showed surprise and amazement.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it Mr. Vermont just went for 50,000,000 Lien, any other bids… going once going twice… so-!" From the crowd a large pudgy man rose his sausage fingers signalling for double as his lewd leer went over Neo's form seemingly licking her with his eyes. The man was beyond just fat needing a floating couch fueled by dust to carry him, his mouth was wide and greasy filled with false or yellow teeth while his body jiggled with even the slightest movement. The multi-chinned billionaire smiled at her as he licked his lips, making even the most deprived people in the building pity the girl.

"Um… going for 100,000,000 from Mister Hut, once…" The man didn't bother waiting as he advanced the hover seat towards the stage his focus entirely on Neo. Shay leaned back into his seat.

"Well shit if that isn't the saddest thing I've seen, damn I actually fill sorry for the girl." Henry narrowed his eyes showing a real expression of displeasure.

"He the one who purchased most of the children." At that Shay's shook his head, Hut had a pretty bad reputation even by his standards.

"Let hope his first round with Neo gives him a heart attack and spares those kids the nightmare sure to follow if it doesn't. I mean I get slavery pays but conditioning kids just isn't my cup of tea."

"Agreed…" The sleazy man reached out for Neo drooling and in response for the first time since coming upstage the petite criminal cringed stepping back disgust clear on her face. However, to her horror the host handed the fat bastard the chain attached to her collar which he took with pleasure. The man looked to her and smiled, and he pulled it dragging her to him. Despite her struggles, she was starved and malnourished to weak to resist. Once she was with his grasp he reached out his fat hand.

Neo shut her eyes a tear running down her face as she was once more reminded that now she was no longer a person. However just as the heat from the man's hand was about to make contact the ceiling above the stage exploded and a bright light enveloped the whole room. Neo covered her face but looked up and was the first to see the form as distorted from the light as it was. It stood tall clad in black armor like some kind of knight, from its back two pairs of wings spread out before her.

in one hand the figure held the stretched-out arm of the man who bought her its grip tight enough to fill the room with a symphony of the bones in his wrist shattering into little more than dust. From its back a tail launched out shattering the chain linking her to the fat billionaire's now shattered hand before it lurched out and impaled the host's pumping him full of poison and sending him into a fit of convulsions. To panic spread throughout the crowd at the sight of the figure which seemed none too disturbed by their panic and instead spread out its freehand. At first it seemed to have done nothing until the guest hit the door and were seemingly blocked by an invisible force.

Neo looked to the figure before her and felt dread, but beyond that she somehow knew, that he wasn't going to hurt her despite how easy it would be. They were his prey not her and with that an almost comedic thought came to mind. How among all these men of power who had cast aside their humanity so long ago so they good drown in debauchery, this beast before stood more human than anyone else in the room.

Henry and Shay alike went wide-eyed at the figure before them, who had seemingly descended upon them from the ceiling. Even from here they could feel their baser instinct plead for them to flee from it, this Grimm among Grimm before them. However, to their horror the abomination somehow trapped the men and women in the building with some kind of invisible force.

"What in Oum's name is that thing?" Henry couldn't even speak though his sentiments were much the same as Shay's. Just as their minds began to grow accustomed to the beast before them and Henry readied to order his men upon the thing it acted. A scream ran throughout the room loud enough to wake the dead. At first the two thought it was the beast and yet it's mouth never moved. However, as they looked just before it they found the culprit. It was Neo's purchaser, he was screaming as if his life depended on it as he writhed within his chair.

the audience froze as they saw his bile brown aura manifest around him only to seemingly be pulled towards the gripping hand of the Grimm. As the fat bastard's aura met the claw it dispersed and just as it did a white aura begun to clad the abomination. Henry was both entranced and horrified by the beautiful yet terrifying sight.

"What the fuck! That thing! Its, its taking his aura!" After the final slivers of the brown light vanished from the man the being let go allowing the fat billionaire to fall back and for a pregnant second Henry thought he'd had seen the most terrifying thing he could expect. However, what it did next wiped away that foolish thought as with a speed one could not follow the beast struck it's claw forward into the belly of the fat puncturing his huge stomach making him cough up blood.

Soon the man's eyes once more went wide, and a new ghastly scream filled the air from him, thick veins spread from the point of impact and begun to pulse much like a heart. With each wicked thump the billionaires form grew just a bit thinner. Henry watched in horror as the beast wrist swelled up like a balloon before the giant protrusion worked its way up the arm until it disappeared into the beast body. Shay fell back from his seat panic in his eyes.

"It's, it's eating him!" Henry watched as the cycle continued as each pulse carried over more of the man's girth only for it to be brought into the beast's form. Slowly the mans fat form lost it plumpness leaving only a hollowed form with loose skin like a bats wings. The room was silent as the beast stared into the man's eyes and spoke with a voice that did not belong in this word.

"Feed me… Your Soul!" the man's eyes went wide however before he could plead a bright light emanated from his form and was forcibly tugged towards the beast's before vanishing completely. Perhaps it was a trick of the ears but for a moment an ethereal scream rang throughout the room before being silenced by a howl of a beast not of this world. the room went silent as many could not fathom what fresh hell they had just witnessed however as if ignorant top their inner pandemonium the beast looked to the sky.

It opened its maw and let loose a screech that triumphed any other the sheer force of it bringing those still in the write mind to their knees. While others were rendered to gibbering messes stained by their own tear, piss and shit while yet still other prayed to their gods while they desperately struck at the invisible force that denied them their hope of it closed its maws it looked to the crowd and suddenly leapt forward into it tearing a guard in half as it tackled the men and woman he guarded.

The two were caught in its grip and begun to scream out in pain as the two auraless captives were drained of their insides. Screams once more erupted from the crowds as people ran in whatever direction they could. However no sooner then it grabbed the two did the light of their soul vanish into it's form leaving behind two shrivelled up corpses and it choose its next target. It decided upon a older couple lifting up the tow in its hands as it deprived them of what vitality their bodies had left.

Henry could only stare blankly upon it however that all changed when its gaze shifted to him and he was met by the glowing scarlet hellscape that was its gaze. Just before it devoured their soul's shay gripped the boy tightly and pulled him back pushing the buxom blonde forward. A moment later she was caught in its grip and was soon feed upon just like the others. Shay dragged the boy along down the stand and towards the underground facility past were the slaves were, just behind them was the brunette.

"Come on kid we have to hurry! Once we get past the slaves in the basement we should be good! After all with all the fear and despair they're giving off it shouldn't be able to track us once we pass them." Finally gaining a bit of his bearings back Henry nodded and followed.

"But shay the basement is still three floors down you saw how fast that thing… devours people."

"That's why we need a distraction."

"A distracti-" before the boy could finish the sound of a single bullet ran through the air and blood-covered Henry's face. The brunette fell to the floor screaming as she held her left leg her ankle shattered from where the bullet struck. Shay's eyes adopted a cold light as he stepped forward towards the service girl.

"Sorry lady… nothing personal…" Shay rose the barrel of his gun to the pleading girl and fired it into her right knee making her unable to do more than crumble down and cry out in pain. Shay turned back to Henry his smile back and his face calmer than before.

"There, now her fear and pain will draw that thing and camouflage us." The man grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him forward.

"Hey kid call your security detail, something tells me that girl would even keep it preoccupied for more than a few seconds." Henry nodded before flipping open his scroll and hitting the emergency button alerting all staff of his location.

"there, if there's anyone not scared out of their skin they'll be heading here."

"Come on kid let's get out of here." Henry didn't nod but followed none the less, ignoring the sobs and pleads from the woman fated to die an unspeakable death. No sooner than that did the two reach the basement level and passed the still unsold slave in the pen reaching the bullhead where the fresh tribes boy of shay's group sat.

"Hey kid fire that bitch up we're leaving ASAP!" just as they readied to leave a roar erupted from behind them followed by the woman's scream. Both Shay and Henry went stiff while the boy looked out curiously.

"Was that a Grimm?" Shay leaped into the bullhead forcing Henry in right behind him and begun to start up the vehicle. Slowly the bullhead's engine came to life however from above just within the three's sight a form begun to reveal itself. In the next instant Shay pushed Henry hard into the floor of the Bullhead. Marigold slammed into the floor his head bleeding from hitting it and for the first time since meeting he was mad at the bandit.

"What the hel-!" However, those words were cut short when he saw the feathers stabbing into the place he had once stood, puncturing the metal. A shiver ran through him as he understood how close to death he was, Shay looked to the beast advance and slowly pulled out his old junky gun. The only thing separating it from the common hand gun was it obvious wear and a small pick end at the butt of the handle. Shay looked to the fresh member of the tribe.

"Hey new blood you're with me, we need to buy this bitch sometime to start up." The brat looked to Shay and smiled.

"Seriously… buy time it's just one Grimm, creepy sure but I've dealt with bigger bastards. Shay didn't bother scolding the brat."

"fine just don't go dying in the first few minutes." Raising his gun Shay fired a dust round straight into the beast head only for it to bounce off.

"Shit…" Shay looked back to Henry a false smile on his face as he trembled.

"Listen here pal your gonna tell me the instant that this thing is ready to go, got it? cause I got the sneaking suspicions you've never drove one of these right?" Henry nodded understanding that without Shay leaving wouldn't be happening.

"Okay new blood, dust that bitch!" like that the new tribe member pulled out a rifle and alongside Shay begun to open fire on the Grimm. However, the beast wasn't even the slightest bit disturbed from the assault and advanced upon them.

"Son of a bitch!" Pulling out flashbang Shay lopped the bomb straight in from of the Grimm.

"Cover your eyes!" complying henry and the brat avoided being blinded by the small ordinate and upon looking again Henry could see the beast writhe in pain covering it's face as it roared out. Shay launched forward alongside the new blood continued to unleash fire on it and it was then Henry had noticed, each round struck the exact same spot. While a single round proved futile round after round dented before finally cracking the armor.

Finally, the spot shattered open and the Grimm roared as it's faculties begun to return to normal and it glared upon Henry. However, before a scream could escape the boys mouth Shay slammed another grenade loaded with lighting dust into the opening he had made. As he jumped back the new blood opened fire the grenade and it exploded forth creating a maelstrom of lighting that ripped apart the beast inside or at least should've, but Shay went wide eye when he saw it.

"Aura…" Around the opening a white pale light emerged and wild showing obvious damage it was clear that that things aura had absorbed the brunt of the grenades explosion. Both Shay and the new blood froze at the sight of it a mistake that would cost them dearly as in the next second the beast dashed between the two and reached out grabbing the new blood's by the neck and shay by his right arm.

Soon the two's aura flared out and they screamed as they felt the beast seize it as it begun to be directed towards the beast palms. Henry fell to his knees trembling but then heard the engine start up and could feel the Bullhead lift. Almost by reflex he called out.

"It ready!" The Grimm turned its gaze upon him and roared but just as it did a bullet slammed into the back of its head and though it didn't pierce it's armor the force was enough to make it stagger. Turning a dozen guards became visible, alongside a twenty or so old Atlesian-130s, each and every soldier and droid was armed with heavy guns. Stomping its foot, the Grimm roared once more but didn't advance as it feed.

Shay endured the pain and waited and then it happened his aura vanished, clearly devoured by this monster. Without wasting a moment, he rose the pick end of his gun and slammed it into his elbow shattering it and puncturing his flesh. In any other situation he would've stopped from the pain but, compared to his aura being devoured it barely lose in terms of agony. Besides he saw what happens next at it help, 'encourage' him to continue with his idea. Raising the pick yet again he slammed it down and felt his bone shatter.

With a grave determination only a utterly terrified fool could have he tore into his arm until finally only a few piece of flesh connected him to his capturer. In his last desperate move, he pressed his foot against the beast's side and kicked off it tearing his left arm off at the shattered elbow. Finally noticing his escape despite the hundreds of round slamming into him the Grimm roared but it only fueled shay's determination to live.

Even now the beast did not move as it held the new blood in its other arm and feed. Shay looked to the kid, and saw his form withered and barely holding onto life, he looked to him a silent plead in his look. Shay's only gaze him a single glance.

"Sorry kid, but I need all the time you can buy." Turning away from the brat shay rushed at the bullhead clutching his stub and upon reaching it he slammed the limb into the reddening thruster earing the wound close. He screamed out if not for the jet in his system's he was sure he'd have passed out after losing his aura.

_Sweet Oum whoever said drugs were bad for you can eat a dick!_

Leaping unto bullhead Shay slammed the door shut and rushed for the bullhead knowing every second was precious. The bullhead roared before it begun to lift, the beast roared in anger at the ship as it left it formed an A.T. field but the fear of two men wasn't enough and the bullhead shattered it with it's charge. It could only roar as it devoured the new blood's soul and what remained of the severed arm's vitality. Once it finished its meal it dropped the two husk before turning to the guards it's eyes glowing. Upon its gaze landing on them it felt their fear rise, if only it had this amount a second ago it was sure the bullhead wouldn't have escaped.

With a angry roar it tore into their ranks, after all they were evil but they were just guards they didn't deserve to be devoured. Once it had torn the group apart it had stepped forward returning to where all the other's remained, it could still feel them slam against his A.T. fields. With a roar that could wake the dead he rushed back to them.

_Pecus remember, only the monsters, kill the guards and spare the slaves and servant._

_**A waste why didn't you just devour those girls, though I suppose it doesn't matter, the fat one feed me enough.**_

Deep within Jaune gave a sad somber smile.

_I'm terrified that I'm becoming accustom to this… maybe I really am a monster._

Even now he could hear Pecus devour the high society bastards and slaughter the guards while he trapped the slaves and servant in his A.T. field.

_**'huff' fool, that isn't a bad thing.**_

Jaune looked up to Pecus.

_**After all being human is what killed you on that rooftop… it'll take a special kind of monster to kill mother.**_

Jaune gave a weak smile but a genuine one none the less as he chuckled.

_heh, never thought you'd be trying to cheer me up._

_**'huff' don't get used to it… Now then, we have work to do.**_

Jaune nodded as he once more resolved himself, remembering the people he, or at least the origin holder of these people died for.

"For them… I'll walk down this path!"

-Mistral Air Docking Bay-

Stepping out from the ship Tai stretched his limbs letting loose a pleasing moan as he heard a nice meaty pop.

"Man, Ironwood won't be here for another day huh. Well shit might as well go get a drink before I talk to Lionheart, see if I can contact any of Qrow's associates." Tai made his way to the nearest bar feeling at ease but knowing that soon things would easily become more dangerous then he could imagine.

-Auction Building-

Winter wanted to scream, really she did, after Jaune rushed off she expected at worse he'd take a hour however after nearly three Penny received a message. Just like that they left the city she had nearly been felt up to enter, that wasn't what irritated her… no, what irritated her was that upon Penny entering the Waverider it was revealed it had cloaking technology that out classed anything Atlas had by decades and they just flew straight into Mistral.

To say she was irritated was a understatement. She knew it wasn't his fault but the moment she saw Jaune she swore she was going to chew him out for not knowing of such a feature. As she ran through the conversation in her head she was met by the sight of a building with a rather substantially big hole in its ceiling and with it she felt yet another headache coming on as she pressed two fingers against the bridge of her nose.

"Penny,."

"Yes Specialist Schnee?"

"Please tell me that's not where Jaune is…"

"Very well, that is not where friend Jaune is." Winter nodded.

"Good, good now then where is Jaune."

"… He is in that building."

"… hehehe…."

"Specialist Schnee."

"Nevermind me, just trying to retain my facilities, proceed." Slowly the Waverider descended entering the hole and within the sight shocked the specialist. Not because of the shriveled-up corpse, despite how they were sickening to see she expected them, no it was because of the torn apart bodies. Winter covered he mouth to not gag while Penny merely acted as though all was normal as she left the ship.

After a few minutes of walking Winter was finally met by the sight of living people, who were all worn but alive it didn't take a genius to know they were slaves. However, they were not the focus of her attention no, the focus of her gaze was a boy kneeling before a passed-out brunette. Winter marched up towards him but stopped when she saw what he was doing.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Pale white aura invaded the brunette's body but instead of showing signs of priming for detonation it begun to glow and in response a violet aura emerged. However, to Winter's surprise Jaune didn't stop at that instead he begun to focus his aura just over her heavily damaged legs.

She watched as slowly the Violet aura grew in size seeming boosted by the foreign pale white aura. Slowly the torn flesh begun to heal and from it the bullets dropped out, Winter could hear the bones mend slowly but surely. Finally, the injuries left completely leaving only the faintest scar over the legs that if not treated by this newfound power would've surely been crippled.

Jaune breathed heavily surprised by the amount of aura he used. He was sure it didn't take so much. However, his manipulation over the power was still new so he was sure he was pouring in at least three times the need amount. Winter leaned down and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, while Penny smiled seeing that his work was done he stood up and looked towards the slaves. Not a one of them looked at him in fear, after all who'd believe that monster who devoured people was the blonde who they just witnessed heal brunette.

"Listen up, anyone here who wishes to leave follow my friend Penny into the ship, she will escort you to the docks where you may choose your course. Don't worry about lien, those bastards have it in spades we'll give you enough to travel and then some to live off of for a few weeks." The crowd of people's reactions varied some laughed in approval, while others, broke into tears of joy while yet others bowed to the blond and a few even prayed as if they had seen a saint descend.

Yet one thing was clear not a one of them was not thankful to the Arc. Jaune turned to Penny who nodded in response and made way to the ship pulling out food rations and giving them to the slaves who cried in joy at being able to eat. Penny then went through the lien giving hundreds to each slave before gently guiding them to the Waverider.

"Do not worry you are safe now, friend Jaune promised as much and he would never go back on his word." Upon hearing the name some of the more cultured and well informed individuals froze in place before looking to him their eyes going wide.

"It's really him, the hero of Vale…" Jaune cringed as he figured out the mistake Penny had just made he was thrown off as some begun to rant about him being Oum's chosen one or the Twin's champion.

_I got a bad feeling about this…_

"Um excuse me…" A nervous voice spoke to Jaune who turned to it and was greet by the sight of a short kid. Maybe a year Ruby's junior His skin tanned, while his face was freckled on his cheeks. An unkempt brown hair and hazel eyes. Jaune smiled to him as he spotted the cuff on him.

"Here let me get those." Jaune leaned down and pumped the smallest amount of aura into the lock holes, a faint pale explosion now bigger then the pop of a bubble erupted forth releasing the locks. With that the boy went wide eyed before looking to Jaune shock in his eyes.

"It really is you! You're the shield of Vale" Jaune smiled back nervously.

"I wouldn't go that far, I'm just a freshman from Beacon who did something a bit reckless." Oscar shook his head.

"No, you're a hero my aunt… my aunt." The boy looked down and begun to tremble from him Jaune could feel the sorrow and regret followed by the crushing guilt… he didn't need to ask, he was a slave after all, so it was easy to piece together.

"Was she a good person." Through teary eyes he nodded.

"She, she distracted them to I could… so I could…" A hand patted his head and he looked up to see Jaune smiling to him tears in his eyes as if he was sharing in his pain.

"I see, then she was a hero, just I aim to be." Oscar fell to his knees crying.

_There are… there are still heroes…_

Jaune turned to Penny and patted her shoulder.

"Penny take him to the med bay, see if you can patch him up." Penny slowly nodded and took Oscar however before he left the boy turned to Jaune.

"Wait, there are three other Slaves in a private room left of the auction room." Jaune nodded to that and felt them, they were cautious and slightly scared. Oscar said something else but Jaune didn't hear him as he made his way there. After a few minutes he was before the door and called to them.

"Don't worry I'm here to help!" With that Jaune kicked open the door and was greeted by a surprising sight as what stood before him was three faunus, but that wasn't what shocked him no. What shocked Jaune was their uniforms, he recognized them, after all he saw plenty of them during the Fall and once more during the final trial.

_White Fang._

**_Prey!_**

For a moment Jaune wanted to comply after all, he knew what these people were about, even now they were radiating hate at the mere sight of him. However, that hate switched to complete and utter shock upon recognizing him.

"Y-Your that Arc brat who stopped that bitch who had Adam under her thumb." Jaune was surprised that when the name of this Adam character was said their hate switched to that. He was sure there was a story there but even so he was hardly compelled to ask and instead readied his ultimate shield. However, it was only for a moment but for a instant the three took on the appearance of another man, the faunus he killed during that final trial…Through clenched fist and gnashing teeth he asked.

"Were you there during The Fall?" The three looked up to him surprised by the question but then sneered.

"Of course I was human! Killed a bunch of you lot!"

"Yuma"

"What! Trifa! We already know their kind! Why give him the satisfaction."

**_Guilt and Shame, he hardly seems the type to feel bad about killing your kind._**

_Your right he must feel bad for not participating._

Jaune clenched his fist.

_Meaning that he would've gladly killed people…_

**_It is up to you I am sainted for now._**

With a heavy exhale Jaune decked the bastard hard before calling out to Penny who rushed over.

"Yes friend Jaune?"

"Take this bastard away, give him a checkup especially on his wing it seems like they clipped them of something and then lock him up, only then can you uncuff and feed him. The three faunus looked to him shocked and Yuma sneered.

"You fuck! Didn't you just hear me I was there during The Fal-" Jaune grabbed the faunus and slammed him into the wall cracking it, the force so great his aura shattered.

"No You Weren't You Bastard!" Yuma went silent as Jaune's eyes shifted to that of red finally the Arc let him go and turned to the two girls.

"What about you?... where you there? Did you take part in that massacre?" Illia and Trifa looked to the boys frustrated face, they could see it, his rage, pain and sorrow but yet they couldn't find it, no hate. For the first time since she could remember Illia felt a weight in her heart, that weight of what she had joined. Slowly she shook her head and so after so did Trifa.

"Do the same for them Penny please…" The former fembot looked to him for a moment before embracing him from behind.

"You did what's right friend Jaune." He didn't answer her but she knew, those words were what he needed. As they left he looked to the ceiling and saw that man once more.

"I won't act blindly against them… you at least taught me things aren't so black and white." After a few more minutes to gather himself Jaune begun to make way to Winter but stopped as he saw her with her weapon drawn towards a slave. Seeing that Jaune rushed forward at Winter who was charging at her and intercepted the attack allowing his Ultimate Shield to manifest.

"Winter stop!" Winter went wide eyed in surprise upon Jaune's interruption glaring at him.

"That girl is a core member of the team who orchestrated The Fall." Jaune looked back to see the frail and abused girl, he remembered her she was the one. The one who radiated the same hopelessness he once did but more than that he recognized her face from Salem's blacklist.

_Neapolitan._

"No, I read her file she and Roman were threatened into Cinder's circle… she's a thief and probably murderer but she's also a victim." Winter sneered at that.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, she was third on it just under Ironwood, she has to have information we don't have. Winter please you read the same files…" Winter trembled.

_I promised…_

"Dammit! Fine, but as soon as were through with this me and you are going to Lionheart to report, understood." With that the frustrated Schnee turned on her heel and made her way out. With that Jaune let loose a heavy sigh tankful that went so well. Turning he saw Neo who was backing away from him it was only then he realized why.

Shit with my Ultimate Shield it's obvious I was that thing!

Jaune rose his hands in mock surrender and slowly the jet black carapace vanished within his form.

"Don't be panicked, I'm friendly!" Even half scared out of her wit the petite criminal managed to give him a look expressing the question of if he thought she was an idiot.

"Seriously you don't need to worry." Jaune looked around and found something that might help.

**_No…_**

_It's our best shot._

**_God damn you and your promises._**

reaching out for it Jaune pulled an old combat knife and stepped towards the trembling girl. Shutting her teary eyes Jaune felt even worse but then placed the knife in her hands, upon doing that she looked up at him surprised. Not wasting the chance, he kneeled down before her and took the hand gripping the blade directing it to his neck and just beside a major artery

"There if I do anything you don't like you have a clean hit." Jaune flashed her a smile and Neo seemed to calm at that even if only by a small degree.

**_I can't believe you're doing this._**

_It's fine if she really does attack just manifest the Ultimate Shield._

**_… Yeah about that, can't promise I can't form it that fast._**

_What!_

**_Don't fuck up!_**

Slowly a painfully nervous Jaune reached out his hand to her neck and his wrist begun to manifest the Ultimate Shield claws.

"Now listen I can't use aura on that so I'm gonna have to cut it with my claws." Slowly Neo nodded to his words and reluctantly Jaune gripped the collar before quickly tearing into it. No sooner did the collar hit the floor then did Neo's eyes widen as she felt for her neck and begin to tear up. By reflex Jaune patted her head only to stop as the knife twitch. The girl looked to him suspiciously for a hard second as if deciding her next move all there while Jaune retracted his claw and rose it in the air as he smiled.

"There, see your free now." Neo nodded the look of suspicion never leaving her face and abruptly she jumped back shattering into pieces. Jaune could only looked to the space where she was.

_Fuck! Winters gonna be pissed._

-Anima Air Space-

Henry looked to the now one-armed Shay who struggled to fly the ship haphazardly.

"Hey bud, how long till your pops rendezvous with us?"

"An hour or so once we land." Shay nodded to that.

"Well I don't think that thing will be chasing us anymore, might as well land before I crash." In any other situation Henry would ask whether meant the Bullhead of the Jet but right now he couldn't bring himself to.

"Shay…" the man looked back to him curiously.

"How could you do those things… sacrifice those people?" The man's face took on a more somber tone as he looked out ahead.

"…Our boss as ha saying, the weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules. Not exactly inspiring but it says it all doesn't it?" He wanted to argue but something about those words made him go silent.

"I could use a bodyguard you know." Shay looked down.

"Yeah… I'll think about it, but first there's something I gotta do." Henry rose a brow.

"What's that?"

"The boss lady needs to hear about this. After that I might give you a call." The shipped remained silent after that until his father came and took him. He could tell Shay wanted to follow him but for some reason he couldn't. Surely it wasn't loyalty, so perhaps he was more scared of this boss of his then that Grimm. That thought made Henry cringe.

-Haven Academy-

"I can't believe you let her get away."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she could use her semblance like that, I've never faced her before." Winter let out a tired sigh as they walked through the halls of the academy towards the main office.

"Were fortunate there were no huntsman there otherwise we'd never even get close to the Headmaster." Jaune stopped at that.

"Yeah about that, isn't it a bit weird?"

"What is?"

"I haven't seen a single huntsman around this city… how did they not show up after I tore apart that building. The police I get, they probably got paid off, but I can't imagine something like that going on with all the professionals in this city." Winter nodded to that, she could certainly see his point.

"Perhaps we should bring it up with mister Lionheart." Jaune nodded to that glad she agreed with him, finally the two reached their destination and Winter stopped Jaune.

"Let me go in first so I can explain you being here and alive. We wouldn't want to rise his suspicions unnecessarily." Jaune reluctantly nodded at that and waited in the hall as she entered the office, noticing a small presence near the school gate. It was a blonde man with blue eyes though his skin was the slightest bit darker than his own.

-Headmaster's Room-

"So miss Heather Shield is out in the outskirts of Shion as planned?" Lionheart nodded sweat running down his brow as he struggled to speak.

"Y-Yes… my Queen." The Seer shifted slightly making him want to jump back in terror but then Salem smiled.

"Very good Leonardo, with this any threats of notable worth in Mistral are gone and with Mordred securing the Fall Maiden soon things will have begun to once more turn in our favor. until our next meeting then."

"Y-Yes my Q-Queen." Swallowing his spit the faunus bowed and no sooner did her face vanish from the Seer and the Grimm retreated back into the confines of the room. Just as the headmaster let out a relieved sigh his heart skipped a beat as a loud knock ran throughout the Room.

"Mister Lionheart, it's me, Specialist Schnee." The man went wide eyed at the voice, when did she get here and how? Without wasting a moment, Leonardo made his way to the door opening it to indeed see Winter Schnee the newest member of Ozpin's inner Circle.

"Miss Schnee… what might the pleasure of this meeting be?" Winter didn't bother with pleasantries and cut straight to the point.

"Lionheart sir, I have some newly discovered information surrounding Salem and her faction." The words made his spine freeze and he struggled to speak out the next question.

"I-I see, and per tell, h-how did you come upon this information? I would hope you have a credible source." Winter looked away vexingly.

"I've gained… an inside contact…"

_What!_

"How! Who is it Watts! Hazel or Tyrian!" Winter stepped back a bit surprised and shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's not someone as high up as Watts or Hazel… who is Tyrian?" At the question Lionheart felt his blood run cold.

"It's nobody, please continue." Righting herself Winter nodded.

"Very well my contact has some unique circumstan-" Before she could finish her sentence a figure rushed in his hand stretched out towards the Seer and in the next second, he let loose his silent but deadly light (hehe silent but deadly). Winter seemed exacerbated by the scene.

"Jaune! Why did you just rush in like that!"

"There was a Grimm, Pec- I mean I detected it!"

Hey don't steal my credit asshat!

Lionheart didn't hear their conversation as upon seeing Jaune he went stiff, Watts had been quite open with him about his experiment with the fallen Arc's aura. He had even going as far as to take the bodies of the huntsman he sent out to die as material for his experiments. He had seen a few of them and without a doubt that was one of them.

_Which means Salem sent him to attack her._

Never once had the cowardly lion considered he was her contact after all nobody defied Salem and in that moment he made up his mind and readied his wrist-mounted shield triggering the dust and opened fire on the Schnee. Before Winter could act the Arc clone leaped before her shocking him.

"Mister Lionheart, what in Oum's name are you doing!" Lionheart went wide eyed at Winter but then turned back to the clone, was it malfunctioning, surely not.

"What are you doing she's a member of Ozpins circle!" The clone froze at that.

"Lionheart what are yo-"

"Enough from you! you, you fool, don't you see, we can't defy her not when she has those at her side." The clone growled, and Leonardo knew it would soon be over, it would kill her and he'd once more be safe so why not let her know at least why. She deserved at least that muich.

"I didn't want this… but I had no choice, couldn't defy her." Winter looked perplexed for a minute before her eyes shot open in realization.

"You can't mean… the reason there are no professionals… you killed them!"

"No! You all killed them! Making them fight a war against her! We were all bound to die against her! But not me, she gave me a chance all she wanted was Mistral and the Spring Maiden! But I couldn't find her." Winter sneered as a thought crossed her mind.

"That's why you requested miss Nikos and her team to come here didn't you!" To her words Lionheart covered his ears as if to ignore them.

"It's not my fau-!" Before the man could finish his rant, he felt a fist slam into his form with enough force to crack the wall behind him. Looking to the perpetrator he was shocked to see that it was neither Winter nor a summon of hers. Stepping towards her was the Arc Clone.

"So it was you…" around its form a thick black carapace begun to form.

"You're the reason Cinder was able to infiltrate Beacon…" Jaune focused the Biomass into his muscle and felt them expand till his arms were as thick as a Beringel.

"You gave her the codes necessary for Watts to make that virus!" The Ultimate Shield covered him giving him an appearance no different than a Grimm his eyes glowed with a sinister light that was neither his kind Azure nor Pecus's hateful scarlet.

_Jaune?_

_Pecus… I want him to suffer… so you can't just eat him._

**_… Very well, besides what use is there to eat a soul spoiled by cowardice… I think for the first time… I actually hate something._**

_Funny… I was thinking the same thing._

The beast he was becoming was neither him nor Pecus… but both its eyes glowed with an ethereal yet almost royal violet. Before Lionheart could react Jaune rose a hand and a A.T. field slammed down on him with enough force to send him to the floor below if he hadn't already made on below the coward.

"Jaune stop. You can't" Winter screamed for him to stop but his ears were deaf to her pleads.

"No… he has to die… he's worse then a monster…" Jaune roared out as the A.T. around his arm gained force and smashed it shattering every bone inside. Lionheart screamed out only to be met by Jaune's fist again.

"Winter… because of him, innocent people died… because of him Atlas is in such dire straights… are you really going to defend this… thing." Lionheart looked to Winter a desperate plead in his eyes. Winter felt her stomach churn at his gaze and looked to Jaune how looked no deffernt then a demon at the moment.

She knew what was needed, Lionheart needed to be arrested and interrogated so why couldn't she bring herself to speak out… As she looked to the boy she found a different question come to her thought and voiced it without hesitation. Her eyes narrowed upon the boy who at time could be a innocent and caring boy and yet at others hold a unceasing wrath.

"If you do this, they won't hear you out." She remembered what she read in his files what he had experienced as a child… the hell this boy was forced to suffer.

_Even this is justice they'll believe you were a monster like me and Qrow did once you do this._

"You'll become an enemy to humanity on par with Salem as far as the circle will be concerned." He was brought back only to suffer once more.

No matter what I say they'll never believe me over the evidence.

"If that happens your team and Ruby's alongside the entirety of Beacon might be charged with your extermination." The people you gave everything to protect would hunt you down for killing the man responsible for the Fall.

Weiss won't hear me out, not over Ozpin.

"Even knowing that can you walk down this path."

This path that would surely lead you down destruction once more.

"Yes…"

_How?_

"You would make the world your enemy!"

_You would bare their hatred?_

"I would…" Winter felt her form tremble at his words how natural he spoke them, he didn't even need to think about it did he.

"Even with everyone against you! you would still oppose Salem and not just side with her? Why?" As she looked to him she realized she had thought this very same when she saw that video during the Fall. Why didn't the boy side with Cinder back then… Why would someone who had only suffered protect? The boy turned to her his face showing that same kindness she had only just now realized that she had grown accustomed to.

"Because she's a threat to my friends."

Because you're a threat to my friends

Winter couldn't speak and the boy turned towards Lionheart.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang…" He launched off grabbing Lionheart and lifting him into the air.

"Pyrrha, Nora, Ren…" Leonardo screamed as he felt his aura being torn from his form.

"Velvet… Hei and the twins even if I haven't seen them since I was a kid." Lionheat felt his aura shatter only to then feel a claw grip his uncrushed arm and tear it off.

"Penny and even those people I saved and now you too." Winter looked to the boy.

"For you all, I don't mind dying again…" Winter eye watered as she covered her mouth.

"Once I do this, report it."

"What?!"

"Tell them you got free while me and Lionheart fought… and give them the info." She couldn't believe what he was saying he wanted help her reintegrate with them even if it meant opposing him.

"All I ask is that you go see them for me… please."

Why must this boy be forced to sacrifice himself yet again did the brothers despise him that much.

To his shock Jaune felt a pressure on his back and realized it was Winter standing beside him her eyes locked with his own.

"I won't let you become hated by the entirety of humanity…" Jaune's eyes narrowed upon her.

"You can't stop me, not without your aura."

"I know, however I never said I would after all I'm human, so even if it's just me. At least one member of humanity will walk beside you…" Jaune couldn't believe what she was saying.

If the twin would abandon this boy twice I need no gods.

He wanted to retort her, however he could feel her emotions and knew the futility of it.

A tear ran down his cheek, after all even his own friends had abandoned him a short while back when his transcripts came to light.

"You fool…" Yet this woman he had only wrong would actually… stay by him… |She would do the one thing nobody else had… the image of Penny came to his mind and he realized he really wasn't alone anymore was he.

**_Took you long enough…_**

Jaune looked up to Winter.

"Thankyou…" Winter smiled with an expression that could steal any man's heart.

"Do what you must." Jaune nodded and looked to the terrified Leonardo who trembled upon his gaze.

"Where are they going to attack Pyrrha?"

"I-I can't tel-AHHH!" Leonardo screamed as his very flesh begun to be torn from his body, the stolen biomass retreating to Jaune's form.

"I won't spare you…" Lionheart looked to Jaune in utter despair, good he deserved it.

"But I won't stop till you speak." Jaune placed his other hand around his neck as well and begun to pump the very same biomass back into his form only for it to leave again. Leonardo screamed as his suffering continued with no end in sight.

"Speak!"

"No!... please! I-I want to live!"

"Speak!"

"N-Never!" Jaune quicken the process using his aura to further the speed of it and increase the headmaster's pain.

"PLEAAAASSSSSEEEEE STOOOOOP!"

"SPEAK!"

"ONIYURI!" Jaune let the hand supplying him with biomass go and drained what remained of his form leaving just enough for him to cling to life but not enough so that he couldn't interact with his soul. At first Lionheart was relieved until he noticed something invade his body.

Aura, pale white aura… no it wasn't invading his body it was invading his, his soul.

"Now die Traitor to humanity!" Lionheart felt the aura flare in hostility within and could feel it unleash tiny ethereal explosion upon his soul cracking it.

"No, please! I beg you!" Lionheart grasped unto Jaune's shoulder,

"I'll do anything! I-I'll betray Salem! I'll betray Ozpin! Anyone so please just spare me!" Jaune Jaune and Pecus shared in their dishust with this man.

"I'm sure that once there was a noble Leonardo Lionheart…" Lionheart he thought of the past when he and the current Ozpin met in Beacon.

"Please!"

"Who Ozpin could rely upon… who he would entrust his life… I'm sure he was a great man…" He remembered his team up alongside James and Ozpin against the Grimm hordes sharing in joy and pains.

"I'll do anything so just let me live!"

"And I'm sure he inspired other!" He remembered when Ozpin told him about Salem and pleaded for his help and he remembered agreeing to fight the darkness.

"I just want to live!"

"But that man was killed by the cowardly before me." Then he remembered meeting 'her' and being broken again and again until all that remained was the man he became.

"Please…"

"Begone!" At that moment the silent light erupted shattering his core, his soul and as the fragments faded he remembered that day so long ago.

"Are you sure Leonardo. This threat… we may not win… I don't wish to loss yet another friend." The young lion faunus slammed the frail Ozpin's back.

"Come now, Ozpin. How could I let you face this darkness alone…" Ozpin begun to tremble.

"Leo… thank you." Seeing this he adopted a serious tone.

"I'd rather die fighting alongside my friends than live at the cost of abandoning you."

_…How could I?_

In his final moments, the coward once more died.

"Thankyou…" And the brave lion gave his final thanks.

Those words from a man who had died so long ago stung worse than anything else.

_Goodbye… Leonardo Lionheart._

* * *

**And there done, now time to respond to reviews**

**Jack Lycan = Fully intend to :)**

**Batman1998 = Oh yes, Weiss will be utterly embarressed.**

**Dracus6 = No worries I will do it, but goddammit is it gonna be emotionally destroying to write that accusation scene dammit!**

**Aravas = Thank you for your help sincerely, just updated it... glad you liked it I intend to do the next fight in the series too.**

**Alvelvnor = Can't say when I'll add another chapter to this but I promise I will in time.**

**0804wolf = Curious thought? I consider that.**

**Siegnir = Thanks for your understanding here your reward.**

**So also I have some new Betrayal AUs too in mind to now.**

**Frostburnt Knight AUs:**

**Betrayal: Purring Arkos = Jaune X Neon Katt X Pyrrha Nikos  
Befriending a down Knight Atlas's best catgirl decides to step in and cure his case of grumpiness.**

**Betrayal: Monochromatic Knight = Bleiss Gelé (Schnee) was a bad bitch like nobody else in Mantle, she had her trials and difficulties that were nobodies buisness but her own. She was content with living a life without regrets in Mantle making a pain in her sperm donors ass whenever the opportunity showed itself. then she saw the news reports of a certain 'very' fuckable blonde knight currently getting shade thrown at him by some limped dicked phobia bitch boi from Mistral. Well she couldn't have that. But who the hell was this albino look alike hanging around her man!**

**A Knight's White Rose AUs**

**Betrayal: 'Arc'tic Hare = Jaune X Harriet Bree X Winter Schnee  
After losing the painful revelation of his first friend new relationship Jaune throws himself into his Huntsman career and draws the attention of Atlas's two best girls.**

**Betrayal: Blackguard = Jaune X Bleiss (Maybe X Fiona Thyme)**  
**Heartbroken our favourite Knight tries to put himself into his career instead of focusing on Ruby and Weiss's new relationship one day while he's helping the children cross the street he catches more then the flirty MILF's gazes and his new admirer wasn't one to give up she was the Happy Huntress's baddest bitch after all and she took what she wanted.**


	69. One for All Vs All for One (MHA Parody)

**One for All Vs All for One (MHA Parody)**

**So this was requested by a guest in Multiple Lives who desperately wanted this parody, enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune looked up too her, the one responsible for all of this, when he came her to the dregs of Vale he had sought to save the young abducted Xiao Long from the clutches of the league of villains. However to his surprise and slight irritation Ruby had ignored his orders and come to her half-sister's aid. Rushing in to help others he should've expected such after all it was what made him choose her to inherit his quirk. However unfortunately a grave miscalculation had appeared.

She was clad in a pitch-black drees and while her figure may have well been exquisite her skin was pale while black veins ran across her form. How long had it been since he had seen this monster masquerading as a human… known as All For One by many but to him, to him she was Salem the monster who killed 'her'. He breathed heavily even now he could feel the strain One For All had on his body it hadn't even been a year since the UA incident and yet now he could only retain his form for mere minutes.

What sick fate brought about this situation, no that was a foolish question it was her… how much of a fool was he to not see it, the League of Villains Cinder Fall, they were her underlings. So much made sense now, after all how they could bypass their security, where the funds came from, how they infiltrated the forest. Salem had nearly infinite possibilities after all, she could steal one's Quirks even now he was sure she must have had a multitude of such powers.

However, that didn't matter to Jaune as he surged forward his fist already swinging forth, however even under her mask he could feel her smirk.

"Warping." Before her a liquid like substance appeared and from it the small aged form of Beacon's Headmaster emerged only to collide with his fist effectively shielding Salem. However, Salem wasn't foolish enough to kill Ozpin not with his unique substances and instead took the opportunity to hurt the arc.

"Shock inversion." The force that should've killed the headmaster abruptly redirected slamming into All Might directly injuring the striking fist as well as his face doing a great deal more damage than he thought possible.

Salem looked to Jaune in truth she had only come to save Cinder upon her plan failing and possibly take Xiao-Long.

"I only thought to save my daughter but if you insist upon fighting… I will gladly comply." The screen zoomed in on her mask within the outlines of her face could be seen if only slightly and though her expression could not be seen one could feel her anger.

"In the past your fist struck down one after another of my circle until we were forced into the shadows while you show as the Beacon of Hope and Justice. What a grand view you must have made upon our sacrifices." Jaune gave her words no credence and gripped Ozpin pulling the old man towards himself before striking downwards.

"Vale Smash!" However, Salem didn't give him the chance catching his blow and using Shock Inversion to damage him with it. deep crimson spewed from Jaune's mouth as he pulled his punch falling back, Salem tilted her head.

"Even now you hold back… because going at your full strength would put those close by at risk. Those pitiful humans you swore to protect, I see your as foolish as 'she' was." Jaune glared at Salem for the first time his hate truly evident.

"You shut your mouth… " He struck with a deadly force making the witch leap back, Jaune glare her way his eyes burning hellish azure.

"Toying with people, seeking their weaknesses and vices for your own gains. You steal what makes them special, brake them, manipulate their hearts and minds and then discard them without a second thought!" Tears fell and teeth gnashed as he shook at the many he'd seen killed and victimized by this tyrant.

"You scoff at innocent people are just trying to lead happy lives." Jaune vanished from his spot a crater left as he lunged towards her. All for One rose her hand only for it to be caught in Jaune's grip.

"I won't let this continue!" Before she could react Jaune struck down upon her a crater forming around the two with the earth cracking beneath. However, despite taking so little damage Jaune breathed heavily the now waking Ozpin looked to him shocked.

"Jaune… you're at your limit." Steam begun to whisk to the sky as his form begun top slightly diminish, however it didn't matter he done it.

"On, what wrong?" Jaune's eyes widened as he looked down his shock apparent.

"You seem rather worked up about something All Might?... I wonder what was it that I said that angered you so… come to think of it those lines, I've heard them before. Hahaha, from the fool who had One for All before you, what was her name again… oh yes, Pyrrha Nikos."

Ruby now outside of the threatening area looked to her tired team glad the plan was successful, Yang was a bit peeved but then when wasn't she. However, her worry now went to her teacher, her mentor and hero as she looked to the screen. She saw as Jaune let off steam and he looked to All for One his anger clear.

"Don't you say her name!"

"You have so much in common with that waste of a human Nikos, was that why you became partners I wonder?" Jaune remembered Pyrrha and sneered further at Salem.

"My Partner Was A True Hero! Keep Her Name Out of Your Filthy Mouth!" Salem's smile grew.

"A woman so pathetic she couldn't change her fate even when she held both the power of Fall and One for All, with such ideals she could never hope to live up to. How embarrassed I was to see the power I created become her's." Finally, the screen showed Salem's face or what remained as above her mouth was nothing but scarred flesh.

"Do you remember how she died All Might, pointlessly to buy a few seconds… pushing the problems she was too incompetent to solve unto you?"

"SHUT UP!" Jaune pulled back his fist and struck down again, however that was exactly what she wanted as her arm expanded and from it a mighty forced emerged striking the Arc far away with enough force to make him cough up blood. Just as he was about to slam into the nearby Bullhead filming the events Ozpin surged forth tackling him away. Ozpin looked down to the kneeling coughing Arc.

"Don't let anger cloud your judgement, this was what she did to put the hole in your abdomen before."

"Yes sir…"

"Her Quirks and fighting style are different now, you need to remain focus... Jaune, can you still fight." Jaune fixed his gaze upon her.

"I will…" Ruby looked to the screen shocked even now she could hear the people show doubt towards the weaken All Might. Salem smiled and spread out her hands.

"I must admit I feel… conflicted, after all Cinder was the one who so expertly chipped away at societies trust in heroes so is it truly fair I should give the killing blow?" Salem then smirked as she spoke her next words.

"You know All Might, you may hate me but I surely loathe you more, perhaps even more then Ozpin… After all while I did indeed kill your partner, you took away so much more from me. Rendering my centuries of planning meaningless, that is why I dedicated myself to making you suffer until your final breathe. Dying broken and distressed for all the world to see." Ozpin jumped back and so was Jaune about to before Salem smiled.

"Not everyone's so fast." It was only then he realized it, behind him there was someone looking he saw a woman. Salem blasted forth and in response Jaune had no choice, the blast struck only to be parted by his form as he made himself the citizen's shield. As the clouds parted Salem smiled at the result.

"First the death of your self-respect followed by your public image, let the masses see how pitifully you truly are Beacon of Hope." Ruby heard as the begun to whisper then speak at volume before all but yelling as before them wasn't that of Jaune's All Might persona but instead his worn and skeletal form, Jaune's secret was revealed.

"To think such a pathetic creature is Remnant's number one hero, now the public can see you for what you truly are. What have you to say now dimming Beacon?" Jaune's eyes never lost their gleam as he spoke.

"Even in this state, as my body rots and brakes, with my weakened state exposed, in my soul I remain the Beacon of Hope and there's nothing you can do to take that from me!" Jaune clenched his fist.

"Is that so… I suppose I forgot how uselessly stubborn you were, Perhaps I should give up…" Salem gave a look of mock dejection however then she smiled and rose a finger.

"Oh, but there may be one thing you may be interested to know. Cinder Fall, my adopted daughter and apprentice…" She smiled.

"Was Pyrrha niece who went missing fifteen years ago." For a moment the world went silent and a tear fell from the Arc.

"I groomed her to hate you… How did it feel to smile while you beat your partner's long lost niece.."

"T-That's a lie… Athena Nikos died, we found her bod-" Salem chuckled.

"Do you truly think I she was the only child I'd taken. Setting up a corpse with her DNA was quite easy with a few Quirks I acquired a while back." He stood still just like she wanted, finally near as whisper he spoke fear clear in his voice.

"Y-your lying… that can't be-"

"Oh come now Arc you've known far longer than any other, I do not lie either." She watched as the blonde struggled to think and smiled.

"Well, well that's strange All Might." Salem gestured to her face pressing her thumbs to her cheeks in a mock grin.

"Where is your smile now? Hehehahaha!" He remembered her words her dreams, they're dreams… Tears fell to the floor as the Arc trembled before falling to his knees.

"You… mon…ster…"

"Hehehe, that face… yes, that expression of your was well worth the last two decades."

"Pyrrha's… family… I-I."

"AHHHH!" For the first time since he inherited her power Jaune felt truly helpless. However, in his darkest moment, a voice spoke out.

"Don't lose…" From the rubble the woman he had shielded struggle out.

"Keep going…please, All Might… We need you!" The world saw as All Might they're Beacon froze before Salem and much like him they two fell to despair. Ruby looked to the screen alongside the others not hearing what was said as the Bullhead was to far but seeing her hero freeze.

"No way…"

"This is bad."

"Is he gonna lose?"

However, humanity for all its faults was not hopeless.

"No All Might's always been able to win before so he'll come through his time too right?" From despair and worry slowly the people begun to speak sparks of hope there.

"Yeah, even if he looks totally different he's still the same All Might." And those sparks grew into a mighty flame.

"Come on All Might you can do it!" The crowd begun to chant towards their hero, even if he looked different even if he was broken he was still they're Beacon. Never had he given up in humanity and in turn they'd never give up in him. Ruby forced her voice through her tears.

"Win this!" Weiss looked up not willing to loss faith in the number one hero.

"You can do it!" Blake looked up resolved.

"Don't Stop." Yang whose eyes bore scarlet towards Salem.

"Beat her down!" All four yelled out their heroes' name. With tears in their eyes Yang and Ruby roared for the first time in agreement.

"Come on ALLMIGHT!"

How he didn't know and yet the autumn wind carried the voices of the people and the familiar scent of her… With that he remembered why he fought. With those memories he once more found the strength to clench his fist.

"Fear not miss." Jaune took position to defend.

"I'm not done yet…We heroes have so much to protect in this world." If he defeated her he could free Cinder of her corruption, those the chances were ever close to naught it still remained.

"Which is why, I will defeat you!" He remembered Pyrrha's words.

_Jaune, when you think you can't go on anymore look inside._

_I must remember._

_Remember why it is you raise your fist._

_Where I started._

_Your past remember where you came from… and what you fight for._

It was such a simple goal, one any child might think as a kid and yet he kept it well into his teens.

_I wanna be a hero, that makes the world a better place, to make a Remnant where everyone smiles and lives happily._

Those memories alongside the peoples cries… he could not lose. All for One smirked as she saw The Arc final struggle, ascending into the air spoke, her words as condescending as ever.

"So is that it, that's all that remains of your strength. Hehe, a wounded hero is a most frightening animal indeed."

"Even now I still have nightmares of you as you charged at me even with your entrails strewn about across the ground as your partner took her final breathes believing you would succeed." She directed her palm towards Jaune crimson electricity manifesting from her expanding arm.

"To hold faith that you would win, utter foolishness, after all even now you have what? Two, perhaps three-strike in you." The bolts readied to fire however just before they could emerge she felt her sense ringing and changed her trajectory just in time to counteract a gigantic flame.

"You can't be serious!" Jaune looked sideward towards the new arrival a boot enveloped in flames stomped into the ground.

"The Hells up with that pathetic body?!" Before them stood Jaune's sole rival the second hero of all of Vale the Winchester clad in flames Endeavor.

"Thank Oum we made it in time." Beside him landed the form of the number four hero Edgeshot his form was clad in shinobi garb accentuating his raven hair except for the single pink streak of magenta that matched his eyes. He remembered earlier, Jade stood before the downed Man/ Grimm hybrid the police force restraining those they could. She turned towards them her eyes filled with desperation for her brother.

_"We can handle the Noumu, please go help Bro- I mean All Might."_

Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Jade must have expected this, she was worried about her little brother life." Salem directed her gaze towards the two new addition even now she could sense more hero's incoming much like insects. However, looking to Endeavor she found herself slightly impressed.

"Hmm, those Noumu weren't particularly strong However, I'm still impressed at how quickly you handled all of them. I guess it should be expected from the individual who clawed his way up to the position of number two hero." She smirked and had her face not been disfigured surely her eyes would've glowed they're baleful scarlet.

"Surely someone like you must have grown tired of being outshined by this half dead hero, why not switch sides Ende-?" Another larger torrent of flames surged towards her to which she repelled with relative ease.

"Shut your mouth!" Endeavor looked to the All for One pure anger imprinted into his sneer before his sights turned to the now feeble look Arc.

"Dammit All Might…" And though it was for an instant he returned to his younger self no longer was he clad in the inexhaustible flames of his semblance but instead rendered back to his days in Beacon. That day where he realized, he laid injured in his cracked and dented armor as Jaune stood before him looking down upon the disintegrating Ursa. In his hands was the sword of his family he used to wield before his partners passing and giving his all to his newly found Quirk.

_I did everything imaginable to get ahead, I destroyed myself over and over again…_

Even back then he saved him, his tormentor his bully and though he never wanted to admit it was his form that was that of a heroes even back then.

_But no mattered what I did, no matter how far I pushed myself, the more obvious it became, the ever-widening gap between our strengths between our convictions!_

He clenched his fist.

_The stronger you got, the angrier I became…_

Memories of how his abuse towards his team increased, how his desire to surpass Jaune is what made him seek Willow Schnee to produce a powerful heir who would surpass Jaune. Of all the suffering he had caused those he forced in his mad quest to surpass the Arc.

He gritted his teeth as his expression distorted once more and he shouted out, discontent with the sight before him. The man he had come to unreasonably despise look so beaten, if he could show such a face what he had become such a monster for.

"STAND UP AND SHOW THEM WHY YOUR BETTER THEN ME!" Jaune looked to the man long since possessed by his hatred.

_Cardin…_

All for One looked to Endeavor angrily raising his hand towards him.

"If the only reason you came here was to cheer him on, I'd prefer you to remain silent"

Before he could let loose another blast of energy upon him. Edgeshot sprung forward his limb extending and getting him close to Salem drawing her ire.

"Think again Monster! We're here to assist." Wires appeared from the Hero Penny a girl with ginger hair and eyes who could control anything her wires touched.

"That's our job as heroes." Jaune looked to his fellow heroes near tears to see them.

"All of you came…"

"Of Course we did Jaune-Jaune." Jaune turned to see Mt. Valkyrie destroying the surrounding Rubble with a gigantified arm around the woman as she fished her out, it was obvious she was worn out yet still she struck with such force. Ren was the next to speak.

"We can't do much."

"But if we can do even a little we've done our duty." Jaune trembled.

"You have to stop her Jaune-Jaune, she's pure evil…"

"People everywhere are crying out to you for regardless of what you look like your still everyone's number one hero." Ozpin looked to the heroes fight and remembered Pyrrha telling him of her intention of forfeiting A One for All to Jaune, he couldn't understand at the time but now, now he saw it the potential she spoke of all those years ago.

"Jaune Arc, You are a Beacon One that mustn't fade, you are our number one hero, you can hear them can't you? Even after everything she's done all of Remnant continues to cheer you on. They're united voices cry out for your victory, your families, your friends and even your students who admire and inspire to become Beacons just like you!" Salem hmphed at the Headmaster's words.

"How pointless." Without warning she fired down upon them letting loose a mighty explosion pushing the heroes back she ten fixed her gaze upon the object of her contempt.

"Let stop speaking of heroic dribble and focus upon reality, shall we?" Soon her right Arm begun to morph with a miasmic presence of Grimm as a multitude of lights enveloped the deformed ever-growing limbs.

"hehe, ten assault oriented, seven elemental type and over a dozen speed modifier quirks, combined alongside my Grimm substance and regenerative. What do you think All Might, the blast up till now were merely to wear you out, this though is my trump card, the ultimate combination of Semblances at my disposal currently this is the power that will end your miserable life." Salem then decided to speak once more.

"I must admit I wasn't certain till we crossed fist tonight but now I am, One for All no longer dwells inside you does it? What you are opposing me with is no more then the remains of that power the lingering embers that remain within you. That fire goes ever dimmer each time you use it, correct I don't now it is more than a spark at the edge of vanishing." She surged towards Jaune with her new disfigured limb ready to strike him down.

"Ruby Rose!" Hearing her say ruby's name Jaune momentarily shifted to a shocked expression, which was all Salem needed to know she was right.

"She's the child you passed One for All unto didn't you? She even came here despite the fact that you'd surely never allow it. You have no control over her do you, I suppose that is just another thing I'm superior to you at. You will die full of regrets All Might, As both a hero as well as her teacher!" Jaune pulled back his fist pushing what energy he could into his fist.

Until finally they were but inches away from one another Jaune struck forward counter her own, between the two unstoppable forces the very air distorted as spark flew. The surrounding earth being pushed back looking like that of an explosion. However, while Jaune struggle against the impact Salem smiled.

"Impact Recoil…" Suddenly a new surged of pain ran throughout Jaune's arm and no sooner did his skin split open as blood spewed forth into his face filling his mouth with the taste of his own iron. With that he could no longer stand on equal grounds to oppose the witch and found himself being pushed back. The shattering earth tore open his legs as extreme force of her strike tore his arm ever more. However even in those moments his thoughts were not that of despair, nor desperation, but instead of her, of the child he entrusted his hope to even now he was sure she was crying out to him.

_Your right… as her teacher I should've reprimanded her for coming here despite my instructions._

He looked into All for One's face.

"I failed her…"

"Which is why I have to make it up to her…" Salem was however dedicated towards something else, something that honest intrigued despite how contrived it was.

"I see, so then it would seem the embers are resisting, trying to retain even a bit of your former strength in a hopeless attempt to oppose the inevitable and fulfil your duty… However." She forced more strength into her blow.

"It's far from enough!" The sounds of the bones in his arm shattering rang through the night followed by his muffled grunt of pain. Ruby looked on in horror seeing the image of her mother overlap with her Heroes.

Even then, Jaune did not falter as he push what remained forward, he couldn't he wouldn't… not as long as he breathed and in that moment, it wasn't his entire life that flashed before his eyes but the single most important part… his partners, his mentors words to him during his lowest point.

_When you think you can't go on anymore… Remember._

It was only for a moment but in the second the forms of his partner and student overlapped, as both the future and past resonated. He forced his foot to the earth as his form seemed to reignite with something more primal in him then One for all, the strength of his ancestors of his family the same strength she saw in him and that let her entrust her quirk to him.

"I'll beat you." In Ruby he saw it, the same protentional she had seen in him and with that his azure eyes begun to gleam with a new purpose.

"Not because I'm a symbol… but because I will do as Pyrrha did for me." Finally, he managed the strength to slow and stop his movement creating a crater from the stunted force.

"Until I finish training Ruby." His other arm begun to spark with power.

"Until she's ready…"

"It pathetic how much you resist."

"I won't…" His striking arm finally succumb to her fist, but he didn't show fear but instead took a step closer. He clenched his fist and with that it expanded once more to his muscled state.

"It would seem you still have some fight in you." He weaved his head just out of the way of her blow scarcely managing to avoid her strike.

"I refuse…" He enters just with breathing distance of the pale witch.

"To Die!" His fist swung upwards upper cutting the woman.

Pyrrha lessons rang through his mind.

_Sometime your opponent will be at too much of an advantage for you to stop head-on, when that occurs use you wits not your brawns, its where you shine after all Jaune._

The force of the attack pushed powerful winds towards the old headmaster.

For him to transfer what remains of his power into his other arm at the last moment… he was using his own limb as bait. Even from here he could see the injured, twisted limb swing against his command its skin purple from the damage.

_But…_

Salem slight sneer reflected her unamused state.

"A clever trick, how unlike an Arc…" She rose her arm and without warning it to begun to erupt forth as it mutated similar to her other arm.

"But is meaningless!" However just like before his arm shrunk and for a moment Salem was confident in her victory until she saw his eyes. There wasn't so much as a hint of doubt in them and for the first time she truly feared not All Might holder of One for All but Jaune Arc Pyrrha Nikos's Partner and disciple.

"That's Because…" Jaune rose his broken limb clenching it into a fist ignoring the pain like Ruby had so many times before.

"I DIDN'T PUT MY BACK INTO IT!" An orb of light ran through the endless flow, its hue shifting with each inheritor, growing stronger and once more he heard her voice.

_This power has been passed on from hero to hero, each praying that it would bring joy and peace to humanity._

Finally, the light met its end entering the figure erupting in a bright beautiful aura around her scarlet like her long hair.

_That One for All would bring the world hope…_

She turned to him in his mind's eye her emerald eyes forever holding her belief that he would succeed.

_And now it is your turn…_

The scarlet aura shifted into her palm becoming an orb once more and she stretched her hand out to him.

_Do your best Jaune._

His hand took hers and with it, her light, her hope and her dreams and the scarlet shifted to a pale white in his palm before his worn and broken limb expanded become strong once more. Salem gasped trying to act in time launching a bolt of energy but it was too late and the Arc sidestepped her attack closing in inches from her his fist pulled back. Behind him the explosion of her bolt ignited.

"AHHH!" Jaune closed what distance remained.

_Goodbye, All for One_.

His fist slammed into the woman disfigured face distorting it. The flames of her scarlet aura raged with his own rushing throughout Salem.

"United… Kingdom's… of!" Jaune gave everything, all his strength, all his will and all his soul to that single blow.

"SMASH!" Salem slammed into the earth creating yet another crater, however before a moment could pass the winds shifted from the sheer force and begun to form a whirlwind that swallowed the entire area parting buildings and earth alike. Soon it evolved to that of a mighty tornado that lifted entire buildings.

However he could give it no mind as he looked down, not to Salem but nothing as deep inside he felt it… the ember had given all they could.

_Goodbye… One for All…_

And with those words as if waiting they flickered out theirs and his mission done. HE could hear the Bullhead above and new it was recording the event even now… Slowly he struggled to lift his undamaged arm raising his fist. The people seeing this cheered in victory unaware how strenuous even that small act as, yet he didn't stop shifting to his muscle form and enduring the pain. Knowing that their cheers would further repel the Grimm. Ren looked on in worry Even Cardin himself was baffled.

"He shouldn't push himself." Ren readied to go to his former leader, however Ozpin spoke up stopping the raven-haired hero.

"Please, let him be… he's not done just yet… this is his last job as a hero." Throughout the old man's body he felt guilt but didn't dare to speak of it.

His final act as the beacon of hope and the hero who stands at the summit. Far off Ruby starred at her teacher on the big screen.

After an hour ground zero was filled with heroes with sensory type semblances like, the Pro Hero and fashionista Coco whose snakes emerged from the holes in her beret sensing for any survivors.

Lisa Lavender reported on the scene speaking of the heroes efforts, damages and unfortunately casualties… the Cameras turned to see the incarcerated Salem being escorted into a mobile heavy-duty holding cell that even All might himself couldn't escape. Her form was littered with restraints of every conceivable type, small dregs of panic begun to emerge from the people at seeing the woman leave able to somehow stand despite taking such a blow surely from a regeneration type semblance. However, Jaune wouldn't allow the people to panic, besides he needed to say it now… to her.

Stretching out his hand he pointed a single finger towards Lisa's direction but not to her but the camera, sure she was watching. In that moment all over Vale went silent, even Ruby's team went quiet as they saw it his finger directed towards them as well as all others watching. Through a strained pained but never weak voice he spoke.

"Now…" Ruby turned towards the largest screen she could see and somehow, she knew.

"Now, it's your turn…" Hearing his words the vestiges of fear subsided from the people as they teared up in admiration and broke once more into tears and yells of joy.

All Might's message was only a few words long, the people saw it as a message to other criminals the Beacon of Hope and justice had survived and that they were next and maybe it was…

But to her… she knew All Might was lying… But Jaune Arc was telling her the opposite as his hand lowered revealing his weakness her thoughts were confirmed.

He'd used up everything… and now it was left to her…

Ruby abruptly fell to her knees as tears begun to trail down her cheeks and she began to hiccup and cry, Yang leaned down to her sister not sure what to do as did her friend's none noticing how within the tears streaks of Silver radiated forth.

* * *

**And so ends the career of Jaune All Might… So, question I still wanna do MHA Parody or at least two more, Ruby would still be Deku but Jaune would be my boy Mirio! I love his introduction and his fight with Overhaul left me in tears in both the manga and anime. This would be a different world where All Might would be someone else but it wouldn't matter since he doesn't play a larger role (Relative to the others) in this one.**

**Ruby = Deku**  
**Jaune = Mirio**  
**Blake = Eri**  
**Adam = Overhaul**  
**Pyrrha = Nighteye**  
**Qrow = Eraserhead**

**So do you think I should go for it? Also Ren as Suneater and Nora as Nejire… Who would be All Might though? Maria probably.**


	70. Jaune Xiao-Long 5

**Jaune Xiao-Long**

**Yes, I did it! Jaune Xiao-Long's fifth chapter! Lets not waste time please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Beacon**

Beacon was many things, extraordinary, a feat of Vale history and a spectacle to see, for any first time visitors the sight of the school alone would be one all encompassing moment that held their complete attention… Except for three. Yang and ruby rushed out in a tornado of yellow and red the little reaper not daring to leave her sister behind from the threat.

No sooner did said trouble emerge like a Ravager out of the dark brother's realm as their brother shot towards the nearest trashcan like it was a oasis in Vacuo and he'd been parched for weeks. Hugging it with all he had the metal subtly warped from his strength as he leaned into it and unloaded the contents of his stomach into the poor bin.

Not fair off Yang groaned as she looked to her shoes ruined by her brothers toxic level upchuck, with a sigh she turned on him glaring before reaching into her pocket for a rag she used to shine Ember Celica.

"Oh, I'm getting you back for this bro, count on it." Jaune however didn't hear her swear for justified vengeance as he still unloaded into the garbage bin sounding like he was a foot in the grave.

"Jaune you okay."

"Agh! Oh Oum why!? Why did it have to be a bullhead- Ugh…" She really tried to stifle her laughter but Jaune really wasn't making it easy.

"Whoa bro tone it down, otherwise I might have to start calling you Vomit Boy." Shooting her a light glare he groaned, it was only then Yang noticed Ruby wasn't there patting Jaune's back trying to reassure him. It was odd, after all Ruby took every chance she could to cling to Jaune so why not now? All too soon she got her answer when she saw the crimson reapette practically on cloud nine as she looked to the many weapons settled on the new students entering her yes practically stars.

"Oh my gosh, sis! That guy's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Slowly Ruby made her way to the nearest one a multi-purpose Dust rifle/ spear combo but felt Yang grip her by the hood.

"Easy their sis. They're just weapons, nothing special either by what I can see."

"Nothing special! Just weapons! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" The way Ruby looked at her you'd think she'd just stolen her crush. Finally free from his tyrannical weakness Jaune chuckled.

"Yang have you met our sis, Rubes is awkward, and that's me saying that. She has a hard time making friends." Yang shot him a flat stare as she folded her arms.

"And I wondered who enabled her, maybe someone who constantly acts more like a clingy boyfriend instead of a big brother." Now it was Jaune's turn to give her a deadpan.

"Seriously, Yang don't even joke about that…" Ruby visibly frowned before Jaune rubbed her head shooting a playful smile.

"With how cute our lil bud here is she could do loads better than a guy like me." Said reaper blushed and out of embarrassment rushed off, Jaune looked to her fleeing form surprised.

"Was it something I said?" Yang herself shook her head sighing.

"Oum above Jaune your dense… Well go get sis I have some pals to catch up with kay." Jaune looked her way.

"Y'know I get you wanna get Rubes to make friends so you don't have to put up an act with me sis, after all we both know you're not exactly close to those guys." Yang blushed at being found out, Jaune never missed a thing dumb older brother.

"Whatever, just make sure she doesn't go and do anything too bad, I'm gonna explore a bit, don't wanna steal her new friends." Jaune shook his head, it was true after all, a good amount of Ruby's old friends had used her to get close to Yang… still.

"I'll keep an eye on her, so meet up with us in the auditorium kay." Yang waved back.

"Now where did you go…?"

'Bang!'

"'Sigh'… yeah, that seems about right." Knowing his sister he turned towards the explosion.

* * *

"Unbelievable! 'cough' This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! 'cough'" Ruby looked to her current tormentor, a very pale and mean girl who'd she'd bumped into and hadn't stopped yelling like it was going out of style. Embarrassed she begun to make an apology only to be cut off by the icy girl.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight Grimm, so watch where you're going!" Ruby felt something snap, she never considered herself a angry person but she was Yang's sister after all.

"Hey, I said I wa-"

"Well now isn't that a way to act ice princess…" Before she could finish a familiar form stepped in front of her currently looking down on the white haired girl. Said girl looked up finding a boy looking to her with very unamused eyes, arms crossed.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me!"

"Oh, what Ice Princess, yeah well… I mean I probably would've called you Snow Angel with how pretty you are but honestly with that attitude I think Ice Princess is a much better fit, wouldn't you agree?" Ruby snickered at least until she realized.

_Wait, he thinks she's pretty!_

Weiss herself glared up at him.

"Listen you-!"

"Jaune."

"Don't cut me off! Do you have any idea who I am!?"

"Well duh…"

"Well then, you know exactly how-"

"A very rude girl whose picking on my little sis…" The way the girl glared Ruby wouldn't be surprised if Jaune was suddenly frozen solid and yet he weathered the storm against her artic glare.

"My name, is Weiss Schnee! Do you understand now you Dolt!?" Jaune nodded.

"Schnee huh? Oh, I get it." The girl crossed her arms looking the slightest bit smug.

"Well then, now you know exactly how ba-"

"Your Atlesian then right? Whoa, guess they don't teach manners up there huh?" The girl froze again and slowly her face begun to redden with anger. Honestly she was beautiful, breathtaking even and he'd never think he'd be able to talk to such a girl… but family came first and little miss thing decided to bully Rubes which simply wouldn't fly.

"Anyways Ice princess I think it's about time you act your age instead of huffing and puffing about." A voice cut in then.

"It's heiress, actually." Turning the three spotted a golden eyed brunette with a monochromatic outfit, Ruby felt relieved as she stepped forward.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss smiled smugly,

"Finally! Some recognition!" Jaune however merely stared at the new girl.

_Wow…_

The girl looked to Weiss just the tiniest hint of smugness in her own tone.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Ruby begin to snicker while Weiss fumed.

"Wha- How dare you, stop that laugher dolt! And you!" Weiss jabbed a finger into Jaune's chest slightly wincing at how her slender digit bent against the boy's chest plate. Jaune snapped out of his daze to look down at their icy menace.

"What is it Ice Queen?" Her eye twitched at the sudden rise in station but Jaune certainly didn't mind, having good looks only got you so far, especially with a personality like that.

"I will not be forgetting this you-"

"Actually its Jaune, Jaune Xiao-Long not you. but feel free to prove my point and keep to the 'you'." Her teeth gnashed as her fist balled and shook at her sides.

_Whoa! She looks pissed, like Yang with I wake her with the scissors pissed._

Having enough with this she turned on her heels anger still clear in her icy orbs. Not wasting a second she nabbed the dust vial out of the new girl's hand before walking off in a huff her luggage right behind her alongside several butlers. Ruby bless her heart though called out still a bit guilty.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Jaune smirked as he went to rub his sister's head making a mess of her short locks.

"Heh, guess I'm not the only one with a bad day, though at least I can say my motion sickness couldn't be helped." Ruby shot him a pout but all Jaune did in response was chuckle. As if suddenly remembering her Ruby turned in the new girl's direction only to find her back as she walked away.

"'sigh' Guess she's not much of a people person huh Jaune?... Jaune?" Turning she saw her brother looking Blake's way his eyes putting in quite the effort to stare at her back instead of south of it as her hips swayed as she walked away. He whispered then, so low almost nobody would hear him.

"Absolutely Stunning…" Except for a little reaper right at his side whose eye twitched.

* * *

Yang waited within the throngs of people, a tiny bit worried. After all Rubes and Jaune still hadn't made it in and it was nearly time to start, those two sure were taking their sweet time.

_Come on, seriously you two you had one thing to do!_

As that depreciating thought came to mind though the doors opened once again and to her joy Ruby and Jaune entered. However to say it the two seemed off was an understatement.

"C'mon sis what did I do." Ruby huffed her arms crossed.

"I already said nothing! Now stay back mister, two meters!" Jaune groaned at the odd punishment dealt for apparently blowing chunks and embarrassing her, not noticing how before him her sister was both frustrated and red-faced as she desperately swayed her hips to emulate that golden-eyed girl who stolen her brother's attention.

_Dumb Jaune._

Yang strutted to the two a smile on her face as she saw the ever standard Ruby pout that could only mean one thing.

"So bro who caught your eye this time." Jaune blushed.

"Shut it sis, I just saw a kinda pretty girl is all… How do you always know anyways?" Yang smirked towards an embarrassed Ruby.

"Well you have a pretty big tell."

_Who just so happens to be crushing on you._

"Anyways, so whaddya think sis, bro? Your first day going as awesome as mine?"

"Which part? Where you abandoned Rubes or when she blew up?" Yang winced.

"Seriously, having a meltdown already?" Jaune shook his head.

"Nope just a very cold little girl." Yang looked to him.

"Okay I feel like I need some context." Cutting in ruby begun to speak.

"It's like Jaune said, I sorta… exploded, made a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Yang's smile stiffened the slightest bit.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Jaune sighed.

"No… and that's the sad part."

"Right, it was terrible! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Man the girl was a real bitc-"

"You two!" Ruby jumped back behind Jaune who turned a bit surprised to see the heiress so soon.

"Oh look it's the return of Frosty." Weiss glared while Yang was lost.

"What's happening?"

"What did you call me!"

"Hey you said you didn't like me calling you Ice Queen right? Figured I try a new one."

"The nerve!"

"Yeah yeah, Schnee this, how dare you that, look I'm trying to have a talk with my sisters here so would you mind leaving… c'mon now, shoo." Weiss gawked at how Jaune gestured her to leave while Yang snickered. Honestly what did the girl do to get on his bad side. Jaune would usually be a blubbering mess around a girl like the icy teen which meant she had to royally fuck up to get this treatment.

"You're lucky I wasn't blown off the side of the cliff after what your sister did!" Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Yes, what a tragedy that would've been, oh how could Remnant keep on without your incessant whining." While Jaune continued to aggravate the Schnee Yang deadpanned towards Ruby.

"Good Oum, you really did explode." Ruby shot out from behind Jaune to speak.

"It was an accident! I swear, I'll do anything so please stop being all grouchy." With a narrow of the eyes Weiss acted thrusting out a pamphlet labeled 'DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals'. Ruby took the pamphlet examining it while Jaune's brows knitted on the Schnee for the implied insult.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a SDC product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Jaune rose a brow.

"Wow, guess we're ignoring the part where you're the one who left a dust vial loose huh?" The heiress shot him a glare but continued towards the dumbfounded Ruby.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Ruby nodded.

"More than anything?" And with that Weiss shoved the pamphlet into Ruby.

"Then, read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She turned on Jaune.

"And you, I expect an apology." Jaune chuckled for several seconds before noting Weiss's glare.

"Oh, you're serious… Nope." He made sure to pop the 'P' much to the heiress's annoyance. Finally though Yang stepped between the two teens glaring at each other.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Jaune was about to very elegantly tell his twin exactly where the icy heiress could shove that idea before Ruby beat him to speak.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby shot forward putting out her hand towards Weiss her best awkward smile as she cleared her throat.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

'pfft'

Yang elbowed him, Weiss however seemed far less amused as she spoke.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like you brother tall, blond, and boorish!" Again she shot him a glare. He expected Ruby might not like hearing him be insulted, Yang herself looked just a tiny bit peeved at the jab and obvious sarcasm.

"H-how did you know!" Ruby face was crimson as she hid behind her hands embarrassed, how did Weiss know about her crush! Weiss herself just stared at the Rose and then back at Jaune who seemed ignorant to his sister's plight. Her nose scrunched up.

"Gross." And no sooner did she begin to turn on her heels to leave only for a microphone to turn on and the whole student body to be drawn towards the stage where the headmaster stood.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students begun to whisper about, some clearly disheartened by his words while others even a tad angry.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step…" And with that the silver fox was done making his way off the stage only for Glynda to speak up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Yang forced a smile.

"Well… that was sorta disheartening."

Ruby nodded before looking to ask Jaune's opinion on the speech only to find.

"You will show me the respect I'm owed Rose."

"Ha, really you want me to shove your prissy butt in a locker and rocket you back to Atlas that bad." Yang sighed.

"Well looks like Jaune made a new friend." Both pairs of blue eyes turned on the brawler speaking only a single word in perfect sync to her comment.

"No!"

* * *

The first night at Beacon, students laid all across the ballroom splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, wrote in her journal before Yang crashed next to her.

"Man this is awesome, it's like one big old slumber party." Ruby rolled her eyes never looking up from her journal.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Yang's grin widened as she looked out over the ballroom spotting several men making a show of themselves flexing and strutting there stuff for any possible admirers. With a purr she spoke in a mock husky tone.

"I know I do!"

"'sigh' Down girl…" With a playful chop to the head Jaune stood in baggy yellow sports shorts and a black compress that clung to his form showing off all the delicious muscles toned to perfection beneath. Several men who were previously eyeing the brawler currently pouting and cute silver-eyed brunette clicked their tongues in jealousy upon spotting the Arc and knowing a losing battle when they saw one. More then a few girls gazes turned to the Arc which Ruby quickly pouted towards the moment she noted while simultaneously trying very hard not to lose her cool while Jaune was so exposed before her!

_Dumb Jaune you can't wear stuff like that!_

Noticing her gaze he turned to Ruby.

"You alright sis?" She nodded embarrassed really hoping she hadn't been caught staring… again.

"Y-yeah, I was just writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Yang cooed.

"Aw, that's so cuuute!" Ruby's retort was in the form of a aura reinforced pillow sent flying into her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Jaune smirked.

"Geez, really feeling the love sis."

"that's not what I meant!" Jaune chuckled at her red face before patting her head.

"Don't sweat it, I didn't make any friends eithers." Yang grinned.

"What about Weisscream." Jaune looked her way with a less then amused.

"Allow me to correct myself, no friends 'and' one enemy." Ruby looked down saddened.

"Guess that makes me have one too." Jaune shook his head.

"Nah at worst she'd like a negative friend or something." Yang shook her head.

Nope, no such thing she'd just a less aggressive enemy. This time two pillows slammed into the brawler, Jaune looked to ruby more then familiar with when his sisters were in a mood.

"C'mon Rubes, don't let one bad experience ruin it for you, its our first day here after all. I mean look at this way, we've already dealt with the worst Beacon has to offer…"

A large brute of a Beacon hopeful sneezed as he polished his dust mace, he looked around finding nobody before his lackey a green mohawked boy called out to him.

"C'mon Cardin!"

"Things can only go up from here, we got friends all around us, it's just a matter of finding them is all." Yang grinned.

"Exactly." It was then Ruby spotted a candle lighting in the distance and saw a familiar face sitting there in a kimono sat comfortably with a book in hand.

"That girl..." Jaune and Yang turned to see, Jaune cheeks begun to pink at the sight of her.

"You two know her?"

"Yeah…" Yang quirked a brow at the wistful tone of her brother while Ruby tried her best to ignore it.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning and stepped in, but left before we could say anything." Spotting Jaune's current state and knowing her sister it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. After all getting Ruby a friend and watching Jaune tank hard. Totally two birds with one stone.

"Well, now's your chance! Come on guys!"

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Whoa, wait what! Hold up sis I'm not ready! Is my hair okay, oh Oum my breath Rubes quick a breath mint!" The three approached the silent girl and yet from their first step she was more then aware of them. Looking up she met two familiar faces and a third dragging them her way.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you three may know each other?" She examined the two panicked teens recalling them and smiled.

"You're the man who was quarreling with the heiress and… the girl who exploded?" Jaune blushed trying very hard to speak intelligible words. Ruby on the other hand proved more competent without her brothers social Achilles of talking to the fairer sex.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby!" Blake blinked once before turning back to her book.

"Okay." A brow raised Yang leaned in close.

"What are you doing?" Panicky she whispered back never noticing how the brunettes bow twitched.

"I don't know! Help me!" Forcing a smile again the two sisters spoke up.

"So… what's your name." With a sigh Blake turned to them.

"Blake." Jaune made it a point to note that.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Jaune blinked looking to his apparently more socially adept twin.

"Really?" She shot him a glare before turning back to Blake. Who Jaune could tell was less then happy to be disturbed. Bad with talking to girls he might be but helping them was a whole another matter. Hands reached out grabbing Ruby's and Yang's shoulders before forcibly turning them around."

"Sis, Rubes lets head to bed." Both looked to him but before either could protest he spoke up again.

"We got Initiation tomorrow and all, so maybe we shouldn't bother someone else when their trying to relax." He really hoped they got the hint he was trying to convey through his gaze. After all though bad with women he was, knowing how to read them was another thing entirely. Tended to happen when you only had sisters who had lot of girlfriends. With his big brother flip switched talking came far easier to him and facing away from the girl certainly didn't hurt.

"Sorry about that Blake, enjoy the read, prefer the comic myself but I heard awesome things about the book." Brows raised pleased at someone familiar with 'The Man with Two Souls' but while there was the slight want to discuss the subject said blonde was currently pushing his sisters towards their sleeping bags.

"C'mon Jaune I was just starting to get on her good side!"

"'sigh' Yang even I could tell that was going badly, Ruby already gots one enemy, let's not giver her another."

"I wonder what kinda book she was reading?" Jaune shrugged.

"The Man with Two Souls."

"Oh seriously that one, snooze fest."

"Yang! What if she can still hear us."

"Nah we're fine." The bow twitching atop Blake's head said otherwise.

"Still though, I wonder if she'd ever read anything about knights and heroes… Y'know to see if that's why she became a huntress like how I want to." Jaune chuckled.

"Maybe you should've opened with that." Yang hugged Ruby.

"Aw, isn't that the cutest reason ever!"

"Yang! Stop!" No sooner then the brawler bring her sister into a hug did Ruby fight back punching and kicking about while Jaune stood on standby hoping to limit the damage to just healing the two. Or would've if someone hadn't barged forward with icy fire in they're eyes.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sle-Oaf!" Said figure bumped into Jaune who turned, the moment their eyes met both looked less then pleased.

"Xiao-Long, of course it'd be you!" Jaune rolled his eyes.

"'sigh' Oh what a coincidence, the absolute last person I wanted to see, what were there not any puppies to kick nearby?" Weiss growled.

"Shut it! Don't you three realize the noise your making!?" Jaune crossed his arms.

"And once again you fail to see you're doing no better, its this morning all over again, right Rubes?" Ruby fidgeted about.

"Um, well we are making a lot of noise Jaune so…"

"Oh, so now you're on my side!"

"Wha? I never wasn't on your side, I apologized and everything."

"Hey yeah, what's your problem with my sis anyways!?"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Oh like you are to my sanity eh Frosty?"

"You!" Blake sighed seeing that she very much would not get any good reading done, she reached out for her candle blowing it out.

* * *

The next day was torture when he woke the first thing he received was no less then several hateful glares, not that he didn't get why. Yang tended to grab whatever she could while she slept and Ruby had always been excessively cuddly with him. So seeing two very pretty girls cling to him sleep without contents would surely drive any man insane.

"'yawn' Rubes, Yang, up c'mon you two…" Both girls groaned Ruby reaching out for him to snuggle up again but if he had to wake up so did they. Slowly a slight glow begun to take him as he laid a palm on both girls head before filling them with light. His aura bleed into the two kindling their souls, reinvigorating them, wiping away any traces of fatigue and leaving only energy to burn behind. Both woke knowing sleep would be an impossibility now.

"Okay okay we're up Bro… 'yawn' couldn't give us like five more minutes." With a smirk he grabbed up his hunter gear and a towel.

"Nope, be up in five and ready in fifteen." Yang rolled her eye but smiled towards him.

"Yes dad." With a chuckle he was off to the shower not noticing how Ruby casually made her way to totally not peek and his twin restrained her no matter how much she protested.

Jaune stepped out of the boys bathroom his blonde locks still somewhat moist, he passed an odd but cute couple consisting of a hyperactive ginger and a green ninja. However they came second to his current task.

"Seriously, I didn't think I put my gear in locker 636, man I must have been tired." With a sigh he soldiered on towards his goal counting up one locker at a time until…

"So, Pyrrha." He recognized that voice.

_Oh for the love of…_

"Have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Pyrrha? That name sounded sorta familiar… Making his way towards the voices he found two girls talking, the ever icy Schnee and a tall leggy redhead.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

" Great!" The Schnee girl girl may have been able to hide the smile from the innocent looking redhead but he spotted it all too soon.

"Now hold on there." Both girls turned Weiss's face immediately turning hostile upon meeting his gaze.

"You!"

"Hello."

"What do you want?!"

"Uh, to get to my locker and maybe help a fellow hunter not shoot herself in the foot."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I sorta thought that was obvious, figured I'd warn the girl about you is all after all you'd end up being a 'Hazard to her health'." Weiss gawked while Jaune smirked taking admittedly way more pleasure out of the prissy heiress's reaction then he should've.

"Um, excuse me?" Jaune turned.

"Oh, my bad, where are my manner the names Jau- Wow…" the girl before him was pretty, like really pretty. If Blake was a stunning then the girl before him was gorgeous, hair like rubies and eyes a deep emerald and tall enough to meet his gaze with little trouble. He felt his cheeks pink the slightest bit.

_Holy crap did it get hot all of a sudden._

"Oh… heh, h-hey."

_Think Jaune think!_

"Then name Juan-Jaune! Jaune Ros- I mean Xiao-Long! Yep that's me Jaune Xiao-Long!"

_Oh Oum where Yang when you need her!_

She smiled his way making a point to give her hand for a shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jaune." He nodded raising his hand trying very hard not to sweat like a pig in front of a 'very' pretty girl.

"Heh, same… miss?" the girl blinked before tilting her head.

"Do you perhaps… not know who I am?" He was about to answer before Weiss spoke up.

"Are you serious! How do you not her, this Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos! She's a household name in Mistral! The Regional champion four times in a row!" Jaune's eyes widened then.

"Oh, your that Pyrrha?" Said spartan looked suddenly disheartened before Jaune grinned.

"Oh man Yang's been wanting to fight you ever since seeing your first tournament match and Rubes won't shut up about your weapons and how you handle all the parts needed for a three formed weapon like uncle Qrow's." The girl blinked.

"Is that… all?" Jaune blinked before realizing her gaze was entirely on him and nervously, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well yeah sorta… So um, gotta ask, why'd you become Pumpkin Pete's mascot, I mean Mom almost religiously kept us away from the stuff as kids. Heck I had to trade tons of stuff for enough box tops for my hoodie with other kids." Pyrrha giggled lightly, it sounded almost bell-like to him.

"Believe me if I'd had a choice in the matter I wouldn't have, unfortunately they sponsored me for my first fight so I couldn't exactly refuse." Jaune nodded before asking another question which she happily replied.

_Holy crap, I'm holding a conversation with an actual girl! A gorgeous one at that!_

"Excuse me!" Jaune sighed remembering they're third wheel as much as he wished he didn't.

_Every party needs a pooper I guess…_

"Oh almost forgot you there Frosty… guess you just couldn't help running my mood huh?" Weiss sneered while Pyrrha looked about uncomfortably.

"After knowing who she is do you really think you're in any position to talk to her?" Jaune's brow rose.

"Why wouldn't I, it's not like it's a crime after all and besides if an icy little gremlin and bother her why can't I."

"How dare yo-!"

"Hi Jaune!" Before he could even make a full turn a tornado of red petals slammed into him and he was on his back looking up to his little sister smiling back at him.

"Hi." He smiled ruffling her hair.

"Whoa sis, cool it, don't wanna break bro before we even start Initiation." With a slight smile Yang reached down to him which he was more then glad to take.

"Thanks sis, and geez Rubes you need to tone it down with the speed, felt like truck hit me." Ruby looked away embarrassed while Jaune popped his neck and back before turning back to Pyrrha and 'it'.

"Pyrrha, these are my sisters Yang and Ruby, sis, rubes this is Pyrrha."

"Oh my gosh! It really is you!" Pyrrha sighed at the sadly expected result getting ready to sigh something, hopefully not a bra this time she was straight and didn't appreciate fans of the same gender throwing themselves at her.

"Can I see Akoúo and Miló! Please!" She looked to the little reapette like she was some alien before Yang cut in.

"Sweet so the rumors were true, the champion really is attending this year, well get ready Nikos cause I'll proving that this dragon ain't scared of no Invincible Girl." She looked to the two more then surprised and very happy to be so. Jaune chuckled feeling a bit braver with his sisters around he stretched out his hand to her.

"Well, Pyrrha, hope we get along, we're all aiming to be humanities heroes after all." She looked to him smiling towards her, there was no deceit in his grin nor ill intent but just genuine goodwill. And that was why it was so easy for her to take his hand smiling the same her upturned mouth honest for the first time in so long.

"I can't believe this! First the dolt, now you two! What did I eve-" Before the heiress could rant on any further though an announcement played from the intercom system.

'Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.'

Though with the trio of headaches Weiss turned on her heel and made way for the cliffside but not before shooting Jaune one final baleful glare.

"I won't be forgetting this Xiao-Long…" And with that she was gone making her way out, no sooner did Pyrrha turn to them herself.

"Well, I must finish my preparations as well, it was nice meeting you three, Jaune I do hope we can be… friends?" Jaune blinked at being singled out not noticing Yang's grin nor Ruby widening eyes and paling face. None the less he smiled back despite his blush.

"Y-yeah, sure." With a nod she made her way out Jaune's face still hot he would've been content staring at her had pain not had irrupted from his shin and he jumped back grasping it as Ruby looked away pouting.

"Ow ow ow! Ruby, what was that for?" Said reaper huffed.

"It was an accident, besides it wouldn't have happened if you'd been paying attention." Yang chuckled watching the two before sparing her scroll a glance.

"Hey you two we ain't got much time, we should probably be heading out." Both cut off from their little session turning to the brawler before Jaune made his way to his locker opening it and pulling out Crocea Mors, his gear and…

"Give me a second you two, gotta get this stuff on, I'll meet you outside okay?" Ruby looked like she wanted to complain but Yang nodded grabbing her by the collar and quickly dragging her away.

"Don't keep us waiting too long bro, I'll be pissed if you got this far only to fail out of Beacon for being a no show." Jaune chuckled but nodded.

"Got my word sis, all three of us are making it in today or my name ain't Xiao-Long." Yang nodded to that while Jaune begun to work on his new wardrobe alongside his reaper modified Crocea Mors.

* * *

On the cliffside the hopeful students waited over the Emerald Forest not helping but to look over the sea of trees beneath. All except two sisters currently waiting half worried about they're brother. Ruby bounced in place the urge to rush and try to get her brother here in time 'very' tempting. Yang herself stared at the doorway eyes tinging maroon as her gaze locked on it.

"'tsk' C'mon bro you can't seriously make us worry like this." Not fair off Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Hmph, of course, that dolt would be late, why'd he'd even bother coming if he wasn't gonna take today seriously. The nerve of some people." Pyrrha looked like she wanted to retort the girl but held her tongue seeing two sisters already shooting glares the heiress's way. They would've spoken if a voice hadn't cut in.

"Talking behind my back now, guess I gave you too much credit Frosty, won't do that again, promise." Turning Weiss readied to shoot another famous icy glare only to be mildly surprised when seeing the blondes look. Though his hood and jeans remained the causal pair of sneakers were long gone in place of a nice pair of laced boots. His chest piece and spaulders where was a pale white trimmed gold with similarly themed bracers and armored gloves. Holstered long his right forearm was Crocea Mors.

Yet what drew the eye most for one young reaper was the cloak he wore, a pristine white hooded cloak, a tribute to his mother in all but blood. Both sisters looked to him as he made his way unto his own platform and when he turned to them a brow quirked he couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong?" Yang shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, 'heh' and here I thought you had no style, way to prove me wrong, right sis, sis?" Turning Yang spotted Ruby just staring up at Jaune beside her.

"So cool…" Yang smirked, poor Rubes already had a hard enough time with Jaune and now he went and put on a hood like her. Oh yeah, she was teasing her lil sis into an adorable puddle over this when they all passed.

'ahem' The three turned then spotting the headmaster shooting the three a amused look while Goodwitch glared.

"Mister Arc, stylishly late I see, it would appear that's one trait you got from your father." Jaune quirked a brow but ignored it.

"Now then, hopefully with no further interruption our dear Goodwitch may explain our little test to determine who may enter Beacon." Said woman didn't waste a beat pushing up her glasses as she spoke a sternness in her eyes.

"The rules are quite simple, you will be deployed into the Emerald Forest where you will be partnered, the way this will happen will be through visual contact…"

"The first person whose gaze you meet."

"Whaaat!" Jaune chuckled at Rubes who looked pale, he recalled her planning something about Yang and him meeting up with her but it looked like things would be a bit harder than that for her. Ozpin decided to speak then.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Jaune chuckled at the cruelty of it, after all with rules like that you didn't exactly have a choice in the matter unless you were good at tracking. Thankfully uncle Qrow wasn't no slouch so he and his sisters could manage.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Jaune winced at the idle threat.

"Geez uncle Qrow was right about Beacon being hardcore." He'd have to find Yang and Rubes quick, safety in numbers after all and his semblance could easily turn a life threatening situation on its head.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" With a note of pride Weiss spoke up.

"Excuse me headmaster I'd like to disc-"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Jaune snickered at Frosty shocked mug shooting her a slightly mean grin before she was sent flying. Yang looked over to him then.

"You really got a grudge against her don't you?" He shrugged.

"Until I hear an apology to Rubes I not letting that one off the hook." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Stubborn as always huh, well not my problem." With a smile she brought down a pair of aviators winking at her favourite sibling before being launched away with a cheer. Turning Ruby held a plea in her eyes.

"Please find me and sis! Before someone else does." He nodded.

"I'll try, besides I'm sure everything will work out." Reassured Ruby turned to face the forest before being launched away. Seeing her gone he readied himself popping his next and assuming position as he trained his eyes on Ruby and Yang, though he might not be first to reach them he would rendezvous with them.

"Mister Arc." Jaune waited to be launched.

"Mister Arc." Still waited.

"Hmm, so you aren't aware. Xiao-Long." Jaune turned then but before a word could pass his launch pad went off sending him flying.

Not a second was wasted as he looked towards the incoming forest focusing her let his aura seethe out his form glowing a brilliant white before finally he opened his eyes in time to see a incoming tree. Crossing his arms, he braced for impact colliding with the thick stump and crashing it toppling the old noble oak. In the distance a redhead spartan looked to the display intrigued as if having seen a comet descend.

"Hmm." The decision was easy after all, he did interest her and… Cheeks pinked at the memory of that smile. Jaune hadn't done much upon meeting her and that was exactly what drew her, Pyrrha Nikos to him.

Raising up from the crash sight Jaune stood popping his neck before looking around, quickly he flipped out his scroll noting his aura at 90 percent.

"'whistle' Whoa, that took more out of me then I thought…" Closing his eyes he focused his aura and slowly the bar begun to raise as he amplified his aura reserves recovery speed. With a bing it was done his readings back at full and he readied to leave.

"Gotta find Yang and Ruby."

Weiss landed into the forest with all the grace expected of a Schnee and immediately surveyed her surroundings. I was as she was doing such that she saw it, what looked like a white comet crash into the earth not all to far away. The display was impressive she'd admit, but it was also last which could only mean it was him. Her features scrunched up at the thought.

_Xiao-Long._

With a huff she turned away having no intention of partnering much less associating with that brutish dolt. However someone close by very much wanted to meet up with their brother and crashed into said heiress as their silver eyes still remained fixed on the sky where said boy had been mere moments ago.

What followed was a twin pair of despairing cries.

Jaune walked through the forest eyes trained for any signs of other, He'd only been walking for half an hour but still he'd hoped he'd had found someone. Then again he was the last to be launched.

'growl'

"'sigh' Yeah, that figures, well 'neck crack' Guess you'll make a good warmup." Turning he spotted several Beowulves regarding him with balefully crimson eyes, he smiled as he made his way to them a slight pick up in his steps. The first of the beast growled and begun to rush forward, it roared out and leaped for the blonde teeth aimed at his throat only for a hand to reach out and grab its lower jaw with enough force to crack the teeth beneath.

With great force he swung the grimm around crashing it into a tree where its back made a deep meaty crunch before it feel unto the ground and begun to fade. Not missing a beat Jaune erected his auric barrier just in time for a second grimm to slam into it turning he pulled back his fist before punching the stun wolf right between the eyes cracking it's face plate and sending it flying back.

Jumping back he avoided two more who'd opted to strike at once and braced his legs upon landing as he charged in towards them. The grimm roared lunging at him but he had different plans as he reached out gripping the first one outstretched claw and forcing it in front of him to receive the attack of the other.

The Grimm cried out in pain while the other froze in momentary shock before Jaune slammed his right fist into the back of the captured Grimm's head. The sound of scrapping metal rung as Crocea Mors erupted out the beast skull and into its brethren who was against it. A foot on its back he kicked off the twqo fading corpses as the black slick dissolved off the modified Crocea Mors.

The blade emerged from the arm mounted sheath like a hidden wrist blade with rotation of his wrist he could sheath it again or as he clenched his knuckles the blade came out in full hanging off his arm like a cruel mantis's claw. White light flooded the edge of the old pallor blade yet the grimm before him were not scared and charged in. Jaune reached beneath his hood pulling out his last little surprise, a gift from his uncle

'bang, bang'

The Beowulf screamed as it chest and left thigh were torn through by the high impact round of Divinus Mors. Again he fired the hand cannon that's rounds tore through not just grimm but the trees and created clouds in the dirt where it hit. The recoil was intense more then any normal man could handle and if not for his auricly reinforced and amplified wrist and hand he'd doubt he'd be shooting it without breaking his wrist.

Its caliber was the same as Ruby's and horribly devastating to the Grimm charging him but they had numbers on their side and eventually they reached him even if a good number had to die on the way. The air song and whistled as his brought out his right arm Crocea Mors bisecting the first of the soulless interlopers. Turning on heel be narrowly avoided one's claw and punch forward running his blade straight through its mouth and out the back of its head.

A flip out the wrist and the blade tore through the skull like butter before slashing into the incoming neighbor Grimm decapitating it. another finally landed a blow on him only for its claws to shatter against his barrier, before it could even cry out in pain Divinus Mors's barrel slammed into its lower jaw shutting it up before firing straight through.

"Oh what have we here?" He spotted it behind the group glaring him down and alpha who looked reasonably wise, more than likely searching for an opening. He countered and killed its pack one at a time never neglecting its presence as he did. Another Beowulf reached to tear his throat only for Crocea to seize its instead. He paced himself well while he could probably afford to take the risk and be more aggressive he wasn't his sister and preferred a more calculative approach to combat like dad had taught him.

Finally though the group was little more then a straggler or two and the Alpha who glared at him, he regarded it to and knowing its intellect holstered Divinus Mors. The Grimm growled at the seemingly weakened Arc probably assuming he was out of ammo, foolish but then again he didn't need his gun his aim wasn't too good anyways. His wrist-mounted blade begun to shift retracting back into its sheath before dislodging itself from his forearm. He grabbed the dismounted blade's handle as the sheath collapsed in on itself into a heavier claymore reminiscent of his uncle's blade.

The Grimm regarded him curiously, cautiously and he did the same, finally it gestured with a lift of the snout and two to the remaining pair of Beowulves tore forward at him. He waited for them standing Crocea held in a basic stance, they lunged and he acted with a horizontal swing, aura roared out the old blade and an Arc of pristine white light tore the two in half. The Alpha struck then diving down aiming to hit just under his swing, its claw rose to hit him square center.

But it proved futile as his palm stretched out and a barrier of white shielded his front, one that could tanking Yang at her worse much less an Alpha's claws. With a shift of his wrist and weight he brought the dull side of his blade down on its head, the Grimm whined disoriented as the Arc didn't waste a moment maneuvering in on it. Catching it leg he unbalanced it before tucking himself under its pit and pulling it over him in a flip. The Alpha landed hard on its back crying out as a boot slammed down on its right shoulder shattering it. Without missing a beat Crocea Mors dug straight into the center of its chest ending its false life. He exhaled then without any foreseeable threats in his immediate area but having caught on to something else.

"You just gonna stand there and stare or are we partners?" From the bush a form approached and turning he was surprised to find Pyrrha standing there mildly impressed by his display.

"I certainly hadn't intended to just watch but it looked like you could handle it and quite impressively I might add." Jaune scratched his cheeks embarrassed.

"It, it was nothing really… So, are we… Y'know?" she smiled putting out her hand to him again.

"Partners, it would seem so, a pleasure Jaune." He nodded taking her hand thankful it was gloves so she didn't feel his palms sweat.

* * *

Yang had just finished putting down Yoji as the Ursa faded into ash, she readied to do the same to boo.

"What! You want some, too?!" The Grimm gowled rearing up preparing to fight only for a whirling noise to cut through the air and then turning wet and squishy. The Ursa abruptly paused as it stiffened and no sooner did it suddenly fall on its face and begun to break down into smoke. On its quickly fading corpse Yang looked up to find Blake standing there regarding her a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe that she was sure Ruby would drool at seeing. She only had one thing to say to her apparently new partner.

"I could've taken him."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha walked in relative silence, the blonde trying real hard not to say something stupid to his new pretty partner.

_Dammit! What the hell, dad got married twice to two bombshells why can't I even hold a conversation with a girl! I blame Yang! Hoarding all the good genes for herself! Social awkwardness and motion sickness c'mon!_

The blonde racked his head for an answer to his predicament the girl beside him decided to speak.

"So Jaune, your weapons a sword and arm blade?" He paused looking back to her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

_Crap! C'mon Jaune, speak, words! What did she ask again? …Oh Right!_

"Y-yeah, Crocea here doesn't really shift itself but its shield does." Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Shield?"

"Oh, right, guess you wouldn't be able to tell just from watching me huh?" Disconnecting the sheathed blade form his bracer he let it shift into its kite shield.

"This is what it could originally do, my little sister helped me modify it to attach to my bracer and shift into a claymore like our uncles."

"I see, well its reassuring to have somebody else with a shield I suppose." Jaune blushed embarrassed.

"N-not really, you see, well… the man who taught me how to use my sword, my uncle; didn't use a shield, only a broad sword, so that's how I tend to fight with the claymore mode."

"Oh, was it not originally yours than." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, my mom… She left it to me… Odd when I think about it since she didn't use a sword and shield either. Guess it must have been my grandpa's or something." Pyrrha looked to it, the blade was a beautiful white with gold detailing, but upon a closer look she could note a few nicks in the sword and by the aid of her semblance could sense the oddly worked metal.

"It would appear quite aged…" Jaune smiled.

"Me and Rubes just call it a classic, 'heh' sounds cooler when you think of it as retro y'know?" She nodded.

"Perhaps I could help you, I have quite a wealth of experience with my sword and shield." Jaune blushed at the idea of one-on-one training with the leggy spartan but shook his head.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to burden yourself…" Asking for help had never been his strong suit he scratched his head.

"Jaune, it would hardly be a burden, besides it'd be nice to face someone else with a similar style of combat."

"I, well… 'sigh' Sorry if I waste your time." He'd learned long ago there was little point in arguing with the fairer sex. Hopefully he could distract her away from helping him, wouldn't want to have his partner waste her time helping him instead of improving herself and making a mistake during a mission.

It was then they stopped as they spotted it, a cave with very ominous paintings on the wall.

_Well, if that's not a Deathstalker warning I don't know what is._

Pyrrha frowned.

"I think we should move on, I'm pretty sure the relics aren't here." Pyrrha turned to leave but Jaune could only look to the pictures of warning, the people fighting the Grimm, and the one beneath seemingly dead.

"Hold on." Pyrrha stopped turning to him finding his former shyness pushed aside as azure orbs looked to the pictures with grave determination.

"This thing… it lived a long time… probably killed a lot of people in that time too." She paused knowing it wasn't just possible but very likely.

"And right now there are a bunch of people in this forest, some I'm sure aren't as tough as us."

"Jaune?" He looked to the mouth of the cave and could swear he could here the beast within, memories of that Beowulf from so long ago came to mind. A small grimm by comparison to the one depicted in the paintings of the wall. It wouldn't need much, only to get the initiative on a student tired and confused. The headmaster's warning came to mind then.

_Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die._

That wasn't right, at least not completely, it wasn't just him who could die from his choices but others. Ignoring this Grimm now could get some curious student killed later.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but could you go ahead of me?" She looked to him half shocked.

"You can't mean you intend to fight it? Jaune thats-"

"What a huntsman is…" He smiled to her.

"We're supposed to fight the Grimm so others don't have to, besides if I let this thing go after how many people it's probably killed… It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth." She watched him for several seconds before sighing and drawing her own weapons. He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"It's as you said isn't it, after hearing your logic I can't very well ignore leaving a threat like this to others. So, do you mind having back up?" He looked to her seeing the dare for him to retort her.

_Oum above she has pretty eyes, No! Dammit Jaune focus!_

Shaking the thought away he looked to her forcing his best smile.

"Well, guess nothing I say will stop you right?" She nodded glad he understood before a bright white radiance enveloped her form expanding her auric pool and amplifying them. She looked to him shocked his palms still raised.

"There, for several minutes you should be more durable, at least your barriers." She looked to her palms surprised, feeling the power course through her. It was amazing, she readied to ask him more but his back was to her and eye firmly set upon the opposing darkness of the cavern's maws.

"Well, let's not waste any time, we still got ruins to find and relics to collect." His sheath collapsed in on itself turning into a Claymore as he stepped forward into the depths. His aura lit faintly barely allowing them sight beyond the next several feet but by extension helping them stay concealed.

It was after several long minutes that they spotted something, an odd shape glowing in the distance seemingly in the air swaying slightly side to side. Jaune's eyes narrowed recognizing the shape for what it was and not hesitating to take the opportunity drawing Divinus Mors as he whispered beside him.

"Pyrrha how good are you with your aim." Her answer was the shifting of gears as Miló turned to Rifle mode.

"On the count of three… One, two… Three!" Two booms filled the air as on hit the glowing appendage right where it connected with the body while another grazed it tearing through what it hit and bursting apart the wall it hit. The beast cried out in pain and anger and in response Jaune's aura flared allowing them perfect sight of there surroundings.

"Retreat!" The Deathstalker waved a claw there way only for it to slam against an auric barrier Jaune erected. Turning heel him and the Spartan made a run for the exit Jaune lighting. The two were quick on their feet quickly leaping opposite direction and no sooner did the entrance explode in a cloud of dust and rubble. Drawing Divinus Mors Jaune unloaded into the faint silhouette in the cloud.

His reward was a claw slamming down against his barrier, he smiled having successfully drawn its attention. Allowing his barrier to give the claw came crashing down and he jumped just out of its destination. Given the opening he charged in close thrusting Crocea straight into the largest of its left flanks eyes.

Again it screech but he didn't care and pulled back his blade aiming Divinus once more before unloading into it again getting several beady eyes. Enraged it swung its tail down with deadly force and while the stinger was gone the strength behind the blow was telling sending him flying into and through a tree.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha rushed to her partner surprised when she saw said blonde raise on his own only a bit worse for wear.

"Geez that took a tenth, this thing really isn't a joke."

"Oh thanks the gods." Before she could even attempt reprimanding him Jaune tackled her and no sooner did the place they sat explode in a dust cloud. The Deathstalker screeched while Jaune and Pyrrha gaze each other a glance before nodding and breaking into another run.

"This place is too open, we need to restrict its movements!" The Grimm screeched behind them tearing down and apart trees as it did.

"Fuck it's too tough for the foliage to handle… Maybe?" Reaching out he directed his aura into the trees in his line of sight. All thinks had aura in this world, but the Grimm plants included. The greenery lit white in response as he directed its auric properties.

"Pyrrha! Between the glowing trees!" She nodded and followed and the two broke through the branches the Deathstalker on their tail only to abruptly be stopped as it hit the oak. Confused it pushed forward but the trees held creaking as their insides begun to give. The air whistled as Miló stabbed into the ruined side of its face impaling the already destroyed eyes.

It lit black then before a second force pushed it forward once more and it dug deeper. The ancient Grimm cried out finally breaking he trees but unable to focus on it, Jaune watched the redhead shocked. Wondering whether her semblance was telekinesis or something similar. The Deathstalker went berserk swinging its body in every direction destroying anything and everything in its way.

Pyrrha rose her shield to just in time as the claw hit her dead one sending her skidding, the Grimm paused then as the break in concentration ceased the spears barreling. Able to focus it turned to the girl who was disoriented from the blow, with a roar it rushed her way.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune leaped before her, Crocea drawn and his aura flaring, all he had to do was tank the first blow and draw its attention with his anger. HE dug his feet in the ground, preparing himself to do what was needed to save her, or die trying.

Sorry mom, looks like I'll be seeing you so-

"~Whee!~" From out of nowhere a Ursa charged into the Deathstalker averting its charge. The Grimm growled and swung at the adolescent tearing it in half with on clamp of its claw. However instead of merely breaking into ash the world before it exploded pink, literally. Jaune was forced on his butt by the blast wave as a form landed in front of him. The man appeared in green oriental clothing with black hair, he looked utterly compose and focused…

'pant pant.' Or would've had he not put his hands on his knees and took in desperate breaths of air, no sooner did a second for seemingly appear out of nowhere beside him.

"Did you see that Renny! Cuddles defended us!"

"'sigh' Nora, you drove that Ursa into the Deathstalker and besides it died." The gingers gigawatt smile vanished as she fell to her knees almost comically.

"Nooo!"

"Besides, your being rude to our companions." Turning Magenta met azure as he offered a hand Jaune's way which he took with a nod.

"Jaune, Jaune Xiao-Long, the girl here is my partner Pyrrha."

"Hello." Pyrrha seemed nervous around the two maybe she knew them, they were all from Mistral after all. Regardless all the boy did was nod.

"Lie Ren, and this is -"

"NORA!" The two jumped back from the sudden shout by the pink bomber, put out a hand to the girl which she eagerly took with a grip that'd compete with Yang's and shook for dear life.

"so, Pyr-Pyr, Jaune-Jaune what's the story here, where'd you find this big meanie! Ooh ooh, can we name it? Lets call him waffles, cause then he deserves to die!" Jaune smiled at the girl's energy, she had so much, like Ruby on a Sugar rush with Yang levels of strength, it should be terrifying and yet somehow he felt at ease, Ren cut in then.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait Nora, for now we have other concerns." Looking to Ren he followed his sight finding the Deathstalker seemingly recovered now and glaring at them. It shrieked before charging their way but this time he was ready.

"Everyone manifest your barriers!"

"But-"

"Just do it, trust me!" Not denying his commanding tone they followed orders and were shocked when their auric pools expanded increasing and reinforcing their shields. While Jaune and Pyrrha's wouldn't have been enough, double that was a different story entirely. The Grimm slammed against them only to not shatter the light walls. Jaune didn't hesitate rushing forward and swinging Crocea Mors square at its face a arc of energy tearing into its face eliciting another scream.

"Nora! Fire at the mouth!" the ginger smiled eyes sparkling at the command.

"You got it!" Without wasting a moment she fired and several payload shot into its maws and down its throat. No sooner did the beast explode into a coral cloud of sparkles, Jaune endured the force this time waiting till the smoke cleared before calming only doing so when he saw the backside of the scorpion fall forward its front gone completely. Jaune stared at the body for several long minutes before finally sighing in relief until his new friend Nora tackled him.

"That was awesome! Renny never lets me explode stuff!" He smiled the peppy gingers way patting her head like he would Ruby's.

"Well you saved our bacon so I figured why not." She smiled his way.

"Yay! New friends." Jaune chuckled, he wish he had half the girl's confidence, Pyrrha watched on not sure why she didn't like seeing the new girl cling to Jaune so much. Before she could voice any kind of complaint though Ren stepped in.

"That's enough Nora, let him go, we still have to find the relics after all."

"Help!" turning towards the voice they were surprise when they looked up to find a Nevermore soaring above them a familiar white clad heiress and red cape goth Lolita clinging desperately to it.

"Ruby!" Without thinking he rushed after the big bird, panic setting in as Crocea Mors glowed white and he poured half his aura into it. The amount would be a problem but it was the only way. With a roar he swung and from his blade a colossal Arc of energy emerged flying into the air towards its mark. Noticing his riling emotions, the Nevermore turned in his direction only to see an Arc of light rush its way. Quickly it tried to maneuver away but the blade still tore into its wing.

The giant bird cried as it lost its ability to fly and began to descend, the two huntresses hitching a ride screaming the entire way down. Jaune didn't bother giving orders choosing instead to rush towards his little sister even as his body was confused and disoriented from the sudden amount of aura he'd used. How long he ran didn't matter, all that did was when he broke the tree line to find Yang and Blake.

The former crying out as she rushed towards a downed Nevermore and when he saw why he froze in horror. There was Ruby seemingly pinned by a pinion in her cape, the colossal bird didn't waste a moment stabbing its large sharp beak forward.

"'Hmph' Rushing in so recklessly, you really are a child aren't you?" Jaune stopped when he saw Weiss before Ruby a wall of ice capturing the Nevermore's beak.

_Oh thank Oum!_

Peeking Ruby finally saw her partner standing over her.

"Weiss?" Retracting her rapier from the glacier she readied its barrel to another dust vial.

"I swear, your dim-witted, hyperactive, and don't even get me started on that absurd fighting style of yours…" She exhaled then.

"And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult." Jaune's brow rose.

_A bit?_

"But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Jaune sighed.

_Dammit, guess I have to tone down bullying her…_

Ruby looked up seeming a bit disheartened.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I ca- Weiss look out!" The glacier shattered then as the Nevermore in its anger opened its maw to bite down on the heiress only for a form to step in simultaneously taking the pale beauty by the waist in one arm while bashing his kite shield into the beast mouth with enough force to shut it. Skidding back Jaune glared at it. Weiss looked at him dumbfounded for several seconds.

"You okay?" Cheeks flushed as she saw his eyes fixed upon the Grimm in utter determination. As a warmth filled her soul.

"I-I! Unhand me!" A brow rose at her odd tone but none the less he complied.

_Guess that was a bit rude of me, still a thanks would've been nice, but I guess it was Frosty after all.  
_  
Letting her go she stubbled back brushing herself off her cheeks flushed while Jaune himself unconsciously flexed his hand.

_Huh? She was… soft._

Cheeks pinked at the embarrassing thought but before either could speak up the Nevermore cried out, only for dozens of pink grenades to slam into its face exploding in a cloud of coral dust. Nora then zipped beside him smiling.

"Your super fast Jaune-Jaune!" Breaking the tree line Pyrrha made a dash his way Ren right beside her. Yang deadpanned at her brothers new friends.

"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together." Jaune chuckled.

"Ren, Nora this is my twin Yang, and the munchkin-"

"Hey!".

"Is my little sister Ruby." Behind them Blake hummed at the new detail but was curious why Jaune was avoiding looking her way. Yang noticed this and smield walking up to Jaune and leaning a shoulder on him.

"You jealous bro?" Jaune looked away cheeks red.

"Sh-shut up…" She chuckled while Ruby just looked to Pyrrha in horror.

"Oh now he really did team up with the biggest threat!" Yang snickered already loving where this year was going. Her joy however was cut short when a feather flew right past her face cutting her cheek, No sooner did a second shoot forward aimed dead between her eyes only to be deflected by Jaune's barrier.

No sooner did he wave out his hand and the group was flooded with white light as he forced they're barriers up and amplified. Yang noticed the sweat on his brow recalling the Arc that'd helped Rubes and Weisscream hit dirt without croaking.

"Jaune, how much aura do you have left." He shook his head.

"Not much, maybe got one more good boost in me…" Ruby adopted a more serious look to her while Weiss spoke up.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective are to get the relics and go, we don't need to fight it." Ruby was quick to agree.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Jaune shook his head.

"While I can certainly get behind the idea of strategic retreats this is a very big Nevermore…" Yang, ruby and Pyrrha sighed knowing exactly their blonde's thought process. The two sisters stopped then turning to Pyrrha. Yang smiled while Ruby pouted.

"Oh wow, P-Money, haven't even been partners a day and you can already read my brother like a book." Pyrrha's cheeks reddened at the suggestive tone of the brawler making her smile even wider, oh yeah she liked her bros partner and this was definitely gonna be a fun year. Ruby looked to Pyrrha, what did she have, long legs, a killer body and big boobs, whatever.

"Stupid puberty…"

"Um guys? You listening?" The three turned to Jaune who sighed already knolw9ing the answer knowing his sisters. He sighed.

"I was saying we'll take care of it sis, Rubes." Both looked to him confused before he smiled.

"I hear Initiation is broadcast to the student body, so I figure why not show them how are pops and uncle raised us, and what better way then with a 'Burning Rose'." Both smiled at the combo name and no sooner did Jaune raise his palms to them filling the sisters with light. Without, Yang abruptly burst into golden flames before being swallowed up by a twister of Rose petals. Light amplified the two multiplying the effects of their semblances and the twister turned into a colossal tornado of red petals.

The ends of the petals begun to ignite with golden flames until the red storm turned into a golden inferno. While no true threat usually Yang's flames temp increased with the raise in damage received and aura and with his semblance her flames could burn a dragon. Th tornado qui8ckly descended upon the giant bird that screeched as it was enveloped in flames. Crescent Rose manifested seconds at a time tearing the beast apart like a blender as it was roasted.

Eventually the heat and tear proved too much and with a final shrill cry the Nevermore died, bursting to a cloud of ash. Jaune disengaged his Aura Boost before falling to his knees sweat trailing down his brow as his aura readings were in the red. The others stared shocked while Ruby and Yang manifesting bumping fist and smiling knowing they looked awesome. Ruby quickly looked panicked upon seeing Jaune on his knees and readied to rush to him only for Pyrrha to offer him a hand that he gratefully took.

"Sorry about this…" She shook her head.

"No need, we're partners after all." He smiled cheeks still slightly red but maybe it was the fatigue and disorientation that gave him the bravery to talk to the spartan. Ruby shook at the sight her twitch graduated to adorable sneer. On that Yang found absolutely hilarious.

* * *

Ruby watched the stage frowning Yang patting her back as she did, it wasn't fair! Up there was Jaune and no her or Yang, Just Jaune, all by himself with Pyrrha Nikos! Pyrrha Leggy Nikos! With her dumb long red mane, pretty model body and big dumb boobies! Worse yet was how she was stealing glances at Jaune and how her cheeks reddened whenever he'd catch her! No, no Oum dammit! She does not get to be adorable on top of being pretty! That was her shtick! Finally though the dumb headmaster who made that stupid eye rule spoke up…

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." It wasn't fair why couldn't she be in a team with her brother! Wait… Arc? Beside her Yang seemed to notice as well raising a brow instead of smiling and teasing her like she'd been doing prior.

"Uh, did the headmaster just mess up bro's name."

"Hmph, perhaps the dunce wrote his name wrong, I'd hardly be surprised. Thought Arc, that does sound vaguely familiar… Valian Aristocrats perhaps?" Yang turned for her own partner's feedback only to stop when she found the girl looking to the stage a bit surprised.

"Arc, weren't they all… but his hair and eyes… Wait, Yang what did you say his weapon was called?" Yang quirked a brow.

"Oh, you mean his sword, yeah it's called Crocea Mors, its apparently an old name from before the Great War from what mom said. It's actually kinda a in joke cause me and bro are both blondes and that name means-"

"… Yellow Death." Blake's gaze grew a tinge more focused on Jaune, and Ruby was she if he knew he'd be blushing.

"My dad said they were wiped out… I'd have never heard of them if no for that night."

"Uh, Blake? Mind helping a girl out, cause I ain't following what you saying." She looked to her confused before realization dawned on her.

"You, you don't know?" Now it was Ruby's turn to look confused and tilt her head.

"Know what?" Before the brunette could expand upon it Ozpin spoke again.

"Mister Arc you are not Summers son."

"Well duh, me and Yang have known that for years… Raven was my birth mother." Ozpin shook his head then.

"I'm afraid that's wrong as well, you father, was Julius Arc, a person whose family Vale owes a great debt to… You mother Summer, took you in after certain circumstances." Jaune stared unable to comprehend what was said as the entire crowd went silent at the sudden information and curiosity. Only one person dared to act differently.

"YYYEEESSS!" The whole auditoriums focused turned upon one tiny redhead who hopped in joy until she notices the hundreds of eyes and quickly turned pale…

* * *

**And done, whew this was a chapter, and so ends my Jaune Xioa-Long fic… for now. I wanna get Jaune Belladonna Arc caught up and still have to do the second part of Beyond Familial so look forward to it. I won't return to this fic till after I get the other Adopt Jaune fics to Chapter five. Also note Jaune does find Weiss attractive but hates that she's so mean to Ruby which is a turn off to him and since he'd Yang's brother he's grown similar taste hence liking Blake LOL. Finally cause he's not hooked on Weisscream he'd not got tunnel vision hence finding Pyrrha attractive.**


	71. The Luckiest Arc 1

**The Luckiest Arc**

**Chapter 1 Arkos Loving.**

* * *

Action speak louder then words, a saying most Huntsmen lived by. Pyrrha Nikos believed in such a saying to a point, being a tournament champion, it was hard to argue after all… And as it turned out words, expressing herself was far harder than she could imagine. Something she envied greatly in the man she liked, her partner Jaune Arc who though weak was always willing to speak from the heart even if it was a hopeless endeavor.

Many would ask why she liked Jaune? The answer had been simple, he was not unappealing and he didn't know who she was. That was what gained her interest, what made her aim for him in Initiation, quite literally she might add. But she only ever found more reasons, why most would see a fool who entered with no aura she saw a man risk everything with so much less all in hopes of becoming a hero.

He'd brave facing the Grimm without the aid of his soul's power, how many among them would raise their blades and firearms auraless. Would attempt to better humanity without power that went beyond the normal man's limits, she did not know but Jaune would be one of them, of that she was sure.

He'd trained himself that much was clear when he saved the boy who bullied him, he'd not had his aura long enough to benefit from it's affects on training the body and yet still downed a Ursa team CRDL fled from. Jaune was weak for a student of Beacon but as far as the average human went she was sure he'd be a prodigy.

He'd risked everything to be here, his reputation, his life and his self-respect, perhaps another would have been mad that day he confessed about his transcripts but her she saw it for what it was. Jaune hadn't stolen someone else's chance into Beacon, he'd found a way to compete himself for the opportunity with everything against him and passed. He was only allowed to try just like so many other and unlike most he passed 'earning' his spot in Beacon, no different than Blake who never attended combat School, or Ruby who skipped grades. From the moment he turned back to help her and Ren fight the Death Stalker despite how weak he was he had her loyalty and Ren and Nora's to boot.

All these things and more made her fall for him, for her partner and first true friend since attaining the moniker Invincible. He'd been somebody she could trust to put her well being ahead of even his own like he had with Cardin, who liked her company for nothing more then herself and who helped her make friendships that'd last her entire life. Even now was just another example of that, Jaune had been rejected by Weiss again… but for the first time she predicted in the heiress's life she'd been treated the same.

And yet Jaune didn't take advantage nor give her space but instead did for her what she was sure he'd wanted all along. Pushed the person she liked towards her, given her the chance she'd never give him. She'd have gone to comfort him despite herself if he hadn't come to her brightening her night in the oddest but most Jaune fashionable way possible. Decked in a dress similar to Yang's for nothing else then to keep his word to her he'd insisted they danced.

Ren and Nora had joined making a whole show of it and letting Beacon know that it was JNPR's night to shine. The music boomed as they danced across the floor, everyone long since stopping their laughter towards Jaune as their team showed the rest how to move. He smiled to her, that same goofy, endearing smile that made her heart flutter every time. It would be a night she'd never forgot, one she would treasure regardless.

Actions spoke louder than words…

Maybe that was why she did it, after all it was so much easier then telling him, then pouring her heart out to him like he had Weiss so many times before. Because her whole life was action, was combat and making her choices… So she acted on her heart before her mind could catch up. A press forward to gain his attention, Jaune was taller than her, but not by much it was easy enough to stand on her toes and cover those dastardly few inches.

Warm and soft, those were the first thoughts to come to her mind as she pressed into him, kissed him as she gripped him desperately by the shoulders. Slowly she begun to realize what she'd done and though she wanted nothing more than to indulge in the moment, to be blissfully ignorant to the situation she couldn't as the need for air was strong.

She detached taking a long wanting breath and looked to him seeing his expression, he looked confused and shocked.

"Pyrr-" Before he could finish she dove back in, whatever would happen would happen, she couldn't change that now. It terrified her, his response, knowing he might reject her, comfort her but if it was to end tonight, if their relationship would grow complicated from this then she at least wanted this memory. Of a kiss, of her expressing her feelings the only way her fevered mind could she readied to pull away then and face the music. But it would seem Jaune had different ideas as calloused hands rose framing her jawline before guiding her towards him.

Her eyes widened as she felt him return her affection, feeling him pressing into her as much as she had him. Finally reluctantly she pulled back to breath and he was no different as they looked at each other, Jaune ever the voice of the team spoke her exact thoughts.

"Wow…" She swallowed not helping but smiling and apparently that was enough as seeing her shy smile and pinking cheeks was all Jaune needed to go in for another kiss. She felt his hands lower down her neck his fingertips grazing her supple flawless skin on the way down. Tracing over her shoulder feeling the many trained muscles beneath that hid in her slender form. Her biceps were felt before he left her arms at the elbows before grasping her at the ribs and settling on her waist.

Another pull and she was against him their body pressed so tightly she could make out the feelings of the muscles beneath his dress and she was sure he could do the same. She didn't notice how the room stopped as much he had ignored the music ceasing, all either focused on was each other as the surrounding stared. Eventually the two took notice looking around and seeing dozens of stunned students and Nora hopping about excitedly.

Realization begun to dawn on the two as their cheeks begun to redden and no sooner were, they turning away from the crowd utter red not noticing that even as they tore through the throngs of students they kept their hand held refusing to detach. Passing their friends Yang who had her thunder stolen by the pair held her dance partner Blake and smiled.

"Well, didn't think Cereal Girl had it in her." Neptune looked to the pair a smile on his face as he nodded.

"…Nice." Beside him one Schnee looked to the pair not sure why she didn't feel happy for the two.

The two finally stopped Jaune falling to his hands and knees taking in long desperate breaths filling his lungs with the precious air he'd been deprived of. It was only as he reached to comb his hands through his hair that he felt some resistance and turned finding his hand still closed around Pyrrha's. His heart hammered as he looked to her who looked no better.

Finally, he let her go feeling a great loss for the action unaware she felt the same. Finally, he struggled to gather his courage and asked.

"Pyrrha, um… what was that?" She blushed, looking away with pink cheeks as panic set in, what did she say? What should she do? She stole another glance at him, at his confused and nervous face, it was cute, far cuter then a boy taller than her had any right to be and his lips… Oh Oum she wanted to go for another kiss but just thinking about it made her heart feel as though it was about to burst.

"I-I… That was…" All her courage left her when they left the dance, damn her, how could she fight endless competitors in the Mistralian Tournament circuit, the hordes of Grimm and move to Beacon effectively leaving behind everything and one she knew but not manage to tell a boy she liked him! Jaune begun to chuckle…

"Heh, sorry guess it was a sort of heat of the moment thing huh?" She turned to him smiling not having the nerve to say it but nodding all the same, finally he might get it! He smiled then but it looked forced.

"Yeah, I figured… I mean, my sisters say junk like that happens when your caught up in the moment, doing something you'd never do otherwise… with someone you never do it with." She blinked.

_What?_

"What do you mean?" Jaune blushed.

"Well I mean come on, you got caught up in the heat of the moment and kissed the closest person you could, even someone like me…"

'Slap'

Jaune stumbled a bit, Pyrrha was strong after all and even if it wasn't a punch her slap was nothing to be laughed off especially considering the handprint he'd soon have on his cheek. He turned to her ready to ask why she'd hit him but was floored again when hands grasped the back of his head and pulled him her way. Again their lips met crashing against one another before he could really even enjoy the moment she pulled back with teary angry eyes.

"I love you…" The words made him still, what was he supposed to do after all? Apparently, thankfully she continued letting him scramble to make reason out of the impossible words she'd said.

"Ever since we first met I've liked you…" How the words came so easily she'd never know, maybe it was because she was too angry, or the idea of Jaune thinking so little of himself infuriated her. But regardless she spoke her heart like she'd never thought she'd have the courage to.

"And every day since I've only found more and more reasons to." He stared at her, finding not even a trace of lies or doubts in her words, and he couldn't fathom it. After all it was Pyrrha, his partner, the strongest girl in their school, the nicest too. She was practically an idol at Beacon and apparently a celebrity in the real world, she was everything he wanted to be and more, strong, kind… A Hero in the making.

She deserved the best, but apparently, she didn't want that, she wanted him the furthest thing from it. Slowly it begun to dawn on him just how beautiful she was, how charming and cool she always was. He knew this all, of course he did but it felt different now. He felt nervous, not even Weiss left him feeling like this.

_Weiss…_

Guilt came crashing down like a boulder, this whole times she'd liked him, ever since their first meeting and ever since that same time he'd liked Weiss… She'd been there the entire time he flirted with the heiress, making a fool of himself as he asked her out time and again, having to watch the boy she love fawn over someone else. Even going as far as to encourage him like he had Neptune… No, it must have been so much more painful. After all he'd only done so less then a hour ago and it burned like fire she'd been doing it for months…

_Brothers I'm the worst…_

"I wanted to tell you for so long… Gods I have to look like a idiot." She didn't, that description was entirely more fit for him. She let go then pulling away eyes sad and guilty.

"I'm sorry…" For what? What did she have to feel sorry about, he wanted to ask but words simply wouldn't come.

"I-I need some tim-" He acted far faster then she'd thought possible, capturing her turning form in a embrace his arms wrapped around her chest pulling her into his.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing…"

"…Jaune?" whatever she was about to say he didn't let her.

"This whole time I've been hurting you… I'm so sorry." She felt him shake, his arms trembling.

"Its alrig-" He cut her off with a hiss, his teeth gnashed.

"It's not… And the fact you're trying to say that to make me feel better is infuriating… You deserve so much, more than I can ever be." Her heart froze at his words and what they implied.

"…J-Jaune?"

"I… I love Weiss… I have for so long." Her heart ached at the words, but she spoke her tone little more than a whisper.

"I know…" She could feel him tense, hear his teeth grind and even detect the slight wetness on her shoulder that she was sure were his tears.

"I don't deserve her, she's 'sigh' she's made that clear time and again…" She wanted to retort him but he didn't give her the time.

"And that means I certainly don't deserve you…" She paused.

"I don't deserve your love and certainly not your time, you should be with someone strong, smart nice and kind, who'd make you feel like queen of the world 'heh' or at least the castle like Ren does for Nora… Not someone who's only hurt you, burdened you." She quieted, maybe what he said was getting through to her, she deserved better then him, he knew this.

"I'm not over her, and, and as much as I want to say yes, I won't use you like that, make you the rebound so I can feel better after tonight." There were many things Jaune could do, but that would never be one of them. She deserved to be the world to the man who loved her, not have to comfort him in his sorrows. However, he neglected one thing worth consideration...

"Doesn't what I want matter?" Just how much she treasured him. She looked directly up to him, her emerald orbs locking with his own azure as tears fell down her face. Hands reached past his face, fingers combing through his hair before slightly grasping and pulling him down slowly.

"I know you still love her… But that won't change that I…" Lips grazed each other she felt him try to resist in the form of trying to pull away but not nearly hard enough. In but a second he gave and warmth met her lips, there was no hungry passion, no unbridled lust. Merely content and joy… When she pulled back she finished her sentence a calm charming smile on her features.

"Love you." He frowned.

"You deserve better…" She stroked his cheek.

"Your improving every day…" He snorted.

"You deserve a real man, someone heroic." Her smile turned more playful.

"Like a knight who bravely tried to be a hunter, fight the Grimm without aura… or perhaps a noble soul who'd defend even his bully from the Grimm." He searched for a retort but she'd not have it, actions may have spoke louder than words but sometimes words were necessary, right now they were necessary and it was far to late to run away and pretend she didn't feel this way. So she tapped into her inner Jaune and spoke her heart honestly.

"I want you… I love you, and even if I can't have all your heart 'yet' I'll never stop trying." She was the type of woman who fought for what she wanted and this would be no different.

"So please… Please answer me honestly, if you even want me a little just say yes, give me a chance to make you happy…" She waited as he stared at her, her heart thumped in trepidation, her mind a whirlpool of panicked thoughts but finally he spoke.

"No…" She almost broke down then and there but thankfully his tongue was quicker.

"You're not the one whose gonna make me happy… it's the other way around." He leaned down kissing her chastely before he pulled away forcing a smile.

"I don't deserve this, deserve you… but I'll try with all my heart until it's all yours and nobody else's." She wanted to cry but his lips stopped her capturing her own in another soft loving kiss. She didn't know when they settled on the grass looking over the cliffside into the Emerald Forest, when she'd taken her seat in his lap knees pulled up to her chest as he held her from behind. All she knew was that she was utterly content in that moment, not a thing could ruin her night, her life… for that moment everything was right, was perfect. Jaune chuckled then earning her curiosity.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, just thinking about all those hints Nora had given me…. They're so obvious now, kinda feel dumb." She giggled, a soft angelic little thing that he found very captivating all of a sudden.

"You did have quite the case of tunnel vision." He blushed, was that what it was… was he so focused on Weiss he never even tried to see other's feelings for him? Regardless he shook his head, not anymore, now his first love, the girl who still laid claim to a good majority of his heart was second to the small budding warmth Pyrrha provided… that his 'girlfriend' provided.

He stood up then surprising her as he helped her stand, she'd admit to being slightly surprised by the abrupt shift and a tad worried when she saw his discontent expression.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" With utter determination he spoke as if giving the single most important order of his life.

"I need to ask you out." She blinked.

"What?"

"I need to ask you out?" Again she was confused and a bit nervous as she spoke.

"Are, are we not going out now?"

"Wha? No! I mean yes, I mean… ugh, look I-I wanna ask you out, for real y'know like cause you deserve… to be confessed too." The way he looked away flustered made her smile, he could be surprisingly cute when he got all serious, especially over such little things as this. But… she'd not deny feeling happy at his idea.

"Then… Please." He looked to her and nodded before stroking his chest and breathing, calming his mind, when his eyes opened those azure orbs she loved so regarded her with utter determination

"Pyrrha Nikos!" He yelled loud enough she was sure those at the dance could hear and leaving her stunned at the panicked volume.

"Y-yes?" He exhaled once before stepping forward taking her hands in his.

"I, I respect you, you've helped me so much, given me so much and supported me so much, we've barely known each other less than a year and yet you believed in me more than my family ever had. Helped me though the toughest days of my life and made me become so much closer to my goal… Your beautiful, inside and out and I wish I could've seen it much sooner." A nervous breath came as he gathered all his courage as if he didn't know the answer. But it wasn't like Weiss, Pyrrha was taking him seriously, taking his feeling seriously…

"Will you go out with me!?" He lowered his head but even though she couldn't see his face she could tell he was flustered and nervous… over her. A smile spread over her face at the thought as her heart raced, seriously? Could he be any more adorkable? She didn't hesitate to answer but not at all with words as she approached him. She kneeled lowering herself to level with his lowered head.

"Jaune." He looked to her and she kissed him, chaste and sweet but she was sure that got the message across as he stared back at her.

"Was, was that a yes?"

Oh right, she was talking about Jaune after all… She smiled and nodded and the look on Jaune's face was precious. He jumped, literally jumped into the air excited, fist balled as he cheered.

"I'm dating the prettiest girl in Remnant!" She giggled her cheeks burning as her 'boyfriend' danced in joy. She felt arms wrap around her then bringing her close before he spun her in place smiling like the dork he was that she loved. Eventually they begun to walk around hands holding, enjoying each other's warmth and desperately trying to ignore how clammy their hands were. So caught up in worry were each that they hadn't noticed their partner's was as well.

They walked through the fields, admiring the school at night and the sight of Vale in the distance, every time they stopped she'd lean into him or he'd pull her close if not both. Despite it not even being an hour, their nervousness had dampened and it only felt natural to be so close. She'd kiss him still a bit flustered but not nearly as hesitant. Slowly they found kissing easier to do, but no less amazing, from shy little pecs to chaste and then more frequent.

Then he lingered a second longer, and she pressed the tiniest bit deeper, and slowly their kisses grew more feverish. Honestly, she'd never thought she'd be the kind of girl to do something as shameless as make out in public. Then again he never thought he'd be so brave as to slip his tongue in, yet both surprised themselves and each other.

Nora was quite literally losing it, them swearing they could hear her cheering from the dance, while they were bar bombed by question from the peppy ginger over the scroll. Saying how she and Ren were gonna dance some more, something about Ruby doing something and what not. Perhaps they could be forgiven for not paying it much mind as they reached their room him planting yet another kiss on her and her happily returning the affection.

Finally though they reached their room and he opened their door, she walked in first only then noticing how Jaune stared at her.

"What is it?" He smiled dumbly.

"Nothing, your just… really beautiful." She smiled and he scratched his head his cheeks reddening, was he nervous?

"Jaune what's wrong?" He stiffened.

"Nothing!" Well, that was certainly a lie.

"Jaune, talk to me, please?" He looked conflicted for a moment before he looked to her and sighed.

"Okay… Um its well, I sorta just realized… We live in the same room." She giggled.

"Jaune we've been in the same room since the start of the year." He shook his head as his cheeks reddened further.

"No I mean… I realized my girlfriend lives with me…"

"Oh… I see." She couldn't explain why it made her so embarrassed to hear that.

"Heh, just sorta thought how big a deal that is for most couples y'know. Even Saph and Terra didn't start living together till their third year going out."

"Who?"

"Oh my sisters… well, sister and sister-in-law but what's the difference? So yeah living together is… well, kinda a big deal y'know… and." She asked nervous.

"And?" His face only seemed to burn brighter but regardless he smiled.

"And well… Even though I know that I don't think I'd want it any other way, 'heh' guess I we're like Saph and Terra." He smiled happily her way but she couldn't really do the same as she looked down lost for words confusing and worrying him.

"Pyrrha?"

"Just like… your sister and Terra?" Jaune nodded slowly not catching on even as she swallowed nervously, hopefully.

"Like your sister… and her… wife" The blonde blinked before he went unusually still, his face slowly beginning fluster.

"I didn't me… I, I 'gulp' y-yeah… Sorta…" She stared at him as he spoke, her 'fearless' leader shaking in front of her not able to meet her gaze.

"I, well, what if I did say like them? Would that be weird?" Her heart hammered while she felt a bit lightheaded.

"I-I think so, considering we've only just started going out." He visibly deflated.

"…Yeah, sorr-"

"But, I guess I'm weird then…" Jaune looked to her finding the spartan struggling to look to him, her hands cupped over her mouth and nose shyly while her cheeks glowed as red as her hair.

"Because, Because 'inhale, exhale' Because I feel that way too." Silence dominated with stillness being a close second as the two looked to one another both lost for words and oblivious to what to do next.

"Um… I think I'll take a shower, 'heh' y'know all that dancing got me smelling pretty ripe." She nodded.

"Y-yes… Of course, go ahead." He nodded before slowly cautiously almost making his way into the bathroom the second the door closed she fell to her knees clenching at her heart that beat like she'd ran ten miles. Her face burned like fire while she begun to hyperventilate.

_He said we're just like his sister and her wife! Her wife! I-I I didn't think it would be so awkward… but, but… I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!_

In the bathroom Jaune leaned against the door face covered in shame and mortification.

_The hells the matter with me! Right Jaune old buddy old pal, let's say you already can see her as a wife, THAT WON'T RAISE ANY RED FLAGS FOR HER! Stupid, stupid stupid!_

He couldn't help it, she looked so cute after all when she said, it and the image just sorta slipped in, her standing there older, more mature with a ring on her finger and lil Theo in her ar-

_Wait Theo?... Oh Oum what is wrong with me!? Why am I thinking of kids already!?_

He wanted to crawl in a corner and die right now, this was some super creepy stalker thinking he was going through right. He shook his head before taking off his dress.

Calm down, Jaune, come on man be cool, be like Neptune… And now I'm thinking of Pyrrha and Neptune, gross and no, just no. Neptune had Weiss, he didn't deserve Pyrrha too.

He needed a cold shower, like Weiss level cold, with that thought he begun to work off everything he had on and no sooner made way for the shower. However as much as he tried, he was Jaune and as the law of the universe dictated his foot managed to find a bar of soap on the floor he would swear to his grave was somehow Nora's fault and come crashing down.

'Crash'

"Yeow!" Jaune felt hard tile against his forehead, sitting up he rubbed his head, as he readied to stand though the doorknob to the bathroom glowed black before one Pyrrha came rushing in worried. Both looked to one another the Spartan's top half of her dress undone as like him she was changing too, however where he got to view the laces of a frilly red bra she got a unfiltered full view of Jaune's sword which showed its mech-shifting capabilities at the sight of her. Both just stood there still like the world had frozen before Pyrrha lost her composure.

"I'm sorry!" Within seconds she rushed away past the room eyes set on the hallway to outrun this snafu forgetting her current state, lucky for her she had a very good boyfriend who strived to save her from her potentially embarrassing fate. Just before she could get out the door Jaune seized her by the wrist halting her escape and making her turn to him drinking in his appearance.

Jaune was already rather well built as far as civilians went most likely due to his life outside of the big city and swinging that heavy blade while wearing his chest piece and spaulders. His chest and arms were pleasantly toned, their training sessions were certainly beginning to show. His grip was firm and strong while his face looked determined to protect her from shaming herself. He smiled then before smiling like a goof.

"Heh, that was close, almost gave someone out there a peek at my girlfriend." Cheeks reddened before something grazed her left thigh pressed against her dress heating the toned flesh beneath. Jaune stilled face paling as she looked towards it finding a thick length of flesh there, Jaune readied to back away but Pyrrha was faster as she reached out grabbing 'him'. Jaune paused, going ramrod in the Spartan's hold utterly terrified what she could do to him with her herculean grip strength.

"Pyr I'm sorry it was an accident I swea-ugh!" A grunt escaped as he felt her palm shift along his length and then again as she pumped back.

"Uh, Pyrrha?" She blinked only then realizing what she did and quickly pulling away her hand covering her face embarrassed to only then feel something… sticky applied to her nose from said hand's index. Looking to it she found drops of cloudy fluid on her palm.

_Is this…_

Jaune looked horrified with red cheeks as he prepared to grovel from some precum making its way on her.

_Oh Brothers no, it can't end like this!_

Jaune wanted to cry, he was about to before the curious spartan did the first thing to come to mind and brought the digit to her lips. Jaune stilled mouth opened as she suckled on the index before swallowing its contents a curious brow raised. She hardly saw why the taste would make so many girls refuse to swallow, while it wasn't tasty it certainly wasn't as disgusting as most made it out to be.

"…Pyrrha?" It was only when she looked up to meet her boyfriend's gaze that what she'd done dawned on her.

"I, I didn-Mmm!" The sentence was cut off far too quickly as without rhyme or reason Jaune shot forward kissing her, she stilled before sinking into the lip lock, letting his arms wrap around her, pulling her in closer. She enjoyed his taste on her lips, his arms apply a pleasant wanting pressure as they held her and the heat of his bare form. When he pulled back they stared at one another, perhaps a few minutes ago he'd have freaked out.

Words had no place here, action were what was needed, and hers we're to press into him pushing him back in while her semblance grasped the doorknob pulling it closed. Seeing it Jaune felt his heart race, after all he was sure Pyrrha was thinking what he was right? He pulled away from her lip's nervousness there once again.

"Pyrrha?" She looked to him, catching on to his nervousness and smiled despite herself, she had this much of an effect on him? As much as he did on her, however despite his nervousness there was a spark in his eye, a maternal one, a loving one that made him act.

"Are you sure about this… We could stop here, before y'know, after all stuff like 'this' shouldn't be rushed right?" He was right, sex shouldn't happen so quickly, not after they just started dating, she wasn't even sure an hour had passed yet since he actually formally asked her out. It was a bad idea and was certainly moving all to fast.

She licked her lips wetting them before kissing him again putting a bit more strength into herself and guiding him back more. Once he stopped hitting the side of her bed she acted pushing him back on to it. Jaune looked up shocked as she crawled over him taking a seat over the blonde, straddling him before going for another kiss.

By any account it was a bad idea, a terrible one that could end poorly, but so was partnering with Jaune, choosing to team up with a boy she found cute despite being very lacking in the combat department. Putting her time, effort and training to helping him instead of improving herself and keeping a secret from the headmaster that could get her expelled for Jaune. Yes, all were bad, naïve, terrible ideas and yet each brought so much to her.

A person who saw her for her and helped her make friends, teaching someone and finding new and interesting ways to apply what she taught to herself, and sharing a secret that only made them closer, knowing he trusted her with it. Every bad choice till now came with so many risk but always proved oh so rewarding. And like all those she already decided on this one to.

"Do you love me?" He paused, looking to her, making her swallow nervously.

"Do you love me, want me, because 'exhale' because I love you, want this and you… trust you." She leaned down kissing him, she trusted Jaune Arc, the boy who turned on Cardin risking everything when it came to her, who wanted to live up to his family's name, to be a hero. His hands cupped her face and she stopped looking into those brilliant azure orbs that stared back at her.

"I love you Pyrrha." A tear fell, and quickly he wiped it away from her cheek before kissing her again. She loved him, without a doubt and tonight she'd express that in the most intimate way one could show their love. She let her fingers trail the sides of his face, neck and lower, raking his chest feeling the musculature of his upper body.

Finally, nervously she reached to herself shyly grabbing the top of her dress and pulling it over her head. Jaune stared wide-eyed at her, red lace covered her breast and crotch but nothing else. He drunk in her figure, her olive skin, toned taut belly and narrow waist and pleasing hips, even with her hills sealed by the frilly restraints he could easily tell they'd be a handful. A nervous swallow, rapid heartbeat and muddled panicked mind stared at her, he thought Pyrrha was beautiful in the dress… but like this, she was… a goddess. He flustered not sure what to do beyond breathing as she looked to him.

"…Jaune." He panicked at his name, did he do something wrong, was he already upsetting her? Oum above where was an instruction manual when you needed one!

"Y-yeah, what's up!" His voice was shrill and squeaky but who could blame him, up until now the closest thing he ever had to intimate relations was what Saph caught him doing in the bathroom on his scroll! Need it be said that this was very new territory for the young Arc. Pyrrha however proved no less awkward and twice as flustered as it took every ounce of willpower to not run in embarrassment or cover herself.

Even now her body trembled as she felt 'it' against her rump, hot dogging her very toned buns. Her heart hammered as she tried to act sexy and failed immensely, thankfully her companion in the endeavor was no less incompetent in the ways of the flesh as he struggled to breath much less notice her failing charms. Finally though she reached her breaking point, embarrassment threatening to make the young spartan burn out.

With that knowledge she struggled to speak, she'd say something witty or sexy, or would've if she had the confidence or could think of anything but how hot and 'gifted' her boyfriend was. Yet still she spoke, not a flirty line to draw him nor a declaration of her love and want but instead the first question that came to mind as much as she knew his answer to it. Shyly she forced herself to meet his gaze and asked cheeks red and body moving from her fidgeting doing very 'interesting' things to him as her body shifted above.

"Do you… do you not want to?" Her cheeks were red and eye moist from both fear and embarrassment, and seeing that, seeing his partner the strongest girl he knew look so fragile for the first time he could remember stirred something in him. The need to protect her, to support her but also…

"Wha! Jaune!?" To take her, he lifted her up faster than she could react and no sooner did the red head find herself on her back and over her was Jaune his face red but eyes burning with determination. His expression was one she'd never seen before as he leaned down taking her lips. She quickly returned the affection, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned up not daring to part from him.

She felt his aggression, his want and need as he stole her lips, kissing her before to her surprise he grew bolder the lips parting as his tongue pressed in exploring. Hands reached her shoulders pulling her up to him pressing her chest against him, her soft ample hills of supple flesh squished against his hard and toned pecs. She didn't think about how aggressive he was being, how assertive nor how quickly they were going. All that occupied her mind was him, his lips, his muscles and tongue and those eyes that promised want and passion as he muddled her mind with desire that burned stronger then ever before.

Again they parted taking deep quick breathes her not even having the time to say his name before he was upon her again, seizing her mouth and embracing her form with his own. She didn't resist but complied trying to immerse herself in the moment, as her hands roamed feeling him. She felt it then, something warm and stiff as it grazed her thigh. She looked between them seeing his mass as it dangled erect and willing.

She reached for it, for him, taking hold of his length, the Arc stilled in her grasp, curiously she let her finger's trail it, feeling his heat against her fingers, his pulse from the throbbing mass.

"…Pyrrha?" She looked to him his eyes telling he far before his spoke.

"I want you." A single nervous exhale was all she could do before her head unconsciously nodded; He didn't waste even a moment after her consent reaching down and yanking her panties to her knees, eyes settled on her patch of scarlet. She sucked in a breath when she felt his fingers trail along her slit, his middle finger attempting to bypass her lower lips.

His fingers were lubricated by the slick wetness along her want's lips, finally his efforts were rewarded as the digit broke through being entrapped by her tight heated tunnel. Fingers explored scraping along her inner walls, she panted from the feeling of his calloused digit writhing, motioning inside she felt so much more pleasure from his digits then when she'd touched herself.

He kissed her again while another finger broke through entering her depths making the usually powerful spartan to helplessly moan in his mouth. Slowly her delight rose, as a mix of thrill, pleasure and tension built until finally it peaked and her body stiffened before releasing. He pulled back from her mouth seeing her panting hard, feeling her delight coat his finger as her muff drooled fresh femcum. He couldn't help but be enticed at her visage feeling his mass raise and restraint break.

Again he kissed her with more force and want to his action making her moan and give to him eliciting a moan as her arms wrapped behind his head pulling him in close not that he needed the permission as he pressed in locking licks and sucking on her tongue as her body pressed against his and he was all to eager to return the action. She froze when she felt 'it' press along her groin. She felt his heated length pressed against her belly, its heat warming her abdominals as he kissed her.

"Jaune!" He paused then to listen to her plea before he felt her lower body press against him all the while she looked to him with lidded wanting eyes.

"Please… take it." She watched as he struggled to resist before she leaned up arms once more wrapping around his head as she pressed in again stealing his lips. The kiss lacked his hunger and lust, being far more genuine and loving before she finally pulled back her eyes conveying her affections that'd built over the months for the silly knight.

"Make me your…" Hearing her voice, her request his lust dampened, desires controlled but that budding affection for his lover grew to new heights. He pressed forward then kissing her, his hands holding her face as he brought her into his affections. The passion remained but was second to his beating heart as he pulled away looking to her with unclouded, determined eyes. Again he leaned in so close she could feel his breath as he spoke.

"Are you sure?" She hadn't the composure to speak only managing a nod with nervous, teary eyes, his hands stroke down her cheeks before lowering to around her waist and pulling her against him, her head against his chest as she felt one of his arms move to her hair. His fingers running along her long crimson locks.

"Pyrrha… You don't need to push yourself." She felt his heartbeat grow.

"I want to do that with you… I'd be lying if I said I didn't or even that I hadn't intended to… but. I don't want to ruin this, us." She looked up to him meeting his gaze, those brilliant sapphire orbs staring deep into the jade of her eyes both enchanted by the other's gaze. A swallow followed by flushing cheeks as he spoke.

"I love you… And no matter what happens, what you choose, whether we do 'that' or not I want you to know that I… I'm already far too happy." A smile at his clear nervousness as he stumbled about to speak, why was she so nervous again? After all she already confessed so compare to that.

'smooch'

What was showing her love compared to that, she kissed him, deeply, happily as she leaned up pressing her lips to his. His hands moved to her shoulders holding her there as he met her kiss. When they parted neither needed to speak, he didn't ask and she didn't answer only allowing him to gently lay her on her back. No lust could be detected as he kissed her, nor when he broke from her lips and begun to plant loving little pecs along her neck, collar and then abdomen… Not even as he reached her pelvis. Only affection even as she felt his gaze settle on her womanhood.

Her cheeks flushed with fresh pink as she felt his hands press against her inner thighs spreading them apart with little resistance. For a moment he just laid there content staring at it, at the foreign form that was displayed before him leaking her invitation for his phallus. He wanted to do what his instincts demanded there and then, but he was raised to be a gentleman. He leaned in then taking in every detail, her scent, warmth and how she trembled. Finally his tongue came out and not one to take half measures he pressed the spongey organ against her lower lips.

He felt her shake at the action as she gasped, encouraged by the oddly cute noise he continued pressing his organ forward and parting the lips with his tongue like his fingers had before delving in and taking the entirety of her taste. It was metallic with the smallest hint of citrus, regardless it was far from unpleasant in fact he might one day even come to enjoy the taste. He dove in curiously shifting his tongue in her and in response he felt his partner, the invincible girl top of their class writhe and cry out before hands reached up covering her traitorous mouth.

She shifted and shook as he core spewed more of the agreeable fluids for him to taste telling of her enjoyment only serving to ever encourage him. His arm finally let go of her plump inner thighs but before she could act he reached around pulling her towards him bringing the heated, sopping mound up close leaving her no room to rest as he ate deeply. She let loose one muffled moan after another leaving her an utter mess from his eager tongue, feeling another orgasm quick to come her hips lifted only for him to keep her against his mouth before she let loose another joyous climax.

Finally, she fell back on herself her form weak from his assault as she still felt him lick away every drop of her release. She watched as he finally pulled away his chin coated in a glistening sheen before he wiped it off, she gazed at the man who just made her feel so much better than her hands ever had. Her line of sight fell from his cute mug however as she gazed at his chest, abs and finally… She sucked in a breath at the sight of it. He was so large, at least she thought he was. As loath as she was to admit it she knew little about the male body.

"Jaune…" His gaze met hers then, his eyes causing her to shudder and her current request making her heart run like a stampede. Arms reached out pleadingly as she looked to him with love drunk eyes an unintentionally sultry tone in her wanting voice.

"Embrace me…" He didn't speak merely obeyed as he crawled over her till he hovered above the spartan, she looked up to him and he down on her. Eyes met as hearts pounded before he leaned down meeting her lips with his. The kiss held each's feeling, love and trust in one another finally as they pulled apart she spoke again a single powerful word that left him only to do one thing.

"Please." What boyfriend would deny their lover, he grasped his member before looking towards their groins as he attempted to guide his cock to its. His hands shook in nervousness but also excitement, anticipation and want. Finally his head kissed her virgin lips, both stilled at the sensations the others gave, the way her soft puffy lips felt against the nerve ends of his cock's head or the way his girth warmed her mound with such heat but finally Jaune made up his mind.

"Pyrrha…" She looked to him as a hand reached out caressing her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her, just as she fell into the liplock she felt it. Pain, a sharp deep pain and yet she felt no panic nor fear. She knew what it was and what it meant she felt him shudder, his mouth gasping against her lips as he filled her and she embraced his manhood with her most precious place. Finally his pelvis met her's as he bottomed out in her.

Lips parting he hissed in delight while she let out a long drawn out exhale, she then looked to him finding his gaze already on her and seeing him, feeling him she could only smile. So happy tears formed at her eyes corners and looking to her he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world and leaned forward to kiss this girl who he'd never deserve with all he could as he shifted inside her. He felt his soon to be peaking.

"Pyrrha I-" He attempted to pull away, to pull out before he lost his composure but even that shift of flesh and nerves proved a task he had dreadfully little experience with. With a groan he unloaded filling her depths with his seed, feeling the tension in his mass give. After several blissful seconds reality hit like a bullhead as Jaune went wide-eyed quickly pulling out seeing a stream of white leak from her core.

"Oh Brothers I'm so sorry Py-Mph!" Words were cut off as the red head kissed him forcing her tongue into his mouth, she desperately suck on his face, pressing herself into him and eventually leaving him to fall on his back. She finally broke the kiss a string of saliva connecting them as she looked to him with hearts in her emerald eyes.

"Jaune…" Her tone brought shivers to his spine as she went to kiss his neck her hands feeling his chest and abdominals, enjoying the fruits of her labor. She was embarrassed of course and yet still she acted after all they'd moved forward right, they're relationship so much deeper than merely touching now. So even if it was embarrassing surely, she could be allowed this much right? Her heart raced as she licked his neck suckling and marking him before finally he's proved no less eager and to do the same. She felt his hands grope her breast squeezing the fabric of her bra, trying to feel the bountiful flesh beneath she moaned at the sensation of his hands squeezing her before reaching for the dammed clip to her bra fumbling with it irritatingly so.

Teeth gritted and wanting to return to her ventures she applied polarity to the metal clip forcing the steel to distort and then break flinging off and no sooner did she grab the scarlet lace and toss it haphazardly away. Jaune froze at the sight, his eyes trained on her breast, on the size that he'd only think Yang might match. They were beautiful olive hills with rosy tips that stood erect and all to ready. Eye trained his hands begun to rise shakily as they begun to reach out however just as he readied to pull back she took him by the wrist and directed his palms over her breast letting him cup her orbs of flesh.

Unconsciously he squeezed and she moaned, before what he was doing could hit him he groped the malleable flesh, enjoying its soft warmth all he could. They were surprisingly heavy and much softer then he ever thought possible. Her erect nipples pressed into his palms and curiously his left hand acted, his middle finger dipping in pressing the protrusion. Pyrrha grunted at the sudden act while Jaune remained all to content enjoying the activity. He leaned up then shifting his hold to present her left breast bare tip to him and no sooner did his lips wrap around the rosy tip enveloping it.

She felt his tongue swirl and play with the erect nub, deriving more satisfaction then she thought one could from his playful nibbles. Leaning back she enjoyed the attention before feeling his lips leave her areola and set upon her exposed neck. He kissed her collar and neckline no less wantingly then she had his. She felt it then, heat against her core as the familiar organ rested along her pelvis, his bulbous head pressed firmly between the puffy wanting lips of her sopping sex.

"Jaune, please… inside." He didn't need her to repeat herself and no sooner did she feel him break past her lips and spread her pussy, it hurt but not nearly as much as before. She bit her lip as she reached past his shoulders wrapping her arms around his head as he entered her. Finally the spikes of pleasure came flooding forward diluting the pain and a deep shuddering moan escaped her.

She felt his hilt into her, his head warming her insides as he speared her, she felt as he throbbed and quaked inside her. He leaned into her kissing her as his girth begun to throb quicker, she moaned again as he shifted sliding out the smallest bit before pushing back in. Neither knew what they were doing, virgins in all regards and while they'd learned the basics from many sources such knowledge escaped them in moment.

His hands finally left her breast wrapping around her back holding her close as he attempted to bury deeper. She felt him buck and shift every small change of position eliciting spikes of pleasure to ooze through her. Finally, she peaked her body stiffening, her hold tightening and a shuddering gasp being all her tells as new warmth flooded his cock.

Jaune returned her desires in kind with a grunt and a tensing of the features all too soon followed by the stress visibly leaving his face as once more she felt the familiar fires of thick seed within her wanting chambers. They stayed like that for several long moments, feeling the pleasure of release, the embarrassment of peaking in front of another and finally the fluttering joy that they brought their partner to orgasm.

Nervously they looked to one another, unsure of what to say much less do and felt their faces burn at it, however finally Jaune let go of her his hands tracing down to her waist before taking hold and he spoke up reminding exactly why he was leader of JNPR.

"I'm going to continue… okay?" His words registered but her own mind couldn't manage the same only managing a nod of confirmation. He acted then pulling out his cock still sensitive and certainly wanting anything but to leave its new warm and tight home. He complied shoving his way back in grunting from her feeling as she let out a pleased groan that had she had the mind to she might've worried other had heard.

He let out a exhale at her feeling, at the pleasure of her depths but all too soon begun to retract once more only to eagerly push back in. Pyrrha moaned at the return of her blond's girth feeling him hit so many pleasure points she never knew she had as he broke through her lips and buried deep. She could feel him release in her again, hot ropes of cum claiming every wall of her pussy and seeking out the cervix, it should've ended there, Jaune being reduced to a heap of exhaustion but instead she felt him reinvigorate in her, his length hardening inside as he continued to mindlessly thrust and in return she didn't deny him instead tightening her hold around his head locking her lips fiercely unto his as thery continued their copulations.

They stayed like that for the brothers knew how long, minutes, hours, it didn't matter, all that did was the state of their wet sheets stained deeply with the scents of sex, sweat and fluids as the Arc who even now buried deep into her, his mouth lightly biting her collar having finally released her breast just moments ago. Again he fired into her, flooding her already filled want, she felt more of his precious seed leak out. How many loads had he'd fed his starving lover and yet still she clung her legs locked around his back demanding passion he was far to eager to give.

To show her his love, his want and desire for her, that she deserved, for everything she'd done for him, for loving someone like him when she could have anyone else. Again he kissed her, and again he loved every moment of it, from the taste of cherries on her lips to the heat clinging to his once more rerecting phallus, one that he would happily enter and give everything to. His grip tightened upon her as he let go of her freshly marked neck meeting her gaze once more finding pleading, loving emerald orbs upon him that made his heart soar.

Yes, he was sure he could fall madly in love with his partner if he wasn't already…

After several more minutes of rutting his lover both gave to sweet temptation gasping as they felt their impending releases. Felt the eat of both releases as they filled her core with burning seed, finally they fell, spilling on the bed before shifting her leaning into him against his chest as they both breathed heavily. She looked to him and he smiled in return far too proud and happy with himself over the night's activities and changes. Whether it be how he danced with who he was quickly considering to be the most desirable girl in Vale, making said girl his girlfriend and then-lover or what followed with that…

He leaned in kissing her chastely to which she showed no resistance to, the hint of cherry on her lips being addicting to him. A hand reached out then stroking along her cheek before reaching out to run through her crimson locks.

"Oum you're beautiful." She smiled her cheeks pinking and didn't seeing such a expression on the strongest student in Beacon leaving a impact on him. Faint white radiated between the two and when they looked towards it he saw his length back to form ready for its next go. Silence reigned king for several seconds before she spoke.

"Jaune…" He looked to her, his gaze making her hesitant before she looked to his girth again, recalling its heat, how it'd made her experience pleasure like her fingers never could. She loved it just as much as the man the arc was attached to. Hesitantly she licked her lips and slowly spoke.

"Perhaps I could… repay the favor you gave me earlier. After all I found your tongue very… pleasurable." Jaune stilled as her words caught up with his mind and no sooner did his cheeks redden.

"I, Pyrrha you really don't have to." She took hold of him then her fingers already feeling the heat against her palm and the pulse of his lesser limb. He sucked in a breath at her touch as slowly her hand shifted making his sensitive mass throb.

"But I want to… Will you let me Jaune, please." The way her green eyes looked up to him pleading to allow her as if she looked forward to it made his shudder and the voice in his head cheer and berate him. He couldn't manage a yes only barely nodding as his cheeks crimsoned. She smiled at the permission and slowly she pushed against him directing him to lay on his back before moving to the edge of her bed resting on her knees. She felt his gaze on her, his eyes surely locked on her swaying breast but honestly all she could do was stare as well as she looked to his manhood, eight inches of fine Arc meat erect before her.

She felt her body heat at the sight of it, of him unconsciously she moved towards it her hand reaching out the tips of her fingers heating from it touch. Slowly her fingers wrapped around the cock of her lover pumping ever so slowly she heard him grunt from the action his phallus still sensitive from his last release. That grunt only served to encourage her though and no sooner did she leaned in her face so close her breaths made him shudder. Finally curiously yet cautious she let the tip of her tongue out before gently dabbing his shaft, it was warm against her tongue, bitter as well with the saltly taste of his sweat mixing in and seizing her nostrils.

And yet there also laid a sweetness unto it, a citrusy penny like flavor on his girth that obviously didn't belong. Guessing the taste's origin she reached between her legs and ran her finger across the slit of the perpetrator. Unafraid and even a bit excited she let her tongue out in full and pressed it to his cock, running up it tasting every bit of it she could. A groan escaped when she reached his cap and knowing that she examined the knob of his cock before pressing her tongue against it. Slowly she began to lick like an ice cream cone and in response he moaned encouraging her to continue.

One lick after another left him grunting through gritted teeth as she licked his cock's head, before she began to circle the head of his dick with her tongue pushing him more than before.

"Pyrrha…" Encouraged by her name she finally took the plunge and her head lowered no sooner did he feel the hot wetness of her mouth as she took his length in. Head shooting back he groaned and fired making the spartan pause as she felt the heated ropes fire unto the roof of her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh brothers 'pant' that felt… Thank you Pyrrha." She smiled to him before his phallus once more lit with pale white before reinvigorating the arc of flesh to attention. She looked to it before sparing him a glance. His cheeks pinked as he looked away embarrassed and it made her smile as no sooner did she lean in and take him in her mouth. She felt him shudder but ignored it as she pushed forward letting his length go so much deeper than last, the head grazing the roof of her mouth before she bobbed forward where it pressed her tonsils almost making her gag.

And yet when he tried to pull pushing her head to try to relieve her she denied him stubbornly pushing forward until his head was firmly at the back of her throat. She'd be lying if she said it was a pleasant feeling but knowing that he must be at the edge from the act was enough to spur her on. Finally she begun to pull back painfully slowly. She felt his shaft against the top of her tongue as its pulse quickened.

"Shit!" Apparently the single word was all he could give in warning before he exploded filling her mouth once more with hot cum. She felt him fall back as his cock went flaccid in her mouth having delivered its payload. She heard him breathe heavily and looked up to find the very scene she'd expected as lucid azure regarded her with red cheeks.

"I… Sorry." She readied to speak before recalling the load behind her lips, only then did the taste begin to sink in, it was botter sure but not repulsive and slowly after contemplating…

'gulp'

Jaune looked wide-eyed as the spartan swallowed before she looked to him and forced an embarrassed smile. Apparently that was the wrong move as he looked to her wide-eyed.

"Did, did I do something wrong?" Jaune just stared for several more seconds before her words finally seemed to register and he went back to his familiar flustered disposition.

"N-no, I mean… well y'know, I didn't think you'd actually swallow it." She flushed while Jaune did little better. To neither's surprise the same faint glow begun once again and when she looked down she once more found his dick erect and seeing it Jaune groaned.

"I'm sorry!" She giggled at the very Jaune like response before deciding to look said things up, thinking by her partner's reaction to his newfound vigor such might not be commonplace to him. After several long minutes of searching she found something.

"I appears this is due to your aura, Huntsman seem to be able to perform multiple times." Jaune blinked surprised.

"Seriously?" she giggled at that nodding.

"Yes however it seems your special as most don't seem ready for task for a few minutes while you…" she felt her face heat up and was sure Jaune was doing no better.

"So then what's happening to me isn't normal even for hunters?" She nodded before recalling something.

"Jaune you said something about your aura flashing when Cardin tried to punch you right?" Jaune paused before recalling and nodding.

"Yeah, now that I think about it that was sorta like what's been happening here… I mean the aura light thing not Cardin and me, 'groan' that came out wrong." She smiled stifling a laugh at her boyfriend's expense before continuing.

"Perhaps. It has something to do with your semblance."

"My Semblance?" The way his feature lit up made her feel warm inside, he looked so happy.

"Yes, I isn't uncommon for them to manifest randomly given the right stimuli."

"So for me its getting punched in the face and… sex. Not sure I like what that says about." She couldn't hold it this time breaking out in laughter needing several seconds to reign herself in.

"I was thinking 'pfft' Of your thoughts at the time Jaune." Jaune blinked.

"That, doesn't make it much better." She shook her head.

"No think about it, you didn't want to be punch correct, and in response you semblance created a barrier much harder then the usual… and now, you… wished to continue our… 'activities' So your aura reinvigorated you like it would for a wound… but at a much faster rate." Jaune blinked before looking to his hands.

"So my semblance is shielding 'and' healing myself? Isn't that the same as what aura usually does though?" She saw his confusion but also a hint of disappointment which she'd quickly snuff out.

"At much higher potencies from what I can see, despite how he appears Cardin is the eighth strongest student in our year and you said not only didn't you feel anything but that he was hurt correct." Jaune nodded.

"Alongside that from what I've read the act of 'getting back into the mood of things' takes several minutes… you only needed seconds… that easily thirty or so folds times faster than most if not all hunters." Jaune looked to her in awe.

"when you put it like that… is it sorta like Nora's semblance then?"

"No, Nora requires electricity to amplify herself you only need your own aura…"

"So Aura Boost, Multiplier or Amplify?" Pyrrha nodded.

"Once more unlike Nora's we don't know if its limited to you." Again Jaune looked shocked and no sooner did saome awe begin to twinkle in his eyes.

"So I can be like a White Mage!" While the terminology was lost on her she did see genuine joy in his eyes.

"So wait I use a sword, so a Paladin or Holy Swordsman! Man when Craterface hears this she's gonna flip!" She begun to giggle and Jaune looked to her seeming to forget what they'd been doing before, or at least till he looked at her bare body. She heard him suck in a breath as he looked to her a nervous whine dying in his throat as reality dawned on him again.

"I… sorry, guess I got a bit too excited huh?"

"Jaune, its fine 'giggle' I actually really like how earnest you tend to be with your feelings." Rubbing the back of his head his cheeks still burned red before he looked back to her laughing face, but slowly his eyes begun to peek south as her fits of giggles did 'interesting' things to her bountiful chest. Cheeks red he spoke.

"Um, Pyrrha…" She looked to him finally realizing where his gaze was focused, he licked his lips nervously.

"Can we… continue?" She blushed, he was making her do that a lot tonight wasn't he? However despite the slight embarrassment she managed a nod before looking back to him meeting his cobalt orbs. He didn't hesitate leaning in to kiss her. No sooner did his arms once more wrap around her to gold her close, their chest pressed while their tongues caressed one another. She felt his heat press against her groin, caught up in the heat of the moment a thought came to mind, and to her current lust riddled brain it was genius.

"Jaune, perhaps we could test your semblances 'limits'." He regarded her not understanding at first before she caressed his length.

"Well you seem to heal fatigue, perhaps we could test how many times you can reinvigorate yourself… I'm sure we could find a use for it in combat?" Though her words hardly sounded convincing for the argument that did not mean her leader was at all against the suggestion.

"Oh, y-yeah… So we can?" She nodded blushing.

"While I was looking up aura and… sex, I found some other things."

"Other things?"

"Yes, like; other positions…" Jaune blinked.

"there are other?" Of course reasonably he knew this but at the time the Spartans words made the knight very curious.

"… Like what?"

Ren sighed as he trudged his way to his room and more importantly his very precious bed, after all while he did have to heart and moves of a dancer he very much lacked the stamina of his teammates especially…

"Pyrrha and Jaune-Jaune sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sighed, Nora hadn't calmed down since their leader and resident celebrity had made their way out of the dance. He certainly hadn't helped after Pyrrha and Jaune had texted them over the change in their relationship. Don't misunderstand he was happy, joyous even for his brother in all but blood and Pyrrha. Oum knows it would do their hearts some good to not have to watch Pyrrha torture herself watching Jaune pursue Weiss.

He was happy for them, unfortunately that meant Nora was to and when Nora was happy she tended to go from 120 percent to 200.

"Nora, quiet down, people are sleepi-"

"Jaune!" Both hunters-in-training froze at the yell of their leader's name.

"Hurry Renny Jaune-Jaunes in trouble!" Without warning she alerted her Scroll and no sooner did her locker crash through the ceiling and slam into the hallway burying deep into the floorboards. Opening it revealed Magnhild and Nora grabbed her trusty Warhammer with gusto before rushing for their dorm room like a madwoman. He quickly followed behind her hoping to mitigate whatever damage she might cause as was his purpose in life apparently. The door was opened and both readied themselves for whatever my come but froze at the unexpected.

"Oh Gods yes! Deeper!" On his knees was Jaune, kneeling on the mattress over Pyrrha who laid flat on her back as her legs raised up her ankles against his shoulders as he thrusted into her. Both froze as Jaune growled back his impending climax, she was so tight in this position! With a single buck of the hips he gave firing again leaving him to groan with each discharge while she moaned out.

The peppy ginger and ninja stood there minds blanks and mouths open until finally the knight and spartan begun to come off their sex high and finally notice their company. The four stayed still in utter silence looking to one another the intimate pair utterly red faced.

Finally though after noticing it was on Pyrrha's bed and not her own a grin begun to form over Nora's mouth which quickly turned unsettlingly large straight into insane.

"YES!" Jaune fell off the bed while Nora cheered.

"I just made a 500 lien!" Ren sighed remembering the bet held between themselves and RWBY over their leader and Pyrrha. Finally he looked up to Jaune who was getting off the floor. The two male's eyes met and a silent conversation was had.

_My bed?_

_Safe._

Ren nodded, before a ever faint tint of pink showed on his cheeks.

"'ahem' Perhaps Team RWBY will be willing to keep us for the night." He looked to Jaune and Pyrrha his eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps next time you could inform us of your…'activities'." Grabbing Nora by the collar he began to drag her away much to her protest.

"500 lien! Hey Jaune-Jaune don't mess up our beds and clean up its smelly!" Jaune and Pyrrha's faces burned as the two left, Pyrrha covering her face embarrassed.

"Oh Oum." Jaune didn't do much better his face plenty red but handled the embarrassing situation much better then her thanks in no small part to the many embarrassing situation his sisters had put him in.

"Heh, so… that happened." Pyrrha nodded face still burning.

"… Should we stop?" Pyrrha stayed still for several seconds.

"Lock the door please."

"R-right." Getting up Jaune made his way to the door not thinking of his current state of wear or lack there of. He casually looked at his scroll mentally checking off the seventh sex position they'd just tried called Deep Impact. He'd admit he liked it, it felt amazing and the best part was he could look at her as they made love. Looking up the next image of their next position he blushed.

"Wow… I thought that was a wrestling move… Full Nelson huh?" Light glowed at his groin as his girth was once more reinvigorated.

"So Pyrrha, how do you feel about being held up."

_And locked in place…_

So caught up in idea was he never thought who might be in the hallway… talking to Ren and Nora as they asked to spend the night. Thankfully his eyes were glued to the scroll otherwise he might've noticed how the girls of his sister team stared wide-eyed at him as they stood at their doorway eyes fixed between his musculature usually hidden by his hoodie or his glowing phallus.

A certain brawler and Kitty blushed at the position name while his fellow leader's face went atomic at finally seeing a boy naked even the always prim and proper heiress fought not to faint. Before any could complain or gather their wits though Jaune closed the door, the six hunters-in-training stood there for several minutes in silence before Pyrrha's moaning once more filled the halls, followed up by Jaune's grunts and a desperate slapping of flesh.

"So… can we spend the night?" Team RWBY's members nodded faces red as Pyrrha's voice heightened repeating her partners name with fervor as the slapping increased.

Inside the room Jaune growled as he thrusted back in. Pyrrha was left with no choice but to submit to his want, her legs raised up and pulled back by his elbows at her knees while he kept her in place with a headlock.

"Fuck, Pyrrha I can't hold it any longer!" She gasped and moaned at his brutal fucking before crying out.

"Then don't Jaune, inside just let it all out! Please!" Always the gentleman he chose to adhere to his lover's request and fired, unloading each and every strand of arc milk into her hungry cervix. After staying like that for several seconds basking in the feeling Jaune brought himself to the bed letting Pyrrha down on it gently before cuddling up next to her spooning the redhead.

Pyrrha leaned back snuggling into her knight before looking at his aura readings and finding him down a quarter. She blushed at the implications of that and how much more fun they'd be having measuring his 'stamina' after all, even though she knew they couldn't feasibly perform all 200 positions listed on the site they could try and feeling Jaune's 'arc' once more harden between her buns as he spooned her she had the feeling Jaune's thoughts were the same.

* * *

-Omake 2 Years Later-

The crowds of Amities arena roared in excitement and honestly why shouldn't they, after all today two very renowned teams stood in its arena. One the winners of the 40th Vytal tournament team RWBY and the star herself Yang Xiao-Long, said four girls stood center stage the brawler bouncing and waving to her fans while her sister stood a bit nervous especially after seeing several signs for each of them by adoring fans.

Weiss stood straight and confident yet her eyes maintained fixed upon the entry way of the other combatants much like the sole faunus of their group Blake. After all the team they were up against were no pushovers… not a one of them. Finally the other team entered, the sister team to the Vale's champion JNPR.

Nora bounced happily in a long, pink, sleeveless coat with white collared shirt over a black short dress. On the upper back of her coat a small pair of decorative metal wings could be seen magnetized in the middle to hold Magnhild. She wore long detached sleeves with black fingerless gloves armed with several dust vials, white stockings and black boots. (Volume 7)

Right beside the Valkyrie was her partner in crime and fiancée Ren, the Mistralian boy drew more than a few admiring gazes as he stepped forward in a green long, sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, a black, sleeveless turtleneck. red, tasselled ropes hung over the hips of his white baggy pants that tightened at the ankles overs black leather boots. Destroying the symmetry of his outfit was the black half of a jacket/arm guard combination over his right arm with a familiar dagger attached over the bicep, a single long black fingerless glove ran.

Along the left of his arm as for the right, from his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. To draw the look together finally though was his mane of calm ebony hair that hung free down to his tailbone the sole exception being the magenta streak. (Volume 6 outfit with 7's shoes and right arm armor)

Not far behind the crowd broke into cheers as a face absent from last years tournament and even the previous two Regional tournaments of Mistral stepped in. in many ways the outfit she wore looked like the very same she had in her freshman days of Beacon. Her corset now was a deep ebony instead of the former light brown in the center golden stripes running down its side. over her elastic, black, A-line mini skirt was a golden belt with her emblem stylized at its front and from it a much longer and slightly frilly red sash hung. Her opera-length gloves were black with Much like her circlet her cuisses, greaves and bracers were gold now over black leather thigh high boot heels.

Her gorget was a deep black metal spreading much lower then her previous one covering her formerly exposed upper chest. However despite all this what made the greatest difference in the woman before the four was her flowing waterfall of wavy ruby red hair. However while most of the outfit was closer to that of a palate swap her newest accessory stood out despite it size. For among the black and gold a single white gold wedding band rested over her ring finger. (Original/ Concept design outfit with longer gorget.)

In the crowd a group of four watched, the loving couple of Terra and Saphron Cotta-Arc who looked to their baby brothers team and cheered while in between them their three-year-old son struggled to look at the seven in awe.

"Uwnkle. Where uwnkle?" Saphron giggled patting her son's head only to receive a fierce pout, she rolled her eyes knowing exactly why her precious son Adrian was throwing a fit. In her lap she held her nephew of one a half years. The lil package of potent adorableness looked to the stage with positively shimmering blue eyes was little Theo Arkos the sweetest little surprise JNPR had ever gotten during their freshman year. His mess of red hair tickled her chin as she leaned down to plant a kiss on it as he reached out to his mother in the distance.

Said bun of cuteness was the reason her brother and more importantly his wife couldn't participate in last years festival and to say Pyrrha's fans were upset was an understatement. A team from Mistral even apparently tried to attack her brother only to find themselves on the bed end of Miló and Magnhild. She still recalled her little brother showing up at her doorstep over summer with his 'wife' and wasn't that a shocker to learn her brother was well past engaged.

Apparently he didn't even hesitate proposing after Nikos had broke the news to him, but then again what did she expect from her lil bro then to be a man when it counted. Frankly, she was glad the two hadn't used protection their first night otherwise the little bundle currently reaching to his mom wouldn't be in her arms. She then heard it, Theo squeal in delight while the crowd grew quieter as their leader stepped out.

Honestly if somebody told her the little noodle her and her sisters had babied would grow into a perfect stand in for their dad she take them to a doctor out of concern and yet there he was. Tall proud and strong with a build worthy of his name and sword, A high collar black shirt under a re-modified pure white chest plate, spaulders and bracers trimmed gold just like his wives. Gold plate covered his thick leather glows. His laced boots where steel ended over however what drew the eye was the sash, red as his partner's hair that hung across the waist of his navy blue pants.

She was sure she heard a few whistles for her brother from the audience not that a one of them could compete with Pyrrha. Personally she preferred his due from when his team got back from Atlas but Pyrrha was quite insistent that she preferred his mop. Frankly she thinks it had something to do with what Nora was saying about the mobs of older women who paid him a bit too much attention. Regardless there stood her brother Jaune. (Volume 7 outfit with 1-6 hair)

With a confidence she'd not think he'd capable of Jaune stepped at the front of his team his wife by his side as Theo's god parents made a show of being just behind Nora bouncing in place. Theo begun to giggle and reach for his father his fingertips sparkling white from his aura, Jaune turned to them then and smiled in his son's direction raising his left palm he let it glow as if to signal.

Pyrrha must have caught on and ren and Nora were only to quick to follow and no sooner did the members of their team smile lil Theo's way. The infant cried in joy while Adrian himself smiled and waved with all the enthusiasm a toddler could give to his hero of a uncle. The moment however was short lived as no sooner did Jaune and his team turn to their sisters in all but blood.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! We're here today for the first rounds of the Vytal Festival and already things are heating up as last years champions are up against Mistral's champion herself and her team!" The members of JNPR ignored their being put to the side lined for Pyrrha while the spartan herself groaned. However before them Yang smiled.

"Well well well, gotta say, I was hoping my match with P-Money would be the finals." Nora grinned.

"Who said Pyr-Pyr would be out finals participant Yangarang?" the brawler rose a brow but smiled.

"right right, still would've been awesome, after all I haven't paid you back after sending me flying during last year's food fight." Nora grinned.

"~Wrong again!~" Before the blonde could inquire the big screens lit up alongside their aura reading with numeral points instead of the basic percentile bar.

Ruby Rose – 3,000 / 3,000  
Weiss Schnee – 3,750 / 3,750  
Blake Belladonna – 2,500 / 2,500  
Yang Xiao-Long - 4,500 / 4,500

Several gasp came from the crowds, at least those familiar with aura 3,000 tended to be on the higher end, so for two members to have above it was no joke. Yang herself smiled proudly at the reading knowing the effect it would have on her opponents. Slowly the images of JNPR showed up on screen but with Pyrrha at the head and Jaune he bottom. The Spartan groaned hating that her home Kingdom would set things up to make her look like leader while Jaune and the others merely chuckled as their aura gauges filled.

Pyrrha Nikos – 4,550 / 4,550  
Nora Valkyrie – 3,900 / 3,900  
Lie Ren – 2,000 / 2,000

The crowds cheered at their aura readings Nora and Pyrrha herself outshining the resident Heiress and brawler even if only a bit while Ren himself sighed at being the lowest but knowing his aura control was second to none. It was only then they realized one aura meter was still filling and when it topped off the crowds gasped.

Jaune Arc – 12,000 / 12,000

The group themselves looked to their resident knight wide eyed, sure they knew Jaune had a lot of aura but to have it shown so blatantly was jarring. With a nod to himself Jaune turned to Ruby smiling.

"You ready to show them how the best teams in Beacon do it Craterface?" Eyes off the large numbers the reaper looked her fellow leaders way and slowly her nervousness vanished as she begun to smile and even show a bit of confidence.

"You betcha Vomitboy." The eight assumed positions readying themselves drawing each of their weapon. The sole odd one out being Jaune who held his Crocea Mors in its sheath in his right hand.

"Are you ready, set… GO!" No sooner did the explosion of gauntlets erupt and Yang rocketed forward fist drawn back and aimed square at Jaune.

"Sorry VB but you know what they say about weakest links!" And with that she let loose a devastating right hook igniting the dust and loosing an explosion. Fire spewed and dust rose and many though the knight was done for before he could even draw his blade… untilt he dust cleared.

Yang fell back wide eyed the knuckles of ember Celica slightly nicked and her knuckles still throbbing form the recoil of her impact. Jaune however stood not a hint of being any worse for wear, his left hand rose up a intense auric barrier manifested before him like a shield. He smiled at the slightly stunned Yang, with a flip of the wrist Crocea transformed, the golden edges of its sheath emerging as the sheath collapsed in on the blade locking in place.

The blade was heavier and by the look of it sharper and no sooner did a sheen of energy emerged along the edges thanks to Atlesian tech. One swift swing was all it took, a whistle of the wind as the updated ancestral sword cleaved air and behind the winds howl a bright arc of aura followed. Yang fired her gauntlet avoiding the blow and the Arc continued on until hitting a platform tearing a good amount into he steel.

They turned then as Jaune rose his families blade up high and shone like a beacon of white that enveloped his teammates.

Jaune Arc – 12,000 / 8,900  
Pyrrha Nikos – 4,550 / 9,100  
Nora Valkyrie – 3,900 / 7,800  
Lie Ren – 2,000 / 4,000

The four members of RWBY looked wide eyed as Jaune smiled glad to see his newest trick of his semblance left them as speechless as it had his own team when he first stubbled upon it. Doubling others aura for a twelve his own was not something to sneeze at. He calmed then and exhaled and slowly but steadily his aura readings begun to raise once more.

Jaune Arc – 12,000 / 10,400

It wasn't up to full but it would do, Oum above was his semblance a cheat.

"Okay team lets show them what JNPRs made of!"

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of my Version of Jaune got eleven waifus pregnant by wlfmanjack dubbed the The Luckiest Arc and boy is he. So I thought of a joke just too good to pass up, if Jaune wanted to one-up his dad, how would he. Why not just breaking his old man's record but doubling it! Henceforth here we are with this first chapter.**

**Honestly I felt bad for Pyrrha after writing Betrayal and cucking her in Multiple Lives so I wrote our resident champion in first and alone with Jaune. Hell if you just want a Arkos fic add in the Omake and stop reading here. Now obviously with this as an example I wanna show how Jaune gets with each girl before I actually bring in the children themselves. Next part to this with involve Ruby and after that Sienna, Winter and Glynda.**

**Well anyways here are the kid's info.**

**01\. Theo Arkos**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Red**  
**Eye Color: Blue**  
**Semblance: Guardna (Can produce auric barriers of all shapes, sizes and structures, can manifest barriers anywhere he chooses as long as its within eyesight.)**  
**Unbreakable (Can apply his barrier directly unto his skin upon activating his barriers are near impenetrable but quickly drain his aura leaving him unable to apply aura in any other way)**  
**Mother: Pyrrha Nikos**  
**God Parents: Nora & Ren**  
**Weapon: Parvus Mors (Tiny Death) = A pair of short swords (Will form barriers around them to extend the blade)**  
**Moniker: Unbreakable**  
**Goal: To defeat his cousin Adrian Cotta-Arc**  
**Extra: He is extremely talented painter and sculptor. he is his father's son and his mother's pride. A shield like his father and an invincible like his mother. If it was to protect others he'd become 'Unbreakable'.**

**02\. Summer Rose**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Blonde with red ends**  
**Eye Color: Silver**  
**Semblance: Blink (Allows her to teleport within line of sight)**  
**Mother: Ruby Rose**  
**God Mother: Penny Polendina**  
**Weapon: Crimson Eclipse = Twin Short Swords connected by strings that can combine into a bow.**  
**Moniker: The Scarlet Arc**  
**Goal:**

**03\. Nicholas Schnee II**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: White**  
**Eye Color: Blue**  
**Semblance: Schnee Family Semblance + Aura Amplification (Assimilated into the Schnee's hereditary Semblance)**  
**Mother: Weiss Schnee**  
**God Parent: Klein**  
**Weapon: Honor & Glory = A Multi-Action Dust Bastard Sword & Claymore he duel wields with his semblance as support.**  
**Goal: To lead the SDC.**  
**Extra: Respects his uncle Whitley who declared him his heir, enjoys playing the piano and is a certified genius. (Has a crush on Stella)**

**04\. Shade Belladonna**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Blue**  
**Faunus Trait: (Black) Cat Tail**  
**Semblance: Perfect Black (Shade can dive into any shade, can restrain individuals in the same shadow as him but expends large amounts of aura and increases with number of people and range of effect.)**  
**Mother: Blake Belladonna**  
**God Parent: Sun Wukong**  
**Weapon: Wilt & Blush**  
**Goal: To become the High Leader and fight for better relations between Faunus and humanity.**  
**Extra: Uses Adam's weapons because he won't forget the plight of what hate can turn people into. He hopes that another 'Adam' will never be made again (By the racist injustice)**

**05\. Yin Xiao-Long**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Blonde**  
**Eye Color: Blue (Turns Red once Combo Star)**  
**Semblance: Combo Star (each blow to a target doubles the damage dealt, resets upon striking a different target or not continuing his attack)**  
**Mother: Yang Xiao-Long**  
**God Parent: Saphron**  
**Weapon: Primarily a Fist Fighter (Xiao-Long Fighting Style), Ivory (A side arm custom built for rapid firing and fast draw Yin prefers to draw with his right hand)**  
**Extra: Developed the Aura Bullet technique (Arm Huntress Machiavellism). Yin never sought to learn how to wield a blade... he was a blade of humanities strongest Martial family and house of heroes. And he would cut anyone down who aimed for those he cherish. Him and Schwarz are constantly fighting.**

**Schwarz (German for Black) ****Gelé Arc**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Violet**  
**Semblance: Schnee Family Semblance + Aura Amplification (Assimilated into the Schnee's hereditary Semblance)**  
**Mother: Bleiss Gelé (Upon learning her relation to her father she adopted his former name as a metaphorical middle finger to her sperm donor)**  
**God Parent: Whitley Schnee**  
**Weapon: Primarily a Fist Fighter (Xiao-Long Fighting Style), Ebony (A side arm custom built and modified for high impact long-distance targeting, only those with aura amplification or reinforcement type semblances like Tyr or Yin's can use it without shattering their arm.)**  
**Extra: He graphs gravity (Black) Glyphs on his arms to increase hi punches force and haste (White) Glyphs on his feet to move faster. He and Yin both learned how to fight from Yang Xiao-Long and are constantly butting head working to one up each other.**

**07\. Politan Arcwick**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Brown and Pink with a blonde streak.**  
**Eye Color: Heteroromantic, left eye is blue while right can shift between Pink, White and Brown (Likes to wink before changing its hue.)**  
**Semblance: Permeation (Can phase through physical matter and propel himself away whenever he inhabits the same area as an object without Permeation activated.)**  
**Mother: Neo Politan**  
**God Parent: Roman Torchwick**  
**Weapon: Silence is Golden = A Staff rifle (Silence) that acts as a sheath for a estoc (Golden).**  
**Moniker: The Phantom Menace**  
**Extra: Loves to tease Tyr, feeling a kinship with the only other physically impaired of their siblings, is mute like his mother.**

**08\. Ajit Arc**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Blonde with black tips.**  
**Eye Color: Yellow**  
**Faunus Trait: Retractable Claws**  
**Semblance: Over Critical (Constantly increases one's power and auric properties but the longer the form is assumed the more emotional and aggressive Ajit becomes.)**  
**Mother: Sienna Khan**  
**God Parents: Ghira & Kali Belladonna**  
**Weapon: Retractable claws (Faunus trait) and Dust infused stripe tattoos (Like his mother) that he can use to trigger elemental effects.**  
**Goal: to become the next Arc Patriarch**  
**Extra: He is the oldest (First born) and heir to the Arc Clan, he takes great pride in his lineage of The Mightiest High Leader and the humanities heroes house that flow through his veins. Usually incredibly composed due to his god father's teaching but if uses semblance too long becomes very aggrieve and insulting. can create a auric blade on each nail (claw) making ten blades in total but only after over using his semblance.**

**09\. Ace Bree**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Platinum Blonde**  
**Eye Color: Pink**  
**Semblance: Asura (Can manifest up to four auric arms.)**  
**Mother: Harriet Bree**  
**God Parent: Marrow**  
**Weapon: None as of yet**  
**Moniker: The Arc's Ace**  
**Goal: To become an Ace Op.**

**10\. Grace Arcwitch**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Blonde**  
**Eye Color: Blue**  
**Semblance: Observe**  
**Scan (Allows her to scan the surrounding with a 360 diameter field of vision extending from 10 to 1000 depending on amount of aura used. Can detect awakened auras or lack of aura (Grimm) in the area of All Sight)**  
**Analysis (Can determine the semblance and amount of aura an individual has)**  
**Mother: Glynda Goodwitch**  
**God Parents: Professor Port and Oobleck**  
**Weapon: Hunter's Dream = A Multi-Action Dust Saber**  
**Goal: To become a teacher like her mother and Father (Jaune substitutes at Beacon)**  
**Extra: A excellent singer and genius.**

**11\. Jasmine Malachite Arc**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Turquoise**  
**Semblance: Steal (Enables Jasmine to 'Steal' physical objects, or parts of her target, without making any actual or direct contact. 'Stealing' Jasmine to grab and pull allowing her to stop the usage of equipment during a battle)**  
**Mother: Miltia Malachite**  
**God Parent: Hei Xiong**  
**Weapon: Green Widow = A pair bracers with foldable pair of claws and low caliber guns and bladed heels.**  
**Goal: To Run her Grandmother's (Lil' Miss Malachite) business**  
**Extra: Loves spiders. Can 'Steal' bullets from the air and hearts from grimm killing them. (can't steal from a body with aura until its depleted.)**

**12\. Jade Malachite Arc**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Black**  
**Eye Color: Turquoise**  
**Semblance: Bruiser (When Jade attacks she deals an additional blow as if she struck again instantly, she can choose where to apply the added attack or let it apply at random.)**  
**Mother: Melanie Malachite**  
**God Parent: Hei Xiong**  
**Weapon: Pain & Pleasure = Dust infused Knuckledusters**  
**Goal: To Run her great uncle Hei's gang.**  
**Extra: Her bullies bullies. Applies her semblances blows unto the sensory organs of her enemies. (eyes, nose, ears)**

**13\. Jasper Katt**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Orange that shifts down to yellow**  
**Eye Color: Turquoise**  
**Faunus Trait: (Orange with yellow tips) Cat Ears**  
**Semblance: Lightshow (A Generates lights streaks as she moves that can block or damage others, builds up as she moves becoming brighter and stronger)**  
**Mother: Neon Katt**  
**God Parents: Flynt Coal, Kobalt and Ivori (Team F(N)KI)**  
**Weapon: Don't have a weapon yet for her.**  
**Goal: To become the next chief of Menagerie.**  
**Extra: loves to dance.**

**14\. Tyr Arc**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Hazel**  
**Eye Color: Blue**  
**Semblance: The One (For 60 Seconds Tyrs invincible his aura readings, strength and barrier increasing fifty fold, after minute passes all aura is depleted. Can infuse dust into form, prefers fire)**  
**The One: Ultimate (after The One has been used Tyr can manifest Ultimate, doubling The One's strength, every second shaves 24 hours of his lifespan)**  
**Mother: Vernal**  
**God Parent: Nora Valkyrie**  
**Weapon: Mjölnir (A one handed dust hammer far to heavy to be wielded by most with just one hand, Nora made it exclusively for Tyr.)**  
**Moniker: The One**  
**Extra: Is fouled mouth, quick to violence but has a heart of hgold and treseures his family and name as an Arc more than anything. Mother left the tribe for him when he was born with one Arm (Weak). First crush was his God Mother Nora, in love with Mei but doesn't think he's good enough for her. Has a complex due to his disability. Favorite hoppy his tea-making (Learned from Ren) His mother has no maiden name, an Arc is all he'll ever be... And be couldn't be prouder.**

**15\. Elsa Arc-Schnee**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: White**  
**Eye Color: Blue**  
**Semblance: Schnee Family Semblance + Aura Amplification (Assimilated into the Schnee's hereditary Semblance)**  
**Mother: Winter Schnee**  
**God Parent: James Ironwood**  
**Weapon: Balmung = A long Sword/ Dust Whip**  
**Helba = Balmung's Sheath capable of mechashift into a Rifle when semblance is applied capable of rapid fire.**

**16-A. Roux Arc**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Lime Green**  
**Eye Color: Turquoise**  
**Semblance: Inversed (when making contact with her aura of meeting her line of sight Roux can invert their senses, making them perceive up as down, left and right as well as confusing forward and backward are reversed.)**  
**Mother: Reese Chloris**  
**God Parents: Arslan**  
**Weapon: Sugar Rush = A Dust Board/ Tower Shield.**  
**Extra: Religiously takes Motion Sickness pills so she can us her hover board.**

**16-B. Fennel Arc**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Blonde (Fluffy like her mother)**  
**Eye Color: Turquoise**  
**Faunus Trait: (White) Sheep Ears**  
**Semblance: Forced Motion (Grants Fennel the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces towards her or a predetermined target.)**  
**Mother: Fiona Thyme**  
**God Parent: May Marigold**  
**Weapon: Tepes and Impaler = A Dust Magnum and Stake/ Spear weapon hybrid**  
**Extra: Her own semblance triggers her Motion sickness making it difficult for her continuously.**

**Lie Mei Valkyrie (Goes by Mei)**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Black with an orange strip**  
**Eye Color: Turquoise**  
**Semblance: Full Counter (Can redirect any attack but requires precision.)**  
**Parents: Nora Valkyrie & Lie Ren**  
**God Parents: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos**  
**Weapon: None as of yet.**  
**Goal: Getting through tyr's thick head**  
**Extra: Likes Tyr but hates how dense he is, she use to protect Tyr when they were little hating seeing people pick on her crippled friend.**

**Lie Ullr Valkyrie (Goes by Ullr)**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Orange with a Black streak**  
**Eye Color: Magenta**  
**Semblance: Lock-On (any projectile Ullr fires automatically his intended target unless directly intercepted. Can apply more aura to make projectile more devastating or give penetrating force.)**  
**Parents: Nora Valkyrie & Lie Ren**  
**God Parents: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos**  
**Weapon: Fenrir = Dust infused battle axes can mecha-shift into a great bow.**

**Sam Winchester**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Hair Color: Orange**  
**Eye Color: Green**  
**Semblance: None as of Yet**  
**Parents: Cardin Winchester & Scarlet (Formerly David) Winchester (Adoptive Parents)**  
**God Parent: Neptune Vasilias**  
**Extra: Cardin adopted her since she looked like she could be his.**

**Dean Winchester**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Hair Color: Orange**  
**Eye Color: Green**  
**Semblance: None as of Yet**  
**Parents: Cardin Winchester & Scarlet (Formerly David) Winchester (Adoptive Parents)**  
**God Parent: Sage Ayana**  
**Extra: Scarlet insisted they adopt Dean as well despite only wanting one child after learning they were brother and sister.**

**Adrian Cotta-Arc, Male**  
**Semblance: Mimic (Can copy another's semblance at half the capacity, can mimic up to 4 at a time but renders them each to only a quarter of their strength.) (Is always mimicking Aura Amplification)**  
**Parents: Terra Cotta-Arc (Biological Mother) & Saphron Cotta-Arc (Adoptive Mother)**  
**God Father: Jaune Arc**  
**Weapon: Crocea Mors (Passed down by his Uncle/ Father/ Mentor Jaune.)**  
**Moniker & Nicknames: The Prodigy Arc, The Blade of Arc**  
**Goal: to succeed his uncle as the worlds Greatest Huntsman.**  
**Extra: Has a complex due to not having a actual blood relation to the Arc Family (Though Jaune says his soul is an Arc's and blood means little to will), Jaune named him Crocea Mors's next wielder which he takes great pride in. He is the current Mistral Regional Tournament Champion. Doesn't realize Jade and Jasmine like him. Is trained by Jaune since he first said he wanted to be a huntsman like him (Jaune agreed never once doubting him)**

**So you may have noticed the three odd children in this… Yes, Bleiss will be a mother, I love that horny foul mouth OC too much to take her off this! But also child number 16… So I tried, I really did, but goddammit I couldn't decide which girl to choose, Reese or Fiona! They both have Pros and Cons.**

**Fiona Thyme**  
**Pros: Awesome Semblance (Verging on bullshit levels of overpowered, I mean she ate a truck with her hand guys!), is a Faunus (And would be the only not cat in Jaune's Waifus), Would be a good Foil to Harriet Bree being a Happy Huntress to her Ace Op and would hate Vernal comparing herself to her as in her view they're both bandits she's just woman enough to admit it. Has a lot in common with Blake LOL (Freedom Fighter!) And Tumblr has painted her and Jaune as too cute with her trying to be threatening but just being too damn adorable.**

**Cons: I don't really like Robyn's character (If she hadn't pulled out her weapon in a damn Bullhead Clover would still be alive dammit! Qrow was completely okay with being taken in too, Fuck! Plus say what you want I get she chaotic good but the bitch was still a bandit! Regardless of her reason and if Penny wasn't there I have no doubt she would've aimed to kill when we were first introduced to her.)… and there are no real fanfics about her and Jaune, I guess that's all I really don't like about her…**

**Reese Chloris**  
**Pros: HOVERBOARD! (If I have to explain why that's a Pro you and me probably can't be friends.) I love tomboy characters, I feel like her and Ruby would get along, She boards, Neon Skates… She'd be able to relate to a normal dude like Jaune pretty easily. Plus I could see her getting super embarrassed in a dress with makeup on. And first and foremost I have permission to use Boysenberry by Imyoshi (If you haven't read this then shame on you!)**

**Cons: She doesn't have a labelled semblance (This could be a Pro since it means I could make her one.) and I don't think I've every even heard her speak…**

**So I'm leaving it up to all you glorious bastard who read this far down, I'll be doing a vote for either Fiona, Reese or both (Because I'm weak) The rest is up to you.**


	72. Get This Right (Frozen 2 Cut Song)

**Get This Right (Parody)**

**Honestly I just wanted to write something fluffy.**

* * *

"Come on Jaune-Jaune, it'll be fine." Nora looked over to her fearless leader who was currently taking deep measured breaths as he psyched himself up.

"'groan' She's gonna say no…" Yep totally getting into the mindset of a winner…

"No she's not fearless Leader, Ruby loves you."

"That's cause she doesn't realize she can do better." The peppy ginger rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Jaune-Jaune, cause Ruby can do sooo much better than the world's greatest 'Huntsman'."

"See, you get it!" She sighed; she loved her brother in all but blood but he hadn't shut up about this for months. Finally, she felt a pat on her shoulder and turned to find Ren there smiling.

"Give us a moment." She nodded and Ren made his way to their leader as the Bullhead grew ever closer to Jaune's greatest challenge. He sat beside their loveable blonde who was slouched over, honestly the fact he could be this nervous and panicked on a Bullhead and still not let his motion sickness get him was a feat. He reached out squeezing his shoulder and Jaune turned to find his gaze.

"Jaune, I believe your blowing this out of proportion." Jaune shook his head though.

"No way Ren, I'm acting completely on point here." Ren shook his head.

"Jaune, you two've been together for how long?" Jaune smiled dreamily recalling that first night in Atlas so long ago.

"Seven years, Oum her hair was terrible back then. Hehe, not that mine was much better." Ren rolled her eyes while Nora spoke out at the outrageous claim.

"Fearless leaders hair was awesome and anyone who says otherwise can fight me!" The two boys chuckled at their third's cry. But Ren quickly went back on topic.

"And how long have you wanted to do this?" Jaune's eyes became more focused as he remembered back when Rubes had almost been done in by 'her'.

"Years…" Ren nodded.

"Then you shouldn't hesitate, isn't Ruby worth it?" The Arc shot up then.

"Of course she is! I didn't fight her psycho family for her hand for nothing! For Oum's sake Yang was the weakest! Tai even gave me his and Summer's rings after I pulled that miracle out my ass." As if to prove his point Jaune pulled out the small box with a platinum ring with a literal Ruby at its center, seeing it Ren smiled.

"So after all that are you just gonna give up." He paused and looked to his brother in all but blood before his eyes narrowed and that once in a blue moon look of determination flashed on his face. He reached out then grabbing the two in a hug.

"Thanks guys." Both smiled returning the embrace.

"Okay, well we're over Vale now right?" Ren looked to him confused.

"Yes, I'd imagine we be landing in Beacon in thirty minutes or so." Jaune shook his head before looking to the ship's door.

"Yeah, thirty minutes to land, an hour trip back to Vale and thirty minute walk to our apartment, no thanks." He made his way to the door.

"I need to see Rubes now before I lose my nerve again."

"Wait Jaune!" He didn't hear them behind the winds as he slid open the door, with a slight wave their way he bounced jumping off the ship and down towards the city knowing it like the back of his hand. Ren rushed to the edge of the Bullhead to look down.

"Go get her Fearless Leader, Renny better be your Best Man!"

"…"

"What's wrong Renny?"

"He dropped this, must have forgotten it when he was hugging us."

"… That's, not good." The air blew through his golden locks as he descended fast towards the rebuilt city, looking for any signs and landmarks he figured out where he was going and adjusted for his set destination. Slowly he let his aura manifest and to the people on the ground he appeared like a shooting star in the night's skiy.

Without hesitation he drew his shield and activated its energy shields triggering the gravity dust inside allowing them to act as makeshift Wings and allow him to glide downwards. Finally hitting floor he landed before a small apartment he'd been living at for the past two years. His confidence begun to crack with each step closer he got; tonight was date night after all… He shook his head.

"Come on man everything will be alright, like Nora says Craterface loves you." He finally reached his destination, Room 303 and abruptly broke into a mini freak-out. What was he thinking!

"This is crazy this is crazy this is crazy." Somehow managing to will himself to open the door he stepped in looking for the object of his panic only to find no trace of her.

"Jaune, is that you?" Jaune stilled at her tone before looking up her way and freezing in place standing there was girlfriend Ruby in a black backless dress with a 'very' low cut showing her very developed chest and a belt breakingly high cut in the dress showing off all her curves in the red frilly thing. She looked gorgeous and the black high heels certainly did hurt. Could anyone really blame him for spewing blood out his nose like a fountain cause he she wouldn't!

"Jaune!" Ruby broke into a mess of petals reappearing in front of him to wipe his nose, Oum she was beautiful… breathtakingly so. Especially with the cute way she done up her hair.

"Why, why are you dressed like that?" She tilted her head.

"Duh, its date night, you said Weiss got us reservations at some fancy smancy dinner place right?"

"Oh, Y-yeah."

that's right, they're going to that Atlesian place, super stuffy and junk that Weiss recommended where'd he… where'd he'd…

"Jaune are you okay? Your face is all red."

"F-fine! I'm fine!"

_Oh brothers she has perfume on too, Oum does she smell good!_

"Um Jaune…"

"Y-yeah." She blushed looking away.

"Your staring."

"'gulp' Yeah, sorry… I just." Gods he loved her, he wanted to propose here and now he loved her so much but he'd spent so much to set it all up even getting a band and taking lessons on how to sing from the Ice Queen herself.

_"So after all that are you just gonna give up."_

He calmed then, not enough to stop blushing but to make up his mind.

_No._

Without warning he took Ruby's hand and guided her to they're table pulling out a chair, sure it wouldn't be something extravagant like he wanted but he needed to do this now dammit.

"Jaune? What's up?"

"'exhale' Ruby, there's something I need to tell you… Something big…"

"Okay, shoot." Jaune swallowed and reached into his pocket pulling out his scroll, setting it to the recording of the band he had for rehearsals.

_Crap I can't remember the lines… Just have to adlib._

He felt nervous, this really was crazy, but a single glance back at her was all he needed to remember exactly why he was doing this and that she was far more then worth it. And so he begun.

_"It's not you, it's me."  
"The timing and the setting aren't what I thought they'd be."  
"There's probably someone better for you out there anyway…"_

How she'd picked him over Oscar, and her dozens of fans stumped him to this day.  
_  
"Maybe I just need some space."  
"No, I should just come out and say~"_

"_I wanna get this right, baby."  
"I wanna thrill you in the way you deserve."  
"I wanna blow your mind, darling."  
"I'm just having trouble getting up the nerve."_

"_I wanna give you what you want."  
"I wanna be the man you choose."  
"I wanna sweep you off your feet."  
"Without puking on your shoes."_ Jaune reached for his mouth forcing down the urge, he'd skydived off a Bullhead surely he could be given some slack! Without wasting a beat he grabbed a dash of fire dust ignoring it to light the candle and set the mood.  
_  
"Maybe I'll do better in the candlelight"  
"I gotta get this right"_

Only for it to burst into flames, panicked Ruby readied to grab a smothering blanket being far to familiar with fires thanks to her sister.

"No, no, no, stay right where you are, I'll put out the fire, Rubes." Jaune quickly ruffled through his pouch until he pulled out a vial of ice dust and threw it the ice certainly doing its job to kill the fire but melting into a puddle, Ruby already was at a disadvantage in heels and succumb to their wicked ways when she slipped. But Jaune reached out supporting the rose and pulling her close.

"_I wanna make you swoon, baby~"  
"I wanna rock you with my righteous romance"_

Playfully he twirled her and she smile, and wasn't the sight of those pearly white on that face just the prettiest thing in Remnant…  
_  
"I wanna set a mood, darling"_ And she deserved the best… rose a hand to gesture for her to wait while he readied everything. Turning he sprinkle the fire dust into the log lighting up the fireplace. Taking a breath he readied himself sweeping back his hair and working his best Neptune impression. Pouring a glass of white as red as her hair tips he walked up to her working a smile that'd put the hydrophobe to shame.

And seeing it she blushed for only a second before giggling and reach up on her tip toes to ruffle his head back to his familiar mop. All he could do though was star at her face so close, those beautiful silver pools at least until he felt his pants soak as the whine trickled down his cloths. He jumped back embarrassed.  
_  
_"Are you okay?" He blushed at her looking at him curiously, of course he'd be bombing this.

_Dammit Jaune don't stop half way through, improvise!_

_"I had planned to read a poem" _

He pulled out the nice little haiku, curtesy of Ren only to find it ruined via red wine. Then he grabbed his guitar.  
_  
"I thought I'd play you a little tune."_

_And it wasn't tuned… Dammit! Okay all or nothing!_

Reaching in his pocket he searched for the real star of the night.  
_  
"Ooh, here's a thing"  
"I've got a ring."_

_Where's the ring…_

_"I didn't bring?- _

Oh, shoot!"

_Well, I believe that tonight was a bust, 'sigh' great job me…  
_  
Depressed he turned, not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself. At the very least he'd make sure to put Weiss's lesson to use to the bitter end and keep in synch with the song.  
_  
"So, this went very well, goodnight"  
"I didn't get this right…" _

"Jaune! It's okay! Come back!" Opening the door he left the small apartment, closing it he leaned against it looking up to the sky

"_I've never been in love before"  
"I don't know what I'm doing"  
"I've never been too worldly in the ways of woman-wooing…"  
"I'm freezing up, I'm blowing it"  
"Not what I meant to do"  
"I know how crazy lucky I am to love youuu~" _He never noticed the small bundle of rose petals the manifest right beside him.

"_Adorable, funny, brave, and brilliant"  
"Beautiful, won't give up on anyone"  
"You, oooh!"_

"Aww! Jaune…" Having remembered just how amazing she was made him man up for another go.

_Now or never Arc Up Jaune!_

_"I wanna get this right, __**baby~**__" _She giggled at the low tone and he leaned in smiling looking as deep into her eyes as she did his.  
_  
'I wanna love you in the best way I can"  
"I wanna make you cry~ -_But In a good way!"_  
"By proving I could be your perfect man" He looked up and her eyes followed._

"_I meant to write it in the sky"  
"But I'll settle for getting on one knee"_

Following his words he did taking her smaller hand in his, letting it glow with his souls light as its bright right embraced her scarlet hue.

_"I plan to really try… to be the opposite of me…"_

She deserved so much better than that, if he'd looked up he'd see just how much she disagreed.  
_  
"But Ruby, I will love you with all my might-"_Even if he wasn't a Arc he'd sooner die then break that vow, with those words he rose his hand over his heart.  
_  
"I promise you~"_

_"… _In here_"_

_"~I've got that part right~"_

He looked to her, she really was too good for him, and she deserved better than this, then him… With a somber smile he turned before he said something that couldn't be taken back and forced her into rejecting him…  
_  
"Or, maybe we should do this on some other night"_

Yeah… some other day after he becomes a man worthy of her… She stared at his back, seeing him slouched, she knew she'd promised Nora she act surprise and like she hadn't spilled the beans but Oum dammit!

"Wait! Jaune Arc…" Her cheeks reddened as her face heated up, was this what Jaune was feeling his whole time?! He was feeling this worried and panicked and kept on even after so much went wrong. The big dummy! Forcing all her courage she spoke.

"Will you marry me?" He paused then and for several seconds there was silence, it was utterly terrifying to her until he turned eye corner's damp and a genuine dorky smile, the kind she fell in love with on his face.

"_You got that right!" _He opened his arms and no sooner did she rush into them and he spun them in circles. And she joined in guessing exactly which lines came next.

_"~BABY, I'm gonna thrill you in the way you deserve"  
"We're gonna get this right, darling"  
"As long as we're together, we won't lose our nerve"_

He lifted her into the air smiling like the dummy he was.

"_I'm gonna be the man you want"_

She pouted before breaking into petals to embrace him once more.  
_  
"Guess what? You already are"_

_"I wanna make your life the best"_

_"You're doing pretty good so far"  
_

"_We got the hard part over with"_

He looked They eyes met in his embrace, seeing her above him was odd but certainly not unwelcomed.

_"Now hold me tight"_

She leaned in hugging him close before pulling away as he still held her up and they looked into each others eyes.

_"We're gonna get this right"_

And kissed both smiling like the dorks they were.

"Whoo, Encore!"

"'sigh' Nora…" the happy couple turned to see the remaining two of RNJR standing there Nora bouncing on her toes her Scroll up having recorded ever since Ruby had popped the question and sure she could get the rest from the security feed and Ren shooting a apologetic smile. Seeing them Jaune and Ruby smiled. And was sure they'd never be able to stop.

* * *

**So thank Tumblr for this one, cause I was browsing through it and found two post I liked one a picture by Carnageknight92 posted by naughtyweiss of Ruby in a sexy dress and Jaune nose bleeding and then a post I can't find anymore by someone who pointed out 'Get This Right' a cut song and scene from frozen 2 is a perfect song for Jaune to sing to his ship no matter who she is. I agreed with that opinion and couldn't help but write this.**

**So here we are and I had a lot of fun writing this one, now then announcement time, I have been postponing adding to The Multiple Lievs of Jaune Arc and in that time I've wrote more then sixty chapters of this! Well I'm thinking its about time I return to my react fic, now with that being said I'm gonna probably finish to fic chapters I intend to add into that first session which I will be extending for a number of reasons.**

**1\. People really like the small group of eight apparently, and originally I was going to up the numbers later on. So in respect to those people I will extend the first viewings numbers quite a bit.**

**2\. So people asked me to show and react to Pineapple by Imyoshi, My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute by Mallobaude, Falling Snow by MahinaFable and Arc of the Revolution by Aleadrex And so with no real hopes I went and requested these to use… And I got permission to do all of them! And in Imyoshi's case to use all his Fanfics! All of them! So yeah… definitely gonna increase the views they see. Also got permission o use some of my personal favorites too like Smol Boy by Moist Mail Man, The Right Reasons by ChrisRainicorn, Immunity by Gamerof1458, Multiplayer by NeoShadows and other… Gods I love this community Jaune Fanifcs just to be clear not the RWBY FNDM as some of them can be pretty toxic.**

**3\. I way to into writing these Jaune-Shots, its pretty fun.**

**Well anyways I'll be adding to the Multiple Lives soon is my point (Like a month or so) And it'll probably be three to four chapters to. Just wanna finish the second Chapter to Beyond Familial, You to can become a Hero (My Hero Parody) and a parody requested by some people Involving FMAB with Jaune as Maes Hughes. After that I'll be posting in the react fic so look forward to it.**

**Also Has anyone heard of a certain little series called Interspecies Reviewers? Just kidding, no self respecting weeb wouldn't know of it, I've read that shit since Chapter 1. so here's the question I wanna do a parody of it, essentially it would be like any other parody I do except when I get to the sexy parts I don't just skip but right the porn scene. So here's the question who should be Stunk, Zel, the Halfing and the beast-man. Jaune is Crim, Blake or Neon will the Catgirl who takes his first time, Weiss or Winter will be the bird girl and Yang will be the salamander from the BBQ brothel.**

**On another note whats your take on a Dying Light Parody?**


End file.
